Chosen Paths
by evoboo
Summary: Byleth a teacher? She has never allowed any challenge to beat her, but this new scenario is especially perplexing since her first task is to decide which house to mentor. Used to Jeralt making all of the important decisions in her life, this - her very first independent choice - may be too much to handle. It's not like who she chooses is going to be all that important.. right?
1. A New Beginning

'What the hell's going on, Jeralt?' Byleth groaned as soon as the door to his new office was closed securely behind them. 'Did you know they were gonna ask me to be a teacher?'

Jeralt grimaced, he'd been expecting this. 'Rhea _may_ have mentioned it last night.' He admitted with a terse smile. 'I hadn't got round to mentioning it kiddo.'

Byleth stared at him blankly. 'I'm pretty sure you can't agree with this old man.. I reckon we _both_ know it ain't a good idea.'

'Isn't a good idea..' Jeralt corrected mildly. 'You'll be brushing shoulders with royalty, girl, you'll need to give a bit more thought to your mouth and your manner.'

'Why me?' She moaned throwing herself down on his bed. 'What did I do to deserve this?' She sighed. 'I don't play nice with others. I don't have much patience. I can think of a whole barrel load of reasons to object to the whole stupid idea.'

'Well I suppose you could look at it as a massive learning experience - for you, as well as the students.' Jeralt took a seat at the small table by the window and gazed at her thoughtfully. 'In truth kiddo, I'll admit I was startled by the idea too, especially as I'd hoped to get you apprenticed to me with the Knights.' He turned away, unable to meet her blank eyes. 'The Archbishop was insistent. Believe me - none of her advisers or staff are exactly happy about it either.'

Byleth's chin rose stubbornly, just as he knew that it would. 'What? You mean they reckon I _can't_ do it?' She snorted derisively. 'I _could _do it, and do it well.' She insisted. 'That ain't the issue here. It's more, why the hell would I bloody _want_ to do it in the first place?'

'I dunno lass, you're more than likely right with your first observation. I ain't sure you have the temperament for guiding others either.' Jeralt answered seriously. 'Whenever we get a new recruit in the company - you are _always_ pretty tough on 'em, and they are hard and experienced people. What damage could you do trying to guide a bunch of overprivileged brats?'

'I expect people to live up to our ideal and our standards. There ain't nothing wrong with that.' Byleth mumbled.

Jeralt shook his head at her. 'I dunno By... maybe it's _me_ that needs to reconsider our options here.' He averted his eyes again. 'I have an... outstanding debt that I owe to Rhea - and you _know_ me kiddo - I hate owing anyone anything. Except bartenders, obviously...' He fell silent for a moment. 'If Rhea is gonna insist on using you in a role that you ain't comfortable with then maybe we should just walk away and be done with it.'

'A debt?' Byleth sat herself up to stare at him. 'What? I realised you knew these people somehow, I figured _that_ out when that idiot knight Alois started fawning all over you in the village. An actual debt though?' A slight downturn of her lips marked her frown. 'We've never been here before, so this debt you owe has gotta be a really old one.'

'I _did_ have a life before you came along you know.' Jeralt scowled. ' I can hardly remember what it was like but..'

'Stay - if you need to.' Byleth cut in decisively. 'I can.. give this whole shit-pile a try and if it's bad then I can leave. It isn't like I couldn't secure mercenary work on my own nowadays - you don't _have_ to spend your entire life looking out for me.'

'You are willing to leave me behind and cut out on your own then?' Jeralt's brow knotted when she nodded blankly. 'You have the skill kid, can't deny that in the slightest - but being with me and the company _has_ protected you from some of the harsher realities of the long road.'

Byleth found she had no reply. Her face settled itself into her normal, expressionless stare. Silence fell between them as Jeralt made them both some hot tea and handed her large mug, then sat himself down to stare back at her in their usual and totally familiar quiet insulation. Despite her calm exterior, Byleth's mind was racing uncomfortably fast - this unwanted intrusion into her normal routine was definitely rocking her equilibrium a lot more than she would care to admit. When they had first arrived at the monastery there had been _something_ in the air that had riled her senses and put her on edge although she had been completely unable to name the source of her discomfort. That had been when she had assumed that they would only be here for a short time. Her prickle of unease was growing beyond control now. Could she really accept being trapped here for the foreseeable future?

Jeralt was also probably aware that - in truth - she was reluctant to leave him behind and set out on her own. He had _always_ made all of the decisions about their work and what jobs they took. He made the plans and saw them through successfully. He ensured that she was treated with respect by the rough and dangerous people that they mixed with as part of their role. The reality was she would be lost without him and she wasn't ashamed to admit it - it was good sense after all.

'So kiddo. Are you gonna give this a go then?' Jeralt broke through her anxious contemplation. Neither of them were the talkative sort so their silence had been an easy one but Byleth couldn't help but notice that despite the lightness of his words he looked disturbed - even if he was hiding it well.

'I guess I am.' She gave him a tiny flash of her exceptionally rare lopsided smile. 'What's the worst that can happen anyway? I suppose I _could_ gravely insult one of the future rulers of the land - or maybe get them killed. That would hardly be a problem though eh?'

'Be careful kid.' Jeralt was suddenly deadly serious and she was immediately concerned by the tauntness of his warning. 'I can see that there is a funny side to this whole scenario, knowing you and your winning personality so well..' He smiled genuinely for a second, but then his frown returned. 'What I don't understand however is what the Archbishop's angle is in this and _that_ rattles my nerves. For all that she is the head of the church and a paragon, she got to _be_ the head for a reason. She should not be underestimated and her motives in this are unclear - even to those close to her it seems. Her main adviser, Seteth is _very_ against your appointment and that ain't gonna be helpful to you.' Jeralt's fists clenched unconsciously. 'I can't help but feel that something ain't quite right here lass so I need be sure that you don't plan on letting your guard down for a moment. You know better than that, I've _taught_ you better than that!'

'I am _always _wary Jeralt.' Byleth nodded at him stoically.

'That's my girl.' Jeralt grunted and his hands relaxed somewhat. He finished off his tea in a single long gulp. 'So then, what's your plan now? I missed out on your conversation with the other Professors and Rhea.'

This time Byleth's frown was genuinely perplexed. 'I gotta chose which of the three houses I mentor.' She told him slowly. 'Those kids we rescued from the bandit's, they are the respective leaders of those houses. Dunno why they are making _me_ choose which to go with, I don't know shit about any of them.'

'So you ain't got any idea which you want?' Jeralt raised a brow at her.

'None.' She admitted sourly. 'I've been told to go and 'speak' with the students and the house leaders so that I can make up my mind.'

'Well then lass,' Jeralt mused thoughtfully. 'To my mind this ain't all that different to mounting a new campaign. I know I have drilled you _those_ tactics well enough.'

'Hmm.' Byleth looked up at him blinking in surprise. 'Never thought of it like that. Although to be fair it ain't that often we get to actually chose our comrades.'

'You have seen all of the three leaders in a fight.' Jeralt added. 'That's gotta help - at least it's some indication of their potential.'

'They were _all_ pretty impressively skilled in honesty but none of them really stood out as better than the others.' Byleth mused. 'The blonde lad, he was strong and had quite good form. The dark boy was very quick and efficient and I reckon the girl had a mix of those skills. I will need to gauge the rest of their teams to get a better idea.'

'I concur with your assessment on them if it means anything.' Jeralt grinned suddenly. 'You haven't mentioned personality though. It would help if you got along with the people you'll work with, yeah?'

'I hardly see that as terribly important.' Byleth shook her head. 'They have simply gotta be willing to take orders.'

Jeralt chuckled at that and rose to his feet. 'It's about time you get yourself onto it then lass. The day's wasting away and I have already heard more words from you today than I have in a long time - I could damned well use some quiet time.'

She scowled again but her expression was mixed with concerned worry that was extremely unusual for her, and especially for it to be telegraphed almost plainly on her face.

'Kiddo, I _know_ that you are nervous..' Jeralt let his tone croon soothingly which he _knew_ would annoy her. It did, she frowned furiously at him. He chuckled again, amused by how easily he could rile her. 'Like I said By, you have been babbling away your whole time here with me and that really ain't like you at all. Conquer your nerves and just get the mission faced and done. I _know_ my girl isn't a coward.'

'You're right old man. She isn't.' Byleth stood and squared her shoulders firmly, making her way to the door. 'These kid's ain't gonna know what hit 'em.' She promised fiercely.


	2. First Contact

Standing in the reception hall of the Monastery, Byleth contemplated her assignment, trying to gather the will to move into action. She could feel the stares of the people jostling around her in the large space and being observed so closely was making her strangely itchy although she was thankful that no-one had actually dared to approach her directly yet. Word had quite obviously gotten around quickly about her new appointment and speculation seemed to buzz through the room as she was regarded closely with interest and curiosity. She herself remained stood still - simply observing the morass of faces and trying to mentally prepare herself to set about her task.

At least being the object of people's covert attention wasn't something that was _entirely_ new to the young mercenary. Her combat partner - her father - was one of the most renowned fighting men in the mercenary world and that meant that she was often judged and speculated about in the light of his reflected reputation. She'd never known, or really cared if she was received well by those that sought to appraise her. Whatever preconceived ideas people made were always answered without question once her sword and her martial skill came into play. This new scenario however was exceedingly more complicated than a mercenary contract, since she would not be able to simply bluster her way through it with the power of her weapon and her ability to react swiftly and surely regardless of the odds or the threat of conflict. She didn't always fight clean and she had a feeling that might not be as acceptable here in this place as it was on the fields of war.

In this new endeavour, she quickly decided that her first goal was going to be reconnaissance. It would be wise to feel out the terrain and get an eye in on her targets so she could better assess how to progress forward. If she happened to encounter any random skirmishes along the way she would have to attend to them with blind care and hope that she could make the most of them - or at the very least not come off as an unprepared fool. She had a bad feeling that it may well come down to the latter however.

Suddenly Byleth was moving, her long and confident stride down the very centre of the hall actually causing one group of young people at the wooden table closest to her to flinch at the unexpected and explosive action. Inwardly she smiled at their reaction. A little fear was never a bad thing to instil in others.

It would have gone much better and made _much_ more of the kind of visual impact she was aiming for, if it wasn't for the kitten that she had somehow completely failed to notice as it began an attempt to climb up her heavy winter cloak. She was barely even halfway down the hall when she _did _become aware of the tiny bundle of fluff as it managed to reach her shoulder and she was assaulted by fur tickling at her ear where her long hair was pushed back in a simple, practical band. She juddered to a shocked halt at the unfamiliar sensation and was relieved that her instinct at the fuzzy attack hadn't caused her to launch the tiny creature into the air before her senses had kicked in and she realised what it was that was accosting her.

'Hey there little fella.' She murmured softly to the little black puff, its blue eyes staring at her inquisitively. 'That was some stealth attack you managed there.' She brought her hand up to lift the creature down gently only to have it bitten quite soundly by a mouthful of needle-like teeth. 'Well that's hardly very friendly.' She grumbled, grabbing it firmly and bending to place it on the floor. She had no sooner let go of it when it jumped right at her again and started a second determined climb up her cloak.

'Persistent ain't ya.' She murmured to him, trying to catch his wriggling body as it clawed its way up the wool of her garment.

'You might as well admit defeat now.' A deep and amused voice sounded unexpectedly behind her.

Byleth turned sharply, the kitten managing to keep his grip despite the speed of her turn. She looked straight into a pair of sunset eyes that glinted in humour at her predicament, although after a few seconds they looked away almost as sharply as she had turned.

'_That_ is Colin.' The lad motioned at the kitten with one heavily gloved hand, while his other came to rest defensively at on the pommel of the sword that hung at his waist. 'He has been a complete terror ever since the day his eyes first opened. He is a law unto himself and honestly, if he's claimed you, I don't really think you have much say in the matter.'

'I see.' Byleth replied. 'Perhaps I could return him to wherever he belongs..'

'None of the cats here belong to anyone.' The lad was looking at her again, but not quite meeting her eyes. It was odd since he didn't appear nervous in the least, his pose was confident and upright and his demeanour was relaxed - but then Byleth could probably commit everything she knew about social niceties to one side of a piece of paper and still have enough room to add an illustration.

Colin had taken the initiative to make use of the lull in Byleth's movement to scurry his way back up to her shoulder. He nestled once again in the crook of her neck and promptly began to purr happily.

Byleth couldn't think of anything worthwhile to say to the lad who was still stood in front of her, observing her with his strange sideways glance. She tried to cover her hesitation by reaching up to remove the kitten again. After a second and more insistent warning bite she wisely gave up for the time being.

That raised a short bark of a laugh in her companion. 'Yep, you look to be well and truly owned now.' He noted with a smirk.

'Seems that way.' She agreed. 'At least for the time being. I think he may well have met his match when it comes to a battle of wills.'

'Are you the new Professor?' The lad asked suddenly, unable to mask his inquisitiveness.

Byleth's head reeled at the term, but she inclined her head silently.

'Dimitri has been telling us that you are quite the demon with that sword you wield.' The boy suddenly flushed a little, the red on his pale cheeks quite a contrast given the darkness of his deeply blue-black hair. 'Having someone with a decent amount of martial skill would be a boon.'

Byleth remained silent, simply staring at the boy.

'I'm hoping that we will get the chance to spar with you soon. The level of challenge thus far has been mediocre at best and I was beginning to despair of finding anyone to give me a proper workout.' the boy explained, his blush deepening awkwardly as is he were annoyed by his own enthusiasm.

'Be wary of what you wish for.' Byleth's answering smirk was feral. Instead of being intimidated however the lad finally smiled.

'I am truly looking forward to it Professor.' He said and bowed elegantly from the waist. He started to gather himself together as if preparing to leave.

'Your name?' She asked him quickly before he could move away and the chance was lost.

'Felix.' The boy bowed again, a little deeper this time. 'Felix Hugo Fraldarius. Blue Lion House. Currently.' He added before he moved past her with one final amused glance at the kitten on her shoulder and walked steadily away.

Well, Byleth mused as she watched him depart. That wasn't _entirely_ bad for a first contact. She reached to tickle lightly at Colin's head and then choosing a random direction began to walk away herself.


	3. Threatening Behaviour

Byleth found herself in the long and pleasantly appointed avenue that contained the student's dormitories. She believed that she had also been assigned a room in this very same block, although she had yet to have been formally presented with her new living quarters. Their first two nights at the Monastery, both she and Jeralt had stayed in the comfortable guest accommodation in the main building and had been housed close enough to each other that she had been able to still hear the familiar and rather comforting sound of his loud snores. That had been _before_ the announcement that they would be staying indefinitely had been thrust upon her.

Her initial expectation was that she would most likely encounter many of the students in close proximity to their own rooms - it was where you would have found _her_ if she had the choice - however Byleth was surprised to find that the large avenue was mainly deserted, despite it only being a short time off of lunchtime - with just a few bodies scurrying to or from their dorm and even they were oddly quiet and singularly intent in their travel.

'Hmm. I don't believe that lessons or training have yet begun for the year.' Byleth mused to Colin, who was pawing at the heavy material of the cloak on her shoulder whilst purring so ferociously to himself that the whole of his tiny body was shaking with the effort. 'I wonder where everyone is.' Similar to her behaviour in the reception hall some minutes earlier, Byleth placed herself carefully in a central position in this new area, becoming very still in movement but her eyes keenly observant.

The students that appeared during her silent watch all seemed to be simply dropping by their room's on the way to somewhere else. Nobody appeared particularly inclined to linger for any length of time. Perhaps there was entertainment being provided before classes officially began or maybe some kind of a tournament or informal instruction was taking place that she knew nothing about. She could think of no other reason for the absence of people.

After a while of limited engagement, Byleth decided that her time spent here was garnering her no useful information at all and she was preparing to march her way down towards the huge glass building that she could just about spy in the distance, when a new figure swept into the avenue with a confident demeanour that she had not yet witnessed in any of the other youngsters.

This man was most definitely not that far from Byleth's own age, although the uniform that he wore _was_ what she was now recognising to be that of a student. He didn't have much of the look of a fighting man for although his poise was near perfect, he was lacking somewhat in the tone that came with regular work with weaponry. His dark hair covered one of his eyes, but the other - even from a distance Byleth was startled by the light golden glint that flashed briefly her way which was followed by a slow and thorough examination of her from her head to her feet and then back up again. This was all achieved without him breaking his stride, or deviating from his destination.

_'Okay, interesting..'_ Was the only thought she could muster as the man knocked sharply on one of the dormitory room doors.

Regardless of her excellent hearing, Byleth was unable to hear the actual conversation that took place between the man and the inhabitant of the room. What she _did_ hear though was a considerable amount of high pitched protestation. It wasn't a long discourse, the door was never opened and the man turned sharply away after having obviously relaying whatever it was he had arrived to say. Once again his visible eye snapped directly at Byleth and this time he began to walk purposefully and directly towards her.

'You are the new.. _Professor_.' The man said as he approached, the emphasis on the last word tinged with what _may_ have been derision, but might also have just been a pattern of speech. His eyes had alighted on the kitten on her shoulder but moved away quickly, although his thin, colourless lips twitched just slightly as if holding back from making a comment.

Byleth nodded at him, going with the same tactic she'd employed with the lad in the reception hall. She stayed silent.

'A mercenary no less.' The delivery from the man was totally flat. Again Byleth simply nodded. 'Not untalented with arms, it is being said.' This time Byleth didn't even bother with a nod, she just stared right back at his one bright eye with inscrutable patience.

The man chuckled unexpectedly. 'Come now Professor, I think you _may_ need to speak a little if you hope to teach anyone anything, don't you think?'

'You haven't yet said anything that required an answer or demanded comment.' Byleth noted.

'I see. Let me pose you a question then Professor.'

'I would have your name first.' She replied.

'Oh! How remiss of me.' The man's brow had raised slightly. 'Hubert von Vestra, the most loyal vassal of Her Highness Lady Edelgard von Hresvelg.'

'Black Eagles House then.' Byleth noted with a nod. 'Ask your question.' She added.

'It concerns me that a mercenary will be working so closely with the students, particularly of course, in such intimate proximity to my Lady. It is my duty to ensure Her Highness' safety and security in all matters, naturally.' Hubert's eye had darkened rather dramatically and his brow had become wrinkled at the fervour of his words.

Byleth waited stoically for the man's point to be reached. Eventually, when nothing further was forthcoming she sighed heavily.

'While you have failed to actually _ask_ a question..' She said slowly. 'I can only assume that you are attempting to gauge whether I am a risk, or even perhaps a plant - intending to do harm to your Lady. Am I correct?'

'I hardly think you would answer that question honestly if I were to put it to you, now would you? In which case it would be a pointless endeavour to ask it outright.' Hubert had unconsciously pulled himself up to high full height. 'I believe what I am _trying_ to impart to you, is that I am uneasy with your appointment here and you should be aware that I will take _any_ step, literally.. anything - that I deem necessary to protect my Lady.'

Byleth relaxed noticeably. She hadn't even realised that she had tensed in the first place.

'Not bad.' She murmured thoughtfully. 'I mean your threat was a bit wordy for someone as rough as my kind - but there was a good amount of menace there and your delivery was quite intimidating.'

Hubert's quick intake of breath amused her. 'I beg your pardon..?' He said faintly.

'I get it, Hubert.' Byleth's lips curled in the briefest of smiles. 'You have a duty to look out for your Lady and you are addressing it admirably. I respect that.' She paused thoughtfully. 'Maybe it could be arranged that I make some attempts to get close to Her Highness to test how well you actually deal with the situation. It would be an excellent learning opportunity - for both of us.'

'Are you saying that you _want_ me to try and kill you?' Hubert was completely bewildered which ironically was a rather cute look on his austere face.

'You won't even get close to doing me harm, but it would be an interesting exercise would it not?' Byleth was enthused, for the first time she saw that there might be some fun in her new position after all.

'Regardless..' The man had managed to pull himself back together and was scowling magnificently. 'I am now absolutely certain that you warrant having a close eye kept on you. I must ask that you keep your distance from Her Highness.'

'That might be a problem if I'm to be your teacher.' Byleth was enjoying herself now. She seriously doubted that there were many times that this man had been completely thrown off his balance.

'Yes.. right.'

'Don't worry.' Byleth crossed her arms across her chest with a smirk. 'I only ever kill people that I am ordered to. Right now I'm just being paid to teach so I swear that your Lady is perfectly safe. Of course,' She couldn't help herself adding in pure devilment. 'I _would_ say that if I was meaning her harm too..'

Hubert let out a short, tense laugh. 'Professor, I believe you are toying with me now.' He wasn't smiling but his eye gleamed brightly. 'Obviously, _anything_ that is out of the ordinary must be considered a threat and should be treated carefully, however, while you most definitely fit the category of 'out of the ordinary', I'll admit that you have given me more to think about than I initially expected.'

'Well said, Hubert!' Byleth's praise was genuine. 'Never let your guard down - to do so would be a disservice to your charge. Yes..' Byleth shook her head slightly at her own behaviour. '.. I'm afraid I _have_ been playing with you a little, it's a bad habit I guess. You did pretty well dealing with it though. I don't think you are all that accustomed to encountering someone who isn't immediately intimidated by your countenance. It_ will_ happen occasionally - so getting in some practise in handling it is appropriate.'

Hubert just stared at her blankly. Then he sighed. 'Not only have you managed to confused me somewhat, you have also managed to make me late for the very meeting I came here to chastise Bernadetta for being tardy in attending.' He looked chagrined. 'I must get back.' He peered over towards the door to the room that he had knocked at. 'The damned girl still hasn't emerged.' He grumbled.

'I'll grab her.' Byleth offered. 'Take it as an apology for my teasing you.'

'Thank you Professor. I would be grateful.' Hubert's eye gleamed once again as he appraised her thoughtfully, then he turned without another word and strode quickly away.

'People here are far more interesting than I'd initially imagined.' Byleth murmured to herself, as she walked over to the door that Hubert had attended earlier and tapped on it lightly.


	4. Managing Fear

'Um.. Bernadetta?' Byleth called quietly through the obstinately closed door after her third attempt at knocking and receiving no reply whatsoever. 'This is Byleth.. the new professor.. do you think you could open up for me please?'

There was an indistinct squeal from behind the heavy partition and then the sound of slow shuffling feet.

'H..h..has Hubert gone?' The voice was a low and anxious mumble. It sounded as if it's owner was just inches away and yet the door still remained between them.

'He has.' Byleth rested her forehead against the wooden frame and tried to get a hold on her frustration and especially to keep it from her tone. 'I understand that you are supposed to be attending a house meeting. I said I would escort you there.'

'I.. I.. just can't!' The reply was teary. 'Everyone will be there, they will all be looking at me when I go in. They are mad at me for holding them up!' There was a loud sniff. 'Please, oh _please_ don't make me go!'

'I'm not going to force you to do anything.' Byleth said blankly after a moments consideration.

'Y..you aren't?'

'This isn't a prison Bernadetta. What you do is entirely up to you.' Byleth stood herself back up straight, her hand drifting to Colin who was staring inquisitively at the door. She petted the furry monster's head. It was oddly calming even though her fingers got a quick nibble.

There was silence from the reluctant student. Byleth remained where she stood waiting patiently.

'A..a..are you still there Professor?' Bernadetta mumbled faintly after a bit of time had passed.

'Mhmm.'

'Um.. _why_ are you still there?' The girl asked fearfully.

'You recall that I requested you opened your door? It wasn't _that _long ago.'

'Well, yes.. but you said you wouldn't force me to go..' Byleth heard the key turn in the lock. It was a start.

'I did.'

The door opened a crack and a fearful little face peered out, squinting into the bright light.

'W.. why do you still want to see me then?' The door slowly moved far enough open to admit the Professor.

'I am charged with meeting all of the students.' Byleth explained calmly as she carefully stepped into the immaculately tidy space. 'It would be foolish to have to come back later when I was already at your door.'

'Oh.' The girl had backed away like a frightened rabbit.

'Do you want me to leave the door open?' Byleth inquired politely.

'I.. might try and run if you do.' Bernadetta admitted.

'Run? Huh.' Byleth closed the door quietly. 'Where would you run to?' She asked inquisitively.

'I don't usually plan that far ahead.' The girl was shaking, her messy violet hair bouncing around her delicate features.

'A flight instinct isn't a bad thing.' Byleth said thoughtfully.

'It isn't?' The girls liquid eyes were huge.

'Far better than freezing. That can get you killed.'

'K..killed?'

'Well, yes.' Byleth nodded seriously. 'Fear is a warning system. If you are warned that something is amiss, or that your foe is more than you can handle it is wiser to have experience of extracting yourself successfully from the situation, rather than just freezing and allowing yourself to be beaten.'

'Oh.' Bernadetta was shaking again. 'B..but I don't imagine that you are scared of anything!'

Byleth laughed but there was no humour in the sound. 'Like I said - fear is a tool like any other. Only an idiot doesn't listen to their fear and I like to believe that I am _not_ an idiot.'

Bernadetta had finally raised her face to properly look at the Professor. 'You really don't seem like someone that is easy to scare.' She said quietly. 'Even with that kitten on your shoulder you look.. kind of menacing.'

Byleth shrugged. 'If that's what you see that's up to you.' She said. 'If you thought about it however, you might realise that it's pretty daunting to suddenly be told you are gonna be a Professor and teach a bunch of kids that you have never met before.'

'Does _that_ scare you?' Bernadetta looked amazed.

'I wouldn't say scared,' Byleth replied honestly. 'But certainly isn't something I have ever done before. It would be foolish _not _to be concerned about the potential failure to perform adequately when you have no basis of experience to call upon.'

'You don't look very concerned.' Bernadetta noted wistfully.

'Well, I suppose no-one is trying to harm me.. not yet anyway. I _did_ think to myself earlier that it would be nice to be invisible right now though. In the reception hall just about everyone was staring at me.' Byleth stroked at Colin again.

'Yes, how _wonderful_ it would be to become invisible.' Bernadetta agreed with a sigh.

'Really? You think so too? Seems to me that you are actually trying to make yourself as noticable as possible.'

The girls mouth fell open comically.

'Well..' Byleth explained. 'You _did_ force Hubert to come all the way to your room to have to try and persuade you to attend your house meeting.' She raised an eyebrow at the girl. 'It would have elicited far less comment and notice if you had just been there under your own steam and on time. Nobody would have had anything to say or moan about if you had handled it _that_ way instead.'

'Oh no.. Bernie.. you are _such_ an idiot!' The girl's face fell and tears sprung to her eyes. 'Bad.. bad.. Bernie. Stupid girl..'

Byleth's eyebrow raised even further. The girl was working herself up. Damn.

'Hey kid, we can remedy this.' Byleth risked a step forward and put a reluctant hand on her trembling shoulder.

'How! It's not like I can even talk to anyone.. I can't make this right.. It's stupid to think I could!'

'Well you appear to be talking to me, or am I imagining your voice?' There was amusement to Byleth's tone which made Bernadetta stare at her in awe.

'I am!' The girl suddenly shrieked loudly. 'That's amazing! I am _talking_ to you Professor!'

Unsure whether her response was simply hysterical, Byleth peered at her closely. 'You want me to tell you my plan?' She enquired.

'Yes.. oh, yes please!' Bernadetta sounded eager. Her shakes had turned to bouncing.

'Well, since I am the centre of everyone's attention today, why don't I go along with you into your meeting and make a little scene. You can sneak in while I'm being a distraction and grab a chair.' Byleth was rubbing her chin thoughtfully. 'I reckon that would work. What do you think?'

'Why would you do that for me?' Bernadetta asked in amazement. 'You said that you didn't like people looking at you either.'

'Well, I guess I am going to have to learn to deal with it. If I am to stand in the front of a class to teach I suppose it would be wise to expect people to pay attention.' Byleth shrugged. 'You need to learn to be comfortable with the others, but at the very least, for now, we should be able to achieve your entry as unremarkable.'

'So.. we will be learning something together?' Bernadetta's brows knitted as she thought about it. He hands were wringing together unhappily, but she looked up with the first glimmer of determination that Byleth had witnessed from her. 'I can try.' She agreed hesitantly.

'Well and good.' Byleth moved over to the door and opened it. 'Promise you won't run out on me and leave me in front of the Black Eagles all by myself?'

'I..I..I.. will try my best. Like you said, it would bring even more attention on me if I run off again, right?'

'Yeah, right.' Byleth nodded. 'You'll have to show me where to go Bernadetta, I have no idea where your classroom is.'

'Oh! Okay.' The girl stepped out of her room and turned to lock her door. 'It's this way.' She said shyly, looking up again at Byleth with a weak smile. 'It isn't far.'


	5. Noble Encounters

Byleth had expected that Bernadetta would be silent on their walk to the classroom block but the small girl completely surprised her by talking enthusiastically the whole way.

'You don't seem particularly afraid now.' Byleth commented when Bernadetta finally had to pause to take a breath.

'Well, I suppose walking with you is like having the best protection ever!' The girl enthused. 'Sure people are looking at us - heh.. at _you_ really, but even if they were to be unfriendly I expect you could knock them right out with just one finger!'

'I'd probably need to use a whole hand actually.' Byleth replied.

Bernadetta looked up at her expecting to see a joking smile, but the Professor appeared to be completely serious.'

'Yeah, a whole hand.. right.' She agreed. 'Urgh.. That one there - that's the Black Eagle classroom.' She pointed at the closed double doors, the first room in the block of three. She had started to shake again but she also noticed that Byleth was glancing along the building questioningly. 'All of the classrooms are here.' The girl explained, wanting to help out. 'The one next door is the Blue Lion's room and the one at the other end of the row is the Golden Deer's.'

'I see.' Byleth was staring around herself as if committing the scene to memory. There were lots of students milling about in this area, mainly in small groups and talking animatedly together. As soon as Byleth had strode into the avenue with Bernadetta trailing at her heels, the general noise level had immediately lowered to an excited murmur as her arrival was noted and commented on - nearly everyone staring openly - only a few bothering to be more circumspect in their curiosity. The blond lad, Prince Dimitri was stood not far from where Bernadetta had motioned that they stop and he was looking rather hopefully at Byleth, going so far as to raise a heavily gloved hand to her in a welcoming motion.

'Crap.' Byleth muttered under her breath. She gave the slightest of bow's in response and then indicated that she was currently busy with an impatient flick of her wrist towards the door of the Black Eagle classroom. Dimitri nodded solemnly.

'Okay, let's get this done lass.' Byleth gripped Bernadetta's shoulder. 'You ready?' She enquired.

Bernadetta gulped but nodded.

'Give me a few seconds to grab attention then slip in behind me. Got it?'

''Thanks Professor.' Bernadetta's tone was grateful.

'Well it won't work a second time so let's try and avoid the requirement, hey.' Byleth suddenly looked thoughtful. 'Do you think I should knock? I ain't that sure on the etiquette.'

Bernadetta screwed up her face. 'I think not!' She exclaimed. 'This is a classroom and you are a teacher.'

'Yeah, right.' Byleth straightened herself. 'Let's go then.' She strode purposefully the few steps to the door and gripped the handles of both, firmly flinging them open with force. She swept into the room and marched up the central aisle between the tables. Whatever had been happening before she had entered stopped immediately. Edelgard and Hubert were stood at the front of the class and the other students were seated randomly around the room, some behind desks, some just having pulled chairs up towards the front of the room. One red haired lad was lounging against the wall.

'Lady Edelgard!' Byleth said as she moved towards the young woman, who was managing to withhold her surprise rather admirably at the sudden intrusion. 'Might I speak with you?'

'Professor! Why of course you may - did you want to see me in private?' The girl acquiesced immediately, stepping forward as she spoke. Hubert's hand jerked unconsciously as if to hold her back, but he never actually made contact.

Byleth stopped a small distance away from the approaching woman. 'Oh!' She exclaimed looking around her at the sea of interested faces staring at her. 'I do apologise! I would appear to be interrupting something.'

Byleth's only hint that Bernadetta had done as she had been bade and slipped into the room was the slight uplift in Hubert's lips as his eyes flickered to the back of the classroom.

'Please don't worry yourself about that Professor. I would be grateful to speak with you.' Edelgard's voice was firm but welcoming.

'None the less, I am sure we can schedule a better time - If you have arranged a meeting I assume that you have an agenda that you wish to get through.' Byleth met the Lady's eye with a confident gaze. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

'Indeed, that is the case.' Edelgard eventually agreed, looking away subtly from the frank appraisal that she had been receiving.

'I wish to thank you for returning our lost package to us Professor. Very kind of you.' Hubert had moved forward to place himself slightly in front of his charge.

'You are welcome.' Byleth replied seriously. 'I noted that it is a particularly fragile item, so I would advise that you handle it carefully.'

'I will consider your words.' Hubert bowed his head slightly.

'Should I seek you out later this afternoon then Lady Edelgard?' Byleth

'I would like that!' Edelgard replied sincerely. 'I have nothing pressing that I need to attend to for the rest of today - so please, at your convenience Professor.'

Byleth nodded at both her and Hubert, then turned to run her eyes over the other members of the class slowly before she started to walk towards the door. Their looks of fascination were rather overwhelming. Bernadetta just appeared happily awed. Byleth retraced her steps and upon leaving, closed the doors behind her much more gently than she had opened them. Once they were safely shut she let out the breath that she hadn't even realised she was holding. As soon as she was gone a cacophony of noise burst from the room behind her but she found that she really had no desire to overhear what was being said about her so she moved off swiftly, almost bumping straight into Prince Dimitri, who it appeared had been loitering not too far away.

'Professor!' His sunny smile appeared quite genuine. 'I thought you must have been summoned to Edelgard's little meeting. I didn't expect to see you emerge so quickly!'

'Oh.. no, I was simply completing a small task.' Byleth had stopped suddenly to avoid walking into him and Colin had slipped a little from his perch, digging his tiny claws into her arm so firmly that she was sure it must have drawn blood. She fussed over the furball for a few seconds getting him settled back comfortably before she brought her eyes back to the Prince. He had begun reaching out a hand towards the kitten but then he stopped abruptly and his cheeks flushed.

'Better not.' He mumbled to himself then chuckled at her quizzical look. 'I am afraid that I often mistake my own strength so I find it wise to stay away from anything that is easily breakable.' He admitted with humility. 'He is a handsome chap though. I _do_ like cats.'

'He is a holy terror and grumpy to boot.' Byleth supplied. 'However he _is_ rather persistent.'

There was an uncomfortable silence.

'I was very pleased to hear that you are going to be the new Professor.' Dimitri finally said awkwardly. 'Your skills were incredibly impressive, I am sure that you will have a lot to teach us.'

'I hope so.' Byleth replied seriously. 'I was planning on meeting with you later today, once I have had a chance to familiarise myself with the layout of the place and the other students. I'd like to get _your_ view of your team and their strengths and weaknesses. Would that be possible?'

'Yes. Of course.' Dimitri flushed again, his fair colouring unfortunately showing up the blush quite remarkably. 'I am sorry if I appear over-eager to speak with you Professor. I find myself hoping that you will be mentoring the Blue Lions, and I assume that you already know whom you are assigned to..'

'Actually no, it hasn't been decided yet.' Byleth said quietly. 'I admit I am surprised that you would hope it was me, untried as I am as a teacher.'

Dimitri laughed self-consciously. 'I suppose I should explain myself.' He admitted and his brow crinkled a little as he considered his words carefully. 'I saw something, that night we fought the bandits.' He said slowly. 'You were willing to allow us to join in the fight without complaint and you took a very quick measure of our skills in a very short space of time - you utilised our individual strengths in your tactics - which in itself was impressive enough.' He fell quiet again for a moment of two. 'It was more than that though.' He added. 'I also saw the close watch that you kept, a protectiveness that was not belittling, in fact, I found it rather empowering - like I didn't have hold my hand or second guess your orders because I immediately had faith that you had our backs. You proved that you did a number of times - even in so small a skirmish. It spoke to me of someone who genuinely values the people that she fights with.'

'You did not expect such from a base mercenary?' She queried, without rancour.

'It is not a virtue you see everyday, even among the highest born.' He replied honestly.

'I understand that I will have the opportunity to work with all of the houses regardless of the one that I am assigned too.' Byleth said.

'Of course.' Dimitri agreed recognising her indication that the conversation was over for now. 'Is there anything I can help _you_ with right now Professor?' He asked politely.

'I am just trying to get my bearings.' She admitted. 'I find it best to do so alone. I mean no disrespect. This whole.. experience is quite overwhelming in some ways.'

A tiny look of surprise that she would share that with him crossed Dimitri's face. 'Yes!' He agreed. 'I should have realised that. Please, don't let me hold you up any longer. I will be available when you are ready to speak with me.' He added respectfully.

'Thank you.' Byleth smiled the smallest flash of gratitude before she took her leave to head to the greenhouse she had been eyeing up since earlier.


	6. Seeds of Friendship

The greenhouse was a huge structure and had been calling to Byleth since she had first spied it. She had seen them before of course but she had never had the occasion to actually enter one, although the idea of a house for plants and growing was one that quite intrigued her.

Once again there were plenty of students, Knights, guards and Monastery staff about in the area where the big glass building was located. Situated close to a lake in which people appeared to be fishing and very close to both the dining hall and the southern end of the student dormitories, Byleth found the entire scene to be quite breathtaking and calming despite the activity. She had often noticed that bodies of water managed to have the effect on her.

Taking a moment to soak in both the bright sunlight shimmering off the water and the relaxed ambiance, Byleth was pleased to notice that although the building was large there appeared to be hardly anyone in the actual greenhouse, which should give her a much needed reprieve from prying eyes for a minute or two. She was genuinely shocked to realise that she needed the break.

Pushing her way into the glass structure, Byleth was welcomed warmly by a woman who introduced herself as the head gardener. She was encouraged to have a good look around and to feel free to ask any questions that arose. The riot of colour and scent that assaulted the new Professor was quite overwhelming but not at all unpleasant and she followed the gardeners advice and set off down the well tended borders, stopping at points to look closer at flora that she was unfamiliar with, or to take in a particularly heady smell. Colin seemed absolutely rapturous with this new adventure. As soon as they had entered the building he was off and trampling through the undergrowth with enthusiasm.

Byleth apologised to the gardener who just looked amused. 'We do try to keep the cats out of here.' She admitted. 'Their eliminations really aren't good for the plants - but how much damage can one singular kitten do?'

'I'm not sure.' Byleth admitted. 'But I wouldn't put anything past this particular kitten. I will keep an eye on him.' She promised.

She had travelled quite a way down the winding paths, with Colin seemingly content to follow along in her wake when she noticed a student bent at work at one of the patches, carefully tending plants that she had never seen before. She watched the large figure in silence for quite a while, impressed with his confident botanical skills and his efficient effort. When he stood, stretching carefully after having spent time in a crouched position she was surprised at just how large he actually was, and how well honed his impressive musculature. This man was most definitely practised in military arts, belied by the gentle way he had been managing his work with the strange plants.

'Can I help you?' His voice was deep as he turned to her, his blue eyes piercing against the short white hair and the deep tan of his skin.

'I was just observing.' Byleth replied honestly. 'I have never seen these plants before.'

'They are from Duscur. As am I.' The man replied picking up a cloth and carefully wiping at his hands. The name sparked a memory in Byleth's mind. She recalled Jeralt telling her about a war in Duscur. The man appeared to be waiting politely, as if anticipating a further question. She had none.

'I need to water these plants.' The man said finally. 'Although they do not require a great deal of moisture, as their natural environment is quite arid, a little helps them to bloom more brilliantly.'

'Would you like some help?' Byleth had asked before she could stop the offer.

The man stared at her impassively.

'You might be better off staying away from me.' He intoned quietly. 'It would probably not be good to be seen interacting with a man of Duscur.'

'Well, I am a teacher and you wear the uniform of a student, so I feel that a lack of interacting will be impossible in the long term.' Byleth's eyebrow had risen at the man's comment.

'A good point.' The man smiled slightly and it lit his stoic face quite unexpectedly. 'Are you opposed to carrying water?' He was looking discreetly at her arms - most likely comparing them to the rather developed ones that he had himself.'

'I would be happy to.' She agreed quickly. 'Although I suspect it may be a good idea if _you_ were to undertake the actual watering. I would hate to drown such beautiful flora because of my lack of knowledge.'

The man grunted his approval and waved her in the direction of the water pump.

When she returned the man set to work on the plants again in silence, although it was comfortable one. Every now and then he would make a comment or an observation about what he was doing, but it was to the point and efficient. Within a very short time he appeared to be contented with the job that he had done. He grunted his approval and then stepped back to admire his handiwork.

'So you are the new Professor.' He was wiping his hands again and had turned away from the plants and in her direction instead.

She nodded.

'I am Dedue.' He put his hand to his chest in what looked like a formal pose of welcome. 'I am the servant of Prince Dimitri.'

'A servant?' Byleth was immediately confused. 'You are dressed as a student. Are you not enrolled as such?'

'At the grace of his Highness I am.' Dedue admitted. 'My role is and my attendance is to allow me to attend to his protection however and my own education is of secondary concern.'

'I see.' Byleth didn't really.

The large man half smiled again. 'You have an economy with words that I have not noted often among your other countrymen. It is refreshing.' He stated. It was the closest he had come to actual small-talk.

'It has already been pointed out that it may not be a good trait in one who is supposed to teach.' Byleth sighed.

'I admit I find it hard to understand the need to make comment where none is required.' The man said stoically.

It was at that moment that Colin decided to launch himself out of some heavy undergrowth and attack her legs.

'Ah!' Dedue rumbled a deep laugh of sorts. 'It appears you are being attacked by a most fearsome creature Professor. Do you require my aid in protecting yourself?'

'I think I'll manage.' She sighed at the holes that the kitten had made in her leggings. 'Unless you want to give him a new target?' She quirked her own smile at him. Colin was quickly back up to her shoulder, seemingly now well experienced in climbing her cloak.

'No, he appears to have made himself at home.' Dedue had gathered his belongings together and looked ready to leave. 'I am going to meet with Prince Dimitri for lunch now.' He told her. 'Would you care to join us? I know the Prince has been most anxious to speak further with you after the help that you afforded him with the bandit attack the other night.'

'I had a brief chat with him right before I came here.' Byleth joined the large man as he started to walk towards the exit. 'I will be stopping by to speak with him again later when I have had the chance to meet a few more of the students.' She added.

'I would like to extend my thanks to both you and to Jeralt for aiding his Highness. That he has spoken highly of your skill is no small compliment.' Byleth remained silent. 'I find I am looking forward to witnessing your martial ability myself.' Dedue added thoughtfully.

'I'm hearing that a lot.' Byleth mumbled. 'I have a feeling that people may be expecting an unrealistic amount based on the rumours that seem to be building up.'

'I am not so sure.' They had come back out of the greenhouse and were stood together beside the lake although Byleth hardly recalled walking over to it. 'I will admit that you are not what I had envisaged, even after the Prince's glowing report.' Dedue crossed his arm over his chest in the formal seeming motion again. 'I must meet up with him now, Professor - but I have.. enjoyed our discourse.'

'As have I.' Byleth agreed and after the man had moved away from her leaving her stood by the water alone with Colin, she was surprised to realise that she actually meant it.


	7. Hero Worship

'Hey you!' The voice was low and the tone was just the wrong side of disrespectful. Byleth found her hand drifting unconsciously towards her sword pommel as she turned away from her perusal of the calming lake to stare down at short ginger hair and a pair of accusing ginger speckled eyes staring back at her. She also noted the student uniform that the girl wore so her weapon stayed where it was. For now.

'Can I help you?' Byleth asked tonelessly.

'You are Jeralt's kid, right?' The girl scowled at her. 'You look nothing like him.' She added dismissively.

'I certainly am able to swing my sword like him though.' Byleth noted quietly.

'Well, I would expect that you should - if he trained you!' The girl sniffed. 'He trained me for only a very short time and I learned more from him that at any other time.'

Byleth peered closer at the girl, wondering if she should recognise her. No, she was sure she had never seen the woman before.

'Where did you meet him?' She asked curiously.

'In Sauin Village.. my village. Five years ago.' The girl's face took on a faraway look, a small smile curling at her lip. 'His company was the one that saved us - I decided there and then that I would become a mercenary just like him. You weren't there though. Too young to fight?' She asked and again her tone was slightly challenging.

'Five years ago?' Byleth thought hard. 'That would have been just around the time that I was convalescing from a shoulder wound.. that I got protecting some rich arsehole from an angry mob. Alone. Since my _father_ respected my ability to work independently even then.' She added, before feeling a little ashamed that she was allowing this girl to rile her. 'Have you seen him since we got to Garreg Mach?' He voice became softer, wanting to even the keel between them. 'I'm sure he would remember you - he has a wonderful memory for names and faces.'

'Of course he would remember me.' The girl bristled. 'He gave me this when he left.' Her hand had reached down to a little wooden token that she had linked to a cord around her neck.

'I'm sure he would like you to go visit with him in his new office.' Byleth tried again. 'He was taking tea there not so long ago. You can tell him that I sent you along if you like.'

'Oh.' The girl looked abashed. 'Well, that would be.. nice. Thank you.'

'I didn't actually get your name.' Byleth added. 'I expect he's spoken about you, so..'

'Leonie,' The girl said eagerly. 'Leonie Pinelli. Really - has he mentioned me?'

'Well in honesty, my own memory for names is pretty bad.' Byleth admitted. 'And I was pretty hurt at the time.. but your name does ring a bell..' She added kindly when the girl's face began to fall.

'So how come you are gonna be teaching us and not your Da?' Leonie's hands were back on her hips, and her voice back to being a bit accusing, as if this was all Byleth's fault.

'Oh, well I believe that they need Jeralt working with the Knights - he has some kind of history there.' Byleth's tone remained calm although she was definitely going to be having words with Jeralt about this girl later on.

'Right.. right, _of course _they would want him back with the Knights of Seiros. Makes perfect sense.' Leonie was muttering to herself. 'After all, his reputation and his skill are quite legendary and I have already heard loads of stories about his time here and the amazing things that he accomplished.' Her eyes were shining brightly.

Byleth's annoyance was swiftly becoming amusement at the girls very blatant hero worship of her crusty old man. He would likely hate it too, he really wasn't one to make much of himself despite his obvious skills. There had been a certain amount of similar admiration for him from young men starting out on the long road in the past - but Jeralt was always quick to dispel any sort of fanciful regard, settling for honest respect as a preferred response to his mentorship. Byleth was aware that her Da found a certain hilarity in the idea of her becoming a teacher - maybe him having a little disciple on his case would even the score between them.

'So you gonna go see him then?' Byleth encouraged enthusiastically.

'You really think I should? He must be a busy man..' Leonie coloured slightly at the thought.

'I demand that you do!' Byleth replied seriously. 'Indeed, he may become offended if you do not seek him out immediately, given you previous history!'

'Oh, I wouldn't want that!' Leonie exclaimed, her excitement getting the better of her. 'May I really tell him that you sent me along?' She asked shyly.

'Please! Make sure you tell him that I_ insisted_ you attended him immediately!' Byleth was trying very, very hard not to laugh.

'Right! I will grab some food quickly and get on it straight away!' Leonie declared. 'Are you not coming in for lunch?' She added, much more shyly than her challenging manner had been earlier.

'I don't think they will allow an animal in the mess hall.' Byleth stroked at Colin on her shoulder. 'It's no matter - I can see to it later.'

'Okay then.' Leonie gave an actual salute. 'Thank you Professor.' She said before turning on her heel and literally running across the square and up the stairs to the dining room.

'Oh my, Colin.' Byleth chuckled to the kitten as soon as the girl was well out of sight and she just couldn't keep her amusement contained any longer. 'Jeralt is gonna give me such a tongue lashing later - and it's still _so_ worth it!' She shook her head gleefully.

The kitten didn't reply, not that she had expected him to - but he did take an exploratory nibble at her earlobe.

'Hey, stop that you little monster.' Byleth chided pushing the fuzzy face away. 'It's all your fault I can't grab any food you know. Maybe I should just drop you in the lake and have done with you!' She threatened. Colin purred happily. Byleth sighed and started stroking him. 'Bloody cat.' She groaned as he pushed into her fingers, demanding the contact with a sweet insistence. 'Stop being so damned adorable will you.'

'Who me?' A cheerful voice declared. 'I ain't never been called adorable before but I guess there's a first time for everything.'

Byleth looked up, quite aghast, at the giant that stood in front of her. 'I was talking to the kitten.' She said weakly to the grinning blonde man mountain.

'Heh, well I figured it probably wasn't at me Professor.' He laughed, his light eyes crinkling in merriment. 'I reckon there are many things I am but I doubt adorable is one of 'em.' He pushed a plate out towards her that was stacked with what looked like three different meals all on one platter. 'Leonie said you weren't coming inside for food and asked me to bring you something out.' He beamed at her. 'Neither of us are keen on the idea of someone going hungry. I'm Raphael by the way. I'm in the Deer's along with Leonie. She is a mighty fine fighter you know!' He added, hardly pausing for a breath.

'Err, thanks.' Byleth stared at the plate. 'Is that _all _for me?' She asked, bemused.

'Well, I guess you can share some with Colin there if you have a mind to.' The big man replied. 'Didn't know what you liked so I just figured I'd get you a bit of everything.' He added with a grin.

'Right.' Byleth took the plate. 'I think this might be a portion more fitting to your size though.' She mused.

'Oh heck Professor, my plate was twice the amount and then I went back for seconds. Or was it thirds..' He laughed. 'The food here is mighty good.' He advised happily.

'Well, that's something at least.' Byleth sat herself down at the edge of the water and balanced the plate on her lap. The man sat down beside her uninvited.

'Guess while I'm here I should have a quick word.' He was mumbling suddenly, his words oddly serious coming from his cheery facade. 'I spoke to the other Professor's already, but you've only just appeared.' He explained.

'Okay.' Byleth picked up a chicken leg and tore a strip of meat to hand to Colin.

'It's just.. well..' The man rubbed a hand through his short blonde hair nervously. 'I ain't all that good with book learning.' He admitted, his words tumbling over each other to get them out. 'My little sister, she's the one that's been blessed with the brains in the family - but I _am_ strong. Even stronger since I got accepted here. I been working harder than I ever have before to improve.'

'Well, honestly I ain't had that much exposure too book learning myself.' Byleth told him. 'I know it's gonna be important though so I guess we are just gonna have to try to do our best.' She stared up at the man. 'Reckon you could do _that_ at least?' She enquired.

'Well 'course. I always _try_ my best. I just don't wanna let anyone down.'

'Me either.' Byleth agreed, saluting him with her half eaten drumstick.


	8. The Art of Flirting

Raphael turned out to be an excellent lunch companion, he kept up an easy flow of chatter without really expecting any response or asking any questions of his own. He also helped Byleth to get through the massive pile of food that he had loaded on her plate.

She had actually begun to relax, the sunlight, the view and the easy company lulling her nicely, so that she was almost able to forget her predicament for a time and simply enjoy the peace. It couldn't last though of course.

'Hey Raph, you going to introduce me to your gorgeous lady?' A tall, handsome young man interrupted with a winning smile and a lazy hand through his short muzzy red locks. 'Hardly fair to keep so pretty a girl all to yourself.' He added with a wink for her.

'Oh hey Sylvain!' Raphael beamed up at the lad. 'This here is our new Professor.' He grinned at Byleth. 'I guess you are kinda pretty.' He added with a sparkle in his eye. 'I was too distracted by your food to notice!'

'Professor!' Sylvain looked taken aback at the news. 'Right. Ahh. No disrespect intended, obviously.' A wary look crossed his sunny features.

'None taken.' Byleth grunted and looked away from him.

'Sylvain is one of the Lions.' Raphael seemed completely immune to the slight tension in the air. 'I hear you knew Prince Dimitri ever since you were kids.' He added.

'Indeed.' Sylvain's confidence started to return when there was no negative comment seemingly forthcoming from the Professor. 'Along with Felix and Ingrid.' He added.

'I met Felix.' Byleth turned her attention back to the boy, happy that she had managed to successfully hide the blush that had risen to her cheeks at his compliment. 'Seemed very eager to get some sparring in with me.'

'That's our Felix. Always looking for a new challenge.' He was frankly appraising Byleth again, although his interest seemed more genuine and less than a simple flirt. 'I'd never have guessed you were the new teacher.' He finally admitted. 'You surely don't look old enough - you can only be a few years older than us?'

Byleth shrugged. 'Sometimes age can be a deceptive mark of ability.' She noted.

'I guess so!' He agreed. 'You just don't look much like a hardened fighter - you are so.. pleasing to the eye.'

'And you are coming dangerously close to that line where I may have to hit you for impertinence.' Byleth's voice was low, but unthreatening. She was trying again to hold back a blush. She had very little experience of honeyed words and the lad was insanely nice looking - even she could see that.

'That's more like it.' The lad grinned. 'Much more what I was expecting!'

'I imagine you get thumped a lot.' Byleth observed.

'I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult.' He admitted.

'Take it as you will.'

Raphael was looking between them with a small frown of puzzlement on his huge brow.

'Think I'm missing something here.' He rumbled.

'Don't worry yourself big man.' Sylvain clapped him on his broad shoulder in a friendly manner. 'The Professor was just trying to teach me some better manners.'

'I'm already feeling that might be a losing battle.' Byleth murmured.

'Right!' The boy laughed easily. 'Seems like we understand each other after all.'

'Are you causing trouble Sy?' A very neatly attired blonde girl had marched over to them and had overheard at least the last part of their conversation. 'I'm Ingrid.' She introduced herself both to the Professor and Raphael. 'Is this man being a nuisance?'

'Hey!' Sylvain grumbled at her.

'Nothing I couldn't handle.' Byleth was appraising the girl thoughtfully. She looked very capable.

Ingrid hissed in frustration. 'I'm sure you can but you really shouldn't have to.' She put a hand on Sylvain's arm. 'Come away and leave the poor Professor to her meal.' She demanded.

'What are you, my mother?' The lad muttered rebelliously.

'If that's what I have to be to keep you from being a pest.' She replied severely.

'There is no need to concern yourself.' Byleth said calmly. 'I am more than a match for this puppy.' Her look was slightly challenging. 'After all, the kind of men that I encountered on the long road were ten times scarier and twenty times harder and not a single one gave me a moment's problem.'

'That probably had a bit to do with your father's reputation too!' Ingrid smiled at Byleth, her look respectful. '.. Although I don't doubt in your ability for a moment Professor - but I _am_ trying to prevent this idiot from doing or saying something.. well.. idiotic.' She sighed heavily. 'It's quite the chore.' She admitted.

Byleth found herself really liking this girl. 'It's rather positive to find that you are willing to put yourself out for the sake of the reputation of your team.' She noted to Ingrid. 'In most companies you find that there are those that are afflicted with an overindulgence in some area, whether it's drink or brawling, sex or gambling. A team is only as strong as its weakest link so it is heartening that you look to address such problems head on.'

'Oh!' Ingrid beamed.

'Teacher's pet already Ingrid? That's got to be a record even for you.' Sylvain smirked, but not unkindly and he chuckled at Ingrid's flush of consternation.

'Okay..I'm completely lost. You are all talking in the same language but I have no idea what's going on' Raphael admitted cheerily. He held out a hand for Byleth's now empty platter. I'll take that in for you Prof.' He offered with his trademark smile, lumbering to his feet.

'Thank you!' She murmured as the giant made his way back to the dining hall.

'Reckon I can do without An ongoing lecture over my lack of manners too.' Sylvain gave a half bow to both ladies and made off at speed after Raphael.

Byleth and Ingrid stared at each other.

'I think it's wonderful that we have so young a new teacher.' Ingrid said softly after a few moments. 'It's a reminder that you are never too young to strive for excellence.'

'Remains to be seen if I can live up to it.' Byleth noted, again fighting a blush. She was beginning to come to the conclusion that her abilities had been grossly over-exaggerated by the three house leaders. It was worrying.

'Everyone here is looking to learn.' Ingrid said thoughtfully. 'We may be an eclectic bunch of character's but largely I have noted dedication among the students. Not that I have met them all yet.' She added. 'I think that it will make it easier to find commonality with your age. I admit I am hoping that you are assigned to the Lion's.' She looked shyly down at Byleth. 'If I have overstepped, please forgive me.' She added.

'I appreciate your candour.' Byleth admitted.

'I should stop taking up your time.' Ingrid smiled self-consciously.

'I do need to speak to as many of the students as I can this afternoon.' Byleth agreed.

'Well, everyone is fascinated by you at the moment - so I'm sure you won't find it hard to gather the others.' She thought for a minute. 'I know that a number of the more studious of our number are planning to have a look at the library after lunch. You may be able to catch up with a few there.'

'Thank you. Where will I find that?'

'It's on the same floor as the Professor's offices, and I believe Jeralt's is there too.' Ingrid informed.

'Ah. Then I know where that is.' Byleth nodded her head at the girl. 'Thank you for your time and your help.' She said genuinely.

'It's been a pleasure.' Ingrid nodded back.


	9. A Quiet Interlude

Finally Byleth was alone. Once he had been fed Colin had scarpered, taking off on his little kitten legs ungracefully but at speed to whatever new adventures awaited him.

'Traitor!' Byleth called after him as he ran. 'Was I just a convenient meal ticket to you?' She accused with a small smile at his retreating form. She took a few more minutes to enjoy the lake, wondering if she would get the opportunity sometime to indulge in a bit of fishing herself - from her observation of the anglers that were around the banks, the pool appeared well stocked. Soon, she promised herself.

There was one other person whom Byleth had noticed that had been studying the lake while not indulging in taking up a line himself. He had been standing for some time on the other side of the jetty just staring out at the water with an almost dreamy look on his face. She had thought when she had first spied him that he had the same kind of calmness around water that she herself did, but the longer she observed him, it appeared to be less just the water that was intriguing him and more the whole of the natural scene - his bespectacled eyes seeming to drink in the vista with obvious enjoyment.

Byleth stood herself up and brushed dust from her leggings, stretching after having sat for quite a period of time. She decided to approach the lad, who was, to her trained eye in no way threatening at all. He certainly wasn't large, but his soft hazel eyes behind their lenses were, which gave him a peaceful look, as did his stillness and his deep concentration. Even his sandy hair looked soft and fluffy.

Byleth knew that she was quiet on her feet and as she approached the lad she was careful not to startle him.

'Hello.' She murmured, giving him a short smile when he turned towards her and looked quite amazed that she was talking to him.

'Oh!.. Hello Professor.' His voice was also soft and a little shy.

'It is quite a beautiful sight is it not?' She nodded towards the water.

'Oh.. yes!' The boy's eyes shone in genuine pleasure. 'The sunlight on the water is really very captivating, the way it shimmers when the fishing lines hit and sends out ripples, not to mention the silvery gleam of those fish.. the ones that sometimes jump..' The lad suddenly seemed to realise he was waxing lyrical and he flushed. 'Sorry.' He mumbled. 'I get carried away sometimes.'

'It's good to see the beauty in things when they present themselves.' Byleth was staring out at the scene he was describing. 'I just find it..relaxing.' She shared.

'I can understand that.' The boy nodded, then caught himself again. 'I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. Ignatz Victor. I'm a new student, in the Golden Deer house. My family are merchants from the Leicester Alliance.'

Byleth nodded, noting how the quiet passion to his voice was absent when he stopped speaking about the view. 'So what are your strengths Ignatz?' She asked, not looking at him but genuinely curious. She was expecting it would be healing or magic.

'I'm okay with a bow..' The lad sounded apologetic. 'Sorry, I know how odd that must sound from someone with less than perfect eyesight.' He added. 'I have a little knowledge of the sword too, learned from the guards that protect our mercantile caravans.. but I do prefer something that isn't so close and personal..'

'Surely the point of your glasses is to correct a deficiency in sight?' Byleth turned to look at him. 'I think it wise that you stay back if you need them to see properly. Sensible not to risk it becoming a problem in closer combat.'

'Oh, well.. yes. Sorry.. I guess you are right.' Ignatz swallowed nervously.

'That's the fourth _'sorry'_ you have offered so far.' Byleth pointed out to him.

'Sorry!'

'Make that five..' She smiled.

'Oh dear.' He sighed.

'Why are you here?' She asked suddenly and directly.

'At the academy?' Ignatz look of nervousness increased. 'My parents want me to become a Knight.' He told her. 'I realise I'm not exactly what comes to mind when one pictures such a warrior.'

'There is no such thing as a usual type.' Byleth nodded at him thoughtfully. 'Just people who recognise and develop their individual strengths.'

'Okay.' The lad sounded unsure. 'Sorry..' He added.

'Six..'

'I guess my strength is apologising.' Ignatz smiled sadly at her.

'I'll admit you look completely harmless.' Byleth regarded him closer. 'That could be a great strength Ignatz. Enemies would disregard you as a threat. If you can learn to_ become_ a threat you would certainly take them by surprise.'

'You think so?' He looked stunned. 'I suppose I never thought of it like that.' Suddenly he smiled genuinely and his face transformed. 'That could be quite.. fun.' He admitted.

Byleth realised that they had been joined - sort of - by a woman who was stood just behind them, her face downcast and her countenance as still as a statue.

'Can I help you?' She asked, assuming that the girl was looking to speak with her.

'Sorry.. I was just waiting for Ignatz. I believe we had planned to take lunch together.' The woman's voice was so quiet it was barely audible.

'Oh, Marianne.. I'm so sorry!' Ignatz turned to her.

'Seven..' Byleth murmured.

'I just got completely carried away with the view!' Ignatz explained.

'It's quite alright. I'm sorry to interrupt you.' The violet haired girl still hadn't looked up from her feet.

'Another apologiser?' Byleth said lightly. Ignatz chuckled.

'The first time Marianne and I took lunch together we spent the entire time apologising to each other.' He grinned. 'We hardly managed to get any food eaten in between apologies.'

Marianne was blushing a very deep red.

'Are you in the Golden Deer as well?' Byleth asked her directly. Marianne risked a half glance up at the Professor.

'Yes.' She replied softly.

'Marianne is already a pretty skilled healer.' Ignatz supplied on her behalf. 'Which is a good thing, since the rest of us can be really challenging, in getting injured I mean.' He added self-consciously.

'Healing is a noble art.' Byleth said seriously, wondering to herself how on earth these two gentle souls were getting on with their house leader. Even her very short time spent with Claude on the night of the bandit attack had shown her a level of confidence and personality that would most likely be difficult for quieter individuals to manage.

She was _also_ well aware that Claude had been shadowing her closely since she had come down from her father's office. She would deal with that later though. She still wasn't yet ready to meet properly with the house leaders.

'Please, don't let me keep you from your meal.' Byleth told both of the youngsters. 'I am needing to get on and meet with as many of the student's as I can.' She added when neither of them moved.

'Thank you Professor.' Ignatz inclined his head at her respectfully, before taking one last look out across the water, a small smile crossing his face as he did. 'Let's go then Marianne!' He said finally. The girl nodded without another word - although she did take a second glance up at Byleth very shyly. She looked like she _might_ be about to say something but then her nerve deserted her. Instead she simply followed along behind Ignatz, her eyes never once leaving her feet as they walked in silence.

Byleth sighed to herself as they left her, she _knew_ that Jeralt would be laughing at her if he could see her right now. He was always teasing her about her softness around children, animals and people who were genuinely vulnerable - largely because she was unforgiving and uncomfortably direct with everyone else.

She scowled as she started to move off again, out of the lake area and round towards where she believed the market to be located. Jeralt really had no right to point a finger and taunt her for her weakness - in truth, despite his own crusty and hard appearance, he too had a gentleness of spirit when it came to those who needed help or succour. If her own attitude was anyone's fault, she thought sourly - it was most definitely him. She _was_ her father's daughter after all.


	10. Unexpected Allies

'Good afternoon, Professor! ' The Gatekeeper at the door to the Entrance Hall hailed Byleth as she turned her gaze away from the bustling marketplace without having actually gone down and explored it - to seek out the more sedate environs of the Monastery instead.

Byleth nodded at the man, just a little put out that she couldn't see his face due to the formal, full faced helmet that he wore. She was sure he was beaming brightly underneath all that metal despite how hot it must be and really how unnecessary it was for internal guard duty.

'A very nice and quiet day so far, I'm pleased to report. No shenanigans at all in fact.' The man chuckled happily. 'It's not unusual for the students to become a little lively just before the start of a new year and get up to all sorts of interesting pranks. I myself seemed to have been a rather favoured target in the past few years!' It was said as if it were something he was honoured by.

'Well, I'm glad that they are behaving themselves.' Byleth noted. 'If any of them give you any trouble please don't hesitate to speak with me.'

'Oh, well it's always in good spirits Professor. Ah, I remember my own days at the Academy! Some high-jinx to let off steam isn't a bad thing as long as it hurts no-one.'

Byleth wordlessly nodded her agreement.

'Heh.. Just listen to me wasting your valuable time with my chatter..'

'It's fine.' Byleth replied seriously. 'It is of the greatest importance to be assured of a reliable report from those that hold our gates. I look forward to receiving further information whenever I pass by!'

'Any time you need it Professor - It's yours.' The guard replied merrily. 'Please,' He added. 'Do also extend a very warm welcome to Jeralt for me if you see him. I must admit that he has long been a bit of a hero to me!'

'Well, I happen to know that he values good solid reporting just as much as I do, so I have no doubt you will quickly impress him soldier!' Byleth told him honestly.

'Well, thank-you Professor. Very kind of you to say.' He banged a gauntleted fist to his chest respectfully. 'You be sure to have a good afternoon now!' She could hear the man's smile again as clearly as if she could see it.

Byleth passed by him and took stock of her new environment. She had to admit she was initially rather confused by the Entrance Hall. She understood by its very name that it was the entrance to the Monastery, but to her - the high vaulted and rather sparse space was too large and too cold and seemed to be a room in which people just stood around and talked at each other. At least the Reception Hall, which was similar in size and appearance - had long wooden tables around which people could sit and work comfortably in groups.

Since everyone here seemed content to just to loiter aimlessly, Byleth immediately became self conscious of loud echoing thud that her heavy boots made as she moved through the space like a personal tattoo that announced her arrival and her progress. Heads invariably turned at the sound and she found that she was subconsciously trying to move slower and step lighter. She began to wish she had taken a different route altogether. Her feeling of regret intensified manifold when a young man peeled away from the group that he had been stood chatting to and determinedly made his way straight for her.

Byleth knew that she was actively seeking to engage with as many of the students as possible before she met with the house heads but before she could stop herself she had taken assessment of this man and all of her baser instincts screamed at her to avoid him. She gritted her teeth and chided herself internally about making unfair judgements based simply on appearances and she forced herself to politely come to a halt and allow the lad to intercept her.

'Ah. You must be the renowned mercenary.' The man's voice was exactly as she had been expected, his whole demeanour and facade literally screamed aristocrat, from his neatly coiffed purple hair to his aesthetically pinched features and especially his confident aura. 'Perhaps you would like to join me for a cup of tea sometime.' His smiled quite genuinely. 'My name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. You will want to remember it.'

'Should I be taking notes?' Byleth murmured quietly.

'I hardly think that will be necessary - but if you prefer to, I will happily wait until you have found a writing implement.' Lorenz smiled kindly.

_'Doesn't get irony.'_ Byleth noted to herself. 'It's a pleasure to meet you Lorenz.' Was what she managed to say aloud.

'Well of course it is.' He smiled again this time showing enough teeth that Byleth was unkindly reminded of a shark. 'It is quite wonderful to have managed to run into you too Professor - I have heard such good things about you already. No-one warned me that you were a quite overwhelming beauty however.' He reached out as if he was honest-to-god going to take her hand and kiss it. It was enough to break her down. She couldn't help her snort of amusement.

'Do you find that line actually ever works?' She asked with a smirk.

Suddenly the man looked much more like the boy he was as he flushed brightly.

'In truth, not really.' He admitted with some chagrin. 'For some reason, just recently the ladies have been avoiding me. I assume it is simply awe however. Once we have settled in I am sure things will become easier.'

Byleth nodded. 'So which house do you belong to Lorenz?' She asked patiently.

'The noble House of Gloucester is part of the Leicester Alliance so obviously I belong to the Golden Deer's.' He sniffed elegantly. 'While I take my allegiance very seriously indeed, I admit it was a shock to find Claude von Reigan enrolled in the same year - he was only legitimized as his grandfather's heir very recently after all.'

Byleth stared at the sudden disapproval in the boy's voice. She shrugged at him. 'Sorry.' She said. 'I'm not yet all that familiar with the noble families. It was usually Jeralt that dealt with our recruitment details so it never felt the need to get caught up in all the politics - it's really not something I am all that knowledgeable about.'

'Oh!' Lorenz' eyes lit up. 'Please Professor, if you ever need any help with your understanding on linage - or indeed in the rather vast area of political and personal allegiances between families - I would be most willing to help. It's a passion of mine, something of a pastime as it were. I do get so little chance to share my passion with others.'

'That's very kind of you.' Byleth bowed her head to him. 'I think that may be a very useful resource - if you honestly don't mind providing me with tutoring.'

'Oh, not at all!' Lorenz was boyish in his enthusiasm. 'We should most definitely take tea when you have the time so that we can assess how much you do already know!'

'I have a fondness for tea.' Byleth admitted. 'As does my father, although I am pretty sure that you would indulge in a much finer quality than I am used to. Perhaps that is a further subject upon which you could educate me.'

Lorenz looked like he might faint. 'You are too kind to me Professor.' He breathed, his pleasure guileless.

'Likewise Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. See..!' She flashed her crooked smile at him. 'I remembered you without having to write anything down after all!'

'Just as it should be.' He chuckled happily.

'I will have to take my leave for now though.' She told him gently.

'Of course Professor, you must be so very busy. Pray, do not allow me to hold you up any longer.' Lorenz bowed absolutely perfectly and moved away without any further prompting and Byleth returned to walking the hall with a light step - making her way towards where she believed the stables were situated.

As she walked she couldn't help a little shiver of pleasure. A large part of her had been adamant that one of the first hurdles that she would have to overcome in this assignment would be the issue of her common standing - she was after all as base born as they come. She didn't care what people thought of her in reality - but it _was_ a niggling worry that in having to teach a load of noble born brats - her status might mark her out as someone not to be taken seriously. Her usual way of answering that kind of bias was with her fists - which she probably needed to avoid here. So far though, she honestly felt that her concern had yet to materialized as a reality. She sincerely hoped that her luck would keep.


	11. Horsing Around

The stables for both the equestrian and wyvern facilities were part of a vast and extremely well-ordered complex which could only be expected as the Monastery was the home to a legendary order of Knights. Byleth made her way into the first of the individual yard's and marvelled at the sheer scale of the provision, realising that exploring it all would take the better part of an entire day which at the moment she simply did not have.

While Byleth had never actually owned her own mount it was not unusual for several horses to be a part of the mercenary unit at any given time and she had some experience in mounted combat. She hoped she could build on her skill while she was sequestered here and maybe even learn to ride the flying mounts, which was a wholly new and exciting avenue.

Wishing that she could indulge herself with some time in this area - much the same as she had wished to be simply fishing - she told herself firmly that she needed to see through her mission before she allowed herself any pleasurable pursuits and the sooner that she got it done, the sooner she would be able to actually enjoy herself a little.

'Professor! How wonderful to meet you!' Byleth's thoughts were interrupted by a confident hail and she turned to see a young man striding towards with a perfectly measured welcoming smile on his face. She vaguely recognised him from the Black Eagles meeting. He had been the red-head that was lounged against the wall in the classroom.

Immediately Byleth noted a strange similarity to her last encounter with Lorenz. Although this lad was nothing like him in looks he did have the same kind of self-assuredness, immaculate presentation and the willingness to approach her with the expectation that his company would be immediately agreeable to her.

She nodded a welcome to the lad stoically.

'Please allow me to introduce myself!' The boy exclaimed as he came to a stop close to her but his distance far less invasive than Lorenz's had been. 'My name is Ferdinand von Aegir, I am the eldest son of the proud house of Aegir - a Pillar of the Empire. My family has held the office of Prime Minister in Enbarr for centuries, as will I on my inheritance.'

'I see. Very good.' Byleth nodded seriously. Seemingly bolstered by her response the boy talked on for several minutes naming links and affiliations in the Empire - at least she believed that was the general gist of it. She tried to prevent her eyes glazing over at his impassioned monologue.

'Are you paying attention Professor?' Ferdinand's focus had settled back on her rather than on his recitation. 'Would you like me to go over that again?' He asked kindly. 'You could take notes if you like?'

'Wow!' Byleth shook her head in bewilderment. 'Déjà vu!'

'I'm sorry, I don't understand?' He was looking at her now with a tiny bemused frown. 'I honestly don't believe that we have met before Professor, aside from briefly in the Eagles homeroom.'

'No lad, I should be the one to apologise..' Byleth shook her head again. 'Have you met Lorenz yet by any chance?' She asked.

'Hmm.' Ferdinand's brow creased thoughtfully. 'Is he the Gloucester lad? A good family, well established in the Leicester Alliance. No, I don't believe I have had the pleasure. While I do have an extensive knowledge of the Houses of the Empire and the Kingdom - I must admit that on the whole, I am more limited in understanding the complex relationships in the Alliance. They do tend to shift rather suddenly and for no discernable reason.'

'I heartily recommend that you make Lorenz' acquaintance!' Byleth noted. 'He is a big fan of tracing lineage and politics apparently. He has even offered me help with my own limited understanding.'

'Oh! I see. Please, Professor, I would gladly add my own knowledge to your learning if you should wish it.' Ferdinand had the same enthused look that Lorenz had worn a very short time ago. 'Might I be so forward as to extend an invitation to take some tea and discuss this further?' He added with some gravitas.

'Tea?' Byleth couldn't help but smile wryly. 'You really do need to get to know Lorenz!' She told him.

'I will!' Ferdinand smiled back unsurely.

'So,' Byleth indicated the stables around them. 'Are you perhaps interested in cavalry Ferdinand?' She asked, interested.

'Oh, very much so!' He agreed amiably. 'It would be my personal choice for a commission if my lineage did not demand I take over a trusted role for the good of the Empire.' He flushed humbly. 'None the less, horsemanship is a noble skill and one that I am pleased to say I excel in.'

'I'm sure you do.' Byleth muttered.

'I do admit that I am slightly vexed that we are not allowed to bring our own steeds to the Academy, after all - it would seem to me that expounding on your existing relationship would only be a benefit.' Ferdinand grumbled.

Byleth looked thoughtfully out over the impressive facilities for a few moments.

'I suppose..' She began slowly, trying to choose her words carefully. '.. Well, I guess the reasoning behind that might be something similar as to why I change my weapon on a regular basis.'

'You do?' Ferdinand looked stunned. 'I was of the understanding that professional fighters are actually rather sentimental over their choice of a blade. Most of the renowned heroes of battle even have a named weapon, although despite your fathers' reputation I do note that there is no such legend attached to him.'

'It's all well and good to have a trusty tool, one that you know the weight, grip, and balance of completely intimately.' Byleth agreed. 'However, I have seen that very thing become an issue in fights to many times that I would never allow myself to become prey to it. Jeralt probably feels the same way I guess, although it ain't something we've ever discussed.'

'I don't really understand what you mean.' Ferdinand frowned seriously.

'In battle you have to be able to improvise Ferdinand.' Byleth's reply was equally serious. 'It is a bloody mess and generally confusing, and there will be times when you need to be able to pick up any random weapon from the ground to defend yourself. If you have only used the one for a long time then you are putting yourself at a distinct disadvantage. The same goes for your mount. If yours is lost on the field and you pick up a stray to extract yourself from a situation you need to be confident in managing it, even though it's temperament and responses may be different from the one that you have ridden and trained yourself.'

Ferdinand was nodding thoughtfully.

Byleth sighed heavily. 'I have seen grizzled veteran's die needlessly because their usual weapon has been dropped and they stop for a second to search for it, believing that they cannot do without it. Those seconds can count in the reality of a fight.'

'I admit I have not been engaged in a true battle.' The lad noted. 'Many of my close family have though and none have spoken about it quite like you just have.'

'Oh.' Byleth looked surprised, then her eyes narrowed slightly. 'That is possibly the difference between a career fighter and someone who has engaged in battle only sporadically when their duty demands it.' She shrugged. 'Those who do not experience conflict as a way of life will have a different interpretation I suppose.'

'I think I would prefer to learn to stay alive rather than just hear a glorified accounting of war.' Ferdinand admitted. 'After all, I am a proud son of the Nobel House of Aegir, and we do not fail in anything that we do. We work hard to become the very best that we can be!'

'Aye, lad.' Byleth gripped him briefly by the shoulder, once again noticing how easily these youngsters who on first appearance could seem to sure and confident, were actually little more than children. It made her wonder whatever had happened to her own childhood, and if she had ever actually had one in the first place. She suddenly felt very weary.

'I suppose I should stop complaining to the Archbishop about bringing in my own horse.' Ferdinand added a little sheepishly. 'I do understand the point you make, and I will endeavour to learn to manage with completely new mounts this year.'

'A wise choice I believe.' Byleth agreed. 'And also a way to prove your superior horsemanship.' She added, allowing the boy a little pride.

'I did wonder why the Knights didn't keep their own horse.' He added. 'I guess I could have just asked one of them. It would have been a better use of my time than simply complaining. I find I am looking forward to more of your teaching Professor. You have already given me a lot to think about.'

Byleth shuffled awkwardly at the praise. 'On that note,' She said lightly. 'I need to be off to the Library.' She quirked her smile at the lad. 'Don't forget to introduce yourself to Lorenz.' She added cheerfully. 'I think you two might get on quite well!'

'Thank you, Professor, I will.' He called after her as she turned to leave the stables.


	12. A Time for Learning

Byleth was particularly careful as she made her way up to the library, hopeful that she would be able to avoid bumping into any of the 'grown-ups' that occupied this level of the building. She knew that she would have to tap hard into her fellow Professor's wisdom and experience sometime soon, but for the time being, she was fully invested in the task at hand. She had also gotten the vibe that Manuela was a 'talker' and she _really_ didn't need that kind of commitment right now.

Thankfully she managed to get herself into the expansive book repository without any unsolicited attention and was soothed immediately by the cosy ambience of the vast room. It held a calm quietness even though it was bustling with people.

Byleth had been completely honest with Raphael earlier when she'd admitted to never having had much book learning. She hadn't lacked for materials since Jeralt always encouraged her to read whenever possible, but there had been no structure or direction guiding her. Regardless, her reading and comprehension skills were very good. She had an inquisitive mind and an almost perfect recall for facts that interested her, and she had favoured books that explored and explained practical skills. Recently, however, she had found herself drifting rather guiltily towards devouring romantic literature of a more dubious nature and with an appetite that appalled her better senses. Indeed it was probably a good thing that this was a Monastery and there would likely be little access to that kind of salacious novel. It probably wouldn't stop her from looking though.

A little red-faced from the direction her mind had taken her Byleth finally moved deeper into the room and started to seek out whom she would approach next. She had barely gotten a few steps when she bumped into a young man piled high with tomes who appeared from around a corner thoughtlessly weaving his way forward.

'Apologies,' The lad murmured, securing his stack with his arm as the top book wobbled precariously.

'That's quite a pile of reading.' Byleth noted, trying to peer around the tomes to observe more than just the pair of large blue eyes and moss coloured hair.

'Please excuse me.' The boy murmured. 'I am already late for nap time.' He began to stagger away under the weight of his books.

'Wait!' Byleth called after him, and with a slight huff of impatience, the lad did as he was bade, turning back slowly.

'Yes?' He enquired.

'I was hoping to have a few moments of your time.' Byleth told him.

'Oh.' Again with a small sigh, the boy moved to rest his books on a nearby table and then turned to face her. 'Oh!' His eyes opened slightly wider as he scrutinized her. 'You are the Professor who burst so rudely into our meeting earlier.' His words held no rancour; they were merely a statement of fact.

'Yes. That was me.' She agreed.

'Well?' He asked when a few moments of silence had passed, and neither of them had spoken.

'Um.. well I was tasked with meeting all of the students.' Byleth said defensively, the man's dismissive regard making her feel oddly uncomfortable. She indicated his rather loose-fitting attire with one hand. 'You appear to be a student.' She added needlessly.

'Well spotted.' He murmured, focusing closer on her. '_You_ appear rather young to be a Professor.' He observed. 'While my own intellect is proof that age does not always correlate with ability, I admit I am surprised that the Church has overlooked your tender years. I have not found the establishment to be particularly forward-thinking in such matters.'

Byleth stared at him, not quite knowing how to respond.

'In fact, I suppose there _is_ a fascination to you, if only for that reason.' The boy's look had become speculative, and his scrutiny increased uncomfortably. He nodded to himself as if he had reached an unknown conclusion in his head. 'Interesting.' He muttered. 'Surely warranting at least a little exploration time.'

'Okay.' Byleth said warily.

The lad smiled unexpectedly, and the expression lit his entire face.

'Okay?' He grinned at her. 'As easy as that Professor?' A light-hearted and very pleased sounding chuckle escaped from his lips. 'Most people tend to run very fast in the opposite direction when I take a studied interest. How very unusual.'

Byleth's eye's had widened, but she was unable to prevent her lips from quirking into an answering smile at him.

'It is nap-time now, however.' He said firmly. 'I cannot be thinking upon all of this without a good rest first. My name is Linhardt von Hevring.' He added - remembering that she had said she was meeting with everyone. 'Let us continue our conversation sometime soon!' He offered as he picked up his books again and wandered off without another word.

Byleth watched him depart, unable to hide the bemused look on her face. She heard a slight, warm laugh from behind her.

'Don't mind Linhardt.' A very soft, feminine voice bade her. 'He is like that most of the time. He means no ill. I have noted upon occasion that a lack of properly correct social skills can often go hand-in-hand with an unusually high intellect, and he certainly fits within that description.'

'I see.' Byleth regarded the woman that had spoken, taking in the appearance that seemed to match her voice exactly. She was soft, from her long, almost white-blonde hair and baby-blue eyes to the pretty shawl that she had wrapped around her student uniform. She also appeared older than most of the other's that Byleth had met.

'I couldn't help but overhear that you are on a mission to meet with people.' The girl added kindly. 'I am Mercedes von Martritz, of the Blue Lions. I will happily introduce you to the other's I am here with if that would please you.'

'That would be good.' Byleth agreed putting up a hand to request that they stay where they were for the moment. 'You are old for a current student.' She remarked.

'I am.' Mercedes agreed with a smile. ' I am probably closer to you in fact. What is your age exactly?'

Byleth shifted uneasily. 'I'm not really sure.' She admitted.

'Oh!' Mercedes looked fraught. 'I'm so sorry; I really shouldn't pry. I must remember that you are our teacher!'

'It's okay.' Byleth shrugged. 'I'm not that easy to offend, and it has been pointed out several times already that I'm pretty young.' She thought carefully for a second but decided that she was fine sharing with this girl. 'My da wasn't around at my birth, so the date wasn't noted. I suppose he probably knows the general year, but it's never come up in conversation.'

'So you've never had a birthday celebration?' Mercedes asked, unable to prevent her curiosity.

'Not a thing on the road.' Byleth said stoically. 'I assigned an actual date to myself at one stage, a long time ago, mainly because it always sounded so weird to admit that I didn't have a birthday if anyone enquired.'

'Very practical.' Mercedes agreed. 'Well then, we shall make sure that we celebrate your chosen date this year.' She promised warmly.

'There really isn't any need.' Byleth muttered, suddenly embarrassed.

Mercedes quickly picked up on her companions discomfort. She smiled gently and changed track. 'I myself am twenty-two.' She informed the Professor. 'I attended the Royal School of Sorcery prior to coming here - that is where I became friends with Annette.' She indicated a flame-haired youngster with absurdly cute plaits that was seated at a nearby desk with another younger, very striking white haired girl.

'So you are both skilled in the magical arts?' Byleth asked thankfully, glad that the subject matter had moved from her.

'Annie is far more advanced than I am.' Mercedes replied humbly. 'Something of a prodigy and very devoted to her studies.' She smiled fondly towards the girl. 'Lysithia..' She nodded her head towards the second girl. 'She is definitely cut from the same cloth as Annie, both of them talented and driven. It can be quite the chore keeping up with the both of them!'

Mercedes reached out a small lily-white hand which she placed on Byleth's forearm gently. 'Would you like to meet with them now or is there anything further you would like me to tell you?' She enquired. Byleth stared down at the foreign hand touching her, marvelling at its soft elegance and the lack of battle-worn calluses. She found herself blushing.

'I guess I should speak with them too.' She mumbled trying to hold down her fluster. The hand on her arm squeezed a gentle reassurance and then released her.

'I am positive they will be happy to make your acquaintance. I know that I am.' Mercedes told her quietly.


	13. Magic Moments

'Annie, Lysithea... I would like you to meet our new Professor.' Mercedes had ushered Byleth forward towards the table where the two girls were sat deep in their books.

'Hello!' Annette was the first to look up, a huge beaming smile on her face. 'I was hoping we would get a chance to meet you! Everyone is talking about you and how you are just amazing!'

'Right.' Byleth replied awkwardly.

Lysithea was frowning, her huge mesmerizing eyes searching the Professor's face closely. 'You don't look much like a teacher.' She sniffed.

'Oh! Rude!' Annette admonished the younger girl. 'You should never judge a book by its cover Ly.'

'I take my study seriously.' Lysithea raised a brow at her companion. 'I know that you do too. I believed our tutorage would be taken seriously at the Academy and I am shocked that it could be handed over to an untried mercenary. I don't have the time to waste on anything that may hold back my learning.'

Mercedes looked distraught. She moved over to stand behind the tiny girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Lysithea, I really don't think that..' She began quietly.

'It's fine, Mercedes.' Byleth interrupted, shaking her head slightly at the older woman. 'The girl has a valid point.' She threw herself down in an empty chair at the table.

'I do?' Lysithea was scowling now as if she was expecting a reprimand for her words that she wasn't ready to accept.

'Yes, of course you do.' Byleth said firmly. 'I didn't come to the Monastery seeking a role as a teacher. I came because my da was asked to attend. This whole gig is a surprise, and I ain't got a clue whether I can live up to the job or not - but I _do_ know that I'm gonna give it my best.'

'I wasn't saying that you weren't going to try.' Lysithea retorted.

'Right. I get it.' Byleth agreed. 'You came here with expectations of excellence, I guess, and you have been lumbered with me instead. You ain't the only one to have reservations. Lots do. Except for Lady Rhea. I dunno what it is that makes her so adamant that I should be doing this, but she has gone against a whole bundle of advice to insist that I do.'

Mercedes had seated herself as Byleth had been speaking. 'You know, Archbishop Rhea is a very wise woman.' She said thoughtfully. 'If you have her backing then I think we all need to accept that there is a purpose to her plan and I do not believe she would allow anything to happen that would be of a detriment to the Academy. Especially not this year - when we actually have all three future rulers enrolled as students. That has never happened before you know.'

'Wow, that makes me feel better. Thanks, Mercedes.' Byleth smirked a little when Mercedes blushed.

'You put too much faith in the Church.' Lysithea accused, although her tone was less confrontational.

'Perhaps.' Mercedes murmured. 'But I also put faith in allowing people the chance to prove their worth too.'

'Well, for what it's worth Professor, I think it is wonderful to have you onboard!' Annette was grinning from ear to ear. 'I mean, you have an expression that is a little bit scary and impassive, but then so do a lot of the Knights. It's just strange seeing it on someone so young and pretty.'

'I don't know about that.' Lysithea mumbled. 'Petra is pretty scary as well if you ask me.'

'Heh, well we could just incinerate them all if they frighten us you know Ly.' Annette chuckled. 'That's the beauty of magic. You don't need to be tall or strong or unnerving to wield it!' Her face had taken on quite a ferocious devilish look, and her eyes gleamed.

'Remind me not to get on your bad side!' Byleth quirked her smile at the girl, which had her beaming in return.

'I didn't mean it really!' She said merrily. 'I _could_ incinerate you, that bit was true, but I wouldn't want to!'

'We are wasting time with all this pointless chatter.' Lysithea suddenly stated. It was almost an apology.

'I do have a lot of work I want to get through before lessons start.' Annette agreed with a small sigh.

'I guess I should get on and meet the rest of the students.' Byleth agreed. She looked intensely at Lysthea for a moment. 'I will be doing my best.' She promised bluntly. 'That does not mean that I will get it right. I will always be grateful for your feedback and suggestions. I believe that your honesty could be trusted and I value that.'

'Oh.' Lysithea blinked rapidly, unable to hide her surprise. 'If I have the time.' She shrugged but did look rather pleased.

Byleth nodded at the girls and stood up to take her leave. Mercedes accompanied her towards the door.

'I believe that you may do better in your new role than you are giving yourself credit for Professor.' She said quietly, once again placing a warm hand on Byleth's arm.

'I can only hope that's true.' Byleth was trying hard not to pull away from the girl's touch. She was obviously tactile by nature, and that was going to take some getting used to. It wasn't unpleasant exactly, just unexpected.

'You handled Lysythea remarkably well.' Mercedes went on thoughtfully. 'She is a sweetheart, but she can be difficult at times I've noticed. A tad confrontational and definitely has a desire not to be treated as a child. Unfortunate since she is the youngest student enrolled this year.'

'Her point was valid.' Byleth said stoically. 'And I do want to know if I am doing anything wrong or could do something better. It's useless to everyone if they are to polite to point out a genuine issue.'

'You are right, of course.' Mercedes murmured. 'Sometimes correctness in manner can be detrimental, I suppose.'

'I do need to learn a few better manners, though.' Byleth sighed. 'It's all a bit overwhelming.' She was surprised by her words. Mercedes was uncommonly easy to speak to.

'I'd hope not to see you change all that much.' Mercedes' voice was as warm as her hand, which was squeezing Byleth's arm again reassuringly. 'Even in our short discourse, I admit I have found you to be a truly delightful breath of fresh air.'

Damn. The girl had made her blush yet again.

'By the way,' Mercedes seemed to realise she had caused a little discomfort and looked to redirect the conversation. 'Are there any books you would like delivered to your room? I realise that you are busy at the moment so I would be happy to look out anything you need and see that they get to you.'

'Oh!' Byleth paused and thought for a moment. 'I'm not sure exactly what I will need yet. I will liaise with the other teaching staff tomorrow to get an idea of how training is structured.' She paused and bit her lip suddenly. 'I don't suppose that this library holds any romantic literature does it?' Her words tumbled out before she could stop them.

Mercedes giggled. 'It doesn't. I've looked!' It was her turn to blush.

'Shame.' Byleth said faintly.

'I do have a couple of such stories in my personal belongings.' Mercedes whispered, bringing her lips close to Byleth's ear, her breath tickling at her sensitive skin.

Byleths eyebrow raised, which made Mercedes giggle gently again. 'I would be happy to share. Would you like me to drop one off for you this afternoon?'

'I would, thank you.'

'I happen to know that Dorethea has a decent stash too.' Mercedes smiled. 'Maybe we could start a little private book club.' She added.

'I haven't met Dorethea yet. Would she be shocked if I mentioned it to her when I do?' Byleth asked seriously.

'Oh, I doubt there is very much you could do or say that would shock that lady.' Mercedes laughed. 'She was an opera songstress. She is as tough as they come but exceptionally friendly. At least I have found her to be so.'

'Where did you come from Mercedes?' Byleth asked suddenly. She could not fathom the woman out at all. Lysthea's comments about her faith had piqued her interest, especially as she was sensing a slightly more playful side too.

Mercedes' smile never left her face, but there was a sudden tension around her eyes. 'I spent a fair amount of my younger years living in a church in eastern Faerghus.' She supplied.

'I have had no dealings with the church before this appointment.' Byleth admitted.

'None?' Mercedes looked genuinely surprised for the first time.

'I know nothing church-related.' Byleth affirmed. 'It makes the Archbishop's appointment even stranger in my eyes.'

'Well, quite.'

'Perhaps you could fill me in on some of the things it might be useful for me to know - or suggest some reading that might help?'

'Of course, I would love to!' Mercedes beamed.

'I think the Archbishop was planning on taking it in hand, but I'd like not to appear a complete ignoramus when she does.' Byleth grunted.

Mercedes nodded her agreement seriously. 'Well, I'm sure we can prevent that.' She promised.

'Wonderful. That's quite a load off actually.' Byleth said gratefully and was rewarded by another light squeeze on her arm. 'I really should get on though.' She added. 'I still have a few people to track down, I believe.'

'Have you been to the training yard yet?' Mercedes continued to accompany Byleth out into the corridor. 'I am not sure if it's actually open yet, but I know a couple of the students will certainly be hanging around in that area.'

Byleth took directions and extracted her arm from Mercedes gently. 'You really have been an enormous help.' She said in farewell, pleased when the woman flushed happily.

'It's going to be an interesting year.' Mercedes replied, breathlessly.


	14. The Nightingale

Byleth came downstairs and lingered in the Reception Hall for the second time that day. There were definitely more people hanging around now than there had been earlier, and she scanned the crowds to see if she could spot any students that she had not already met.

'Um... Professor?' She looked down at the child that had politely addressed her. His charming little face was very serious as he tugged at her arm insistently.

'Can I help you?' She asked.

'Professor Casagranda asked me to hunt you down and give you this.' The boy thrust a piece of paper into Byleth's hand. 'You were hard to find.' He added accusingly.

Byleth grunted as she opened the paper to see what Manuela had sent, expecting a note. It was a list of students, denoted by their house. Useful.

She looked at the lad again, unsure whether she was expected to tip him for running an errand. As she reached to her belt for her purse, he shook his head sharply.

'I work for Lady Rhea.' He said proudly. 'I'm Cyril. I am in service to all of the faculty.' He added.

'Thank you.' Byleth nodded at him. Her eyes scanned the list. 'Do you know any of this year's students?' She asked him as he was about to leave.

'I have acquainted myself with all of them.' He replied. 'I often need to carry notes, so it is important to be able to identify them easily.'

'Very industrious.' Byleth complimented and was amused when the boy preened proudly at the praise. 'I still need to talk with..' She regarded the list again. '.. Caspar, Dorothea, and Petra from the Black Eagles, Ashe from the Blue Lions and Hilda From the Golden Deer. Do you happen to know where any of them are?'

'Dorothea is right over there.' Cyril pointed at a tall, mature looking woman whose uniform only vaguely resembled the student one she had become acquainted with.

'Right. Thanks again, Cyril.'

'I haven't seen Petra today.' He continued. 'But Caspar was talking to the Weaponsmaster Jeritza a short while ago at the training ground, and Hilda looked to be on her way here when I ran past looking for you.'

'Wow. You really do know your stuff.' Byleth observed.

'I try.' Cyril agreed earnestly.

When the lad sped off to his next task, Byleth folded her note and started to make her way over to where Dorothea was deep in conversation with a Knight. The conversation appeared to be amusing if the amount of giggling that was coming from the woman was anything to go by.

Byleth waited a short distance away, but obvious in her attempt to catch the girl's eye. Eventually, her not-so-subtle glances were noted. With a final giggle and a lingering pat to the arm, Dorothea dismissed the Knight and made her way over to the expectant Professor.

'Oh my!' The woman's voice was like warm honey. 'Now, don't _you_ look like a wonderful person! Is this your first time at the Monastery? Would you like me to show you around? Ah, my name is Dorothea, and before enrolling in school, I was in an opera company in the Capital.'

'I am your new Professor.' Byleth advised her.

'You are?' Dorothea blinked in surprise and then smiled softly. 'Well then, I have probably overstepped a little here. My apologies, Professor. You are not at all what I expected from a former mercenary. You do not have the look of your esteemed father at all.'

'Probably a good thing.' Byleth mumbled.

'Come now!' Dorothea crooned. 'Jeralt is a legend. There is very little that is more attractive than heroic deeds and a noble heart.'

'You obviously haven't met him properly yet.' Byleth replied dryly.

Dorothea chuckled prettily. 'Would you sit with me, Professor?' She asked - indicating a nearby bench.

Byleth silently nodded agreement, a little awed by the woman's beauty and confident manner. Her long chestnut mane managed to look both unkempt and gorgeously lovely both at the same time, and her large green eyes sparkled in merriment when she realised she was being assessed. Her uniform actually was the same as everyone else's on closer inspection, but it was worn in a manner that made it attractive, accessorized by a black hat and the formal shirt open to reveal a dark lacy layer underneath.

'Do you like what you see?' Dorothea had a playful smile on her lips.

'I imagine you made a rather stunning impact on the stage.' Byleth replied thoughtfully. 'Why did you leave that profession?'

'Ah, not one for shying away from the tough questions I see.' Dorothea's eyebrow had raised artfully, but then her smile returned. 'I think I like that.'

'I'm sorry. It was genuine interest that prompted the question.'

'Don't be sorry.' Dorothea fell silent for a moment. 'Oddly, I find myself wanting to be honest with you, I believe you might catch me in a lie or an obfuscation anyway.'

'Really...' Byleth was starting to feel uncomfortable. 'You don't have to answer. I'm not accustomed to speaking much and I find I'm blurting out exactly what I am thinking. It's something I need to work on.'

Dorothea's eyes softened as she looked at the Professor. 'See now, that was a very honest confession, my dear. How could I possibly not answer in kind.'

Byleth shrugged. 'It's up to you.' She muttered.

'You were entirely correct in your assessment that I created a stir when I performed.' Dorothea said, staring ahead of her. 'I had many admirers vying for my attention and my time, however..' She turned back to Byleth. 'The expectation was that my companionship was a commodity; that it could simply be bought and used.'

Byleth looked puzzled.

Dorothea coughed politely.

'Oh! Oh, I see.' Byleth nodded.

'At least here, at School, I get the chance to be seen as a person and not just a plaything.' Dorethea shrugged. 'I might even learn something.'

'I'm sure you will learn a lot.' Byleth agreed.

'You are very sweet.'

'I don't think anyone has ever called me _that _before.' Byleth noted.

'More fool them.' Dorothea's eyes were twinkling again. 'For some reason, I can't help forgetting you are to be a teacher.' She grumbled lightly. 'It would be _so_ much more fun if you were a fellow student.'

'Don't worry. I keep forgetting too.' Byleth mumbled. 'I... um, was speaking with Mercedes just now and she suggested that you may have some novels that I would be interested in reading...' Somehow she managed to keep a blush from her face.

'Really? Interesting, Professor. I would never have taken you for the type to like trashy romance!' Dorothea smiled. 'Although I was a little shocked by Mercie too.'

'I suppose when your normal daily routine is kill or be killed, those sorts of story provide a welcome relief.' Byleth replied stoically.

'Quite.' Dorothea agreed. 'As long as you don't regard them as a textbook. Real-life is far removed from the idiocy in those kinds of publications. The very idea that all of your troubles are suddenly resolved just because you fall in love...'

'It must be a nice thing to experience, though.' Byleth sighed.

'More trouble than it's worth to my mind. Better to just read about it.' Dorothea giggled.

'Ah. Is that Hilda?' Byleth noticed another girl in student uniform wander into the hall, her pink bunched hair standing out wildly against the other more sobre colours in the room.

'Hah, well _that_ one is a real piece of work.' Dorothea smirked turning to confirm that it was indeed Hilda.

'Oh?'

'An absolute master in persuading others to undertake the chores that she doesn't like doing. I have known her for less than three days, and already, she has tried to manipulate me twice. As if she could pull one over on me!' Despite her words, Dorothea sounded as if she admired the girl.

'You and Mercedes seem to have managed to get the measure of your fellow students rather quickly.' Byleth was a little envious.

'Well, we _have_ compared notes of course.' Dorothea admitted then smiled at the confusion on her companions' face. 'You haven't had many female friends have you, Professor?' She asked sagely.

'Friends, in general, were a bad idea in my line of work.' Byleth mumbled. 'Although my da' company was fairly solid for a mercenary band, respectful and the like - can't say any of us were particularly close.'

'It wasn't _that_ different in the entertainment business I suppose - a lot of competition for the spotlight. I like making friends though. People are generally interesting.'

Byleth nodded, her face completely unreadable.

'Look, Professor. Don't feel isolated here. For a start, while Manuela can be a bit of an overbearing personality, she _is_ a really good woman at heart. I'm sure she could be a good source of help to you if you needed it.'

'You call Professor Casagranda by her name?' Byleth asked.

Dorothea shrugged. 'She was once a songstress in the opera too. I would probably name her as a friend. Obviously, I show proper respect in public.

'I see.'

'I think I could come to see _you_ as a friend too if you'd let me.' She said kindly.

Byleth blinked, not really sure how to respond. Her blank look made Dorothea chuckle again.

'I'm always around Professor. Don't be afraid to seek me out.' She urged. 'Now why don't you go and introduce yourself to the force of nature that is Hilda Valentine Goneril. Good luck!'


	15. The Ashen Demon

'Hilda?' Byleth strode up to the girl and called her attention away from the Knight that she had been talking to.

'Yes?' The girl replied curtly with a poorly hidden flash of annoyance. She noted who it was that had addressed her and her eyes widened slightly. She held up a hand indicating him to wait at the Knight and moved to the side, away from him to fully face the Professor.

'Loitering Professor?' She asked, mildly. 'I thought that you would be busy getting yourself ready for the start of the year. If you were taking your duties seriously, of course.' She had a smile on her face, but her words were tinged with challenge. When Byleth remained silent, Hilda smiled further and took the Professor's arm in a vice-like grip. 'Don't worry yourself. I won't tell tales on you.' She smirked.

'I have been charged with meeting all of the students. You are a student.' Byleth's face may as well have been set in stone.

'Hmm, well consider me met.' Hilda let go of the Professor's arm and returned her gaze to the Knight who was watching the proceedings with interest.

'Have I said I was finished with you?' Byleth asked pointedly.

Hilda sighed heavily. 'Sorry Professor. Is there something you want?' She asked.

Byleth scrutinized her carefully then allowed her eyes to flicker away. 'No.' She said simply. 'I think I have discerned enough to be going on with.' She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

'Hey! Wait!' Hilda moved after the retreating woman. 'What do you mean by that?'

Byleth ignored her and kept walking.

'Professor!' Hilda grabbed at Byleth's arm again, and it took all of the older woman's self-control not to react to the invasive and heavy-handed touch.

'Is there something you want?' Byleth returned Hilda's earlier words to her in precisely the same pitch and tone.

'Alright.' Hilda mumbled. 'I suppose I was a bit rude to you. I apologise.'

'Don't need an apology.' Byleth shrugged. 'Don't really care.' She went to walk away again.

'I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot.' Hilda sounded desperate now. 'Entirely my fault. Could we maybe start again?'

Byleth's eyebrow rose.

'Please?' Hilda added.

Byleth nodded once.

'Claude said you were enigmatic.' Hilda puffed out her cheeks in relief. 'I thought he was being his usual teasing self, but seems he was bang on the money this time.' She looked up almost shyly. 'I admit when I heard that you had managed to land a teaching post, I wondered what stunt you'd pulled to get it.' Her eyes narrowed slightly. 'How _did _you get it?' She asked bluntly.

'Who said I wanted it?' Byleth's hands were on her hips now, although her face was still impassive.

'Can't imagine _you'd_ do anything you didn't want to.' There was grudging respect to the girl's words.

'Part of being a grown-up is taking responsibility for the things that need to be done.'

'Yes, but..'

Byleth made a small noise in her throat, that may have sounded like a growl if it was louder. Hilda gulped and wisely didn't finish her sentence. They were left staring at each other again in silence.

'Just so you know..' Hilda's tone was much less confrontational than it had been earlier. 'I am not really all that keen on fighting or that sort of thing. I doubt there is much you could teach me anyway.'

'Okay.' Byleth nodded.

'Right.' Hilda nodded in return.

'Won't force anybody to learn.' Byleth added.

'A good tactic.' Hilda agreed.

'However, if you put any of my charges in danger with your attitude, I _will_ destroy you.' Byleth said with complete sincerity.

'What?'

'I have a responsibility for the safety of those that _do_ want to learn. If you compromise that, we will have a problem, Hilda.'

'You said you would 'destroy' me!' The girl squeaked indignantly.

'Did I? I don't recall.' Byleth's face didn't twitch a muscle.

'Oh... You're _good_.' Hilda suddenly grinned, her whole demeanor relaxing. 'I think I like you!'

'I'm so pleased.' Byleth replied with just the smallest touch of irony. 'You are uncommonly strong, you know.' She added unexpectedly. 'The grip you held on my arm was impressive.'

'I beg your pardon?' Hilda tossed her head, sending her pink bunches into pretty quivers.

'What weapon do you train with?' Byleth asked.

'A lance.' The girl replied, still stunned.

'I reckon you should try out with an axe. Seems to me you may have the strength for it and I think it might better suit your personality.'

'My personality? I'll have you know that I am a dainty flower.'

Byleth's lips quirked, although it was barely noticeable. 'Dainty flower my arse.' She commented very quietly as she turned and walked towards the exit, allowing a grin to flourish once the girl was unable to see her face.

'What was that?' She heard cried indignantly as she strode away.

Byleth was still internally congratulating herself when she spied a young lad she hadn't seen before shyly standing just outside of the hall as if plucking up the courage to step in. He was probably of a height with her, but he was hunched over himself, and when his light green eyes met momentarily with hers, he looked away quickly.

'Hello.' Byleth said quietly. The boy looked back at her in surprise, then a bright smile lit his face.

'Hi!' He beamed, running a hand through his messy grey hair as if to try and tidy it. He stood up straighter too.

'I'm the new Professor.' Byleth added, pleased at the transformation in the lad. He had honest-to-god freckles all over the bridge of his nose. Could he actually look any sweeter?'

'I'm Ashe!' The boy said enthusiastically. 'I know who _you_ are, of course. Prince Dimitri was telling us all about your encounter with the bandits. It sounded so heroic! Just like a tale from a book.'

'You like stories?' Byleth asked.

'Oh, very much.' The boy agreed, nodding. She really didn't have the heart to mention that real-life battles were nothing like the versions that the bards or tomes depicted.

'Well, I'm looking for the training ground. ' Byleth appraised him frankly. 'Do you suppose you could show me where it is?'

'Of course, Professor.' He grinned. 'It isn't far.' He fell into step alongside her.

'If my memory serves, you are in the Blue Lion's house.' Byleth noted.

'I am! Who would have ever imagined I would be sharing a classroom with the Prince!' He laughed happily. 'He is such a nice man too. He has been very kind to me so far.'

'You aren't a noble then?'

'Not me!' Ashe smiled. 'After my parents died of the plague, Lord Lonato of Gaspard was kind enough to take in my siblings, and I. He's the one that paid for me to attend the Academy. A great man Lord Lonato.'

'He sounds it.' Byleth agreed.

'I hope I can repay him by becoming the best Knight I can possibly be.' Ashe added fervently.

'Hard work and application Ashe. If you have the desire.'

'Thanks, Professor, that's good to hear.'

'Simple fact.' Byleth shrugged.

'So will you be our house mentor?' Ashe asked guilelessly. 'I know that the Prince is hoping that you will, and so am I!'

'The decision hasn't been made yet.' Byleth replied honestly, wondering how on earth she was going to manage to make any sort of choice. It would probably come down to her talks with the heads of the houses. She paused momentarily to confirm that Claude was still shadowing her. He was. He wasn't bad at it either.

'Alright?' Ashe had stopped too, to look back at her. 'I didn't say anything out of turn, did I?' He asked worriedly.

'Not at all,' Byleth assured him. 'I was just... OW!'

Her sentence was cut short by the now-familiar kitten bite on her earlobe.

'How in the hell did you get up there without me noticing?' Byleth swore, batting Colin's tiny face away from her ear gently. 'You would make a good assassin, you know.' She told the cat with respect.

'Wow, where did that little fella come from?' Ashe looked amazed as the kitten settled himself back onto Byleth's shoulder with a happy purr.

'I believe he is actually a demon from the pits, not a cat at all.' Byleth mused.

Ashe went pale. 'R..r..really?' He stuttered seriously.

'Well, no... not _really_.' Byleth stared at the boy. 'Something wrong?' She asked softly.

'Oh.. well... I just don't like ghost or scary stories very much.' Ashe admitted, his face turning bright red. 'I guessed you were joking, but this Monastery... Well, I gotta say it can be properly spooky at night, and it's so ancient. It wouldn't surprise me if the cats were demons. They _are_ everywhere.'

Byleth couldn't hold back her chuckle this time. 'I guess as your teacher, it will be my job to vanquish all demons from the classroom Ashe.' She told him. 'Have no fear - I believe I am up to the task.'

'You.. aren't teasing me?' He asked, wondrously.

'Of course not.' Byleth gave him a solemn nod. 'Your safety is my deepest concern.'

'Oh.. wow!' Ashe's grin was back, and he beamed from ear to ear.

'You know, they call _me_ the Ashen Demon.' Byleth told him.

'Never!' He sounded quite breathless.

'Maybe you are destined to be my demon-slaying sidekick.' She raised her brow at him questioningly.

He tried not to look scared. 'It sounds like fate.' He gulped.


	16. The Challenge

'I don't think that the training grounds are open.' Ashe commented as he pointed out the massive structure that Byleth had requested finding. She nodded her agreement, noting the masked man stood in front of the doors that led into the area.

'Who's that?' She asked, under her breath as she strode towards him.

'That's Weaponsmaster Jeritza.' Ashe replied, then stopped where he was - hanging back slightly to give the two faculty staff some space to talk.

'Weaponsmaster.' Byleth nodded at the man who appeared to be staring at her, his mouth set in a straight line and his face unreadable since so much of it was covered.

'This area is currently off-limits.' He said tersely, his voice cold.

'So I see.' Byleth appraised the man for a few seconds. 'I understand that Casper was talking with you earlier. Do you happen to know where he went after?'

Jeritza didn't reply, even from behind the mask Byleth could feel his eyes boring into her uncomfortably.

'Do you want to spar?' He asked suddenly.

'Now?'

He reigned in the slight note of enthusiasm that had briefly entered his voice. 'I simply mean that I desire to test your form. I would be... displeased but not wholly surprised to find that your lack of formal training leaves you entirely unprepared to teach.'

'I was trained by Jeralt, whom I believe was the Captain of the Knights of Seiros at one point.' She returned stiffly.

'A mercenary.' The man couldn't keep the derision from his voice. 'At least for the last twenty years and _before _his service to the Church too if I am not mistaken.'

Byleth shrugged. 'I don't have the time right now - but I will happily cross blades when it is more convenient.'

Jeritza had gone very still, his head cocked at an angle, still observing her closely.

'I was planning to set up a demonstration of our facilities in a few days. Just before lessons start. Perhaps we could engage in an exhibition match.' There was a challenge in his tone that was intoxicating.

'I think you might make more of an impact if you asked Jeralt.' She replied thoughtfully. 'He is the one with the towering reputation and history after all.'

'Scared?' Jeritza taunted.

'Are you planning on fighting to the death?' She responded in kind.

He jolted. 'Obviously not.' He murmured.

'Then there is hardly anything to fear is there?'

'So you will do it?' His voice had returned to enthusiasm, which he appeared to be trying to hide. It made him seem almost boyish, although Byleth assumed he must be older than his current manner was leading her to believe since he held such a responsible position in the Academy. So much was being made of her own tender years after all.

'Well?' He was impatient now.

'If it is your wish. Yes.' Byleth muttered.

'Good. I will agree on the details with Seteth and inform you of the arrangements.'

'Can I assist you in that?' She asked politely.

There was a long silence.

'Sorry.' Jeritza sounded anything but. 'I don't like buddying up with others.' He took an involuntary step backward, away from her. 'If you have no other business here then leave.'

Byleth stared at him for a few more seconds, then inclined her head in polite respect and turned away, walking back to where Ashe was waiting for her.

'You have any idea where I might find Caspar or Petra?' She asked the lad who was staring at her with wide eyes. He shook his head, unable to speak as they started moving rather aimlessly in the direction of the classrooms again.

'Are you really going to fight with him?' Ashe finally asked, his eyes shining in excitement.

'Looks like it.' She grunted.

'Oh, my!' He grinned happily. 'That will be amazing!'

'It will?' She queried. 'I assumed it would be fairly common, in a Military Academy.'

'Well, sparring between students, and teachers with students yes.' Ashe admitted. 'I heard that there aren't ever any crossover fights though, like between the Knights and the faculty, or students. Although we do get to observe the Knight's in their own sparring tournaments.'

'I see.' Byleth suddenly felt a little exposed. 'Well, I think the purpose is simply for demonstration.' She said.

'You reckon?' Ashe smiled. 'The Weaponsmaster certainly seemed challenging to me!'

'Right.' Byleth's stomach started to churn although her weariness didn't show one iota on her stoic face. She mentally added a visit to Jeralt to get his view on the upcoming fight onto her long list of things to do.

'Professor!' Byleth was being hailed, although it took Ashe nudging her discretely for her to actually notice.

'Lady Edelgard is trying to get your attention.' He whispered to her urgently. 'You need me anymore?' He added when she looked up to catch a glance at the young woman who was coming towards her, Hubert in tow.

'No, thank you for your help, Ashe.' She murmured, stopping to allow Edelgard to catch up with her. He grinned and then sped off towards the Blue Lions classroom.

'Professor.' Edelgard had reached her, Hubert a step behind with a massive scowl on his face. 'Professor Manuela was looking for you. Your room has been prepared apparently. Since I knew we would be meeting, I took the liberty of taking hold of the key to pass on.'

'My thanks.' Byleth took the offered key. 'I still have two of your house that I have been unable to track down. ' She added. I would still like to speak to them if I can.'

'Of course!' Edelgard agreed. 'If I could ask you to show the Professor to her room Hubert, I will happily round up your missing students and have them come along to you.'

Hubert's scowl deepened, but he bowed and muttered his agreement.

'Caspar and Petra.' Byleth supplied. 'After that I will be ready to attend on you Lady Edelgard. If that is convenient.'

'Of course.' The girl smiled cautiously. 'I have been hearing some of the tales of your meetings with the students.' She added.

'It has been an interesting afternoon.' Byleth noted blankly.

'I won't keep you! Hubert?' She gestured him forward.

'Of course.' He muttered. 'If you will follow me, Professor.' He started to walk in the direction of the student dormitories at a fast pace.

They walked in complete silence, neither of them uncomfortable with a lack of conversation.

'Here.' Hubert said finally, indicating a room on the end of the ground floor block that housed the students. 'For some reason you have been lumbered with us. The end rooms _are_ slightly larger than the others though. I believe that they were initially intended for the House Professor's, but I know for a fact that your fellow staff team are housed elsewhere.'

'Thank you.' Byleth offered no further comment, and simply moved forward and unlocked her door.

'I will take my leave then. Lady Edelgard and I will await your attendance in our house classroom. Please do not be tardy, she is a busy woman.'

'As soon as I've seen your other two students.' Byleth promised. 'The quicker you get them here, the quicker we will be done.'

Hubert disappeared without another word while Byleth walked into her new accommodation. There was already a small fire blazing on the hearth, and someone had thoughtfully put a kettle on the stand next to it to heat some water.

The space was much larger than she was used to occupying on her own, and she appraised it without any real feeling other than as a functional place to work and sleep.

The bed was enormous, as was the worktable set below the window. There was plenty of space for storage and shelving for books. A small cupboard was already stocked with stationery and her traveler's bag had been placed by the closet which, when she opened, it contained a couple of uniforms, not unlike the students.

There was also a small round table with an unopened box set upon it. She recognised the handwriting on the note that rested on top of it immediately. It was from Jeralt.

Intrigued, she opened up the box and found a plain white teapot, cups, and a blend of tea leaves inside. She chuckled slightly at the sight of them and was actually a bit touched by the gesture. _'Thanks da.'_ She thought, unloading the cups.


	17. Killing Time

The door to Byleth's room was thumped so hard that she was sure she could hear the hinges groan in protest.

'Professor!' A loud voice called out. 'Are you in there?'

She made her way over and swung the door open wide, peering out, then looking down slightly at the young man grinning at her.

'Hey! You _are_ here. Heard you were looking for me!' He exclaimed.

'Caspar?' She enquired.

'That's me!' He followed her as she stepped back into her room. 'Caspar von Bergleiz at your service.' He bowed then bobbed back up, his grin still wide on his face. 'Hear that you are one hell of a scrapper Prof, just like me!'

'That explains the shiner then.' Byleth nodded towards the purple and yellow bruise that was currently riding high on the lad's cheekbone, clashing rather unkindly with his baby-blue hair.'

'Heh, you should see the other guy!' Caspar stuck his hands on his hips and smirked. 'He won't be making fun of my height again.' He added, sitting himself down on the edge of her bed and appraising her openly. 'So did you want anything in particular?' He asked.

'Not really.' Byleth admitted. 'I was told to meet all of the students.' She spread her hands silently and gestured at him.

'Good idea!' Caspar nodded. 'I saw Lindhardt on his way for his nap, and he said that he'd met you. Not that common for him to actually notice someone, let alone show any interest.'

'You knew each other before you arrived here?' Byleth asked.

'We've been friends since we were kids, although it was only chance that we are here at the same time. We _are _the same age, though.' Caspar was gazing at her again. 'If he reckons you're interesting then I'd bet he's bang on the money. He usually is.'

'My apologies...' A new voice drifted in from the direction of the doorway, where a girl was stood at the threshold of the room peering in uncertainly.

'Heh! C'mon in Petra...' Caspar invited. 'The Prof here is getting to know us all!' He explained.

The girl looked politely at Byleth for permission.

'Please..' Byleth beckoned her, struck immediately by the woman's athletic physique and vividly magenta hair that was piled tidily into a long tail. A tattoo under her eye matched the colouring perfectly.

'I am full of apologies.' Petra said carefully, her voice sweet but her accent heavy. 'Her Highness told me that I was wanted.'

'It's fine. I have been tracking down everyone today.' Byleth told her.

'Hunting?' Petra looked a little confused.

'In a manner, I suppose.'

'Will we fight?' Petra sighed, 'I have not brought a weapon!'

'Heh, yeah.. you should fight!' Caspar agreed merrily. 'I'll take on the winner!'

'No.' Byleth said firmly. 'No fighting.'

'I am again full of apologies!' Petra was blushing now. 'I am not speaking your language well. I am reading it better than speaking, and I must learn more.'

'Where are you from?' Byleth asked with genuine curiosity. She couldn't place the accent or the girls beautifully exotic looks to any region that she had traveled to.

'Brigid.' The girl's chin rose proudly. 'It is an... archipelago..' She stumbled a little over the word. '.. off the Western coast of Fodlan.' Her eyes drooped slightly. 'We are a vassal state to the Adrestian Empire.' She explained in what was an obviously rehearsed line.

'Petra's a real Princess!' Caspar added. 'A real-life _warrior_ Princess.' He said with a beaming grin at the girl who raised a small smile back at him.

'I am a commoner here.' She reminded him.

'Pfft.' The lad exclaimed dramatically. 'I'm so far down the line of succession in _my_ house that I may as well be a commoner too! It's up to _us_ to make something of ourselves, 'cause no-one else will.'

She nodded at him sagely.

'I mean, look at the Prof here.' Caspar declared. 'Sure, her da is a bit of a legend, but that just means she's got big boots to fill. Ain't I right?'

'Indeed.' Byleth agreed.

'I am wanting to be strong.' Petra said firmly.

'I just wanna fight!' Caspar admitted.

'I like to fight.' Petra agreed with the lad. 'I am liking to hunt also. Do you go on the hunt Professor?' She asked a little shyly.

'When I need food.' Byleth nodded. 'Prefer to fish though. I ain't that skilled with a bow honestly.'

'In Brigid, we hunt with spears!' Petra's eyes were shining. 'You must be strong and brave to stand and spear a boar.'

Byleth nodded agreement. 'That would explain your musculature then. I think I would enjoy that kind of hunting.'

'I am fishing too.' Petra added. 'So much water, of course, we fish. With a spear!' She grinned.

'I've had to do that once or twice.' Byleth admitted. 'Tried it with a sword to a few times but that didn't go so well. What about you Caspar - do you fish?'

'I reckon I wanna try it Petra's way!' He exclaimed nodding.

'Then we shall fish together!' Petra agreed clapping him on the shoulder enthusiastically.

Casper's attention turned back to Byleth, this time he looked at her speculatively.

'So, I've been dying to ask Prof - how many men have you actually killed?' Caspar's eyes were wide and enthused. 'I mean it's gotta be loads, right -what with your skill and the amount of time you been a mercenary?'

'I hardly think that is the sort of question you should be asking, Caspar.' Hubert was back. Byleth's room was starting to get a bit crowded.

'Why?' Caspar complained, but Hubert ignored him.

'If you wish to speak with her Highness today you will need to come now.' He said addressing Byleth directly. 'Another issue has come up that will require her attention tonight - however she is adamant that she wants to speak with you first.' His tone indicated quite clearly that he disagreed.

Byleth managed to keep her frustration from her face. She hated to be rushed, and she had hoped to have a little time to reflect before she spoke to the house leaders. None the less she inclined her head at the scowling man.

'Thank you for your time.' She said dismissing Caspar and Petra who both left quickly. She found herself silently following Hubert again, back towards the classrooms, trying to work out precisely what she was going to say. She mentally cursed the entire situation.

'You look a little... perturbed, if I may say.' Hubert's voice slid into her ear, so oily that she nearly shook her head.

'I am just getting my thoughts together.' She grunted back at him. 'I have no wish to hold Lady Edelgard up so I wish to be as prepared and direct as I can.'

'Hmm, well... as I am sure you have realised, while my Lady desires to have you as our house mentor, I do not. I will, however, support her in her wishes even if that means I am required to work with you...'

'You realise that you aren't intimidating me in the slightest right?' Byleth murmured. 'I thought _you'd_ realised that earlier too.' An odd thought crossed her mind. 'Have you given Professor's Manuela and Hanneman the same kind of talking-to that you have given me?' She asked, suddenly interested.

'They have been at the Academy for a long while now.' He said evenly. 'I was able to compile my checks comprehensively on them before we arrived. _You_, however, are an unknown quantity. Not only that, a talented and dangerous individual if the rumors are true.'

'Stop it now, you'll make me blush.' Byleth just couldn't seem to prevent herself from teasing him. She had no idea where it came from. It was almost definitely a bad idea.

Hubert sighed, heavily.

'What about the Weaponsmaster?' Byleth enquired after a second. 'What's his story?'

'You want me to share my intelligence.. with you?' Hubert smiled at her, a particularly reptilian smile. 'What is it worth, Professor?' He inquired politely.

She shrugged nonchalantly. 'Nothing really - I was just wondering why he is so insistent on sparing with me publically. Thought you might have some insight but I ain't that worried about it in truth.'

'He is _exceptionally_ skilled in his art.' They had come to a halt outside the Black Eagle classroom. Hubert looked down at her thoughtfully. 'I'd like to think that he simply wants to put you in your place and humiliate you a bit, but there may be a little more to it than that. What exactly I couldn't say. He is another one that I am keeping a very close eye on.'

'Why are you sharing, Hubert?' Byleth asked.

'Well..' The man said as he pushed open the door and held it for the Professor. 'Maybe_ I_ am one of the good guys.'


	18. The Black Eagles

'Thank you for attending me so promptly.' Edelgard made her way quickly down the aisle of desks to meet up with Byleth as Hubert closed the door firmly behind them. 'Please take a seat.'

Byleth sat and pulled out the list that Manuela had provided her refreshing her memory of the members of the Black Eagles. The silence stretched as she waited for Edelgard to speak again. She didn't have to wait long.

'Apologies for having to rush you.' The girl's voice was hesitant as if she were testing the waters. 'My business this evening was quite unexpected, regardless I do have to attend, and it means that I have much less time that I would have liked...'

'I will not keep you very long, Lady Edelgard. I have already been advised in no uncertain terms of your time constraint.'

'I see.' Edelgard shot a look at Hubert who returned her stare impassively. 'Is there anything further that you would like to know about our current crop of students?' She asked. 'I don't know many of them well yet of course, and we have rather an eclectic mix of personalities, but I am sure that everyone will work hard and do us proud.'

'What are _you_ hoping to get out of this year?' Byleth finally looked directly at the girl. 'You have already demonstrated that you have a good grounding in martial skill, which I am positive can be built on easily enough.'

'Thank you.' Edelgard nodded seriously. 'I am looking to extend my knowledge of tactical planning and leadership skills mainly. Obviously having an opportunity to build better and more personal relationships with others, particularly those from the Kingdom and the Alliance is also a boon and something I am keenly anticipating.'

Byleth was nodding.

'Professor, can I ask... I have heard it said that you have had no prior experience of the church - how is that? I would have suspected that in your travels you would have at least some contact, especially since your father was a Knight of Seiros himself.' Edelgard could barely keep her interest from her voice.

'You would have to ask him directly.' Byleth replied honestly. 'It is not something that has ever come up between us. Indeed it was a surprise to me that he had ever had any dealings with the Cathedral.'

'That _is_ rather odd, Professor.' Hubert said suddenly. 'I am not sure I can totally believe what you say.'

'Hubert.' Edelgard warned.

'Forgive me if I speak out of turn, but you have to admit that it seems unlikely that Jeralt, one of the most remarkable leaders that the Knights ever had has a daughter who knows nothing of the church.' Huberts look was inscrutable.

'As I said you would need to speak to him if you seek an answer. I cannot provide you with one.' Byleth's face never changed expression, she just shrugged her lack of interest.

'I do wish I had a little more time to engage with you in a more relaxed manner.' Edelgard said a little brusquely when it became apparent that Byleth had no more to say on her question, 'I would like you to know that I am hoping that you will be mentoring the Black Eagles this year. Even if you are not, I would very much like to be allowed a little of your time to get to know you better and possibly build a relationship between us.'

'Why?' Byleth asked bluntly, but her question wasn't confrontational, just interested.

'I am hoping to recruit you.' Edelgard replied gravely.

'As a mercenary?'

Edelgard shook her head. 'Hopefully, as an ally.' She responded.

'You should know that I have little knowledge of anything beyond fighting.' Byleth replied. 'Realistically, I have no idea how effective I will be as a teacher, and I certainly do not warrant an interest in ability beyond that as a weapon - a mere tool.'

There was another long silence.

'How long has it been Hubert, since someone we have looked too to provide us help or support has been so brutally honest?' Edelgard said quietly.

'I would suggest that the answer to that would be that it has never before happened your Highness.' Hubert replied.

'I believe you are probably right.' Edelgard sighed. 'It is an unfortunate truth Professor that the game of politics and alliances is based largely on one's ability to obfuscate or outright lie while smiling as you do it. It can be very tiring.'

'Not something I have to concern myself with thankfully.' Byleth shrugged again. 'Jeralt is the one who chooses where and when we fight, who we join with and who we avoid.' She steepled her fingers together, thinking about her words carefully. 'I have been involved in battles that have killed hundreds of men simply because there is a strip of land that would take less than half a day to walk across that's ownership is being contested. To be able to do that day after day, fight after fight, well, it is simply not wise to get involved in the why or wherefore and to only consider one's own survival and the role you have been paid to fulfill. In too many cases, the unavoidable loss of life is for the most futile of reasons.'

Edelgard bristled at her words although she tried hard to cover it. 'Often the genuine reasons do not filter down to the lower ranks.' She said solemnly. 'That does not mean that they do not exist.'

Byleth's face was still impassive. 'Like I said - it's not my lookout. I fight, and I live, or I die. There are many like me, and a good number of them are possessed of much more skill than I.'

Edelgard was looking a little annoyed as if the conversation was not going in the way she had envisioned. Byleth sighed to herself.

'I am grateful for your consideration your Highness.' She said dispassionately. 'I am aware that I can be contrary person and I am not at all accustomed to a great deal of attention. I hope that I will make an adequate teacher and that I can at least meet some of Lady Rhea's unfathomable faith in me.'

'I do still hope that you are assigned to us.' Edelgard said stubbornly.

'Regardless of whom I end up with, you should know that you and the other students in your house will have my unwavering support in achieving your goals.' Byleth suddenly looked thoughtful. 'Your time here is a gift Lady Edelgard, and those in your house are an asset that you should be grateful for.'

'Agreed.' Edelgard stood. 'Is there anything else that you would like to know Professor?' She asked politely.

'I don't think so.'

'Are you...' There was an awkward pause for a second, as Edelgard looked away as if trying to decide whether to speak or not. Byleth indicated for her to pose her query. 'I just wondered... The kitten, there on your shoulder. Do you intend to carry it everywhere with you?' Edelgard's face had gone a bit red, embarrassed at her inquisitiveness.

Byleth had utterly forgotten that Colin was still on her shoulder, she had become accustomed to his presence in such a short time.

'I don't appear to have much say in the matter quite frankly.' Byleth noted. 'He manages to climb up me without me even noticing. He has some mad skills.' Her eyes were soft as she tickled the fuzzy face and took the finger-biting with good grace.

'It just seems so... unusual.'

'I think you have just summed up our new Professor in a single word.' Hubert looked amused. 'I need to remind your Highness that we are on a tight schedule.' He added pointedly.

'Indeed.' Edelgard straightened her uniform. 'Thank you again, Professor.' She nodded at Byleth, who stood and inclined her head. Hubert moved to the door to open it for his lady, although once she had passed through, he lingered.

'Do you have a new threat for me Hubert, or are you just going to recycle one of the ones you've tried already?' Byleth was tired, and her head was running away with her - going over the conversation she had just had.

Hubert was looking at her appraisingly, and it was beginning to annoy her just a little. He finally shook his head. 'I don't need to repeat myself, Professor.' He mused thoughtfully. 'Indeed, I begin to see the merit of keeping you close, where I can easily continue my observation. You are, without a doubt, an interesting study. I _think_ I like you.'

'Oh, you _are_ good Hubert.' Byleth bowed respectfully. 'I think _that _scares me far more than your threats ever could!'

'How delightful!' She wassure that he winked at her, but he'd turned to leave before she could be entirely positive.

'I am _so _not ready for this. Any of this.' She moaned to herself, trying to pull herself together. She needed to see Dimitri next. At least, she figured the earnest young man would be less of a trial than the solemn future Empress and her trained monkey. 'Please, give me a break!' She prayed.


	19. The Blue Lions

The first thing that Byleth spotted when she left the Black Eagle classroom was the tall and imposing figure of Dedue standing rigid and blank-faced in the exact position that she had bumped into Dimitri earlier. While the man's eyes flickered towards her as she emerged, he made no move to approach her. Instead, she walked up to him briskly.

'I'm looking for Prince Dimitri.' She told him. 'Do you know where he is?'

'In his room.' Dedue looked down at her, his face as expressionless as her own. 'He bade me make myself available in the event you should be looking for him while he deals with some correspondence.'

'I'm sorry I kept you waiting.' Byleth murmured.

'There is no need to apologise Professor. If you are ready, I will escort you to him.'

Byleth nodded and fell into step beside him as he moved off. She noted that although the pace they kept was crisp, the big man was thoughtfully checking his stride to allow her to keep up.'

'I hope you have had an informative afternoon.' Dedue said suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

'I achieved what was required.' She replied.

'Very good.' He paused a second. 'I believe that you have been assigned the bedroom next to mine, Professor.' He looked down at her. 'If there is ever anything that you need, I would be honored to be of service.'

'Thank you.' Byleth nodded again. 'Do you.. happen to snore Dedue?' She asked unexpectedly. His eyes widened in surprise.

'I have never been told that I do.' He said seriously. 'The building is ancient, and I have noted that the walls are very thick so I doubt that there would likely be a problem. None the less if I should ever disturb you..'

'Oh no!' Byleth was mortified that she had spoken, not that it showed on her face. Her words had popped out of her mouth before she could stop them. 'It's just... Jeralt snores like a demon, and over the years it has become like a lullaby when I have trouble sleeping.' She somehow managed not to blush at the amused glint that appeared on the deadpan face observing her. 'In truth,' She plowed on resolutely. 'It is more likely to be _you_ that has cause to complain!'

'You snore too?' He raised an expressive eyebrow at her.

'No!' She exclaimed, covering her consternation at the quirk pulling at his lips with her best blank-eyed stare. 'Unfortunately, on occasion, I talk in my sleep as if holding a conversation with another. In truth..' She added. 'I do it sometimes when I am awake too. Jeralt has more than once accused me of having an imaginary friend.'

'I see.' Dedue's tone was surprisingly warm. 'My youngest sister had a similar affliction.' He admitted.

'Does she still do it?' Byleth asked, genuinely interested.

'Unfortunately, she was lost along with the rest of my family.' He replied stoically.

'Im sorry.' Byleth's hand touched his arm gently.

'It was the fate of most of the people from Duscur.' Dedue's demeanor was rigid. 'Were it not for the intervention of Prince Dimitri, it is a fate that I would have shared.'

They walked in silence for the rest of the way. Dedue knocked on the Prince's door once they reached it.

'Professor!' Dimitri threw his door open a little enthusiastically, and it protested as it's strong hinges were tested. He winced. 'Please,' He said as he indicated her inside. 'Will you take some tea?'

'Thank you.' Byleth took a seat at the small table as Dedue bowed and retreated, closing the door much more carefully behind him. Dimitri was pouring water into a very sturdy looking teapot. The cups that were on the table already were of the same design.

'Ah!' He noticed her examination of the vessels as he placed the pot between them. 'I generally pick my tableware for sturdiness rather than aesthetics in private.' He admitted. 'I think I mentioned that I have a tendency to break things.'

Colin picked that exact moment to leap from Byleth's shoulder and onto the table, then jump over towards the bed. He began clawing at the blanket hanging down, to start his climb up.

'Oh, you little monster, come here.' Byleth started to rise to go and grab him, but Dimitri chuckled.

'Leave him, Professor, he looks perfectly contented.'

'When he makes holes in your bedding, you will be cursing him.' Byleth noted.

'I'm sure it won't be that bad.' Dimitri sat and poured the tea. The aroma was divine. 'Chamomile - my favorite.' Dimitri told her.

Byleth sipped at her cup carefully. Its taste was as pleasant as it's smell.

'So what can I tell you, Professor?' Dimitri had put his cup down and was gazing at her intently.

'I have met with all of the Blue Lion students already.' Byleth put her cup down too. 'Tell me about yourself.' She suggested.

Dimitri immediately looked flustered and chuckled nervously. 'Oh, dear!' He murmured. 'Putting me on the spot, I'm really not sure what to say!'

Byleth said nothing - just looked at him. He ran a hand self-consciously through his hair.

'I err, favor the lance as a weapon.' He offered.

'You showed some skill with it when we faced the bandits.'

'Thank you. I have obviously had experience with other arms and would like that to continue while I am here.'

Byleth took pity on him when his words dried up.

'I believe there are already some existing connections in your house.' She said. 'Mercedes and Annette appear close and studied together previously. You have been friends with..' She glanced down at her house-list, which she had propped on the table in front of her. Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid.'

Dimitri was nodding at her earnestly.

'That will be useful in building your team into a working unit.' Byleth commented.

'Well, in more recent years I'm afraid our connections have been looser than they were when we were children. My friendship with Felix especially has suffered over time.' His honesty was sincere, but he laughed it off - an anxious sounding chuckle. 'It is likely my own fault.' He confessed. 'I have already commanded in battle - a rebellion in Western Faerghus - as well as my attendance at the events in the tragedy and massacre in Duscur. I find myself... conflicted in my view of warfare, and that is hard to explain to those that it has not affected so closely.'

Byleth nodded her understanding.

'I need to improve my comprehension of tactics and my understanding of engagement, I suppose.' Dimitri had to look away, unable to manage her continued piercing gaze. 'When you took control of us in our skirmish with the bandits.. well, as I told you earlier - I was impressed, _much_ impressed with how you managed both us and the level of force we utilised to achieve our victory. It was not excessive, and yet it was exactly what was required. I sincerely hope to learn that from you.'

'A great amount of pointless death can be avoided by good management and understanding.' Byleth agreed. 'I would suggest that you ask Jeralt for his aid in your studies too. His knowledge is far more comprehensive than mine.'

'Do you think he would spare me some time?'

'I know that he will.' Byleth replied. 'In our job, we come across all kinds of situations and scenarios. If you show a genuine desire to avoid the kind of mistakes that lead to heavy casualties on both sides, he will give you all the time you need. As will I.'

Dimitri looked stunned. 'Really?' He breathed.

'Just because we sell our military service, don't mean we don't understand the futility of needless death and destruction. We see it over and over. Rinse and repeat.' Her look was intense. 'Some conflicts are unavoidable, but the damage they do _can_ be limited if you care enough to try.'

'I believe so too!' Dimitri beamed.

'Reagrdless of where I end up, I aim to teach whoever requires to learn. I don't really get this whole house thing, I reckon a student is a student and that's what matters. If I do not mentor the Blue Lion's your Highness - it will not affect the aid that I will give to you or any of your members. The same goes for the other houses too.'

'Please, Professor. Call me Dimitri.' He was smiling at her, his earlier awkwardness almost entirely gone in his enthusiasm. 'One of the things that I particularly enjoyed the other night was that you did not coddle any of us simply because of our position or our titles. I sincerely hope that will continue.'

She nodded at him briefly.

'Do you know when your placement will be decided?' He asked.

'I do not.' Byleth broke eye-contact with him for the merest second. 'I assume it will be soon.' She added.

'I hope so.' He smiled at her. 'Of course if there is anything that I can do for you, Professor - please let me know.' He drained the last of the tea from his cup.

'Thank you.' Byleth stood, and wordlessly retrieved Colin from where he had nestled himself in Dimitri's blankets and fallen asleep. He rumbled a complaint and bit her fingers.

'Have you managed to speak to everyone now Professor?' Dimitri asked politely, trying not to laugh at the kitten's irritable behavior.

'I still have one more to speak to.' Byleth told him as she made for the door. 'I believe I need to set a trap first though.' She added enigmatically.


	20. The Golden Deer

Byleth had already formulated a plan to catch her stalker, but she was well aware that timing was going to play an essential part in her scheme. Claude was too close to her at the moment to allow things to work effectively.

With that in mind, she strode away from the dormitories and back down towards the lake area - her pace brisk and purposeful. She wanted bodies between them, and it would be even better if they were people who may actually distract the man who was following her.

Although by now, it was relatively late in the afternoon, Byleth was relieved to find that there were still a fair amount of people lingering outside in the gentle sunlight. Some of the students that she had already spoken to acknowledged her passing as she marched swiftly towards the marketplace. She gave a friendly wave to the gatekeeper as she went into the entrance hall.

Her pace never slowed as she relentlessly pushed forward, not even when she changed her course suddenly and chose a route through the dining hall instead of continuing ahead. This allowed her a covert look back, and she was rewarded by a familiar flash of yellow only just managing to get through the main doors to the hall.

Satisfied, Byleth started to head back to her room, having to rely on the distance now being enough that she could pull off her endgame move.

Her key was already in her hand when she approached the door to her room, and she was through it in a matter of seconds, kicking it closed without pause. Colin was dumped firmly on her bed, her window at the back of the room opened, and she was out of it quickly and onto the grass below. She broke into a run, throwing herself at the tree she had noticed earlier when she had observed Claude spying on her meeting with Caspar and Petra. She managed to get herself up into its branches with moments to spare before her prey came barrelling around the corner of the dormitories - just as she had expected he would.

It was anticipation rather than exertion that had her breathing heavily as she shrank back against the tree trunk, efficiently hidden in the foliage. She oversaw the man approach her window with care, dipping low under the frame and pressing himself against the wall. Her face broke into a fierce grin when, after a while, he started to come to the realisation that there was no noise coming from her room, and he began to try and surreptitiously peek inside. Her grin became feral when he started to swear upon realising that she was not there at all.

Byleth could almost feel his mind working furiously to understand what had happened. He scowled and gripped onto the windowsill as if he was considering climbing in which was something she_ hadn't_ anticipated. Thankfully he thought better of it, and with another curse, he turned away and began to slink back towards the end of the building. That brought him right underneath her.

Silently she dropped from her branch and landed heavily onto his back, his cry of alarm as he fell to his knees incredibly satisfying. They tussled for a few moments, and even though the slender lad was actually a lot stronger than she had suspected, the outcome was inevitable. She quickly had him pinned down as she straddled his back, one arm pulled behind him painfully, and her own arm tight around his neck raising his head. He was spluttering indignantly but had the sense to become still as struggling just made things worse.

'Looking for me Claude?' Byleth asked him levelly.

'Prof!.. ' The boy choked out. 'I know I'm irresistible, but if you'd wanted to get my attention...' He wisely shut up as the arm around his throat became tighter.

'You were pretty good, you know.' Byleth continued conversationally. 'Not good enough to prevent getting caught however... Why were you stalking me?' She pulled his arm back just a tiny bit further.

'I..think 'stalking' is a bit of a harsh term.' Claude blustered. 'And... OUCH!... Are you planning on breaking my arm or what?'

'I haven't decided yet.' Byleth murmured.

'Mean!' He grumbled.

Byleth eased back, and let go of him. She stood in one fluid motion and reached down a hand to help him up. He sat and stared at her, then grinned and grabbed her hand. She motioned him silently towards her window.

'Perhaps I should come round to the front door instead, you know - just in case people are watching.' He smirked.

'So you can run away, you mean?' She jumped gracefully onto the window ledge and swung her legs in. 'Up to you.' She shrugged, turning her back and going to the fireplace to set her kettle to boil.

'Damn, you're a cool one.' Claude had followed her, just as she was sure he would. He sat himself on a chair at her table and leaned back, his arms behind his head, watching her as she prepared the tea things.

'You didn't answer my question, Claude.' Byleth reminded him. 'You've been shadowing me all day, I want to know why.'

'Why not?' He replied his relaxed grin broadening. 'A pretty girl is a pretty girl - Professor or not.'

She stared at him, expressionlessly. 'I'm not an idiot.' She stated.

'Hey, teach... I wasn't suggesting you were.' He sighed and sat up a little straighter. 'I'm not getting out of this am I?' He asked, ruefully.

She didn't bother with a reply.

'Alright.. enough with the death-glare already.' His tone was a trifle petulant. 'I was merely gathering information. Same as you.'

Byleth poured hot water into her teapot and set it on the table to steep. She indicated for him to continue.

'Look, teach..' He spread his hands imploringly. 'I don't have the kind of weight that either the eager Prince or the frost Empress have. I'm an outsider here and just as much an unknown as you are. They both want you though, quite badly, and I can't ignore that fact. I simply wanted to get an idea of how best to pursue you.'

'Tactical observation?' Byleth queried.

'Right! You get it!'

'So what are your conclusions?' She asked as she poured the tea and pushed a cup at him. He looked startled at the question, and then even more so when Colin appeared from nowhere and lept athletically up to his shoulder and attacked the braid he wore in his hair. With a yelp, he grabbed the squirming bundle and deposited him back on the bed.

'You two suit each other.' He noted, scowling at the kitten before picking up his tea and considering his next words carefully. 'Truth is teach, I have no idea how to win you over to me. I want to. Initially, like I said, my interest was only because the other two wanted you - but from what I've seen today I think that you have been told to _choose_ who you want to mentor and if it comes down to choice I want it to be me.'

'Why?'

'It's rejection or a big win over the others. I want the win. Obviously.'

Byleth sipped her tea. 'Not really a rejection. I can only pick one.' She pointed out.

'You _are_ rather interesting too.' He said seriously. 'Quite aside from Lady Rhea allowing you a position on the staff, your interactions with the students have been fascinating.'

'They have?'

'Mmm.' His grin was suddenly back on his face, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. 'Your treated everyone you met as a complete individual. You certainly gave Hubert a scare, and that's not easily done!'

'Isn't it usual to behave with people in the best manner to suit them?' She asked, puzzled.

'It's a _great_ idea in theory, but most people don't bother.' Claude's look became appraising. 'For all of your imposing stare and hard demeanour, you were downright impressive with some of the quieter kids. I'll admit that surprised me. Assumed you would be more into the tougher crowd.'

Byleth was shaking her head. 'I have no idea what you mean.' She said blankly.

He gazed deeper at her, the silence drawing out as they regarded each other.

'You really don't do you?' He said finally. 'I only wish I had been able to eavesdrop when you spoke with Edelgard and Dimitri. Unfortunately, the Prince's guard-dog was too close by on both encounters to make it possible.' He fell silent again, and a look of indecision ran over his face. He settled on asking the question on his mind though. 'So, who are you planning on picking Prof? You going to put a poor man out of his misery? I really want to know.'

'I haven't reached a conclusion yet.' She replied honestly. 'I will tell you what I told the other two house leaders. Regardless of who I pick, it is not a reflection of any lack of interest in providing any aid to the others that I can.'

'What help do you think_ I_ need?' Claude challenged her.

'You could use a few pointers in stalking for starters.'

He laughed out loud, and this time his eyes glinted in merriment. 'Was that an attempt at humour teach?' He chuckled.

'No. It's fact. I caught you, didn't I?'

'Wow. Nice one!' He was still laughing.

'I'm not sure what you are finding so funny.' She admitted, which only made him laugh harder. In fact he was still chuckling when she indicated that his time was over and she showed him to the door.

'Please pick the Golden Deer, Professor.' He begged as he leaned against the doorframe grinning. 'We will have such fun!'

'I'm not sure we are supposed to be having fun.' She told him as he bowed to her and walked away. She shook her head and closed the door.

'He called you interesting, but I'd say that _he_ is the interesting one.' The young girl that had appeared on her bed, scratching at Colins' head observed.

'I agree, I think.' Byleth nodded, gathering up the tea things.

'You do.' The girl told her.

'What did you make of the others?' Byleth asked, 'Thank's by the way. If you had been running commentary in my head while I was talking to them all I would probably have gone insane.'

'I felt that. You were very focused. Impressively so. You want my thoughts now?'

'I really need them.' Byleth agreed.


	21. Girl Talk

Colin was on his back with all four of his paws in the air, squirming in pleasure as the girl concentrated on tickling the little writhing little monster's fluffy belly. Byleth watched them, first in amusement and then with a bit of confusion.

'How come he can see you?' She asked the child suddenly. 'How are you touching him?'

'He's a cat.' She replied simply, a luminous smile on her face.

'I know he's a cat.' Byleth's brow knitted. 'Is this an indication that you are not simply a figment of my imagination?'

'Do you really believe that _your_ limited imagination could stretch to create the wonder that is _me_?' The girl replied tartly, glancing at the young woman and tossing back her long green hair. 'Have you never witnessed a cat staring intently at an empty space before? It is quite normal for a feline to see things that others cannot.'

'But you are physically stroking him.'

The child giggled. 'He insisted to me that he required to be stroked and his own will made it happen. He _is_ a cat, after all.'

Byleth's bemusement grew.

'Besides which, this place we have come to...' The child's look became intense. 'Everything is different here. I feel... much freer - so maybe I _am_ touching the cat in reality.' She shrugged, her dainty shoulders making the gesture quite adorable.

Byleth sat at the table and poured a cold cup of tea from the dregs in the pot. She drank it down quickly. 'I'm probably just insane.' She decided.

'How very dramatic.' The girl said dryly. 'That _is_ what Jeralt believes though, I can think of no other reason for him to have brought you here.'

'He didn't bring me here. It was just chance that we rescued those young people.' Byleth objected.

'This was his intended destination. I am sure of it.'

Byleth's brow rose. 'Suddenly, you know everything?' She challenged. 'You only remembered your own name a day ago.'

'Sothis.' The girl nodded. 'It is an excellent name, don't you think?'

'And you learned you can turn back time.' Byleth paused. 'Actually, that _did _really happen. Another indication that you are real, I suppose.'

'Made_ you _look quite the hero.' Sothis smirked. 'Rescuing the fair maiden from the nasty bandits. No wonder all those brat's want you for themselves.'

'So what did you make of them?' Byleth asked curiously.

'The brats?' Sothis was silent for a second. 'I think it's what _you_ thought of _them_ that was more interesting personally.' Her reply was cryptic, and she gazed at Byleth with an infuriatingly enigmatic smile.

'Oh? Care to expand on that, or are you just trying to annoy me even more?'

'You were amused many times this afternoon. I have not felt that emotion from you before.' Sothis noted.

'Generally, there isn't much amusement to be found in day after day of relentless fighting.'

'Hmm. I see your point.' The girl agreed. 'What is it that is different here then? Is it that you are not going to working as a mercenary?'

Byleth's impassive expression betrayed some surprise as she thought about the question. 'I don't dislike being a mercenary.' She replied. 'I did think that I was going to have to work as a servant here. I doubted I would be required as a fighter since they have the Knights. Of course, I didn't know that Jeralt had led the Knights at one stage.' The words sounded sour in her mouth, but she quickly tried to shake away her budding resentment. 'I am curious as to why he left and took to the road.' She admitted. 'It was obviously not because he had shamed himself - judging by the welcome he's received at his return.'

'You could ask him.' Sothis sounded amused.

'Then he would unquestionably believe that I had become unhinged. We don't _do_ talking.'

'Things change child.'

'Not that much.' Byleth chuckled suddenly. 'I admit that I am also finding myself feeling freer Sothis. Do you think that is simply because you do?'

'Perhaps, or maybe it's just that we are both affected by the same ambiance.' Sothis leaned forward to peer at Byleth closely. 'You also seem more engaged.' She decided. 'Less... distant.'

'I am feeling curiosity.' Byleth agreed.

'It's a good feeling for you. It seems to have sparked your brain into action. You are not quite so much the dullard I initially feared.' Sothis' smirk was back.

'Sadly you are still just as forgetful, however.' Byleth retorted. 'Are you going to tell me what you thought of the students?'

'The usual mix of intention, fear, and hormones. Rather usual for their age.' Sothis replied sagely. 'Genuinely an eclectic mix of personalities though. Have you decided which you wish to mentor?'

'No.' Byleth scowled. 'Claude suggesting that I would be rejecting the others by choosing one has just made things much harder as well.'

'Do you _care_ what they think?'

'I...' Byleth again looked surprised. 'No... I mean, no - I don't care, but at the same time I don't want to disappoint. If I am given a job I do it. As well as I can.'

'Your job is to pick.' Sothis pointed out.

'Right. Yes right!'

'So, whom do you pick?' Sothis was grinning at the chagrin on Byleth's face. 'All of your sudden expression is also interesting... and amusing!' She laughed.

Byleth ignored the girl and knitted her brow.

'It should be easy to choose.' She muttered. 'It would surely be best if I were to utilize my known abilities and mentor the house with the most martial potential. From my interactions I would gage that to be the Lions. Not only does their leader have actual field experience, but there are already existing ties between the majority of house members and at the very least Dimitri, Ingrid, Dedue and Felix look to have established skills. Annette and Mercedes also have prior training in magical arts as well as a positive relationship. Ashe is eager, and Sylvain... is a bit of an unknown.'

'So you will pick the Prince and his Lions?' Sothis asked.

'Well, there is the consideration of whether I should instead choose to mentor the team that has the _least _coherency and experience instead - rather than just take on the strongest. Use my experience to build something out of nothing.' Byleth's fingers were drumming the table as she studied the house list. 'I would deem that to be the Deers. It would be a proper challenge - but it should be achievable with some hard work. I noted a measure of enthusiasm at least...'

'Indeed, so you favor the Scheming Lord and his misfits?' Sothis sounded less sure this time.

'But then there is the middle ground. Edelgard is a strong woman, and there are some with obvious ability in her house, and some that are just plain odd. Merging them into a team would challenge but strengthening what exists and making it more is... exceptionally appealing.'

'You have no idea do you?' Sothis grumbled.

'None.' Byleth agreed.

'So what will you do?' The girl removed her hand from the now sleeping kitten and stood.

'I believe I will ask to be assigned a team and go with what I am told. I have no preference. I'd rather be a teacher to them all if I am to be a teacher at all.'

'You can't avoid choosing your own path forever Byleth.' Sothis murmured, daintily stepping across the room to the window. 'Your handsome stalker is right outside again.' She noted with a smile.

'Shit. Really?' Byleth groaned.

'He is looking rather confused too.' Sothis added. 'After all, you _have_ been talking rather animatedly to yourself for a while now!'

Byleth had marched to the window and flung it open, dumping the contents of the copper kettle that had been resting away from the fire over the young man's head as he crouched under her sill.

'Get lost, Claude.' She barked.

'You are so violent!' He accused with a huge grin, standing himself up and planing away the dripping water from his hair. 'But hey, now I know you were telling the truth when you told me you hadn't decided who you would pick. Means I'm still in with a shot right, teach?'

'Much less of one now, you sneak!' She snarled, slamming the window shut.

'You really do like him, don't you.' Sothis observed.

'Liking him would be both ill-advised and dangerous.' Byleth muttered watching the lad stroll away as if nothing had happened.

'So what is your next plan of action?'

Byleth sighed and replaced the kettle by the fire. 'I will talk to the other Professors next and get their insight I think.'

'Actually that's a good plan!' Sothis approved.

'Im getting a sore throat from all of this damned talking.' Byleth complained.


	22. Sibling Rivalry

'You don't appear to be leaving.' Sothis noted as Byleth put her kettle on to boil.

'Leaving?'

'You _said_ that you were going to seek the advice of the other Professors.'

Byleth nodded. 'I will. In the morning.' She moved from the hearth to the closet space where her pack was sat and started working on the ties holding the bag together.

'Don't you think you should get it done as soon as possible?' The child's tone was disapproving.

'It's about the time for an evening meal.' Byleth pointed out reasonably. 'I'm sure that Manuela and Hanneman would prefer to wait.' She looked up curiously at the child. 'Why are _you_ so impatient anyway?'

'I'm enjoying your thoughts and this whole process.' Sothis admitted.

'Hmm. Well. I could use a bit of quiet. Maybe it will _help_ manage my thoughts better.'

'Too bad!' Sothis suddenly smirked. 'Someone approaches!'

There was a loud knocking on the door.

'Crap.' Byleth stood and for a second considered pretending she wasn't in.

'Won't work.' Sothis murmured gleefully as the door pounded again and a determined and deeply resonant voice called Byleth's name with a hint of irritation.

'Aww, double crap. I think that's Seteth.' Byleth went to the door and pulled it open just as the man raised his hand to knock a third time.

'Professor.' Seteth lowered his hand and scrutinized her carefully.

'How can I help?' She stood back and motioned him inside. Wearily he took a step forward, but when she went to close the door behind him, he asked for her to leave it open.

'My sister was hoping to meet you.' He said his gaze finally moving from Byleth to look around the room with a slightly puzzled frown. 'She will be along in a short while.'

Byleth shrugged and pushed the door so that a crack remained open. 'Tea?' She offered, filling her pot.

'Oh. Yes. Thank you.' Seteth had moved over to the window very close to where Sothis had hoisted herself comfortably onto the ledge.

'I think he can sense me.' Sothis grinned. 'It's confusing him. Just look at his frown!'

'Is there something wrong?' Byleth asked the man as she took a seat at the table. He jolted as if suddenly remembering where he was and turned back to look at her.

'I do apologise.' He came to sit in the chair across from her. 'There is an odd... resonance to this room, or maybe it's a familiar scent that I can't quite place..' His face had softened, nostrils flared slightly, and his green eyes distant.

'Seteth?'

'Sorry!' He shook himself and forced himself to look at her again. 'I have come to discover whether you have made your decision as to which house you will mentor.' His features snapped back into their harder countenance.

'I was hoping to speak with Manuela and Hanneman tomorrow before I answer that.' Byleth told him, pouring their tea.

'I understand.' Seteth nodded. He paused as he picked up his cup and warmed his hands around the bowl. 'I feel I should tell you that I am opposed to allowing the mentorship of one of the three Academy houses to someone whose past or abilities I know nothing about.'

'That's sensible.' Byleth murmured.

Seteth's eyes widened slightly. 'Regardless..' He continued. 'It is the Archbishop's wish that you take on this role, so I am required to support her despite the fact she has shared very little of the reasoning behind her decision.'

'I don't understand it either Seteth.' Byleth told him honestly.

'Is it something you do not wish to do?' He asked.

Byleth shrugged, her face it's usual mask. 'I have no idea if I am up to the task.'

'I see.' Seteth sounded thoughtful. 'You are Jeralt's child I understand.'

'So they tell me.' She sipped at her drink.

'You doubt it?'

She thought about it. 'I can see no other reason Jeralt would have dragged me around with him if I wasn't.' She admitted. 'He don't allow youngsters into the mercenary band. Reckons it's too tough a life, prefer's to take on those who have no other option or who have already been on the road a while.'

'Is it a tough life?' Seteth asked intently.

Byleth shrugged. 'I don't have any other life to compare it to.' She noted.

'Of course.' He agreed. 'Jeralt's reputation of the greatest ever Captain of the Knight's of Seiros does give at least a little credence to your position. Your tender years though... I suppose that you have only been actively working for a short time?'

'I'm not sure.' Byleth shrugged. 'Maybe ten years. I was allowed to fight as soon as I was able to best Jeralt in a fight.'

'Surely you jest. How old _are _you?' Sereth's eyes had narrowed.

Byleth looked uncomfortable. 'You would have to ask him.' She replied.

He scrutinized her carefully for a painfully long time. 'You really don't know, do you?' He frowned. 'What in the world was Jeralt thinking, bringing you up in this manner? No that was a rhetorical question, child..' He added as she appeared to struggle to reply to him. 'I believe that I _will _have a conversation with the Captain. Sooner rather than later.'

'I think he would be able to give you much more satisfactory answers than I.' Byleth agreed.

'Yes, I am beginning to see that questioning you any further may be futile.' His voice was softer than before. 'Quite aside from my personal apprehension in your appointment, I want to ensure that you know you can come and speak to me at any time if you have any problems. It is in both of our interests to make this appointment work.'

'Thank you.' Byleth nodded.

'Hello... May I come in?' A new voice came softly from the doorway. Byleth looked up to beckon the teal haired girl stood shyly at the threshold.

'My sister, Flayn.' Seteth introduced as she came in and approached Byleth. 'Flayn, this is the new Professor.'

'You are so pretty!' Flayn responded breathlessly, reaching out a tiny hand to place on Byleth's cheek. 'Isn't she, Brother?' She sent a look towards Seteth, who coughed and looked away.

Byleth sat deadly still, the hand on her face an entirely new sensation. 'Others have said the same today.' She noted.

'You do not agree?' Flayn asked, startled by the neutral tone.

'I rarely see my own face.' Byleth stated. 'Sometimes reflected in water...'

'You don't own a mirror?' Flayn sounded shocked.

'When you live on the road you have to carry all of your belongings. Anything that isn't a necessity is just added weight.' Byleth observed.

'I see.' Flayn sounded sad.

'_You_ are very lovely.' Byleth picked up on the girl's tone and tried to make amends although she wasn't really sure what for. The same thought had come from Sothis when Flayn had entered the room, so she was at least partially confident that she was right.

'Thank you.' Flayn smiled and giggled. 'I think we need to find a mirror for the Professor's room.' She told her brother firmly. He nodded that he would.

Flayn stared around the room once she moved away from Byleth, spying Colin who had made himself a nest on the bed. With a pleased exclaimation, the girl placed herself next to him and started to pet him.

'Take care, he likes to nibble fingers.' Byleth warned.

'Oh he won't hurt me!' Flayn beamed. 'Is he yours?' She added.

'I believe that I am his.'

'Yes! That is the way with cats.' Flayn agreed happily. 'Very wise to recognise the fact.'

'Hmm.' Sothis grumbled. 'This one is more interested in the animal than in me. I _know_ she can sense me.'

Both Seteth and Flayn looked up intently at Sothis' words.

'I'm sorry, did you say something, Professor - I didn't quite catch that.' Seteth said.

'I err... think it was Colin purring.' Byleth muttered, annoyed when Sothis started to chuckle at her discomfort.

'Anyway - I think that we have taken up enough of your time.' Seteth said formally. 'You will let me know as soon as you have made your decision?'

'I will.' Byleth agreed.

'Seteth!' Flayn sounded impatient.

'Ah,' Seteth's cheeks coloured slightly. 'My sister was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner.'

'That is very kind of you.' Byleth replied. 'However Raphael brought me a plate at lunch that was at least three times more than I would normally eat. I have no real appetite right now.'

Flayn giggled again. 'Raphael is _huge_ isn't he!'

'Quite the giant.' Byleth agreed.

'He has been very kind to me though. I admit I was a little scared when I first met him.' Flayn mused.

'Are you a student?' Byleth didn't remember seeing her name on the list that Manuela had provided.

'Sadly not.' The girl looked at her brother, and a sweet scowl lined her brow. 'My dear brother is terribly protective and hasn't allowed me to join the classes. Yet.'

'Flayn..!' Seteth admonished wearily.

'None the less, I like to make friends.' Flayn added. 'The students this year are quite an interesting bunch.'

'So I have noted.' Byleth agreed.

'They are all abuzz about you!' Flayn continued. 'I think we are going to have a wonderfully fun time!'

'A peaceful and educational time, I rather hope.' Seteth added pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had the beginnings of a headache.

'That too!' Flayn laughed.

'Thank you for the tea Professor.' Seteth rose to his feet and took a final look around the room. 'Come Flayn.' He added firmly to his Sister, who sighed heavily at him.

'We will eat together another time?' Flayn requested as she was ushered to the door impatiently.

'I would like that.' Byleth agreed, with the smallest hint of a smile.


	23. Setting the Stage

'How long have you both been teachers?' Byleth asked Hanneman and Manuela, cutting though their bickering firmly.

'Oh!' Hanneman blinked as if suddenly remembering that their new faculty member was with them. 'I have been here for fifteen years now. Manuela, it must be your sixth or seventh?'

'Seventh.' Manuela confirmed smiling at Byleth. 'Of course, I was on the stage before I came here. A different kind of role, but I believe it helped. Teaching is not dissimilar to performing after all - you are stood in front of an audience and required to keep their attention.'

'It always has to be about _you _doesn't it.' Hanneman's eyebrows had raised at Manuela's comment. 'If you ask _me_, engagement in teaching is achieved by your confidence in the knowledge you are sharing. If you understand your subject, your students will be attentive _regardless_ of your performance.'

'Dull, Hanneman, so very dull. I am amazed that your students don't just sleep through your lectures.' Manuela sniffed.

'At least I don't resort to a brazen display of my body to keep interest.' Hanneman indicated the extremely low cut to the dress that Manuela was barely wearing as well as the high slits up her thighs.

'Darling, if _you_ displayed your body, the poor dears would run in terror.' Manuela smirked.

'Seriously?' Byleth had just about had enough. 'Please, I would really appreciate your help, do you think you could spar with each other later? I will even lend you weapons if you like.'

'Sparring?' Manuela looked confused. 'Why would Hanneman and I want to fight?'

'I think she is alluding to our verbal contest.' Hanneman mused. 'Don't worry yourself, Byleth, we mean no harm.'

'What exactly is it that we can help you with?' Manuela added kindly.

'I want to know how this whole teaching thing actually works.' Byleth looked at them both carefully. 'Your specialty is white magic and healing Manuela, and Hanneman - you cover bows and dark magic. Correct?'

They both nodded.

'Obviously, after fifteen years, I have a good knowledge of most subjects that we teach. History, for example.' Hanneman added.

'Only because you've actually been alive through so much of it.' Manuela muttered under her breath, then jumped when Byleth's hand came down loudly on the table between them.

'How do you go about teaching your specialties to those not in your own house?' She asked next.

'Well, we conduct lectures that any can attend. We can use other people too - Seteth, for example, will cover some subjects when he is free, some of the Knights are willing to do the same.' Hanneman explained.

'So you never actively teach another's house specifically?' Byleth asked incredulously.

'Not unless requested. You _can_ request us to fit in general sessions to your timetable if we are free.' Manuela smiled.

'That just doesn't make much sense to me.' Byleth puffed out her cheeks in irritation. 'Shouldn't everyone get the same access to our skills?'

'I admit I have occasionally lamented the fact that my expertise has not been utilised across the whole student body effectively.' Hanneman agreed.

'You've never said that to me!' Manuela accused. 'I myself have often been frustrated by the rather haphazard planning that we cobble together. You would not get away with such shambolic organisation in the theatre. It would be a disaster.'

Hanneman shrugged. 'It's how things have always been done here.' He admitted.

'Alright.' Byleth was frowning now. 'Tell me, what exactly is the purpose of the Academy?'

'Well, there is the prestige of having graduated.' Manuela explained. 'For the commoner's and the lesser nobles opportunities become open to you that may not be available otherwise.'

'For those who don't need the recognition, we provide a grounding in the tactics required to manage battle.' Hanneman added. 'Leadership experience.'

'All of the best martial tacticians have come through our halls.' Manuela agreed.

'My father didn't.' Byleth pointed out.

'Yes, well, there are _always _exceptions.'

'So how do you achieve all of that training?' Byleth was still confused.

'The course material contains all of the required reading.' Manuela shuffled some paper and brought out a list. 'I prepared the schedule for you. I've included the tests that we have drawn up over the years and a marking guide, although obviously, we will help you with that initially.'

'So the majority of the experience that you offer is from books? Not real experience?'

'Jeritza provides practical weapon skills, of course, for those who request it, or seek to progress their class and take advanced certification exams.' Hanneman was frowning too now.

'I see.' Byleth looked down the list that Manuela provided. 'I don't think this is going to work for me.' She said honestly. 'I understand the benefits of book learning, but the kind of thing that I want to provide won't be found in any tome. Neither do I want to limit sharing my skills to one single house.'

'Oh?' Hanneman looked intrigued. 'What skill are you talking about exactly?'

'Survival.' Byleth said simply.

There was silence.

'Surely,_ all_ of the learning we cover is actually a way of teaching that.' Manuela said meekly after a while had passed.

'In a roundabout way, I suppose. A practical application is a lot more relevant, though.' Byleth said firmly.

'A mixture of both the theory and practice would be extremely effective.' Hanneman was nodding.

'For your own specialities too.' Byleth reasoned.

'Indeed.' Hanneman agreed.

'What are you suggesting Byleth?' Manuela's eyes were twinkling now. 'Do you have a solution for us, dear?'

'Not really. I was hoping we could come up with something together.' Byleth replied.

It certainly wouldn't hurt to schedule regular weekly slots for ourselves in the other houses.' Hanneman said thoughtfully. 'At least for a trial period to see how it goes.'

'A day maybe?' Manuela was scribbling now, her elegant handwriting racing over a sheet of paper in front of her. 'Although perhaps afternoons would be a better time for practical skills, I have noted that the average student becomes less motivated by their books after lunch.'

'Keenly noticed, my dear - yes I concur!' Hanneman beamed at her.

'So... If we were to spend our full day with our own house in practical skills whether they be in our specialties or work in the stables or with Jeritza, then the other four mornings on the usual book schedule... Leaving two afternoons each for us to entertain the other houses... It could work!' Oh, I do like the idea!' Manuela clapped her hands.

'We will have to liaise quite closely with each other to make sure we stay on track.' Hanneman smiled. 'That does not sound too arduous a task, though.'

'And obviously we would retain the overall responsibility for the ongoing progress and conduct of our own house. Apply any discipline required if problems arise, although having feedback from you both would certainly make that process easier too.' Manuela enthused.

'I find that completely acceptable.' Byleth nodded. Her mind was racing as comprehension finally started to slot into place.

_'Oh!'_ Sothis murmured in her head. _'I see! Yes, I agree with your thinking. Is that actually a decision Byleth? I honestly thought you would never reach one!'_

'I suggest that we get started immediately and get onto drawing up the initial timetables then. No time like the present after all!' Hanneman decided happily.

'Hold your horses, old man.' Manuela smirked. 'We need to know _who_ we are mentoring first.' She sent an amused glance at Byleth. 'So which house are you going pick? Do you still require some help in choosing?'

'No.' Byleth shook her head. 'I have made up my mind, although I would like to know if either of you has a strong desire for a particular house. I would take that into consideration before finally declaring my choice.'

'I was rather hopeful that I might get the Lions.' Hanneman admitted. 'The two young ladies in that group attended the Magical Academy, and I would very much enjoy working with them and garnering information about their experience of that establishment. In truth though I would be able to seek them out independently as well, so please don't let that affect your thinking.'

'I really have no preference one way or the other.' Manuela added. 'One bunch of students is just as troublesome as another in my experience!'

'Do we need to seek Lady Rhea or Seteth's blessing to start mixing up how we teach the classes?' Byleth asked, a little concerned at how fast things were moving.

'Not if we present them with a full working model and notes on how it will play!' Manuela was tapping at the paper she had been writing on meaningfully. 'They can hardly complain if we are taking the entire thing far more thoughtfully than we have in previous years after all! All we are lacking is your decision, Byleth.'

'I see.' Byleth took a deep, steady breath.

_'I think you have it. Go ahead!'_ Sothis encouraged.

'In that case, my choice is the Black Eagles.' Byleth stated.

'Interesting.' Manuela smiled. 'Can I ask why?'

'I like black.' Byleth replied with a perfectly straight face.

_'Oh you little liar..'_ Sothis chuckled.


	24. The Best Intentions

It took the professors most of the day - and in Manuela's case a full bottle of Plum Wine - to satisfactorily bash out their first month's training plan. Once the initial model had been drafted, Byleth was contented to leave the finer details to the older and more experienced tutors. Hanneman and Manuela had actually managed to find a kind of harmony with each through their enthusiasm at the planning. Byleth used the time to look over the details of the books and tests that Manuela had provided and started to familiarise herself with the format.

Late afternoon tea was shared by the teachers, and once they were finished eating, Manuela declared that their newly organised schedule was ready to present to Seteth. Cyril was pressed into service to go and find the man to see if he would be available to meet with them.

Seteth himself strode into the room not long after. He listened to Manuela's explanation of the changes they had made, remaining silent and impassive throughout. Next, he was taken through the schedule by Hanneman, who also fielded the rapid-fire queries that Seteth posed. Once the impromptu presentation was concluded, all three professors waited, with varying degrees of nervousness for Seteth's response.

'Impressive.' Seteth finally decided. 'We have never before engaged a teacher whose qualifications are primarily practical rather than academic. You have all done a remarkable job in identifying and addressing the conflicts that may have presented.'

'Obviously, it will be an ongoing process.' Manuela purred happily. 'We will certainly be required to liaise far more closely with each other, but I fail to see how that can be a bad thing.'

'Quite.' Seteth agreed. 'If you schedule a regular meeting time, I would also be interested in attending if that is agreeable. I'd understand if you would prefer to simply provide me a report...'

'Your input is always valued Seteth.' Hanneman replied.

'Thank you.' Seteth nodded. 'I will present your plans to the Archbishop tomorrow in our morning meeting, although I am sure that she will have no complaint. This is exceptionally comprehensive.'

'We try our best.' Manuela was beaming.

'If that is all, I would like to have a word with you Byleth, in private - if you have the time.' Seteth motioned to the girl.

'Of course.' Byleth murmured and followed Seteth from the room and down the corridor to his office. Once the door was firmly closed, he turned to her, his usual harsh features softened considerably.

'How in the world did you manage that?' He asked as a small smile played across his lips. 'I have been trying to get those two working together more effectively for years now!'

Byleth shrugged silently.

Seteth leaned against his desk, his arms crossed across his chest as he scrutinised her carefully.

'I may have underestimated you.' He admitted. 'I should have more faith in Rhea, perhaps, although I truly wish she was showing more faith in _me_ in this matter.' He sighed. 'I spoke to Jeralt today, as you suggested. He refused to give up any information about you, saying that he has already covered everything with the Archbishop, and what she chooses to share is up to her.'

'Sorry.' Byleth murmured.

'Hardly your fault.' Seteth frowned. 'He did, however, give me one piece of information that I find... well, frankly unbelievable. He told me because he believes that it should be shared with those who may learn it unexpectedly.'

Byleth continued to return his gaze stoically.

'Perhaps it is _not_ so hard to believe given your cool reservedness.' Seteth looked just a little unnerved. 'Byleth, is it true that you have no heartbeat?'

'Yes.'

'I see.' The man's hand started to reach out, unconsciously towards her as if he wanted to check the truth of it for himself, but he froze quickly and pulled himself together. 'That is an... oddity.' His gaze became intent. 'I can see a pulse point in your neck quite clearly.' He added.

'Do you need to check it out for yourself?' Byleth asked, her tone devoid of any inflection.

'I... don't think that will be necessary.' Seteth turned away from her sharply and went behind his desk to pull out his chair and sit down. 'I believe it would be wise to inform Manuela of your condition.' He commented, picking up his quill, dipping it and writing something quickly on the paper in front of him. 'As well as a teacher, Manuela is the head of our infirmary here at the Monastery. She is the most likely to discover your affliction if you were ill or injured.'

'I am rarely ill.' Byleth advised.

'Hanneman will also likely need to be told.' Seteth carried on. 'He will undoubtedly want to explore the possibility of you bearing a crest. Indeed it may be due to a crest that such an abnormality has occurred.'

'It is not a common thing, then?' Byleth asked.

Seteth stared up at her, incredulous at the question. 'Not really Byleth.' He said softly.

For the briefest of seconds, Seteth saw a flash of emotion in the girl's eyes and a tremor in her rigid shoulders. He decided that he had pushed enough for the time being.

'So, you have chosen to mentor the Black Eagles.' He noted, intent on changing the subject. 'Was there any particular reason?'

'Lady Edelgard struck me as the most formal of all of the house leaders.' Byleth replied.

'Formal?'

'Manuela explained that the house mentor is responsible for the conduct of their house and administering discipline when required.' Byleth was speaking slowly, picking her words carefully. 'I believe that Edelgard will also demand good conduct from her fellow students due to her own nature. This will be a help to me in identifying what is acceptable and what isn't. It is not something I am confident in knowing, given my previous situation.'

'That is... rather well-considered.' Seteth looked surprised.

'The mission the Archbishop gave me was to consider my options comprehensively.' Byleth noted. 'I have merely followed orders.'

'I have already told you that you can ask for help if you have any worries.' Seteth reminded her.

'You have. It will be a useful resource.'

'Yes. Talking of resources, this is for you.' Seteth opened a draw on his desk and took out a large key. 'This is a key to the Library. The door is locked at the ringing of the last bell, but faculty are all given this access for after hours. Often it is the easiest time to actually manage to get any quiet work or study done.'

'Thank you.'

'You can allow a student to work after hours too if you deem necessary.' He added helpfully.

'I understand.' Byleth moved forward and took the key from the desk where he had placed it.

'It is getting late.' Seteth stood again. 'I am sorry to have kept you so long.' He added, indicating her towards the door. She waved away his apology with a small gesture of her hand and silently left his office.

With the key cold in her hand and the library so close to her current location, Byleth's feet found themselves taking her in that direction and she considered that picking out a few of the books on the study list she had made a copy of would be a good idea. She let herself into the enormous space, locking the door securely behind her and picking up a lantern from the entrance.

_'It's peaceful here.'_ Sothis remarked in her head.

'Tranquil.' Byleth whispered aloud. 'The smell of books is pleasing.' She added.

Taking a moment to soak in the ambiance, Byleth was quick to notice a slight sound that was out of place and the waft of scent that she recognised. Her sense of smell was extraordinary. A genuine smile crossed her face like lightning before it was gone.

She stalked the stacks silently following her nose to the source that she knew was hiding away somewhere. Eventually she was sure she was almost on top of the miscreant that was trying to evade her.

'Come on out Claude.' She demanded.

The young man appeared from behind the nearest bookcase.

'How do you do that?' He groaned.

'Your first challenge is to learn just that.' Byleth waved him to a nearby table. 'Sit.' She commanded.

He looked for a second that he might just run instead, but instead he sighed deeply and threw himself into the chair.

'I assume you are aware of the house I have chosen.' She said as she took a seat opposite him.

'Black Eagles.' Claude said blankly.'

She nodded at him. 'I don't believe that you overheard my conversation with Seteth however.' She raised a brow at him questioningly.

'I've already learned that _he_ is almost as good as you at finding me out.' The lad mumbled.

'My choice is not a rejection of you or the Golden Deer.' Byleth said tonelessly.

'Hey, it's not an issue.' Claude sat himself back and stretched his arms behind his head nonchalantly. 'It's not like I expected you to choose us anyway.' He added.

'In point of fact, I _have _chosen you.' Byleth continued.

'Oh, did I miss something, teach?' Claude winked at her slyly. 'Or do you mean you are choosing me for an entirely different activity rather than teaching?'

'Really?' Byleth snorted indelicately.

'Alright.' Claude huffed, but he looked immensely pleased with himself. 'Explain it to me how I am chosen then, oh enigmatic one.'

'Being your house mentor would be counter-productive to you.' Byleth replied.

'How?' He sat forward, actually looking like she had piqued his interest.

'Firstly, you have thus far proved yourself completely unable to escape my notice in your covert activity. As your house mentor I would be required to question your conduct and discipline you for it. As I am not, I can just assume... let's say.. that you are here in the library after hours because of another faculty member allowing you the use of their key.'

'I see. Which _is_ the case of course.' Claude's eyebrows had risen alarmingly.

'Obviously, although if I were to discover you were abusing the trust placed in you in any way - we would have a serious problem.'

'Abusing how?' Claude murmured.

'Anything that might cause harm or trouble to another student or the reputation of the Academy.' She said heavily.

'No worries on that account.' Claude agreed cautiously.

'Good.' Byleth nodded.

'Why, teach?' The lad looked genuinely confused.

'One of your fellow Deer's mentioned that you were a new and unexpected entity in the Leicester Alliance and as such you are an object of suspicion and mistrust.' Byleth shrugged. 'You need to _win_ your housemate's allegiance and I can better aid you from a distance since I doubt that your methods will be entirely above board. You are developing your reputation here, and I can see that you do so by gathering information first, which is wise.'

'Again... why are you bothered?' Claude asked, his eyes blank.

'I am your teacher. I am required to teach what each of you individually needs to survive. That is the job I have been given.' Byleth met his gaze determinedly. 'I rarely fail in my missions, Claude. I don't mean to start now.'


	25. The Sweet Smell of Success

With just a couple of days to go until classes started, Byleth decided that the best thing she could do was to try and get her head around some of the academic subjects that she was going to have to cover. Tempting though it was to hide away and just concentrate on reading, she was also interested in discovering who would approach her if she was in plain sight, so on the first day, she took her books and an enthusiastic Colin down to the lake and settled herself by the water.

It wasn't long and probably unsurprising that her first company came from Lady Edelgard, closely followed by the ever-attentive Hubert, who was scowling in a very satisfying manner.

'Professor!' Edelgard appeared to consider the matter momentarily, but then sat herself down on the dusty ground next to Byleth. Hubert remained standing. 'I hope I am not interrupting anything important.' The girl indicated the books that the professor was perusing.

'Not at all.'

'I was very pleased to hear that you have been assigned to the Black Eagles.' Edelgard continued. 'I believe that we will be able to learn a lot from you over the coming year.'

'That's the hope.' Byleth closed her book and fixed her stare on the young woman. 'I hope that you are also aware I will be very much out of my depth in the short term until I get to grips with what is expected of me.'

'Yes, of course. We will be there to help you in any way that we can.' Edelgard flicked her eyes up to Hubert, who nodded and smiled insincerely.

There was a painful silence. Eventually, Hubert sighed.

'I believe you have insisted on a set regime of teaching the other houses as well as ours.' He said delicately. 'I understand that it is an unusual method for the running of the educational program. I wonder, could you explain why this new format is being implemented?'

'It was a joint decision between the faculty.' Byleth replied without looking up at him. 'From my own perspective, the strength I have to offer at the moment is in practical martial skills and tactics, the whole of my experience is from living it - not reading about it. That should be passed on to all of the houses.'

Edelgard was nodding, but she didn't look particularly happy.

'I would have assumed that it is actually the remit of the weaponsmaster to develop us physically.' Hubert's eyes narrowed slightly, and his tone became more genuine, which finally got Byleth looking up at him. 'Perhaps foreseeing a likely conflict in interest is why he has challenged you.' He commented quietly.

'Maybe.' Byleth shrugged. 'I can only do my best.' She said stoically.

'Your honesty is rather refreshing.' Edelgard put out a tentative hand to Byleth's shoulder.

Byleth stared for a second at the hand on her shoulder, then she patted at it awkwardly. 'Someone else said that to me.' She muttered. 'What an odd world you must live in if you are unable to readily accept the words of others.'

'You become used to it.' Edelgard removed her hand quite quickly, her cheeks pink at her boldness. 'It can be wearisome, though.'

'Lady Edelgard..' A new voice came drifting towards them, as Ferdinand marched smartly up. 'Oh, and our new house Professor too! How wonderful!' Ferdinand bowed elegantly.

'Ah, Ferdinand.' Edelgard rose gracefully to her feet. 'I assume you are here to escort me to view the stables?'

'Indeed, I am.' Ferdinand replied cheerfully. 'I can come back later if you're busy, though.'

'Not at all. You will excuse me, Professor?' Edelgard smiled at Byleth.

'Hey, Hubert. No need for you to come along.' Ferdinand clapped the man on the shoulder. 'Never let it be said that Ferdinand von Aegir isn't capable of ensuring her Highness' safety!'

'I hardly think...' Hubert began, but Edelgard waved her hand at him. 'Ferdinand is completely correct. I will be fine in his care. Please take some time to yourself.'

'I really don't mind...' Hubert's words were lost as the pair of them walked away together. He hissed under his breath in frustration.

'Lady Edelgard is very capable.' Byleth commented.

'That is not my concern.' Hubert looked genuinely worried. 'I am not entirely sure of the situation here as yet. The three house leaders were _supposed_ to be completely safe on their outing with the Knight's too, but if it were not for Jeralt... and yourself, of course, being in the right place at the right time - who knows what would have happened.'

'Follow them then, if you are concerned.' Byleth suggested. 'I do believe, however, that they would have been fine the other night if they hadn't run into us. All three were impressive in defending themselves.'

'I _know_ that you stepped directly into danger to prevent an attempt on my Lady.' Hubert's voice was blank. 'I admit I find it odd that you do not make more of that fact. It is no small accomplishment to protect the life of the future Empress after all.'

'I just happened to be the closest person to her at the time.'

'Perhaps.' Hubert bowed slightly. 'I will follow them now.' His intense gaze met hers briefly. 'I am not entirely sure why you chose us, Professor. I will be watching you.'

'You knew it was up to me then?' Byleth shook her head. 'Of course, you did. Maybe I chose the Black Eagles because of your winning personality, Hubert.'

'I'm sure that _must_ be it.' He replied dryly before he walked off quickly after Edelgard and Ferdinand.

Very little time passed before Byleth's reading was interrupted again by someone striding up her and blocking her sun, as they stood, hands on hips in front of her.

'Those tights are truly tragic Professor. I assumed once you were in civilized surroundings you may change them, but it appears I was wrong. I deem it my moral obligation that I provide my - rather exceptional - fashion experience to your education. We don't need our youngest and most beautiful teacher to go around in hosiery that frankly, my Granny would wear!'

'Hello, Hilda.' Byleth stared up at the girl impassively. 'I fail to see your issue.'

'You _want_ to look like my Granny?'

'Is your grandmother a fierce warrior?'

'Don't be silly!' Hilda started to smirk then her eyebrow rose slightly. 'Actually,' She admitted. 'Pretty much everyone in the family is a_ bit _scared of her. I'd say her tongue was more of a weapon than any actual blade though.'

'In truth, I have not given much thought to my attire here at the Academy.' Byleth mused. 'I noted I have been provided with a dress uniform similar to your own, which I assume I will wear to class, but I will still require cover for my legs.'

'Please chose unpatterned!' Hilda beseeched. 'And maybe a splash of colour, you are far too monotone in your aesthetic, aside from your hair and your eyes. I would simply die to have eyes like yours.'

'May I appoint you my official leg attire consultant?' Byleth reached down to her purse and took out some coin.

Hilda beamed.

'Just be aware Hilda, if you attempt to bring me anything in pink, I will be obliged to break your nose.'

'Oh, you!' Hilda chuckled. 'I was heading into town anyway, I was looking for Marianne when I spotted you. Have you seen her?'

'Sorry.' Byleth shook her head.

'Better keep looking then.' Hilda smiled, gave a pretty wave and disappeared.

As the pink-haired girl was walking away, Byleth noted Dedue letting himself into the greenhouse. She considered for a moment but decided that she had earned herself a break. She quickly packed up her books and followed him in with Colin at her heels.

'Could you use an experienced water carrier?' She enquired of the large man who was already knelt in a border tending a plant when she finally tracked him down.

'Professor.' He inclined his head respectfully as he looked up at her. 'I would be most grateful, thank you.'

They worked together in companionable silence for a while until Dedue suddenly sat back and regarded her.

'I wonder Professor, have you met with Bernadetta yet?' He asked, solemnly.

'I have.'

'She was in the greenhouse every day until recently, but unfortunately I believe that I have scared her and she has stopped coming.'

'She is rather skittish.' Byleth observed.

'I admit I am accustomed to people reacting harshly to my appearance and origin.' Dedue responded stoically. 'However the girl appears to have a great fondness for carnivorous plants and her knowledge and care of such appears to be exemplary. I wished to alert her to the fact that here among my homelands flora I have such a specimen.'

'Carnivorous plants?' Byleth's brow rose. 'Unusual.'

'I did approach her with care.' Distress was beginning to flicker around Dedue's usually impassive face. 'However, after accusing me several times wanting to kill her, she ran off, and she has not returned.'

'It is not your fault, Dedue. I believe it is simply her nature.' Byleth responded softly.

'Perhaps. However, I wonder if I could impose on you, Professor. It distresses me much that she is missing out on what was obviously an important hobby because of me. Would you speak with her? I would be happy to provide a list of times when I will be here to tend my plants, so she can be sure of never having to bump into me.'

'Have you tried speaking to her yourself?' Byleth asked.

'I did.' The big man nodded sadly. 'I knocked on her door full of apology however it seemed to make things worse.'

'I'll speak to her.' Byleth agreed.

'Thank you.' Dedue looked relieved. 'Would you also give her this? An apology.' He handed over a beautiful blue bloom.

'Of course.'

'And would you please accept this one for yourself?' Dedue added, the faintest of flushes rising to his cheeks as he handed over a second flower in a deep green tone.

'Oh!' Byleth took it and held it to her nose. 'This smells beautiful.' She noted.

'It is a blossom commonly used for soaps and perfumes.' Dedue agreed.

'Thank you. I have never received a flower before.' Byleth admitted.

'I have found that receiving a bloom can brighten anyone's day.' Dedue said quietly.

'Yes.' Byleth agreed. 'It appears it can. I shall remember that.'


	26. A Father's Tale

Jeralt watched as Byleth exited the greenhouse and marched purposefully towards the student accommodation, with two bright flowers in her hand and a determined look in her eye. He considered calling out to her, but his own curiosity got the better of him. He followed her from a reasonable distance, then leaned himself on the wall of the end of the housing block when she stopped to rap smartly on one of the doors. There was a little conversation, some of it very high pitched from the inhabitant of the room, but the door did not open. Byleth continued to speak, her tone low and firm, and eventually, the door opened just a crack, and she slipped into the room.

Jeralt waited where he was, hoping this meeting wasn't going to take too long. He really needed to speak to his daughter before he left on his first mission, and while he had initially stormed away from his meeting with Rhea fuelled by righteous rage, he could feel his anger tempering by degree's as more coherent thinking was starting to invade. He was becoming less and less sure of what he was actually going to say when the moment came. He was adamant that whatever it was it would be in Byleth's best interests and Rhea be damned.

Jeralt didn't have to wait too long. Byleth emerged from the room accompanied by a short, nervous-looking girl. It was evident that his daughter was encouraging her companion along patiently. With a small sigh, he decided that he should let her complete her task. Byleth nodded to him as they walked past, discretely waving a finger in his direction, requesting that he wait. He nodded his understanding back.

The two girls headed to the greenhouse and entered. Jeralt waited but eventually decided that time was definitely getting on and he needed to hurry this up. He strode to the glass doors and swung them open. He found his quarry relatively easily, she was stood back observing the girl and another lad who were knelt in a border, tending a group of plants.

'Jeralt.' Byleth said levelly as he strode up to them. The lad had risen to his feet at his approach while the girl was literally cowering in the undergrowth. He tried hard to bring a smile to his rugged face.

'Hey, Kiddo.' He said lightly.

'Did you want to see me?' She asked.

'Aye, I'd like a chat before I leave on my first mission.' Jeralt's eyes moved over her companions, lingering on the stony-faced man. 'It's been a goodly while since I have met with anyone from Duscur.' He noted. 'It is a welcome sight, indeed.'

'Captain.' Dedue lowered his head and banged his chest sharply in a respectful greeting.

'Just Jeralt will do lad.' He grinned. 'I wonder, do you happen to cook?' His eyes had taken on a mischievous gleam.

'Cook?' Dedue looked directly at the man for the first time, his face frowning in puzzlement. 'I... enjoy the culinary arts sir, I would claim no particular skill though.'

'It occurs to me that one of the very few times my girl here ever expressed a genuine love of food was when we were briefly in Duscar, long before the troubles there...' Jeralt took in Byleth's blank expression with a chuckle. 'She was but a slip of a lass at the time mind... but there was a bun, sticky and sweet and made with a particular kind of a nut. Do you know of it?' He directed at Dedue whose eyes had become wide.

'I do.' The big man replied. 'Indeed, the nut of which you speak is the product of one of the tree's that I am trying to grow here.' He turned to Byleth. 'Once they are ready for harvest I would be honored to prepare a batch of buns for you, Professor.' He smiled.

'Ohhh cake!' The girl hiding in the foliage blurted out. When all eyes swung to her, she clasped both hands over her mouth and cowered back further.

'I will, of course, gift some to you too Bernadetta.' Dedue promised solemnly and was rewarded by a muffled squeal of pleasure.

'I do not remember.' Byleth admitted. 'I have no recollection at all of ever having been to Duscur.' She added with an apologetic look at Dedue.

Jeralt shrugged, still grinning. 'We'd been tasked with getting a letter through by some lord or another, and while I was getting about the job, I left you with some of the mothers in the village we were staying. When I got back, merely hours later you were a sticky mess from head to toe and had been handed a bowl of the left-over batter to clear. You were just like a pig at swill!'

Bernadetta was giggling from her hiding place, and Dedue was forced to look stoically down at his feet, trying to hide his grin at the image Jeralt was presenting.

'Well, I think that's quite enough reminiscing for one day.' Byleth stated firmly, her cheeks flushing. 'Shall we get to our meeting old man?' She raised an eyebrow at Jeralt.

'I am limited on time.' Jeralt admitted reluctantly.

'Would you like me to walk you back to your room Bernadetta?' Byleth enquired.

'I would be honored to accompany the lady if she will allow me.' Dedue murmured.

Bernadetta looked between Jeralt and Dedue warily. 'S...s ...still got some work to do.' She stuttered.

'Then please allow me to help, I would be grateful to learn more from you.' Dedue encouraged. Bernadetta nodded, only slightly reluctantly.

'Well and good then. C'mon Kiddo, my office.' Jeralt declared.

Byleth inclined her head and followed her father out of the greenhouse.

The walk to Jeralt's office was undertaken in silence, which continued as he put the tea on and beckoned her to sit at his work desk. While her outward appearance had remained wholly unchanged and expressionless, Jeralt was well accustomed to detecting the very minute tells that she displayed in place of actual emotion. When they had entered his workspace he had noticed her surprise at the changes that the couple of days since their last meeting had wrought. Never the tidiest of men, his room was now cluttered with maps and books and random weaponry, not to mention the reams and reams of reports that were stacked haphazardly everywhere. He could physically feel her displeasure at the disorder.

'Do I need to be coming in here every few days to reorganize you?' She muttered.

'I know exactly where everything is.' He objected as she began to move a pile of books and order them onto the helpful shelving up against the far wall.

She ignored him and continued to whirl around the room in a dervish of tidying.

'Byleth!' He barked, his tone commanding. She froze instantly. 'Sit.' He directed.

He joined her at the desk with their tea and sighed. 'I'm leaving this evening on a mission.' He told her.

Byleth picked up her cup but offered no comment.

'I had hoped to be here to support you through your first week of teaching duty.' Jeralt was scowling. 'I'm pretty sure this mission was an excuse to have me absent.'

'Why?'

Jeralt shrugged. 'Damned if I know.' He admitted. 'I wanted to be here for your match tomorrow against Jeritza. How the hell did you manage to get yourself into that one?'

'I didn't. It was at his insistence.' Byleth replied.

'Hmm, well be careful kid, I hear he is exceptionally skilled and powerful. I'd wager he is looking to humiliate you. He is of noble background, and I suspect he sees you as an upstart and a threat.'

Byleth shrugged. 'As I understand it, he won't kill me - and if anything I could probably use a blow to my overinflated reputation.'

Jeralt chuckled at that.

'So am I just here to be told you're leaving?' Byleth had raised an eyebrow. 'You seem to have something on your mind.'

Jerlat blew out his cheeks and considered carefully, hiding his thinking behind a long sip of tea. She seemed to be coping, much better than he had expected. Did he really need to add another shock to the pile?

'Nah, just thought you might miss me is all.' He said finally, smirking at her over his cup.

'I think I'll live.' She snorted.

'In that case I want a full report of your findings and impressions so far, soldier.' He demanded.

She nodded and obliged.

It wasn't long before Jeralt found himself alone again in his office. Byleths report had been curt and to the point as always. He had been impressed with the fact that she had managed to interact with every student in the Academy already, but with reflection he realised that she had followed her orders to the letter. She had seemed just slightly different though. He believed he had heard just the smallest amount of emotion when she spoke of the various people she had encountered. It was a baby-step but a step none the less.

There was a tap at the door. Jeralt tensed. This next meeting was going to be something completely different. He wondered if he had done the right thing in not telling Byleth and having her sit in with him now, but perhaps Rhea was correct... She needed time to adapt to her new life first. He, on the other hand, had been offered no such luxury. It was like he could feel the tight pull of invisible strings attached to his arms and his legs making him dance like a marionette under the control of the Archbishop. He thought he had cut those ties years ago. He was wrong.

'Come in.' He called, and even he could hear a faint tremor in his voice.

The man in full armor let himself in through the door, carefully closing it behind him. He turned and made his way to the desk, raising his hand to the full helmet that was covering his face.

Jeralt had risen, subconsciously reaching to grab the pommel of the sword at his waist, but he watched unmoving and impassive as the young man lifted his helmet off and placed it gently on the table. A tumble of blonde hair and a huge beaming smile were the first things that were evident although a small gasp had emitted from Jeralt at the sight. His stare was incredulous, the face before him hauntingly familiar. He had seen its features - if not it's expression - reflected back at him from every mirror he'd encountered more years ago now than he cared to remember.

'Hello, son.' Jeralt said quietly.

'Hey!' The man welcomed cheerfully. 'It's truly a pleasure to meet you, sir!' He was as enthusiastic as a bouncing puppy. 'I have to confess Captain, I could hardly believe it when Lady Rhea took me aside a few days ago and told me that _you _were my father!'


	27. Brother in Arms

Hanneman managed to catch Byleth just as she was leaving Jeralt's office.

'I wonder my dear,' The scholar mused as he took her arm firmly to guide her into his own office across the hallway. 'Would you perhaps have a moment now for me to have a little look into whether or not your bere a crest?'

'Uh... okay.' Byleth didn't feel that she was actually being given a choice in the matter. She probably _could_ snap Hanneman in half in less than a minute, but it was most likely against the rules, so she decided to just go along with his request regardless of her small spark of annoyance at his overbearing manner.

'Marvellous.' Hanneman beamed at her and gestured towards the odd piece of apparatus that sat in the center of his workspace. 'Now if you could just place your hand on the pad there. Carefully...' He indicated what he meant.

'Will it hurt?' Byleth asked curiously as she rolled up her sleeve and proffered her hand to be guided to the correct position.

'Oh no, not at all. Maybe you will feel a slight tingle, but nothing more has ever been reported.' Hanneman placed her hand where he needed it and then proceeded to do something that appeared to activate the device.

'I've never seen anything like this before.' Byleth admitted.

Hanneman chuckled happily. 'I would be surprised if you had. This apparatus is entirely of my own design, although it builds heavily on the work of... _OH!'_ The older man suddenly froze and was staring at a mirror-like section on the contraption in an almost comical expression of surprise. There was a vivid and strange pattern showing up on the plate that had not been there before.

'Problem?' Byleth asked.

'I... well... I... No!' Hanneman stuttered moving around to look at the result from a different angle. 'You can remove your hand, by the way, the result is recorded.'

'Okay.' Byleth clenched her fist and stepped back, her head cocked to one side as she watched the excited scholar bring his face so close to the screen his nose was almost touching it. 'Do I have a crest then?' She asked flatly.

Hanneman looked up at her from where he was now crouched running his fingers over the seemingly random lines that had appeared.'

'Oh yes, my dear, you most certainly do.' The Scholar looked awed. 'It's simply amazing. Nothing I have ever seen before. Remarkable really, that new crests can still show up from time to time!'

'Okay.' Byleth frowned. 'So what's a crest?'

'I beg your pardon?' Hanneman blinked rapidly. 'Did you just ask what a crest is?'

Byleth nodded.

There was silence.

'I see.' Hanneman stood up, brushing the dust from his knees as he regarded her carefully. 'Perhaps...' He stumbled over to his heavily lined bookcase and pulled out a slim tome. 'I think this might be the best place for you to start.' He decided putting the tome into her hand.

'Wouldnt it be easier for you just to tell me?' She enquired. 'You _are_ a teacher, after all!'

'In crestology, I am a scholar.' Hannaman mused. 'I am not sure how or where to begin to cover the very basics since pretty much every man, woman, and child on the continent knows what a crest is. That book is aimed at children.'

Crumbling slightly under Byleth's irritated look, Hanneman turned his back and paced towards his window. 'Look, very simply, a crest is something that you inherit in your bloodline from a parent that carries a corresponding crest. Not all of that offspring receives the gift, indeed in numerous cases, a crested person has been unable to produce a crested heir at all.'

'So it's a noble thing?' Byleth asked, confused.

'Yes, well that's how it started out, I guess, but it does show up in other.. See!' Hanneman sucked at his teeth in frustration. 'We are already deviating - this is just too large a subject for a simple conversation. Read the book Byleth. Then I will answer any questions you have or advise further reading.'

Byleth looked down at the book and then up at the man. He appeared genuinely frazzled.

'Okay.' She agreed. 'Are you done with me for now?' She asked.

Hanneman was back on his hands and knees, examining the results that still showed on his contraption.

'I am.'

Byleth let herself out of his office. She paused in the corridor, her irritation growing. She hated feeling stupid, and the look that Hanneman had given her when she admitted she had never heard of crests had really riled her. She marched back to her father's door and swung it open violently.

'So, I just had a _fascinating_ chat with Hanneman..' She blustered as she stormed into the room.

Jeralt had been sat behind his desk, but he rose to his feet, his face turning a strange purple colour. Byleth suddenly realised that he was not alone. A blonde lad was sat in an opposite chair and was staring at her with fascinated, twinkling eyes.

'Sorry.' Byleth murmured. 'I didn't realise you had company.' She began to back her way out of the room again, but then she paused. She recognised the expression on her father's face. It was the one she saw when he got caught out in excessive drinking or gambling when they were on the road, and he knew he was in for a world of pain from her for his excesses. Her eyes narrowed.

'What's going on old man?' She demanded.

'Shut the bloody door.' He barked at her.

Her eyes swept the lad, who was grinning now. She pushed the door closed with her rear - wary of presenting her vulnerable back to the company. She stood still and alert by the door.

'Oh bloody hell, kiddo, sit down. No-one is going to attack you here.' Jeralt demanded. There was just enough command in his voice, despite the odd tremble, that she complied immediately.

'So.' Jeralt looked nervous. It wasn't a look that Byleth was used to seeing from the big man. She felt Sothis in her head, gently reassuring her wordlessly.

'So?' Byleth asked stony-faced.

'No easy way to put this so I will just come out and say it.' Jeralt squared his shoulders resolutely. 'Byleth, this is your brother.' He indicated the young man sat close to her who was smiling at her gently.

'I see.' Byleth replied.

There was silence.

'Is that it?' Jeralt finally exploded. 'I see? Seriously kiddo?'

'For all I know, old man, I have siblings all over the continent.' Byleth said stoically. There was a poorly disguised chuckled from the lad. Byleth looked directly at him and smiled very slightly.

'What do you take me for?' Jeralt shook his head.

'Well, right now the man who is introducing me to a brother I never knew anything about.' She pointed out reasonably.

'Twin actually.' Jeralt mumbled and was rewarded with a slight widening of her eyes.

'I'm listening.' Byleth encouraged, stealing another glance at the lad.

Jeralt slumped back down in his seat.

'I promise that the first I knew of it was this morning when Rhea decided to actually tell me of the situation.' He said bitterly.

'Do you know it to be truth?' Byleth's eyebrow had raised, 'No offense.' She added to the lad, who smiled back.

'None taken.' He said.

'I think I recognise your voice!' Byleth wracked her brains before Sothis pointed out the full helm sat on the table. 'Right!' Byleth recalled. 'You are the gatekeeper at the entrance hall!'

He nodded.

'He is the spit of me at his age.' Jeralt intervened. 'While you most definitely take after your mother kiddo, I am in no doubt that he is my son.'

Byleth looked between them both. 'I can see it.' She admitted. 'Bad luck.' She added to her brother. 'Guess that's your future self you see sitting over there!' She snickered to herself while Jeralts jaw dropped in amazement.

'Did you just make a joke?' He asked, incredulously.

'No.' Byleth shook her head. 'I simply made a truthful observation; however, it _is_ amusing to point it out.'

'Mean!' The lad chuckled.

'But true.' Byleth insisted.

'That's what makes it funny.' He agreed cheerfully.

'Am I the only one here who is at all bothered by this turn of events?' Jeralt grumbled. Two pairs of eyes swang towards him.

'Rhea hid the fact that your mother gave birth to twins!' Jeralt said exasperatedly. 'I know I wasn't here for the birth - which I believe was by Rhea's design too by the way - but when I returned she was dead, and I was presented with only my daughter, who was weak and sickly and not expected to live. The hearty and hale child had been removed completely.'

'Did Lady Rhea not explain why?' The boy asked inquisitively. 'All I have ever been told is that my parents were dead, which is why I was adopted out. I came here to the academy at seventeen, and I have been here ever since but when I was called to the meeting with Rhea a few days ago it was the first time she has ever spoken to me directly.'

'Hmm. Rhea told me that due to the dire condition of my wife and daughter, she had handed you to a wetnurse for care, and when I returned I was in such a state about events - she deemed it wise to keep us apart until I had a better hold of myself. Of course I left before she got the chance to tell me. Its all a load of complete horsecrap to my mind.' Jeralt was scratching at his head. 'I think that we should just screw all this madness and leave again. You would be welcome to come with us of course.' He added to his son.

_'No!'_ Sothis exclaimed loudly in Byleth's head.

'No.' Byleth said aloud.

'No?' Jeralt asked. 'Do you _want_ to get embroiled in whatever scheme Rhea has been boiling up?'

Byleth shrugged. 'I'd like the chance to settle for a bit. I don't really give two hoots about any plans or schemes or whatever. If someone seeks to manipulate me, I believe they will find it a hard sell.'

'Well, that's true lass.' Jeralt chuckled. 'Perhaps the best way to scupper whatever Rhea is cooking _is_ to feed you to her. She will no doubt choke on all the gristle.'

'I can keep my eyes open to Sir.' The lad was serious now, 'There is no one better informed in what's going on in a place than the guards and the servants.'

'What's your name?' Byleth asked suddenly.

'I didn't even think to ask.' Jeralt swore.

The lad was grinning again. 'My adoptive parents called me Myles. Mostly around here, I am simply known as the gatekeeper though.'

'Are they making you wear that helm to keep your face hidden?' Byleth asked.

'Yes.' Myles picked it up and studied it. 'Rhea initially wanted to take me completely off duty. Apparently, no-one knows about our relationship - not even Seteth, but she feared that if we were seen together..' He indicated Jeralt. 'It might raise questions.'

Jeralt huffed angrily again.

'Seteth doesn't seem to know about very much concerning us.' Byleth said thoughtfully. 'He is really vexed about it too.'

'He wasn't here when I was Captain last time.' Jeralt nodded. 'As far as I can make out, Rhea got him here not long after we left.'

'Oh!' Something else suddenly floated into Byleth's mind. 'So I was born here.'

_'That makes sense. I think.'_ Sothis agreed in her head.

Jeralt nodded.

'I definitely want to stay.' Byleth stated firmly. 'Even if it is just for a short time. I feel I have business here.'

'I'll look out for you. While Captain Jeralt is away.' Myles offered kindly.

Byleths's brow rose at that, but she kept her peace.

Jeralt sighed. 'The first sign of any danger we are out of here.' He warned them both.

The siblings looked at each other and then back at him.

'Okay.' They replied in unison.


	28. Boys will be Boys

Byleth walked herself back towards her room in quiet contemplation. At least that's how it would have looked to the casual observer. Inside her head, Sothis was having one of her shrill moments.

_'I can't believe that you are so relaxed!'_

Byleth ignored the comment and continued walking.

_'Byleth, you have a twin brother! This is HUGE news.' _Sothis sounded petulant.

_'He seemed nice.' _

_'You genuinely don't feel anything beyond a mild amusement at your father's discomfort, do you?'_ Byleth could visualize the young girl shaking her head. _'What will it take to actually move you?'_

_'Seriously Sothis, would fretting make anything any different?' _Byleth asked stoically. _'I was interested to learn that I was born here, though.' _She admitted.

_'I wonder if that is why we feel so at home here.' _Sothis mused.

_'Perhaps.' _Byleth considered for a second. _'I don't really understand what 'home' should feel like... it's not as if I have ever stayed in one place long enough to consider it even a temporary base. I suppose home has always just been Jeralt.'_

Byleth felt a wave of compassion rolling off her internal companion, it was an awkward feeling, but at least the voice in her head became silent.

It was a good thing that Byleth hadn't been pinning her hoped on quiet contemplation of the afternoon's events because as she finally came striding up towards her room, she found that there was a small crowd congregated on the lawn area to the front. Colin appeared to be the focus of attention.

'Professor.' Dedue greeted as she approached them, taking in the kitten who was manically chasing a ball of coloured wool that Felix had rolled across the ground for him. 'Your young feline hitched a lift with me from the greenhouse and Bernadetta was kind enough to provide him with some playthings.'

'So I see.' Byleth nodded as Colin hunched down, his tiny rear quivering madly before he pounced on the wool, biting into it and rolling with it in his paws onto his back, rabbit-kicking his prey with enthusiasm.

'He is certainly a feisty little chap.' Prince Dimitri was stood next to Dedue, grinning at the kitten's antics.

'I've known a few women like that.' Sylvain commented from his relaxed posture on the ground.

'Idiot.' Felix lobbed a ball of wool at the redhead.

'Oh...ouch!' Sylvain smirked as the wool bounced off his shoulder. 'That hurt!' The ball of yarn was followed swiftly by the enthusiastic kitten, chasing after the thrown toy. 'OUCH!' Sylvain grumbled, more honestly this time as needle-sharp claws raked along his belly.

'Now that's _exactly _the reaction you get from most women.' Felix deadpanned.

'Arsehole.' Sylvain sat himself up and looked lazily over at Byleth. 'Hey Prof,' he hailed, 'I bumped into Ashe earlier - you _totally_ did a number on him. He actually believed you when you told him that you are the Ashen Demon.' Sylvain started to chuckle.

There was silence. Felix's eyes had widened, while Dimitri was frozen, staring at Byleth in awe. She stared impassively around her, her face not even twitching.

'You are, aren't you?' Dimitri said eventually.

She nodded.

'So Captain Jeralt is the Blade Breaker?' Sylvain was sat up entirely now. 'Well, shit - Professor, you realise that parents threaten their kids with the Ashen Demon coming to get them if they misbehave right? Woah... This is way beyond cool!'

'They do?' Byleth blinked rapidly. 'You... have all heard of me?' She added quietly.

'The stone-cold killer?' Felix was now on his feet, beaming. 'I can't believe I asked the Ashen Demon to spar. You _will _spar with me right Professor?'

Byleth sank to the ground, and Colin was immediately climbing up to her shoulder. Gratefully she fluffed his face as he rubbed his own against her neck.

'I admit, I assumed that the nickname was only used by the mercenary unit.' She said finally.

'Seriously?' Sylvain looked incredulous. 'The Blade Breaker and the Ashen Demon are like a legend. I can't _believe_ that it's never been reported that the Demon is actually a beautiful woman - I mean doesn't that just make the story so much better?'

'You are such a moron!' Felix scowled at him.

'Personally, I think allowing the reputation to build up is a genius move on Jeralt's part.' Claude had suddenly appeared from around the side of the building. 'I'm pretty sure that the mere fear that the names strike into the heart of your foes means that half the time you don't even have to fight before your opposition is running for the hills.'

Claude's timely intervention allowed Byleth a little space to pull her thoughts together. She glanced up at him in gratitude. He inclined his head, although it was barely noticeable.

'Claude is correct.' She said steadily. 'In some cases, the reputation of our unit alone has meant that a fight has been avoided when it may not have been otherwise. I find it has particular use when we have escorted diplomatic missions where trouble is a threat rather than a given.'

'I can see the benefit of that.' Dimitri agreed thoughtfully. 'Of course, having the skill to back up the reputation is the key to its success.' The Prince looked towards Claude with an amused smile. 'Hardly a surprise that _you_ would see the benefit of avoiding a fight von Reigan.' He said lightly, with no animosity to his words.

Claude bowed at the lad and winked. 'Never let it be said that I'd _ever_ choose combat over hiding or running away. This face is _way_ too pretty to get scarred.'

Dimitri chuckled. 'We certainly couldn't have that now could we.'

'I'm planning on hiding behind the Demon's skirts till the end of term.' Claude threw himself down on the ground beside her. 'Please protect me!' He beseeched.

'Get your own skirts.' Byleth grouched, pushing him away.

There was a sudden loud but low rumble. Everyone looked up.

'Are you... laughing, Dedue?' Dimitri asked in bewilderment. 'I don't think I have ever seen you laugh before!'

'Apologies your Highness.' The big man tried to look contrite, but the edges of his mouth were refusing to obey his commands. He turned to Byleth. 'It's just that it's tough to reconcile the idea of the fearsome Ashen Demon with the story that your father told about your time in Duscur...' He started to chuckle again. 'I am so sorry!' He added with a bow at her.

'Story?' Claude looked interested. He jumped to his feet and draped an arm around Dedue's shoulder. 'Don't hold it back, my friend. Sounds like something we all need to hear!'

'I will take it to my grave!' Dedue replied solemnly with a grin at Byleth.

'No fair!' Claude moaned.

'I wonder if Jeritza realises who you are.' Felix cut in seriously. 'I'm not sure he would have been so quick to challenge you to a display if he was. You will surely flatten him.'

Byleth hissed out her frustration. 'I assure you my skill has been vastly exaggerated.' She insisted. 'Obviously I know how to handle a weapon. I have been a mercenary all of my life, and I still live. Part of that is down to my da and part my own ability - but I have no exceptional power.'

'I have seen you fight...' Dimitri reminded her.

'Yes. You have seen someone who has spent every day living and breathing battle.' She replied forcefully. 'Practise and experience can and will yield results. It is not anything special, it is just application and a desire not to be slaughtered.'

'That's right.' Felix agreed. 'That's why I train so hard.'

'Some people _are_ naturally gifted.' Claude said thoughtfully. 'I've seen it myself.'

'I agree.' Byleth nodded. 'Some have an innate skill for one thing or another, same as other skills, art or music or such. Don't mean that you will automatically be amazing if you don't put in the work and find some discipline though.'

'I guess we will all get to judge you tomorrow.' Sylvain shrugged. 'I admit I have no idea what to expect, but I know that I'm looking forward to it.'

Byleth stared off into the distance. 'Just don't set your expectations too high.' She murmured.

'And on that cheery note...' Claude pushed himself forward with a dramatic pose. 'I think it's become way past dinnertime. I know I need food.'

'You are right.' Dimitri agreed easily. 'Would you like to join us, Professor?' He asked politely.

'I have things I need to do.' She deflected. 'Another time.' She added, seeing the lad's crestfallen look.

'I look forward to it.' Dimitri bowed. 'And good luck for tomorrow.' He added as Claude put a friendly arm around his shoulder and started to lead him away.

'Would you like me to bring you a plate when I return?' Dedue asked Byleth quietly as the others followed the house leaders towards the dining hall.

'Please don't put yourself out on my account.' Byleth stood and picked up the wool balls that were scattered around the grass.

'It is no trouble. You need to keep up your energy for your fight tomorrow.' Dedue noted.

'In that case, I would be grateful. Thank you.' Byleth nodded.

'I admit I am just as keen as the others to see you in action.' Dedue smiled at her. 'If you wield a sword as well as you do a watering can then Jeritza is in trouble.'

'No pressure.' Byleth sighed.

'I think you can deal with it.' Dedue remarked.


	29. Girls will be Girls

Lady Edelgard and Dorothea were on the doorstep of Byleth's room very early in the morning, the Princess knocking politely until the door was grudgingly opened.

'Is there a problem?' Byleth stared out bleary-eyed. She had only been asleep a few hours having spent most of the night trying to get her head around the lessons that she would be required to oversee in just a day or so's time.

'We have come to escort you to breakfast.' Edelgard replied, in a tone that screamed finality. 'It has been remarked that you have yet to actually attend the dining hall for a meal, and I am starting to become concerned that you are not eating adequately.'

'Dedue brought me a plate last night.' Byleth replied defensively.

'I wouldn't bother arguing with El.' Dorothea murmured. 'She dragged _me _out of bed too, and normally that would be darned near impossible.'

'Petra has been up a while already and is meeting us in the hall, as for Bernadetta... well...' Edelgard looked a little cross.

Byleth ushered the ladies into her room as she gathered her clothing and pulled off her nightshirt.

'Well, you certainly aren't shy, are you.' Dorothea quipped.

Byleth looked confused. 'Should I not get dressed in front of others?' She asked. 'I note that that bathhouse is simply split into male and female rather than individual units so...'

'It's fine.' Edelgard was blushing. 'I believe that there are separate facilities for faculty, though. You don't have to use the general pools.'

'I see.' Byleth was looking down at her clothes. 'There isn't much privacy on the road.' She admitted.

'Don't worry honey.' Dorothea was looking through the numerous pairs of new tights that Hilda had procured. 'These ones, I think. Nice colour!' She handed Byleth a teal green pair.

'Do you think I should wear the uniform today?' Byleth murmured suddenly. 'I have the match with Jeritza - should I be formal?'

'Considering that at least half of the Monastery inhabitants are trying to find an excuse to attend, perhaps it would be a good idea.' Edelgard agreed going to the wardrobe and pulling out one of the neatly hung dresses. 'Unless you feel it might inhibit your movement of course.' She added.

'What you are wearing should never be a consideration in your ability to protect yourself.' Byleth had already pulled on the green tights and her shorts and reached for the dress. It fit her perfectly.

'You want the cape?' Edelgard asked.

'Is it cold?'

'Not particularly.' The Princess smiled. 'I just thought it might add a bit of... swishiness...'

'I think I'll pass.' Byleth muttered.

'You simply must wear this though!' Dorothea had been rooting through the other purchases that Hilda had made and was holding up a hairband.

'It's pink.' Byleth objected.

'More.. salmon if you ask me.' Dorothea laughed as she deftly sat it on the former mercenaries head. 'Beautiful!' She encouraged.

Byleth sighed.

After feeding Colin some leftover scraps that she had saved Byleth shooed him out of her room, demanding that he go and start organizing the 'kitty committee' much too the other girl's amusement. They picked up Bernadetta on their way to the dining hall quite quickly, the girl seemingly already accustomed to Byleth persuading her out of her room. She trailed behind the others shyly until Dorothea finally took her by the arm kindly and encouraged her forward. Petra was waiting for them when they arrived, although due to the earliness of the hour they were the only students in attendance for breakfast, the rest of the tables teeming with knights and the clergy.

'I'm amazed that Hubert didn't insist on coming along with us.' Dorothea remarked to Edelgard once all of the ladies were seated with plates full of goodies in front of them.

'One of the reasons we are eating so early.' Edelgard admitted.

'You didn't tell him!' Dorothea laughed her rich, throaty laugh. 'How naughty El. I _knew_ you had it in you!'

'Hubert is scary.' Bernadetta shuddered.

'Oh fie Bernie, the man is a pussy cat underneath all his glare.' Dorothea disagreed.

'He is _meant_ to be scary, Bernie...' Edelgard said gently to the girl. 'His job is to protect me. While I wouldn't agree that he is a pussy cat, he _isn't _quite as mean as he seems - especially if you prove to be an ally.'

Byleth stayed silent. She had already noted that Hubert was, in fact, keeping a watchful eye over his charge, unbeknownst to Edelgard. Byleth had almost missed his presence, which spoke exceptionally well of his skill. Now though, she had to bite down on the urge to make a sudden attack on Edelgard, just to see how he would respond. If it weren't for the fact Bernadetta would most likely have vapours if she made a sudden offensive move, she probably would have done it.

'Must be nice to have someone looking out for you.' Dorothea said wistfully.

'Having someone you can trust unequivocally is a boon.' Edelgard agreed seriously, a hand twisting at her hair in an unconscious, thoughtful movement.

'Your hair is so pretty!' Bernadetta suddenly exclaimed out of nowhere. She pointed at Edelgard.

'I am agreeing.' Petra nodded at Bernadetta, who had shrunk back in her seat with both hands over her mouth.

'Oh... thank you...' Edelgard flushed. 'I have often found myself wishing for some colour in it though...'

'I find most people covet what they don't have.' Dorothea noted. 'I would give my right arm for natural curls!'

'You would compromise your physical ability for curly hair?' Byleth's eyebrow had raised in interest.

'It's simply a saying Professor.' Dorothea giggled.

'Well, good.' Byleth replied. 'I was worried you had taken leave of your senses.'

'We talk about hair? Is this a correct subject?' Petra asked. 'We can talk about fighting.' She added.

'Must we?' Dorothea murmured.

'It_ is_ what we are here to learn.' Edelgard agreed.

'I'm not.' Bernadetta quivered. 'I hate it!'

'Then what in the world are you attending the Academy for?' Edelgard demanded.

'I was taken from my bed in the middle of the night and brought to this place.' Bernadetta was staring at the table. 'I didn't even know where I was to begin with.' She added.

There was silence.

'You will learn the skills required to make sure that something like that _never_ happens to you again.' Byleth said expressionlessly. 'I promise you that.'

'Right!' Dorothea agreed fervently.

'Fight like a tiger!' Petra declared banging the table enthusiastically.

'We will all help!' Edelgard promised quietly.

'I'd prefer to stay in my room.' Bernadetta looked up hopefully.

'Are we really _that_ awful?' Dorothea pouted at the girl.

Bernadetta's eyes widened. 'N..no. I guess not.' She whispered.

'We shall watch when the Professor fights. You and me, together.' Petra put a hand on the girl's arm. 'It will be goodness, I think!'

'Okay.' Bernadetta nodded. 'I would like to be there. We must support our Professor.' She added as if trying to persuade herself.

'I'd appreciate that.' Byleth said in surprise.

'Claude has organised betting on the outcome you know.' Dorothea said wickedly. 'Perhaps I shouldn't have said that in front of a teacher...' She added. 'But I _can_ report that every student that has wagered is backing you, Professor. I hope you won't be letting us down!'

'I am going to kick that boy's arse _so_ hard!' Byleth grumbled.

'If you lose, I face washing up duties for two weeks.' Edelgard raised a brow at Byleth. 'I trust I can count on you!'

'If I lose it will serve you right.' Byleth shot back.

'You can always get Hubert to do your chores.' Dorothea chuckled.

'He will be too busy mucking out the horses.' Edelgard admitted.

'Hubert bet on _me_?' Byleth asked.

'Of course!'

'Now it's tempting to lose on purpose.' Byleth admitted.

'I can't see you doing that.' Edelgard smiled tentatively. 'I believe you are too honest to do anything less than your best.'

_'She has you there!' _Sothis chuckled in her head.

The ladies finished up their meal with Edelgard and Dorothea, mainly keeping up the conversation.

'I admit, I was unsure how enjoyable this meal together would be.' Dorethea purred happily once all of their plates were clear. 'But I have had a lovely time. Thank you all!'

'Your reticence was understandable since we are all so very different.' Edelgard mused. 'We _are_ all Black Eagles though, and I am confident that we will become an effective team over this year.'

'It will be interesting if nothing else!' Dorothea agreed.

'I should get myself prepared for my meeting with Jeritza.' Byleth had noted that more and more students were now coming in for breakfast and she really wanted to avoid getting pulled into further conversations. She did want to get herself warmed up as well.

'Of course. Thank you for eating with us, Professor.' Edelgard said politely.

'Not that she gave you much choice in the matter.' Dorothea quipped.

'It was... pleasant.' Byleth said, speaking truthfully. It appeared that over a meal people were inclined to relax and bond. It was an interesting concept.

When she left the dining room Byleth purposefully took a path that led her to where Hubert was loitering just out of sight.

'I should have known that you would have noticed me.' He murmured at her approach. 'You really are far more dangerous than I am comfortable with Professor.'

'I was uncommonly tempted to attack Lady Edelgard to test your reaction.' Byleth replied.

'I'm relieved that you didn't. It is rare to see my Lady relax quite so fully.' Hubert commented. 'Not to mention how much it would have scared Bernadetta.'

'Precisely.' Byleth agreed. 'I do wonder, however, who will be looking over Edelgard if you end up on stable duty due to an unwise wager.'

Hubert chuckled. 'Let's not have to find out.' He suggested.


	30. Battle Royale

Linhardt was a little surprised to find himself in the Academy training grounds with the rest of his classmates awaiting a presentation on the facilities from the weapon master Jeritza. He had no interest in martial skills and regularly fainted at the sight of spilled blood, so this kind of event was not something he would usually attend. Edelgard, however, had insisted that his presence was compulsory and while that alone wouldn't have induced his compliance, the curiosity that had blossomed in him when he had first met the new Professor had compelled him to forsake his sleep for a few hours to observe these unusual proceedings.

'Oh man, I am so excited I think I might burst!' Caspar was bouncing up and down on the bench next to Linhardt, his enthusiasm burning with its usual ferocity. In contrast, the taller lad simply cast his lazy gaze around his unfamiliar surroundings, barely moving - his face almost gormlessly blank.

Given Linhardt's apparent inertia, the casual observer would likely have been astonished to discover that in actuality, the lad was scrutinizing and analyzing the environment with clinical precision. Despite his indifference to the pleasures of combative aggression, Linhardt was nonetheless growing more and more intrigued by what he considered to be several incongruous abnormalities in proceedings.

Firstly Linhardt was surprised by the sheer amount of people that were in attendance. He believed that he counted every single student enrolled in the academy along the benches, congregated by their house into little clusters. Even those that he would have considered as having as little interest as himself in this kind of event were present. Added to the students were several units of Knights. Captain Jeralt was absent, away on a mission - but it seemed that most if not all of the remaining Knights were loitering around the arena awaiting proceedings to begin. Even more curious were the clerical staff that dotted themselves amongst the crowd. Linhardt could see no reason at all for them to have taken the time to attend.

The atmosphere was interesting too. Linhardt's father - who was an avid fan of displays of martial prowess - had taken his son along to many such entertainments in the past, and the boy had always been struck by the rowdy nature of the crowds, particularly in the build-up to the fighting. It had been a feral and uncomfortable environment for the sensitive youngster. Here though, the feeling was almost nervous. The students were obviously excited, and Caspar wasn't the only one who was displaying his enthusiasm with gusto -although he was by far the loudest. The other groups, however, the Knights, the monks, and the nuns were quiet and watchful although Linhardt could not fathom a reason for such wary regard.

The real surprise came when Lady Rhea herself swept into the arena, accompanied by Seteth and his young sister, Professor's Manuela and Hanneman and finally Jeritza and Byleth. Rhea was escorted to a seat in a section of the arena that was swarming with Knights and Clergy, right next to a refreshment table that was manned by a couple of the dining-room staff and appeared to have been supplied for the sole use of the grown-ups. Byleth stood by herself close to the students while Jeritza took to the centre of the arena and held up his hands for silence.

The weapons master spoke for an unbearably long time. To Linhardt, the notification of the function and the rules of the training area were words that floated directly over his head and didn't penetrate his focus in the slightest. He was too busy watching the fascinating reactions and interplay between others during the monologue.

Rhea was relaxed, a small serene smile on her lips as she listened to whatever Seteth was whispering furiously to her. The man _was_ furious, it seemed. On more than one occasion, his pretty sister reached out to put a reassuring hand on her brother's arm as if _she_ were the older and more composed of the two of them. Hanneman and Manuela both looked a little confused by proceedings. They were sat a respectable distance from the Archbishop and were obviously not privy to whatever contention was between her and Seteth, but they were astute enough to realise that something was amiss - just as Linhardt himself was. Byleth stood rigid and unmoved as if she were carved from a single block of stone. She hardly even blinked - a feat that enraptured Linhardt so much that he stared directly at her for long enough that she suddenly became aware of his gaze and her eyes met his solidly. Her lips twitched upward ever so slightly at him before she looked away.

Finally, Jeritza was winding up his speech, that appeared to have centred in its final stages about the noble arts of weapon-craft. Linhardt noted that Caspar was beginning to bounce again.

'We are fortunate this year to be in a position to have a new instructor.' Jeritza was saying sonorously. 'Byleth Eisner, known to all as the Ashen Demon, has been invited to join our staff to offer a new perspective on the art of warfare. As a lifelong mercenary and under the tutorage of the Blade Breaker himself - we can surmise that her abilities lie outside of the form and training that is typically provided. To demonstrate this disparity, she has kindly agreed to a demonstration, here today - so that we may all see exactly what it is that she has to offer us.' He held out a hand in Byleth's direction, and she moved forward towards him mechanically.

'Anything to add?' Jeritza asked her quietly.

'No.' She murmured.

'I will try not to hurt you... too much.' He smirked.

Linhardt couldn't help a frown crossing his face as Jeritza threw a wooden training sword towards Byleth and gave her a few seconds to get used to the weight and balance. Their tutor looked impossibly small and slight out in the middle of the arena, facing a man whose height and brawn was obviously superior. Simple mathematic's dictated that the Professor was in for a dreadful morning.

Jeritza's first attack was sudden and massive. Although Byleth didn't move, her stance shifted slightly to better balance the strength of the blows that she fielded quickly. The arena was in total silence, the weight of the strikes unmissable in the noise that echoed out from the fighter's weapons.

'Why isn't she moving?' Linhardt muttered under his breath to Caspar, who was seated so far forward on the bench he barely heard his friend's words. He looked back and grinned.

'Dunno mate.' Caspar admitted. 'Don't look like she's bothered by his attacks though does it? He's doing all the work, she just looks... well, a bit bored by his posing.'

The crowd quickly started to become restless as Jeritza continued his attacks and Byleth merely countered them, unmoved and seemingly disinclined to provide an attack of her own.

'Do you not find this tedious?' Jeritza's voice was mocking.

'I cannot match your strength Jeritza. It is formidable. One lucky hit and it would be over for me.' Byleth's words were monotone but sincere. 'My safest option is to wait until you expend enough energy that your force is compromised.'

'How dull.' Jeritza smirked, 'Let's ramp up the jeopardy a little...' At his words, two Knights peeled from the crowd close to Rhea and rushed towards the fighting pair, their weapons real, not the wooden training type.

'Hey!' Someone from the crowd of students called out, but Linhardt was unable to fathom who it was since nearly all of them had now risen to their feet at the sudden inclusion of the armed Knights.

Despite their speed, and regardless of the attack that Jeritza threw at her at the same moment, Byleth was moving and low to the ground almost quicker than the eye could follow. Jeritza's thrusts went impotently above her head as she shifted her sword from her right hand to the left and span towards the legs of the Knight that has closed in behind her. The wooden weapon made a crunching thunk as it connected solidly with the Knight's leg, unbalancing him and knocking him into his fellow as they both struggled to stay upright. Byleth regained her feet, and pushed herself bodily into the attacker she had hit, toppling him to the floor. Her sword connected briefly to his chest as she announced him dead.

'This hardly seems sporting.' Linhardt mused as Byleth was attacked by both the Knight and Jeritza simultaneously. He spared a glance towards the Archbishop who was still serenely smiling although Seteth was now on his feet, his fists clenched in ire.

'Bloody amazing, though!' Caspar practically sang.

More knights joined in the assault, singularly and in pairs as their fellows were dispatched casually by the blank-faced woman who was still moving with an economy that belied the damage she was doing to her foes. She was bleeding from numerous places and that somersaulted Linhardt's stomach unpleasantly, but he found himself unable to take his eyes off of the action. It wasn't enjoyment in the brutality, he realised - it was more that Byleth was mesmerizing. There was little grace or even power to her moves - it was her awareness, she seemed to know where each blow would land and how to counter it - even seeming to decide which hits she _would_ take to facilitate removing another player.

Jeritza had moved away from the action and was simply observing right up until the last of the Knights was finally dispatched. Byleth stood stock still and regarded him, waiting. She didn't even seem out of breath. Still wielding his wooden sword, Jeritza picked up a rapier in his other hand and made his way towards her slowly.

'Impressive.' He said as he hit out with the wooden weapon. Byleth staggered slightly under the weight of the blow against her sword.

Silence filled the arena again at this first show of weakness from the Professor. Jeritza smiled and launched himself to a flurry of hits against her so strong that there was a huge crack and her sword shattered, her arm stinging at the impact. She span away from him and threw the useless hilt to the floor.

'Professor!' Felix had drawn his own blade from its scabbard, and when her eyes darted to him, he launched it in her direction. She caught it with a nod of thanks to the lad.

Linhardt looked up again towards Rhea. It was Seteth that was moving, pushing his way through the crowds in front of him despite the frown on the Archbishop's face. Manuela was also pushing forward with Hanneman just behind her.

'Enough!' Seteth roared.

Byleth acquiesced immediately and lowered her weapon.

Jeritza did not. He flew towards Byleth, his sword whirling in a thunderous attack sequence. Byleth switched her weapon once again to her other hand and stepped lightly to one side as Jeritza's blade made connection to her shoulder. She rolled with it, and his own momentum pushed him past her. She twisted her sword so that the flat of it was presented and she thwacked a tremendous hit to his rear that seemed to reverberate around the arena. He stumbled and fell. Byleth grabbed hold of the cape he was wearing and looped it around his throat as her foot stamped down on his sword-arm, forcing him to let go of the weapon.

'You're dead.' She told him as she pulled tighter on his cape for a second and then let go.

Silence.

Byleth moved to hand Felix back his sword, and then she turned and made her way towards Manuela who was coming across the arena, babbling something about seeing to her wounds.

'Jeritza!' Seteth bellowed angrily and Byleth turned just in time to catch the weapons master who had regained his feet and was charging her down from behind. She swung a fist at his jaw, which almost lifted him from his feet, and he went down for a second time.

'The dead don't rise, idiot.' She chided him as she allowed Manuela to grab her arm and lead her away.

Jeritza sat himself up, rubbing at his chin.

'And that...' He roared, 'Is an abject lesson in how to survive, regardless of what is thrown at you.' He brought his hands together and began to clap slowly.

The students went wild.


	31. A New Perspective

Mercedes had jumped up as soon as the fighting was over and attempted to clamber her way through the excited crowd towards where Professor's Manuela and Hanneman had disappeared with Byleth. Assistance in her passage came from an unlikely source. Claude had noted her move and seemed to be trying to open a way ahead of her. At one stage, he had looked back at her and smiled and winked. When they reached the refreshment table that had been laid out and was being picked at by Knight's and Clergy, he waited for Mercedes to catch up and put a warm hand on her shoulder.

'They took Teach that way.' He told her, pointing to a corridor that led off the arena.

'Thank you.' She murmured back at him uncertainly. 'I am hoping I can offer my own healing skills...'

'Nice idea.' Claude beamed. 'I'll wait here to see you safely back once you're done if you like. I wouldn't mind hearing how she's doing myself.'

'Right. That's very kind.' Mercedes struggled to think of a polite way to decline, Claude had never even spoken to her directly before after all.

'Not a problem. I reckon we are all anxious to ensure The Prof is okay. Marianne is quite beside herself.'

'Oh... I didn't think!' Mercedes looked back to try and spot the girl. 'I could have asked her to come along too. She is skilled in healing.'

'Don't worry about it. Just be nice to have someone representing the student's giving Teach some care. At least we will get a more accurate report on her wellbeing from you than we are likely to get from the faculty.'

'I honestly don't know what they were thinking with that display.' Mercedes displeasure was obvious.

'You and me both.' Claude muttered. He pushed gently on Mercedes's shoulder. 'Get yourself in there, I will wait.'

She nodded at him thoughtfully and made her way to the corridor.

Hanneman was stood outside the only door at the end of the short passage.

'Ah, Mercedes!' He welcomed cheerfully. 'Are you here to offer your services?'

'If I can be of any help, Professor.' Mercedes replied quietly.

'I'm sure Manuela would appreciate it!' He assured, knocking lightly on the door. He had a brief conversation with the inhabitants before he beckoned Mercedes closer.

'Go on in.' He urged.

Once she was in the small storage room, Mercedes hurried over to where Manuela was trying to get Byleth free of her dress.

'You are so stubborn.' The older woman declared. 'I should at least clean the cuts - it would simply not do to allow you to get an infection.'

'You are fussing too much!' Byleth was scowling. 'I am really not hurt. You would be better off checking on the Knights!'

'I might have guessed you would be a difficult patient.' Mercedes giggled as she drew level with them.

'I'm not difficult when I am genuinely hurt!' Byleth complained.

Manuela looked appraisingly at the student. 'Perhaps I could leave this troublemaker in your care Mercedes?' She suggested. 'Byleth is correct that her injuries are not particularly severe, but they _should_ be looked at. If you could take that over for me, then I can go and do as she is demanding and check on her victims.'

Byleth growled a little but nodded her head at Mercedes. 'Acceptable.' She mumbled.

'Besides...' Manuela added with a chuckle as she sorted out an ungent from her stock and handed it to Mercedes, 'Cute though you are Byleth, I can't deny that getting to run my hands over a few poor Knights aching muscles is a _far _more appealing prospect than sitting here arguing with you!'

'Glad I could be of service.' Byleth snorted.

Once Manuela was out of the door, Mercedes got to work.

'I am quite literally amazed that you are not significantly damaged.' The healer murmured, taking stock of the shallow cuts and bruising. 'Nine Knights and Jeritza. Did you know that was going to happen?'

'No.'

'I didn't think so. I fail to see how it was allowed that your adversaries were properly armed while you were not.'

Byleth remained silent.

'You were unbelievable, of course.' Mercedes smiled gently at her patient.

'You have an exceptionally gentle touch Mercedes. Your magic is very warm.' Byleth appeared intent on changing the subject.

'Thank you.' The girl couldn't prevent a slight blush. 'I admit I enjoy the healing arts. It feels... right.'

It didn't take long for Byleth's hurts to be tended. She had just been helped back into her clothes when there was a gentle knock on the door. Mercedes opened it to admit Seteth, who was followed in by Flayn.

'May I have a moment, Professor?' He asked formally, his face carefully set.

'Are we done?' Byleth asked Mercedes, who nodded.

'Thank you.' Byleth dismissed the girl who slipped out of the room quickly and shut the door behind her. Curiosity made her linger, though.

'I am happy to report that nobody suffered any damage in your little demonstration.' Seteth was saying.

'I was careful.' Byleth replied.

'Lady Rhea agreed to Jeritza's idea to test you.' Interestingly it was Flayn that spoke up.

'I was only advised at the very last minute.' Seteth added. 'The Archbishop seemed to have total faith in your ability and believed that a show of such strength would set you in good stead with your pupils. Give you respect that may not have been granted in other circumstances.' Even though the thick wooden door, Mercedes could tell that Seteth did not approve.

'It was unexpected, but I am trained to deal with the unexpected.' Byleth's voice was stoic as always.

'All the same, I want you to know that it reflected very well on you that despite being attacked in numbers and facing real weapons, you never lost any control and actually managed to limit damage to others exceedingly well.'

'I suppose there was always a danger that I may become overly aggressive.' Byleth was thoughtful. 'I know many of my trade who would have reacted with violence in such a scenario.'

'That would not have been good since you are going to be working with students.' Seteth agreed. 'They can be very vexing at times...'

With a small smile, Mercedes moved away from the door and back down the passage to the arena.

True to his word, Claude was lingering at the entrance to the corridor, waiting for her. Manuela was administering to a number of the Knights, the rest of whom were still in attendance, taking refreshments and talking in small clusters. Most of the students were now absent.

'All done? The others have gone over to the dining hall for a celebration tea - can I escort you?' Claude pushed himself up from his relaxed position against the wall and offered a gallant arm to Mercedes. After a slight hesitation, she took it.

'The Professor sustained only some minor cuts and bruises.' Mercedes reported softly as they walked from the training grounds together.

'Not a single one of those bloody Knights took even minor damage.' Claude replied. 'Can't help but think the Prof held back a great deal in dealing with them.'

'She admitted as much to Seteth.' Mercedes agreed.

'Remarkable.' Claude shook his head. 'What do you make of her Mercedes? I can't help but notice that you seem particularly astute.'

Mercedes stopped, her sudden stillness causing Claude to turn back to face her.

'What are you asking Claude?' She asked shrewdly.

He opened his mouth as if to speak and then appeared to reconsider. He smiled at her.

'Like I said, you are astute.' He laughed. 'You rushed to the Professor's aid as soon as the fight was over, which said to me that you already have some kind positive feeling towards her. I am simply interested in your reasoning for admiring her. Your thoughts on her abilities.'

'What are yours?' She deflected back at him.

'That's fair.' He prompted her to start walking again. 'I followed her on her first day here when she was meeting with the students. The way she treated everyone was... unique. My own discourse with her has piqued my interest even further and her skills... well. I can't discount her abilities and what could be learned from her. Not in my position.'

Mercedes nodded. 'I, too, was taken with how kindly she dealt with Lysithia and Annette, given her past as a mercenary.' She thought carefully. 'I sense a vulnerability though. Oh, not in her ability to protect herself...' she qualified when Claude scoffed in disbelief. 'I mean more in herself. Like what happened today. In no way did I see a reaction that suggested she was bothered by being set up. Yet to my mind it was an unkindness to test her in such a manner in front of the students.'

'I don't disagree.' Claude murmured. 'She handled it incredibly, but there was every chance that it may not have turned out so well...'

'Seteth said that Rhea thought such a display would give her a gravitas with her students.' Mercedes frowned. 'It stinks to me though. Why offer her a position in the first place and then seek to test her - potentially setting her up for a fall?'

'Unless the Archbishop had such blinding faith in her ability, I suppose.'

'Maybe.' Mercedes still looked troubled.

'Whatever the reasoning behind it, she certainly impressed Jeritza.' Claude's voice was so low that Mercedes had to strain to hear him. 'I overheard him telling Hubert that her abilities would be a great boon to the future Empress.'

'My understanding is that she will be training all of us.' Mercedes bristled.

Claude shrugged. 'That's definitely Teach's ambition.' He agreed.

Mercedes was silent for a moment. 'I admit you have surprised me, Claude.' She said finally. 'I know we have not spoken before, but you realise that you come off as an entitled brat don't you?'

'You wound me!' Claude smirked. 'Surely my boyish good looks and charm are completely appealing!'

Mercedes giggled. 'Oh, is _that_ what you are going for?' She asked wickedly.

He chuckled. 'I _am_ appealing!' He insisted. 'Although maybe just a slight bit more thoughtful than my reputation suggests. I doubt I could keep the wool over _your_ eyes for long though my Lady.'

'You are probably a little dangerous to know, Claude.' Mercedes grip tightened slightly on his arm. 'I think I would prefer to be seen as a friend rather than an enemy though. Might that be a possibility?'

'I think that sharing some of the things that we notice might be of help to both of us.' He said lightly as he held the door to the dining hall open for her.

'It may well be.' She agreed.


	32. The Price of Scheming

Byleth was pleased to manage to get back to her room without running into any of her students. Even though she had managed to hide it well, she was exhausted and more than a little angry.

You have every right to be annoyed.' Sothis noted, floating languidly over Byleth's bed in a relaxed pose. 'There was no need to test you so thoroughly, in my opinion.'

'I'm not angry about that.' Byleth replied as she set up her tea-things. 'In honesty, the challenge was negligible. Those Knights were trying even less than I was, I'm sure. What I AM bothered about is the fact that that Jeralt was sent away and then his forces were used in his absence. That will _not_ sit well with him.'

'I see.' Sothis looked interested. 'Why is that such an issue?' She asked.

'Da's already skittish about this whole set-up.' Byleth sighed. 'The events of today won't help matters at all. There is every chance he will decide we should leave.'

'And you really don't want to leave, do you?' Sothis' sounded even more interested. 'Honestly, based on your previous reactions to life in general - I would have expected that you wouldn't care one way or the other if we stayed or if we go.'

Byleth shrugged.

'You want to know what I think?' The girl asked slowly as she floated to the floor and came closer to Byleth, her face a mess of mischief.

'I expect you are going to tell me, regardless of whether I want to know or not.'

'I think you are enjoying the company here.' Sothis taunted.

Byleth thought about it.

'I'm not sure.' She said cautiously. 'Perhaps.'

'Mercenaries can be so boring!' Sothis moaned. 'Kill this, fight that, drink beer. Rinse and repeat... there is so much more to life than that Byleth, and there is so much that is of interest right here!'

'Hey!' Byleth protested.

Sothis chuckled to herself. 'You _know_ that I'm right. And talking of interesting... you do remember that you will be teaching actual lessons tomorrow?' The girls face splint into an impish grin. 'Now _that_ is going to be a whole lot of fun... for me!'

'Right.' Byleth murmured. 'I think I should get back to the books. I ain't even close to being ready yet.'

Byleth was uninterrupted for most of the afternoon, allowing her to slowly relax into her study. Cyril knocked once, bringing with him two large wooden buckets, covered over with a lid.

'These are heavy.' He grunted as he lugged the containers into Byleth's room and set them down into the corner that she indicated.

'Teaching aides.' She told him as she thanked him.

Dedue knocked a little later with a tray of food and a tiny vase with a single flower in it.

'You really don't have to keep on worrying about me!' Byleth chided him. 'I promise that I will go and grab food once I get hungry.'

'I am just next door. It is no hardship.' He replied stoically. She offered him tea, but he declined. 'I am sure that you must be fatigued after your exertions earlier.' He pointed out. 'Your feline is currently with Prince Dimitri, I suspect he will be returned to you at some point. His Highness seems to have taken quite a shine to the animal.'

Byleth snorted. 'I expect he is spoiling him. I have observed that the kitten is a whore to anyone who will cave into his demands.'

'A wise creature.' Dedue observed.

It was beginning to get dark when a very harassed looking Seteth turned up at Byleth's door.

'I am sorry to bother you so late.' He said without preamble, striding into her room and immediately pacing.

'Is there a problem?' Byleth was a little surprised at the man's demeanor.

'There has been a sudden outbreak of sickness. Predominantly amongst the ranks of the Knights.' Seteth was frowning worriedly. 'I assume that you have had no such issues with the students?'

Byleth shook her head. 'I have been in here since the tournament.' She admitted. 'Perhaps I should check.'

'I think it wise.' Seteth stopped pacing for a moment and turned to face her. 'It is a somewhat violent and sudden vomiting, followed by tiredness and lethargy. Manuela is doing her best, she has a team together trying to contain those afflicted in case it is communicable, although it is suspected that it is most likely something they ate.' Seteth started his pacing again. 'If that is the case, then it is unlikely that the students will be afflicted. Hanneman has been putting together a list, his findings so far suggest that all of those that have fallen ill were at the demonstration earlier and took refreshment from the table provided.'

'I see.'

'You did not imbibe anything from the table?' Seteth enquired.

'I did not.' Byleth replied.

'Well, that's something at least.' Seteth ran his hand through his hair. 'While you are checking on the students, I think it would be wise to inform them that lessons will not start for another few days. With Manuela busy and Hanneman looking into the source of this illness... so many unwell...'

'I see your point, but surely it would be a better idea to keep them contained in so much as is possible in case the illness is catching?' Byleth asked.

'I just don't have the resources to provide cover for the other professors.' Seteth admitted. 'Normally, either I would do it, or we would appoint one of the senior Knights.'

'I could just take them all until things have settled down.' Byleth suggested. 'I mean - I doubt that I can actually teach anything, but at least I could keep them occupied rather than ranging the Monastery and getting into trouble.'

'Twenty-four students all at once?' Seteth gave a short incredulous snort. 'They would eat you alive, Professor.'

'Would you like to wager on that?' Her eyes had taken on a steely glint.

He paused where he stood, and she was sure she heard a small laugh, although his back was turned away from her and she couldn't be sure. When he turned, his face was quite serious.

'I am not a gambling man.' He said shortly. 'However, if you think you can manage, then I have to admit it would ease the pressure on this situation somewhat.'

'I would suggest that students keep to their rooms, classrooms and the dining hall only until you decide otherwise.' Byleth added.

'Agreed.' Seteth appraised her closely. 'You really think you can do this?'

Byleth shrugged.

'Do I really believe I can even teach?' She replied stoically. 'I guess it is simply a case of seeing what happens.'

'Does anything actually manage to shake your composure?' Seteth asked quietly.

'A particular type of bun from Duscur apparently.' She admitted.

His eyebrow rose.

'So my father says.' She added.

He huffed a laugh, his stern face relaxing for a second. 'Do you require any aid in checking the students Professor?' He asked politely.

'I should be fine - I will enlist the house leaders.'

'In that case, I sorely need to get back. I will try and check in on you tomorrow. Hopefully, things will have calmed down by then.' Seteth bowed to her slightly. 'Goodluck Professor.' He paused by the door. 'If I _were_ to be of a mind to wager...' He said thoughtfully, then shook his head. 'I have faith that you will manage. Don't let me down.' Then he was gone.

Byleth knocked on Dedue's door first.

'I need to speak with the house leaders.' She told him when he warily opened his door. 'I know where the Prince's room is - but do you know where Edelgard and Claude are located?'

He nodded and pulled on his jacket before stepping out to accompany her.

They stopped at Dimitri's room first, where they found both Felix and the Prince entertaining Colin. The kitten made a run for Byleth the second Dimitri opened the door to admit them.

'Dedue and I will ensure that all of the Blue Lions are well.' The blonde lad promised sincerely. 'If we discover a problem you will be the first to know.'

Byleth followed direction to Edelgard's room next. She wasn't particularly surprised when it was Hubert that answered the door. Indeed he blocked her completely from entering but was unable to prevent her from seeing Edelgard sweeping reams of paper up into an untidy pile on her desk and placing an opened book over the top of them before coming up to the door herself.

They both listened to Byleth's news in silence.

'Hubert, will you check on our classmates?' Edelgard requested when the Professor was finished.

He nodded but didn't move from her side.

'Are you sure that merging the classes together tomorrow will be a good idea?' He demanded. 'After all, we are all adults. We don't actually require to be babysat.'

'Lesson's start tomorrow.' Byleth said with finality.

'I can see sense in not disrupting the schedule.' Edelgard mused. 'I am just not sure that much will actually get done with so many of us all together. I'd suggest that more could be achieved if we were left to study independently.'

'Lesson one will be learning to play nice with others.' Byleth muttered.

'Not _my_ forte.' Hubert smirked.

'I know that I can rely on your Highness' support.' Byleth bowed to Edelgard. 'As such, I am positive that the other Black Eagles will present as model students, having such a good lead to follow.'

'Well, of course, they will.' Edelgard looked pleased. 'We will not let you down, Professor. We will show the other houses what correct discipline is.'

'May have to tape Caspar to his chair.' Hubert was murmuring.

'I need to get on and speak to Claude.' Byleth was moving already. 'Let me know if anyone is unwell.' She added.

Byleth wasn't at all surprised when she knocked at Claude's door, and there was no response. She tracked down Hilda instead, who was taking tea with Marianne and enlisted her grudging help instead.

'No idea where the boss man is.' Hilda scowled. 'Probably up to no good somewhere.' She blew out her cheeks. 'Do I really need to check on everyone...?'

'I will help.' Marianne's sweet little voice cut in. 'It won't take us long together Hilda. It would be awful if someone is all alone and unwell!'

Byleth paced the corridor for a while, but reports soon came back that everyone seemed to be suffering no ill effects. The only student that remained unaccounted for was Claude. Byleth briefly considered going to look for him but decided that he could literally be anywhere. Once things had settled back down from the disruption, she prowled along the corridor and back to his room, tapping quietly once again in case he had returned unseen.

When there was no reply, she took a clip from her pocket and bent down to the lock, surreptitiously looking around to make sure that she was unobserved.

_'You aren't planning on breaking into his room, are you?_' Sothis sounded scandalized in her head.

_'He may be sick and unable to answer.'_ Byleth though back piously.

_'You don't really believe that, do you?'_ There was a chuckle.

_'Of course, I do, and as a conscientious adult, I have to check.'_ The lock had clicked open easily, and Byleth slipped into the darkened room and closed the door quickly behind her.

Once she had lit the lantern Byleth was met with a cacophony of mess that was even worse than her father's office. Books were strewn everywhere, over every surface, including the bed. The shelving and the desk and a part of the floor in the corner held a load of unidentifiable detritus, odd equipment, tubes and vials that she could not have named if her life had depended on it.

_'Seem's the lad is rather more studious than I gave him credit for.'_ Sothis sounded rather impressed.

'What the hell is this stuff?' Byleth said aloud as the door clicked open. The look of surprise on Claude's face was quite gratifying, although it lasted barely seconds before his usual smirk slipped firmly into place.

'If I had known you fancied a late-night liaison Professor, I would have tidied up a bit.' He leered at her with a wink, shutting the door behind him and spawling himself on his bed.

She crossed her arms and stared at him.

'What?' He asked. 'You are the one that somehow managed to get into my locked room uninvited. Am I not to suspect an ulterior motive?'

With a heavy sigh, Byleth explained the situation.

'Aw teach, I'm touched that you were so concerned for my health.' He clutched a hand dramatically to his chest. 'I'm also reasonably impressed with your lock-picking skills.' He added.

With a scowl, Byleth indicated the instruments that crowded the boy's space. 'What is all this?' She asked.

'Just some experiments I have been conducting.' He half sat himself up, and his eyes were shielded. 'Call it.. a hobby.' He added.

She picked up a vial containing a muddy brown liquid and held it up to the light.

'Careful with that, Prof.' He warned quietly.

'Is it a poison?' She enquired, although her tone remained level.

'No!' He shook his head vehemently, but she had caught the brief look of panic that ran over his face.

'Perhaps I should get Hanneman to have a look at it?' She suggested. 'I would hate for you to get hurt after all.'

'It's just a concoction I have been exploring.' He said a bit sullenly.

'I see.' Her eyebrow raised. 'What exactly were you planning on doing with it?'

'Nothing.' He kicked his foot off the edge of the bed petulantly.

She stared at him silently.

'Look, theoretically, if that was added to a liquid and someone were to drink it they may get a little sick. It would upset the stomach for no more than a day.' He finally caved.

'Sort of like the affliction that is running through the Knights at the moment?' She asked.

'Theoretically.' He repeated.

'I wonder, theoretically, why this liquid might find it's way into someone's drink in the first place.' Byleth added.

'I'd suggest that maybe it wasn't planned that way, but when it became apparent that the victims were intent on bullying someone it may have been seen as a just reward for their unkindness.' Claude said quietly.

'They were merely doing what they were told.' Byleth barked. 'Indeed, they could have gone a lot harder with me than they did.'

'Did I actually claim that it was a good idea?' Claude finally met her gaze. 'I have spent enough time being an outsider that I find picking on someone just because they are different abhorrent. I had a vial in my pocket. It... just happened.'

Byleth sat herself on the bed next to him.

'I am perfectly capable of fighting my own battles, Claude.' She said quietly.

'Well, yeah - that was pretty obvious.' He agreed.

'You can't keep this stuff here like this, you realise.' She waved a hand at his apparatus. 'If anyone saw it...'

'It isn't like many people think it's okay to break into someone's room.' He pointed out.

'Maybe, but any of the faculty could demand a spot-check if there were a reason to suspect...'

'Okay yeah.' Claude nodded quickly. 'I get that, I've been trying to find somewhere else to store it. Needs to be safe though, as in - I actually don't want anyone to stumble across it and get hurt...'

'What purpose does it even serve?' Byleth was curious.

'I don't agree that _everything_ needs to come down to a fight.' He shook his head. 'If I can prevent a situation coming to that with this kind of scheme, then it's got to be better than running the risk of people getting seriously hurt. I meant it when I said it's a hobby.'

Byleth stood. 'Get it moved. Soon and safely.'

'You aren't going to tell anyone?' He sounded incredulous.

She shrugged. 'I broke in, didn't I? Not sure I can admit to that.' She scowled as Claude started to grin. 'I do think that some punishment is in order though.'

That wiped the grin straight from his face. 'Oh?' he said warily.

She thought about it for a second.

'I want you to spend some time, perhaps the time you _would_ have spent on your little hobby here... with your classmates. I want a full report in a week's time on their strengths and weaknesses. Talk to them. Assess them.'

'So basically you want me to do your job for you?' He noted.

She growled.

'No, obviously it's a great idea. Teach!' He said quickly. 'It will be informative.'

She nodded at him as she opened the door to slip out.

_'Don't even start...'_ She warned Sothis in her head as the girl began to laugh, loudly.


	33. A Lesson in Violence

Nervousness was not something that Byleth was used to feeling, even before a big battle where the odds and the response were unpredictable. She was definitely feeling it this morning though, and it was... uncomfortable.

Byleth had woken as the sun started to rise. She was up and dressed quickly, then ran down to the dining hall for a speedy plate of food which she barely tasted in her haste to get it eaten. Next, she headed over to the classrooms, which she unlocked with the large key that had been left for her by Seteth. After careful consideration of her available options, Byleth left a notice on the blackboard serving the Golden Deer and the Blue Lion's class in her best and most precise handwriting asking those students to liaise in the Black Eagles room first thing (and bring a chair).

There were still a few hours to go until the students would be making their way to the classroom. Byleth thought about just sitting and waiting for the time to pass, but the itch of anxiety that was still rubbing her forced her to her feet. Focus was impossible, so she decided to try and walk her nerves out. She found her way quite naturally to the entrance hall, where the gatekeeper - her brother - was standing guard.

'Morning, Professor.' She could hear his smile. It seemed to be a talent he excelled in. 'Nothing to report. A quiet night once the number of people afflicted by illness started to calm down. Hasn't been a new case for several hours, so it's looking like there is no need to worry about a potential epidemic.'

Byleth leaned casually on the wall next to him.

'I noticed you at the fight yesterday.' She said quietly.

'I was hardly going to miss the opportunity to see you in action!' He chuckled. 'Managed to swap my shift. That's how I ended up on night duty last night.'

'Lucky you didn't come down with the sickness too.' She observed.

'Well... happens that I noted a little _something_ was being added to the keg of beer that the knights were drinking.' Came the murmured reply.

'You_ saw_ that?' Byleth exclaimed, then lowered her voice too. 'You didn't report it?' She queried.

'I saw the look on the face of the one who did it. It kinda mirrored my own feeling at what had just happened.'

'I see.' Byleth nodded. 'You didn't think there might actually be any kind of danger to those that drank?'

'I've got a good nose for trouble.' The gatekeeper stood straighter. 'What I saw on the face of the perpetrator was annoyance and a dash of mischief but no genuine ill intent. The lad in question also attended the infirmary in the first week he was here with a rough stomach not dissimilar to what the Knights have experienced. Reckon his creation was tested on himself first. You think I was wrong to stay quiet?'

'It's not my place to say.' Byleth looked troubled.

Myles chuckled at that.

'It happens that the miscreant has a pretty complex setup in his room for his little experimental hobby.' Byleth whispered. 'He's been looking for somewhere safer to conduct his research. Do you know of anywhere that might fit?'

'So you _don't_ have an issue with it then?'

'Not in theory. Have to see how it plays out in practice.'

'Reckon there are a few hidden places that could work.' Myles said thoughtfully. 'Let me think about it.'

'I will want a key to wherever you decide.' Byleth pushed herself from the wall and eyed her brother.

'You want _me_ to approach him with a solution to his problem?' He asked.

'Yeah. He could use some allies. If you don't have a problem with that.' Byleth replied.

'Whatever you want sis.'

Byleth's eyes widened. 'It's odd to be called that.' She murmured.

'I could always call you 'little sis.' He teased. 'I believe I was born first, after all.'

'It's your funeral.' She observed stoically.

'Heh, noted. I've seen you fight. I definitely intend to stay in your good books.' He laughed. 'Anyway, don't you have teaching to do today? What are you wasting your time standing here chatting to me for?'

'Anxiety.' She told him honestly.

'Huh.' He sounded surprised.

'I'm not actually made of stone, you know.' She frowned. 'And I get _all_ of the students all at once today.'

'Can't see any of them wanting to give you any trouble, any more than I would want to.'

'Yeah, I ain't worried about discipline, fairly sure I can manage that one.' She huffed. 'More worried that I don't know much about anything other than the pointy end of a weapon. I don't wanna let anyone down.'

'Just listen to them, Professor.' Myles said gently. 'The best way to support _anyone _is to let them speak and really listen. Don't matter if you don't have an answer immediately. You can always find it.'

She mentally shook herself. 'Right.' She agreed. 'Thanks.'

'We could meet up after lessons are done for the day if you like.' He added.

'I thought we were supposed to be, you know... keeping our association a bit of a secret?'

'Do you generally do what you're told?' He asked, inquisitively.

'Always.' She nodded

'Really?'

'Sometimes, with a _bit_ of creative license.' She amended.

'Isn't like Captain Jeralt is around and you and me _certainly_ don't look alike. I've never actually seen Lady Rhea grace the dining hall... so...' He left the idea dangling.

'Alright.' Byleth was actually quite relieved.

'I'll see you later then.' She could hear his grin again behind his helmet. 'Knock 'em dead sis. Not literally though...' He began to chuckle to himself.

'Funny.' She grouched as she walked away.

Ironically, despite being up almost before the sun, Byleth was a little late for her first class. It wasn't by intent, but after she had spoken with her brother she had headed back in the direction of her room to pick up the buckets that she needed to take along to class and had bumped into a very harassed Manuela who had obviously gotten no sleep at all overnight. Byleth had seen the woman safely to her room and then got into a discourse with an equally sleepy Hanneman. Both of the Professors tried to give her helpful words and encouragement for her first day of teaching but managed only in holding her up.

By the time she finally ran to her room and picked up what she needed and sprinted around to the classrooms, she was aware that she was tardy. The door to the Black Eagles room was wide open, and the noise coming from it was deafening even from a distance. Slowing herself to a more dignified stride, Byleth swallowed hard and entered the class, walking down the central aisle with her head high and her blankest look on her face. When she reached the table at the front, she lifted the wooden buckets that she was carrying onto it and then turned to face the students.

Silence had fallen as soon as she had entered.

Byleth's first emotion was relief. It appeared that everyone was here. The room was uncomfortably full - each of the eight student's desks, mean just for one person having three bodies crammed around them.

Byleth cooly took stock as twenty-four pairs of eyes stared back at her.

_'Say something...'_ Sothis suggested helpfully in her head.

'I have just returned from meeting with Professor Manuela.' Byleth's mouth was dry, but she managed to keep the croak from her voice as she stared straight ahead. 'While it appears that there have been no new cases of illness for several hours, the decision has been made that it would be wise to limit movement around the Monastery for the time being. That being the case you are all required to restrict your activities to your accommodation, the dining hall and obviously the classrooms.'

'No library?' Lysithia was unable to contain herself. 'There are books I need!' she complained.

'No training grounds either.' Felix noted crossly.

'We will be alerted as soon as it is deemed appropriate that other areas are available.' Byleth frowned.

_'Inspiring speech.'_ Sothis observed.

Ignoring the unwanted commentary in her head, Byleth leaned herself against the front of her desk.

'I understand that this isn't the best way to start the year off, but I'm confident it will only be a day or two before normal activities can commence. Until then, we'll have to muddle along as best we can.' Byleth inwardly cringed at her words. 'That is to say, I will start off with the lessons that I planned specifically to present in my sessions with each class. Since you are all here I guess it will save a bit of time.'

Edelgard, seated at one of the two front desks with Hubert and Ferdinand raised her hand. When Byleth nodded towards her, she stood.

'Do you mean weapon training?' She asked.

'No.' Byleth looked away and removed the cover from one of the buckets that she had placed on the desk. 'While martial skills will be a part of my training, that is an individualised study. My main aim is far more generalized.'

There was a pause as she looked up and scrutinized the class. 'I believe all of you were at the demonstration yesterday.' She noted. There was a slight murmur. 'Then I would be interested to hear what you observed about the fight.' Byleth requested.

Caspar shot to his feet. 'You are a _total_ badass Professor!' He yelled. Hubert looked round at him disapprovingly as a small ripple of laughter, and one or two muted cheers went around the room. 'Well, she is!' Caspar grinned.

'I believe that is an opinion rather than an observation.' Byleth said, her expression unchanging. 'Ignatz - perhaps you have an observation to share?' Her eyes swung to the bespectacled boy.

'Oh!' Ignatz rose to his feet, his face flushed bright red at the attention. He thought about it for a second or two. 'I think... well, I noticed that you didn't move around very much. It surprised me.'

'Good.' Byleth nodded and waved for him to sit down. 'Hilda.. could you give a suggestion as to why I stayed as motionless as possible?'

Hilda was sat right at the back of the room alongside Marianne and Leonie. She stood up with a smirk plastered to her face. 'Because you are lazy?' she drawled.

'Wrong.' Byleth's arm moved so fast it was almost a blur.

'OUCH!' Hilda cried her hand, moving to her forehead. 'What in the hell was that?'

Byleth's attention had moved on. 'Annette, perhaps you could offer a reason I didn't move much?' She requested.

'Conserving energy?' The girl said nervously.

'Exactly.' Byleth's arm moved again, and Linhardt bolted upright from where he had started to reline back in his seat, his eyes closed. He looked startled. 'I'm awake.' He groaned.

'Then perhaps you would like to share any observations you made yesterday?' Byleth raised an eyebrow at him.

Linhardt sighed heavily and stood. 'I think what you are referring to is the fact that your awareness of your enemies and your ability to not only predict their attacks but to counter them comes from your own training in observation and perception. I expect that you intend to try and test our own ability to anticipate and prevent attacks by the use of the rubber balls that you are throwing at us.' He sighed again and sat down.

'Oh! Well, yes.' Byleth wasn't the only person staring at Linhardt, who had reclined back in his chair again and closed his eyes.

'Wait.. you intend to physically attack us?' Hubert sounded outraged.

Byleth picked another rubber ball from her pail and threw it up on the air catching it quickly as it fell.

'Think yourself lucky Hubert. When Jeralt taught me, he used stones, to begin with then moved onto dagger's once I started getting the hang of it.'

'Seriously, I fail to see how violence is a training method.'

'Builds your reflexes and observation.' Linhardt informed, although his eyes were still closed.

'If I only manage to teach you all one thing this year...' Byleth's voice was oddly passionate. 'It will be to be aware of incoming danger an how to counter it.' The ball in her hand skidded out at speed and smacked into Sylvain's brow.

'Wow, I really didn't see that coming!' He grinned, rubbing his head.

'When I'm done with you, you will.' Byleth promised.


	34. A Burning Desire

It was just a little disappointing that so far not one student had repelled or dodged an attack. Everyone was aware that the balls were being thrown; every time Byleth's arm whipped back, there was a collective shudder as the class waited to see who was going to be struck and yet nobody had actually managed to prevent the ball from squarely hitting them in the forehead. A few had jerked reflectively when the missile was close but much too late for it to make a difference. Byleth realised she was going to have her work cut out for her.

_'Cut them some slack._' Sothis chided. _'It's not like many of the little beasts have had to actively consider their own self-preservation before, they have staff around them to deal with that. Those that don't are just not important enough to have considered being the focus of an enemy.'_

_'I wasn't expecting it to be this bad.' _Byleth mused, then noted that Hilda was missing. She walked along the aisle towards the back of the room.

'Hmm. Hiding is an effective counter-measure, I suppose.' Byleth considered when she finally spied the girl lounging underneath her table. 'Of course, you have removed yourself completely from battle and abandoned your unit.'

'At least I'm alive.' Hilda pouted.

'Agreed.' Byleth nodded, 'Although now that you are discovered you are a sitting duck.' Three balls bounced one after the other off the girl's head, the cramped space she was occupying not allowing her to move out of the way at all. 'Now, you're dead.' Byleth observed walking back to the front of the room. 'Retreat and obfuscation is always a viable option when the situation requires it.' She lectured as she walked, 'However you must make sure that if you are followed or discovered you need to have an out. Don't allow yourself to be trapped, it's completely counter-productive.'

' I wasn't planning on being in the fight in the first place.' Hilda mumbled as she got out from under the table.

'Sometimes, you have no choice.' Byleth turned to face the class. 'Better to know what to do if trouble finds you.'

'It's an excellent point, Hilda.' Dorothea suddenly spoke up. 'There have been occasions when I wish I'd had more awareness of my surroundings and was more circumspect in my retreat. When you try to escape but end up crushed against a wall by a much stronger and determined person...'

'Stamp on the foot, knee to the groin, punch to the throat.' Byleth recommended.

'I'd call _that_ foreplay.' Sylvain smirked.

'Idiot.' Ingrid groaned angrily and smacked him.

'Alright. I think we should move back a step.' Byleth sat herself cross-legged on her desk. 'I'm still gonna throw the balls, but this time I'm gonna call your name and give you five seconds to consider your tactics.' She eyed the students thoughtfully. 'Marianne.' She intoned and drew back her arm.

Marianne looked up from her desk, her liquid eyes full of fear.

'I... I... don't think I..' She stuttered as the ball launched towards her.

'No, you don't.' Raphael was on his feet with a roar and launched himself in front of Marianne who was seated at the table behind him. He threw his arms wide and puffed up his chest to such an extent that a button popped from his shirt. The ball bounced off his impressive musculature. 'You okay, Marianne?' He asked, turning to pat the girl on the head.'

'I... yes... Thank you.' Marianne's face was bright red, her eyes downcast.

'Nicely done Raphael.' Byleth was down from her table and striding towards him. She put a hand on his arm. 'Protection is admirable, although we need to work on _how _to take a hit to better conserve yourself. Unfortunately, that blow to the chest would likely have killed you.' She handed him a rubber ball. 'None the less, you saved the target, and you get a chance to take a shot at me. Anytime you wish.'

Raphael looked down at the ball in his hand. 'I don't _want_ to hit you, Professor.' He said with an uncommon frown on his sunny face.

'Don't worry. You won't.' She patted his arm again and went back to the front of the class.

Things progressed far more satisfactorily to Byleth's mind once the student got a few seconds of warning of her imminent attack. Claude moved slickly away from the ball that was lobbed at him, evading the incoming threat easily. Felix smashed his shot with the flat of his sword and with such force that the rubber orb bounced off several walls before it finally came to rest. The fact that he nearly eviscerated Sylvain in the process slightly dampened proceedings - but to give him his due, Sylvain dodged _that _particular threat admirably. Caspar simply headbutted the ball that flew his way with a fierce shriek.

'Dimitri!' Byleth called, bringing her arm back for her assault. The boy was a blur, he was suddenly charging towards her from the front row of tables and grabbed her wrist with surprising strength before she could release her missile. Within seconds she had him turned and pulled tight against her, one hand around his throat and the other pressing a dagger against his kidney. 'Nice idea!' She congratulated as he flushed bright red at the intimacy of her hold. 'If you had used that against someone less aware, it would have worked well. You are still dead, though.' She let him go with a pat on the shoulder.

'I hardly even saw you move!' Edelgard breathed. 'How did you turn him like that?'

'Dimitri, would you help me demonstrate?' She asked the lad who was making his way back to his seat.

'Uh... Yes, of course, Professor.' His blush deepened as he turned back.

'Grab hold of my wrist again.' She ordered, raising her hand as if she were about to throw a ball. He did as she bade. 'You could easily have broken my wrist, you know.' She told him conversationally as he held her. 'You certainly have the strength for it and if you _had_ the outcome would have been very different. Your restraint is admirable.'

'Thanks...' His face was almost purple now.

'His forward momentum allowed me to unbalance him slightly.' Byleth was looking over his shoulder at the class. 'It was simple to move with that momentum and use it to turn him.' She demonstrated slowly, pulling him against her again, the hand that he'd grabbed breaking free at the movement and snaking to his neck.

'Where did the dagger come from?' Leonie was leaning forward, eyes wide.

Byleth lifted the skirt of her uniform slightly with her other hand to reveal the sheaths strapped to her thighs.

'Oh Goddess...' Sylvain moaned while evading Ingrid's incoming slap.

'If I had wanted to kill him immediately, I would simply have slashed his throat while turning him.' Byleth lectured. 'In the scenario of containment, however, the knife to the kidney is a preventative measure. If your foe tries anything to get away, you will almost certainly stab them regardless of intent.' She released Dimitri and allowed him back to his seat after handing him a ball. 'I think you deserved a pop at me.' She told him.

Byleth called more names and was becoming happier with the results. Lorenz threw himself behind Raphael who he was sitting next to, Bernadetta actually caught the ball that zoomed towards her and threw it back at Byleth all in a single fluid motion. Ferdinand threw himself to the floor rather dramatically while Mercedes took the hit for Annette who had stumbled to rise and then toppled forward as her feet became entangled together in her haste.

At some stage in the proceedings, Lysithia had obviously become bored and had snuck a book from her bag, holding it below the table and reading.

'Lysithia.' Byleth called noticing the girl's lack of attention.

'I don't think so.' The girl replied tartly as a ball flew towards her. Without looking up from her book, her hand rose and patterned a few complex movements. The ball combusted into fire just before it reached her table the burning remnants falling to the floor. Dedue and Claude were up quickly, stamping out the fire before it could do any damage.

'Impressive!' Byleth threw a second ball.

'Really?' Lysithia sighed heavily. The second ball erupted into flame just like the first.

'Oh man that smells like shit!' Caspar complained as the fumes of burning rubber wafted through the classroom.

'Language!' Byleth lobbed a ball at him which he headbutted again.

'It does smell pretty bad.' Ashe spoke up. He was sat next to Lysithia whose own nose had crinkled at the smell.

'Should have just frozen them.' She said grumpily.

'We are close to lunchtime anyway.' Byleth decided, going over to Lysithia and handing her two balls. 'Go and get fed, I think we will take our afternoon session outside.'

There was a confusing silence. Byleth looked up and noted that every eye seemed to be trained on something behind her. Without a word she jumped forward and threw herself into a forward roll along the aisle of the classroom, just as one of the buckets from her desk upturned itself overhead from where she had just been standing, the balls clattered noisily all over the floor. The bucket itself was floating - as if held by an invisible hand.

'Very good!' Seteth was positioned in the doorway of the classroom, his fingers moving slightly as he gently allowed the empty pail to settle on the floor.

'Seteth.' Byleth launched a ball from her seated position on the floor that rose straight and true directly towards the man's face. It stopped inches from his forehead, still turning slowly over and over as it hovered.

'Byleth.' He said quietly as the ball suddenly sped back towards her at an inhuman speed. She rolled to the side neatly, and it clattered past her.

'The first person who manages to get a hit on our Professor here may come and see me for a reward.' Seteth announced to the stunned class. 'A little incentive is often an excellent motivator.' He added noting Byleth's confusion. She nodded her agreement. He looked around at the sea of faces staring at him. 'I believe the Professor released you for lunch?' He prompted, indicating the door.

The students filed out quickly and very quietly. Byleth moved to start gathering up the balls that were scattered around the room. Seteth came forward and bent to aid her effort.

'While I would not put it quite as bluntly as Caspar, I must agree that the smell in here is rather noxious.' He noted.

'Lysithia was truly remarkable in her reaction, however.' Byleth replied.

'Yes, I saw that. She has enormous potential.' Seteth agreed.

'Your own skill was both effective and unexpected as well.'

Seteth chuckled. 'I can't remember the last time I actually used it, and I had certainly forgotten how tiring it is to utilise. I admit that temptation quite overcame me. I should apologise for my disruption.' He paused a moment, 'I played a similar game with my own siblings when we were young.' He said softly. 'I was _obviously_ the champion at it.'

'I can see that.' She looked up at him, and her lips twitched in the ghost of a smile. 'I don't believe I would want to engage in a match with you any time soon.' She admitted.

Seteth stood when the last of the balls were back in their pail. 'I just popped by to check that everything was okay, but I can see that you are coping.' He said thoughtfully.

'The students are surprisingly keen to learn for the most part.'

'Would you join Flayn and myself for lunch?' He asked, offering his hand to help her rise.

'I really need to set up for this afternoon.' She replied, 'I intend to inject a little healthy exercise and competition.' She added.

'You need to eat.' He admonished. 'And I am quite sure that Flayn would enjoy aiding you once our meal is done. I would like to myself, but I have important work that needs my attention...'

'Okay.'

'I think we should leave the doors open.' Seteth added as they left the classroom. 'That smell really is foul.'


	35. Rules of Engagement

Lunch with Seteth and Flayn was enjoyable despite Lysithia launching an attack with one of the balls she had won earlier. She had noted that the Professor was distracted by the excellent chocolate pudding she was devouring and had tried to take advantage.

Unfortunately, Lysithia's throwing arm and aim were in no way as impressive as her magical skills. Byleth hadn't even needed to move as the ball sailed on a slow and harmless trajectory and landed slap-bang into her bowl of melted goo.

Without batting an eyelid or even pausing in her conversation, Byleth scooped the ball up with her spoon, called out Edelgard's name and catapulted the missile. Hubert shoved his Lady quickly out of the way, but the sticky mess hit him quite solidly, splattering on the top of his head before he could duck. The amusement of watching chocolate slide down Hubert's face increased substantially when Edelgard began telling him off for assuming that she was incapable of managing the threat herself.

'I think I have mentioned before that I am not a gambling man, but if I were, I believe I would bet that Hubert will be the one to pick up the prize for tagging you.' Seteth observed to Byleth as a giggling Dorothea tried to wipe at Hubert's cheek only to be impatiently chivvied away.

'In his dreams.' Byleth smirked.

Once the food was done, Flayn walked back to the classrooms with Byleth while Seteth returned to work.

'I think my brother likes you!' The young girl noted once they were clear of the dining room.

'Oh?' Byleth considered. 'He has been kinder than I expected.' She noted.

'I know he looks all stern and severe.' Flayn had grabbed hold of Byleth's arm companionably. 'It is true that he has concerns over Rhea's unexplained insistence of allowing you a position on the staff, but that isn't personal. He is very protective of... well everything.'

'Actually, everyone had been kind.' Byleth mused.

'You say that after you were so badly outnumbered in your match against Jeritza?' Flayn asked seriously.

Byleth nodded at the girl. 'It was easier that way.' She admitted.

'I don't understand.'

'When there is a crowd around you fighting, they tend to get in each other's way, and it hampers them from attacking with full strength.' Byleth had slipped back into a lecturing voice without realising it. 'Jeritza was very strong and exceptionally skilled. I don't know if I could have beaten just him alone. In the end, I believe he assumed that fighting the Knights had tired me, and his own confidence was his undoing.'

'But I note that soldiers often fight in pairs.' Flayn said, her brow furrowed.

'The best stance is back to back.' Byleth agreed. 'It gives protection and also allows each fighter a good amount of space. I think that this afternoon, the students will also notice how much easier it is to dodge attacks outside with the greater freedom to move - than cramped up in the classroom.'

'I see.' Flayn beamed up at Byleth. 'So what is your plan?'

'Well...' They had reached the classrooms, and Byleth looked intently up and down the long grassed and hedged area that ran the length of the buildings. 'I think that it's time to let them all attack each other.'

'Fun!' Flayn grinned.

'Educational.' Byleth said sternly. 'And a _bit_ fun.' She added.

Between them, the two girls started to carry furniture out from the classrooms; chairs were placed randomly up and down the lawn. The blackboard that they wheeled out they set in the very centre of the space.

'So how come _you_ haven't joined the classes?' Byleth asked as they lugged the heavy pails of balls outside. 'You seemed interested in the details of my fight. It wouldn't be a problem to find you a place surely.'

'Like I said, my brother is very protective.' Flayn sighed. 'I was ill for a long time, and it has just made his instinct to cosset me more fierce.'

'Oh!' Byleth stopped. 'Should you be carrying these things about? I had no idea!'

'Please don't _you_ start too.' Flayn replied grumpily. 'I am fine now. I need to rebuild my strength and stamina, not sit around as Seteth would have me do.'

Byleth nodded.

'I used to love to fish.' Flayn continued wistfully. 'When I first arrived at the Monastery, I took up a line but ended up being pulled right into the lake because my arms were not strong enough to land the monster I'd hooked. Alois had to pull me out! I so very much want to get stronger.'

'You can fish with me if your brother allows it.' Byleth offered.

'That would be wonderful!' The girl clapped her hands.

'Ah, the students are starting to return.' Byleth noted as Edelgard and Hubert came into view, followed by a few other of the Black Eagles. 'Are you going to stay an observe the lesson Flayn?' She asked.

'May I?'

'Of course. If you intend to remain - perhaps you would agree to be the referee of our competition?' Byleth enquired.

The girl squealed. 'Really?' She asked breathlessly, then squealed again when Byleth nodded. 'Yes, please, I would _love_ to!' She agreed happily.

Once everyone was returned, Byleth talked them through the afternoon's challenge.

'It's pretty simple.' She told them as they stared around at the mess of furniture. 'You are going to run the length of the grass in your house teams with the objective of getting as many people to the end as possible.'

'I don't _run_!' Lysithia moaned.

Byleth ignored her. 'Each of you will have three balls, and may utilize whatever you come across in any way you wish.' She gestured the chairs spread out down the course. 'No use of magic or weapons.' She added.

'This is not hardness.' Petra spoke up. 'Running is easy.'

'While you are making your way down the course, the other two teams will be stationed behind the hedges. They will also have three balls each.'

'Ahh, crap.' Leonie blurted. 'They are going to be attacking us, aren't they?'

Byleth nodded. 'If you take a hit, whether you are running or an attacker, you are dead and out of that game. General Flayn here will be overseeing the action and making sure that nobody rises from beyond the grave...'

'You'd better not try it!' Flayn added, her voice as menacing as a kitten's purr.

'Each team will get the chance to run the gauntlet five times. That means you can work on your tactics once you get a grip on what is effective and what isn't.'

'Why no magic?' Annette moaned piteously.

'This challenge is about developing physical evasion and teamwork. Relying wholly upon your weapon or your spells isn't enough to keep you alive. Your whole body and your mind is as much a resource as anything else, and you need to start to learn what it is capable of and how best to use it.'

Sylvain opened his mouth - most likely to make a comment about using his body, but Felix preempted it and shoved him.

'Questions?' Byleth asked.

'How is this competition scored?' Claude asked.

'A point for every team member successfully over the finish line alive. Accumulated over your five runs of course.' Byleth replied.

'Can we attack the attackers?' Caspar yelled.

'Only with your balls.' Byleth replied, then slapped her forehead at the loud snigger that erupted from a number of the students. 'Really?' She asked wearily.

'Um..' Edelgard had raised her hand, a blush on her face and biting at her lip. 'Might we be permitted a moment to go and change into something that may be more practical for physical activity?' She asked.

'Of course.' Byleth nodded.

'Are _you_ going to be participating, Professor?' Lorenz suddenly spoke up. 'If Flayn is our marshal, then I cannot help but wonder what role you intend to take in proceedings?'

'That would be telling.' Byleth raised a brow at him. 'You are required to expect the unexpected after all.

'That's perturbing.' Ferdinand muttered.

'Is there a prize?' Bernadetta asked unexpectedly.

'Hmm. I suppose there should be. What do you suggest Bernie? What would motivate you to win?' Frankly Byleth was surprised the girl was even still here, let alone showing an interest.

'Maybe... cake for the winning team?' Bernadette said dreamily.

'Nice one Bernie!' Lysithia agreed as Felix groaned.

'Perhaps a personal request from each team member then.' Byleth mused.

'Interesting.' Linhardt sat up. 'Anything?'

'Within the bounds of propriety and reason.' Byleth amended with a quick glance at Sylvain.

The questions dried up as the student's considered _that_ particular incentive.

'Okay then, ten minutes to go and change if you wish then back here, please. General Flayn, do you have a running order for us?' Byleth turned to the girl.

'Um.. yes.' Flayn nodded. 'Eagles, Deer then the Lions.' She pointed along the line at the house leaders.

'Dedue, Raphael - could you help me bring out a table from the classroom.' Byleth was looking at Flayn. 'I think our General will need something to stand on so that she can see the whole field.'

As people got themselves ready, Flayn was set up on top of one of the sturdy desks, pacing up and down its length with a beaming smile on her face. Byleth handed her a silver whistle that she hung around her neck.

'I think this may be of use to you General Flayn.' Dimitri had disappeared while many of the ladies had gone to change clothes. He presented her with an exquisite golden tube.

'A spyglass!' Flayn bounced excitedly. 'Oh yes Prince Dimitri, this is marvelous! Thank you!'

'Well then.' Byleth decreed once everyone was returned. 'The field is your's General Flayn.' She saluted the girl crisply.

'Okay, then!' Flayn shouted. 'Please take your missiles... no more than three each or I will disqualify you! Black Eagles, I give you five minutes to discuss your tactics and then you may start your advance when I blow my whistle. Lion's and Deer - behind the hedges please!'

The Black Eagles were huddled together down at the start of the course. Edelgard was talking and gesturing intently flanked by Hubert and Ferdinand. Bernadetta was slightly apart from the group, but Dorothea was holding her arm comfortingly and whispering to her. Both Petra and Casper had a look of fierce enthusiasm while Linhardt unsurprisingly was stretched out on the floor, his eyes closed.

Flayn eventually raised the whistle to her lips and blew hard on it.

'Go!' She shouted as the Eagles began to form up.

'Well, this should be entertaining if nothing else.' Byleth murmured to herself.


	36. Last Man Standing

Edelgard wasn't feeling terribly confident that her team was going to actually stick to any of the tactics that she had set out for them. Ferdinand was questioning her plan right up until the second the whistle blew, and she was pretty sure that Caspar, Linhardt, and Bernadetta weren't even listening.

In actuality, it started okay. Caspar and Petra charged onto the field first as directed, tasked with getting their attackers to waste as many shots on them as possible. Caspar ran directly at the bushes with a loud, intimidating roar loosening his three balls at Ignatz and Lorenz who were crouched behind it. Lorenz managed a purely reactive shot at the blue-haired maniac, missing him and getting pummelled. Ignatz though, with an unexpected coolness and an accurate aim hit Caspar squarely on the chest, then apologised profusely as the lad went down to the ground on the barked order of General Flayn.

Petra chose a path that was as far away from the bushes as she could get while still being on the lawn and was moving slowly towards the first set of chairs. She lobbed one ball as a tester but was too far away for it to have any impact. A few shots were sent in her direction, but she evaded them easily.

Bernadetta and Linhardt moved next. Bernadetta sprinted with impressive speed in a direct line while Linhardt was zigzagging wildly all over the field. Both of them, quite miraculously, took out attackers with all three of their balls. Bernadetta had crossed the finish line before Edelgard and her little group had even started. Unfortunately, the girl didn't stop there and kept on running, disappearing around the side of the building in the direction of her room.

Finally, Edelgard moved, flanked by Hubert and Ferdinand with Dorethea at the rear. Petra was now crouched behind a kind of chair fort she had hastily constructed, covering those running with her remaining missiles. Linhardt was still doing... _whatever _it was he was doing - but Edelgard was willing to give him a pass since he's taken out so many of their foes.

The quartet moved down the field, dodging and weaving gracefully as they maximized space between them to make hitting them harder. Edelgard felt her confidence growing at their steady progress, her heart beating hard in excitement. It was Dorothea who took the first hit, which was launched by Annette who bounced wildly from behind a bush halfway down the field - her grin almost maniacal.

Edelgard managed to reach Petra and her fort, with Hubert and Ferdinand still intact - and she ordered that they stopped for a breather.

'I can't actually believe that Linhardt has crossed the finish line.' Ferdinand moaned, taking stock of the ground that they still had to travel.

'More points for us.' Edelgard replied tersely. 'How many balls do you think the enemy still have?' She asked Hubert.

'Four people have moved up to the end of the course.' Hubert replied. 'They must have at least one ball each. That's Ignatz, Claude, Annette, and Ingrid. All four of them have pretty good aim.'

'We still have all nine of our balls. The odds are in our favor.' Edelgard mused. 'I think we should run at them, stop around halfway across the field and pound them. We _may_ suffer some loss, but nine shots against four is an acceptable risk.'

'I really don't think...' Ferdinand began.

'Shut it.' Edelgard commanded.

It worked well. Ferdinand took a hit from Ignatz, but the other attackers ran out of ammunition without eliminating any of the others.

'Ferdinand von Aegir will have his revenge - mark my words!' The lad declared dramatically as he rolled to the floor in a theatrical plunge.

'Just die already!' Flayn demanded impatiently.

'To the finish line then.' Edelgard crowed when no other missiles were forthcoming. She had utterly forgotten about Byleth.

The Professor was stood to the side in quiet observation, but as soon as the last ball was thrown, she charged forward onto the field of play, running directly at Edelgard herself. The girl faltered to a halt at the impending collision and braced herself.

'Allow me.' Hubert murmured stepping delicately in front of Edelgard and meeting Byleth's assault full-on, grasping hold of her shoulders, and taking her down to the floor with him.

'Run, your Highness.' He called to Edelgard as he and the Professor started to tussle for superiority.

Edelgard glanced at Petra, who looked as stunned as she felt. She nodded at the girl, and they both started to lope forward towards the line. They were within a few steps of it when something hit Edelgard's back solidly. She turned in surprise as Flayn called her out as 'dead.'

Hubert had managed to get himself on top of Byleth and was sat heavily on her chest, pinning one of her hands.

'Your aim is _utterly _remarkable Professor!' He said breathlessly.

Byleth's eyebrow raised at his unexpected compliment.

'And your sheer physicality is a rather pleasant surprise, Hubert.' She replied.

Edelgard gawped as Hubert broke out in a blush and rose from quickly to his feet.

'Too easy.' Byleth murmured, bouncing a ball lightly off his thigh as he stood. He offered her a hand to help her up.

'Okay.' Byleth called once the noise settled down. 'Eagles, can you get the course straightened up for the next run... Hubert...' She reached into her pocket and handed him a block of chalk, '... If you could please mark your score on the blackboard, and Deer - you are up next so start your team talk. I'm going to grab Bernadetta.' She ran off in the direction of the bedrooms.

Edelgard _wanted_ to be annoyed that her team had only scored three points, but... She moved towards the blackboard, where Hubert was marking up the result.

'How long have we known each other Hubert?' She asked innocently when she reached him. He looked down at her in surprise.

'Close to fifteen years now, Your Highness.' He replied.

'You know, in all that time I have never _once_ seen you blush before!' Laughter welled from her belly. 'Does our Professor genuinely vex you that much?' she chuckled.

'I'm _not_ blushing!' Hubert declared with as much dignity as he could muster. 'If my face is reddened, it is merely because I am unused to physical exertion.'

'Is that so?'

'It is.' He said firmly.

'Whatever you say.' Edelgard patted him on the arm, still chuckling as she walked away.

It wasn't long before Byleth returned with Bernadetta.

'Sorry.' Bernadetta mumbled to Edelgard as she joined the Eagles behind the hedge ready for their assault of the Deer. 'I guess I forgot to stop running.'

'It's fine, Bernie, you did a brilliant job.' Edelgard replied. 'Better than me!' She added.

'Oh!' Bernadetta smiled shyly. 'I like throwing things.' She admitted.

'I prefer punching things - but I know what you mean.'

'Yeah, I get that, but punching makes my hands swell, and I do embroidery...' Bernadetta explained seriously.

'You think you could throw my balls for me?' Edelgard asked suddenly. 'With your skill, it would be a far better use than if I tried.'

'If you really want me to.' Bernadetta agreed.

The Deer's tactic was very different from her own Edelgard noted immediately. The entire team set out together, charging down the field.

To begin with, it looked like uncoordinated mayhem, but with all the bodies weaving and dodging, it was actually quite challenging to focus on a target. Lorenz had grabbed hold of Marianne's hand since the girl hardly seemed to look up at all, but interestingly she appeared to have a sixth sense for incoming missiles, and it was her that pulled _him_ out of danger on more than one occasion.

Raphael didn't make it very far. His movement was cumbersome, and his bulk made it almost impossible to miss him, although he managed to shield his teammates a quarter of the way up the field before he was felled.

Claude and Ignatz were dangerous. Their aim on their attackers was precise, and they didn't appear to need to stop to focus their shots. Leonie's shooting wasn't nearly as good, but her movement was athletic, and she popped up from everywhere, her randomness adding to the confusion.

Lysithia was scowling as she was being pulled along by Hilda, who also looked particularly unimpressed with proceedings. As soon as Raphael had been taken out, Hilda was the next to go as she had been relying heavily on hiding behind the big man. Claude noted that Lysithia was left alone and adrift, and he dodged back quickly to where she was and hoisted the startled girl over his shoulder.

'Hey! Put me down!' Lysithia shrieked and began to kick at him.

'I'm _trying_ to help small-fry. Quit kicking me.' Claude moaned.

With the added burden of the irate, squirming girl in his arms, Claude only made it to the last part of the field before Bernadetta popped up and chucked an evil shot at his head.

'Run Lysithia!' Claude urged as he went to the floor as per Flayn's orders.

'The white-haired girl took off at a trot towards the line and passed it without issue. She turned and smirked at Claude who gave her a thumbs up. Her returning gesture wasn't _at all_ polite.

After Byleth got involved - the deer's run ended with Lysithia, Leonie and Ignatz across the line, with the same score of three that the Eagles had achieved, and Edelgard began to suspect that it was by Byleth's design and the competition was likely to end in a draw. Her suspicion became firmer still when despite a stunning performance from the Lions, they too only managed to get three to the finish.

Scores remained level between the teams through the next three runs as well, Byleth blatantly culling off units at the end, nobody managing to get past her attacks. For the last race though she announced that she would be sitting out.

'You have all had the chance now to get experience and hone your teamwork.' She told them. 'This time, I will not intervene. It's over to you all to show off what you have learned.'

Edelgard was absolutely thrilled when the Eagles managed to get everyone except Caspar to the finish. In honesty, she had already begun to realise that in a real battle, the best option would be to put Caspar in the most massive armor they could find and hope for the best. The same was probably true for Raphael, who was the only member of the Deer's who failed to finish the course on _their_ last attempt.

As the Lion's got together for their final run, Dimitri went over to Flayn's table. 'General Flayn, I wonder if you would like a go at actually competing in the gauntlet?' He asked her formally.

'Well, yes - I would love to.' Flayn admitted. 'But alas, my mobility and stamina is not yet good enough to compete.'

'I understand General.' Dimitri smiled up at the girl. 'However, in battle, the General always rides. If it pleases you, I would happily be pressed into service as your noble steed.' He removed his cape and offered his broad back to her.

'Noble steed?' Felix scoffed. 'More like a donkey.'

'Oh! May I?' Flayn asked.

'That would give the Lion's one extra team member. That's hardly fair.' Edelgard pointed out.

'As merely a mount, I would not be counted.' Dimitri appeased.

'Anyone have an issue?' Byleth asked, although her look definitely suggested that she did not expect anyone to _have_ an issue.

When nobody spoke, Flayn squealed happily and threw herself on Dimitri's back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

'Walk on, donkey.' She ordered him imperiously.

Edelgard was forced to admit that the Lion's had definitely saved their best tactics for last. Mercedes took up Annette onto her back, while Dedue, Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid all rushed to collect chairs that they used to significant effect as shields. Ashe was everywhere, the slight boy ducking and slipping around, collecting balls from everyone and either throwing them himself or passing them up to Annette who grinned like a demon while decimating their attackers. In very little time the whole team was up the field and across the line cheering at their victory.

'That was really well done.' Myles had appeared behind Byleth, with Colin perched on his shoulder.

'Yes.' Byleth agreed. 'Everyone surprised me.' She glanced at her brother, inquisitively. 'I thought you were meeting me after class.' She said.

'Class finished almost an hour ago, sis.' He laughed. 'Seems like the kids were enjoying themselves too much to notice!'

'So it did!' Byleth looked surprised. Suddenly she noted that the students had gone strangely quiet. She looked up to where they were congregated at the finish line, all of them whispering and grinning.

'Oh dear.' Myles put a hand on her shoulder. 'Looks like you might have a bit of retaliation heading your way.'

'They wouldn't dare!' She stated, then all twenty-five of them seemed to look up at her at the same time.

'Oh crap.' Byleth murmured. 'I don't suppose you plan on helping me out here?' She beseeched her brother.

'Not a chance.' He chuckled.


	37. A Sweet Revenge

_'So, what's the plan then Professor?' _ Byleth could almost hear Sothis' smirk in her head. _'Destroy the lot of them and walk away unscathed?'_

_'Oh, Is that an appropriate option?' _

_'Doubtful.' _Sothis chuckled.

The students had created a wall of bodies and were moving down the field slowly. Grinning.

_'I can't even run that far away.' _Byleth grumbled bouncing on her toes as she considered her choices. _'We are supposed to be limiting our movements around the grounds.'_

_'Well, you had better decide quickly. Those brat's look mightily determined.' _

_'Right. Well, I suppose the end is inevitable, but I'll be damned if I'm going to make it easy for them.' _Byleth suddenly sprinted off to the side of the area and scrambled up a stone pillar, climbing onto the roof of the classrooms.

'Mutiny is it?' She called loudly to the students, balancing herself with ease on the slight incline.

'We are merely exercising a little teamwork and initiative Professor.' Flayn replied from her perch on Dimitri's back. 'That_ is_ the purpose of the session, after all!'

'Was this _your_ idea you little fiend?' Byleth tried not to smile, managing a well-developed glare instead.

'Yes!' Flayn was giggling. 'Yes, it was!'

The students organised themselves quickly. Those with good aim stationed themselves front and centre in a group - heads bent together in discussion. Lysithia and Hubert went to grab the buckets of balls while Mercedes and Linhardt began collected up those that were strewn over the grass. Ashe and Leonie moved to shimmy up the stone columns towards the roof themselves. Under direction from Flayn and her horse, everyone else was splitting into two groups and heading towards either end of the avenue.

_'Look's like they have you surrounded.'_ Sothis observed smugly as the first wave of balls were launched towards Byleth.

_'Kinda wish they weren't such quick learners.'_ Byleth grouched, evading the projectiles while carefully managing her footing and balance.

_'You can't stay up here forever.' _ The observation was apt. Byleth had no wish for Ashe or Leonie to actually try and accost her so high up in case of any unfortunate accidents.

_'Well, here goes nothing...' _ Byleth went low then rolled down to the edge of the roof, grabbing on to it and swinging herself down in a single graceful movement. Once on her feet, she dived behind the nearest pillar just as balls peppered the area.

_'I suppose I could lock myself in a classroom until they give up.' _She mused.

_'Pfft.'_ Sothis snorted. _'I know you better than that, my girl! A cowards retreat is not in your nature and nor would you demonstrate such to your pupils.'_

_'It could be argued that it's a sound tactical withdrawal and good sense!' _Byleth sighed._ 'Tsk... Death or glory it is then.' _She scooted at pace from behind her cover and chose a direction at random. She found herself charging towards a group consisting of Dedue, Edelgard, Hilda, Petra, and Felix. She could also hear the rest chasing after her from behind.

Not actually harming anyone in the tussle that followed took all of Byleth's skill since her pupils were _very_ intent on subduing her. She was managing really rather well, evading being taken down entirely, shimmying out of attempts to grasp at her and rolling away from incoming assaults - right up until Lysithia and Annette reached her. With joyful shrieks, the girls joined forces to leap at her bodily, Lysithia landing on her back and Annette wrapping herself around her right leg and refusing to let go.

As soon as she was down, Byleth was swarmed. Lysithia and Annette sat on top of her, Dedue grabbed one arm and Edelgard the other. Someone took hold of her feet.

'Tie her up!' Flayn commanded.

'Um... with what?' Ingrid, the voice of reason spoke up. 'I know_ I_ didn't bring a length of rope to class. Anyone?'

'Oh... Here!' Hilda sat on the grass, having kicked off her shoes. She pulled down her knee-high socks and chucked them towards Ingrid. 'Use these.' She smirked.

Once Byleth's legs and hands were bound with the pink, fluffy stockings, and on Flayn's orders, Dedue lifted her very gently and carried her towards the blackboard still in the middle of the grounds.

'Apologies for manhandling you, Professor.' He murmured politely as they traveled.

'Traitor!' She grumbled, which elicited a low rumbling chuckle from him. He placed her down carefully, propping her with her back against the blackboard as the students formed a tight semi-circle around her.

'General Flayn, since it was your magnificent plan that subdued this fearsome foe, it is only right that you should be the one to vanquish it!' Claude came forward with a ball in his hand which he offered to the girl, once Sylvain had helped her down off of Dimitri's back.

'Flayn! This was _your_ idea?' Nobody had noticed that Seteth was now in attendance, stood with Myles and Colin. He looked mildly outraged.

Flayn ignored him completely. She turned to the assembled students.

'The success of our endeavor was achieved by us all working together.' She said solemnly. 'I believe we should finish off this monster in the same spirit. As heroes. Together.'

'Oh YEAH!' Caspar bellowed. 'Let's kill the beast!'

'In that case...' Mercedes started to pass the bucket so that everyone could take a missile.

'Any last words Teach?' Claude winked at Byleth.

'You did well.' Byleth gazed up at them, expressionlessly. 'There is hope for you all yet.'

'High praise indeed.' Hubert observed sardonically.

'I should point out that it took _twenty-five_ of you to fell me though.' There was the tiniest edge of smugness to Byleth's comment.

'If you had any inclination to harm us, I rather doubt we would have succeeded at all.' Surprisingly it was Marianne that had spoken. 'There is not one single person who took any hurt.' She added, blushing at the realisation that she had actually vocalised what she was thinking.

'Right! So you could just let me go...' Byleth noted.

'I think not!' Edelgard laughed. 'Will you count us in General Flayn?'

'Three... Two... One... ATTACK!'

A rain of balls launched and fell - striking Byleth from every angle. Not one of them was thrown hard enough to leave even the tiniest of bruises.

The celebrations lasted a long time. Myles was laughing as he came over and crouched next to his sister to untie her from her bonds.

'Laugh it up.' She sulked.

'Professor, that was one of the most amusing things I have seen in years.' He chortled as Colin moved from his shoulder to hers.

'You are alright Professor?' Seteth had come up behind them.

Byleth nodded at him nervously, wondering if she was about to get told off.

'Flayn... I am surprised at you!' Seteth's attention was diverted as the girl came over, his tone admonishing. Once again, she completely ignored him.

'Oh, that was _magnificent_!' Flayn threw herself at Byleth, who had only just risen to her feet, almost knocking her back down in her enthusiasm. The girl's arms went around Byleth's waist.

'You are quite the tactician General Flayn.' Byleth said, patting the girl awkwardly on the shoulder.

'Um... Professor...' Dedue was standing to the side of them. 'I wonder... I believe that as one of the victors of the competition earlier I may request a boon?'

'Of course Dedue. What is it that you wish?' A hush had fallen over the other students, obviously interested in what the quiet man would ask for.

'Well, I observe that it is past time for tea - so I was wondering whether you would permit me to request the dining room to provide us all with sustenance here... perhaps a kind of picnic.' He looked up at Bernadetta. 'With cake of course.' He added.

'Oh!' Byleth looked towards Seteth for guidance. 'Would that be something that could be arranged?' She asked.

Seteth stared into the distance for a second as if thinking. 'I could accompany you to the dining hall and make the request myself Dedue.' He agreed. 'I am sure that something can be provided regardless of the short notice.' He looked towards Flayn again. 'I assume that you will wish to stay for the celebration tea _General _Flayn.' He huffed.

'Oh may I?' Flayn finally acknowledged him sweetly.

'Please do not stay up late and Professor...' Seteth looked to Byleth. 'Would you please ensure that my Sister is delivered safely to her room when you are done?'

'Of course.' Byleth agreed.

Seteth motioned to Dedue, and they set off in the direction of the canteen together.

'I guess we should get everything tidied up then.' Mercedes looked around at the devastation that their afternoon endeavors had wrought.'

'Hey! Class was over ages ago, count _me_ out!' Hilda complained, sitting herself firmly down.

'No cake for Hilda!' Bernadetta sang.

'Hey!'

'Come on you big lump. It will be done quickly if we all help!' Leonie pushed Hilda's shoulder.

Everyone burst into action to get the furniture back to the classrooms, and all of the balls gathered up.

'Who_ is_ that?' Dorothea murmured to Edelgard and Mercedes quietly as activity began to wind down. She tilted her head subtly at Myles.

'I have no idea.' Edelgard admitted. Mercedes shook her head too.

'That's Myles. He is the gatekeeper at the entrance hall.' Flayn had overheard them. 'He wears that full helmet now, he never used to - but the dress code was changed recently. A shame. He is quite aesthetic isn't he?' Flayn was grinning.

Dorothea's eyebrow rose at that. 'You have excellent taste Flayn,' She giggled. 'Although I think what you_ meant_ to say is that he is _hot_!'

'Dorothea!' Edelgard scolded.

'Oh, come on El... look at him.' Dorothea sighed. 'Really quite dreamy. Looks like our Professor is a fast mover!'

'Dorothea!' Edelgard repeated, her voice an octave higher while Mercedes giggled.

'A shame though.' Dorothea noted. 'Still, maybe I will go and introduce myself, just in case!'

'She is incorrigible.' Edelgard complained to Mercedes as Dorothea swayed off in the direction of Byleth and Myles.

'Well, in truth, she isn't wrong!' Mercedes smiled. 'He _is_ rather nice to look at.'

'Okay...' Edelgard muttered. 'I grant that he isn't completely unpleasant to observe.'

'That's the spirit.' Mercedes laughed.

Food arrived astonishingly quickly, and everyone fell on it like vultures. Byleth wrangled a plate and took it over to Linhardt who had fallen asleep, gently waking him and handing it to him.

'Oh, this is my favorite!' He beamed at her. 'However did you know?' She chuckled and left him to it.

'So how do you feel after your first day teaching?' Myles asked inquisitively once she had gathered her own plate and sat herself down next to him.

'You know what...' She said thoughtfully. 'At the start of the day - everyone was split into their houses, and even though they competed in those very teams look at them now!' She indicated the sprawling students, mixed together chatting and laughing. 'I don't really know why they are kept apart so much.'

'Well, it's based on where they come from isn't it.' Myles noted.

'I suppose.' Byleth frowned. 'I expect I don't understand because I don't come from anywhere in particular. I've never had a real home.'

'Don't see that as a bad thing, teach.' Claude had appeared from nowhere, taking a massive bite of a chunk of meat he was holding. 'Way I see it, invisible lines on a map shouldn't dictate the way that you think about anything.'

'Right.' Byleth nodded at him. 'I mean - when you slice open the belly of any man, and his entrails slip out, they look exactly the same and are just as messy and smelly regardless of who he is, what station he holds or where he is from.

Claude spat out his mouthful of food as he gagged heavily.

'Thanks for the image.' He moaned.


	38. Summing Up

Byleth's first two days of teaching, covering for Manuela and Hanneman and taking on all of the students at the once had allowed for a couple of very positive outcomes. Firstly, she believed that she had garnered a decent amount of information on each individual's strengths and weaknesses. Naturally, she had focused on their current physical skills, but also got a handle on their potential, as well as their willingness to listen, learn, and follow commands. Secondly, when she was finally relieved of solo teaching, going into the classroom with just eight students to manage was an absolute breeze.

'You know, your level of observation is really quite remarkable.' Manuela noted at the end of the week, when the Professor's and Seteth congregated for their next planning session.

'Oh?' Byleth was pouring tea for herself and Seteth, as Manuela and Hanneman started on the wine.

'I concur!' Hanneman beamed at their youngest colleague. 'The notes you provided for us on the pupils have been enormously helpful. It usually takes a few weeks or more to put together so succinct an evaluation.'

Byleth shrugged. 'I was lucky I got the chance to put them through some field challenges. In my line of work, it's always been imperative to be able to accurately judge both your opponent's _and _your allies' capabilities. There are _always_ plenty of idiots fighting on your own side who can inadvertently get you killed. I guess forming a solid assessment of everyone else is simply another survival technique.'

'I have been inundated with enthusiastic reports from my class-members about your little competition while we were absent.' Hanneman chuckled. 'I am truly sorry I didn't get to witness proceedings myself!'

'You know that Flayn sent a letter of thanks to Prince Dimitri?' Seteth asked with a wry smile. 'She included a carrot and a few sugar-lumps with her note. I'm not sure how appropriate that _is_ to gift the future King of Faerghus...or the fact she addressed her missive to 'My most noble donkey..'

Manuela laughed. 'He is a sweet lad.' She observed. 'I'm sure he would have appreciated the gesture!'

'General Flayn is certainly a determined young lady.' Byleth added. 'Impressively tenacious.'

'Sometimes uncomfortably so.' Seteth sighed. 'I have not seen her quite so enthusiastic for a long time, however.'

'So how have you coped with the more academic side of the syllabus Byleth?' Hanneman refilled his wineglass and gazed inquisitively at her. 'I can't help but note you have spent a great deal of time in the library this week after hours. Are you finding it a challenge?'

Byleth's brow furrowed a little as she thought carefully about her answer.

'I admit I find some aspects a little confusing.' She said finally. 'It's not the texts themselves, so far things are pretty easy to follow but...' her frown deepened.

'But?' Manuela pressed.

'I don't know how to say it.' Byleth ruminated. 'It doesn't seem... whole...'

'Incomplete?' Hanneman queried.

'Kinda.' Byleth thought some more. 'One-sided.' She eventually concluded. 'It's like that battle we looked at from the tactics book.. well, it only covered the engagement from the perspective of those who won.'

'History is _always_ written by the winner.' Hanneman pointed out.

'Why, though?' Byleth questioned. 'While the book explains what plan was used, it does not cover _why_ that particular system beat the opposing army. It just says 'this is an established formation because it won in this particular fight.' Seems rather short-sighted to me.'

'The lessons are only to give an overview Byleth.' Seteth poured her another cup of tea. 'A good leader always adapts established tactics to the individual circumstance, but there are so many variables, it would be impossible to scribe and study every one.'

'Yes.' Byleth nodded thoughtfully. 'I see. So the point I should be making to the students is that the text is an example only.' She looked a bit embarrassed. 'I assumed that because it was written down, it was the only acceptable manner of engagement to learn.'

'Plenty of academics would _like_ you to believe that.' Hanneman chuckled.

'You are quite correct that it would be useful if both vantage points were explored though.' Seteth mused, 'In my own experience a great deal can be learned when mistakes are made - regardless of whether they are your own or your opponents.'

'Well, if the text is merely a loose tool, I guess I better understand it.' Byleth sounded relieved.

'You are _so_ keen.' Manuela giggled.

'Not _everyone_ is as airheaded as you Manuela!' Hanneman snorted.

'Hey, you old goat... who are you calling an airhead?' Manuela squealed.

'_So_, I am told there is to be a house challenge in the middle of next week?' Byleth interjected quickly before her fellow's squabbling could get out of hand.

'It is just a customary start to the academic year.' Seteth nodded. 'A provisional gauge of ability. Nothing nearly as intense as the Battle of the Eagle and Lion later on.'

'My house has won the last three years.' Hanneman smiled. 'I expect this year to be no different. I believe the Lion's were victorious in your own little challenge Byleth!'

'Pfft.' Manuela smirked. 'You will be smiling on the other side of your face when the Deer run rings around you. I doubt you will even see them coming given the sheer size of your nose!'

'There is no need to be personal...' Hannaman huffed. 'I am simply pointing out a fact.'

'So was I.' Manuela taunted.

'There they go again...' Byleth muttered. Seteth choked a little on his tea.

'I expect you will give them _both_ a run for their money.' He raised a brow at her, trying gamely to hide the smile that was threatening at her words. He choked again when she solemnly winked at him.

Blessedly, the staff meeting didn't last much longer and Byleth finally found herself with a little free time. Since her father wasn't yet back from his mission, she decided to see if she could hunt down Felix and take him up on his request to spar. She hadn't managed to squeeze in _any_ time to training for herself during the week, and she was feeling the need to hit something.

Felix was already in the yard, the first place she looked - decimating a target dummy with fierce enthusiasm. She had barely taken to the floor when he turned and threw a training sword in her direction then dropped into a defensive pose, waiting.

'Eager...' She noted.

'I _need_ a challenge.' He said seriously.

'And I need a good workout... I hope you can keep up.' Byleth weighted the sword and moved forward.

'If it's stamina you're after I think _I'd_ be the better option to exercise with.' Sylvain was lounging to the side of the arena. Seconds later, a ball bounced off his forehead. He laughed loudly.

To give him his due, Felix managed to keep pace for a reasonable amount of time. Byleth felled him again and again, but he simply brushed himself down, listened to her suggestions, and started over.

'You could at least _pretend_ that I am giving you some competition.' The boy grouched eventually as Byleth offered her hand to help him rise for the umpteenth time.

'You are.' Byleth replied.

'You aren't even breathing heavily.' Felix scowled.

'I have had to fight for my life continually for ten years.' Byleth commented. 'If I weren't good at it I'd be dead.' She put a hand to his shoulder briefly. 'There have been _very_ few that I have sparred with that I can honestly see ever besting me. You have the potential. I had to take greater care than usual to not make any mistakes facing you.'

Felix stared at her closely for a few seconds before averting his eyes.

'You mean that?' He asked quietly.

'Yeah. Don't see the point in saying something I don't mean. It's a waste of breath.' Byleth sat on the ground cross-legged. 'That being the case, I wonder if you would consider a regular session. I need the practice just as much as anyone. All this standing around teaching is gonna make me soft.'

'Then perhaps I'll beat you sooner rather than later!'

'Heh, maybe.' She agreed.

Sylvain had been unusually quiet as the two of them had sparred.

'Professor, do you have proficiency in any other weapons?' He asked suddenly.

'I prefer the sword, but I have a passing skill in most melee weapons.'

'Would you spar with me? Lance or axe, don't care which.' Sylvain's request sounded totally serious.

'You are _volunteering_ to practice?' Felix looked bemusedly at his friend. 'Since when do you _want _to spar?'

'I admit I'm interested in seeing if there is anything the Professor is crap at.' Sylvain stood and picked up some practice axe's, he held one out to Byleth.'

'I'm pretty shit with bow's.' She told him. 'I like to fight up close.' She took the offered weapon. Felix sat himself down, unable to hide his interest in the event.

'Anything else?' Sylvain took a tentative swing which Byleth dodged easily.

'Hilda would tell you my fashion sense leaves a lot to be desired.' Byleth fielded another hit from the lad and readjusted her balance.

Sylvain chuckled. 'At the risk of it sounding like another flirt, I happen to think you look pretty good!' He grinned.

'Thanks, I'm not really all that interested in accessorizing.' Byleth finally took a hefty swing at the lad which he just about managed to deflect.

They fell into silence as Sylvain became more invested in the fight than Byleth had expected he would. It was evident that he lacked dedicated practice and he could certainly use working up a bit more muscle - but he was much better than she had assumed he would be given his attitude.

'He's a lazy arse.' Felix agreed when she toppled Sylvain after a short while and told him her thoughts.

Sylvain was breathing heavily, but he smiled up at Byleth. 'I reckon if _you _practiced with me, it would give me a much better initiative to work.'

Byleth was silent for a few moments. 'Okay.' She eventually agreed as Felix scowled. 'Dinner then?' She raised a brow at them both.

'Are you asking me on a date?' Sylvain wasn't even halfway through his question before a ball ricocheted off his forehead. 'Guess not!' He sighed.

'By the time we have finished eating you will probably look like you have an infectious disease.' Felix noted. 'The Professor has managed to hit you in different spots each time..'

Byleth silently turned and walked out of the training arena heading in the direction of the dining room, followed closely by the bickering boys.


	39. Sharing Secrets

The sky was beginning its march towards darkness by the time Byleth managed to get away from the dining hall. While she had started out eating with Felix and Sylvain, they had been joined by others throughout the evening. First Ashe had approached them, then Petra and Caspar, followed quickly by Raphael.

'May we observe you fighting next time?' Petra asked when Sylvain told them all about their sparring session.

'Of course.' Byleth agreed. 'I guess we could organise a couple of evenings after classes. It would be good to get you all sparring with each other too. A less formal environment than your lessons with Jeritza - which will happen only in your houses.' She added.

'I am thinking this is a good idea.' Petra agreed.

'Oh, before I forget...' Byleth reached into her pocket and brought out a button. 'I think you lost this when we were all in the Eagles classroom Raphael. I've meant to return it for a while.'

'It's okay.' Raphael chuckled. 'I lose them all the time - as my muscles grow, my shirts fail to grow with them!'

'I wish my muscles would grow like yours.' Caspar moaned.

'You need to eat more!' Raphael said seriously. 'Look at that plate you have. Pfft, no wonder you are so small!'

'Oh... Yeah!' Caspar nodded. 'I'll go and get another portion right now!'

Byleth found _herself_ having to grab a second plate of food when Lorenz and Ferdinand invited her to dine with them as they debated the internal politics of the Empire and Alliance. Dimitri appeared a while later and joined with them to add insight into Faerghus too. It was a lively debate but one that Byleth found hard to keep up with, her base knowledge lacking to the point that a lot of the conversation went right over her head. It was nice, however, to see the enthusiasm with which the lads were pressing their points and coming to agreeable conclusions.

Eventually, Byleth managed to make her escape but only long enough to get to the door. She bumped into Mercedes, Annette, Lysithia, and Dorethea who were seeking a sweet fix and they begged her to join them for pudding. She didn't have the heart to decline, despite the fact her stomach was grumbling unhappily at the amount that she had already eaten. By the time the ladies were finished with her, she was seriously stuffed and was looking forward to lying down and letting her poor belly recover a bit.

Walking swiftly towards her room, Byleth stopped in at Bernadetta's to drop the girl off a piece of cake that she had hidden under her cape instead of eating. She made her excuses not to stay, and her relief when she finally got to her own door was overwhelming. She let herself in, and her heart sank a little. Claude was sprawled on her bed, playing with an ecstatic Colin. She quickly swallowed down her annoyance at his intrusion since she herself had broken into his room just a week ago.

'Seem's I'm not the only one with lock-picking skills.' Byleth said mildly as she took off her cloak and hung it over the back of her chair.

'I jimmied the window.' Claude's voice was tight, he sounded angry. 'It was ridiculously easy, actually. Being on the ground floor, I would do something about that if I were you.'

Byleth bristled at his tone but kept her features carefully bland.

'Are you here to present your report on your classmates?' She asked.

'I suppose.' Claude had sat forward on the edge of her bed, his shoulders rigid.

'Hmm.' Byleth turned the chair around and straddled it, looking closely at him. 'Something wrong?' she asked.

Claude seemed to struggle internally with whatever it was he wanted to say. Then he shrugged. 'Your boyfriend accosted me after class today.' His brow had furrowed deeply, 'He made me accompany him to a place he had identified as appropriate for me to store the gear for my hobby.'

There was a short silence.

'Is it a good place?' Byleth enquired.

'That's not the point Teach.' Claude's hands had fisted, and he hit the mattress in frustration, 'I'm a little annoyed that you shared my secret with someone else. Honestly, I didn't expect that from you after the last time we spoke.'

'I see.' Byleth rested her chin on her hand and pondered him thoughtfully.

'I guess I shouldn't be so surprised.' Claude's shoulders drooped a little.

'It was Myles who brought the subject up with me, not the other way around.' Byleth advised stoically. 'He saw you putting your little concoction into the ale barrel at the arena - well, he never mentioned your name, but obviously, I knew who he was talking about.'

Claude's eyebrows had shot up alarmingly.

'He saw me do that?' He gulped.

'Yeah. He did.'

'He didn't report it?' Claude's eyes narrowed. 'Well, obviously he didn't... but why?'

'He said the look on your face when you did it pretty much mirrored how he was feeling.' Byleth shook her head. 'Stupid the pair of you, but... whatever.'

There was another silence as Claude took in the information.

'You think he is trustworthy?' He asked suddenly. 'I mean, you must I guess if you're in a relationship...'

'I don't know how to answer that.' Byleth replied seriously. 'I don't have a lot of experience in needing to trust people.'

'You are trusting me with my hobby.' Claude pointed out.

'You think?' Byleth raised an eyebrow. 'I believe that I am merely supporting you in your endeavours and keeping a close eye on you in case it ever presents a danger.'

Claudes looked up sharply, but his expression was much more his usual relaxed smile. The one that didn't quite reach his eyes.

'You wound me Teach, and here I thought I was special to you.'

Byleth snorted.

'Seriously though, do you think it's a good idea to move my stuff to this place that Myles has suggested? It did _seem_ like a secure location.'

'The reason I asked him to look into it for me was because as well as having been a student here himself, he has worked as a guard for nearly four years.' Byleth reached out a hand to pat Claude's knee reassuringly. 'He will definitely know which places are the least guarded, and since you value information so much, I'd _also_ suggest that Myles would be a good friend to court. He made the point to me that guards and servants know best what is truly going on in any place so he could probably share more secrets with you than you could ever find out on your own.'

'I see.' Claude was rubbing his knee, where she had patted him. 'I suppose it's just that I don't trust people easily. Having people knowing... things that I would keep secret, is uncomfortable.'

'I get that.' Byleth said softly. She scrutinised him carefully for a short while, then she smiled slightly. His eyes widened at the unexpected expression on her face. 'How about I share a secret, so we are even?' She enquired.

'Okay.' He tentatively smiled back, far more genuinely than she had seen before.

'Myles is my brother. Definitely _not_ my boyfriend.'

'What?' Claude stared at her in confusion. 'Really? Why on earth is _that_ a secret?'

Byleth shrugged. 'No idea.' She admitted. 'Neither Jeralt or I knew about him before we came here, though.'

Claude's eyes had narrowed again, and she could almost see his brain working furiously.

'You don't look anything alike.' He finally noted.

'I know.' Byleth agreed. 'He does look an awful lot like our father though. Apparently, that's why Lady Rhea made Myles wear a full helm. See them together, it's really quite striking.'

'Wait... back up a bit.' Claude sat forward. 'So Lady Rhea knew about your kinship when you didn't?'

Byleth nodded. 'She told Jeralt that Myles was born first, absolutely healthy even though our mother was struggling. When I appeared, I wasn't doing so well. Myles was given over to a wetnurse for care, and when Jeralt returned to the Monastery, he was so distraught about our mother's death, he wasn't immediately told about his other child. Then he left with me before he found out.'

Claude's head was reeling. 'Twins?' He sounded even more disbelieving. 'And if what Rhea said is true then you were born right here...'

'I guess so.' Byleth agreed.

'That doesn't explain why it's a secret, though.' Claude was frowning. 'Is it your father that's insisted on it being kept under wraps?'

'No.' Byleth said. 'It's at the Archbishop's insistence.'

'Why?'

'Who knows.' Byleth shrugged.

'You don't sound like you care that much Teach.' Claude noted.

'It is what it is.' She agreed.

'Wow. For real?' Claude looked amazed. 'Do you seriously not have burning questions you want answering?'

'Not really. It won't change anything will it.' Byleth looked puzzled.

_'I agree with the lad, you know. He is far more sensible than you!' _Sothis moaned in her head.

'You are an odd one.' Claude murmured, mainly to himself. 'No-one will hear about this from me though, that's a promise.' He added. 'I might look into it myself though. Smells off to me.'

'So will you take Myles advice on his offered location then?' Byleth asked changing the subject succinctly.

'Yeah.' Claude puffed out his cheeks. 'You have a point that he will have useful information if he is willing to share, so I suppose it's a good idea. He offered to help me move my stuff this evening after curfew, says he knows a way down that will minimise the chances of being seen.'

'Oh!' Byleth nodded eagerly. 'I'll help too!'

'Wouldn't it be pretty bad if you got caught?' Claude asked.

'Yeah, probably.' Byleth admitted. 'I guess I _do_ trust Myles to keep us safe from detection.' She decided.

'Okay.' Claude stood and stretched. 'I'd better go and get myself packed up and ready then.'

'Hey! Not so fast!' Byleth stood too. 'You owe me a report!' She huffed.

'So I do.' Claude's face broke into a huge grin. 'Guess you will have to come with me and help me get my stuff together while I talk you through my findings on my classmates.' He declared with a wink.

Byleth groaned. 'I ate two dinners and a load of pudding, I was looking forward to having a nice lie-down.' She looked at her bed sadly, then she put her hands on her hips. 'I will come and oversee your efforts while you make your report.' She decided.

'Fair enough, but I reckon you will be unable to resist getting involved when you see what a hash I make of packing stuff up.' Claude plucked her cape from the back of her chair and settled it around her shoulders.

'I bet I don't.' She muttered.


	40. Late Night Liaisons

Cyril was uncomfortably hot next to the roaring fire in the opulent sitting room, it's warmth working against him - trying to lull his tired body into relaxation. Obstinately, he trained his gaze on the Lady Rhea as she paced back and forth along the length of the space, her mere presence demanding that he battle against his body's desperation to sleep.

'You are _sure_ that Byleth is engaging in relations with the Gatekeeper?' Rhea turned to the boy, staring at him questioningly, her brow creased in displeasure.

'I have not witnessed the two of them together myself, Lady Rhea.' The boy answered carefully. 'It is the speculation of the students that I am reporting. There has been a load of talk over the last few days that the Professor is a 'fast mover' and that she and Myles have been spotted together on several occasions.'

'I see.' Rhea's eyes never left him, but Cyril had the uncomfortable feeling that she was looking right through him at something in her mind's eye that he couldn't discern. After a few moments, she grimaced slightly and focused back on the boy in the chair.

'Please eat Cyril. You have done well as always.'

'Thank you, Lady Rhea.' He replied breathlessly, although food was the last thing he wanted. He picked at the plate that was in front of him.

As he ate, the Archbishop continued to question Cyril gently on the past week's activities. He was in a unique position, she had explained to him some time ago. He was not much younger than some of the students, and as her faithful retainer, she trusted him to be her eyes and her ears. She had tasked him primarily, to keep her abreast of what was occurring in her domain day to day.

Cyril wasn't entirely sure that he was worthy of this particular task. His desire to please Lady Rhea was absolute - but chores kept him busy from dawn till dusk and many of them were unrelated to the academy itself. It was true that the students barely noticed his existence if he happened to be working in their midst. It allowed him to overhear many private conversations, filling his head with inane gossip that he deemed both dull and indulgent. He couldn't understand why _anybody_ would waste precious time in such a pursuit.

Lady Rhea though loved to hear it all. Her eyes would light up, and she seemed to be able to hear more in his words than he actually said. Cyril didn't understand - but the Archbishop was pleased with him, and he would never do anything less than his best in any endeavor she requested.

Finally, Rhea ran out of questions just as Cyril managed to swallow down the last morsel of food on his unwanted plate. The woman's eyes were soft as she placed a hand on the boy's head.

'It is terribly late Cyril, I have been cruel to demand you attend me at such an hour and to keep you here so long.'

'I am fine, my Lady!' The boy objected passionately.

'Your devotion is such a balm to my soul.' She murmured. 'I insist that you get yourself to bed now. We shall meet again a week hence - unless something transpires that you feel needs my immediate attention.'

Cyril rapidly got to his feet and bowed low.

'Your will, Lady Rhea.' He intoned and scurried to the door.

'Sleep peacefully Cyril.' He heard her say as he closed the door quietly behind him.

Cyril raced along the corridor towards the tiny room that he called his own. He slowed carefully as he passed Seteth's suite, concerned by the light that flooded out from under the door. He crept passed and thought that he had managed to escape detection, right until a hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump. Seteth truly was as quiet as a ghost.

'Cyril.' The man whispered, unwilling to disturb others whose lodgings were nearby. 'What are you doing creeping about at this hour.'

Cyril briefly considered his option's but honesty seemed to be the only viable response.

'The Archbishop required my presence.' He breathed quietly.

'I see.' Even with his lowered tone, Seteth sounded angry. 'It is just a few hours until you would normally rise to begin your morning chores is it not?' He asked.

Cyril nodded.

'In that case, you will forgo your morning tasks. I will see that they are reallocated.'

'There is no need!' Cyril looked up at the man imploringly.

'Cyril, it will not do to have a member of my staff collapsing due to overwork.' Seteth's tone was firm. 'I insist that you take a break tomorrow.'

'Yes, Seteth.' Cyril tried to keep the resentment that he was feeling from his tone.

'Good. We will talk more on this at a more acceptable hour.' Seteth released the boy and motioned for him to depart, watching the lad as he took to his heels and sprinted to his room.

Seteth stood for a moment and debated whether to march straight to Rhea's room and ask her to explain what the hell she was thinking keeping a child up so late, but he quickly thought better than trying. She had been complicated of late. Secretive and evasive. He would be in a more positive position to approach her once he had slept himself and got a decent handle on his objections. With a sigh, he turned and returned to his room.

Just as Cyril was thankfully rolling onto his mattress and falling into an exhausted sleep, Edelgard and Hubert were sneaking back towards the dormitories from their own late-night excursion.

'I think the meeting went well.' Edelgard muttered, her hand on Hubert's arm as they negotiated the almost complete darkness.

'I suggest we stay silence your Ladyship.' Hubert replied, his voice so low that she nearly missed his words. 'It would not do us well to be discovered.'

She nodded at him, although it was invisible in the blackness.

They had come close to the building when there was a discreet cough from somewhere in front of them.

'Cute, a lover stroll in the moonlight?' Claude's voice drifted through the darkness.

'What are you doing out of bed von Riegan? Hubert's tone was cold as frost.

'Well, it's hardly like you two have the high ground in this scenario is it?' Claude noted.

'Our activities are none of your business.' Edelgard's voice was shrill, and a lot louder than was wise.

'Likewise, Princess.' Claude was moving off, running up the staircase towards his room. 'I guess we all have our secrets to keep, eh.' With a chuckle he was gone.

Hubert ushered Edelgard quickly into her room, quietly closing the door after him. When he lit up the lamp, he was met with a fierce, angry frown.

'Who the hell does he think he is!' Edelgard demanded.

'Quiet, _please_ your Ladyship. Keep your voice down!' Hubert requested. 'The last thing we need is a disturbance being reported...'

There was a soft tapping on the door.

With a finger on his lips, Hubert pushed himself next to the wall by the side of the door. Once in position, he motioned for Edelgard forward.

'Who's there?' The girl demanded imperiously.

'It's Byleth. Open the door please, Lady Edelgard.'

Edelgard eyes widened. She looked towards Hubert for direction. He nodded tersely. As she pushed the door open a slither, Edelgard realised that Hubert would be obscured from view by the door itself. She relaxed slightly.

'What do you want at this hour, Professor.' She asked through the crack.

'I would like you to let me in please.' Byleth replied.

'I'm sorry, but I am just about to get ready for bed. I hardly believe that it is appropriate...'

'And I hardly think it's appropriate that Hubert is in your room at such an hour.' Byleth noted.

'I beg your pardon!' Edelgard's voice had started to rise again.

'I know he is here. Regardless of the fact I actually saw you both sneaking back from wherever you have been, I can smell him quite clearly.'

Hubert sighed and stepped forward, moving Edelgard gently aside and practically pulling the Professor by the arm into the room.

'You can _smell_ me?' He asked, a little disgruntled.

'If you don't want to be smelled you had better stop drinking that vile coffee you seem to prefer.' Byleth nodded.

'Look, Professor...' He began, but Byleth held up a hand to stall him.

'I don't want to know, nor do I care what you have been up to this evening.' She said reasonably. 'What I _do_ have an issue with is your inability to return with anything even close to discretion.'

'That was hardly our fault.' Edelgard pouted. 'It was Claude... he...'

'Yes, I saw him too, and he is going to be my next visit.' Byleth cut her off. 'Look. I am responsible for ensuring that the curfew is adhered to and that fratanisation between students is kept to a respectable minimum.' She looked slightly amused when both Hubert and Edelgard flushed at her words.

'It's nothing like that!' Edelgard protested.

'As I said, I don't really care, I am sure you are both old enough to be aware of any potential issues that can result from...'

'Professor please!' Hubert was rubbing his temples, his eyes closed as if his head was hurting.

'There are several students that I have noted away from their rooms after the last bell has sounded.' Byleth leaned herself against the table in the room and scrutinized them both tightly. 'I believe the reasons for such wanderings are varied and in more than a few cases completely innocent. I can suffer badly from an inability to sleep from time to time myself. I really don't want to report people or restrict people who, to my mind, are adults and capable of making their own choices.'

'A good view to have.' Edelgard agreed.

'Yes, but I _have_ to take notice when people who are out are potentially disturbing others, or who are so very indiscrete that I would look like an idiot for not noticing and reporting them.' Byleth explained.

'A fair point.' Hubert admitted.

'So can we please put this down as a one off, and agree that you will be more careful in the future?'

'We can.' Edelgard agreed.

'I will make sure that von Riegan keeps his mouth shut.' Byleth added firmly.

'Good luck with that.' Hubert muttered.

'You doubt me?'

Hubert though for a moment. 'Actually, I don't.' He mused.

'Okay then.' Byleth stood herself back up. 'I think it's time for you to leave Hubert.' She said pointedly.

'Right.' He flushed again as he bowed slightly to them both and left.

'I need to go and speak to Claude.' Byleth sighed heavily. 'Get some sleep El.' She added to the Princess.

'Yes. Thank you, Professor.'

Byleth made her way silently along to Claude's room and knocked very quietly.

'I smoothed it over with El and Hubert.' She whispered to him when his door opened a crack. 'They didn't see that we had been together, they were coming from the wrong direction. They won't mention anything either, although I'm pretty sure they are unhappy with you.'

'I can live with that.' Claude smiled. 'You are pretty sneaky teach.' He praised.

She scowled at him.

'Can't help but wonder what they had been up to...' He added.

'Drop it.' Byleth demanded.

'Sure thing.' He agreed, a bit quickly for her liking. 'Anyway, thanks for your help tonight. Myles is surprisingly good company actually. I had fun.'

'Goodnight Claude.' Byleth turned away to finally take herself to her bed.

'Night teach...' His soft voice drifted after her.


	41. The Heart of the Matter

Having a day free from any obligations came as a bit of a shock to Byleth. After a lifetime of being continually on the move - undertaking commissions, and having to squeeze in the practical considerations of life on the road - being faced with a stretch of free-time where nothing was pressing or expected was almost a challenge in itself.

Regardless of the late hour that she had finally managed to get to bed, Byleth was quite unable to sleep in any later than just after dawn. She was tired and a bit grouchy, but the thought of staying under her blankets and wasting the morning wasn't even something she considered.

She took breakfast first thing, the dining room mostly empty - only two students appearing during her meal. Leonie and Petra had arranged a hunting trip between them, both of them passionate about their skills and eager to compare their styles. They joined Byleth at her table, asking for her input on hunting methods and sharing anecdotes of past experiences.

'Care you to hunt with us?' Petra asked eventually, although Leonie scowled a little at Petra's invitation. Byleth noted her look and smiled slightly at Petra.

'You should go and enjoy your morning.' She told the girl. 'I regard hunting as a chore that must be undertaken rather than a relaxing activity.'

'Well obviously_ I _only hunt for the procurement of food!' Leonie said severely as if having fun was something to be avoided at all costs.

'I am understanding this view.' Petra agreed. 'The challenge and skill in achieving the task_ is_ enjoyable to me, however. I am thinking that you might find it so too Leonie.'

'Well, I suppose.' Leonie muttered. 'Improving skills and learning new ones is always an excellent way to spend time.'

'We shall hunt in pleasure and also obtain much meat for the kitchen.' Petra promised kindly, clapping Leonie on the shoulder.

'We'd better be about it then.' Leonie muttered, tidily stacking the empty breakfast plates and running them to the kitchen.

'I am thinking Leonie needs to relax a bit.' Petra noted quietly to Byleth with a wide grin.

'I'm sure she will loosen up once you get out into the woods.' Byleth replied. 'Be careful, though, Petra. It's only two weeks ago that we were accosted by bandits not far from the Monastery.'

'I did speak with the Knight's.' Petra nodded. 'They have patrolled regularly. They say it is safe for us to go outside.'

'All the same. Be vigilant.' Byleth requested.

'Always.' The girl murmured.

After the girls had departed, Byleth wandered for a while. Her step was quick, but she had no formalised destination in mind as her feet carried her around the familiar grounds. She observed as the Monastery started to awaken for the day, the market traders setting their stalls, the student's beginning to rise, and the night shift guards change for the day. Eventually, Byleth found herself at the stableyard, where there was a good deal of activity already as the mounts were fed and groomed, their stalls cleared, and their exercise organised.

'Good morning, Marianne.' Byleth didn't mean to startle to the quiet girl who was deep in conversation with a particularly handsome brown equine, but the girl jumped violently at being addressed.

'Oh!... G...good morning Professor.' Marianne stuttered, her hand still on the side of the horse's head, but her eyes firmly on the ground between them.

'You're up early.' Byleth noted.

'Yes.' Marianne's reply was so soft it was barely audible. 'Mercedes, Linhardt, and I have a meeting with Professor Manuela this morning in the infirmary, but I wanted to see to Dorte before I attend.' She indicated the horse.

'Dorte is yours?' Byleth enquired.

'Oh, no. We have just become good friends in the time that I have been here.' Marianne explained with the beginnings of a small smile on her lips. 'He is a handsome brute, but also a gentle soul.' She explained.

'Ah, you like animals?' Byleth reached a hand to pat the stallion.

'Very much.' Marianne risked a look up at the Professor. 'More than I like most humans.' She admitted. 'Do you like animals too?' She asked shyly.

'I haven't had a great deal of experience of them.' Byleth replied. 'I have never been able to keep a pet, but I admit that I enjoy their company when I do have occasion to spend time with one.'

'Like Colin.' Marianne smiled, genuinely.

'He is a fine friend, although don't you dare tell him so.' Byleth raised a brow at the girl. 'He already has an overinflated idea of his own self-worth. We certainly wouldn't want him becoming any more big for his boots.'

'Your secret is safe with me, Professor.' Marianne agreed with a small laugh. She patted the horse again, then sighed a little sigh. 'I need to get on and get his stall cleared before my meeting.' She noted.

'Hey, don't worry about it, Marianne!' Ferdinand had appeared in the doorway of the stable. 'If you have a healers meeting to attend, I can sort out Dorte's accommodation for you. I have a few stalls I'm clearing this morning so it won't be any trouble.'

'That's very kind, Ferdinand.' The girl's eyes were back firmly on the floor as she quietly replied to him. 'I don't mind, though. I got up early so that I could manage both tasks.'

'Well, so I see.' Ferdinand agreed readily, resting against the frame of the door. 'But I think Dorte here would be far happier to have your company for a while longer, rather than watch you clean his lodgings. He is always calmer and better tempered after you have been to visit with him.'

'You really think so?' Marianne risked a flushed look up at the lad who was smiling at her.

'There is no doubt about it.'

Marianne looked torn.

'I don't mind helping out with the cleaning.' Byleth added with a nod to Ferdinand. 'You would have to show me what to do, though.' She admitted.

Ferdinand beamed and bowed to her.

'It would be my pleasure, Professor.' He declared. 'That's settled then, Marianne. Why don't you take Dorte out for a walk to the paddock, he could use warming up before I put him through his paces.'

The morning passed swiftly once Byleth was happily settled in a chore.

'I am amazed at how good a workout cleaning stables is.' She observed to Ferdinand as she carried a fresh bale of hay into the stalls and threw it down.

He laughed. 'Indeed, it is an excellent way to build and maintain strength. While I prefer to train with a lance, I do believe that my strength and stamina would suit me to an axe well enough. Obviously, I am already superior to Edelgard's skill in her chosen weapon.'

'Is that so?' Byleth began to spread the fresh hay as she had been instructed. 'I have not seen you work with weapons yet. I look forward to it.'

'Perhaps we will be practicing before the mock battle next week?' Ferdinand asked, hopefully.

'I suspect we will.' Byleth agreed.

'Then I warrant that Ferdinand von Aegir will most assuredly surprise and please you!' He beamed.

Once the work at the stables was completed, Byleth considered a further workout at the training grounds, but her lack of sleep the night before was niggling on her. Instead she took a trip to the bath-house to relax in the waters then after a very speedy lunch, she made her way back to her room for a fresh look over her study plans for the next week.

Byleth must have been observed returning, for she had no sooner set her kettle to the fire when there was a firm rapping at her door, which she opened to reveal Edelgard and Hubert. She sighed inwardly.

'If this is about last night, I told you there is no need to explain...' she began.

'Oh... Um, no, actually.' Edelgard couldn't prevent a blush. 'It's about the mock battle next week. I wondered if you had picked the participants yet?'

'Me?' Byleth asked, opening the door fully to let them in.

'Well, yes... I assume you will be running the tactics for our win in the competition.' Edelgard sat at the table, while Hubert hovered by the open door as if keeping a lookout.

'No.' Byleth replied.

'No?' Edelgard repeated dully.

'It's not my battle.'

'Well, it is really. You are our mentor.' Edelgard's mouth set in a stubbornly firm line.

'None the less, it will be on you all to decide on your plan and discuss tactics.' Byleth crossed her arms. 'I'm not just going to tell you what to do.'

'As a leader, getting the correct strategy from those best educated to give it is relevant.' Edelgard pouted.

'As a teacher, getting my students to think for themselves and work together for success is also.. you know.. relevant.' Byleth mimicked.

Anger flashed quickly in Edelgard's eyes and then was gone. Byleth flickered a quick look at Hubert, but his face was as stone. Completely impassive.

'We will discuss our way forward tomorrow in class.' Byleth said with finality, indicating the door without any subtlety to her meaning.

'I just think that...' Edelgard began to argue.

'Excuse me!' Hubert exclaimed unexpectedly as he was suddenly crowded at his post by three fast-moving figures.

Linhardt went straight to Byleth and was pulling at the laces of the corset at her waist. She took in Marianne and Mercedes expressions and knew immediately what was going on. She straightened up a little allowing Linhardt better access. Once he had loosened the tight garment, Linhardt pulled on her shift, untucking it from its binding, and his hand was immediately up underneath it and pressed to her chest.

'Lindhardt!' Edelgard was on her feet, her expression shocked, while Hubert's mouth was open in stunned disbelief. 'What in the world do you think you are doing?'

Byleth motioned her down with her hand as Mercedes and Marianne crowded closer to her.

Lindhardt looked up into Byleth's eyes as his hand groped around under her clothing. She smiled slightly at him. He shook his head, then undid a few of the lower buttons opening up an expanse of flesh and pressed his ear just underneath the swell of her right breast.

'Linhardt!' Hubert sounded outraged.

'Nothing!' Lindhardt had retrieved his head from under Byleth's shirt and looked at Marianne and Mercedes in wonder.

'May I?' Mercedes murmured, stepping forward as Linhardt moved towards the fire, sinking down to the ground cross-legged and pulling out a notebook from the satchel that was hung across his shoulders. He opened it and began to write furiously.

'What's going on?' Edelgard's voice was imperious as Mercedes was now listening intently to Byleth's chest and motioning Marianne forward.

'Oh my.' Marianne breathed when her turn to listen came.

Mercedes had finally noticed the presence of Edelgard, who was fuming at being ignored and Hubert, who was watching proceedings intently.

'This is healer business.' She told the Princess in her soft but firm voice.

'The Professor is my class's mentor. If she is unwell, I believe that I have a right to know.' Edelgard scowled.

'In fact, you don't...' Mercedes began.

'It's fine.' Byleth spoke up. She had started to rebutton her blouse but instead walked over to Edelgard and took her hand gently placing it up under her clothes.

'What am I supposed to be feeling for?' Edelgard sniped through her flush.

'A heartbeat.' Byleth replied quietly.

'Well, I can't feel one.' Edelgard challenged.

'That's kind of the point.' Byleth agreed.

'No heartbeat.' Linhardt was shaking his head in amazement. 'Yet quite obviously a pulse.' He added.

There was silence. Edelgard's eyes had widened, and her hand pressed firmer against Byleth's skin.

'This is a joke.' She insisted faintly.

'Hanneman believes that it may have something to do with her crest. He has been unable to identify it beyond that it is a major crest.' Linhardt was scribbling again.

Hubert had started forward as Edelgard removed her hand.

'You have a crest too?' He asked drily. 'It appears you have been keeping secrets, Professor.' He backed away a step when she reached out her hand to take his. 'I don't need to examine the evidence...' He muttered.

'In fairness, I wasn't aware I had a crest, and I don't actually know what one is or what having one means beyond what is told in the book that Hanneman lent me... although I believe it is a tome for children.' Byleth went to the hearth to extract the boiled kettle and fill her teapot. 'In terms of my lack of a heartbeat - it was Seteth who told me that it was unusual to lack one. It's not like I have ever been in close contact with people in general unless I have been killing them.'

'It's rather unique, Professor.' Mercedes said gently.

'So I am beginning to understand.' Byleth agreed stoically. 'Tea anyone?' She added.


	42. Planning Victory

Byleth strode up the centre of the classroom in silence and went straight to the blackboard. A lull in fell over the students as they watched her progress, the muted 'good morning's' ignored as she passed by. In large letters, Byleth scribed 'Mock Battle' at the top of the board and then turned to face her class.

'We have two days to prepare.' She said quietly.

'Oh...YEAH!' Caspar cheered jubilantly. 'We are gonna DESTROY the others!'

'So, what's the tactic, Caspar?' Byleth enquired, hoisting herself up on her desk to sit cross-legged on its edge. 'How are we going to win?'

'Hell if I know!' He grinned. 'I'm ready to thump whoever you point me at, though!' He added zealously.

'You are assuming you make the team.' Edelgard turned to face him with a frown. 'The number is limited for this battle. The Professor and I are the only ones who are required to present. The other four places are at our discretion.'

'You wouldn't leave me out?' Caspar looked astounded.

'You all need to decide exactly _how_ you are going to organise and execute this challenge.' Byleth told them firmly.

'Isn't that something that _you_ are going to do?' Dorothea asked. 'Since you are our fearless and very experienced leader?'

'I've already made that point.' Edelgard said flatly. 'The Professor disagrees with it. _She _feels that learning about the process is more important than winning.'

'That's not what I said at all.' Byleth's tone was mild. 'I am fully expecting us to learn _and_ to win.'

'So you _will_ be organising our tactics then?' Edelgard challenged.

Byleth sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. 'What is it that you think makes a good tactician?' She asked, seriously.

'The ability to organise and lead?' Ferdinand stood up. 'The great army generals that I have read about garnered such respect from their troops, that regardless of the situation and the orders, their men would follow without question.'

'On the battlefield, that is a good trait.' Byleth agreed. 'It is important that everyone is working in unison, and that requires orchestration and a leader that people are confident to follow. What else?'

'Well, obviously, a deep understanding and experience of battle formation.' Hubert said with a frown.

'Indeed. Experience is advantageous.' Byleth nodded.

'The ability to be adaptable.' Linhardt said sleepily. '_I _think that is probably the most crucial trait required.'

'Why's that?' Byleth raised a brow at the lad.

'Well, regardless of how many plans you put into place, you are pitting yourself against others who will have differing agendas and skills. In some cases, you can predict how they will act, but you would be foolish to assume that they will never surprise you or rout you.' Linhardt yawned. 'I believe that a good tactician needs to be able to react quickly to any situation as it unfolds, and have the confidence to change their plan on the fly if required.'

'Exactly right.' Byleth jumped down from her desk and went to pat Lindhardt on the shoulder encouragingly. 'As well as initiative and adaptability - a good tactician should always seek the thoughts and ideas of others. You cannot ever disregard the fact that another advisor or soldier might have a perspective or a scheme that you have not considered. One person - no matter what their experience - is ever so good that they can win a war on their ability alone.'

'It is their job, though.' Edelgard sounded impatient. 'Why bother appointing a tactician at all if they expect others to do their ground-work for them.'

'Once the battle starts, the person you appoint _is_ wholly in charge. Beforehand though..' Byleth shrugged. 'It only makes sense to solicit all available information. In our mercenary company, Jeralt is the undisputed leader both on the field and off - however, before each mission, he will gather everyone together to discuss what we are being paid to achieve and to work out how to best do it. This process, in _his_ case, also involves drinking a copious amount of beer while planning, but I think we will forgo _that_ particular requirement. '

Ferdinand was nodding thoughtfully. 'Leaders who don't listen to anyone else or who refuse to consider options aside from their own generally lack the trust of their vassals and subjects. That is another lesson from history. That is also why those in charge have ministers - to offer insights, alternatives, and informed opinions even though in the end, decisions belong to them.'

'So...' Byleth was back to her perch on the table.

'It's time for a war council then.' Edelgard said fiercely.

The debate was a lively one. It took most of the morning before the team for the competition was decided upon, and then the afternoon was filled with speculation about whom the other houses would field and how they could combat the challenges they would face.

'Tomorrow, we will put in some physical practice.' Byleth confirmed when the school day finally reached its end. 'That way, we can work on the teamwork aspect and get in some training on supporting each other.'

'Do you really intend not to be involved in the fighting, Professor?' Caspar asked miserably.

'I will deal with Professor's Hanneman and Manuela.' Byleth shrugged. 'They made it clear that they will entrench at the starting position for as long as possible, the battle_ is_ about you students after all.'

'I bet there is _some_ competition between the three of you, though.' Dorothea smirked.

'Professor Hanneman has pointed out that _his_ house has won three times in a row now.' Byleth noted. 'He will _not_ be winning a fourth.' Her eyes gleamed with steely determination.

'So, if we don't win, we will be letting you down.' Ferdinand sighed. 'No pressure, then Professor!'

'No pressure at all, Ferdinand.' Byleth replied. 'I _know_ you are capable. I would have insisted on more input if you weren't.'

'You seem very sure.' Hubert murmured.

'I am.' Byleth said with finality. 'If I take over this battle, in planning and in fighting, it could be fairly accused that you won simply because the Ashen Demon was on your side. You do not _need_ me to win this - you will triumph on your own merit.'

'Oh.' Edelgard flushed. 'You really believe that?'

Byleth huffed. 'How many times do I need to tell you that I never say anything I don't mean? I _do_ expect you to put in some hard work tomorrow, though. There are a load of areas in your combat skills that require some attention.'

'How very... motivating.' Hubert observed drily.

'I wish I was involved in the actual fighting now.' Bernadetta noted sadly.

'The ideas you shared have been _really_ insightful, Bernie!' Caspar consoled her. 'I know thinking isn't _my _forte, but you have been amazing.'

'Indeed.' Hubert agreed with a chuckle. 'Who knew you could be so very sneaky in your plotting Bernadetta. I probably need to keep a _much_ closer eye on you going forward!'

'Please don't kill me!' Bernadetta squealed piteously and ran from the room.

'Hubert!' Byleth sighed.

'I'm sorry... I couldn't help myself.' He laughed.

'Did you just _laugh_, Hubie?' Dorothea was up and heading towards the door to follow Bernadetta. 'I didn't know you knew how - what an amazing and enlightening day this has been!'

The rest of the students filed out except Linhardt, who was snoozing quietly, his head on his desk. Caspar stopped to awaken him, but Byleth shooed him away.

'I'll see to him.' She promised as she started to gather up her papers and tidy the classroom. Once she was done, she gently shook Linhardt awake.

'You want to join me for dinner?' She asked him as he rubbed his eyes.

'Did I miss anything important?' He enquired as he nodded his agreement and started to gather his things together.

'No, you stayed awake far longer than I expected.' Byleth admitted as they exited the classroom together, pausing for a second as Byleth locked the door behind her.

'It's odd.' Linhardt noted. 'You don't seem terribly concerned that I am inclined to snooze in class. The tutors that my father employed were driven mad by it. I was expecting it to be.. somewhat problematic here at the Academy if I'm honest.'

'I'd have a problem if you weren't taking in the lessons. Last week I noted that you slept when your attention drifted.' Byleth patted his arm. 'Since you have a curiosity for just about everything, I assume that you either know the lesson content already or we are going too slowly for you.' She shrugged. 'You need to help me out here, though. I need to know what _you_ need, Linhardt.'

He was silent as they entered the dining hall and queued for their meal. When they had finally settled at a table at the back of the room, he blinked up at Byleth and smiled.

'I want to study _you,_ Professor. You already know that.' He said thoughtfully. 'My father was pleased when I showed an interest in attending the Academy. Believed that it might just awaken an interest in martial skills that I have historically lacked. Alas, my desire to attend was only because I realised that most of the students, being from noble houses and investing in time at the Acadamy, would be crested. The chance to observe so many crested individuals in action, was too much of a temptation to resist.'

'You have a lot to offer your peers Linhardt.' Byleth said quietly. 'You have more than once surprised me by knowing precisely the point that I am trying to make before I actually make it. Applied to any scenario that is a boon, but I get an idea that your mind works exceptionally fast even if your body doesn't naturally follow suit. I am just as intrigued by you, as you are by me!'

'Shall we study one another then, Professor.' Linhardt looked enthused by the prospect.

'Can you promise to try out my suggestions when I make them?' Byleth countered.

'You are my teacher. I am obliged to try even without a promise.' He noted playfully, then he sighed with what sounded like genuine regret. 'I do have a problem with becoming bored, however.' He noted. 'I end up abandoning _so_ many research projects because I lose interest.'

'We can work on that.'

'I hope so.' His smile was genuine. 'I have a few other things that I need to finish off before I begin an in-depth study into your crest, although I have to admit - when Marianne suggested that maybe your lack of a heartbeat was because your crest was cursed in some way - it did pique my interest somewhat. Afterwards I spent hours in the library and could find no reference at all to cursed crests in any form.'

'Let me know when you want me then.' Byleth had cleared her plate and was sitting back in her chair, observing the diners around her. She whipped back a hand suddenly, and a rubber ball bounced off Lorenz's forehead. He looked up and bowed his head to her apologetically, found the ball on the floor and brought it back to her.

'Attacks can come at any time Lorenz.' She admonished.

'Yes Professor.' He acknowledged and went back to his seat.

'I can't imagine what it must have been like to grow up being you.' Linhardt murmured reflectively as Byleth started on her pudding.

'Generally quite dangerous.' She admitted stoically.


	43. Opening Moves

Professor Manuela was apprehensive, to say the least. She might even go so far as to say she was nervous. Generally, she had never much cared about the mock battle (although a desire to rub Hanneman's big nose in an overwhelming win by her team _was_ attractive). The fight itself was just an exercise meant to highlight the abilities of your class and a yardstick by which to measure their progress when the _actual_ battle between the houses happened later in the year.

This time, however... Manuela took a covert look over the field to where Byleth was standing on the starting point of the Black Eagles house. Her students were already in formation, silent and focused, gripping their weapons tightly with a look of steely determination in every eye. Edelgard was at the front point flanked by Ferdinand and Hubert. Caspar was behind them, almost subdued in his demeanor, and next to him, Linhardt was both awake _and_ alert.

Manuela sighed and ran her steady gaze over her Deer's. Claude was reclined on the floor at her feet, bow by his side, and a lazy grin on his face. Leonie and Lorenz were arguing loudly, Lysithea was scowling, looking like she would rather be anywhere than here (which Manuela could heartily sympathize with) and Raphael... where the _hell_ had he managed to find a whole roast chicken from? Manuela wondered why she hadn't brought along her hip flask. She was _sure _she was going to need something a _lot_ harder than water to bolster her before this was over.

A quick look at Hanneman showed him deep in a huddle with _his_ team. Prince Dimitri appeared to be giving a pep talk of some kind. Felix was looking off into the distance with a sneer on his face, but Dedue, Mercedes, and Sylvain were all nodding along to their house-leaders words and sizing up their competition thoughtfully.

'So then...' Manuela had to speak louder than she wanted since she had to cut over Leonie and Lorenz' bickering, which was near to the point of coming to blows. 'Shall we get into position?'

Raphael wiped his greasy fingers on his shirt-front, losing a button in the process. 'I'm ready, Professor.' He beamed.

'I don't see the point.' Lysithea sighed. 'I could have spent the afternoon in the library.

Claude rose to his feet, gracefully. 'Don't be like that small-fry,' He wheedled, patting Lysithea on the head, then jumping back quickly when a fireball erupted under his feet. 'Hey!' He complained. 'I was just going to say that you are our secret weapon!'

'Hardly secret after _that _display.' Leonie grouched.

'Please... Let's form up...' Manuela cut in before Lorenz could add his dissatisfaction to the conversation. Her eye was caught by some movement over where Seteth was stood waiting to begin proceedings, along with Flayn and the student's not taking part in the actual battle. Jeralt was striding up to the sidelines, looking both disheveled and annoyed. He could only just have returned from his mission. Leonie must have noticed him at the same time as Manuela because her attitude changed abruptly.

'Come on!' She ordered. 'It's nearly time to begin, lets at least try to look like we are professional.'

The start was delayed slightly as Jeralt was engaging Seteth in an animated and obviously tense conversation. Manuela wished she could hear what was being said, although if she were to wager, she would suspect that Jeralt had heard about what had happened during Byleth's sparring session with Jeritza. He looked fearsome. To give Seteth his due, he was utterly calm in the face of the other man's ire, and after a couple of minutes seemed to have placated him enough that he could get proceedings underway.

'Everyone knows what they're doing?' Manuela asked as Seteth started his usual long-winded speech about fair play and other such nonsense.

'Isn't it a bit late if we don't?' Lorenz asked techily.

'Just because you think _your_ plan was better...' Leonie appeared to be grinding her teeth as she spoke.

'It _was_ better.' Lorenz muttered rebelliously.

'Alright, kids, settle down!' Claude smirked, which earned him an angry growl from Leonie and a derisive snort from Lorenz. Lysithea added her own unladylike hand gesture to the general consensus.

Manuela pinched the bridge of her nose as she _sincerely_ lamented not bringing her hip-flask. 'Our plan is just fine.' She muttered. 'Just please try and stay focused long enough to actually execute it.'

'Well... here we go!' Raphael, the only one of the Deer that looked even slightly excited, cheered.

Nobody moved. As per their plan.

Already Dimitri had crossed towards the Eagles, flanked by Dedue and Sylvain, with Edelgard and Hubert moving to meet them in response. Felix was close by Mercedes's side, a way behind but also angling in the direction of their fellow classmates. Hanneman stayed where he was, but he had taken up his bow in readiness.

'See.' Claude muttered. 'Stood to reason that they would prioritise each other as their main competition. We can just let them slug it out and then swoop on whoever remains standing.'

'I'm not quite sure what Caspar is doing though... I'd have assumed he would have been the first to rush in...' Manuela admitted cautiously, sweeping a look to take in that Ferdinand also was loitering behind the initial push - although he did appear to be keeping close to Linhardt as the Eagles healer moved slowly forward albeit more centrally in the field.

'They can't be splitting their attack surely. That would be suicide.' Claude mused thoughtfully.

'We should prepare just in case.' Leonie suggested.

'Agreed.' Lorenz startled everyone with his acceptance. 'What?' He asked. 'I'm not actually stupid, you know, just because I didn't happen to agree with the original plan doesn't mean I can't see the merit in reactive response.'

'What do you suggest here then?' Claude asked.

Lorenz looked at him closely, expecting some kind of sarcastic follow-up, but the man seemed genuine.

'Well..' Lorenz replied cautiously. 'Some ranged might just dissuade an assault at this stage.'

'Right you are. You going to back me up?' Claude pulled an arrow from his quiver and started to pace forward.

'Me?... Yes. A good idea.' Lorenz fell into step with his house leader.

'Watch your distance.' Manuela urged after them. 'We don't want to force an engagement - just prevent them from making one.'

'We're on it.' Claude saluted.

There was an almighty crash that signaled that Dimitri and Edelgard had finally reached each other. Manuela stared at the two youngsters as they clashed ferociously, her axe arching dangerously as his spear clattered against her armor in strong, quickly-paced jabs. Hubert had cast, his miasma rising between both Dedue and Sylvain, the poisoned particles preventing either from getting close enough to assist Dimitri in his efforts against the Princess. Hubert quickly wound himself up for a second attack, aimed directly at Dedue this time, as Sylvain threw himself towards the mage. With a neat sidestep, Hubert avoided the threat and turned to rattle his third assault on Sylvain, but it was an unexpected cast from Linhardt that toppled the lad first.

'Sorry.' Linhardt murmured before refocusing his attention on a heal for Edelgard.

'That's a surprise.' Manuela shook her head as Ferdinand finished off the job on Sylvain, and the boy removed himself from the field. 'Watch out for magic from Linhardt!' She called out to her team.

'Should we try and deal with him?' Leonie asked impatiently. 'He is their healer, after all!' She added.

Manuela pondered the question. 'Raphael, head towards Linhardt but don't engage. We will just let our presence be felt, like with Caspar.' She decided.

'Yes, Ma'am.' Raphael took off at a steady trot, unconsciously flexing his arms, as he trundled along.

Ferdinand and Linhardt had changed position. They were moving centrally forward, skirting past the battle between Dimitri and Edlegard and heading in the direction of Felix and Mercedes. Raphael had stopped a distance away from the moving pair and looked back at Manuela, seeking guidance.

'Leonie, Lysithea... move along the top way there.' Manuela gestured a path north of Felix and Mercedes. 'If Linhardt and Ferdinand are planning to try and take those two, you could add to the confusion, and maybe all four of them can be dispatched.'

'On it!' Leonie grinned, grabbing hold of Lysithea, who was actually looking mildly interested.

They had only just started to move when Caspar suddenly bolted forward directly at Claude and Lorenz, who had come in close to where he and Byleth were stationary. His sudden action startled Lorenz, who thrust his spear out reflectively even though his attacker wasn't yet in range. It was enough to put him off balance when Caspar dodged past his weapon and bowled heavily into him, knocking him squarely into Claude, whose hastily notched arrow went immediately askew.

'Watch my face!' Lorenz squealed when Casper jumped on top of him, raining his fists on the prone lad. Claude started to backpedal to get a better aim. With barely any effort, Casper quickly hefted Lorenz and the arrow that Claude shot went straight into Lorenz's backside as his position with Caspar was reversed.

'You shot me, you bastard!' Lorenz bellowed indignantly as Manuela sighed, her shoulders slumping.

'Um... Oops?' Claude had another arrow notched but was retreating now, not sure whether the danger to him would come from Caspar or Lorenz, who had called his yield grumpily and was scrabbling to his feet.

Caspar watched the retreating Claude for a moment, then turned back to look at Byleth, who shook her head at him. With a sigh the lad took to his heels and ran directly towards Raphael instead.

'Hey little-bit, are we gonna rumble?' Raphael smiled cheerfully at Caspar as he turned to engage him.

'Heh, you bet your arse we are!' Caspar agreed with a returning grin as the two of them literally bounced off each other.

'Fun!' Raphael beamed.

'For goodness sake don't shoot!' Manuela called to Claude when he stopped to look speculatively at the two lads who were now full-on wrestling. 'Raphael is way to big a target and Caspar know's it. He is almost taunting you to try.'

'Yeah.' Claude agreed mournfully. 'Shooting one of my own team is bad enough, better not make it two.' He stared out to take stock of the rest of the field. 'Dimitri and Edelgard are still at it then.' He noted to Manuela.

'They are both getting healed.' She nodded. 'Their skill is surprisingly even - I wouldn't like to call a winner. Think it will come down to whichever healer runs out of juice first. Dedue's stamina is absolutely amazing too. He has taken so many hits of Hubert's magic - yet he refuses to go down.'

'Where should I head then?' Claude considered carefully. 'Reckon I should provide some cover for Leonie and Lysithea. Looks like it's going to be an epic showdown, and if I can stick a few shots in, it will stack the odds better in our favour, you think?'

'Just be careful.' Manuela demanded.

'It's not like I meant to hit Lorenz!' Claude smirked. 'It _was_ pretty funny though...' he added as he sprinted forward.

'Yeah, it was.' Manuela agreed under her breath with a small chuckle.


	44. End Moves

Hanneman had been a Professor at the Academy for fifteen years and had taken part in every mock battle that occurred during his tenure.

Never before had he participated in one that was being as fiercely fought as this one.

Every other year, it had quite the task to encourage enough students to volunteer for the team. With his current batch of Lion's, however, there had only been eagerness - not a single one of them trying to duck out of participating. For some - the enthusiasm to show off their skills was their motivation; for others, a desire to bring glory to their house was their main drive. Whatever their reasons, Hanneman found that the mix of focus and dedication made his job in bringing everything together pleasurable and much easier than usual.

He also harbored absolute surety that his Lion's were going to win. He had heard all of the talk surrounding Byleth and her martial abilities. He had been as impressed as everyone else when she had fought Jeritza and the Knights a week earlier. Regardless, he could not believe that the Eagle students were as dedicated to this battle as his own Lions were. The Deer kids didn't even make it very far into his sphere of concern. He was looking forward to securing his fourth victory in as many years, and the bragging rights it would win him in his ongoing competition with Manuela.

Thing's weren't actually going quite as he had initially envisioned, though.

For a start, he had seriously underestimated Lady Edelgard's strength and skill with the axe. Her clash with Dimitri was brutal, both of them relying heavily on their healers to keep them from capitulating. Had Dimitri been pitched against anyone else, he would likely have found the task a minimal challenge as the lad's strength was prodigious. Edelgard, however, was razor-sharp in her focus and determination, and that was backed up by her ability.

Hanneman was also starting to get antsy at what appeared to be about to begin. Ferdinand was moving towards Mercedes, obviously hoping to cut off the healing that Dimitri was receiving. Linhardt was at his side, looking more alert than Hanneman had ever seen him before. Leonie and Lysithea were close too - although who _they_ intended to target was anyone's guess. The final straw was when Claude started a jog towards them all, obviously looking to add some ranged mayhem into the explosive mix.

Well, two could play at that game. Hanneman already had his bow in hand. He knew that as soon as he stepped out of position and inserted himself into the fight that Byleth was more than likely to come for him. He was confident, though, that if he timed it right, he would be able to get enough damage in to thwart both the Deer and the Eagles before having to switch to Byleth and try to take her down at range. He smiled to himself as the players started to position themselves. He hadn't enjoyed himself quite so much in a long time.

Ferdinand attacked first, only for Felix to roughly push Mercedes away and meet the red-haired lancer resoundingly with his sword. Felix was hit simultaneously by two magical attacks. One obviously from Linhardt, the other, much stronger blast coming from behind them all - Lysithea shouting her glee when her strike drove the swordsman to his knees.

Hanneman moved quickly. His first two arrows flew directly at Leonie, who had been moving swiftly in on the unprotected Mercedes. Mercedes managed to get a heal on Felix, the lad rolling rapidly to the side then jumping to his feet, just as Ferdinand's lance struck where he had been only moments before. Claude had come into range and shot at Linhardt, whose brow creased in annoyance and then swiftly sent a blast of power to finish off Leonie, and pull some of her own energy back into himself.

'It must be _awful_ to lose to me.' Linhardt lamented to Leonie as she stormed off the field, defeated.

'Linhardt... _Healing!_' Edelgard was calling out desperately, but it was too late. Dimitri pressed his advantage and toppled the Princess with a fierce blow, his lance coming down hard to her chest then repositioning at her throat.

'Yield?' He asked politely, although his focus was already warily on Hubert, who had seen his mistress fall and was trying to make his way towards them. Dedue followed the mage at a much slower pace, obviously almost at the end of his fearsome endurance.

'I have no choice.' Edelgard replied through gritted teeth.

Dimitri gallantly helped her to her feet, and Edelgard trudged to away to the edge of the field, her shoulders shaking in rage.

Hanneman felt a surge of exaltation at the sudden change in fortunes as he let off another arrow at Ferdinand, hoping to free up Felix. The Professor had completely allowed Byleth to slip from his mind, so caught up was he in action. Suddenly the Ashen Demon was there right in front of him - her sword still on her hip, her hands gripping onto his bow and swinging it roughly from his grasp.

'I don't want to have to hurt you, Hanneman.' She said, her face utterly devoid of any emotion. 'I can't allow you to continue your attack, however.'

Hanneman raised his hands to cast instinctively.

'You may want to rethink your threat...' He chuckled as he unleashed a wave of magical arrows. Byleth smacked a stunning blow to his wrists with the frame of the bow that she had liberated from him. She didn't even try to avoid the damage from his spell, many of the arrows missing completely. Hanneman quickly considered his options. He moved backward, his hands framing a more simple fire spell, despite the pain radiating from where he had been hit. Byleth continued moving towards him, hitting out with his bow, peppering his wrists and his hands to prevent his casts. Those that he did manage to get off, she mainly dodged with ease. As he began to tire, Byleth started to add a few softer hits to the side of his head and once or twice a poke to his belly. With a growl, he flung a considerable amount of energy into a fire spell and was gratified when her cloak began to burn, and she was forced to duck to the ground to roll in an attempt to put it out.

'I really don't like bleeding Claude.' Linhardt's voice cut through Hanneman's concentration, and there was a sudden fierce yell from Raphael. Hanneman's attention went to the big man who had obviously suffered a cast from Linhardt and was now being overthrown by Caspar.

'Would you _please_ go and stop that menace from shooting at me?' Linhardt ordered Caspar as soon as Raphael yielded. Caspar grinned broadly and shot forward towards the archer, just as Lysithea conflagrated Mercedes, and the healer collapsed in a blaze of pain.

Hanneman noted that Manuela had now come forward from her original position.

'Retreat!' Manuela called to her two remaining students. Lysithea began to make her way towards Manuela, but Claude paused, weighing up his options. It was apparent that Caspar was going to reach him too quickly, and Claude's eyes narrowed as he looked over the remaining combatants to decide where best to spend his last available attacks before Caspar engaged him. With a sudden smile, he twisted dramatically and let off a long shot towards Dimitri, who had taken a moment to drink down a vulnerary before he tried engaging with Hubert.

Dedue, ever aware of his Prince's situation, threw himself in front of Dimitri with the last of his energy, taking the arrow solidly to his side. He went to ground with a groan.

'You really should pay better attention.' Byleth was in Hanneman's face again, his bow pulled back, ready to swing at him. 'Do I have to hit you, or will you yield?' She asked.

'Well played, Byleth.' Hanneman seated himself willingly, his energy depleted. 'I honestly thought you were done for. Should have known better.' He chuckled. She nodded at him and looked out over the field of play, her eyes catching Manuela as she sent a heal to Claude, who was now grappling with Caspar. Linhardt was sat, but he threw a heal at Ferdinand, who was still holding his own against Felix. With Dedue gone, Dimitri had turned to face Hubert.

'It's pretty even.' Byleth noted to Hanneman.

'I wouldn't like to call it.' He agreed.

'I'd better go and deal with Manuela. Good fight, Hanneman.' Byleth nodded at him. 'I wouldn't mind some instruction in the dark arts.' She added. 'I could better learn to counter them with a bit more knowledge.'

'I'm not sure you need to be any more dangerous!' He chuckled.

Byleth set off at a prowl in the direction of Manuela just as Felix finally got the better of Ferdinand. Without pause, Felix turned to intercept Byleth.

'Please don't.' Byleth murmured to him.

'Draw your sword.' Felix demanded.

'I won't.' Byleth shook her head at him. 'Not unless we are the last two standing.' She added.

He scowled at her.

Her face was impassive.

'Fine.' He huffed and turned on his heel - he looked towards where Linhardt was seated, close to Caspar, who was now wrestling with Claude and decided that option was too risky. Instead, he raced down the field to add his sword to Dimitri's efforts with Hubert. Dimitri was done before Felix could reach them, but Hubert was even whiter-faced than usual at the effort of his struggle with Dedue and then besting Dimitri. It took very little for Felix to run in and bring down the mage with a few half-hearted blows.

Hanneman sighed. The Lions now only had Felix remaining, while the Eagles still fielded Caspar and Linhardt, and the Deer numbered Claude and Lysithea. At least Felix had the sense to stop, take a vulnerary before moving cautiously forward, keeping a distance from the fighting for the time being.

Byleth continued towards Manuela, but her eyes were trained on Lysithea, who was bouncing up and down in anticipation, just waiting for Byleth to get within her range.

She heard the squeal when Felix sneaked up behind Linhardt to take him from the game but didn't bother looking back, keeping her attention on Lysithea, and assuming that Felix would next plow into the battle between Caspar and Claude.

Hanneman couldn't hide his amusement when Felix completely skirted the fight raging next to him and started out on a large circuit that would bring him behind Manuela and Lysithea. The boy really did have some smarts, for all of his sour demeanor. While Hanneman doubted the lad could ultimately defeat Byleth, at least his house was giving a good showing of itself. As it stood, that was really the best he could hope for.

Byleth was now dodging blasts from Lysithea, while Manuela concentrated on providing heals to Claude. Unexpectedly, Claude was holding his own against Caspar, avoiding many of the blows against him, and although he wasn't doing much damage to his adversary, he was keeping him busy.

Lysithea cheered when she managed to finally get a hit on Byleth, who was on fire for the second time. As she was gearing up for a second hit while Byleth rolled to put out the flames, the mage was hit from behind completely unexpectedly by Felix. Manuela had her sword drawn quickly to attack the lad, but Byleth was quicker. With Lysithea out, Byleth jerked her head at Felix directing him towards where Claude and Caspar were engaged. With a sigh the boy nodded at the unspoken command and trotted over to help quickly subdue Claude.

'You and me then, Felix!' Caspar grinned.

'Just like training.' Felix groaned.

'Aww, this is nothing like sparring!' Caspar declared happily. 'It's _way_ more fun.'

Hanneman was astounded by Manuela's skill with the sword. Technically he knew that she trained in the discipline, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember ever actually witnessing her using the skill. She was quick and accurate, even though her strength was paltry compared to her opponent.

'Keep your right shoulder still, Manuela.' Byleth chided as they fought. 'You are signaling your attack far too easily.'

'Lesson's in the middle of a competition?' Manuela smiled although she was sweating heavily. 'Should you actually be helping me to improve given the circumstances?'

'Your skill is worth improving.' Byleth noted. 'Where did you learn?'

'I'm sure Dorothea will tell you that life on the stage can be hard.' Manuela replied. 'You need to have _some_ ace up your sleeve if you are going to survive it. You are toying with me though Byleth. I know I can't beat you. It's rather exhilarating to try, though darling. Somehow, despite your expression, you look simply divine even amid the trials a fight.'

Byleth chuffed what might have been a laugh. 'If you are attempting to flirt to put me off Manuela, it isn't working.'

'You can't blame a girl for trying.' Manuela pouted. 'Well, I think I am quite sweaty enough. I yield. You have me.' She raised an eyebrow at Byleth's sudden blush. 'So you are flustered _after_ the fight. Interesting!' She smirked as she sat herself down.

Hanneman made his way over to sit himself next to Manuela. Byleth stood by the side of them, and they all watched in silence as Caspar and Felix continued to trade blows.

'You could go and end it.' Manuela noted to Byleth after a few minutes had passed.

'Caspar can manage.' Byleth shrugged.

'It's a moot point now, though.' Hanneman added. 'It's not like Felix will beat you.'

'Regardless, it's Caspar's tournament to win.' Byleth cast her eyes over the two students. 'Or Felix's. Even if I beat him, he would still be the last student standing.'

A huge cheer rose when Caspar finally felled Felix, knocking his sword from his hand and landing on his chest, winding him completely. Byleth went to collect his sword and helped Felix to his feet.

'You were impressive.' She told him as she handed his weapon back to him.

'I wanted to fight you.' Felix scowled.

'I owe you one.' She gripped his arm before being caught up in a rough hug from Caspar that nearly felled her.

'You were so right, Professor! Not just running in without thinking is awesome!'

'You did good.' Byleth patted his back awkwardly. 'Looks like Linhardt is asleep in the middle of the field.' She sighed. 'I'll go get him.'

'Hey, Edelgard!' Caspar was running across the field to where the other students were watching and waiting. 'Guess what! We won!'


	45. Lines of Support

Byleth carried Linhardt from the field of battle, the boy having used far more energy than he had in a very long time. His eyes fluttered open briefly when she scooped him up in a bridal hold.

'Did we win?' He murmured.

'We did.'

'I suppose all the bleeding was worth it then.' He decided and snuggled down against her shoulder and fell into slumber again.

Moving to where everyone was congregated, Byleth immediately noted the scowl on Jeralt's face and sighed inwardly. She had an idea of where his thoughts were - and it probably wasn't going to go well for her. So much for being happy about his return.

'You managed to get set on fire not once but _twice _kiddo_? _What the hell?' Jeralt's gruff declaration cut through the cacophony of noise that the students were making and the celebrations of the Eagles. Volume dropped to a deathly pall.

Byleth didn't reply. She went to Hubert and physically handed the sleeping Linhart over to him, ignoring his reluctance and look of disdain.

'You need to keep up attention girl - there is _never_ an excuse for a lazy defense - have you forgotten everything already?' Jeralt's eyes had narrowed. 'I ain't having you going soft on me. You know the drill.'

Byleth nodded.

'Ten laps then. Go!' Jeralt's barked command made more than one of the students jump.

Byleth obediently took off at a run back to the field.

Everyone's eyes followed her. Seteth looked as if he was about to intervene, but Flayne pulled back on his arm.

'It should be noted that we actually _won_.' Edelgard murmured, just the slightest edge of defiance in her voice. She cringed when Jeralt's stony eyes turned abruptly to her.

'I'd keep my thoughts to myself, Princess.' Jeralt told her quietly. 'Especially if _I'd_ had the audacity to _demand_ healing on the battlefield.'

Edelgard's cheeks went pink.

The man crossed his arms over his chest and stared down the rest of the students.

'Anyone else have anything to say?' He asked, his tone deceptively mild. There was complete silence.

'Good.' Byleth had completed her first circuit, and as she ran past them, Jeralt drew a dagger which he threw with starling speed and aim directly at her head. She avoided it easily.

'Actually...' Sylvain stood himself up from where he had been reclined on the grass. 'I was out of the contest first, I am most _undoubtedly_ soft.' He chuckled when Ingrid rolled her eyes at him. 'I guess I deserve putting in some laps too.' He stretched himself lazily and then took off at a trot after Byleth. 'Wait up!' He called. She slowed her step to allow him to catch up.'

'Honestly, I should be penalized too.' Lorenz admitted. 'Unfortunately, I got shot in the posterior, so running is off the cards for a day or two...' He grimaced at Claude.

'Point taken.' Claude grinned. 'Allow me!' He sped off down the field.

'Bernie didn't even fight. Bernie _does_ run well, though.' Bernadetta stood, Petra by her side as they too joined in the laps, chased by an enthusiastic Caspar and a smiling Ferdinand. Wordlessly, Dimitri led the rest of the Blue Lions to the sidelines.

'You shouldn't run Felix.' He told the swordsman. 'You were magnificent.'

'Shut-it Boar.' Felix shot back. 'I'm _never_ going to miss an opportunity to get stronger.'

'Well, ain't that something.' Jeralt murmured to himself as the other Deer's joined the fray - all bar Hilda who remained resolutely sprawled on the ground, and Marianne, who was attending to Lorenz alongside Manuela.

'Seems that the Professor inspires loyalty.' Flayn remarked to Jeralt. 'I wish that I could support her too.' She added a little sadly.

'I am rather tempted to join in myself.' Seteth stated, fixing Jeralt with a hard glare.

'Now come on, Seteth.' Jeralt said levelly. 'We do the best we can to protect those we love.' He looked pointedly at Flayn. 'For the kind of life that By and I have led, that means harsh discipline.'

Edelgard was looking annoyed. 'We won.' She repeated doggedly, but none the less joined up to the running after ordering Hubert to stay and keep a hold of Linhardt. 'I suppose he performed much better than expected.' She explained grumpily.

It took very little time for the laps to be completed, although more than a few students ended up pulling out before the end. When Byleth, not even out of breath, finally returned, Seteth declared that a post-battle tea had been arranged in the Dining-Hall, which was met with cheers.

'My office then.' Jeralt had put a hand on Byleth's shoulder.

'Oh please, Captain, can't the Professor join us for tea first?' Flayn begged.

Jeralt huffed. 'I suppose.' He agreed.

'Perhaps you would join us too?' Leonie dared to ask.

'Oh, yes, Captain.' Manuela practically purred. 'You surely need to eat after your long journey.'

Jeralt's eyebrows raised. 'I hardly think...' He began, then Byleth punched his arm. Hard.

'An appraisal of the student's performance would be appreciated.' She told him.

'I can give that to you when we...'

'Captain, a brutally honest review can only be a boon and aid in our improvement.' Dimitri spoke up. 'I know I would rather take your criticism first hand.'

'Byleth is more than capable...' Jeralt was becoming flustered.

'Indeed she is.' Seteth was rather enjoying the large man's discomfort. 'However, I agree with Prince Dimitri. It should be pointed out that you were in the position of observing the action from the sidelines and thus will have a much clearer overview of the entire event.'

Jeralt scowled. 'I won't go easy on you. Any of you.' He warned belligerently.

'Perish the thought!' Hanneman smiled.

'Hmm.' Jeralt shrugged. 'Okay. Honestly, you all did much better than I was expecting overall, so it won't take _that_ long.'

'I'm_ really_ glad I didn't fight now.' Bernadetta was remarking to Petra, in what she thought was a whisper, but was actually a fairly loud squeak. 'Captain Jeralt is terrifying!'

Finally Jeralt relaxed and let out a massive explosion of a laugh as he turned to Bernadetta.

'Is that so little mouse?' He asked with a chuckle. 'Don't worry lass, By is _ridiculously _sentimental at times. If I even _tried_ to scare you properly, she would hurt me.'

'Damn right, I would.' Byleth frowned at him.

Tea was a cheerful affair with Jeralt going around and chatting individually with the students. Felix positively glowed when the Captain praised him, and Casper was so shocked at his own positive feedback that he was speechless, for at least ten minutes.

'Sentimental Professor?' It was Claude that was grinning at Byleth as he pushed Bernadetta aside to squeeze in next to her. 'I find _that_ hard to believe.'

'Compared to Jeralt, I'm a fluffy kitten.' Byleth replied with a perfectly straight face and flinty eyes.

Dimitri, sitting opposite them, started to chuckle. 'A stone is likely more sentimental than Captain Jeralt.' He agreed. 'His words to me, while completely on point, did _not _pull any punches.'

'You and me both!' Claude agreed cheerfully.

'There are always things to work on.' Byleth said sagely. 'While I have your attention,' She added, turning to Claude. 'I was planning to ask you to organise some basic bow training for Bernadetta, and possibly Ashe too. I believe you have been giving Ignatz some time already.'

'You want _me_ to teach?' Claude looked a little shocked.

'You want _me _to learn to use a bow?' Bernadetta's voice drifted down from Claude's other side. 'With Claude?' She added fearfully.

'Would you rather have one to one sessions with Jeritza?' Byleth asked.

'Jeritza! Oh no... NO!' Bernadetta squealed.

'Hey, I'm not scary, am I.' Claude smiled broadly at Bernadetta. 'Besides, I saw your aim when we were throwing the Professor's rubber balls. I reckon she's right. You probably have the eye for bow work.'

'I don't know...' Bernadetta sank down under the table.

'What are you doing down there?' Claude asked, perplexed.

'Hiding you idiot.'

'But I know where you are... how is that hiding?'

'Can you see me?' Bernadetta huffed.

'Not at this moment - but I can hear you and if I bend down...'

'Don't you dare!'

'Really? You want me to teach... her?' Claude mouthed at Byleth, then blinked when Byleth smiled at him. It changed her face almost completely. Dimitri was staring in awe too. 'R...r...right! ' Claude stuttered, aware that a blush had crept over his cheeks but totally unable to prevent his flustered response. 'Well, I suppose a few lessons to cover the basics and see how it goes... might be okay.'

'Ashe and Ignatz won't scare her too much either.' Byleth whispered.

'Please don't make me, Professor!' Bernadetta's voice drifted up from under the table. She had scooted along to wrap herself around Byleth's legs.

'I'm not going to make you do anything, Bernie.' Byleth replied gently. 'I reckon it's a good idea to learn to protect yourself though and Claude's a complete idiot - You don't have anything to worry about with him... except maybe getting shot in the arse!'

'Hey!' Claude complained, as Dimitri started to laugh. There was a chuckle from under the table.

'That _was_ pretty funny.' Bernadetta agreed.

'I guess while I'm at it, I could teach you better hiding techniques, Bernie.' Claude risked bending to put his head under the table. 'I'm an expert at running away!' He added.

'Would you like me to teach you a little bit about carnivorous plants?' Bernadetta asked him shyly.

'Err.. okay.' Claude looked dubious. 'Are any of them poisonous?'

'Well...' Bernadetta slid out from under the table and took a seat. 'In the main they trap their prey, either by closing around it or by pinning it with barb-like hairs - although to _actually_ consume the nutrients they require some secrete a liquid to break down the insect. I'm not sure what quantity would be needed to present a danger to something the size of a human - but there is at least one desert plant whose fluid will numb your fingers if they come into contact.'

'There's a tree whose sap is similar, I heard that if you dip your arrows in it - it can paralyze your target.' Claude enthused.

Linhardt, who had been resting his head on the table next to Dimitri suddenly opened his eyes. 'I know that one.' He blinked at Claude. 'It can be used in medicine as a pain surpressant and an anesthetic in the correct dosage. It's rather rare, though. Only grows in one region apparently.'

'I had a load of my botanical books shipped from home.' Bernadetta was blushing. 'If you are interested you can look over them.

'I have long held an interest in the apothecary arts.' Linhardt nodded seriously. 'Well, sometimes.' He amended.

'Is that right?' Claude was eying Linhardt with interest. 'I would love a look at your books Bernadetta.' He added.

'Come on then.' Bernadetta shot up and out the door.

'You'd better hurry.' Byleth looked amused. 'She may have forgotten her offer by the time she gets to her room!'

'Right.' Claude stood and was off with a cheery wave. Linhard followed them at a far slower pace.

'Im not sure what just happened there.' Dimitri admitted when he was left alone at the table with Byleth.

'Probably nothing good.' Byleth admitted with another small smile aimed at him this time.

'Regardless, you appear to be happy, Professor. I admit it is pleasurable to see you smile.' Dimitri looked up at her shyly.

'You all did so well today.' Byleth settled back in her chair. 'Plus, I believe Claude will get just as much out of training newbies as they will from his knowledge.' She sounded just a little bit smug.

'Is that your sentimental side coming out?' Dimitri teased.

'Maybe.' Byleth sighed. 'My next job is to persuade Hubert he wants to give some instruction to Linhardt and Dorothea in dark magic.'

'Wow!' Dimitri was grinning now. 'Good luck with that one!'

'Yeah.' Byleth agreed. 'I think I'll need it!'


	46. Daddy's Little Girl

The walk over to Jeralt's office was made in complete silence, which continued as once they had arrived, Jeralt had shut the door and bent to put the kettle to the hearth and arranged the tea-pot and cups in readiness.

Byleth knew what was coming, but she wasn't about to defensively leap in and explain. She was actually a little interested to see how Jeralt was going to conduct his criticism.

She didn't have to wait long.

'So what happened to actually providing an adequate defense kiddo?' He asked quietly, his back still to her as he waited for the kettle.

'Hmm?' She murmured.

Jeralt turned. 'You allowed four members of your team to die. That isn't like you By. I know there _must_ have been a point to it. You aren't that stupid.'

Byleth settled back in her chair, relaxing a little at his query. 'I left the fight to the students. The team, the planning, and the tactics.' She told him.

'Why?'

Byleth had been preparing herself since she had started running her laps to answer this question. She wasn't sure what her father would think, but she _was_ sure of her motivation.

'I couldn't go about it like you would.' She replied simply. 'On the road, the mercenary band is a group of fighting men with experience. You have the most expertise and skill, and so you lead it. Regardless you still seek the companies' input before we fight.'

Jeralt nodded, indicating that she go on as he poured the tea.

'My students are completely new to it all.' She picked up her cup. 'Some have a little exposure to real fighting, but not many.'

Jeralt chuckled suddenly.

'So you allowed them the freedom to make mistakes.' He raised a brow at her.

'Since no-one was actually going to be in a position to get seriously hurt, I believe that it was a good first exercise in learning.' Byleth took a sip of her drink. 'I wanted to see what they already knew, what they'd prioritised, and what they would do right. I reckon you noted as well as I did that they didn't fail _spectacularly_, that there was some real potential.'

'So tomorrow in your lessons, you will be dissecting what they did wrong and why?' Jeralt was nodding. 'And I assume you will be focusing on defense.'

Byleth shrugged. 'Obviously.' She agreed.

'Still, I don't get how you managed to get burnt twice...'

'I think I need a bit more experience with mages.' Byleth eyed him sourly. 'Is there a reason we have never had a mage or a healer in the company?' She asked.

'Those classes are in high demand. Hardly ever become mercenaries in the first place. Those that might be in a position to need to join a band like ours.. well it's because they have proven a problem in a normal unit and that ain't the kind of person I solicit.' Jeralt admitted. 'You have fought against enough casters though... most armies have them.'

'Actually, Jeralt,' Byleth's tone was faintly accusatory. 'I haven't fought against them much. You usually have me in close combat - melee.'

Jeralt rubbed his chin and thought about it. 'You do know how to combat them, though.' He pointed out. 'You may not have directly faced them that often, but I haven't shirked on your knowledge to _that_ extent.'

'True.' She suddenly grinned at him, the expression shocking him. 'So why would I have let myself get hit?' She asked him.

'Are you trying to go all teacher on me?' He guffawed. 'Alright. I'll play...' He swirled his cup around in his hand thoughtfully. 'So, against Hanneman, you didn't even draw your sword.' He mused.

'He forgot to keep an eye on me - If I had gone at him armed, he would have been down in seconds. No need to embarrass him in front of everyone, I just wanted to get him to stop interfering.' Byleth explained.

'So you grabbed his bow and kept him busy casting at you. You wanted him to run out of energy, I suppose.'

'Yeah, I dodged most of his attacks and smacked him up a bit, then he pulled out the stops on a big blast, so I went down, and his attention went back to the battle.' Byleth's eyes twinkled. 'He thought he'd finished me with it, but I'd anticipated the hit and had the flames out quick. When I popped back up, he was out of juice and out of the match.'

'Okay, so you chose a longer and more painful method to allow him to save face in front of his students. Fair enough. Not what I'd have done...'

'Of course not.'

'The little girl, though. I have no idea why you took _her_ fire.' Jeralt was perplexed.

'Actually, it was to distract Manuela.' Byleth admitted. 'Felix was sneaking in behind Lysithea, and she was never going to notice as she was focused on me. Manuela, however, could have spotted him and stopped him. Manuela is a dedicated healer, though, so when she saw me go down aflame for a second time, I too became her focus as she was subconsciously checking to make sure I was okay.'

'Which allowed Felix to get rid of the mage for you.' Jeralt nodded. 'She was the greatest risk.'

'Manuela was actually far better with her sword than I anticipated!' Byleth noted.

'Okay, I get it.' Jeralt was smiling.

_'Aww, daddy's pleased with you!'_ Sothis cooed unhelpfully in Byleth's head. _'Isn't that sweet! Maybe now would be a good time to ask HIM some questions...'_

Byleth frowned.

'So how are you getting on here? Seriously?' Jeralt was asking her. 'It's been a couple of weeks now. I heard all about the match with Jeritza, by the way.' He added with a scowl.

'It's still... strange.' Byleth said slowly. 'The bookwork is a bit scary, and I'm flying by the seat of my pants most of the time in the classroom.'

Jeralt shook his head. 'You would never have admitted something like that a few weeks ago, Kiddo.' He said.

'I have to talk a _lot_ more than I'm used too.' She added, then fixed him with an unwavering gaze. 'Da, were you planning on coming here? We ended up mighty close to the Monastery, even before we ran into the house leaders and the bandits.'

_'Well done!'_ Sothis cheered.

Jeralt's eyes widened. 'Since when did you start asking questions or taking an interest?' He asked, weakly.

_'Since someone clever got into her head.'_ Sothis crowed triumphantly.

_'Shush, you!'_ Byleth grumbled back silently. 'Well, I know me and Myles were born here, then you ran off with me. I can't fathom why you would choose to come back. It's obvious you don't trust Rhea.'

Jeralt was scratching at the side of his head. 'I wasn't planning on bringing you here, By.' He said finally. 'I was going to contact Rhea and ask a few questions. Maybe allow her to visit with you at a place of my choosing.'

'Why?' Byleth asked as Sothis echoed the same question in her head.

'I was worried about you, lass.' Jeralt looked very unsure of himself. Not a look that Byleth was used to seeing on his craggy face. 'I mean, you have always been remote and quiet, but when your dreams started, and you began speaking to people that weren't there... That was something I couldn't just ignore.'

_'So it's all your fault.'_ Byleth thought smugly at Sothis.

_'Ask him why he would go to Rhea for help.' _Sothis ignored the accusation completely.

When Byleth repeated the question, Jeralt looked away.

The Archbishop saved my life once.' He finally admitted. 'That's how I ended up in service to the church.' He was silent again for a moment. 'She was also present at your birth, Myles' too, I guess. You know that you were ill when you were born. She knows more about what transpired on that day than anyone else, even if she is unwilling to share the information.' He was unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

'So what has she said then?' Byleth asked. 'I assume you have spoken to her about me already?'

'Yeah, obviously.' Jeralt's bitterness had turned into frustration, and his words were clipped and angry. 'She suggested that you needed a break from our lifestyle. That you could use being around other young people, have a purpose, and get into a routine. It's the only reason I accepted staying.' He looked at his daughter keenly. 'You _have_ changed a bit already, Kiddo, even though it's only been a couple of weeks. I guess she may have had a valid point, even though I am sure that her actual agenda is far more complex than anyone else knows.'

'There wasn't anything wrong with our life before coming here.' Byleth said stoically.

'Right, but it wasn't exactly a normal upbringing for a kid though lass. Always on the move, facing death and destruction on every side. Even the time spent on the gentler missions, when we were in other countries and doing tasks other than fighting - it was a constant change.' Jeralt's shoulders slumped. 'While you ain't coming to any harm, I'm okay with staying here, giving you some breathing space and seeing how that goes. The students seem to be warming to you, and I wasn't expecting _that_ to happen.' He added. 'There is also the fact that I figure the only way I'm gonna get _any_ answers is by actually being here and pushing on Rhea.'

'We both know we have to be wary, and that's hardly something new to either of us.' Byleth agreed.

'Yeah.' Jeralt thought again for a moment or two. 'I gotta say, I am also a little relieved that it ain't just _us_ that don't know what the hell Rhea is plotting. She doesn't appear to have spoken to Seteth either. He wasn't here when I was last time, but I understand that he is her aide and confidante. He truly isn't happy that she has blocked every attempt he has made to get her to tell him more about you and her interest in you.'

'He has been kind.' Byleth muttered. 'Even though I have the impression, he really wanted to maintain a suspicious distance.'

'He spoke very well of you earlier.' Jeralt agreed with a half-smile. 'You seem to have impressed him, and yeah... I reckon it's against his will too. I ain't gonna _trust _the man, that would be folly. I just don't think he is acting with any ill intention, either.'

_'The old man is more astute than I gave him credit for. He looks like a brute, but he might have some decent thinking there.'_ Sothis observed.

'So, you got anything else you wanna tell me?' Jeralt raised an eyebrow at his daughter, who shook her head.

'I have to prepare for class tomorrow.' She said. 'Spend most of my nights with my head in a book these days.' She lamented.

'You wanna hear about how heroic and amazing I was on my mission?' Jeralt grinned.

'Is it just gonna be boasting or anything actually interesting?' Byleth countered.

'Boasting.' Jeralt laughed.

Byleth snorted. 'No, then.'

_'I want to hear!'_ Sothis grumbled. _'It's boring clattering around in your head you know!'_

Byleth sighed. 'Oh go on then da. I've always liked a good fairy-story.'

'Bloody cheek!' Jeralt poured another cup of tea and settled back. 'Well, first of all - I was forced to take Alois with me, and I had totally forgotten just how _bad_ his jokes are...'

_'I hope you appreciate this. Once he gets started on a tale, it goes on forever..' _Byleth grouched.

_'You are such a sweet child.'_ Sothis praised happily.


	47. An Unknown Agenda

On the days when Marianne had the most trouble sleeping, she usually found herself making her way down to the stables. Although the entrance to the complex was guarded and the grounds regularly patrolled overnight, she had found a way in that bypassed the gates entirely. From there, she had quickly learned the night routine that the guards and stable-staff followed, and this allowed her to find solace in the warm stalls alongside her best friend, Dorte. With him, she had discovered that the fears and the nightmares that so regularly plagued her were eased. She could curl up in the hay of his stall and find a modicum of peace to relax her frazzled soul.

Tonight was one such night. The school week was ended, and the only commitment that she had tomorrow was her healer's meeting with Manuela. Finding sleep impossible in the solitude of her own room, she crept through the darkness, passing as silently as a ghost, to let herself into the stables. Her arrival created no concern amongst the equines who were housed in the same block as Dorte - they were all accustomed to the gentle girl who drifted amongst them with a handful of treats and a kind welcome for all. Once she reached Dorte, she threw her arms around the horse's neck and began to sob into his thick black mane as he nuzzled her affectionately.

Marianne remained this way for a while until her tears were spent, and her head ached. She murmured quietly under her breath to the horse, explaining her troubles as he stood stock-still and provided his usual comfort through his magnificent presence, his heat and his unending patience. Eventually, when fatigue claimed her, Marianne pulled the blanket she wore around her shoulders tighter and settled down in the corner of the stall with a small sigh of relief. By now, this purging of her pain was almost a ritual, and for a few hours at least, she would know peace.

She had only just begun to close her eyes and drift off when Marianne was suddenly assaulted by a familiar and utterly unexpected feeling. The girl had struggled for years now with deep anxiety, and she had exhausted many methods to try and help her manage her fears. Aside from tonics, calming magic had been extensively explored, and the spell that Marianne was currently feeling rushing over her was one such casting. She had never before experienced such an active and robust version of the spell, though.

As was usual, while Marianne could _feel_ the casting battering against her mind, it's effect on her was negligible. Its impotence was just another indication that proved to her that the power of the curse that afflicted her was real. Despite what the spell was _supposed_ to achieve, Marianne's fear ramped up to fever pitch as her mind tried to make some sense of what was happening.

Calming spells _were_ particularly useful in gentling animals, Marianne reasoned. Most people who worked with beasts would be able to achieve at least a basic version of the casting. It would be applied if there was a problem happening with one of the horses. There had been no indication of an issue though, she had heard no undue noise or panic during her visit. Huddling herself closer to the wall of the stall, she listened hard, only hearing her own heart thundering in her chest.

The door to the stable was creaked open gently, and two shadowed figures slipped in. Marianne stuffed her hand to her mouth to stifle her gasp and cringed into as small a ball as possible.

'That one, over in the corner.' A soft feminine voice murmured. 'Take the tack you need, but don't put it on the mount yet. You will need to lead the horse until you are clear of the Monastery anyway.'

The second figure moved forward with a grunt of approval. 'Not a bad nag.' He replied gruffly.

'I'm so glad that it meets your approval.' The woman muttered sarcastically.

'It's part of my payment. It wouldn't go well if you tried to fob me off - now would it?' The man's tone was challenging. 'Speaking of payment, when will I receive the rest?'

'I would think you would be grateful enough that you are not swinging from a rope.'

'True, but you have poisoned me.' The man spoke louder, and the woman winced.

'Keep your voice down!' She commanded tersely. 'My spell is strong, but if we draw attention...'

'Honestly, I think you have more at risk than me, lady.' The man returned to a whisper. 'You are abetting a criminal to escape after all.'

'You will receive the antidote once you have carried out the mission successfully.' There was a heavy pause. 'As well as the rest of the agreed coin.' She added. 'If you fail this time though, then the poison will kill you, and our business will be concluded anyway.'

They had started to lead the horse from its stall and make their way to the door. Marianne sank back further - sure that the sound of her heart was loud enough for them to hear.

'Should have known better than to get mixed up with you church-types.' The man was grouching under his breath. 'Bloody mad the lot of you. You want a bunch of kids attacked, and yet you call _me_ the criminal.'

'Silence.' The woman sounded angry. 'Let's get this over with. Once you are out of here, just get yourself ready to get the job done.'

'You had better keep up your end of the bargain.' He huffed as they walked away.

A trembling Marianne stayed where she was for a good deal of time before she found that she could move again, her mind playing and replaying what she had heard.

As she rose shakily to her feet, she moved instinctively, barely making a sound, retracing her steps towards the dormitories. For once, she craved the security of her room and the four solid walls surrounding her. Stumbling through the darkness, Marianne had very nearly reached her goal when a pair of strong arms went around her, pulling her swiftly behind a wall and a large hand clamped over her mouth, stifling her scream.

'Marianne, it's just me, Claude.' She recognised his voice immediately, but it didn't ease her fear in the slightest. She struggled against him violently. 'Please!' He begged his mouth so close to her ear that she could feel his breath. 'You were just about to walk straight into a guard patrol. I'm assuming you don't particularly want to be caught out so late after curfew!'

She stilled in his arms right as the patrol marched past their position, validating his claim and calming her slightly. None-the-less tears began to flow from her eyes with such intensity that they reached the hand that was covering her mouth.

'Are you okay?' Claude removed his hand slowly.

'Y...y...yes.' Marianne replied weakly. 'I need to get to my room.'

'Has someone hurt you, Marianne?' Claude's hands were still on her shoulders, and he pushed her a little further away from him, trying to look her over although it was too dark to really see anything.

Marianne shook her head. 'Please let me go.' She whispered through her tears, as the trembling began again, shaking the entirety of her body.

'I'm not going to leave you like this!' Claude replied. 'We could knock for Hilda or Leonie.. or we could see Professor Byleth, her room is just around the corner.'

'I don't... I can't...' Marianne was hyperventilating. Claude caught her before she hit the floor when the world went black.

.

Marianne was disoriented when her eyelids finally fluttered open. She was wrapped up tight in a blanket ad there was a soft light illuminating a room that was not hers.

'Welcome back.' The soft voice prompted Marianne to turn her head and she found herself looking directly into a pair of blue eyes.

'P...P...Professor...' Marianne stuttered and tried to sit herself up.

'Careful now.' Byleth put a gentle hand to Marianne's shoulder and helped her gain her balance, which was hampered by the trembling that once again started to wrack the girl's body.

'Here.' Claude was sprawled in a chair by the table and handed a mug of something steaming and sweet-smelling to Byleth. The Professor took the cup in one hand, offering it to Marianne, aiding the girl to take a sip while rubbing calming circles on the girls back. They sat that way for a while in silence as Marianne was helped to sip at the drink and her shivering started to come under control. She was completely unable to raise her eyes to either of her companions, but she wasn't crying.

'Did I pass out?' Marianne finally asked very quietly.

'You did. Thankfully Claude caught you, and he brought you here to my room.' Byleth explained, standing up and giving the girl some space.

'I'm very sorry to have been a trouble to you.' Marianne murmured. 'I'd like to go back to my room now if I may. I am very tired.'

Claude looked like he was about to speak, but Byleth put up a hand to silence him.

'That's fine, Marianne. I will walk you there.'

Marianne looked up in surprise.

'Really?' She asked - she had expected to be questioned at the very least.

'Of course.' Byleth nodded. 'While it is evident that something has upset you greatly this evening, I understand if you do not wish to confide in myself or in Claude. I do hope that there is someone that you _will_ speak to about it, however.'

'Oh!' Marianne blinked rapidly.

Claude was frowning.

'We will leave when you are ready to stand then.' Byleth said.

There was silence for a moment.

'I goto the stables.' Marianne offered eventually, gazing down at her hands as she spoke. 'When I can't sleep, when I need to settle my mind a bit - I go and see Dorte.'

'The beautiful stallion?' Byleth remembered.

'Yes.' A small smile made it to the corners of Marianne's lips. 'When I spend a bit of time with him I feel a whole lot better, and I can sleep.' She looked up briefly at Byleth before lowering her eyes again. 'I sleep in his stall.' She admitted.

'I understand.' Byleth had taken a seat next to Marianne on the corner of her bed. 'I have spent nearly every night of my life sleeping close to my father, and he snores like you wouldn't believe. I have found it...hard, sleeping here. I even asked Dedue, who has the room next door if he happened to snore - because I miss the familiarity of it. Poor Dedue thought I was making a complaint - he doesn't snore, unfortunately.'

'Do you go and sleep near him sometimes?' Marianne asked. 'Your father, I mean, when you need to?'

'I've spent years telling him that his snoring is a pain in the arse.' Byleth shook her head. 'If I went and told him now that I miss it I would never hear the end of it!'

'Oh dear.' Marianne reached out a hand and patted Byleth's shoulder. 'I'm sure he wouldn't mind.'

'Maybe.' Byleth took the hand that Marianne had reached out. 'I guess I'm not as brave as you, to know what could remedy my restlessness and then actually do it.'

'I'm not brave.' Marianne's gaze focused on the hand that Byleth was holding. She looked up again briefly. 'Something odd happened tonight when I was at the stable.' She said, her voice suddenly a great deal clearer. 'I don't know what it means, but... it doesn't seem right.' She flicked a quick look at Claude.

'I can leave if it makes you more comfortable.' Claude said quickly.

Marianne paused and then shook her head.

'It started with a spell that I recognised immediately.' Marianne began, and slowly went through the events she had witnessed with a surprising clarity and attention to detail.

'I don't know what to make of it all.' Marianne admitted once she had reached the end of her tale. 'Who do you think I should tell?'

Claude and Byleth shared an uncomfortable glance, trying to process what they had been told.

_'Well, Jeralt obviously. He is the only person that you trust, and he will surely know if a prisoner has gone missing.'_ Sothis had obviously been listening in intently.

'I'd suggest speaking to your Da.' Claude said unexpectedly. 'He would know who has gone missing from the dungeon I suppose. Probably be tasked with looking for him too.'

_'I really do like that boy you know.'_ Sothis mused. _'Perhaps I should invade his head instead of yours.'_

'Will I need to see him now?' Marianne couldn't help the quake in her voice.

'No, I will get you to bed. I'll get you excused from your healers meeting too so that you can catch up on your sleep.' Byleth's mind was ticking over.

'I'll get her back to her room.' Claude offered. 'While you see Jeralt.'

'I'm going to wait till dawn.' Byleth stood and poured more tea for everyone. 'If the guy had a horse, he will be long gone by now, and I don't want to raise suspicion by running to Jeralt at an ungodly hour. I will call on him and ask him to spar. Unless he is already caught up in the prisoner's escape, it will seem a perfectly natural activity.'

'Right. We don't know who is involved.' Claude agreed.

'We keep it to ourselves.' Byleth nodded.

'I won't tell anyone.' Marianne looked pale. 'May I tell Dorte, though?' She asked quietly.

'As long as you aren't overheard.' Byleth agreed. 'Dorte looks the sort that will keep a secret.'

'Oh yes. He is.' Marianne agreed.


	48. Uncomfortable Imaginings

It was just after lunch that Byleth made her way down to the storage room that Claude was currently using as a workshop. She unlocked the door and slipped in silently, relieved that she had guessed correctly that the Deer's house-leader would be there. He looked up at her as she entered and immediately noted the bleak look on her face.

'Took your time Teach.' He commented blandly.

'Been following up on a few things.' Byleth's voice was tight. Her usual blank stare had been replaced by a fearsome frown.

'I take it inquiries haven't gone particularly well?' Claude carefully stored the bowl that he had been working with when she had come in and wiped his hands on a wet cloth.

'I dunno.' Byleth admitted with a shrug. 'Talking to Jeralt _certainly_ didn't go as I expected.'

'Well, there hasn't been any gossip around the Monastery at least nothing more than usual. I spent a good few hours with my ear to the ground and couldn't sniff out anything that was even slightly beyond the norm.'

Byleth threw herself down in a large comfortable seat forcefully, her frown not leaving her face.

'What happened, Teach?' Claude's voice was gentler than she had ever heard it before. 'Something is eating you... why don't you share?'

'Jeralt listened well enough to what Marianne told us happened last night.' Byleth had pulled her legs up into her chair and was hugging them defensively. 'He listened, and he considered everything quite extensively. I was expecting him to lose his shit over it if I'm honest - he has been expecting suspicious activity since we arrived, and he is generally over-cautious when it comes to potential threats.'

'He didn't, though?' Claude's eyes narrowed.

'No.' Byleth scowled. 'After he had pondered the situation for a goodly while, he admitted that he just couldn't see _how_ what Marianne said was possible.'

'He thinks she is lying?'

'It's not _exactly_ that.' Byleth stood again and started pacing. 'He suggested that Marianne had a nightmare that she thought was real, and it scared the living shit out of her.'

'Oh. I see.' Claude was silent for a moment. 'I suppose that if she were upset enough that she had sought out the stables in the first place, and then she woke suddenly after a bad dream, she _would_ be disorientated and afraid. It _is _a possibility.'

'Mmm.' Byleth was non-committal. 'To my mind, she spoke honestly. She believed her words, even if the incident was a figment of her imagination.'

'Did Jeralt say _why_ he believed the events to be improbable?' Claude pressed on.

'Of course.' Byleth made her way over to the blackboard that was propped against the far wall of the room and took up a piece of chalk. 'The most damning point was that there are no prisoners currently housed in the dungeons. The last inhabitants were the five bandits that were rounded up after they attacked you, Dimitri and Edelgard, a couple of weeks ago.'

'What happened to them?' Claude asked inquisitively.

'Four of them had outstanding crimes that they were wanted for.' Byleth started to make a note on the board. 'A part of Jeralt's recent mission was to provide escort for those to the relevant Lord's lands so they could face trial appropriately.'

'So what about the fifth bandit?'

Byleth tapped at her cheek. 'He was the leader, and according to Da, he was a complete lunatic. Spent a whole day proclaiming that 'the flaming Emperor' had commissioned him to attack you all.'

'Whoa!' Claude laughed. 'Given that the Emperor's own daughter was in the party makes _that_ a bold claim!'

'Well, exactly.' Byleth agreed. 'The man clammed up eventually, once he was told Edelgard was in the group they attacked. Crazy to try it as a defence at all. Since nothing could be found out about the man, it ended up falling to Rhea to pronounce sentence on him. He was executed five days ago. Jeralt wasn't here for the act, but he did sign off the paperwork and took the report from the Knights that witnessed it. Nothing unusual there.'

'That's pretty decisive.' Claude murmured.

'Jeralt also made the point that if someone at the Monastery wanted to hurt the students, there would be little point in supplying them with a horse in the first place. They would want to stay around the local area, or even stay hidden within the grounds themselves.' Byleth added the note _'horse?'_ to the blackboard.

'A mount from the stables here would be a far better animal than any lowlife would be able to afford.' Claude agreed. 'If he tried to sell it or rode it in the local town's or villages, it _would_ bring attention to him.'

Byleth sighed heavily. 'Da's last point was that he really can't see how any of the church staff would have the necessary skills needed to steal a horse _and_ aid a criminal to escape when the whole place is so well protected by both Guards and Knights. It _does _seem beyond the realm of probability that anyone here would have the kind of magical skill required to make it happen without any notice.'

Claude shrugged at that. 'That's not wholly unlikely.' He countered. 'It isn't like magical ability is something that can be seen and measured. If someone wanted to keep it hidden, they could.'

'Perhaps.' Byleth made a final note and threw the chalk down before moving back over to her chair and falling into it. 'How do you deal with this stuff Claude?' She asked wearily.

'Stuff?' He enquired.

'All this damned thinking.' Byleth rubbed her hand over her eyes, her shoulders slumped in fatigue.

Claude's eyes widened. 'I genuinely have a desire to understand what is going on around me at all times.' He stared at Byleth closely. 'I _have _noted that you don't seem to have the same kind of curiosity that I generally do.'

Byleth nodded. 'I have always done what's needed to be done and then moved on to the _next_ thing that's needed to be done. Simple. Uncomplicated.'

'While you might not have my insatiable desire to get to the bottom of every mystery Professor, I do believe that you will be just as tenacious as me in chasing around after this potential threat because you want to protect your charges.' Claude sounded thoughtful. 'There is much that is unfathomable about you, but _that _I am sure about, even after just a few weeks.'

Byleth blinked at him in surprise. 'It is my duty.' She agreed.

'I think Jeralt will also keep his eyes open, regardless of whether he has written off the incident as an over-active imagination on Marianne's part.' Claude continued.

'You are most likely correct.' Byleth admitted raising an eyebrow.

Claude smirked at her look. 'Hey, it stands to reason that I would be right at least some of the time. No need to look so shocked about it!' He teased.

'I suppose so.' Byleth relaxed a little.

'Did you remember to let Manuela know that Marianne wouldn't be making it to the healers meeting?' Claude said suddenly. 'I looked in on her before I came here and she was still fast asleep.'

'Yeah. Actually, Manuela canceled the meeting herself until later this afternoon. I think she may have over-indulged a little last night.' Byleth made a drinking motion with her hand. 'I went and advised Linhardt and Mercedes as well as Marianne.'

Claude chuckled. 'Whatever are you insinuating about my beloved House-Mentor?' He asked with a wink.

'I don't believe I am insinuating anything. My point was factual.' Byleth looked confused, which made Claude laugh harder.

'So what do you suggest we do now?' Byleth asked once Claude had managed to catch his breath.

'I'm always listening out for stuff.' He smiled.

'Will you tell me if you find something relevant?' Byleth queried.

The question seemed to tale Claude by surprise. His brow's knitted for a moment. 'Yes.' He answered quietly. 'Will _you_ tell _me_ if you make a discovery?'

'Of course.' Byleth seemed equally surprised by the question. 'You are the one that is good at thinking after all.'

'Some people call it scheming.' Claude had turned his back quickly and was staring at the blackboard again.

'Okay. Scheming then, if you prefer.' Byleth amended. 'I think I will talk to Myles. He's a good place to start.'

'Already tapped him.' Claude admitted. 'You were right - he is an excellent source of information. I didn't tell him _why_ I was asking if anything unusual was reported last night. After all, you haven't known him for long, and we said we were keeping it to ourselves. Reckon it's worth you speaking to him too, though. He might say more to his sister than to me.'

'Okay.' Byleth stood up and made her way to the door. 'I'll run around the grounds too, see if anything pokes out as unusual.' She added, slipping out of the room as silently as she had entered.

'You really are something else Teach.' Claude murmured as the door closed.

~0~

Seteth's morning had been frustrating. It started with Rhea's adamant refusal to meet with him to discuss the House Missions for the next month, claiming that she had one of her famous headaches and sequestering herself in her room instead, along with her handmaidens who were more effective at keeping him at bay than a pack of hounds. Seteth had already been required to put off the Acadamy faculty meeting from its usual Friday night slot since the schedule needed Rhea's agreement before it could be delivered - and she had been too busy to see him yesterday as well. If there was one thing that Seteth hated more than anything, it was a lack of proper organisation.

Next, when Seteth was getting together the coin for the Professor's classroom expenses, he was sure that there was a mistake somewhere in the accounting ledger. He didn't actually oversee the finances himself although he did sign them off - there were simply too many areas of expenditure for him to manage them all - but he was reasonably sure that there was a problem somewhere, based on the totals from when he had looked over the books last week. Without dedicating at least a few days to going over everything however, he had no option than to request his staff to try and locate the discrepancy.

Flayn quickly became the third trial of the morning. She let herself into his room with a pot of tea and a smile and then proceeded to chat away at him while he was trying to see if he could spot anything glaringly wrong in the tightly cramped numbers that were vexing him.

'Could you not take a break, brother?' Flayn chided him when he finally asked her - quite politely he thought - to shut up.

'I cannot.' He frowned. 'I am well behind on the basic admin this week, mainly thanks to the Archbishop.' He added.

'Rhea is most certainly getting under your skin recently.' Flayn noted, sipping at her own cup of tea and watching her brother closely.

He mumbled something, waving away her comment impatiently.

'You must admit that she seems to have been right in her appointment of the new Professor.' Flayn added.

'Flayn, please. I really am very busy.' He looked up at her, and she was a little shocked at the fatigue that was evident on his face.

'If you wear yourself into the ground and make yourself ill, you will get even further behind you know.' She admonished him. 'Let us take lunch together.'

'Can't you go and bother Rhea instead?' Seteth growled. 'Her harpies might actually let you in. You could aid me by getting her to agree to meet and allow this month's schedule to be finalised before the month is actually up.'

Flayn's look of obvious concern finally registered with him. He tempered his tone immediately.

'I am fine, child. I just want to get this all done and finished. You _know_ how much I hate inefficiency.' He smiled wanly at her.

'I do.' She agreed. 'Perhaps I _will_ go and have a word with Rhea. I am _not _happy that she is allowing you to get into this sort of state.'

Seteth sighed. 'I didn't really mean it, Flayn. She is indisposed at the moment, and she works just as hard as anyone else. While she _is _vexing me with her reluctance to confide and her seeming determination to avoid me, I am sure there is a good reason behind it that will become apparent in time.'

'Perhaps.' Flayn's eyes had hardened. 'I haven't had a good talk with her in a while, though. I do think that it is overdue.'

'Please don't antagonise her, Flayn. I need to get her on side right now.' Seteth wished he had just stayed quiet. Yet another black mark against the morning.

'I will be sweetness personified!' Flayn promised, smiling a particularly innocent smile.

'Oh Goddess, help us all!' Seteth lamented.


	49. Friendship and Duty

Hubert was running late for dinner, and he knew as soon as he walked into the dining room that Edelgard was in a fury. It was unlikely that anyone else would have noticed the extremity of her bad mood - but his long association allowed him to read her mercurial emotions as if she were an open book. He sighed, and his heart sank into his boots. As if his afternoon hadn't already been challenging enough.

'Your Highness.' He greeted with a slight bow as he approached the table where she sat alone.

'Where have you been?' She asked, her voice deceptively light.

'Apologies, I received a letter that needed urgent attention.' He winced inwardly and wished he had thought of an excuse before approaching her. He didn't really want to share the information that his missive had contained just yet.

'I have been sat here _alone_ for a while now.' Edelgard said frostily, standing up and marching to the queue for food, not bothering to check if Hubert was following her not - which of course he was.

Hubert cast a gaze over the other inhabitants of the refectory, noting that there were several students of all houses present. Their Professor was also seated at one of the tables, currently in conversation with Ashe, Ignatz, and Bernadetta.

'It would have been fine if you had joined others for your meal, your Highness.' Hubert commented. 'You should not have reserved your company simply because of my unfortunate tardiness.'

'Or someone could have joined _me_.' She hissed under her breath.

Ah. So that was it. Hubert gritted his teeth as he collected a plate of food. They were both silent as they made their way back to the table.

'Forgive me for pointing this out...' Hubert finally said delicately, 'But you have been quite short with both Ferdinand _and_ Dorothea when they have sought out your company over a meal. Nonetheless, I am sure either of them would have been most happy to have been invited to accompany you.'

'That's _not_ my point, Hubert.' Edelgard growled. 'If you take a look around, you will note that our Professor has _once again_ chosen to spend her spare time with members of the other houses rather than with me.'

'I believe she is seated with the three students that she has asked Claude to mentor in bow practice.' Hubert replied carefully. 'Actually, although they have only had the one session so far, I cannot help but agree that Bernadetta does truly appear to have an aptitude...'

'I don't like the fact that the teacher who is _supposed_ to be _our_ mentor prefers to interact with anyone rather than with me.' Edelgard cut across him petulantly.

'Perhaps if you were to simply ask her...'

'I shouldn't _need_ to have to ask her.' Edelgard threw her fork down noisily. Hubert flinched. 'I genuinely don't understand it. I have been nothing but accommodating to her, and yet she has not once sought out my company or my input in anything besides what is required within the classroom.' Edelgard's ire had slipped, and her expression was a much more genuine confusion and hurt.

'I thought that one of the things that you particularly like about the woman is that she has no inclination to curry favor simply because of your status.' Hubert said gently. 'Our Professor seems to mainly give time to those students that _need_ support and encouragement - I expect that she recognises your strength and does not believe that you need her in the way that others do. It is probably a compliment that she does not prioritise you.'

'Perhaps, but it does not fit our agenda to have her ambivalent to me.' Edelgard's tone was firm. 'I want her to join with us, Hubert. I will not risk her compassion leading her away from us and our cause.'

Hubert placed his own cutlery down delicately. 'It should be noted that I may be to blame for some of the Professor's reluctance to become close.' He admitted very quietly.

Edelgard's eyes narrowed. 'What do you mean?' She asked tonelessly.

'I _may_ have suggested to her that I did not trust her and that I would protect your person by any force necessary. Once or twice...'

'You threatened her?' Edelgard kept her voice level, but her eyes were flashing pure fire.

'In a way, I suppose I did.' Hubert agreed. 'I should add that she found my protectiveness amusing, rather than alarming. It may, however, have led to a reluctance to seek you out, knowing that I was wary of her influence and agenda.'

'This will _not_ do!' Edelgard began to spoon her dessert quickly into her mouth as she thought. 'You will have to repair this problem, Hubert.' She said once her bowl was empty. 'You will need to befriend her.'

'Befriend her?' Hubert's eyebrows rose alarmingly. 'Your Highness, I am sure that it has not escaped your notice that I do not foster any friendships. I wouldn't know where to begin!'

'I could just order you to seduce her.' Edelgard threatened.

'You are definitely appealing to the wrong person for _that_ kind of assignment.' Hubert said faintly. 'Seduction is likely a job better suited to Ferdinand - for all that the man is an ignoramus, he _is_ absurdly good-looking. I think you also forget that the Professor appears to have already formed a romantic attachment with the gatekeeper, so the success of such a tactic is unlikely regardless.'

Edelgard waved away his protests impatiently. 'Hubert, I _will _have the Professor onside, and if achieving my goal is reliant on you repairing any damage you may have already done, then I do not expect you to fail me.'

'Of course, your Highness.' Hubert murmured.

'You are a resourceful man, after all. I am sure that complimenting a woman is _not_ beyond your skills, even if you are not altogether comfortable with the action.' Edelgard suddenly smiled a hard little smile. 'You don't actually have to trust or like her, you know - but if you do manage to get closer to her, then just think how much better an eye you would be able to keep on her!'

'As always, your wisdom cannot be faulted.' Hubert said, although somewhere inside, there was definitely a part of him that was screaming.

'Good. I expect to see some positive results very soon then. Now _that's_ sorted, we can get onto the matter of your letter.' Edelgard stood and took Hubert's arm companionably as they left the dining hall. 'I assume there is news that you need to fill me in on.' She sounded almost cheerful.

.

Hubert spent most of his evening considering his options. Throwing himself off the Goddess tower ranked quite highly in the list of his possible solutions. There was just absolutely no way that Byleth would fall for any feeble attempt on his part to butter her up, and the mere idea that she might find him personally appealing was merely laughable.

In the end, he decided that the only workable solution was the very one that was the most alien to him, and filled him with almost as much dread as trying to seduce her. He would have to be honest and appeal to her directly to get him off the hook. He would also have to apologise.

He couldn't bring himself to approach the Professor on bended knee and begging for aid. He planned to be smarter than that. His final course of action, however, was what directly led to him ending up in the predicament that he currently found himself.

'Seriously, am I not allowed to have even _one_ single night's undisturbed sleep?' Byleth moaned piteously. She had shot from her bed within seconds of Hubert letting himself into her room and currently had him prone on the floor, crushing the air from his chest with her weight. 'Are you here to kill me, Hubert or is this just a practice run?' She demanded.

'Can't... actually... speak...' Hubert exhaled painfully.

'Hmm.' Byleth eased the pressure just a bit, but she remained seated on his chest, her dagger to his throat.

'I intended to discover if perhaps you were vulnerable when you slept.' Hubert gasped out. 'I can see that you are not.' He added, swallowing hard.

'Why would you think I might be?' Byleth sounded genuinely confused.

'You _must_ have some kind of weakness, Professor. After discovering that your heart does not beat, I admit I have been struggling to decide on a method that I could use to kill you if I had to.'

'What does my heart have to do with it?'

'Well, given your level of awareness and martial skill, poisoning was the most attractive and possibly the _only _option directly available to end you, however since most poison's work by stopping the heart, and yours doesn't actually beat - it would probably not do the job as intended.'

'I see.' Byleth had retracted the knife now but still hadn't risen. 'If you want to kill me, then I'd suggest using the knowledge that while you are my student I would actively avoid seriously hurting you. If you were to apply some thought to _that_ fact you could probably come up with a viable plan.'

'You _would_ seek to defend yourself, though - as you are doing now.'

Byleth nodded. 'Obviously, but there are lines I wouldn't cross. You share a similar sense of duty, so I'm sure you understand.'

'Do you think I could get up now?' Hubert asked politely.

'I dunno.' Byleth was frowning. 'There is every possibility that you will just attack me again.'

'And you will simply put me down again.' Hubert pointed out.

'Here's the deal, Hubert. You tell me why you are r_eally_ here, and I will let you up.'

'I already told you...'

'I know that you want to test me, but do you honestly expect me to believe that you thought creeping into my room in the middle of the night wasn't going to end this way? No. You are up to something.'

There was a polite knocking on the door.

'Is everything okay, Professor?' Dedue's voice called through the door, low and urgent.

Byleth looked thoughtfully at Hubert, wishing the light was better so she could actually see his expression. 'Yes, thank you Dedue, I apologise if I disturbed you - I had to catch a rat that got in somehow. Unfortunately, Colin took the night off.'

Dedue chuckled. 'Just shout if you need assistance.' He offered.

'Talk Hubert.' Byleth prompted as soon as they heard Dedue's own door close.

'My Lady discovered that I had threatened you.' Hubert said with a sigh. 'She wasn't thrilled by the fact.'

'And that prompted you to come and attack me?' Byleth queried.

'I know how that sounds..' Hubert mumbled.

'Pretty stupid?'

'The point is, if I have to be nice to you from now on, I really wanted to have something in place that I could use if I needed to. My last chance to test you as it were.' Hubert shifted slightly. 'That really is the truth, so do you think you can let me up now?'

Byleth stood and went over to light her lantern, indicating Hubert to sit.

'So, you _have_ to be nice to me now?' She asked.

'Apparently, my Lady wishes for us to be friends. Indeed I have been ordered to befriend you.'

'Well. That's awkward.' Byleth took the seat opposite him.

'Not as awkward as her other suggestion, which was to seduce you.' Hubert managed a chuckle when Byleth's jaw dropped. 'I know...' He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. 'It would be hard enough getting you to believe that I liked you, I can only imagine your reaction if I tried some pathetic attempt at a romantic overture.'

'I _really_ don't understand.' Byleth admitted.

'Lady Edelgard is genuine in her admiration and respect for you.' Hubert shrugged. 'She feels however that you spend more time with other people than you do with her, and that displeases her. When she discovered that I had threatened you, she felt that it was my actions that have prompted you to stay away from her, and so she insisted that I fix the problem.'

'Oh.'

'While I realise that you were not concerned by my threats, I do wish to apologise if my approach has led you to keep a distance, and I hope the matter can be rectified.' Hubert inclined his head.

'You have no need to apologise.' Byleth was frowning. 'This is my fault, not yours.'

His eyes narrowed in confusion.

'I understand your duty, Hubert. Indeed out of everyone here - I probably understand _you_ better than anyone.' Byleth explained carefully. 'I think if you were to consider me with a little less suspicion you would probably find that you understand me quite well too.'

'You do?'

She nodded at him. 'You are quite correct, I _have_ kept a personal distance from Edelgard. One of the reasons I _chose_ the Black Eagle was to be able to maintain a professional relationship with her since I felt that you would be greater threatened if I approached her as another house's mentor.' Byleth considered her words for a moment. 'I appreciate how difficult your role must be. I respect your sense of duty even if I tease you about it and I don't want worrying about me to add significantly to your burden. I hope that in time, you may come to appreciate that I am not a risk to her Highness - but I _was_ willing to wait until you reached that epiphany yourself. I see now that in trying to aid you I have neglected her. So we must work out a balance that is fair to both of you.'

'Would you allow me to think about this?' Hubert asked quietly.

'Of course.' Byleth agreed. 'You know her best, and you should be the one to guide me on what she needs from me.'

Hubert stood. 'I am sorry I interrupted your rest.' He said formally.

'That's okay.' Byleth sighed. 'It's only to be expected if you are trying to seduce me.' The edges of her lips turned slightly upwards in amusement.

'I'm going to regret telling you that aren't I?' Hubert's cheeks had turned pink.

'I guarantee it. Thing is you do look _so_ cute when you are flustered.' Byleth smirked.


	50. Dangerous Liaisons

'Finally, some peace!' Byleth muttered as she lounged on the dock in the brilliant sunshine with Flayn holding tight to their fishing rod and Colin gambolling about using them both as a convenient climbing frame.

'Poor Professor.' Flayn sympathized. 'Are the students giving you a hard time?'

'Not_ too_ much, really.' Byleth admitted. 'All the thinking and learning I have to do is far more exhausting than I expected, and I am certainly _not_ looking forward to having to grade my first papers next week, either!'

'I suppose study utilises a completely different set of muscles.' Flayn ruminated. 'Mental ones, rather than physical ones. You do have experience of tactics and initiative on the battlefield, though - so you aren't really any kind of slouch when it comes to the more cerebral skills.'

'You think so?' Byleth blinked at Flayn in surprise. 'I figured that using your head, observing terrain, organising troops - it's just a natural reaction.'

'You are so used to doing it you don't _realise _that you are thinking about it.' Flayn grinned.

Byleth was silent for a moment. 'You are no slouch, either.' She complimented. 'I genuinely think it's a shame that you are not enrolled in classes. You have a calmness and wisdom that I believe would be a huge benefit to the other students. I know that_ I_ find your company and conversation engaging.'

'Oh!...' Flayn blushed. 'Well, I find_ you_ to be strangely soothing, Professor. Sometimes rather exciting too!'

_'She is a complete sweetheart.'_ Sothis commented_. 'Although obviously, it's me that she finds soothing - not you! Somehow she can almost sense me, just like Seteth.'_

Almost as if to prove Sothis' comment, Flayn was staring at Byleth with a faraway look in her eye.

Byleth cleared her throat. 'Well. It's nice to finally get around to fishing.' She deflected. 'I have wanted to get down here since I first arrived. This...' She indicated the lake, '... is relaxing.'

'Yes.' Flayn dragged her eyes away from Byleth's face to refocus on her rod.

'Oh wow... are you ladies fishing? I love to fish!' A painfully loud and cheerful Casper exclaimed, running up to where the girls were sprawled comfortably.

'I spoke too soon.' Byleth muttered.

Flayn giggled. 'Hey, Casper! You need to be a bit quieter, or you will scare all the fish away!'

'Damn right, I will! Everyone is afraid of Caspar the Mighty! Even Fish!' He grinned broadly, flexing his arms.

'Caspar the mighty pain in the arse.' Felix grumbled, walking briskly down the dock. 'And Caspar is _supposed_ to be heading to the training grounds. We have a sparring session remember.'

'Yeah! Training.' Caspar agreed enthusiastically.

'How fun.' Flayn said a little sadly.

'Do _you_ have any skill in weapons, General Flayn?' Felix asked her curiously.

'Well...' She coloured slightly at the attention. 'I am very interested in healing, but before I was ill, I did do a fair amount of flying and lance work. That is what my brother excels at, so he was the one who taught me.'

'Wow... I can't imagine _Seteth_ kicking arse!' Caspar laughed.

'He hasn't always been an administrator, you know!' Flayn giggled. 'He is very capable of... as you say... _kicking arse_...' She giggled again.

'Flying must be wonderful.' Byleth said dreamily.

'Oh, would you like to try it?' Flayn looked pleased. 'I am sure my brother would be happy to take you up on his wyvern if you wished to give it a go.'

Byleth shook her head. 'I wouldn't want to be a bother!'

'I have been trying to get him to take some time off. I think it would be a _perfect_ excuse to force him away from his desk for a while, and he loves to fly.' Flayn suddenly had a dangerously determined glint in her eye.

'Professor!' This time, it was Dimitri shouting and running towards them, his expression unusually fraught. Byleth was on her feet immediately.

'What is it? What is wrong, Dimitri?' She asked.

'It's Captain Jeralt... He told me... to find you...' Dimitri was out of breath.

'Calmly...' Byleth took the Prince gently by the arm. 'Is he okay?'

'I don't know!' Dimitri replied. 'I was coming from the Library when he burst from his office like a raging bull. He grabbed hold of me and shouted at me to come and find you immediately. Then Seteth came out to see what was happening, and they started having an argument... Jeralt was waving a letter in his face and demanding to know if Seteth knew about it.'

'Crap.' Byleth peeled Colin off her shoulder and handed him over to a flummoxed Felix.

'I think I should come too.' Flayn had stood and passed her fishing rod to Caspar.

'Do you need me...?' Dimitri was looking worried.

'No. Thank you, Dimitri.' Byleth turned to start running, then looked down at Flayn. 'Can you keep up?' She asked the girl.

'Hopefully.' Flayn replied.

Without another word, Byleth picked Flayn up in a bridal hold and sprinted back towards the monastery.

'I guess our sparring session is delayed then.' Felix grumbled, watching them depart and tickling Colin as the kitten bit at his gloved finger.

'Reckon so.' Caspar was pulling the fishing line in carefully.

'Never a dull moment with the Professor around.' Dimitri added thoughtfully.

It took very little time for Byleth to get to the upper floor where the library and the offices were contained. Already the scene was complete pandemonium. Byleth could make out Jeralt's loud, angry voice even as she was climbing the stairs, although his actual words were indistinct. The corridor leading to the Archbishop's audience chamber was filled with people, knights, and clergy as well as both Manuela and Hanneman and a couple of bemused looking students.

'What's going on?' Byleth asked her fellow Professors when they rushed to her side. She set Flayn down carefully on her own feet.

'We have no idea!' Hanneman admitted.

'Jeralt was ranting at Seteth, then they both headed to Lady Rhea. Honestly, both of them looked furious!' Manuela added breathlessly.

'The Knight's won't let anybody else in.' Hanneman pointed to the double doors of the chamber, which, as he had said, were being guarded.

'We'll see about that.' Byleth huffed, pushing her way forward. Whether it was the fierce determination on her face or the fact her hand was already on the pommel of the sword strapped to her waist, the crowd of onlookers parted before her as she pushed her way forward. Flayn, Manuela, and Hanneman followed in her wake.

'Open the door, please.' Byleth firmly requested one of the Knights that blocked her way.

'Lady Rhea said no-one was to enter.' The Knight was wary but impassive.

'I _will_ attend my father. He requested my presence.' Byleth's grip on her sword tightened, although she didn't draw it. 'I really don't want to make the scene any worse, but I will not allow you to deny me entry.' She added, her tone matter-of-fact.

There was a heavy pause in the overall noise in the hallway, everyone straining to hear how the standoff would resolve. What was heard instead was a string of expletives from Jeralt, ringing from the other side of the door.

Byleth moved her way forward, one hand reaching for the handle, the other still on her sword.

The guards did not move to stop her.

Byleth opened the door quietly and only far enough to allow her and Flayn to slip in. Manuela and Hanneman stayed where they were, both obviously unsure of what to do.

Jeralt, Rhea, and Seteth had frozen in a tableau when the door had opened. Interestingly, it was only the three of them in the room - seemingly, the usual guards and clergy had been ejected at some point. Jeralt's face was bright red, and his anger was palpable, his shoulders shaking in rage and his stance defensive although he had not drawn a weapon. Rhea was stood in front of her dais, looking as calm and serene as ever, the only outward sign of her ire was in the stiffness of her posture and a slight creasing on her brow.

Seteth stood resolutely between the two others. His concern was obvious, but more than anything, he looked confused.

'Brother?' Flayn went immediately to his side, putting a hand to his arm comfortingly.

'You requested my presence Captain Jeralt?' Byleth ignored the others in the room and faced him directly.

'Yes, lass, I did.' Jeralt replied, his tone much steadier than they had heard from him through the door. 'I want you to find Myles, and then get your things together. We are leaving. Today.'

'Yes, father.' Byleth agreed meekly. 'Might I know why?' She added.

'Because Lady Rhea is an idiot, and I will not allow your safety to be compromised.' Jeralt barked.

'I see.' Byleth nodded and made to move to the door.

'Is that _all_ you are going to say, Jeralt?' Rhea's voice was sweet and melodic. 'Does Byleth have no say on the matter, is she not even worthy of a full explanation?'

'I have every faith in my father's opinion.' Byleth turned to look directly at the Archbishop and was surprised to see an element of challenge directed straight at her in her serene eyes.

'You want me to say more?' Jeralt's volume rose again. 'Fine then.' He took Byleth's arm in a firm grip. 'The Archbishop sent me a note this morning appraising me that she would require a unit of Knights to be made free later in the month to deal with a large group of bandits that seem to have settled in Zanado.'

'The Red Canyon?' Flayn gasped, her eyes flying to Rhea's face in question.

'Aye, I believe it is known as that.' Jeralt agreed gruffly.

Byleth shrugged in confusion.

'Aside from the request, which in itself is standard...' Jeralt went on. 'She also noted that you and your class of students would be accompanying the Knights on this mission with the purpose of observing and assisting in its completion.'

_'The Archbishop wishes to send unprepared children into battle?' _Sothis sounded appalled.

'I see.' Byleth replied.

'I have made the case that the students are not ready for such an undertaking.' Jeralt squeezed harder to Byleth's arm. 'When you first took up the position here I made inquiries, and while students _are_ expected to complete practical assignments - it has never taken place until half-way through the year when their training and skill have been honed.'

'This is the first year that we have ever had a seasoned warrior as a Professor.' Rhea countered. 'It is also the first time that the three future leaders of Fodlan have been pupils. We would be remiss not to properly expose them to skills that they will need in the future.'

'Don't be so bloody stupid, Rhea!' Jeralt bawled at her. 'Zanado is over a day away _on horseback_.' His brow rose towards Byleth, his comment making its mark as he hoped. 'That means that aid would be slow in coming if there were a problem, and Rhea has refused to allow me to attend the mission against these _villains _directly. There is no strategic point to settling in Zanado either - it is inhospitable. If these bandits are congregating there, I suspect they have a motive that is unknown to us, and that increases the risk tenfold.'

'I think we should hear what Byleth has to say.' Rhea suggested. 'After all, you are showing no faith in her ability and seem to be trying to make the decision for her Jeralt. This mission allows her to truly become what she has the potential to be, after all.' Rhea's eyes bore into Byleth with almost painful intensity.

_'There is definitely something more to this.' _Sothis sounded tense. '_Be wary child.'_

Byleth stared around impassively at the others. Her eyes settled on Seteth.

'You have been silent, Seteth.' She observed quietly. 'I would hear what you think if you are happy to share it with us.'

Seteth momentarily looked like a cornered animal. 'I was not advised of this mission, Byleth. The first I heard of it was when Jeralt confronted me. In honesty, I do not doubt your ability to manage the task, however I do share Jeralt's concerns over the student's readiness to deal with such a challenge. I admit I also share his view that the Red Canyon is an odd and unlikely place for bandit's to dig in. That there may be an unknown agenda is a valid point.' His eyes flicked to Rhea, who, for the first time, was looking angry. Her ire increased when Flayn nodded her agreement.

'Thank you.' Byleth nodded then looked towards the Archbishop. 'My father has dedicated himself to keeping me alive, there is no reason for me to doubt him. While I do believe in my own skills, I cannot just reject his concerns.'

'Good girl.' Jeralt approved gruffly. 'Go round up your brother, and we will prepare to depart.'

'Wait!' Flayn suddenly exclaimed. 'Your brother? Myles is your brother?' She looked astounded.

Jeralt chuckled, seeing the same astonishment echoed on Seteth's face. 'Yet another thing Rhea kept to herself?' He taunted. 'Actually, Myles is By's twin. Lady Rhea decided to hide the fact that I had a son from me. I am sure that she would have denied me knowledge of my daughter too if I had not returned earlier than expected.'

'They were born here?' Seteth was looking at Rhea now, whose anger was evident on her face.

Jeralt had started to swear colourfully, his embitterment finally tipping him over the edge. 'That woman is nothing but a danger and a bane.' He accused fiercely shaking a fist at Rhea, his face thunderous. 'I should never have allowed Byleth to come back here, let alone stay.'

'You go too far, Jeralt.' Rhea hissed, moving forward toward him imperiously. 'I will have you thrown in the dungeons to rot for your insubordination!'

'Is _that_ a fact?' Jeralt bolted forward suddenly, his hand reaching for his weapon.

'Father!' Byleth grabbed hold of him quickly, trying to restrain him.

_'This isn't good.'_ Sothis moaned, as fear wracked through Byleth's body, her head spinning and the lights seeming to intensify alarmingly as she struggled against her father's strength.

_'Can we roll time back? Not let things get this far?'_ Byleth begged.

_'Do it. Do it now!'_ Sothis agreed.


	51. Second Time Round

_A momentary blackness, a disorientating rushing, and a sense of overwhelming fatigue..._

Byleth was stood in the corridor outside the Archbishop's audience chamber, with one hand on the handle of the door and the other on the pommel of her sword.

The guards were not moving to stop her from entering.

_'Do you have any idea how you are going to deal with this?_' Sothis asked urgently.

_'I will have to take control.'_ Byleth replied as she pulled open the door and stood back so that Flayn could push her way in. She gestured Manuela and Hanneman to follow, then opened the door wider and stalked in.

Flayn had gone straight to her brother's side as before, but she was staring wide-eyed at Byleth as the Professor went directly to Jeralt and grabbed him forcefully by the arm. Jeralt's face was thunderous, but at his daughter's touch, he paused.

'I could hear your cussing all the way from the stairwell, old man. What in the hell are you thinking?' She demanded, her fingers tapping a nervous tattoo on the arm that she was gripping.

There was a momentary silence as Hanneman, the last to enter, closed the door behind him.

'This is a private meeting.' Rhea sounded irritated.

Byleth turned to face her. 'My father requested my presence.' She said evenly.

'Damn right, I did...' Jeralt began, but Byleth squeezed harder on his arm. 'Watch your language.' She chided.

His eyes flashed annoyance, but he shut his mouth and handed her the paper that was scrunched in his hand.

Byleth let go of him so that she could smooth the note out. She read its contents carefully. 'I see.' She said finally.

'You understand _why_ I'm mad, right? By, I want you to...' Byleth quickly pressed a finger to her father's lips. He jerked in surprise. 'Have a little faith, da.' She murmured. He swallowed hard, his eyes intense, but he nodded at her tersely.

Byleth's gaze swept the room, noting that everyone was staring at her. She focused on her fellow Professors.

'This note is from the Archbishop appraising Jeralt that she requires a unit of Knights to be made available later in the month to deal with a group of bandits that seem to have settled in Zanado.'

'The Red Canyon!' Flayn muttered.

Byleth nodded at the girl. 'It goes on to say that my class and I are being tasked to accompany the Knights to observe and assist as required.'

'What?' Manuela sounded appalled.

'The students aren't ready for a practical mission yet!' Hanneman added.

'That was the point I was trying to make.' Jeralt agreed sourly.

'It is true.' Byleth looked straight at Rhea. 'The Black Eagles have a considerable amount of potential to build upon, but I would not seek to actively engage them in battle just yet.'

'Aside from the student's lack of experience and ability, from a tactical perspective, the location is odd, and that is another cause for concern.' Jeralt's anger seemed to have been replaced with a level of professionalism now that he realised he had backup.

'Explain?' Byleth pressed him.

'Well, the area is not a strategic place for a group of bandits to settle. It's inhospitable and not easily defended. That makes me uncomfortable. There might well be something we are missing here - an objective that is unknown and may present more difficulty than usual in subduing a random group.' This time it was Jeralt that took Byleth by the arm. 'If there _were_ trouble, Zanado is over a day's travel away on _horseback_. Getting help to you in time would be problematic.'

'I understand completely.' Byleth nodded. 'Archbishop, Seteth...' She turned her attention to both of them. 'I am grateful that you have the faith in me to decide that I can manage this mission. After all, you _are_ taking a significant risk. If I fail and any of the students are seriously hurt or even killed, the reputation of the Academy will suffer, and your judgment will be under scrutiny for allowing an untried mercenary to mentor underprepared students in a real-life scenario.' Byleth paused to let that sink in for a moment.

'She has a point.' Flayn murmured.

'Since you are showing me such a level of respect...' Byleth continued slowly. '.. I find it difficult to decline your mission outright, although in light of my father's concerns, and _all _of our belief that the students are not ready - I would ask for an explanation as to why you are requesting this action.' Byleth inclined her head at Rhea.

Suddenly, Rhea looked unsure of herself although she couldn't help a frown when Seteth cleared his throat and stepped forward.'

'I had no knowledge of this mission before Jeralt approaching me with it this morning .' He said gravely. 'Had I been asked for my own input, I assure you I would have the same concerns as the rest of you.' He smiled slightly at Byleth. 'None-the-less I don't doubt in your ability, Professor.' He told her softly.

'None of us do.' Hanneman agreed. 'That isn't the point though is it. Taking an unnecessary risk this early in the academic year is what we are discussing.'

'Enough!' Rhea finally spoke, coming forward from her dais a few feet, her features screaming displeasure. 'I apologise that I did not have time to consult with everyone before this announcement. I wasn't aware that we require an intervention meeting every time I make a decision.' Her sarcasm was palpable.

'As their mentor's we _do_ have a duty of care to the students.' Manuela reminded Rhea firmly. 'I believe in this instance, we are merely trying to determine what is in their best interests.'

'We are breaking new ground here this year.' Rhea continued as if Manuela had not spoken. 'Not only do we have a Professor who is a seasoned warrior, but we also have the three future leaders of Fodlan among our ranks. They would be best served by receiving the most significant amount of practical skill that we can provide to prepare them for the role that they will play later in their lives. Thanks to Byleth - we also have the means to _give_ more of that experience than we could in any previous year.'

'My input, however, seems only to be available to the Black Eagles.' Byleth noted. 'You say that all of the leaders require additional experience. Am I to be permitted to allocate time on practical missions with _all_ of the houses?'

There was a pause. Rhea's brow knit in thought. 'Yes.' She agreed.

'We can talk on that later.' Byleth suggested to Manuela and Hanneman, who both nodded at her.

Rhea moved over to where Byleth was stood and took both of her hands in her own. 'Child, you have such enormous potential, and as well as the genuine boon that you could be in helping to shape the knowledge and confidence of our future rulers, you also have a great deal of untapped potential yourself. Let us help to unlock it so that you may become exactly who you were always meant to be.'

Byleth stared back blankly into Rhea's passionate gaze. 'I have already said that I would accept your mission, Archbishop.' She noted. 'I ask that _you_ accept that my father has dedicated a lifetime to keeping me alive with both his skill and his guidance. While he may have approached you rudely this morning, it was only due to his dedication and care. I would also be foolish to ignore his concerns over this task. Will he be allowed to accompany us?'

'No!' Rhea snapped, then fought to temper her tone. 'I require him here, I cannot allow my Captain the time away on a chore for which he is not required. He will pick the Knights that will accompany you, though.'

'Seteth could go.' Flayn suddenly spoke up.

'I can manage even _less_ without my chief advisor than I can my Captain.' Rhea replied stiffly.

'Well, yes. I understand that Archbishop.' Flayn smiled at her sweetly. 'However, since my brother is an accomplished Wyvern rider, he would be able to meet with them at Zanado just before the actual battle and fly back directly after. He would need to be gone less than a day.' She turned her smile to Jeralt. 'Since a wyvern flies directly and at such speed, it would also be useful to have him there to allay your worries about the distance and backup if required.' She added winsomely.

Seteth put a hand on his sister's shoulder. 'While I agree with your assessment Flayn, I would be loath to leave you unguarded in my absence.' He admitted.

'Well...' Flayn grinned and skipped over to where Jeralt was stood. 'Captain, if my brother agrees to look out for _your_ daughter in your stead, would you agree to look out for _me_ while he is gone?'

Jeralt couldn't help himself, he was crushed by the weight of her dimples. 'Sounds a bit like a hostage situation to me.' He grinned at her. His eyes then moved to Seteth, and the two men appraised each other for a second before they both nodded.

Rhea looked as if she was about to add further objection, but a quick glance around the room at the concerned expressions stalled her protest.

'Fine.' She said tersely. 'Now unless you have any problems with the _other _houses missions this month...'

'We haven't received them yet.' Hanneman pointed out.

'Our staff meeting is still set for tonight after dinner.' Seteth promised.

'We are done here then.' Rhea walked back to her dais silently.

.

There was still a large crowd outside of the audience chamber when the doors were reopened, but a look from Seteth quickly dispersed them.

'Later then.' He murmured to the Professor's and went back to his office.

'Tea, kiddo.' Jeralt was pushing Byleth purposely forward and into his own space. He closed and locked the doors behind him.

'I don't even know where to start...' He whispered, dragging a chair close to her, worried that their conversation may be overheard.

'I knew about the mission before I arrived.' Byleth cut him off, speaking equally as quietly. 'I also knew by the fact that you were _already_ cussing the place up that you were in a rage da.'

'Do you blame me?' He asked, harshly. 'I was going to tell you to get your brother and get packing.'

'Yeah, I guessed as much.'

'Can you tell me why you stopped me?' He looked hard at her. 'When you used the mercenaries code to tell me to shut up, I nearly fainted. I've never even seen you use it before today.'

'I've never had to tell you to shut up before today.' She shot back at him.

'I still think we would be better off just walking away.' Jeralt said stubbornly.

'You suspect Rhea don't you.' Byleth's voice dropped even lower.

'More so after all this.' Jeralt nodded, 'I had my suspicions about that story you brought to me in the first place. The only person who might have the sway to assist an escape in the manner you described would be her.'

'Why did you fob me off then?'

Jeralt scratched at his head. 'I didn't expect anything to happen so fast.' He admitted. 'Thought I had time to investigate. I already had my doubts about the bandit who was supposedly executed on Rhea's orders. It should have been held back until I returned.' His face grew angry again. 'Why did you go and accept the mission By, that is just plain stupid.'

'I think you are missing one crucial thing, dad.' Byleth fixed him with a sobering look. 'If Rhea is plotting something, what are the chances that she is going to let us get in the way of her plan? We are on her turf. She is the head of the bloody church. Even if we were to leave, I doubt we would be able to get far enough away quickly enough to keep us safe. What I _don't _need is for you to lose your good sense and end up thrown in the dungeons for insubordination.'

'Pfft. That won't happen.' Jeralt scowled.

'Don't be dumb. Of course it could.' Byleth scowled right back. 'Then I would have to rescue you as well attempt an escape.'

'No!' Jeralt was suddenly deadly serious. 'If the worst happened, you just run. Take Myles and go. Promise me.'

'Not a bloody chance.' Byleth shook her head. 'Which means we both need to play nicely and toe the line. Our best chance here is to be clever and careful.'

'Everyone was on our side though, kid. Nobody was happy with the mission. We could have got it abandoned, and yet you have gone ahead and accepted it.'

'Well obviously.' Byleth looked surprised. 'How would we be able to get an idea of what's going on if we didn't let it happen?'

'So you are willing to risk your little brats then?' Jeralt raised an eyebrow. 'If something happens to one of them, you will never forgive yourself. You know that right?'

_'It's true. It would destroy you.'_ Sothis murmured.

'I don't like risking them.' Byleth admitted painfully. 'But if someone is willing to put them in the firing line in the first place whose to say that it isn't one of them that's the actual target of the plot. Can only protect them by identifying the danger.'

Jeralt was silent as he poured tea.

'I'm not happy with any of this.' He sighed. 'Coming back here was a huge tactical error.'

'We know there is something off, Jeralt. That puts us ahead of the game.' Unusually, Byleth reached out her hand and took her father's. 'You have taught me to be strong, dad. I'm not going to shy away from a threat, and nor are you.'

'Who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?' Jeralt asked in amazement staring down at their joined hands.


	52. Odd Ducks

_'You managed that well.'_ Sothis remarked as Byleth left her father's office.

_'I think I need to lie down._ Byleth's entire body felt sore. _'I ache as if I have been training all day.' _She groaned inwardly.

_'That may be the result of turning back time.'_ Sothis apologised. _'When we did it before we only turned back a few minutes. I'm not sure that we are supposed to turn back as far as we did today.'_

It was an indication of just how tired and distracted she really was when Byleth was startled by someone grabbing her arm gently and propelling her into an empty conference room before she could even object.

'You look a little unsteady, Professor.' Flayn said, dragging her to a seat. 'Please, rest a moment and allow me to get a glass of water. We could head to the infirmary if you prefer?'

'Thank you, Flayn. I'm fine, really.' Byleth protested.

'I don't think so.' Flayn said softly. 'I noted how much you struggled to stay focused after you turned back the timeline. I believe it is only due to your formidable strength that you are still conscious now.'

'I beg your pardon.' Byleth gulped as Sothis hissed in dismay in her head.

'Please don't be alarmed, Byleth.' Flayn smiled at her although there was a little sadness mixed into her expression. 'All of us are required to hold secrets and for many different reasons. I did not feel it would be fair to you if I did not admit that your spell failed to affect me. It took me back, of course - but it did not erase my memory of the time already spent.'

_'Interesting!'_ Sothis remarked. _'The child does not appear alarmed by your ability.'_ She noted.

Byleth was speechless. Her head felt muzzy anyway, but formulating a reply was beyond her.

'I'm sorry.' Flayn took a seat and reached out to take Byleth's hand in her own. 'Perhaps I should have left this alone until you were better recovered. I was concerned that you would fall, though. You were looking a bit unsteady on your feet.'

_'Say something!'_ Sothis ordered.

'Do you know what it is I did?' Byleth eventually mumbled. 'Or how it is done?'

_'Pfft.'_ Sothis snorted.

'Not really.' Flayn peered closer. 'Is it new to you, Professor?' She asked.

Byleth nodded. 'It's only the second time it's happened. I have never learned _any_ magic.'

Flayn looked thoughtful. 'Well, if Hanneman is correct about your crest being a major one, then I would suspect that it is linked to that. Since it is unsure what your crest actually is, there is no telling what skills it might gift you.'

'Are you going to tell Seteth?' Byleth asked quietly.

'You diffused an exceptionally challenging situation. Actually, you did an excellent job in smoothing things over.' Flayn squeezed Byleth's hand tight. 'If you had used your ability in a way that presented any kind of threat, then I may have had to consider speaking with my brother. Since you did not, I see no reason to divulge a secret that is yours alone to share.'

'Why do you think the spell did not work on you?' Byleth said suddenly. 'Do you think there are others that would be immune like you?'

Flayn shrugged. 'I am possessed of a major crest as well, and I have a naturally high resistance when magic is cast at me. Indeed I possess an exceptionally rare skill of my own, which prevents my own magic from being silenced.' She was quiet momentarily. 'I doubt that there would be any others that would be aware in the manner that as I was.' She concluded.

Byleth closed her eyes with a groan as a wave of nausea flooded over her.

'I really should have left this until later..' Flayn sounded cross with herself as she stroked Byleth's hand.

'I'm fine.' Byleth managed to say. 'Just really, very tired. It seems to come on in waves, though.'

'It's not surprising. The situation was stressful enough without the magic, and I have just managed to make it worse.'

'No Flayn. I'm glad you told me.' Byleth opened her eyes again. 'You helped out a lot too. I guess since you remember what happened the first time... Oh!' Byleth stuttered to a halt. 'I suppose you recall what was said about Myles too.' She queried.

Flayn nodded and surprised Byleth with a small giggle. 'Everyone believes that he is your beau, you know.' She smiled. 'Quite a few people would be happy to hear that he is not!'

Byleth raised an eyebrow. 'Does that include _you,_ young lady?'

'Well, he _is_ rather... 'hot,' as Dorothea describes it!'

'Just remember that he will end up looking like Jeralt.' Byleth gave the girl a wan smile.

'How unkind!' Flayn grinned back. 'Your father is a sweetheart. He is very suspicious of the Archbishop, though, isn't he.'

'I'd imagine that has something to do with having his son hidden from him.' Byleth said stoically.

'Indeed. That is a remarkably strange revelation. One that Seteth nor I knew anything about.' Flayn said thoughtfully. ' Of course, I have only been here for a little over a year, and my brother came to the Monastery after Jeralt had left. All that Rhea told him was that it was thought that his child had died in a fire and that he left due to his grief. Obviously, you did _not_ die, however, so it would appear that he took you away purposefully.'

'I really know nothing about any of this.' Byleth's hand was placed on her brow, trying to ease away the headache that had started to pulse there. 'Jeralt has never spoken of it. Not even now.'

'The Archbishop isn't sharing either.' Flayn admitted. 'Professor, I think we should get you back to your room so that you can have a lie-down. Do you think you can walk?'

'Can I just curl up here?' Byleth asked piteously.

'Actually, my room is close. Would you like to rest there?' Flayn offered.

'Thank you.' Byleth nodded.

'May I try a little healing on you?'

'If you like.'

Flayn smiled gently, and the hand that was holding Byleth's became warmer. After a few seconds, the girl peered closer.

'Any better, Byleth?' She asked.

'A little thank you.' Byleth replied.

With a bit of encouragement, Byleth stood, and Flayn led her to her own small suite of rooms and settled the Professor on her bed.

'I promise that your secrets are safe with me.' Flayn murmured as Byleth got comfortable. 'I hope that in time, you may see that my brother is worthy of your trust too. For all that he drives me insane with his protectiveness, it _is_ driven by a caring heart.'

'I don't really understand why you should be helping me, Flayn.' Byleth muttered as her eyes closed. 'You hardly know me, and all that you _do _know is shrouded in oddness and questions.'

'I suppose so.' Flayn agreed. 'But then, I am not completely dissimilar myself, and I believe that you are not purposefully hiding anything - you don't actually _have_ any answers.' She laughed a tired little laugh. 'Perhaps it is simply that us odd ducks should stick together, Professor. There is a certain kinship in that.' She stroked back a loose strand of hair from Byleth's cheek.

'That's nice.' Byleth agreed before falling into a deep slumber.

.

Flayn woke Byleth with enough time to eat the tea that she provided and get to her faculty meeting in good time.

The meeting was almost subdued as the monthly missions were discussed, followed by the next week's lesson plans.

'Let's not get into the issue of the bandits in Zanado too deeply until we have gathered some more information.' Seteth suggested. 'Jeralt has organised for reconnaissance to help us gauge the situation there better before we deploy.'

'In honesty, a fight against bandit's is hardly something that would normally warrant such attention.' Byleth murmured. 'I have yet to come up against a band with anything more than basic skills. I'll admit that I have greater concern about exposing those students with no experience whatsoever to the reality of having to use lethal force.'

'How old were _you_ when you first killed a man?' Manuela asked curiously.

'I was still being dressed and presented as a boy at the time, so it was before I began to develop...' Byleth indicated her ample chest. 'Probably no more than ten.' She decided.

'Good gracious, are you sure?' Hanneman looked stunned.

'I mean, I had obviously witnessed people being killed before that, it was inevitable no matter how much Jeralt tried to shield me from it.' Byleth added.

Seteth was shaking his head in disbelief.

'Well, if I hadn't been carrying a dagger and known how to use it, I would be the one dead now rather than the man I killed.' Byleth pointed out stoically.

'Yes, quite.' Hanneman said breathlessly.

'It ain't easy, though, not at any time - to be an instrument of death.' Byleth said softly. 'I have noted than many of the students have been filled with stories of the glory of war and the valiance of Knights and all that sort of crap. I did hope to have time to get that nonsense out of their heads before they had to face the stark reality themselves.'

'You don't like killing?' Manuela asked in surprise.

Byleth stared at her. 'Nobody should _like_ killing.' She said.

'Of course not!' Manuela replied quickly. 'It's just that your reputation, as the Ashen Demon... It is of a stone-cold slayer. I suppose 'like' is probably the wrong word to use...'

'I am merely efficient.' Byleth said, her tone hard. 'Reality is kill or be killed. Where I can avoid having to kill, I do. Where I can make someone's death as clean as possible, I will. Since I _can_ manage my skill well, I would rather be the one to do what is necessary rather than it fall to someone who can't.'

'At least the students learn in an environment where they are supported through the process.' Seteth said quietly. 'Some extra time would have been preferable to prepare them, but we have faced this very challenge each and every year with each intake of students.'

'Yes, we do have experience in helping those students that struggle with the taking of lives.' Manuela agreed.

Byleth looked relieved.

'If that is all I suggest we end the meeting early.' Seteth glanced around at the others.

'I need a drink.' Manuela agreed.

'When don't you?' Hanneman questioned her.

'I know you were thinking the same, Hanneman.' Manuela grimaced at him. 'Join me?'

Hanneman sighed and nodded.

'Byleth? Seteth?' Manuela offered.

'I need to get in some study before class tomorrow.' Byleth stared down at the timetable.

'Regretfully my own paperwork was interrupted this morning, so I believe I am in for a late-night too.' Seteth apologised.

Byleth made her way to the library to pick up the books that she needed for the week. She was relieved when she noted that only Linhardt was in there, and he ignored her completely, probably not even noticing her arrival.

Once she had her reading material, Byleth made her way directly to her room, moving fast, and her expression must have signalled her desire to be left alone as nobody tried to intercept her for once. When she got to her room, she bumped into Dedue, leaving his.

'Are you alright Professor?' The big man asked her quietly as she fumbled her key.

'Rather worn out.' Byleth admitted.

'His Highness has been quite concerned about you.' Dedue supplied. 'I will let him know that you are returned and okay.'

'If you would.' Byleth had managed to get her door open. She looked inside warily, half expecting to find Claude camped out waiting for her. Her room was blessedly empty.

Byleth flung her books down and sank onto her bed as Sothis appeared in her usual spot over by the window.

'It has been a curious day.' Sothis observed.

'I will be glad when it's finally over.' Byleth agreed. 'Just in case.'


	53. A Part of the Team

The whole principle of an organised time schedule was new to Byleth. Her life thus far had been completely ruled by the contract's that her father had taken and lots and lots of traveling between jobs. It was a rarity that _any_ day was predictable in terms of location or content, let alone requiring preparation and forward planning. It would be fair to say that the Monday morning blues was something that she had never experienced before. This week it hit her straight between the eyes as she sprinted to the classroom, having rolled out of bed so late that breakfast had to be forgone.

Byleth's own study for the week's curriculum hadn't gone terribly well the night before, and she knew that she was woefully under-prepared to teach this morning's class. She had tossed and turned all night, sleep eluding her until the early hours, and even then, it had been fitful. She genuinely felt hungover although she hadn't touched a drop of drink. Just the mere thought of facing Caspar's loud enthusiasm or dodging Hubert's dry comments made her want to rush back to her blankets and hide.

Stalking into the classroom, every face turned to her as she entered, and the hum of conversation that had buzzed as she opened the doors evaporated. Byleth wondered if her typically expressionless face was betraying her mood. She didn't really care, but everyone did seem to have picked up that something wasn't quite usual with their mentor. Everyone except Ferdinand.

'Good Morning, Professor!' He chirped as she marched past his table. 'We are all looking forward to a bright new week!'

Byleth grunted unintelligibly as she chucked her booked down on her desk with a resounding clatter that made more than one of the student's cringe. She turned to face them, and her eyes swept the classroom mercilessly.

'Caspar, why have you brought a fishing rod to class?' She enquired tonelessly.

'Oh... Um...' The boy looked flustered. 'Well, I think it belongs to you, Professor. Flayn thrust it into my hands yesterday morning, so I thought I should return it...'

'Oh, right.' Byleth nodded. 'Thank you.' She tried to relax her stance a bit at Caspar's unusually meek response. This was another aspect of her new life that she had little experience in. On the road with Jeralt, if he actually even noticed that her mood was stormy, he kept a wide berth until it passed. Her students, however, didn't have that luxury. She needed to manage herself a whole lot better than she currently was.

'So, I have some exciting news.' Byleth tried to go for a light tone and missed by a mile, but it was at least a bit better than her fearsome frown.

'Just the thing for a Monday morning, I'd say!' Ferdinand beamed back at her. Byleth stared at him for a moment, basking in the warmth of his smile, trying to take on board a little of his optimism.

'I agree Ferdinand.' She replied, hopping up on her desk to sit cross-legged facing the class, in as relaxed a pose as she could manage.

_'Don't let them see that this mission worries you.'_ Sothis commented helpfully.

_'Yeah, I get that.'_ Byleth grumbled internally.

_'You could try smiling.'_

_'YOU could try shutting up and letting me get on with it.'_ Byleth replied pointedly.

_'Ouch... So touchy today...!' _

The class were all staring at her now. Byleth cleared her throat.

'Our mission for this month is to subdue some bandits.' There was a small ripple of surprise. Byleth put up a hand, and the students fell silent again. 'Normally, for the first few months here, you would learn the basics of combat through study alone, but this is an early opportunity to garner practical experience. The Knights will be leading the mission, we are simply there to observe and to assist if they require.' Byleth paused to look over her class. 'This will be no mock battle.' She emphasised. 'We must work hard on being prepared for anything.'

There was silence as her words were absorbed. Hubert put up his hand. 'I understand the necessity of real battle from time to time, Professor.' He said carefully when Byleth motioned him to speak. 'I admit I am surprised, however, to be tasked with punishing these bandits without any warning. It is a somewhat _different _sort of mission than I was expecting. It makes me wonder what the Archbishop's thinking was...'

Byleth couldn't help but be impressed by his astuteness. 'It is considered that since my experience lies in practical application, it would be wise to utilise it in relevant situations.' She explained. 'Taking out bandits is a routine exercise for me. They are rarely very skilled or organised and, as such, they make a good target for a first encounter.'

'We will be killing them?' Bernadetta blurted out. 'Killing them... as in... dead?'

Edelgard got to her feet. 'For some of you, I guess this will be your first time stepping onto a real battlefield.' Her focused gaze took in her classmates, and although her posture was rigid, her words were soft. 'It will be vital that you are all mentally prepared for what you will see and what you may have to do. If there is anything that you wish to speak to me about in this matter, I will be available to you.'

'Thank you, Lady Edelgard.' Byleth murmured, as the girl sat back down with a faint blush on her cheeks.

'The last time we fought bandit's, you saved my life, Professor.' Edelgard was unable to meet Byleth's eyes. 'I hope that this time, I can return the favor by supporting you and my classmates in whatever way I can.'

'As a team, we have a lot of ground to cover between now and the mission.' Byleth said firmly. 'We will be building on the work we started last week after the mock battle in better managing our defensive strategy, as well as focusing on survival skills.'

'Watching the Knights in the field will be awesome!' Caspar grinned. 'That kind of opportunity doesn't come around very often!'

'I am not understanding.' Petra suddenly spoke up from her table at the back of the classroom. 'We are to bring fighting, yes? Who are these bandit people that we must hurt?'

'Bandit's live outside of society.' Ferdinand explained, turning to face her, his expression serious and earnest. 'They have chosen aggression and stealing as their way of life, harming those they deem weaker than themselves. They have no honor.'

'I am full of apologies.' Petra had stood now. 'I am meaning - what is their _actual_ crime that we bring them to death for?'

'I get what you are asking, Petra.' Dorothea spoke up. 'I believe most bandits generally have a list of misdemeanors linked to them and warrants for arrest from wherever they have passed through.'

'If they are in an area, then the towns and villages close to their location are at risk, even if they have not yet performed an actual attack.' Edelgard supplied

'Travelers too.' Ferdinand added. 'It is common for coaches and caravans to be a victim to bandits as well as the lone wanderer.'

'I see.' Petra sat down. 'Understanding why life is taken is important.' She said thoughtfully.

'I agree Petra.' Byleth nodded. 'It is the nature of a bandit to take a life without pause or consideration in their pursuit of material gain. As such, they are a danger to all, much as a wild beast too close to a settlement is.'

'Then they have chosen their own demise.' Petra replied sagely.

'I think I should probably stay here.' Bernadetta announced uncommonly loudly. 'I am of no use, I will get hurt and just be in the way.'

'Aww, Bernie, I won't let you get hurt!' Caspar declared.

'Ferdinand von Aegir would never allow his classmate to suffer injury!' Ferdinand agreed nobly.

'Realistically Bernadetta, while I find the idea completely repugnant too, we must endure these things in the pursuit of knowledge.' Linhardt added.

'Bernie would _rather_ be stupid.' The girl muttered.

'As our esteemed Professor has pointed out before Bernadetta, learning to survive is the best way to remain safe.' Hubert said firmly. 'This is an exercise that you must face. You are stronger than you think.'

'Oh!' Bernadetta stared at Hubert in surprise. 'You really think so?'

'Are you suggesting that I may be... wrong?' Hubert challenged coldly.

'Eek!' Bernadetta squealed, covering her face with her hands. 'No Hubert... Bernie would never _dare_ to say that!'

'Then, I must be correct.' Hubert smiled wryly.

_'I will admit, I am surprised at how quickly the brats have learned to begin to support each other.'_ Sothis noted.

_'Yes.'_ Byleth agreed, a warmth spreading through her chest.

_'At least it's made you less grumpy.'_ Sothis continued with an annoying chuckle.

.

The conversation about the upcoming mission filled the morning session quite quickly. Byleth was relieved that she would have the lunch break to try and cram the bookwork that she hadn't covered last night before the students returned for the afternoon. She would just have to miss yet another meal.

That was the plan, at least. As soon as the last student was out of the door, Claude appeared as if by magic.

'Hey, teach.' He said quietly, looking intently at her as he made his way forward to her desk. 'You okay?' He asked.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

'I tried to see you yesterday afternoon.' Claude sat himself on the edge of her desk, still peering at her with a concerned expression. 'Dimitri told me you had run off to attend your dad, and I caught some of what was going on in the Archbishop's room, although obviously just the raised voices and not the content.'

'Of course, you did.' Byleth sighed. 'I admit I was expecting you to visit me last night.' She murmured.

'Well, I would have done.' Claude agreed easily. 'Except, when I was looking for you in the afternoon, Flayn caught me. For someone so small and so cute, she _really_ knows how to be intimidating!'

'Oh?'

'Yeah.' Claude nodded. 'She told me in no uncertain terms that you were exhausted and that if I didn't leave you alone to recover, she would commit violence. She was quite graphic too!' He grinned. 'It was really, very impressive.'

'She was right, I guess.' Byleth put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands wearily. 'I expect you have heard about the Black Eagles mission for the month by now.'

'Yeah.' Claude's expression turned serious. 'You up for telling me about what happened?' He asked.

'I will, yes, I think we need to talk it through.' Byleth agreed.

There was a gentle tapping at the classroom door, and Dimitri slipped in, followed by Dedue.

'I just wanted to check that you were okay, Professor.' Dimitri said politely. He noticed Clause leaning against her desk. 'I'm sorry!' he added contritely. 'Am I interrupting?'

'Nah.' Claude smiled easily at the Prince and beckoned him forward. 'I was just telling Teach here how jealous the Deer are that they Eagles have received so interesting a mission!'

'Well, quite!' Dimitri agreed as he walked towards them. 'You should have heard Felix complain! His moans went on for rather a long time.'

'Actually, I have agreement from Lady Rhea that the next practical assignment that becomes available, I will be able to complete with a different house, so that all of you get the same access to experience.' Byleth informed him.

Claude chuckled at that. 'Hilda will be _so_ thrilled by that news!' He laughed.

'Are you not going to lunch Professor?' Dimitri and Dedue had reached the table, and the Prince's eyes roamed over her open books and the start of her notes.

Byleth couldn't repress her sigh. 'I have fallen behind in my preparation.' She admitted. 'I need to get together my understanding of this afternoon's lecture.'

Claude turned the nearest book around to get a better look. 'Practical formations for flying units?' He asked. Byleth nodded. 'We covered that this morning. I can go over it if you like.'

'So did we.' Dimitri added. 'You can borrow my notes if it would help you. I have been told that my paraphrasing skills are succinct - so it might save you some time.'

'I should take responsibility for my own failure to prepare.' Byleth replied stoically.

'Hmm.' Dedue stepped forward. 'I believe that we have_ all _seen how many hours you spend in the library Professor. I do not agree that you should consider yourself a failure.'

'Linhardt was telling me how your lectures are actually engaging and thoughtful.' Claude added. 'It isn't just a case of someone going over what the book says and taking notes.'

'Likely because our Professors have covered the topics so often.' Dimitri agreed. 'Since it is new to you, you have a fresh perspective. None the less, I wish you would let us help you here - we can go over the main points while eating, and you won't have to miss out on a meal.'

'Well... maybe just this once then.' Byleth agreed, a bit shyly.

'Wonderful, I will run and grab my notes.' Dimitri beamed.

'I'd get mine too, except... I spent most of the lesson drawing rude pictures...' Claude smirked.

'I am _so_ glad I'm not your mentor.' Byleth grumbled at him as she gathered her things together.

'Me too, Teach.' He smiled.


	54. A Master Manipulator

Byleth was well aware of the glare that she received from Edelgard when she took her lunch with Claude, Dimitri, and Dedue - but in this instance, it was unavoidable. She would have to ease over her transgression with her house leader later.

'Dedue, if I wanted to present a flower to someone, what would you suggest?' She asked the big man as they made their way back to the classrooms together.

'That would depend on the message that you wanted your gift to convey, Professor.' He replied solemnly. 'Flowers have their own language.'

'I see.' Byleth thought about it. 'If I wanted a flower for a friend?' She edged.

'Well, I can only answer based on my knowledge of flora garnered from my homeland, but I believe that the Alstroemeria, while also symbolising good fortune, is the main flower that represents friendship.' Dedue's brow creased. 'Bernadetta mentioned that she has a compendium that explains the meaning of flowers.' He added. 'It is not simply the flower itself, but sometimes the actual colour of it that carried the significance.'

'I never realised gifting a bloom could be so difficult.' Byleth groaned.

Dedue huffed his deep rumbling chuckle of amusement. 'In truth,' He said. 'I doubt that many are aware of the significance that is conveyed. Most people will just pick a flower for the look of it, and some have a favorite due to its scent. I wouldn't worry too much.'

Byleth wasn't by nature a worrier, but she had to admit to herself that when she finally managed to get to Edelgard's doorstep, not long after class had ended for the evening - with a delicate pink and white flower gripped tightly in her hand - she was apprehensive.

'Oh! Hello Professor.' Edelgard looked surprised by her visitor, but opened her door wide to reveal Hubert stood just behind her at her shoulder.. 'Did you want to have a chat about this month's mission?'

'Um, this is for you.' Byleth thrust the flower forward awkwardly, trying to ignore the smirk that suddenly bloomed on Hubert's face. 'I guessed Hubert might be here too so... err I brought this one along too.' She shoved a dark purple plant towards the mage.

'Thank you!' Edelgard's face had tinged pink as she took her flower and brought it up to her nose. 'Lovely!' She declared.

'Stinkweed. How very kind.' Hubert added, taking a brave sniff of his own gift.

'Seemed apt.' Byleth murmured.

'Do you want to come in?' Edelgard asked. 'Hubert and I were about to go and get dinner, but if you wish to talk...'

'Can I come along with you?' Byleth asked quickly, 'I mean unless you have specific plans or need...'

'Oh, no, Professor! We would love for you to join us. Wouldn't we Hubert?' Edelgard turned to her retainer.

'I can think of nothing I would like more.' Hubert replied, trying hard to keep his voice level. 'Although if you ladies prefer to dine alone, I would be more than happy to take my meal later.'

'Don't be silly. We are all friends here.' Edelgard said firmly.

'Of course.' Hubert agreed quickly.

During the shared meal, the table that Byleth, Edelgard, and Hubert took soon became filled with others in the manner that Byleth was frequently experiencing these days. Edelgard, however, seemed to take it in her stride, engaging with the students that joined them in good spirits.

'I admit I am amazed.' Hubert whispered close to Byleth's ear. 'My Lady rarely welcomes company.'

'Well, you said yourself that she is used to people approaching her to curry favor or because they want something. I imagine that it is tiring. This crowd mainly came up asking _me_ stuff... so she wasn't the one they were soliciting.' Byleth whispered back.

'A good point.' Hubert mused. 'I suppose I am not the best at understanding the need to interact with others.'

'You think I am?' Byleth raised an eyebrow. 'I'm making it up as I go along and just hope I'm not making too big a fool of myself.'

'Well, I'm not sure that stinkweed is a particularly appropriate gift, Professor.' Hubert smirked.

'Oh, I know _that_! But at least the odour masks your bitter smell of coffee.'

'Unkind..' Hubert grouched.

'My dear Hubert, if I were to be nice to you, or to gift you with something you actually like, you would immediately be suspicious of my motivation.' Byleth patted his thigh lightly under the table, causing him to jump violently. She snorted in laughter when his face lit like a beacon.

'You are probably right.' He admitted ruefully. 'None-the-less I am grateful that you approached us this evening. I believe even I failed to realise how much it would mean to her Highness.' He paused for a moment and finished up the last few mouthfuls on his plate, obviously pondering something. Byleth waited patiently for him to speak.

'Professor, what do you really make of this mission that we are to undertake this month?' He asked, finally.

Byleth thought carefully for a few seconds.

'I think that it is too soon. I am not confident that the students are ready yet to face the reality of what we are teaching.' She replied.

'Yes, I thought as much. You obscured your reticence well, I do not believe that anyone else picked up on it. Possibly I only noticed because I have much the same feeling.' He gave her a sharp look. 'Why do you think it is being allowed?'

'The only person who is comfortable with the plan is Lady Rhea.' Byleth had brought her mouth in close to his ear. 'The rest, Seteth, Jeralt, the other Professors all opposed it.'

'And the Archbishop still didn't back down?' Hubert raised a brow.

'I think she may have before I eventually agreed to her request after some stipulations were put into place.' Byleth told him.

'I see.' Hubert tapped his fingers on the table in front of him. 'If you have concerns, why did you agree?' He asked, curiously.

'I felt that if it were just dropped, I would lose an opportunity to discover what the true motivation behind it was.'

'You'd risk your student's safety for that?' Hubert caught straight on to the heart of her dilemma.

'I believe in my own abilities.' Byleth replied softly. 'I also believe that if there _is_ anything nefarious going on behind the scenes, it would be a whole lot safer for everyone if it is discovered as soon as possible.'

'Yes.' Hubert agreed. 'You do not trust Lady Rhea then?' His eyes seemed to gleam at his question.

'I do not know Lady Rhea.' Byleth said stoically. 'However, I do question her motivation in both making me a Professor and in this decision. My father is incredibly suspicious of her, and I have _always _trusted his judgment.'

'It_ is_ rather damning that even though Jeralt was a Knight of Seiros, he chose to leave and then brought you up with no knowledge of the church whatsoever.' Hubert mused. 'Why are you telling me this, Professor?' He asked suddenly.

'While the others need to _believe_ that I am confident in our task to feel secure, I think that you have no such requirement.' Byleth smiled slightly at him. 'You are as suspicious as my father in your manner and just as tenacious in protecting Edelgard as he is of protecting me. I understand that trait and the motivation behind it, so I also realise that you will work hard to try and root out potential dangers. I think our co-operation would be beneficial.'

'I agree.' Hubert sounded a little surprised.

'I have never been responsible for others before Hubert.' Byleth's hand found his thigh again, and he managed not to jump this time. 'My father and our mercenaries were more than capable of looking after themselves, so my only concern was doing my job and keeping myself alive. Suddenly having the wellbeing of my students resting on my shoulders is terrifying. I cannot help but care about keeping you all safe.'

'Your skills are formidable, Professor. I am not sure you need be all that concerned.' Hubert's voice was so quiet it was hardly audible.

'You have been looking out for Edelgard since you both were children. You understand what that kind of responsibility is. I would learn from you if you would let me.'

There was a long silence.

'Either you are one of the best master manipulators I have come across, or you are the most honest and forthright person I have ever met.' Hubert sighed. 'Both scenarios make you dangerous.' He paused again as she blinked at him in confusion. 'We will get ourselves through this mission, and then see where we stand.' He finally decided.

'Wise.' Byleth agreed.

'Now can you_ please_ return to being mean and desist in patting my leg?' Hubert demanded.

Byleth raised an eyebrow at him. 'And allow you to feel comfortable. I think not.'

'Order is restored.' Hubert noted.

.

Byleth had set up a sparring session after dinner, and Edelgard was keen to attend when she was offered.

'We should most definitely get in all available practice that we can before our mission.' She explained.

Felix and Sylvain were already waiting at the training grounds, but the word had obviously gotten around as the rest of the Blue Lions were there too, as well as Caspar, Ferdinand, and Petra from the Eagles and Raphael and Leonie from the Deer. Claude sauntered in just after Byleth arrived and called Ashe to join him, Bernadetta and Ignatz, for archery practice while the sky was still light enough.

'Talk later?' He murmured to Byleth in passing, who nodded her agreement.

With so many students in attendance, Byleth agreed to an observed spar with Felix first, after which she split everyone up and got them fighting against each other as she moved between them, all offering help and advice.

Edelgard had been matched with Ingrid, and the two girls appeared to be getting along rather well. Their skill was relatively evenly matched. Edelgard was strong, and her stamina was quite formidable, but her axe was slow compared to Ingrid's fluid lance technique and deft movements.

'I hope eventually to become a flying unit.' Ingrid admitted to the Princess when they took a well-earned break. 'Of course, my future will depend on my husband's wishes ultimately.'

'Are you engaged already?' Edelgard asked curiously.

'I was.' Ingrid fell silent for a moment. 'Despite my fiance's passing, my father is very keen to get me affianced again as soon as possible.'

'Duty.' Edelgard said, rather flatly.

'Obviously.' Ingrid sighed.

'There is never any getting away from the pressures that duty inflicts upon us.' Edelgard put a hand on Ingrid's shoulder.

'Of course you would understand that.' Ingrid noted.

'You know - I sometimes forget that there are others that might empathise with the weight of expectation that I face.' Edelgard met Ingrid's eyes, and they smiled at each other.

'Shall we go back to trying to kill each other?' Ingrid suggested with a laugh.

'Yes lets.' Edelgard agreed. 'Sometimes, hitting things is the best medicine.'

'You should spend some time with Sylvain.' Ingrid moaned as they stood together and took up their starting positions again. 'If there was ever someone begging to be hit, hard and often, it's him.'

'I don't think so.' Edelgard mused. 'I have heard of his reputation, and I am in a position to order him beheaded if he tried it with me.'

'Right!' Ingrid agreed cheerfully. 'Probably best not then.'


	55. Reality Bites

Ashe had been looking forward to this day since he had first met with Professor Byleth. It was to be her initial afternoon session spent exclusively working with the Blue Lions. Ashe's enthusiasm was only partly due to his desire to learn what she had to teach. On a more personal level, it was also because she was such an enigma - so very different from any of the characters in the books that he loved. Watching her was almost like observing a new kind of story coming to life before his very eyes.

Ashe also felt a debt of gratitude to the Professor, even though she had not been directly involved with him or his house so far. She had helped him in finding his feet when she had requested that Claude include him in bow training sessions with Ignatz and Bernadetta. It wasn't that he had been _troubled_ before, but the people in his house had already been bound in existing friendships before their arrival, and he _was_ a little shy of all of them. Everyone had been incredibly welcoming to him, especially Price Dimitri, but at the same time, Ashe couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the confident and talented nobles.

Initially, he had thought that being trained by Claude would be just as intimidating and scary. However, the future leader of the Leicester Alliance was both laid back in his approach and seemed genuinely pleased when all three of his pupils showed a real aptitude for ranged combat, just as the Professor had suggested. Ashe found he got on very well indeed with the quietly spoken Ignatz, and Bernadetta was undoubtedly unique in a cute and quirky way. In all, since the Professor's intervention on his behalf, Ashe was feeling a lot more settled and secure. He hoped that he could make her proud in return.

It appeared that Ashe wasn't the only member of the Blue Lions that was eagerly anticipating the arrival of Professor Byleth. Everyone was back into their classroom a full fifteen minutes before the start of the afternoon session, chatting animatedly amongst themselves and trying to guess what the Professor would have in store for them. Even Felix, who was trying to maintain a disinterested scowl, kept shooting impatient looks towards the door.

'Good afternoon, Lions.' Byleth greeted as she strode into the classroom, up the central aisle, and hopping up onto the desk at the front to sit cross-legged and gaze at the sea of faces staring back. 'I have been really looking forward to working with you all.'

Dimitri stood and bowed formally. 'I think I speak for us all when I say that we are eagerly anticipating our sessions with you, Professor.' He stated.

'Thank you, Dimitri.' Byleth inclined her head back at him, but her eyes were void and dead looking. 'I need to start our training with an apology of sorts.' She said, her toneless delivery matching the distance in her face. 'You have all heard by now that practical assignments with me are to start immediately and that I am currently preparing the Black Eagles for the first of these missions. As such, it has pushed my training agenda forward much quicker than I anticipated.' She jumped down from the desk and started to pace.

'Does that mean we will be getting physical battle objectives too then?' Felix demanded.

'Yes.' Byleth nodded. 'I will be responsible for leading the student forces in carrying out the commissions themselves. All three house professors, Seteth and Jeralt, will consider and assign each task as applicable. Most will likely be offering assistance to the Knights, although later on through the term, we may have independent quests.'

'I don't know why you feel you have to apologise Professor.' Dimitri said, a little confused. 'After all, we all knew we would be tested in real-life situations before we came here.'

'Of course.' Byleth agreed. 'However, I did expect that there would be some time to prepare you better for what we will have to now discuss and what you are going to see today.'

'See?' Sylvain sat forward in his chair.

'There will be a presentation of sorts for the last hour of class this afternoon.' Byleth replied. 'All three houses will be attending. A demonstration to illustrate the teaching you will be receiving going forward.'

'I.. don't really understand.' Ashe blushed when he realised he had spoken aloud.

'That's okay, Ashe.' Byleth's face relaxed a tad when she looked towards him. 'For me to teach what I need to teach you - you need to get an idea of why I am teaching it.'

'Right.' Ashe still looked confused.

'I know a few of you already have field experience.' Byleth carried on stoically. 'For those who do not, I am sure you have all experienced the stories brought back by family or friends and the tales told by bards and in books.'

'Of course.' Ingrid agreed.

'You need to forget them. Completely.' Byleth held the girl's gaze.

'Forget them?' Ingrid looked a little annoyed. 'I assure you, Professor, the reports that I have been subjected to are certainly not fairy stories.'

'You can still forget most of what you have been told.' Byleth repeated. 'I guarantee you that no matter how gruesome a recounting you may have heard, it will not convey the entire truth. It is not actually any desire to deceive that fuels such telling. It is usually a desire to forget.'

'I think I understand what you are saying.' Dimitri said quietly.

'The biggest error that an inexperienced warrior will make is assuming that their opponent will play nicely.' Byleth leaned against her desk. 'Added to the belief that form and skill alone will allow them to survive.'

'Well, of course, if you are the better-skilled combatant, you will most likely win.' Felix scoffed.

'In many cases, yes. A large proportion of any enemy you face may well have far less training than you; many may not even be true soldiers.' Byleth agreed. 'That just means though that their desire to stay alive can push them to do things that no amount of your formal education will prepare you for. You are not taught to play dirty when you are drilled. I will be showing you how to not only defend yourself against the unexpected and less chivalrous behavior that you may encounter - but how to deal it in return if you need to.'

'You plan to teach us to fight like a mercenary?' Ingrid asked.

'Mercenaries are most often used where the fighting is thickest, and most _do_ live to collect their wage.' Byleth replied without rancor. 'You think that it is only the common sellswords who commit acts that are less than honorable in battle?'

'It can be chaos.' Dimitri whispered. 'It's not talked about, but the Professor is right. The instinct to survive can make animals of us all.'

'I'm sure that it does _you_, boar.' Felix muttered.

Byleth's hand slapped down hard on Felix's table, making the boy jump.

'It may not fit the lofty ideal's of how fighting _should_ be.' She told the class calmly. 'But, indignation at the method means nothing if you are dead.'

Byleth walked slowly down the classroom as she let that thought sink in.

'Look.' She said finally. 'All trained fighter understand the need for discipline and following tactics, but reality means that you will end up facing a stranger in a fight that will be to the death. We are going to be focusing on defense to begin with. Staying out of trouble, supporting each other as a unit, and working together to achieve a common aim. It's not a game, though, and sometimes the rules that you have learned are broken. Keeping your head both literally and figuratively in those situations, being confident in adapting and doing what you have to - that is the key to coming back alive.'

'That... makes sense.' Mercedes said slowly. 'What is the demonstration that you mentioned?'

'Ah, well...' Byleth walked back up to the desk at the front. 'Obviously, I can't recreate an actual battle environment to illustrate my point. It would be impossible to stage the stench of blood, shit, and piss and the sheer noise and confusion. You will have to wait until we are in the field to experience those problems.'

'Oh...' Ashe felt his face go red. That was _certainly_ not something he had read about.

'Instead, I intend to give you a taste of what you might face. If, for example, the person you engaged with in battle was someone like me.'

'You are going to let us fight you properly?' Felix's eyes shone.

'Hardly.' She shook her head. 'I am going to be fighting my da.'

'Bloody hell!' Sylvain sat back in his chair. 'Like for real?' He asked.

Byleth nodded. 'No restraint. Since our ability is fairly even we will have to be creative to actually claim victory, and therein will lie the lesson. The stuff that you _might_ get thrown at you that is beyond the norm. How we each deal with it. How it affects the fight.'

'Who will win? I mean, who _usually_ wins when you spar?' Dimitri asked. He sounded nervous.

'I can't remember the last time we actually fought each other.' Byleth admitted. 'It's not like we need to since we normally engage in real combat on a regular basis. It's probably been a few years, at least. I _can_ beat him. Just, it never happened that often. I guess we shall see how much I've improved!'

'Professor...?' Ashe's hand had risen. 'Can you tell us a bit about some of the fights that you have been a part of? It all sounds so very different from what I have read about...'

'Not a great deal on the specifics actually.' Byleth mused. 'Most of the details become a bit of a haze unless something exceptional stands out. You would be better asking someone who _has_ fought but only sporadically. For me - it has been so often over so many years that all of the combat tends to run together in my mind, the knowledge of what to do, when and where more of an instinctive reaction than something of remark.'

'But you say that most people would not give an honest telling of what they have done.' Ashe reminded her.

'Well, that's true.' Byleth sighed. 'It is easier to forget that you had to leave a man with their belly spilled on the ground to suffer instead of killing them cleanly - that you couldn't end their agony because three others were trying to finish you at the same time. It's hard to accept that you sliced off a man's hand when he moved it in front of your blade unexpectedly due to his own lack of awareness and that he ran screaming away before you could do anything else. You just say, 'I won.' and leave it at that.'

'This is all _really_ depressing.' Annette spoke up mournfully from the back of the classroom. 'I think I'd like to stick to throwing rubber-balls at people. Perhaps when you become King you could make it a law that disputes are settled by snowball fight's or something Dimitri!'

'A poetry competition!' Ashe suggested.

'A bake-off.' Mercedes beamed.

Byleth's lips quirked into her small smile, her eyes softening as Dimitri chuckled. 'Sounds good to me!' She agreed. 'Dimitri - was are counting on you to make it so!'

'Counting on the boar... well that will work.' Felix grouched.


	56. Brutal Force

All three of the houses left their classrooms to head to the training grounds at precisely the same time and mingled into one large unit on the short walk up to the arena. Claude sauntered alongside Hilda, his usual grin plastered to his face, but his eyes fixed firmly on Professor Byleth. She was marching crisply at the head of the pack, deep in conversation with Dimitri and Dedue, looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

The same could not be said for Claude. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was at least partly responsible for the duel that was about to happen, and it didn't sit well with him at all. He was very capable of processing information quickly and clearly, and his intelligence was far sharper than he allowed anyone else to realise. His wariness meant that his thoughts and schemes were his alone, and the only person likely to be hurt if they blew up in his face was himself.

The Professor was different, though. She was disarming. A few nights ago, they had escaped to a secluded spot behind the greenhouse and overlooking the lake, where she had filled him in on what had happened at the meeting between her father and Rhea. Her rhetoric had been subdued, but it was abundantly clear from her concise report that Jeralt believed the Archbishop herself was the woman that Marianne had overhead assisting a villain to escape. If that was the case, then it was also likely that the same villain was the bandit that was waiting in the Red Canyon for Byleth and her students.

Claude's mind had gone into instant overdrive.

'Seems odd to me Teach that Rhea appears intent on making forcing you into fights.' He said after a bit of thinking time. It wasn't a statement that he had fully processed himself, but it had fallen from his lips regardless - his usual reticence undermined by her honesty and the unexpectedness of her sharing the information with him, even though she had _said_ she would.

She looked at him quizzically and waited for him to expand an explanation.

'Well,' He continued, thinking aloud. 'If Seteth is to be believed... it was Rhea who tampered with the odds in your session with Jeritza, allowing the Knights to attack you as well. That attempt to overwhelm you screamed that it was a test of some kind.'

'I assume it was to see if I would lose my shit when in a difficult situation, to gauge whether I was a risk to you kids. Why else would she be interested in making me fight?' Byleth asked.

Claude shrugged. 'I don't know.' He admitted. 'It's just a thought.'

Byleth tapped at her chin with a finger. 'If she needs me to continue to prove my control, then maybe I should address it myself.' She mused.

'You have already agreed to her stupid mission.' Claude said sourly. 'Not that I am sure it was a good idea to accept, by the way. I'd have thought that _thwarting_ her plans, whatever they are, would be a better tactic.'

Byleth smiled at him, although her eyes were dead. 'Killing bandit's isn't going to be much of a challenge, Claude. Not in itself. Even if it _is_ a set-up of some kind, Jeralt will ensure that the Knights that accompany us will be the best, and Seteth will be there too. If there _is_ anything out of the ordinary, he will provide additional protection for the students.'

'Still...' Claude was feeling itchy. It was an odd kind of sensation. He couldn't put a finger directly on his cause for concern.'

'...But, if it_ is_ just fighting and proving myself that Rhea is after, well - that is an objective I can address straight away.' Byleth paused thoughtfully. 'I haven't fought _properly_ since my arrival. To do so would be a good lesson for you students in the reality of battle as well.'

'None of us are ready to fight you properly.' Claude shook his head. 'Not even Felix. I _know_ that you are holding back when you spar with him.'

'I will fight with Jeralt.' Byleth said quietly. 'A real bout.'

'What? Why?'

Byleth smiled again, but it was hard and feral. 'We push each other to our limits. It's one of the reasons we don't spar together anymore, no need to. It will, however, be brutal and short of actually killing someone skilled; it's the closest I can get to a punishing workout.'

'What will that achieve though Teach?' Claude looked concerned.

'I can't accept that the Archbishop wants to actually harm the students.' Byleth said thoughtfully. 'The point I made on how much flack would come back on the church if someone was seriously hurt or killed after being sent out by Rhea with just an untried mercenary is too compelling. I have to wonder if she is simply trying to activate the stupid crest that I appear to have in some way.'

'Wait. That's new.'

'Oh.' Byleth looked up at Claude in apology. 'It's not a secret, I only learned of it recently though. Hanneman doesn't recognise it, but it _is _a major crest. That's all I know.' She sighed. 'I read that they are activated offensively. It could make sense to get me fighting properly if she is looking to get more information about it.'

'You didn't know about it before?' Claude looked stunned.

'I didn't even know what a crest was.' Byleth told him.

'That does sound viable then.' Claude agreed slowly. 'Although_ surely_ it has played a part in your skill before now... you _have _fought a lot more than most people.'

'I wouldn't know if I had been doing something unusual.' Byleth grimaced. 'My da might have noticed something, but honestly, he appeared properly surprised when a crest showed up as well.'

'If that's the case, then you might well be right, I guess.' Claude frowned. 'I can't help but think it's more involved than we realise though. I don't like the idea of you pandering to what Rhea wants without knowing _why_ she wants it. Are you _sure_ about fighting your Da?'

'Yeah, its a plan - if I can get the other Professor's and Seteth on board.' Byleth replied stoically.

Claude hadn't exactly avoided Byleth after their conversation - but he had needed some time to gather his thoughts. He was still to reach any kind of epiphany. He was definitely uneasy, and it wasn't just regarding the situation at hand. Interesting though it was, he was becoming distracted and careless. He was not a man who trusted others or allowed them to see him too clearly, he had learned the hard way to avoid letting anyone in. Yet he had started to find himself opening up to the strange Professor. Not only that, he found that talking with her was genuinely stimulating. Together, it seemed natural and easy to open up and feed off of each other - but when he considered his actions later, he cursed himself. He needed to regain some distance and equilibrium.

Jeralt was already waiting for them when they reached the training grounds. He grinned when the students entered and sketched a rough salute at Byleth.

'Get yourselves settled.' He demanded gruffly as Byleth started to strap on some armored pieces to her usual mercenaries outfit. 'We will get this done as quick as possible so that there will be time for questions at the end.'

He was interrupted by the door opening and Seteth coming in, followed by Rhea and Jeritza.

'Huh.' Jeralt looked annoyed. 'This is a lesson, _not_ a spectacle.' He grumbled.

Rhea smiled at him gently. 'It has been a very long time since I have had the opportunity to see you fight old friend.' She said softly. 'When I heard that you would be matching yourself against your daughter, I'm afraid I was unable to resist the pleasure of witnessing the event.'

'Well, sit down then. We want to start.' He replied gruffly.

Claude caught Byleth's eye at Rhea's entrance. The Professor's glance in his direction was a bit smug.

_'I don't like this at all._' His return look conveyed.

'Alrighty.' Jeralt noted that Byleth was ready. 'So the point of this is to give you kids an idea of an _actual_ fight to the death. I don't want any healer intervention unless we call for it...' He gave Manuela a smile. 'It's gonna be bloody, but we both know our limits, and neither of us actually wants to die, so just let us be till we're done.'

'If you insist.' Manuela snorted.

Without warning, Jeralt turned and charged at Byleth. She moved sharply to her right, making him correct his course as he drew out his sword and clashed into her bodily. She shoved him back hard and put a bit of distance between them.

To begin with, the combatants met each other with fierce speed and dexterity. Byleth had hardly moved in her match against Jeritza and the Knights, but against Jeralt, they were both a flurry of activity. As they flowed against each other, they both displayed nothing less than correct textbook engagement - recognised attack and counter that those students who had trained with a weaponsmaster could name albeit administered at a frightening pace.

From the start, it was evident that Jeralt was undoubtedly the stronger of the two. His bulk and stance made him practically unmovable unless he chose to shift, but it didn't hamper his strength or velocity in the slightest. His face was granite as he hacked at Byleth, relentlessly pounding her defense. Byleth's eyes were empty, her body moving reflectively against the onslaught, her own attacks well-executed counters that were lighter but no less deadly. Within a very short time both were bleeding from a myriad of minor cuts and slashes that had found their mark.

It wasn't until Jeralt scored a deeper wound to Byleth's sword-arm which sent her weapon spinning from her hand that the action became unpredictable.

Byleth hissed in pain, but without any further consideration of the injury she threw herself down, avoiding the second swing of his blade by a mere fraction and wrapped herself around one of his legs trying to unbalance him. Jeralt's stance was too solid however. Keeping both feet firmly planted, he twisted slightly to drive his sword once again in her direction as she brought her elbow upwards in a wicked jab at his groin. He groaned loudly, and his attack faltered for a second, which was enough time for Byleth to pull herself up his body with a grip on his arm, which she then bit into - hard.

'Bloody hellcat!' Jeralt swore as he fisted his other hand and punched her solidly on the side of the head, knocking her back but unable to keep a grip on his weapon or prevent the short staccato kicks that she aimed at his knee and leg as she went down again. Before he could move she lunged herself across the floor towards his fallen blade, and he swore colorfully as he dived in the opposite direction to where her own sword had landed a while ago.

The combatants now had some space back between them, both had a weapon again, and they were both on their feet, circling. Blood was trickling steadily from the side of Byleth's head, and Jeralt was moving with a noticeable limp.

The audience was silent. Claude dragged his eyes away from the action for a second to sweep a look over his companions. Everyone was on their feet except for Lady Rhea, who sat frozen like a statue with a small smile hovering on her lips and her eyes gleaming. Many of the students looked scared. Seteth was frowning, and Manuela's hands were wringing together as if holding back her healing skills was becoming a challenge.

The ringing of blades brought Claude's attention back to the fighters. They were inches apart, and while they were both pushing each other backward and forwards in a deadly dance, Byleth now held her sword with both hands, the wound on her arm obviously affecting her grip. Seemingly aware that she was now at a disadvantage, her assault was more desperate and much less refined, and her breath was coming heavily.

'I'm not falling for it, By.' Jeralt advised her. 'Save it for someone who doesn't know you as well.'

With a growl, Byleth moved into a stunning attack, her strength and vigor seemingly miraculously restored. She took a kick to the stomach, which hardly bothered her, her blade moving faster and faster. When Jeralt finally gave in to her momentum he aimed a sweep to her legs, pushing them out from underneath her, very quickly turning on the floor so that he could grab her neck and roughly press her face into the dust. Unfortunately the angle was too tight to get his sword in on her effectively, so he chose to grab her throat instead in an attempt to choke her. Byleth's free hand moved to her own thigh and she took out her dagger, which she drove with some force into Jeralt's leg, although the heavy armor of his guard negated a lot of its damage.

Jeralts' hand moved back to her head, holding it firmly in the dirt making it hard for her to breath. Byleth became completely inert. He shifted his weight to bring his sword around correctly, but in that moment Byleth twisted violently, managing once again to get a knee connected to his groin and throwing up gravel up into his face with force.

She pushed him bodily off her and rose gracefully, stamping down on the hand that was gripping his weapon - forcing him to let go of it. Jeralt entangled himself around her legs, and they were grappling for several moments, trying to get the upper hand - fists and feet connecting brutally, but Jeralt's greater weight eventually subdued Byleth and this time he was able to reach directly for his sword to end her.

His one second of distraction meant he missed the incoming headbutt on the underside of his chin that had him gasping for breath. By the time the next second had passed, it was him that had the sharp edge of a blade resting at his throat.

'Dead.' Byleth said quietly.

'Aye kiddo. Guess I am.' He agreed with a proud grin despite the blood pouring from his split lip.

'I am really, _really_ glad that they are on our side.' Caspar whispered loudly to Linhardt, who could only nod his agreement.


	57. Date Night

'That bloody woman is following me again!' Sylvain muttered, throwing down his cutlery and pushing his plate of half-eaten food across the table grumpily.

'Tsk.' Was all the reply that Felix bothered with, rolling his eyes.

'Hey, it really isn't my fault this time!' Sylvain moaned piteously. 'I don't even know who she is, but for the last couple of weeks, she keeps turning up... _everywhere_.'

'Which one?' Ingrid sounded bored, but she was the only person even remotely willing to humor him.

'Over in the corner...' Sylvain looked up covertly. 'Nah, she's gone now.'

'Unusual for a woman to be _stalking_ you.' Dimitri said seriously. 'Aren't they normally either actively chasing after you or running in the opposite direction in tears?'

'Ouch! Harsh.' Sylvain's grin was back. 'But yeah, true.' He agreed. 'I wouldn't mind so much, she's quite pretty, but her stare is really intense - it cuts right through you. Even worse than the Professor.'

'Well then, that probably clears up the mystery you idiot.' Felix had finished his meal and stood up to leave. 'If she is giving you the evil's, she's probably a friend of one of your latest conquests. Expect a beating once she's worked out that you're as weak as shit.'

'Ingrid will protect me!'

Ingrid grimaced. '_Ingrid _will probably be siding with the girls you offended.' She told him.

'No fair!' Sylvain grumbled.

Felix left without another word, and Ingrid shrugged and moved a few tables over to sit with Dorothea and Petra, who had just come in and settled.

'What are your plans for this evening, Sylvain?' Dimitri asked politely. 'Would you care to join Dedue and I in the library?'

'I have a date. Obviously.' Sylvain grinned.

'I see. Well, no knocking on my door needing a place to hide when it all goes horribly wrong.' Dimitri insisted.

'I have such a bad rep... it was _once_ Dimi.' Sylvain lunged back on his chair and smirked.'

'Not quite how I remember it.' Dimitri smiled at his friend. 'So who is the lucky lady this time? Do we know her?'

Sylvain smirked. 'Happens that you do.' He replied languidly. 'It is our lovely Professor!'

Dimitri's fork clattered noisily to the table. 'Professor Eisner?' He asked, breathlessly. Even Dedue had a stunned frown on his normally stoic face.

'I have been asking her out ever since we won the right to a boon in the ball tournament at the start of term.' Sylvain said smugly. 'Finally wore her down. Don't underestimate the power of my overwhelming charm.'

'When did she agree?' Dimitri demanded.

'I asked her this afternoon, right after her fight with Captian Jeralt. Figured she could use a relaxing evening off after all that brutality.' Sylvain looked immensely pleased with himself. 'I was right. She immediately said she could do with a laugh. She obviously appreciates my wit.'

Dimitri began to chuckle maniacally. 'I don't think that's quite what she meant, Sy.'

'Eh?' Sylvain looked puzzled by the sudden change in his friend's demeanor.

'I think she means she will be laughing_ at_ you. Like a court jester.' Dimitri smiled brightly. 'Now _that_ I can totally see!'

Sylvain's eyes narrowed. 'You are just jealous.' He accused. 'You'll be eating your words once I have completely wooed her. After all, I am the one here who will be taking out a pretty lady tonight.'

'Hmm. What flowers would you prefer for your funeral wreath?' Dedue asked inquisitively. 'I am quite sure that it will be needed if you attempt any of your usual tricks on the Professor.'

Sylvain's mouth dropped open. 'Are you _teasing_ me, Dedue? Woah... that's progress!' He clapped the big man on the shoulder enthusiastically. 'I'm not even going to be offended by your comment. It warms my heart to have you join in with the Sylvain bashing brigade!'

'...Which the professor will join quite literally too if you don't behave yourself.' Dimitri chortled. 'I have to admit I would _love_ to be a witness to this debacle!'

'Meh, just you wait. She will be begging me for a second date before the end of the evening.'

'Okay...' Dimitri stood up, still laughing. 'I want a full and honest report tomorrow morning, before class. If you make it to class, that is!'

.

Sylvain left the dining room with Dimitri and Dedue and then cheerily waved goodbye to them when they split off to head to the library, while he made his own way to the dormitories. He considered picking up some flowers first, but rejected the idea quickly, not wanting to put any undue pressure on the evening. He had only been _half_ truthful with Dimitri after all.

Sylvain had been sitting at the end of his group for the fight earlier, as well as the subsequent talk that Jeralt and the Professor had given after. Once the class was dismissed, he'd remained seated waiting for the crowd to disperse a bit while Byleth had moved over closer towards him waiting for her father, who was in a hushed conversation with Seteth. She had eased herself gingerly to the floor, obviously still hurting even after the healers had seen to her wounds. Sylvain was just about to get up to leave when Seteth's voice rose slightly, and it was just about possible to make out his words from his and Byleth's position.

'She is your _daughter_ Jeralt.' Seteth said sourly. 'How can you possibly think it is okay to train her that hard? Cause _that_ much injury?'

'Something happens to me, then she is on her own.' Jeralt replied levelly. 'You think I like beating on my kid? I haven't gone that hard on her for years now; only did it today because she asked me to. But at least I _do_ know that if I'm gone, she's got a chance. I've prepared her as best I can, and I'm proud of her.'

'I am fully aware that the point you were making to the students is a valid one.' Seteth sighed. 'I also know first hand the lengths that you have to be willing to go to if you are to survive. It was just surprisingly difficult to watch it in this particular setting.'

'It ain't like she didn't hurt me in return, you know. Little cow bit me so hard it'll scar.' Jeralt grouched, then suddenly he grinned. 'None of our more recent commissions have been all that difficult though. Good to see her able to beat me.'

'I doubt there is anyone here that could come close to her Jeralt. If she can beat you ... well, you _are_ a bit of a legend after all.' Seteth grasped the man's shoulder. 'If you aimed to give her the upbringing she needed to survive, then I'd say you did a pretty good job regardless of the method.'

Sylvain snuck a look at the Professor as the two men started to move away. She was staring into space, her face blank.

'Hey, Professor.' Sylvain called softly. 'You feeling okay?'

Byleth focused on him after a few moments had passed.

'Yes. Thank you, Sylvain.' She replied tonelessly.

Something tugged at him, whether it was the beat-up bruising on her face or the vacant expression, Sylvain couldn't say, but compassion rose like a tide.

'Hey,' He said lightly. 'How about you finally agree to that date I've been begging you for? You look like you could use an evening off.'

'I really don't think...' Byleth began.

'You owe me a boon. Please, Professor, let me cheer you up a bit.'

She scrutinised him closely, her eyebrows knitting together. When she didn't see any of his usual cockiness, she turned her head to the side curiously.

'Okay.' She said tentatively. 'I could use a good laugh.'

'Like anyone has _ever_ seen you laugh!' Sylvain stared back at her with equal curiosity. 'So that's set me a challenge then.'

'If you start making any jokes like the ones Alois uses, I will punch you.' She warned, standing up and stretching her back carefully.

'Please!' Sylvain grinned. 'Give me some credit!'

'Well, then. You go get some food, and I'll have a lie-down. Call on me when you're done.' Byleth started to move away.

'Wait!' Byleth turned back. Sylvain anxiously ran a hand through his messy hair. 'I was going to take you for food. Don't you want any?' He asked.

'I took a pretty heavy kick to my stomach.' Byleth grimaced. 'I mean, I have never actually been on a date, but I reckon that projectile vomiting during one isn't the aim?'

'Right.' Sylvain laughed nervously. 'So what would you like to do then?'

'Surprise me.' Byleth patted his arm lightly.

'Great.' Sylvain murmured as she left the building.

.

It was definitely odd that as soon as he had gotten within view of the Professor's door, Sylvain started to feel nervous. _'Get a grip Gautier..'_ he admonished himself. _'She is just a girl. Granted, she could kick your arse from here to next week, but still...' _He sucked in a deep breath and marched up to tap politely for her attention.

Despite the healing that she had received, Byleth's face and neck were still discolored with bruising, and when she swung the door open, her eyelids were droopy from sleep. Sylvain wondered idly how she _still_ managed to look beautiful regardless. His ears turned red, then redder again when she thrust a bright yellow flower at him.

'Aww, Professor - I didn't bring you a gift.' He admitted swallowing hard as he took the offered bloom.

'That's okay.' She looked confused.

'Well, it's customary for a man to bring flowers when he is wooing a woman.' Sylvain explained.

'There will be no wooing.' Byleth frowned.

'Of course not. I like my chest free of dagger wounds.' Sylvain agreed quickly.

'I wouldn't stab you, Sylvain.' Byleth replied seriously. 'Just hurt you enough to cool you down.'

'That makes me feel _so_ much better.'

'I'm teasing you.' Byleth said completely dead-pan.

'You mean you _would_ stab me?'

'Are you going to try it and find out?' Byleth raised an eyebrow.

'Absolutely not.' He promised.

Her lips quirked a little at his expression. 'You are amusing me already.' She told him. 'So, where are we going?' She stepped out of her room and shut the door behind her.

'Ah.. well.' Sylvain tugged at his collar awkwardly. 'I did a bit of thinking, and my usual haunts won't be any good. You have already vetoed a meal, then normally after food, I'd suggest a quiet and secluded walk... I know a few places...'

She frowned at him.

'But obviously, that is completely out of the question!' He added quickly. 'So I needed somewhere that you would enjoy and that was populated... so... sorry Professor. All I could come up with was the training hall to watch Felix knock me on my arse for an hour or so.'

'Okay.' She agreed.

'Unless you want to forget about fighting for the evening, and we could go to the library or something.' He added.

'No, I _do _like watching Felix decimate you. Sometimes it's funny.' She nodded. 'Although you could have just asked me to come and watch you spar - you didn't have to waste your boon on making it a date.'

'Oh, no Professor. Telling Dimitri I had a date with you was pretty much the highlight of my year.' Sylvain smirked. 'Telling Felix might be _even_ better.'

'Hmm.' Byleth matched her pace to his as they meandered towards the training hall. 'Why's that?' She asked.

'He totally won't believe it.' Sylvain grinned.

'I see. So I should play along?' Byleth said thoughtfully.

'That would be _so_ good.' Sylvain's enthusiasm was compelling.

'It's your boon. I feel I should do what I can to meet your expectations. Within reason.' She agreed.

Felix was the only person in the training hall when Byleth and Sylvain entered. He was busy taking vicious swings at a target dummy.

'You here to spar?' He looked at the state of Byleth's face. 'I'm not sure that's such a good idea after your exertions this afternoon.' He added sorrowfully.

'Sylvain is going to spar with you.' Byleth replied. 'I am just here as his date.'

'You _what_!' Felix stumbled in the middle of his swing and had to scramble to keep himself upright. He _did_ drop his sword.

'Did I forget to mention?' Sylvain asked innocently.

Felix looked from Byleth to Sylvain and back again... his mouth hanging open.

'Are you bloody crazy?' He demanded of Byleth. 'Perhaps Jeralt hit you too hard on the head. We can go to the infirmary...'

'I'm fine, Felix. Thank you.' Byleth told him, taking a seat.

'Why in the world... why... I mean..._him_?' Felix was shaking his head.

'Thanks, _friend_.' Sylvain grouched.

'Why? Well, Sylvain _is _very handsome - and I _have_ been wondering what all of the fuss is about. Since I have never been on a date before it should be noted that my expectations aren't very high.' Byleth said seriously.

'You can't date a student.' Felix said crossly as Sylvain beamed at Byleth. 'Seteth will go off his head if he finds out.'

'Don't get your pants in a twist, Felix.' Sylvain laughed. 'I just called in my boon is all. We are having a _very_ public date to give the Professor a well-earned break. He turned back to Byleth. 'I have to admit Professor, you lied like a trooper. Totally believable!' He bowed at her.

'I didn't say anything untrue.' Byleth replied in confusion.

'You did say he was handsome.' Felix pointed out.

'I have got eyes.' Byleth shrugged. 'And I _am_ simply fascinated by the inexplicable way he goes through relationships. Not having any experience myself - he is an interesting study.' She added.

The redness of Sylvain's face clashed horribly with his hair. Felix burst into a short bark of laughter.

'Totally met your match.' He punched Sylvain's arm. 'Come on then, loser. Fight me.' He demanded.


	58. Wet and Wild

Byleth lowered herself into the heat of the main bathing pool with a happy groan.

'Mind if I join you?' A soft voice sounded behind her from the entrance of the complex.

'Of course, Mercedes.' Byleth didn't bother opening her eyes, the relief of the water soothing her aching muscles almost overwhelming her.

There was a small tinkling laugh as Mercedes slipped into the pool close to her.

'You look like you are enjoying that, Professor.' The girl observed warmly. 'You _must_ ache after your exertions earlier.'

'It was the hardest work-out I have had in quite a while.' Byleth agreed easily.

'Well, I'm relieved that it's not because you were forced to beat up on Sylvain during your date!' Mercedes giggled again. 'Prince Dimitri joined Annette and I in the library and was trying to lay bets with us that you would have to slap him at least once!'

Byleth lazily opened her eyes. 'Sylvain was actually rather charming.' She said matter-of-factly. 'It was amusing to note that he appears unable to control his suggestive commentary even when he tries. Several times he ended up apologising for what came out of his mouth.'

Mercedes nodded with a smile. 'I have realised much the same.' She agreed. 'You have a good read on people, Professor.'

'You think so?' Byleth glanced at the girl relaxed beside her. 'I don't really know that much about interactions with others. I would be glad if I am not making a total fool of myself, though.'

'You are definitely much franker than any of us are used to, but that isn't a bad thing.' Mercedes beamed back at her.

'I never spoke very much before I came here.' Byleth admitted. 'Obviously, I observed my companions in our unit, their fighting style, and their strengths and weakness in battle, but it was pointless seeking friendship with someone who may die in the very next fight.'

'That's quite a hard way of looking at it.' Mercedes observed softly.

'I suppose there was a little more to it than just that.' Byleth agreed after a moment's consideration. She sat herself up and reached for her cloth and soap. 'Life on the road was a constant blur.' She explained as she began cleaning herself carefully around her bruising. 'The travel, fighting... keeping ourselves fed, grabbing somewhere to sleep, mending armor, keeping weapons maintained...'

'Yes.' Mercedes said thoughtfully. 'I have never considered what it must be like on a practical level.'

'Busy and exhausting.' Byleth nodded.

'What in the world could encourage people to chose that kind of life?' Mercedes sounded perplexed. 'I know that mercenaries may not have the highest of social standing in general, but there _are_ bands like your father's that are very well respected. I must assume that your company was not made up of villains.'

'There are circumstances that a person can feel the need to run from _other _than the law.' Byleth replied quietly. 'I don't suppose I have ever really thought about it before - but a large number of the people that joined with us over the years left behind a secure position and took to the road after they lost family.'

'Oh...' Mercedes breathed compassionately.

'I guess my father would have been drawn to that need in a potential recruit.' Byleth added thoughtfully. 'After all, he left the Knight's of Seiros when my mother died.'

They sat in silence for a few moments. Byleth ducked herself under the water then attempted to reach up to soap her hair. Sharp pain in her shoulder caused her to hiss uncomfortably.

'Let me help?' Mercedes murmured. Byleth nodded. Mercedes scooted near and reached a hand to lay on Byleth's sore wound. Heat infused it, soothing away the sting in the muscle.

'Thanks.'

'You are welcome.' Mercedes took the soap from Byleth and tentatively leaned closer to start massaging it into Byleth's hair.

'You don't have to...'

'Oh, shush now.' Mercedes smiled, continuing her work. 'Close your eyes, Professor, lest the suds get in, and they start to sting.'

Byleth did as she was bid, the dextrous fingers of her companion working firmly on her scalp and easing her into deep relaxation.

'You are very good at that.' Byleth sighed happily.

'I spent quite a bit of time aiding in an orphanage that the Church I lived at ran.' Mercedes explained. 'I have bathed many, _many_ children.'

'Um...' A new voice sounded from the doorway to the pool. 'Am I interrupting?'

'Not at all your Highness.' Mercedes said kindly motioning for Edelgard to join them.

'I didn't expect there to be anyone here so late.' Edelgard admitted.

'I just have to rinse out the Professor's hair.' Mercedes smiled. 'If you wish to wait until we are done...'

'Please don't rush on my account.' Edelgard insisted, coming forward hesitantly and dropping her towel to get into the water. 'I imagine that after your fight, the water is a balm, Professor.' She added.

'Mmm.' Byleth carefully opened her eyes and nodded towards Edelgard, who was self-consciously huddled in the corner. 'I thoroughly recommend Mercedes magic fingers.' She added.

Mercedes giggled when Edelgard's eyes widened.

'Did I say something wrong?' Byleth looked confused.

'Not at all, Professor.' Mercedes laughed as Edelgard flushed and cleared her throat.

'I... I... imagine it is extremely relaxing.' Edelgard stuttered. 'It was an awe-inspiring display that you and your father provided us earlier...' She carried on, dragging her face away and gazing down at her hands. 'Are we working on practical skills in tomorrow morning's session?'

'We will be starting with defensive skills.' Byleth agreed as Mercedes poured clean water over her head, washing away the soap rather efficiently. 'I am hoping we will have time for some hiding too. It was one of my own favorite lessons from my Dad. I could hide for hours, and he couldn't find me.'

'Hiding?' Edelgard repeated. 'Really? Professor, I can see the point in the more unpredictable tactic you employed against your father in the pursuit of staying alive, but you cannot expect me to believe that you have ever _hidden_ on a battlefield, or run away from a fight.'

'Of course, I have.' Byleth looked surprised. 'If the odds are too high, what point is there in blindly rushing in to die rather than waiting for support or a better opportunity?'

'It sounds a little craven...'

'It is good sense.' Byleth said firmly. 'Although not if it means compromising anyone else, of course.'

Edelgard sighed. 'You keep making me have to _think _about things in a different manner, Professor.' She grumbled.

Both students were shocked when Byleth started to laugh, a short but genuinely amused chuckle. 'I think that's what a professor is _supposed_ to do!' She noted cheerfully.

Edelgard found it impossible not to smile back. 'I suppose so!' She agreed while Mercedes clapped her hands together happily.

'I realise that given your status and responsibilities, you will most likely have to consider a battle from a position of detachment in the future.' Byleth's voice was gentle. 'It will serve you well, though, to also be able to see and experience things from the perspective of those that fight for you.'

'As long as you don't allow such sentiment or consideration to distract you from the ultimate aim that initiated the conflict in the first place.' Edelgard added seriously.

Byleth's smile melted. Mercedes, who had moved from her washing the Professor's hair to massaging her shoulders, felt her tense against her fingers. Mercedes squeezed a purposeful support.

'I think I am done here.' Byleth stood carefully. 'Thank you, Mercedes. You have been a real help. I expect my muscles will be grateful in the morning.'

'You are very welcome.' Mercedes also stood and hopped gracefully from the pool, passing Byleth a towel before wrapping herself in her own.'

'Would you like me to wait for you, Edelgard? I can walk you back to the dorms if you wish.' Byleth asked with detached politeness.

'There is no need.' Edelgard was looking away from her two companions, a flush back on her cheeks. 'Hubert is awaiting me outside.'

.

Byleth and Mercedes walked back to their rooms in companionable silence for most of the way.

'I feel that I am sorely lacking in my understanding of what being a noble actually means.' Byleth said suddenly. 'The vast majority of my students _are _nobles - I should address this shortcoming.' She sighed heavily. 'There is so much more than I expected - that I know nothing about.'

Mercedes took her arm reassuringly. 'I don't think you need to press for an immediate understanding.' She said simply. 'You are a very quick study. I think it would serve you better to learn as you progress. After all, being a noble means very different things to different people. It isn't something that you can just read a book about.'

_'Edelgard concerns you - does she not.' _Sothis observed unexpectedly. The girl had been silent all day.

'I know that it probably sounds strange coming from me...' Byleth continued. 'But I find that Edelgard appears very isolated, except from Hubert. I know that she has pressure and responsibility that is currently beyond my understanding, but given her status, do you think it is wise to encourage her to a greater closeness to others, or is she right in maintaining her distance?'

Mercedes paused in her step and slipped her hand down Byleth's arm to take her calloused hand in her own soft one.

'That is an excellent question.' Mercedes replied as they began to walk again. 'Not one with an easy answer, I suspect.'

'She _has_ sought out company from me.' Byleth added. 'Albeit in a strange and roundabout way.'

'Quite apart from her role, Edelgard is quite hard to get to know.' Mercedes mused. 'It is driving poor Dorothea crazy. She says that sometimes Edelgard lets her reticence slip a little, and she is just like any other girl her age, but those instances are few and far between.'

'Trust definitely seems to be an issue.' Byleth noted.

'Well, yes, I imagine that would be the case. Mercedes replied. 'If you were to ask for my input Professor, I would say the same here as I did earlier. Give things some time. We are all only just beginning to get to know each other, even the more gregarious ones among us. Time and experience may result in a different attitude, or at least give you a better understanding of how you can best support her.'

'I think that perhaps it is _you_ that should be the Professor, Mercedes.' Byleth squeezed her hand. 'Although if that meant I was required to take on your healing duties, I am afraid we would all be in trouble.'

_'Pfft. You would likely be excellent at it if you bothered to learn.' _Sothis huffed. She seemed a little put out.

'You have never learned any magic?' Mercedes asked.

'We never had any magic-user or healer in our band.'

'Hmm.' Mercedes looked thoughtful. 'You know it would probably be a good idea to learn the basics of healing at least. You are likely to always be in the thick of a fight. You could potentially save someone's life, given your proximity to the action if you had the right skills.'

'I'll speak to Manuela.' Byleth agreed. 'My time is rather limited these days, though.' She added.

As they came up towards Byleth's room, the rest of the Blue Lions were outside of Dedue's playing with an ecstatic Colin.

'There you are, Mercedes.' Annette beamed. 'You took your time in the bath!'

'Hey!' Sylvain added. 'I thought _I _was the one who begged a date with the Professor. Looks like _you_ were the one that got all the action!' He indicated the girls joined hands.

'Whatever you do..' Mercedes whispered to Byleth with a wicked smile. _'Do not_ mention my magic fingers!'


	59. Where to Begin

'You will be heading out to conduct your mission in two days' time.' Jeralt told Byleth. 'I expect Seteth will be in contact with you soon, but I wanted to give you a heads up first.'

Byleth silently poured them both tea as she considered his news. 'How many Knights?' She asked once they were settled with their cups.

'I have assigned a unit of six. Alois will be commanding them.' Jeralt noted the twitch to Byleth's brow. 'I trust him kiddo. Not only that, but he will listen to you if he needs to.'

Byleth nodded thoughtfully. 'Okay.' She agreed.

'All the reconnaissance says that this is going to be a simple mission.' Jeralt continued. 'It does appear that the bandits have constructed what appears to a kind of base, but the numbers - while they do fluctuate - aren't unusual or anything more than would be expected.'

'Any word on who is leading them?'

Jeralt frowned. 'No. Can't seem to get any eyes on the leader. If it _is _Kostas - the bandit that was supposedly executed here - I would assume he is expected to keep a low profile.' Jeralt took a slow sip of his tea. 'I would also assume that he is not meant to be caught. You would recognise him, as would Alois and possibly Lady Edelgard. Even Seteth may, although I don't know for sure if he actually ever met with the prisoners directly.'

'So you believe he may have an escape plan in place?' Byleth mused.

'That would be my reckoning.' Jeralt agreed. 'I have mentioned it to Alois in a roundabout way - but I think it will fall mainly to you to stop him if it's possible. I don't know what bringing him back here would accomplish, but it _will_ be proof that a man who was supposedly executed here didn't die as the paperwork states.'

There was a tapping at the door. Jeralt scowled. 'Bit late for visitors.' he grumbled.

Byleth cracked the door open and quietly admitted Seteth.

'Ah.' Seteth's eyes settled on Jeralt. 'I see you have already been brought the news then.'

'I assumed that you wouldn't think it fit to visit my daughter's room after hours.' Jeralt barked harshly.

Seteth colored slightly at the grizzled man's accusatory tone. 'I _did_ consider the propriety of the situation; however, I felt the situation warranted being conveyed at the earliest opportunity.' He turned his face to Byleth. 'You will have your lesson time tomorrow with the students to detail your final arrangements, Professor. I realise the notice is short, but I trust that you will be ready.' He turned stiffly as if to leave.

'Ah, sit down, Seteth. Take some tea.' Jeralt ordered.

Seteth paused and looked to Byleth. It was _her_ room, after all. She nodded at him with a small smile.

'So how are the brats doing then?' Jeralt asked once Seteth was seated.

'Very well.' Byleth admitted. 'After our display, they really buckled down to training. I expected it from the Eagles - they knew they would be facing a real scenario soon - but actually, all of the houses have shown a great deal of dedication to becoming prepared.'

'So splitting your time between the houses hasn't been an issue?' Seteth enquired.

'If anything, it has helped.' Byleth replied. 'Each group presents very different challenges, but also require differing solutions - which are actually applicable to all. There are a lot of 'characters,' but strangely not that many egos.'

'Jeritza has also commented on how inspired the students seem this year.' Seteth commented. 'Honestly, despite my reservations about the whole premise of this mission, I am heartened that it has led to the student's motivation increasing.'

'So long as there are no mishaps along the way.' Jeralt grouched.

'Indeed.' Seteth agreed. 'It does appear simple enough, though.' He smiled at Byleth. 'You will be traveling out with the Knights on Saturday morning, and a site for that night's camp has already been determined. I will be joining you Saturday evening, and then we will complete the remaining march to Zanado at first light on Sunday. It isn't expected to be a protracted encounter, but there is quite a large area to search. I anticipate, though, that I will be able to scout by air once the visible forces have been dealt with.'

Seteth and Jeralt didn't stay much longer, leaving Byleth with a bit of time to adjust her lesson plan for the next day.

'You hid your worry rather well.' Sothis remarked as soon as the others had left.

'Da probably picked up on it - but we don't do the talky thing.' Byleth replied as she poured herself more tea and settled with her schedule.

'It's a shame it's had to come up now if you ask me.' Sothis was on the bed, scratching behind Colin's ears. 'It has been a really positive few weeks.'

'Yes.' Byleth agreed. 'The birthday parties for Annette, Mercedes and Raphael were a lot of fun. I had never attended one before.' She smiled at the memory. 'I think Raphael actually managed to eat his own body-weight in food.'

'I wished_ I_ could eat.' Sothis laughed. 'Those cakes that Mercedes made looked divine.'

'They were!'

'The lesson in hiding was good too.' Sothis' eyes sparkled. 'Linhardt falling asleep hiding in the laundry basket and then getting dumped in the washing pool was rather memorable.'

'Why Sothis. Are you actually becoming _fond_ of the students?' Byleth teased.

'I think it's _your_ feelings carrying over to me.' Sothis accused. 'But... hmm. I suppose they are entertaining in their own way. Better than being stuck with just you and a bunch of surly mercenaries, that's for sure.'

'What if I can't keep them safe?' Byleth suddenly asked in a whisper.

'Oh, fie child. You have _me_ on your side, making you at least five times more intelligent than you would be on your own.' Sothis retorted, then her tone became gentler. 'We _can_ turn back time if we have to. I'd not advise trying to turn it back as far as we did the last time - it devastated your energy reserves. It should be enough to avoid any major disasters, though. If we keep our wits about us.'

'I am glad you are with me, Sothis.' Byleth admitted shyly.

'Well, of course you are, my darling. I am simply amazing.'

'And so very modest...'

Sothis laughed gleefully. 'That too.' She agreed.

.

It didn't take long to make the necessary amendments to her lessons for the next day, and Byleth was done before the evening curfew bell tolled.

After a little consideration, Byleth slipped from her room and made her way to Edelgard's door, knocking sharply. For once, the girl was alone and getting herself ready for bed.

Byleth told her about the details for the upcoming mission and gave her the schedule she had put together.

'I will need you to ensure that the team is packed and ready by the end of tomorrow. You will be free from lesson's tomorrow afternoon, although I will stick to my normal session with the Deer.'

'I should let Hubert know.' Edelgard murmured.

'I expected him to be here.' Byleth admitted. 'I will pop along and appraise him of the situation.'

'That would be good. Thank you.' Edelgard agreed.

That made up Byleth's mind for her. She had considered speaking with Hubert several times in the last few weeks and had held back, but now - on the cusp of the mission and with a chance to talk to him privately, she decided that she would. He looked surprised when he opened the door to her, and a little alarmed when she asked if she could come in.

'Is there a problem?' He asked as he ushered her through the door.

'Wow!' She exclaimed as she entered. 'What the hell happened here?'

Hubert looked sheepish. 'I don't generally have company Professor.' He grumbled. 'If I had known you were coming I'd have tidied up.'

Byleth was genuinely surprised. Given the man's fastidiousness, she had expected his room to be spartan, but it was a complete explosion of stuff.

'You are actually worse than my da!' Byleth told him. 'How do you find anything in here?'

'I know _exactly_ where everything is.' He insisted.

'Yeah, Jeralt says the same and moans like hell when I tidy up around him.'

Hubert looked horrified. 'Please... don't even...' Byleth had picked up a pile of books from a chair and gently placed them on the floor so she could sit down.

'My fingers are itching, but I'll cope.' She said.

Hubert huffed a sigh of relief and turned his own desk chair round to face her. 'So I assume this isn't a social call.' He stated.

Byleth repeated the information she had given to Edelgard.

'I see.' Hubert said, finally. 'Do you believe we are ready, Professor?' He asked.

'Our main task is to observe. I think that as long as no-one panics and remains disciplined, we will be okay.' Byleth told him. He nodded agreement. 'There is one other thing, though.'

'Oh?'

'Hubert, do you know of any reason that the Emperor might wish to harm Edelgard?'

Hubert's face was immediately concerned. 'What have you heard?' He asked quickly.

'The person we believed was the bandit leader - who was brought here after the attack where I first met Edelgard - he was swearing that the attack on the students had been commissioned by the Emperor. Obviously, his claims were dismissed as an attempt to defend himself.'

'Honestly, no. I can't think of _any_ reason her father would want Edelgard harmed.' Hubert replied. 'That's not to say that it couldn't be someone else from the empire conspiring. It's hardly a stretch to come up with at least a dozen individuals that would be happy to see her dead.'

'Right. That's... alarming.'

'That is merely her reality.' Hubert said with a grimace. 'Are you concerned that these bandits we will be clearing out may have the same orders?'

'I would rather consider it and be forewarned than just ignore the likelihood.' Byleth admitted. 'It may _also_ be that the leader - Kostas - is still alive and in the canyon himself. If he is, I would like to ask him a few questions, and _that_ would be our secondary mission.'

'The bandit leader was executed by the Knights.' Hubert disagreed.

'If it _was_ actually Kostas that was imprisoned here at all. He may have had someone else take his place before they engaged with Jeralt and I that night.' Byleth pointed out. 'The bandits had given chase for quite a distance. It would have been easy to slip away unnoticed once he saw that things were going wrong.'

'The Archbishop and the Knights believe this too?' Hubert asked faintly.

'No.' Byleth leaned forward. 'The execution seemed to be the end of things in their eyes. It is my own theory and my own worry that came from looking at every available source before this mission. I may be way off the mark; there was nothing particularly remarkable about the first attack except for the fact it was the three future leaders of Fodlan that were threatened. It's just the oddness of the suggestion that 'the flaming Emperor' was behind it that raised my hackles.'

Hubert was very pale. 'In truth, it could be something or nothing at all.' He observed.

Byleth nodded. 'I don't have _enough_ concern that I feel I should call off our participation in the mission. I simply thought that you would rather I shared my niggles, given your role and duty. You will obviously make Edelgard your priority regardless of anything suspected, and I will also be especially vigilant for anything that may target her in particular. A bit more cooperation and teamwork Hubert... If we keep this up, we are in danger of becoming friends after all.' She smirked.

'How very quaint.' Hubert deadpanned. 'Nonetheless, your dedication to my Lady's safety and that of the others is appreciated.' Hubert was silent for a moment then he looked at Byleth questioningly. 'You haven't said _why_ you think it is Kostas himself still at large though Professor. I admit I don't understand your logic on that.'

Byleth paused for a moment considering her answer. She made up her mind to keep things simple. Trust only went so far.

'There is no honor among thieves.' She stated baldly. 'It takes a strong leader to pull and keep a team of bandits together. It is simply a suspicion based on how quickly a second bandit group emerged in close location to the Monastery - it is an odd place for _any_ bandits to set up given the proximity to an institution boasting the Knights of Seiros - let alone two unique groups.'

'Yes. I can see your thinking.' Hubert was nodding.

'However - even if it is the same leader, there is no real evidence to suggest that Edelgard, or indeed _anyone_, is actually a specific target.' Byleth admitted. 'I guess that's what I hope to ask him when we catch him.'

'Indeed.' Hubert said quietly. 'I'm sure his answers will be most enlightening.'


	60. Questions and Answers

Byleth spent Friday morning with the Eagles going over the details of the next few days. There was a distinct air of anticipation, albeit a muted one. Even Caspar was quieter than usual. One of the first issues that arose was one that Byleth had not anticipated in the slightest.

'We are going to be camping out?' Dorothea asked incredulously. 'I assumed we would be staying at an inn or something.'

'We will be making camp as close as is safe to our target location.' Byleth replied, 'This is news to you?' She asked. 'I am sure that when an army marches, it does not stay at inn's on its journey.'

'Well, of course not.' Dorothea agreed. 'It's just, I have never spent the night out of doors before.'

'Really?' Byleth was a little bewildered. 'Has anyone else not camped before?' She asked.

Bernadetta looked even more scared than she had when she'd heard the news they would be leaving the next day. 'No walls! No walls at all...!' She was murmuring to herself.

'I have never camped out.' Edelgard admitted. 'I don't see that it will be an issue for one night, however.'

'I think it will be fun!'' Ferdinand added.

'I have been outside on nights many times.' Petra stated. 'Sometimes hunts are long and requiring of patience.'

'Yeah, me and my siblings camped loads.' Caspar agreed. 'Linhardt came with us too sometimes.'

Linhardt nodded dreamily. 'I don't really mind where I sleep, as long as I _get_ to sleep.'

'It's just... How do we manage things... well... like our personal needs? Washing, changing clothes...' Dorothea asked.

Now Byleth was completely confused. 'Water will be brought up from the nearest water source. Our location will have been chosen with that in mind. You can change in your tent if you need to. Obviously, they will be shared, but...'

'We can address the issue of privacy when we have an idea of how the camp works.' Edelgard interjected.

'This is your main concern?' Byleth asked.

'Simply a practical one.' Dorothea replied. 'You must have encountered challenges when it came to modesty when traveling with the Mercenaries, Professor.'

'I... well, no... not really.' Byleth was at a loss. 'I mean, we _mainly_ spent our time living outdoors, so you just got on with stuff. The longest I have _ever_ spent residing in an actual room has been here. There were no special rules or treatment on the road, so I'm not really sure... I...don't really know...'

'The Knights that accompany us will be experienced in travel logistics and will aid in ensuring we are set up correctly.' Hubert said, noting Byleth's discomfort.

Byleth nodded at him, gratefully. 'Yes, they will.'

_'So no stripping yourself of your blood-crusted armor in the middle of camp after the fight. It would probably cause half of the students to faint!' _Sothis advised with a deep chuckle. _ 'Although actually, it would be immensely amusing if you did.'_ She added wickedly.

'So is there any other concerns that come to mind?' Byleth asked although she couldn't prevent her blush at Sothis' commentary.

'Bernie should hide now...' The girl looked up into the silence that hit at her statement. 'I didn't say anything!' She insisted realising everyone had heard her.

'You can hide behind me.' Caspar told her. 'On the mission, I mean.'

'You are too short!' Bernie disagreed.

'Yeah, but I'm bigger than you, and I'll smack anyone who tries to get you!' He said seriously.

'He does _love_ smacking people.' Linhardt agreed with an absent smile at Bernadetta.

'We have practiced our defensive position's extensively Bernie; as long as you listen, everything will be fine.' Edelgard added.

'I can't hear anything!' Bernadetta covered her ears.

'I_ know_ that you would never let your friends down.' Hubert frowned.

'Bernie doesn't _have_ any friends...' The girl objected miserably.

'You don't have to come.' Byleth said over everyone's protestations. 'Nobody has to if they don't want to.' She added into the stunned silence.

'I... can stay here?' Bernadetta asked breathlessly.

'You can.' Byleth agreed. 'It is a shame, of course. One less person on our side is an advantage to our enemy.' Her gaze swept over the other students. 'Can anyone else use a bow, by the way? I would be happier about our chances if we had some aerial cover.'

'You could always ask Claude to step in.' Bernadetta suggested meekly.

'Claude?' Edelgard scoffed loudly. 'The last time we faced bandits, _Claude_ was the reason we nearly got killed. He ran away instead of standing to fight. We hardly want him along with us.'

Byleth was frowning. 'So, does anyone else want to sit this one out too?' She asked. Nobody said a word.

'I'll come...' Bernadetta whispered.

'Pardon, Bernie?' Byleth smiled at the girl. 'I couldn't hear you.'

'I said... I'll come. If you need a bowman so much. I'm not that good yet, though.' She ended belligerently.

'Oh, wow, I'm so glad. You had me worried for a second there!' Caspar cheered.

'Indeed.' Hubert inclined his head at the red-faced girl. 'I will _definitely_ feel more confident with your support.' He did an excellent job of keeping the sarcasm from his voice, although it was evident in the covert eye-roll that he directed at Byleth.

_'Cute!'_ Sothis laughed_. 'Hubert was right. You are a master manipulator. I am so proud of you!'_

_._

The afternoon saw Byleth teaching the Golden Deer, which was by far the most challenging of her sessions each week. While the Eagles were disciplined and the Lions respectful, a few of the Deer were neither. Leonie remained rather dismissive of Byleth and was argumentative to boot. Lorenz had a habit of continually questioning whether many of the principals that Byleth was attempting to instill were actually appropriate for a noble. Hilda made no kind of effort whatsoever, although Byleth had quickly learned that the one thing Hilda hated more than activity was being ignored. The battle of wills between them was interesting. Lysithea was unbelievably impatient and often challenging and belligerent in her manner.

Regardless, Byleth absolutely loved and respected their spirit.

Countering them, Ignatz and Marianne were quiet and needed to be coaxed gently, and Raphael struggled with most things until he had been given a chance to physically do them a few times. Over it all sat Claude with a generally amused but distanced humor.

'Would you prefer to be noble or alive, Lorenz?' Byleth asked testily when the lad questioned her for what felt like the millionth time in the practical session she was running.'

'I'd _prefer _to be both.' He huffed in annoyance.

'Let him die, that'll teach him, Teach.' Claude remarked from the sidelines of the training ground.

'Not an option, unfortunately.' Byleth grumbled.

'I'm tired!' Lysithea moaned as she was stumbling up the obstacle course that had been set out. Her physical stamina was appalling, and Byleth had already made a note to question Manuela on Lysithea's overall health. There was no way a child of her age should lack as much conditioning as she did.

'Take a seat, Lysithea.' Byleth called to her.

Byleth somehow managed to get through the afternoon, but she was relieved when the final bell tolled, and she could call an end to the class. There had been too much on her mind to deal with the challenges today, and her head was pounding.

'You look like shit.' Claude grinned at her as soon as the other students had raced out. 'Tough crowd, huh.'

'My head has been elsewhere today, I fear.' Byleth admitted sprawling down next to him. 'Anything new come to light?' She added once she had confirmed they were alone.

Claude's grin turned to a frown. 'Nothing.' He admitted. 'Myles mentioned that the Knight's have been moaning about the babysitting job they have to do - but there certainly isn't any worry about your mission.'

'Just need to make sure that Kostas doesn't get away then.' Byleth sighed.

'I have a little something that might help if you want it.' Claude said delicately. 'A mild paralytic, just to ensure that he doesn't put up so much of a fight, you have to hurt him.'

'How mild?' Byleth asked suspiciously.

'I haven't had a chance to test it.' Claude admitted. 'We could always try it on you, see what happens...' He joked.

'I don't think I would make the best test subject.' Byleth replied seriously. 'Besides, I need to be fit for tomorrow.'

'Good point.' He agreed.

'Claude...' Byleth's brow had creased questioningly. 'Can you tell me about the night I met you. About the bandit attack. All I know is what happened after you ran into us. I'm wondering if I'm missing something.'

'I don't think so.' Claude sat back, his arms behind his head. 'It was all fairly standard. The Knights had taken Dimitri, Edelgard, and I out to familiarise us with the local area. Point out dangers and places that were off limits - the kind of things that house leaders need to know.'

'So it was part of the orientation program?'

'I'm not sure. I'd not heard anything about it until the day before - but it made sense. Never questioned it, to be honest.' Claude frowned.

'Go on.' Byleth urged him.

'We were actually on our way back home when we were accosted. We were all a way behind the Knights. I was in front of the other two all on my lonesome while Dimitri and Edelgard were bickering as per usual, bringing up the rear.' Claude sat up straight. 'I suppose it was a bit strange that the bandits drove straight into the Knights first, but then almost ignored them and turned their sights to us. Some stayed, keeping the Knight's busy... but the majority rushed forward.'

'You would have thought that the bandits would have deemed the knights to be a more dangerous foe than three students.' Byleth agreed.

'Right. Except it was only two of us.'

'Two?' Byleth looked confused.

'Yeah, as soon as the attack came Edelgard was gone - hidden somewhere. Standard royal protocol, I guess, although Dimitri didn't disappear. _He_ drew his weapon and nodded to me his intention to stand his ground. I immediately dived back a bit to get some range for my bow, and that's when I stumbled over Edelgard in the undergrowth. Trouble was the bandits all rushed towards me, completely ignoring Dimitri - I guess to counter my weapon - and in doing so they were unwittingly heading straight for Edelgard.'

'Edelgard says that you turned tail and ran away.' Byleth noted quietly.

'Yeah, I know. ' Claude's mouth was set in a straight line 'She is right to a point, I was trying to lead them away from her. Didn't really work that well; they were already almost on top of her by that stage, so she ended up having to run too. Dimitri followed trying to protect us.'

'Why didn't you stick up for yourself when she accused you of trying to desert them?' Byleth asked gently.

'What's the point?' Claude's tone was suddenly harsh. 'Truth is, if I hadn't gone in her direction in the first place she would have never been in any danger, so she was pissed at me for that. And who is going to believe my version of events rather than her Imperial Frostiness's anyway?'

'I do.' Byleth said firmly. 'I'm sure Dimitri would back you up too.'

Claude's shoulders slumped. 'Yeah, he probably would, but he wasn't that close to us and busy being heroic at the time. Besides, his own relationship with Edelgard if bad enough as it is. No point in making it worse over something that really doesn't matter.'

'You don't mind?' Byleth asked.

'Edelgard knows what really happened. If she chooses to present a different version to save her own face at the fact she hid from danger, then that's up to her. I'm no stranger to people thinking poorly of me. Besides, if I am believed to be a coward, then I have the upper hand if I need it. The element of surprise and all that.' Claude plastered a smile to his face. 'Except I doubt I can get one over on you. You are too bloody observant by far.'

'Oh Claude.' Byleth sighed at him, but she was smiling. 'You are far smarter than I will ever be. I guarantee that in a short time you will be running circles around me. To be honest I'm dreading it!'

'Is that so Teach?' Claude's own smile broadened. 'Well, I'm looking forward to that!'

'Have you considered that it might have been _you_ that was the target that night?' Byleth asked after a few moments of reflection.

'I always consider that.' Claude nodded. 'Too many people would like to see me dead not to.'

Sometimes I think being a noble is actually deadlier than being a mercenary.' Byleth grouched. 'I don't understand a lot of it - but from what I've seen and heard so far, it completely sucks.'

'You got _that_ right.' Claude agreed heartily.

'All the more reason to learn to survive!'

'Speaking of which, you _will_ be careful on this mission right Prof?' Claude looked away from her. Byleth swore she could see a blush as he turned.

'Careful is my middle name.' She replied stoically. 'Along with dangerous, obviously...' She heard his snort of amusement. She stood and ruffled his hair affectionately. 'Hopefully I will come back with some real answers.' She said as she turned to leave.

'Just make sure you come back in one piece.' He replied, but she was already gone.


	61. New Friends

Laying completely still and wide-eyed on her bed, Byleth was overcome with a crushing sense of oppression that made it hard to breathe, let alone sleep. She had never suffered from pre-fight anxiety before. Typically her stoicism overcame emotion yet tonight; a thousand worries trampled her delicate equilibrium and threatened the slumber that was crucial for peak performance.

After an hour or so of tossing and turning, Byleth conceded defeat and got out of bed. Pulling on some clothing, she slipped out of her room into the darkness and started to walk briskly with no intention in her mind except to physically wear herself out. Her feet took her down towards the lake, the gently lapping water serene and calm as she came to a halt on the dockside to take in the ambiance.

Byleth had only been there for a few minutes when she was suddenly alerted to movement, far too subtle to be the regular guards making their rounds. She was reacted immediately, her hand seeking out her weapon and her stance slipping into a defensive half-crouch.

'I did not take you for the type to be restless on the eve of a mission Professor.' A soft voice murmured to her, startling her with its closeness.

'Jeritza?' She turned to the figure stood uncomfortably close behind her. 'There aren't many that can sneak up on me.' She breathed. 'I honestly didn't notice your approach till the very last minute.'

He didn't reply, and neither did he move, forcing her to step back warily. In the moonlight, he looked ethereal, his long light hair and porcelain mask seeming to radiate gently in the lunar glow. His piercing eyes were trained to hers, although any expression that he might have been wearing was lost by the mask. His lips certainly gave no hint of his intention. He had not drawn his own weapon, however.

Cautiously, Byleth lowered her blade although she didn't sheath it. With her back now to the water, she was uneasily aware that he could likely push her into the lake before she would be able to retaliate appropriately. The thought made her more nervous than it warranted.

'I _am_ restive on occasion, although I am generally_ not_ afflicted before a fight.' She eventually told him in order to break the strained silence. 'Taking charge of a number of untried children though_ is _a new and daunting prospect, and I believe it is playing on my mind.'

Jeritza's shoulders relaxed a fraction at her reply.

'I see.'

He moved past her to the edge of the dock, staring out across the water as if in reflection. After a moment's consideration, Byleth shifted to stand by his side.

'You have sleepless nights too?' She inquired politely.

'It is rare for me to rest completely undistracted.' He replied and turned a quick glance in her direction. 'I neither want nor seek any companionship.' He added harshly.

Byleth shrugged. 'In that case, I will bid you goodnight.'

'Professor...' His eyes had turned back to the water as Byleth began to move away. She stopped and waited for him to speak. 'I have no doubt that your mission will go well.' He offered quietly. 'You are prodigiously skilled.'

'Thank you.'

'I have no desire for friendship.' He stated although it came out rather awkwardly. 'However, I admit that sparing with you would be to both of our's benefit.' He paused again. 'If you find yourself thus afflicted on another night, I would not be entirely opposed to crossing swords.' He added finally.

Byleth nodded. 'Would you care to spar now?' She asked.

He made a soft sound that may have been a laugh. 'I would hate to hurt you before you head out tomorrow. Another time.'

Byleth sighed. 'You are right, of course.' She noted. 'It would be difficult to predict an outcome between us - your strength is astounding. I would go so far as to say that it is greater even than Jeralt's.'

'Flatterer!' There was definitely amusement in his tone now, and it sounded good on him. 'I have no need for your empty words.'

'Why do you bloody nobles always assume that what I say is anything other than honest?' Byleth asked curiously.

There was a loaded pause.

'Why do you assume I'm a noble?'' He asked, equally curiously.

'Because they never take a comment at its face value.' She ground out. 'It's like lying to each other is a sport. Besides, your form when you fought me was similar to what the students have learned. It's different from the Knight's and the guards, and different again from the base-born.'

The silence was longer this time. Eventually, it was Jeritza that broke it.

'Good night Byleth.' His voice was soft again. 'Be vigilant on your mission, but don't doubt yourself.' He left her standing on the dock, moving as stealthily away as he had been when he had approached her.

It took Byleth another hour of walking before she was finally exhausted enough to return to her room. When she did, she fell into a deep and untroubled slumber.

~0~

Seteth was beginning to question the good sense of leaving Flayn in the company of Jeralt while he went out to oversee the Black Eagles on their mission. He wasn't entirely sure his sister wouldn't push the grizzled man into mischief simply to amuse herself.

The students, along with Alois and his Knights and of course, Byleth had left the Monastery early that morning and in generally good spirits. Flayn had accompanied him to see them off, and Jeralt had been in attendance too. As soon as the party had left, Flayn grabbed onto Jeralt's arm and asked him enthusiastically what his plans for her entertainment were. It was evident that Jeralt hadn't even considered that she would want to undertake any actual activities with him while she was under his care. He had looked flustered and unsure, and Flayn had picked up on his weakness immediately with a wicked glint in her eye that had Seteth's heart dropping.

'I'm sure I can think of a few suggestions, Captain.' Flayn said innocently, patting his arm. 'We can discuss it later when my brother takes his leave.'

'Right.' Jeralt looked at Seteth for help, but her brother just shrugged awkwardly and wondered if there was _any_ chance of reigning his sister in from whatever it was she was planning.

Although Seteth had a mountain of work he had to get through before he could even consider starting his journey later that evening, he made sure that he found the time to take Flayn aside and speak to her sternly.

'Remember that Jeralt is Byleth's father. If you get him into any trouble, it will hurt her too.' He pointed out.

'Whatever do you mean?' Flayn smiled sweetly.

'I saw the look in your eye earlier, Flayn. You have identified Jeralt as someone who is likely to be a sucker for your charm, and you intend to use it against him mercilessly.'

'Brother! What an accusation to make...' Flayn's grin was feral. 'I admit I generally have scant opportunity to be able to distract Captain Jeralt from his work, and I am intrigued to see if I can get him to share just a little more information on his past than _you_ have been able to prise from him.'

'Flayn...'

'What? You don't _want_ to know what the man is hiding?' Flayn suddenly looked much more severe. 'We are getting _nothing _from him, or Rhea for that matter - and poor Byleth knows nothing to tell. Most of the daily records from his time here were lost in the fire that occurred when he disappeared. I deem this as a perfect opportunity to see if I can knock a few things loose.'

'You need to take care.' Seteth beseeched. 'For all that Jeralt may indulge you, he is not a stupid man.'

'No, he isn't, but then I am not a child who needs to be reminded constantly to be wary.' Flayn retorted. Her eye's softened a little at the concern that flooded Seteth's face. 'I promise that I will be circumspect.' She told him. 'I am genuinely motivated by a desire to help Byleth, _not _curiosity or devious intent. There is something intangible about her situation, and she needs answers.'

'And what if you find answers and have to keep them from her yourself?' Seteth enquired quietly. 'It isn't like we don't keep a great many secrets of our own, and for a good reason.'

Flayn's brow knitted into a frown. She didn't reply.

'I know you like her Flayn... but I don't want to see you getting hurt...'

'You like her too.' Flayn hit back at him. 'At least, if the amount of time I spy you staring at her legs is anything to go by...'

'Flayn!...' Seteth felt a headache coming on.

Flayn snorted. 'Did you _really_ think I wouldn't notice, _brother_?' She chuckled.

Seteth knew he had lost this argument. He wisely stayed silent.

'It's not like I can blame you.' Flayn considered with growing amusement. 'She is gorgeous after all. I should note however that if you were to observe _me_ staring so lecherously at one of the young men here, you would certainly have something to say about it.'

'I think this conversation is over.' Seteth said firmly.

'No denial. Hmm. Interesting!' Flayn's eyes were gleaming.

'I know when I'm beaten.' Seteth tried to pull some dignity together. 'Regardless of whatever rebuttal I offered, you would choose not to listen.'

'True.' Flayn agreed.

Seteth stood and indicated the door. 'I am too busy to deal with such nonsense. If you are going to torment Jeralt then just have a care. That is all I ask.' He begged as she stood and skipped to the exit.

'I will Seteth.' She agreed solemnly. 'And please - _you_ take care out in the field. I would hate to lose you.'

'I will.' He promised.

'And take care of our beautiful girl too!' She added with a cheeky wink.

'I intend to.' He said quietly once she had closed the door.

.

There was still an hour or so's worth of daylight left when Seteth managed to get down to his Wyvern to commence his journey. Jeralt and Flayn went with him to see him off, both of them fussing and offering 'helpful' advice.'

'I know you are both nervous.' Seteth appeased them once he was astride his mount and ready to go. 'Jeralt, you _know _your daughter is capable and Flayn you know that I am too. We will both be back before you have even had a chance to miss us.'

'Aye. And if you let anything happen to my baby girl, I will kill you... so no pressure.' Jeralt threatened.

'Then you will have to look after me forever Jeralt. Are you sure you'd want that?'' Flayn smiled up at the warrior.'

'Good point.' He grunted. 'I will just severely disable your brother then.'

'Deal!' She agreed shaking his hand.

Seteth sighed heavily. 'I am really not sure I want to leave you two together.' He grumbled.

'Aww. What's the worst that can happen, brother?' Flayn smiled up at him.

'I am hoping there will be a Monastery left for us to come back too.' Seteth grouched as he brought his heels into his Wyvern's flanks, and the beast began to move.

'He is really protective isn't he.' Jeralt noted to Flayn as the Wyvern took to the skies with a shriek.

'Honestly, Captain. You have no idea.' She lamented.

'Figure that I do.' Jeralt shrugged. 'The method may be different, but I annoy Byleth just as much in my own way.'

'I'd love to hear all about it!' Flayn smiled her most winsome smile up at him as she pulled on his arm. 'Tell me some baby Byleth stories over dinner?' She begged.

'Oh, well now - there's an idea. I'm pretty sure I have a whole ream of them that would embarrass her mightily!' Jeralt agreed with a smirk.


	62. Travel Tales

The spot that had been scouted for overnight rest on the way to Zanado was reached just as the sun was beginning its descent. The forest they were travelling through was all gloom and shadows in the disappearing light, and a slight breeze had started to pick up.

The three mounted Knight's at the head of the column pulled up sharply when they recognised the clearing. It was marked by a prepared stack of wood for the fire and signs that some of the underbrush had been cleared away to facilitate their accommodation.

Byleth was pleased to note that it was a good spot in terms of defence, although she hadn't really expected anything else. The western side of the clearing was lined with a sheer rock face thrusting well above the tops of the tree's which their tents were to be erected against, allowing some relief from the elements as well as protecting their backs.

The stream that they had followed during their march was just over to the east and was both broad and deep enough to make crossing it a risk - also serving to prevent an easy attack from that direction. They were vulnerable to the North and the South, but the knights were quick to set up a watch at both ends of the camp - sending out two to scout ahead and look for any signs of trouble.

'Oh, thank goodness.' Dorothea breathed when the group finally came to a halt. 'Honestly, I thought my feet were going to be worn away to nothing.'

'Didn't you spend hours stood up when you were performing on stage?' Caspar asked, poking the songstress on the shoulder.

'Well, obviously, but that didn't come with copious amounts of actual walking _and_ having to carry all my belongings with me.' Dorothea grouched testily.

'I'd have carried your bags if you'd asked!' Caspar declared. 'I could have carried _everyone's_!' He flexed his biceps with a cheeky growl.

'A bit late now to offer! I _will _employ you on the way home, though, so thanks in advance!' Dorothea beamed at him and winked, which raised a rosy blush to his cheeks.

'How do you expect your stamina to improve if you let others lessen your load?' Byleth commented with a frown. 'I don't hear anyone else complaining!'

'Bernie is too tired to complain.' Bernadetta sighed, flopping to the floor with a grimace.

'No time to rest yet.' Byleth warned. 'You have tents to put up, a fire to build, water to haul, and cooking that needs to be done.'

'Oh, Professor... you are _so_ mean today!' Linhardt admonished her, but he was grinning, and not only was he looking surprisingly alert but also somewhat engaged. Fresh air obviously agreed with him.

'Yeah, Prof.' Caspar added. 'Tough _and_ mean. Hey! Can I organise the tents? I've built loads of tents, it's so much fun!' He asked, enthusiastically.

'In that case, I place you in charge of the accommodation, Captain Caspar.' Byleth nodded at him, 'Do you think you can manage to keep Lin awake long enough to help you out?'

'Of course!' Caspar declared, pushing Linhardt so hard the lad nearly flew off his feet. 'He's tall as well so he can do the hard to reach bits!'

'Who wants to do the fire and start cooking then?' Byleth enquired next.

'Me! I want to!' Bernadetta squeaked, scrabbling back to her feet.

'Please allow me to help in your endeavor, Lady Varley.' Ferdinand stepped forward and bowed to the girl with a broad smile. 'Ferdinand von Aegir shall feed his companions the _best_ dinner they have ever tasted!'

'Really?' Bernadetta looked skeptical. 'Ferdie, I don't think I've ever seen you cook before...'

'That _is_ true. I have never actually prepared a meal...' Ferdinand agreed, taking her arm gallantly and leading her towards the pile of firewood. '...But really, how hard can it be?'

'I want to go home now...' Bernadetta moaned piteously.

'I guess that leaves collecting water for us.' Edelgard nodded to Hubert, who went to the pack mule to collect buckets.

'Petra, please accompany them to provide a lookout. The knights are patrolling the area, but it doesn't hurt to be vigilant.' Byleth requested. The girl nodded solemnly and drew her weapon, a look of fierce determination on her face as she followed the other two back towards the stream.

'So what do you want _me_ to do?' Dorothea asked curiously as the others set about their tasks.

'Take a seat.' Byleth instructed, pointing towards a large log that had been rolled into position for just such a use. 'I noted that you were limping as we came into camp, I expect you have worked up some blisters on your feet which I should look at. I have brought a salve along, the one that my father and I use ourselves.'

Dorothea groaned miserably when Byleth helped her to remove her boots and rolled down the stockings that the girl was wearing.

'You need some proper socks.' Byleth told her, 'If you are walking any distance, you need to cushion your feet against the continual impact. I will lend you a pair of mine.'

'Hmm. Let me help.' Linhardt had observed what Byleth was doing and had wandered over to peer over her shoulder at Dorothea's battered feet. He directed a little healing magic, and Dorothea's expression immediately relaxed.

'That is so much better!' She exhaled. 'Thanks, Lin.' He nodded to her, then meandered back to Caspar, who was fighting to get control of a sheet of canvas three times bigger than himself and losing. Byleth searched through her pack and brought out a big pair of socks.

'Ah... yes.' Dorethea pulled them on and wiggled her toes against the rough wool. 'I am beginning to see I was woefully underprepared for this. I believe I have become far too accustomed to comfort and style to have retained any sense of practicality.'

Byleth shrugged. 'All good practice. Your blisters now will remind you never to forget the importance of a good pair of socks in the future.'

Dorethea smiled at the woman crouched in front of her. 'You are so skilled at making everything a good lesson, Professor, do you never... Oh!' The girl froze, and her eyes opened wide in astonishment. 'Well now... would you just look at that! What a _surprise_!' She practically purred.

Byleth raised an eyebrow and turned to see what had caught Dorothea's attention. It was Seteth, striding through the treeline from the south. Byleth turned back to Dorothea and squinted at her appreciative expression in puzzlement.

'Did you not know Seteth was joining us?' She asked.

'Of course, I knew!' Dorothea said quietly, her eyes still fixed on the man striding towards them. 'But just look at him! Who would have thought he was hiding all _that_ muscle under his robes! Now I understand why Manuela has so lamented her inability to snare him.'

Byleth gazed back at Seteth again. He was dressed simply in Wyvern Lord garb and carrying a lance, and she had to admit that out of his formal monastery attire, he _did_ look different - somehow younger and more relaxed.'

'Ladies...' He greeted as he reached them. 'I see that you are all arrived safely.'

'Alois and the Knights are ensuring that the perimeter is secure.' Byleth advised him. 'I didn't hear you land. Where have you housed your wyvern?' She asked.

Seteth was sweeping a look measured look around the camp. 'He is off hunting. He will return either to my call or when he feels like it.' He shrugged, facing Byleth again. 'We have been partners for many years now. Once a bond has been established, there is no need to control their movement or keep them tethered.' He explained.

Alois was heading back into camp with two of the Knights. He welcomed Seteth enthusiastically and reported that everything appeared to be in order.

'We have a watch rota in place, so the evening should be peaceful!' He explained cheerfully.

'Err... excuse me!' Dorothea said suddenly. 'I think I should go and help Bernie before she throws Ferdie on the fire and cooks him instead!' She indicated to where the pair of students appeared to be having an impassioned disagreement.

'I will aid with the tents.' Byleth added. 'You can manage with overseeing the cooking, Dorothea?' She enquired.

'I'll get them both in hand. Never fear!' Dorothea laughed.

Once the ladies had moved to help out, and Seteth had stored his pack, he went back to where Alois was stood, watching over the camp with a practiced eye and a beaming smile.

'The journey went well?' Seteth asked, standing beside the Knight and watching as Edelgard and Hubert hauled pails of water back towards the fire.

'No problems at all.' Alois told him. 'There were a few grumbles, of course. The kids aren't conditioned for the march yet, but Captain Jeralt expected that and allowed the time so that we could keep the pace relatively easy.'

'Thoughtful of him.' Seteth observed.

Alois chuckled. 'Well, he's a hard and dangerous man, of course, but underneath that gruffness is a whole bucket-load of decency. Not a surprise that Byleth is so protective towards her students.' He jabbed this thumb towards where Byleth was patiently showing Linhardt the best way to mallet the ground-pegs down. 'Mind you, her mother was just about the kindest and gentlest soul you could ever hope to meet, and her girl is the absolute spit of her.'

'Is that so?' Seteth's heart began to beat a little faster in his chest. A sudden wave of competitiveness swept over him. He would just _love_ rubbing Flayn's face in getting more information out of Alois than _she_ managed to get from Jeralt.

Alois was still chuckling. 'I can only imagine the Archbishop's face when she first clapped eyes on our Byleth. It must have been like seeing a ghost.'

'Rhea knew Byleth's mother?' Seteth enquired lightly. 'I assumed that it was only Jeralt that she knew.'

'Oh... crap.' Alois's grin disappeared into a worried frown. 'I thought you knew, being who you are and all! Aw, Jeralt is going to kill me for opening my mouth.'

'Please don't concern yourself Alois.' Seteth said carefully. 'Rhea hasn't been quite herself since Jeralt's arrival, and I haven't liked to push her on why in case I stirred up unfortunate memories. It would be a big help to hear what you know.'

'It ain't much. It was sensitive at the time you understand.' Alois still looked nervous.

'I see. So Rhea knew this woman well then?' Seteth pushed gently.

'Jeralt's wife was originally one of Rhea's handmaidens.' Alois said quietly.

Seteth couldn't prevent his shocked expression. Then unexpectedly he started to laugh. 'How extraordinary!' He said gleefully. 'Why am I not surprised that Jeralt managed to steal away a nun from right under the Archbishop's nose! Oh my days... that's priceless!'

Alois began to chuckle again too, his relief palpable. 'Yeah, totally a Jeralt kind of move.' He agreed.

'Did they have to leave the Monastery once their relationship was discovered?' Seteth enquired.

Alois shook his head. 'No, not at all. They were married quietly - no big deal made of it. I don't think many knew who she actually was; after all - the archbishop's intimate staff kept mainly to Lady Rhea and the church.' Alois scratched at his chin thoughtfully. 'Jeralt didn't leave until after Byleth was born. Her mother died at the birth of course, and By was in a bad state herself, sickly and not expected to live.'

'That must have been difficult for him.' Seteth said quietly.

'Yeah, we were out on a mission when it all happened. He never got to say goodbye.' Alois replied sadly. 'Then there was the fire...' He continued. 'It was reported that the baby died in it.' He looked fondly over at the girl who was now adding something to the food that was cooking on the fire. 'That at least is proven to be wrong!' He noted.

'So Byleth was born at the Monastery.' Seteth sounded thoughtful. 'Then Jeralt stole her away with him when he left, letting everyone believe she was dead. I wonder why.'

Alois shrugged. 'If that's what happened, the Captain would have had his reasons.' He said loyally.

'I don't doubt that in the least.' Seteth agreed. 'I won't mention to Jeralt what you have told me.' He added. 'I _am_ grateful, however. Given the situation it would have been harsh to have pushed either Rhea or Jeralt for the details. I don't need to now.'

'Well that's something at least.' Alois sounded relieved.

'Yes, it's quite something indeed.' Seteth murmured, feeling sure that he had outdone Flayn's inquiries by a mile.


	63. Fight Night

Caspar's turn on watch came an hour after midnight when he was pushed awake by Linhardt, who had completed his own duty covering the first section of the night.

'It's all so quiet, I could barely keep my eyes open.' Linhardt reported as he climbed into the warm blankets that Caspar vacated, humming happily to himself.

'Can you please keep it down.' Hubert huffed in annoyance. 'Some of us are _trying_ to sleep.'

Caspar stepped over Ferdinand's slumbering form and pushed his way out of the tent, heading over towards the fire where Byleth, Alois, and Seteth had laid out their own bedrolls. Edelgard joined them.

'Caspar, can you take the North point and Edelgard the South, just at the edge of the camp.' Byleth requested quietly. 'There are Knights in place a bit further out, so if you hear any disturbance, report at once.'

Marching himself swiftly to the spot that the Professor had indicated, Caspar stared out into the trees, trying to adjust his eyes to the gloom and see if he could spot the Knights that were out there. He could see nothing except the trunks of trees. A glance back into the camp showed him that the Professor had laid down again, her eyes shut, although he was sure that she was awake by the tenseness of her posture. He could just make out Edelgard's form stood at the other end of the site. Aside from that, there was nothing of any remark to take his attention. It was going to be a long few hours of boredom he realised.

Despite the peace, Caspar's enthusiasm and focus never wavered. He amused himself primarily by counting the paces from one side of his watch post to the other - first in massive strides, then in mini-steps, and once that became dull, he tried to imagine what wildlife it was that was making the noises and the rustles he could hear.

It was probably around halfway through his watch when Caspar heard something very different from the other sounds he had been listening to. It was distant - but he would have bet _anything_ that the incongruous ringing he could just about make out was the clash of weapons against each other. He strained both his eyes and his ears so intently that he didn't notice the Professor coming up behind him with a frown on her face.

'Wake the other's.' She told him quietly, making him jump. 'Start with Seteth and Alois. 'Ensure that everyone stays silent, but gather them by the fire and be ready. Let Edelgard know too.' She added, just as a distant shout of warning echoed through the trees. 'Hurry!' She urged, drawing her weapon.

Casper nodded and stumbled across to the fire, shaking Alois first and then Seteth.

'Trouble.' He told them - pointing towards where Byleth was stood frozen and alert.

Alois swore under his breath and dived for the tent where his off-duty Knight's were resting. Seteth rose quickly and sprinted, lance in hand, towards Byleth. Caspar headed to the boy's tent.

'Guys!' He kicked indelicately at Ferdinand, who was closest to the entrance. 'Wake up!'

'Ouch!' Ferdinand sat up. 'What the hell Caspar?'

'Shh!' Caspar urged as Linhardt and Hubert blinked wearily at him. 'Looks like we have incoming. Prof says to get ready and group up by the fire. Gotta stay quiet.'

'Edelgard?' Hubert hissed as he swiftly stood, his sleepiness gone and grabbing for his boots.

'She's the lookout to the south. The threat appears to be from the north.' Caspar replied as he let himself out to go and get the girls.

In the short time it took for everyone to get together, the unmistakable sound of fighting had grown much louder and distinctly closer. Byleth and Seteth remained on the edge of the camp, heads together, deep in conversation, and there was no sign at all of Alois or the Knights. After a few moments Seteth looked up at the students, nodded to Byleth, and gave her a reassuring grip to the shoulder, then he hurried over to the fire.

'The Knights are dealing with the problem.' Seteth said shortly. 'We will remain here and engage with any hostiles that get past them. The Professor wants you to adopt your defensive pairs - Petra and Dorothea, you are to keep a close eye to the East and raise the alarm if you spy anything - Edelgard and Linhardt, the same but stay closer to the fire and look South. We believe that any threat will come from the North, but it pays to be wary.'

'Shouldn't we go and aid the Knights?' Casper asked excitedly.

'Alois will signal if help is required, but in honesty, given the denseness of the forest, everyone would end up split.' Seteth frowned. 'Since Alois has placed Knights to cover the route along the river, the only place left for anyone to go is this camp. If they do, you are to keep defensive. Only engage if you are ordered or if it's completely necessary.'

Bernadetta let out a piercing scream of alarm, making everyone jump as two armed men suddenly burst from the trees and into the clearing a few yards in front of where Byleth was waiting. Caspar grabbed Bernadetta by the arm and put a finger to his lips before she could cry out again. She choked back a sob and nodded at him.

Caspar's attention swung back to the Professor. She had retreated a dozen or so steps, to bring the interlopers further into the light and away from the cover of the forest, then with a single slash to one and a thrust at the other - both went down under her blade. There was a ripple of shock that ran through the students, but Seteth quickly motioned for their silence.

Byleth placed her foot on the chest of the man she had impaled to pull her sword free of his body, and just about managed to jump out of the way of an arrow that sped at her from an unknown location.

'Seteth, take my position, Caspar and Ferdinand in behind him, and Bernadetta stay in range. Hubert with me.' Byleth turned to beckon the mage. 'We need to take out the archer, I want you to stay behind me as we run into the tree's and keep your sights up in the branches. You see any movement you cast. Got it?'

Hubert nodded and trotted forward. When he reached Byleth, they took off together at a run.

Casper watched as they disappeared, only to hear a loud shout and a lot of cursing then a scream from an unknown voice. Weapons rang, and there were several flashes of purple and violet magic. Caspar started hopping from foot to foot, anxious to join the fray - then several bandits, all carrying large sacks ran out from cover and charge directly towards them.

'Hold.' Seteth ordered as Caspar twitched with the urge to run forward and meet them. 'Make them come to us.' He added, raising his lance and firming his footing. Caspar and Ferdinand followed his lead and prepared for the onslaught. As the men ran forward, the one at the front stumbled unexpectedly.

'Oh... oh, dear... I think I hit him... time to go home, Bernie. Yes, time to go home...' Bernadetta didn't move, however, but she did loosen a second arrow at the afflicted man which hit him squarely in the chest. 'You have _really_ gone and done it now.' Bernie reflected mournfully as the man fell face forward.

'Nice one Bernie!' Caspar congratulated her.

'Oh, yes. Nice one, Bernie!' The girl replied, sarcastically.

Byleth and Hubert were already back, Byleth running up behind the group of men before they had even reached Seteth and the students.

Caspar could only watch in stunned amazement when his Professor cried out a vicious taunt as she plowed into the attackers - her blade whirling faster than he could follow. Her face was a mask, her eyes completely void of anything even remotely human as her entire body moved as intuitively as if she were simply taking an evening stroll. It wasn't pretty; her maneuvers were robust and functional rather than graceful, but there was a beauty in her economy, and to a fellow brawler, her efficiency was like poetry.

'Truly the Ashen Demon.' Ferdinand breathed as the last of the five men was cut down, spraying arterial blood in a dramatic arc, covering the woman that had ended him.

'Petra report!' Byleth shouted to the girl on the east side of the camp.

'Quietness here, Professor.' Petra called back.

'Edelgard?' Byleth barked.

'Nothing, Professor.' Edelgard confirmed.

'Good.' Byleth murmured her eyes sweeping around the campsite and the students. 'Everyone okay?' She asked hoarsely, some light re-entering her eyes.

'Bernie killed one.' Bernadetta suddenly sobbed and collapsed to the ground.

'All's clear!' Alois came jogging back into camp with a Knight at his side. Byleth's shoulders relaxed noticeably. She joined Bernadetta on the ground and pulled the girl to her.

'You are covered in blood, Professor!' The girl wailed. 'E...e...even your hair!'

'None of it's mine.' She reassured. 'Do you think you could come and help me get cleaned up at the stream Bernie? I think I will need a bit of help.'

'Y...yes, Bernie can help.' The girl hiccupped.

Byleth gazed towards Seteth. 'Can you manage here?' She asked. He nodded.

'Take your time.' He said. 'We'll get the mess sorted.'

Seteth organised Ferdinand and Caspar to help with searching and then moving the bodies while Hubert tended the fire and made tea.

'Looks like these fellows were running off with their loot.' Alois commented, after opening one of the sacks that the bandit's had been carrying. 'A couple turned once they saw us and appeared to be heading back to the canyon, but I sent some lads after them. They won't have made it very far.'

'There are five here, two by the tree's... how many did you deal with when you went to get the archer, Hubert?' Seteth asked.

'We took the archer out from a tree, and the Professor took down another melee on the ground.' He replied.

'And the Knights?' Seteth queried.

'Two that I'm sure of, and the two that scarpered back towards the camp.' Alois reported.

'So that's twelve.' Seteth stroked his chin thoughtfully. 'That's over half of the men that were reported to be in the canyon. I wonder what happened to make them leave.'

'Odd time for them to go too unless they were sneaking out.' Alois agreed.

'It's only a couple of hours till first light. I'll do an aerial sweep as soon as I can, see if I can spy what's happening.' Seteth decided.

Caspar's concern over Bernie was eased when he saw her arrive back at camp hanging on to the Professor's arm in a death grip, but appearing calm. He grinned at the girl and sent her a cheerful thumbs-up. She smiled back, wanly at him, and seated herself next to the Professor, then laid her head in the woman's lap and closed her eyes after declining a mug of tea. The Knights had also arrived back in dribs and drabs and were reorganised efficiently by Alois after taking tea and exchanging reports.

'Definately all clear as far back as the canyon.' Alois eventually declared. 'You kids need to get some rest.' He added to the students.

'As if we could.' Caspar groaned.

'I could and will!' Linhardt declared. 'Far too much excitement for one night.' He complained to the Professor as he curled up with Bernadetta adding his own head to Byleth's lap and falling immediately asleep.

'Bloody hell!' Byleth grouched. 'Do I actually _look_ like a pillow?'

'More like a comfort blanket I think.' Hubert smirked, but without malice.

Byleth looked up at him blankly for a second, then she smiled. 'Your reflexes were excellent tonight, Hubert. It was good to have you at my back. Thank you.'

Hubert looked genuinely surprised, then covered it by scowling. 'No need for flattery, Professor.' He murmured.

'Pfft. Take it as you will.' She retorted.

He bowed slightly to her, then took himself off to his tent. Ferdinand followed, but Caspar camped down a slight way away from Linhardt. Edelgard and Dorethea also said goodnight and headed for their beds while Petra was still stalking around the perimeter of the camp. Alois joined her, chatting to her quietly.

'You aren't going to be able to lie down like that.' Seteth noted to Byleth, indicating the two heads on her lap.

'I know.' She sighed, but her eyes were soft, and he saw that she had an arm protectively around Bernadetta's shoulders.

'You really should get some rest, you know.' He added, sitting himself down by her other side. 'Feel free to use my shoulder if you'd like.' He offered.

'I'm fine.' She asserted, but she did lean in against him lightly. 'If I use you, you won't be able to lie down either.' She pointed out.

'I'm not the one who took down seven men by myself.' He replied.

She gave a little snort. 'Slacker!' she whispered.

'Oh, really! Are you issuing a _challenge,_ Professor?'

'Once you get on that magnificent beast of yours I doubt I'd stand a chance.' Byleth admitted. 'In honesty though, those bandits were woeful. They wouldn't even throw down their loot to protect themselves, so it was hardly difficult to best them.' Her head landed gently on his shoulder. 'What_ is_ it about shiny stuff that makes a person willing to give up their life to protect it?' She wondered aloud.

'Damned if I know.' Seteth responded with a heavy sigh.


	64. An Unlikely Duo

Seteth took to the skies on his wyvern as soon as it was light enough for him to be able to scope out their target with a decent degree of visibility. The distance to Zanado was utterly negligible on the wing, and it would be less than an hour march on foot yet the contrast in the landscape - from the lush green of the forest to the scorched earth and rock of the canyon - was almost wrenching. Seteth remembered a time when all of it was vibrant and teeming with life.

Turning his mind resolutely back to today, what he assumed was the bandit camp was still and silent. Seteth could make out a couple of fires that were burning low and a few man-shaped forms surrounding them, most likely sleeping. He was too high in the sky to make out much detail - but he decided to risk swooping just a little bit lower to try and gain a better insight into the numbers that were remaining.

It didn't appear that the camp had even bothered to set any kind of lookout. Seteth was sure that his presence in the air above them wasn't noticed by any of the scant amount of people on the ground. He counted less than a dozen, although there was also a large and roughly built lean-to construction over on the western side of the camp - just beyond the only bridge spanning the deep chasm that dissected the terrain.

Seteth veered his wyvern around and started to make his way back to locate the Monastery forces using the stream as his guide. They should have started out by now, he considered, nobody having slept much after their unexpected encounter in the night and everyone already being up as the dawn broke, anxiety and restlessness the main culprit.

Turned out he was right. Seteth quickly caught sight of the marching unit, moving at a fast clip towards Zanado, unencumbered by their camping gear and the bounty that had been carried by the bandits they had fought overnight. They would need to organise wagons to get the spoils back home once the fighting was over, but until it could be arranged, Alois had left one of his Knights guarding their base.

There was very little chat as the students marched. Once Seteth had reported to Alois what he had seen, he took back to the air and followed above them, keeping a wary eye for anything unexpected or out of the ordinary. It did not take a great deal of time for them to reach the edge of the canyon.

_'This feels... familiar.' _Sothis murmured in Byleth's head as soon as they came close to their destination.

_'I agree.'_ Byleth thought back. _'There is a sense of uneasiness in the air that I cannot put my finger on.'_

_'I feel both happy and sad.' _Sothis mused. _'It is odd. Almost like memories are floating in front of me that I just can't grasp.' _She sighed._ 'My general feeling that I have forgotten something that is vitally important feels much heavier here than normal.'_

_'Regardless, we need to focus.' _Byleth said firmly._ 'We have a job to do. We can ponder our mysteries later...'_

_'You are right of course. I still feel uneasy about bringing children along to a fight. Perhaps that is the basis of this uncomfortable sensation.' _Sothis agreed.

_'It went better than I expected last night, though.' _Byleth admitted._ 'It may have only been a light skirmish, but there was no panic or impulsive action.'_

_'All the same, I don't want any accidents... or any ambushes.' _Sothis's voice drifted into a much quieter tone. _'I think you are also correct in your suggestion that I have become somewhat fond of the brats. I blame you entirely for that.'_

Alois was gathering everyone together at the entrance to the canyon. Byleth shushed Sothis so she could focus on his words.

'Seteth didn't spot that many bandits remaining on the ground, but they have already surprised us once. Be on your guard and pay attention to your orders.' Alois demanded, his usual jocularity completely absent. 'From _my_ perspective that means let the Knight's do their job and try not to get in their way too much.'

'I thought we might take the western bridge and head for the structure that's been set up out that way.' Byleth said quietly. 'The map showed that there is an exit from the canyon in that direction, and it would be lax of us to let anyone slip away in the chaos of the moment. It's also likely to be where the leader is if he's still on site.'

'Probably a good idea.' Alois agreed after a bit of consideration. 'Should I send a couple of my guys with you?' He asked.

'You have already had to leave one Knight back at our base. I am confident we can manage a _couple_ of bandits between the whole lot of us. We did last night.' Byleth pointed out. 'Besides which both of us can utilise Seteth, who will be overhead if there are any problems.' She added.

'Right you are. Should be over pretty quick anyway, I reckon.' Alois pulled himself up straight, squared his shoulders, and drew his weapon. 'Let's go then.' He declared.

~0~

'I expect they will be there by now.' Flayn's voice was small as she sat next to Jeralt on the dock of the lake, a fishing rod in her hand as the sun continued its lazy rise on the eastern horizon.

'Don't think about it, Flayn.' Jeralt advised. 'Ain't nothing we can do from here, so there is no point in worrying ourselves unduly.'

'You _must_ be concerned though, just a little bit.' Flayn pouted at him.

Jeralt chuckled. 'I'm about ready to jump on a Wyvern and get there myself.. not that I've ever ridden one before!' He agreed.

Her eyes widened, and she giggled. 'Is this the first time Byleth has ever been off somewhere fighting without you?' She asked, her voice filled with compassion.

'In a sense, I suppose.' Jeralt reclined himself back on his elbow's comfortably. 'We have usually been in the same location or thereabout's, but often our objectives have differed depending on the job.'

'I'm surprised that you seemed to travel about so very much.' Flayn continued after a moment's contemplation. 'Given your reputation and the skill of your unit, I would have thought that you would have been offered a permanent position somewhere before now. I mean, even_ I_ had heard of you, and I have been cloistered due to my ill health for the longest time.'

'We _have_ been offered. On many occasions and in many places. I've always preferred to keep on the move.' Jeralt grunted. 'It just so happens that the pay is much better if you work the routes between Fodlan and Almyra. Not many want to make the trip so that kinda work is at a premium.'

'It must be nice to have the freedom to travel and see so many different places.' Flayn sighed wistfully.

Jeralt patted her arm as her fishing line taunted. She handed the rod to him to battle in the catch. 'The best bit about being a mercenary and staying on the road is that you never have to get tied up in politics or the shitstorms that come with staying in one place.' Jeralt told her, reeling in a colossal queen loach with practiced ease. 'Unlike being here.' He added.

'Then why on earth did you come back?' Flayn was trying to carry the wriggling fish in both arms to their awaiting basket. 'I mean, I'm so glad that you did - but it sounds like you were happy with life as it was.'

'Are you pumping me for information Mistress Flayn?' Jeralt asked shrewdly, but he was smiling as he busied himself rebaiting their hook.

'What a thing to suggest!' Flayn glanced back at him cautiously. 'Here I am taking a polite interest to pass the time...'

'You're good...' Jeralt admitted, 'But I am a suspicious old coot, so regardless of how cute you play it, I'm not very likely to be completely taken in.'

'Seteth warned me you weren't stupid.' Flayn admitted. 'I guess I may have underestimated you.'

'It's my face.' Jeralt grinned at her. 'It _looks_ stupid, so people assume I am stupid - it's not totally your fault!'

'You don't seem particularly bothered that I may have been trying to pry.' Flayn noted.

Jeralt considered her closely. 'I don't pick up any ill intent from you, Flayn. I could be wrong, of course, but I generally have a good nose for that kind of thing.'

'There really is none!' Flayn agreed quickly. 'Rhea's reluctance to speak to my brother is unusual, and it's eating at him that there may be something amiss that could be pertinent to his own concerns.'

'Yeah, I get that.' Jeralt agreed. 'I'll admit that in the time I have been here, I have developed a grudging respect for Seteth that I wasn't expecting, given his relationship to Rhea. Sometimes though, secrets _need_ to be kept - no matter how you feel about the person you are keeping them from.' He stared knowingly at the girl sat by his side. 'I have a feeling that _you_ understand that requirement too - on a personal level.'

Flayn returned his look measuredly. She inclined her head silently at him.

'What I will say, though, is that I came back because I was worried about Byleth, and I hoped that Rhea may be able to help her.' Jeralt said quietly.

'Worried?' Flayn's eyes narrowed. 'Is she unwell?' She asked.

Jeralt shrugged. 'She's always been quiet and reserved,' He said. 'It's only gotten worse over time - her hardly ever speaking and becoming more and more detached. Obviously, I know Rhea well, and regardless of how I feel about her and the church, if she can help my daughter, I will deal with whatever she throws at me.'

'I admit, I am confused.' Flayn had a small frown creasing her brow. 'The Byleth that you are talking about is _not_ the one that I have come to know.'

'Well, seems that Rhea may have been right in her assertion that becoming a Professor here would be good for her.' Jeralt said sourly. 'The Archbishop believed that if Byleth became a student she could just squirrel herself away and have no reason to change - but my girl takes duty and responsibility _very_ seriously. Putting her in charge of other's wellbeing and education... well it's opened her up in ways I never imagined possible already.'

'The students certainly relate to her.' Flayn said thoughtfully. 'Even my brother is not immune to her charm, and that is no mean feat. He is probably just as careful and suspicious as you are.'

'Not long before we got here, Byleth had become so bad that she had created some kind of imaginary friend that she was talking to and dreaming of.' Jeralt added quietly. 'I guess she really did just need company of her own age and a bit of stability after all. It makes me feel like a bit of a failure as a parent if I'm honest.'

'Oh shhh, Jeralt.' Flayn beamed at him. 'Any fool can see that you adore your daughter and that she adores you. Of course, the fact that she hasn't had a mother's influence... well that is a situation that I can empathise with myself. It can be hard.'

'Maybe.' Jeralt agreed. 'So can I count on you to be a friend to my daughter Flayn?'

'Well of course.' Flayn nodded seriously. 'I would be a friend to you too if you would have me. Turns out that you are even_ better _than the Professor at fishing after all!'

'I dunno kid. You're tricky, and I'd bet that you can be a whole lot of trouble if you set your mind to it.' Jeralt smirked.

'I don't think you are the sort who'd enjoy a boring and placid companion.' Flayn replied tartly.

'You got me there!' Jeralt agreed.

'Friends then?' Flayn took one hand off her fishing rod and extended it towards the grizzled warrior.

'Aye alright.' Jeralt grabbed her tiny hand in his huge one and shook it. 'It's likely better that I have you close by where I can keep a good eye on you anyway.' He laughed.

Probably wise.' Flayn agreed.


	65. Dead Beat

The overwhelming sense of unease remained with Byleth as the Knights and students marched further into the Red Canyon. Sothis was bouncing around in her head anxiously, and each forward step taken was making her tenser. Byleth was forced to share in the girls growing confusion as Sothis tried to get a grip on the elusive rememberings that were sliding unseen all around them.

_'Please try and calm down.'_ Byleth urged her passenger_. 'I am having problems concentrating, and I need to be alert.'_

_'I can't help it!' _Sothis groaned miserably._ 'It's like a physical assault that I am powerless to stop. What in the world could have happened here?'_

_'Whatever it was, it's in the past now. We need to concentrate on today. We need to keep these children safe.' _Byleth gritted her teeth. Her head was hurting with the extreme focus required to keep herself together.

Alois and his Knights moved into position at the head of the canyon, as they silently slipped into view of the bandit camp. There was an immediate cry of alarm when they were spotted, and they moved quickly forward to engage with the first cluster of foes.

Byleth and the others headed towards the bridge to the west. Byleth spotted the only structured shelter immediately, it was higher up on a slope, and it overlooked the camp below. There was no movement from it at all. Once all of the students had safely transversed the bridge, she motioned for them to stop so they could observe what was happening over on the other side of the ravine.

The knights were undeniably well trained and disciplined. Byleth felt a stab of surprise at just how well they managed their objective - particularly Alois, whom she had never seen engaged in fighting before. The large man moved with much greater grace than she had imagined possible, and he was both solid and strong in his execution. Alois had called out to the camp initially, requesting they surrender without conflict. Nobody appeared to have taken that option; instead choosing to face the onslaught even though at no time did it look to be going well for them.

It was clear that the Knights had everything well under control, which was a blessing because when the first drop of blood spilled to the canyon floor, Byleth was hit by a wave of intense nausea so strong that she wobbled on her feet. Sothis keened a wail of pure misery in her head.

'Everything okay, Professor?' Hubert appeared to have noticed Byleth's quickly corrected stumble and was by her side his voice low and quiet.

She turned to look at her charges. Hubert looked genuinely puzzled as he appeared to be checked her over, although he also seemed to be the only one who had noticed her reaction.

'I am a little tired.' Byleth murmured back.

Linhardt was staring at the floor in front of him, now that people were dying, and he was gripping Bernadetta's hand. Caspar had a hold on the girl's other hand while they both watched the fighting closely. Dorothea was stood off to one side, her arms crossed and a frown on her face as she witnessed the Knight's confrontation. Ferdinand fidgeted anxiously just behind Edelgard, whose own face was devoid of emotion.

'I think it's time that we moved.' Byleth said, although her voice was gruff. She began to stride forward towards their target with Hubert keeping pace at her shoulder.

The group reached the structure without any incident. Byleth silently organised everyone into position, and then she stepped forward and lifted the covering to the front of the space with the flat of her sword. As she did, three men burst out, weapons drawn.

The first went down to an almost lazy flick of Byleth's sword, but as his blood welled and his body hit the ground, a rise of bile assaulted her throat, and her movement stuttered. She stepped back instinctively.

Caspar was rushed by the second man, but he had prepared his stance in the manner he had observed Seteth take the night before, and he met the attack with a confident block of his axe. A flash of violet magic took the man to his knees before he could find a second attack, and Ferdinand speared him competently from the side as Caspar brought down his weapon decisively and ended the struggle.

Edelgard had edged herself forward to engage the third man after realising that Byleth wasn't moving. Her swing was erratic but intense, driving the man back a step and unbalancing him. Her next, slower chop cleaved a deep wound into the bandit's shoulder but also trapped her weapon. Byleth physically shook herself, and stepped forward to finish off the job and allow Edelgard to reclaim her axe.

'Professor!' Linhardt warned as a fourth man stumbled out into the sunlight rushing towards Byleth, whose back was open and unprotected to him. It was Linhardt's cast that stopped him in his tracks, giving Byleth a chance to turn and knock the man onto his back physically and raise her sword to take out his throat.

'I..I.. yield!' The man stammered fearfully. Byleth held her swing brought her weapon to rest against his chest instead.

'Is there anyone else in there?' She demanded, nodding towards the shack.

'No... we just came up here to get the rest of the loot!' The man's eyes were wild with fear.

Byleth pressed harder on his chest. 'Where is your leader?'

'Dead.' The man coughed out. 'Night before last, he was taken. We were dividing up the spoils and planned on moving out today. Guess we should have gone with the ones that left last night instead.'

'They stumbled into us. It was a terminal encounter.' Byleth's voice was flat. 'What do you mean, the boss was taken?'

'I mean that some big scary bastard in black armor with red glowing eyes and a bloody _scythe_ of all things came waltzing into camp in the middle of the night and knocked the boss's head directly from his shoulders without so much as a word.' Fear was bright in the bandit's eyes. 'The head got chucked into the ravine, and his body was kicked onto the campfire. Then the bloody black knight said that he didn't have any business with the rest of us, but if we _wanted_ to challenge him over his actions, he would happily kill us all.'

'Did you challenge him?' Byleth asked.

'Not bloody likely.' The man murmured.

'Do you know who the boss was?' Byleth was getting desperate now. She wasn't surprised when the man answered that he didn't.

'Just heard word that there was a job to be had here and the pay was good. Turned up to see if I could get in on the action.' The man admitted. 'When the boss got beheaded, appeared that _none _of us knew what we had been gathered for exactly, and the loot was just sitting there all shiny and pretty. Looked like it was a golden payday for us all. Should have known better.'

_'This is futile. There is no way we can prove that it was Kostas that was in charge - even to satisfy ourselves.'_ Sothis complained.

Byleth could only agree. _'Just leaves us to wonder who it was that came and killed him, and at whose orders._' She said sourly.

_'It may not even have had anything to do with us.'_ Sothis added.

_'I think that is unlikely.'_ Byleth hedged.

Alois took charge of the prisoner and the structure that he and the three men had been guarding contained nothing more than further sacks of booty. Clean-up of the site began in earnest, and eventually Seteth landed to report that he could spy nobody else in the vicinity.

Byleth was finding it harder and harder to mask her adverse reaction to the environment, the longer that they stayed. Eventually she took herself off a distance to take a break and sat herself down, closing her eyes with some relief.

'Thank you for leading us, Professor.' Edelgard's serious voice broke into her reverie. 'I suppose there was no real way that we _could_ have lost to such a familiar foe. Nonetheless, I feel this mission has been both a success and a lesson to us all.'

'That was the point I believe, Your Highness.' Byleth agreed, her eyes still shut.

'This place though...' Edelgard continued, her tone becoming softer and more reflective. 'There is something about this canyon that feels... inexplicably strange.'

'I would not have taken you for the sort to have flights of fancy Edelgard.' Byleth had opened her eyes and was staring at the Princess with a dull gaze.

'In truth I am not.' Edelgard agreed. 'It may just be the conflicted feelings of the others that I am picking up on.'

'Probably.' Byleth had closed her eyes again.

'I apologise for disturbing you, Professor.' Edelgard added. 'I don't believe you were able to get any sleep last night. After your martial display in our camp you must be exhausted. Let me leave you to a bit of peace.'

'That would be appreciated. Thanks.' Byleth murmured.

_'Interesting that it is not just us that has noticed the strangeness._' Sothis observed as Edelgard rejoined the other students.

_'Right now, I can't be bothered to think about it. I am sure that we can chew it over later. Much later.'_ Byleth groaned.

_'Well, unfortunately, Seteth is heading over now, so you don't look like you are going to be getting a reprieve just yet.'_

_'Of course not.' _Byleth grouched. _'That would be way too much to ask.'_

'I am going to be heading back to the Monastery now, Professor.' Seteth told her as he sat himself uninvited beside her. 'Is there anything you would like me to pass along to Jeralt on my return?'

'Just that everyone is okay.' Byleth replied.

Seteth looked at her intently. 'Are you really okay?' He asked quietly.

'Tired, Seteth. As I _keep_ having to tell everyone - I am simply tired.'

'I can take you back with me if you wish.' Seteth offered.

It was tempting, so tempting.

'I have a duty to the students. I will be fine once I have some food in my belly.' Byleth determined.

'And I have a duty to _your _wellbeing.' She felt Seteth's hand on her arm, and at his touch, nausea rolled over her again, extremely violently. She jumped, and he removed his hand quickly, a frown creasing his brow.

'Are you uncomfortable in this place, Byleth?' He asked suddenly, flexing his fingers as if he had received a shock in them.

'It has a strange ambiance. It is an anomaly - the sudden bare landscape...' She looked at him. 'Why is it called the red canyon? It isn't actually red. I have seen earth that is rich in a particular type of mineral that has a red hue, and I expected this place to be like that - but it really isn't. Everything is grey and dead.'

'I believe it was the site of a battle in antiquity. The details are lost from history though. It is more tale than fact.' Seteth replied carefully.

Byleth looked away as Sothis bristled in her mind. _'A battle. Hmmm.'_

'I'm sorry, did you say something?' Seteth asked.

'Not really.' Byleth had regained a little control over her roiling stomach. 'Travel safe Seteth. I assume I will be seeing you on my return. I will need to report to Lady Rhea?'

'I'll make sure that you are allowed the time to properly rest before that happens.' Seteth replied firmly, getting to his feet. 'I admit, I am wary of discovering what Jeralt and my sister have been up to in our absence.' He added with a sigh. 'They seemed to be bonding in a _most_ worrying fashion before I left.'

'Oh dear.' That actually raised a small smile. 'I can't decide which of them has the most potential to lead the other astray.' She admitted.

'You aren't making me feel any better, Byleth!' Seteth moaned.

'I'd hurry back if I was you!' Byleth agreed.


	66. Partners in Crime

Dimitri let himself out of the Archbishop's council chamber with an anxious frown and all the signs of developing one of his debilitating headaches. He paused at the door for a few moments to compose himself and decide what to do now. He certainly wasn't going back to class - Professor Hanneman wouldn't be expecting his return anyway. The teaching staff must already be aware of the news, which went some way towards explaining Hanneman's look of concern when he'd advised Dimitri that Rhea wanted to see him.

The fact that Dimitri had been excused from his afternoon lessons to attend his meeting meant that when the Prince spotted Claude loitering just around the corner from Rhea's room, his interest was piqued regardless of the fragile state of his head. Instead of heading for the staircase, Dimitri made his way along the corridor towards his fellow student.

'Von Reigan.' Dimitri welcomed as he approached.

'Hey, Dimitri.' Claude looked startled for a brief second, then his usual sardonic grin slipped into place. 'Are you skipping class too? Didn't think you had it in you to be contrary, your Princeliness!'

Dimitri frowned. 'I was requested to meet with Lady Rhea. I am most certainly _not_ skipping anything.' His look became curious. 'Isn't this a rather odd place to chose to hide out if you are trying to escape your lessons without detection.'

'Yeah, I guess it would be a pretty dumb location.' Claude agreed easily. 'I kinda persuaded Manuela that someone should wait for Seteth's return from the Black Eagles mission to find out how it went. Honestly, it's stupidly easy to appeal to that woman's untamed nosiness. She agreed immediately and sent me off straight after lunch.'

'Is Seteth back then?' Dimitri asked eagerly.

Claude shrugged. 'I saw Jeralt making his way down to the wyvern roost ten minutes ago - so I figure he may have just arrived.'

'Oh.' Dimitri looked confused. 'Why aren't you down _there_ then?'

Claude chuckled and leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. 'I don't think Seteth is likely to tell _me _anything interesting. I was planning to listen in once they get back up here. I doubt they will talk about anything juicy till they are safely inside anyway.'

'I see.' Dimitri shook his head. 'So just standing around here is your big plan to spy on him?' He asked, incredulously.

'No, my Prince. I need to see _where _they hold their meeting first before I can decide how best to snoop on them.' Claude smirked.

'Yes. I suppose that's wise.' Dimitri nodded.

Claude looked directly at the Prince, his eyes shrewd. 'Colour me surprised Dimi. I was _sure_ you would disapprove of my underhandedness. That or you'd just think I was winding you up.'

'Are you?' Dimitri asked.

'No.'

Dimitri's frown was back. 'I suppose I _should_ disapprove.' He decided eventually. 'But after the meeting I've just had, I can't find myself caring all that much.'

'Oh?' Claude's sudden alertness reminded Dimitri of a hunting dog scenting prey. 'You want to share?'

'Maybe. It will be common knowledge soon enough.' Dimitri pondered thoughtfully. 'We need to complete _your_ objective first, though, right? I assume you have some reason behind wanting to know about the mission in Zanado so much.'

'You want to play shenanigans with me, your Highness?' Claude sounded amused. 'If Dedue finds out I've been leading you astray, he will tear me limb from limb.'

'You know what... I'm feeling a little belligerent. I'll help _you_ out if you will listen to my news and give me your thoughts after.' Dimitri held out a hand to Claude, which the other boy took and shook with a wide grin. 'So why _do _you care what happened to the Black Eagles then?' He asked.

'I don't, aside from not wishing harm on anyone who went along, obviously.' Claude replied. 'I _do_ care what happens to teach, though. After her savingourarses against bandits, I can't deny a certain protectiveness when it comes to her - and this mission was strange.'

'Yes. That I can understand.' Dimitri agreed. 'I believe I feel much the same way.'

'Right...' Claude smirked. 'Your concern has nothing whatsoever to do with the massive crush you have on our beautiful Professor then.' He winked at the Prince whose face was immediately flaming. 'Can't say I blame you. Good luck with _that _one, though!'

'Is there any point in denying it?' Dimitri asked sheepishly.

'Not to me.' Claude grinned.

'I wouldn't call it a crush exactly.' Dimitri muttered. 'More of a courteous and dedicated respect...'

'Okay.' Claude chuckled.

'Even Dedue has developed a fondness for the Professor.' Dimitri added defensively. 'I have _never_ known him to take so easily to a person before.'

'I get it, Dimi...' Claude patted the Prince on the head and winked at him again. 'Now then. Any thoughts on our desire to snoop? In honesty, Seteth might actually talk directly to you. For some reason, he doesn't seem to trust _me_ in the slightest...'

'How do you plan to overhear if they go straight in to see Rhea?' Dimitri asked in interest.

Claude made a face. 'That would likely be impossible.' He admitted. I'm hoping they head to Jeralt or Seteth's office first.'

'Hmm... well, I might have something that would help then.' Dimitri's eyes suddenly sparkled with mischief. He moved forward, beckoning Claude to follow him.

Dimitri stopped by the Infirmary door and peered in carefully. It was empty.

'I sometimes get some rather bad headaches.' Dimitri told Claude as he pushed his way into the room and made for the supplies cupboard at the back. 'Manuela makes up a unique mixture for me that the royal physician has used for several years, but it is kept locked in here due to some of the ingredients being dangerous in high volumes. I _do_ have a key to the store-room, however, so that if Manuela is unavailable - usually because she is drunk - I can come by and sign out a draught if I need it.'

'Okay.' Claude filed that information away carefully, although he was unsure of the relevance in this situation.

'In truth, I was considering coming and getting some of my tonic after the meeting I had as I can feel the symptoms building towards an attack.' Dimitri said quietly as he unlocked the door and opened it. He gestured Claude into the good-sized space beyond and carefully shut the door after them.

Claude's eyes were glowing brightly at all the vials and reagents that stocked the shelves around him. His fingers were twitching.

Dimitri smiled at Claude's reaction. 'I haven't even told you the _best_ thing about this place yet, Claude.' He was unable to hide his amusement.

'There is something even better than a vast stock of medicinals right in front of my eyes?' Claude asked reverently.

'Oh, yes! Although I had _no_ idea that you would be so enamored with a few herbs and remedies!' Dimitri pointed at the end wall. 'That wall connects directly to Jeralt's room. I was in here once when the Captain was talking with Alois, and I could hear every single word as if I was in the room with them.' He said.

'I think I might actually _love_ you, Dimitri!' Claude declared theatrically, throwing both his arms around the Prince and crushing him in a hug. 'You _are_ going to let me make a copy of that little key, aren't you?'

Dimitri was blushing again. He gently extracted himself from Claude's arms. 'I am most certainly _not_ going to make you a copy!' He said severely. 'I will, however, consider letting you _borrow_ the key if you needed to, and you tell me what you need it for.' He offered.

'How do you know I won't just make a copy if you lend it to me?' Claude asked.

'I don't, but I would ask you to promise not to.' Dimitri said seriously.

'You are killing me here, Dimitri.' Claude moaned.

'I don't believe you would go back on your word if you gave it.' Dimitri added earnestly. 'Would you?'

'I take it back. I hate you.' Claude said grumpily.

'If that means no more impulsive hugs, I'm okay with that.' Dimitri laughed.

'Hey... Shush!' Claude suddenly moved forward as Seteth's voice floated into the small room.

Dimitri beamed at Claude, and they both went still, listening hard.

'...never really any threat at all.' Seteth was saying. The door to Jeralts room closed with a bang. 'They were all far more obsessed with their treasure than in protecting their own lives. Byleth cut through them with embarrassing ease.'

'Where the bloody hell were the Knights?' Jeralt barked, his ire obvious.

'Doing the right thing, Jeralt. They were the ones that went into the dense woodland and were split up. Byleth kept the students together, then took out those that got through.'

'Hmm, well...' Jeralt sounded slightly appeased. 'No-one took any injury?' He asked.

'None.' Seteth assured. 'Young Bernadetta was in a bit of a state, to begin with. She took down one of the bandits with a couple of arrows. Actually quite impressive. Byleth took her in hand, though.' Seteth chuckled. 'When the camp finally settled down again after the attack, your poor girl had both Bernadetta and the von Hevring lad cuddled up in her lap asleep. She refused to wake and move them.'

'And the actual camp in Zanado?' Jeralt asked.

'Hardly anyone remaining by the time we got there. The Knights took them easily. Byelth and the students engaged a couple - and they secured the prisoner they are bringing back.'

'The leader?' Jeralt queried tersely. Dimitri couldn't help but notice that Claude had leaned forward at that news too.'

'No, not the leader.' Seteth's voice was serious now. 'That was a very odd detail actual. The prisoner says that the leader was killed the night before we arrived in the area, by some kind of hellish figure in black, carrying a scythe. Took his head off completely and bounced it into the ravine.'

'What?' Jeralt exclaimed.

'I know. Strange.' Seteth agreed. 'Strange too that whoever the leader was he already had loot in camp and had been gathering random help with the promise of good pay for a job. No-one knew what the job or who the leader actually was.'

'Yeah. Strange.' Jeralt repeated sourly.

'Byleth did extremely well, Jeralt. She continues to impress me with her abilities as well as the dedication that she is showing to her role.' Seteth said quietly. 'I believe that the students are in very safe hands on any future missions that they are given.'

'That goes without saying.' Jeralt agreed gruffly. 'I didn't expect any less.'

'Well, I need to report in to Rhea, and I would like to catch up with my sister.' There was the sound of footsteps as Seteth moved towards the door. 'I assume Flayn is still in one piece as well.' He said lightly.

'Oh, yeah.' Jeralt agreed. 'We fished for a while, then she came and helped me with my rota's for the week. She is absurdly good at organising stuff.'

'You fish?' Seteth asked in interest as the men left the room.

Dimitri and Claude were quiet until they heard the door close.

'Poor Bernie.' Claude whispered. 'I can't imagine how she took killing someone. Her bow skills are pretty good already though. She is quite a natural at it.'

'Ah, I forgot - you have been training her. Ashe as well I believe.' Dimitri looked thoughtful when Claude nodded. 'Actually you might be just about the perfect person to speak to about my conversation with Rhea.' He admitted.

'Oh?' Claude's brow had raised in inquiry.

'Yes. It was Ashe that Rhea called me in to talk about.' Dimitri nodded.

'Ashe? Really?' Claude asked in amazement. 'I can't even _imagine _him doing anything worthy of an intervention meeting - let alone one with the Archbishop herself. He is a complete innocent!'

'Well, quite.' Dimitri's voice was troubled. 'It's not directly him that is in trouble however, it's his adoptive father. Lord Lonato.'

'By association then?' Claude asked.

'Rhea wasn't even bothering to hide her suspicion that the lad may be complicit in the predicament that Lonato is making. Unfortunately, the man is directing his agitation directly at the church.' Dimitri scowled. 'I don't know Ashe as well as I might. He is very shy of my position, and no amount of begging him to relax has changed that. Nonetheless I am adamant that he has no agenda, hidden or otherwise against the establishment.'

'I'd fully support that assessment.' Claude agreed, sincerely. 'He has been nothing other than...'

The door to the stockroom was suddenly and violently thrown open.

'Well now.' Jeralt thundered, filling the doorframe. 'Frankly, you two were the last people I expected to find spying on me.'

'I assure you Captain...' Claude cringed back instinctively but tried to begin a protest anyway.

'Save it von Reigan.' Jeralt demanded. 'My office. Now. Both of you.'

'Yes sir.' Both lads muttered as they crept past the angry man.


	67. Does Your Mother Know

'Sit!' Jeralt demanded, after marching Dimitri and Claude into his office and slamming the door behind them firmly.

Both boys sat immediately.

'So you wanna tell me what you were doing listening in to my conversation?' Jeralt leaned against his desk, his arms crossed, and a heavy scowl on his face.

'Apologies, Jeralt.' Dimitri spoke up bravely. 'I'd just had a particularly difficult discussion with the Archbishop, and I required to secure some of the medication that Professor Manuela keeps made up for me. I am trusted with a key to the storeroom for that very reason.'

'I see.' Jeralt's shoulders relaxed a little. 'Rhea spoke to you about the situation at Castle Gaspard then?'

Dimitri nodded jerkily, his face downcast.

'I will be heading out there shortly.' Jeralt mused. 'In fact, I've been there once before. It was many years ago, and it was by the request of the son of the family... Cristophe, I think it was.'

'The son is dead. He was executed by the Church for his suspected involvement in the... events... in Duscar four years ago.' Dimitri said tonelessly.

'Aye, I heard that.' Jeralt's voice was soft, his frown gone. 'I also heard that there wasn't that much of a trial for the lad before his sentence was carried out.'

'Yes, that is true.' Dimitri agreed, looking up at Jeralt firmly. 'Faerghus was in turmoil following the murder of the King. Many unfortunate things happened in the chaos that followed.'

Jeralt grunted. 'King Lambert was attempting political reform at the time of his death. Needless to say, he had many enemies, and his death sparked any number of rebellions. Some of which are still raging.' He gave an apologetic look towards Dimitri. 'I'll admit that it is one of the reason's I chose to work mainly between the lands of the Alliance and Almyra. Politics make my head hurt.'

Dimitri chuckled humorlessly. 'Mine too.' He agreed. 'Hence, my requirement for medication...'

'Right.' Jeralt nodded. 'You got your tonic?' He asked. Dimitri nodded, pulling a vial out from his pocket. 'I'd suggest you get yourself somewhere quiet and get that taken. The next few weeks are likely to be a bit of a trial.' Jeralt sighed heavily. 'Since I am personally leading the Knights to subdue this rebellious posturing, I can assure you that it will be handled appropriately. The Lady Catherine is also being recalled to mop up the pieces once the area is secured.'

'She is?' Dimitri sounded stunned.

'I believe she was the one that attended the death of Christophe.' Jeralt murmured. 'I assume her presence is meant to be an abject lesson to Lord Lenato on the folly of opposing the church.'

'Lord Lenato, to my understanding, is a very devout man.' Dimitri agreed.

Jeralt sighed again and nodded.

Dimitri rose and bowed, ready to take his leave. Claude followed suit.

'Not you von Riegan. I haven't even started with _you_ yet.' Jeralt pushed the lad back down into his chair while he went to the door to let Dimitri out.

'Captain!' Dimitri objected. 'If you plan on reprimanding Claude for our eavesdropping, then I genuinely feel that I must be included. I swear that we were motivated only by our respect and concern for Professor Byleth's wellbeing...'

Jeralt pointed over towards the wall of his room that aligned with the medicine cupboard the other side. Along the bottom, a discrete plank of wood was missing, hardly noticeable until attention was called to it.

'I always know when someone is in there.' Jeralt told the Prince, 'And I can see when people are loitering. I'm just glad it was just you two pups and nobody more sinister. Overhearing information isn't something to be ashamed of in itself. In your position, what you can learn - truthfully spoken - is a boon.'

'I see.' Dimitri glanced back at Claude, who nodded at him. 'I would still like your thoughts on how to deal with Ashe later, Claude, if you don't mind.'

'Look me up once you have your headache under control.' Claude agreed.

Dimitri bowed again and took his leave.

Jeralt closed the door behind the Prince and walked to his desk, this time sitting himself behind it and resting his head on his hands to observe Claude carefully. Claude wisely remained silent and waited for the older man to speak.

'Does your mother know that you are here, boy?' Jeralt finally said harshly. Whatever Claude had mentally prepared himself for from the man - it _certainly_ wasn't that.

'That would be impossible, sir.' Claude replied carefully. 'My mother is believed to be dead.'

'You can cut the crap with me son.' Jeralt was leaning forward and speaking in little more than a gruff whisper. 'Your mother was very much alive when she was a student here, hassling me continually about becoming a Knight, and she was _also_ alive a few years later when I turned to _her_ for help when I was escaping the church. Happen's we were able to aid each other since she wanted to get over the border and into Almyra as much as I did.'

Claude swallowed hard, frozen in place, his mind reeling.

'Cat got your tongue?' Jeralt asked, mildly raising an eyebrow.

Claude swallowed again, bile making his mouth taste sour. 'I had no idea my mother attended the Academy.' He managed to say.

'Well, I suspected as much. I imagine she will be horrified when she finds out you are here.' Jeralt grinned a particularly evil grin. 'I wrote to tell her not long after we arrived. Your arse is gonna be in so much trouble.'

'What!' Claude squeaked. 'You _can't_ just write to her. There is no _way_ a letter would get through unmolested. I haven't spoken to her since I left home to meet with my grandfather!'

Jeralt outright laughed. 'Lad, I spent twenty years carrying messages back and forward for your mother. Mine will get to her, and you will no doubt get a reply when the time comes.'

'Mother never really spoke about her life in Fodlan.' Claude sank back in his seat, worrying at the braid he wore in his hair. 'You recognised me straight away?'

'I recognised the name once you gave it. Since I carried the message that your Grandfather wanted to meet with you, I knew you were in Fodlan too. Never expected you to end up here.'

'There were things I wanted to investigate that I believe can only be found here.' Claude said elusively. 'So _you_ know exactly who I am. Does that mean that Teach does too?' He asked.

'Byleth pays no attention to politics. Even less than I do.' Jeralt shook his head. 'I have no doubt she would recognise your Almyrn heritage but nothing more than that. You _have_ met her a few times before mind. When you were tiny.'

Claude was still unable to gather his thoughts coherently. His mouth fell open.

'Actually, when you had just learned to walk, you used to toddle around after her like a bloody shadow whenever your mother brought you to a meeting. Byleth was a couple of years older and seemed to have limitless patience for your attention. She used to hold you on her lap and stroke your hair.' Jeralt added, thoroughly enjoying the embarrassment that was rising in the lad sat before him.

'So, I have nothing to worry about then. You divulging my secret to others, I mean.' Claude couldn't keep the anxiety from his voice.

'No, you don't. There_ are_ people here that would remember your mother, though.' Jeralt frowned. 'Not that many, but enough to make it a concern. Rhea for one.' He pointed out.

'I see.' Claude nodded.

'Luckily the records around the years that your mother was here went up in a fire.' Jeralt sounded a little smug. 'I checked it out. You couldn't be found out directly through an administration record.'

'That's good to know.' Claude exhaled deeply.

There was a short silence.

'I have a great deal of fondness for your mother and respect for your father, Claude.' Jeralt said, finally. 'I will offer my aid to you should you ever need it, and I will happily continue to arrange for you to be able to send letters to your parents for you.'

'Thank you.'

'I do ask, however, that whatever you are up to here, you keep it away from my daughter.' Jeralt's eyes went hard as stone. 'I have given everything over to her safety, and I will _not_ stand to see her compromised for anyone.'

'I have no intention whatsoever of allowing _anybody_ close to my secrets.' Claude replied staunchly.

'As long as that remains the case, then we won't have any problems.' Jeralt agreed. 'I was relieved when she didn't pick your house to represent.'

'Regardless, she _does_ teach us.' Claude pointed out. 'I also have a student's view of her situation here, you know. I could be invaluable to you in keeping your eye on her wellbeing.'

'Oh really!' Jeralt grinned meanly. 'You _really_ are just as much of a sneaky pain in the arse as you're mother, you know!'

'I guess I learned from the best.' Claude admitted with his own smirk.

Jeralt shook his head and shrugged. 'If you lead my daughter into any trouble, I will kill you, Claude, regardless of who you are.'

'I get that.' Claude's grin widened. 'But teach seems perfectly capable of heading straight into trouble all by herself. Isn't it even a little bit reassuring to know that someone else has her back too?'

'I think you may actually be worse than you're mother.' Jeralt moaned piteously.

~0~

Byleth and the Black Eagles returned to the Monastery just before lunchtime the next day. They were all exhausted and hungry after their march back, eager to take in the baths, grab food and then relax for the rest of the day.

True to his word, Seteth had left a note for Byleth advising her that she was not expected to report into Rhea until early evening. He had also completed her class schedule for the rest of the week in his extravagant handwriting - with notes on the lessons - so that she had no need to complete the task herself. If he had handed it to her in person, she thought she might have ended up kissing him in her relief at having it all done and prepared so comprehensively.

'It's odd is it not - how quickly we have come to think of this place as home.' Sothis noted once Byleth had reached her room and thrown her aching body down on her bed.

'Mhmm.' Byleth wasn't really paying attention.

'I wouldn't get too comfortable though, girl. I have no doubt you will be entertaining a whole parade of visitors this afternoon.' Sothis smirked.

'Let them come.' Byleth mumbled into her blanket. 'I will just pretend I'm not here.'

'So you are_ not_ going to answer the door to your father, who is on the other side, no doubt wondering if he should knock or not?' Sothis asked gleefully.

'Aw crap.' Byleth swore. 'If I don't, he will only worry.' She added when Sothis chuckled at how fast she jumped up.

Jeralt didn't stay long. He just wanted to see for himself that she was okay and agreed that they would talk about things later when she had rested. Flayn was the next to her door.

'My brother told me to leave you alone.' Flayn admitted when Byleth let her in. 'However I felt that I may be able to ease some of your aches and pains before you rested. Linhardt is good at healing, but he is nowhere near as good as me!'

'That's kind of you.' Byleth agreed as the girl ran her hands over her head, neck, and back and then colored slightly when she moved her healing down to her legs and thighs.

'Is it helping?' Flayn asked timidly.

'A great deal!' Byleth nodded, surprised. 'It will certainly make it much easier to sleep.'

'Oh, I am so glad!' Flayn clapped her hands together before taking her leave.

Byleth laid for a little over an hour, but when the bell tolled that marked the end of lesson's she brought herself to her feet and pulled on her cloak.

'I figure I may as well go see the students rather than have them trickle to me one after the other.' She explained to Sothis, who was smirking at her again.

'It must be _so_ hard, being popular.' Sothis sniggered.

'I think it has more to do with curiosity and the fact that I'm probably the easiest touch to get information from.' Byleth sighed.

'Yeah, sure. That _must_ be it.' Sothis agreed with a laugh.


	68. Understanding Experience

'Professor?' Hilda had her hand in the air and was waving it towards Byleth impatiently. Byleth turned from the blackboard with a sigh. She had already picked up on the fact that Hilda was in one of _'those'_ moods.

'What is it, Hilda?' She asked, none of her exasperation apparent in either her voice or her expression. 'It had better be relevant to our lesson, else I swear I will have you running laps around the block till the evening bell!'

'Well... okay, it is a _slight _deviation from the lesson plan; still, I believe it's relevant.' Hilda huffed back with the snarl of a sharp grin on her face.

Byleth motioned her to continue. Claude looked around at his classmate with a frown.

'I was speaking with Dorothea about the mission in Zanado.' Hilda continued airily. 'She had some _mightily_ interesting observations about the event as a whole.'

'Oh?' Byleth had spent some time herself talking with Dorothea during their return to the Monastery. Nothing had come up that had given Byleth any pause for concern in her attitude. Dorothea had simply been somewhat dismissive of what she had termed the _'casual violence'_ on display.

'Yes.' Hilda nodded solemnly, but there was the glint of mischief in her eyes. 'Dorothea believed that the force used against the bandits was wholly unwarranted. That they were pathetic in their martial skills to the point that _you_ were able to dispose of six or seven of them without even breaking into a sweat.'

'They lacked both discipline and formal training.' Byleth agreed cautiously.

'So slaughtering them like animals was more of a _sport_ for you than an actual fair fight then?' Hilda asked innocently.

Nobody moved. Everyone was frozen, looking at Byleth.

'The Knights gave the bandits the opportunity to surrender.' Byleth replied evenly. 'Despite that, the lure of the reward that they were carrying meant they were unwilling to give themselves up. Instead, they chose to fight it out. It was an unwise choice - but ultimately, it was theirs to make.'

'Yes, but Professor - you have been preaching to us that what you teach is survival, yet you willingly cut down men just because they didn't do what you wanted of them.'

Byleth nodded. 'The bandit's fled from the Knights in the forest and chose instead to attack a camp filled with children. Students that I am sworn to protect. You seem to be under the illusion that just because these men were not particularly skilled - they did not pose a threat.'

'Well, according to the gossip, you slew them with ease.'

Byleth nodded again. 'I dispatched them as quickly and painlessly as I could.' She replied quietly. 'Any of the bandits could have killed me, either by luck or by my own mistake. If it had only been the Black Eagles holding the camp, I have no doubt that one, if not more of them, would have taken serious injury. Just because a foe lacks training does not make them less of a threat when they are intent on doing harm or avoiding punishment.'

'Have you ever been attacked by bandits, Hilda?' Leonie had risen to her feet with her fists clenched and her face red.

'Well, of course not.' Hilda replied stiffly.

'My village was.' Leonie retorted. 'If it weren't for Captain Jeralt and his mercenaries arriving when they did, everyone would have died. As it was, a handful did lose their lives, and the bandits were beginning to round up us women and girls to_ 'use'_ after their victory.' Leonie shuddered and passed a shaking hand through her hair. 'There was no point in attacking us, you know. It's a poor place. The most they could have hoped to make off with was a bit of food and a few worthless trinkets.'

'I'm sorry, Leonie.' Hilda looked aghast.

'Merchant's have a bad time with bandits too.' Ignatz added quietly. 'It is treacherous - transporting your goods, even when you have spent a fair amount of the potential profit for the journey on guarding your wares.'

'Yup.' Raphael agreed. 'My sister is moaning the cost in pretty much every letter she sends me. It's a good job we have people that are willing to stand up and face these wrongdoers.'

'I guess the point is that bandits choose to prey on the vulnerable and on honest men just trying to make their way.' Claude summed up, leaning back in his chair, arms behind his head.

'Regardless, unless you are in direct danger, it is always best to try and avoid the need to fight and kill.' Byleth was speaking to Hilda directly. 'It is much more likely you will survive if your foe surrenders instead and staying alive _is_ the aim. Allowing people in your care or otherwise to get hurt by your own inactivity, though - that would be wrong. Particularly if you have the skill to make a difference. As both I and the Knight's do.'

'I'm sure it is harder to understand when you actually watch the events unfolding as Dorethea did.' Marianne commented quietly. 'I know that I will have to attend such a lesson at some point, but I am not looking forward to our class going into the field at all. Linhardt was also distraught by the loss of life that he witnessed.'

'That is quite natural, Marianne.' Byleth assured. 'It should _never_ be an easy thing to watch. I have never understood how people can find enjoyment in gladiatorial matches that are played to the death. A show of skill in a proper tournament is one thing. Glorifying the use of terminal force is quite another.'

'It is just as bad when animals are used in fighting pits.' Marianne shuddered.

'Oh, for goodness sake!' Lysithea was on her feet, and she stamped her foot aggressively. 'Are we going to waste any more time over this? We actually have lessons you know... or have you all conveniently forgotten. This is a school and not a bloody self-help group. Whine about your insecurities in your own time!'

'A little harsh Lysithea.' Lorenz commented, thin-lipped. 'It is important to...'

'Important?' Lysithea repeated sarcastically. 'I see nothing of importance in a pampered princess who wouldn't know adversity if it came up and slapped her in the face, trying to bait our Professor who, as it happens, _does_ know what the real world is like.'

There was a shocked silence. Even Byleth's eyes had widened in surprise. Then Hilda started to laugh. Loudly.

'Oh my!' The pink-haired girl exclaimed. 'You called me out rather thoroughly Lysithea, I am impressed!' She turned her face to Byleth. 'I apologise Professor. Lysithea is entirely correct; I was just trying to get a rise out of you, which was wrong of me. No-one should question your dedication to our wellbeing. I apologise to you all, in fact. It appears you have experience that my pampered self does not, and I meant no disrespect. To any of you!'

'Well. Good.' Lysithea grunted. 'Can we _please_ get on with our lesson now?' She requested.

'Remind me _never_ to get on Lysithea's bad side.' Claude whispered loudly.

'Too late pretty-boy.' Lysithea turned to make her favorite rude gesture at him. 'You are permanently etched at the top of my list.'

'Goddess, help me!' Claude wailed.

'She has a list!' Ignatz added fearfully.

~0~

Sylvain's birthday was celebrated much as the others had been the month before; however, this time after a tea which included all of the house's participation and a load of Mercedes special cake, Byleth found herself being invited along to the after-party party.

'Please, Professor.' Sylvian begged her. 'You didn't attend Mercedes, I know, but I will be bereft of you fail to turn up for my special day!'

'I _have_ shown up, Sylvain.' Byleth pointed out. 'We have had tea with the others, and I have given you some flowers. I fail to see how having your teacher along to your additional celebrations - which are for your _close_ friends - will add in any way to your enjoyment. I note that you have not asked Hanneman to attend, and he is your actual Professor.'

'He isn't as nice to look at as you.' Sylvain smirked.

'Tsk.' Byleth had to hold back a grin. 'Nonetheless, I don't believe it is appropriate...'

'I see.' Sylvain looked down at her with doleful eyes. 'It is your mission to break my heart and deny me at every turn...'

'Ah. Now you understand!' This time Byleth couldn't prevent the smile from upturning the corners of her lips slightly. Sothis was cackling away happily in her head too.

'You are a cruel and heartless woman, Professor.' Sylvain moaned.

'Mhmm. Quite literally.' She agreed.

'Would you leave the poor Professor alone.' Felix grouched at Sylvain as the rest of the Blue Lions started to surround them to accompany the birthday boy.

'I am sure that the Professor has much better things to occupy her time.' Ingrid added, shoving Sylvain in the side.

'Oh, no! It isn't that.' Byleth assured them. 'I have nothing at all planned for my evening, and in honesty, I am sure that there is little that would be more agreeable. I am only just learning how to celebrate a birthday properly, so I don't want to get anything wrong and spoil it for you.'

'Um... have you never celebrated your own birthday Professor?' Ashe asked.

'Now then, I don't think we need to pry.' Mercedes had a hand on Byleth's arm.

Byleth nodded gratefully at the girl and bowed slightly. 'Thank you for the offer, Sylvain. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.' She reached to ruffle his hair, making him blush before she turned and took herself away.

_'You really wanted to go.'_ Sothis commented as Byleth walked quickly towards her room. _'Why deny yourself a new experience?'_

_'People think I am odd enough already, without making it even more apparent. I have never had friends, let alone a party. It would be awkward.' _Byleth replied stoically. _'Once we get back on the road, I won't get the opportunity either, so it is probably best not to begin to enjoy something that won't last.'_

Once Byleth was back in her room, and the door was closed, Sothis materialised on her bed and stared up at Byleth.

'Would you _like_ to have friends?' She asked.

'I'm not sure.' Byleth admitted.

'Do you not consider me to be a friend?' Sothis pressed.

'Oh.' Byleth scrunched up her face in thought. 'Well, yes - I suppose I do. It's not like I can actually get away from you, but I do generally enjoy our talks. Most of the time. When you aren't telling me off.'

'I don't know if I have ever had a friend either. I can't remember.' Sothis stated. 'Perhaps at some time, I did. We make quite a pair, don't we!'

There was a gentle tapping at the door.

'Hey Professor...' It was Sylvain. Byleth sighed, but she went and opened the door. It was indeed Sylvain and the rest of the Blue Lions. Sylvain actually looked nervous. 'Heh, hello again...' He tugged at his collar. 'Err... well since you didn't seem happy to come to my party I... no _we_... wondered if we might bring the party to you instead.'

'Colin also hitched a lift with us.' Dedue added, motioning towards the kitten on Felix's shoulder.

'Right.' Byleth blinked.

'If you want us to get lost, just say. We won't take it personally.' Sylvain added.

'Or if you just want _Sylvain_ to get lost, we can ban him from his own party!' Annette added cheekily.

Byleth stepped back and opened her door wider to admit them silently.

'Alright!' Sylvain punched the air.

'You sure you are okay with this?' Dimitri asked as he came in. Byleth nodded, still unable to speak.

Somehow a pile of extra cakes and sweet drinks were loaded on Byleth's small table, and everyone crammed into her space, finding somewhere to sit.

'This room is a bit larger than the student ones.' Mercedes noted. 'It's not quite as badly cramped as when we meet in one of ours.'

'It's time for my presents now!' Sylvain insisted, having taken up residence on Byleth's bed.'

'You are so bloody demanding.' Felix moaned, handing him a brightly wrapped parcel.

'He has _always_ been demanding.' Ingrid added, placing her gift down next to him.

Byleth took a seat on the floor by the window and watched as Sylvain opened his gifts while the others teased him mercilessly. She stayed quiet, but nobody seemed to notice or commented on it at all.

_'I think I would definitely like to have friends.'_ Sothis admitted quietly as she enjoyed the lively banter and discussions going on around her.

_'Yes. I think I agree.' _Byleth sighed happily.


	69. Hoping for the Best

'I'm really sorry I'm late, guys.' Ashe said quietly as he walked towards the others who were already firing their bows at the practice targets they had set up at the other end of the range.

'There _is_ no late.' Claude let off his shot and turned with a grin. 'This isn't a class, just a group of archers looking to get better.'

'Right.' Ashe flopped to the floor, looking pale and exhausted.

'Everything okay?' Ignatz paused in what he was doing to observe his friend with concern. It was rare that Ashe wasn't bright and chipper.

Ashe shrugged unhappily. 'I had a meeting with Professor Hanneman.' He admitted. 'I don't know what to make of it.'

'Are you in trouble?' Ignatz sounded surprised. 'I'm _sure_ it must be a misunderstanding.' He added faithfully.

Ashe sat silent for a few moments, his eyes staring distantly at the archery targets. Bernadetta thwacked an arrow directly into the central ring on the heart of the human-shaped dummy, then she turned away from her practice. She went over to where her satchel was sat on the sidelines and took out a squashed brown package and sidled over to Ashe.

'Emergency cake.' She explained, pushing the parcel into Ashe's hands. 'Professor Byleth suggested that I carry some with me in case I get worried or scared. Cake is... good.' She sat down on the ground next to the lad and pulled her cape over her head, her large eyes gently encouraging him.

'T...t..thanks, Bernie.' Tears started to well as Ashe carefully unwrapped the messy bundle.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Ignatz sat down, cuddling his legs up to his chest. 'It's not like you to be anything other than cheerful.' He added.

'Even his freckles are happy normally.' Bernadetta agreed with a solemn nod.

'Happy freckles?' Ashe asked through a mouthful of cake. He offered the package back to Bernadetta, who took a chunk.

'Well, yes.' Bernadetta said seriously. 'They dance over your nose when you smile.'

'Please... please stop!' Claude groaned. 'I am too cynical to deal with all this wholesomeness!' Three sets of confused eyes peered back at him. He sighed. 'Why don't you fill everyone in Ashe, if you want to.'

'Well, I'm not really sure what to make of it myself.' Ashe's brow was wrinkled in his effort to organise his thoughts. 'Professor Hanneman advised me that my adopted father - Lord Lonato has been stirring up trouble against the church and that the Archbishop is sending her Knights to deal with him.'

'Oh!' Ignatz blinked and removed his glasses to wipe against his shirt-cuff. 'That... doesn't sound good!'

'I think it must be a mistake.' Ashe looked down at his hands that were twisting the now empty brown paper tightly. 'Lord Lonato is a good man and a devout one. I know that he has been unhappy since his son's execution, but I cannot believe he could hide the level of malcontent he is being accused of from me for so long.'

'So you had no idea that Lonato intended a rebellion?' Claude asked. 'Even though it was the church that had his son put to death...'

'No.' Ashe shook his head sadly. 'I was close to Christophe, he was everything you could wish in an older brother. His acceptance of suddenly having three new adopted siblings was... overwhelming. I shared Lonato's grief at his passing, although it was a while before I learned that he had been taken by Catherine and the Knights to his death. Lord Lonato protected us from the rumors and the ugliness of the whole affair as best he could.'

'I guess they think you know all about what he was planning.' Bernadetta said acutely as she pulled her cloak entirely over her face, her voice muffled as it sounded through the heavy fabric.

'Professor Hanneman asked me directly if I was a part of the scheme, yes.' Ashe said stiffly. 'He was kind about it but... The Archbishop suspects that I may have been sent here to feed some sort of information back to my Lord.'

'Well, that's rubbish!' Ignatz exclaimed hotly. 'As if you would do something like that!'

'In truth, I don't know _what_ I would have done if Lonato had requested it of me. I owe him a great deal.' Ashe replied honestly. 'I can totally understand why I must be suspected of subterfuge. It _is _strange that I was sent here when Lord Lonato intended to start a rebellion against the very institute he placed me at.'

'Hmm.' Claude was looking thoughtful. 'It could be that it was a clever move on his part, rather than a strange one. It seems to me that you are of an age where you could be punished as an adult if you were with Lonato and complicit in his scheme. I would suggest that sending you here - well, it could be a way of protecting you, Ashe. If you are here, you are not by his side, fighting for his cause.'

Tears welled in Ashe's eyes again. 'That does sound like something he would do.' He agreed quietly. 'He has always put high regard on the wellbeing of my siblings and I. It _is_ concerning that my younger brother and sister are still with him though. They are just children, so I can't help but worry.'

'Understandable.' Ignatz agreed compassionately.

'If only I could speak to him.' Ashe lamented. 'I'm _sure_ I could get him to rethink his actions.'

'I assume you have been forbidden to contact him.' Claude stated.

'Oh, well, yes. Hanneman said that I will be very closely monitored for the time being. Prince Dimitri has also been advised that I should be treated with suspicion.' Ashe's face fell even further. 'If it isn't bad enough that Christophe was executed for having played a suspected role in the Duscar tragedy which killed the Prince's family, now _I_ am suspected as being a dissident against the church. He must truly hate me.'

'Speak with him, Ashe.' Claude said firmly. 'I am positive that he harbors no such ill-feeling towards you. I believe that he would help you in any way that he can. He isn't the only one, either.'

'No! If you need anything, Ashe you have only to ask.' Ignatz agreed vehemently.

'I'd also suggest speaking with Captain Jeralt before he leaves for Castle Gaspard. He is a fair man as well as a skilled one.' Claude put a hand on the boy's shoulder. 'Let him know that you are worried about your siblings. He would probably even carry word from you to Lord Lonato if you wished it.'

'I'm not sure I could speak to him...' Ashe looked fearful.

'Ask Dimitri to go with you.' Claude advised. 'Or you could ask Teach. If you are able to give Jeralt some idea of what to expect it will make things go a lot easier on everyone, and that would hopefully bring about a more positive outcome for your adopted father and his household. '

'I'm sure it will all work out okay!' Ignatz said hopefully. 'After all Lord Lonato_ must _be as good a man as you say if he adopted you and your siblings like that. That is not the action of a bad person at all!'

'You don't know the half of it!' Ashe declared, wiping away the trail of tears that had fallen, drying his cheeks. 'When he first met me, I had broken into his house to steal from him! I got distracted in his library, though, and he found me reading his books!'

'You were a thief?' Bernadetta had lifted her cloak from her face and was staring at Ashe in fearful awe. 'Did you murder people and steal the virtue of fair maidens?' She squeaked.

'No!' Ashe squeaked in reply. 'I was ten! I never killed anyone or stole any virtue!' He was blushing bright red. 'The most I ever stole was food to feed my family after my parents died... and sometimes a bit of coin if I could.

'Oh...' Bernadetta sounded a little disappointed. 'It would have made a _brilliant_ story if you did.' She mused. 'The handsome thief who steals hearts... and kisses...'

'Bernie!' Ashe's blush had deepened. 'I have never read _any_ book like that. Not ever!'

Bernie smiled wickedly at him. 'Perhaps I shall write one then!' She threatened.

Ignatz laughed. 'If you write it, then I shall do some illustrations for you. Should we make the handsome thief look just like Ashe do you think?'

'Oh, yes!' Bernadetta giggled. 'The smiley-freckled thief!'

Claude had to turn his back to hide his grin. 'You guys are something else!' He commented, shaking his head unbelievingly.

~0~

'Once Catherine has arrived, you will liaise directly with her concerning your travel to Castle Gaspard and her specific requirements of you and your students.' Lady Rhea proclaimed to Byleth.

'I understand.' Byleth inclined her head. 'May I ask, though, what exactly is our intended role in these proceedings? I'm not sure that I comprehend the purpose of the mission itself. Since Jeralt has already left to subdue the rebellion why are we following after?'

'Catherine's job is to determine what needs to be done in order to restore the order and ensure that there are no further attempts by the instigators to incite unrest. She will speak with my voice in the matter.' Rhea tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair as she considered her reply further. 'Lonato resides in Faerghus, so his lands come under the remit of the Kingdom that Prince Dimitri will one day rule.' She continued patiently. 'While this rebellion is explicitly aimed at the church, and we have the blessing of the Regent to address it independently, I feel that it is an excellent opportunity for the Prince to witness first hand how the church dispenses justice to those that dare to threaten our institution. He may well have to deal with such insurgents himself in the future. That is why I specifically ask that you take the Blue Lions on this venture.'

'It is a fairly long journey...' Manuela mused, almost to herself.

'Yes it is.' Seteth agreed. 'However, as Byleth noted in her report on the Red Canyon mission, that the students have had very little exposure to campaign travel, so it is a good exercise for them. All of the Blue Lions can ride, so at least their journey will be mounted and less arduous this time because of it.'

'Dedue _hates_ riding.' Byleth murmured.

'As a bodyguard to the Prince, that is something that should be addressed!' Hanneman interjected cheerfully.

'You will also be required to keep a close eye on the lad, Ashe during the mission. Obviously we cannot be entirely sure that his innocence in this uprising is entirely on the level.' Rhea added.

'Would it not be best for him to stay behind?' Hanneman asked. 'While I am confident that he is no traitor, this whole experience is difficult for him. I am not sure his attendance is in his best interest.'

'I'd agree.' Rhea replied. 'Ashe and Dimitri spoke with Jeralt, however, and it appears that the boy is deeply concerned about the wellbeing of his younger siblings who are residing at Castle Gaspard. It would be the greater unkindness to deny him the comfort of knowing that they are okay.'

Byleth nodded slowly.

'Catherine should be here within the week.' Seteth informed. 'Hanneman will be taking over the lessons with the Black Eagles in your absence, so please make sure he is up to date on your schedule.'

'Do you have any further questions?' Rhea inquired.

'No.' Byleth stated. 'It all seems perfectly straightforward.'

'Jeralt will have everything under control by the time you reach your destination, I am sure.' Rhea agreed benevolently.

'Of course.' Byleth nodded.


	70. The Next Move

Byleth was carrying double the amount of paperwork than usual as she made her way to her desk in the Black Eagle classroom. The room was quiet. The discipline of her own students was far higher than in either of the other two houses, although that reflected less on her as a teacher than it did on Edelgard's expectation of her schoolmates.

The papers were dumped unceremoniously on her desk before Byleth turned to face the class.

'Certifications.' She said dourly.

'Oh, that's good news.' Edelgard commented. 'I was hoping that we would be able to take our first round of testing soon.'

'Well, everyone's practical skills grading is well on form.' Byleth conceded, leaning against her desk with her arms crossed over her chest. 'You just need to get through the written exams.'

'Forgive me, Professor...' Hubert's lips had quirked suddenly. 'Did I just detect an _eye-roll_ at the idea of a written test?'

'I'm sure it is a _fine_ way of determining martial ranking.' Byleth replied stoically.

'Even I caught the sarcasm in _that_ statement!' Casper shouted merrily.

Byleth huffed a sigh. 'Who am I to go against a thousand years of traditional teaching methods?' She shrugged. 'Just, I can't help but feel that progression would be fairer if there weren't such a heavy reliance on being able to write a bloody essay.'

'It's purpose is simply to ensure that we comprehend the theoretical aspects of warfare.' Edelgard pointed out. 'Those that we have been studying from the books - which make up the greater part of our lessons...'

'Naturally.' Byleth nodded. 'Next time, I am surrounded by five bandits intent on killing me, I shall be sure to take out my quill and write a discourse on the correct method of engagement.'

'My, my Professor - you are quite the rebel!' Dorothea laughed.

'Next, I suspect we will all be required to consider poetry when we visit the outhouse.' Byleth grumbled. 'After all, we should obviously be preparing an ode to our bowel movement before we are actually allowed to pass it...'

Hubert laughed. A loud and quite genuine laugh. There was a stunned silence at the sound - even Byleth's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected noise.

'Hubert...' Edelgard admonished him quietly under her breath.

'Apologies!' Hubert chuckled. 'For some reason, that image was just rather deliciously amusing...'

'Well, who'd have thought that Hubie appreciated toilet humour!' Dorothea cackled from the back of the classroom.

'Oh man, I know a few jokes you'd _love_ then, Hubert!' Casper added enthusiastically.

'Later Caspar.' Hubert sent an apologetic but entertained look towards Byleth. 'Let us not interrupt our lesson any further.'

Byleth's mood lifted slightly. 'I apologise too.' She said evenly. 'Obviously, certification is an important step for you all, and I will do everything I can to ensure that you are all ready for the examinations.'

'I am interested though Professor.' Linhardt had raised his hand. 'What makes you feel so strongly about a written exam?'

Byleth pondered for a moment, scratching at her cheek absently as she thought. 'I suppose I am not against it; however, I have worked with several people who have been sublimely skilled in weaponry and tactics but who never had the opportunity for an education and so could not read or write.'

'This_ is _an officers academy.' Ferdinand pointed out reasonably. 'In any army, an officer _must_ be able to complete reports and deal with receiving written orders.'

'I know.' Byleth agreed. 'It just the lost potential that irks me. My own situation would be very different if it weren't for the fact that my father was able to teach me my letters. I place a high value on ability, and if a person displays it - then they should be able to make the most of it.'

'I am understanding, I think.' Petra spoke up. 'I am lacking confidence in being able to pass certification. I am struggling for the right words many times and can confuse things using the wrong ones.'

'Yes, but the fact that you are not writing in your native tongue will surely be taken into consideration.' Edelgard said with a frown, looking at Byleth, who shrugged.

'I haven't had the chance to go over the marking procedure in any depth yet.' She admitted. 'I think there are a few questions where you just have to pick the correct answer from a few statements. Which again is practically pointless. A lucky guesser could probably do far better than someone who panics or is running out of time...'

'So what you are saying is that a wise person looks at actual practical ability rather than relying on what papers a person holds.' Bernadetta was blinking. 'I think that's rather a sensible idea myself!'

'Not that it relates to any of you, really.' Byleth added. 'You have _all_ proven to me that you are ready for your certifications. If you fail because of written work, it does not reflect your skill level in everything that actually matters once you are in a fight.'

'We only have to look at you, Professor, to realise you do not need a piece of paper to be consummately skilled.' Hubert said quietly.

'On that point - will you be sitting the exams yourself?' Edelgard asked. 'You have the right to, you know. Also, the work you have put into teaching us the lessons we require means you would surely pass with ease.'

'I very much doubt it.' Byleth murmured.

'Oh, you should!' Dorothea insisted. 'You get a bright and shiny new uniform to wear in the field when you pass. Who doesn't enjoy a new outfit every now and then?'

'Im going to schedule the first sittings for next Sunday then.' Byleth decided, completely ignoring Dorothea's fashion advice. 'We will start by looking over the format of the test and then how they are evaluated. It's going to be so much fun.' She added gloomily.

'Your lessons are _always_ fun!' Ferdinand smiled encouragingly, completely missing her irony.

'Yeah, perhaps I should do a certification in jesting.' Byleth replied.

~0~

It was starting to get dark before Byleth managed to get herself to the greenhouse to take a break from her notes for her student's certifications, and she felt she was due the relief of a bit of relaxed gardening. Somehow Colin seemed to have a sixth sense that advised him whenever she was going to the greenhouse, and the fluffy monster reveled in the fact that he was the only animal that the head gardener allowed into her kingdom. He was winding himself around Byleth's feet as she made her way through the space towards the little plot that she had started up for herself with help from Dedue.

As she approached, she was heartened to see the man in question there himself bending over her budding shoots and tending them with experienced hands.

'I haven't managed to kill anything yet then.' She said, startling him with her silent advance.

'Indeed not.' Dedue looked up at her warmly. 'Everything is well in order. It seems that you have a green thumb Professor.'

'I'll admit that it is nice to nurture life for a change rather than end it.' She said quietly, crouching down beside him to examine her handiwork.

'Yes.' Dedue agreed solemnly.

It took very little time for them to see to Byleth's plants' needs working together, and once that was done, they moved on to Dedue's area.

'I was hoping that Ashe would be joining me this evening.' Dedue admitted once they had set to work. 'We have been meeting up quite regularly in here recently. He enjoys working in the kitchens - so he is often here picking vegetables to compliment his dishes.'

'I had no idea he liked to cook.' Byleth murmured, her hands dug deep into the dirt while Colin jumped in and out of the flowers.

'Oh, yes. He is quite skilled.' Dedue said. 'His parents owned a restaurant before they died. I believe that cooking makes him feel close to them.'

'How is he doing?' Byleth asked. 'I have tried to speak to the lad several times now, but he appears to be avoiding me.'

'Hmm.' Dedue was silent for a moment. 'He is generally avoiding most people, Professor, I believe that he is hugely troubled by the events taking place, and the insinuation that he may be involved.'

'Understandable.'

'Yes. I also believe he is shamed by his own conflicted views on the matter. The Prince has tried on a few occasions to reassure him, but apart from Ashe agreeing to be accompanied to his meeting with your father, he has rejected all advances. Very politely of course.'

'It's a hard position to be in.' Byleth mused. 'I don't actually understand the political side. I have no prior knowledge of any of the relevant events. Perhaps it would be a good idea to search out some answers before we attend our mission.'

'I wish I could help you.' Dedue replied heavily. 'Obviously I know what happened in Duscar, but I am unsure just how Lord Lonato's son was implicated or what role the church played exactly. The Prince is only aware of the basics, as well. It is not something over which either of us has chosen to dwell.'

'I should be able to find someone not directly impacted who could explain.' Byleth said. 'It's good that Ashe is connecting with you, Dedue.'

The big man nodded. 'I admit I have changed my timing in the greenhouse specifically in the hope of engaging him. Bernadetta is now becoming annoyed with me that I am not meeting up with her as much as I used to.'

'You are pleasurable to spend time with.' Byleth smiled at him. 'Talking about spending time, I was hoping that you could spare _me _a few hours on Saturday.'

'Oh?' Dedue looked taken aback. 'You do not have to ask for my aid in our gardening.' He added shyly.

'I would like to go out for a ride with you. Ferdinand has agreed to provide us with some riding instruction before we head to Castle Gaspard.' Byleth chuckled at Dedue's sudden frown. 'I know you don't like riding...'

He sighed. 'I realise that I will _have_ to ride.' He said stoically.

'Are you afraid of horses?' Byleth asked, unable to imagine the big man being scared of anything.

'No, horses are very noble creatures, and very intelligent I believe.' He crossed his arms defensively. 'I sometimes get the impression that when I walk towards a horse, it looked unhappy at my approach, and rightly so.'

'I'm not sure that horses can make the distinction that you are a man of Duscar.' Byleth said seriously. 'I know that you tell _us_ repeatedly that we should not be seen with you, but I don't think that a horse...'

Dedue started to chuckle. 'For once, that wasn't _actually_ my reasoning!' He said.

'Why, then?' Byleth looked confused.

'Well, say, for example, you and I were to walk towards a horse - which do you think the horse would prefer to carry?'

Byleth shrugged, unsure where he was going with this.

'Professor, I probably weigh around twice as much as you do. I am large and ungainly, and I must be a terrible burden to a mount.' Dedue chuckled again. 'I really would not blame the horse who bolted if they saw me coming!'

'You think many of the Knights in full ceremonial armor would weigh less than you?' Byleth grinned back at him. 'I think not!'

'Ah. I am found out.' Dedue's cheeks were turning red. 'It's... actually the motion of the ride. It makes me feel sick to my stomach. Which, in turn, makes me feel lightheaded and unbalanced.'

'Oh Dedue.' Byleth patted his arm. 'There are herbs that can help with that you know. I'll speak to Manuela... quietly. We can try out a mixture on Saturday.'

'You honestly think that might help?'

'I'm sure it will. At least you have a real physical reason to explain away any incompetence.' Byleth reassured. 'I am just generally bad at riding. My dad _despaired_ of my ability on horseback. I never much liked relying on something else to carry me, and he ended up calling me a control freak. I'd _really_ like to try flying though. Something about being up there, looking down on the world...'

'Oh no!' Dedue actually started to look a bit green to the face. 'I will agree to the horse-riding, but don't ever think you will get me up on a wyvern. Not for anyone - even you!'

'Heh. Deal.' Byleth agreed.


	71. Reaching Tea-Support

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester was eagerly anticipating his upcoming eighteenth birthday and had already set plans in motion to ensure that the celebration would become legendary within the history of the Academy. His father - someone that Lorenz often clashed with - had come up trumps in this particular endeavour, providing the coin to cover the cost of the extravagant catering that would be the centrepiece to the festivities as well as providing the birthday boy with the means to be fitted for a new and individually tailored uniform - as befitted his exalted rank.

Lorenz's good friend Ferdinand had been an absolute rock during the planning phase. His excellent taste and consummate knowledge regarding the more exceptional gastronomic delights available had been invaluable, and they had spent a number of delightful afternoons plotting together over some fine tea-blends. The one thing that Ferdinand did lack, however, was any useful help or advice when it came to the dire problem of women.

'Thing is Lorenz, I just don't see the point in bothering myself with the intricacies of courtship when my own bride will be chosen for me for the benefit of the Empire.' Ferdinand admitted, sipping his Serios tea.

'Surely you will have _some_ say in proceedings.' Lorenz raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in consternation.

'I think that there is a fundamental difference between your family and mine.' Ferdinand admitted. 'As you are aware, the von Aegir's hold the highest political office as Prime Minister to the Emporer. As such, much of my time will be spent carrying the burden of state secrets that may not be spoken, even to a most loving spouse.' He put his cup down and steepled his hands thoughtfully. 'It is unadvisable to marry myself to someone I know well, and I might feel deep companionship to - lest my tongue becomes dangerously free in their company. A stranger to whom I can instead provide a comfortable life and a distanced affection to is a far better and safer option.'

'Different directives indeed.' Lorenz murmured. 'It is _my_ duty to find a spouse whose nobility, grace, and sparkling wit will compliment my own and enhance the House of Gloucester's reputation and standing. A dazzling partnership for want of a better description.'

'That must be tiring.' Ferdinand commented. 'Although I _can_ see how it might be nice to achieve such closeness as well.'

'The path to my fulfillment _is _turning out to bequite the chore.' Lorenz sighed. 'Discovering if a person has the aptitude to be that special someone is a process I am finding rather challenging. Nevertheless, nothing worthwhile is ever easy.' Lorenz raised his teacup to Ferdinand in salute. 'May we both find what we seek, my friend!'

Lorenz was eager to procure himself a date to accompany him to his party - after all, the splendor that he was arranging would be a good testing ground for a partner's social skills. To that end, he spent a fair bit of time in the weeks leading up to his big day, canvassing a few of his preferred potential maidens.

So far, Lorenz felt that his approaches were not going particularly well, and with time of the essence, he was a little put out when he received a letter from Professor Byleth asking him to take tea with her one evening after classes had finished. It was time he really did not feel he could waste. Nonetheless, he had a level of respect for the Professor and did not wish to turn her down unduly, so he turned himself out at the allotted time and met with her in the garden gazebo as she requested.

'Lorenz.' Byleth greeted him as he bowed politely and then sat down at her table. He was pleased to see the rose-petal blend being steeped as he arrived. One of his favorites.

'Thank you for your kind invitation, Professor.' Lorenz smiled kindly. 'You really should not have gone to so much trouble.'

'I would not dare offer you sub-par tea.' Byleth replied wryly - offering him a plate of cake.

'How very thoughtful. I admit I am rather particular with my tea.' Lorenz nodded. 'I would never be impolite and criticise another's tastes, however. Tea preference _is_ a very personal choice, after all.'

'I have yet to try one that I can say I actually dislike.' Byleth mused. 'I am not fond of the bitterness of coffee, however.'

'Oh, coffee...' Lorenz waved a hand dismissively. 'A barbaric drink. Certainly not fit for noble consumption in my own opinion.'

'Hubert is certainly fond of it.' Byleth pointed out.

Lorenz replied with a dismissive hum, then he smiled again at the Professor. 'Will you be attending my little party, Professor?' He asked. 'I assume that you received your invitation?'

'Well, since you actually handed it to me after class, yes - I did.' Byleth looked amused. 'Of course, I will come along Lorenz. It was nice of you to ask me.'

Lorenz nodded happily.

'Ferdinand has spoken of little else.' Byleth continued. 'I requested that he make me a list of what all of the little bite things you are providing actually are. It sounds like it will be an informative culinary evening.'

'Oh! That's a wonderful idea!' Lorenz beamed. 'Perhaps we could put a card beside each plate of trifles, of what it is and what region it is a specialty from!'

'Although I did sort of consider that maybe a few heartier dishes might be applicable as well.' Byleth suggested gently. 'After all, this is a military academy and not a castle. Most of your guests will arrive with a big appetite after training and physical activities. Like Raphael, for example...'

Lorenz's face had gone red. 'How remiss of me!' He exclaimed. 'You are quite correct, of course. The entire point of a successful event is to ensure that all of your guests are adequately catered for.'

'You could always approach Ashe for some suggestions. His parents were restauranteurs, you know. I am sure that he might be able to provide a few good ideas.'

Lorenz sighed dramatically. 'I am afraid I am messing this whole affair up with my woeful incompetence.' He moaned.

'Now, now. You have done a wonderful job so far.' Byleth smiled at him encouragingly. 'I couldn't do it. I'd just slam a few hunks of meat in a stew and be done!'

'I try my best.' Lorenz nodded sincerely. 'If you ever require my help with such matters in the future, I would, of course, be honored to assist you in any way that I can.'

Byleth nodded solemnly. 'I know that you always try your best, Lorenz.' She agreed. 'That brings me around to what I need to speak to you about actually.'

'Oh?' He blinked at her sudden seriousness. 'Is there a problem, Professor?'

'I believe so.' She replied. 'It's about the female students...'

Lorenz looked stunned for a moment. 'The ladies?' He asked, breathlessly. Byleth nodded at him again. 'Have they... complained? About... me?'

'They _have_ spoken to me.' Byleth explained carefully. 'They didn't go to Manuela as she is your house Professor, and they didn't want to make an official complaint - so instead, they approached me to have a word with you about your conduct. In a more informal manner.'

'My conduct?' Lorenz spluttered. 'Preposterous! There must be some mistake. After all, I am the heir to the noble House Gloucester. It is bred into me to treat all people with the deepest respect.'

'Of course.' Byleth agreed quietly. 'But the fact remains that a number of the female students...'

'A number?' Lorenz's face was red now, but he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. 'I suppose that the issue here is that the splendor of my noble presence is driving the ladies to distraction. Yes...I must be troubling their hearts unduly...'

'Actually, that's not the issue.' Byleth replied firmly. 'It's your advances that are causing consternation.'

'Outrageous!' Lorenz exclaimed. '_Obviously,_ I am obliged to make an advance to a Lady in whom I see the potential to become a partner since such decisions cannot be based on looks and reputation alone. As a man of impeccable breeding, undeniable wit, and outstanding looks, I am interested in getting to know a person before I make any critical decisions. A request to be accompanied to dinner is hardly something that should be seen as a negative experience - now should it?'

'It should not.' Byleth agreed, struggling to keep her mouth set in a straight line and amusement from her voice. 'However, I think it's the fact that you seem to refuse to accept 'no' as an answer...'

'Is that so.' Lorenz suddenly looked distraught. 'I admit that I have not altogether had the amount of success I was expecting.' He huffed. 'For some reason, my advances have all been met with restraint, so it has been required that I have needed to repeat my offer more than once.'

'Once is usually enough, Lorenz.' Byleth advised.

'I must disagree, Professor. It is obvious that these poor ladies are overwhelmed by my presence and request, and it is my job to ensure that they are aware that I am serious in my intent to get to know them better and reassure them that they are not dreaming.'

'One lady mentioned that she felt like a broodmare and wondered if you were going to ask to inspect her teeth.' Byleth murmured.

'Ahh!' Lorenz's face lit up. 'You are being _teased,_ Professor!' He chuckled and patted her hand kindly. 'It is unkind of them to pull you into a joke like this - I shall make sure I advise them that you should not be bothered in such a fashion in the future!'

'Um...' Byleth realised that the conversation was somehow slipping away from her.

'Obviously, it is some plot or mischief. Never fear, my _dear_ Professor. I will ensure that I get to the bottom of it, and you are no longer troubled.'

'I really don't think...' Byleth tried again.

'If you will excuse me now, I do have a lot that I need to get on top of.' Lorenz stood and bowed deeply. 'I thank you for a thoroughly pleasant tea Professor. I do hope we can do it again soon!' He made his way off out of the garden chuckling happily to himself.

'What just happened?' Byleth shook her head in confused amazement.

'I _believe_ that someone has a rather inflated sense of self Professor.' Hubert made his way around the hedge with an unusually broad smirk on his face. 'You look like you could use another cup of tea.' He added, taking the seat that Lorenz had vacated and pouring the tepid liquid from the pot into her cup.

'Were you spying Hubert?' Byleth asked severely.

'Obviously.' Hubert agreed easily. 'I must admit, it's rare that my sneakier pursuits lead to such enjoyable results.'

'Well, I am _so_ pleased that _you_ had a good time.' Byleth grouched. 'Stupid to think I was the right person to talk to anyone about relationships anyway.'

'Don't feel bad, Professor. I seriously doubt that _anyone_ could crack through Gloucester's thick skull when it comes to his opinion about himself.' Hubert's eyes gleamed. 'You probably did better than most.'

Byleth shook her head and stared back at the man watching her. 'Why are _you_ being so nice?' She asked grumpily. 'And why were you spying on me anyway?'

'I always have eyes on you. You know that.' Hubert pushed back the hair that covered one side of his face. 'In your case, in fact - I employ two eyes.'

Byleth sighed. 'I meant, are you skulking for a reason, or are you just looking to add to my misery?'

'Actually, I was wondering about your mission this month.' Hubert admitted, letting his hair fall back over his eye. 'Something about the situation doesn't feel right. Why on earth would a minor Lord raise an army against a foe he cannot possibly hope to defeat?'

Byleth looked surprised. 'Hubert, are you _concerned_ about my wellbeing?' She teased.

His lips raised in a small smile. 'Of course, Professor. I would be aggrieved if someone _other_ than myself were allowed to kill you.'

'How very romantic!' Byleth smirked in return. 'Be-still my non-beating heart.'

Hubert chuckled. 'I think I may even feel a moment's regret if I_ do _have to kill you.' He added softly. 'It has been _very_ few people who have managed to amuse me quite as completely as you do.'

'Okay you are worrying me now. Are you ill?' Byleth asked.

'I am not. Let's get back to the point.' Hubert suggested.

'I'm assuming that you know the history surrounding the execution of Lord Lonato's son.' Byleth said, looking thoughtfully at her companion.

'Of course.' Hubert nodded.

'Excellent. I don't know much apart from the basic's so you can fill me in, and that will also set things straight in our minds.' Byleth reached into the bag she had sat at her feet and brought out a wooden box from inside. 'Look!' She extracted a wrapped parcel from the box and set it on the table. 'I have coffee!' She explained. 'Just for you!'

Hubert's eyes widened suspiciously, and his entire stance became rigid. 'How clever of you to take a note of my preferences. It will, of course, get you nowhere!' He said stiffly.

'It's a gift, Hubert, given out of respect. Just run and get some hot water, there's a good lad.' Byleth sat back in her chair, pleased with chinking his armor after his own teasing. 'Don't expect _me_ to drink that muck, though!' She added as he trotted off to do as he was bid.


	72. Scary Story

It was pitch dark outside already. Lysithea had somehow managed to lose all track of time and had probably been away in her own little world somewhere deep within the stacks when notice had been called and the Library was locked for the evening. She knew - theoretically - there was a good chance that someone on the faculty would stop by at some stage in the next few hours for some quiet study time and she would be granted her freedom - but in the meantime, her predicament and her isolation was making her extremely anxious.

It was something of an odd feeling because the Library was undoubtedly Lysithea's favourite place in the entire Monastery, and she had never before felt anything other than at home within its confines. She had also, though, never been entirely alone in here _or_ facing the prospect that she might be trapped overnight. Suddenly the tall bookcases were casting long, eerie shadows in the muted lamplight, and the space seemed to have grown oppressively large and ominous rather than offering its usual comfortable familiarity.

Lysithea's stomach rumbled unhappily as she set about returning the majority of the books she had pulled for her study back to their correct resting places in the hope that when help did arrive, she could make a hasty retreat.

'Foolish girl.' She said aloud to herself, her voice bouncing around the silence - way too noisy and shrill to bring her any relief. Once she finally had just the one book remaining, she took herself to one of the overstuffed library chairs in a brighter corner directly under a lantern - eschewing her usual place at one of the study desks and she encamped her full body into it, pulling her knee's up to her chest defensively, whilst holding the book in both hands in front of them, trying to lose herself and her disquiet into the comforting companionship of the written word.

It was a complete effort in futility. Lysithea found herself jumping at every creak and groan, each as startling as a thunderclap breaking the silence, her eyes dragged from the pages to gaze fearfully out for the source of each tiny disturbance. Time passed agonizingly slowly, her imagination bringing to the forefront of her thoughts how likely it was that this place - filled with the words and musings of people long deceased - must surely be haunted; the spirits of those brilliant and ingenious souls keeping vigil over those who sought out the tomes that housed their wisdom. Eventually she gave up her reading entirely and buried herself as deep as she could in her chair with her eyes squeezed tightly shut, breathing heavily as she tried to manage her fear.

'Miss von Ordelia... Is that you?'

Lysithea screamed as her eyes flew open, then mewled a long terrified moan at the intimidating face that was hovering shockingly close to her own. She had heard no-one approach.

'Miss.. please!' The voice cajoled. 'It is only I, Tomas... Shush now...'

It took her another few seconds for the man's words to penetrate her terror. She stared wide-eyed at the librarian's wrinkled face, still uncomfortable in its proximity, his eyes searching over her with an amused expression.

'Did you manage to get yourself locked in, my dear?' He asked softly. 'How extraordinarily frightening for you.' He reached out a hand and although she tried to shrink away from his contact, he picked up a lock of her long white hair and idly twisted it between his fingers, never losing eye contact with her.

Lysithea let out another agonized moan but appeared to have lost the ability to speak or even to raise her voice enough for a cry for help.

'The last remaining Ordelia child...' Thomas murmured quietly. 'So precious... and so very delicate. Tell me, child, are you well? You are looking frighteningly pale and wan.'

'There you are Lysithea! I have been searching for you _everywhere_...' A second voice boomed cheerfully from behind them. Thomas dropped the strand of hair he'd been holding and turned quickly with a frown on his face.

'Claude?' Lysithea managed to exhale the breath she had been holding in relief.

The Alliance house leader all but barged the old librarian out of the way as he knelt down in front of Lysithea's chair.

'Did you get yourself locked in?' He laughed loudly. 'I've _told_ you that would end up happening! Lucky I missed you at dinner, although it looks like Tomas here managed to find you first!' He stood and slapped a light clap to the librarian's shoulder. 'Silly girl _will_ insist on plugging away at the books until the very last second.' He sighed noisily. 'What can you do, eh?'

'Quite.' There was a momentary flash of annoyance that flittered across Tomas' face before it settled into his usual benevolent smile. 'Well, if you two would like to be off I will lock up again. Without any stowaways this time.'

Claude offered a hand to help Lysithea up. Her legs were shaking badly, but with his help she managed to get to her feet and stand unaided while he darted to grab her bag. He then took her arm, and she leaned on him and allowed herself to be guided out of the door. They managed to get as far as the staircase before Lysithea's legs gave up, toppling her heavily against the wall which she slid down until she came to rest on the floor.

'If I pick you up are you going to hit or bite me?' Claude asked, leaning against the opposite wall as he waited for her to compose herself.

'Probably.' Lysithea grunted in reply. 'Just give me a few moments.'

'I dunno.' Claude risked crouching down beside her to get a proper look. 'You seem extremely rattled to me. Why don't you just let me help?'

Lysithea frowned and pulled angrily at one of the ribbons in her hair. Her hands and shoulders were shaking now along with her legs.'

'Fine.' She muttered impatiently, scowling as Claude hefted her bag onto his shoulder and then picked her up gently bridal style. 'I'm not scared, you know. Simply hungry.' She added defensively as they started down the stairs.

'Hmm. Well, I'd have been scared in your position.' Claude admitted lightly. 'The way that old coot was in your face and all. What's his deal anyway?'

'Tomas came from Ordelia lands.' Lysithea replied faintly. 'My grandfather suggested him for the role of librarian here forty years or so ago. I suspect he feels a familiarity with our family.' She paused a moment, her brow creasing in thought. 'My father was surprised he was _still_ here though. He'd thought Tomas had retired a while back, but apparently he came out of retirement last year to take up his old post again.'

'It doesn't matter what his relationship to your family is,' Claude said firmly. 'Nothing gives him the right to be all touchy-feely with you, or to keep on pressing you when it was obvious you were uncomfortable.' He tempered his voice when he noted Lysithea's troubled expression. 'What did he mean when he called you the _'last Ordelia child?_' That was just creepy the way he said it...'

Lysithea's annoyance ignited again. 'He meant precisely what he said.' She replied curtly. 'My siblings and even my cousins have all passed. I am the only remaining survivor of my generation.' Her voice was tight.

'Sorry.' Claude said gently. 'You should have just told me to mind my own business. I guess I'm behaving no better than Tomas. My curiosity sometimes gets away with me...'

'Hmph... well...' Lysithea conceded. 'You _did_ come and rescue me. I _suppose_ I owe you for that.'

'Happy to be of service, my lady.'

'Why were you around the Library anyway?' Lysithea suddenly asked. 'You didn't really notice me gone, did you.'

'You got me!' Claude's face took on its more usual grin. 'Keep a secret?' He asked.

'I suppose.' She shrugged, but a glint of interest ignited in her eyes.

'I made myself a copy of the key!' Claude whispered loudly with a wink.

'You didn't!' Her mouth fell open.

'Oh, I did!' He smirked.

'Why would you?' She asked, a trifle rudely. 'I've not noticed you take a particular interest in study... mind you...' She took a moment to think, and her eyes widened suddenly. 'Seems to me your test scores are always close to perfect regardless of your attitude...'

His grin widened.

'So are you only _pretending_ to be a stupid, mannerless baboon?' She shot at him.

'Ouch. A _bit_ harsh...' He cringed.

Suddenly out of nowhere, she giggled. 'Maybe a bit!' She agreed. 'I think you could probably put me down now.' She added as they were coming up towards the refectory.

'You sure?' He bent to put her on her feet, keeping a hold until she was steady. 'Great.' He beamed. 'Let's get you fed and then off to bed. If you don't get your sleep you will _never_ grow to be big and strong.' He deftly avoided her slap.

'Uh-huh.' She grouched. 'The last thing I need is you fretting over me as though I'm some child. I am only a few years younger than you, and furthermore my grades in pretty much everything are still higher than yours - even if you are secretly cleverer than you look!'

'Whoa there,' Claude smirked as they walked up to the counter in the dining hall together. 'This isn't me treating you like a child, this is me treating you like... a princess. A princess who needs to eat more than just pudding!' He added severely as she tried to fill her tray with sweets.

'Urgh, the audacity!' Lysithea allowed him to remove two of her chosen bowls and replace it with a savoury plate. 'Whatever it is you _think _you are treating me like, it's unendingly annoying!'

'You wound me again, Princess!' Claude declared, clutching dramatically at his heart, then holding out his hands in an offer to carry her tray back to a table. She rolled her eyes and barged him out of the way.

'I can't help myself.' Claude followed her to her table and shrugged her pack off his back, laying it delicately at her feet and taking a seat opposite her. 'You are so prickly about your age that it's easy to get a rise out of you. I don't _mean_ it though. You only have to look at Teach to realise that age isn't a reliable indication of ability.'

Lysithea nodded as she chewed. 'The Professor is far more impressive than I initially imagined.' She agreed. 'There is really no reason for her to commit as many hours as she does in the library working through the curriculum when she is primarily employed for her martial ability. It is a dedication that is admirable.'

'I worry that she overworks herself just as much as you do.' Claude sighed.

'Well, we can't all be naturally talented like you, Claude.' Lysithea frowned. 'It's okay if you can just soak up information and apply it directly, but I can't. I have to work continually to maintain my standards.'

'Is it so important to be the best?' He asked.

'Not the best, no, but I do aim to a particular goal. If I am to ever ease the pressure on my parents - I need to achieve it.'

'I've met your father.' Claude smiled. 'He attends the round table meetings. I have to say that Count Ordelia is a quiet and thoughtful man, very different from most of the blustering buffoons that make up the Lords of the Alliance.'

Lysithea snorted indelicately. 'Buffoon's, indeed, they forever give us nothing but trouble.'

Claude nodded his understanding.

'Don't you have a library to go and raid?' Lysithea asked as she started on the first of her puddings.

'I thought I'd make sure you got to your room safely first.' Claude replied. 'As a gentlemanly gesture... _not_ because I think you are too young to manage alone!' he added quickly, ready to dodge a punch or a kick.

'Oh. Alright.' Lysithea agreed.

'Alright?' Claude's eyebrows raised, suspecting a trap.

'Yes, thank you. I admit I am still a little shaken after the events of earlier.' Lysithea said levelly.

'Of course.' Claude leaned back in his chair. 'Do you want a bedtime story and tucking in as well?' He smirked, unable to resist.

'Claude!' Lysithea shook her head sadly. 'And here I was just starting to think you weren't a _total_ arse after all.' She mourned.


	73. The Whole Truth

Byleth wandered down to the cathedral entrance hall and towards the main gate to take up her familiar position lounged against the wall, looking out over the bustling market.

'Good morning to you too!' The gatekeeper joked after a few moments of silence. 'Something on your mind, sis?'

'The Black Eagles are undertaking their first certifications this morning.' Byleth mumbled.

'Ahh, I see. Who have you got adjudicating them?'

'Hanneman. He will be marking the tests too. We won't get the results until Monday morning.' Byleth scowled.

'They will be just fine!' Myles assured. 'You know they are ready.'

'Yes, but what if Bernie panics and runs out halfway through?' Byleth muttered. 'Or Linhardt gets distracted and writes a whole bloody essay on a totally unrelated subject, or Caspar...'

Myles started to chuckle. 'It will be _fine_, Moma-Bear, they will just sit it again in a week if they don't get the result this time. They are all more than able. The first time doing an exam is hard, but like everything, the initial experience is the steepest learning curve.'

'I feel so helpless...' Byleth complained.

'Did you do everything you could to help prepare them?' Myles asked lightly.

'I think so. I mean, they were all so tired of my nagging that by last night, they were beginning to hide if they saw me coming.'

That raised a proper laugh. 'There you go, then cupcake! They have the further incentive of getting _you _off their back to help them succeed!'

Byleth's eyebrows raised as she turned to face him. _'Cupcake?'_ She queried incredulously.

'You _do_ realise that you are my absolute favorite sister in the whole wide world, right?' She could hear Myles' soppy grin.

'I believe I am your _only_ sister, so I hardly think it counts.' She grumbled. 'By that logic, I would also be your least favorite sister.'

'True!' he conceded. 'I know it's bad form to admit to a preferred sibling, but as long as you don't tell yourself that _you_ are my favorite - we should be golden.'

'You're an idiot.' Byleth said flatly.

'But I bet I'm still you're favorite brother!' He taunted.

'Marginally.' She conceded. 'So does my favorite brother want to have dinner with me this evening?' She asked.

'Aww, well, I'd love to, but I have a prior engagement.' Myles replied. 'I am Claude's lab assistant for tonight. He has been working on something special!'

'Oh, for the love of the Goddess... Do I even want to ask?' Byleth moaned. _'You can shush too.'_ She added grouchily to Sothis, who had been laughing in her head for at least the last five minutes.

'It was initially an idea from something Linhardt said.' Myles explained.

'I'm still not feeling any better...' Byleth murmured.

'Heh, sis - it's all good, I promise. The premise is a truth serum, and how useful would that be? Just imagine the situations it could be applied too.'

Byleth groaned. 'I'm imagining!'

'Trouble is, the base of it is built upon a fairly common aphrodisiac. You know - the idea that the good feeling would make someone more compliant and willing to share their secrets?'

Sothis' laughter became almost hysterical.

'Claude is messing about with an aphrodisiac...' The feeling of dread was growing, as was Byleth's headache at the maniacal giggles in her mind.

'Yeah.' Myles nodded. 'His first batch... didn't go so well. Whatever he did only seemed to enhance the ahh... feel-good factor rather substantially. On the plus side - he could make a fortune selling it to gentlemen with certain problems in that area...'

'Eh?' Byleth looked confused. Sothis decided to explain. Graphically. 'Oh!'

'Yeah, poor lad tries out all of his potions on himself first. I believe he had a fairly uncomfortable few hours.' Myles snorted in amusement.

A disturbing thought popped into Byleth's head. 'Um, Myles... did _you_ take any of his potion?' She asked.

'This morning.' Myles nodded. He told me last night that he thought he'd ironed out a few creases, so I decided I'd go and take some before we meet up tonight, so I can report on how it was.'

'I see.' Byleth's tone was deceptively mild. 'And do you feel like sharing any secrets?' She asked.

'No, not really.' Myles admitted sadly. 'I feel kinda happy and warm but not much more. I think Claude has downtuned the solution a bit too far.'

'Did it not occur to you that you have a rather big secret that you are keeping so it might not be in our best interest to be messing with a truth drug?'

There was silence.

'That didn't actually cross my mind.' Myles admitted sheepishly. 'Although, in my defense, the serum is only supposed to work on questions directly asked. I'm pretty sure there isn't anyone who would randomly just inquire if you and I were related.'

'Oh, that's okay then. Because the first batch worked _absolutely_ perfectly, so taking a chug of the second couldn't _possibly_ go wrong.' Byleth's shot back sarcastically.

Aww, cupcake...'

'Don't cupcake me, you idiot! I think I need to go and have a chat with Claude.' She fumed.

'He didn't ask me to take it!' Myles insisted. 'That was all my own stupid idea.'

'Nevertheless, I haven't seen much of him this last week. Guess I know why now, at least. We are overdue a chat.'

'Actually... _He_ might ask me some questions about you.' Myles said thoughtfully. 'He has been inquiring about our birthday and how old we are for ages now.'

'He has?' Byleth suddenly looked thunderstruck. 'That never occurred to me!' She exclaimed. 'Of course, you would know!'

'And you don't?' Myles sounded astonished. 'I thought you were just keeping it from Claude for some reason. Do you want...'

Byleth nodded eagerly.

'We are twenty.' Myles had come in close to her ear, bumping the side of her head with the cold metal of his full helm. 'We will be twenty-one next month.' He added.

'That's... younger than I thought.' Byleth said breathlessly. 'That means Mercedes is actually older than I am!' She added.

'Why on earth was dad keeping your age from you?' Myles asked.

'I don't think it was particularly intentional, not before we came here.' Byleth admitted. 'Birthdays and stuff didn't really mean anything on the road.'

'Hello Professor, Myles...' Flayn came running towards them with a beaming smile on her face.

'Miss Flayn! How beautiful you look this morning!' Myles bowed at her.

Byleth rolled her eyes. 'Don't mind him. I think the heat has gotten to his thick head.' She said sourly to the giggling girl.

'I don't mind being called beautiful!' Flayn insisted. 'As long as my brother doesn't find out. I'd hate to see you thrashed!' She grinned at Myles.

'The pain would be worth it!' Myles insisted gallantly, which had Flayn giggling again.

'I _like_ your brother!' She noted to Byleth.

'Oh! Really? I'm honored!' Myles laughed. 'Doesn't seem like _I'm_ the one that should be warned about keeping secrets, huh cupcake!' He chuckled at Byleth.

'Honestly, I wish I had just stayed in bed this morning and not bothered getting up.' Byleth sighed.

'Don't worry.' Flayn was patting Myles on the arm enthusiastically. 'Your secret is safe, I promise.' Her dimples were dancing dangerously.

'That is quite enough flirting with my brother Flayn!' Byleth ordered. 'What would Seteth think!'

'Hmm, well, Seteth could easily be distracted if _you_ were to flirt with _him_, Professor... Which I actively encourage, by the way! You flirt with mine, and I will flirt with yours...'

_'This is the best day EVER!'_ Sothis sounded as if she were crying.

'There will be _no_ flirting!' Byleth's cheeks had flushed beyond red.

'If I have a say - I think it's a fine exchange...' Myles began until Byleth growled at him. 'Or not...' he amended.

'Wimp!' Flayn accused him.

'Damned right. She _is_ the Ashen Demon after all!' Myles took a step back. 'Your angry brother is the limit of my bravery, I'm afraid, I refuse to face my angry sister too.'

'Enough! Flayn... Shoo.' Byleth insisted.

'Just consider it, Professor. I'd _love_ to have you for a sister... one way or another.' She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, managing to somehow look far more adorable than the maneuver warranted.

'Flayn...!'

'I'm off!' She grinned. 'See you later, Myles!' She called back over her shoulder.

'Myles, can you manage to keep your mouth shut for the rest of your shift?' Byleth asked wearily.

'Anything for you sister dearest!' He agreed, staring after the girl skipping away happily.

'Eyes front soldier!' Byleth barked.

'Man, you are _such_ a killjoy!' Myles moaned.

_'You really are!'_ Sothis agreed merrily.

_'Never ever mention this morning again.'_ Byleth demanded.

_'No chance.'_ Sothis crowed.

.

It took Byleth a little while to finally track down Claude to where she should have started by looking in the first place. Taking out her key and not even bothering to knock, she let herself into his workshop to find the lad buried deep within a pile of books muttering to himself. He didn't even notice her entrance.

'We need to talk.' She said once she had shut the door quietly behind her.

Claude jumped at the sound and then looked up at her, his eyes huge.

'Um... can we do it some other time?' He asked. 'I'm in the middle of something right now...'

'Truth serum something?' She asked.

He gawped. 'How... ahh... Myles?' He asked.

'Myles who took a draught of your latest brew earlier on today and then went on duty? That Myles?' She inquired.

'He didn't!'

'I assure you he did.' Byleth frowned.

'I see.' Claude shrank back as she took a few steps into the room. 'Err... could you possibly stay back there, by the door?' He asked quietly.

'Why?'

'Oh... well... I wouldn't want the fumes of the concoction affecting you?' He tried looking innocent and failed by a mile.

She sniffed, smelling nothing, then looked closer at him. 'Have you taken some of the serum yourself this morning?' She asked.

'Maybe...' he hedged.

'Well, it obviously isn't working as a truth prompt if the way you are trying to evade my questions is anything to go by.' Byleth noted.

'No, it still doesn't appear to be having the desired results.' Claude agreed.

'Claude...' Byleth stepped another step, which propelled him back a few more feet. 'Testing a truth serum on yourself? Honestly? You keep far more secrets than anyone I have ever met. Why on earth would you take such a risk?'

'I'm not stupid, Byleth.' She flinched at his unexpected use of her name. He waved a hand at his workbench. 'I have enough provisions to last twenty-four hours down here so that I don't come into contact with anyone else, and I organised for Myles to assist by asking me a prescribed set of questions to test out the effectiveness. I _did_ think the trial through.'

'Not well enough with your first batch, so I hear.' Byleth dead-panned.

Even in the dingy light of the secret room, she could clearly see the flaming blush that roared over his features.

'Myles told you about that too...' He murmured.

'Myles is certainly feeling the love this morning. Not only did he insist on calling me cupcake, but he and Flayn _then_ started flirting with each other...'

'Cupcake? Aww sweet...' Byleth glared at him. 'Not sweet!' He amended quickly. 'Completely out of order!'

'Who were you planning this serum for anyway?' Byleth asked. 'I am assuming you have a plan.' She had moved forward enough that she now had Claude backed into a corner.

'No plan!' He squeaked. 'Just a useful tool for when it's needed.'

'I don't believe you.'

'Maybe Seteth, possibly... I hadn't really thought it through entirely yet.'

'Obviously. I assume your victims would remember spilling their secrets to you? Do you realise how much danger you could potentially draw to yourself?' Byleth shook her head.

'I said, I hadn't thought it through yet.' Claude replied defensively. 'It's just an idea, there is no point in boiling up a colossal scheme if you don't have the tools in hand to achieve it.'

'So what are you feeling right now?' Byleth asked, moving closer still.

He gulped. 'I have a feeling you know.' He moaned helplessly. 'I believe you are trying to make me feel as uncomfortable as possible so that I am more likely to ditch any further development.'

'You really_ are_ clever.' Byleth agreed. 'Will you? Shelve it, I mean, at least for now.'

'I'm not getting anywhere.' He admitted, relieved that she had stopped moving towards him. 'These warm fuzzies I'm getting are totally awful too. Before you arrived, I was seriously thinking that Lorenz was pretty cute in his own way, haircut and all...'

Byleth sniggered in amusement. 'Sounds like you are suffering your own punishment... thinking kindly about your classmates... whatever next Claude? A bit of trust?'

'You are so mean, Teach, you know that right?'

'I'm sorry... do you want a cuddle to make it up to you?' She smirked.

'I hate you!'

'Mhmm.' She held out her arms.

'Alright! No more truth serum! I swear it!' He shouted.

'What a wonderful idea!' She grinned. 'I guess I best leave you then. Come and see me once the effects wear off.' She made her way to the door.

'Do you think... I... could... get that hug?' He asked plaintively as she was about to leave.

'You'd only hate yourself in the morning.' She replied. 'I'm actually not _that_ mean.' She let herself out with a chuckle.

'Damn.' He sighed as the door swung shut.


	74. Unstabled

The Black Eagles filed out of their classroom in silence, to meet an extremely anxious-looking Byleth loitering outside.

'Well?' Byleth asked at Bernadetta, who was the first out, but the girl gave her an apologetic look and then took off as fast as she could towards her room.

'Crap.' Byleth murmured. Dorothea was next.

'Don't worry, Professor.' The girl mumbled. 'There is always a resit available next week!'

'Ridiculous! I could have written a better examination paper in my sleep...' Linhardt bumped past Dorothea.

'Well, considering you spent over half the exam time _actually_ asleep - you are probably right.' Caspar groaned as he came outside next.

'I am thinking it was not too much difficultness?' Petra added following behind Casper and shrugging. She went to pat Byleth on the shoulder. 'I was understanding most things because of your helping, Professor. Thank you.'

'Yeah, it was okay.' Caspar agreed.

'You should have tried the mage exam.' Dorothea grouched.

'Come now, Dorothea, I believe that our sessions together covering dark magic should have more than prepared you for that trifle of a test.' Hubert smirked as he preceded a grinning Ferdinand and a worried-looking Edelgard into the sunlight.

'Oh dear... this is worse than if I had sat the exams myself!' Byleth groaned as she followed her students to the dining hall.

'Please don't worry, my Teacher.' Edelgard had fallen into step with her and put a warm hand on her arm. 'It was an experience, but you prepared us admirably. I have no doubt that we will all have done you proud.'

'I know you will.' Byleth agreed.

'Honestly, if it were not for you, I would have been unlikely to bother sitting a certification at all.' Edelgard continued. 'After all, achieving a rank here is hardly ever going to eclipse the title of Emporer, which is my ultimate destiny.'

'Then why did you take it?' Byleth asked in puzzlement.

'I suspect for the same reason Ferdinand and Hubert did.' Edelgard smiled warmly. 'None of us will _need_ any certification for the roles we will play in the future, and in truth, none of us required to attend the Academy in the first place since we have all received education from the best tutors available since we were children.'

'I don't understand...' Byleth admitted.

'I didn't come here expecting to learn anything from the course, really.' Edelgard stopped walking and turned to face the Professor. 'I decided to attend only when I heard that both Dimitri and Claude would be here. The chance to... _observe_ the other future leaders before any of us took up our positions was too good an opportunity to miss.'

Byleth nodded thoughtfully. 'That makes sense, I suppose.'

'What I did _not_ anticipate was actually becoming invested in the lessons or taking much of an interest.' Edelgard continued. 'I certainly never expected to learn things that were actually of value.'

Byleth's look of concern grew, but Edelgard chuckled at her expression and took her hand.

'I believe I know you well enough to assume that right about now you are thinking that we would have been better off with a _proper_ teacher.' She teased.

Byleth nodded. 'It would have benefitted you more.' She admitted.

'I don't agree.' Edelgard replied firmly. 'It is, in fact, the unconventional way that you think and act that holds the most valuable lessons. Nobody can question your battle experience or ability nor the dedication that you put into researching the academic syllabus. You are not scared to call bullshit when it's required, though, and that is what is truly useful.'

'What I think her Highness is trying to say...' Hubert cut in having come up behind them with a tray of covered food in his hands. '... Is that the only reason we bothered taking that _shockingly_ easy certification is because your hard work deserves all of the associated glory of being responsible for the House with absolutely the best results in over the year. Which we will be. Obviously.'

Edelgard nodded happily.

'Is that right?' Byleth chuckled. 'Nothing to do with potentially being beaten in the ranking by The Kingdom or the Alliance if you didn't step up then?'

'Just _take_ the compliment, Professor.' Hubert sighed dramatically. 'I must excuse myself for a moment.' He added. 'I need to get this meal to Bernadetta. I'm afraid that sitting in an exam for so long has appeared to frazzle any thoughts of feeding herself right out of her head.'

'Is this your new plot to take me out, Hubert?' Byleth asked him seriously. 'Are you trying to shock me into a faint with your inexplicably kind consideration and then plunge in the knife while I am incapacitated?' She swooned theatrically.

'As if I'd _need_ to plot anything so subtle.' He replied, then deliberately poked his tongue out at her before turning around gracefully and striding off in the direction of the dormitories. Edelgard started to giggle, trying to hide it behind a gloved hand.

'Does anyone _actually_ find him scary?' Byleth wondered aloud, shaking her head.

'Pretty much everyone except for you and me!' Edelgard nodded, still giggling as she took the Professor's arm and led her into the dining hall.

~0~

As soon as Ferdinand had taken enough time to get fed and ready, Byleth and Dedue met with him at the stables for their afternoon of riding instruction. Byleth brought along with her the small vial of tonic that Manuela had whipped up for Dedue, to counter his motion sickness. He still looked supremely unsure as Ferdinand led out a horse already saddled and ready into the yard and handed him the reins.

'Eestohal here is a steady mount Dedue. A calm beast and more than large enough to accommodate your impressive frame.' Ferdinand beamed. 'Let's get you seated first, then I will collect the Professor's mare.'

Dedue clambered gracelessly into the saddle and sat stiffly in place as Ferdinand talked through a few of the basics. Once the large man was settled, Ferdinand led out a smaller and much livelier grey.

'This is Misty.' Ferdinand grinned. 'She has been assigned to you for your trip based on her size. Honestly, I was surprised, but I think I failed to realise just how small you are in actuality. When you fight, you appear such a huge presence!'

'Thanks, I think.' Byleth grimaced. 'She appears to have a bit of spirit in her.' She noted blandly.

'She's merely young.' Ferdinand stroked the mare's head lovingly. 'Her training is impeccable, though. The stable-staff and the Knight's here _really_ know what they're doing.'

'I'll take your word for it.' Byleth climbed up into the saddle quickly and rubbed the horse between the ears. 'Go easy on me, okay?' She told the animal.

Ferdinand put them through their paces. Dedue appeared to be doing well, admitting that the tonic he had taken was making the process a lot easier, although he doubted that he would ever actually enjoy riding.

'I admit, I don't understand that sentiment.' Ferdinand exclaimed. 'There is very little that I find as exhilarating as a good gallop on horseback.'

'There was very little recreational riding in Duscar.' Dedue explained. 'And there was certainly no cavalry units. In the main, the only time I had seen a horse before attending on his highness was working in the fields.'

'Right. You had those huge animals, with the shaggy coats.' Ferdinand recalled.

'You have been to Duscar?' Byleth asked Ferdinand. 'I remember those horses too. They were giants!'

'I traveled all over with my father when I was young.' Ferdinand pulled his horse to a stop slightly ahead of the other two, so they could catch up to him. 'Unfortunately, my father is a man who insists that he carried the Empire with him, so wherever we went and whomever we met - it was always expected that he would be accommodated as if he had never left his estate. I have heard tales of fantastic foods and bright and exciting cultural experiences from many that have traveled extensively - but I was never allowed to see it for myself.'

'A shame.' Dedue mumbled.

'Yes.' Ferdinand agreed. 'There are many issues that my father and I see differently on, but I admit that is one that is a particular difference of thought.'

'My own experiences are not dissimilar, you know.' Byleth said. 'Although I have experienced many places, through necessity, my father and I most often lived in our tent wherever we ended up when the sun fell, and we had no option than to hunt, fish, and forage for our meals. The main differences that _I_ noted from place to place were the fighting styles of the local people.'

'Your family were warriors Dedue?' Ferdinand asked politely.

'They were not.' Dedue paused a moment as if he would leave the conversation at that, but then he smiled slightly at Ferdinand's bright, enthusiastic beam. 'My father was a blacksmith as was his mother before him and back as far as our village remembered.'

'Oh!' Ferdinand looked a little puzzled. 'But if you did not ride horses and you were not warriors, what on earth did a blacksmith do?'

'Well, aside from military applications for smithing, you should also consider kettles and pots and pans. Cutlery, grates, and all manner of ceremonial items.' Dedue said gently. 'Although my father did often take custom commissions for armor and weaponry as well.'

'So are you saying that you only learned to fight once you had taken up with the Prince?' Ferdinand asked thoughtfully.

'Indeed, before that, it was assumed I would join my father and eldest sister in the forge.' Dedue nodded.

'But you are so skilled!' Ferdinand exclaimed. 'I find it hard to comprehend that you have not been a fighter for longer.'

'It is mainly endurance.' Dedue said quietly. 'Endurance and strength are most certainly required for a smith's work. My original form has already been bettered tenfold by our Professor's tutelage, and now my riding skill is being attended thanks to _your_ time and effort. I have been fortunate to have met so many exceptional people.'

'Oh!' Ferdinand blushed. 'I will make any excuse for an afternoon in the saddle, I can't lie!'

The training session went on much longer than was initially planned the three of them finally leaving the stables paddock and setting out for canter along the road leading from the Monastery. Byleth's muscles were screaming for a hot bath by the time Ferdinand finally proclaimed he was satisfied with their progress, and they turned for home at a much more sedate pace.

The companions had almost reached the gates when they were overtaken by a fast-moving mount, expertly ridden by a woman dressed in white and with golden hair flowing behind her quite dramatically. The woman glanced sideways as she passed and raised a hand in welcome, but was gone before anyone could properly respond.

Ferdinand pulled his horse to a stop and stared after the figure who was already indistinct in the distance.

'That was Thunder Catherine!' He said reverently. 'I am sure of it!'

'The one who will be leading our mission.' Byleth murmured. 'It may be that we will be setting off earlier than expected.' She added.

'I am beyond jealous!' Ferdinand admitted. 'Catharine is almost as much of a legend in the Knight's as your father is Professor, and of course she wields a relic.' He shook his head in amazement. 'I do hope that the Eagles will get a chance to attend a mission with her too at some time in the future.'

'I believe that she teaches on occasion.' Byleth told him as they began trotting forward again. 'At least that is what Manuela told me, although she is unable to take a regular teaching spot due to the amount of work she undertakes directly for Lady Rhea.'

'Yes, I'd say that she was holding Jeralt's office as much as anyone was before his return.' Ferdinand grinned. 'I wonder what she thinks about him coming back.'

Byleth grimaced. 'I didn't know that!' She admitted.

'Well, I guess only time will tell.' Ferdinand spurred his horse on and shot forward. 'The last one back to the stables is in charge of manure duty!' He called back at them over his shoulder.'

Dedue and Byleth looked at each other.

'Share the burden rather than bounce up and down unnecessarily anymore?' Dedue asked, leaping down from his mount and looking at her expectantly.

'I couldn't agree more!' Byleth nodded, taking his offered hand to dismount and gratefully feeling the earth underneath her feet again.


	75. Knights v Mercenaries

Byleth relaxed in the bathwater, groaning at the unfamiliar ache that was already settling into her muscles. After stable duties, she had practically sprinted to immerse herself in hot water and wash away the remnants of the long day. Food would be next and then bed, with maybe a little light reading in preparation for the next week's lessons before she finally turned in.

'Mind if I join you?' A rich and deeply resonant voice inquired politely. Byleth turned sharply to face the unfamiliar speaker. It was the blond woman that had passed them on the road back to the monastery earlier.

'Of course, please.' Byleth murmured. 'Lady Catherine, isn't it?'

The woman nodded as she laid her towel tidily down at the edge of the pool and sank herself into the water appreciatively.

'The Lady Rhea kept me an unfathomably long time in discussion.' Catherine muttered, her eyes closing. 'After nearly a week in the saddle, all I could coherently think about was this moment right now.' Despite her words, there was a fond smile on her face, and when she opened her eyes again a few moments later, they twinkled with mirth. 'You must be Byleth.' She said warmly. 'Both Lady Rhea and Seteth spent rather a lot of the time they held me up talking about _you_!'

'Oh, sorry about that.'

'Don't be.' Catherine took some soap and began methodically cleaning herself. 'I'm _completely_ fascinated in truth. Sir Jeralt was gone from the Knights a full decade by the time I attended the Academy, but even then, his legend was still very much alive. I can't wait to find out more about the both of you!'

'I really don't know much about his time here.' Byleth admitted. 'It was a bit of a shock when it turned out he had served the Knights before I was born.'

'Mhmm. Rhea said as much. Truly… intriguing.' Catherine paused in her actions to study Byleth closely. 'Your crest is also rather… unexpected.' She added.

'So I understand.' Byleth agreed. 'Hanneman has been unable to reveal anything about it yet.'

'I'm not surprised.' Catherine had a contemplative look on her face. 'Actually, Rhea requested that I seek you out as soon as I could, although meeting you here was simply a happy coincidence.'

Byleth went still, suddenly alert at the subtle change in Catherine's tone to something quite serious.

'You mean to talk about the mission that we will be undertaking shortly?' She asked levelly.

'Obviously that as well.' A frown crossed Catherine's face, although it was gone within the blinking of an eye. 'I have a rare ability Byleth, one that is not widely known; however, the Archbishop is insistent that you are trustworthy.' Catherine had taken up her cloth again and was continuing with her cleaning. 'I can identify a person's crest simply by looking at them.' She was inspecting Byleth closely.

'I see.' Byleth looked quizzical. 'You know what it is?' She asked.

'You possess something I have never seen before, either.' Catherine admitted. 'I have a few ideas, but… we shall see! I expect that actually reaching an identification will help you out immensely.'

'I don't know enough about crests themselves to care much one way or the other.' Byleth replied honestly.

Catherine laughed - a loud and carefree sound. 'Well, that is rather refreshing!' She said. 'Usually, it is something that people obsess over.'

'Hmm. Isn't _this_ cozy.' Again Byleth was startled as another woman appeared by the side of the pool, chucking her towel down haphazardly and plunging into the water with a splash.

'Shamir!' Catherine greeted the dark-haired woman. 'This is Byleth. Captain Jeralt's girl.'

'The Ashen Demon.' Shamir inclined her head. 'Who'd have believed that all the time we spent keeping a lookout and listening for any word on Jeralt, he was hiding in plain sight with a towering reputation and playing at mercenaries. A pretty clever cover actually.'

'Shamir was a mercenary herself.' Catherine told Byleth, who was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed.

'I am _still_ a mercenary.' Shamir frowned.

'You are a Knight of Serios.' Catherine said patiently as if this were a conversation that had occurred many times before.

'The church _happens_ to be paying my contract at the moment.' Shamir flicked some water in Catherine's direction. 'I expect Byleth feels the same way about her teaching gig. Am I right?'

'I am contracted to teach, but I lack the relevant experience to call myself a teacher by career.' Byleth replied stoically. 'That does not undermine my dedication to doing the best job that I can to fulfill the requirement of the role.'

'Well said!' Catherine chuckled.

'Are you enjoying it?' Shamir asked pointedly. 'I am thankful _not_ to be required to teach all that much. Just a bit of bow and spear work. I don't have the patience to coddle kids.'

'Initially, neither my father nor I believed that I would manage the social skills required.' Byleth shrugged. 'I was never one for much talk.'

'Really?' Catherine looked surprised. 'Seteth was quite literally singing your praises when I expressed my concern over having you and a bunch of students along on a mission so soon into the academic year. I haven't heard him as enthusiastic about someone… well, ever actually.'

Shamir snorted a laugh. 'Is that so.' She wiggled her eyebrows at Byleth, raising Catherine's booming laugh again. 'Are you sure that it's admiration for her teaching skills and _not_ appreciation of her shapely bosom that's got our dear professional killjoy hot under the collar? Bloody hell, if Seteth has a crush…' Shamir grinned, her face glowing. 'Hey, Byleth… is your dad the protective sort? The thought of Seteth being chased around the Monastery by the bloody Blade Breaker in an irate frenzy for chatting up his daughter is just… delicious!'

Catherine threw her cloth at Shamir, who ducked with excellent reflex. 'I wouldn't disregard Seteth's skill that easily!' Catherine declared. 'For all that, he is mainly chained to a desk, his ariel combat skills are impressive, and he is certainly no stranger to conflict.'

Shamir waved her hands dramatically. 'And Jeralt is a real-life _legend_. He must be enough to put off most of your suitors.' She smirked at Byleth. 'Irrespective of how pretty your face is.'

'Shamir! Leave the poor lass alone.' Catherine chortled when Byleth sank down further under the water, her face flaming. 'We are only teasing you, child. Honestly, though – it is no small thing to have won Seteth's respect. Many have tried; after all, he is second only to Rhea in the hierarchy of the church, and he isn't exactly horrible to look at. Manuela has attempted for _years_ to snare him.'

'He is dreadfully dull, though.' Shamir pouted.

'He _has_ become a little more withdrawn and guarded since Flayn arrived at the Monastery.' Catherine admitted.

'Err, so will you be coming along on this mission to Castle Gaspard too, Shamir?' Byleth asked, attempting to change the conversation.

Shamir smirked infuriatingly at the sudden shift in subject. 'Not me.' She yawned and stretched. 'I'm not important enough to have to deal with back to back missions. I leave that to the superstars of the establishment.' She shot a wicked look at Catherine, who groaned.

'I'm insisting on a few days off before we set out.' Catherine grouched. 'We are going to be traveling faster since Jeralt has taken a large force to quell the rebellion. We should catch up soon enough. I'd think I'll be ready by the end of the week, though.'

Byleth nodded before ducking under the water to attend to her soapy hair, then pulled herself out onto the side of the pool and reached for her towel.

'Wow.' Shamir said drily. 'That's an interesting array of scars you have there.'

'I note that you have a similar story etched on your body.' Byleth replied.

Shamir grinned. 'Well yeah, obviously, but I am also a good few years older than you. More time to collect them. I reckon you could give grandma over there a run for her money… in terms of scars, and I don't get the impression you are so marked through a lack of skill.' She jerked her thumb at Catherine.

'Grandma? How dare you!' Catherine laughed.

'I have seen a lot of fighting.' Byleth shrugged. 'People also challenge me a lot when they find out who I am. Nice actually, that neither of you has.'

'Pfft. I am not a fool.' Shamir's eyes were still drinking in Byleth appraisingly. 'Avoiding a fight where you can…'

'…Is the best way to survive!' Byleth nodded at Shamir with a small smile.

'Such a mercenary way to look at things!' Catherine chuckled. 'I'm sure we will get to cross blades at some stage, but I don't feel the need to jump straight in and look to prove that my sword is bigger than yours.'

'Said with the confidence of someone whose blade is most _assuredly_ bigger than hers.' Shamir said wryly. 'And it glows.'

'I'd like to think I am _not_ just a pretty relic!'

'You have some kind of special sword, right?' Byleth asked. 'A few of the students spoke of it, but I didn't really understand the reference.'

'The Lady Catherine is the wielder of the Relic Sword known as Thunderbrand.' Shamir's gravitas was teasing. 'That, along with her major crest, makes Grandma here a force to be reckoned with. I'm putting my hard-earned cash on _her_ being able to give both you _and_ Sir Jeralt a good whipping in combat.'

'Shamir, please…' Catherine frowned momentarily. 'We are all on the same side. That is just the sort of talk that is…'

'Oh, hush. You know it's true!' Shamir accused.

'Byleth's lips curved in a genuine smile. 'I genuinely _hope _that is the case Lady Catherine. There are scant sword-wielders here that I can learn much from aside Jeritza. To have another one will be a boon.'

'A wise perspective.' Catherine said warmly. 'Perhaps you could teach Shamir a bit of sense while you are here.'

'Many have tried.' Shamir laughed a short bark of amusement. 'So, hey. We are going to grab some food and then head to town to get indecorously slaughtered on cheap ale. You should join us!' Her deeply appraising look was back. Byleth could almost smell the challenge in her words.

'It would be pleasant to have another along if you have no prior commitments.' Catherine agreed easily. 'So long as you stick to the rules that we speak no business while we drink.'

Byleth considered for a moment. 'Sounds like fun.' She decided.

'Well, of course, it is fun.' Shamir rose from the bath and made a grab for her towel. 'I've heard tales of the Blade Breaker and his inhuman ability for beer…'

'… And his inhuman ability to run up bar tabs that he doesn't have the coin to pay?' Byleth asked sourly.

'That is true too?' Catherine laughed. 'I can only imagine the colourful tales you will have for us.'

'Nobody believes most of them.'

'Well then, let's get ourselves sorted.' Catherine was the last out of the bath, but somehow she managed to be the quickest to her clothes. 'While we are still sober enough to talk, I'll just advise you that I am looking to arrange a meeting with yourself and Prince Dimitri before our mission departure.' Catherine added as they were getting dressed. 'There are things I'd like to explain to you both before we leave. If you prefer a discussion alone first, we can do that too…'

'If there is nothing that you might wish to keep from the Prince, then it would be the most efficient to speak to us together.' Byleth agreed.

'You will find me to be plain-speaking Professor. Don't ever feel wary of asking me anything that is on your mind.'

'Me too.' Shamir added. 'Although in my case, exchange plain-speaking for rudely blunt.' She grinned. 'I won't sugarcoat the answer with pretty words like Grandma there.'

Catherine sighed heavily. 'Really?' She asked plaintively. 'Is 'Grandma' actually going to be a thing now?'

'Is it getting under your skin old-timer?' Shamir smirked.

'A bit, considering I only have two years on you.' Catherine admitted.

'If it's annoying you, then it's _definitely_ going to be a thing.' Shamir concurred.

'I assumed as much.' Catherine pouted.


	76. Night Moves

The night-shift pattern for the protection of Garreg Mach Monastery was remarkably rigid and predictable. By the end of his first week on-site, Hubert had memorised all of the guard's manoeuvres and routes. A week later, he could identify every sentry by posture and footstep alone and held a basic resume on each individual. Lastly, he had compiled a list of their personal weaknesses, both of character and physical, that he could exploit if required. He was scornful that an institute that housed what was supposed to be the finest fighting force in the land was so lax and calculable in its security.

It had become Hubert's habit to walk a patrol at least twice a night during the hours between the curfew bell and the sun's dawning. He varied the timing of his watch regularly in line with whatever other work he needed to complete and in order to avoid establishing a routine. Since Hubert only slept for four hours on any given day, he utilised the night as his time for the bulk of the work that he undertook covertly on behalf of his Lady.

Despite the regularity of his vigils, it had taken Hubert almost a month to add the nocturnal activities of his fellow students and the Acadamy faculty to his knowledge base. Early on, it was evident that the majority of the students slept heavy and undisturbed after long days full of physical and mental exercise. There were only a handful of exceptions to that rule.

The first identified night wanderer had been Marianne. Hubert still didn't know exactly what it was that consistently unsettled the quiet and withdrawn girl, but she evidently found greater security sleeping with the horses in the stable than she did within the four walls of her bedroom. He had quickly written her off as a risk to his Lady, based on her timidity, although he kept a wary eye on her movements just in case.

Dimitri had been a real cause for concern when_ he _began to seek fresh air and exercise in the depth of the night. Hubert had spent a fair amount of time following the Prince, half expecting to find him participating in clandestine meetings about matters of state or intelligence gathering. It was not hard to establish after a little listening at the Prince's door that in actuality, his insomnia stemmed from harsh nightmares and anxiety. As time marched on, Dimitri began to find solace for his disquiet by creeping into Dedue's room, where he would stay until morning. Hubert had more than once spied Dimitri lingering outside Byleth's door as if debating seeking her company instead. To date, though, he had never seemed to gather the courage.

Aside from these two wanderers, Bernadetta and Linhardt both stayed up way into the night, restless but engaged in quiet activity in their own room. Occasionally Linhardt would miss curfew, but on those day's he would return to the dorms along with Byleth after spending extended time with her in the Library. Byleth also spent some after-hours company with Bernadetta, knocking quietly and being welcomed by the nervous girl. Whenever Hubert bothered to listen at the door or the window, he would hear low enthusiastic chatter and often the rare sound of Bernadetta giggling.

Claude was another that frequently missed curfew and Hubert had expected him to be bothersome and worthy of closer attention. Wherever it was that Claude was coming back from, once he actually got to his room, he turned out to be a heavy and enthusiastic sleeper, and always settled in until morning. He _did_ occasionally knock at Byleth's door and would disappear into her room for a short while. Hubert's spying on their meetings garnered him nothing more than chat about the general goings-on around the Monastery, and the Golden Deer's students in particular. For all that Hubert _wanted_ to find fault in this, he had to admit that if Manuela had been _his_ form Tutor, he would have probably sought out someone else to discuss class issues with too.

The one student that Hubert was sure would provide him with a headache in relation to nightly location actually surprised him. He was more than aware of Sylvain's reputation with the ladies and had assumed that the lad would be unpredictable because of his conquests. It simply wasn't the case. Sylvain was always in his room by curfew, or on the odd occasion visiting with Felix – but _never_ was he either hosting _or_ visiting with any of the female students. It appeared that the depth of scandalous behavior for which Sylvain was often accused was greatly overblown, although the lad himself seemed amiable enough about being considered in that manner. Indeed Sylvain appeared to actively court the notoriety.

With the faculty, it seemed that only Hanneman was capable of resting solidly throughout the night. Seteth was rarely abroad in the corridors and walkways of the Monastery, but the light in his office window told the tale of an overworked retainer who never slept more than a few hours a night.

Hubert had tried in vain to find out more about the man who acted as Rhea's second in command, but details of his life before arriving at the Monastery twenty years ago were scant. All Hubert had been able to ascertain by speaking to those who worked with or for him was that Seteth was hardworking, firm but fair and that he cosseted his sister in the extreme. It was also known that he had been married at some stage but had lost his wife sometime before he took up his position in the church.

Manuela was a complete wildcard in where she could be found and in what state she could be encountered after dark. To give her her due, Manuela held her liquor well and she would advise whoever was in charge of the infirmary overnight where she was likely to be. If the handover that Hubert had overheard was a regular accounting, then Manuela definitely _enjoyed_ explaining where she could be found, what she would be doing, and who she would be doing it with. Manuela was _not_ subtle, and that was a saving grace in Hubert's eyes since he was able to avoid her with ease on his own excursions even though her appearance could be sudden and random. Thankfully, despite gossip to the contrary, Manuela rarely bothered the student dormitories at night. On the odd occasion, she would meet up with Dorothea in the girls' room to reminisce about being a songstress on the stage and all of the adoring fans, but again, Manuela's loudness made avoiding her scrutiny very easy.

Jeritza was an enigma. Hubert was beginning to wonder if the man ever did actually sleep. Every night the swords-master took to walking briskly in circuits around the Monastery and was both unpredictable and alert. He crossed paths with Hubert regularly, although it was rare that their meeting resulted in even the barest acknowledgment of each other's presence, let alone a conversation. The only time that Hubert actively avoided Jeritza was when the man was following Byleth, which he tended to do whenever he spied the Professor out on her own watch routine.

It was a strange kind of impasse that the three of them had. Hubert was not surprised in the slightest that Byleth patrolled every night. The peripatetic nature of the mercenary work and the dangers of the road had surely built into her a need to ensure the security of her location and a disturbed sleeping pattern.

They were - all three of them - aware of each other's routines, and Hubert was sure that Byleth knew that both he and Jeritza often shadowed her, although it was never mentioned or questioned.

Why exactly he found his own feet following the Professor so regularly, Hubert couldn't exactly say. Although the times differed each night, her route was the same. She would check both of the dormitory levels and the immediate area, then once she was satisfied, she would make her way down to the lake. Sometimes she would sit on the dock, dangling her feet over the edge and looking out over the water, and sometimes she would make her way to the more secluded spot that she had found behind the greenhouse.

Hubert realised that when she hid away, she was looking for privacy, but given the perversity of his nature, _that_ was the time that he was most interested in seeing what she was up to.

It was always the same though.

He kept a good distance and he was sure that she was not aware of his presence because she would invariably lay on her back, looking up at the stars and begin a conversation with herself. Although he was too far away to hear more than a smattering of the words spoken, the conversation was just that. She would pause as if someone was answering her, and then her own words would follow.

At first, it had roused consternation in him and he wondered about the state of her mind. The confounding issue, though, was that this was the time when Byleth actually appeared the most peaceful and relaxed that he ever saw her.

By now, everyone was used to how hard and relentlessly the Professor pushed herself. Even on her downtime, she was rushing around the Monastery, stopping to chat with anyone and everyone who requested her attention. She had invited all of the student body to take tea with her at some time or another and she ran at least three sessions of open inter-house sparring sessions each week after class. Hubert had recently learned that she had started taking instruction in healing from Manuela as well as attending a patch of herbs and flowers in the greenhouse with Dedue and actively learning the required teaching each week for their lessons.

Hubert had finally come to the decision that Byleth's conversations with herself were likely only a method of processing her busy schedule. He had learned that she had never fostered any friends during her time on the road, and so talking with herself wasn't really allthat surprising.

What _had_ surprised him this evening was that he witnessed Byleth leave the Monastery in the company of the newly returned Lady Catherine and Shamir.

He wasn't entirely comfortable with that particular development.

He was fully aware of Catherine and her past history but also knew that she idolised the Archbishop and looked for any opportunity to curry favour with Rhea. Shamir's birthplace and her own mercenary past were also concerning. While Shamir had no personal ties to the church, she _was_ ambitious.

He could not fathom any good reason for them to engage with Byleth unless they had some kind of a secret agenda behind it, and although he had grudgingly become mindful of Byleth's abilities and skills he did also believe that her honesty and lack of guile could leave her open to her goodwill being abused.

That is why Hubert found himself loitering by the gates of the Monastery in the early hours of the morning, awaiting the ladies return. He was concealed well, although it would likely not have mattered if he had been stood in plain sight because when they did finally stumble back, it was obvious that the three of them were exceedingly drunk.

'That was fun, Byleth. We need to do it again once we get back from the mission.' Catherine slapped the Professor heartily on the back sending her flying. 'Oops!'

'S'okay…' Byleth managed somehow to get to her feet and grinned at her two companions.

'Get yourself to bed girl. Don't forget to drink water. Lots of water!' Shamir urged quietly, pushing Byleth in the general direction of the dormitories.

'Will do!' Byleth nodded and staggered off in the direction she had been pointed while Catherine and Shamir headed towards the Knight's accommodation.

Hubert waited a few moments intending to shadow her back to her room, but before he emerged from his hiding place, he saw that Jeritza had beaten him to it and was making a beeline for the Professor at a steady pace.

Waiting a little longer, Hubert followed behind the pair of them, interested to see if Jeritza was actually planning on making contact. He had never actually seen the swords-man do anything other than stalk behind Byleth but his intent seemed to intercept with her tonight.

The procession had managed to reach the dock of the lake before Jeritza made his move. Byleth had wobbled right up to the edge of the pier and then lurched forward, looking for all the world as if she were about to plunge right into the water. Hubert instinctively darted forward but Jeritza was much closer and far quicker.

He grabbed Byleth around the waist and hauled her back and away from the edge. It was a brave move and one that resulted in his legs being knocked precisely from under him, dumping him unceremoniously and hard on the dock with Byleth falling on top of him inelegantly, although she did manage to get her dagger to his neck despite her clumsiness.

'Hey!' Jeritza growled, pushing at her.

'Jetzrita… Jiztitra…' Byleth frowned. 'Oh, it's you.' She said finally.

Hubert chuckled and ducked down behind some crates. He had a feeling that the next few minutes had the potential to be extremely amusing. For him, at least.


	77. Playing the Game

Byleth rocked unsteadily in her precarious position sprawled intimately atop Jeritza. She tightened her hold and dug in her heels to gain balance, while her dagger continued to waver dangerously at his throat.

'Well, _this_ is awkward...' She observed.

Jeritza's keen sense of self-preservation kept him still - frozen like stone beneath her, although his shock and consternation at the sudden turn of events was obvious. He remained deathly silent, his mouth hanging open in alarm, his breathing decidedly ragged.

Byleth continued to squirm against him for several long moments until she finally managed to get herself some proper ballast - manoeuvring her knees, so they were astride him and safely on the ground. She lowered her weapon and loosening her grip a little.

'Phew.' She puffed. 'That was a lot harder work than I expected.' She wiped her brow then stared down at Jeritza curiously. 'Now then, Jezritaaa - do you intend to commit any violence?' She asked, seriously.

'If you don't get off of me_ right_ _now_, then yes.' He managed to growl out faintly in reply.

'Fair enough.' Byleth rolled slowly to one side and ended up flat on her back on the dock, her eyes closed, but her knife still clutched tightly in her hand.

Jeritza sat himself up with a huff and shuffled a few safe feet away from her in evident relief. 'You're drunk.' He accused flatly as soon as he had enough breath back to speak.

'Well, no shit.' Byleth opened her eyes and turned her head slightly so she could stare back at his accusing face. 'Why in the world did you attack me?'

'Attack you?' He spluttered indignantly. 'I wasn't assaulting you, you stupid girl!'

'Was it some sort of an attempt at affection then?' Byleth's eyes widened, and she began to smile, a tentative little beam in his direction. 'You could have just _asked_ me for a hug - there was no need to grab me unawares. I could have hurt you!'

Hubert was having a very hard time managing to stay quiet and hidden behind his crates. His shoulders were shaking with the effort of not laughing out loud.

'I was _trying_ to prevent you from falling into the lake.' Jeritza insisted contemptuously. 'Although right now, I am rather inclined to dump you in there myself and be done with you.'

'Oh. I see.' Byleth sounded disappointed. 'I don't think I _would_ have fallen in you know. I just wanted to splash my face with some cold water as it is unfathomably hot for some reason. I can't seem to feel the tip of my nose.' She added mournfully.

'Have you never been drunk before?' Jeritza demanded.

'Nope.' Byleth shook her head. 'It's… kinda interesting.'

'I see.'

Byleth turned her face skyward again and shut her eyes, settling into silence. 'It's a bit like being in a boat.' She observed thoughtfully to herself after a while had passed. 'Rocking and swaying… Nothing staying properly still. I _know_ I'm laying down flat, but it doesn't feel like I'm tethered – more like I'm floating.'

Jeritza merely grunted and continued to stare at her unblinkingly.

'Oh! Are you still here?' Byleth sounded surprised. 'I'd assumed you'd have disappeared by now - you know… all enigmatic and mysterious like. I suppose you haven't given me the usual lecture on how you don't want to be friends yet, though…'

'For goodness sake woman, you talk too much.' Jeritza stated blandly.

Byleth gasped at his words then she burst into a fit of giggles. 'No-one has _ever_ accused me of that before!' She laughed.

'I was planning on inviting you to spar this evening.' Jeritza continued doggedly. 'I have been observing your sessions with the students, and I believe it is time for us to fight again.'

'I've noticed you watching.' Byleth groaned loudly as she rolled over onto her belly to face him directly. 'You spend almost as much time watching me train as you do following me on my patrols. Am I really _that _interesting?'

'No.' Jeritza refuted, pulling his knee's up to his chest defensively. 'So will you spar with me?' He asked, impatiently. 'Not tonight, you are far too drunk at the moment, but tomorrow night?'

Byleth huffed out a miserable sigh. 'That is all people _ever _want from me.' She lamented sadly. 'To take on the Ashen Demon in a duel just to prove they can best me.'

'Hmm, well... I assumed that you _like_ to train.'

'I suppose ! do...' Byleth sighed again. 'I'm also aware that I could potentially learn a whole lot from working directly with you. It's just… it would be nice sometimes, to be challenged simply to a game of chess or… _anything_ else instead of a fight.'

There was a long silence.

'I… can play chess. If you would prefer it.' Jeritza finally offered.

Byleth exhaled a little laugh. 'Um... I don't actually know _how_ to play chess.' She admitted. 'There isn't much time to learn on the road – it's all staying alive and moving around constantly.'

Jeritza shook his head in bewilderment. 'You are quite possibly the most odd and confusing person I have ever met.' He accused.

'Says the stalker in the scary mask…'

'I am _not_ stalking you.' Jeritza pouted. He paused for a second, and his voice lowered, became softer. 'I… was hoping to seek your help… with… something.'

'Oh? Really?' Byleth raised herself on her elbows and gazed at him in interest. 'Well, why didn't you say so sooner? Of course I'll help you.'

Jeritza frowned. 'You will? Just like that? Why?'

'Why wouldn't I?' She shrugged in confusion.

'But you don't even know what it is yet.'

Byleth's brow furrowed. 'Yes, that's true - but only because you haven't _told_ me what it is yet.' She looked puzzled. 'Jeritza, are you_ sure_ that I am the one who is drunk here? You are saying some rather obvious things, you know.'

That did it. Hubert snorted out a loud laugh that echoed around the quiet lake.

Byleth and Jeritza both glanced over at the chuckling barrel, neither seeming in the least bit surprised.

'It seems futile to speak seriously with you now. I will tell you what I require tomorrow when we train.' Jeritza said stiffly as he got to his feet. 'Or when we play chess, or _whatever_ it is you decide that you want to do.'

'Maybe we could hug?' Byleth asked, hopefully.

'Please don't be drunk again.' Jeritza demanded, ignoring her suggestion. 'Now I think you should go back to your room. You are still rather too close to the water.'

'Oh, I think I will just stay laying down here for a while…' Byleth rested her head on her arms and shut her eyes.

'Are you unable to get up?' Jeritza inquired impatiently.

'I _could_ get up!' Byleth retorted. 'If I wanted to…'

'Hmm.' Jeritza moved closer and bent down to poke her on the shoulder. She didn't move an inch. 'Well, I don't believe that you can. I suppose I will have to carry you to bed.' He decided.

'You'll need to buy me dinner first.' Byleth smirked.

'That is _not_ what I… I didn't mean.' Jeritza flushed red. 'Fine then, stay there if you are going to be difficult about it.' He straightened up and turned quickly away, leaving her sniggering happily to herself.

'You there. Make sure she gets back to her room safely.' Jeritza ordered Hubert as he marched past his hiding spot.

'Of course.' Hubert agreed with a small bow at the scowling man who hurried away at a considerable pace.

'Well, well… wasn't _that_ interesting!' Hubert commented as he approached Byleth carefully. 'I never thought I'd get to see such a look of abject terror on Jeritza's face. You have really quite excelled yourself tonight, Professor!'

'Oh no!.' Byleth looked up at the new arrival, her previous giggles turning into a sad frown. 'Did I scare him? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I frightened most people before I came here. Hence being named the Ashen Demon, I suppose.'

'Come now, Professor.' Hubert sat himself down by her side. 'Jeritza is hardly the easiest person to get along with in the first place. I can't help but be intrigued about what he requires your aid for, though.'

'I'm sure you will do your little spying routine in an attempt to find out.' Byleth remarked.

'Naturally, although you_ could_ just tell me all about it once he's spoken to you.' Hubert suggested.

'I would_ never_ break a confidence if one was requested.' Byleth replied heatedly.

Hubert smirked. 'Not even for a hug?'

'Pfft.' Byleth snorted.

'My, my Professor... Should I be jealous? You seemed _awfully_ keen for a hug from our weaponsmaster and yet turn _me_ down without a second thought!'

'Any affection from you would only be motivated by manipulation.' Byleth accused as she struggled to sit herself up and glare at him. 'I _know_ that, and since I know that and I've _told_ you that I know that - then we _both_ know that it won't work. Or… something like that.' She drooped a bit in exhaustion.

'I know!' Hubert replied, biting his lip to prevent his grin.

'My head hurts.' Byleth complained. She looked back up at Hubert speculatively, then suddenly launched herself at his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly. 'You are getting nothing from me von Vestra!' She said, smugly burying her face into his chest.

'That's hardly fair, now is it?' Hubert murmured, loosely wrapping his own arms around her shoulders after a moment of consideration. 'Hmm, well I suppose we _could_ call it quits if we count the sheer amount of entertainment you have provided me this evening.'

'Does it hurt?' Byleth asked, looking up at him quizzically.

'Just a little, you _are _gripping me rather tightly…'

'No, you moron… I mean your heart.' Byleth pressed her ear against his chest. 'I have never been so close to a real live beating one before. It is so… strong!'

Hubert's expression was incredulous. 'No, Byleth, it doesn't hurt. Not at the moment anyway.' he replied softly. 'Think of it like your breath. You breathe without paying any attention to the act – but if you exert yourself or if you are ill, then you become aware of it being uncomfortable. At times like that, it _can_ hurt.'

'I have begun to wonder if my own lack of a heartbeat is what has made me the Ashen Demon.' Byleth admitted.

'You shouldn't concern yourself with that!' Hubert insisted. 'I have often been called a heartless bastard myself and I don't take it as anything but a compliment.'

'See, I told you we were more alike than you realised!'

'I can see no real benefit to actually having a heartbeat as long as you are alive.' Hubert added.

'It's... very soothing.' Byleth sighed, shutting her eyes.

'Whoa now, don't fall asleep on me Professor.' Hubert gently pushed her shoulder. 'You do need to get some sleep, but let's get you to your room. Do you think you can stand up?'

'Of course!' She insisted. 'Probably…'

Hubert got gracefully to his feet and offered her a hand. After a few aborted attempts, she managed to scramble up and find her balance.

'So what did you and Catherine talk about all evening, when you weren't getting drunk?' He asked lightly as they started a slow walk back to the dorms.

'Are you fishing for information?'

'You know I am, why bother asking?'

Byleth snickered. 'Oh… how wonderful Lady Rhea is…!' She squeaked in a truly terrible impersonation of Catherine's voice.

'Ah, yes, I understand that Catherine has a deep regard for the Archbishop.' Hubert agreed.

'A deep regard?' Byleth stumbled a little but righted herself quickly. 'More like a full-blown crush!'

'Be wary of her Professor. The fact that Rhea has taken an interest in you will not have escaped her notice.'

'I worked that one out all by myself.' Byleth nodded. 'It is likely too much to hope that one day someone might actually seek my company just because they like me rather than because they want to manipulate me for something.' Her tone was a little accusatory.

'Ouch.' Hubert winced.

'Don't worry, Hubert, I've come to realise that it's one of those noble things, just like how you all lie to each other. I appear to be getting the hang of it now. I did manage to extort a free hug from you after all!'

'So, you did.' Hubert nodded. 'I'm quite proud of your deviousness.'

'Hugging you was a lot nicer than I expected.' Byleth fluttered her eyelashes at Hubert, who groaned.

'I am fully aware that your affections to me are just as scheming as mine are to you.'

'I know! Right!' Byleth giggled. 'Isn't it a _much_ nicer way to keep someone on their toes rather than death threats though Hubert?' She asked seriously as they reached her door, and she fished for her key.

'Well, perhaps - but only with certain people who know the score.' He pondered. 'The rules of engagement are always important to properly understand.'

Her door finally open, Byleth leaned forward and crushed her arms around her companion once again. 'It really _is_ kinda nice, you know!' She grinned at him before disappearing into her room and closing her door.

'Drink some water!' He reminded her, through the partition, glad that she hadn't witnessed the fierce blush that had flooded his face.


	78. Morning Pains

'I don't see why_ I_ should have to suffer the effects of your hangover…' Sothis grouched, floating cross-legged somewhere just out of Byleth's vision in the corner of the room. 'After all, I hardly got to enjoy the consequences of you being drunk in the first place. Your mind was too fuzzy to properly get through to you.'

'Please stop talking…' Byleth pulled her blanket over her head in a futile attempt to block the sunlight streaming through her bedroom window.

'If you are going to just wallow in misery all day, then no. Get up! That lovely meal the scary kid brought you is getting cold and congealed. You should eat it.'

'Hubert only supplied it because he knew it would make me feel sick.' Byleth moaned piteously. 'Didn't you see the evil smirk on his face?'

Sothis chuckled wickedly. 'I saw it. I also saw the look on your face when he asked if you wanted another hug… ahh…' She rubbed her hands together, gleefully.

'I actually want to die.' Byleth groaned.

'You did rather enjoyed hugging him last night. You can't hide it from me, you know! Who'd have thought…' Sothis giggled meanly.

'The state I was in, I would probably have enjoyed hugging a friendly tree stump.' Byleth sighed and sat up tentatively, reaching for her glass of water. 'I can't believe I got myself that wasted. I've learned from how my dad gets that it's not a good idea.'

'Pfft well…' Sothis hovered closer to get a good look at the state the Professor was in. 'You _were _having fun at the time. You don't get enough relaxation Byleth, I keep telling you to ease down a bit, do I not?'

Byleth grunted.

'I would never have marked you as an affectionate drunk, though, _that_ was an entertaining revelation. I thought that you would have ended up quite belligerent if anything.'

'That's my da.' Byleth shrugged. 'He goes from loud and obnoxious to bolshy really quickly. That's why I've never _been_ drunk. Someone had to look out for him and manage him when he got that way. I also miscalculated what 'too much' drink actually was – believe me, Jeralt can put away twice what I did and not be effected at all.'

'And actually climbing all over that poor masked man.' Sothis raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'Enjoyed that too, didn't you!'

Byleth groaned. 'I have to face him later. I said I'd meet him, didn't I. That's not going to be awkward at all…'

'So anything else on the agenda for today?' Sothis asked curiously. 'Are you honestly planning just to hide yourself away? I don't actually discourage it… like I said you should take a proper break every now and then – but I find it hard to believe that you haven't already committed yourself to anything.'

Byleth worked her way slowly to the edge of the bed while she tried to organise her mushy brain into some semblance of order. Her eyes suddenly went wide in alarm.

'Shit!' She exhaled. 'I have the weekly teachers meeting before lunch! What time is it?'

Sothis chuckled again. 'That's going to be interesting! Mind you, Manuela is usually hung over if it's morning, so at least you will have company in your misery. Oh, stop looking so worried – you have a while yet! It's not _that_ late.'

'I definitely need to bathe first. I think I'm sweating pure alcohol.' Byleth's nose screwed up as she sniffed at herself.

'You look completely appalling too.' Sothis added cheerfully.

Byleth began gathering herself together – slowly - since just about any sudden movement was agony. 'Damn sun, being all shiny and bright…' She grumped as she made her way to head out of her room and to the baths.

'Oh!... Professor!...' A figure stumbled as she pulled open her door, his hand raised as if he had been about to knock.

'Ignatz?' Byleth peered out at the young archer in some confusion.

'Yes… I wondered if I might have a word with you, Professor… is it a bad time? I can come back…' The boy had colored red and was shuffling his feet nervously.

Byleth _really _wanted to put him off. She was anticipating her hot bath and didn't relish the idea of any kind of conversation – but Ignatz had never approached her before, and he looked so sincerely anxious…

'Come in. I'll put the kettle on.' She offered and stood back to allow him entrance.

_'You are such a sucker…'_ Sothis observed.

_'Shush, you!'_

'You really don't need to bother with tea Professor…' Ignatz was still stood by the door, and he shrieked when Colin pounced out from under the bed to attack his booted feet.

'Sorry about him. He has no manners.' Byleth scooped the kitten up and put him on her bed. 'Please sit down, Ignatz.' She pulled out a chair for him.

'Oh, okay… Thanks.' The lad sat on the edge of the chair and waited politely as Byleth sat down.

'So what can I do for you?' Byleth asked as she settled.

'Well… um… It's about Ashe.' Ignatz removed his glasses and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe at them. 'I was wondering, Professor… that is, I'm not really sure of the protocol or anything… but might it be possible…' His voice petered away unsurely.

'Out with it, Ignatz.' Byleth urged him kindly.

'Right.' Ignatz's face became even redder. 'It's just that Ashe is really upset about what's going on, with Lord Lonato, and with the suspicion that's been levied at him and all of that.'

'Completely understandable.' Byleth reassured. 'It's a difficult situation from many perspectives.'

'Yes! Exactly!' Ignatz nodded enthusiastically. 'Despite everyone being so kind to him, Ashe is struggling to talk about any of it. He is kind of embarrassed and unsure of himself.'

'I can see that.' Byleth said quietly. 'I have tried to reach out to him a few times. I know that Dedue has too, but he is reluctant.'

'Well, you see…' Ignatz swallowed nervously. 'He _has_ spoken to me. Quite a bit. We have our archery sessions together with Claude and Bernie, and we are both commoners… I guess he feels more at ease with me. I like to believe that we have become good friends.'

'I think that's precisely what he needs at the moment.' Byleth noted.

'Exactly.' Ignatz looked so nervous that he might faint. 'That was why I was wondering if it would be possible for me to come along with you on the mission. I'm worried about him, Professor. I know that I am not particularly skilled and that there is nothing I can bring to a team as strong as the Blue Lions… but I want to support Ashe as best I can…' Ignatz's words faded as his breath ran out.

_'Cute!_' Sothis cooed in delight.

'That's very thoughtful.' Byleth said warmly, reaching out a hand which she placed on the archer's wrist. 'I don't know about the logistics, or if will be allowed, but I have a faculty meeting shortly, and I will certainly bring the possibility to our discussion.'

'Thank you, Professor.' Ignatz looked relieved.

'Honestly, Ignatz, thank_ you_. Ashe's wellbeing in this mission has concerned me too, and if he can have such a good friend along looking out for him, it will allay my own fears a great deal.'

Ignatz's blush was back in force. He shuffled in his seat, uncomfortably.

'I will get back to you later this afternoon then if I may - let you know what's happening with your suggestion.'

'I look forward to it.' Ignatz almost fell in his rush to stand up and move towards the door. Byleth watched him stoically as he mumbled a farewell and quickly let himself out.

'Am I _really_ that scary?' She asked sourly as Sothis popped back into her line of vision.

'You look like death, and your reputation as a fighter precedes you.' Sothis replied soothingly. 'He is most definitely a sensitive lad, and until you find something with which to connect with him properly, he will naturally be concerned that someone as insignificant as he sees himself is only capable of wasting your time.'

Byleth's jaw dropped. 'That's rather insightful of you, Sothis!' She sounded stunned.

'I don't know why _that_ surprises you.' Sothis sniffed. 'I_ am_ completely remarkable, you know!'

'Well, hopefully, we can reach that connection and understanding over this issue with Ashe. I can't see any good reason that Ignatz shouldn't be allowed to accompany us.'

'Hmm, I've noticed that the powers-that-be here at the church don't appear to adhere to "good reason" for much.' Sothis muttered. 'More like "my own secret reason" most of the time.'

'You are correct yet again.' Byleth sighed. 'It just _had_ to be today that I need to stand up in the faculty meeting and make sure the right thing happens.'

Sothis smirked. 'Is your head a bit poorly, dear?' She inquired with mock compassion.

'You are enjoying this, aren't you?' Byleth scowled.

'Immensely.' Sothis agreed.

~0~

Despite the sensitivity of Byleth's head and the constantly sarcastic observations from Sothis, the faculty meeting went much better than Byleth expected. Everybody agreed that Ignatz's inclusion in the Blue Lion's monthly mission was a good idea and could only be beneficial to Ashe.

'I was going to suggest that you concentrate solely on the Blue Lions this week, given that the mission will commence as soon as Catherine gives the word.' Seteth said thoughtfully. 'But since the Black Eagles have all passed their certification's, I believe you will want to spend Monday with them to pass on their results and to celebrate.'

'I would appreciate that, yes.' Byleth agreed happily.

'In that case, I'd suggest taking over the Blue Lion's from Tuesday morning and have Ignatz join you too. Hanneman, you'll be with the Eagles from then until Byleth returns.' Seteth looked up from the notes he was scribing. 'Is there any other business?' He asked. When there was none, he slammed the book shut, a little loudly for Byleth's head, and called the meeting to a close. 'Could I have a quick word Byleth?' He asked as the others filed out.

She nodded and retook her seat.

'Are you okay?' He asked as soon as the door was shut. 'Forgive my frankness, but you look terrible this morning. I hope you are not overburdening yourself.' Seteth's brow puckered in concern.

'I'm afraid it's purely self-inflicted.' Byleth replied honestly. 'I met Catherine and Shamir for the first time yesterday, and they invited me to go for a drink with them. I was woefully unprepared for the experience.'

Seteth chuckled. 'Oh, dear. They are both rather adept at relaxing after a mission.' He noted delicately. Byleth nodded her agreement.

'I just wanted to congratulate you on your class certificates.' Seteth continued. 'Flayn mentioned that you were a bundle of nerves while the students were in the examinations yesterday.'

'I'm surprised she noticed, busy as she was flirting with Myles.' Byleth noted.

'Excuse me… What?' Seteth's jaw had dropped.

'Don't get your pants in a twist Seteth.' His shocked expression elicited a chuckle. 'It was completely innocent.'

'I have requested that she stays away from the young men in the Academy.' Seteth said tightly.

'Yes, she said that you were rather over-protective.' Byleth ran a thoughtful finger along the desk in front of her as she considered her words, wishing – not for the first time that day - that her mind was a lot clearer than it was. 'Making that sort of a request maybe isn't the wisest course of action, you know.' She said gently.

'I'm sure that your father has the same kind of concern for _your_ wellbeing as I do for my sister.' Seteth remarked.

'You'd have to ask him, but the matter has never come up for him to object over in honesty. It's not many people who would seek to flirt with the Ashen Demon after all.' Byleth smiled. 'I think you will find that discouraging contact will only lead to Flayn seeking a more covert manner of engagement.'

Seteth deflated against his desk. 'It's not really that simple.' He sighed.

'The students adore Flayn and look out for her, you know. As do I.' Byleth said encouragingly. 'I know that she has suffered an illness, but she is also very companionable and compassionate, and she really enjoys company.'

'Yes, I know you are right. It's just never easy.' There was a deep sadness in Seteth's eyes that was quite unmissable, then suddenly, his look turned to confusion. 'Myles, you say?' he asked.

Byleth nodded. 'Honestly, you shouldn't be worried, he is completely honorable, and he knows if he behaved out of line, I'd kick his arse from here to tomorrow.'

'But, I was under the impression that it was you that was… well..' Seteth flushed. 'You have been observed spending a fair amount of time with the lad.' He ended lamely.

'Has the Archbishop _really_ not told you?' Byleth's eyes narrowed.

Seteth's confusion deepened.

'Myles is my twin brother. According to Rhea, that is, although neither my father nor I knew of his existence before coming here.' Byleth's chin raised belligerently. 'Did you honestly not know?'

'No!' Seteth whispered.

'I believed Flayn when she said she was ignorant of the secret, but I assumed that you…' Byleth shook her head. 'This place is just weird.' She muttered. 'I guess I understand why dad left and didn't want to come back.'

'I'm so sorry… I'm…' Seteth slumped back in his chair, rubbing his temple.

'Don't worry.' Byleth took pity on the man whose expression was hovering between lost and angry. 'Hey,' She said softly. 'I'm heading down to town now to get a gift for Edelgard's birthday since I'll miss it with this mission. I was gonna get lunch while I'm out too. How about you come with me and get outta this place for a while. Get some fresh air.'

Seteth shook his head. 'I can't believe you would actually want my company.'

'We can talk some more.' Byleth shrugged. 'You can ensure I don't fall into any ditches along the way on account of this hangover.'

'Aha. Yes… I believe I could manage ditch control.' Seteth smiled wanly.

'Besides…' Byleth continued, 'It is my current objective to help you come to terms with Flayn's desire to explore her romantic aspirations.'

'Is that so?' Seteth grabbed his cloak, and they made towards the door together. 'I wish you luck in _that _particular endeavour.'

'I'm afraid the alternative would be quite disagreeable to you.' Byleth added.

'Oh? Alternative?'

'Mhmm.' Byleth smirked. 'Flayn had insisted that if she has to continue to sneak around you, then I must step up and help her distract you.'

'That would be most unwise.' Seteth frowned.

'I agree.' Byleth nodded. 'She suggested I attempt seduction.'

'She _WHAT!_'

'Well, exactly.' Byleth chuckled.


	79. Care and Jealousy

'Flayn!'

'Brother?' Flayn looked up from the book she had been reading and flashed her dimples at Seteth, who looked completely unmoved. Linhardt also looked up in sleepy-eyed interest from his chair next to the green-haired girl.

'A word please.' Seteth's arms were crossed over his chest, and he was scowling, although Flayn also noted he appeared a little more relaxed than she had seen him for a while. The set of his shoulders definitely less tense.

'I am currently engaged in aiding Linhardt with his research on Saint Cethleann.' Flayn replied, still smiling. 'It would appear we share her crest, so we are seeking out her history to aid in our understanding.'

'Of course, mine is merely a minor crest, unlike Flayn's.' Linhardt noted.

'I see.' Seteth's frown deepened. 'Flayn, accompany me_ now_, please.' His tone brooked no argument.

'My apologies Linhardt. It would appear that my brother has completely forgotten his manners.' Flayn stood and bowed slightly to her companion. Linhardt waved his hand nonchalantly.

Seteth turned on his heel and strode from the room, not bothering to check whether Flayn was following him or not. Once they got to his office, he shut the door firmly behind them both.

'There was absolutely no need…' Flayn began, but Seteth slammed a hand loudly on his desk and cut her off.

'Can I not leave you unaccompanied for more than a few minutes before you seek out some mischief or another, Flayn?' He asked. His voice was even, but there was a slow wave of boiling anger just below its surface. His stance had become severely rigid once again. Flayn sighed.

'Our shared crest was bound to come up sooner or later, Seteth.' She said tautly. 'I felt it better to deal with the matter head-on rather than allow Linhardt the time to speculate and reach his own conclusions.'

'You are completely naive if you believe that he will not reach those conclusions anyway. The boy has a fearsome intellect.' Seteth pinched at his nose as he slumped down behind his desk.

'Yes, yes…' Flayn said airily as she moved to put a kettle on to boil. 'I am not entirely stupid, you know.'

'You do not _believe_ you are…' He muttered.

Flayn rounded on him, eyes flashing in unusual anger. 'And what is _that_ supposed to mean, _brother_?' She demanded.

'Keep your voice down!' Seteth growled.

'You are _so_ paranoid!' Flayn huffed, throwing herself into the chair opposite him.

'And you are not _nearly_ as careful as you should be!'

They glared at each other in silence until the sound of the kettle boiling broke the stalemate. Flayn rose to prepare the tea.

'So what is it you wanted to see me about anyway?' She asked as she poured water into the teapot and brought it over to the table. 'I assume that you have not suddenly developed a sixth sense, so it can't have been just to admonish me about keeping company with Linhardt.'

'No, it wasn't.' Seteth ground out in frustration. 'I spent the afternoon in town with Byleth.'

That raised a grin to his sister's face. 'Oh, really! Interesting.' She commented. 'I have been asking you for weeks to accompany me shopping, and you have always had one excuse or another… and yet you manage to find time to go with her…'

'I merely wanted to continue a rather interesting conversation we were having, and she needed to purchase some items before she goes off on her mission with the Blue Lion's.' Seteth responded stoically.

'Mhmm.' Flayn smirked as she poured the tea.

'You see, Byleth was making a very sincere appeal to me.' Seteth continued, ignoring his sister's innuendo entirely. 'She was gently trying to advise me that I should give you a bit more space and freedom. That I should allow you a greater chance to develop friendships and relationships.'

'Oh, she is _so_ sweet.' Flayn clapped her hands together happily.

'Byleth is very persuasive actually. I was mellowing a little to the idea.' He took a sip from his cup. 'I had even taken the news that you were _flirting_ with Myles, quite well, I thought.'

Flayn's eyes went wide. 'That's good to hear.' She managed to choke out.

Seteth nodded. 'Of course, your suggestion that Byleth should attempt to distract me with seduction would never have worked…' He added, running a finger lightly around the rim of his cup as he gazed fiercely at his sister. 'The poor woman has no guile whatsoever, and she found the idea amusing in the extreme that you thought she could pull it off successfully.'

'Ahahaha… right.' Flayn gulped. 'What _interesting_ things you two talk about when you are alone…'

'Flayn. I don't even know where to start…' Seteth's tone had moved from angry to hurt.

'Oh, no, you don't. Don't you dare get your sad puppy eyes out!' Flayn demanded stamping her foot.

'I can't help it. Are you completely unable to accept the reality of our situation?' Seteth queried mildly.

'No brother, you remind me of our situation almost every day while denying me a chance too actually get on with any semblance of a real life.' Flayn scowled. 'Honestly, I may as well still be abed, if I am only allowed to hide myself away in solitude.'

'You have me!' Seteth pointed out. 'Do you have any idea how long I spent without even having you for company?'

There was a long, strained silence.

'Regardless of what you think, there _was_ a purpose behind my attention towards Myles.' Flayn said, finally.

'I assume you were checking him out, after learning he was Byleth's brother.' Seteth hedged. Flayn looked up at him in surprise. 'Byleth told me today. She had believed that I already knew - that Rhea had shared with me.'

'Well, to be honest, I thought the same.' Flayn said. 'I'd decided that you had simply not trusted _me_ with the information.'

Seteth shook his head. 'I have no idea what is going on with Rhea right now.' He admitted. 'It's true that we have never been particularly close confidants, but we _are_ family.'

'She certainly isn't the person I remember from before.' Flayn said thoughtfully. 'She's always been driven, but now she has an edge. I would go so far as it call it bitterness.'

'I have found myself wondering - now you are a bit stronger – if it might be time for us to move on.' Seteth admitted.

'You know – you and Jeralt really do have a lot in common.' Flayn observed. 'Just look at how running away all the time affected Byleth. Is that the kind of life that you really want for me, Brother?'

'Well, I wasn't exactly planning on making you a mercenary.' Seteth grumbled.

Flayn chuckled. 'Thank the Goddess for _that_!'

Seteth smiled too. 'I worry for you, Flayn.' He said plaintively. 'That's my job.'

'I know.' Flayn sighed and smiled back at him. 'It doesn't make it any easier to deal with, though.'

'So what have you managed to learn from Myles then?' Seteth offered her an apologetic pat on the arm.

'Not a great deal.' Flayn admitted. 'I am sure that he _is_ actually Byleth's twin. They share that strange sort of disinterest in all of the weirdness that's surrounding them. He is also extremely affable and open. Asking around, I have learned that he is reliable and dependable, but appears to lack any ambition. His foster parents still live in the town, and he was brought up believing that both of his parents were dead.'

'I barely remember him as a student. I had to pull his record.' Seteth pushed a folder across the table towards his sister. 'His fee's for his place here was anonymously paid – I assume that was Rhea – he was a high performing student in the Blue Lion's House and was offered a place in the Knights when he graduated, but he chose to join the guards instead. The only thing of any real interest was that he was recorded as possessing a minor crest of Seiros.'

'Does Jeralt have a crest?' She asked.

'I haven't been able to determine that.' Seteth admitted. 'But since his mother was one of Rhea's handmaidens, the crest may have come from her.'

'So you are okay with me continuing to use my feminine wiles to keep an eye on Myles then?' Flayn raised an inquisitive eyebrow. 'I don't really believe that he is any kind of threat to Byleth, but I'd rather be sure…'

'Your interest has absolutely nothing to do with his pretty face then?' Seteth challenged.

'I'll admit to _that_ if you'll admit to _your_ interest in Byleth's personal charms.' Flayn smirked.

'We have reached an impasse then.' Seteth replied.

~0~

Byleth hunted down Claude in the dining room and had a quick word with him about Ignatz joining their mission that month.

'Ignatz does get on well with Ashe.' Claude agreed. 'I'll admit I'm a little happier about the whole mess knowing that Ashe will have that extra level of support. Of course, I would have come along if I had known that was possible.'

'I need someone I can trust keeping an eye on things here while I'm away. I'm going to be expecting a full report from you when I return.' Byleth told him.

'You trust me?' Claude clutched at his heart dramatically. 'Teach, I'm touched.'

'There is hardly a lot of competition…' Byleth threw back at him.

Claude sniggered. 'Well, that's true.' He agreed. 'Anything, in particular, you want me to be looking at?' He asked.

'Not that I can think of, but I'm sure you can sniff out potential intrigue all on your own.' Byleth tapped her cheek thoughtfully. 'I wouldn't mind if you kept an eye on Bernadetta and Linhardt while I'm gone though. They can both use a bit of support now and then.'

'I think you are confusing me with someone who has good people skills.' Claude frowned. 'You must have realised by now that my awesome and outgoing personality is shallow at best.'

'Bernadetta hero-worships you and has blossomed under the patience you have given with her in bow practice.' Byleth patted Claude's hand. 'She is most definitely _not_ a person you could easily bullshit with platitudes.'

'Teach, you're making me blush!' Claude blustered, but his cheeks _had_ colored.

'Dedue will be away with us on the mission, and aside from the archery-team, he is the only other that she feels comfortable with.'

'I'll look in on her.' Claude promised. 'We will keep up our practice too, just the two of us.'

'Linhardt needs a bit of interest and listening to occasionally.' Byleth went on. 'To be honest, I understand about half of what he talks about most of the time but it doesn't seem to matter. It's been rare that people have shown any interest in him other than to criticise his ethics. I think you would have a much better chance of actually understanding his research, and you'd probably get something from it too.'

'You really do care about people, don't you.' Claude said quietly.

Byleth shrugged. 'Just doing my job.' She replied stoically.

'Leave it with me. I'll give it a go.' Claude promised seriously.

'Thanks. I'd better go and let Ignatz know the news, and then I have to get ready for my hot date tonight.'

'Date?' Claude looked shocked. 'You have a date?' He repeated.

'I do.' Byleth nodded. 'Jeritza is teaching me to play chess.'

'Some date.' Claude grouched. 'If you'd said you wanted to learn chess, I'd have taught you and I'm pretty sure my conversation skills would have been way better while doing it too.'

Byleth schooled her features into her best expressionless stare. 'It isn't all about witty conversation you know…' She observed, then she winked at him very deliberately.

'Urgh… too much information.' Claude folded his arms crossly.

'Are you… jealous?' Byleth taunted.

'I am simply amazed at your lack of good taste.' Claude countered.

Byleth stood and patted his cheek. 'Cute…' She observed as she walked away, trying hard to keep herself from laughing.

'_You are definitely learning!_' Sothis observed appreciatively. _'I think it's my good influence.'_

'_Bad influence…' _Byleth corrected.


	80. Maddening Support

*****WARNING*** Major spoilers for Jeritza's dlc support conversations**

To say that Byleth was not even the slightest bit surprised when she spotted Hubert lurking around in the shadows inside the arena would have been an enormous understatement. What _did _surprise her, though, was his knowing little wave in her direction and his complete lack of embarrassment at _once again_ being caught out by her whilst attempting to spy. It was almost as if he enjoyed it.

Byleth was much more disgruntled when she noted a flash of brilliant yellow moving covertly overhead, up in the rafters of the stands. How the hell had Claude managed to get here quicker than she had? It was literally only moments ago that she had been speaking to him in the dining room. His curiosity was, of course, her own fault for teasing him, she realised ruefully.

Jeritza was patiently waiting for her over by the weapon's racks. Byleth bounced up to him with exaggerated enthusiasm and pulled him close in an overly friendly greeting.

'We are being observed.' She advised in a low whisper as he stiffened at her unexpected intimacy. 'If you wish to speak privately, we will have to find a more secure location.'

'Any suggestions?' He mumbled, awkwardly patting at her back as she held onto him.

'Is your room situated with the other faculty members?'

'Yes, but…'

'There is no way anybody would escape notice if they tried to overhear us up there.' Byleth stated.

'True, but…' Jeritza flustered.

'You have a better idea?'

'No.' Jeritza's shoulders slumped. He reached his out hand, and tentatively grabbed hold of her wrist. 'Come then.' He murmured, striding forward at speed and pulling her along behind him as if he were worried he would change his mind if they lingered. Byleth couldn't resist a slight turn as they went through the door, sending her own smug wave of farewell in Hubert's direction. She was quite sure she heard him chuckle in response.

Jeritza continued moving at a fearsome pace, but he had dropped her hand once they were outside of the arena. His mouth was set in a grimly thin line as Byleth jogged to keep up with him, his eyes set firmly ahead as if her accompanying him was happenstance only. Byleth was relieved when they reached his room without running into anyone that would likely take an interest in them being together. She was even more relieved that her father was currently away from the Monastery.

Pushing open the door to his room, Jeritza hesitated a second and then moved aside so she could come in. The first thing that immediately struck Byleth was how much larger the accommodation up here was. She had been to her father's room, which, like his office was cluttered knee-deep in stuff – but here in the austere and immaculate space that housed the weaponsmaster, the size was definitely more apparent. Despite having more than ample capacity, there was next to no furniture, no personal items or books, and no chairs to sit on. There was, however, was a filled weapon rack and an odd and slightly funky smell that appeared to be coming from a covered bucket, not far from the door.

Jeritza had crossed the space to the window and was stood with his back to his guest, his shoulders rigid.

'Is that _fish_ I can smell?' Byleth hazarded a guess.

Jeritza turned slowly and nodded his head towards the bucket. Unable to deny her curiosity, Byleth took a peek under the lid. Dozens of fishheads bobbed in water.

'Dinner?' Byleth queried, realising that she had never actually seen Jeritza in the dining hall.

There was a low snort that may have been some kind of amusement.

'Yes.' He agreed. 'For the cats.'

'Oh? You Like cats?' Byleth sounded surprised.

'A whole lot more than I like most humans.' Jeritza nodded.

Byleth sat down on the rug by the hearth for want of a proper seat. She gazed up at Jeritza, who was still stood rigidly by the window. 'So you wanted to enlist my aid with something?' She prompted gently.

'Yes.' Jeritza came closer, slowly. He took a paper bag from a drawer in his table and then sat on the other side of the fireplace, thrusting out the bag towards Byleth. She took a sweet from the offered pack and popped it into her mouth.

'Can you tell me about the Ashen Demon?' He asked quietly, putting his treats on the floor between them both after taking one for himself.

'What do you want to know exactly?' She inquired. 'It is simply a nickname.'

'I saw, when I fought you… it is more than just a moniker.'

Byleth's brow puckered thoughtfully. 'I have been fighting for at least half of my life, yet I find only nothingness in battle. I suppose… if anything, the demon allows me to function. Clears my head, tunes my senses. I have never been capable of being… very emotional, but I am even less so when fighting. The common perception is that I am a cold-blooded killer.'

'Are you?'

'I am if I have to be. I will avoid taking life wherever it is possible.' Byleth shrugged.

Jeritza nodded slowly. 'You have a great deal of control.' He noted.

'I think that is what the lack of feeling allows.' She agreed.

'I do not have that sort of control.' Jeritza was unable to meet her eyes.

Byleth was silent for a moment. 'You are dangerous?' She asked delicately. 'I am aware that your strength and your skill is great, without adequate control…'

'Yes. Dangerous.' Jeritza replied.

'And yet you teach.' Byleth pointed out.

'I can manage myself quite adequately in most scenarios.' Jeritza took another sweet from the pack. 'My appointment here was as a direct referral from the Empire, which meant that not many questions were asked when I joined the faculty.'

'Do you think you are a risk to the students?'

'I don't believe so, not in general.' Jeritza replied honestly. 'I purposely only instruct and never spar. I keep myself separate from others, and I take opportunities to sate my needs outside of the Monastery. My baser character emerges mostly by choice, but it can present if I am placed in an emotional or dangerous situation.'

'So you want me to what? Be aware and protect the students?'

'I genuinely do not believe there will be a problem.' Jeritza replied carefully. 'But I _have_ identified a particular situation which could cause an issue. It is that which I seek aid in managing.'

'Why me?' Byleth couldn't help the question.

Jeritza made his laugh-like snort again. 'You are capable of killing me, Byleth. If required.'

'I'm sure that there are others capable too.' She murmured.

'Potentially, yes.' Jeritza agreed. 'But there is something more with you.'

'Oh?'

'I asked you to spar when we first met. It was an unusual thing for me to do, and I would have taken it back if the Archbishop hadn't been so keen on our match going ahead.' A tiny smile quirked at Jeritza's lips. 'You immediately intrigued me. The Ashen Demon - so young and tiny, with a kitten on her shoulder and looking completely harmless.'

'Well, I proved that assumption wrong.'

'Yes.'

'You didn't appear to have any difficulties with your manner when we fought.' Byleth mused.

'When you bested me, I thought I was going to turn. I nearly did.' Jeritza admitted. 'Then you simply saw me coming and punched me out.' He shook his head. 'I was in awe at your calmness. I immediately settled back into myself. That had never happened before.'

'Last night… when you stopped me from falling into the lake, and I attacked you… you didn't react then either.'

'I'm amazed I didn't punt you halfway out into the lake.' Jeritza agreed. 'I didn't even come close to violence. Although, I _was_ a little distracted at the time.'

Byleth blushed furiously. 'Yes, sorry about that.' She mumbled.

'I can't remember the last time I was touched by someone I wasn't killing.' Jeritza added.

'So _very_ sorry…'

'It wasn't entirely horrible.'

'Please stop!' Byleth begged. 'It's not like _I'm_ used to contact either, you know. Dad pats me in encouragement sometimes, and I guess I've picked up that habit with my students, but…' She peeked up to see Jeritza staring at her curiously. 'No.' She said with a sigh. 'It wasn't horrible.'

They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

'I still don't know what exactly it is you want from me.' Byleth finally stated.

'There is someone I want to approach.' Jeritza said quietly. 'She was very special to me a long time ago. Although we haven't seen each other in twelve years, I believe she may be starting to suspect who I really am despite the fact I have a different name, and I wear this mask.'

'You want me to speak to her?' Byleth asked, intrigued.

'I need you to chaperone our meeting.' Jeritza corrected.

'Why?'

Jeritza sighed deeply. 'The situation around us being parted was not an easy one. I would have preferred not to speak with her at all, but I am worried that she will corner me unexpectedly and confront me, and I am not sure that I will handle it well. There is too much of a risk that I will fail to control myself.'

'I see.' Byleth frowned.

'I considered just leaving the Monastery.' Jeritza continued. 'A part of me longs to reconnect though. I have observed you Byleth, and I have concluded that you could ensure her safety.'

'And if I say no?' Byleth asked intently.

'Then, I _will_ have to leave. I will not risk hurting her.'

'This is a worrying request Jeritza.' Byleth replied. 'It's a lot of responsibility - especially coming from a man who has admitted to being dangerously violent, and who has changed his name and hides his identity.'

Jeritza reached up behind his head and unlaced the bindings holding his mask in place. He looked up shyly at Byleth as the porcelain came away from his face. 'My name was Emile.' He said quietly.

Byleth gawped. His features were instantly familiar and delicately beautiful. 'Mercedes!' She exclaimed. 'You are related to Mercedes.'

'You are exceptionally astute.' He nodded. 'She is my half-sister. We share the same mother.'

'You are _way_ younger than I imagined.' Byleth added in amazement.

'Twenty-one.' He supplied.

'Me too, in a month.'

'Then you are also a good deal younger than I thought.' Jeritza blinked.

'Mercedes is one who could handle this situation, you know.' Byleth's mind was racing. 'She is an exceptional woman.'

'She was always kind. It was the hardest thing when we were parted.'

'I'm sure she feels the same.' Byleth consoled.

'My father was not a nice man.' Jeritza looked away sharply. 'My mother had to leave, needed to escape from him.' His shoulder's started to tremble.

'Jeritza?' Byleth shuffled closer.

'I will need to explain to Mercedes. I need to do this.' Jeritza grunted.

Byleth picked up the mask from where he had placed it by his side. She leaned in and fixed it back in place.

His shaking stopped at her touch. His fingers went up to his mask. 'Why did you put it back on?' He asked.

'You were calmer when you were wearing it.' Byleth sat back. 'Your memories of being Emile are not easy?'

'No.'

'When you wear the mask, it is an amour. It is part of your identity as Jeritza rather than Emile.' She shrugged.

Jeritza stared at her for a few moments as he thought. He eventually nodded his agreement.

'Continue when you are ready.' Byleth passed him the sweet packet.

'My father wanted to replace my mother with Mercedes to provide him with a stable of crested children. To further his ambitions.'

'That's why they left?'

'That and his general cruelty, yes.' Jeritza agreed. 'I chose to stay with him. If they had taken me too, nothing would have stopped my father from hunting them down. I was his crested son and heir.' He explained.

'Crest's truly are nothing but trouble.' Byleth noted sourly.

'It took a few years but eventually, my father did discover where they had run too.' Jeritza was talking slowly now. Careful. 'He planned to grab them back and start making good on his diabolical plan to use Mercedes… I couldn't allow that to happen.'

'You killed him.' Byleth stated baldly. 'I would have done the same.' Her eyes flashed anger.

'I did. Only I didn't stop there.' Jeritza slumped forward. 'In my rage, I killed everyone, and I didn't stop killing. I was another being entirely.'

'But you stopped eventually.' Byleth pointed out.

'I was taken in by a noble house which required an heir, where I was hidden and helped to manage my affliction. I became Jeritza.' He agreed.

'I'll help you.' Byleth decided suddenly. 'I'm not sure of the wisdom of it, and if it had been someone other than Mercedes, I might have chosen differently, but I do believe she can handle the situation positively. I don't _want_ to have to kill you, though, Jeritza. Please don't make me have to.'

'But it is a comfort - to know the heart of the one you will fight to the death. I have no doubt it _will_ be you. You have the courage, and I… anticipate that moment fondly.'

'Okay, because that's not weird at all.' Byleth grouched. 'And you had the audacity to call _me_ strange.'

That elicited a genuine laugh. 'You did just agree to help me.' He pointed out.

'I said you were audacious… not wrong.' Byleth conceded.


	81. Teaching Teach

Byleth was already waiting outside when the dining hall was opened, and her breakfast was scarfed down with double-quick timing. She had loads to do before class started and reckoned she needed a good fuelling to get through her chores in time.

She checked with the kitchen that everything was in order with them, then she marched around to where the morning traders were just beginning to set up so that she could get refills for her tea-box and pick up a coffee blend that she had been required to order over a week ago. That done, she made her way to the classroom.

For the next couple of hours, she sat and worked on what she would have completed yesterday - if Jeritza hadn't taken so much of her time and then later her thoughts. It was with Jeritza's request in mind that Byleth made sure that she caught hold of Mercedes just before the girl entered the Blue Lions form room and requested that they meet up after dinner that evening for a private chat.

'I do hope I haven't done anything amiss!' Mercedes said softly, toying nervously at her fawn-coloured shawl.

'Nothing at all!' Byleth reassured, 'But I do wish to talk something over with you, and I would appreciate it if you _could_ give me some time. It is likely to be quite a long conversation.' She added.

'I have a new book I'd like to lend you anyway.' Mercedes smiled. 'I'll await you in my room. Come along whenever you are ready.'

'Thanks. I will.' Byleth promised patting the girl fondly on the arm.

With that particular issue sorted, Byleth waited a short while, loitering alone outside until finally Dimitri and Dedue arrived for their class together. She quickly advised the house leader that she would be taking over their lessons from the next day and that Ignatz would be joining them.

'I am so glad that Ashe will have additional support on our mission.' Dimitri beamed. 'Of course, I am also vastly anticipating having the opportunity of your undivided leadership for a few weeks. I believe we will learn much in that time.'

'Let's see how pleased you are _after_ I have worked you all to the point of wishing you were dead – just to get the rest.' Byleth teased in return with a small smile of her own.

'The Blue Lions will never shirk at a challenge!' Dimitri declared happily.

By the time Byleth got back to her classroom, the Black Eagles were all already at their desks, and their nerves were obvious as they all watched her in anticipation – looking for any clue they could gather from her demeanor as to how their exam results had gone. She walked silently down to her desk at the front, carefully keeping up her best blank and emotionless expression, then she turned to face them slowly.

'A few things before we begin today.' Byleth began. 'As you are all aware, I will be leading the Blue Lions on their mission this month alongside Catherine. Her return to the Monastery on Saturday means that our departure is now imminent. After today I will be attending to the Lion's preparation until we leave, and due to the journey involved, we will likely be gone for a little over a week.'

'So we will be without you for at least a fortnight?' Casper asked mournfully.

'I expect so yes.' Byleth nodded. 'Hanneman will be taking your lessons from tomorrow up until my return. Obviously, I will be available until we go if you have any questions or problems that need my attention, except for tonight – when I have a prior commitment.'

'It's not going to be the same without you.' Ferdinand stated loyally.

'I suspect that after you have been taught by Hanneman for a few weeks, you will have loads of suggestions for me to improve my performance.' Byleth replied. 'He is the most experienced educator at the Academy after all.'

'No matter how good he is, the aesthetic in the classroom will _certainly_ suffer…' Dorothea noted wickedly.

'I will likely have to stay awake through all of the lectures…' Linhardt moaned.

'Home-schooling is the best way to go!' Bernadetta decided.

'I know that you will all be nothing less than little angels for him.' Byleth insisted with an edge of threat.

'Of course!' Edelgard replied firmly. 'We have no desire to have it reported that we were unruly on your return.'

'Excellent.' Byleth nodded. 'So… our next order of business is your certifications. I have the results here.' She held up eight large brown envelopes and motioned Ferdinand forward to hand them out.

'Do you know the results?' Caspar asked fearfully.

'I do.' Byleth said blandly. 'I have taken it upon myself to include some notes on your individual performances. You will find them along with your papers.'

There was a tense hush as Ferdinand darted around the class speedily, handing out the packages. Once everyone had theirs, and Ferdinand has retaken his seat, all eyes returned to Byleth.

'Well, open them!' She commanded.

There was only the sound of rustling paper for a full twenty seconds, then the noise level erupted as everyone started talking and celebrating at once. Byleth sat behind her desk, smiling at the excitement and enthusiasm as the students celebrated, even the more reserved of them jubilant in the moment.

Eventually, Byleth put up a hand and called her class to order.

'You did great.' She told them happily.

'Thanks for the note, Professor!' Caspar called out. 'No-ones ever called me "wonderfully enthusiastic" before!'

'I can't think why.' Hubert mumbled.

'It should have been _us_ writing letters of thanks, really.' Dorothea mused warmly. 'Your support made a whole lot of difference, you know.'

'Obviously!' Byleth nodded seriously. 'That is why I am awarding myself the rest of the day off.'

'You are cancelling the class?' Edelgard asked in surprise.

'Aww, Prof, it's our last day with you…' Caspar added.

'I am wanting to continue lessons too.' Petra agreed. 'I have excitement to learn more and more right now.'

Class is most certainly_ not_ cancelled!' Byleth replied severely. 'However, I believe I have earned a rest – so I am expecting you all to teach _me_ instead today.'

'Um…' Bernadetta raised her hand. 'Did you say you want _us_ to teach?'

'Mhmm.' Byleth nodded.

'Bernie is not a teacher.' The girl said warily.

'Technically, nor am I.' Byleth pointed out.

'I admit, I'm not sure what you are saying, Professor.' Ferdinand said, perplexed.

'It's very simple, Ferdie.' Byleth stood. 'You are all going to get together now for a short while and decide on what you wish to teach today. It can be anything you want, but you all have to take a turn.'

'I don't know anything to teach!' Bernie wailed.

'Shame.' Byleth looked sadly at the girl. 'I was hoping for a session on carnivorous plants. I was so sure that would be what you…'

'Oh! Oh yes! Bernie can do that!' Bernadetta burst out excitedly. 'I will go and get Archie!' She took to her heels and ran out of the door before anyone was able to respond.

'Archie?' Edelgard said in confusion.

'That's the name of the potted specimen she keeps in her room.' Byleth explained with a chuckle.

'I think it is probably a fifty/fifty chance as to whether she actually returns or not.' Hubert mused. 'I wager that she does, though.' He added.

'We have a special lunch coming at midday when we will break for an hour – but otherwise, the day is over to you now. You have thirty minutes to organise things between yourselves.' Byleth went to Bernadetta's vacated seat and settled herself in. 'Off you go!' She encouraged.

A very lively debate followed, which included several arguments and Bernadetta's return struggling under the weight of a five-foot-tall potted plant.

Once the schedule was agreed and written up on the board in Hubert's elegant hand, Bernadetta took the first slot enthusiastically. The highlight of her enjoyable session was when she lamented the fact that she didn't have anything on hand to actually feed her plant so that they could all witness it in action. That prompted a furious game of 'catch the fly.' There were some very curious looks from the windows of the other classrooms when the normally disciplined Eagles chased up and down outside in pursuit of unsuspecting insects although the game was won, to nobodies surprise by Byleth.

Dorothea took to the class with singing practice, her own voice soaring beautifully for the majority of the lesson. Ferdinand's lovely tone was something of a revelation, and literally, no-one was surprised when Hubert sat with his mouth firmly closed, refusing to join in.

'I only sing sombrely.' He said. 'If I must.'

'There must be some songs that _you_ know, Professor.' Dorothea urged when Byleth also failed to join in.

'No, I can't think of anything.' Byleth replied.

'Maybe a lullaby?' Dorothea added. 'Everyone knows those.'

'Do you actually see Jeralt as the kind of man who sings lullaby's to kids?' Byleth asked, then she grinned. 'Hmm, I _do_ know a song or two, but I very much doubt that any of you will know them.'

'Well, why don't you share?' Dorothea encouraged.

'If you insist.' Byleth smirked.

The ditty she regaled them with recounted the tale of a large-chested lady and her romantic conquests - a song that was popular among the mercenaries she had worked with once they were well into their cups. Byleth's deeply resonant voice and perfect pitch were completely at odds with the crude words which had Ferdinand and Edelgard both blushing and hiding their faces.

'I think we need to teach you some other songs.' Dorothea choked when Byleth had finished, wiping tears of laughter from her cheeks. 'You have an exceptional voice… but oh my!'

The last slot before lunch was taken by Hubert who surprised everyone except Edelgard with an exceptionally competent array of sleight-of-hand magic tricks all performed in a rather sinister manner. He had Bernadetta squealing in outright fear in a very short time, much to his own amusement. Luckily the lunch that the dining staff wheeled round to the classroom soon after included several varieties of cake, so they were able to entice the scared girl out from under the table to join in the meal, although she stayed close to Byleth for the entire time.

Directly after lunch, Petra gave a long presentation about her homeland and Linhardt gave a talk about something that absolutely no-one understood at all. Ironically, Both Bernadetta and Dorothea fell asleep during it.

Caspar woke everyone up with his exuberant exhibition of battle cries. He was _supposed_ to have been talking about famous historical calls to war but had chosen demonstration over description. Loudly. Repeatedly.

The last session of the day was covered by Edelgard and Ferdinand working together. Ferdinand brought out a stringed instrument that Byleth was unable to put a name to and played while Edelgard gave instruction in dance. It was Linhardt who partnered her as she went through a practical demonstration, the two of them gliding around the room effortlessly and gracefully.

'There is some merit to dancing.' Byleth said in surprise once their first routine had been completed. 'I can see how the training could lend itself to weaponry.'

'Do you not dance professor?' Edelgard asked.

'Never had a chance to learn to.' Byleth shrugged. 'Doubt I will ever need it either.' She added when Edelgard suggested that she try out a few.

'Come now, Professor.' Hubert taunted. 'Is not _all_ learning applicable?'

'Are you asking me to dance Hubert?' She challenged.

'Absolutely not.'

'I'll dance with you!' Casper went and dragged Byleth to her feet, as the others, except Hubert, also paired up after pushing the tables to the side of the room.

Dancing wasn't all that bad, Byleth decided, although she felt terribly sorry for the state of Caspar's feet, given how much she ended up stepping on them and stumbling over them. She gave up fairly quickly to give the poor lad a rest and made her way to where Hubert was sat watching the merriment.

'You don't sing; you don't dance…' She began.

'I couldn't possibly.' He agreed. 'I might actually have fun or something.' He pulled out his certification envelope from his pocket and opened it up.

'Your comment on this was rather... inventive.' He said, smoothing out the short letter she had written and placed in with his results. 'I quote…_"Good job, arsehole."_ Very moving, indeed.'

'Had I written something sweet, you would have questioned my motivation and been suspicious.' She pointed out with a smile.

'Yes.' He agreed.

'Oh, here…' She whipped the paper from his hand and reached behind him for a quill on the desk, scrawling an extra line at the bottom.'

'_Your hugs are nice_.' Hubert chuckled at the postscript. 'Well, _that's_ not something I ever expected to be accused of.'


	82. A Different Battle

Byleth took her dinner as soon as class was over for the day and was accompanied by her Black Eagle students who were still on a high from the dancing class that Edelgard had provided.

The chat was merry, but already Byleth's mind was racing ahead to her evening's challenge. Introducing Mercedes to Jeritza. She was definitely nervous about the encounter, although it wasn't worry about potentially dealing with Jezrita losing control. She was certain that she could handle _him_. What concerned her was doubt at her abilities to help Mercedes with such an emotional situation. She was hoping she could muddle through and not mess things up too much.

Byleth had also noted how Hubert's ears had pricked up when she had mentioned in class earlier that she would be unavailable this evening. She had a tenuous plan to make sure that he didn't overhear anything he wasn't supposed to, but once again, she was winging it and merely praying that she could pull off the job effectively.

When she stood and excused herself at the end of their meal, Byleth made sure to linger a little in the dining hall, talking nonchalantly with the students before she made her way unhurriedly back towards her room. That she _didn't_ spy Hubert following her only confirmed her suspicion that he was serious in his intent in finding out what she was up to, although it did cross her mind that she may just be more paranoid than she needed to be. She seriously doubted it, though.

Once she got to her room, Byleth was surprised, but actually relieved to find that Jeritza was already there, somehow having let himself in, and sitting bolt upright on her bed, teasing Colin with a piece of brightly coloured string. She went straight to her window and closed the heavy drapes, then lit her lantern against the gloom. When Jeritza looked about to speak, she put a finger to her lips and sat herself close by his side.

'Once again, I believe that Hubert may be trying to learn what I am up to this evening.' Byleth whispered close to Jeritza's ear.

'Does he always take so close an interest in your activities?' Jeritza murmured.

'Well, it isn't like _you _have been known to follow me or watch all of my sparring sessions, now is it?' Byleth asked, nudging him with her shoulder.

'I had a reason to.' Jeritza huffed.

'So does Hubert.' Byleth shrugged. 'He doesn't trust me and has a duty to protect Edelgard from anything that might cause her harm. I don't mind in general, but it does make stuff like this a bit of a pain.'

'You _do_ seem rather unconcerned by his lack of faith in you.' Jezrita observed curiously.

'I aim to protect _all_ of my students, and that includes Edelgard, so I don't have any worries about my conduct, and Hubert is simply doing his job to the best of his ability.' Byleth replied. 'I have a plan anyway, to try and put him off the scent.'

'Okay.' Jeritza muttered and went back to playing with Colin.

'Do you have any weapons on you?' Byleth asked him next, noting that his usual sword was missing. 'I was planning on locking mine up, so there is less of a chance of any real damage being done.'

'I had the same thought. I left mine behind in my room.'

'_All_ of them?' Byleth queried.

'Yes.' Jeritza agreed.

'Do I _have_ to make you strip Jeritza? I _know_ you have a dagger hidden. I can _see_ it.'

'Oh!' He looked a bit sheepish. 'I forgot about _that_ one…'

'Right….'

'I did!' He insisted.

Byleth snorted and took the knife he handed her. 'You can have it back when we're done.' She unstrapped her sword and lifted her skirt to free her own dagger.

'Your weapons are shit.' Jeritza noted.

'They do the job.' Byleth grunted. 'Now, I'm going to lock these away and get changed… Then I'm going to head down and talk to Mercedes. I'll bring her back here once the coast is clear. Okay?'

Jeritza nodded tense agreement. 'You think this is a good idea?' He asked, worriedly.

'Probably. Now shush. We can't talk when I'm not close in case it's overheard.'

Byleth got herself ready quickly and then started towards the door. A sudden thought crossed her mind, and she doubled back to get close to Jeritza again.

'Um… Mercedes tends to be quite tactile.' Byleth whispered to him. 'Is that something you will be able to cope with, or do I need to warn her to keep a distance?'

'I… I don't know.' Jeritza replied quietly.

'To be honest, your sister is far better at this emotional stuff than I will ever be. Maybe if I just warn her that it _could_ be a problem but leave it up to her judgment?' Byleth asked.

Jeritza reached out a hesitant hand and grasped Byleth's wrist. 'You _promise_ you won't let me hurt her?' He rasped.

'I'll kick your arse if you even think about it.' Byleth growled back.

'You'd better.'

'Hey. It'll be fine.' Byleth extracted her arm from his death-grip and rubbed where his fingers had dug into her skin. 'If I were you, I would hope that Mercedes _wants_ to touch you. Her hands are so very soft - they aren't all calloused and rough like ours, and sometimes when she channels a little healing as well, it is simply divine.'

'She was like that even when we were children.' Jeritza sighed.

'Look, just… pet Colin or something and try to stay calm. I dunno, take deep breaths... I'm sorry, I suck at this.' Byleth frowned.

'Don't.' Jeritza replied angrily. 'You _are_ helping. Don't apologise.'

Byleth patted him awkwardly on the arm. 'I'll be back in a while.' She muttered.

Outside, there was still no sign of Hubert or anyone else for that matter. Byleth strode quickly to Mercedes's room and tapped lightly on the door. The girl opened up almost immediately and stepped aside to allow Byleth entrance with a soft smile.

'Come in, Professor.' She murmured.

'Thank you.'

As soon as the door was closed, Byleth took a note from her pocket, which she handed over. Mercedes read the contents with a slight frown marring her forehead, then she folded it up and placed it on her table.

'I have managed to finish reading the book that Dorothea lent me.' Mercedes said lightly. 'I believe that you have read it already.'

'I did.' Byleth agreed, taking a seat opposite Mercedes who had picked up some embroidery she was working on off of her own chair and sat with it in her lap.

'What did you think?' Mercedes eyebrow rose. 'I found it a little more naughty than the ones she usually gets.'

'Hmm. Perhaps that was it…' Byleth mused. 'I'll admit I didn't really understand the repeated description that appeared in all of the action scenes. I mean, do men's members _really_ quiver quite as much as it suggested? What in the world does ''quivering'' actually entail?'

Mercedes giggled. 'Well, I'm _quite_ sure that_ I_ don't know. Perhaps we will have to ask Dorothea.'

'Or maybe Manuela. She would definitely be able to provide enlightenment.' Byleth said seriously.

'Oh no, not Professor Manuela! I couldn't!' Mercedes squeaked. 'I have to face her several times a week for our healing sessions…'

'A good point.' Byleth agreed. 'I suppose I _could_ ask Seteth.' She added wickedly. 'He _did_ say that if I had any questions of an educational nature, he would be happy to help!'

'Professor!' Mercedes giggled. 'I dare you. I double dare you!'

'Heh…' Byleth sat back in her chair. 'I have a new book that I've just finished that I picked up at the market in town. It's not bad, although in this one member's tend to 'pulse hotly' instead.'

'Sounds… interesting…' Mercedes smiled.

'You want to come along and get some tea, and we can have a look over it?' Byleth asked.

'I'd love to. I really must get my own tea-set.' Mercedes agreed. 'I made some cake yesterday, there is a bit left over, but it's stored in the kitchen in the refectory. Do you think you could go and grab it while I finish up this embroidery for Annette? I really want to get it done by tonight.'

'No problem.' Byleth agreed.

'Wonderful.' Mercedes started stitching. 'You know my cake box?'

'I do.' Byleth went to the door. Once outside, she stopped and stretched and then trotted back to the dining hall, covertly alert. There was no sign at all of Hubert, not even a lingering smell of coffee. When she returned to Mercedes's room, Byleth took a quick look out of the back window, then dragged her chair closer to Mercedes.

'No sign of anyone listening.' She reported. 'I felt sure that if we started girl-talk, our conversation would hold no interest to anyone who might be spying.'

'I admit I'm intrigued.' Mercedes replied. 'Whatever do you have to say that is so secret? Your note was just the oddest thing!'

Byleth thought carefully about her words.

'What do you think of Jeritza?' She asked.

'Jeritza?' Mercedes looked surprised. 'Well, I only have our required lessons with him, since I don't do a great amount of blade practice.' She admitted. 'Why? Are _you_ interested in him?' She asked, eagerly.

'No! Oh, Goddess.. no.' Byleth shook her head. 'As I have told you before, I have no time for that kind of malarkey.'

'There is _always_ time for a little romance.' Mercedes smiled.

'Regardless, that's not what I'm asking.' Byleth frowned. 'Do you… I mean, have you…'

'It's odd.' Mercedes cut across Byleth's stumbling words, her eyes narrowing at the Professor's obvious discomfort. 'At times, I have to admit that Jeritza has drawn my eye. Despite his disagreeable demeanor, there _is_ something… that I find strangely familiar about him…'

Byleth let out a ragged sigh of relief. 'He remembers you as well.' She said quietly.

'Remembers me?' Mercedes inhaled sharply. 'I don't think we have ever met before…' She shut her eyes for a second, and when she spoke again, her voice was pained. 'I once had a brother. Emile. But he is dead. I have occasionally had the thought that Jeritza _does_ remind me of him somehow - although I have tried to put such thinking safely to the back of my mind.' She opened her eyes again and looked directly at Byleth, her tight gaze boring into her companion's intently. 'What is it that you are trying to tell me, Professor?' She demanded.

'Emile never died. He is indeed now known as Jeritza.' Byleth whispered.

Mercedes stumbled to her feet. 'That is a _poor _jest.' She accused angrily. 'Do you really think that I wouldn't have known immediately... that I… oh dear…' Tears had begun to slip down her face.

Byleth took the girl's hand and urged her to sit back down. 'I'm sorry to make you unhappy.' She mumbled.

'I'm not unhappy.' Mercedes sniffed. 'I can't quite… allow myself to hope that it could be true after all this time. How Professor? How did you find out?'

'Jeritza spoke to me.' Byleth explained calmly. 'It seems he recognised you quite early on, but was going to leave things alone until he started to feel that you were catching onto him.'

'Why would he want to keep it from me?' Mercedes looked hurt.

'Not out of choice certainly. He has spoken so fondly of you.' Byleth reassured. 'It's just, I don't believe that life has been kind to him, and he has some problems with his control.'

Mercedes was nodding absently. 'I think the way that he is.. the aloofness and such is what dissuaded me from believing that it might be him. The boy was very much different…'

'Jeritza was genuinely concerned that you might corner him at some stage, and he would hurt you. Physically. So much so, that he was considering giving up his place here to protect you from himself.'

Mercedes winced. 'How did he get like that? Is it _really_ that bad?' She asked, sadly.

Byleth shrugged. 'I don't know. He told me a bit, but it really wasn't my place… All I _do_ know is that he spent a lot of time assessing me. He became convinced that I was strong enough and would be willing to protect you. He is so desperate to reach out to you, Mercedes.'

'And I want to reach out to him too.' Mercedes replied firmly, wiping the trail of tears from her cheek.

'He's waiting for us, in my room.' Byleth squeezed Mercedes's hand. 'If you need some space to get your head around meeting with him, then we can rearrange another time…'

'No!' Mercedes insisted sharply. 'I need to know for sure. I can't rest until I am certain that it is him.'

Byleth nodded her understanding. 'I am taking charge of your well-being in this Mercedes, so I need you to pay attention and do as I ask, okay?'

'Of course.' Mercedes agreed.

'If you feel uncomfortable about anything, you leave. If you feel threatened or think anything is amiss, you leave.' Byleth counted the conditions off on her fingers. 'If I _ask _you to leave, then you leave.'

Mercedes bowed her head in agreement.

'Jeritza isn't sure how he would cope with physical contact, and I doubt he will initiate it.' Byleth continued. 'You are a very quick study though Mercedes. I believe you will be able to gauge better than anyone if it would be welcome, but to begin with, be wary and careful. He is already extremely anxious, and what he has to tell you won't be easy on him or you. If it takes a few sessions to get everything out safely – then that would be better than putting either of you in a bad place.'

'I'm glad that he asked you to intervene on this, Professor.' Mercedes eyes were warm.

'Hmm. Well, I won't allow you to be hurt.' Byleth mumbled.

'I know that.'

'Do you think you are ready? Do you need a little bit longer?'

'No.' Mercedes stood, a determined look on her face. 'Let's go and get this sorted.'


	83. Much Ado about Nothing

Everything turned out exactly as Byleth had suspected it would. As soon as Mercedes met up with Jeritza and the initial awkwardness had passed, the girl was wonderfully able to manage the whole situation with both tact and compassion and by the time that the curfew bell rang for the evening the siblings were clinging to each other supportively and mumbling heartfelt conversation. Byleth had never felt so much of a third wheel in her life.

With a stack of marking to do, Byleth had placed herself down on the window-seat as far away from her guests as possible and had done her best not to listen in to the flow of the private conversation that was taking place, while remaining vigilant to any potential problems - although she needn't have worried on that account.

For a short time, early in the evening, Byleth had tried to engage Sothis in conversation to distract herself from the proceedings, but the girl in her head was far too busy eavesdropping shamelessly and unapologetically.

'_I honestly don't understand how you can be so uninterested in this unfolding drama.'_ Sothis snorted.

'_Because it's none of my business.'_ Byleth replied stoically.

'_Poppycock! Jeritza made it your business when he asked for your aid.'_ Sothis disagreed.

'_You really are quite brazen in your pursuit of entertainment.'_ There was a note of distaste to Byleth's words.

'_And you are just as dull as ditchwater.'_ Sothis accused. _'Now will you shush and let me listen!'_

Eventually, and with no small amount of well-hidden relief, Byleth was forced to gently remind Mercedes that the last bell had tolled, and she needed to get back to her own room.

'This is all going to take a while to process.' Mercedes admitted as Byleth escorted her safely home. 'I think it is probably a good thing that we will be heading out on mission in a few days.'

'You _are_ okay, though?' Byleth asked.

'Oh, yes! Very much so. It's just I need some time coming to terms with the knowledge of exactly what my baby brother has had to go through…' Mercedes sighed. 'Perhaps we can use some of our travel time to talk things over between us too.'

'Of course.' Byleth agreed. 'Although, you must have noticed that I am not the most emotive of people Mercedes… I wish you had someone you could confide in who was better at all this than me.'

'I don't know…' Mercedes smiled gently to herself. 'I think you do just fine, Professor…'

When she returned to her room, Byleth found Jeritza still there, curled up defensively on her bed, and clinging tightly to Colin.

'I think that went well, all things considered.' Byleth hazarded as she entered.

'Does she hate me?' Jeritza whispered. 'Who I am now?'

'Don't be dumb!' Byleth risked a quick pat on his head. 'You did a really good job of keeping yourself together.'

'That's not at _all_ condescending.' Jeritza grumped at her, glowering. Byleth grunted back at him and moved away, over to her table and her stack of marking. There was a moment's silence. 'Do you still have some work to do?' He asked quietly.

Byleth nodded. 'I need to clear this paperwork before I get dragged off on our mission this month.'

'Good. Can I stay here a bit longer then?' Jeritza wouldn't meet her eyes. 'Only because Colin is _really_ good company.' He muttered in explanation, stroking the happy furball gently.

'I guess.' Byleth looked at him speculatively. 'Do you happen to snore?' She inquired.

'No! I hardly rest that much at all. I can assure you that I won't fall asleep now – least of all in the presence of someone else!' He insisted.

Byleth smirked. 'Want to wager on that?'

'You will be the one paying up.' Jeritza replied flatly.

'Mhmm.'

'A bag of lemon-pips.' He declared.

'You're on!' Byleth agreed.

Jeritza was asleep before she managed to finish grading her first paper.

'_That's gratitude for you.'_ Sothis huffed as Byleth covered the slumbering swordsman in a blanket.

'_He was exhausted and emotional.' _Byleth smiled._ 'If Colin is a balm, then it can't be a bad thing. I know Jeritza told me he liked cats… but it appears that he REALLY likes cats a whole lot more than I realised.'_

'_Hmm, well, I didn't think he was being __**entirely**__ truthful about only coveting the cat's company…' _Sothis mused_. 'But then what do I know? I am just a disembodied voice in your head…'_

Once her work was finished, Byleth pulled the sleeping roll out that she used while camping and made herself up a bed by the fire as Jeritza slept on.

'_Why don't you just kick him out?' _Sothis asked as Byleth settled herself down after leaving Jeritza's dagger on the table beside him to find when he woke up.

'_He'd just be embarrassed and surly.'_ Byleth smiled. _'Let him creep out when he wakes. I can, of course, tease him about it later…' _ She added wickedly.

It was just after dawn that Byleth was awoken by a string of muffled curses, although she kept her eyes tightly closed and stifled her grin at Jeritza's inventive and rather dismayed language as he dragged himself off of the bed and strapped his dagger back into its hiding place on his person. She became perplexed, however, when he fell silent and then nearly jumped from her skin when his hand came softly down on the top of her head, almost as if he was scritching a cat between its ears.

'I_ know_ you're awake.' He murmured, so close to her face that she could feel his breath. 'You are far too disciplined not to be.'

'Goddess!' She exclaimed, her eyes shooting open. 'You move a whole lot quieter than I thought possible.' Her appreciation of his skill was obvious.

That brought a slight huff of a laugh. 'I owe you a bag of sweets.' He observed, standing up and crossing to the door. 'By the way…' he turned back briefly before leaving. 'It's y_ou_ that is the one that snores…' And with that, he was gone.

'I do not!' Byleth grumbled to herself.

'_No, you don't.'_ Sothis agreed merrily_. 'I have a suspicion that he was actually attempting to make a joke.'_

~0~

Byleth's first morning with the Lion's was an unusual change of pace for the Professor. Freed from the confines of having to stay to a normal study plan, she had been looking forward to the initial classroom sessions before the House set off on their mission. When she arrived to commence the preparations though she found that her class was strangely subdued.

Ignatz was sat at the back with Ashe, both of them obviously nervous and quiet. Felix was sulking that they weren't immediately undertaking weapon's training. Mercedes simply looked tired. Dimitri, Ingrid, Annette, and Dedue were attentive, but it was only the small redhaired mage that displayed any kind of enthusiasm while Sylvain sat back in his chair with a satisfied smirk and his hands behind his head 'enjoying the view' as he put it.

'We will be traveling at speed due to the distance.' Byleth had a map pinned up to the board, that Catherine had supplied her and was marked with the places that they would be stopping on the journey. 'That means we will also be traveling light. We will require to hunt the majority of our food once we make camp each evening.'

'A good job we have two bowmen along then.' Ingrid said seriously.

'Oh!' Ignatz exclaimed, barely above a whisper. 'I haven't ever hunted game before…'

'I don't see the point in this mission at all.' Felix pouted. 'If we are not going to be engaging in combat, why do we have to go all this way? I'm sure there are better things we could be doing with our time.'

'The Archbishop expressly requested that it was the Lions that undertook this excursion.' Byleth replied levelly. 'I can only assume that it is because the situation is taking place in the Kingdom and thus is a Kingdom issue to deal with.'

'Indeed, it is the responsibility of the Crown to be represented in the matter even though it is the church that is directly being insulted.' Dimitri supplied.

'Yeah, well, I don't see why the rest of us should have to suffer too.' Felix muttered.

'Every experience can be a good learning experience.' Byleth interjected stoically. 'Although we will be mainly traveling, we will be able to practice our teambuilding and support techniques. We are only a small group, so it is also possible that we will encounter wild animals or monsters on our journey. A number of the places that we will be passing through are quite wild.'

'And we will get to camp! Under the stars with a big fire and tents!' Annette sang happily. 'I think it will be a fine adventure!'

'How many Knights will be with us?' Ingrid asked.

'Catherine is planning on taking along one other.' Byleth replied.

'I suppose it will at least allow me some time to persuade Lady Catherine to spar with me.' Felix grumbled.

'It _is_ a shame that we won't be fighting.' Ingrid agreed. 'I would very much like to see her in a real action scenario. Her reputation as a Knight is exemplary.'

'She looks pretty good in that white armor too.' Sylvain added.

'So…' Byleth doggedly continued. 'On account of the foraging that we will require to do in order to eat, I have managed to get us time arranged in the greenhouse with the head-gardener who will be talking us through some of the edible foliage that is indigenous to the regions that we are traveling through.'

'I'd have thought you would already have a good knowledge Professor.' Dedue noted.

'In honesty, it's not a region I am familiar with at all.' Byleth replied. 'Jeralt hates inclement weather. We only ever went anywhere cold if it was necessary.'

'Does that mean you have never seen snow?' Mercedes asked curiously.

'No.' Byleth shook her head. 'I have only heard tales of how awful it is.' She added.

'It does take some getting used too.' Dedue murmured.

'I would hate to go through a year without it.' Ingrid retorted.

Byleth shrugged. 'I understand it is too early in the year yet anyway.'

'You really must come and experience snow with me… _us_… in Faerghus at some stage, Professor!' Dimitri exclaimed his face flushing red.

Sylvain chuckled. 'Really your Highness?' He smirked. 'You have seen our dear Professor's aim with a rubber ball, and yet you think it would be a good idea to invite her somewhere will she will have easy access to snowballs? Not terribly bright in my opinion.'

Felix perked up. 'That would be awesome.' He decided. 'A real challenger for once!'

'I fear we have drifted from our subject again.' Byleth complained. 'Look, it's not like I am particularly looking forward to this journey either you know. Riding horses is quite _literally_ a pain in my arse.' Sylvain sniggered. 'However, it is an unfortunate reality of life that we have to do stuff that we might not actually want to.' Byleth continued, ignoring Sylvain completely. 'We can either sulk about the whole thing like a bunch of spoilt kids, or we can accept our duty, support each other and maybe actually learn some stuff and have a bit of fun on the way.'

'I promise not to allow you to ache too much.' Mercedes spoke up. 'I do have magic fingers, after all!'

'I'm looking forward to cooking over a camp-fire.' Dedue admitted.

'I will get to see a part of the world I don't know very well.' Byleth added.

'I just hope this situation can be resolved quickly and easily.' Ashe spoke up in a ghost of a voice.

'I'm not even _considering_ complaining.' Sylvain shrugged. 'Accompanied by such a bevy of beauties into the wilderness? It will be a pleasure!'

'When will we be going to the greenhouse Professor?' Dimitri inquired politely.

'First thing this afternoon.' Byleth grunted in reply. 'Afterwards, I suppose we could make our way to the training hall and begin some weapons practice.' She added.

'Well, finally.' Felix smirked.


	84. Birds of a Feather

Catherine grabbed Byleth and Dimitri as soon as the day's lessons were done. She hustled them back into the classroom with a murmured order that they needed to talk and then proceeded to organise the three of them, so they were gathered together around one of the student's desks.

Once they were all seated, Catherine scrutinised Dimitri thoughtfully.

'It's certainly been a while, Lady Cassandra.' Dimitri said politely, meeting her gaze without abashment. 'Probably ten years or so by my reckoning.'

'Catherine, now your Highness.' She replied firmly. 'Hmm, yes, probably a decade or more… it was in Fhirdiad, I believe, and you were just a cute little pipsqueak. My, how you have grown.'

'Yes. I will never forget your first words to me.' Dimitri replied. _''Look at that young maiden wielding a giant lance. How adorable…''_

Catherine guffawed. 'That's right! I remember. Oh, don't look at me like that!' She chided the Prince who was glowering at her. 'I was thrown off by your haircut. That's all.'

'I was absolutely mad about it at the time.' Dimitri stated.

'Hmm, yes, and my father gave me a stern reprimand for speaking so rudely to the Crown Prince.' Catherine grinned. 'I was always getting into trouble back then. Just like the incident in Duscur...'

'Speaking of... Do you ever think about going back to House Charon?' Dimitri asked quietly.

Catherine sighed. 'No. I'm happy with the life I have.' She said firmly. 'No offense, Your Highness, but I don't fight for king and country anymore. I fight for Lady Rhea.'

A cold curl appeared on Dimitri's lips. 'It doesn't bother you then? Being labeled a criminal?' He asked.

'How kind of you to be worried about my life as a fugitive from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus...' Catherine bowed mockingly. 'Don't worry your pretty little head about me, Your Highness. I'm here because I want to be. Being taken in by the church and given a chance to clear my name and become a holy knight suits me far better than the life I'd otherwise lead, as a noble lady of the Kingdom.'

'All the same…' Dimitri began.

'Shush now, kid.' Catherine ordered. 'I have things to say. Let's get it done. Plenty of time on the road to trade barbs if we want to.' She turned slightly to look at Byleth. 'Now you, I don't get at all.'

'Oh?' Byleth said mildly.

'Why does Lady rhea give you special treatment?' Catherine mused. 'You are not particularly strong or good-looking. Indeed you seem exceedingly unremarkable.'

'Now… wait a minute…!' Dimitri interrupted angrily. Catherine shut off his objection with a wave of her hand.

'I don't doubt that you were a skilled mercenary.' Catherine continued. 'However, Shamir comes from the same background, and she doesn't get nearly as much of Rhea's attention...'

'I have never _even_ spoken to the Archbishop alone.' Byleth commented. 'We have already talked about this...'

'…Yet she talks about you as if you are some kind of deity.' Catherine continued as if Byleth hadn't spoken. 'I admit that I am wary of you, _especially_ as getting you amusingly drunk garnered me no further enlightenment at all.' Catherine stood and paced as she gathered her thoughts. 'Being ordered to take the two of you on my mission is both odd _and_ a little vexing. Add the inclusion of Lonato's foundling brat to the party, and I am frankly at a complete loss to know what to think. Especially as Lady Rhea refuses to pay heed to any of my objections on the matter.'

Catherine finally fell silent as she looked between the other two intently for any reaction. When neither of them spoke, Catherine shook her head and sat back down.

'I am a plain speaker.' She tapped her finger against the table. 'You will forgive my bluntness, I hope, but I wish to make it clear that _I_ am leading this mission, and I will not tolerate any interference in the successful completion of my duties.'

'You will have none from me.' Byleth said evenly.

'I was friends with Christophe Gaspard; we were students together in the Blue Lions when we were at the Academy. He was a good man but was always far too trusting of people.' Catherine sighed. 'His execution was… unfortunate. The world was in turmoil, and his intentions and involvement in the Duscar incident was likely much overstated. Do not mistake me. I was correct in turning him in, but…' She swallowed hard. 'Christophe was the person who cleared _me_ when I was falsely accused of involvement myself.'

'It is generally accepted that you were not culpable.' Dimitri agreed softly.

'Lonato's ''rebellion,'' given the circumstances, is understandable. I intend to make sure that this situation is handled correctly. I owe him that much.' Catherine's gaze became steely. 'It is not something I will allow any further confusion over.' She stated.

'I think everyone wants a swift and agreeable conclusion.' Dimitri pointed out.

'Make sure that it stays that way.' Catherine demanded. 'Well, I have said my piece, and we all know where we stand. We will leave the day after tomorrow, which should allow us to arrive no more than thirty-six hours after Captain Jeralt and the main force.'

'Understood.' Byleth nodded.

'Good. I suppose I will see you then.' Catherine rose again and gave a stifled bow before making her way to the door.

'I am deeply sorry, Professor, for the way Catherine spoke about you.' Dimitri offered as soon as the Knight was gone.

'It's not your fault!' Byleth gave him a small, confused smile. 'Honestly, I'm inclined to agree with her in wondering why Rhea has placed me within the Academy in this role.'

'Please!' Dimitri looked aghast. 'Professor, it is perfectly clear to me… and to all of us that you are quite exceptional.'

Byleth patted the Prince fondly on the arm, touched by his earnest expression. 'I _am_ quite exceptional, I suppose...' She agreed. '… At managing to find trouble.'

~0~

After a dinner with the Black Eagles, Byleth requested a moment of Hubert's time and led him back to her room. Once there, she made a pot of coffee, then thrust a box and some wrapping paper into his surprised hands.

'It's a birthday gift for Edelgard.' She told him. 'I will be away, so I was hoping that you could give it to her for me on the day.'

'Why haven't you bothered wrapping it?' Hubert asked curiously, opening the box and examining the pair of hair clips, shaped as crossed axes, and attached to a fine set of red ribbons. 'Are you woeful at presentation?'

'No!' Byleth replied. 'I knew that you would open it and examine the gift before you would give it to her, so I saved us both a bit of time and work. It's the same reason the gift isn't anything edible.'

'Thoughtful of you.' Hubert admitted, raising an eyebrow. 'I do believe that my Lady will enjoy these very much… if you want my opinion.'

'Seteth picked them out.' Byleth admitted. 'I guess as he has stood in as both a father and a mother for his baby sister, he has had some experience in hair accessories. I'd have been lost on my own.'

'I hear it is your birthday next month.' Hubert said quietly. 'I will have to see if I can find a novel that adequately answers your ''quivering and throbbing'' dilemma, although… perhaps you _could_ ask Seteth after all - if you are so close that you go shopping together…' Hubert looked immensely pleased with himself.

'I_ knew_ you were listening, you sneak. Can't I even have a girly conversation without it coming back to bite me on the arse?' Byleth grinned. 'Although, since you know about our query, perhaps you could answer it, Hubie…'

'How _very_ inappropriate, Professor.' Hubert sniffed.

'Is this the bit where I get the assassination threat?' Byleth asked. 'Just so you know, you have competition now. Jeritza has expressed a desire for a fight to the death.'

'Is that so? Well, I suppose it proves just how irksome you actually are.' Hubert was grinning too now. '_Most_ beautiful ladies are actively wooed and receive chocolates and gems and songs of love. You, my dear Professor, just appear to invoke a desire in others to want to commit terminal violence…'

'Harsh.' Byleth groaned as he chuckled. 'Finish up your coffee arsehole. I have other loose ends to tie up before I have to get away on this stupid mission.'

'I'm also not entirely sure it's appropriate to call your students arsehole either.' Hubert pointed out as he drained his cup.

'I don't really see you _or_ Dedue as a student like the others.' Byleth admitted. 'Technically, you are both only enrolled because of your duty. Sure there_ is_ some stuff I can teach you… but you both already fulfill your roles.'

'Oh… does that mean I can get out of homework then?'

'Not a hope.'

'Now who's being harsh?' Hubert muttered mutinously.

~0~

Byleth missed the changing of the guards by only a few minutes, but Myles was nowhere to be seen when she hurried to the front gate to grab hold of him. Irritated, she rushed round towards the stables and the guard's common room and accommodation that lay just beyond. As she bolted through the stableyard, she literally ran straight into Raphael, who was stood under a tree, talking up into the branches.

'Oop's, sorry, Professor.' Raphael beamed at her.

'It's okay Raph, I was the one that ran into you.' Byleth looked up into the tree. 'Um… who are you talking too?' She asked.

'I'm trying to find the talking bird.' Raphael said seriously. 'Marianne was talking to him earlier, but when I came lumbering into the yard like a big klutz, he got scared away.'

'Of course.' Byleth muttered. 'What else would you be doing…'

'I know… right? A talking bird. How amazing _is_ that? Just think of all the things he would have to talk about!' Raphael agreed happily.

Byleth shook her head, bemused. 'I don't suppose you happened to notice Myles, the Gatekeeper coming through here recently, did you?' She asked.

'Sorry, Professor..' Raphael said sadly. 'I was probably too busy looking up. I can help you find him if you like. In fact, if we were both to look for the talking bird, I'd just bet he would know where Myles was, on account that he can fly around and all. Birds always appear to be mighty observant to me.'

Byleth patted the giant man on the arm reassuringly. 'Please don't bother yourself Raphael. I'm sure I can find him on my own.'

'If you're sure. It would be no trouble…'

'Please. Finding that bird is much more important.'

Raphael nodded. 'It's not often you see Marianne talking so happily to something. I felt really bad scaring off her friend like that.'

'Don't be too hard on yourself.' Byleth couldn't resist it. 'Birds do tend to be quite ''flighty'' after all.'

Raphael nodded seriously. 'Good luck in your hunt then Professor.' He wished her.

Byleth had a fruitless search for a couple of hours, although she did manage to pick up a stock of vulneraries from the infirmary, and return a pile of books to the library - both tasks she was pleased to get out of the way. Finally, it was catching Claude at work in the library that answered for her the riddle of her missing brother.

'Heh.' Claude chuckled when Byleth asked him if he had seen Myles. 'He went down to town directly after his shift, I believe he was seeking out the Inn with a few of his colleagues.'

'Ah, okay. I guess I can catch him tomorrow then.' Byleth decided.

'Go on, Teach… ask me _why_ Myles ran off so quickly…' Claude's grin was huge.

'Do I want to know?' Byleth asked.

'Oh yeah!'

'Go on then!'

'He's hiding from Flayn.' Claude looked fit to burst. 'Seems her interest in him is rather aggressive… and it's _terrifying_ him.'

'No!' Byleth started to snigger. 'Really?'

'Not only is he scared of _her_, but he's scared of you and Seteth too.' Claude's shoulders were shaking. 'I kinda feel a bit sorry for him… but it's actually too funny at the moment.'

'I think it's sweet!' Hilda piped up coming out of nowhere. 'Now if only Flayn would allow me to help her with her clothes and hairstyle…'

'No, you don't.' Claude elbowed the pink-haired girl. 'Flayn is completely adorable as she is. You leave her alone.'

'She is totally antiquated, Claude…' Hilda whined.

'It suits her.' Byleth agreed.

'Well, I don't know why I expected good taste from either of you two anyway.' Hilda sniffed. 'I'm not entirely sure why I am in the library either…' She added as if she had only just realised where she was.

'If you will both excuse me.' Byleth stood. 'I think I'm going to get an early night.'

'Yes. A wise idea. You_ need_ your beauty sleep.' Hilda agreed with a smirk.


	85. Loose Ends

'Seriously, is there any point in locking my door at all?' Byleth grumped to Sothis as she entered her room and immediately realised that her personal space had been violated once again while she had been out looking for her brother.

'I'm not sure that much of a crime has been committed when things are _left _for you rather than being stolen.' Sothis mused, hovering above the new items laid out neatly on Byleth's bed, eyeing them curiously. 'Look, there's a letter!' She added helpfully.

'Hmmph.' Byleth grunted, picking up the envelope that sat atop a holstered sword and a sheathed dagger, both looking, on casual inspection to be fine silver examples. She put the letter down on her table while attending to the kettle on the hearth.

'You really _are_ the most incurious creature!' Sothis moaned piteously. 'Why are you making me wait? I need to know who it's from!'

'Really?' Byleth stood from the fireplace and looked in surprise at her companion. 'Obviously, it's from Jeritza. He was rather rude the other night about my copper weapons, and he had a huge assortment of blades clustered on the stand in his room.'

Sothis's mouth made a cute little 'o' as she glided back to look at the sword again. 'Isn't there some relevance to gifting a blade?' She asked, mildly.

Byleth shrugged. 'How the hell would I know?' She asked. 'Mine are usually stripped from the corpses of the dead. I _have_ used silver before, but if we ever came across one in the field, it was always sold after the battle.'

'These do appear to be of excellent quality.' Sothis mused. 'I wish I had actual hands…'

'Oh, here…' Byleth came and picked up the sword, unsheathing it and holding it up so that Sothis could get a good look. 'It_ is _rather nice.' She agreed. 'It's light, and the metal can achieve a better edge _and_ keep it longer than mine would. It is still just a tool, though. The skill is with the wielder and not intrinsic in the blade. My old copper is perfectly adequate at its job.'

'Rather ungrateful…' Sothis chided.

'Merely practical.' Byleth corrected. 'I have not received many gifts before, though… so…' She sheathed it thoughtfully and took an appraising look over the matching dagger.

Once tea was made, Byleth settled herself down and opened the letter that she had abandoned, ineffectually swatting the air where Sothis was peering excitedly over her shoulder.

'Fine.' Sothis sulked, moving away to hover cross-legged over the bed. 'Read it out, though!' She demanded.

Byleth took a sip of her tea and skimmed through the short, untidily scrawled missive. Sothis growled impatiently.

''_Professor Eisner,'' _Byleth began as Sothis settled back happily.

''_I find myself rather aggrieved that my future demise may potentially be dealt by that inelegant monstrosity that YOU call a sword. Such an unseemly ending. Totally unacceptable. _

_While I would not be at all adverse to your own tiny, bare hands crushing the very breath from my throat… if a weapon MUST be used, I reserve the right to reject being hacked apart by a crappy lump of copper. To avoid such a dire circumstance, please allow me to offer these superior weapons to you in good faith. _

_I can envisage clearly the warm slide of silver into my chest… My hearts-blood contrasting the shining, brilliance in deep crimson as it pulses from my body. Now THAT would be a satisfying death. _

_Yes, I have heard your lecture on not becoming attached to any particular weapon and the need to be able to deal lethal force with any implement available. While I agree with you in principle, please allow me the selfish indulgence to satisfy my own desire to witness you wield something that does proper justice to your skill. Merely a 'noble' pretention on my part, perhaps._

_Jeritza von Hyrm._

_p.s. I accidentally ate the Lemondrop's I owe you, so the weapons will have to suffice as payment of debt for now._

_p.p.s. If anything happens to Mercedes on your forthcoming mission, I will cut you into tiny pieces and feed your quivering flesh to Colin. (Talking of your magnificent kitten, I intend to offer my care to him while you are gone. He prefers ME anyway)._

_p.p.p.s. I will be offended if you die. Don't.''_

'He's a little… odd… isn't he.' Sothis murmured after a moment's silence.

'Just a little?' Byleth queried.

~0~

The next day was a flurry of packing for the Blue Lions.

'Annette, you can only take one book. How many times?' Byleth sighed, removing the three extra tomes that the girl had tried to sneak back into her bag.

'We will be away for nearly two weeks!' Annette wailed. 'I will be done with one book within a couple of days!'

'Would you prefer books or food?' Byleth asked. 'No, don't bother answering that.' She added quickly.

'Hmm.' Dedue cleared his throat quietly. 'I was thinking of taking along a book myself Annette. Could you perhaps recommend something that would be useful for our studies?'

Annettes eyes went wide, and then she beamed a smile at the big man. 'I think you might get some insight from this tome Dedue.' She suggested, handing him one of the books that Byleth had liberated from her pack.

'Yes.' Dedue agreed. 'Thank you.' He added as he stored her book in his own pack.

'You know,' Sylvain spoke up with a grin. 'I am a conscientious and enthusiastic student too. I reckon I could use a book for the journey… if you can think of any Annette?' She grinned back at him as he threw her offering into his bag.

'Oh, for goodness sake, just give me that last book.' Felix sighed.

'Thank you, Felix.' Annette tried a curtsey as she handed it to him, but she ended up a crumpled mess on the floor.

'I suppose if it rains and the wood for our fire is too wet to light, the books will at least come in handy to feed the flames…' Byleth grunted.

'_Professor!'_ Annette squealed in horror while accepting Dimitri's hand in helping her rise. 'You surely don't mean you would burn a book!'

Felix snorted in amusement. 'I guarantee you that she does.' He smirked. 'Our Professor is nothing if not practical.'

'Felix… did you just _smile_?' Sylvain teased.

'The image of the Professor fighting off Annette as she tries to save her tomes from the fire is just too delicious.' Felix admitted. 'Although my money is on Annette in this one. Sorry Prof.' He punched Byleth on the arm.

'So's mine!' Mercedes agreed with a giggle. 'You don't threaten books around Annie!'

'No, you don't!' Annette agreed bunching up her fists menacingly and waving them at Byleth.

'Look at me, trembling in my boots.' Byleth dead-panned, which caused another snort from Felix.

'I'm sure my Pegasus could carry more weight than we have currently been allocated.' Ingrid suggested helpfully. She had recently received her promotion to Pegasus Knight and was to be scouting from the air for the group.

'Seteth advised that we keep you light on your first few missions.' Byleth explained. 'Let you get a feel for each other outside of the Academy maneuvers.'

Ingrid nodded. 'Still, I feel we could lighten the load on the rest of you a little bit.' She replied seriously.

'Are you two ready?' Byleth turned her attention to Ashe and Ignatz, who were silently stood together but apart from the main group.

'I think so, Professor.' Ignatz nodded. 'Claude helped in determining how many arrows we stocked and has given us some instruction in bow maintenance on the road. I think we require more odds and ends to keep the equipment in shape than most weapons.'

Byleth nodded. 'He would know better than me.' She agreed.

When lessons ended for the day, Byleth once again took dinner alongside the Eagles, with Bernadetta, in particular, clinging to her side morosely. It took quite the effort to manage to get away in time for her to be able to ensure she caught Myles before he disappeared after his shift.

'I'm sorry about yesterday.' Myles told her when they settled together in her room with tea and cakes. 'If I'd known you wanted to see me, I wouldn't have rushed off.'

'I didn't know when we would be leaving for our mission until then, to be honest.' Byleth replied, looking at him covertly as he played with his cup. 'You going to tell me about your girl-problems then?' She asked, grinning.

Myles grimaced. 'It's been hell, sis!' He groaned. 'Why did you have to go and tell Seteth that Flayn had been flirting with me. I have been _'spoken'_ to in no uncertain terms about my expected conduct and had several walk-by checks since then!'

'Believe me, Myles, it is _far_ better that Seteth was eased into the possibility of Flayn's attention towards you than if he had noticed it under his own steam.' Byleth replied sagely. 'Flayn isn't particularly covert in her affections, so it was only a matter of time…'

'You're telling me!' Myles wailed. 'It's not like I can run away when I'm on duty. She has started to get a little bit handsy too!'

'Poor thing.' Byleth commiserated.

'When Seteth has me castrated, you'll be sorry.'

Byleth laughed. 'I think you may be over-reacting.' She pointed out.

'Alright, maybe. It is damned uncomfortable, though. Flayn _looks_ so cute and innocent, but you wouldn't believe some of the innuendo that comes out of her mouth!'

'I totally believe it.' Byleth admitted. 'It's good for her to have some fun. You're a big boy Myles, you can take it!'

'So how about you and Seteth then?' Myles asked, in a brave attempt to change the subject. 'I noticed that fancy-arsed sword you have leaning up against the wall there. Did he give it to you?' He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

'Oh. No. Jeritza gave me that.' Byleth responded honestly.

'Jeritza?' Myles look turned from teasing to astounded. 'You're jesting, right?'

'No jest. I won a bet.'

'Ah, okay.' Myles sounded relieved. 'For a second there, I thought you and he were…' He shuddered at the thought.

'Hmm. No.' Byleth was distracted by the memory of Jeritza and Mercedes's reunion and their eventual warm embrace. 'Myles… You are my brother… Have you ever considered… giving me a hug or something?' She hated how needy her voice suddenly sounded.

Myles blinked at her in surprise. 'Well, sure I have.' He admitted. 'It's just I can't see Jeralt as the hugging type and figured that you might be uncomfortable with it too.'

Byleth flew across the space between them and wrapped her arms tightly around her brother.

'Need to breathe By…' Myles choked out. She loosened her arms a bit as he drew her into his own arms. 'Guess I was wrong huh!' He beamed.

'Probably not.' Byleth conceded. 'I have only just realised that I like hugs.'

It's kinda awkward too, being as we didn't grow up together. I guess contact would be more natural if we had.'

'You have a heartbeat.' Byleth murmured, laying her ear against his chest. 'I wondered if you would.'

Myles nodded. 'Dad said that you didn't. Must be weird.'

'Maybe that is something to do with why Rhea decided to split us up.' Byleth mused as she sat back from him. She kept a hold on his hand, though.

'Who knows.' Myles shrugged. 'I had a pretty good time of it with my foster family, but I do regret not getting to be with you and Jeralt. I'll admit that I am even a bit jealous that you are off to meet up with dad on this mission.'

'You have a job to do too!' Byleth objected. 'I need you to keep an eye on my students, especially Claude – and I expect you to protect Flayn while I'm gone.'

'Protect Flayn? Whatever from?' Myles asked.

'I'm not actually sure, but Seteth's fears for her go way beyond the norm. He had dad specifically look out for her when he accompanied me on our last mission.' Byleth looked perplexed. 'You know, I never used to go looking for trouble.' She sighed. 'I don't know what changed.'

'Pretty obvious, all things considered.' Myles smirked pulling her back into a hug. 'You are a glutton for punishment. Just like me!'


	86. The Man from DUSCUR

There was very little opportunity for conversation or indeed anything besides concentrating on keeping up with the blistering pace that Catherine set from the very moment that they passed through the Monastery gates in the early morning sun to begin their journey to Castle Gaspard.

Dedue was in misery before the first hour had passed. The medicine that Professor Manuela had provided him helped immensely, settling the roll of his stomach against the motion of his beast, but he was seated stiff and awkward, and his muscles were soon screaming for relief. Unfortunately, his nerves would just not allow him to relax. A few quick glances at the Professor showed that she was suffering just as much as he was, her own body tense, although she had a determined and gritty look to her eye that he was sure he was lacking.

Dimitri rode with the confidence of someone who had been around horses for all of his life, which had probably been the case, and Sylvain and Felix, while not as supremely striking as the Prince, appeared competent and comfortable. Dedue couldn't help a slight feeling of jealousy at the ease with which the lads were managing the travel, and to top his troubles, he was also beset with worry that if a situation arose where he was needed to protect his charge – his own legs would let him down.

When Catherine rather imperiously called to slow their speed to a walk before stopping for lunch, Dedue dismounted immediately and walked alongside his beast, trying to readjust to the pleasure of solid earth under his feet.

'Alright?' Byleth came up behind Dedue, also on foot and leading her horse. She placed a steadying hand on his arm.

'I am Professor, thank you.' Dedue lied stoically.

'Fibber!' She accused, her lips quirking into a fraction of a smile. 'If you feel anything like me… and I know you _do_… then you are likely wishing that the ground will open up and swallow you whole sometime between now and having to get back into the damned saddle this afternoon.'

'Is that an option? I will definitely take it.' The big man smiled back at her, relaxing properly for the first time in hours.

Byleth chuckled. 'If only!' She squeezed his arm reassuringly. 'You know, by the end of this trip, we will both be such seasoned riders that we will be wondering what all the fuss was about in the first place.'

'That's a good way of looking at it.' Dedue agreed.

'I'm the one that's lying now.' Byleth laughed. 'More likely, we will both be cripples…'

'Not _quite_ so comforting a thought.'

'At least we have each other to moan to!' Byleth gave his arm a final squeeze as Catherine called the stop.

The break turned out to be a lengthy one, to allow the horses time to be rested, while the students hauled water and kept an eye out for game and foliage that would go towards their evening meal. Byleth, Ignatz, and Ashe fished from the river with some success, while Ingrid, whose Pegasus could manage longer journeys, scouted their afternoon path ahead once she had eaten and stretched her legs.

Dedue found himself working with Mercedes, packing the caught fish in paper bundled with some of the herbs that they had found on their forage of the local area.

'Fish…' Mercedes said with a sigh. 'I know I should give proper thanks for the blessing of any food provided for us… but I have a feeling we will be rather familiar with fish by the time this journey is over.'

'Perhaps you can _pray_ for sweets.' Dedue noted quietly. 'I have observed that the Fodlan Goddess will accept prayers of any sort.'

Mercedes giggled warmly. 'You know Dedue, I have noted the very same thing myself. Perhaps a prayer for a nice patch of strawberries wouldn't go amiss!'

They worked in silence for a few moments, although Dedue was aware that Mercedes was glancing at him with an edge of curiosity on her face.

'Is there something you wish to say, Mercedes?' He asked quietly.

She flushed slightly as if being caught out. 'I was simply wondering if the people of Duscur prayed to the Goddess too. From your comment, it sounded like they did not.'

Dedue had to work hard to keep the surprise from his face at her inquiry. 'Well, no. Although She _was_ recognised as the Fodlan Goddess.' He admitted. 'Duscur had a very different view on religion.'

'Oh?' Mercedes looked intrigued.

'In Duscur, there are many gods.' Dedue supplied. 'The sky had a god, and the earth had a god. We made offerings to the war god for victory in battle and held feasts for the sea god to calm the waves.'

'I see.' Mercedes said thoughtfully. 'So your people prayed to a different god depending on what they needed?'

'That is correct.' Dedue agreed.

Mercedes clapped her hands together in delight. 'It all sounds so different from our beliefs. Would you tell me more?' She asked enthusiastically.

'Why?' Dedue was frowning, a deep crease marring his forehead. 'Duscur is no longer anything more than a ruin.'

Mercedes smiled gently at him, her eyes compassionate. 'Duscur may be gone Dedue, but you are still here, are you not? I would love to hear about the beliefs of your people at some time… if you would be willing to share them with me.'

Dedue's head span at her words. 'If it would please you.' He managed to reply formally.

'Really?' Mercedes's smile grew. 'That would be great. I look forward to it!'

'As do I.' Dedue said hesitantly. He realised that Mercedes was staring at him again with her curious look. 'Is there something else?' He asked, warily.

'Well…' Mercedes's looked down at her work as if embarrassed. 'I was wondering whether there was a god that you might pray to for some peace in your riding?'

'Oh.' Dedue thought about it. 'There is a god related to travel…' He mused. 'There is also a god who governs animals… I suppose.'

'Just a thought, Dedue.' Mercedes giggled.

'Probably quite a good one.' Dedue admitted. 'I need _something_ to help me… may as well try for a bit of divine intervention.'

'Was that a joke?' Mercedes beamed encouragingly.

'Only partially.' Dedue sighed.

.

The afternoon's ride was as much of a trial for Dedue as the morning's had been, although the steady gait of the horse had somehow become more a little more familiar and less of an immediate concern. Nonetheless, when it became time to dismount again to set up camp and hunt before the last of the daylight vanished, Dedue was stiff and sore and feeling uncommonly grumpy.

'Let me help.' Ashe appeared at Dedue's elbow as he began to untack his mount. 'I spent loads of time in the stables after Lord Lonato took us in. I really enjoy spending time with the animals!'

'I'm afraid animals don't seem to like me much.' Dedue admitted as Ignatz came to a stop beside them both. 'Although the Professor's kitten seems to be more tolerant than most.'

'You should smile more at them.' Ashe advised. 'You have such a lovely smile and animals pick up on that sort of thing, you know!'

'Ah, I see. So the problem is my face.' Dedue nodded. 'Understandable…'

'No! I didn't mean…' Ashe started to babble apologies, then stopped dead when he heard Dedue's rare rumbling laugh.

Ashe grinned, something that Dedue hadn't seen from him for a while. 'Well, that was mean, Dedue! I thought I had hurt your feelings!'

'I have no doubt you are right.' Dedue clapped the boy on the back with a chuckle. 'My grim façade is rather impressive after all!'

'It certainly scared me when I first met you!' Ignatz agreed, nodding. 'Mind you, most people scared me… some still do.'

'Really?' Dedue looked surprised. 'Hubert?' He guessed.

'Obviously!' Ashe winced.

'It's probably easier to list those that don't scare me…' Ignatz sighed.

'And yet you are not intimidated by a man of Duscur?' Dedue inquired. 'Most would despise or be fearful of _that_ man ahead of any other.'

'You could most definitely flatten me with ridiculous ease.' Ignatz said timidly. 'I don't think you would, though, unless I proved to be an enemy to the Prince, and that's not likely.'

'Flattening archer's unnecessarily _isn't _one of my recreational pursuits.' Dedue agreed.

'Now if you were a weed, on the other hand…' Ashe smiled. 'Dedue doesn't go easy on the weeds in the greenhouse; that's for sure!'

'Ashe, Ignatz… are you ready to come hunting before the light fades?' Byleth had jogged up to them and clasped both archers by the shoulder.

'I guess so!' Ignatz looked at the Professor shyly. 'I just hope the camp is not relying on me for eating at. I'm not sure I am going to be all that good…'

'Pfft, Claude sings both of your praises.' Byleth declared. 'He isn't the sort to do that without reason. Felix and Sylvain are also out setting traps to be checked in the morning, so really, we have no pressure on us, what with all the fish we caught earlier. Tonight is a warm-up!'

'What will you have _me_ do, Professor?' Dedue asked politely.

'I need you to erect the tents with Annette.' Byleth chuckled. 'I'm not entirely sure that she should be let loose with a mallet given her ability to fall over her own feet, so I will need you to keep a close eye on her, please!'

'Of course.' Dedue's agreed, and couldn't help feeling a momentary relief that he had not been paired with Ingrid. As he gathered up the waiting mage and they moved over to where the tents had been laid out, he noted that Dimitri was set up on watch and that Mercedes and Ingrid were starting to put together the campfire.

He wouldn't have had a problem if he had been requested to work with Ingrid himself, but the girl was very clear in her own distaste for _him_. Within the Blue Lions, it was only Felix and Ingrid that overtly showed any hostility for the man from Duscur and in the case of Felix, although his words were rough… more than once referring to Dedue as a dog, loyal to his master – Dedue got the impression that Felix's attitude was more of a reflection of his prickly relationship with Dimitri than any true dislike for Dedue himself. Felix was also particularly upfront in his opinions, which Dedue respected. Ingrid, however, was quieter, and not confrontational, opting to avoid him completely or to look through him as if he wasn't there.

The attitude of both of them was understandable to Dedue's logical mind. Quite aside from the general population's animosity to people from his land, Felix had lost his brother and Ingrid her betrothed to the tragedy that had befallen the Royal House of Blaiddyd in Duscur. Their right to hate him was unquestionable, but it did make for an uncomfortable atmosphere.

'I'm not sure I'm doing this correctly!' Annette moaned piteously, shaking Dedue from his thoughts. He observed her attempts to hit the ground pegs with the mallet that in her tiny hand's looked like a giant's weapon.

'Move your feet back a bit and bend your knees. You will have a better balance and greater power.' Dedue suggested.

'Like this?' Annette did as he suggested then looked up at him.

'Just like that. You are much closer to the ground than I am Annette, so you should have an advantage in actually hitting the peg.' He observed.

'Oh, yes! That's true.' Annette beamed. 'You are so high up I'm surprised you can even see such a small stake of wood!'

'Just make sure you don't hit your feet or the Professor will have my hide!' Dedue added.

Annette laughed. 'You aren't scared of a small wee thing like the Professor, are you Dedue?' She taunted.

'I have noted that some of the most deadly things come in small packages.' He noted sagely. 'Like yourself of course. You could burn me to a crisp as soon as look at me.'

'Well, obviously!' She agreed pulling a funny face at him. 'You had just better make sure that you stay in my good books.' She took an exploratory swing and hit the stake plush to its center, driving it deep into the ground. 'Oh! Did you see that?' She cried out happily.

'Very powerful.' Dedue nodded. 'Only another thirty or so to go.'

Annette looked up at him and then down at her skinny arms.

'Crap…' She moaned.


	87. No Rest for the Wicked

The first night of camping on their mission passed serenely and without incident; everyone was tired after the long day of travel and settled easily and quickly once the evening meal had been eaten.

Byleth stretched herself out beside the campfire as soon as the watch rota was set and agreed upon. She planned to personally oversee the switches in personnel at each exchange and wanted to be readily available if any issues arose.

'Do you _ever_ sleep, Professor?' Dimitri asked Byleth somewhat sternly when he and Mercedes relieved Ashe and Felix from the first watch.

'I suppose I have never developed a proper sleeping pattern.' Byleth admitted. 'It's usually more of a case of grab sleep when you can, on the road. Of course, the kind of work that _we_ did wasn't all planned out like this trip. I seriously doubt we will have any problems en-route.'

'Are you becoming acclimatised to the daily Monastery routine or is being back outside a relief to you?' Mercedes asked curiously. 'I recall you saying that you rarely had the opportunity to sleep in an actual room more than a few nights at any one time.'

Byleth stretched and yawned. 'I don't mind either way, really.' She said. 'I guess I'm not particularly fussy.'

'_Well, I prefer a room.'_ Sothis grumbled.

'_What earthly difference can it make to you?'_ Byleth queried when Mercedes's attention diverted from her to pour a mug of fresh tea for all of them.

'_You are so alert and observational when you have the kids out of doors and feel all responsible for their wellbeing.'_ Sothis moaned. _'It makes it hard for ME to sleep with all the worry crashing round in your head. I rather enjoy my slumber, you know!'_

Byleth's attention snapped back to Dimitri, who had started talking to her again, asking about the silver sword that she had laid out by her side when she had settled down.

'That blade is extremely fine…' The Prince was saying. 'Might I take a closer look?'

Byleth handed it over to him. 'I'm not all that knowledgable.' Byleth admitted. 'My dad always took care of selling spoils… so honestly, I only recognise that its weight and balance are excellent.'

'Don't you dare admit that to Felix, he would probably have a fit!' Dimitri chuckled as he drew the sword from the scabbard. 'I'm guessing that he hasn't spotted you carrying this beauty yet, or we would have all heard about it already!'

Mercedes sat down next to Byleth and leaned in close, her breath sweet against the Professor's ear while Dimitri was looking over the weapon appraisingly. 'Is that the one from Jeritza?' She whispered. 'He caught me really early in the morning after our first meeting to ask if I thought it was appropriate for him to gift it to you.'

'You said yes?' Byleth queried.

'Well, of course, I did! He was extremely keen on the idea. I _was_ a little perturbed that he knocked on my door just after dawn, alone… but he was in so cheerful a mood…'

'Ahh, so that was right after he left me then.' Byleth nodded thoughtfully.

'Professor!' Mercedes's eyes had lit up. 'Are you telling me that he stayed the night with you?'

'He fell asleep not long after you left.' Byleth said stoically. 'He was enjoying Colin's company.'

'Hmm, did he now...' Mercedes took Byleth's hand, her chin resting on the Professor's shoulder. 'Isn't _that_ an interesting development!'

Byleth felt warm heat rise to her face, although it was fuelled by Mercedes's sudden closeness and the gentle softness of her hand, rather than by the girl's impish suggestion. She tried to formulate a reply, but her mouth was strangely dry. Thankfully, Dimitri came to the rescue.

'This blade will serve you well.' He said solemnly, squinting at the ladies, seemingly aware that he had missed something. 'Is… everything okay?'

'Of course it is, Dimitri!' Mercedes smiled at him. 'We should probably get to work and walk the camp perimeter. We need to allow the Professor a chance to steal some sleep after all!'

'Oh, yes, you are right! Apologies, Professor.' Dimitri returned the sword to Byleth, then stood up, offering a hand to Mercedes.

Byleth watched the two of them as they stashed their mugs, then moved out together in the darkness before settling herself back down.

'_I would have thought you would have been used to that girl's tactile nature by now.'_ Sothis murmured softly in Byleth's mind. _'You do spend a fair amount of time in her company, after all.'_

Byleth was annoyed when she felt a blush return to her cheeks. _'She still takes me by surprise sometimes.'_ She grunted in reply.

'_Yes, I felt that.'_ Sothis sounded amused.

'_She is just so composed.'_ Byleth suddenly felt the need to explain. _'You would think that the compassion that she has for everyone would make her soft and weak, but she isn't. Not at all! How does she manage that?'_

'_You think compassion is a weakness?' _Sothis asked in surprise.

'_No, not exactly.'_ Byleth thought for a second. _'I am discovering that emotions and feelings are tricky to manage. Many of the students have a whole raft of them and can become tied up in knots and suffer because of them. I never used to have any at all, and things were definitely simpler without them. Mercedes can connect with just about anyone and remain confident though, exactly like how she was when she met with Jeritza. It must have been difficult for her, but she was able to comfort him while managing herself in such a way that her own feelings didn't impact on him.'_

'_You admire that then.' _Sothis deduced.

'_Yes.' _Byleth agreed. _'I would love to be more like that instead of fearing that I am putting my foot in my mouth all the time. Aside from her compassion and composure, Mercedes is observant and clever, a very skilled healer and manages to have a wicked wisdom and wit.' _Byleth sighed heavily_. 'Who wouldn't be envious of those skills.'_

'_I'm not sure that it's envy that you're feeling exactly.' _Sothis sounded amused.

'_Oh?'_ Byleth queried. _'What then?'_

'_I think that's a question you need to answer for yourself.' _Sothis laughed gently._ 'Maybe if it's still relevant and continues to elude you in a few months, we will chat again.'_

'_Now you are just being annoying.' _Byleth huffed.

'_Time to sleep.' _Sothis replied firmly.

'_Yes, but…'_

'_Goodnight, Byleth…' Sothis chuckled._

_._

Morning brought brilliant sunshine and a decent amount of meat caught in the traps that had been set out the night before.

'Strawberries!' Mercedes exclaimed when Sylvain returned to camp with a bowlful of the flavorsome fruit. She caught Dedue's eye, and he smiled at her, chuckling.

Sylvain brought his bowl over to Byleth who was storing the foodstuffs away, ready for later.

'It's good to see a smile on Ashe's face.' He murmured to her, motioning discretely over to where Ashe, Ignatz and Dedue were busy deconstructing the tents. 'I guess being away from the Monastery is a bit of a relief for him after all of the rumors he had to face there.'

Byleth nodded. 'I just hope everything is resolved quickly. Once he knows that his siblings are safe, I think it will be a huge weight off his mind.' She muttered back.

'Ah, Byleth.' Catherine was striding towards them. 'A good day's travel yesterday. I hope we can make similar time today.'

'Lady Catherine.' Sylvain bowed deeply to her. 'How can you _possibly_ look so very lovely after a night roughing it under canvas?'

'Save it for someone who gives a crap Gautier.' She smirked at him as she moved on towards her own mount.

'Nice try.' Byleth shook her head, amused. 'Do those lines _really_ work on anyone?'

'You'd be surprised.' Sylvain looked completely unruffled.

'I would be!' Byleth agreed.

'You must have had blokes hitting on you, Professor. Surely _something_ managed to pierce through your skepticism at some point?'

'Not really. Most people avoided me or wanted to fight me. Just lately, there have been a few merely interested in killing me. Hubert pointed out that I'm just not the sort of girl made for romancing.'

'How dare he!' Sylvain exclaimed dramatically. 'I would romance you in a heartbeat…'

'That's because _you_ are an idiot.' Felix grumbled, joining them. 'Personally, I would much rather hold a sword than a girl's hand. Speaking of which… may I?' His eyes were shining as he gazed longingly at the sword resting at Byleth's hip.

She nodded and handed it over to him.

'What a waste.' Sylvain sighed. 'I would much rather hold a girl's hand than a sword…' He mimicked Felix rather well. 'May I?' He knelt and offered his hand to the Professor with a beaming grin on his face.

'Why would I want something that pretty much any girl could have?' She challenged him, patting his head fondly. 'No fun in that.'

'It seems the Professor has you all worked out.' Ingrid observed frowning at Sylvain as she came by to pick up the heavy saddle for her Pegasus.

'Unfortunately so.' Sylvain mourned.

'Are you going to scout before we set off?' Byleth turned to Ingrid.

'Catherine asked me to, yes.' Ingrid agreed. 'I won't have to go too far though, the terrain is much flatter on this stage of the journey so I can see further. Dimitri lent me his spyglass too. It's a little more powerful than the academy issue ones.'

'We have a little time before we leave then.' Byleth said thoughtfully. 'You fancy sparring Felix? You can use my blade if I can borrow yours.'

'You seriously need to ask me that?' Felix huffed. 'Obviously…'

'It would be good for all of us to get in a little weapon work each day, and we will likely be too tired again later.' Byleth looked over to Catherine. 'Would you like to join us in a few spars before we set out?' She asked.

'I think I'll just watch.' Catherine replied. 'I wouldn't mind seeing your form.'

'I would love to see you and your relic in action, Catherine.' Dimitri had overheard and joined the group. Felix nodded, in agreement with the Prince for a change.

'I wouldn't want to be the one fighting her though.' Sylvain muttered, getting back to his feet.'

'Tomorrow.' Catherine promised, finishing off her work and moving to the middle of the clearing. 'I would like to see what _you _all have. We are unlikely to become engaged in a fight, but it is always useful to know what talent you have on your side. Or the lack of it.'

There was a general scrambling to get the camp fully packed up, and while Ingrid took to the skies, the others formed into pairings and ran through a training session, starting out as usual with Byleth's promised spar with Felix. After the lad had been dropped a few times, he handed Byleth back her sword.

'I'd like to see you using it.' He explained.

'Not bad. Not bad at all.' Catherine admitted once the session was wound up after Ingrid returned and had plowed down gracefully on her mount, her lance in hand and knocked a fair number of the students from their feet, laughing as she did. 'We need to wind up and get ourselves on the move now though.' Catherine continued. 'Look smart students!' She commanded.

Byleth was held back by Catherine's hand on her shoulder.

'You work well with the kids.' Catherine admitted easily. 'I have rarely seen such a motivated bunch so early in the academic year.'

'Most were very well skilled _before_ they came to the academy.' Byleth objected.

'Well, obviously having the crown prince and the heirs to some of the major houses means they would have had rigorous training already.' Catherine agreed. 'Doesn't take away from the fact they have come together rather efficiently. Just accept the compliment Byleth. You won't get that many from me, I assure you.' She smiled, genuinely at the Professor.

'I'd already worked _that_ one out for myself.' Byleth replied and smiled in return at Catherine's booming laugh.


	88. Gut Feelings

There could only be counted three certain things that Captain Jeralt Eisner knew to be irrefutably true. Firstly, that he loved his daughter with every inch of his crusty old heart, and he would do anything to keep her safe. Secondly, he had proven to himself time and time again that he was a damned fool concerning many of the choices that he had made in his long and eventful life. His last truth and the one that was foremost in his mind at this particular moment was that his gut could always be relied upon to call out bullshit when something wasn't quite right. Whether or not he chose to listen to its warning, however, was a whole different matter entirely.

Right now, as Jeralt maneuvered his horse expertly through the quiet main street of a village not far from his target location of Castle Gaspard, every cell in his body was screaming at him to beware.

A thick and debilitating fog had come in fast over the last few hours – so heavy that Jeralt was unable to make out the features of the Knight's that rode at his side. He could taste something bitterly astringent in the air, which seemed to make breathing harder and watered his eyes, blurring his vision even more than just the effect of the fog. His stomach roiled with nervous bile, even though he wasn't sure what it was that he was anxious about.

A full twenty-five Knight's of Seiros accompanied him, a unit that should have negated any kind of worry he might harbor given their ability and individual strength. Even more so than the mercenary band that Jeralt had constructed, his current comrades were extraordinary in skill and discipline, capable of successfully managing battle against at least two or three times their actual number, and Lord Lonato could field nothing even remotely close to that force in trained fighting men.

It was something else entirely that was chewing out Jeralt's innards. It wasn't a tangible concern, it was much more of an intuitive discomfort. Something was off and out of kilter… and he knew it. His mount was feeling it too, given that the conflict-trained animal was unusually restless and antsy – yet Jeralt was powerless to call out the cause. All in all, it was making him crazy.

'Damned weather.' One of the Knights to the right-hand side of Jeralt muttered. 'Can't see my bloody hand in front of my face.'

'Once we are through the settlement, we will strike our lanterns.' Jeralt grunted.

'We'll bloody need too.' A new voice chimed in. 'The marshes are dangerous enough to traverse in sunlight. This damnable blanket of murk will make the road doubly treacherous.'

'Best hope that the damp ain't got into the wicks then.' Another added.

Jeralt sighed. The Knight's were right. They had all known that once they left the relative safety of the main road and headed along the winding paths that led through the villages up to the castle, that the terrain was made up predominantly of waterlogged mud – able to suck in a man or beast unexpectedly - and it was a bloody clusterfuck of trouble to get them free again. In such an environment, foggy weather wasn't a total surprise, but the complete depth of the gloom had startled them all.

'I think we can safely say that any element of surprise we may have had to our advantage is now lost.' The first Knight that had spoken was nodding towards an indistinct cluster of shapes moving around at a structure a hundred or so feet away from their current location.

As if on cue, one of the shapes broke forward.

'Lord Lonato is a good man.' A sharp female voice challenged, echoing through the quiet with portentous warning. 'You should leave him be.'

'We are not looking for any trouble.' Jeralt said levelly. 'It would be wise for you not to seek any.'

His complainant responded with an imaginative curse.

'Keep moving lads. Gently now.' Jeralt instructed his troops as they came closer to the amassed villagers.

There weren't many of them. Lamplight from the building behind illuminated only a handful of people, although they were each carrying something that could be construed as a weapon - mainly farming implements but capable of some damage if they wished it so.

'Don't do anything foolish.' Jeralt requested calmly of the crowd. 'There is no need for a confrontation. Just let us pass.'

'Last time a Knight told us that, they took Christophe away and murdered him.' A belligerent reply declared. 'You saying we should believe any of the shit that comes from your mouth?'

Cursing quietly to himself, Jeralt reigned in his horse and swung himself to the ground. He waved his fellow Knight's on, urging them to continue on their progress forward. The cluster of villagers moved backward on his singular approach towards them, his hand nonchalantly resting on his sword pommel.

'I'm just going to stay here until my lads are clear of you all.' Jeralt advised them. 'Let's try and get along nicely for the time being.'

There was a low buzz of angry muttering, but no-one moved towards him.

Once the last of the Knight's had gone by, Jeralt took to his saddle again. He frowned to himself, realising that Catherine and Byleth would have to pass through the same village with the students in tow, and he wondered how many Knight's Catherine had brought along with her. Enough to be intimidating, he hoped.

'Thank you for your hospitality.' He murmured as he rode after his comrades, the feeling of disquiet at his core raising to an alarming level.

'Don't come back.' The sharp-voiced woman called out after him.

.

Once they were safely away from the village, the Knight's stopped and began to light their lanterns. The mist was making everything damp, clothing and hair clung uncomfortably, and everybody was now out of sorts.

'Two by two, I think.' Jeralt commanded as they set out again, taking turns at leading the column since the need to peer out and try to pick a safe path was exhausting. Quickly Jeralt's worry settled into a kind of moroseness at the developing difficulty of their situation. He had been hoping for a painless and brief resolution to his dealings with Lord Lonato that looked to be slipping from his grasp.

While he had never met the Lord himself, Jeralt _was_ aware of him, as well as being familiar with the history that he had with the church. It was too closely similar to Jeralt's own misgivings and suspicions of the Archbishop for the mercenary to be entirely comfortable with this mission. He could certainly feel a kinship in the mistrust that Lonato held, and although Jeralt was too canny and too intent on protecting his daughter to make the kind of statement that Lonato appeared to be courting now, it wasn't due to any softening of his desire.

Those who might believe that Jeralt was ignorant of the politics and intrigues that raged all over Fodlan, were gravely underestimating the man. Even though he had purposely set himself aside from the wranglings of the state during his time on the run, he _had _kept up his line of information from the network that he had built while leading the Knights. That his agents had remained staunchly loyal to him when he had gone to ground was a testament of their faith in him. Keeping abreast of affairs had been one of the key factors that had allowed him to fly under the radar for as long as he had even though the Archbishop had never ceased in her search for him.

His return to the Monastery, regrettable as it was, had been timed only by his desperation at Byleth's disassociation with the world and the sudden development of her dreams of a child that even during the daylight hours she was talking to when she thought she wasn't being observed. How well she had come on since they had arrived at Garreg Mach was the fundamental thing that was making these unpalatable missions tolerable. That, and the unexpected introduction of the son that he had never known.

Jeralt found himself clinging tightly to his desire to achieve managing to contain the Lord Lonato as per his orders and then be able to wash his hands of the affair and relinquish the judgment of the Lord's ill-advised actions over to Catherine, who had her own agenda in the proceedings. It was the very best outcome that he could hope for in a situation that he really didn't want to be a part of.

The travel had become ridiculously slow, although, with each passing mile, the fog did appear to be thinning by small amounts. Eventually, the pace was able to be picked up, and the coil of concern that had gripped Jeralt's heart finally started to loosen.

The company was just coming into their first sight of the Castle when the last of the mist cleared, and as they rode towards their target, they were met by the scouts that had been in place for the last week, observing proceedings covertly. Jeralt moved out to meet up with them.

'News?' The Captain barked.

'Some.' The first scout nodded, matching his horse's stride to Jeralt's easily. 'There was absolutely nothing to report until two days ago when a small group of unknown's arrived.'

'Military?' Jeralt asked.

'My best guess would be scholars or mages.' The scout replied. 'They wore robes and didn't have the bearing of warriors.'

'They still there?'

'They haven't left to our knowledge.' The scout grimaced. 'Honestly, though, there was such a deep fog that came in not long after they arrived, it was difficult to keep all that close a watch. They may have gone.'

'Not ideal.' Jeralt grunted. 'How many?'

'Six.'

'Even if they are battle mages with the intention of fighting for Lonato, I can't see six of them making that much of a difference considering the lack of trained personnel the Lord has.' Jeralt mused.

'Agreed, sir. His full fighting force seems to number no more than thirty, and a few of them are guards rather than warriors.' The scout nodded. 'Luckily, the fog lifted an hour or so ago, otherwise it would have complicated matters.'

'We ran into the weather at the last village.' Jeralt murmured. 'We also ran into some unhappy villagers.'

'The people are close to Lord Lonato. His reputation among his staff and his vassals is excellent.' The scout noted.

'Captain!' One of the Knights called Jeralt's attention and pointed towards a gate to the side of the castle. A stream of people were emerging out of it in silence and slowly making their way around towards the front gate.

'What is this now?' Jeralt hissed. Although they were still too far away to make out details, the bodies that he could count did not appear to be anything more than normal folk, men and women both and yet they clearly all carried weapons of some sort or another. The scout had his spyglass out and was scoping the scene.

'It appears to be the castle staff, Captain.' The man said incredulously.

'What?' Jeralt urged his horse forward back to his Knights. 'They aren't soldiers.' He warned as he came into the group. 'If they are foolish enough to attack, try to go with non-terminal force.'

Unbelievably, as soon as the Knight's came within range, the commoners rushed them, despite their crude weaponry and their complete lack of armor. Their zeal was impressive, and their absolute bravery astounding. Faced with the might of the unit of Knight's the fight was over before it began and with only two casualties among the aggressors. Upon being thwarted, the men and women fell silent, refusing to speak or engage at all when questioned and searched, leaving the Knights having to work to access the Castle itself.

While it wasn't a particularly hard task to bring down the gates and gain entry it did take time, during which Jeralt was growing increasingly concerned. There was an eerie silence and lack of activity from the building and he was already beginning to think that somehow they had been outwitted.

'Start scouring the area.' He told the scouts, as he and the Knights set about securing the castle and looking for Lord Lonato. It seemed like an age passed before it became clear that Lonato and the small army that he held were gone. Internal doors had all been locked up, elder staff and children were hidden in various places and attacked as soon as they were discovered. His temper rising, Jeralt finally ordered five of his men to keep and secure the castle while he gathered up the rest outside.

'We need to find Lonato.' He growled as they took to their horses once more.

They were barely back outside the castle gates when they were accosted by their scouts.

'Captain. The village is empty. Just the elderly and children remain. No-one is talking though.' One of the scouts reported.

'The fog has moved on.' The second scout added. 'It's completely bizarre. It seemed to still be there but traveling. I've not seen such weather behave in that manner before.'

Jeralt groaned. 'I think we now know what the mages were for.' He admitted. 'It isn't easy but I understand that such a fog can be conjured. A masking spell of sorts.'

'Well, is it likely that Lonato and his force are on the move hiding in it's cover?' one of the Knights asked.

'They may even have been in the village when we passed through it.' Jeralt nodded grimly. 'What direction was the weather traveling in?' He asked the scout.

'Back towards that second village and the main road.' The scout replied uneasily.

'Shit.' Jeralt took up his reins. 'We ride. Now!' He ordered tersely and set off at a run, not even waiting to see if the others followed.

'Shit… _shit_!' He swore to himself as his face flooded with anger and fear. Lonato's army was small but potentially swelled by the common people who loved him and supported by mages powerful enough to create a weather shield. It would not be an easy fight for them now… but worse, unless he was very much mistakened, the whole lot of them were heading directly into the path that his daughter and her students would be taking.

'Move faster!' Jeralt urged his Knights, breaking into a desperate gallop and praying to any gods that might be listening that they could catch up in time.


	89. The Mist Rolls In

When the mist rolled in it came thick and fast - the previously crisp sunlight dissolving from view with excessive speed. Catherine, who was pathfinding at the head of the procession, held up her hand to slow the pace, and then after only a few minutes, she brought her horse to a standstill and dismounted, gathering the rest of the company around her.

'We are going to need to proceed with caution.' She warned. 'I think we would be wise to lead our mounts on foot until we have some better visibility. Light up your lanterns and stay aware.'

'Will Ingrid be able to find us in this? Surely she should have come back by now if she had seen this building up ahead.' Byleth worried. The girl had set off an hour or so earlier to scout ahead by air.

'Ingrid is a sensible girl. She will have received training on weather anomalies.' Catherine replied. 'I don't expect she will take any risks.'

There was a general scramble as the students arranged themselves and got their lights lit.

'I'm going to struggle with this.' Ignatz sighed unhappily, wiping at his glasses that were already beaded in moisture.

'Don't worry, Iggy. Take hold of your saddle, and I'll take the reigns and lead your horse as well as mine.' Ashe offered. 'Just keep talking to me, please… this mist is kinda scary!'

'Professor…' Annette had come up behind Byleth and tugged at her arm. 'It will probably sound odd but… I think I can feel magic use. Lots of it.'

'You _feel_ it?' Byleth queried with a frown.

'Yes, it's like a strange crawling sensation on my skin.' Annette nodded unhappily.

'That could just be chills from the sudden dampness.' Felix observed flatly.

'Actually, I can feel it too, although in my case, it's more of a smell than a physical sense.' Mercedes interceded, putting a hand on Annette's shoulder. 'At the School of Sorcery, we were trained in developing our natural sensitivity to others using arcane arts. Anyone can be receptive to it, but it's more common if you use the arts yourself.'

_'They are correct. I am also aware of something that is not quite right in the air.'_ Sothis murmured thoughtfully. _'You don't feel it at all?'_

_'I have no magical ability.' _Byleth thought back as she narrowed her eyes, peering out to see if she could spy anything unusual.

_'You could have if you trained in it.'_ Sothis noted absently. _'Be vigilant child. I am ill at ease with this situation.'_

'Catherine, might it be an idea to turn back and wait until this weather has passed?' Byleth called to the Knight.

'Pointless.' Catherine responded. 'It will be just as troublesome finding a safe path if we retreat, and the gloom seems to be moving forward over us, even though there isn't a great deal of wind to propel it. We would probably just stay in its grip longer if we move along with it.'

'All the same, I'm not entirely happy with plowing forward blindly.' Byleth insisted.

Catherine paused for a moment considering their options. 'It might be a better plan just to dig in here and wait for it to pass.' She conceded regretfully. 'Our progress will be negligible anyway. I suppose it's not actually worth the risk.'

'The horses are restless.' Dimitri noted quietly his hand rubbing circles on the neck of his mount to soothe the beast.

'Okay then…' Byleth said crisply. 'Let's take up a defensive formation and keep alert.' She started to maneuver her students around into a tight, rough circle.

'I think you are overreacting somewhat.' Catherine murmured, but she followed Byleth's direction and took the place assigned to her without further comment.

'I dunno about the rest of you, but I know that _I'd _rather not have to dig anyone out of a bog.' Byleth said, trying to keep her tone light. 'I'm also pretty sure that the paperwork would be totally horrendous if we actually managed to lose a student altogether!'

Catherine chuckled in acknowledgment. 'There is that!' She agreed cheerfully. 'Sothis save us from unwanted paperwork!'

_'What was that?'_ Sothis squealed in Byleth's head. '_Does she KNOW about me? Did you say something when you were drunk?'_ She demanded with scathing accusation.

Byleth had frozen where she stood. 'Sothis?' She queried quietly. Catherine turned to look at her in amazement.

'You know… Sothis… The Goddess…' Catherine supplied, speaking as if Byleth was a child. 'Bloody hell Byleth! The Archbishop mentioned that you had little knowledge of the church… but seriously?'

The students were looking at the Professor curiously now as well. Byleth blanched. 'I'd just never heard her named before.' Byleth muttered, looking sharply away as Sothis screeched amazement in her head.

_'A Goddess…'_ Sothis crowed happily and Byleth could feel the presence in her mind bouncing around buoyantly. _'That would explain a few things!'_

_'It's probably just a name.' _Byleth disagreed._ 'You know, as in you were named after the Goddess…'_

_'Then explain to me why the ONLY place you can physically see me manifest is in the grounds of MY Monastery?' _Sothis demanded.

_'Actually, it's the home of the church of Seiros, NOT the church of Sothis._' Byleth pointed out.

_'Pfft! Semantics. How about my divine ability to turn back time._' Sothis challenged.

_'This is likely all my fault.' _Byleth groaned._ 'I reckon I probably looted a cursed amulet or rubbed the wrong lamp after some battle or another… then PUFF, there you were...'_

_'I definitely don't ''puff'' anywhere, but I am inclined to agree that you probably made some kind of fatal error.' _Sothis huffed._ 'I can't see any other reason that a Goddess like ME would lumber myself with a useless lump like you.'_

_'Say's the deluded deity who looks like she's twelve and can't actually remember anything about who or what she is…' _Byleth retorted. _'Can we talk about this later?' _ She added with a groan_. 'I don't know if your Holiness has noticed, but we are currently stuck in a boggy marsh covered by thick fog, with some kind of magic potentially being cast nearby, and I have nine students that I'm responsible for. I could do without any other distractions right now…'_

_'You attract trouble like dung attracts flies.' _Sothis grouched._ 'Fine. We will talk later.'_

_'I can't wait.' Byleth lied._

~0~

When Ingrid caught sight of the Knights that were riding full pelt towards the strange fog, her heart stuttered in relief. She recognised Captain Jeralt immediately and swooped down low to hail him.

'Girl? You are one of the Blue Lion Kids…' Jeralt shouted, only marginally slowing his pace as she brought her Pegasus alongside his steed as closely as she could.

'Yes!' Ingrid shouted back. 'I was scouting this morning before the fog came, and couldn't get back to the others. Captain… It's not natural… the fog is like a precise dome, and it's moving… The others are caught in it!'

Jeralt let loose a string of curses. 'Is there anywhere close by that might have fighting men that could help us?' He barked at her.

'Not that I can think of. The Western Church would be the nearest settlement.'

'Nah, no good. Get yourself back to the Monastery kid.' Jeralt considered his options quickly. 'Grab Alois and speak to Seteth.' He decided. 'Tell him we need help as quickly as possible. Lonato escaped and has mages covering him and his army in this fog. Dunno what his plan is, but he's gathered up a load of villagers too. They are heading towards your classmates as we speak.'

Ingrid had gone white. 'Shouldn't I try and warn them?' She shouted.

'Too dangerous.' Jerlat shook his head. 'Get a message through. Quickly now!'

Ingrid urged her mount onwards and up, doing as he bid.

~0~

The tension was high as the group waited, huddled together, hoping that the fog would eventually release them. After a while had passed, Catherine began to get impatient and tetchy at their inertia.

'I'm going to take a look ahead of us a little.' She decided decisively. 'Byleth, you cover the ground behind us – I hear your scouting skills are exceptional. I'm am _completely_ sick of sitting here and waiting for the weather to pass; _any_ direction we can safely head off in will be better than not going anywhere.'

'I'm not sure…' Byleth began, but Catherine's growl of frustration stopped her. 'Okay.' She agreed cautiously. 'I'm not going to move too far behind, though. Dimitri, shout if there is anything… and I mean_ anything_ that concerns you.'

'I'm leaving the Knight with them.' Catherine sighed. 'The kids will be _fine._'

'Don't worry, Professor. We will all remain vigilant.' Dimitri promised.

'Right.' Byleth handed the reins of her horse to Sylvain, who was next to her and lifted her lantern to try and get some light on the path they had followed earlier. 'I won't be long.' She promised quietly.

Unencumbered Byleth was able to move fairly swiftly, her memory of the way they had come still fresh in her mind. Her ears and her eyes strained for anything unusual, and her hackles were up at the silence and stillness that met her.

_'We shouldn't be leaving the kids._' Sothis observed grouchily.

_'Catherine made it clear to me before we left that she was leading this mission. I have a feeling this task was given as an assertion of her authority.'_ Byleth grumbled in reply.

_'All the same…'_

Sothis's voice was cut off from her mind as Byleth was roughly grabbed from behind, an arm looping her waist tightly, pulling her taunt against the hard body of her assailant and a hand coming swiftly up to cover her mouth and prevent her from calling out. Byleth immediately began twisting herself hard, trying to break free and reach for her weapon.

'Byleth, stop. It's me!' A familiar voice whispered urgently next to her ear.

She jerked her head sharply and bit down fiercely on the hand over her mouth.

'Ouch! Shit!' The arm around her pulled her tighter. 'I'm not going hurt you stupid.' The man grunted. 'Just stop flailing for a second and… Ouch!' She had stamped heavily on his foot. 'Seriously! Stop it now.' He growled. She stilled in his arms. 'Good.' He huffed. 'I'm going to take my hand away now. Please don't scream…' He slowly did as he said.

'Jeritza! What the bloody…' His hand shot back to her mouth.

'Quiet.' He warned before moving his hand back a fraction, ready to gag her again if he needed to.

'Why are you here?' She demanded angrily, fighting against his hold to test his grip on her.

'Listen to me, Byleth. There isn't much time.' His voice was low and right next to her ear. 'You are in all kinds of trouble right now. Lonato has escaped his castle with his troops, and mages are conjuring this fog to provide cover for them. They are currently marching directly at you and the students.'

'How do you know this? Why in the hell are you here? _How_ are you here?' Byleth's head was spinning.

'I… can't tell you that, just take it on faith that I learned of Lonato's plans after you had left and I followed you.' Jeritza replied with a tinge of apology to his voice. 'That's _not_ what's important right now. Captain Jeralt knows the score and is in pursuit of Lonato but he is quite a way behind him, and there are way too many hostiles for your team to engage with alone… Lonato recruited a load of his villagers along as they travelled.'

'Shit.' Byleth swore and tried to pull away from him again, but his arm tightened, pulling her even closer against him.

'I am going to stay behind you all, and protect your rear as best I can, but I can't be seen here and… it may not be safe to engage with me anyway. You understand what I'm saying?'

'Yes.' Byleth grunted. 'Why don't you just get the hell out of the way then?'

'I am_ not _leaving my sister in this kind of danger.' He snapped.

'If you can't control yourself, aren't you risking her safety anyway?' Byleth challenged.

'Let_ me_ worry about that… I can manage it.'

'You'd better!'

'I will!' He promised. 'It would be far worse if I didn't _try_ and help.'

'You don't have to take this risk, Jeritza.' Byleth told him softly. 'You must know that I won't let any harm come to Mercedes, I swear I would die before I allowed that to happen.'

'Yes, of course that's all well and good, but I don't want _that_ to happen either.' He roughly squeezed her waist. 'Don't you _dare_ do anything stupid, Byleth… I know that will be a challenge for you but… Just get Catherine to agree to a retreat, and please, don't mention me, don't tell _anyone_ I was here.'

'We will be speaking about this later!' She warned him as he finally let go of her.

'Better hope there _is_ a later.' Jeritza replied sadly, before disappearing into the mist.


	90. First Shots Fired

By the time Byleth returned to her companions, it was clear that they had started to become worried about her.

'Professor!' Dimitri strode forwards towards her as she loomed out of the mist. 'Where have you been?'

'Is Catherine back yet?' Byleth grabbed at his arm, steadying herself as she stumbled in her haste to get to them and assure herself that they were all alright.

'Yes, a while ago…' Dimitri sounded concerned, adjusting himself slightly due to the weight that Byleth was putting on him. He tenuously gripped at her hand on his arm. 'Is everything alright?' He asked in concern.

Byleth squeezed his fingers briefly before letting go of him and striding into the group.

'We need to retreat. Now.' She ordered.

'Excuse me… What?' Catherine appeared in front of her. 'I have scouted all the way to the village ahead, the first one that we need to pass through. It's much closer than we imagined. We can wait out the weather there.'

'No!' Byleth shook her head vigorously. 'Lonato escaped Castle Gaspard, he moved out with his troop and hid them in this conjured fog.'

'How in the hell would you know that?' Catherine queried harshly.

Byleth's mind raced for a reply.

'I overheard two scouts talking…' She improvised quickly. 'That's why I was gone so long.'

'Where are they now?' Catherine demanded.

'Dealt with.' Byleth looked away. 'Point is, Lonato is on the move, he has all of his warriors, mages that are keeping this spell up to obfuscate their passing and he has apparently recruited some of the commonfolk to bolster his numbers from the village he has already passed through. He will likely do the same from the one you just scouted. We don't have the resource to deal with those kinds of numbers, Catherine. To try would be folly.'

'You are suggesting that we allow Lonato to escape?' Catherine challenged. 'Blue Lions…' the Knight turned slightly to address the students. '… It would appear that our mission is now changed. We must prevent Lord Lonato from escaping justice. I assume…' Catherine turned back to Byleth, '… That Captain Jeralt and the bulk of our forces are in pursuit and will shortly be joining with our effort.'

'We have no idea how far behind they may be.' Byleth objected. 'We are already down one of our party, we can only _assume_ that Ingrid is waiting out the weather somewhere safe.' Worry gnawed at Byleth's stomach over _that_ unknown. 'We can't possibly hope to face…'

'I am in charge here.' Catherine said firmly. 'We will make our way to the village where we know the ground is safe and make a stand there. I refuse to allow…'

'Professor!... Mercedes!' Felix screamed the names as he burst suddenly into motion. Byleth lept to his side and stared in momentary horror at the fallen form of Sylvain prone on the ground while Felix engaged with the pikeman who had obviously dealt the blow that had toppled Sylvain _and_ a swordsman who had appeared suddenly out from the gloom. Other shapes, too many to count, were also pushing ominously forward.

'_SOTHIS!' _Byleth roared internally.

'_On it.'_ Byleth felt the tug of time rewinding, and a split second of pain and dizziness lanced through her.

'I am in charge here…' Catherine was saying as Byleth threw herself towards where Sylvain and Felix were stood on the edge of the group of students. Her sword came to her hand as she moved, and it deflected the wicked pike thrust that lunged out from the fog just enough so that only the pike's edge scraped against Sylvain's ribs instead of it opening up a gaping hole in his chest. Following her momentum, Byleth pushed Sylvain protectively to the floor and charged down the man that was wielding the weapon. Two effective slashes ended the pikeman efficiently, while in her peripheral vision, Byleth noted Felix take down the swordsman who had also appeared.

'Sylvain, get to Mercedes… get that looked at. Felix with me.' Byleth ordered as she rushed to meet the next wave of foes that pushed themselves out from the gloom. Orders flew from her lips, arranging her troops, all the while wielding her blade with consummately detached ability. Catherine sent her Knight to the rear to watch for anyone routing their position.

'With this fog, it's impossible to tell where the enemy might be or how many they number.' Catherine swore, bringing her brightly glowing weapon thundering down on an attacker and nearly splitting him in half. 'They could be trying to surround us. They will know the lay of the land far better than we can hope to.'

'Don't look to push forward.' Byleth commanded. 'Take anyone that attacks and make sure you call where they are coming from.'

For several long minutes, chaos reigned as the first of Lonato's army stumbled into the sights of Byleth, Catherine and Felix. Dimitri, Annette, and Dedue had been moved to the right-hand side and were handling a group of assailants admirably. Annette's rapid spellcasting brought brilliant flashes of light to the dark shadows as she split the enemy ranks with her magic and had them cowering for cover only to be assaulted by Dimitri's spear.

Mercedes had Sylvain back on his feet, and he was hovering protectively by her side, as Ashe and Ignatz looked for the opportunity to loosen arrows into the fray.

'Lord Lonato doesn't deserve such sadness and anger! Now it is your turn to suffer, church scum!' A man carrying a cleaver ran impotently at Byleth as Ashe yelled out a warning to him.

'No!... No, don't!' The Archer called desperately. 'He is one of the townsfolk, I know him!' He begged.

Byleth pulled back her thrust and punched out at the man instead, dealing him a nasty uppercut to his chin. 'Get out of here!' She growled in warning.

'You think we are just going to stand by and do nothing while you try and kill our Lord?' The man spat out and staggered forward with his cleaver held high.

'I said… get lost!' Byleth pulled her fist back to punch him again, but Catherine got there first, running the man through cleanly.

'Don't be foolish.' The Knight demanded over Ashe's distraught wails. 'You gave him a chance.'

Byleth nodded tersely, already fielding blows from her next opponent.

'Are we seriously going to be killing civilians now?' Dimitri demanded through gritted teeth.

'If they are a danger to us, then yes.' Byleth replied tonelessly.

'It is on Lord Lonato.' Ashe's voice was breaking up. 'He is the one that has dragged them into this.'

'Less talk!' Catherine demanded. 'Concentrate.'

'Professor!' Sylvain's call was frantic, and he was gesturing to the right urgently as several arrows let loose from the marshy grounds. Dedue had his shield up and over Dimitri as quick as lightning, and he pulled Annette in close to his side. He took a number of hits from the projectiles, staggering helplessly under the assault.

'_Help.' _Byleth demanded and was thrown back in time once more. She pulled her sword free from the body of her current foe and bolted towards the marshy land.

'Cover me, archers!' She called. Dedue's unit, retreat…'

There was a moment when no-one moved except the Professor, then the arrows started to come down, both those from the foes and the ones hastily loosened from the bows of Ignatz and Ashe. Byleth weaved madly forwards into the fog, and out of the sight of her companions.

'What are you _doing_?' A voice called out behind her, but Byleth couldn't make out who had spoken as she concentrated on trying to keep her footing and find a safe path as she plunged towards the dull lights that must be marking the archer's position.

There were six of them with bows and a few more men with melee weapons. Byleth headed straight for the group, ignoring the freezing water that was sloshing up her legs and soaking her tights. Her first engagement brought confusion as she appeared from the hazy blanket of mist, surprising them all. She managed to bring down two archers before they could even register what hit them. The odds were definitely not in her favor, though, as the other of her foes took stock of the situation.

'Seriously?' Byleth hardly recognised Jeritza's voice as he appeared by her side. It was deeper and more sibilant than she was used too. 'Which part of _"don't do anything stupid,"_ did you fail to understand?'

Instead of bothering to reply, Byleth twisted sharply away to avoid an incoming blow and smashed out a response of her own. They fought in silence, rapidly disposing of the enemy under their ferocious ballet of swordplay. When the last archer went down to Jeritza's blade, he pushed the body back with ease, and his weapon flicked immediately towards Byleth. She parried the blow staring at him unflinchingly. His dead eyes were shining, and a grim grin split his uncovered face. Jeritza appeared to be gone completely from the man staring back at her.

'At last, I meet the true Ashen Demon.' He said, his words amused. 'You really are quite remarkable, you know.'

'I don't have time for this.' Byleth stated expressionlessly.

Jeritza bowed his head in acknowledgment. 'I look forward to making you mine, Demon. Spilling your blood will be such a sweet pleasure and the anticipation of such…a pure pleasure. Next time perhaps…' He stepped slowly away, but his gaze continued to burn into her as he moved. 'Just think of my help here today as a token of my devotion.' He finally declared. 'This particular hunt I chose to dedicate to you.'

'Do what you want; just stay away from us please.' Byleth began to back away carefully.

'_You really ARE a trouble magnet.'_ Sothis huffed sarcastically.

Once Jeritza had disappeared from view, Byleth made her way back to the others. Relief swept over her when she saw that they were currently alert but not actually engaged in fighting.

'You're bleeding.' Dedue was by her side as soon as she stumbled, wet and muddy from the marsh.

She shrugged. 'What's going on?' She asked. 'Is everyone okay.'

'We are _all_ a little worse for the wear.' Catherine strode towards her. 'There hasn't been an enemy attack in a while, though. I think they must be regrouping or rethinking. I guess they don't know how many of us there are, and we haven't let anybody return alive, so Lonato is definitely on the back foot with that.'

Byleth nodded her understanding and took in her weary and beat-up students, and watched as Mercedes moving through them all with serious, compassionate care. Byleth directed herself towards Ashe and went to where the lad was sitting dejectedly on the ground, his head in his hands, while Ignatz hovered like a mother hen at his shoulder. Byleth crouched down beside him and placed a hand on his arm. He looked up at her blood-soaked and muddy appearance and flinched noticeably.

'You are holding up well.' She told him stoically.

'Thanks.' He murmured, looking away.

'Nobody here wants to be in this position.' Byleth continued quietly. 'Anything that can be done to prevent further bloodshed…'

Ashe whimpered loudly, and he suddenly threw himself into her arms. She rocked backward and sat so that she could hold him.

'I know it's not over yet…' He sniffed. 'They are going to have to attack us again, aren't they.'

'Well, they'll realise that Captain Jeralt will be just behind them so yes. I believe they have no choice but to try and get through us.' Byleth agreed including the others who had gathered close around them in her comment. Catherine also nodded her agreement at the Professor's assessment.

'Why do you think they have stopped now then?' Ashe's openly honest face stared at her, his eyes brimming with tears.

Byleth bit her lip anxiously. 'I think most of those that attacked us already were Lord Lonato's actual troops.' She said gently. 'If he is now reliant on untrained townsfolk, he is going to have to be organizing them. They won't have the experience to know what to do like a trained unit would.'

'Could we try and negotiate with Lord Lonato - _before_ they send anyone at us again?' Dimitri spoke up. 'I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are really not enamored with the idea of killing civilians.'

'Those people have made their own choice to follow their Lord.' Catherine frowned. 'I agree it is not ideal, but…'

'Do _you _believe that Lord Lonato would listen if we tried to contact him Ashe?' Byleth cut Catherine off.

'I would have said so, yes… but then I can't believe that he is doing any of this at all.' Ashe replied sadly. 'I guess I am not the best person to ask…'

'It _could_ work.' Byleth appealed to Catherine. 'If his remaining fighters are completely inexperienced, they are probably less of a threat in a parley situation.'

Catherine thought about it then finally nodded.

'It's got to be worth a go.' She agreed, hopefully.


	91. The End of the Affair

_'Are you sure this is a good idea?'_ Sothis sounded unusually nervous as Byleth strode forward through the relentless fog, a look of grim determination on her stony face.

_'Honestly, it is likely to be a terrible idea.' _Byleth admitted dryly_. 'But, if I can at least hold up Lord Lonato's advance for a time, it gives Jeralt a chance to reach us before all hell breaks loose.'_

Sothis sighed gently. _'I get WHY you told the kids that it was mainly the troops they'd killed in the first assault, but it wasn't was it?'_

_'No.' _Byleth admitted stoically. _'The ones that Jeritza and I took were trained men, but the majority that rushed us before were just villagers. Lonato is keeping back his proper fighting force, using it strategically. It's good sense.'_

_'Why do you think he stopped the attack then?_' Sothis sounded confused.

_'I believe Ashe is correct. He ISN'T a monster.' _It was Byleth's turn to sigh._ 'Whatever his objective is here, he is taking the time to deal with the threat tactically in pursuit of limiting the loss of his people. Otherwise, he would have just kept on throwing bodies at us until they broke through. It's the main reason I am hoping that talking to him might work.'_

_'I'm surprised Catherine didn't call you out. I'm sure she must have realised the men attacking weren't professional. She doesn't seem the sort who would pander to the students.'_

_'It isn't pandering.' _Byleth replied shortly._ 'It's about morale. Dimitri called it when he asked if we really wanted to be killing civilians. Of course, we don't. At least believing that it was soldiers keep's everyone's head in the game rather than questioning the right and wrong of the situation while we are still vulnerable.' _

'Halt!' A voice called from the mist, not far ahead of Byleth's position.

'I seek to speak with Lord Lonato.' Byleth shouted back, confidently.

'I'm not going to let you anywhere near the Lord.' The man replied, tautly. 'Lay down your weapon or die.'

'My name is Byleth Eisner. I am a professor at the Academy, and I am here with a class of students, including Lord Lonato's foster son Ashe.' Byleth raised her voice even louder. 'We are wondering why you have attacked us.'

'You are Knights of Seiros and are here to kill Lord Lonato.' The man threw back scornfully.

'No.' Byleth's voice was level. 'Knight's _had_ been sent to counter the rebellion that Lord Lonato was attempting to initiate, but we were merely allowed to follow and observe the aftermath as a lesson in diplomacy. My students are Blue Lions and hail from Faerghus.'

'I don't believe you. This is a trick.' A new, deeper voice called from the gloom. 'The witch from the Church has sent you to assassinate me, just as she did my son.'

'Lord Lonato?' Byleth called. 'Ashe told me that he wrote to you about my appointment as a Professor. I am the mercenary known as The Ashen Demon, although my current commission is simply that of an educator. I promise you that we have _no_ desire for any further bloodshed here.'

'Lord Lonato… Father!' Ashe was suddenly at Byleth's side. She swore under her breath and put out a hand to prevent him from going any further forward. 'What the Professor said is true, sir. It is just us. My class… and Lady Catherine, who is here to oversee the talks.'

'Cassandra?' Lonato's voice exploded. 'How dare you! How DARE you come here. Come out and face me, you cur!' There was a burst of sudden activity.

_'Sothis, take me back.'_ Byleth demanded.

_'Mhmm.' _

Pain screamed through Byleth as time slipped into reverse yet again. Her arms and legs burned, and her head swam with multicolored stars. She staggered slightly but managed to turn around and grab at Ashe as he rushed up beside her.

'Do NOT mention Catherine to Lonato.' She whispered to him. 'There is bad blood there… it will cause problems.

Ashe gulped but nodded his understanding.

'Lord Lonato… Father!' He shouted. 'What the Professor said is true, sir. It is just us. My class…'

'Ashe?' Lonato's voice sounded closer to them. 'You need to stand down, son. I will destroy these evil-doers by any means necessary!'

'No, Sir… Please.' Ashe fidgeted under the tight grip that Byleth kept on his shoulder. 'Surrender Lonato… you must! Whatever your reason for doing this, we can still talk it out!'

'Impossible!' Lonato called back harshly. 'The Archbishop… Rhea is an infidel who has deceived the people and desecrated the Goddess. She must be put down like the mangy dog that she is!'

_'I'm desecrated?_' Sothis queried to herself. _'How rude!'_

'Even if that's true, sir, dragging the townsfolk into it like this isn't right!' Ashe replied, his voice pained.

'Ashe, my boy.' Lonato's tone was patient. 'We have virtue and the Goddess herself on our side! I wished to keep you out of this, but since you are here, join me!'

_'I don't think I AM on your side…' _Sothis grumbled. _'Bit forward of you to assume I am… Didn't bother to ask me, did you!'_

'Lord Lonato?' Byleth rolled her eyes wearily as Dimitri stepped up beside her calling out tenuously, while Dedue hovered protectively just behind. 'I don't think we have ever actually met before, but I am Dimitri. Lambert's son.'

'Prince Dimitri?' Lonato's voice wobbled a bit over the name. There was a pause. 'I apologise your Highness. It is truly regrettable that we should be crossing swords like this.'

'I agree!' Dimitri bellowed earnestly. 'Sir, I sympathise with your position. I really do. I can confirm what our Professor has told you -that the Knights are here _only_ to seek a peaceful end to this situation. My uncle, the Regent, has given autonomy to the Church to deal with the issue, but you have my word that the crown has no desire to see any further antagonism.'

'Your Highness. I am sorry. I cannot stop now. For the sake of my child and for the people of Fodlan, I _must_ see this task through.' Lonato was impassioned, his words sincere. 'Will you stand aside and let us continue on?'

'I'm afraid we can't do that.' Dimitri replied.

'Then you will leave me no choice than to cut you down.' Lonato threw back.

'Wait!' Byleth pulled Dimitri behind her protectively although the move was harder than she'd expected as tiredness engulfed her like a flood. 'Lord Lonato, I believe Ashe when he says that you are a good man. Can I suggest a compromise?'

'I think the time has passed for that… you are stalling girl.' Lonato shouted over the ominous sound of his troops being issued orders.

'A duel, Lonato. Instead of having the heads of your Crown Prince and foster son on your conscience, will you not battle one on one with me instead?'

_'Byleth, I don't think I need to point out to you that you have been weakened greatly by the timeshifting we've done… is this wise?' _Sothis gulped.

'Why would I?' Lonato challenged. 'You have said yourself that your force is just a group of children. _We_ have the advantage here, you are in no position to negotiate. Do you not think me capable of incapacitating a few students, rather than having to kill them outright?'

It was at that moment that the fog cleared. It disappeared completely as if it had never existed. Byleth, observational as ever despite her fatigue caught the back of a Knight retreating swiftly into the boggy marshes. Her father's men? They were likely using the confrontation she was providing to position themselves for an attack. At least, that's what she hoped.

There was a long moment's confusion now that the field of play was fully revealed. Byleth used the time to take stock of the situation. Lonato and his army were on horseback, while the commoners were on foot and made up the greater number, although their formation was rough and to a man, they looked completely terrified.

Although Dimitri, Ashe, and Dedue were with her, the rest of the students were much further back with Catherine, who was starting to stride forward. Byleth gestured at her desperately to stay where she was, but the woman ignored the plea.

'Cassandra!' Lonato bellowed as he spotted the woman in white, the only person actually moving.

'You are a bloody fool, Lonato!' Catherine shouted back, drawing her radiant weapon.

'Get yourselves to safety, with the others if you can.' Byleth urged her students quietly. 'I believe that Jeralt is getting himself into place to strike. Try and keep out of the way.' Her eyes met Dedue's in silent communication. He nodded gravely at her.

'I will be the one to kill you, Cassandra!' Lonato had dismounted and was heading towards Catherine. 'I will allow no other the pleasure of your demise.'

'You have lost all sense of justice.' Catherine reposed, 'You want to fight me? So be it. I will send you to meet your Goddess.'

'Bloody hell.' Byleth swore as Lonato approached flanked by four of his troops. 'Get back.' She called again to Dimitri, as Dedue attempted to remove the Prince from her side.

Ignoring Lonato, whose focus was on Catherine alone, Byleth pulled her aching body forward to engage Lonato's guard. Her head swam uncomfortably, but her muscles remembered their moves instinctively as she was met by several attacks at the same time.

From the burst of sound's around her, Byleth gauged that Jeralt had made his presence known, and that battle was ensuing. With a groan of relief, she put down the two men who had attacked her and took a swift, sweeping gaze of the area.

It appeared that Dimitri had attempted to follow her orders but had been cut off. Dedue was surrounded by a number of adversaries, while Ashe was taking shots from behind the Prince whose lance was flashing fast and sure.

Byleth noted that the rest of the students were rushing in, heading towards the Prince in support. Annette was already firing off spells, and Felix was engaged in the fighting. Byleth spotted Jeralt thundering towards them, while half his Knights were trying to round up and remove the townsfolk, and the other half were subduing the Lord's troops.

The Knight that had accompanied Catherine had dealt with Lonato's other two guards, while the Lord was engaged in fierce combat with Catherine herself.

'You have been deceived Cassandra.' Lonato challenged between clenched teeth. 'There is nothing that can hide you or the filthy central church from the judgment of the Goddess. Her will be done!'

'I'm sorry that's how you feel,' Catherine replied. 'You really leave me no choice but to end this Lonato. It is the last thing I wanted to have to do.'

'I can show you the truth!' Lonato insisted. 'Rhea is a witch… she is evil!'

'Prepare to die.' Catherine said, sadly.

Byleth was frozen. Her deep fatigue was making movement difficult. At the very same moment that Dimitri was struck a glancing blow straight to his chest, Catherine was hit by an enormous violet bolt of magic from one of the mages who had crept forward. She managed to hold onto her sword but fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

_'Sothis… please!'_ Byleth steeled herself for the divine pulse that would take her back.

_'It could kill you… you have already done too many and lost too much blood.'_ Sothis refused.

_'I thought you were supposed to be a Goddess…_' Byleth taunted desperately.

_'Maybe I am, but YOU are definitely human and your body can't deal with it!' _

_'We managed a far larger jump before…_' Byleth argued aware time was slipping by.

_'Just the one though. Repeated jumps are a whole different kind of strain…'_ Sothis stopped, realising that Dimitri wasn't getting up. _'This is on YOUR head!'_ She agreed reluctantly.

Byleth focused on the fallen form of Dimitri and blocked everything else from her mind. All she could manage when time became free was to throw herself bodily at the Prince and topple him forward. The swing of the axe that had killed him last time, safely sailed over both their heads and was met by Jeralt on its second swing.

'You okay kids?' Jeralt called as he efficiently took down the aggressor. Byleth, however, hadn't waited around. She was crawling forward to where Catherine was still on the ground, trying to ward off Lonato's blows. Sylvain spotted the professor struggling and heaved her up to her feet in one swift move.

'Alright?' He huffed.

Byleth ignored him too, stumbling onward.

'Lonato!' She called, both her voice and her sword arm shaking with the effort.

The Lord looked up at her briefly but dismissed her as a threat. His focus returned to Catherine.

'It ends for you here Cassandra.' Lonato declared as he raised his weapon ominously.

'Father?' It was Ashe's voice that caught his attention fully. 'I can't let you continue.' The boy's eyes were filled with tears, but his aim was true as he loosened an arrow at the man who had saved him.

'Ashe.' Lonato smiled despite the shaft that had embedded deep within his chest. 'You are a good boy, son. Don't let that vile woman continue to deceive you. Be better than me…' The Lord fell to his knee's and toppled forwards.

Ashe's wail was heartbreaking, and silence followed.

'It's over…' Byleth murmured to herself as she fell against Sylvain and dropped into blessed darkness.


	92. Rest and Recuperation

Byleth's eventual return to consciousness began with pain. Deep, bone aching agony that radiated from just about everywhere she could name on her body. Everything throbbed, exactly like she imagine a heartbeat would if one had happened to reside in her chest.

A subconscious but wise decision not to try and move or speak meant that sounds were the first thing that she registered outside of herself and her physical misery, although there wasn't that much to hear. Calm silence was broken only by an odd scratching sound, and then a very quiet sigh and the clearing of a throat, which focused Byleth's scant attention on the fact that someone else was here with her. She knew this realisation should alert and alarm her, but that would take effort, and she wasn't up to that just yet.

As lucidity slowly returned, the discomfort Byleth was feeling ebbed into a more manageable tenderness, and she considered opening her eyes and taking stock of her situation. She could feel sunlight burning through her eyelids, although they seemed unduly weighted down, and her lips were sticky and sore when she tried to move them. She managed a slight twitch with her hand, and immediately she heard the scrape of a chair.

'Byleth?' She recognised the voice, but her mind was unable to move fast enough to place it to a person. 'Are you awake, child?'

A small moan escaped from her throat as her companion leaned over her, obscuring the light for a moment. She felt a large cool hand take hold of her own.

'Byleth.' The voice was firmer. 'Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?'

Byleth tried hard to do as she was asked, but all she managed was a light squeeze on the hand holding hers. Something moist ran across her lips - cloth soaked in water - and her mouth moved automatically, trying to retain some of its wetness as she became aware that her throat was aflame with thirst.

'Good girl.' The voice was softer and anxious. 'I'm going to get some help Byleth… I will only leave you for a second.' Her hand was placed down by her side, and rapid footsteps made their way across the floor.

'Cyril!' Her companion spoke quietly but urgently. 'Can you run and get Manuela here, quick as you can. On your way back, locate Captain Jeralt and let him know that Byleth looks like she is awakening.'

There was the faint sound of another voice, indistinguishable.

'No, don't bother Lady Rhea yet; she is otherwise engaged at the moment. Run now, lad.'

Byleth had somehow managed to pull herself halfway up into a wobbly sitting position, her eyes open just enough to make out Seteth as he turned from the door and hurried back to her.

'Byleth! No!' He chided, 'Lay down for goodness sake!'

'Thirsty!' She croaked as he reached her, the effort of staying upright, making her shoulders shake.

'Right… yes…' Seteth put a steadying hand on her arm, then pushed her pillows out of the way to slip behind her and bolster her up against his chest. He reached to the table for a glass of water. 'You need to go slowly with this, or you'll choke. Just sips, okay?'

The tepid liquid was blissful as it slid down Byleth's parched throat. She relaxed by degree's as the fire in her mouth soothed; however, once her most immediate need was sated, her thoughts latched onto her last coherent memory.

'Seteth!' She stumbled over her words. 'Everone else?'

'Your students are fine.' He replied calmly. 'A little beaten up, but all of them are back on their feet and no worse for the wear. Actually, there was not a single casualty on our side, and very few of Lord Lonato's troops and townsfolk were harmed. You were the only one that presented any cause for concern.'

Byleth relaxed further and closed her eyes. 'Good.' She murmured. 'What happened after I….' her voice petered out.

'After you collapsed?' Seteth asked dryly. 'As I understand it, the Gautier lad caught you and brought you to Mercedes. You were badly cut up, had lost a lot of blood, and you weren't regaining consciousness.'

'Oh.'

'Mercedes wondered if you had been hit by something poisoned. Your body was shutting down, and your pulse was very weak – apparently, once Lonato's forces had been contained, Jeralt's anger was quite something to behold.'

'I can imagine.' Byleth muttered.

'I got to you around twenty-four hours after the event. Ingrid had been sent to alert us that there was a problem, and we left with a couple of flying units immediately.' Seteth moved out from behind Byleth and rearranged her pillows so she could lie back. He perched on the side of the bed. 'Everything was well under control by the time we arrived, although there was…' Seteth shook his head slightly. 'That doesn't matter right now.' He said firmly to himself. 'The students were flown back to the Monastery.'

'Even Dedue?' Byleth's eyes widened, remembering his determination that he would never get on the back of a wyvern.

Seteth exhaled a little chuckle. 'Um… well, we did have to sedate him a little… Okay… a _lot_.' He admitted.

'Poor Dedue.'

'I'd suggest there is more of a case for sympathy for the Knight that had to transport him.' Seteth remarked.

'Wait!' Byleth's brain struggled with Seteth's words. 'Am I back at the Monastery as well?' she asked in confusion.

'You are. I brought you back myself when it became apparent you were not waking up.'

'How long?'

'It's been six days since the battle.' Seteth said softly. 'You have been stable, just not waking.'

'_Sothis?' _Byleth called, realising that she had not yet been assaulted by a single complaint from the potential deity.

'_Shush… sleeping...'_ A sleepy voice grumbled. _'You aren't the only one that pushed themselves, you know!'_

'It's a lot to take in.' Seteth was saying as Byleth refocused on his words. 'You are a lot more coherent than I was expecting, however, so that had to be a good thing. You look like hell, though.'

'Thanks.'

Seteth chuckled again. 'Manuela will be along in a moment to check you over, so I will pack up my paperwork ready to be ejected.'

'You have been sitting with me?' Byleth opened her eyes to stare at him.

'Someone had too. The sheer amount of people who have tried to sneak in and see you… well, you can probably get some idea by how much this room is currently resembling a florists shop.' Seteth gestured to the flowers that were everywhere. 'That's only about half of it too.' He added. 'The rest Jeralt took down to your room. Except for the stinkweed. We threw that out.'

'Hubert?' Byleth managed a weak smile. Seteth nodded.

'Professor!' The door had flown open, and Flayn raced in her face split in a beaming smile. She scrabbled up onto the bed and hugged Byleth tight.

'Ouch…' Byleth moaned as her injuries stung at the pressure.

'Flayn!' Seteth complained.

'Oop's sorry!' Byleth felt a warmth as a little healing rushed over her, easing her hurts. 'It's so good to see you awake, though!'

Byleth wrapped her own arms around the girl. 'It's good to be awake, I guess.' She admitted. Her brown furrowed into a sudden frown. 'Who was looking out for you when Seteth flew to our rescue?' She asked.

'Myles!' Flayn smirked. 'Seteth was so concerned about your wellbeing that he freed your brother from his guard duties and ordered him to look out for me!'

'Myles?' Byleth looked between Flayn's smug expression and Seteth's chagrined one. 'Really?' Suddenly, a powerful feeling swept through Byleth, partly an overwhelming sense of relief that against the odds, everything had turned out much better than she's expected and partly because… she burst into laughter.

Flayn's cool hand was on her forehead immediately. 'Are you alright, Professor?' The girl asked anxiously.

'Byleth?' Seteth had also moved closer, concern etched on his face.

'You had _Myles_ protecting her! Oh, my days…' Byleth was finding it hard to breathe. 'Poor Myles!'

'What do you mean, _poor Myles_?' Flayn demanded, her hands still running over Byleth's face, a worried crinkle on her brow.

'Myles is _terrified_ of you and your flirting!' Byleth howled. 'You actually demanded that he stay with her?' She shook her head at Seteth, who was also starting to grin.

'Afraid of me? Don't be ridiculous!' Flayn huffed. 'I think you must be delirious or something… you are _laughing_… I have never heard you laugh before…'

'What in the world are you doing to my patient!' Manuela appeared at the door, amazement etched on her face.

'She has _obviously_ lost her mind.' Flayn grouched.

Byleth hugged the girl tighter and brushed a kiss to her cheek.

'Out! Both of you.' Manuela ordered. 'Seteth, I think most of the students are following behind me… you need to do something about that, please.'

'I'm on it.' Seteth agreed. 'We will talk later, Byleth.' He promised as he herded Flayn towards the door.

'I will go and let the scardy-cat know that you are okay.' Flayn decided. '…And flirt with him…' She added rebelliously.

'You do that.' Seteth agreed with a chuckle as he closed the door.

'How are you feeling?' Manuela was all professionalism as she came over to the bed. 'You were in_ such _a state when Seteth brought you home, even though Mercedes had done a sterling job with you in the field. I was deeply concerned it was some kind of head injury, even though your head was one of the only bit's of you that didn't appear to have a bump, cut or bruise.'

'When I woke, I felt like death.' Byleth admitted. 'It's passed to a large degree, as I have become more lucid. Even more so after, Flayn administered some kind of healing a moment ago.'

Manuela was in the process of running her hands all over Byleth's body, nodding to herself when Byleth gave no major reaction. 'Do you feel light-headed, nauseous, or dizzy?' She asked.

'Nope.'

'We will try you with a bit of food and keep up a fluid regime for a day or two. I definitely want to keep you here until I'm happy that you aren't suddenly going to collapse again.' Manuela decided firmly.

'Do I have to?' Byleth groaned.

'Yes. I insist.' Manuela smiled. 'You can get up after today, though and start moving about, as long as nothing untoward happens.'

'Can I get a bath?' Byleth sighed. 'I feel pretty disgusting.'

'There are no classes tomorrow, so we will arrange something with Marianne or Mercedes's help. Don't complain, I'm not going to have you drowning in the tub simply because you are stubborn.' Manuela raised her head as a loud shout echoed from outside the room. 'That sounds like Jeralt. The man has been a complete nightmare… honestly.' She sniffed. 'I'll go and organise something to eat while he visits with you.' She added making her way to the door.

'I might need protection!' Byleth gulped.

'I'm not standing between you two. I'm no fool!' Manuela smirked. 'I'll fill him in before I go down to the refectory, though, so hopefully, he _might_ calm down a bit.'

'Fat chance.' Byleth muttered as Manuela left. She sighed and sat herself up. It was a lot easier than when she had tried it earlier.

Byleth didn't have to wait long before Jeralt burst into the room, his face like thunder.

'Hi, dad.' Byleth looked up at him stoically.

He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest for a second before he kicked the door closed behind him. He crossed to the bed and sat down heavily on its side.

'You look like shit.' He accused gruffly.

'You're no oil painting yourself.' Byleth retaliated.

There was a pause as they stared each other out.

'You did good.' Jeralt finally admitted.

'What?' Byleth's eyes widened.

'You took a whole world of risks that I'd rather I'd not witnessed, but you did a good job, keeping your kids out of trouble.' Jeralt frowned. 'Can't think of anything I'd have done differently or better, so I can hardly complain can I?'

'Wow.'

Jeralt finally smiled. 'You had me worried By, I honestly thought I'd lost you for a moment, but we Eisner's are made of sterner stuff than that.'

'What have you done with my _real_ dad?' Byleth asked him in confusion.

'Kid, it was a huge clusterfuck all round and it could have been a whole lot worse. I was expecting to find none of you left alive when we finally caught up to you. Are you trying to tell me I _never_ praise you or something.'

'Or something!' Byleth put a hand on his arm. 'I can't tell you how relieved I was when I saw you rushing towards us.' She admitted.

'Yeah, well, that's what dads are for.' Jeralt's tone was back to gruff. 'Your brats did good as well. Impressive display all round and not just in the fight either. They all kept their heads level in the aftermath. Mercedes worked herself to the bone with all the injuries.'

'How's Ashe doing?' Byleth asked quietly. 'Did you manage to find his siblings?'

'Strong lad. Will make a great Knight.' Jeralt said approvingly. 'Yeah, Lonato left a letter at the Castle, I suppose it was meant as a kind of will. Said where he had squirreled the kids away, and requested that provision be made for them.' Jeralt shuffled on the bed uncomfortably. 'That has been a little bit of a sticking point.' He admitted. 'Obviously, all of Lonato's lands and assets are forfeit due to his rebellion - and his wishes aren't likely to be taken into consideration, but the little Princeling, Dimitri, has rallied a load of support to ensure that they and Ashe are left okay. Both Catherine and Seteth have added their weight to the argument.'

'Good.' Byleth said fiercely.

'At the moment they are being brought down here. Should arrive in a day or two. Actually, Myles's foster-parents are going to be housing them in town until Ashe has graduated from the Academy. I reckon it will help the lad no end to have his siblings close by.'

Byleth nodded her agreement. 'Why'd Lonato do it da?' She asked. 'He really hated Rhea, I get that. But why would he do what he did? He didn't appear to be any kind of fool when I spoke to him, he must have known he didn't have the manpower to make any real kind of strike on the Church.'

'We found a letter on him when he was searched.' Jeralt replied quietly. 'It didn't give much information, but it _was_ directing him to play his part in the upcoming assassination attempt on the Archbishop. An event that's apparently being plotted for the day that she conducts the Rite of Rebirth according to the note.'

'Assassination?' Byleth gripped her fathers arm tightly.

'Yeah.' Jeralt rubbed the back of his neck. 'You can just imagine the shitstorm _that's_ caused around here.' He groaned.

Byleth flopped back against her pillows. 'If I'd been luckier, I might have slept just a bit longer and missed out on it all.' She grouched.


	93. Magical Mysteries

'Good afternoon Miss Flayn. You are looking cheerful today!' Myles chirruped brightly as Flayn bowled up to him and leaned herself against the wall, a brilliant smile on her face and her dimples popping dangerously.

'Thank you, Myles!' She bobbed her head in agreement. 'I thought you would like to know that Professor Eisner has finally awoken. You _do_ so like to keep abreast of all of the Monastery news after all!'

'Very kind of you.' She could hear Myles grin behind the all-encompassing helmet that he wore. 'I figured out that something was afoot when more than half of the student body started charging around completely unsupervised during lesson hours.'

'Manuela was called to attend on Byleth, so the cat was let out of the bag when she was pulled from her classroom.' Flayn observed. 'Byleth was in good spirits when I saw her, so I imagine that Manuela will find little wrong to concern her.'

'That's great!' Myles's shoulders relaxed a little, Flayn hadn't even noticed that he had been tense in the first place. She put a hand out and placed it gently on his arm.

'When is your shift finished?' She asked quietly. 'I will ensure that you get a chance to see her as soon as possible.

'I have a couple of hours yet.' Myles replied. 'It would be good if you could.'

'Anything for you, Myles…' Flayn couldn't help herself. She fluttered her eyelashes outrageously and squeezed his arm a little tighter. 'Would you perhaps take a bite to eat with me beforehand? I would very much like to thank you properly for the diligent care you took of me while my brother was away…'

'Ah… um… There is certainly no need to thank me, Miss Flayn. It was an honor.' Myles replied with a barely repressed gulp.

'Come now, Myles.' Flayn stepped closer. 'My brother would be ashamed of my poor manners if I were not to acknowledge your kindness and attention.' Flayn's smile had turned wicked.

'Well then, perhaps Seteth would care to join us too?' Myles was clutching at straws.

'No, I don't think so…' Flayn tapped her chin thoughtfully. 'He will be busy along with Jeralt overseeing the flow of wellwishers wanting to get to the Professor. They are both so _very_ protective after all…'

'Right.' Myles heaved a sigh. 'It would be my pleasure to accompany you to dinner, Miss Flayn.' He finally agreed.

'Oh, marvelous!' Flayn bounced, clapping her hands together in glee. 'I will see you later then!' She dropped a little curtsey in his direction.

'I guess so.' Myles replied, sounding like a man condemned.

Flayn started to make her way back towards the infirmary, a small frown creasing her brow. It seemed that Byleth had been correct in her assessment that Myles was fearful of her advances.

While she couldn't deny she was amused by the situation, and she would definitely relish the opportunity to torment him mercilessly now that she knew, there _was_ a tiny hint of sadness at the back of her mind too.

It was _obviously_ fear over Seteth's potential reaction that fuelled Myles's reticence - it couldn't possibly be anything to do with _her_, and that was just another annoyance to add to her list of frustrations at being mollycoddled and protected so relentlessly.

'Flayn dear...' Flayn had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had failed to notice Manuela beckoning her until the woman was right up next to her.

'Can I help you, Professor Manuela?' Flayn asked politely.

'Could you possibly take this food up to Byleth and ensure that she eats it?' Manuela asked, pushing a covered tray towards her. 'The students seem to have been sent back downstairs, so I am going to try and round them up and herd them back to the classrooms.'

'Of course!' Flayn took the tray. 'Any special instructions with the meal?'

'Get the soup in her first. Fluids will be important for the next few days.' Manuela replied, although her attention was focused on Claude and a group of the Golden Deer who were loitering in the hallway.

'Not a problem.' Flayn promised with a smile. 'You can count on me!'

'Hey!' Claude had spotted them and bounded over enthusiastically. 'What's the deal? How's Teach doing? Seteth wouldn't tell us anything.'

'Well, you shouldn't have deserted class then, Claude.' Manuela replied impatiently. 'I will fill you all in once everyone is back in their seats and not a moment before.'

'Flayn?' Claude wheedled, winking at her. 'Surely _you_ will cut a man a break?'

'I think you have mistaken me for someone who disregards the rules.' Flayn replied sweetly. 'If you will excuse me, I need to get this sustenance to a certain patient who is sitting up and looking really quite well, all things considered.' She winked back at Claude.

'Flayn!' Manuela sighed.

'I'm sure now that Mr von Riegan's concern is somewhat alleviated, he will be only too happy to get back to where he is supposed to be, and persuade his other classmates to join him!' Flayn suggested.

'I need to keep a closer eye on you!' Claude laughed as he bowed elegantly, then went to round up the Deer.

Chuckling to herself, Flayn pushed her way to the stairs and them up, bumping into Edelgard and Hubert, who were on their way down.

'They should have made an exception.' Edelgard was complaining with obvious annoyance. 'The Professor _is_ the mentor for the Black Eagles after all.'

'Quite, Your Highness.' Hubert mumbled consolingly. 'Probably best to let her get her rest now though. Frankly, if Jeritza has to stay tutoring the Eagles much longer, I may have to kill him just to put us _all_ out of our misery.' Hubert caught Flayn's eyes as they passed in the stairwell. He flicked a look at the covered tray in her hands. 'Please pass on Lady Edelgard's kind regards to the Professor if you would.' He requested. 'She hopes she will be able to personally extend her good wishes soon.'

'I will.' Flayn nodded. 'I'm sure Byleth will be back on her feet soon – and long before the need to eviscerate our weaponsmaster becomes critical!'

'Let's hope so!' Hubert muttered.

Seteth and Jeralt were both in the infirmary when Flayn finally reached her destination.

'Ah good. You're back.' Seteth took the tray and brought it over to Byleth, who was sitting up and looked to have regained a bit of color, in just the short time that Flayn had been away.

'Rhea's called us into a meeting.' Jeralt grunted gruffly. 'You okay to stay here until we get free again?'

'I don't _need_ supervision.' Byleth interjected huffily. 'Company would be nice though.' She added to Flayn.

'I'd be happy to stay!' Flayn agreed. 'I will be having dinner with Myles in a couple of hours, and then bringing him up here – but you should be done by then, right?'

'Hope so.' Jeralt grumbled.

'Dinner with Myles?' Seteth's queried.

'Heh, don't worry your head about that Seteth.' Jeralt clapped the man on the shoulder. 'I've had a word with the lad. He'll behave like a gentleman.'

'It's no wonder he's scared of spending time with me.' Flayn complained. 'All three of you have threatened him!'

'Not me!' Byleth had taken the cover off her food, her eyes shining. 'Didn't need too. He isn't stupid.'

'When I end up a crazy old maid with a ton of cats, I'm blaming you all.' Flayn sulked.

'Sounds fine to me.' Jeralt grinned. 'Cat's are great company, so I've heard.'

'Indeed.' Seteth agreed, making towards the door with Jeralt. 'Any problems you know where we are.' He added as they left the room.

'Perhaps you should ask my brother about his intentions towards your daughter, Jeralt!' Flayn called after them as the door closed. She smirked, amused by the sudden expletive that drifted back to her.

'That was mean!' Byleth noted, in between mouthfuls of soup.

'Seteth's a big boy.' Flayn chuckled. 'Serves him right for smothering me!' She made her way over to the bed and perched herself on the end. 'So then. I'm guessing your mysterious illness was caused by using your time magic on your mission.' She stated frankly.

'I thought you might work it out.' Byleth nodded.

'What happened?' Flayn frowned. 'Last time you weren't nearly as bad. Did you have to go back a long way?'

'You didn't feel it this time?' Byleth asked.

'I suspect that the distance between us was too great for the spell to affect me.' Flayn shrugged. 'It's hard to know for sure since I have been completely unable to find out any information on time-shifting at all.'

Byleth had cleaned her bowl. She put her spoon down delicately.

'It wasn't a long period of time. Just minutes, if that.' She said quietly. 'I needed to go back a few times though and each time it became harder and more painful.'

'What? Why did you need to do that?'

'Both Sylvain and Dimitri died. Separate incidents.' Byleth's face was a mask.

'Oh my!' Flayn scooted up the bed and took Byleth's hand. 'That can't have been easy to witness.'

'No, it wasn't.' Byleth looked away. 'It's strange because I have seen so much death over the years. Members of the mercenary team, allies – on one job, I lost the person that I was supposed to be protecting to a stray arrow. It's never nice, but it's also never before hit me as hard as seeing those two…' Her words dried up and she swallowed heavily.

'You care for them.' Flayn said gently.

'Yes.' Byleth agreed. 'Over my time here, I believe that I have come to view people differently than I have in the past.' She paused, consideringly. 'Honestly, when I first met the house leaders, being attacked by the bandits and I rewound time to save Edelgard, I'd felt something… a panic at the thought of her being hurt that I had never experienced before, but that was nothing compared to the sheer horror of seeing those lads lying dead in front of me.' She shivered involuntarily.

'You saved them though Byleth. They are no longer dead.' Flayn's tone was compassionate.

'I did.' Byleth agreed stoically. 'The image of them though, I can't seem to shift it. Since I have awoken, I have replayed it more times than I like to admit. Is it possible to grieve for someone that isn't actually dead? It sounds so stupid!'

'It's not a situation that anyone else could really empathise with, I guess.' Flayn said thoughtfully.

'Well, it would be far worse if it had truly been the end and nothing could have been done.' Byleth shook herself. 'It's just something I will have to learn to deal with.'

'You don't have to manage alone though.' Flayn smiled at her. 'At least - you can speak to me about it.'

'That's true.' Byleth agreed. 'Anyone else would likely think me mad!'

'Of course, the other issue that we have here is how using the skill affects you.' Flayn was suddenly serious. 'If you keep on passing out and spending days unconscious, then questions are going to come up. Ones that you will be unable to answer.'

'I know.' Byleth chewed on her lip anxiously. 'I am _very_ wary of anyone finding out about this ability.' She admitted. 'It is something that would assuredly be abused if it became known, even amongst friends. The temptation to be able to go back and fix a problem before it happened would always be there, the pressure to perform would be overwhelming.'

'I agree.' Flayn shook her head. 'You would have no peace at all. You must be very careful.'

'The pain and fatigue is a very good deterrent to prevent me from abusing the power for myself.' Byleth added sincerely.

'It may very well be that the symptoms that you experience will become less the more that you use it.' Flayn warned.

'Really?' Byleth looked startled.

'Mmm. Magical ability is not dissimilar to a muscle; the more it is used the stronger it becomes. Your base of power to draw upon becomes increased which means you can withstand using more energy.' Flayn grimaced. 'The closest magic I _have_ managed to find a reference to is portaling. Moving oneself and others from one place to another. In essence, it _is_ kind of like transporting through time.'

'People can do that?'

'It's not something that has been used in a very long time, for the same reason that _your_ magic is unheard of.' Flayn shook her head. 'It takes an insane amount of energy to achieve that kind of shift, and the human body can only expend a certain amount before it's in trouble. I _did_ read that magical objects were created to allow mages to portal without the use of their own power, although the whereabouts of them is unknown - if they even existed in the first place.'

'I am just going to have to be extremely careful with it.' Byleth decided. 'While going back to prevent death is definitely a positive use of the skill, the other times I used it… maybe I needn't have. It's a learning curve, I suppose.'

'You know, my brother would be useful to have on board in this.' Flayn suggested. 'He has access to the forbidden books that have been removed from the library due to the nature of their content among other things.'

Byleth squirmed uncomfortably. 'I know Flayn.' She said unhappily. 'It's just… it's not even something I have spoken to my dad about and I don't know that I _should_ given his own protectiveness and paranoia. You found out independently… It wasn't a choice…'

'I understand.' Flayn smiled. 'Think about it though. I promise that Seteth has your best interest at heart.'

'I will.' Byleth agreed. 'I was actually hoping to ask you both to give me some information about the church itself.' She added. 'Rhea had mentioned that she would be doing so, and I have taken a little instruction from Mercedes – but I am very interested in learning more about the Goddess. I have started learning some faith magic, and I'm sure that it would help.'

'Oh! Of course! We can give you all sorts of insight into Sothis, Serios and the four Saints!' Flayn beamed happily. 'We can start now if you like.'

Byleth poked at Sothis in her mind. The girl ignored her and continued sleeping.

'Perhaps later.' Byleth requested. 'I like to be fully alert when I take my lessons.'


	94. Beautiful Thoughts

'Well, _you_ certainly know how to cause a stir, don't you!' Dorothea accused as she entered the staff bathing pool, and splashed her way over to Byleth and Mercedes.

'Oh, did Manuela ask you to come along and help too?' Mercedes smiled at the songstress.

'Yes.' Dorothea laughed lightly. 'Manuela was fretting that the heat of the bath might make our delicate little flower pass out again, so I offered my strong arms to ease her mind.'

'Seriously, I'm absolutely fine.' Byleth moaned. 'If you have better things to do…'

'What could possibly be better than an uninterrupted morning bathe with two beautiful women?' Dorothea laid back in the water, closing her eyes and sighing happily. 'The staff facilities are _so_ much better than the student ones.'

'I've never used them before.' Byleth admitted. 'They are usually booked, and I can never be bothered to check the list when I head down here.'

'If I had the chance, I would be here in a heartbeat.' Mercedes agreed with Dorothea. 'In the student ones, you are lucky if you get a proper chance to relax.'

'I was planning on just washing up, and…' Byleth began.

'Oh no you don't, Professor!' Dorothea cracked open one emerald eye to regard her sternly. 'You are going to allow your lovely students a chance to indulge for once… and that means you have to stay! Manuela said we have this booked for two hours.'

'Seriously? Two hours?' Byleth huffed, but she laid down her soap on the side of the pool and relaxed back. 'I suppose I could manage a while. For the two of you.' She conceded.

'Wonderful!' Dorothea had closed her eye again and was making soft hand movements in the warm and fragrant water. 'Gives us plenty of time for me to get all of the gossip from your mission then. It will be quite a coup for me, everyone is _desperate_ to know more!'

'I assumed all of the tales would have already been told.' Byleth was surprised. 'The Blue Lions have been back for days now.'

'To be honest…' Mercedes said quietly, 'The rest of the students have been rather kind in not pushing us about what happened. Dedue and I have been spending much of our time with Ashe. Dimitri has been in and out of meetings. Sylvain and Felix have kept mostly to themselves, although I don't think anyone would bother to try and get information out of Felix anyway. Annette has simply thrown herself back into schoolwork.'

'Ingrid, however, has been closeted away with our Lady almost exclusively since she flew in and raised the alarm.' Dorothea noted.

'She has? With Edelgard?' Byleth sounded surprised.

'Indeed.' Mercedes agreed.

'It was _mayhem_ here when Ingrid arrived.' Dorothea continued. 'She didn't know much apparently, only that you had an army marching straight at you in a magical mist.'

'That's pretty much all there was _to_ know.' Byleth shrugged.

'Ingrid joined with the Black Eagles for the couple of days until the Lions were brought home safely, and Edelgard immediately took her under her wing.' Dorothea seemed to have tensed, she sat up and leaned against the side of the pool. 'Of course, poor Edie does lack for good noblewoman company in our house. There is Bernadetta, but that little sweetheart is terrified of Hubert and can barely speak under Edelgard's scrutiny, and even though Petra is an actual Princess, she is a political prisoner…'

'You are bothered by Edelgard being friends with Ingrid?' Mercedes inquired astutely.

'Hardly!' Dorothea let out a laugh that was just a little bitter. 'Heaven knows I have _tried_ to extend the hand of friendship to her Highness, but with very little success. Good for her if she has found someone she can relate to.'

'You shouldn't give up trying Dorothea!' Byleth advised. 'It may be that Edelgard has the same predicament that I have, especially with the two of you.'

'What? You don't like us?' Dorothea's eyes turned hard.

'It's not that!' Byleth rushed to explain. 'I just don't have a great deal of experience with the company of other women. There _are_ female mercenaries, of course, but they tended to avoid me on the road when I was younger. One explained to me once that they were wary of being made into some sort of nursemaid simply because of their sex.'

'So… you find female company harder than male?' Mercedes asked delicately.

'I suppose. I am just less used to it. The younger girls are easy to deal with since they are just kids, and Catherine and Shamir are martial and that I understand - but you two…' Byleth looked up shyly. 'You are both so composed, feminine, and admirable. I have realised that neither of you are okay with fighting and killing, and that's all I've ever known.'

'Oh, Professor!' Mercedes chuckled.

'What on earth do you find admirable about me?' Dorothea demanded. 'I understand appreciating Mercedes, but really! I am just a common street brat who happened to be lucky enough to have a voice.'

'And beauty…' Mercedes murmured.

'That will fade.' Dorothea replied pragmatically. 'That's the only reason I am here, you know!' She looked directly at Byleth. 'You are correct. Learning to kill is something I find abhorrent, although I do understand the necessity to protect oneself and those you care for.'

Byleth nodded.

'Manuela suggested that I attend the Academy.' Dorothea continued. 'I am not ashamed to admit to you both that my aim is to find someone to marry, perhaps a Knight, who will look after me when my looks and my talent fades. I refuse to end up back in the streets - ever.'

'I see.' Byleth said thoughtfully.

'Do you?' Dorothea contested. 'Not _everyone_ appreciates the necessity of taking the initiative while you are still in your prime, and you still have something to barter with.'

'Anyone would be _lucky_ to be with you. You sell yourself short.' Mercedes said firmly.

'You do have a lot more to offer than you appear to think.' Byleth agreed.

Dorothea blushed the first time either of her companions had seen the girl become flustered.

'Does that mean that either of _you_ would take care of me in the future then.' She blustered.

'Of course!' Byleth replied in confusion. 'If you were in need, you could always count on me.'

'Me too.' Mercedes added. 'We should always be there for each other!'

'Right... I didn't mean… that is, obviously…I see…' Dorothea stood up suddenly, her face aflame. 'I just remembered a thing that I need to do!' She stated as she climbed out of the bath and quickly wrapped herself in a towel. 'You aren't going to faint or anything, are you, Professor?' She added.

'I'm pretty sure I will be fine.' Byleth looked confused.

'Good. Great!... I will get onto that thing right away then.' Dorothea practically ran back into the changing room.

'What happened?' Byleth asked worriedly to Mercedes. 'Did I say something wrong?'

'No, dear. You said something right!' Mercedes beamed and pulled her into a hug. 'Dorothea definitely needs to be reminded that she is special and is worthy of care sometimes is all.' She explained.

'Life would be so much easier if I understood people the way you do.' Byleth said sadly, resting her head against Mercedes's shoulder.

'You do just fine.' Mercedes promised. 'Honestly, Professor, when Seteth brought you back here, still unconscious and so beat up, it caused such a ruckus. Everybody wanted to see you, everybody worried about you. Perhaps_ you_ need to be told how much people care about you too!' Suddenly Mercedes chuckled. 'Especially my brother…' She added with a smile.

Byleth groaned. 'What _is_ it with you and Flayn?' She queried.

Mercedes eyes went wide. 'Flayn thinks that Seteth…' A grin broke out on her face. 'That would _certainly_ explain his reaction when he burst into the tent where I was caring for you in the field.' She mused.

Byleth shook her head dismissively. 'You know Jeritza was there too?' She asked.

'Yes.' Mercedes nodded. 'He appeared in that same tent the night before Seteth arrived. I have no idea how he got to us with all the extra security, but he was decidedly cranky. You knew that he'd followed us then?'

'Yes, he was the one that told me that Lonato was marching towards us. I saw him later as well when I went to deal with the archers.' Byleth paused. 'He wasn't quite himself by that stage. Was he okay when you saw him?'

'Well apart from being worried about you and trying to pretend that he wasn't, yes he was fine. He insisted that I keep his presence a secret.' Mercedes replied. 'It was all a mass of confusion anyway – from the moment that Jeralt found the note indicating the potential assassination plot on Lady Rhea.'

'Dad told me that it's been crazy here since he got back here.'

'Mhmm.' Mercedes agreed. 'No-one has actually seen the Archbishop of course, but the word is that she is _livid_ that Lord Lonato was rallying hatred against her personally, and raging that someone dares to think they can take her down in her seat of power on such Holy a day.'

'I know that I don't truly understand Church matters, but I really _am _surprised that there is such a level of anger against the Archbishop.' Byleth said mildly.

Mercedes looked concerned. 'I suppose the church is a political entity just like any other in principle.' She said carefully. 'Anyone that holds and wields power will build enemies, and not everyone will agree with the person in charge. Garreg Mach is central to the church and the stronghold of the organisation. The other churches are officially orbital offices. As I understand it, that doesn't always sit so well with the leaders of the Western Church. The Southern church is no longer in existence, and the Eastern church tends to stay out of disputes as it is small in comparison.'

'It's confusing, isn't it.' Byleth sighed.

'It's all about power, as so many things are.' Mercedes agreed sadly.

The chatter dried up as both girls got themselves clean and then dressed.

'I have to take you back to the infirmary.' Mercedes told Byleth apologetically. 'Manuela's orders.'

'I know.' Byleth sighed. 'I've had the argument with her already. Seteth and Jeralt weighed in as well, so I lost.'

'You should let yourself be taken care of for a change.' Mercedes replied, insistently. 'I have no idea what actually caused you to lose consciousness for so long, but I would wager that the amount of work and stress that you take on might have something to do with it.'

Byleth shrugged uneasily. 'I probably just pushed myself a bit too hard.' She suggested. 'I am still getting used to the responsibility of having all of your wellbeings on my conscience. I've only really had to concentrate on keeping myself alive before.'

'You did a sterling job, Professor – the Lions all agree that you managed an impossible situation far better than should have been expected, but I do feel that we could have shouldered a bit more of the action if it meant you didn't have to suffer so much.'

'A learning experience for everyone.' Byleth nodded.

'Yes.' Mercedes smiled. 'An excellent way of looking at it!'

When they came out of the bathhouse and into the bright morning sunshine, they bumped directly into Hubert, who was loitering intently outside.

Might I be permitted to walk you back to the infirmary, Professor?' Hubert asked politely.

'Excuse me, _I_ am in charge of the Professor's care.' Mercedes stated firmly.

'None the less, I would greatly appreciate a chance to check on our dear teacher's wellbeing.' Hubert replied with a menacing leer at the healer.

'It's okay Mercedes.' Byleth placated.

'You do realise that I have been Edelgard's personal protector for fifteen years and no harm has yet come to _her_. I believe I am quite capable of managing to see the Professor up a few flights of stairs.' Hubert bowed.

'You'd better make _sure _you keep her safe or you will answer to me.' Mercedes warned menacingly.

'Oh.. how sweet. It's like being threatened by a duckling…'

'My money is on Mercedes if it comes to blows.' Byleth noted. 'It's fine, really.' She smiled at Mercedes. 'Thank you for your help this morning. I feel so much better for the bath and the company.'

'You're welcome.' Mercedes smiled back at Byleth and sent Hubert a final dirty look before she turned and left them alone.

'Hey, Hubert. Thanks for the stinkweed.' Byleth started walking in the direction of the main building.

'It seemed apt.' Hubert chuckled and took hold of her arm. 'Please…' He insisted. 'Allow me to assist you. I wouldn't want to face Mercedes's ire, now would I?'

'I can manage.' Byleth insisted.

'If you refuse to take my arm, then I will have no option but to carry you.' Hubert threatened.

Byleth stopped and turned to look at him. 'What an_ interesting_ suggestion…' She smirked. Hubert shook his head and sighed heavily at her. 'Oh, okay then…' She linked her arm with his and they started moving again. 'So where is Edelgard?' Byleth asked.

'All of the house leaders and the Professors have been called to a meeting with Rhea.' Hubert told her. 'I suspect you will be filled in later.' He paused for a second. 'Odd set of circumstances all round.' He said mildly.

'You mean Lonato knowing that he didn't stand a chance of success and yet carrying a potentially sensitive letter on him anyway?' Byleth asked.

'Very good Professor!' Hubert said warmly. 'I will make a spy of you yet.'

'I haven't had that much chance to think about it.' Byleth admitted, 'But Lonato wasn't a fool… facing him showed me that much. Being able to pull one over on my dad, even for a short time, is pretty unique too. No way he would be carrying such a note if it wasn't meant to be found.'

'I think that it means he was courting his own death too. A waste.' Hubert agreed.

'So why do you think Rhea is receiving pre-warning of an assassination attempt?' Byleth asked, intrigued.

'I know why _I_ would do it.' Hubert admitted.

'Misdirection?'

'You really _aren't_ just a pretty face, are you?' Hubert actually sounded surprised.

'Wow, that's not at all condescending.' Byleth grouched. 'Hang on… did you just say you think I'm pretty?' She chuckled.

Hubert sighed again. 'Talking to you is like trying to herd cats.' He complained.

'Aww, you love a challenge.' She squeezed his arm. 'We should definitely talk about this later though.' She added as they came up towards the infirmary. 'I'm not sure that we should risk our speculation being overheard.'

Hubert opened the door for her to enter and followed her in.

'How long are they keeping you prisoner?' He asked. 'You already look a whole lot better than you did when Seteth brought you back.'

'I can leave tomorrow if all is well.' Byleth replied happily.

'Back to lessons on Monday?' He inquired hopefully.

'Maybe… I haven't been told anything solid yet.'

'I beg you Professor. Get better quickly.' Hubert said, his expression pained. 'As much as I hate to compliment you, having Hanneman and then Jeritza as our teacher's for the last week has been… trying.'

Byleth couldn't keep the smug expression from her face. 'Hubert… are you _actually_ saying that you missed me?'

'I suppose I am.' He admitted sourly.


	95. Uncomfortable Allies

It wasn't long after Hubert had returned with Byleth to the infirmary that the house leaders meeting broke up, and all three of them made their way together to visit her.

'My teacher.' Edelgard was first through the door with a frown on her face that only relaxed a bit when she bowed to Byleth. 'It is good to see you awake at last.'

'Professor!' Dimitri was right behind Edelgard. 'You had us all so worried!'

'Hey, teach.' Claude sauntered in after the other two and threw himself down on the end of Byleth's bed. 'Seems you overslept some.' He winked at her and then smirked at Edelgard's annoyed gasp at his impertinent informality.

'Hey, guys.' Byleth was relaxed back against her pillows and waved the others to take seats.

'We are not disturbing your rest?' Dimitri asked politely.

'Not at all. Honestly, I wish I was out of here already, but Manuela is overly cautious.' Byleth replied.

'We are not being allowed in for very long anyway.' Edelgard said frostily. 'Seteth would only allow us a short attendance, all together.' She was obviously not happy about the arrangement.

'He did say it was because he needed to fill you in on the schedule for the next few weeks.' Claude had helped himself to some fruit from the bowl by Byleth's bedside and was carefully peeling it. 'Looks like it's the Deer's turn for your mission leadership this time around.' He smiled up at Byleth, with a wicked twinkle in his eye. 'I can't help but wonder what trouble you will manage to get _us _into – given your form so far.'

'Unkind!' Byleth said grumpily, while Edelgard scowled and Dimitri chuckled.

'While the Professor might _well _be a magnet for additional adventure on her quests, it should be pointed out that she is quite exceptional in actually dealing with the unexpected when it happens.' The Prince bowed for a second time at Byleth. 'I believe I owe you and Jeralt my life once again.' He added.

Byleth waved away his words impatiently. 'So give me a heads-up on what's going on before I get the official line.' She demanded.

'Well, all of the houses are being tasked with providing extra security at the Ritual of Rebirth.' Edelgard explained, casting a quick glance at Hubert, who had fallen silent as soon as the others had arrived.

'Obviously, the Knight's primary objective will be the protection of the Archbishop, but since the Monastery is fully open to the public for the day, we will provide an extra resource on the ground.' Dimitri added.

'Just the teeny-tiny task of guard and patrol while the Knights try to prevent the assassination plot. Simple, eh, teach?' Claude smirked.

'Surely it would be better to all work together, rather than split by house.' Byleth frowned. 'A cohesive unit would cover the grounds much better.'

'Yeah, Jeralt made that point too.' Claude agreed. 'The Archbishop reckoned it would be too big a job for you alone to oversee, although I get the impression that Seteth and the other Professors may look to a more co-operative solution regardless of what the lady says.'

'Since we are all here now, perhaps we should bring up what nobody is saying, but that does appear to be glaringly obvious…' Dimitri said quietly.

'What do you mean?' Edelgard asked, rather dismissively.

'He's talking about the fact that the whole assassination routine is a little suspicious.' Claude eyed the Princess shrewdly. 'I'm absolutely _sure_ that Hubert is quite cynical enough to have developed his _own_ doubts about the validity of the threat as it's being presented..'

'I'm surprised that you even care, Claude.' Hubert muttered. 'You work _so_ hard on appearing to be a cretinous coward…'

Dimitri looked between Edelgard and Hubert. 'I realise that playing nicely with others is not your personal preference, Edelgard, but there _is_ something very off here, and we would do well to pool our resources in this matter.'

'You have some resources to offer?' Edelgard challenged. 'I suppose your pet dog and skirt-chaser _might_ come in useful as bait or something…'

'That is enough!' Byleth's tone was granite. Even Hubert jumped.

'A bit uncalled for.' Claude agreed.

'Be wary of how you speak to her Highness.' Hubert warned ominously, although he couldn't make eye-contact with Byleth.

'There is no call for threats.' Dimitri's face was rapidly turning red.

Edelgard folded her arms, her lips set in a firm and disapproving line. 'This is pointless.' She declared. 'Pursuing our missions independently is the only way we will manage this. We are _not_ a team.'

Byleth tapped her cheek thoughtfully. 'You know…' She finally said. 'I don't really give a shit what grievances you may have with each other or what crap this is about…'

'It is not your place…' Hubert began, but Byleth put up a hand to silence him.

'… I _do_ know, however, that I will not tolerate any lack of respect for one other while you are students under my tutorage.'

There was absolute silence.

Byleth gazed round at all four faces staring back at her.

'Bloody hell…' She swore when nobody responded. 'When it comes down to a _mercenary_ having to give pointers in basic human decency, I can't help but fear for the future.'

'You go too far, Professor.' Edelgard said stiffly.

'I don't know how it is in your fancy noble world, Your Highness.' Byleth continued, 'But in the experience of this base mercenary, understand that _any_ asset that can lower a risk is boon. With the Knight's focused on Rhea, and our suspicion that she isn't actually the target … those of us protecting the rest of the monastery_ are_ going to be in danger. Working together is the most sensible way to manage that.'

Edelgard's eyes never left Byleth's. She inclined her head to the Professor slowly. 'You have a valid point, My Teacher.' She said formally.

'I'm not asking you all to hug it out and be the best of friends...' Byleth continued.

'Awww… teach!' Claude smirked.

'… But let's pretend that we can all act like adults and get through whatever happens.' Byleth ended, frowning at Claude, who winked back at her.

'I am fully in agreement.' Dimitri said earnestly. He held out his hand towards Edelgard, who took it expressionlessly and shook it.

'No cuddles?' Claude sighed at Edelgard's scowl. 'Whatever… I'm in with the cool kids anyway.'

'Just one last thing.' Byleth's voice was ice. 'I hear _anyone_ refer to Dedue as a dog again, I am going to kick their arse from here to the ruins of Duscur _regardless_ of who they are. Are we clear?'

'Better tell Felix that.' Dimitri said tightly.

'Oh, I have.' Byleth assured. 'Okay.. so now _that's_ settled… does anyone have _any_ idea what the assassination might be a distraction for?'

'Well, you said it yourself teach.' Claude sat up straight. 'The Knights are going to be run ragged and focused on Rhea, while the rest of the monastery is not only going to be open to all comers; it's going to be far less protected than normal.'

'So if someone wanted to get to somewhere in particular, somewhere they shouldn't be, for whatever reason…' Hubert was stroking his chin thoughtfully.

'Could this be about simple theft?' Dimitri looked skeptical. 'I suppose that bandits _might _be looking for some form of retaliation for what happened in the Red Canyon.'

'It's far too complex a plan for bandits. They are largely opportunists, and they rarely pick a fight that requires too much effort to win.' Byleth noted. 'Where is it that this religious ritual takes place?'

'The Goddess Tower.' Claude supplied. 'Actually, that means that there will be a load of aerial support too, so I would discount a plan accomplished outside in plain view from the sky.'

'We need to narrow down potential locations and motives.' Edelgard decided. 'It could be theft, or desecration, or even a person not invited to the actual ritual who is a viable assassination target.'

'Um… well, the three of us would likely be on the top of _that _particular list.' Claude pointed out.

Edelgard's eyes widened. 'Right!' She breathed.

'All the more reason to work together and try and get answers.' Byleth said decisively.

'You know, we never_ did_ work out who it was that sent those bandits after the three of us before the start of term.' Dimitri reminded them. 'It could be the same source if the target _is_ us.'

'You are _completely_ obsessed with bandits!' Edelgard muttered in annoyance.

'I suggest you each go and get your housemates working on asking questions and keeping their ear to the ground.' Byleth said quickly before any arguments could spark up again. 'We are fumbling in the dark right now so any rumors or theories are applicable. Maybe something will eventually make sense if we are processing it together.'

'An acceptable plan.' Edelgard nodded.

'We should meet up together again then?' Dimitri asked eagerly.

'By the middle of next week.' Byleth decided. 'See if we have shaken anything loose yet.'

'This will be fun!' Claude grinned.

'You have a rather _perverse_ idea of fun.' Edelgard accused.

Claude stood and bowed to her. 'I've survived enough assassination attempts Your Highness, that I either have to enjoy the game or fall deeply into abject misery. I know which I prefer.'

'Are we having a contest on who has been targeted for the most assassinations?' Dimitri asked casually. 'I'm sure we _all _have a load of stories to tell.'

'That's the spirit kids!' Byleth encouraged. 'It's good to focus on the things that you have in common rather than those you don't!'

'Yes, indeed.' Hubert agreed ironically. 'People trying to kill you is _such_ a bonding experience after all.'

'I'll remember that when_ you_ try to kill _me_ Hubie.' Byleth caught Hubert's eye-roll in her direction and grinned at him.

'Well, let's be about it then. Work to do, people to interrogate and all that.' Claude stood and clapped Dimitri on the shoulder. 'Catch you later, teach!' He added with a wink as he hustled the Prince towards the door.

'We should go and speak to the Eagles.' Edelgard seemed rather eager to leave too.

Byleth only managed to grab a few minutes of peace and quiet before Jeralt and Seteth arrived.

'That was an interesting talk.' Jeralt noted as he threw himself heavily into a chair and eyes his daughter speculatively.

'I'm impressed that the students have worked out that there is something fishy in this whole scenario.' Seteth added, going over to Byleth and gently lifting and tilting her chin to the right and left. 'You are looking a great deal better, my dear.' He smiled.

'Hands off, Seteth.' Jeralt warned grouchily.

Seteth's smile grew a little as he softly thumbed a caress to Byleth's cheek before nonchalantly moving over to a chair and sitting himself down, ignoring Jeralt's growl.

'You were listening in then.' Byleth asked, trying not to grin at her father's annoyance and Seteth's complete lack of concern at riling him.

'We wanted to know what they were thinking.' Jeralt replied, crossing his arms. 'Do you believe you can actually get them working together, lass?'

'Dimitri and Claude will be fine. Edelgard is more problematic, but as long as she feels listened to and respected, she should be alright.' Byleth shrugged. 'She isn't stupid. She will know that it is the best way to go.'

'We are over a barrel in this situation.' Seteth admitted. 'We _have_ to prioritise Rhea's safety. It would be foolish not to and would reflect badly if we were seen not to take appropriate heed of the threat. At least we aren't going into it blind though.'

'It doesn't appear to be the most sophisticated of plots.' Jeralt agreed, 'Which in itself means that the intention may be difficult to determine. Chances are that whatever the real point of it is - it may be so subtle that even after it's happened, it's not obvious.'

'And it _could_ just be a clumsy attempt on Rhea.' Byleth sighed.

Seteth frowned. 'Indeed. Maybe we are all overthinking things.'

'So then, I will be leading the Deer, but I can work with Manuela and Hanneman and get us all coordinated properly on the day?' Byleth was thinking aloud.

'If you discover any potential targets, then we can liaise specifically over those.' Seteth mused. 'Jeralt and I will be looking for the same kind of thing ourselves.'

'Oh, there was that other issue too!' Jeralt remembered suddenly. 'The thieves... in North Faerghus?'

'Right.' Seteth nodded. 'When you are asking around Byleth, we have heard a rumbling about some thieves setting themselves up in a tower to the North. Could you keep your ears open about that too? We have no specifics but since we are shaking the tree, so to speak…'

'You know, it would be nice to have a few weeks without anything to worry about except exams and badly written essays.' Byleth remarked grumpily when they all finally fell into contemplation.

'It would just bore you.' Jeralt grunted. 'You _need_ a bit of excitement in your day. I _know_ you kid.'

'I'm perfectly capable of making my own excitement.' Byleth raised an eyebrow at Seteth. 'Winding up my dad counts a living dangerously. Wanna help?'

Seteth chuckled. 'Sounds like fun!'

'Hey!' Jeralt groaned. 'Just… don't.'


	96. Planning and Zombies

It didn't take a great deal of time for Claude and Dimitri to pull together most of the Lion and Deer students to relay the details of their monthly mission since everyone had been hanging around eagerly in anticipation anyway. They joined up together in the Deer classroom, and somehow, Flayn had gotten herself mixed into the fray and accompanied them too.

'You seriously think that the assassination plot is a distraction?' Ignatz asked meekly once the house-leaders had set out both the mission and the speculation that they had spoken to Byleth about.

'People don't just carry around secret notes, Iggy.' Claude reiterated. 'It was meant to be found. You were there. Didn't _you_ think it was odd?'

'Sorry, I don't think I have a devious enough mind.' Ignatz apologised. 'I just took it at face value. I do see your point, though.'

'I believe our enemy is counting on the Knights having their hands full.' Dimitri said seriously.

'Well yeah, that makes perfect sense.' Hilda agreed. 'Why go to all the bother of facing off against the Church's finest when you can just throw them off on a wild goose chase. I totally admire the beauty of that laziness.'

'But what are they really after?' Lysithea said grumpily. 'I _hate_ puzzles.' She added.

'The obvious answer would be the treasure vaults.' Annette noted. 'There is a load of valuable stuff in the library, and in professor Hanneman's quarters too!'

'Not to mention the weapons.' Felix added. 'There are a few hero's relics and any number of other unique pieces here, so I've heard.'

'Since it is a religious festival, we can't discount a raid on the church's donation money – the gold that the nobles give. It's _loads _apparently.' Leonie looked thoughtful. 'I have no idea how or where it's given, though.'

'I hope it's not an assault on the kitchens!' Raphael groaned. 'I would hate to see all of the wonderful food stolen.'

'Whatever the motivation is, our prime concern is making sure that everyone is kept safe.' Sylvain pointed out. 'Especially the ladies…'

'We need to put in as much training as we can before the Rite.' Claude noted. 'Even you Hilda! If we do manage to suss the real plot, there is bound to be fighting.'

'I suppose all we can do at the moment is sniff around for rumors or whispers.' Mercedes said calmly. 'It's like looking for a needle in a haystack. As everyone has pointed out, many places could be the target.'

'Getting a feel for the more likely contenders will help.' Dimitri assured.

'Since tomorrow is Sunday, we all have the opportunity to put in some effort and gather some theories.' Marianne spoke up timourously. 'I can talk to the stable staff. They often pick up on information from the people that pass through the yard.'

'You could ask the birds too, Marianne.' Raphael added. 'They might spot something odd as they fly around!'

'Um… what?' Lorenz had been strangely quiet until now. He shook his head despairingly at Raphael. 'This is an odd affair altogether.' He sniffed, addressing the group as a whole. ' Nonetheless, I will be sure to put out feelers and see what I can dig up from my network.'

'Anything is welcome.' Claude encouraged. 'The Professors will be filling us in further on the actual mission and how it will run next week, and if any of you hear anything, let me or Dimitri know. We will be meeting with teach on Wednesday.'

Claude and Dimitri remained in the classroom as the others filed out quietly. Dedue glanced at the Prince to see if his attendance was required, but Dimitri waved him away.

'What are your plans now, Claude?' Dimitri asked once they were alone.

'I have a couple of people I want to speak to specifically.' Claude said. 'What about you?'

'I don't really know.' Dimitri's brow furrowed. 'I fear that I lack the kind of mind required for this type of situation.'

'Are you insinuating that I _do _have the kind of mind?' Claude queried.

'Definitely.'

Claude chuckled humourlessly. 'I'm not sure if that is a compliment or an insult.' He said lightly.

'It puts you at an advantage.' Dimitri acknowledged. 'You can take it any way you like.'

'Surely you know how this kind of thing works though.' Claude looked interested. 'You have been a crown prince all of your life. I refuse to believe that you have not got a head for politics and intrigue after all this time.'

'I understand the principles.' Dimitri sighed. 'I am just slow on the applications. If I was faster at putting together the facts in front of me, then the devastation of Duscur may never have happened.'

'Whoa, my little princeling. You can't blame yourself for that one. I don't know all of the ins and outs of it, of course, but it seems to me that nobody had a bloody clue what was going down at the time.' Claude wrapped an arm around Dimitri's shoulder. 'You aren't a slouch by any stretch of the imagination. I don't say that lightly either.'

'I just wish I could be a bit more… like you.' Dimitri admitted.

'Be careful what you wish for, Dimi… My awesomeness can be a horrible burden.' Claude grinned at him. '… By which I mean that sometimes I can be just a _little bit_ impulsive, and maybe a tad dismissive.'

'Really, I'd never have noticed.' Dimitri grinned back.

'Could be, we balance each other out, hey?'

'Could be.' Dimitri sighed. 'So tell me what I should be looking out for Claude. What can I bring to this that will be of some value?'

'Well, for one, I think you probably have a much better grasp on church politics… and you are a far better choice for speaking with churchy people than me. They seem to find me offensive for some reason, I can't think why!' Claude laughed.

'That's true.' Dimitri's enthusiasm rose. 'There is _some _benefit to be being seen as such a good boy after all.' He smirked.

'You _are_ a good boy.' Claude pinched the Prince's cheek playfully. 'I do reckon there is a dark side though, and that it would be quite a sight to behold.'

'Perhaps.' Dimitri murmured uncomfortably.

'So then, my fine friend. You go and speak to the saints and I will go and speak to the sinners.' Claude declared.

'Sounds like a plan.' Dimitri agreed.

'After some dinner though. I can't sin on an empty stomach.'

'Let's go grab something.' Dimitri chuckled, leading the way out of the classroom.

~0~

Byleth was woken suddenly by a thin shaft of light that marked the opening of the infirmary door, long after the curfew bell had tolled.

'I know you're there, Jeritza.' Byleth sighed into the darkness, where she could just about see the indistinct shape of the weapons-master looming by the entrance.

'How did you know it was me?' Jeritza's slow, dolorous tone was so quiet that Byleth had to strain to hear him.

'I was half expecting you to visit.' Byleth sat up in her bed and shuffled backwards, so she was propped up on the pillows at the bedhead, her arms around her knees. 'I figured it would be a late-night call… but seriously, this is _really_ late!'

'I had to wait for Seteth to take himself off to bed.' Jeritza moved forward silently. 'He rarely abandons his office until this sort of hour.'

'Probably a wise move.' Byleth agreed.

'I don't see_ how_ you anticipated my visit, though. I only came because Colin made it clear that he was desperate to see you.' Jeritza put the kitten he was carrying on the end of the bed and then perched himself down awkwardly.

'Ah, so it's Colin that must take the blame…'

'Obviously.' Jeritza agreed.

Byleth reached out her hand for the cat who did actually seem pleased to see her as he headbutted her knees and then tried to crawl up onto her chest. The thin nightclothes Byleth was wearing did nothing to protect her from his razor claws, unfortunately. She continued to fuss his fuzzy face while she waited for Jeritza to speak again. The silence stretched out, but she was determined not to be the one to fill it.

'You have finally woken up then…' Jeritza noted weakly.

'Damn… There are literally _so_ _many_ sarcastic responses to that rather obvious statement, Jeritza. I can't even be bothered to choose one.' Byleth groaned.

'I am not good with… words. Or people. Or small talk.' Jeritza admitted sadly.

'Neither am I.' Byleth pointed out stoically. 'Why not just say whatever it is you actually came to say?' She suggested.

'Hmph… Well, since you seem to anticipate my motives so well, do I even _need_ to bother speaking?' He asked, sourly.

'Jeritza…' Byleth admonished. 'It's fine. Just talk to me.'

'Alright then…' He paused for a second. 'Are you… okay now?'

'I'm still a bit worn out, but aside from that…'

'You don't have a heartbeat!' Jeritza accused her unexpectedly, getting to his point rather abruptly. 'You… you really _are_ a demon, aren't you?'

Byleth sighed and reached for the lamp on the side table and lit it up. Jeritza was at the opposite end of her bed, his pose mirroring hers, and he had no mask on to obscure his features. He blinked in surprise at the sudden light.

'Did Mercedes tell you about my heart?' Byleth asked him, picking up Colin and cuddling him to her chest defensively.

'No…' Jeritza's intense scrutiny was almost unbearable. 'When I am… "_him"_ and not myself, all of my senses are heightened to an alarming degree. He can quite literally smell people's fear, taste their blood as it falls, and hear the beat of an opponent's heart until it finally stutters into silence.

'But not mine.'

'No, there was none at all from you, and it amused him.' Jeritza's look was curious now. '_Are_ you human?' He asked, speculatively.

'Probably.' Byleth shrugged. 'My lack of a beat is likely related to my crest in some way, although in honesty, it's just a theory.'

'It's not that it matters.' Jeritza assured her. 'It is just another of _many_ odd things about you…' He was peering at her chest in fascination.

'Do you… want to feel it?' Byleth asked, blushing under his scrutiny.

'How could I_ possibly_ feel something that isn't there?' He asked in surprise. 'That makes absolutely no sense at all!'

'Oh!' Byleth nodded vigorously. 'That is an _excellent_ point. Mostly when others find out, they immediately wanted to check for themselves!'

'People are generally stupid.' Jeritza noted sagely, continuing to stare. 'You do have a pulse, though?' He added. 'I am _sure_ that I have felt one on you before.'

'Now, you _can_ feel that!' Byleth offered her upturned wrist to him. He shuffled forward a small way and lightly touched two fingers to it. He nodded at the pulse.

'It _could_ be said that you are dead and yet also alive.' He decided.

'Nice… so like a vampire but without all of the bloodsucking nonsense?'

'More like a reanimated corpse.' There was a tiny teasing smile playing at his lips. 'Based on your level of smelliness…'

'Hey!'

'Heh...' Jeritza moved away, retaking his position at the far end of the bed. His demeanor seemed to shift again and he appeared to tense up as his mind moved on to his next thoughts. 'Byleth…' He sounded nervous. 'When we fought those archers together, I was… not myself… did it bother you?'

'I haven't really considered it.' She replied carefully, stroking at Colin's belly. 'I was distracted by what was going on and focused on the fight. I guess you _were_ different, but I wasn't unduly concerned about it.'

Jeritza visibly relaxed. 'There are not many people who have met him and still live.' He admitted.

'Lucky me then.'

'Indeed. Your skill has not been overestimated. You were impressive, both to him… and to me.' Jeritza stood abruptly and fidgeted slightly. 'I should go now. I believe I have said all I have to say.'

'Okay…' Byleth agreed, bemused by his constantly shifting manner and thought process. 'Will you take Colin with you?'

'Of course. He is very good company.' Jeritza nodded. He paused again for a second. 'I acquired a chess set.' He said randomly. 'I have left it in _your_ room since I don't have a table in mine. We will play. Soon.'

'You will have to teach me.' Byleth reminded him. 'Speaking of which, I hear you have been standing in for me teaching the Eagles.'

That raised a genuine scowl. 'You need to get back as soon as possible.' Jeritza demanded. 'The small purple-haired girl keeps fainting when I try to speak to her, it is_ most _disagreeable.'

'Poor Jeritza.' Byleth chuckled at his aggrieved look. 'I really hope to be back in class on Monday.'

'Allowing yourself to be hurt has been a burden on many people.' Jeritza accused as he scooped up Colin and began moving towards the door.

'How _very _selfish of me...'

'Damn it, I nearly forgot...!' Jeritza transferred the squirming kitten to his other hand and reached into his pocket to bring out a _very_ crushed red flower. 'I understand it is traditional to bring a bloom to cheer up a person who is sick.' He shrugged. 'For you! Please get better soon.'

'Um… Thanks.' Byleth took the limp and wilted flower. 'That's very kind of you.'

'I know.' Jeritza agreed as he left the room.


	97. Bad Girls

Edelgard was tetchy and more than just a little angry.

'My people have been trying to get information for weeks now, my Lady.' Hubert reported standing stiffly aside the window in Edelgard's room and staring out of it rather than at her. 'As I have already told you, there was no indication that Lord Lonato was working with anyone else. His attempted rebellion against the Church appeared to be just a personal grievance.'

'Well, Hubert, your sources were obviously wrong, weren't they.' Edelgard snapped, the beginning of a headache thumping at her temple. '_Someone_ groomed Lonato into taking action when he did. I need to know who.'

'We _can_ speculate, Your Highness.' Hubert finally turned to look at her. 'Lonato was directing his attention specifically at Rhea, rather than religion as a whole – so the Western Church should be considered as a suspect. Their antagonism concerning the Archbishop holding so much centralised power is well documented.'

Edelgard waved her hand dismissively. 'If it is just _those_ clowns responsible, then there is very little cause for any alarm.' She decided.

'Agreed.' Hubert nodded. 'They have next to nothing in the way of resources, and Rhea has kept their finances on a very short leash.'

'My doubt, though, is that _they_ would willingly give up Lord Lonato just to further their plans a little.' Edelgard mused, rubbing at the ache on her forehead. 'Lonato's funding and his status would surely have been more helpful to them than his demise.'

'A valid point.' Hubert sighed. 'Which is why I am worried that there is a much more convoluted plot taking shape right under our noses.'

Edelgard was silent for a moment. 'You suspect our beloved allies then?' She murmured.

'I _always_ suspect them.' Hubert agreed sourly. 'This situation simply reeks of their kind of manipulation, don't you think?'

'If that_ is_ the case, then there is nothing that directly threatens us to consider.' Edelgard tapped her fingers on her desk, thoughtfully. 'They _need_ me too much, at least for the time being.'

'That is correct.' Hubert nodded. 'Yet… if they _are _looking to obtain something from here, right in the seat of Rhea's power, we should potentially be concerned about what exactly it is.'

'I will talk with them tonight.' Edelgard decided. 'Ask them directly if they are involved in this and see what they say. If they _are _after something, I can offer aid and at least give a pretense of desiring to strengthen our relationship.'

'I'm not sure we should take risks at this stage.' Hubert disagreed. 'We still have some time before we will be ready to move forward ourselves…'

'We can't just let this slide, Hubert.' Edelgard insisted.

'No, of course not. We need to know who is challenging Rhea and why. If it _is_ our ''friends'' then we also need to fathom their motivation… but might I suggest we use our _other_ asset to aid them rather than ourselves?'

'You think that would be a good idea?' Edelgard looked surprised.

Hubert nodded. 'He is notoriously difficult to manage but also almost impossible to reject. He would be too useful to have on their side. Offering them his service be seen as a gesture of goodwill, and _they_ have no idea just how deep his loyalty to you really is.'

'Interesting.' Edelgard murmured. 'A good idea, regardless of whether this current plot is of their design or not. It's not like we can make full use of his skills at the moment anyway. He is in too close a proximity.'

'Precisely. We would lose nothing and potentially gain a greater insight into our allies' plans.' Hubert relaxed slightly. 'That would be a most welcome development.' He confessed.

'At least one positive can potentially be drawn from this mess then.' Edelgard's frown was back. 'The Professor demanding that we work with the others is something of an annoyance.'

'To us, yes.' Hubert agreed. 'Her general point is valid, however. Faced with a completely unknown situation, and with the Knight's attention being diverted, it would make sense for the students to work together, particularly since her main focus is keeping us all safe.'

'We can't be seen not to be pulling our weight.' Edelgard made a face. 'We _certainly_ can't let Dimitri or Claude provide better support than us either. I _hate_ that the Professor looks at everyone as her responsibility. Her loyalty should be with us, and us alone.'

'I do not think it is in her nature to pick a side…' Hubert began.

'Are you making excuses for her, Hubert?' Edelgard's voice was deceptively quiet.

'I am not.' Hubert replied firmly. 'I am merely presenting you facts. It is unlikely that Byleth would ever disregard any of her student's needs regardless of what House they represent. You should consider that carefully when you decide how you wish to proceed with her.'

'I want her.' Edelgard growled.

'The only person Byleth is completely loyal to is her father. If you genuinely want her to follow you, then you should prioritise getting him on your side.' Hubert shook his head. 'While Byleth has a naivety in political matters, Jeralt most certainly does not. Despite the fact he does not appear to love the Church, I don't think you could win him over easily. If at all.'

'Weaknesses?' Edelgard asked.

'Only Byleth and alcohol that I could name.' Hubert admitted. 'Aside from what is obviously in front of us, the man is an enigma. There is just nothing on record of him.'

'We can _attempt_ to engage him.' Edelgard murmured. 'If it proves impossible, then his death would act to free the Professor from her dependency. Indeed, her vulnerability in such a circumstance is something we could exploit to bring her in.'

'Killing him would not be easy…' Hubert looked away.

'Do I need to order you to try seduction again.' Edelgard sounded grimly amused. 'You might have an easier time of it with Jeralt than you have had with his daughter.'

'Is having her join us _really_ so important to you?' Hubert turned to stare pointedly at Edelgard.

'It is not just about having her on my side, Hubert. It's also about ensuring that she is not on anyone else's side instead.'

'She is just a mercenary. I don't comprehend your sheer determination in this matter.'

'The Professor is a woman who has proven herself to be willing to give her life in the protection of her charges… both myself and Dimitri now…' Edelgard replied passionately. 'She is also a person whose genuine lack of guile makes trusting them ridiculously easy.' Edelgard paused for a moment. 'Maybe it_ is_ foolishness to want her so badly,' She admitted softly. '…But even aside from her most obvious martial skills, she easily commands a respect on the battlefield, and we have no-one like that in our ranks. We need it.'

'Your will, as ever Lady Edelgard.' Hubert acquiesced, bowing deeply.

'On the plus side, at least I have managed to gather more insight into Dimitri and developments in the Blue Lion house in the past week.' Edelgard stood and walked to the window. 'Ingrid has proven to be a mine of information on her friends and surprisingly, her company is pleasing in itself too. She is serious and dedicated to her studies, which I respect. Add the fact that extending my friendship to the girl is something that the Professor would heartily endorse, it is a winning situation all round.'

'It would be good to foster a like association in the Deer's.' Hubert agreed.

'Mhmm. I have been considering Lysithea.' Edelgard replied. 'Have you managed to look into the Ordelia's present situation at all?'

'I have.' Hubert nodded. 'It is likely that you share a bond that goes further than just your hair colour, my Lady. Lysithea is the last surviving child of her generation, much in the same way that you are in yours. After aiding House Hrym, they suffered retribution from the Empire, and the Alliance turned a blind eye. Her parents hold very little power. '

'I think that she has her suspicions about what has happened to me too.' Edelgard said thoughtfully. 'She has seemed quite intent on avoiding me at all costs, but of course, she is likely to hold a grudge with the Empire, although it could be assumed that she would hold a grudge with the Alliance too. Once things have calmed down a bit around here, I will prioritise speaking with her. I think she could prove useful if I present to her our similarities rather than our differences.'

'Lysithea is an extremely skilled mage.' Hubert noted absently

'Praise from you is rare.' Edelgard raised a brow. 'She must have genuinely impressed you, Hubert.'

'She has. Although Annette is also a force to be reckoned with. I have been a little shocked at the level of ability in the arcane I have encountered here.'

'You know, perhaps there _is_ some validity in The Professor's views on being inclusive to others. We could potentially pick up some very useful individuals during our time here.' Edelgard chuckled slightly. 'That is not something I ever expected myself to admit. It is an indication of just how dangerous our teacher and her unique brand of morality actually is.'

'She is certainly something else.' Hubert groaned quietly.

~0~

Lady Rhea entered her private suite and removed her headdress, tossing it down on her bed with some force and scattering hairpins in all directions. Her robes of office were discarded next and treated with the same lack of reverence.

'My Lady!' A harassed voice came from the other side of her closed door. 'Please… allow us to assist you.'

'I want some time alone!' Rhea called back belligerently to her handmaiden, '… Although actually… find Lady Catherine for me and have her attend me.'

'At once…'

It took a fair bit of time for all of the finery that Rhea was bedecked in to eventually come off, and once it had, she was able to shrug into a far more comfortable pair of soft trousers and blouse with a huge sigh of relief. She then poured herself a generous glass of wine and sat by the fireplace in her living room as she awaited Catherine's arrival.

When polite knocking finally announced her arrival, Catherine was pulled unceremoniously into Rhea's room with a speed that disorientated the Knight, and the door was slammed shut firmly behind her.

'Archbishop.' Catherine bowed. 'You requested my attendance?'

Rhea grunted and nodded towards an empty seat, refilling her wineglass and presenting one to Catherine as well.'

'I want to spar.' Rhea declared with finality.

'Of course, my lady.' It wasn't the first time that Catherine had been requested to provide a physical workout for the Archbishop. Rhea was an excellent brawler, which would come as a shock to most of her court. It _was_ rare for a summons to come so early in the day, though. 'Is there a problem?' Catherine asked, in her usual blunt fashion.

Rhea chuckled humorlessly. 'That's one of the things I like about you Catherine.' She admitted. 'Everyone is fussing around me like hens around a chick because of some pointless assassination threat, but _you_ don't just assume it is that which is bothering me.'

'With respect, Lady Rhea, you are more than capable of handling yourself.' Catherine replied honestly. 'With the Knight's providing back-up, I can't see you finding the potential threat all that much of a worry.'

'You are correct.' Rhea agreed. 'It is an annoyance at best, although the ridiculous reaction from everyone else is becoming very trying on my patience. I have been dragged from meeting to meeting about _"the dire situation at hand_." I am just about ready to beat the next person to mention it completely senseless.'

'So I am your sacrificial lamb then.' Catherine laughed.

'Oh, hardly.' Rhea looked approvingly at the woman in white. 'You will give a good accounting of yourself and give _me_ a good fight. Mind you, if I accidentally call you Seteth as I am hitting you, please don't take it the wrong way.'

'Your chief adviser _can_ be a little… pedantic at times… but his care for you and his dedication to the Church cannot be discounted. ' Catherine noted carefully.

'Pedantic? Pompously dull is a far more apt description, and the damned man is continually in my face at the moment…' Rhea growled. 'This entire situation is so frustrating. You would think that people have enough to do fighting amongst themselves and their borders that they wouldn't have time to start throwing dirt and accusations at the Church or me personally.'

Catherine swallowed, attempting to school her face to emotionless. She had never witnessed Rhea as anything other than benevolently calm before, even when angry. This odd petulance was… unusual.

'I think a good arms session is just the thing to get all your frustrations out.' Catherine said quietly. 'I hope you have nothing planned for the rest of the day. I can't help but feel you need a good break.'

'I do.' Rhea agreed. 'Between threats and accusations, and Seteth and Jeralt questioning _every_ decision I try to make, and my staff coddling me as if I am made of glass… I just want to get drunk and have a fight!'

Catherine choked a little on her drink.

Rhea looked at her, amusement in her eyes.

'Have I shocked you Lady Catherine?' She asked, a trifle mockingly.

'I know already of your ability in brawling.' Catherine replied. 'I have just never experienced such a level of grievance from you. I do understand your frustration though.' She added quickly.

'Does it make me more "human" do you think?' Rhea asked in sudden interest.

'You will always be nothing less than a great paragon of the church.' Catherine said humbly. 'However, everyone needs to let off steam on occasion Archbishop. I am… happy that you trust me to assist you.' She added sincerely.

'You are a good girl Catherine.' Rhea rose and placed a chaste kiss to Catherine's brow as she walked past her. 'Now then, lets fight!' She demanded eagerly.


	98. Scared, Cursed and Apologetic

'Hey, Bernadetta… Bernie… could you open the door please?' Ignatz stood and waited patiently, 'It's just me.' He added. 'It's your friend, Ignatz, and Marianne is here too.'

'Are you sure she's in?' Marianne asked timidly. 'You have been knocking for five minutes now.'

Ignatz nodded silently. 'I can _hear_ you, Bernie.' He called. 'You know... I haven't seen you since our last training session before I left on the Lion's mission. I'd love to see how you are.'

'Fine! I'm just fine!' Bernadetta's voice squeaked.

'You missed the archery session this morning, so I was worried.' Ignatz explained.

'Bernie was _dragged_ to a house meeting.' Bernadetta's voice was desolate. 'We were commanded to hunt for assassins… but not Bernie. No! Bernie is not that stupid…'

'I think you are meant to simply be looking for clues, not _actual_ assassins.' Ignatz said gently. 'No-one would expect you to face a killer alone.'

The door creaked open a crack.

'Edelgard would expect it!' She disagreed. 'Hubert would _happily_ use me as bait. Poor... poor, dead Bernie…'

'It's Archbishop Rhea, who is the target.' Marianne whispered, wide-eyed. 'I don't think you have anything to worry about. Not really.'

Bernadetta stood aside to let them into her room and closed the door firmly after a nervous peek outside.

'So, the Eagles are on the hunt for answers too then, huh.' Ignatz said, clearing some knitting off of a chair and indicating that Marianne sit.

'I will be in trouble for not going out and detecting stuff.' Bernadetta replied glumly. 'If the assassin doesn't kill me, then Hubert will for neglecting my orders.'

'Where would you go to look for clues? If you _were _to leave your room?' Ignatz asked curiously as he sat himself down next to Marianne. 'I don't have any idea of where to begin.'

'I asked around at the stables.' Marianne told them shyly. 'Nobody had heard anything, though.'

'Hmm.' Bernadetta screwed up her forehead in thought. 'If I _were_ to look for information… _which I'm not_… I would start by determining the most heavily guarded places.'

'Why?' Ignatz asked.

'Well, if the assassins are a diversion, they are looking for easy access to somewhere. So that would be somewhere that is hard to get to normally.'

'That's a good point!' Ignatz agreed enthusiastically.

'It's what I used to do at home.' Bernadetta admitted. 'I was _always_ listening for whenever a messenger arrived. They would canter up the drive just under my bedroom window, so I always knew when they came.'

'What did you do then?' Marianne asked, intrigued.

'Well, I knew that my father would be engaged with them for a while, so I could use the time to slip out of my room and go wherever I fancied. Sometimes, after a messenger's visit, my father would actually _leave_ the estate altogether for a while.' Bernadetta sighed happily at the memory.

'So you'd wait for a distraction and then act.' Ignatz was chewing thoughtfully on a fingernail. 'That makes a lot of sense, Bernie. So we should take a look at where guards are guarding right now!'

'Oh no, not me!' Bernie insisted. 'I'm staying right here!'

'I wouldn't let any harm come to you, Bernie, you know that!' Ignatz promised. 'Plus, we have Marianne with us, and she is a healer, so even if we did get hurt…'

'I'm not the best person to take either Iggy.' Marianne was staring at her hands intently. 'You know I am unlucky to be around.'

'That's just silly, Marianne.' Ignatz insisted. 'I always feel _totally_ lucky when I am in your company…'

'Why do you think you are ill-fated to others?' Bernadetta asked, frowning.

'I'm cursed…' Marianne said very softly. 'It is best to keep your distance.'

'C…cursed?' Bernadetta stuttered.

Marianne nodded sadly.

'Well, that's a load of crap.' Both Ignatz and Marianne were startled by the vehemence of Bernadetta's words.

'I assure you…' Marianne began.

'It's _people_ that hurt people.' Bernadetta insisted with a tone of total finality. 'What _is_ this curse, anyway? Some kind of magic?'

Marianne shrugged, her face red.

'Magic, hexes, jinxes… they are _cast_ by people.' Bernadetta knelt down beside Marianne. 'Most people scare me, Marianne, but you are not one of them.'

'B…b..but why?' Marianne asked, her liquid eyes wide.

'I don't feel the slightest bit of threat from you.' Bernadetta explained. 'You aren't big or loud or mean. You don't sneak around or say nasty things. Your smile is one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen!'

'You hardly even know me!' Marianne objected, her blush crimson red now.

'I am aware of_ everyone_. That's just how it is when you are scared all the time.' Bernadetta looked up with her eyes screwed shut, trying to find the words to illustrate her point. 'Sometimes... I _do_ get it wrong, I become fearful of someone who doesn't really deserve it… like Dedue. He is so very big that it can be intimidating! Also, if someone comes up to me when I don't expect it - I react badly because it frightens me.' Bernadetta sighed. 'I am also afraid of saying the wrong thing to people and pushing them into hurting me because of my own stupidity…'

'That's a very hard way to live.' Marianne said softly.

'I think Professor Eisner was the very first person that I became completely unafraid of.' Bernadetta continued. '… Which is nuts because she is certainly dangerous… but not towards me… never towards _any _of us.'

'I find her intimidating…' Ignatz whispered.

'You are just fearful of wasting people's time.' Bernadetta said firmly.

'Bernie is right about _that_! You apologise more than even I do!' Marianne smiled gently at Ignatz.

'I have started to try and see people more objectively now.' Bernadetta smiled tentatively at Marianne. 'So, I don't care if you_ are_ cursed, whatever that means. _ I_ think you are kind and that's far more important.'

'Thank you.' Marianne murmured.

'And I think _you_ are splendid!' Bernadetta added to Ignatz.

'Oh! Well… um…' Ignatz spluttered, his own face turning just as red as Marianne's.

'So, the three of us… scared, cursed, and apologetic… no-one would fancy our chances at solving this mystery, right?' Bernadetta suddenly grinned. 'I say, let's be fierce. Let's do it!'

'Blimey.' Ignatz removed his glasses and began to polish them on the arm of his tunic. 'I… I… say… err… bring it on!'

Marianne giggled softly. 'What's the worst that could happen?' She smiled.

'We could all die horribly.' Bernadetta replied levelly. 'But at least we'd have died trying!'

~0~

The morning had passed slowly for Byleth. First, Manuela had insisted on a very detailed examination before she would allow Byleth to leave the infirmary, and then the faculty had met for their weekly roundup, which of course, had taken longer than usual due to discussion about the mission for the month and the Rite of Rebirth.

By the time Byleth managed to get to the dining hall, she was completely famished, but her appearance precipitated a deluge of well-wishes and company, and actually managing to obtain some food _and_ eat it required both patience and in the end a fair bit of firmness. It was mid-afternoon before she managed to get away.

Myles wasn't on duty when she took a turn around the building to walk off her eventual lunch, and Claude had been nowhere to be seen either, so on a hunch, Byleth scurried down to Claude's workshop to see if they were there.

'Hey, teach! Good to see you up and about properly!' Claude welcomed her warmly when her instinct was proved correct.

'Professor.' Myles inclined his head in her direction, and Byleth was just about to question his formal address when Linhardt's head popped up from behind the huge workbench that dominated the room.

'Oh, hello!' Linhardt squinted at her in surprise. 'So, you know about this place too then.'

Byleth nodded, looking quizzically at Claude, who smirked at her confusion.

'Teach was the one who told me I should be listening to the stuff that you have to say, Lin.' He stated. 'You were quite correct, of course, Teach. Don't you ever get bored of being right all the time?' He winked at Byleth.

Myles snorted. 'Don't praise her _too_ much, or she will become insufferable.'

'You recommended me?' Linhardt looked astonished.

'I figured you two both enjoyed weird experiments, and at least if you do them together, it might minimise the risks…' Byleth replied.

'You wouldn't be saying that if you'd heard any of the things they'd been discussing in the last hour…' Myles sat back in his chair, resting his feet up on the table. 'Scary stuff, Professor. I reckon you've unleashed a monster.'

'Right now, we are simply discussing possibilities of what items might be vulnerable or worth stealing from this place.' Claude frowned at Myles. 'Linhardt has tried breaking into almost as many places as I have on his own quest for knowledge, and of course, Myles has the insider knowledge, so between the three of us, I was looking to shake something loose.'

'Not that it's been much use.' Myles added. 'Rumours and theories abound in this place, but no-one really knows what's behind most of the locked doors.'

'And most of the locked doors aren't locked by conventional means.' Linhardt added with a frown. 'I have never seen anything like some of the lock-devices I have come across here.'

'The sheer size of the place is also a problem.' Claude added.

'There must be plans of the Monastery.' Byleth said. 'I can get hold of those. I am working with Seteth and my dad as well as the students.'

'That will only be useful to a degree.' Myles informed her. 'I'm not sure that _anyone_ knows the extent of the underground space here. Nearly a thousand years of extending and rebuilding. Not to mention places that have been abandoned. There are literally miles of inaccessible hidey-holes or specifically locked sections.'

'Really?' Byleth looked skeptical.

'We are in a mountainous region. There is a load of rock beneath the main Monastery, and it has been utilised. I have seen some of it with my own eyes.' Linhardt agreed. 'Some of it is most definitely unstable too.' He added.

'I had no idea you had done so much exploring.' Byleth accused him. 'Do you let anyone know where you are going in case anything happens to you?'

'Of course not!' Linhardt looked appalled. 'I would likely get expelled!'

'I need to un-hear this…' Byleth's head had fallen into her hands in despair.

'On the plus side… we know now!' Claude patted Byleth's shoulder. 'I can watch his back.'

'Because _that_ fills me with _so_ much confidence.' Byleth moaned piteously. 'I am _supposed_ to be the responsible one here! Now that I know you are off doing stupid things – I should be reporting it. If something _were_ to happen…'

'Professor!' Linhardt came forward from behind the table and took both her hands. 'You actually care, don't you?' He was beaming at her.

'Well, of course, I do!' She exclaimed.

'Not something that I'm all that used to.' Linhardt admitted. 'How about I promise not to head off into anywhere that is dangerous? Would that alleviate your worry?'

'Would you mean it?' Byleth challenged.

Linhardt chuckled. 'You know me, Professor. Getting into trouble is… too much trouble, even to sate my unquenchable curiosity. Add upsetting you into the mix as well… it's a heady deterrent.'

'Okay.' Byleth nodded.

'Although, if I_ did _have a need to go somewhere in particular, how about I promise to let you know? Invite you along even…'

'That would ease my concern.' Byleth agreed.

'You don't have an issue with him hunting down and stealing items for examination?' Myles asked curiously.

'I put them back… eventually.' Linhardt declared. 'It isn't the _thing_ that is of worth to me, it's examining and understanding it.'

'What he said.' Byleth agreed.

Myles laughed. 'You guys are fun!'

'Shouldn't _you_ have an issue?' Byleth queried. 'You are the one paid to protect the Monastery after all.'

Myles shrugged. 'He puts them back... eventually' He mimicked sagely. 'No crime there that _I_ can see.'

'So, this is all very heartwarming stuff… but concerning our upcoming problem, we don't appear to be any further forward.' Claude was rubbing some kind of formula off from the blackboard in the corner of the room. 'Thoughts?'

'Really, if the guards don't know much about the underbelly of this place, then I doubt an outsider would either.' Myles spoke up. 'I'd suggest the target has to be somewhere more accessible.'

'I like the idea that _you_ are the target.' Linhardt said to Claude. 'We haven't really covered that yet.'

'Thank's Lin. I'd like to leave that till last if I may. I'm actually hoping we don't _have_ to consider it at all.' Claude muttered. 'It's just as likely to be Dimitri or Edelgard.' He added.

'I dunno Claude.' Myles was smirking at him. 'You're a pretty annoying kinda guy. Just saying.'

'Agreed.' Linhardt nodded.

'Poor Claude. _ I_ like you. Sometimes...' Byleth consoled.

'I hate you all.' Claude grouched.


	99. Just Another Day

Seteth was trying gamely to concentrate his mind on the monthly schedule for the Monasteries aerial defense team, but he found that his usually razor-sharp attention was drifting, and his thoughts were most definitely elsewhere.

It was natural that he would be concerned about the potential assassination plot against Rhea because_ anything_ that brought an element of uncertainty within any kind of proximity to Flayn was completely unacceptable, and preventative action _needed_ to be taken.

Seteth had been running on adrenaline and necessity ever since the moment that Ingrid had flown in and raised the alarm over what was happening on the road to Castle Gaspard. Now that he finally had a chance to sit back and take stock of the last few days, his incredulity at his own responses was at the forefront of his mind. He was literally amazed that he hadn't already packed Flayn up and disappeared into the night.

Likewise, Seteth had to consider the fact that he had immediately considered Myles a trustworthy person to entrust Flayn's safety to while he left the Monastery. He had also been overwhelmed by the relief he'd felt when he had flown into the camp set up by the Knights, and immediately saw the calm and authoritative figure of Jeralt, wholly in charge and unflappable, while everyone around him, including Catherine, were maintaining equilibrium from the assurance of his leadership.

Jeralt's indomitable strength of character was also apparent in how he was managing the fact that his daughter was unconscious and injured – an untenable position that would have rendered Seteth completely unable to act rationally if had been Flayn that was likewise afflicted. He had seen the merest glimpse of stress around Jeralt's eyes when he had approached the Knight and Jeralt had wordlessly jabbed a thumb towards the tent that had been set up to deal with the wounded, a silent plea for Seteth to attend his daughter while Jeralt was forced to maintain his duty.

Seteth had experienced a terrifying case of deja-vu when he had pushed his way into the tent and spotted Byleth laid so perfectly still and serene despite blood and mud covering large parts of her like a second skin. The shallowness of breath and the relaxed stance reminded Seteth of Flayn in her own illness, and that comparison only grew exponentially when his hand touched her brow, and she murmured something inaudible as if reacting to his presence.

.

With a heavy sigh, Seteth threw down the quill he had been writing with, leaving a trail of ink over the work that he had managed to complete. He was on edge, his concentration was shot, and despite his best efforts, he was still impotently grasping in the darkness over whatever the hell was going on. With just about everything.

He considered having another attempt at a meaningful conversation with Rhea, but he was tired of the argumentative and dismissive treatment that he had been receiving from her. Not only that, but she had locked herself away with Catherine yesterday and had refused to see anyone since - even her handmaidens - which had caused a near panic amongst them that _he _had been forced to deal with in as firm a manner as possible.

Seteth also considered seeking out Jeralt because, despite his better judgment, the damnable man was a reassuring and solid presence, and Seteth genuinely enjoyed both his company and his wit. The fact that they were each aware of the fact that the other was holding tightly onto personal secrets was the only thing that was preventing what _could_ evolve into becoming an actual friendship, and Seteth was unable to remember the last time he had been able to call someone a friend. Jeralt, however, would definitely be working at this time, and unlike Seteth, he was likely managing to contain his distraction and use his frustrations as positive energy instead of wallowing.

With enough self-awareness to know that staying in his office and staring blindly at paperwork was not going to settle his anxiety, Seteth tidied his desk quickly and then hurried towards the library where he was sure Flayn would be attending to her own personal studies. He was correct, but when he peered in through the door, he saw that she was engaged with Tomas, the ancient librarian, in some sort of discourse over one of the books that she had open on the table. Wary of once again being accused of being overbearing by the girl, he left them to it and made his way slowly down to the roost instead, with the idea of looking in on his wyvern even though he had already been down just before dawn as was his normal routine.

The Monastery was quiet yet industrious in the mid-afternoon sunshine. Seteth's ordered and efficient mind enjoyed the predictable routines and the established structure that he witnessed as the inhabitants went about their business as if there was no trouble of any kind impending. He was almost surprised when he found his feet taking him not towards the stables but instead around to the classrooms where the students would currently be in session.

He stopped first outside the Golden Deer room, where a hubbub of noise and laughter filtered through to his ears and the occasional plea from Manuela to settle down which was largely ignored. Rather than the annoyance he should be feeling at the lack of discipline in the class, Seteth found a sense of relief instead. The students had been subdued and withdrawn while Byleth had languished in the infirmary, so to hear them cheerful again touched him more than he expected.

The Blue Lions, in contrast, were quiet as Hannaman presented passages from one of the set texts on mounted defense. Understandable that _they_ may take longer to return to normalcy, although Seteth had been hugely impressed by the resilience and the bravery that they have displayed as a whole during their mission. The protectiveness and compassion that had been given to Ashe since the event was also admirable. Dimitri's passion and demeanor in his advocation that Ashe and his siblings were properly provided for left Seteth in no doubt that he had the makings of being a great King when his time came.

Lastly, he came to the Black Eagles room and listened as the von Aegir lad gave an impassioned monologue that covered the same topic that Hanneman had been reciting to the Lions. Every so often, Byleth interrupted to get clarity on Ferdinand's explanation, or one of the other students would raise a point. It was clear that the boy had quite exemplary knowledge of horsemanship, that covered theory as well as his already remarked practical skill.

Seteth relaxed against the wall as he listened. He hadn't realised that he'd been worried about whether Byleth was fit enough to return to work or not. He knew she was stubborn, but she sounded to be coping without issue, and he was absolutely sure that the Eagles were happy to be rid of Jeritza. While the man was a very effective weaponsmaster, his general teaching skills left a lot to be desired.

It was a surprise when the bell tolled to end class for the day, and Seteth was still loitering outside the Black Eagles room; he had barely noticed the passing of time as he had listened in on the lesson. The door burst open only seconds later, not allowing him any chance of moving away unseen. Bernadetta was the first person out and squealed in alarm as she nearly bumped straight into him and then ran at full pelt in the direction of her room.

Byleth strode over on hearing Bernadetta's cry.

'Hello, Seteth!' She said, peering out at the retreating form of the purple-haired girl as she sprinted to safety. 'Did you want to see me?'

'Oh… I just wanted to check in that you were managing your first day back, okay.' Seteth followed her into the room, where she patted Ferdinand on the shoulder then went to her desk to pull her books and papers into order.

'I'll admit I'm a bit tired.' Byleth replied as Hubert, the last student out, closed the door's gently behind himself. 'The students have been looking after me, though. Obviously, the first half of the day was taken up with about a million questions from everybody.'

'I can imagine.'

'I don't think Edelgard has _quite_ forgiven me yet for making her work with the other houses this month.' Byleth added. 'She and Hubert were unusually quiet, but they'll come round eventually.' She was all packed up and looked at Seteth to see if he was going to add anything. 'How about you?' She asked when nothing was forthcoming from him. 'After all the babysitting you did with me, I'm sure you must have a mountain of work to catch up on.'

'Yes.' He nodded.

'Do you have time to take some tea, or do you need to get back to it?' She asked.

'Tea would be nice.' Seteth was mentally kicking himself; his desire for company outweighing his realisation that she was probably exhausted. 'Only if you feel up to it.' He added lamely.

'I have an exceptionally light load at the moment.' Byleth nudged him towards the door. 'It turns out that Jeritza didn't bother setting any homework while he was teaching, so I have nothing to mark, and the notes that you slipped into the texts means that I haven't had to do any heavy research for the lessons this week. Thanks for that.'

'It's nothing.' He mumbled. 'I set the curriculum, so I have more than a passing knowledge of the content and the books. It took hardly any time.'

'None the less, you didn't have to so… let me thank you in tea!'

They made their way back to Byleth's room, where Seteth insisted on propping the door open a crack 'to avoid scandalous talk' as he put it.

'You know if there is anything I can help _you_ with… I would be more than willing to.' Byleth told him as she eventually poured their tea.

'I think you have more than enough to be getting on with…' Seteth insisted.

'Well, so do you.' Byleth replied. 'Don't think I haven't noticed the light in your office window at all sorts of hours.'

'What are _you_ doing up to notice it in the first place?' He challenged.

'Sleeping poorly, as usual.'

'I don't require that much sleep.' Seteth shrugged. 'Although actually, there_ is_ something that I was considering asking you to look at.'

'Oh?'

'Have you seen the box in the Cathedral, where people can post questions. A kind of counseling service?'

Byleth suddenly looked embarrassed. 'I haven't actually been into the Cathedral yet.' She admitted.

'What? Why?' Seteth looked amazed.

'I wasn't sure if it was right for me to do so.' Byleth said quietly. 'I don't really understand the religious aspects of the church, and…'

'And?' Seteth queried gently.

'And I suppose there is a part of me that still questions whether I really am a demon. What with not having a heartbeat and people thinking of me as odd and cold.' Byleth's chin raised in defiance.

Seteth's eyes were wide in surprise. 'You really believe that?' He asked, incredulously.

'Why not.' Byleth asked. 'It's as good a theory as any.'

'Byleth it isn't just the Cathedral that is consecrated. It is the whole monastery. If you are worrying that you might be smitten for stepping into the church, well, that would have happened as soon as you stepped into the grounds.'

'Oh.' It was Byleth's turn to look surprised. 'That's not very fair on Demon's that don't know the rules, is it!' She huffed.

Seteth couldn't hold back his chuckle. 'I promise you _aren't_ a demon.' He said. 'But Flayn did mention that you'd asked about lessons on the Church. We should probably see to that sooner rather than later.'

'Please.' Byleth agreed.

'Anyway, back to my request.' Seteth drained the tea in his cup and set it down. 'At the moment I am answering the questions that are left in the box, but I actually feel that it might be something that you would be far better at than me, and it would allow you to get to know the worries that your students have a lot better too.'

Byleth looked at him shyly. 'You would trust me to do that?' She asked quietly.

'Well, obviously or I wouldn't have asked in the first place.' Seteth pointed out.

'I see.' Byleth closed her eyes and took a large gulp of her drink.

'If you don't want to, it's not something I would force on you.' Seteth took her silence for reluctance. 'It's not a task that many people would find all that enjoyable to do after all.'

'Oh, no, I would love to!' Byleth cried emphatically. 'I am just amazed that you would willingly hand me something so responsible.'

Seteth stared at her, then his brain clicked into place. 'I was quite harsh with you when you arrived, wasn't I.' He said.

'Rightly so.' Byleth insisted. 'I had no idea why Rhea asked me to become a Professor, and I know I'm not qualified for it.'

'I am a man who has become rather set in my ways, Byleth.' Seteth blinked at her. 'When the unusual happens, I am wary, as much because of my desire to protect Flayn as anything else.'

'I understand that.' Byleth agreed.

'There is still so much that I don't understand.' Seteth continued. 'Yet I_ do_ believe that whatever the truth is, you would _never _willingly do anything that would cause harm.'

'I'm paid to kill people, Seteth. That is what a mercenary is.' She reminded him.

'Do you enjoy killing people?'

'No.'

'That is my point.' Seteth reached out and touched her hand lightly. 'Sometimes, when the facts are elusive, you just have to go with what your heart tells you to be true.'

'Not exactly the _best_ analogy to use with me.' Byleth smiled suddenly.

'Oh!' Seteth looked appalled with himself. 'My apologies! I didn't mean…'

'It's okay.' Byleth shook her head at him in amusement. 'I'm just the odd girl without a heart…'

'You are you.' Seteth said firmly. 'The heart thing _is_ a little bit odd though.' He accused with a smile in return.

'Go do some work Seteth and quit bothering me!' Byleth grouched at him. 'I think I need a nap before dinner.' She admitted.

'Don't work yourself too hard.' He insisted as he made his way to the door.

'Pot, kettle, black….' She called after his retreating form.

Seteth hadn't even gotten as far the training grounds before a hand fell on his shoulder to stop him in his tracks.

'Thanks for what you said to my girl.' Jeralt said gruffly, as Seteth turned to face him. 'I reckon she needed to hear that she is trusted.'

'It's simply the truth.' Seteth said as they started walking together side by side.

'I want to fight you.' Jeralt said after a moment of silence.

'You _what_?'

'You can tell a lot about a man when you cross arms with them.' Jeralt explained.

'If this is about my intentions concerning your daughter, I believe that Flayn is simply stirring the pot for her own enjoyment.' Seteth protested.

'Oh, I get that.' Jeralt nodded. 'Still, fathers like us will do anything to protect their kids right? Sometimes to the point of paranoia.'

'I'm Flayn's brother.' Seteth pointed out mildly.

'Close enough.' Jeralt's eyebrow raised.

'I don't see what that has to do with us fighting?' Seteth's eyes had narrowed.

'I figure, I get a better understanding of the man, then I might get a better idea of what could be shared with him.'

'I see.'

'I know that you are more than the administrator you play here Seteth. I recognise a man who knows his way around a weapon… more than that though I have been unable to fathom, and I reckon we should perhaps give ourselves a chance… to maybe understand each other better.'

Seteth's eyes were shining. 'Do you think you can beat me?' He asked.

Jeralt chuckled and squeezed his shoulder. 'Well, that the point isn't it, Seteth. I just don't know, and that's not something I often can say about anyone. I know for damned sure that I'd like to find out.'

'Likewise.' Seteth accepted.


	100. Keeping it in the Family

Flayn appeared to be in something of a panic as she knocked urgently on Byleth's door.

'Hey, Flayn, whatever's the problem?' Byleth was half undressed, as she had been caught getting ready for bed. 'Does Seteth know you are out at this time?' She added, sure that he would have a fit if he realised Flayn was traipsing around alone in the darkness.

'Of course, he doesn't. I pretended to turn in an hour ago.' Flayn replied impatiently. She pushed her way into Byleth's room and slammed the door.

'Come in, please!' Byleth muttered at the girl's belligerent behavior.

'Seteth and Jeralt are going to fight!' Flayn announced dramatically. I heard them talking when I went to say goodnight to my brother.'

'Okay.' Byleth looked confused.

'Well, we have to stop them!' Flayn wailed. 'I was largely teasing when I suggested to Jeralt that my brother was wooing you. I didn't expect them to come to blows over it!'

Byleth chuckled. 'I doubt very much that is the reason.' She guided Flayn to a chair and sat her down. 'Unless Seteth was literally threatening me, my da would do nothing more than issue a warning. Maybe growl a bit or scowl menacingly. There is no way that he would come to blows when he knows full well that I could take out anyone I needed to myself.'

'Are you sure?' Flayn demanded.

'Pretty sure.' Byleth nodded. 'There isn't actually a precedent. Jeralt hasn't had any reason to deal with a potential romantic encounter before. Or even a friendly one actually. I'm positive that he isn't stupid enough to believe that your brother would have an interest in someone like me, and anyone could see that Seteth is not the kind of person who would engage in disrespectful behavior.'

'Maybe, but I wouldn't be so quick to discount an interest.' Flayn muttered. 'Have you really _never_ had a romantic interest before?' She couldn't help herself asking.

'No. There was hardly the time on the road, and I guess I lacked the inclination to _make_ the time.' Byleth shrugged.

'Is there anyone here that has caught your eye?' Flayn pressed, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of gossip.

'I'm sorry, Flayn. If there was anything to share, I would happily share it with you.' Byleth promised. 'But since I have literally only just learned that I like hugs... I don't think I'm in any way a romancing kind of girl. Yet, at least.'

'I see.' Flayn thought for a moment. 'So who is it that you have hugged then?'

'Well, let me see.' Byleth smiled. 'There was you. You were the one that gave me the first ever hug that I remember.'

'Oh!' Flayn beamed. 'I like hugging you too! Was there anyone else?'

'Mercedes and Annette have accosted me a few times. Bernadetta, Caspar, and Linhardt. Then there was Hubert, of course.'

'Hubert? Really? _Surely_ you didn't like that one?' Flayn wrinkled up her nose. 'Hang on... are you saying that _Hubert_ managed a fairly normal human interaction of his own volition? That's... unexpected.'

'I hugged him actually.' Byleth admitted. 'I _was _drunk, but yes, it was nice. So nice I did it twice!'

'How did he react? You appear to still be breathing... so it wasn't lethally at least.'

'Hah! He hugged me back.' Byleth looked smug. 'Probably because Edelgard has ordered him to be friendly to me though...' She added honestly.

'Byleth!' Flayn suddenly flew up out of her seat, her face panicked. 'I can't believe I let you distract me! The fight! Remember?

'I admit, I am failing to see what the issue is, Flayn.' Byleth put a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder and pushed her back down into her seat. 'I'm sure that they are just sparing.'

'Seteth doesn't spar… sure he trains, mainly on his wyvern, and he teaches the aerial teams – but I cannot ever remember him actually sparing with someone.' Flayn was distraught. 'There must be something more to it, Byleth… please believe me!'

'I do.' Byleth replied reassuringly. 'Look… my dad has this 'thing.' He is reasonably astute about people and personalities, which I guess is what makes him such a good leader both in the field and off it. Regardless, he swears that until he has crossed blades with someone, his read on them isn't complete. I get the impression that he really likes your brother, but he isn't going to be sure until they have fought.'

'Is that really a thing?' Flayn asked skeptically.

'There is an honesty in the way you fight.' Byleth mused. 'Your style, what you will do, how you respond, it's all a good indication of the person that you are.'

Flayn slumped back in her seat. 'Do you think they will let us watch?' She asked.

Byleth chuckled. 'I very much doubt it. If it's a bonding experience, the last thing they'll want is us two troublemakers hanging around.'

'Aren't you even just a little bit concerned?' Flayn grouched.

'Not really.' Byleth was still smiling at the girl. 'I do think it's cute that you are so worried about your brother, though. He would be delighted if he were to learn how anxious you are over his wellbeing.'

'Don't you _dare_ tell him!' Flayn insisted.

'We can discuss terms…' Byleth offered with a shark-like smile.

~0~

'Took your time.' Jeralt commented when Seteth let himself quietly into the arena and locked the door securely behind him.

'I had some paperwork I had to finish.' Seteth apologised. 'I have been so distracted lately I have fallen woefully behind.'

'You should commandeer Flayn, that's what I do.' Jeralt grinned. 'She is a whizz with rota's, and she enjoys doing them. I'm paying her in sweets.'

'Flayn is less inclined to spend her time with me.' Seteth noted as he began his warm-up routine. 'I am too overbearing and intrusive.'

'Can't say I have that problem with Byleth, but then it isn't like she has every shown much feeling one way or the other in the first place.' Jeralt replied.

'So what are the rules for this then?' Seteth asked, staring around at the array of weapons that Jeralt had laid out before his arrival.

'I thought we'd just freestyle and make it up as we go along.' Jeralt shrugged. 'I don't spar often, I'm not fussed on the weapon or the method.'

'We could range through them.' Seteth suggested. I have a passing knowledge of most arms. Prefer not to be taking potshots at each other with bows, though.'

'Me either.' Jeralt nodded. 'How are you going to _manage_ without an enormous bird between your thighs?' He challenged with a leer.

Seteth chuckled. 'It's been a while, but I believe it will come back to me.' He conceded. 'Are you sure _you_ will cope without a group of Mercenaries or Knights at your back?' He smirked.

'Touche.' Jeralt went to the weapons pile and picked up an axe which he threw in Seteth's direction. The man caught it by the handle, not even stumbling under its sudden weight. 'I like the axe.' Jeralt commented. 'It's an honest weapon. No faffing about with it… smack or be smacked.'

'Im sure that a dedicated axeman would beg to differ.' Seteth remarked quietly, testing the balance as he waited for Jeralt to finish his preparations.

Jeralt's opening attack was brutal, a wide arcing swing as he shot forward with vicious momentum, forcing Seteth to quickly counter and shuffle back a few steps. As Jeralt recovered his position Seteth rapidly aimed a much less excessive attack to Jeralt's open side, which the Knight dodged with clean efficiency.

'Nice.' Jeralt grunted as he moved away to size up his opponent once more.

'You signaled your intention a mile off.' Seteth noted. 'Your speed was a surprise, though.'

'I'm not over the hill just yet.' Jeralt grinned, moving forward again, this time slicing his weapon from side to side in quick staccato slashes, interested to see how Seteth would counter.

'I'm not even going there…' Seteth leaped to the right rather than defend, then twisted into a dive to try and catch Jeralt's back.

'Interesting choice.' Jeralt kept to his feet but ducked low and cast out a testing shot towards Seteth's legs, which was weak enough that it was turned aside with a simple flick that pushed Jeralt slightly off balance. When he righted himself, Jeralt grinned broadly. 'Less talk now, I'm confident you have enough skill for some all-out action without the risk of doing you too much damage.'

'Is that so?' Seteth nodded and planted his feet firmly. 'Let's go then!'

Jeralt was impulsive and robust in his attack, handling the axe without finesse, but with an impressive precision that belied his lack of grace. Seteth, on the other hand, was focused and economical, lighter on his feet, and seemed to have an otherworldly awareness of the intention of his combatant. Jeralt was sure than the man was only using a limited amount of his physical strength, and was impressed with his restraint despite the battering that Jeralt was handing out.

'Are you actually going to start taking this seriously?' Jeralt grunted through clenched teeth as he volleyed a series of hits directly at Seteth's torso.

'I thought the idea was to get an insight into each other's skills.' Seteth growled back, knocking the axe clean from Jeralt's hands with a single ferocious blow and toppling the larger man to the ground with his shoulder.

'Me and my big mouth!' Jeralt grinned at Seteth and accepted his hand to rise. They both went over to the side of the arena to clean up.

'You are impatient,' Seteth noted as he toweled off his neck. 'Your form is unfamiliar too. Did you learn outside of Fodlan?'

'No.' Jeralt looked amused. 'Since you have the win, I'll answer your questions, but its swords next and when I win, you have to answer mine.'

'Dangerous.' Seteth's eyebrow raised. 'Do we have a pass?'

'Sure.' Jeralt went and picked up two swords. 'It'll be a balance, though.'

Seteth took hold of the sword that Jeralt handed to him thoughtfully, and followed the Knight back into the arena.

'Are you and your wife biologically Byleth and Myles's parents?' He asked.

'What?' Jeralt choked back a laugh. 'In so far as any man is sure, I believe I am their father. Myles certainly has my look, and Byleth is remarkably like her mother. What in the world made you ask _that _of all things?'

Seteth flushed. 'I did have a lingering thought that perhaps they were Rhea's children.' He muttered.

'Oh bloody hells bells!' Jeralt guffawed, slowly moving in towards Seteth with his sword raised. 'No.' He promised. 'A whole _world_ of no.'

Their blades clashed. Jeralt's superior skill was instantly obvious as he whipped gracefully back and forth, putting Seteth immediately on the defensive.

'So, where did you come from?' Seteth asked next as he gained a few ineffective hits against the onslaught from Jeralt.

'Faerghus originally.' Jeralt was pushing his advantage relentlessly. 'No great story there. I was a nobody, orphaned young, did a bit of thieving and general roguery before ending up with a mercenary group. Learned my trade the hard way.'

Seteth's skill with the sword was obviously less practiced than with the axe, but Jeralt couldn't help but be impressed with his continual speed and how he appeared to be improving as the fight went on, as if he was remembering moves long forgotten.

'Are you out of questions already?' Jeralt asked after a while had passed accompanied only by the sound of their clashing weapons.

'I wasn't expecting this opportunity.' Seteth admitted. 'I'm trying to order my thoughts.'

'How about I take a turn?' Jeralt smirked, throwing himself bodily at Seteth and crashing him backward. His sword moved like an extension of his own arm.

'Crap.' Seteth's balance failed him as he took a sharp shallow cut to his upper arm.

'You did pretty well, all in all, I was honestly expecting to trounce you completely with my preferred weapon.' Jeralt admitted appraisingly.

'It's been a while since I used a sword.' Seteth's brow creased. 'It was far more noticeable that your method is unusual with it, though. It's oddly familiar, as well.'

'I trained a long time ago.' Jeralt motioned that they go and take a break. 'Which brings me to my first question. What is your relationship with Rhea?'

'Family, of a kind.' Seteth shrugged.

'Huh.' Jeralt winked at him cheekily. 'If that's true, then the same could be said about us then.'

'What?' Seteth looked up sharply. 'What do you mean?'

'My wife was related to Rhea too.' Jeralts eyes turned a little harder. 'I strongly suspect that if I were to push back the hair that your shiny circlet holds in place, I'd find the family ear abnormality just like_ they_ both had.'

Seteth had tensed rigid. His brow puckered, and his fists clenched reflectively.

'Thought so.' Jeralt nodded at his reaction.

'Wait.' Seteth suddenly looked puzzled. 'I thought your wife was one of Rhea's handmaidens.'

'Yeah.' Jeralt agreed. 'All of her ladies are related to her, that's what I was told anyway.'

Seteth swore loudly and very inventively.

'How could you have not known that?' Jeralt had started to grin again, relaxing almost completely.

'I am obviously both blind and bloody stupid.' Seteth groaned.

'So Rhea's done one over on you too then.' Jeralt shrugged. 'Happens to us all.'

'What did she do to you, Jeralt?' Seteth asked quietly.

'Hey, I thought it was my turn to ask the questions!'

'Right. Apologies.' Seteth went to fetch the lances awaiting their next round.'

'Nah, I'm just shitting with you.' Jeralt chuckled. 'I knew I'd likely have more to tell before I could ask any proper questions, you ain't used to people messing with you, are you?'

'Used to be.' Seteth admitted. 'I had two brothers who loved to make me the butt of their jokes. Not to mention a wife who was quite capable of pointing out my shortcomings loudly and often.' He rolled his eyes.

'Flayn's mother?' Jeralt asked pointedly.

'You seem rather confident that Flayn is my daughter.' Seteth said mildly.

'Is she?'

'Yes.'

'I knew it!' Jeralt fist-pumped as he took the lance offered to him and stood. 'It's a dad thing, Seteth. You really think you could fool a fellow father?'

'I guess not.' Seteth sighed. 'I trust I can count on your discretion?'

'I'm not going to do anything that would be detrimental to your daughter. In the same way, I'd hope you would do nothing that could compromise mine.'

Seteth nodded his agreement as they squared off to one another again.

'So I met Rhea when she hired the mercenary company I was with for security on a journey.' Jeralt looked the most uncomfortable with the lance in his hand than he had with any of the other weapons.

'She hired mercenaries rather than take the Knights?' Seteth questioned.

'Shush now, let me get this tale out of the way.' Jeralt admonished as he awkwardly pushed Seteth's quick and targeted jab away from his chest.

'Sorry.' Seteth used the length of his lance like a scythe making Jeralt hop away awkwardly.

'Long story short, on the trip, I happened to save Rhea's life.' Jeralt tried another attack, pushing forward inexpertly and putting as much strength behind it as he could. Seteth countered it with ease. 'Problem was...' Jeralt continued, '... In saving Rhea, I left myself open to being skewered pretty convincingly through the chest, with a lance just like this one.' He frowned down at the weapon in his hand.

'Not a weapon you are fond of then?' Seteth inquired.

'Not really.' Jeralt agreed. 'The blow should have killed me. Would have done in Rhea hadn't stepped in and healed me with some weird hoodoo blood magic crap.'

Seteth's lance fell clattering to the floor, dropped in his shock at Jeralts announcement. He was forced to jump sharply out of the way to avoid the attack that Jeralt had already committed to then sank to the floor.

'She used her own blood to heal you?' Seteth repeated, staring at Jeralt blankly.

'I see that you have an idea of what that actually did to me then.' Jeralt replied, his voice heavy with irony.

Seteth nodded mutely.

Jeralt threw down his own weapon and jogged across to his belongings to grab a bottle of spirits. He went back to sit opposite Seteth on the floor of the arena, taking a long swig before handing the bottle to his companion.

'How long ago did this happen?' Seteth asked after swallowing a large mouthful.

'Over a hundred years, give or take.' Jeralt raised the bottle to his lips again. 'I _have_ aged, just bloody slowly, I gained strength and speed that I'd never had before as well as a nice shiny major crest of Serios.'

'Right.' Seteth held out his hand for the spirit again. 'I guess you really _are_ family then. Byleth and Myles too.' He rubbed at the sudden ache that had awoken in his forehead.

'I have to assume that you and Flayn are rather older than you appear to be as well.' Jeralt continued. 'For all that Flayn can be naieve, she is completely adept at weaponising her cuteness to devastating effect. I have also come to believe that your protectiveness of Flayn arises from the very real danger of people finding out just what your family's blood is capable of doing. Or is it just a skill that is inherent in Rhea?'

Seteth was silent for a long time.

'You aren't wrong.' He said finally. 'Our 'abnormalities' can be used in a variety of ways, none of them pleasant for the donor. Our secrets have been used against us in the past. It's what killed my wife and many of our family. It's what caused Flayn's lingering illness. We kept ourselves away from people for a very long time, and I am honestly beginning to think that we should absent ourselves again.'

'What does it mean for Byleth and Myles?' Jeralt asked.

Seteth's eyes widened. 'I honestly don't know.' He admitted. 'You carrying Rhea's blood and her mother being one of us too? They don't _appear_ to have stalled aging... I'm not entirely sure what they would inherit aside from a crest.'

'Is there anyone who would know?' Jeralt asked.

'I think we could only speculate at best.' Seteth frowned. 'What happened, Jeralt? Why did you leave the Monastery? Maybe there is a clue to be found in the events of your children's birth?'

Jeralt shrugged. 'I had honest respect, fondness even for Rhea. We clashed millions of times over the way she had her Knight's handle certain situations, but it was never a serious breach in our relationship. It was when my wife became pregnant that the troubles started happening.'

'I guess she would have been as unsure as I am as to what such a coupling could mean in terms of your offspring.' Seteth said thoughtfully.

'Rhea became completely unreasonable.' Jeralt barked. 'Territorial even. She tried to squirrel my wife away, tried to stop me seeing her – all the time saying that it was in the best interests of her health. I'm positive I was lied to about the dates too. I would never have accepted a mission if I had known the birth was imminent. It was only blind luck that I returned to the Monastery to witness any of the events. My wife was already dead by the time I returned.'

'What happened?' Seteth asked gently.

'The midwife later told me that Byleth was born dead. Her heart had never beaten. I was never told about Myles. When I first saw Byleth, she was obviously unwell, she was silent and listless, completely white like a stone. She had a small scar over her heart, where I assumed Rhea had worked whatever magic she had done to revive the child.'

'We definitely don't have the power to raise the dead.' Seteth frowned. 'You _must _have been misled.'

Jeralt shrugged, noticing the bottle they were sharing was empty. He went back to his things and dug out a second. 'I came prepared.' He murmured. There was silence as the new bottle passed back and forth for a few minutes.

'Byleth has never cried.' Jeralt said, finally. 'Not as a baby, nor a child. Not through physical pain or injury or fear. She never smiled, never expressed much of anything at all growing up. I stuck around for maybe six weeks here, but Rhea was becoming more and more obsessed with the baby, and Byleth wasn't improving any. I'd completely lost my trust. I knew that Rhea had done something to her, and I figured my only chance of helping her was to get away and seek medical help elsewhere. I set the fire, including a load of records that contained information about my family and me and left reasonable doubt that we had perished in the inferno.'

'Did you find any help once you'd left?' Seteth asked.

'None. We traveled all over using up the money that I had saved, but Byleth never changed, and no-one could offer any kind of explanation. Eventually, I returned to mercanery work to support us.'

'Why did you come back?'

'She'd gotten worse.' Jeralt's pain was deeply evident. 'There were the odd moments when she seemed almost human, particularly around smaller children or animals, and I had reached a point where I could see some expression in her simply through knowing her so well.'

'Was it the life you were leading traumatising her?' Seteth asked delicately.

'I don't believe so.' Jeralt shook his head. 'Byleth took a huge amount of pride in gaining a place in the band. She always wanted to be busy, hated inactivity. Her powers of observation and were frankly, almost preternatural. In my entire career, I have never known anybody as able to win a battle with such a minimum of bloodshed.'

'So, what was it that forced your hand to come back?' Seteth looked confused.

'She started having dreams and hearing voices.' Jeralt said uncomfortably. 'Like an imaginary friend in her head. She talked about it quite openly to me for a while, as if there was nothing odd in it. Then she just stopped talking. I had the insane idea that we could come here and hide out somewhere close by, and I would contact Rhea, ask if she could help or if it was something I should be expecting. I don't know. But then we got dragged to the Monastery as you know, and... well, she is so very different now.'

'Rhea's behavior since you appeared has been odd.' Seteth laid on his back, the effects of the spirits suddenly hitting him like a ton of bricks. 'I need to think about all of this.' He added.

'I had hoped that you would immediately have answers.' Jeralt said sadly.

'More like a whole load of extra questions.' Seteth sighed. 'How much does Byleth know?'

'Not a great deal. Her own lack of interest is the main reason for that, and right now, she has a load on her plate.'

'I never met the Byleth that you lived with for all those years.' Seteth closed his eyes. 'The one that I _have_ come to know is a very remarkable woman. I think you should talk to her.'

'Do you not think we should have some actual answers for her first?'

Seteth chuckled humourlessly. 'Point taken.' He agreed sourly.

'I kept a diary.' Jeralt mumbled. 'If anything happens to me, I have everything written down in that for her.' He paused. 'Seteth, would you look out for her if I am gone?'

'We are family.' Seteth said stoically. 'You can count on it. Would you do the same for Flayn?'

'Well, of course!'

'Then, my friend, I think we have made our first agreement in working together to keep our children safe.'

'I'll drink to that!' Jeralt raised the bottle.

'If _I _drink any more, I'm likely to vomit.' Seteth groaned.


	101. Wrestle Mania

Byleth and Flayn were waiting outside of the training grounds when Jeralt and Seteth finally emerged.

'Crap. Looks like we're in trouble!' Jeralt whispered loudly to his cohort.

'Flayn! What are you doing out of bed at this hour?' Seteth tried to stand up straight and look stern, but he failed spectacularly.

'I _knew_ they were drinking... as soon as the weapon's stopped sounding.' Byleth muttered to Flayn, who was looking over the both of them and casting some form of minor healing.

'I see that you were completely right.' Flayn agreed. 'No injuries to speak of. Just a bellyful of drunkenness.' She sniffed derisively.

'Why are you here?' Jeralt demanded as the four of them began walking towards the main building. 'How did you know we were sparring?'

'I overheard you discussing it.' Flayn had taken Seteth by the arm and was gently steering him along. 'I went and told Byleth.'

'... And I was walking Flayn back to her room when we heard the almighty noise you were making in the arena.' Byleth added. 'You were gathering some other attention too since it's long past curfew, so we decided to stand guard and deal with anyone who became too interested in whatever it was you were doing.'

'Ah..!' Jeralt looked sheepishly at Seteth. 'Did you happen to overhear our conversation at all?' He asked carefully.

'Nope.' Byleth shook her head. 'Flayn tried to...' She added, smirking at the girl.

'I did not!' Flayn insisted, but her face was flushed. 'I was simply ensuring that it was _impossible_ to overhear you, just in case!'

'That was wise. Thank you.' Jeralt said humbly.

'So have you both gotten whatever you needed out of your systems?' Byleth asked, obviously amused.

Seteth nodded enthusiastically. 'A good start at the very least!' He declared. '... And Jeralt is a _great_ sparring partner!' He added happily.

'Dad, are _you _okay?' Byleth inquired.

'Mhmm.' Jeralt nodded. 'I hold my liquor far better than _that_ lightweight!'

'Hey!' Seteth objected. 'I will have you know that I can hold my alcohol just _fine_ when it's savored rather than binged!'

'Okay, since all is well, I'm going to say goodnight now.' Byleth decided. 'I assume that between the pair of you, you can manage to get Flayn safely back to her room.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Jeralt saluted smartly.

'Right, then.' Byleth paused thoughtfully for a second, then shrugged decisively and wrapped her arms around her father in a brief hug. He stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth falling open in shock.

'Okay... I wasn't expecting that!' Jeralt gulped, patting her awkwardly on the head.

'I want a hug too.' Seteth complained petulantly to Flayn.

Flayn snorted. 'In your dreams, brother.'

'Who said I wanted it from _you_?' He chortled, pushing his way over to Jeralt and nudging Byleth aside to hug the Knight instead.

'Seriously Seteth, do you want to fight again already?' Jeralt growled. 'No more alcohol for _you_. Ever.' He added ominously.

'The world has gone mad!' Flayn gogged at Byleth, who was grinning broadly and shaking her head at their antics.

'In a nice way!' Byleth smiled, patting Seteth fondly on the back, then ruffling Flayn's hair before she walked away from them all chuckling merrily to herself, and wishing that Sothis had been awake to witness what happened. Byleth was_ sure_ the tiny Goddess wouldn't believe her when she told her.

.

The next day saw Byleth taking the Eagles through their physical training paces in the morning session and the Lions in the afternoon.

Edelgard had thawed a little in her demeanor towards the Professor, but Hubert was still rather distant, refusing to meet her eye and speaking to her only when directly spoken to. Byleth decided that she would give him a few days pass before she'd addressed the issue if there was still a problem.

Jeritza was skulking around the training grounds when the Eagles arrived, taking an obvious interest in the session as he usually did. Normally the weaponsmaster only ever observed Byleth's tuition, but the Professor's attention was suddenly grabbed when Bernadetta squealed loudly and hurried to try and hide behind Byleth, her face fearful. Jeritza had stepped out of the shadows to engage with Bernadetta's sparring partner Petra, offering advice on her defensive stance.

'There's nothing to be scared of, Bernie.' Byleth placated the frightened girl as Jeritza quite obviously rolled his eyes behind his mask.

'There is _plenty_ to be scared of.' Jertiza disagreed in his somber tones.

Byleth moved quicker than Jeritza was capable of anticipating. Within a few seconds, he was on the floor, and she was straddling him, both his arms and legs pinned.

'Really? You think that will keep me down?' Jeritza queried as he twisted underneath her and managed to raise a knee to ballast an efficient lift, highlighting his superior strength and reversing their position. They tumbled backward and forwards for a short while testing out each other's moves while the students surrounded them, most cheering them on, although Hubert was scowling fiercely. It was ended when Byleth managed to get herself a tenuous grip on top, then Bernadetta threw herself down too, adding her weight to keep Jeritza pinned.

'Take_ that_ you monster!' Bernie squeaked in victory.

'See!' Byleth was breathing quite heavily from her exertion. 'Nothing to be scared of!'

'Rather unfair to be ganged-up on.' There was an odd quaking from Jeritza as he rumbled a chuckle. 'Might I be allowed to get up sometime soon?'

'Jeritza will _definitely _kill Bernie now.' Bernadetta muttered unhappily as she stood. 'Well done, Bernie, good idea!'

'_I_ rather think that Bernie was very brave to stand up to her fear, or rather... throw it down...' Byleth praised her.

'How did you manage not to become completely trapped?' Dorothea was looking appraisingly between Jeritza and the Professor. 'Jeritza's strength is vastly more than yours, but you moved too quickly to follow exactly what you were doing. It certainly looks like a useful skill to know!'

'Are you happy to provide some further demonstration?' Byleth asked Jeritza quietly. He thought about it for a second, then nodded agreement.

The rest of the morning passed in showcasing to the student's several kinds of holds and breaks in unarmed combat. Caspar was also keen to show off some of the skills he had learned from rough-housing with his many siblings. Most of them were improvised, but Byleth highly approved of their inventiveness.

Eventually, the bell tolled for lunch, and the students filed noisily out of the training hall.

'Join me for lunch?' Byleth asked Jeritza as they tidied up the area.

'I avoid the dining hall.' Jeritza told her. 'The crowds are bad for me.'

'No problem. We can sit on a bench by the lake, and I can bring us out some plates.' Byleth offered.

Jeritza blinked at her in surprise. 'That would be acceptable.' He agreed.

'Let's go then!' She opened the door and pushed him out into the sunshine. 'How do you normally get your meals?' She asked inquisitively as they walked together.

'I simply wait until later when the facilities are nearly empty.'

'I see.' Byleth took his arm companionably as they walked. He flinched, but he didn't push her away. 'I was _hoping_ that you might be available for the afternoon session with the Lions too.' She cajoled him. 'I haven't covered much hand to hand defense, and it was actually much easier to demonstrate properly with your assistance.'

Jeritza was silent for a moment.

'One _might _start to think that you rather enjoy rolling around with me.' He noted solemnly. 'You did appear rather enthusiastic and determined...'

'Oh...! Are you _seriously_ trying to tease me now, or maybe you have been taking flirting lesson's from Sylvain?' Byleth nudged his side playfully. 'Careful Jeritza, someone might actually mistake us for friends if you keep this up!'

'That would never do...' Jeritza replied seriously. He nudged her back. 'I have a dour reputation to uphold, after all.'

'So? Will you help me or..?'

'Oh... Very well.' Jeritza sighed. 'You know, Mercedes and I used to wrestle with each other when we were young. I wonder if she still has any skill in it.'

'I will definitely try her out!'

'Hmm... hurt her and...'

'I know, I know... you will kill me... ' Byleth rolled her eyes comically.

'With _extreme_ pleasure.' Jeritza agreed.

'If you can actually manage to keep me pinned!' Byleth taunted smugly.

.

The afternoon went really well. Mercedes thoroughly enjoyed the amazement of the classmates when she was able to easily pull off some of the moves that Byleth and Jeritza demonstrated.

'This is all a bit like foreplay!' Sylvain chuckled as he rolled against Felix after they had both fallen to the ground and were scrabbling with each other to get supremacy.'

'Shut up!' Felix barked angrily, bringing his knee into contact with Sylvain's stomach a trifle harder than was necessary.

'You should all get used to the idea of grappling with people if you need to.' Byleth lectured them sincerely. I can't even count the number of times it has saved my life in a battle situation.'

'I can't see it making much of a difference to me.' Annette moaned. 'If my magic runs out, it's not like I have any real physical strength or coordination to fall back on.'

'That's why you learn the technique.' Byleth replied firmly. 'People who are strong tend to rely on that fact alone, but a much smaller and weaker person can use their opponent's momentum and their pressure points against them, plus make it difficult to get a proper grip.'

'Superior strength will always win out in the end, though.' Jeritza noted.

Byleth nodded at him in agreement. 'That's why if you are the one at a disadvantage, you need to end it before sheer physicality becomes the victor.'

'Wait... if you are the weaker contestant and neither of you has weapons, how _can_ you win?' Ingrid asked. 'I mean, something like strangulation would require strength; I cannot see Annette being able to strangle the life from someone of Dedue's size, for example.'

'Well...' Byleth moved behind Jeritza and positioned him down on the floor on his front, sitting on his back and bending his right arm backward, albeit gently. 'Applied pressure like this doesn't require huge strength and_ will_ dislocate the arm, which gives you a huge advantage, also... ' She pushed his ponytail to one side and indicated a few points on his neck. 'Biting a chunk out in these places will cause significant bleeding and death after a short while.'

'Urghh!' Ashe blanched. 'Are you being serious?' He asked.

'Of course!' Byleth nodded, letting go of Jertiza and moving off of him. 'Biting is valid in many places as long as it's not protected with armor obviously.'

'I told you!' Sylvain whispered loudly to Felix. '_Just_ like foreplay!'

'Sylvain!' Dimitri was blushing bright red. 'I apologise Professor. Please ignore the ignoramus.'

'That's okay Dimitri, he does have a point after all.' Byleth replied.

'I...I... do?' Sylvain stuttered.

'Why, yes, Sylvain. I imagine all the ladies that you attempt to seduce end up wanting to beat the crap out of you... so it _is_ just like foreplay... or rather endplay in your case.' She smirked.

'Wow, harsh!' Sylvain complained as Felix started to laugh.

'She has the measure of you!' Ingrid chuckled.

'I guess she does.' Sylvain admitted, looking abashed.

Once again, Byleth felt the lack of Sothis' commentary in her head with sadness. She was sure that her companion would have vastly enjoyed the entire training session, as well as having something rather pointed to say about the fact that Byleth _did_ find rolling around with Jeritza far more fun than she liked to admit. Byleth was beginning to wonder if Sothis's absence was something she should be worried about. She could still feel her presence slumbering, but she would not wake fully, just grumble and fall back into sleep if provoked.

'This has been oddly satisfying.' Jeritza murmured, bringing Byleth out of her contemplation. He was indicating the students who were paired off practicing moves together with youthful enthusiasm.

'We work surprisingly well together.' Byleth agreed.

'You just like having someone to order around.' Jeritza accused.

'That too.' She smiled at him. He tentatively smiled back.

'Would you like to start your chess training soon?' He asked quietly. 'For some reason, I feel the need to actually be better than you at something for a change.'

'Mhmm. That would be good.' Byleth nodded. 'I think tonight I will spend some time in the Cathedral though, and tomorrow I have a meeting with the House leaders. Would Thursday suit?'

'Yes.'

'It's a date then.'

'Um...'

Byleth chuckled at his suddenly fearful look. 'It's just a turn of phrase, Jeritza. I _swear_ your virtue is safe with me.'

'Okay.' Jeritza was quickly on his feet and practically running away into the depth of the arena.

'_Wow, Sothis, you would have been proud of that one.'_ Byleth thought mournfully. Her plan to visit the church itself... well, she was hoping that maybe it's holiness might stir the possible Goddess in her head into wakefulness. _'As long as Seteth is right and I don't burst into flame as soon as I step over the threshold.'_ She worried to herself.


	102. The Power of Prayer

'You'll be fine, I promise..!'

Byleth jumped violently as Seteth put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and reached out to open the door to the Cathedral.

'I didn't hear you approach!' Byleth whispered breathlessly.

'I saw you making your way across the causeway from my window.' Seteth told her kindly. 'You were walking so slowly, not your usual determined march. I figured you might appreciate some moral support.'

'Well, I'm sure that the Goddess wouldn't want to risk smiting the right-hand of the Archbishop, just because he's stood too close to an infidel.' Byleth agreed.

Seteth chuckled. 'Ready?' He asked.

'I don't know _why_ I'm so nervous.' Byleth nodded, cross with herself.

'Hmm. Well, Jeralt did say that he kept you away from churches generally.' Seteth mused. 'I wonder if he might have told you some colourful tales to ensure your obedience?'

'I don't really recall much detail from my childhood.' Byleth still hadn't moved. 'It's highly likely, though. Dad _does_ love a good horror story around the campfire...'

'Together then?' Seteth prompted gently, taking her slightly trembling hand in his own cool one.

'Thanks.' Byleth smiled wanly at him. 'I _refuse_ to let this fear get the better of me.' She added squeezing his hand, then letting go of it and striding forward through the door decisively.

Byleth's first feeling upon crossing the threshold was awe. Although she had gathered that the space inside must be huge, when she walked in and witnessed first-hand the sheer size of the place, she was speechless. A warmth and calmness settled over her mind, and her shoulders relaxed as she stared at the spectacle, trying to take in the unfamiliar environment.

'It's quite something, isn't it?' Seteth murmured from behind her. She could only nod her agreement. 'I'll give you some space to have a good look around. Unless you _want_ me to stay.'

'Thanks, but I really don't want to take up your time.'

'I will always make time for you.' Seteth winced at his words. 'Apologies, that sounded rather...'

'Kind.' Byleth said firmly.

Seteth bowed to her and turned quickly to hurry away, hoping she hadn't caught the flush creeping up to his face at his awkwardness. He was hugely relieved that Flayn hadn't been around to witness _that_ one.

Byleth started to move forward down the aisle that separated the pews and towards the grandiose altar at the front. Immediately she spotted Ashe, his head bowed, seated in one of the front rows. She considered her options for a brief moment and then approached him quietly.

'May I sit with you?' Byleth asked, startling the lad who looked up and then blushed heavily.

'Oh! Hello Professor!' It was impossible not to notice the tear-tracks that had winded a path down through his freckles. 'Please, sit!' He added, shuffling along the bench even though there was a vast amount of room on either side of him.

'How are you doing?' She asked as she placed herself down next to him.

'Well, you know.' Ashe sniffed. 'Trying to make some sense as to what happened with Lord Lonato.'

'Of course.' Byleth felt horribly out of her depth at his obvious deep sorrow. She struggled to think of something to say, and then remembered Seteth taking her hand and the feeling of reassurance she had taken from it. She reached out to Ashe. If anything, the boy turned an even deeper shade of red when she gently linked her fingers with his.

'_He might actually explode...'_ Sothis commented, suddenly looming large in Byleth's consciousness and flooding everything else into a familiar detachment. _'What would you even call that shade of red anyway? It's almost purple!'_

'I honestly can't believe that Lonato would forsake the church...' Byleth realised that Ashe was speaking, and she refocused her attention on him.

'It's hard to understand people's motivations sometimes.' Byleth replied carefully. '_Nobody_ can fathom exactly what happened just yet.'

'I know.' Ashe agreed. 'Just as I know that when he dismissed both you and Prince Dimitri in your attempt to resolve the situation - he was deadly serious in his intention to get through us by any means necessary.'

'Is that why you chose to stop him?' Byleth asked.

Ashe nodded unhappily. 'He has always been so kind and reasonable, I hardly recognised the man that we met.' He explained. 'I could not stand by and allow him to threaten the safety of my classmates. I couldn't believe how he was using the villagers either. Both things would have shamed him if he ever came to his senses.'

'I understand that your siblings will be arriving soon.' Byleth attempted to subtly change the subject as another tear rolled down Ashe's face.

'Yes!' Ashe managed to raise a genuine smile at that. 'The gatekeeper, Myles, took me to meet his adoptive parents. The ones that will be taking on my brother and sister. They are really nice people!'

'When will they arrive?'

'Tomorrow!' Ashe wiped his wet cheeks. 'I have been excused from class, and Myles is taking me down to await them.'

'I'm sure it will do you a world of good to be united. Siblings are great!' Byleth said enthusiastically.

'I'm worried about what exactly to tell them, but Myles said that his Ma is really good at that kind of thing so I shouldn't get too concerned. He has been _really_ kind.' Ashe beamed.

'He's that sort of guy.' Byleth agreed.

'Um, Professor...' Ashe flushed again as he squeezed her hand shyly. 'I am bringing my siblings up to the Monastery on Saturday. Would it be alright to introduce them to you? They have been so excited hearing about you in my letters home. I am sure that they would be over the moon to actually get to say hello in person.'

'Oh!' Byleth looked confused. 'I thought you told me when we first met that the Ashen Demon coming to get them was a threat used to make children behave! Are you_ sure_ they would want to meet me?'

Ashe chuckled. 'I _did _say that didn't I!' He remembered. 'Well, it was true, but then whoever made that story up obviously didn't know you at all.

'I would love to meet them,' Byleth agreed. 'If you're sure it won't scare them.'

'Thank you, Professor.' Ashe said earnestly.

They fell into an easy silence for a few moments, although Byleth was wondering how she could take back her hand without hurting the boy's feelings.

'_You do worry yourself over some strange things.'_ Sothis noted.

'_Is that right? Well, I have been worrying a lot about YOU just lately.'_ Byleth pointed out. _'Have you been feeling unwell? I have been quite unable to rouse you over the last few days.'_

'_I have been thinking...' _Sothis replied.

'_About?'_

'_Us.' _

'I don't think I have ever seen you here at the Cathedral before Professor.' Ashe spoke up suddenly. 'I spend quite a bit of time in here. Moreso since what happened with Lonato.'

'This is my first visit.' Byleth told him. 'It's quite magnificent, isn't it!'

'I find it peaceful.' Ashe said softly. 'The feeling here, all the people praying... it can be moving. When the choir starts up as well, it is lovely.'

'I hope I get to hear them as well.' Byleth gently let go of his hand. 'I was planning on having a good look around while I am here.' She added. 'Is there anywhere you would recommend?'

'You should visit the statues of the four saints over in the far corner.' Ashe nodded to what appeared to be an alcove. 'Ignatz has spent a fair bit of time in there studying their forms. He does love art, of any kind!'

'I will definitely go and have a look then.'

'Thank you for coming and talking with me, Professor.' Ashe said quietly. 'Everyone has been so very kind.'

'You can call on me at any time, Ashe. Don't be afraid to ask for company if you need it.' Byleth stood up and dusted down the back of her dress.

'Okay.' He nodded at her shyly.

'_He is such a sweet boy.'_ Sothis remarked as they moved away and went closer to the altar to have a look at the area.

'_He is.'_ Byleth agreed. _'Now, don't keep me in suspense, Sothis. What's been going on?'_

'_Not much...'_

'_Sothis!'_

'_Ah, well...' _There was a sigh that reverberated all the way around Byleth's head. _'I made an observation when we started traveling for the last mission, and I have taken a bit of time to think about it.' _She said heavily.

'_Did the number of divine pulse spell's that we used affect you as badly as it did me?' _Byleth guessed_._

'_Kind of.' _They had moved to the alcove that Ashe had pointed them towards. Sothis sighed again. _'This place, the church... it is different, you know. There IS a power here.'_

'_The power of you?' _Byleth asked with an edge of sarcasm.

'_Don't mock me, child!' _Sothis demanded in annoyance._ 'No, it's NOT the power of me... I think it is just as the freckled boy said. It's the power of many coming together and joining in their faith.'_

'_Sort of like energy then?' _Byleth queried.

'_Yes. That is a good way to describe it.' _Sothis agreed. _'It feeds me. It makes me feel stronger.'_

'_That's a good thing.' _Byleth noted.

'_Yes.' _

The conversation paused as Byleth took in the four statues of the saints.

'_They look quite fearsome!'_ She remarked.

'_They look familiar.'_ Sothis sounded like she was frowning.

'_Indech, Macuil, Cichol, and Cethleann.'_ Byleth read from the plinth plaques. _'Ring any bells?'_

'_Not really.'_ Sothis sighed deeply yet again. _'It is extremely frustrating.' _She moaned._ 'I know that I have forgotten something important, but I just cannot bring it to my mind. Even here.'_

'_Well if you ARE the Goddess, then it stands to reason you would probably know the saints, even if you don't remember them.' _Byleth pointed out.

'_I suppose.'_

'_Wow, Sothis. You really are in a grump today. Did you get out of the wrong side of the bed?'_

'_And you are acting extremely irreverently and childish.' _Sothis accused. _'You should learn some respect!'_

'_I dunno why I missed having you around so much.'_ Byleth grunted.

There was silence. Byleth sat herself down on the floor of the alcove and rested her head against the foot of one of the saints. _That_ was probably irreverent too, she thought belligerently.

'_I'm sorry.'_ Sothis' voice was very quiet. _'I think I have realised something that disturbs me a great deal. I just don't know how to explain it or what it could mean.'_

'_Just say it.' _Byleth advised. _'It's easier that way, and to be honest, I can feel your worry too. We may as well be frank.' _

'_I think I may be some sort of parasite.' _Sothis said._ 'I think I am responsible for your emotionless state, and I hate it!' _

'_Okay. That's a bold statement.' _Byleth was glad she was sat down.

'_I noticed about a day after we left the monastery for the last mission that I was feeling weaker in general, and I started to pull greater amounts of energy from you than I had in a long time. Only it isn't physical energy, it is you - I take your feelings and emotions. Since we arrived here, I haven't relied on you so much since there is energy externally to sustain me if I am careful... but away from this place – it is quite impossible to control.'_

'_Are you sure?'_ Byleth asked baldly. _'I can't say that I noticed anything amiss.'_

'_I think you are used to it.'_ Sothis replied sadly_. 'I can remember your whole life Byleth, from a babe to today, even though I don't remember anything at all from before your birth. I felt the things that you did not as I slept within you. You made it possible for me to grow and become aware of myself, but I fear now that it was at the cost of your own sense of self..'_

'_I only remember you from when MY dreams began. A few months before we came here.' _Byleth stated._ 'I have no recollection of you being with me before then.'_

'_Yet I was.' _

'_Even if what you say is true, I don't see that it is a problem.' _Byleth said stoically._ 'We are what we are, I guess.'_

'_No!' _Sothis barked._ 'Allowing myself to withdraw and exist ONLY on the energy of the monastery since we returned – I have seen how the last few days have been for you, Byleth. You have smiled and laughed. You even hugged your father for the first time since you were a child. You have been happy...'_

'_As happy as I could be while missing having you around._' Byleth replied seriously._ 'There were so many times I wished you were there to comment on things... did you happen to see my training session with Jeritza?'_

'_Oh yeah!' _Sothis sniggered._ 'You REALLY enjoyed that, didn't you!'_

'_Heh, he IS extremely cute in a moody, grouchy kinda way!' _Byleth agreed.

'_Let's not forget that he is ALSO unstable and potentially very dangerous...' _Sothis pointed out.

'_Huh, well...Nobodies perfect...' _

'_You REALLY need me, don't you.'_ Sothis chuckled.

'_I have a not-date with him Thursday...'_ Byleth tempted her.

'_You will have most likely become desensitised to your stronger feelings again by then if I stick around, and I am correct in my assumptions.'_ Sothis pointed out.

'_Ah well, Probably a good thing. For him, at least!' _

'_While we are here at the monastery, I can keep using residual energy to maintain myself, but manifesting to you takes up so much power and forces me into stealing from you as well.' _Sothis sighed._ 'How do you feel about being stuck here forever, Byleth?'_

'_Not something I've considered.' _Byleth admitted._ 'We need more than just a suspicion to go on, though. Maybe you have affected me over the years, but we are working together now. We are a team. That is new.'_

'_You don't hate the fact that I might be nothing more than a leech?_' Sothis asked, her voice horribly vulnerable.

'_Like I pointed out about my favourite handsome and charismatic murderer... Nobodies perfect.' _Byleth shrugged._ 'Anyway, it is all supposition. Let's look for some more answers before we start to panic.'_

'_But what if we can't find any?' _Sothis wailed.

'_Well, then I guess you're just stuck with me! Either as an emotionless demon mercenary away from this place OR as a slightly more feeling Professor in it!' _Byleth grinned.

'_Lets get working on finding answers soon then!'_


	103. A Loosened Tongue

Byleth had arranged the meeting of the heads of houses to happen just after the evening meal so that they might all be full and sated and hopefully less inclined to bicker. That was the plan anyway. Also, since she was sure that nothing would prevent Hubert from accompanying Edelgard, she asked Dimitri and Claude to bring along back-up as well, and she had persuaded an attendant of her own to join them to keep all things on an equal footing.

Arriving early to the Black Eagle classroom, Byleth pushed together the two desks nearest the blackboard and arranged chairs equally around it, then set out tea and coffee and put two kettles to boil on the huge hearth that warmed the large room. Then she waited. Anxiously.

Unsurprisingly Edelgard and Hubert were the first to join her, just a little before the appointed time. They swept in silently, although Edelgard did nod her head towards the Professor in acknowledgment. Hubert was carrying a large stack of papers that he was gripping onto tightly and had a small scowl on his austere face. Prince Dimitri arrived next, followed closely by Dedue. Dimitri bowed deeply to everyone assembled before taking his seat, and Dedue hovered as if he were planning to stand behind Dimitri's chair. Byleth caught the large man's eye discreetly and motioned that he sit. Dedue looked uncomfortable but did as he was bid.

A heavy silence settled that Byleth didn't even try to break. There was likely going to be plenty of _that _later. Claude, when he finally turned up, a few minutes late, was accompanied by Myles.

'Hey, guys!' Claude ambled up the room with a grin. 'Sorry we're late. Myles here has been down in the village reuniting Ashe with his siblings.'

'How did it go?' Dimitri asked.

Myles smiled broadly. 'It was great, Prince Dimitri. The kids arrived safe and sound, and they are cute as buttons. My ma is completely made up to have little ones around the house again!'

'Not wanting to be rude...' Edelgard cut in, 'But, why exactly is _he_ here?' She was facing Claude but was quite obviously talking about the gatekeeper.

'Simple, Your Highness. Myles has been an absolute font of information about guarding the Monastery, so his input here is hugely relevant, I'd say.' Claude explained.

'I see.' Edelgard replied dismissively. 'Can we begin?' She turned to Byleth.

'I am still awaiting someone myself.' Byleth murmured. 'He won't be long.'

Edelgard sucked in an annoyed breath. 'I hope not.' She chided. 'I do have important things that need to be attended aside from this, you know.'

'Don't get your knickers in a twist, girl!' Jeralt called out amiably as he let himself in. 'This shouldn't take that long, I reckon.'

'I would be grateful if you would address Her Highness appropriately.' Hubert complained bravely. Jeralt boomed out a laugh.

'Apologies!' He bowed to Edelgard. 'Please forgive my poor manners yer Ladyship. I am but a simple man, more used to speaking with my sword than my tongue.' His hand rested lightly on the pommel of his weapon.

'Sit down da and stop making trouble already.' Byleth kicked a chair out in his direction. He grinned at her and sat down.

'Okay, so does anyone have anything to report?' Byleth opened a notepad and took up her quill. 'Edelgard, would you like to begin?'

Hubert stood and flicked through the papers that he had brought with him.

'There are as many theories as to what is behind this attempt on Lady Rhea as there are people residing here.' He said dryly. 'That is to say that despite being inundated with potential scenarios, it has been difficult to pin down anything that is a firm lead.'

'So basically, you have found nothing?' Claude said lightly.

'I have here a number of synopsises. I have provided a copy for everyone.' Hubert went on, ignoring Claude. 'Most people appear to believe the threat on Rhea is negligible, given the protection that there is in place, even though the Monastery will be fully open on the day of the Rite of Rebirth. People are generally calm and unpanicked by the issue.' He handed round the papers that he had transcribed for everyone. There was silence as the notes were read through.

'It seems that this covers many of the same potential targets that we came up with ourselves.' Dimitri said, finally. 'The treasury, the weapons store, and the library being the most popular places that are likely to have something stolen from them.'

'Each of those places are actually the least likely.' Myles spoke up. 'The library will be closed down for the day, and guards are being posted expressly to that area, which means it's actually _better_ protected than normal. The treasury is pretty much impregnable; it has mechanical locks, and the security for it remains exactly the same as at any other time. The weapons that are held here aren't worth much more than in any other armory in the country.'

'I've heard tell that there are _special_ weapons...' Claude murmured.

'If there are, they aren't common knowledge, and their security doesn't come under the remit of the Monastery guard unit.' Myles replied doubtfully.

'The Knights don't look after any special weapons either.' Jeralt grunted. 'While it is likely they do exist, the secretive nature of this place means location would be impossible to be bribed out of just anybody. I'd imagine only a very select few would know anything.'

'Do you have anything to add Dimitri?' Byleth turned to the Prince next.

'I have spoken with the clergy.' Dimitri told them. 'They are generally a tight-lipped group, but I have been able to glean that the majority of the people that attend the Monastery for the Rite of Rebirth are fellow ecclesiastical types and specifically invited nobles. Aside from that, the numbers come from local villages or people on pilgrimage.'

'Not particularly _useful_ information.' Edelgard muttered.

'Oh... just you wait, Princess!' Claude smirked. 'Go on Dimi, tell them the next bit!'

Dimitri flushed at the attention. 'Right!' He agreed. 'Well, the thing with the devout attending is that they usually arrive early.'

'And...?' Edelgard sounded bored.

'It's Saint Cethleann's day on Saturday.' Dimitri continued. 'Most will actually arrive in the area to attend _that_ celebration and then stay locally for the Rite itself, which is two weeks later. Although most don't reside at the Monastery, they will be back and forth regularly for services and study. It gives us two weeks to familiarise ourselves with many of the unknown faces that will be here on the day proposed for the attack.'

'Bloody hell!' Jeralt breathed. 'I don't think Seteth has put that together yet. That could be really helpful!'

'Well done, Dimitri!' Byleth smiled at the Prince, who blushed even harder.

'Getting an idea of who these people are and any potential issues they may have would cut our work significantly.' Hubert mused thoughtfully. 'Are people generally noted as they arrive? Could they be made to sign in at the gatehouse as an extra precaution?'

'There are issues around the church being free to access by all.' Jeralt raised a brow. 'Given the unusual circumstances, however, I believe that would be a valid idea and could easily be instigated until after the Rite.'

'I would appreciate a copy of the list if one becomes available.' Hubert added. Jeralt nodded at him.

'We will be using Saint Cethleann's day as a bit of a training session.' Jeralt continued. 'Rhea will be leading the celebration, so the Knights are going to mobilize and practice maneuvers. Should be fun.'

'Poor Flayn.' Myles said quietly. 'It's her birthday on the same day!' He explained. 'It will be a bit mental this year, I guess.'

'Oh!' Byleth exclaimed. I didn't know!'

'Hey... I hope you all remembered it's _my_ birthday on the twenty-fourth!' Claude grinned. 'I'm expecting big things!'

'It's the two of your's birthday on the twentieth as well.' Jeralt told Byleth with a smile. 'So Myles tells me anyhow... Fancy _me_ having kids who will be twenty-one!' He shook his head, disbelievingly.

'Dad!' Byleth exclaimed and then sighed.

'Excuse me?' Edelgard was looking between Myles and Byleth in confusion.

'Oh... crap.' Jeralt swore.

'Interesting.' Hubert's voice was cold. 'Now that you have spoken, I do note that thereappears to bea distinct family likeness between Sir Jeralt and the gatekeeper. How very odd. Do you not agree, Lady Edelgard?' His eyes were fixed on Byleth, who was refusing to look at him.

'Guess the cat's out of the bag.' Jeralt grumbled. 'What?' He shot at Byleth, who was scowling at him. 'You didn't tell me Myles was going to be here too... and unhelmed.'

'I didn't know!' Byleth swung her head to look at Claude, who raised his hands.

'Woah teach! You said I could bring someone along.' Claude complained. 'It made sense to bring Myles. Don't blame me. It wasn't _me_ that gave up your weird twin-sibling secret!'

'You _knew_?' Edelgard's eyes shot daggers at Claude.

'Calm down, everyone!' Myles was grinning. 'It's no big deal... in fact, if it were to actually become general knowledge, maybe I wouldn't have to wear the huge stupid helm anymore!'

Jeralt started to chuckle. 'Meh, you're right, lad. People have better things to gossip about at the moment than how I managed to leave behind one of my kids when I left the Monastery!'

'Why _did_ you, Sir, if you don't mind me asking?' Dimitri asked respectfully, his eyes wide as saucers.

'I didn't actually know I had a son. He'd been handed to a wet-nurse, and the focus was on Byleth since she barely survived her birth.' Jeralt shrugged. 'Things were pretty confused at the time.'

'You _do_ realise that people think he is your lover?' Edelgard said pointedly to Byleth. 'It was an obvious conclusion, given the amount of time you two have been observed together.'

'Awkward!' Myles smiled at Byleth. 'That's another good thing that can be resolved, sis!'

'Right, 'cause it's not like I'd ever fancy a mug like yours.' Byleth grouched back. 'Can't have done my reputation any good at all!'

'Hey! He looks just like me!' Jeralt complained. 'A handsome and dashing devil!'

'Interesting family...' Hubert remarked quietly.

'We are wasting time. This is hardly important.' Byleth groaned. 'Claude, do you have anything additional to report?'

'I do, obviously.' Claude looked exceptionally pleased with himself. 'Ignatz, Marianne and Bernie banded together and came up with a grand idea which the Deer and I have been looking into and information gathering.'

'Which is?'

'It was their thought to gather information on where is heavily guarded at the moment, and then we cross-referenced that with Myles to see if anywhere would be _less _guarded than normal on the day of the rite.' Claude lounged back in his chair happily. 'There was one place that stuck out like a sore thumb.' He added.

'Although it being a target of any kind makes no sense whatsoever.' Myles added.

'Do any of you know what is considered to be the holiest place here at the Monastery?' Claude asked.

'The Cathedral?' Edelgard seemed drawn in despite herself.

'You'd think so, right?' Claude agreed. 'Actually, the center of the faith here is considered to be the Holy Mausoleum.'

'Where now?' Edelgard asked in confusion.

'It's the tomb of the Goddess.' Myles explained helpfully.

'_Oh! How morbid!'_ Sothis moaned.

'Well, I've never been there.' Edelgard sniffed. 'Not even heard of it.' Dimitri nodded his agreement too.

'It's only opened on the day of the Rite.' Jeralt said thoughtfully. 'It is kept locked up at all other times. To be honest, there isn't really anything there.'

'Just a stone sarcophagus,' Myles agreed. 'It's said to hold the remains of the Goddess herself. The coffin itself is magically sealed, and the Mausoleum has one of those fancy-arsed locking mechanisms, but I suppose if someone wanted to try and make away with the holiest of relic's...'

'It's not guarded?' Dimitri asked incredulously.

'Not particularly.' Jeralt supplied. 'The Rite actually starts in there, Rhea and the Clergy offer prayers at the tomb before parading to the Goddess Tower to perform the ritual.'

'Actually, I have heard of the place.' Dedue suddenly spoke, albeit quietly. 'The gardener's have been talking about the floral arrangements that they are required to provide for the tomb. It will be quite a large job for them. They say that normally they only have to provide a single posy once a week for when Lady Rhea visit's to offer her respects.'

'I didn't know Rhea visited it regularly.' Jeralt grunted. 'I'll be honest, I didn't really believe that anything was actually held there, given the fact it is hardly even heard of.'

'There is often a few of the clergy that hangs around in the mausoleum after the main party has headed to the Goddess tower.' Myles said thoughtfully. 'Space is limited in the tower so those that have not been expressly invited to attend either stay by the tomb or go to the Cathedral while the Rite takes place. That's largely why it isn't locked up directly after that part of the formalities are concluded.'

'It's definitely worth considering as a target. It is an anomaly.' Byleth decided.

'We also have to take seriously the potential that you three are targets.' Jeralt said to the house leaders gruffly. 'That is why it has been decided that you will be attending the full ritual. Then you will be under the provision of the Knight's just the same as Rhea is.'

There was a burst of protest at that announcement just as Byleth had expected there would be. Jeralt put up his hand calmly to quieten them.

'This is not open for negotiation.' He said firmly. 'Lady Rhea, Seteth, and all of the Professors are in full agreement that it is the best course of action. We cannot risk you any more than we can risk Rhea.'

'Which leads to the final thing we need to discuss.' Byleth added. 'Leonie mentioned to my Da that there have been rumors down in the village of a Black Knight wielding a scythe being seen in the streets after dark. Since a similar figure was responsible for the murder of the bandit leader in the Red Canyon, we are taking these sightings seriously.'

'Extra guards are on rota after darkness on-site and Knights are sweeping the local villages after dark too.' Jeralt relayed. 'Since there will be an influx of people from Saturday, we need to make sure that everyone is wary and mindful. Students are going to be requested not to leave their rooms after the final bell and to move around in pairs even during the day.'

'That seems a bit much.' Dimitri stated. 'Do you really believe there could be danger?'

'I'd rather not run any risks.' Jeralt replied.

'Understandable.' Edelgard admitted. 'I will make sure that the Eagles are aware.'

'Yes. I will pass on the information, too.' Dimitri agreed.

'We should all still be keeping our eyes open through and reporting anything suspicious, right?' Claude asked.

'Obviously.' Byleth approved. 'I think all of your hard work has given us a great deal to think about.'

'A lot more to discuss too.' Hubert said quietly.

'Well, I'm done for today.' Jeralt stood up. 'Keep up the good work, kids!'

'I have to get some food.' Myles stood too. 'You know where to find me if you need me, sis.' He added to Byleth.

'That will take some getting used to.' Dimitri was shaking his head as he and Dedue gathered their things and followed after Myles out of the classroom. Claude winked at Byleth and ran to catch up with Dimitri.

Byleth stood and started to tidy up the classroom, realising that she hadn't even made everyone tea. Edelgard and Hubert were still sat at the table as if waiting for something.

'Was there anything else?' Byleth asked resignedly.

'I admit I am rather confounded by the fact that Claude was aware of your family relationship to the gatekeeper, and yet you had failed to mention the fact to your own house leader.' Edelgard sniffed.

'Is that so?' Byleth sat down again, her face expressionless. 'Tell me Lady Edelgard, have you told me all about yourself? Do you not keep any secrets at all from your house Professor?'

'I... It's hardly the same thing!' Edelgard snorted in a very unladylike manner.

'Why? Because you are a Princess, and I am a commoner?' Byleth pushed.

'My secrets are mostly secrets of the State.' Edelgard declared.

'But not all I'd wager.' Byleth sighed. 'Look. This was not just a secret that related to me. It affected my father and my brother too. I also believe that whether you were aware or not made no difference at all to anything.'

'I see.' Edelgard rose. 'I guess I am just disappointed.'

Byleth shrugged.

'Goodnight, Professor.' Edelgard murmured as she left. Hubert went to follow, but when her back turned, he paused to place a hand on Byleth's shoulder and squeeze it.

Byleth watched them leave in consternation.

'_I couldn't see his face.'_ She muttered to Sothis. _'I'm not sure whether that squeeze was reassurance or a warning.'_

'_Knowing him, probably both.'_ Sothis replied sourly.


	104. Relative Strangers

'What the hell were you thinking, Da?' Byleth had headed to the dining hall once she locked up her classroom, to hunt down Jeralt and Myles. Jeralt looked up at her with an extremely annoying smirk on his face.

'Whatever do you mean, lass?' He asked innocently, kicking Myles under the table when he sniggered.

'You _know_ what I mean, you old fool.' Byleth grunted, sitting down. 'You are not stupid enough to have accidentally let slip that Myles and I are siblings. You are also not likely to be sat here with him in a public space if you didn't intend for the fact to become common knowledge. Why?'

'Why not.' Jeralt shrugged. 'There has been no real point to keeping it a secret. Rhea was simply looking to save face about the fact she hid my child from me. Plus, you two have been unable to keep away from each so much so that people think you're an item... It was just a whole lot of secrecy and deception for nothing.'

'I mentioned to Da that Claude had asked me to come to the meeting sis, and da said that you had asked him... and he came up with the idea of letting things slip accidentally.'

'Very sneaky.' Byleth accused. 'You didn't think to warn me first? I nearly had a heart attack. Hang on... did Claude know you were planning a big reveal too?'

'Maybe...' Myles hedged.

'Just great.' Byleth sighed. 'You realise Edelgard is pissed with me for not giving her a heads up first?'

'Seriously, you're gonna let _that_ bother you?' Jeralt asked.

'You are being awfully free with your secrets lately, Jeralt.' Byleth added accusingly. 'First getting all chummy with Seteth and now this. I _know_ you are up to something. It's making me nervous...'

'By, think about it for a moment, kid.' Jeralt was suddenly serious. 'I came back here to try and get help for you.'

'I didn't_ need_ help.'

'Yeah, you did.' Jeralt replied quietly. 'I have witnessed you speak more in this one day than you did in pretty much the whole of the previous year. You realise that, right?'

'Maybe I just didn't have much to say...' Byleth said belligerently.

'_You know he's right.'_ Sothis said firmly. _'Likely, it's all my fault, of course...'_ She added.

'I came here looking for answers from Rhea, but she is clammed up tighter than a crab's arse.' Jeralt was talking so quietly that he was barely audible. 'Every time I speak with her, she makes me angrier. We were close once. I saved her life, she saved mine. When you are betrayed by someone you once cared for... it becomes impossible to be tolerant.'

'Is getting answers_ really_ so important?' Byleth murmured.

'_Yes!'_ Sothis declared.

'I believe so.' Jeralt unknowingly agreed with the Goddess. 'Seteth agreed that letting slip about Myles was a good idea too. There are some staff and Clergy that are still around from the time when I was here before, and we figured that any gossip that's generated from the revelation might be more honest and useful than the pathetic response I've had to direct questioning.'

'My, my... You two _have_ been busy!' Byleth grouched.

'At the same time...' Jeralt plowed on as if she hadn't spoken. '... Seteth and Flayn will continue to shake down Rhea. She will likely be angry that our relationship to Myles had come to light, and _they_ have every right to be angry with her that she never told them about it – since they are her family and Seteth is supposed to be her trusted counsellor.'

'With the whole assassination plot too... Lady Rhea _has _to be feeling a bit vulnerable already!' Myles added enthusiastically. 'If _anyone_ can pump something out of her – believe me... it's Flayn!'

'I suppose in the interest of a bit of trust and honesty...' Jeralt looked around carefully. The dining room was mainly occupied by staff, Knight's, and guards at this stage, and the noise volume was high. Nonetheless, Jeralt leaned in closer to his children. '...Your mother... she was _also_ family to Lady Rhea, as all of her handmaidens are. That gives _you two_ some kind of distant kinship to Seteth and Flayn as well.'

'_Oh!'_ Sothis exclaimed... _'That's... no... I think...' _ Byleth's head exploded into foul language.

'_Something wrong?'_ Byleth asked her companion mildly.

'_I thought I was on the verge of remembering something important then.' _ Sothis moaned_. 'But it just skipped away...'_

'_I think I should tell them about you.' _Byleth noted._ 'It is surely relevant.'_

'_No!' _Sothis sounded panicked._ 'Byleth... please. A little more time. I need to find more of myself first.'_

'Alright By?' Jeralt was staring at her anxiously.

'I suppose at least you aren't just determined to run away now.' Byleth nodded at Jeralt. 'I do appreciate that. I'm still not sure how important getting to the bottom of stuff actually is, but if it's what you want, then I understand.'

'Thanks.' Jeralt said gruffly.

'Now then, I think I'd better go see Seteth.' Byleth decided.

'Why?' Jeralt raised an eyebrow. 'I've told you pretty much everything already.'

Byleth sighed. 'No, dad.' She said patiently. 'I need to see Seteth to get his blessing to allow the students to throw Flayn a proper birthday party. I don't have much time left to make the arrangements either.' She frowned.

'Oh! Well yeah, that's a nice idea!' Jeralt encouraged.

'You will be required Friday evening to help me fish up half the lake to donate to the kitchen for catering.' Byleth said firmly. 'That girl sure does love her fish!'

'I have to prepare the Saint Cethleann day protection Byleth... I won't have time...'

'Really?' Byleth asked threateningly.

'I could maybe squeeze out an hour before the sun sets.' Jeralt sighed.

'Wonderful. Myles, I am going to leave you in charge of getting gifts. I won't get a chance to go to town.'

'Alright.' Myles agreed with a grin.

'Now, I just have to bully Seteth for permission.' Byleth stood. 'Wish me luck!'

'Pfft.' Jeralt snorted. 'The man is soft as hell on you. You don't need luck.'

'Whatever.' Byleth smirked as she walked away.

.

'_I'm sorry.'_ Sothis said as soon as the two of them were alone, on the walk over to Seteth's office. _'I know you think telling people about me is a good idea... but...'_

'_I simply think it's relevant.' _Byleth replied stoically. _'If you aren't comfortable with it, then I won't.'_

'_I'm sure it IS relevant.' _Sothis agreed._ 'For a start, I have noted quite a few times that Seteth and Flayn can almost hear me. I believe that Rhea could too if she actually ever spent any time with us.'_

'_Are you worried that Rhea was the one that infected me with you?' _Byleth asked cannily._ 'It IS how it's starting to look to me, and I suppose if that is the case - she might be able to exorcise you from me as well...' _

'_Nice. First, you call me an infection, then you talk of exorcising me like an evil spirit!' _Sothis grouched._ 'Don't__** I**__ feel special...'_

Byleth chuckled fondly. _'I'm right though, aren't I? I don't understand why you should be worried about it, though. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or make you do anything you don't want to. You might be a parasite... but you're MY little parasite.'_

'_Thanks. I think.' _Sothis shot back sarcastically_. 'But it's not like you have had any say in anything that's been done to you - so why would you assume that your wishes would be taken into consideration now?'_

'_That's true, I guess.' Byleth agreed._

'_I AM surprised that you managed to make the same assumption I did - that Rhea is responsible in some way... for us being as we are.' _Sothis admitted.

'_I don't know why so many people assume I'm thick!' _Byleth grouched._ 'In honesty, I think I picked the idea up from you. I seem to get more of what you are thinking and feeling at the moment.'_

'_I have always been aware of your feelings. Much more than you have.' _Sothis admitted._ 'Just remember that if you ever decide to play kissy with anyone!'_

'_Awkward!' Byleth blushed._

'_If you think it's awkward for you, just think how it is for me!' Sothis groaned._

After they had made their way upstairs and went down the corridor towards Seteth's office, Byleth caught sight of Rhea heading into her council chamber.

'_Do you think it might be useful to sneak in and speak directly to Rhea ourselves?' _Byleth asked Sothis thoughtfully.

Sothis was silent for a minute_. 'Maybe.' _She speculated. _'Not right now, though. She is avoiding us for a reason. I'd like to be a bit more confident before we face her.' _

'_I guess.' _Byleth agreed as she knocked on Seteth's door.

'Byleth!' He stood from his chair and greeted her when she entered. 'Oh dear, have you come to tell me off? I assume you have had your meeting...'

'It's all good, Seteth.' Byleth assured him as she sat in one of the chairs close to the hearth. 'It was a useful meeting. I expect Jeralt will fill you in shortly. I wanted to see you about something else entirely...' She nodded at him when he gestured towards the kettle.

'What can I help you with?' He asked as he poured the already boiling water into his teapot and brought it with him as he came to sit next to her.

'The students and I want to hold a birthday party for Flayn.' Byleth replied directly. 'Obviously, I wanted to run it by you before we commit to our arrangements.'

Seteth had gone very still. 'I'm not sure that is the best idea.' He said quietly.

'I thought you might say that.' Byleth reached out to put a hand on his arm. 'Flayn is very highly regarded, you know.'

'Did she put you up to this?' A frown crossed his brow as he focused his attention on Byleth's touch.

'No. I was hoping that it could be a surprise for her. That it could be something special to remember.'

Seteth allowed his eyes to rise to meet hers.

'That's very kind.' He admitted. 'She has not had much of a chance to celebrate her birthday, not since her mother passed.'

'Do you think it might be difficult for her?' Byleth asked anxiously. 'I didn't think of that.'

'Honestly, no. I think she would be exceptionally happy with such an event.' Seteth sighed heavily. 'I fear it is my own concern and reluctance, which is giving me pause. That is... unworthy of me, I suppose.'

'It's understandable.' Byleth assured him. 'It is admirable that you protect her. She does also deserve some fun though Seteth, and this is a manageable situation. We will all be there.'

'You're right.' Seteth nodded. 'Are you sure you are willing to organise all of this?'

'The students will help!' Byleth's smile was large and genuine. 'They _really_ are very fond of her, you know. Having so many people looking our for her can't be a bad thing surely?'

'I am just not used to it.' Seteth said uncomfortably. 'I find it impossible to shake my fear for her.'

'She is lucky to have you.' Byleth said firmly as he filled their cups with steeped tea. 'There are worst things to be than careful!'

Seteth blinked at her in consternation. 'It's been a long time since someone has offered _me_ support as well. You are an interesting individual, Byleth.'

Byleth chuckled. 'I'm just glad that you saw sense as quickly as you did. I was fully prepared to attempt underhanded tactics if you had been difficult about it!'

'Interesting...' He looked speculatively at her. 'How exactly would you have done that?' He asked.

'Oh, no! I'm not giving my plans away. I might need them available to use in the future!' She grinned at him.

'I see.' Seteth put his teacup down and shook his head sadly. 'I have a feeling that between you and Flayn, I am probably in for a very difficult time. If the two of you set your mind to conspiring together as a pair, I _genuinely_ worry for my sanity.'

'Best not test the theory.' Byleth advised sagely. 'Just make it a point agree with whatever we say!'

'Goddess save me!' Seteth groaned.

'_I don't think so!'_ Sothis laughed.


	105. Check-Mate

Planning the perfect party turned out not to be quite as easy as Byleth had initially assumed, but she'd be damned before she'd admit that to anyone else. On the plus side, as she had suspected, most of the students were both enthusiastic and willing to get involved in helping her pull things together. What she hadn't realised was how many different options there were on how and what to do.

'You'll need to get some entertainment if it is to be a proper party.' Lorenz insisted.

'Like the stringed quartet that you had playing at yours?' She asked, trying not to smirk. 'The ones that stormed off in a hissy-fit when cake accidentally got thrown at them during the food fight?'

'If I ever find out who instigated _that _nightmare, I will kill them.' Lorenz blustered.

Byleth wondered if she should admit that it had been her. By mistake, obviously, she had been trying to prevent a prank from Claude when it had happened...

'I don't think we'll have time to arrange a group to perform for us.' Byleth pointed out. 'It's a very last-minute type of event.'

'Hmm... Well, I suppose we students could get something together. I believe a number of us do play an instrument of some kind.' Lorenz looked thoughtful. 'We could also ask Dorothea to sing!' He added.

'In that case, I shall leave the entertainment arrangements in your thoroughly capable hands, Lorenz.' Byleth decided.

'A sensible idea, Professor!' Lorenz preened happily.

'_Have you actually taken leave of your senses?'_ Sothis asked, aquiver with laughter.

'_Surely having something in place is better than nothing at all?'_ Byleth sounded a little desperate.

'_I will reserve judgement until after I've heard what he comes up with.'_ Byleth could physically feel Sothis' smirk.

.

Mercedes was recruited next.

'I will get onto baking as soon as I've finished with lessons today.' Mercedes offered with a beaming smile. 'Annette and Ashe have offered help too so we should be able to get a good batch of sweets ready in time. Flayn loves cake almost as much as she loves fish.'

'Me and my da will be fishing Friday.' Byleth told her. 'Thankfully, the kitchen staff have been very accommodating and are going to produce several fish-dishes with what we manage to catch.'

'Have you given any thought to decoration?' Mercedes continued.

'I'm going to hand that one to the Golden Deer. If I can persuade Hilda to actually help out, that is.' Byleth admitted.

'Hmm. If she proves to be difficult, send her my way.' Mercedes smiled. 'Dorothea sniffed out an interesting bit of gossip that Hilda would just die to hear. I'm not above using a bit of wholesome bribery for a good cause.'

'Sounds good!' Byleth agreed.

'On a completely different subject...' Mercedes went on. 'Seems we have something in common, Professor!'

'A secret brother?' Byleth guessed.

'Indeed! How interesting!' Mercedes giggled. 'I was _so _happy to hear that Myles is your brother and not your beau. I'm sure that my brother will be happy too!' She added mischievously. 'I understand that Emile is meeting with you tonight!'

'You literally know everything that goes on around here, don't you?' Byleth was seriously impressed.

Mercedes giggled again. 'I may occasionally forget to put my shoes on my feet, or mix up my homework with my diary and hand Professor Hanneman a three page telling of my most secret fantasies... but I am not so vacant that I can't sniff out a good rumour here and there!' She agreed.

'You didn't!' Byleth gogged. 'You _really_ gave your diary to Hanneman by mistake?'

'Mhmm.' Mercedes laughed. 'He hasn't been able to look me in the eye for a while now!' She added wickedly.

'I don't think I want to know any further details!' Byleth sniggered.

.

As it turned out, Hilda was completely ecstatic to be in charge of the decorations for Flayn's party.

'This is quite literally the job I was put on this earth to perform!' She told Byleth happily. 'I mean - it's a shame that you want a fish theme of all things... _Are _there any pink-hued fish, by the way?'

'Use your artistic license...' Byleth suggested.

'Hmm, yes.' Hilda nodded wisely. 'I will get some templates from Ignatz and then enlist a band of helpful workers.'

'I'm sorry that the budget isn't huge...' Byleth had handed Hilda a rather modest coin pouch to purchase materials.

'Don't you worry about that!' Hilda smirked. 'Seems Dimitri and Claude have swelled the coffers quite handsomely from their own allowances. Only the very best for General Flayn after all!'

'Oh! That was kind of them.' Byleth enthused.

'A bit more time _would _have been preferable, but when it comes to miracles, and of course, getting other people to do most of the heavy lifting... I am most definitely your girl!'

'You are indeed!' Byleth agreed.

'I assume that you will make sure that the flowers will match my design scheme.' Hilda added.

'Right. Um... I'll get Dedue to speak to you.' Byleth had totally forgotten about flowers. 'I will go and see him as soon as I can!' She added.

.

Dedue was already in the greenhouse when she finally managed to get the time to go looking for him.

'I anticipated your requirement, Professor.' He told her when she rushed in and ran up to him. 'Are you alright? You are looking rather harassed if you don't mind me saying.'

'I have spent all day trying to orchestrate people _and_ properly teach my lessons.' Byleth groaned as she took the opportunity to sit down and rest. 'It's been harder than organising a full-scale battle.'

'Well, you have no worries about the flowers. I have already received the okay from the gardeners to liberate several forget-me-nots. Luckily they aren't being used for the Rite of Rebirth, and they are Flayn's favorite flower.'

'How do you always manage to be so reliable, Dedue?' Byleth asked. 'And calm!' She added.

'Believe me, I wasn't so calm when I was told I was being brought back to the Monastery on the back a Wyvern after our last mission.' Dedue chuckled. 'It took quite a bit of heavy medication to make _that_ possible!'

'I'm sorry I missed it!' Byleth smiled.

'I haven't yet had the opportunity to thank you for saving Prince Dimitri's life once again.' Dedue took a seat on the ground next to her, and his huge hand fell lightly on her shoulder. 'Sometimes, I believe that you may actually be super-human.' He murmured.

'And then I get into a tizzy over a birthday party, and you realise that I am just as much an idiot as anyone else!' She laughed.

'You are doing an admirable job, Professor.' Dedue told her. 'Just don't completely wear yourself out. You only have to ask if you need help with anything.'

'Be wary of what you offer me, Dedue!' Byleth advised. 'I am pretty sure there may be quite a bit of heavy lifting required on the day!'

'Then I am your man. I am sure that Sylvain and the Prince will offer their services too.'

'Thanks.' Byleth stood and offered him a hand to help him rise, which he took, although he looked amused by the gesture. 'I'd love to stay and spend some quiet time with you, Dedue, but I still have roughly a million things to do...'

Dedue nodded to her. 'Everything will be just fine.' He promised.

'I hope so.' She muttered as she ran off to grab the next person on her list.

.

It was getting dark by the time Byleth was finished, and she managed to grab a very quick bite to eat before she was due to meet with Jeritza for their chess session. She detoured to the kitchen to grab a few sweets for them to share, but when she arrived, she found Mercedes in full baking mode and Jeritza himself sitting on a stool using his fingers to clean out a mixing bowl of what looked suspiciously like cake mixture.

'Hello again!' Mercedes called cheerily as she took one tray of baked goods out of the oven and replaced it with another. 'We are getting on really well here. We shall have a veritable feast available come Saturday!'

'Mercedes has promised there will be jelly and ice cream.' Jeritza added contentedly.

'If you are busy, I don't mind canceling our games evening.' Byleth told him as he cleaned off his fingers.

'Don't you dare, Professor!' Mercedes answered for him. 'Emile has been very excited about spending the evening with you... haven't you Emile?' She smiled encouragingly at him.

'Ah... um... well...' Jeritza stuttered, looking anything _but_ excited.

'We used to play chess together when we were small. It was always such fun!' Mercedes continued fondly. 'I'm sure you will pick it up quickly, Professor!'

'Hopefully.' Byleth glanced at Jertiza, who was still looking slightly embarrassed.

'Go on then!' Mercedes took the bowl from Jeritza's hand and picked up a cloth to wipe his mouth. He sat placidly still under her ministration. 'There now.' She beamed at him, then pulled him into a tight hug. 'It's been so much fun cooking together.' She told him warmly, planting a solid kiss on his cheek.'

'Indeed.' He agreed as he stood.

'Have a good time you two!' Mercedes handed them a small box of sweets and gave a little wave. 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do!' She added with a chuckle as they left the kitchen together.

'Things seem to be going well with Mercedes.' Byleth noted as they walked together towards her room.

'Yes.' Jeritza agreed. 'She is very affectionate, but I appear to be able to manage it quite well, I think.'

'It certainly looked that way to me!'

'It is nice.' Jeritza admitted. 'You were correct in your assessment that Mercedes is both soft and warm. It is calming and helps me to manage my control.'

'I'm glad for you both.' Byleth smiled.

'Oh!' They had turned the corner to the dormitory block. 'There appears to be someone awaiting you outside of your room Byleth.' Jeritza pointed out. 'Would you like me to disappear?'

'Not at all.' Byleth took a firm hold on his arm before he could melt away. 'It's only Myles.' She added as they walked up towards him.

'Hey, sis!' Myles greeted. '...And Jeritza...' He looked a little surprised, especially after noting that Byleth was clinging tightly to the weaponsmaster.

'Myles.' Byleth nodded at him. 'Did you get the presents for Flayn?' She asked as she unlocked her door.

'Of course, that's what I'm here to show you.' Myles went to work straight away, lighting the fire in the hearth and then setting the kettle to it, while Byleth shrugged out of her cape and hung it in her cupboard. Jeritza stood awkwardly by the door.

'So have you heard that Byleth and I are siblings?' Myles looked up at Jeritza with an open grin.

'I have.' Jeritza inclined his head. 'I note that you do not look very much alike.'

'I'm the good looking one.' Myles agreed with a smirk.

'You are indeed quite pleasant in appearance.' Jeritza agreed flatly. 'Byleth is beautiful, though.'

'Is_ that_ so!' Myles raised his eyebrows at Byleth, who was trying to hide a blush.

'_Oh, this is fun!'_ Sothis giggled.

'Let's see what you got then.' Byleth said gruffly, going over to the window and opening it to allow Colin to jump inside. The kitten made a beeline directly to Jeritza.

'I think I outdid myself, sis.' Myles opened the bag he had brought with him. 'This is what I got for you to give.' He added, bringing out a smaller cloth purse. Inside was a silver whistle on a shimmering ribbon that had been shaped like a fish.

'Oh, that's perfect!' Byleth commended.

'Look at the engraving I had done on the other side.' Myles beamed.

Byleth laughed. _'General Flayn.'_ She read.

'Good, right?'

'Very! What do you have for yourself and dad?'

'This book that she's mentioned on healing for Jeralt, and from me...' He brought out a delicate chain with a forget-me-not pendant dangling from the end.'

'She will love it.' Byleth breathed. 'What do you think, Jeritza?'

'A distinct lack of weaponry for my taste.' Jeritza noted.

Myles chortled at that. 'Flayn isn't really a weaponry type of person.' He said as he went and got teacups and filled the pot up. 'So what do you kids have planned for this evening?' He asked curiously.

'Jeritza is going to teach me chess.' Byleth went to grab the set that Jeritza had left for her.

'Chess?' Myles asked. 'I haven't played in years!'

'Neither have I.' Jeritza admitted.

'Say, it would probably be useful for us to have a couple of games to explain how it works!' Myles suggested.

'Demonstration would be a much more practical idea than trying to instruct blind.' Jeritza agreed.

'Dad would probably be happy if I stuck around to chaperone you as well.' Myles shot a smug look towards his sister.

'Thanks for that.' Byleth muttered, rolling her eyes.

'I assure you that I am not planning on killing Byleth yet.' Jeritza told Myles seriously.

'Oh... um - well, that's good to know...' Myles spluttered.

'_This is better than an opera!'_ Sothis remarked happily.

'Chess then?' Byleth said quickly.

Jeritza set the pieces while Myles poured the tea. As the lads started their game, they both explained the movement of the pieces.

'_You know, I remember this game too.'_ Sothis said thoughtfully. _'I believe that I was very good at it once. Maybe I even invented it!'_

'_So, with your assistance, I would probably have a hard time losing?'_

'_Oh, definitely. Now shush... let me pay attention...'_

Jeritza won the first game, and Myles won the second.

'I'd love to have another round to crown an ultimate winner... but I have an early shift tomorrow.' Myles said sadly.

'You have proved a worthy opponent.' Jeritza complimented.

'Yeah, you too.' Myles stood and stretched. 'It's getting late. Don't stay up too long.' He ordered Byleth. 'And I trust you to act like a gentleman with my sister!' He put a friendly hand on Jeritza's shoulder. 'Or perhaps it's her I should be warning to behave...' he smirked.

'Thanks, _dad_!' Byleth grouched.

'_I think I love your brother.'_ Sothis commented.

Myles gave Byleth a quick hug then went to the door. 'Have fun!' he said cheerily as she let him out. Byleth returned to the table where Jeritza had already set up the pieces for a new game and was in the process of removing his mask.

'Do you think you have had enough instruction?' He asked politely.

'I believe so.' She nodded.

'_Definitely.'_ Sothis agreed. _'We will whup him.'_ She giggled.

'You fancy a wager on the outcome?' Byleth asked nonchalantly.

'I don't think that would be wise, Byleth. It will take a few games to get the hang of things.' Jeritza pointed out.

'Are you too chicken to risk it?'

'No.' Jeritza sighed. 'Very well, what are your terms?'

'I haven't decided yet.' Byleth grinned.

'An undisclosed boon to the winner then.'

'Sounds fair!' Byleth agreed.

.

'Are you _sure _you have never played before?' Jeritza demanded twenty minutes later after he had taken an epic defeat.

'On my honour, I, Byleth Eisner, have never learned or played chess before in my life.' Byleth replied formally.

'Beginners luck then.' Jeritza decided, sitting back in his chair and stoking absently at Colin, who was cuddled up on his lap. 'You displayed some very intuitive thinking, though. I believe you have the makings of a very skilled player.'

'_Too right, I do!'_ Sothis agreed.

'I should probably call it a night here.' Jeritza added regretfully, picking up his mask to fix it back on. 'Can we play again sometime soon?'

'I'd like that.' Byleth agreed, walking him to the door.

'Have you thought about your boon? I admit that I am unnerved not to know what you will demand of me.' Jeritza prompted.

'Hmm. Yes. I think I will use it now.' Byleth mused.

'Of course! What do you require?'

She looked up at him mischievously. 'I'd like a kiss.' She demanded.

Sothis groaned. _'You used my expertise to wantonly extort some affection? That's wrong on so many levels!'_

'I see...' Jeritza said with a slight frown. 'That is... _acceptable,_ I suppose... although I do believe it to be a _complete_ waste of a good boon.' He took her hand and raised it to his lips, brushing them against her knuckles with unexpected gentleness.

'I _definitely_ don't think it was a waste.' Byleth breathed as she opened the door for him.

'Really?' Jeritza sounded amused. 'You used up your boon...' He pointed out.

'Yes...'

'...And I was planning on kissing you _anyway_. It is simply good manners after a pleasant evening of company...'

'You _were_?'

'I believe that I win _this _round.' Jeritza rumbled a laugh as he walked away.

'_Well, damn.' _Byleth lamented to Sothis.

'_You totally deserved that!'_ Sothis chuckled.


	106. Fishing for Compliments

''Operation fish-party'' was coming together with an ease that Hilda was finding immensely gratifying. While the majority of the Monastery were up at the Cathedral being subjected to the holy celebrations for Saint Cethleann's day... a choice few of the students had stayed behind with the singular purpose of transforming the Blue Lion's homeroom into a dedicated underwater-themed party-zone and the Golden Deer room next door into a bespoke dining area.

In previous events, the refectory had accommodated group celebrations, but with the influx of people on site for the religious festival, the student area's were being utilized instead. To Hilda's mind, it was a far better venue, and as the queen of the organisation committee, she was feeling undeniably happy as to how things were working out.

'You really do have an amazing eye for flower arrangement Dedue.' The pink-haired girl praised when he transported in the table posies that he had made up along with a larger centrepiece that was breathtaking in its beauty and complexity.

'It was mainly Bernadetta's design and hard work.' Dedue shrugged. 'She has a fondness for all handicrafts and almost unnatural patience for the more intricate work required.'

'Hmm.' Hilda tapped a finger on the plans laid out in front of her. 'Do you know where she is now? I can't see_ her_ attending the religious rites, and I could really use her input in these final details...'

'She was in her room a few minutes ago, although she did say she would be following me over here to make sure the flowers were displayed correctly.' Dedue smiled faintly. 'For someone so small and timid, she is a fierce taskmaster where her creations are concerned.'

'Great! Well then, just leave everything there, and I will liaise with her when she arrives.'

Dedue nodded and did as he was told.

'Next, I think I could use you next door.' Hilda continued. 'I have Raphael and Caspar following my instructions for the table layout, but I am not entirely sure they understand what I want.' Hilda put a hand on Dedue's upper-arm and squeezed his impressive muscles appreciatively. 'I have noted that along with your rather exceptional strength, you are also possessed of a very healthy intelligence...'

'It is okay Hilda, you have no need to compliment me into compliance.' Dedue had raised a brow at the girl's flattery. 'I have promised the Professor to aid in any way required, I need no further incentive to help.'

'Compliments? Dedue, I fear you misunderstand my intention!' Hilda retracted her hand quickly. 'I merely pointed out the truth.' She insisted.

'As you do to anyone that you wish to bend to your will?' Dedue looked amused.

'What a suggestion!' Hilda grumbled, faintly blushing at being called out so directly. 'I understood you were a quiet man... not one to go around throwing out accusations!'

Dedue smiled broadly and rumbled a chuckle. 'I am a man who had a literal horde of exceptionally strong and talented sisters.' He stated. 'I have had every single manipulation in the book used on me at some stage or another, and usually blatantly! I apologise if I speak out of turn, but I cannot help but be reminded of them whenever I watch you wield your axe with the strength of a Valkyrie or talk circles around some poor unsuspecting innocent.'

'I see.' Hilda gawped at the big man's rare smile. 'I have a brother whom I love to distraction, but who is a rather easy victim.' She admitted with a returning grin of her own.

'Poor him.' Dedue bowed his head and looked as if he were about to leave.

'Dedue!' Hilda called before he could reach the door. He turned back towards her politely. 'Your sisters... are they... I mean, did you lose them when...'

'Yes.' Dedue replied quietly. 'Every single one of them.'

'Does it bother you to be reminded of them?' She asked, a frown creasing her brow.

'Not at all! Quite the opposite, in fact.'

'Well, good!' Hilda nodded at him. 'I will just have to remember to be a little more creative when I try to manipulate you in the future. But that's okay, I do love a challenge!'

'You can try...' Dedue's smile returned. 'You will fail.' He added.

'Now you are making it competitive too.' Hilda smirked. 'You are in _so_ much trouble!'

'Bring it on...' Dedue taunted as left to hunt down Caspar and Raphael.

.

As Dedue left, Bernadetta arrived with a large bag, which she planted at Hilda's feet.

'I _made_ some flowers too.' She said shyly. 'I thought maybe they could be suspended from the ceiling along with the fishies.'

'Oh! These are divine!' Hilda cooed as she took out a few of the crocheted concoctions hued in pink and purple to match the real flora. 'You are extremely talented Bernie, the posies are beautiful too.'

'That was mainly Dedue!' Bernadetta told her, blushing. 'It is amazing how dexterous he is considering that his hands are the size of shovels!'

'What_ I_ find amazing is that the two of you are obviously such good friends.' Hilda admitted. 'I would have thought you would have found a man like him to be intimidating. I know a lot of people do.'

'Oh, no!' Bernadetta shook her head fiercely. 'It is impossible to be scared of someone who is so gentle and who has such a brilliant smile!' She declared, then leaned in closer to Hilda. 'It is also useful to be friends with someone so large.' She whispered. 'It makes him a _really_ good person to hide behind!'

Hilda chuckled. 'Good point!' She agreed. 'So, Sylvain will be along in a second with the fish-art. Do you think you could help me with the placement so that we get the best visual effect possible?'

'Me?' Bernadetta breathed, clutching at her chest. 'You want _Bernie_ to help? Honestly?'

'Obviously. It is quite clear you have an excellent eye and consummate skill.' Hilda nodded. 'Do you happen to make any jewellery and accessories as well?'

'Oh... well no, not often. I sometimes make a scarf or the like.' Bernadetta admitted.

'Maybe we could do a few workshops together at some stage?' Hilda asked. 'I would really love to see how you made these flowers for a start.'

'Okay.' Bernadetta agreed shyly, then flinched when the door to the room was flung open wide, and Sylvain marched in, his arms full of rigid paper fish and his whole self absolutely covered in glitter.'

'Seriously, Hilds, did you actually _need_ to use so much sparkly on these?' He griped as he put down his burden.

'I admit I have to concur...' Hubert muttered as he followed Sylvain in with a similar bundle. 'I will be trying to remove this glitter from my person for weeks!'

'Oh!' Berndaetta squeaked, trying to hide behind Hilda. 'What are _you_ doing here? You're not usually helpful, Hubert!'

'Bernadetta?' He spied the girl and grinned meanly. 'Are you saying that I lack any kindness?' He smirked.

'No,no,no,no,no...' Bernadetta replied faintly.

'_She_ might not have the guts to say it...' Hilda put her hands on her hips and stared down the dour mage. 'I do, though... since when do _you _get all joiny-in?'

Hubert sighed heavily. 'Church activities are most definitely not my thing. It seemed churlish not to offer my services to the cause since I was at a loose end.'

'Edelgard is up at the Cathedral, so he didn't have anyone's shadow to lurk in.' Sylvain quipped.

'I seriously don't know why I bothered.' Hubert grouched, putting down his fish and turning to leave. He stopped dead when Bernadetta suddenly started to giggle. 'Are you _laughing _at me?' He demanded.

'You're sparkling, Hubert!' Bernadetta's eyes were wide, and her laugh was genuine. 'You look just like an evil fairy!' She laughed so hard that she had to double over clutching at her sides.

'Do I indeed?' He took a step closer. 'That amuses you?' He asked.

'You really aren't so scary when you're sparkly!' Bernadetta nodded.

'Having a good laugh at my expense...?' Hubert tried again with the intimidation, but when Bernadetta just continued to snigger, he smiled back at her quite genuinely. 'Well, now - it looks as if I need to _keep _myself covered in glitter if it means you no longer fear me.' He suggested.

'Oh, you can't do that.' Bernadetta shook her head, still laughing. 'You do look completely adorable, but I'm sure that the others would just tease you.'

'They generally do that _anyway.'_ Hubert said, glaring round at Sylvain, who had the decency to blush.

'I know!' Hilda suddenly exclaimed. 'If making Hubie here look more approachable is the goal, then why don't you get him to wear one of your amazing flowers? It's easier than drowning himself in glitter any time you want to have a conversation!'

'That could work!' Bernadetta agreed shyly.

'Um... flowers?' Hubert asked reluctantly.

'Yes... one of these!' Hilda handed him a pink crocheted bloom.

'I note that you have some in purple as well...' Hubert said faintly. 'I believe that would be more my colour...'

'If you insist.' Hilda swapped them over. He held it up to his lapel.

'Okay?' He inquired.

'That's wonderful, Hubert!' Bernadetta clapped her hands in glee. 'I can set a pin on it so it can be worn whenever you want to!'

'Okay.' He agreed cautiously.

'Hang on. Try out your evil laugh on me!' Bernadetta insisted. 'If I can withstand _that,_ I can manage anything!'

'This is the most fun I've had in ages..!' Sylvain had sat cross-legged on a desk with a huge grin on his face.

'Yeah, let's _all_ hear your evil laugh, Hubie!' Hilda chuckled.

'Very well.' Hubert rolled his eyes, but he obliged anyway, starting out small and then reached a crescendo of full-blown maniacal roar.

'Wow... scary!' Hilda's eyes were wide.

'That's some serious malevolence man!' Sylvain agreed.

'Um... Bernie...' Hilda was shaking the girl who had gone rigid.

'Oh dear, I believe she has fainted again.' Hubert sighed.

'But she is stood up, and her eyes are open!' Sylvain noted.

'Yes.' Hubert agreed. 'She has some very special skills when it comes to fainting. Don't worry...' He moved forward and scooped the girl up in his arms bridal style. 'I have had to deal with this before. I will take her to her room. She is usually only out for a short time, but she does require rest once she comes too.' He strode from the room and headed towards the dormitories.

There was a moment's silence.

'Is it me, or is it possible that Hubert might _actually_ be human after all?' Hilda breathed.

'Did any of that really happen, or have we been overwhelmed by glitter fumes?' Sylvain asked.

'Glitter fumes isn't a thing you donkey!' Hilda replied impatiently.

'I think_ I _probably need a lie down too.' Sylvain admitted. 'I just witnessed Hubert being nice... that _was_ nice, right?'

'I think we may have underestimated him.' Hilda said thoughtfully. 'Maybe if we surgically removed him from Edelgard's side for a longer period, he might actually be quite... decent!'

'I guess. I mean, her Highness is a very pretty lady and all, but a few minutes in her frosty aura makes _me_ shrivel worse than an ice bath.' Sylvain declared dramatically.

'Eww, gross Sylvain. Now I have images I really didn't need.' Hilda grumbled.

'You know you _love _thinking about it...' Sylvain smirked.

'Gross again!' Hilda went and shoved him off the table. 'Better get a move on. The service will be over soon, and we have a ton of fish and flowers to hang. Is there anyone else about that we can press-gang?'

'Just Felix, but he might be a bit vertically challenged for the job.' Sylvain chuckled.

'I heard that arsehole!' Felix said coolly, walking in.

'Let's hope that Hubie comes back then.' Hilda prayed.

~0~

Byleth raced down to the classrooms just as soon as she could get away from the Saint's day celebration.

'I can't believe it!' She said, quite overcome with emotion when she walked into the Lion's room to find it made up so stunningly beautiful.

'It's okay, isn't it!' Hilda remarked.

'It's completely wonderful!' Byleth agreed. 'You really are a miracle worker, Hilda!' She complimented.

'I had a good team.' Hilda replied modestly. 'Now, I need to go and get myself dressed up ready for the party.' She added. 'What will you be wearing, Professor?' She asked.

'Wearing?' Byleth looked confused. 'Just this as normal.'

Hilda groaned. 'Okay, as a reward for the work I have done here, I want you to agree to allow me to sort out your outfit for the ball later in the year. I insist!'

'Ball?' Byleth asked.

'Yes!' Hilda replied firmly. 'The ball that I will be dressing you up for and arranging your hair and your make-up and even your accessories.'

Byleth gulped and physically flinched.

'Aww, go on, Professor. Let Hilda work her magic on you.' Sylvain was smiling down from where he, Felix, and Hubert were pinning the last flowers.

'I guess it couldn't hurt...' Byleth agreed weakly.

'Yes!' Hilda punched the air. 'Okay then, See you in a bit!'

'We are done here too.' Sylvain had climbed down.

'It's going to take a serious amount of bathing to get rid of this bloody glitter.' Felix moaned.

'I'll scrub your back for you!' Sylvain threw an arm around his friends shoulder and his other around Hilda as he accompanied them from the room.

'They are right.' Hubert murmured, scratching at his neck. 'The glitter gets everywhere.'

'Thanks for helping out!' Byleth said gratefully to him.

'Not you as well, Professor.' Hubert sighed. 'Everybody finds it unbelievable that I might be happy to provide aid when required.'

'I've missed you!' Byleth suddenly blurted, then she flushed and scowled.

'Missed me?' Hubert looked perplexed. 'I see you every day in lessons.'

'Yeah.' Byleth agreed belligerently. 'But you seem to have been mad at me just lately, and I've missed having you follow and spy on me, and turn up at random times to annoy me... and I've especially missed talking stuff through with you.' She crossed her arms defensively.

'You really are _most_ vexing.' Hubert complained. 'If you enjoy talking with me so much, you _might_ have mentioned the small matter of your twin brother to me at some stage...'

'It wasn't just _my _secret to keep.' She insisted. 'And Claude found out on a need to know basis...' She added defiantly.

'For myself, it's not an issue.' Hubert came forward and put a reluctant hand on her shoulder. 'Lady Edelgard sees it all as something of a slight to her personally, though. I don't believe that to be your intention at all... but...'

'I know.' Byleth sighed. 'I am finding it hard to do the right thing where she is concerned. I _need_ your input, Hubert!'

'You shall have it.' He nodded. 'We will talk later. I _do_ need to fumigate this glitter now before I end up with unfortunate rashes.'

That raised a smile. 'You look ever so pretty, though.' Byleth teased.

'Bernadetta agrees.' Hubert shook his head.

'Being covered like that has saved you from being on the receiving end of a very relieved and spontaneous hug...' Byleth noted.

'Oh, really? So there _is _a silver lining after all!' Hubert chuckled.


	107. Playing Pirates

So far, Saint Cethleann's day had been a trial and a drain for Edelgard but as head of house, there was simply no feasible way to get out of attending the ceremony that Rhea led in the Cathedral. It proved to be exactly as bad as she had expected - an over-long and cringeworthy event that saw Edelgard nearly bloodying her palms due to the tense tightness of her clenched fists – a completely spontaneous response to the sheer pomposity on vulgar display.

At least while _she_ was being tortured by the faithful, Hubert would be using his time more constructively, infiltrating the party committee and reaching out to his fellow students, most likely a role that _he_ despised just as much as she was despising hers. All for the greater good...

Once the event was finally over, Edelgard joined the queue of worshippers filing out from the Cathedral, each being granted the honour of a few words with the Archbishop herself. Once she reached the front and was confronted directly with Rhea, she bit at her cheek and bowed low.

'A beautiful service, Archbishop and extremely well attended.' Edelgard murmured as Rhea smiled benevolently down at her.

'I thank you, Your Highness. Indeed I find the teachings of Saint Cethleann to be some of my personal favourites.' Rhea responded warmly.

Edelgard took a quick look around and spied Flayn over the other side of the hall, talking animatedly with Jeralt. She leaned in towards the Archbishop conspiratorially.

'I do hope that you are going to be able to join us later for the other celebrations that are planned.' Edelgard smiled politely. 'I am sure that your attendance would mean a great deal to Flayn.'

'I _was_ invited.' Rhea had coloured slightly as if such a gesture was uncommon. 'I do worry that my presence might curtail the festive spirit - I would _certainly _hate for that to happen.'

'Nonsense!' Edelgard exclaimed. 'It would be nothing less than a mark of how special Flayn is... to all of us!'

'Well, I believe that I _will_ come along - for a short time, at least.' Rhea beamed. 'It is very heartening to find that Flayn is so kindly considered. She has not had an easy road for the longest while.'

'She is quite adored.' Edelgard tried to keep any inflection of the bitterness she felt from her voice.

'Then I will hopefully see you later.' Rhea inclined her head graciously while Edelgard bowed again.

By the time Edelgard got back to her room, Hubert was already waiting for her.

'Is that _glitter _in your hair?' She asked him as he stood respectfully, weighting down the pile of correspondence he had been attending to, ensuring that the papers would not scatter.

'I thought I'd managed to wash it all out.' He sighed, running a hand through his dark mess. 'One thing that I _have_ managed to learn today is that Hilda is overly fond of sparkles.'

'Did your morning go well aside from that?' Edelgard threw herself down on the bed grumpily.

'Tolerably so.' Hubert nodded. 'Bernadetta managed to faint standing up again.'

'Well, despite the trauma I had to go through, I do happen to have one piece of good news.' Edelgard admitted. 'Rhea _is_ planning to attend the party tonight. Even if she is only there for a short time, it should allow an opportunity for you to check out her private rooms.'

'Assuming that her handmaidens aren't there.' Hubert said mildly, although his eyes were gleaming in interest.

'We have to try.' Edelgard said firmly. 'The guards and Knight's are on too high alert to have tried anything during the ceremony itself, but tonight is something personal, and Flayns party in the classrooms coincides happily with the Saint's day feast in the refectory. Drink flowing, students in a party mood... did you manage to slip Sylvain the bottles of spirits to spruce up the punchbowls by the way?'

'Oh, yes.' Hubert chuckled. 'He was amusingly suspicious at first, but once he had 'taken one for the team' as he put it and had taken a sip from each bottle, he was finally persuaded that I really wasn't trying to poison anyone. In the end, he appeared to be genuinely impressed that I knew what liquor would be indistinguishable by taste or smell to even the heartiest of drinkers!'

'You are not a complete monster!' Edelgard declared. 'Obviously, you would choose the correct tools for the occasions. We just need a rowdy party, and some slipped inhibitions... not a full-scale poisoning. For now, at least.'

'I anticipate a highly amusing evening.' Hubert chuckled darkly.

'A potentially satisfying one too.' Edelgard agreed.

~0~

Flayn was kicking about miserably in her room, waiting for Seteth to collect her to attend the evening's feast. She knew she should be looking forward to the meal, but she was feeling just a little bit aggrieved that nobody - save her brother - had known that it was her birthday. She supposed that the suppression of information was down to Seteth himself, although she _had_ slyly mentioned the fact to Myles fairly recently. Just bloody typical that he'd forgotten all about it.

There was a polite tapping on her door.

'I'm ready,' Flayn huffed. 'Door's unlocked.'

Seteth's head appeared around the door. 'Apologies for my tardiness.' He apologised, letting himself into the room fully. 'I was held up with a small matter relating to...'

'Whatever. Let's just go!' Flayn replied.

'I thought I might present you with your gift...' Seteth continued, his brows puckering at Flayn's obviously bad mood.

'Save it.' She barked harshly, then seeing his hurt and bewildered expression, she sighed. 'I'm sorry, brother. It has been a long day.'

'Completely understandable.' He said amiably. 'I'm sure some food will help your energy. Let us waste no more time.'

'Stop right there!' A brash voice exclaimed as the door was swung open again very forcefully, and two figures barged into the room, suddenly crowding the space. Flayn instinctively moved behind Seteth as he twirled round to face the intruders with a surprised cry.

'Von Riegan, is that you?' Seteth demanded. '... And Prince Dimitri?' He suddenly sounded confused, and Flayn took the opportunity to peep around him to see what was going on. Her hand went straight to her mouth as she tried to stifle an unbelieving giggle. Claude was stood boldly in front of them, striking a totally absurd pose, his hair a mass of braids and beads and topped by a jaunty hat. Colourful silk was wrapped at his waist, and he was dripping in the gaudiest jewellery imaginable.

'I am the Dread Pirate Claude...' Claude announced loudly and dramatically, pulling out the wooden training sword that hung at his side.

'And you are...?' Seteth enquired of Dimitri, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

'Oh! Right...' Dimitri looked apologetic and compared to Claude almost normal. He_ was_ wearing a fearsome black eyepatch over his right eye, though, which at least gave him a slightly roguish image. 'I guess I am the Dread Pirate Dimitri...' He offered nervously.

'We can't _both_ be dread pirates, Dimi!' Claude groaned. 'You don't have the hat... or the style for it. You can be my first mate.'

'Probably your _only_ mate...' Dimitri shot back.

Seteth was pinching the bridge of his nose as if in pain. 'Could one of you _please_ explain to me the meaning of this intrusion?' He asked with long-suffering patience. 'You!' He demanded of Dimitri as Claude opened his mouth to speak.

'Me?' Dimitri gulped and went red. 'Well, you see, sir, we heard that it was Flayn's birthday, so we decided to kidnap her and take her to sea...'

'Is that right?' Seteth said, with just the edge of anger to his voice now. 'And you expect me just to step aside and allow you to abduct my sister?'

'Well, that would be helpful...' Dimitri admitted. Flayn's eyes were huge. She looked between her brother and the two lads in front of her, unable to speak.

'No!' Seteth's roar was sudden and explosive. 'How dare you come here...'

'Brother, please...' Flayn was dragging on his arm in alarm. 'I'm sure they are acting with the best intentions...'

'Nope, our intentions are entirely villainous.' Claude admitted cheerfully. 'Sorry, Seteth... with all due respect, we are completely prepared to tie you to the chair to achieve our aims... may as well just let us...'

'I beg your pardon?' Seteth's face was red now.

'Get out the rope.' Claude said sadly to Dimitri.

'Okay.' Dimitri gulped.

'Um... guy's - I appreciate the gesture, I truly do!' Flayn was holding onto her brother's arm for dear life. 'I'm not sure that tying up my brother is such a good idea, though...'

'Courage General Flayn. We will _not_ be thwarted in providing you a birthday celebration to remember.' Claude made a half-hearted lunge at Seteth, who held up his hands.

'In deference to my Sister and in respect to her special day, I am _not_ going to offer any resistance and make an unfortunate scene. I do assure you both, however, that your actions here are going to have serious repercussions...' Seteth said with dignity. He moved away from Flayn with a sigh and sat himself down. 'I am holding you _both _responsible for her wellbeing.' He added.

Flayn looked completely flabbergasted.

'General?' Claude offered her a hand.

'I really don't think it's such a good idea...' Flayn said regretfully.

'First Mate Dimitri, please secure the baggage...' Claude's grin had broadened.

'Ahhh..' Dimitri's eyes had flickered to Seteth, who gave the tiniest nod. 'Okay.' He swept Flayn up in his arms bridal style.

'Excellent!' Claude crowed happily. 'Then let us parade our spoils around the grounds on our way down to the sea!' He declared.

Flayn let out a nervous giggle.

'If you insist.' She agreed.

It was only moments after the three of them had left the room and headed down the stairs that Byleth quietly let herself in.

'They didn't tie you up?' She asked. 'Shame... I was looking forward to seeing what you would pay me to let you go!'

'Was that charade _really_ necessary?' Seteth groaned, rising to his feet.

'Probably not... ' Byleth was giggling now. 'You _were _totally magnificent, though. It's not a thing Flayn will _ever_ forget!'

Seteth's frown relaxed. 'Her face _was _a total picture.' He admitted. 'I can probably count on the fingers of one hand the number of times that she has truly been _that_ surprised and unsure.' He began to chuckle.

'See. You enjoyed it!' Byleth pulled him into a spontaneous hug. 'You are totally the best brother in the world.' She grinned him supportively. '...Although you _really_ don't need to mention to Myles that I said that!'

'Hmm... what's it worth?'

'Seteth!'

'What?' He suddenly hefted her playfully off her feet and over his shoulder. '_You _were planning to bribe _me_ if I needed untying, you harridan! I think I should enact an abduction of my own. I'm sure the fighting pits would pay handsomely for the Ashen Demon as a new conscript, and I'm pretty sure no-one would notice you gone...'

'Put me down!' Byleth squealed.

'Make me!'

Byleth started to laugh again. 'Is that really how you want this to end Seteth?' She asked.

'Definitely not.' Seteth admitted ruefully, putting her carefully back on her feet. 'I know full well you would comprehensively kick my arse. May as well save myself the embarrassment.'

'Exactly!' Byleth smirked. 'Come on!' she added. 'We are going to have to make a run for it now if we are going to reach the party before the lads deliver Flayn.'

'Entirely your fault.' Seteth muttered mutinously.

When they reached the classroom's Seteth was unable to hold back his total surprise at the enchanting transformation.

'This is exceptional, Byleth.' He admitted as Jeralt headed over to them with a couple of beers in his hand.

'How did the abduction go?' Jeralt asked merrily, handing a mug to Seteth. 'Drink it!' He ordered severely when Seteth looked like he would refuse. 'Relax Seteth. You will probably_ need_ it given how much Flayn will be courted this evening.'

'Seteth should be on the stage... He played his part to perfection.' Byleth answered her father. 'Please, don't listen to him...' She added to Seteth, who looked horrified at the idea of Flayn being courted. 'He is winding you up for shit and giggles because he's an arsehole. Believe me, Myles will be making sure that _everyone_ treats Flayn with proper respect.'

'I'm not ready for this...' Seteth moaned.

'You'd better be!' Jeralt noted with a wink. 'There's Myles now, so Flayn is almost here. Let the party begin!'


	108. The Party Line

A huge cheer went up from the gathered students when the Dread Pirate Claude flung open the doors of the classroom dramatically, and First mate Dimitri carried Flayn through. The girl had her arms locked around Dimitri's neck quite tightly, and when the congratulations erupted, she physically jumped and nearly cut off his airflow altogether.

'Oh!' Flayn exclaimed breathlessly, staring around herself with confounded amazement. 'Is this all for _me_? Oh..!' She bounced excitedly in Dimitri's arms, adding pressure to her already intense squeeze, then planted an enormous kiss on the poor boy's cheek. Whether his brilliant red blush was due to partial suffocation or complete embarrassment was impossible to tell.

'Here General...' Claude had pushed into the room and opened up a path to a large chair that had been decorated into a nautical throne. 'Take a seat, and we can all regale you with gifts!'

Lorenz was frantically trying to get his impromptu orchestra together in the corner of the room while Flayn was settling herself, and Dimitri collapsed at a table trying to get his breath back. Ingrid and Ferdinand readied their instruments, and Lorenz picked up his own to lead then in a rough but jaunty maritime melody.

Once seated, Flayn's eyes flashed over to her brother curiously. He was stood with Byleth, whose hand he was holding tightly onto, with Jeralt lounged at his shoulder.

'You knew!' she mouthed at him when she managed to catch his eye. He smirked back at her triumphantly and then whispered something to Byleth, who chuckled. Flayn felt a happy warmth flood through her veins. It had been a very long time since she had seen Seteth looking quite so contented, although it did lead her to wonder how much he had already had to drink.

'Open mine first!' Claude was back to being dramatic as he jostled the crowds aside so that he could get to the front to present his gift.

'Thank you!' Flayn beamed, accepting the brightly coloured package graciously, although a flush was starting on her cheeks. She was overwhelmed by the crowd of students surrounding her, some of whom she wasn't entirely sure that she had ever spoken to directly. The fact that they had gone to the trouble of doing all of this for her was some sort of miracle.

'Alright flower?' Myles hovered protectively behind her, his gentle query whispered in her ear. She realised she had been sat holding Claude's gift for a little while as she tried to get her thoughts straight.

'Quite wonderful!' She murmured back while fumbling with the wrappings on the paper.

'I'll be right here.' He assured her. 'Let me know if things get too much.'

The gift-giving took a very long time and, along with the decor, had a decidedly fishy theme. When Bernadetta shyly presented her with an exquisite handmade fish plushie, Flayn had squealed so loudly in delight that it had started off Bernadetta, and everyone had to cover their ears against the sheer volume of it. Both girls had stopped simultaneously and eyed each other.

'You have a quite remarkable tone, Bernie!' Flayn commended.

'I've never met anyone who has even come close to my pitch!' Bernadetta acknowledged.

'This is truly extraordinary.' Flayn continued hugging the toy. 'Would you show me how you made it?'

'If you will share with me who tailor's your dresses. Their work is extremely fine!'

'I make them myself!' Flayn blushed.

The squealing started again.

.

'Professor...' Dedue approached Byleth as the crowd presenting gifts to Flayn grew smaller. 'I believe the food is ready to be picked up.'

'Wonderful, right on time!' Byleth motioned to Manuela, who had joined them a bit earlier along with Hanneman. 'Manuela, would you please take over ensuring that Seteth doesn't embarrass Flayn for me while I organise the food?' She slipped her hand from Seteth's and placed it into Manuela's eager mitt instead.

'Well, of course I will, darling!' Manuela purred, squeezing his hand delightedly. 'I was beginning to worry that you were going to hog the prize-catch to yourself all evening!'

'I'm sure it will be fine!' Seteth exclaimed desperately as Jeralt guffawed.

'Come now, Seteth,' Manuela pouted. 'Is holding onto me _really_ that bad?'

'Of course not Manuela.' He placated. 'I simply mean that I think I can manage not to make a scene.'

'Better not risk it.' She murmured with a predatory smile.

.

As Byleth left for the kitchen with Dedue, Ashe, and Mercedes, Hubert ghosted away from Edelgard's side for a few moments to catch Sylvain.

'Did you manage to add our creative ingredient to the punch?' Hubert asked with a smirk.

'Ah, man...' Syvain ran a hand through his hair and looked a little nervous. 'Turns out someone slipped a note under Dimitri's door and warned him that I might try something.' he shook his head. 'I have no idea who did it, but you might have noticed that Dimi is awfully fond of the General, and he told me in no uncertain terms that if I did anything that might put a dampener on her day, he would rip me to pieces.'

'A shame...' Hubert consoled.

'I guess.' Sylvain agreed. 'I'll get the stuff back to you if you like.'

'Not at all Sylvain, I'm sure you will find some use for it.' Hubert smiled almost convincingly.

'I can do that!' Sylvain smiled back. 'Dimitri was probably right.' He added with a sigh. 'Flayn is kinda sweet, and Seteth is so laid back this evening that he's been turning a blind eye to the older students grabbing a beer anyway.'

'Hmm. He does seem uncommonly relaxed.' Hubert muttered.

'Probably has something to do with having the prettiest girl in the room hanging onto him.' Sylvain noted wisely. 'How the heck did_ he_ manage to bag the Professor anyway? Wouldn't have taken_ her_ for the sort to go for older men.'

'You are asking the wrong person Sylvain.' Hubert muttered darkly. 'The heart of a woman is as much a mystery to me as the surface of the moon.'

'My friend, it is not just you that feels that way...' Sylvain said mournfully, risking his arm by putting it around Hubert's shoulders in solidarity.

Once he had managed to extract himself from Sylvain's embrace, Hubert sidled back to Edelgard.

'A small inconvenience, your Highness.' He murmured close to her ear. 'It seems that Sylvain was unable to fulfill his task. Dimitri was obviously too wise to his normal shenanigans and put a stop to it.'

Edelgard huffed. 'Never trust a job to an imbecile...' she muttered. 'I suppose it was just a small diversion anyway and everybody's natural enthusiasm is making them behave like infants without any liquid encouragement. It's not like you even thought it was a good idea in the first place.' She added.

'Quite.' Hubert agreed.

'I am more aggrieved that Rhea has not shown her face as promised.' Edelgard admitted. 'That will be a real lost opportunity if she goes back on her plan.'

'The night is young yet.' Hubert pointed out stoically.

'Let's hope for some luck then.' Edelgard sighed. 'And some better entertainment...' She added, frowning at the band.

.

When Dedue returned and advised that dinner was ready to be served in the Golden Deer Classroom, Claude once again took it upon himself to get things organised.

'General Flayn.' He bowed to her deeply while she giggled into her hand. 'You must choose who from this fine company of your admirers that you wish to escort you to dine.' He swept his arm with an exaggerated flourish over the crowd.

Flayn stood up with a thoughtful look on her face.

'Well...' She pondered. 'It is an extremely hard decision to make given the kindness that all of you have shown to me, but I must go with my heart...' She held out her hand. 'Brother? Will you do me the honor?' She asked Seteth.

'Me?' Seteth looked confused. 'Don't you normally _complain_ about having to take your meals with me?'

'Normally... yes!' Flayn smiled, her hand still extended.

'Go on you great oaf!' Jeralt said with a grin, propelling Seteth forward with a huge shove to his back. Seteth stumbled slightly but righted himself and made his way forward with regal gravitas. He bowed at his sister then took her hand.

They had just taken their seats and been served food when Rhea finally came rushing in, looking a little harassed.

'I am so sorry I'm late... I had something I needed to deal with that came in unexpectedly...' She took a seat with Flayn and Seteth, and the lull in conversation that had heralded her arrival broke back into normality.

When the queue for food died down, Mercedes slid up beside Byleth, who had been in charge of the fish stew.

'Do you think you could take this outside for Jeritza?' Mercedes asked her quietly. 'He won't come in, but he simply loves icecream.' She explained handing over a bowl that was at least six times the normal serving.

'You think he can eat all this?' Byleth asked, removing the cook's apron that was protecting her clothes.'

Mercedes chuckled. 'Don't underestimate my brother when it comes to sweets!' she advised sagely.

Byleth found Jeritza on a bench outside the classroom.

'Hey!' She greeted when he appeared lost in his own thoughts.

'Byleth.' He acknowledged gravely, his attention immediately on the bowl in her hand. 'Is that ice cream?' He asked.

'This here?' Byleth looked at the bowl as if surprised she was carrying it. 'Why yes, I believe it is.'

'I see.'

'It's for you.' Byleth smiled, handing him the bowl and the spoon. 'Mercedes asked me to bring it to you.'

'Oh!' He looked at her askance when she sat down next to him. 'Are you... planning to sit here?' He asked quietly.

'I'm due a break...' She admitted, 'I have been quite rushed off my feet.'

'Ah.'

'Do you not want me to sit with you?' Byleth sounded a little hurt.

Jeritza paused before he replied. 'This is ice cream.' He said. 'You are a distraction.'

'Okay, then.' Byleth moved to stand up. 'You take your sweets seriously, huh.' She noted.

'When there are very few things in life that give you pleasure, it is important to take those that _do_ very seriously.' He agreed.

'Alright then. Enjoy.' Byleth said sadly.

'Stay if you must.' Jeritza sighed. 'Only please be quiet, and try not to be... you.'

Byleth managed to stay silent right until he was over halfway through his mammoth mountain.

'Is it good?' She couldn't help herself but ask, although she kept her eyes solidly front-facing. She heard his small sigh, and then the spoon appeared before her face with a minuscule amount of ice cream on it.

'Go on...' He said, impatiently. She thought about protesting but decided it just wasn't worth it. 'Now shush!' He commanded when she'd cleared the spoon.

Finally, she heard him scrape the bowl and then put it down beside him. His sigh, this time, was louder and happier.

'It was good, wasn't it!' She said as she turned to face him.

'Extremely adequate.' He agreed. 'I have brought a gift for Flayn for her birthday.' He added. 'I would like you to give it to her, please.'

'Looks like you will get your own chance.' Byleth noted as Flayn herself came running out of the classroom, closely followed by Myles.

'Byleth!' Flayn threw herself on Byleths lap, wrapping her arms around her tightly and kissing her enthusiastically on the cheek.'

'Hey, sis.' Myles grinned.

'Seteth was telling me over dinner about all you'd done to get this arranged!' Flayn was babbling into Byleth's chest. 'It is the nicest and kindest thing that anyone has ever done for me!'

'Well, it wasn't_ just_ me!' Byleth pointed out. Everyone really kicked in hard to make it as special as possible. You might not be a student, but all of them are really happy to have you around!'

'Oh, stop you are going to make me cry...' Flayn demanded, looking up at Byleth, her eyes shining.

'Seteth has been amazing too.' Byleth added. 'If he hadn't of allowed it in the first place...'

'Like he can say no to you!' Myles chuckled.

'Oh! I'm sorry... how rude of me!' Flayn had only just seemed to notice Jeritza sat on the bench too. 'Hello Jeritza. It is nice of you to come to my party.' She smiled winsomely at him.

'You have provided very good ice cream.' Jeritza replied seriously.

'Jeritza was just telling me that he has a gift for you.' Byleth said as Flayn got up from a lap.

'Really?' Flayn beamed. 'There wasn't any need Jeritza...'

'Ah.' He looked a bit out of depth. 'Myles mentioned that you were not a weapon sort of girl...' Jeritza was looking at the floor as he spoke. 'But I happened to pick up a curiosity for my collection that... well...'

'Go on!' Byleth encouraged gently.

'There is a village to the north whose river houses a fish that is valued for its unique taste and texture, and the women of the village harvest it especially for the coin. The thing is that this fish has millions of tiny teeth and will bite at any flesh it comes into contact with.'

'Oh!' Flayn exclaimed. 'That sounds dangerous.'

'Yes.' Jeritza agreed. 'When they begin out as fishers, they are gifted their first fishblade. It protects them when they have landed the monster as they use it to stab it, but the knife is also shaped so that it is a useful tool for gutting and scaling the fish as well. As the woman becomes more skilled and lands more fish, she will get a better and more elaborate knife made in recognition of the wealth it has earned her and her talent. This one, I believe, was owned by a master.'

He handed over a small sheath. The knife was small but elaborately carved with a fish head handle and tiny specks of colored gems representing the millions of teeth.

'Oh... it's lovely!' Flayn breathed.

'Indeed.' Jeritza agreed.

'Thank you!' She flung herself at Jeritza and hugged him hard.

'Um... okay.' Jeritza pulled a face and tentatively scritched the top of her head.

'I must go and show Seteth and Jeralt!' She exclaimed excitedly, backing off and grabbing for Myles's hand. 'Thank you..!' She added again as she pulled Myles with her back towards the classroom.

'She is rather cuddly.' Jeritza noted as they retreated. 'I wonder if that is why she has so many friends.'

'That's a part of it, maybe.' Byleth was smiling. 'I guess _you _are still adamant that you don't _want _any friends...' she said lightly.

'Of course.' Jeritza nodded. 'People are troublesome.'

'And a distraction.' Byleth muttered.

'_You_ are a distraction. Most people are instantly dismissable.'

'Well, I'd better get back too.' Byleth decided.

'If I _were_ to have a friend...' Jeritza said slowly and carefully. 'I think she would realise that I would very much like another bowl of ice cream and would bring one out to me...'

'I don't know...' Byleth sat forward, gripping the edge of the bench with both hands as she considered. 'If she were a _real_ friend, she might point out that if you had _another _bowl of ice cream that size, you would probably make yourself sick...'

Jeritza chuckled. 'I expect that she would be such a _good_ friend that she would know there is no amount of ice cream available that could possibly make me sick...'

Byleth jumped when she felt his hand cover hers on the bench, and his thumb gently caressed her knuckles. She looked down at her hand, unbelievingly. When she looked up again, there was an empty bowl waving in her face.

'This seems awfully close to bribery to me!' She grumbled, completely flustered as she stood to go and get his seconds.

'What's a bit of bribery between friends?' He asked softly as she disappeared.


	109. Sneaky Blinders

As soon as Rhea had arrived at Flayn's party, Hubert was on the move. Despite his personal reservations about even attempting to infiltrate the Archbishop's private accommodation, he had to admit that he was experiencing an overwhelming buzz of excitement. _ This_ was exactly the kind of mission that invigorated him.

The timing _was _appearing to be perfect too. The regular guard patrols that Hubert was already familiar with _were_ going about the duties as normal, but the feasting and more relaxed celebration of Saint Cethleann was in full swing now, and the people that moved about here and there all seemed merry and invested in their own entertainments.

Hubert had considered a more magical method of gaining entrance to his target but had decided that a basic approach would be best at least initially. The problem with a portal spell was that if you weren't one-hundred percent confident in your end location, many things could go awry. He was planning to check out the area and port only if there was no other option.

There was no-one to notice his passing as he climbed the stairs up past the library level of the building and Rhea's official audience chambers, nor either on the stair that led to the faculty accommodation. Now Hubert's heart rate increased as he slipped his way cautiously to the next stairwell that led exclusively to the Archbishop's suite. Once he set foot on that path, there was no other place he could pretend to be heading. Listening carefully, he stealthily made his way up step by step, trying to quell the thundering in the chest that was filling his ears.

The narrow corridor at the top was empty.

Hubert paused for a second. Where were the guards? He had been sure that at this stage, his progress would be thwarted, and he would be required to go into plan B. Something didn't seem quite right in this scenario. Silently he edged along the corridor and up to the double doors ahead of him. He wondered if it would lead to an antechamber of sorts, where the guards would be housed, but a quick inspection of the floor on either side of the door showed the kind of scuffing that would mark the placement of a regular set of feet.

Cautiously Hubert leaned into the door, but the thickness of the wood likely made listening to anything occurring the other side quite impossible. The large keyhole was also a bust. Even on this side, there was a protecting metal swing that had to be moved aside before the key could be entered, and when Hubert did peer through, all he saw was darkness that confirmed his assumption that a similar swing was set on the other side too. He sighed heavily. Rhea certainly knew how to protect her privacy, he'd give her that.

Hubert took a swift step back and considered his options. He was sure he could gain entry since the lock itself was nothing he hadn't seen before, and if he_ was_ surprised by inhabitants in the room, well... he could immediately portal himself back to his own bedroom. He would just give the door handle a quick rattle, and hope that if anyone was inside, it would draw them out.

The door clicked open as soon as Hubert properly touched it.

Spooked now, Hubert turned to make a speedy exit, but before he could get a single step, a voice growled at him from the darkness of the room.

'Get inside and shut the door, you blithering idiot! Quickly now!'

'Jeralt?' Hubert breathed... then realised he had lost any chance he'd maybe had of porting away with that one stunned word. His head reeling, he did what he was told instead.

'Byleth said you'd likely see the opportunity for a raid on Rhea's chambers this evening..' Jeralt uncovered the lamp on the table where he was rooting through papers. 'I owe her a fair bit of coin...' he grumbled. 'I didn't think you'd have the balls for it...'

'I see.' Hubert was frozen by the door.

'Well lad, get searching.. we don't have all night.' Jeralt barked.

Hubert wondered whether he needed to try and eliminate the man in front of him. If he even could.

'Are you just going to stand there?' Jeralt was looking at him now with a frown. 'I dunno why Byleth is always singing your praises, and insisting how clever you are. You are beginning to look like a bit of a dullard to me.'

'What are we looking for?' Hubert asked faintly.

'Anything.' Jeralt grunted. 'Seteth is going to keep Rhea gone as long as possible, but I reckon we should clear out as quickly as we can, regardless.'

'Seteth _knows _your here snooping?' Hubert had finally started to move, going along the walls in carefully in an attempt to discover anything hidden in the fabric of the room itself.'

'Well yeah, he provided the key and sorted the guards. Rhea ain't big on sharing information with anyone. Gotta be something we can shake loose here...'

'I'm surprised you didn't include von Riegan in your clandestine activity.' Hubert noted a little bitterly.

'Hey, Hubert! Byleth called it right then.' Claude poked his head out of the walk-in wardrobe he had been fully immersed in.'

'Well that figures.' Hubert grouched.

'Needed as many eyes as possible.' Jeralt muttered. 'We'd have had the Hevring lad too if he hadn't been diverted by the opportunity to have a proper go through Hanneman's office.'

'Linhardt?' Hubert was starting to feel a bit sick. Things were definitely moving well beyond his experience or control.

'I think I may have something here.' Claude was saying to Jeralt. 'Do you know if Rhea ever wears the nun's regalia, for any of the ceremonies or anything?'

'Nun's?' Jeralt frowned. 'No. She has her own garb in fitting with her rank. Other than that, I've only ever seen her in trousers and a blouse with a bit of light armor when she trains.'

'Figured.' Claude nodded. 'She does have several full nun's outfits in the back of her wardrobe though, all the same size. It would be quite an effective disguise, don't you think? If she wanted to move about the Monastery unnoticed. The wimple would cover her distinctive hair, and the gown is pretty shapeless, so her... ah ... attributes would be hidden. Plus, the nun's all scurry about with their eyes to the floor in case they become enamored by someone like me!'

'Like_ me,_ you mean.' Jeralt smirked. 'Nice job Claude. So either Rhea has a fetish, or she has the means to be sneaky.'

'You got anything there?' Claude asked as he moved from the wardrobe to crawl under the bed.'

'I'm not sure.' Jeralt admitted. 'Rhea said she had been held up by something this evening, and I'm assuming it's this.. but I'm not sure of its relevance...'

'There is a secret passageway or door here somewhere.' Hubert suddenly interjected. He was on the floor next to the wall, not too far from the wardrobe. 'There is a very obvious draft along this line here...' He explained.

Claude poked his head back out from under the bed.

'Try inside the cupboard.' He suggested. 'There may be a switch or a lever. I didn't feel anything when I checked it out, but fingertip searches aren't my strong point. Too many callouses from pulling a bow.'

Hubert located the minuscule button in the closet almost immediately. A small door swang seamlessly opens where he had indicated.

'Nice call!' Claude was fully out from under the bed now and bounding down the narrow staircase that had been revealed.

'Enthusiastic ain't he.' Jeralt chuckled, handing Hubert the papers that he's been looking at. 'Take a look at that, would you?' He asked.

'Why are you trusting me here?' Hubert couldn't help the question, it had been building since he's entered.

'I'm not.' Jeralt put a hand on Hubert's shoulder and steered him towards the light on the desk. 'But, Byleth has a great deal of respect for you, and I am willing to take heed of her judgment until you prove me wrong.' Jeralt paused a second reflectively. 'That being said, I _do_ know what a cesspit of intrigue and backstabbing the Empire is, and Lord Bloody Arundel is the worst of the lot of them, so if you have managed to keep your little lady alive and thriving this far, then you are probably deserving of _my_ respect too.'

Hubert blinked at him incredulously.

'I know lad. Trust isn't a thing that will come easy, or likely ever... but we both know that there is quite a bit that is fishy here, and at least some of it relates to my daughter. I will use any resource I can to get to the bottom of it for her sake. I know that your motivation is going to be driven by a different force, but we have a common mistrust of the Archbishop, and that is _almost _like having a common interest...'

'If it means anything, I have respect for you too, Sir Jeralt.' Hubert nodded.

'And my daughter?' He asked quietly.

'It would be impossible not to.' Hubert breathed.

'It's a start.' Jeralt clapped his shoulder, making him stumble, then indicated the paperwork again. 'We both know you are far brighter than me... please... what are your thoughts?'

'It's a way out!' Claude was back in the room. Its a really clever concealed exit in a great location below. I think we can quite positively say that Rhea enjoys a secret and free reign whenever she wants it.'

'I can get a watch set on that.' Jeralt sounded pleased. He looked back at Hubert. 'Any ideas?' He asked.

Hubert was frowning. 'It's not at all subtle, although I don't think there is any kind of code either. I think it means exactly what it is reporting. There is a sudden influx of bandit activity in ''The Abyss,'' and it is beginning to become a problem. Aid is required. There is no signature.' Hubert looked up. 'Where is The Abyss?' He asked.

Jeralt was scowling. 'That's the thing, it sounds familiar, but I don't actually know. The fact the request isn't signed is perplexing too. It is usually the head of a house that would seek to garner aid from the Knights of Seiros, and a heavy bandit problem is certainly a legitimate request, so why wouldn't they sign it or head it up on official paper?'

'I think we should maybe consider our tactical retreat soon.' Claude said suddenly. 'We have been here twice as long as we first intended anyway.'

'Agreed.' Jeralt nodded. 'We can always get together tomorrow... not that there is much to discuss.' He sighed.

'Knowing that Rhea maintains a freedom of movement is a boon.' Hubert was gathering the papers together tidily. 'Where did you find these?' He asked.

'In that binder.' Jeralt pointed his thumb to a burgundy leather cover.

Hubert took a few seconds to look through the other papers that were in there already, but nothing jumped out at him. With a sigh he settled the binder back on the table. Claude had already left.

'You next lad. Head back to the party, I'll be back in a bit.' Jeralt told him.

Once he was free of the top floor, Hubert sagged against the wall and let out a long, slow breath. He had no idea what he was going to report back to Edelgard. He had no idea what his own feeling about the unexpected turn of events was either. He hadn't even allowed himself to consider the fact that Byleth... did she _really_ think of him as highly as Jeralt had suggested? It left him with something of a sour taste in his mouth considering how badly he had often treated her. Mentally shaking himself, he headed quickly back to the classrooms.

It really hadn't been very long that Hubert had been away he realised although, to him, it had seemed like an age. On his return, he noted that Jeritza had taken himself as far as the doorway of the Lion's room and was watching Dorothea who was now singing with Manuela to Flayn's quite obvious delight. Seteth, Hanneman, and Rhea were also enjoying the improvised opera, seated together each with a glass of wine and a relaxed countenance.

Although he tried to avoid it, Hubert found that his eyes drawn directly to Byleth, who had looked up at his arrival and was gazing at him with a gentle smile on her face. He was slightly concerned to note she was sat with Edelgard, who was holding tight onto the Professor's arm with a red flush on her face and... yes, there was a wineglass in both of_ their_ hands too.

As if his evening hadn't _already_ presented surprises and complications... now he had a sinking feeling that his woes weren't quite over yet.

'Hubert! Hubie!' Edelgard raised a hand to beckon him over. 'There you are, you naughty fellow! Where have you been?'

'Um... have you been drinking your Highness?' He asked, his heart sinking.

'Just a bit... Mother!' Edelgard started to giggle, which set Byleth off too.

'Just great.' Hubert began a slow descent into panic.


	110. Cleaning House

Rapturous applause marked the end of the vocal theatrics display from Manuela and Dorothea. A large number of the students that included a visibly moved Ferdinand, and both Sylvain and Felix shot to their feet to show their appreciation while Rhea and Flayn rushed forward to embrace the pair of songstress's enthusiastically, showering them with praise.

'They were very good, weren't they.' Edelgard remarked to Byleth. 'Mind you, I consider that maybe_ we _could do better, my teacher, shall we take to the stage and show them how it's done?'

'Are you sure that's wise?' Hubert looked desperately at Byleth, who smirked and whispered something in Edelgard's ear.

'Oh well, yes!' Edelgard agreed immediately. 'Hubert _would_ indeed be a better option. I can only imagine the entertainment he would provide to us all with his dulcet tones!'

'What?' Hubert paled to a deathly shade of grey. 'No! Your Highness... no!'

'I_ could_ make it an Imperial command.' Edelgard threatened lightly, then burst into giggles. 'Oh, poor Hubert!' She looked to Byleth again. 'We should get him a drink too!' She declared.

Byleth solemnly handed him her half-full glass, which he simply accepted and desperately downed in one.

'I was just thinking that perhaps it might be time to retire your Highness.' Hubert asserted, wiping his mouth and putting the glass down. 'I believe we may have some things to discuss.'

'Not yet! The night is young.' Edelgard insisted as Flayn came over to join them.

'Wasn't Dorothea amazing!' Flayn chirped, her eyes shining. 'I wish that I had seen her on stage properly when she was with the Opera. It must have been quite something!'

'I believe that Ferdinand has seen her perform a number of times.' Edelgard told the girl fondly. 'Something of a fan of hers as I understand it. Of course, _Dorothea_ is of the mind that he is more a fan of her ample bosom than her voice, but in this instance, I believe she may be wrong. Ferdinand is _extremely _fond of music.'

'Well, her bosom_ is _rather impressive too...' Flayn noted cheekily, dipping a curtsey towards the Princess and running over to Ferdinand to get his insight into Dorothea's opera days.

'She has a fair point.' Byleth murmured appreciatively.

'You are quite the_ last_ person who should be envious!' Edelgard raised a brow. 'Your own bosom is utterly remarkable, my teacher!'

'Perhaps.' Byleth frowned. 'I believe I might prefer something smaller and more manageable, though, much more like your own Princess...'

'Hmm.' Edelgard turned back to Hubert, who appeared to be choking. 'What do_ you_ think Hubert... as a man... is big or small more desirable?'

'I...I...ahem.' Hubert tried to pull himself together and attempt a dignified answer. 'I believe that preference is in the eye of the beholder and that one particular kind is not any better or worse than the other...'

Byleth was seriously struggling to keep a straight face. 'I think we have won Princess...' She whispered loudly to Edelgard.

'I think so too!' Edelgard beamed, the expression unusual yet appealing on her face. 'Tell me, Hubert... Do you truly believe us to be drunk?'

'What?' Hubert looked between Edelgard and Byleth, who were both grinning from ear to ear. 'You... _haven't _been drinking?'

'No!' Edelgard looked immensely pleased with herself. 'The Professor suggested that being able to feign intoxication might be a useful tool, particularly given the state banquets and receptions that I will no doubt be required to attend in the future. I didn't think I would be able to pull off such a charade, so she suggested that we try to fool _you_. After all – if I could make you believe that I was under the influence...'

'I see.' Hubert rubbed at his temple. 'Then I must applaud your acting skills, your Highness. I was totally taken in and more than a little alarmed.'

'Honestly, Hubert, do you actually believe I would allow Edelgard to risk compromising herself in any way? In _your_ absence, I find that I am _extra _considerate of her safety and integrity rather than less.' Byleth noted.

Hubert inclined his head. 'Of _course, _that would be the case.' He murmured. 'In my confusion, it appears that I failed to consider the facts appropriately.'

'That was the plan. You were meant to, I guess!' Byleth rose and bowed to Edelgard. 'I had an enormous amount of fun, Edelgard! Although I am thankful, you didn't insist on either Hubert or I actually getting up to sing!'

'Your lesson has been extremely inciteful as always, Professor.' Edelgard said happily. 'I do believe that it _is_ something that could be of use in the future. It is always good to have your enemies underestimate you.'

'And your friends sometimes...' Byleth chuckled merrily, fluffing Hubert's already untidy hair affectionately.

'You have thrown down a gauntlet, Professor.' Hubert met her eyes, and there was most definitely a challenge shining in his.

'I look forward to your attempted revenge!' Byleth grinned, bowing again to them both. 'Now that you're back, I think it is time to allow myself a little indulgence...' she added, heading to the table to pick herself up a beer.

The party went on long past the curfew bell that evening, largely due to both Seteth and Rhea remaining in attendance, relaxed and undemanding. Ashe was the first to depart to bed, reminding Byleth shyly that he was bringing his siblings up to the Monastery the next day, and they were looking forward to meeting with her. After that, people began drifting off in dribs and drabs, although somehow Dedue managed to arrange delivery of tea and coffee from the kitchens before they closed up for the night.

Flayn needed Jeralt, Seteth, _and_ Myles's aid to manage to carry all of her gifts when she eventually called it a night. She kissed Byleth soundly, thanking her over and over until Byleth was so embarrassed Jeralt stepped in to rescue her. They were the last to leave, and Byleth took a long look around the devastation of the Blue Lions classroom and sighed. It was going to take hours to get everything cleaned up.

'Oh no, you don't.' Jeritza had appeared back in the doorway as Byleth started to gather up detriment into the bin. 'It's time for bed, Byleth, you look exhausted. The cleaning will wait until tomorrow.'

'Right.' Byleth nodded and threw her current armful away tidily. 'I must say that you are looking rather bright, Jeritza. Sugar rush?' She grinned as she ushered him out of the room and locked the doors. A quick glance into the Deer's room showed that at least all of the catering mess had already been dealt with. Thanks to Mercedes and Dedue, no doubt.'

'My sister made sure that I never lacked for a piece of cake.' Jeritza agreed. 'She does make exceedingly good cakes... May I walk you back to your room?' He continued politely. 'Mercedes is quite adamant in her attempt to reinstall in me the good manners that our Mother worked so hard on when we were young, and she bade me make sure I offered you an escort.'

Byleth took the hand he held out to her, using her other to cover an enormous yawn. 'I'll take the company even if it's only offered because your sister bullied you.' She laughed as they walked slowly together. 'What are you going to do with all of that excess energy you have at the moment?' She asked curiously.

'Decimate a few target dummies, I suspect.' He replied. 'I probably need to work off all that ice cream anyway.'

They came to a stop outside her door, and Jeritza raised her hand to kiss her knuckles. 'See.' He couldn't resist a smirk. 'No need to waste a boon...'

'I feel robbed.' Byleth grouched. 'Do you want some tea?' She offered.

'That would be pleasant, but no. You must sleep now.' Jeritza ordered. 'Another time.' He added.

In the event, Jeritza was right. Byleth collapsed straight onto her bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

~0~

When Byleth stumbled out of her bed well after dawn the next day, the dormitory block was in absolute silence. There was not a soul about, and neither did she bump into anyone as she made her way back to the classroom to get to work.

It didn't take her very long at all to deal with the rubbish that had accumulated, but bringing down the decorations would be another matter. Her lack of height was not going to help her in this endeavor.

'Professor! Why are you hanging from the rafters?' Byleth was hailed around thirty minutes later and peered down from the roof beam onto which she was currently clinging.

'Dedue!' She welcomed thankfully, swinging down from her perch and landing on the table that she'd used to climb up.

'Did it not occur to you to wait for some help?' The big man asked, holding out his hand to help her jump down. 'Of course, it didn't.' He answered his own question with a shake of his head.

'You have already done so much.' Byleth commented. 'This was all my idea, so you shouldn't have to waste time on your day off...'

'Not a waste.' Dedue said simply, getting up on the table. 'Sylvain will be here momentarily, he was just getting ready when I left. Prince Dimitri sends his regrets, but he is accompanying Ashe into town to pick up his siblings.' Dedue shrugged. 'There was no need for acrobatics at all, although I admit it _was_ rather interesting seeing you hanging upside-down like that...'

'Dedue!' Byleth's exclaimed, her face pulsing red. He stared at her for a second in incomprehension, and then he blushed too.

'I _meant_ I was interested in how you managed to get up there in the first place...' He explained quickly.

Byleth started to chuckle.

'What have I missed?' Sylvain asked, sauntering in.

'The Professor dangling from the ceiling.' Dedue told him stoically.

'No way!' Sylvain winked at her. 'You want to put on a repeat performance just for me?' He asked.

'I'll hang from the ceiling for you, Sylvain...' Claude was stood grinning in the doorway with Raphael in tow... 'I'll even shoot arrows while I'm doing it!'

'Can we manage with less chat and more work?' Raphael asked. 'I haven't had breakfast yet but I wanted to make sure I helped out...!'

More of the students turned up as the work began. Bernadetta came to collect her flowers, and Byleth carefully bagged up some of the glittery fishes to give to Flayn later.

'I think I am going to have a quiet birthday this year.' Claude told Byleth, coming to sit next to her as the others worked around them. 'Nothing is going to outdo this spectacle anyway. What about you? You and Myles are up next!'

'I've not thought about it.' Byleth frowned. 'I don't want to make any sort of fuss. It's never been a thing on the road, although this year, of course, we have Myles for the first time...'

'A family affair then.' Claude nodded. 'If you are sure that's what you want, I can make sure that the others don't try and work something up. I know they are going to want too.'

'I'd hate being the center of attention like that.' Byleth shifted awkwardly. 'I guess Myles should be consulted as well, though...'

'Leave it in my capable hands, Teach.' Claude punched her arm playfully.

'That's... a worrying thought...' She teased.

'You are so mean to me.' Claude grouched, but his smile was genuine.

'How come you have managed to do no work at all?' Felix suddenly challenged Claude as the final touches were being put to straightening the room.

'I have been taking lessons from Hilda.' Claude replied wisely.

Felix snorted in amusement. 'Yeah, that would do it.' He agreed. 'Professor, will you get a chance for some sparing today?' He turned to Byleth.

'I'll do my best.' She agreed, 'I could use a good workout. I've promised to meet Ashe's siblings, and I have the weekly faculty meeting... but that's not until late afternoon.'

'I believe that the plan is for Ashe to join us for breakfast. I think they should be arriving soon.' Dedue input. 'Will you join us?' He asked.

'I'd love to join you.' She told Dedue. 'I just hope that I don't scare Ashe's brother and sister too much.'

'Why on earth would you scare them?' Bernadetta's voice drifted from under the table. None had realised she was still there.

'One of the very first things Ashe ever said to me was how they used to use the threat of the Ashen Demon coming to get them to make the kids behave.' Byleth said sadly.

Felix's mouth quirked into a semblance of a smile. 'That would work for me!' He admitted.

'Oh Professor... as long as you don't start giving one of your particularly graphic examples of warfare, I'm positive you will be fine!' Mercedes consoled her. Claude was laughing too hard to even comment.

'Even Bernie is not scared of the Professor, and Bernie is scared of most things.' She had climbed out from under her desk and rested her head against Byleth's shoulder. 'If they give you any problems, Bernie will sort them out!' She added valiantly.

'Oh, Goddess... please let them give the Professor a problem!' Sylvain chuckled. 'I _need_ to see Bernie-Bear being fierce.'

'I will be fierce on you!' Bernadetta threatened, shaking her tiny fist at him.

'Boo!' Sylvain shouted at her suddenly... sending her scurrying back under the table.

'Sorry!' Sylvain got down on his hands and knees and poked his face towards Bernadetta. 'I couldn't resist it. It was mean of me!'

'Fooooood!' Rapheal reminded everyone wisely. 'We are done here. We should get our bellies filled to face the day!'

'Do you want me to beat Sylvain up for you, Bernie?' Byleth asked.

'No... No... it's okay.' Bernadetta scrambled slowly out from her space. 'He is kind of pretty to look at, and I would hate for you to break him.'

Sylvain's jaw dropped. 'What?' He asked, stunned.

'Bernie obviously hit her head going under the table.' Felix suggested quite unable to prevent a grin from breaking out. 'Mercedes, you should take a look at that.'

'Bernie is fine!' She looked shyly at Felix. 'Thanks, though.'

'Please... Can we go now?' Raphael begged.

'We _should_ hurry if we are going to meet Ashe.' Dedue agreed, helping Bernadetta to her feet.

'Let's get going.' Claude stood and offered his arm to Byleth. 'I'm itching to witness Teach terrifying small children personally.'

'Mean. So very mean.' Byleth sighed.


	111. Beasts and Monsters

The dining room was starting to get busy as more people began waking up from the various festivities of the night before. There was a far greater ecclesiastical presence than normal, their ranks swelled considerably by the clergy that had made their way to the Monastery for Saint Cethleann's day and who would be staying right up until the Rite of Rebirth at the end of the month.

Byleth knew she should be trying to memorise the new faces around her, but she was tired and a little hungover – although nothing at all as bad as the first time she'd experienced it. There was still plenty of time to get a handle on who the strangers were, and whether they might present any problems or threats, she theorised. Claude had also managed to covertly fill her in a little on the raid on Rhea's room the previous night, which seemed to have yielded a few positive results.

Linhardt and Caspar arrived and joined the student group at their table just as Dedue was just placing an enormous plate of breakfast down in front of Byleth and taking his own seat.

'I had an amazing time last night!' Caspar was saying enthusiastically. 'Although after all that excess, I definitely need a good session in the training grounds this morning.'

'I hear you!' Raphael beamed. 'Got some more muscle to build myself. You want to focus on some strength training with me?'

'Do I ever!' Casper nodded. 'Felix, you fancy some weights?' He asked the raven-haired swordsman.

'I'll join for a few rounds.' Felix agreed.

'Me too.' Sylvain smirked. 'The ladies _do_ love a bit of sculptured toning... eh, Bernadetta?...' He winked at his intended victim but ended up being the one to blush when she nodded enthusiastically.

'Urghh.' Linhardt shuddered. 'All that energy wasted!'

'What?' Caspar nudged his friend.

Linhardt waved his hand dismissively. 'I'm _already_ tired, and I've only just got up... too much thinking last night, I suppose.'

'Thinking_ is_ way more tiring than working out.' Raphael agreed amiably.

'Oh... here they are.' Dedue nodded towards the door where Ashe had appeared leading a small boy by the hand, followed by Dimitri, who was carrying a slightly bigger girl who appeared to be clinging round his neck even tighter than Flayn had the night before. Ashe rushed up to the table with a beaming smile.

'Everyone...' He said excitedly. 'I'd like you to meet my brother Aaron...' He pushed the lad forward encouragingly who grinned and gave a small wave of his hand. '...and my sister Amelia.' He gestured to the girl in Dimitri's arms, who immediately buried her face into the Prince's broad chest shyly.

'Wow...' Claude remarked lazily, lounging back. 'Your parents sure liked the letter 'A' huh.'

'Yes, we are a matching set!' Ashe agreed happily. 'Shall we grab some food, Aaron?' He added to the boy who was staring around at everyone in wide-eyed fascination. The relationship between the brothers would have been hard to miss... they had the same open features and almost identical freckles.

'Yes, please.' The lad replied earnestly.

Ashe put out his arms to relieve Dimitri of his burden and took his siblings up to the food counter.

'Oh Goddess... how cute are they?' Mercedes crooned softly.

' I'm amazed you're surprised... knowing Ashe.' Dedue commented.

'I'm exceptionally relieved we were able to find them, and ensure their safety after the incident at Castle Gaspard.' Dimitri said quietly. 'At least we can count one positive outcome from that whole mess.'

Ashe and the children returned to the table with their plates, and a space was opened up for them to sit.

'You don't much look like a demon.' Aaron accused Byleth bravely once his meal was finished. 'Is it true that you eat naughty children?'

There was silence, although Claude was having a very hard time containing his laughter.

'It's almost impossible to cook a whole child.' Byleth replied seriously raising an eyebrow at him. 'They wriggle far too much to get them into the oven properly...'

'I think you look more like a princess than a monster.' Amelia spoke up timidly, 'You are so rude, Aary...' She punched her brother's shoulder.

'Well... that's kind of you... but while I hope I am no monster, I am certainly not any kind of proper lady!' Byleth smiled at the girl who giggled.

'Maybe you could marry Prince Dimitri then...' Amelia bounced on her seat. 'Then you_ would_ be a Princess!'

'What an_ amazing _idea!' Sylvain exclaimed, clapping Dimitri on the back as the Prince turned an interesting shade of purple. 'Quickly now, Your Highness... Don't delay! The Prof needs to be Princess'ed immediately.'

'Amelia...!' Ashe looked mortified as the laughter started.

Byleth was a little red around the ears, but she rallied remarkably well. 'Prince Dimitri will have his pick of all of the most beautiful and accomplished women in the land when the time comes for him to chose a bride.' She told the girl kindly. 'I'm positive that he will manage to do far better for himself than a boring old teacher.'

'I very much doubt that.' Felix murmured.

'But, we do have two _real_ Princess's here...' Byleth continued noting Edelgard and Hubert coming in. '... And here comes one now... would you like me to introduce you?'

Amelia nodded enthusiastically, Aaron less so, but Byleth scooped them both up and took them over to meet with Edelgard.

'I am so_ very_ sorry!' Ashe groaned when his siblings were out of earshot.

'No harm done...' Dimitri smiled weakly.

'Pure bloody gold...' Claude was wiping his eyes happily.

'Perhaps you would like me to show your siblings around the greenhouse next?' Dedue offered, sending a sympathetic look to the Prince. 'I'm sure they would enjoy the experience.'

'Oh yes, please, Dedue.' Ashe agreed quickly.

'I'd better go and... attend to that thing I forgot to do! Please excuse me!' Dimitri took the opportunity to shoot to his feet.

'You mean you've_ forgotten_ to get the engagement ring?' Sylvain teased wickedly.

'Yes... I mean, no... I mean... shut up, Sylvain!' Dimitri took to his heels and practically ran from the room.

'Best breakfast ever, but I'll go and sort him out!' Mercedes smiled, getting to her feet and following Dimitri.

'Yeah...' Sylvain rested his head in his hands with a contented sigh. 'Dimi has a lot to learn, but bloody hell, he is fun to tease!'

~0~

Linhardt was drifting happily in a sea of exotic smells and cheery voices, like he was traversing some distant, foreign market made up of colourful tents and elaborately garbed sellers, all under a relentlessly hot sun. Following along in his dream with his usual passion Linhardt found himself at the stall of a purveyor of forbidden books - the tomes and scrolls piled thick and high, and each title more delicious and exciting than the last. Was that_ really_ the lost treatise on... No... no! A grimoire of the spells of the infamous dark mage? Wait! A dissertation by the first-ever crest scholar...

_'Linhardt. Wake up!'_

He was_ not_ Linhardt right now, he decided, and he was certainly_ not_ going to wake up when he finally had his hands-on...

_'Linhardt von Hevring. Wake up... RIGHT NOW!'_

That voice was... sort of familiar. Linhardt cracked open an eye just a slit, his vision filled with a daintily booted foot. The foot suddenly stamped in front of his face.

'I mean it, Linhardt! I am starting to get very cross with you...'

The voice that was attached to the stamping foot _did_ sound rather annoyed. With a deep shuddering sigh, Linhardt forced his other eye open and squinted up at the figure in front of him. Immediately he screwed his eyes tightly closed again and slowly counted to ten in his head. When he peered up for the second time, the vision was still there, which probably meant that it was real and not imagined.

'Marianne?' Linhardt struggled to keep his surprise from his voice. 'Was that you? Sounding _angry_?'

Her heavenly face suddenly filled his entire vision as she crouched down to poke him roughly on the shoulder.

'Ouch!' He complained.

'Yes, I'm angry!' She retorted. 'You are sleeping on the floor of the dining room Linhardt... _the dining room!_ What in the hell are you thinking?'

'Oh... again?' He took a bleary-eyed look around him to confirm her accusation. 'I suspect that I was thinking something like _''Gosh, I'm tired... time for a snooze.''_ That usually what goes through my mind before...'

'Are you _actually_ crazy?' Marianne demanded, poking him in the shoulder a second time. It hurt just as much as the first had.

'It has been suggested several times that I may be a trifle unhinged.' Linhardt answered honestly, rubbing the sore spot where her finger had hit. He considered complaining. One look at her fierce little face persuaded him not to. He wasn't stupid, after all.

'Did you not even _consider_ what a featherbrained place this is to lay down?' Marianne continued, on a roll now. 'You could have been kicked or tripped over, you could have had a hot beverage spilt on you... you are a danger not only to yourself but to others too!'

Linhardt groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position. 'People are quite used to me, Marianne. They just step over me or around me... or avoid me entirely. I doubt that_ you_ would fall over me either since you always walk with your eyes to the ground anyway.'

'People shouldn't_ have_ to be used to such foolish behaviour.' Marianne sat back on her heels, her expression melting from anger to concern. 'I can't believe that people just ignore you and let you lay there...'

'The Professor doesn't.' Linhardt reassured her. 'Whenever she finds me asleep somewhere odd, she usually picks me up and puts me somewhere appropriate. She is mightily strong, you know.'

'That's something at least...'

'And Caspar will bellow at me until I wake up.' Linhardt added. 'Honestly, I prefer the Professor's method... it's a lot less loud.'

'Linhardt... can we stand up now?' Marianne straightened from her crouched position and offered him a hand.

'I suppose.' Linhardt grabbed onto her and hefted himself up. He patted down his uniform and brushed off the dust he'd accumulated from the floor. 'Thanks then.' He nodded to Marianne. 'You have now made it three whole people who have shown a care about my wellbeing!' He beamed brightly, and without so much as a goodbye, he started to amble towards the door.

'Wait!' Marianne called after him, annoyance back in her voice.

Linhardt turned, his brow raised in polite question.

'I haven't finished telling you off yet!' She stamped her foot again in frustration. 'You really are rather irritating, you know!'

'Um... is everything okay, Marianne?' It was Ignatz, moving towards her with a bewildered expression. 'You seem terribly red in the face, are you not feeling well?'

'I'm just fine.' She huffed. 'It's _that_ idiot who is...' Suddenly she gulped, and her eyes dropped to her feet, her irritability visibly draining from her to be replaced by anxiety. 'Perhaps I do feel a little unwell...' She admitted breathlessly. 'Please, excuse me...' She pushed her way past a very perplexed Ignatz, and a stunned looking Linhardt and out through the door.

'Do you think I should go after her..?' Ignatz fretted.

'I'll go.' Linhardt sighed. 'I was the one that angered her in the first place, although_ quite_ unintentionally, I might add.'

Marianne hadn't gone far. She was sat on the grass by the lake, wringing her hands and her face downcast. She didn't look up when Linhardt plonked himself down by her side.

'I'm sorry.' She mumbled so quietly that he could hardly hear her. 'I had no right to tell you off or become angry with you.'

'It _was_ a surprise.' Linhardt admitted. 'Although perhaps it shouldn't be. I have noted your undeniable compassion many times in our Faith sessions with Manuela.'

'The risk of you getting hurt was unacceptable.' Marianne shook her head. 'I spend so much of my time trying to avoid allowing my unlucky demeanour from affecting others – that to see you just splayed out like that...'

'Ah. The curse of Marianne...' Linhardt said dryly. 'I remember when we first heard about the Professor's lack of a heartbeat, and it was discussed how that abnormality may relate to her unknown crest. You immediately surmised that it might be due to a curse, and I actually spent a fair bit of time researching the possibility of crest curses.'

'What did you find?' Marianne asked, unable to prevent her inquiry.

'Absolutely nothing to support that a crest could have any relationship to a curse or a person's luck.' Linhardt said firmly.

'Oh, I see.'

'I mean, your suspicion and your position_ is_ completely understandable I suppose, given how unique and unexpected your own crest is.' Linhardt looked at her appraisingly.

'My crest?' His words shook Marianne enough that she looked up directly at him, the colour draining from her face. 'W...w...what do you know of my crest?'

Linhardt suddenly looked sheepish. 'Hmm... well, I _should_ admit to you at this point that I recently managed to solicit an examination of Professor Hanneman's records...' He replied. 'Illicitly, of course. He would never have shared your secret knowingly or allow a student access to his personal notes.'

Marianne's eyes were as big as saucers. 'You are just going to sit there and admit to nosing through a Professor's private records?' She asked incredulously.

'Well, that_ is_ what happened.' Linhardt shrugged nonchalantly. 'I _am_ extremely interested in crests, as you know, and the opportunity presented itself, and I was curious...' He paused to glance at Marianne and grin widely. 'I'm pretty sure that it's not the _most_ dubious thing I have done since I've been here either... there have been plenty of other little adventures I have undertaken in the name of research.'

'Oh!...'

'It's only fair that I trust you with _that_ knowledge since I uncovered your secret quite unwittingly.' Linhardt smiled at her. 'I won't tell if you won't!'

Marianne's eyes were on the ground again. 'Your activities are of no concern to me, and my crest is of no concern to you.' She said faintly.

'I don't quite see it like that.' Linhardt laid back and stared up at the sky. 'Obviously, I am interested in your crest. It isn't even supposed to still be in existence! I am quite determined to explore you further, you know!'

'That would be a very poor idea.' Marianne muttered. 'I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me. Least of all you.'

'Given the stories around Maurice, the original holder of your crest, and it's unfortunate naming as ''The crest of the Beast'' I can understand why you may believe it is cursed.' Linhard ploughed on. 'Having started to get to know you, however, I find I can give no credence to the idea that it is unlucky to spend time with you or that you are dangerous to know. It's quite ludicrous to believe so!'

'You can't actually be sure of that.' Marianne objected softly. 'After all, you just witnessed me becoming angry with you... quite unreasonably.'

'That's right! Obviously, I am not_ entirely_ sure as yet!' Linhardt agreed happily. 'I am going to need to prove my hypothesis and hopefully that in turn should allay your fears.' He squinted at his companion's downcast face. 'Everyone gets angry, sometimes Marianne.' He said softly. 'Surely you can see how interesting exploring the whole scenario could be for both of us?'

'So, I am a test subject for you?'

'Yes! Of a kind.' Linhardt replied honestly. 'Although quite aside from my academic interest... I do find myself oddly determined to try and ease your troubles.' He paused thoughtfully.

'Why?' Marianne looked up at him again, her eyes searching his.

'It feels wrong that someone so gentle and kind should struggle with the worry that they are intrinsically a danger to others.' Linhardt said slowly. 'It is a ridiculous belief, but one that you obviously subscribe wholeheartedly too. I, however, _will_ prove it to be wrong.'

'And what if you don't?' Marianne looked away from him.

'In the unlikely event that I am wrong – and I am very _rarely __ever _wrong, you know – then we can work instead on finding ways to manage the affliction. I don't believe it will come to that, though.'

'You are very sure of yourself.' Marianne noted.

'Obviously.' Linhardt agreed. 'Someone has to believe in me, and I manage to do an excellent job of just that!'

Linhardt'd bold words brought a tiny smile to Marianne's face. 'I would love to have even a tiny amount of your kind of confidence.' She admitted.

'Being perfect all of the time _is _extremely tiring.' Linhardt murmured as he shut his eyes.

'You are going to fall asleep again now, aren't you.' Marianne accused, but there was a small smile on her face.

'Absolutely I am! You are welcome to join me if you wish, I believe it would be good for you!'

'I'll just sit here and make sure no-one trips over you.' Marianne replied softly although Linhardt was asleep before she'd even finished the sentence.


	112. Secrets Afoot

After all of the concern that had been stirred up following the mission to Castle Gaspard, and the pall that the events with Lord Lonato had hung over the spirits of the students, Byleth was pleased to note that Flayn's party seemed to have breathed a breath of fresh air into everyone, and both the atmosphere and the hearts of her charges appeared to be much lighter in the aftermath of the celebrations.

In spite of the exhaustion that the planning of the party had wrought - Byleth found herself actually relaxing for the first time in ages, and she was genuinely enjoying the company of Aaron and Amelia, whose joy and awe at their surroundings was infectious.

Byleth had accompanied Ashe and his siblings on their tour of the Monastery all morning. After a somewhat awkward introduction to Edelgard, there was a trip with Dedue around the greenhouse followed by a visit to the stables and the rookery, where Ferdinand wowed the children with an impromptu display of horsemanship and Ingrid introduced them to her Pegasus. In the training grounds, Aaron squealed in delight when Raphael lifted the boy clean over his head a few dozen times as part of his weights routine and when Byleth took up a wooden training sword against Felix, and they sparred the children cheered them on until their throats became hoarse with the effort.

At lunch, Flayn joined with them and offered to come along on their trip up to the Cathedral.

'My brother was hoping to meet with you as well.' Flayn told them all over their meal. 'Unfortunately, the Archbishop called a meeting this morning, and both he and Jeralt have been tied up for the day.'

'We have seen so many amazing things!' Amelia sighed happily.

'Ashe is lucky to get to live here and everything.' Aaron added. 'Although our new home is really nice too.'

'It always smells of baking...' Ameilia explained dreamily. 'Auntie is almost as good at cooking as our real mum, Ashe!'

'I know.' Ashe beamed at his sister. 'I got to try out some of her cooking when Myles first took me to meet with them.'

'Ashe said that when we are old enough, we will be able to come to the Academy too.' Aaron was telling Byleth. 'Then you will be able to teach _us_ how to fight as well!'

'Wouldn't that be something.' Byleth smiled back at him.

'Mhmm. Prince Dimitri asked whether we had started training when we were with Lord Lonato.' Aaron continued, spearing a potato on his fork and brandishing it wildly. 'When he learned that we had, he promised he would come down to town every month and give us a lesson! Can you imagine! Us... being taught by a Prince!'

'A very handsome Prince...' Amelia giggled.

'As well as being a Prince, he is also an exceptional pirate!' Flayn laughed.

'Professor!' Cyril came running up towards the dining table, a frown on his serious little face.

'Can I help?' Byleth asked patiently as the lad caught his breath.

'I have been looking for you everywhere!' Cyril complained. 'The Archbishop requests your presence immediately.'

'Oh... Okay.' Byleth rose from the table. 'I'm really sorry,' She said to her companions. 'Look's like you will have to continue the tour without me.'

'Don't worry, Professor!' Flayn beamed at her. 'I will make sure that everything is covered!'

After hugging the children and promising to see them again soon, Byleth took off at a run for the Archbishop's council room, mentally kicking herself for actually believing that she might have a chance to relax a bit. Given the infrequency that Rhea had ever directly called to see her and the fact that her father and Seteth had been in a meeting with her all day... Byleth was pretty sure that whatever was about to be presented would not bode well for anyone.

'Huh...' Byleth skidded to a stop when she reached her destination, surprised to see both Dedue and a scowling Hubert sitting outside one on either side of the door.

'You have been called in too then.' Hubert noted when he spied her.

Byleth nodded. 'Edelgard and Dimitri?' She guessed.

'Claude too.' Hubert nodded.

'Crap.' Byleth murmured. She knocked on the door, and it was opened immediately by a guard who ushered her in, then took his leave.'

'Ah, here you are, Byleth.' Rhea stood from her position at the head of the long table that dominated the room. 'Please take a seat. You are the last to arrive.'

Jeralt kicked a chair out for ner next to him, and she sank down into it, taking a quick glance around at the three house leaders and Seteth, who smiled slightly at her, relieving her tension just a little.

'Good. Now we can begin.' Rhea sat herself back down and delicately arranged her robes to avoid creasing, then picked up a burgundy folder that sat on the table in front of her. 'Yesterday I received a request for aid...' She began, taking a paper from her file and running her eyes over the lines written on it. 'It was unexpected and quite an unusual occurrence, although that in itself isn't what has concerned me the most. It is the timing of the situation that I suspect is worth greater investigation.'

'On account of the potential assassination attempt mooted for the Rite of Rebirth.' Jeralt clarified helpfully.

'Quite.' Rhea agreed. She looked over at Seteth, who nodded, then cleared his throat and stood.

'Firstly, I need to explain an initiative that the Church has been involved in for a number of years.' He said slowly. 'It's relevance will become clear as we move forward.' He paused to collect his thoughts. 'The Church, as I am sure all of you are aware, is a place that can offer Sanctuary to those who require it. Down the years, many have left their previous lives behind and joined our cloisters in pursuit of becoming a nun or a monk of the order. Sometimes the reasons they have chosen to do so is to escape from the life they are forced into leading.'

'You mean something like an arranged marriage, sir?' Dimitri asked politely.

'That is one example, yes.' Seteth agreed.

'It's not uncommon that people are unhappy when their nuptials are arranged, but I find it a rather extreme reaction... to take holy orders to escape..' Edelgard muttered.

'You are not the only one to feel that way.' Seteth nodded. 'While some do desire that solution, for others... a different sort of Sanctuary can be offered. Particularly when a person's need to disappear is temporary or to avoid persecution for something over which they have no control.'

'Oh?' Claude's brow raised. 'That sounds rather... clandestine.'

'This is information that each of you would have been initiated to later in the year prior to your graduation.' Rhea was sat back in her chair, seemingly gauging the student's responses. 'All of the Kingdom leaders are aware of this initiative we run. On occasion, we are petitioned by them to take on somebody requiring assistance that they, for political reason's cannot give themselves. There are as many stories and situations living below as there are people. Each is an individual case. Each a person in need of a break or a chance.'

'Where in the world do you keep all these people?' Dimitri looked stunned.

'Well, now, that's where things get really fun.' Jeralt grinned. 'Underneath us is a whole damned town that nobody knows about! And it's called 'The Abyss'.'

'Underneath us? You mean underground?' Edelgard asked.

'There was a quite extensive complex here long before the Monastery was built up around it.' Seteth told her. 'There are literally miles and miles of buildings, spaces, corridors and even locked and impenetrable area's down there. Some we actually utilise, but most have been forgotten by time.'

'Can nobody actually be bothered to explore it all?' Claude sounded faint.

'It would be the undertaking of several lifetimes, so I am led to believe.' Seteth shrugged.

'While the Abyss is an initiative that the Church maintains, it is quite separate from the Monastery itself.' Rhea brought the conversation back into line. 'It does not impact on our day to day business, and we do not impact on theirs. We do have a representative from the Church who deals solely with the Abyss and who manages issues and provides any coin that is required from our donations. Aside from that, the people who reside there are completely independent.'

'So, your request for aid has come from these people then?' Byleth asked quietly.

Rhea nodded and took up her paper again. 'I received a note that alerted me to the fact that they have been experiencing an issue with bandits.' She frowned. 'It is not something that has ever happened before. The entrances to the complex are well hidden and kept a close secret, but these miscreants do not appear to be accessing the area from any known location.'

'And while these bandits are getting in from outside the Monastery and the chances of them being able to find their way up here is unlikely, they_ are_ an unknown.' Jeralt tapped the table heavily. 'Hence, the timing is suspicious, it could be some kind of a ploy to add fuel to the chaos that's planned for the Rite, or it could even be the source of the threat itself.'

'Or neither.' Seteth added. 'It could just be a completely unrelated incident.'

'I don't understand what any of this actually has to do with us...' Edelgard admitted. Won't the Knights be dealing with this problem?'

'Perhaps.' Rhea said softly. 'Although if that is avoidable, we_ will_ avoid it.' She looked directly at Edelgard, her gaze keen. 'We try to be as inclusive in our provision as possible. There are individuals, many of them in fact – who call the Abyss their home but that have no love for the Church itself. That feeling extends to our Knights.'

'Yet you allow them to stay?' Edelgard sounded unsure.

'Like I said – our Sanctuary aims to be inclusive. Available to all.' Rhea asserted.

'Nice idea.' Claude leaned back in his chair. 'So what? You want _us_ to go fight off these bandits?'

Rhea chuckled. 'No, Claude.' She shook her head and smiled at him. 'Jeralt has agreed to go downside and assess the threat, not as a Knight, but as a former mercenary who has a lifetime of experience of dealing with bandits. He has requested that you go with him, Byleth...' She added.

Byleth looked at her father, who grinned and nodded enthusiastically at her.

'Of course.' She agreed.

'Between them, we trust that the threat can be assessed, and we can come up with a plan to deal with it.' Rhea concluded.

'So why are we here then?' Edelgard asked impatiently.

'Aside from giving you the information that you would receive at some stage this year anyway...' Seteth interjected. 'We thought that you may wish to go along and get a look at The Abyss yourselves when Jeralt and Byleth go information gathering.' He shrugged. 'No leaders have ever had that chance to do that before, and since all three of you are here with us...'

'Sounds like a great idea!' Claude grinned.

'I admit I am also intrigued.' Dimitri added.

'Well, obviously, I shall attend too.' Edelgard decided.

'Is it a good idea to take all three of them into an unknown situation?' Byleth asked pointedly. 'It seems like an avoidable risk to me.'

'You will be meeting with the young man who notified me of the problem and is willing to speak directly to you on behalf of the Abyss.' Rhea said reassuringly. 'Unfortunately, our own liaison, Aelfric, is not here at the moment. When the assassination threat was identified, he went out to talk to his own network of prior Abyss dwellers to see if anything could be learned. A number of them continue to live lives in the shadows, and they know people...'

'So these bandits are also hitting at a time when this Aelfric is away from his usual post?' Byleth asked.

Seteth nodded at her. 'Another unusual coincidence.' He agreed.

'Yuri is very highly regarded by Aelfric, and if you can present yourselves well to him – I can see no reason why he would not allow you all access to the town itself.' Rhea continued. 'I do believe it would be a useful exercise both for you and for the continued future success of the Abyss.'

'I'm happy enough to take the kids along with us, By.' Jeralt added. 'No more than a hundred people are living down below, and only a handful of_ them _have any martial experience. That's why they need help.' He couldn't prevent a grin from forming. 'You and I together are pretty much a two-man army... it'll be fun!'

'I'm not sure you are supposed to be having fun.' Seteth groaned.

'You are just jealous that you can't come.' Jeralt smirked.

'I would insist on Hubert being allowed to accompany me.' Edelgard spoke up. 'After the last time we three went on an excursion and were nearly killed by bandits, I am not willing to venture forth without him.'

'The same goes for Dedue.' Dimitri murmured.

'And I need to bring... ah... Hilda!' Claude laughed.

Byleth was smiling now. 'That sounds like a plan.' She raised her brow at Jeralt.

'Merry...' Jeralt agreed with a rumbling chuckle.

'Fine.' Seteth nodded. 'I will arrange for you all to be free tomorrow. Byleth, I will take over your class for the day, and I will square the rest of your's absence with your Professors.'

'So soon?' Dimitri looked surprised.

'Aye, lad.' Jeralt said heartily. 'We need to get to the bottom of the threat and put together a plan and all before the week of the Rite if possible. Busy, busy busy!'

'Why am I not filled with confidence about this?' Byleth mumbled to herself.

'_Becasue you know that you attract chaos like flies to dung.._' Sothis observed wistfully.


	113. Something Wicked This Way Comes

'They are coming here? Down here...' Hapi... wasn't happy.

'Look...' Yuri was lounged back in an overstuffed chair, his feet dangling nonchalantly over its arm. 'We _agreed _that something needed to be done about these idiots that keep breaking in, and with Aelfric not about, I had no option but to reach out to the Archbishop.'

'I still think we could have managed on our own, we have done so far.' Balthus flexed his impressive muscles and grinned at his companions. 'You have the mighty king of grappling on your side... the bane of bandits... how could we possibly lose?'

'Alright, I wasn't expecting the manner in which Rhea has reacted exactly.' Yuri waved an impatient hand at Balthus' posturing. 'I'd actually figured that she'd most likely get someone to do an external sweep... maybe sniff around and see if any kind of bandit camp could be located and exterminated. Not that she'd want to examine the issue from_ inside_.'

'Actually locating a camp and dealing with it would be the _sensible_ thing to do.' Hapi sniffed. 'Since when have the topside people ever been sensible though. I told you that we should have waited for Alefric's return.'

'We don't know _when_ he will be back, though, Hapi.' Constance said pointedly. 'I certainly don't want to continue with facing these bandits on a daily basis. It's so tiring, not to mention_ boring_.'

'How long do you seriously believe we can continue containing them even?' Yuri asked quietly. 'We all have noted that they are coming in ever greater numbers, and we still have no idea where they're getting in or why they're bothering.'

'Dealing with them _has _fallen mainly on the four of us.' Hapi shook her head. 'It can only be a matter of time before we become overwhelmed. C'mon though, Yuri, you have got to admit... sending stranger's down here under the guise of aid only strengthens our suspicion that the Church wants the Abyss gone and these bandit attacks are simply a ploy to achieve that.'

Yuri's eyes narrowed. 'What is your thinking?' He asked mildly.

'That these people are being sent here to snoop.' Constance replied, adding her own agreement to Hapi's assessment. 'They will be figuring out our weaknesses, so the information can be fed to the bandits, and we can be eliminated. Why else would they send so many people down here in the first place? Why send any at all...'

'If I were the suspicious sort, I might consider that the bandits have started appearing right now - just so that we _had_ to request aid.' Balthus mused.

'Exactly!' Hapi nodded. 'We know Aelfric wouldn't let anything happen to the people down here, but as soon as he left, the attacks began. The timing _stinks_.'

'Maybe I agree.' Yuri shrugged. 'Rhea _was_ pretty tight-lipped about who she is sending tomorrow - aside from the fact that it was a whole bunch of students from the Academy. Said that we should deal mainly with the older chap, an ex-mercenary with experience in dealing with this kinda scenario.'

'No need for a bloody party full of people, let alone kids.' Balthus paused for a second. 'Actually... _why_ kids?' He suddenly looked confused

'So, after I spoke to Rhea, I did a tiny bit of independent digging and hit up a few people I've dealt with before topside.' Yuri smirked, anticipating the reaction that his findings were going to garner from the others. 'It_ seems _that our soon to be guests are none other than the student royalty!'

'You have _got_ to be kidding me!' Constance had shot to her feet, looking appalled.

'Why would I kid you?' Yuri smirked. 'Word is that we are going to be graced by Her Highness, Princess Edelgard von Hresveig, heir apparent to the Emperor of Adrestian Empire, Prince Dimitri Blaiddyd, Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and Claude von Riegan, grandson and heir of the current Duke von Riegan, leader of the Leicester Alliance. And their assorted bodyguards naturally.'

'Well, bloody hell. That puts a different slant on stuff.' Balthus admitted, his brow knitting. 'The three future leaders down here? Isn't that... kind of a risk? All of them together traipsing into the unknown. To them, I mean...'

'Aelfric told me that the current heads of state all know of this place... that they can petition the Church to take on people that need to disappear for a while.' Yuri replied. 'I can only assume that these baby-royals would have been told about us at some stage, although exactly _why_ Rhea has decided to send them down here... and why now... you'd have to ask_ her_.'

'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' Constance groaned. 'There_ is_ no point. It's all just madness.'

'Don't think I can't see that smug look on your face, Yuri.' Hapi said suddenly. 'You have something else to reveal, don't you? Why does it always have to be such drama with you?'

'What's life without a bit of excitement?' Yuri winked back wickedly.

'Spit it out then.' Balthus grinned.

'That _so-called _mercenary that's coming?... No, wait – that's unfair, it_ is _true... he _was_ a mercenary at some stage...' Yuri's delicately coloured lips pursed in something akin to amusement. 'Right now, though, he is currently fulfilling the role of Captain of the Knight's of Seiros...'

There was a deathly silence.

'... Oh, and his daughter will be coming along too. That's the one that got made a Professor for one of the Houses... I hear she is kinda cute...'

'I don't like this.' Hapi murmured, rocking herself back and forwards anxiously. 'I don't get it... and I don't like it. It's wrong!'

'It's all odd, no denying that.' Balthus was finally frowning. 'There's a lot of folk down here that would be pretty unhappy with a Knight nosing around, let alone the bloody Captain of them.'

'To give him his due, the people I've spoken to have nothing bad to say about Sir Jeralt at all.' Yuri looked thoughtful. 'He's known to be fair and disciplined... but above all – and this is the real doozy – he doesn't appear to have any love for the Church. He originally deserted the position twenty years ago, and even though he's returned, it's rumored he has a deep mistrust of the Archbishop, and they have clashed a few times already.'

Constance started to laugh to herself humourlessly.

'I have to admit as well that regardless of the number of unknowns here, Rhea did seem genuinely concerned that _our_ problem may have something to do with her own current problem with their discovered assassination plot.' Yuri sat himself up in his chair. 'I think, in her position, I would use my best assets available to check out the risk... so this _may_ all be on the up.'

'I suppose an ex-mercenary _would_ have good insight into bandit activity.' Balthus agreed. 'Dunno what the royal brats have to do with anything... but honestly, if this Jeralt can provide insight to our problem, then it's not gonna be time wasted.'

'Right.' Yuri agreed. 'We have a heads up at least. We haven't been given any time to plot or plan anything major – since they'll be arriving in just over twelve hours... but we don't have to make things easy for them. We can test the waters, so to speak.'

'No time to plot Yuri?' Hapi smiled just a little. 'I don't believe that of you in the slightest.'

'My reputation proceeds me; it seems!' Yuri returned her smile with a quirk of his lips that was entirely predatory.

~0~

Byleth's pre-mission restlessness saw her walking a patrol of the Monastery grounds in the very early hours of the morning, and it didn't come as a surprise when Hubert silently fell into step alongside her as she passed by the lake.

'It is a very strange thought that we may right now be walking directly over a settlement that we had no idea existed.' Hubert remarked quietly in lieu of a greeting.

'I'm surprised that you knew nothing about the Abyss.' Byleth admitted. 'I'd have thought it was just the sort of thing you would have already sniffed out.'

'I know.' Hubert didn't sound particularly happy about the fact. 'I can't understand how such a significant secret managed to elude my research. The fact that Edelgard's father must be aware of it rankles too. It's like I missed two different sources of information altogether.'

'Are you okay about the visit tomorrow?' Byleth asked curiously.

'Are you?' Hubert turned the inquiry back to her, although not aggressively.

Byleth shrugged helplessly.

'I think we feel much the same way.' Hubert chuckled at her reaction. 'Obviously, I have a worry over Edelgard's safety as I would with anything out of the ordinary – however, it is hard not to be reassured by the fact that both Jeralt and yourself will be protecting us.'

'Was that a compliment, Hubert?' Byleth's look was amused.

'I might be a total arsehole, but I'm not stupid...' Hubert nudged her shoulder. 'If seeing the pair of you fighting each other is any indication, I can only imagine the devastation you could cause fighting together.'

'You are no slouch when it comes to a rumble, either.' Byleth nudged him back.

'Look at us being nice to each other...' Hubert said wryly. 'I even heard from Jeralt last night that you speak highly of me to him. Well, colour _me_ surprised...'

'Really?' Byleth stopped and took him properly by the arm, her look suddenly sincere. 'How many times have I told you now that I understand you better than just about anyone else here?' She inquired.

'A few...' He admitted.

'Well, I mean it.' She said firmly. 'I meant it when I said I've missed you too.' She added. 'I have been counting on your sneaking to keep me on my toes and prevent complete procrastination from setting it. It's way too easy to relax my guard with a roof over my head and all the security in this place.'

'Are you actually saying you_ like_ being spied on and followed? I suppose you enjoy the death-threats too!' Hubert sounded deeply amused.

'I really enjoyed that time you tried to catch me out while sleeping!' Byleth grinned. 'It's good practice for both of us.' She explained genuinely.

'That _is_ true.' Hubert nodded. 'You really are the oddest creature Professor.'

'I also find that when we talk... I can admit my concerns to you.' Byleth said much quieter now. 'Most of the students look at me to be unmovable and to have all the answers when shit happens, and as their mentor – that's how I feel I have to appear. You have never _needed_ that kind of reassurance from me.'

'No, I find it's far more refreshing to have your honest opinion, I've usually come to the same conclusions myself anyway.' Hubert agreed.

'I value your input.'

'I suppose I value yours too.' Hubert sighed. 'This is an uncomfortable position for me, Byleth.'

The sudden use of her name gave her pause. She stopped and gripped his arm a bit tighter.

'What do you mean?' She asked.

'Until such a time as you swear yourself to Lady Edelgard's service, there is always a chance that I may be required to...'

'Kill me?' she supplied bluntly.

'That...' Hubert agreed. 'Or at least I need to be much less open with you in matters that I might otherwise want to share. Understanding you – creating any kind of bond in these circumstances... It's not advisable.'

'Aww.' Byleth smiled up at him. 'Does that mean you're not gonna try and seduce me anymore?'

'I am _trying_ to be serious here...' He admonished with a raised brow.

'You don't have to be Hubert.' Byleth squeezed his arm and started walking again. 'If you have to kill me... I forgive you. You are only doing your job. If you lie to me... well – I have started to see how politics and statecraft works. It's underhand and frankly abhorrent – but it _is _the world through which you and Edelgard have to swim. I'll be there to support you however you let me – and what you can't share... I'm not going to judge or pry.'

'You offer the same to _all _of your students.' Hubert noted.

'Of course.' Byleth agreed.

'Do you think you may one day chose to dedicate yourself to a single service?' He asked. 'I know that is what Edelgard wished, and... I believe that I, too, would enjoy working alongside you.'

'I have no idea what my future might hold.' Byleth replied carefully. 'Although I agree that working with _you _ would definitely hold an appeal. We could have a whole _ton_ of sneaky fun!'

'Sneaky fun, is it?' Hubert chuckled. 'I have dedicated my life to working in the shadows for the sake of my lady... perfecting my skills in the arts of espionage, spycraft, assassination, and torture... and you call it ''sneaky fun''. I feel so undervalued...'

'Is it not very lonely, Hubert?' Byleth asked. 'Living in that shadow?'

'Not something that's much of a consideration.' He replied stoically. 'It's easier to do what I need to do without any people other than Edelgard to care or worry about.'

'Hmm.' They had reached Byleth's door. 'So, with that in mind, I guess a hug is out of the question then?'

'Are you _trying_ to be irritating?' He grouched.

'Obviously...'

'And if I say no, you are going to do it anyway, aren't you?' Hubert sighed.

'Oh.. well, yes, there is a high probability.' She nodded.

He opened his arms and wrapped them around her, resting his chin on her head. 'Just as long as you know that this is a deeply unpleasant experience.' He muttered.

'I agree – it's completely awful.' She murmured happily.


	114. Sounds of the Underground

'I'm bored...' Balthus moaned dramatically. 'Isn't it time yet? We have been waiting _ages_!'

'Your amazing lack of patience never fails to astound me..' Constance chided him. 'Tis ignorance itself to rush headfirst into trouble. If you could manage to curb your more reactive tendencies and actually engage your brain first occasionally, your legions of problems would likely be eased.'

'Pfft. Don't think I haven't twigged that _you_ are gagging for this meeting as well, Coco.' Hapi grouched at her. 'A new audience to astound with your shiny magic tricks? An opportunity to show off? You are every bit as excited as_ he_ is...'

'How crass...' Constance murmured, but she didn't dispute it.

'What about you, Hapi?' Balthus grinned. 'Surely you are a just a little bit intrigued?'

'I don't _need_ any extra entertainment in my life - just being surrounded by_ you_ clowns is more than enough to be dealing with.' Hapi sniffed. 'I'm not particularly enamored by Yuri-Bird insisting that we should meet this encounter so aggressively either. If these strangers are here to help us, it feels... impolite.'

'Heh, surface etiquette and propriety doesn't count for shit down here, Hapi, you know that.' Yuri popped up suddenly from behind them. 'The normal laws of the land don't apply either, which_ I _say gives us the freedom to have some fun and make sure that we maintain the upper-hand in this.'

'Have you spotted them yet?' Balthus asked eagerly.

'Yeah, they just entered through the door by the Sauna.' Yuri nodded. 'They will be here momentarily... so everyone into position.'

'Why can't we just do something normal for once...' Hapi grumbled, moving back into the shadows.

'Because it's dull.' Yuri stated as he melted away as silently as he'd arrived.

.

'You know, I'm sure my brother has talked about this place before.' Hilda's voice was unnecessarily strident in the narrow passage that Jeralt was leading them down. 'I never paid that much attention to him mind you, he was always making up all sorts of boasts and stories about his time at the Academy, although I guess if this one turned out to be true... maybe others were too.'

'Keep a lid on it, lass.' Jeralt ordered. 'No need to announce our arrival quite so blatantly.'

'Someone's gotten out of bed on the grouchy side this morning...' Hilda whispered loudly to Claude.

'Did you really have to bring _her_...' Edelgard muttered, although mainly to herself.

'Like I _want_ to be here...' Hilda retorted.

'Shut it!' Jeralt barked.

'Aww... come now, old man, let the ladies play!' Balthus stepped out of the gloom in front of them, his arms crossed nonchalantly across his barely covered chest. 'They're properly funny!'

'Are you Yuri?' Jeralt stepped forward towards him.

'Nah, not bloody likely. I'm the official welcoming committee for this place.' Balthus grinned.

'Great.' Jeralt grumbled.

'Greetings, dear strangers, and welcome to the Abyss!' Balthus gave a sweeping bow. 'Might I inquire what is it that brings such a fine, upstanding bunch of curious students to our humble abode? Speak now surface-dwellers before I run out of my legendary patience!'

'We are here to meet with Yuri.' Jeralt said shortly. 'We are expected.'

'Are you indeed?' Balthus's grin got wider. 'Somehow, I find _that_ hard to believe. No matter though, I can always check out your preposterous claim... depending on whether you intend to make it worth my while, of course!'

'Wait!' Constance drifted up behind Balthus. '_This_ damnable fool might be swayed by greed and an overwhelming avoidance of cognitive thinking – but I, Constance von Nuvelle, am no such slouch. _ I_ say that your infiltration here is suspect and driven by an intent to undermine from within. Will you deny that you are masters of a cruel plot instigated by the unfeeling Church to destroy our very home and eliminate the inhabitants of The Abyss..?'

'What?' Jeralt took a step back.

'Did she say... Nuvelle?' Edelgard was asking Hubert quietly, but Constance heard her.

'What of it?' She asked testily, staring at Edelgard with a pouting frown.

'For goodness sake... both of you!' Hapi came forward slowly to join her companions. 'We don't ever get unknown visitors from above.' She explained to Jeralt with a frown. 'I'm sorry, but we really can't let you go any further.'

'Unless you wanna fight!' Balthus added happily.

'We have not come here seeking trouble.' Dimitri stepped forward, an earnest look to his face and his words diplomatic. Dedue shifted his position slightly to better cover the Prince.

'I have no doubt that your martial abilities are fearsome, and that you kids have something or another to prove.' Jeralt added with grudging patience. 'However, the Archbishop set up this meeting, and we are merely fulfilling her wishes.'

'See – I told you they worked for the Church! We should kill them all!' Constance demanded.

'Perhaps we should simply withdraw until this misunderstanding is rectified.' Claude suggested pointedly.

Jeralt paused to consider. 'Aye, that's probably for the best.' He eventually nodded. 'Be sure to let Yuri know we came as requested.' He grunted at Balthus.

'Turning back so soon?' Yuri purred from behind them. 'Oh, but you will make me so sad! Why would you want to do that?'

'We aren't here to play games.' Jeralt growled. 'Either we get to meet with our contact, or we leave. No skin off my nose. I ain't the one with a bandit problem.'

'The bandits_ are_ bothersome.' Yuri agreed. 'Yet, things happen differently in the twilight world than they do up above. You want to talk to me, Sir Jeralt, then you have to prove yourself first.'

'I don't _have_ to do anything of the sort.' Jeralt warned softly.

'Let me put that another way.' Yuri eyed the Knight thoughtfully. 'Asking for assistance is both dangerous for us and requires an element of good faith. Seeking to ensure that the help offered is capable... That's fair, is it not?

Jeralt offered one of his expressive grunts in reply as he considered his options.

'I mean there are eight of you and only four of us.' Yuri pointed out. 'If you can't give a good showing of yourselves with those odds...'

'Kiddo?' Jeralt turned to Byleth with a raised eyebrow. She nodded dispassionately at him.

Jeralt's frown melted from his face and was replaced by a shit-eating grin.

'Yeah, you're right, lad, the odds are skewed, so here's how it will be.' Jeralt motioned Byleth forward. 'My girl will take on you four, and then we will see where we stand.'

'I think those odds are still a trifle unbalanced.' Hubert murmured. 'Maybe we should tie one of the Professor's hand's behind her back...'

'Hell yeah!' Hilda smirked. 'This'll be a laugh.'

'You want _us all_ to take on the little-bit?' Balthus sounded confused. 'No offense, sweetheart, but I _am_ the King of brawling. I don't wanna mess up your pretty face, none!'

'Oh boy... he is in _so_ much trouble...' Claude observed.

'Where are we doing this?' Byleth removed her cloak and handed it to Edelgard, then turned impassively to face her foes.

'Right here.' Hapi sounded unsure. 'Coco, will you light us up?'

'It would be a pleasure.' Constance danced around in a graceful circle, and as she did, large candles flickered into life around the edges of the large room into which they had come. Once she was done, she joined her companions at the farthest end, where they huddled together, talking urgently.

'Okay.' Yuri stepped forward briefly after a few minutes of consultation. 'We'll come one at a time... mostly... and play to a yield. If you want to tag someone else in, that will be acceptable. We don't want this over _too_ quickly.' He smirked at Byleth.

Byleth inclined her head in understanding, her face blank. She moved forwards towards the center of the room and stood in a relaxed stance with her hands by her sides.

'Are you going to draw your weapon?' Balthus asked as he limbered up, coming a few steps closer. Byleth shrugged at him.

'It's your funeral...' He grinned and broke into a charge aimed directly at her. Byleth didn't move, didn't even flinch. She watched him with bored eyes right up until the very second that he was close enough to pull back his right arm to aim a swing at her head. She dropped loosely to the floor, to his left-hand side, bringing her legs swiftly into contact with his, entangling them and using his own momentum to topple him.

'Heh, sweet!' He laughed, recovering surprisingly swiftly for such a large man, and repelling her attempt to swarm onto his back with a buck that threw her about a foot away. He wasn't quick enough to get to his feet before she was on him again, though, both feet connecting solidly with his taut stomach, pushing him back and knocking some of the air from his lungs.

'Ouch...' He complained, grabbing hold of one of her calves and pulling her in closer towards him to grab a tight grip onto her arm. Byleth went with the movement then propelled herself forward with his aid, thighs coming down either side of his chest as he struggled to keep his hold of her limbs.

'Byleth!' Jeralt groaned. 'Stop playing with him...'

'I don't _actually_ want to hurt him da.' Byleth noted.

'Aww... she doesn't wanna hurt_ me_!' Balthus was still grinning at the idea when she lifted an eyebrow very slightly at his tone and smashed her fist into the side of his face.

'Damn...' Balthus spat blood and doubled his effort to loosen her grip from his torso and jerk her away. Once his body rose from the floor in his effort, Byleth made a jump for his back, climbing around him, keeping her elbows jabbing out as she moved. Grabbing a handful of his hair, she pulled his head back, and he ended up rolling almost passively onto his front.

'I'd better get involved...' Hapi muttered when Byleth achieved her aim of pinning him completely on his front, with one hand pulling meanly on his hair and the other maneuvering his arm backward. Moving to the center of the room, Hapi took a long look at Byleth, who wasn't yet out of breath and shuddered slightly.

'I'm not messing with _you_.' She said decisively and let out a large, heavy sigh.

'Crap, Hapi! What did you do that for?' Balthus moaned as Byleth bent his arm back even further.

'That's my contribution. I'm out.' Hapi went to the side of the room as the air shimmied around where she had been standing, and a man-sized snake-like monster appeared out of nowhere.

'Huh.' Byleth grunted as Dedue called out an urgent warning, and Edelgard gasped in surprise.

'Impressive... and unexpected.' Hubert added, sounding fascinated by the magical construct.

'Look.' Byleth had her mouth down by Balthus's ear. 'I meant it when I said I don't want to hurt you, but right now, I need to deal with that thing there, so either you yield or I will dislocate your arm and feed you to the giant serpent.'

Balthus started to chuckle. 'You've got balls of steel, I'll say that much for you...' He said cheerfully. 'I yield.'

Byleth rolled off him, and her silver sword was in her hand by the time she rose to her feet. Balthus had pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing at his split lip.

'Have a care.' He called to Byleth as the Serpent started to weave menacingly at her respectful approach. 'It's most likely poisonous... Hapi's sigh was kinda deep...'

She nodded, dodging the monsters first strike easily, then hissed when it reared and spat out green bile, a tiny bit of which hit her cheek and sizzled the skin.

'Acid... quite remarkable...' Hubert breathed.

'Whose side are you on?' Dimitri asked him pointedly.

'It's moves are completely predictable kiddo.' Jeralt called helpfully.

'Yeah, thanks da...' Byleth rolled her eyes as she got in as close as she dared behind the beast and then grabbed at it just below its head. It thrashed fiercely under her assault, but she kept her cool and clung tight as it brought its head down to the ground and her along with it.

'Fire...Fire..!' Constance sang as she danced herself forward, bolting balls of flames towards both the construct and Byleth. 'Marvellous, mercurial fire... quite stunning if I do say so myself!'

Ignoring the bursts of combustion that were raining on her, Byleth concentrated on bringing her sword down on the prone Serpent, her position holding its head against the floor, making getting a decent swing impossible. The burning fire that smashed into her right arm made her cuts even more feeble, so she swapped hands and finally managed to sever the beasts head. Without pause, she rolled purposefully putting out the worst of the flames as she moved and headed towards Constance, who suddenly looked much less sure of herself.

Constance raised her arms into a new spell configuration as Byleth lept at her, simultaneously discarding her sword and reaching for the mage's hands to prevent the cast. Constance howled in frustration, but in that second, there was a cold rush of air, and suddenly it was Yuri that Byleth was grabbing at - Constance instead over at the door where he had been just a moment before. The difference in the size and shape of her target had Byleth grasping at nothing as Yuri slipped underneath her reach and pulled his weapon to take a swipe at her legs. Byleth dived over him in the direction of her own sword, crawling swiftly to reach it in time.

'How the hell did that happen?' Claude asked in amazement... they... they swapped over!'

'Who_ are_ you, people?' Jeralt asked in confusion.

'Us?' Balthus looked around at the students gathered behind him for a second. 'We are the Ashen Wolves. You could say we are the fourth secret House of the Academy, that exists here in the Abyss.'

'What?' Edelgard demanded.

'The surface world turned it's back on us...' Balthus said stoically. 'In return, we have done the same to it. Now shush... I wanna watch the fight!'

Byleth had regained both her sword and her feet in time to meet Yuri's rush at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Constance was raising her arms again in order to send more magical pain her way.

'No, you don't...' Byleth murmured, whipping the dagger from the sheath on her thigh and throwing it with stunning accuracy at the mage. It caught the sleeve of her dress and pinned her arm firmly against the wooden door. Not taking her eyes from Yuri, who was circling her, his eyes shrouded, and his mouth set with resolve Byleth called out to Constance. 'My next dagger will go _straight _through your hand if you try anything else. Are we clear?' Her tone was completely flat.

'Crystal!' Constance agreed quickly. 'I yield!'

'You and me then beautiful.' Yuri smirked. 'Saved the best till last.' Byleth ignored him and met his blade solidly when he struck out at her. 'I suppose you don't want to hurt me either?' He inquired, spinning a second attack, which was again easily repelled. Again and again, Yuri's blade sought a target only to have it blocked or countered, although Byleth made no attempt to return an attack. Eventually breaking back with a groan, Yuri switched unexpectedly to magic with an almost invisible cast that sent winds howling around Byleth, knocking her back. With a grunt, she threw herself forward, knocking into him, his blade slicing into her already burned arm painfully. She landed on his chest with her hands around his throat.

'Yield.' She demanded.

He laughed. 'Do you know how much most people would pay me to get me into this position?' He asked coyly.

'I said yield.' Byleth repeated.

'You are definitely cute, but your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired, my darling...'

There was a warning growl from Jeralt.

'I'd yield if I were you.' Hubert spoke up. 'Flirting with the Bladebreaker's daughter right in front of him is only going to land you in a world of pain!'

For the tiniest moment, Yuri's eyes went large and it was as if a mask had slipped from his face.

Balthus bellowed laughter. 'Right! The Bladebreaker... next you'll be claiming that _she_ is the Ashen Demon!'

There was a silence.

'Well...' Dimitri began.

'You have got to be _shitting_ me!' Balthus was on his feet. Constance and Hapi had also come forward and were staring at Yuri.

'Are you?' Yuri asked quietly. 'Are you the mercenary known as the Ashen Demon?'

Byleth grunted and let go of him, shuffling backward but not rising. The intensity on his face was odd.

Balthus was both swearing happily to himself and doing some kind of a merry jig that given his size was quite alarming. 'The Ashen demon!' He sang. 'The Stone Cold Killer!'

'We were named after you!' Hapi was still looking at Yuri as she spoke. 'Our House, the Ashen Wolves. It's a homage to the Ashen Demon. Turn's out Yuri is possibly your biggest fan.'

'Quite obsessed actually.' Constance added.

'I wouldn't go that far.' Yuri had regained his mask and managed to push a fiercely scowling Byleth aside and rose to his feet. Anyway – you can't be the Ashen Demon. It was nine years ago that _he_ came to the aid of my mother when she was set upon by a couple of disgruntled customers. You are too young – and completely the wrong sex to be him.'

'Where?' Jeralt asked.

'Small town in Western Faerghus.' Yuri said dismissively.

'Right.' Jeralt scratched at his chin. 'Well, the timing would fit. We escorted a diplomatic envoy in that area around that time, and of course, Byleth would have been eleven or twelve, so we were still dressing her up as a lad. She was big for her age then - it was a couple of years later that she stopped growing up and started growing... ahh.. well... womanly instead.'

'You just said yourself she was merely a child.' Yuri was pouting now. 'No way a kid killed three burly sailors all by herself.'

'Whatever.' Jeralt shrugged. 'Believe what you want, it's of no importance. Have we passed your test yet? Can we actually get down to the business we came here for?'

For a second, Yuri looked like he was going to refuse, but then he nodded curtly. 'I'll speak with you, Sir Jeralt. The others can get a tour of the town with my companions. Does that suit?'

'Aye. It'll do.' Jeralt agreed.


	115. Knowing Me, Knowing You

What had begun that morning as a mild niggle in the back of Lorenz's head grew slowly into full-blown irritation and annoyance after he joined with Ferdinand for lunch and discovered that Edelgard and Hubert were also missing from lesson's.

'I honestly don't see why it is that Claude chose_ Hilda_ of all people to accompany him.' Lorenz stated, his nostrils flaring slightly at the insanity of it all.

'Hmm, what do you mean?' Ferdinand asked, noting the rising colour in his friend's cheeks. Lorenz was normally far too well-bred to allow his emotions to show quite so obviously on his face.

'Ferdinand, we have spoken _enough_ times for you to realise that von Riegan is a nobody.' Lorenz huffed. 'He is merely his Grandfather's last-ditch attempt for his family to keep a hold of the leadership of the Leicester Alliance.'

'I mean, obviously, the House of Gloucester has the weight of history and nobility behind them and their leadership _should _be at least considered following the old Duke's demise...' Ferdinand placated quietly. This was a discussion that they had on a very regular basis, although Ferdinand for himself actually quite liked Claude. 'I fail to see why you are so unsettled by Hilda's absence this morning, though.'

'I would have thought that obvious!' Lorenz blustered. 'Von Reigan is showing blatant preference to House Goneril by taking her along as his second-in-command! It should be I in _his_ position, yet he does not even do me the courtesy of naming me his deputy!'

Ferdinand raised a single perfectly groomed eyebrow in consternation. 'I think you might be looking at this in the wrong way, Lorenz.' He said seriously.

'Oh?' Lorenz snorted. 'How do you think I _should_ be looking at it then?'

Ferdinand cleared his throat nervously. 'Well, you should consider that Edelgard has taken Hubert with her on whatever this event is, and I have heard from Sylvain that Dimitri and Dedue are also absent...'

'Your point being?' If anything, Lorenz was looking even angrier.

'Hubert and Dedue are vassals to their Lord, Lorenz – not second-in-command's.' Ferdinand chuckled nervously. 'Of course, Hubert speaks to the rest of us with the authority of the Princess behind him, but he is, in essence, a glorified babysitter. My father has called him such - more than once – and directly to his face.'

'Your father is a brave man!' Lorenz looked a little stunned.

'My father is the Prime Minister.' Ferdinand reminded his friend. 'I may not see eye to eye with him on many issues, but his position and his importance in the Empire cannot be disputed.'

'Quite right.' Lorenz agreed.

'Dedue also fulfils the role of an extremely competent bodyguard. His efforts in the care of Prince Dimitri's wellbeing mirror those of Hubert's to Edelgard in that respect - no matter how informal Dimitri tries to be.' Ferdinand was on a roll now. 'So it could be surmised that Hilda was chosen for a similar reason by Claude since he could hardly expect a luminary such as yourself to be designated as his protector.'

Lorenz's brow knitted for a few seconds as he considered Ferdinand's assessment. 'You really believe that Claude might be _that_ aware of the nuances of nobility?' He asked.

In truth, Ferdinand was more of the opinion that Claude had based his actions on a desire to get up Lorenz's nose – but he'd be damned if he would admit it. 'Of course!' He replied supportively.

'I have to admit that Claude _does_ have a good head on his shoulders at times.' Lorenz said thoughtfully. 'It has surprised me that he is often willing to listen to advice and judgement without rancour. While his introduction to the Alliance has been shrouded in mystery and rumour, that is more the fault of his Grandfather rather than his.'

'I note that neither of you seems to be even passingly interested in _where_ our esteemed leaders have gone...' Linhardt spoke up suddenly, surprising both of the others who had thought him asleep at the table.

'That is not our business.' Lorenz stated stoically. 'I am sure we will be appraised when we need to be.'

'It_ is_ odd, though.' Ferdinand added. 'I was requested to go and persuade Bernie to return to class earlier when she found out that Seteth would be teaching us for the day. S_he_ said on her journey back to her room to hide, she saw Professor Byleth and Jeralt leading our missing peers to the sauna! What earthly business could they have there of all places?'

'The sauna, eh?' Lorenz chuckled in amusement. 'Do you think they are having a bonding day at the spa?' He tittered at his own wit. 'I'm sure _that_ would go down well with all involved. There is a noticeable tension between the three House Head's at times!'

'Perhaps they needed Sir Jeralt in attendance to break up the inevitable fights that develop!' Ferdinand grinned back.

'Ah, my friend... I can always rely on you to bring a calming equilibrium back to my mind and soul.' Lorenz chuckled, putting a grateful hand on Ferdinand's shoulder.

'I should hope so!' Ferdinand coloured slightly. 'A true compatriot is always a boon in our endeavours to safely negotiate the winding path's that we nobles are forced to walk.'

'I couldn't agree more!' Lorenz nodded.

'The sauna...' Linhardt murmured to himself. 'A good place to nap if you don't mind the heat...'

'Well then, we should get back to class.' Lorenz lamented as the bell marking the afternoon session began to toll. 'Would you care to take tea with me after lessons this evening?' He inquired.

'I have to spend an hour or so at the stables, but a little later would be extremely pleasant.' Ferdinand agreed happily.

'Wonderful.' Lorenz nodded as they set off back to their studies, leaving Linhardt sat at the table.

'Curious place, the sauna...' Linhardt murmured quietly to himself, as some rather interesting thoughts began to take shape in his head. '... It is guarded for completely unknown reasons under the guise of signing people in and out. Guarded in fact for twenty-four hours a day...' A sly smile broke over his lips. 'That has_ got _to be worth _some_ investigation, I'd wager...' He stood up slowly, his impressive brain working overtime as he considered his options. 'I should probably take a look at that.' He decided decisively. 'In the interest of research of course...'

~0~

Now that the ice was broken, Jeralt was quickly led off to a meeting room to talk over the bandit situation with Yuri, which left the student's and Byleth staring silently at the other Ashen Wolves rather uncomfortably.

'Well, then!' Balthus eventually announced. 'I guess it's up to us now to show some actual hospitality!' He focused in on Byleth's wince as she took her cape back from Edelgard and attempted to put it over her shoulders. 'Here now, sweetheart!' He exclaimed. 'I'd clear forgotten that you got hurt in our little rumble. Let me see if I can help with that.' He moved towards her and gently took a hold on her right arm.

'It's fine. I'll live.' She protested.

'Hmm... you are both burned _and_ cut.' Balthus reported as he ran his hand lightly down her arm's full length, issuing forth a warm burst of healing magic.

'Thanks.' Byleth stretched and twisted her limb carefully. 'That's much better.' She admitted nodding her head at him.

Balthus chuckled. 'Gotta say, your skills were damned impressive... err... Professor.' He told her, patting her shoulder.

'It's Byleth...' She said quietly. '... And you would have overpowered me eventually. You move fast for a man of your size and physique.'

'And you are bloody strong for yours!' Balthus admitted, rubbing at the side of his face where she'd punched him. 'I wouldn't mind getting the chance to learn a few of your moves.'

'I'm sure that could be arranged.' Byleth smiled at him very slightly. 'I'd like some instruction from you as well. Honestly, when I kicked your stomach, I think I hurt my own feet more than I hurt you!'

'Um... Might I suggest that we could start things rolling by introducing ourselves?' Dimitri stepped forward slightly. 'I note that we have not yet officially attended to that formality.'

'Right you are lad. Good idea!' Balthus turned to face him and bowed extravagantly. 'I am Balthus, the undisputed King of Brawling.' He grinned back at Byleth cheekily. 'Except it _may _be disputed a bit by the Ashen Demon!'

'Balthus? Oh, my! Balti? Is that really you?' Hilda pushed her way towards him and stood, staring up into his face, her eyes wide. 'I_ knew_ you looked familiar!' She declared dramatically.

'Eh?' Balthus gazed back at her, puzzled. 'Do I know...hmm... _Hilda?_' His jaw dropped open. 'No bloody way! You can't be Holst's baby sister, you are like... ten or something!'

'Well, I probably _was _about that agethe last time I saw you.' Hilda's piercing gaze was roaming over him rather appreciatively. 'What the hell happened to you?' She demanded. 'Holst was _frantic_ when you suddenly went missing. He's been looking for you for years!'

'Ah, well...' Balthus rubbed the side of his head sheepishly. 'I got myself into a bit of trouble and a bit of debt... had a few unsavoury people looking for me. I needed to disappear for a while and get myself sorted out.'

'Why the hell didn't you come to my brother for help?' Hilda queried loudly. 'He would have sorted you out. You were totally his best friend, after all!'

'He was just making a big name for himself at the time.' Balthus replied stoically. 'He was becoming the great General he was always destined to be. The last thing he needed was a deadbeat like me dragging him down...'

'Goddess... how thick are you?' Hilda launched herself at him and threw her arms as far around his chest as they would go. 'We've missed you, you great oaf!'

'He is _extremely_ thick...' Constance agreed as Balthus blushed crimson and patted Hilda on the back awkwardly. With a sniff that was probably derision - but might also have been sappy emotion at the reunion of sorts - Constance turned away from Hilda and Balthus and regally inclined her head to the gathering before her. 'As I have_ already_ stated, I am Constance von Nuvelle. Mage of extremely wonderous talent and exceptional, undeniable beauty.'

'And overwhelming humility...' Hapi added under her breath.

'You are a daughter of the late House Nuvelle?' Edelgard asked pointedly. 'I was told that none of the family was still alive, although there were rumours...'

'Quite obviously, I survived.' Constance cocked her head to the side, a cold gaze boring into Edelgard. 'I must assume that you are the Imperial Princess.'

'Edelgard.' She nodded. 'My companion is Hubert von Vestra.' She added. 'Excuse me for prying but... how did you end up in a place like this?'

'Where else could I go after...' Constance shook her head. 'I am merely gathering myself in preparation to retake my House and lead it back to its former glory.' She stated grandly.

'I see.' Edelgard murmured.

'Coco has some big idea's.' Hapi took a hold of her friend's arm warningly. 'I guess it's only to be expected when you are disposed of your nobility. Not that I'd know anything about that. My name is Hapi and I hail from a tiny village in Faerghus that I can_ guarantee_ that none of you has ever heard of and rightly so.'

'I am sure that I will have...' Dimitri bowed at her gallantly. 'I am Dimitri. He added. 'My friend here is Dedue.'

'Oh yeah.' Hilda was grinning like a loon. 'I didn't think to introduce Claude.' She jabbed a thumb in his direction. 'He is Duke Riegan's heir, and I suppose that makes him my lord and master.' She snorted in amusement. 'He's alright though, for an idiot.' She added.

'Thanks for the glowing recommendation Hilds.' Claude grouched, but he bowed to the party.

'I don't get what you are doing down here, Hilda?' Balthus mumbled. '... And why are you lugging around that enormous axe? Does Holst _know _you're getting up to this kind of stuff?'

'I'm a student at the Academy, you donkey.' Hilda sniffed. 'Although _obviously_, I am still a delicate flower.' She smirked up at him.

'It's bloody lucky we didn't fight all of you.' Balthus added. 'If you had gotten hurt your brother would have killed me!'

'Flower my arse.' Claude snickered. 'She wields that mighty weapon like a valkyrie. Don't let her fool you!'

'Claude!' Hilda stamped her foot.

'So... um... what happens now?' Dimitri stepped in to diffuse Hilda's ire.

'Yuri-bird said to show you around.' Hapi replied slowly. 'You may need to split up into smaller groups for the tour though. What I said earlier is true. We don't get visitors from above down here, and a large group is going to make the natives restless – it's been pretty hard on everyone having the bandit's sniffing around and causing problems...'

'I can understand why it would put you on edge.' Byleth nodded.

'Most of the folks here aren't able to defend themselves.' Balthus frowned. 'Everyone has their own reasons for living in the Abyss, but that doesn't mean that they are necessarily martial by nature. There are people who have lived underground for most of their lives, even born and raised children here - safe of whatever it is that they are hiding from.

'We are largely made up of the elderly, infirm, orphans... lost souls.' Hapi agreed quietly.

'Dealing with threats, and these bandits – well, it falls to us mainly.' Constance added. 'We protect those that cannot protect themselves, and in doing so, we also safeguard our home. To that noble end... I hope you will lend us your support.'

'I'm sure Yuri will make a good argument for aid to Sir Jeralt.' Hapi consoled her gently.

'Jeralt is a fair man.' Byleth nodded. 'I doubt he was _particularly_ impressed with your inventive introduction but...'

'Yeah, sorry about that. We needed some reassurance that the Church wasn't just fobbing us off or undermining the town. Our usual liaison is away at the moment, which isn't a comfortable state of affairs for us either.' Hapi was once again the voice of reason.

'Don't worry too much, I reckon we get where you're coming from.' Claude spoke up. 'Trusting people blindly is a bloody stupid thing to do at the best of times. A bit of healthy scepticism and a little dose of mistrust is entirely reasonable to my way of thinking.'

Hapi shrugged and nodded at him.

'Should we get on with it then? Take a look around?' Edelgard suggested. 'My Teacher,' She glanced at Byleth respectfully. 'Are you comfortable with us exploring? We are under your guidance after all.'

Byleth paused and took a long, hard look at the three Abyssian students.

'I will be keeping a close eye on proceedings.' She stated blankly. 'Establishing open communication_ is_ an effective way to begin working together, so I believe we should put our faith in you all to attend to our safety while we visit your town. I simply request that you also put a little faith in the fact that we desire to seek an understanding of the situation here to be able to better offer the requested aid you seek.'

'That's pretty terrifying...' Balthus chuckled winking at her. 'I know_ I'll _be on my best behaviour if you're planning on watching us!'

'I'm not entirely sure that fills me with confidence.' Byleth smirked back at him.


	116. Deadly Efficiency

'Sneaking into strange new places without me, Professor? How very unkind of you..!' Linhardt sidled up to the bank of crates overlooking the central marketplace that Byleth was sat upon and hoisted himself up next to her.

'It doesn't appear to have a slowed you down any, though, does it?' Byleth sounded amused.

'Obviously, I was interested in where you all had disappeared too so suddenly.' Linhardt smiled. 'Have you seen the library yet?' He added. 'I think I will be forgoing _all _naps for quite some time to get through it all!'

'Don't keep me in suspense, Lin.' Byleth grinned at him. 'C'mon, tell me... how did you manage to discover where we were and how to get down here?'

'Aha!' Linhardt was smugly eager to share. 'I had noted the incongruities of having a guard at the sauna long before today, although it only started to make any sense when I heard that Bernadetta had seen you all heading in that direction this morning. I figured that he _must _be guarding the place to which you were all going.'

'Okay.' Byleth nodded. 'But how did you get _past _the guard? How did you even find the entrance?'

'Please... it was simplicity itself!' Linhardt's smile grew broader. 'I merely took a chance that I was on the correct lines and I approached the gentleman stating rather urgently - in a sublime display of acting prowess – that the Archbishop needed to get a critical message to Her Highness. The poor man almost tripped over himself in his haste to let me in!'

'Clever...' Byleth murmured.

'Naturally!' Linhardt agreed.

'So now you are here what do you make of it all?'

'An entire town below the Monastery filled with secret upon secret?' Linhardt's eyes almost glowed in his excitement. 'It is simply marvellous! Likely, the most intriguing thing I have discovered thus far in all of my research and wanderings.'

'Would the aforementioned _library_ have anything to do with that assessment?' Byleth chuckled.

'Oh, my days... some of the titles I spied in just a cursory examination! Seteth would literally have a seizure if he knew what was lurking on those shelves!' Linhardt beamed.

'Well now, just look at what the cat's dragged in...Hello Linhardt...' Hubert sighed a long and drawn out sigh, but he didn't look overly surprised as he approached the pair on the crates.

'Where's Edelgard?' Byleth asked sharply, but a quick scan showed the Princess sat in deep discussion with Constance a little way away from them.

'The ladies requested some girl time.' Hubert sighed again. 'Constance_ is_ rather skittish, for all her posturing though, so I believe Lady Edelgard is merely hoping to put her at her ease.'

'_Everyone_ here is skittish.' Byleth noted. 'People will talk to you a little, but I suppose it's understandable that they are wary. I wasn't expecting so many children to be residents, though. That_ was_ a surprise. To be locked away in this neverending darkness...' She shivered involuntarily.

Hubert stared at her closely. 'Are you claustrophobic, Professor?' He asked curiously.

'Not in the traditional sense.' Byleth shook her head. 'I have led a largely nomadic life and spent more nights outside in the wild rather than in formal accommodation. Living underground like this isn't something I would relish, despite the fact it is quite extraordinarily spacious and obvious attempts have been made to make it a home.'

'I can't believe Rhea has managed to keep this place under wraps.' Claude noted, joining them and clapping Linhardt on the shoulder. 'That lady has so many secrets; it's a wonder she doesn't burst with them all.'

'I suspect we only scratch at the surface of _that_ woman's deceptions...' Hubert commented.

'This is a pretty positive environment, though.' Claude ruminated. 'I have noted people from any number of places and vastly different social backgrounds - all coexisting peacefully together, albeit in hiding.'

'I noted the same.' Byleth agreed. 'For all of the anxiety that's obvious due to the present situation, there is an undertone of wellbeing,'

'_You are certainly starting to pay attention to the ambiance in places, aren't you, dear.'_ Sothis sounded pleased_. 'I like it down here.' _She added contentedly_. 'The flow of power is strong, and these hallways and rooms seem achingly familiar – almost as if I have walked them before at some time in the long-forgotten past.'_

'_Dear..? Wow, Sothis, you ARE feeling mellow, aren't you?' _Byleth teased._ 'I thought you were asleep, to be honest, you have been awfully quiet, given all the excitement.'_

'_I can't be wondrously observant AND keep up a running commentary for your personal amusement all at the same time, you know!' _Sothis chided.

'_... And she's back to a more normal state of grouchy!'_

'_Pfft.' _Sothis retreated back into the edges of Byleth's mind.

Dimitri had wandered up with Dedue and Hapi in the time that Byleth had been distracted by the voice in her head.

'What do you think of all this, Professor?' Dimitri was asking her. 'It is the most unique town, is it not? Incredible really, that those who face oppression in the world above can find such kind sanctuary here.'

'It is something of a shame that a place such as this is necessary.' Byleth murmured.

'Help_ is_ available outside in Fodlan too.' Dimitri mused. 'It is our duty and our honor to ensure that people are aided when their situation is difficult. Nonetheless, I find this place and the whole idea of its existence... rather lovely.'

'I have to wonder what the Church gets out of it.' Hubert muttered rebelliously.

'I am inclined to agree.' Byleth said quietly, nodding at him.

'That's rather a dim view to take.' Dimitri looked askance at the Professor.

'A wise one, though.' Hapi agreed.

'Any ideas?' Byleth asked the Abyssian.

'Hard to tell.' Hapi admitted. 'Everyone here is essentially private and snooping around with any kind of intent leads to trouble. I avoid trouble if I can help it.'

'It is what it is.' Balthus interjected, striding up with Hilda clung to his arm. 'The Abyss works and keeps many people safe when they wouldn't be otherwise. I ain't one to poke a hornet's nest and look for conspiracy. Talk to Yuri or Constance if you want that kinda madness.'

A low, sonorous bell tolled three resonate beats very suddenly.

'What's that?' Byleth noticed immediately that the three Abyssians had tensed.

'That's the warning chime.' Hapi started moving forward. 'Likely to be a return of the bandits...'

A young lad came running out of a corridor just as Yuri and Jeralt appeared.

'Report?' Yuri asked the boy.

'The plan worked just like you said.' The boy grinned. 'A few bandits were poking around at that entrance they'd discovered, and we've managed to draw them in. They are heading towards the place you wanted them now.'

'Good.' Yuri turned to Jeralt. 'This is the best opportunity we will have to meet these interlopers on our own terms and hopefully capture a couple to question.'

'Aye, lad. I'll come along with you and see what happens.' Jeralt agreed.

'What about us?' Edelgard asked. 'We should attend as well and lend our aid.'

'No need.' Jeralt replied gruffly.

'We won't simply turn our backs if these innocents are at risk.' Dimitri declared.

'Wow, something that you two actually agree on? Miracles will never cease.' Claude chuckled at Dimitri and Edelgard. 'Obviously, we should go.' He added easily. 'We are here to be useful, after all.'

'Just make up your minds fast.' Yuri grumbled as he turned to stalk off back down the corridor that the warning had come from - followed by his team.

'You are the one in charge here.' Byleth noted to Jeralt. 'The students could attend to just observe – we don't _have _to engage unless there's a need.'

'Fine.' Jeralt conceded. 'As long as you realise that they are _your_ responsibility, kiddo. I'm gonna have my hands full managing the locals.'

'Okay.' She agreed.

'The Abyssinians have been successful so far in turning the bandits back at the external entrance they'd discovered.' Jeralt explained as the group headed off in the direction that Yuri and the other's had gone. 'The numbers that were turning up had started to rise though, and it was becoming too much of a struggle to keep on going with that particular strategy.'

'So they are drawing the enemy in and driving them to a specific location then?' Hubert asked.

'The intent is not only to have an advantage in the terrain, but they are also leading them _away _from the town.' Jeralt nodded. 'Yuri has set up a few surprises for them too. It should be fairly simple to overwhelm and contain them and then hopefully get some answers as to their motivation.'

'I hate to be the voice of doom here...' Linhardt spoke up. 'Yet, it _should_ be noted that things rarely ever seem to go as planned...'

'Where did _you_ turn up from?' Jeralt grunted in surprise.

'Useful to have a dedicated healer along...' Byleth mumbled.

'Just _please_ don't bleed too much.' Linhardt griped.

They caught up to Yuri quickly in the narrow corridors, and they traveled through the dimness for what seemed like miles, passing many new passages and doors as they went.

'We haven't explored much on this side of the underground so far.' Balthus was whispering as they marched. 'There's a whole load of places that have the odd protections and magics in place that take a while to get around... if it's manageable at all.'

'So you have no idea what these places might contain?' Hubert asked.

'None. So much is locked up tight.' Constance sniffed. 'Even my_ own_ skills pale in the face of what the original architects of this place were able to achieve.'

'Those we have managed to access have been largely empty.' Hapi added. 'We do find a lot of books in random places, though. Pretty much all of our library down here is made up of findings over the time the place has been used.'

'Don't ever tell Rhea or Seteth what you have found!' Linhardt begged. 'Did you take a look, Claude?' He murmured.

'Oh yeah... I noted Hubert taking an interest earlier too.' Claude grinned.

'An odd little reading group _that's_ going to make.' Linhardt noted.

'Here we are.' Yuri stopped suddenly and raised his hand for silence. 'Doesn't appear that our guests have arrived yet.' He added with a satisfied smirk and ushered the group forwards.

'Huh...' Balthus exclaimed quietly when they came out onto an enormous space that had a simple and instantly recognisable design. 'An arena, Yuri? You sure do know some interesting places down here I gotta say!'

'Impressive, isn't it?' Yuri nodded. 'I came upon it purely by chance, but it does suit our purposes in this endeavor quite admirably. It took me quite some time to clear out all the crap that had accumulated and add a few new surprises of my own.'

'It appears to be some kind of revitalized ruin...' Dimitri was staring up at the impressive columns that held up a roofed canopy that skirted all the way around the central sandy pit.

'Most of the Abyss has the feel of old ruins.' Edelgard added. 'I can imagine it its day that it was an incredibly impressive complex. You have to wonder what its original purpose was and who in the world actually built it.'

'This arena is simply magnificent!' Constance decided happily. 'It is well spacious enough to contain all of my glory... I shall not hold back this time, just you wait and see!'

'Isolated, large... I wonder if it would be okay for me to sigh in a few monsters...' Hapi ruminated.

'They appear when you sigh?' Hubert raised a brow. 'That's... unique!'

'I don't think that would be such a good idea, Hapi, stick to a more normal kind of spell.' Yuri demanded. 'And Constance, please try and be glorious in moderation. This place is ancient and massive, and if we end up collapsing it, we will take the whole of the Abyss down with us. The whole reason we are luring our enemies here is to _avoid_ hurting our home. Don't lose sight of that.'

'I _know_, Yuri... I am well aware of our aims.' Constance grouched.

'Sure you are Constance,' Balthus retorted. 'That doesn't mean we can trust you to show restraint, though does it!'

'I'm starting to get worried...' Byleth muttered.

'Not you as well?' Constance huffed. 'I cannot understand why you are treating me in this way. It is the purpose of the nobility to preserve people's safety. Do you truly believe I would destroy the Abyss in my efforts to save it? Preposterous!'

'Shush!' Jeralt had been focusing his attention on the space in front of them. 'I hear something. Draw back further into the darkness here...'

The small, subtle noise became louder as the sound of running feet became more and more prominent.'

'Sounds like there may be quite a number on their way.' Dedue whispered.

'They may have gathered reinforcements when they weren't met with the usual resistance.' Yuri admitted.

It was a much larger group than anyone could have anticipated, and they spilled out onto the arena floor from one of the passageways at the opposite side of the arena.

'Okay.' Jeralt muttered thoughtfully as their foes lit new lanterns to inspect the area into which they'd stumbled. 'We may need a slight change in tactic's given how many of them there are.'

'We will need to cut off any attempt at a retreat.' Byleth asserted.

'Aye, I'm gonna trust you to sneak a team around to that entrance at the back then, Kiddo.' Jeralt decided. 'I will offer the chance to surrender to them, but with their numbers, I doubt they'll even consider it.'

'There needs to be _some_ focus on making sure we keep a few alive.' Yuri insisted. 'Otherwise, we will waste the chance for some real answers.'

'Right you are.' Jeralt agreed. 'Byleth and I will be the ones to engage them directly. Ranged can offer whatever support is relevant, and I want the melee to be protecting the ranged as their number one priority.'

'We should be able to isolate a couple of their number.' Byleth rubbed her chin. 'Yuri, perhaps you and Balthus could stand ready to take control of those we manage to break from the herd?'

'Yeah, that sounds like a workable arrangement.' Yuri nodded.

'Okay. I'll take Claude, Edelgard, and Hubert with me to the other side.' Byleth decided. 'Hilda, Dimi, and Dedue, you will provide cover for Hapi, Constance, and Linhardt over this side with Jeralt.'

'I'll give you a few minutes to get into place... you won't have long though.' Jeralt grunted.

'Let's go.' Byleth started to lead her team silently and quickly around the edge of the room. They had gotten about halfway to their destination and had managed to stay undetected when Jeralt's voice rang out.

'You have no right to be here.'

All attention swung to the Knight, who had stepped forward alone and unprotected.

'Whose planning on stopping us?' One of the bandits laughed. 'You, old man?'

'There is no need for any bloodshed.' Jeralt continued. 'Surrender now, and no-one dies. You have my word.'

'Not bloody likely, is it?' Someone sneered. 'How about _you_ surrender, and we might give you an easy death?'

'Unacceptable.' Yuri stepped into the light with Balthus while the others who had remained with Jeralt also inched a bit nearer where they could be seen.

'You are outnumbered lads, and you are in our environment.' Jeralt pointed out stoically. 'Gonna give you one more chance to reconsider.'

'No...!'

'Give them a little something to think about mages, please.' Jeralt instructed under his breath.

'With pleasure!' Constance drew back into the darkness but was already starting to build up her cast, her arms moving gracefully into formation. Fire rained heavily over the assembled bandits while Hapi summoned a magical swarm of insects that dove straight into the enemy ranks.'

'Retreat!' The cry went up, but Byleth was now in place. The bandits turned to stare straight into the unrelenting face of the Ashen Demon as she drew her silvered sword and stepped towards them menacingly. Hubert added his own magical miasma to the frey while Claude loosened arrows at a steady pace.

'_To battle._' Jeralt cried, charging into the pack of Mercenaries and taking down three with his first assault. Over the other side of the room, Byleth engaged her own targets cooly, leaving nothing but bloody destruction in her wake.

'First round to us, I think.' Yuri noted to Balthus with a tight smile.

'Ain't over till it's over.' Balthus grimaced. 'Can't help but be glad that those two are on our side, though.' He added with feeling as Jeralt and Byleth moved through the bandits with deadly efficiency.'

'Ain't that the truth.' Yuri agreed, his face a mask.


	117. Hard Rock Home

Yuri was unable to remember the last time he had felt so completely unsure of himself or his state of mind. He was masterful at quickly carving clarity from any given situation, relying on wit, a razor-sharp intuition, and his own pride to tip balance in his favor. He_ never_ floundered in his actions or reactions, preferring a response of cock-sure confidence and an erratic demeanor to subjugate everyone he encountered. He was, quite simply, a man who was used to manipulating himself the upper-hand in all of his dealings.

Right now, though, Yuri was definitely off-kilter. When two bandits were pushed out towards where he and Balthus were waiting, he barely reacted. If his colossal companion hadn't have stepped in with a solid thump to one of the poor unfortunates head, they might have missed their chance to take a prisoner alive.

'Get your head out of your bloody arse, Yuri...' Bathus grumbled, safely securing the man he had toppled. 'You can stare at the pretty girl all you want on your own time... we have work to do.'

'I'm not staring, I'm assessing.' Yuri muttered, which was at least half of the truth. The lethal skill on show was overwhelming - almost hypnotic in the sure way that Byleth and Jeralt handled their foe. Their style was subtly different from each other – Yuri was quick to note. Jeralt's form and handling of his weapon as an extension of himself made his movement appear graceful despite his size and the fearsome strength with which he set about his task. Byleth was far more economical, which at first glance seemed brutal in its directness, but the more Yuri watched, the more he began to realise that she merely minimised risk by immediately seeking out and executing the most effortless killing blow. It was little wonder that genuine legends had grown up around these two consummate killers.

'Crap. Looks like we've got more trouble incoming!' Balthus barked in warning, pulling Yuri once again out of his personal reflection and drawing his attention to a second wave of hostiles that was started to pour from another one of the passages into the arena - the corridor that was right behind _them_ in fact.

'There are archer's too.' Yuri murmured unhappily, as a wave of arrows flew forth and littered the area dangerously.

'Let's get some pressure on those ranged bastards!' Jeralt commanded bluntly – quickly finishing up his job on the last of the melee from the original insurgents and taking stock of the new development with a speed that was admirable. Byleth was already moving at a run towards the fresh arrivals, with Edelgard just a few paces behind her and both of them receiving helpful cover from Claude's impressive aim and Hubert's magic.

Balthus roared a challenge and then charged headlong into the nearest cluster of bowsmen, his steel-clawed fists ripping into the lightly armored assailants mercilessly. Byleth was quick to reach his side, pushing herself bodily into the group to scatter them a little and give them both her and Balthus more space in which to work.

'Mages be alert... they are coming for you!' Jeralt called out sharply, back-peddling to where Hapi, Constance, and Linhardt were stationed. Dedue and Dimitri were already engaged with fighters who had surged forward to swamp them, Dedue an immovable presence providing stalwart, reliable cover while Dimitri's spear moved at a lightning pace, managing to both hurt _and _keep the enemy safely at bay.

Hilda met an audacious attempt to break through their ranks with a mighty swing of her axe, cleaving pain to all in her range and cheering herself loudly at her success. Hapi and Constance stood their ground and refused to be cowed, instead sending waves of magic into the fray, burning and biting at any that fell foul of their effort with ease.

'Professor..!' Hubert called sharply to Byleth. 'There is another group of reinforcements coming from that passage to the west... behind you!' He spun out dark magic in the direction he indicated as even more bodies jogged onto the scene -swelling the number of foes still standing by an overwhelming amount.

Yuri finally managed to snap himself into some semblance of positive action. Ignoring the chaos that was playing out around him, he snuck to the side of the arena, his high-booted foot seeking out the rope that was hidden in its sandy surface. Once he located what he was looking for, he got to his knees and coiled the thick cable around his arm to get a good leverage on it. He raised his head momentarily to check where his comrades were, then once he was satisfied they were conveniently placed, he heaved heavily on the rope, setting his trap into motion. A huge pile of what had seemed to be stacked rubble and rocks toppled under his determined ministrations. They fell heavily, smashing into the nearby enemies mercilessly, leaving crushed, bruised, and broken bodies in their path.

'Nice one Yuri!' Balthus called out merrily.

Yuri took a quick stock of the situation once more. He couldn't help the shiver that ran over him at the sheer number of enemies that were opposing them. If they had met with this kind of force with just the four of them, it would have been a bloodbath... and even with their new friends aiding them, he wasn't _entirely_ sure that they were going to win the day. Ironic, really. Suddenly he was responsible for the three future leaders of Fodlan, and the odds of coming out of it unscathed seemed low. Not _too _much responsibility on him then...

Jeralt was suddenly by Yuri's side, pushing him back roughly as he expertly skewered a bladesman that had blindsided the trickster completely. Yet _another_ indication that Yuri was off his game at the worst possible time imaginable.

'I ain't entirely sure these adversaries _are _bandits, lad.' Jeralt grunted while pushing the corpse off the end of his blade. 'They have brought along some spell-casters. It's hard enough to get mages in a Merc band, and I ain't ever heard of any that willingly joined a bandit camp, let alone in number.'

'They have some skill too.' Yuri murmured, the fact that Jeralt had literally just saved his life not lost on him at all.

'I noted that almost immediately.' Jeralt agreed with a tight grin. 'Look's like your little problem may be more complex than we first imagined.' As he spoke, Jeralt whipped out a dagger and threw it almost nonchalantly into the back of an attacker who had been attempting to sneak up behind Balthus.

'Shouldn't we be helping the others out rather than talking?' Yuri queried politely. Jeralt was nothing even remotely like he had been expecting from the Captain of the Knights at it was yet_ another_ thing that was unbalancing him.

'Nah, no need... my kid has the students well in hand. They'll manage.' Jeralt nodded towards the corridor they were stood close to. 'We can expect some more bastards to come through door number four shortly. I can hear them sneaking about... we'll just have to provide a nice little welcoming party for when they finally decide to show their faces.' His grin broadened at Yuri's startled look. 'Do you happen to have any more clever tricks up those fancy sleeves of yours?' He asked.

'I _did_ have a few more in the planning stage, but time didn't allow me to set them up.' Yuri grumbled.

'Ah, well... I suppose we will just have to manage in the old fashioned way then!' Jeralt grinned, waving Yuri to one side of the passage opening, while he stationed himself on the other. As they pushed themselves flat against the wall, Yuri felt the structure shudder slightly under the assault of the magic that was being fired from a much more significant number of sources now.

'I'm not particularly happy with the stability of this place.' Yuri muttered to Jeralt, unable to keep an edge of worry from his tone.

'Hmm. You felt that, too, then?' Jeralt raised a brow at him. 'It's an odd structure to have underground. Not entirely sure why there is a canopy above us... Not a great deal we can do about it right now, though. At least everyone else is fighting out in the main arena – they should be okay out there, at least.'

Yuri took a moment to watch the battle progress as they waited for the rest of the approaching enemy to arrive. It seemed that Jeralt's assessment of the current situation was playing fine just as he's suggested it would. Byleth had arranged their forces efficiently into teams that dealt with the groups that were split over several areas, while _she_ moved to wherever she was needed, cutting a path through where required.

Their own spell-casters had eased down their personal assaults, seemingly as aware as Yuri was of the risks to the outer part of the building – using their abilities sparsely and where it was most effective. Dedue was a literal rock. He was bleeding from numerous places, but nothing had gotten past him to even remotely endanger Linhardt or Hapi and Constance. The litter of bodies in his protected area was vast.

Dimitri was side to side with Edelgard, both bloodied but working together effectively with Hubert in support while Balthus had been assigned to Hilda, who was loudly complaining about him taking all her kills. Claude was mayhem personified with his bow, dodging and weaving effortlessly and keeping Byleth's flanks as clear as possible. There were very few adversaries left on their feet now.

The last wave of reinforcements turned out to be the smallest one, just a handful of mages with four heavily armored axemen as company. Jeralt engaged the axemen as soon as they made it through the entrance, working hard to lead them away from the walls and out into the central pit. Yuri was having a harder time with the mages, though. The first he ran through with very little trouble, but then he was forced into evading the retaliatory casts from the others. The elemental blasts that they were conjuring up was doing nothing to assuage his fears for the danger of a collapse.

Claude proved able to draw them out a little further with a barrage of shots - one of which proved lethal to its recipient -, but the remaining fellows were hunkering in and sending up massive pillars of flame and ice in the direction of all comers. Byleth had noticed what was going on and started on her way to help.

Yuri continued in his dance of distraction as the Ashen Demon crept around the very back of the room to get herself into the corridor a little way behind the mages. Silently she threw herself forward with purpose, her blade ending one caster immediately, as a second who was just outside of her range raised his hands to fire off a spell directly at her.

Yuri had anticipated the threat even before Byleth had struck. He was bounding towards her even as the dead mage was falling and barrelled heavily into her propelling her back into the corridor just at the second an enormous burst of ice hit the spot where Byleth had previously been stood. That blast was followed swiftly by another – aimed this time down the hallway after them. They tumbled awkwardly together to the ground, both stunned by the force of the magic which had pushed them much further back than Yuri had anticipated. There was a massive, cracking groan from overhead and the entranceway through which they had come completely disappeared, buried with devastating speed under falling masonry. Instinctively Yuri covered the woman lying prone beneath him as best he could until the damage appeared to settle.'

'Are you alright?' Yuri whispered breathlessly, raising his head but unable to see anything at all in the pitch darkness.

'I'm fine. You?'

'Still in one piece.' He murmured.

'Professor?' Claude shouted urgently from the other side of the blockage.

'We are fine!' Byleth responded, laying her aching head back onto the cold ground in relief. 'The whole structure didn't disintegrate then?'

'No, lass.' Jeralt's voice joined with Claude. 'It was localised to this entrance only, but I want us all to move out quickly - just in case.'

'The hostiles are all dead?' Yuri demanded to know.

'All but the one we are keeping to question, bud.' Balthus confirmed. 'Can you get back to town from where you are? We don't need to dig you out, do we?'

'I don't believe so.' Yuri replied. All of the entrances meet up at various places if my memory serves. The fact that those hostiles used this entrance means it must lead somewhere.'

'Get everyone to safety, Da.' Byleth requested. 'We'll find our way back to you as quick as we can.'

'Let's hope there aren't any more bandits lurking about.' Yuri murmured as Jeralt agreed to Byleth's suggestion.'

'If they are, we will just have to deal with it.' Byleth replied stoically. 'So, um... do you think you could get off me now?' She added plaintively.

'I dunno, pretty lady...' Yuri's tone became coy, although he was glad for the cover of darkness, which hid his unexpected fluster. 'I'm rather enjoying the opportunity of being on top of _you_ this time around...'

'Are you _sure_ you're not hurt?' Byleth asked again with some concern in her voice.

Yuri took stock of himself carefully. 'No, honestly, I'm good.' He replied.

'In that case, it'll be okay if punch you then – and I _will _punch you - unless you get the hell off of me... _now!_' Byleth said pointedly.

'Cute.' Yuri rolled to the side and sat up. 'Do you threaten all your potential suitors with violence, or am I just a special case?'

'I have a bad feeling this is going to be a _very_ long trek back to town.' Byleth sighed.

'Aww, Professor... a romantic stroll in the pitch darkness with a handsome and accomplished gentleman and the genuine potential of meeting with some more homicidal bandits? Surely this must rank as the best prospective date you have ever been on?'

'It might very well be...' Byleth agreed quietly. 'But that would be because it is only the second date I've ever been on, and the first was in payment of a boon and had some very stringent rules attached. '

'Wow.' Yuri breathed as Byleth got to her feet and brushed herself off. 'You really need to get out more, Professor..'

'Ain't _that_ the bloody truth.' She mumbled.


	118. The Dark Side

'You have_ NO_ idea where they went then?' Jeritza asked for at least the fourth or fifth time.'

'No, dear.' Mercedes stroked his hand comfortingly. 'They have been gone all day, and we weren't told anything. I would have to assume that Professor's Hanneman and Manuela know what's going on, though. You _could_ ask them. You _are_ a member of the faculty staff, after all!'

Jeritza grimaced. 'I've already tried to speak to Manuela.' He admitted. 'She said that she was _'unable to divulge any information at this point'_ and told me to go and speak to Seteth.'

'Did you?' Mercedes asked curiously.

'Yes.' He admitted morosely. 'He said that they had gone to investigate a potential bandit issue. What he failed to provide was a decent explanation as to why the House Leaders were included in the exercise. Surely that sort of remit is the Knight's duty – not one for the students.'

'There is always a chance they were sent because the Knights are busy working on the threat to Rhea.' Mercedes suggested consolingly.

'Maybe...' Jeritza shrugged tightly.

'How about tracking down Myles? He might very well know something.' Mercedes handed her brother a second slice of cake.

'I did that too.' Jeritza mumbled as he stuffed a handful of the baked confectionery into his mouth. 'Myles merely clapped me on the shoulder and told me I shouldn't worry. He said that Jeralt and Byleth can handle just about anything they encountered between the two of them.'

'He makes an excellent point.' Mercedes murmured. 'I don't really understand why you appear to be so concerned, brother.'

'I'm not concerned...'

'Emile...' Mercedes frowned at him. 'I think I know you better than that! You _did_ follow us on the mission to Castle Gaspard, after all. I never questioned it at the time; things were too fraught – but you really had no need to do that, you know. '

Jeritza scowled back at her silently.

'Oh, fine. You don't care... huh. Have it your own way.' Mercedes huffed impatiently at him. 'So, I guess you have just been running around questioning everyone because you are simply curious then? You – the man who dislikes having to speak to _anyone_ if you can avoid it...'

'The curfew bell has already sounded.' Jeritza said without emotion and choosing to avoid his sister's accusation altogether. 'You must agree that if they were simply investigating a rumor, then they should be back by now. Seteth is concerned no matter what he says... I saw him pacing back and forth at the window of his room right before I came here to see you.'

'I don't know what to tell you, Emile.' Mercedes voice was compassionate. 'I'm not overly worried, and I don't think you need to be either. Besides, even if you_ did_ manage to find out where they'd gone - it's unlikely to make a blind bit of difference this late in the day.'

Jeritza reluctantly nodded his agreement.

'I _do_ understand that there have only been a very few individuals that you have ever genuinely cared for...' Mercedes continued on - carefully choosing her words. 'But... the Professor really is quite capable of looking after herself – I can promise you that. Certainly much more than I have ever been.'

'Agreed. However, there are some very bad people residing here, in this supposedly holy place, and they have so many secrets and lies floating around them that it is hard to determine their real faces.' Jeritza muttered rebelliously. 'I've never much cared one way or the other since I am quite obviously a perfect example of such myself.' He chuckled coldly at his words, but then he paused, and his voice became dangerously soft. 'Byleth is so very different. She is _far_ too trusting and unerringly willing to give anyone a fair chance. It is going to get her killed...'

_'Emile!'_ Mercedes tone was firm. 'Stop that...now! While I would agree that the Professor has a certain innocence about her, she is _not_ naive, and she would never allow harm to come to the students that she has with her.' She sighed and tried to take his hand back to hold it, but he pulled away from her reach. 'If you plan on reacting this way _every _time she is sent out on a mission, you are going to end up completely insane!' Mercedes retorted.

'I should go.' Jeritza stood sharply.

'What are you planning to do now?' Mercedes was quick to note a sudden shift in his demeanour and a harshness to his tone that she had not heard before.

'Do?' Jeritza turned briefly to flash an amused glance at her. 'Why, my precious sister... I will _do_ what I do best. It is time to hunt my quarry!'

'Oh, crap.' Mercedes muttered as he slammed the door behind him. She grabbed her shawl and wrapped herself in it securely before waiting a few moments and then quietly creeping from her room to attempt to follow him.

~0~

Byleth felt that she and Yuri had been lost in the pitch darkness, inching their way carefully along dank stone walls in total silence for just about forever. She was cold, she was hungry, and she was aching from not only the tumble she had taken when the cave-in had occurred but also from the myriad of wounds that had been inflicted during the fight with the bandits.

'That was a heavy sigh, my friend.' Yuri noted quietly from somewhere ahead of her. 'Do you want to take a few minutes break?'

'I just want to get back.' Byleth grumbled. 'I can't _believe_ that someone who lives underground doesn't carry around at least one decent candle in his pocket at all times.'

There was a slight snort of amusement. 'The temptation to turn that comment into innuendo is almost overpowering.' He commented. 'However, I realise that were I to give in to my baser urges you would just punch me out and leave me behind...'

'You have _that_ right...' Byleth agreed, then she sighed again. 'No. I suppose I wouldn't. I _do_ owe you for knocking me out of the way of that mage's spell. I might just gag you instead.'

That raised a chuckle. 'How kind of you...'

'Yeah, you're welcome.'

'Actually...' Yuri slowed down, so she caught up to him, almost bumping into his back before she caught hold of herself. '... In truth, I still owed you for rescuing my Mother when I was unable to. So I'd say we are quits. Quite a result, really. I hate having a debt unpaid.'

Byleth grunted noncommittally.

They walked in silence again for a few minutes.

'You really have nothing more to say about your past actions, then?' Yuri asked eventually. 'I would expect some kind of discourse... If not a subtle reminder that I haven't _really_ repaid what is owed.'

'You owe nothing.' Byleth's voice was the gentlest he'd heard it, at least – directed at him. 'I'm afraid I don't remember the incident, Yuri. I remember very little of the specifics of my time as a mercenary. There was killing, and there were long days of marching. I'm sorry if that might offend you somehow, but that's simply how it is. I'm not going to make something up just to impress you or curry favour.'

The silence stretched for longer this time as Yuri contemplated her words. He wasn't totally done, though.

'The other thing I find strange is that in all of the stories and rumours that I gathered about the Ashen Demon, not one mentioned that you were a woman.' Yuri sounded perplexed. 'It's something that adds _more_ drama to the legend rather than detracts from it, so I just don't understand how that can be so.'

'People rarely saw anything _besides_ the demon.' Byleth's voice was so quiet that Yuri had to strain to hear her words. 'Even the mercenaries within our own band stayed well away from the freak-child. While the moniker gave a certain reputation that allowed for avoiding the need to fight at times, I'll admit that it isn't something I have ever liked.'

'Yet, observing your fight... I can see how the name was given.' Yuri pointed out.

'The stone-cold killer.' Byleth mumbled.

Yuri shook his head in the darkness at the tiniest slither of sorrow in her voice. 'Not at all.' He said brusquely. 'People are generally dumb. All_ I_ saw was extreme focus and efficiency. Sure, you waded through our enemy almost as if they weren't there; still, I witnessed no enjoyment in the task... merely a necessity.'

'You know, yesterday I met with one of my student's younger siblings...' Byleth said reflectively. 'Ashe admitted that when they were babes, they were threatened with the Ashen Demon coming to eat them if they were naughty...'

'Ouch...' Yuri sympathised. 'Wait!' He added. 'Are you talking about Lord Lonato's foster children?'

'Yes.' Byleth agreed. 'Do you know them?'

'Hmm. Not well.' Yuri replied. 'I was taken in myself at one stage, by Lord Rowe – a close neighbor to Lonato. I... heard what happened recently. You were there?'

'I was, and so was Ashe. He was the one that fired the shot that ended his father...'

'Damn!' Yuri swore quietly. 'How is he?'

'As well as you'd imagine.' Byleth sighed unhappily. 'It doesn't help that no-one can fathom what exactly happened. That Lonato was a good man is something that everyone agrees on. Yet he was so intent on hurting the Church that he was willing to sacrifice his own villagers to take out a group of students standing in his path.'

'Was his personal Priest with him?' Yuri asked in interest.

'I don't know, you would have to ask Jeralt. I was... indisposed for a week afterward.'

'Injured?'

'That and maybe poisoned or simply just worn out. Not really sure.'

That raised another chuckle. 'You _have_ been busy since you've been at the Monastery, eh?'

'Teaching_ is_ proving to be more dangerous than mercenary work.' Byleth agreed wryly. 'Who'd have thought...'

'Hey! I can see light ahead of us!' Yuri sounded relieved. Must be one of the recognisable passages, at least I hope so.'

_'About time._' Sothis grumbled_. 'You could have asked him for some help, silly child. You are far more hurt than you let on!'_

_'I'm not really sure what to think of him._' Byleth admitted.

_'I got that.'_ Sothis huffed. _'As soon as you heard he was a fan, you closed up tighter than a clam's arse.'_

_'He isn't a fan of ME.' _Byleth retorted._ 'If anything, he is a fan of an idea of me that doesn't really exist.'_

_'But he is so pretty...' _Sothis sighed lustily.

_'Great, so I guess it turns out the Goddess in my head has a 'type.' And it's the 'pretty-boy' aesthetic.'_ Byleth finally sounded amused.

_'There is nothing wrong with someone taking care of themselves and making the most of their assets._' As they stumbled out into the light, Sothis purred appreciatively. _'I mean, just look at him...'_

'You are hurt!' Yuri accused turning to wait for Byleth. 'Here, let me help you...' He added, moving forward towards her.

'No need.' She waved him away.

_'Need! We most definitely need!'_ Sothis insisted passionately.

'Please, my friend... take my arm at least. I mean nothing by it.' Yuri's brow was knitted in consternation.

'Really, I'm fine.'

'You are simply stubborn – not fine at all!' Yuri grouched.

'You aren't used to someone turning down your attention, are you?' Byleth queried with interest.

'No.' Yuri replied shortly. 'Although, your father seemed immune too when we had our meeting earlier.'

Byleth couldn't help herself, she threw back her head and laughed loudly. 'You tried? You actually _tried_ to charm Jeralt?' She could barely speak through her laughter. Yuri was staring at her, once again entirely thrown out of his comfort zone by this odd creature before him.

'Professor, is that you? Are you okay?' Hubert was hurrying towards her and Yuri, with Hapi just a step behind him. 'Thank goodness. You have been gone for ages!'

'We had no light, we were inching around in complete darkness.' Yuri muttered.

'You are hurt...' Hubert ignored Yuri completely and swept Byleth off her feet and into his arm's bridal style. 'Let's get you back to town.' He murmured.

'So that's how it's done.' Yuri said to himself. 'Should just have picked her up and not been so polite.'

_'You COULD have been in the arms of the Adonis and instead you choose the walking corpse._' Sothis complained.

'Put me down, Hubert.' Byleth insisted.

'Not a hope.' Hubert grumbled. 'Believe me, this is just as repugnant for me as it is for you.' He added as she wrapped her arms around his neck to stabilise herself.

'I did offer...' Yuri told him.

Byleth looked at him over Hubert's shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him cheekily. Hapi laughed at the look of outrage that fleeted over Yuri's face.

As soon as Yuri and Hapi moved to the front to lead the way back, Byleth settled her head down into Hubert's shoulder and closed her eyes in relief.

'Is everyone okay?' She asked him quietly.

'They are.' Hubert replied. 'A few cuts and bruises but nothing major. 'The prisoner we took is still unconscious, though. It seems that Balthus can land a monster of a punch...'

'I expected that you would have gone back up top by now.' Byleth admitted.

'We were hardly going to go anywhere until we knew you were alright, Professor.' Hubert chided. 'How bad is it? Honestly?' He asked blankly.

'Really, it's nothing.' She promised. 'I think if anything, it's all the stumbling around through the darkness and the cold that wearied me. I don't have any proper wounds that I've noticed. You actually _can_ put me down, you know.'

'And face the wrath of Sir Jeralt for not aiding you? Are you _trying_ to get me killed?' He snorted his refusal. She hummed to herself in merriment and then nonchalantly thumbed a lingering caress to the back of his neck. He stumbled to a halt in shock and surprise. 'You _are _trying to kill me then.' He moaned piteously.

'It was just too easy an opportunity to miss.' She agreed in delight.

'Do you actually exist with just the one singular purpose of tormenting me?' He wondered aloud. 'I know I have done some bad things in my time, but surely I don't deserve so unkind a retribution.'

'That's mean Hubert...'

'But true.' He pointed out with a wry chuckle.

'Yeah, you're probably right.' Byleth agreed.


	119. Assertive Action

It was definitely early morning rather than late-night when Byleth finally pushed open the door to her room and almost fell into the darkness within - every muscle she possessed screaming at her to get some rest.

Once she had rejoined her students following the battle below, Yuri and Jeralt had disappeared off to meet and discuss their way forward, while Byleth accompanied her charges back up to the surface.

Instead of heading straight to her rest, Byleth climbed the stairs to Seteth's office, and as she suspected, she found him still behind his desk despite the lateness of the hour. Her report to him was exceedingly brief. She knew that she looked a complete state, and his level of concern and his attempt to fuss over her drove her to beg to be allowed to retire. Seteth insisted on walking with her to her door and told her that her class would be covered later to allow her time to recuperate.

'I told the students to sleep in.' She murmured. 'They gave an outstanding performance tonight, Seteth. I was proud of each and every one of them. The odd's were very much against us.'

'If I had any idea...' He began, but Byleth put a hand on his arm to stop him.

'No-one was expecting such a heavy assault. Not even the Abyssians.' She consoled him.

'All the same, you have taken injury once again on behalf of the Church.' Seteth sighed heavily. 'Before your arrival, I cannot remember a Professor _ever_ taking the amount of damage that you already have in your short time here.'

Byleth managed a weary laugh. 'Perhaps the problem lies with me.' She suggested.

Seteth shook his head and pulled her into a very gentle hug, mindful of her pains. 'Get some sleep.' He urged softly. 'Is there anything else at all that I can do for you?'

'I'll check in with you later.' Byleth told him, turning to unlock her door.

Once in her room with her door finally shut, Byleth fumblingly moved to the table to light up her lantern.

'You're back...'

Byleth jumped in shock.

'Jeritza?' She turned slowly to find the weaponsmaster sprawled on her bed, with Colin cuddled to his chest. 'What in the hell are _you _doing here?'

He rose quickly and moved towards her – one hand gripping tightly onto her arm, the other rising to her cheek.

'You are hurt.' He murmured, his eyes roaming openly over her.

'I'm fine...' Byleth shoulders slumped as the tension ran from her body. Her reaction time to his unexpected appearance had been terrible. 'Most of the blood is someone else's, and Linhardt has already provided a healing.'

Jeritza grunted noncommittally, and his fingers started to work away at the buckles that held her shoulder armor in place.

'What are you doing?' She asked flatly.

He _'tsked'_ in annoyance. 'I am helping you off with your armor, obviously.' He grunted.

'_Well, well... undressing you already... he moves fast...'_ Sothis commented wickedly.

Byleth was just too tired to argue. She pushed Jeritza away slightly and fell into the chair by her hearth.

'Byleth...' His voice was firm. 'Your weapon and your armor need to be cleaned up. I shouldn't have to be telling you that...'

'Why are you even here?' Byleth moaned, but she did sit forward at his silent urging and allow him to continue in his task.

'You missed your physical training session with the Eagles, which is not like you at all.' Jeritza's voice was completely emotionless. 'I tried to locate you after lessons had finished, but no one would tell me where you had gone. Eventually, I did manage to discover from Seteth that you had been sent out to assess a bandit problem.' The weaponsmaster frowned as he pulled the silver sword that he'd gifted her from its scabbard and noted that it hadn't even been wiped down.

'We found them. The bandits.' Byleth explained, colouring in embarrassment at the state of her blade. 'There were a lot more of them than we anticipated.'

'So I can see if the state of _you_ is anything to go by...' Jeritza straightened himself and looked her over again, noting the bruising around her arms with a deep scowl. 'I will go and get water, and then I'll deal with your kit. You should change out of those clothes while I am gone. Do you need food?'

'I'm too tired to eat...' She moaned piteously

'Byleth...' His voice was a low growl.

'Food would be good.' She agreed meekly. Jeritza set her kettle on the hearth and then slipped quietly out of the door. With a hefty sigh, Byleth prised herself from her chair and moved gingerly over to her wardrobe.

'_Wow, just look at you doing what you're told like a good girl...'_ Sothis taunted. _'Wonders will never cease.'_

'_If you are going to be judgemental, you can get yourself back into your corner of my mind and go to sleep.' _Byleth grouched, piling up her bloody clothing and wrapping herself in a blanket while she wiped herself down at her basin.

'_Actually, I'm quite glad that he's here...' _Sothis admitted_. 'I know you've had some healing, but that bruising from the cave-in is still hurting you like hell...'_

'_Yeah, I am going to be completely stiff and sore tomorrow.' _Byleth agreed unhappily.

'_You would have just collapsed on your bed in your full armor and with an empty stomach if you'd had your way - wouldn't you.' _Sothis accused.

'_Damned right I would have_.' Byleth sighed.

'_We need to work on you letting people help you.'_ Sothis demanded. _'Let him deal with your gear.' _She added.

'_Alright.'_

'_You know I really like it when you are too exhausted to argue...'_ Sothis said fondly.

'_Don't get used to it.'_ Byleth grouched, pulling on her nightclothes and then sinking back into her armchair.

'_I wouldn't dare!' _Sothis agreed.

Jeritza returned not long after with a plate full of cold cuts and the materials he needed to see to the cleaning of Byleth's gear. He dragged the table over to where she was sat and made a pot of tea as she started to devour her plate. Once the tea was made, he seated himself on the floor by the fire and began work on her sword.

'You never really answered my question, you know.' Byleth pointed out to him around a mouthful of half-masticated meat. 'Why are you here?'

'Hmm.' Jeritza didn't look up from his task, focusing his energy on the blade instead. 'Actually, I do need to ask a favor of you too...' He admitted.

'Well, I definitely owe you one.' Byleth agreed easily.

'When I was unable to determine where exactly you had gone, I went to see Mercedes.' He began, putting her sword aside and moving into the first piece of armor, gently batting Colin away who was trying to chew at one of the leather straps.

'I doubt she knew anything...'

'No, she didn't.' Jeritza agreed, 'And she was keen to point out that you were completely competent and that I was a fool to be worried.'

'You were worried? About me?' Byleth sounded surprised. 'Really?'

Jeritza was silent for a moment, considering. 'I don't know.' He eventually replied, still not looking at her. 'I have not had any friends before, and I have no idea what to name the feeling I was experiencing.' He scowled as he scrubbed at the bloody plate. 'I _can_ say that it was a very uncomfortable emotion, and for once, Mercedes was of no help at all.'

'Sorry...' Byleth murmured.

Jeritza shrugged awkwardly. 'I'm afraid to say that I started to feel my control slip.' He admitted quietly. 'The frustration became too much... and I began to change.'

Byleth went cold. 'Jeritza, did you hurt anyone?' She asked tersely.

'No!' He looked up at her then, his expression filled with sadness. 'I knew better than to take a weapon when I visited my sister. She _did_ notice the change though... as it started to rise.' He grimaced. 'I left immediately. I told her I was going to hunt you down. Byleth, she waited a minute or two, and then she attempted to follow me.'

'Damn...' Byleth breathed. Jeritza nodded.

'Will you speak to her?' He asked. 'I don't think she takes the danger seriously enough... I am still her little brother in her eyes and not the monster that I have truly become. She won't listen to me, but I believe she will listen to you.'

'Yes, of course.' Byleth agreed quickly.

Jeritza looked back down at his cleaning, picking up the next piece to start on.

'So... what happened next?' Byleth prompted.

'_He_ was amused that Mercedes was following along.' Jeritza mumbled. 'He was planning on heading back to my room to gather my weapons and then to confront her, before coming to find you.'

'Do you think you... _he_ would have hurt Mercedes?'

'Perhaps.' Jeritza replied softly. 'Although I got the impression that he was more focused on scaring her, letting her see just exactly what I now was...'

Jeritza looked up sharply when the table scraped as it was moved aside, and Byleth was suddenly down next to him, her head resting on his shoulder supportively.

'I was just walking past your room...' Jeritza continued raggedly, '... Then Colin suddenly came bounding up to me, climbed up to my shoulder and started rubbing his face against my ear, purring and headbutting me.' He reached out to the fluffy bundle that was laid out by his foot to give him a floof. 'Suddenly it was like some of the anger had drained away, and although I wasn't fully back in control, I had enough initiative that I was able to let myself into your room with the plan to stay inside long enough that Mercedes gave up and went back to her own room.'

'I guess you really _do_ like cats... maybe as much as you like ice cream!' Byleth noted.

'Mmm.' Jeritza agreed. 'As it was, once I was curled up with Colin, I began to regain more and more of my control. It is the first time ever that I have lost my equilibrium and then return to myself without any need for bloodshed whatsoever.'

'Such a _good _boy!' Byleth praised. Jeritza looked up at her askance. 'I was talking to Colin!' She chuckled at his expression.

'Right!' Jeritza smiled wanly at her. 'So anyway, I figured it was probably the safest bet just to stay here until you got back.'

'Wise.' Byleth agreed, patting his shoulder then yawning enormously.

'You need to get to bed, Byleth.' Jeritza ordered firmly. 'You are quite obviously exhausted. I am nearly done with this anyway, and then I can leave you in peace.'

'Mmm. Bed...what a lovely idea!' Byleth got to her feet a trifle unsteadily and managed the few steps across the room before literally falling onto her mattress with a huge and happy sigh. She bundled herself into her blankets and shut her eyes.

'Jeritza...' She called softly after a few minutes had passed.

'Mhmm?'

'Thanks for your help, with my armor and all.'

'You _really_ should know better.' He noted gruffly.

'I know. Sorry.'

There was silence for a moment as Jeritza started to tidy up the mess he'd created.

'Um... Jeritza...'

'What now?'

'You really don't have to worry about me, you know. I _can _look out for myself quite well...'

'Tsk... your recent form begs to differ.' He grouched. 'Now shut up, please. You are _supposed_ to be going to sleep.' He added staunchly.

'Right you are. Good night then.'

Jeritza gathered up the plates and put Byleth's bloody clothes into the pail of water he'd brought to soak.

'Jeeeerritzaaa...'

'Really, Byleth? Seriously? If you keep this up, I _swear_ I am going to smother you with a pillow. _Go. To. Sleep_.'

'You realise you're kinda hot when you're acting all assertive and bossy, right?' She cracked open an eye to enjoy his reaction to her tease. Her eyes flew wider when he turned to her with a huge, boyish grin quite unlike anything she'd seen on his face before.

'Oh, _really... _You think so, huh?' He challenged when she was the one to blush instead. 'Well now, isn't_ that_ interesting!'

'Okay, that backfired rather.' Byleth lamented breathlessly.

'Indeed, it did.' He chuckled. 'I believe I can call that yet _another_ win for me!' He picked up a cushion from her armchair and lobbed it at her. 'Crazy woman...' He beamed at her totally flustered expression. 'Okay then, I'm all done here, so I'll be off now. Sleep well.' He moved to the door.

'Wait right there a minute... don't I even get a kiss?' She demanded weakly.

'You'll have to save it for your dreams... you know... _when you go to sleep!'_ He laughed as he left and shut the door quietly behind him.

'_I think that's at least twice he's gotten the better of you.'_ Sothis noted gleefully. _'You may have met your match, girl!' _

'_Shut up, you.'_ Byleth sulked.


	120. Worshipful Woes

Byleth drifted into wakefulness as the lunchtime bell tolled from the Monastery tower.

'About time too.' Sothis grouched from her current position, floating just above the floor in the furthest corner of the room.

'Why are you up?' Byleth asked curiously as she sat up and stretched her muscles, immediately flinching at their soreness. 'It's not like you to be awake before me.'

'I was keeping an eye on Blondie...' Sothis grunted, nodding towards the hearth.

'Jeritza?' Byleth looked to where Sothis indicated. Her bloodsoaked clothing had been cleaned and set out to dry in front of a newly laid fire.

'Yeah, him.' Sothis agreed. 'You were so deeply asleep that you missed him coming and going a few times.' Her voice was disapproving. 'He took your clothes the first time, then brought them back and laid them out there and left again. Next, he returned with that...' Sothis pointed to a cold breakfast on Byleth's table. 'Then he just sat and stared at you for a while. Which was creepy...'

'Oh...' Byleth couldn't help feeling disturbed that she had crashed out so solidly that she had been unaware of someone else's presence. Jeralt would have kicked her arse...

'Anyway... he left you a note with your breakfast. I couldn't read it, because I couldn't open it, of course...' Sothis looked eager.

'And a flower...' Byleth smiled at the single yellow rose laid out at the side of her plate.' She got out of bed and picked up the piece of folded paper that sat underneath the bloom.

_'Make sure you rest today, you look like shit. Oh, and take a bath too..._

_Jeritza.' _

'How very romantic...' Sothis smirked. 'You're a mess, and you smell... heh. He obviously thinks very highly of you!'

'He did my laundry...' Byleth pointed out smugly as she set her kettle on the hearth.

'Including your underwear...' Sothis cackled, then bounced in glee when Byleth realised she was right and blushed almost purple.

'Professor, are you awake?' Seteth's voice drifted quietly through her closed door.

'Come in!' Byleth called out, grabbing a second cup from her stash and adding another spoon of tea to her pot.

'Ahh, sorry to bother you...' Seteth was standing in the door awkwardly, taking in the fact that Byleth was still in her nightclothes. 'I can catch up with you later.'

Byleth waved him in, then did an urgent dive to hide her drying smalls. 'It's fine, Seteth.' She insisted.

'I brought you some lunch. I see someone else beat me to it.' Seteth murmured his eyes fixed on the food on her table rather than risk looking anywhere else.

'That's really kind of you. I think_ this_ was supposed to be breakfast, and I'm pretty sure I can manage lunch as well!' Byleth cleared off a chair and invited him to sit. 'I'm making tea.' She added invitingly.

'Right.' Seteth slid into the chair and put down the tray he'd been carrying. 'Flowers too...' He murmured, glancing at the rose.

'And a _really_ polite note!' Byleth handed him the folded paper to see for himself.

'This is from Jeritza?' Seteth's eyes had widened as he'd read the line that the weaponsmaster had written. 'You know, Jeritza has been with us for more than a year now, and I don't think I have ever witnessed him have a full conversation with any other member of staff...' He finally looked up at Byleth appraisingly. 'I guess this makes a lot more sense of him grilling me quite fiercely as to where you had gone and what you were doing yesterday. You are friends?'

Byleth nodded shyly. 'He was concerned when the Eagles missed their training session. He's been observing and helping out with my practical classes whenever he's free.' She explained. 'Oh, and he's been teaching me to play chess!' She added with a small smile.

'Reminding _me_ how to play chess more like...'Sothis commented sourly. She was floating close to Seteth now and regarded him with interest when he stiffened slightly at her words. 'You know, I am absolutely _positive_ Seteth is aware of me on some level!' Sothis put out an insubstantial finger like she was trying to poke him.

'Are you okay?' Byleth asked Seteth as a puzzled look drifted over his features.

'What? Oh... sorry, Byleth, I was momentarily distracted.' He cleared his throat awkwardly.

'Hmm. He can definitely sense me when I'm manifest... fascinating!' Sothis murmured. She leaned toward his ear. 'Seteth...' She cooed into it.

Seteth's puzzlement turned into a frown.

Byleth stood and purposefully clattered her chair as she went to fill the teapot with water from her boiling kettle. Seteth focused on her again.

'I think my late night might be getting to me...' He apologised quietly.

'Do you have any news?' She asked, coming back with the pot and starting to pick at the food laid out before her.

'Not that much.' He admitted. 'I've spoken with Jeralt and Rhea. Jeralt's taken the Knights out to try and locate any signs of a camp that the people who attacked you yesterday may have come from. We haven't had any report from the Abyss as yet about the captive they took.' Seteth noted Byleth's confused glance. 'Jeralt allowed them to keep their prisoner. Rhea wasn't too happy about that, but Jeralt seemed to have some kind of respect for the young man in charge of the group down there.'

'Huh!' That genuinely surprised Byleth. She made a mental note to ask Jeralt about it later.

'What are _your_ thoughts about it all?' Seteth asked curiously. 'If I'm honest, I know very little about any of the situation below ground. I was aware that it existed, obviously since the funding comes through church donations... but I have never been down myself. Perhaps that is an oversight by me.'

Byleth waved a hand dismissively at him. 'It's not like you don't already have the work of two people to manage!' She pointed out firmly. '... As well as being forced to ensure that your new and chaotically underqualified teacher doesn't screw up _too_ badly!'

He nodded at her with a teasing smile. 'That_ is_ an immensely challenging task!' He agreed.

'You know, he is an_ exceptionally_ handsome man behind all of his disapproving and serious expressions!' Sothis commented warmly, really close to Seteth now, her face pushed up next to his. 'He is oddly familiar in some kind of way as well...' She added thoughtfully. 'Oh! My word Byleth!... Did I just feel your thought correctly then? _You_ think he is handsome too?' Sothis sniggered in delight. 'Well, isn't_ that_ quite the revelation...'

'Sothis!' Byleth groaned without thinking.

'Pardon?' Seteth's brow had risen.

'Sothis... save me from your teasing!' Byleth muttered quickly.

Seteth smiled back at her, kindly. 'I'm sure she would have much better things to do than that.' He chuckled.

'No, not really.' Sothis hummed. 'Although I wouldn't save you anyway. It's too much fun watching you squirm.'

'Ah, so... um... I found the Abyss rather impressive.' Byleth tried to ignore Sothis's knowing grin. 'The residents there have certainly made a home for themselves in the darkness.'

'Jeralt was impressed with the people you fought with.' Seteth poured the tea for them both while Byleth continued to eat. 'He said they had a rather interesting array of skills but lacked a bit of discipline.'

'A fair assessment.' Byleth agreed. 'Unsurprising given their situation. I considered that once the issues around the potential assassination are resolved, I might be able to offer them a little tuition. If it is allowed.'

'You genuinely work yourself even harder than I...' Seteth observed softly. 'In my own case, it's all necessity. In yours...' He shrugged.

'I don't like to be idle.' Byleth agreed. 'Except when I'm fishing!' She amended.

'I will speak to Rhea about your suggestion.' Seteth promised. 'I imagine she will insist that Aelfric, the Cleric who liaises with the Abyssians, has a say as well.'

'Of course.' Byleth agreed. 'In the meantime, though, I believe keeping an eye open down there would be wise. The threat to Rhea may still be linked to their attackers, and I am charged with safeguarding the grounds on the day of the Rite.'

'I concur that it warrants closer observation for now, but will you promise me you won't venture down there alone?' Seteth asked intensely. 'At least let someone know if you are going and when you intend to return.' He amended when she looked incredulously at him.

'I'm _really_ not used to people worrying about my wellbeing.' Byleth blushed suddenly and looked down at her plate. 'I mean obviously, my father does...'

'I'm sorry!' Seteth flushed too. 'I know that Flayn quite correctly accuses me of being far too overprotective... I honestly don't mean to suggest you are not capable. You are one of the most capable people I have ever met...'

'Adorable...' Sothis sighed.

Seteth's eyes shot up with a sharp intake of breath. 'A... a...adorable?' He stuttered.

Sothis started to chuckle. 'Get out of_ that_ one!' She whispered evilly.

Byleth was beginning to wish that she was the invisible person in the room. 'Err, yes.' She murmured. 'It's adorable how much you care you take of Flayn. She would certainly miss it if it were no longer there!'

'Oh...' Seteth smiled. 'You are very kind, but I know I can be overbearing. I'm working on it...'

'Clever...' Sothis noted appreciatively.

Seteth drained his cup. 'I'm afraid that I need to get back.' He apologised as he started to gather up the plates and cutlery. 'I can't actually believe you managed to eat all that food. I guess your reputation for being able to eat Raphael under the table is spot on!'

'Hardly!' Byleth pouted. 'That lad's muscles have muscles of their own... keeping in that shape... oh...' She sighed when he grinned at her. 'You were teasing me again!'

'I was.' Seteth laughed as he stood. 'By the way, Hanneman is with the Eagles this afternoon, and Jeritza is taking the Lions through training in your place, so I will be up in my office if you want to join us when Jeralt returns.'

Byleth nodded. 'I'll get Myles to let me know when he gets back.'

'Also, I happen to find myself agreeing with Jeritza – he definitely had the right idea with his advice, Byleth.' Seteth added. 'Please try to take it easy today, the bruising you sustained is pretty nasty.' Seteth moved to the door. 'You don't smell_ that_ bad though...' He added wickedly as he left.

'Thanks...' Byleth muttered.

'Heh, he's_ quite_ the charmer that one!' Sothis beamed.

'What is _wrong_ with you at the moment?' Byleth turned on Sothis as soon as the door was safely locked. 'You were completely shameless in your admiration of Yuri, and just then, you were practically draping yourself all over Seteth...'

'Jealous?' Sothis smirked.

'No, Sothis. Shocked by your behaviour!' Byleth grumbled.

'Hey, you're a fine one to talk - simpering like a total fool for Jeritza!' Sothis accused. 'I am probably being force-fed _your_ soppy vibes, and it's causing_ me_ to act like a fool too! You _have_ been pretty emotional and touch-crazy recently.'

'Hmm... You could very well be feeding off something...' Byleth said thoughtfully. 'And if you are, then you could be passing it off to me as well. Have you considered it working _that_ way round at all?'

'What do you mean?' Sothis pouted.

'Well...' Byleth spoke carefully as she tried to get her idea straight in her head. 'You realise that Saturday marked a Saint's day where there was more than double the usual amount of devoted offering up prayers at the special service. Do you think that you may have become a bit kinda drunk off of all the extra worship?'

Sothis's jaw dropped open, and her perfect brow creased. 'That's... quite some thinking, Byleth.' She said finally. 'I suppose I _have_ been feeling a little different since the service and Flayn's party. All of that love and sentimentality flying around everywhere...The extra power flooding over us. Look at me right now!' Sothis suddenly gasped. 'I have been fully manifested for a few hours with no issues, and Seteth even heard an actual word that I said!'

'This is all a bit worrying...' Byleth fretted.

'There is no harm in it surely.' Sothis appeared excited and energised rather than alarmed. 'I know that you will likely tease me forever for my less than ... appropriate comments about certain people - but aside from that...'

'Do you forget that another Rite is coming up in less than two weeks' time?' Byleth asked quietly. 'The Rite of Rebirth... I think it might be a good idea to find out exactly what it consists of and what it represents. The congregation is going to be even larger on that day too.'

'Oh...' Sothis deflated. 'Oh, dear!'

'If Saint Cethleann's day has marked this kind of level of response in you... and _your_ response can potentially affect me too...'

'Anything could happen... we have literally no frame of reference to go by.' Sothis murmured.

'I can't be compromised, Sothis. With the threat to Rhea _and_ my responsibility for the students.' Byleth looked scared.

'I'm sure it won't make that much difference. I mean, I hadn't noticed anything particularly untoward – not until you brought it up just now.' Sothis consoled.

'But we don't actually know that.'

'No.' Sothis admitted.

'Well, that's just wonderful...' Byleth groaned miserably.


	121. The Voice of Reason

Dimitri laid down his pudding spoon and pushed his bowl away with a deep sigh. 'We need to at least _try_ to work together better than this.' His tone was desperate, although his face was impassioned by the fervor of his words. 'I know that cooperation has _not_ been our strongest suit up until now, but if we falter in our resolve...'

'Dimi's right.' Claude agreed, putting his hand on the Prince's shoulder in solidarity. 'We have absolutely _no_ hope of a successful resolution unless we attempt to bury past enmity, and play nicely instead of snarking at each other - at least for the time being.'

'You are making it sound like_ I_ am the one creating the problem here.' Edelgard commented blankly, her arms crossed protectively over her chest, her own pudding completely ignored and untried. 'I've_ told_ you that I agree that we should pool our effort in this matter... It's not _my_ fault if your actual strategy and ideas have all been woefully wide of the intended mark thus far.'

'At least we have _attempted_ to offer ideas, Princess... unlike yourself who has just sat there looking like you have sucked on a lemon, and chucking out your disapproval of literally everything that's been suggested.' Claude threw his hands up in the air dramatically in a sign of surrender.

'That's a little... harsh Claude.' Dimitri tried to placate, glancing nervously between his two comrades. 'Edelgard _has_ pointed out some pretty undeniable flaws in our proposals. This isn't an easy situation or something that comes with an obvious solution. We all agree on _that_ much, at least.'

Edelgard sighed deeply. 'In truth, I am at a total loss. If I have appeared to be argumentative without reason, I am... sorry.'

'Nah,' Claude sat back in his chair with a frown. 'You had reason. It's just frustrating that the heralded _''Future of Fodlan''_... the three of us... cant come up with a decent plan to appropriately address our objective.'

'Perhaps we are overthinking things.' Dimitri offered quietly. 'Maybe we _should_ just let it be and do nothing.'

'We may very well be acting with purely selfish intention.' Edelgard agreed, chewing on her thumbnail, a nervous habit that she usually managed to repress.

Claude reached out and gently tapped on the hand she was biting. 'Don't show weakness, Princess!' He advised stoically.

She rolled her eyes at him but allowed a small smile to play at her lips as she forced her hand down to the table. 'I _know,_ Claude!' She nodded. _'Never let your guard down and never show a weakness...'_

_'... Both your enemies and your friends will manipulate a vulnerability if it's offered.'_ Dimitri scowled as he completed the mantra.

'Exactly.' Claude snorted. 'You know, there really is more that we have in common than you'd suspect at first glance... being brought up to trust no one is a prime example. No wonder we are finding it hard working together. '

'Which is completely true and yet is no help whatsoever. We still aren't getting anywhere.' Dimitri pointed out with a grimace.

'If I might interrupt...' It was Dedue that had spoken up unexpectedly.

'Of course Dedue. What are you thinking?' Dimitri asked.

'It might be wise to enlist the help of a voice of reason.' Dedue suggested.

Hubert chuckled at the large man's stoic pronouncement. '_Whatever_ are you insinuating Dedue?' He asked, but there was no menace behind his words.

'Merely that you might get better clarity from someone with a clearer perspective.' Dedue murmured. 'I would suggest that Mercedes holds insight into the matter that _could_ help in planning a way forward.'

'Actually, that is an excellent call.' Hubert mused. 'Compassion and practicality in equal measures make for an uncomplicated viewpoint.' He explained when Edelgard looked questioningly at him.

With the agreement of the other's -Dedue crossed the dining room and politely requested Mercedes to join them. She looked intrigued at the invitation, but rose immediately to her feet and followed the big man back, taking a seat beside him.

'Is something the matter?' Mercedes asked when nobody immediately spoke.

'We are trying to work out what to do, Mercedes.' Dimitri spoke up. 'We have been struggling to reach a conclusion, and hoped that you might have some wisdom to share.'

Mercedes's looked surprised. 'Obviously, I will assist in any way that I can, your Highness. What is it that you seek?'

'Pretty much all of the students - including us actually - want to mark Teach's birthday on Saturday – but she happened to mention to me that she would hate being the recipient of any sort of party like Flayns.' Claude explained. 'I promised her that I'd make sure that she wasn't bothered... but I underestimated people's desire to make a fuss of her. By quite a bit, actually.'

Mercedes nodded slowly. 'The Professor really doesn't like attention focused on her.' She mused. 'But I also understand why people do want to make something of the day as well.'

'Precisely.' Dimitri agreed. 'It is a form of respect.'

'And affection.' Claude added. 'Bernadetta was aghast when I suggested at our archery practice that we would most likely do nothing. Even when I pointed out how much Bernie hates attention too... she just burst into tears and ran off.'

'So, you are looking for a solution that does not overwhelm the Professor and yet commemorates the day in a way that everyone feels is enough to get their admiration across succinctly.' Mercedes pondered the conundrum.

'Exactly.' Edelgard nodded. 'Although we _are_ on the verge of simply adhering to the Professor's wishes and banning anyone from bringing up her birthday at all.'

'You don't believe that the Professor might be hurt on some level if we were to ignore the event entirely?' Dimitri asked quietly.

Mercedes hummed to herself and twisted a braid of her hair around her finger thoughtfully. 'I don't think I am betraying any shared confidence by pointing out that before meeting Myles, the Professor had absolutely no idea when her birthday was or even her actual age. I think she was a little shocked at just how young she really is when it became known.'

'I still find that a tough concept to wrap my head around. Could Sir Jeralt have really kept such basic information a secret from her for so long?' Hubert murmured.

'It is true that he did, although not through any unkindness on his part, I think..' Mercedes gave Hubert a hard stare as if daring him to contest her words. 'I would suppose that given the life that they led, just celebrating each time they fought and got through it alive was enough.' She shook her head, sorrowfully. 'I am definitely of the opinion that if no issue was made of the day on Saturday, the Professor wouldn't care in the slightest or consider anything amiss. It's no kind of priority in her life.'

'I would concur with Mercedes's assessment.' Dedue rumbled.

'The problem_ then_ though is that if there were to be an official ban on celebrations, many of us will rebel.' Mercedes smiled. 'I know that I would ensure that some cakes would get to her somehow...'

'I'd take flowers...' Dedue nodded. '... And Bernie has been working on a knitted Colin the Cat too...' He added with a slight smile.

Edelgard tsked impatiently. 'So we would be better just gifting her on a one to one basis then?' She asked. 'I'd have considered that to be _more_ overwhelming rather than less given the number of students there are...'

'Oh, I agree.' Mercedes chuckled. 'Unfortunately, the fact that_ she_ reaches out and sees each and every one of us as an individual, means that _we_ all feel the need to return that kindness. We would all think we are the only one breaking the rules... when of course, in fact, it would be everyone.'

'Except me.' Hubert smirked. 'I'd have_ no_ problem whatsoever with completely ignoring her for the day...'

'It should also be considered, however... Byleth_ is_ something of a sentimentalist.' Mercedes twisted her hair a little harder as she thought aloud. 'She would most likely appreciate_ some_ recognition from her students as long as she didn't have to face it directly. If there was a practical element to the gifting, so much the better...' An idea was obviously forming in Mercedes's mind as her smile grew broader. 'Does anyone actually know what the Professor's movements are likely to be on Saturday?' She inquired.

'Yeah, I asked Myles.' Claude nodded. 'They are heading out fishing with Jeralt. He reckons they will be gone most of the day, but back in the early evening. Not wanting to gossip...' Claude smirked at his own blatant lie. '... But Myles _also_ let slip that Flayn and Seteth would be accompanying them.'

'Oh?' A frown fleeted across Mercedes's face at that, but it didn't last long. 'In that case, I _do_ have a tentative idea that you could discuss...'

'Please!' Dimitri requested eagerly.

'An official general gift from everyone, but one that is personalised uniquely.' Mercedes beamed. 'I am sure one of our shadier characters...' She glanced at Hubert, '... Could slip into her room while she is out with her family and leave the present, along with anything additional like a few baked goods, Bernie's kitten, some flowers... and it would all be waiting there when she got back. No pressure.'

'A nice idea, except we would all want to see her reaction.' Edelgard pouted. 'That is the whole joy of gift-giving after all.'

'That's where my idea is particularly clever.' Mercedes grinned. 'The main gift that I propose would actually be inclusive of everyone spending time with our beloved Professor.'

'Go on.' Claude urged, looking intrigued.

'Okay, so first we make a list of everyone's favourite tea-blends and buy a packet of each.' Mercedes began. 'Then we get a beautiful box to store them in. Now here is the_ best_ bit. Everyone's personal tea choice should be placed in an envelope with a note, written by the individual... whatever they want to say. A personal message.'

'Oh, my!' Edelgard's eyes were wide.

Mercedes smiled kindly at her. 'Not only will the Professor finally get to complete her mission of learning everyone's preferences for her tea-parties, but at least for a short time, she will have a respite from spending most of her personal allowance on providing us all with our favorite beverages!'

'I _love_ the idea of including a personal message.' Dimitri nodded happily.

'Oh, yes! I can imagine having a _lot _of fun with that.' Hubert's eyes gleamed.

'So how old is the Professor gonna be?' Caspar's voice broke into the conversation. A crowd of others had begun to form around the House Leader's table, all encouraged by Annette, whose curiosity when Mercedes had been summoned over had been too much for the small girl to handle.

'You shouldn't ask a lady her age, Caspar!' Ingrid poked him on the shoulder.

'I'm asking Mercedes, not the Professor!' Casper sounded confused.

'I'm not sure it's my place to say.' Mercedes admitted with a frown.

'We'll be twenty-one!' Myles's cheerful voice advised them as he pushed his way forward. 'Nice idea Mercedes! Perhaps you can help_ me_ in getting a gift for her too. Byleth's a bloody nightmare to buy for!'

'Whoa... she's younger than you, Mercedes!' Annette gasped.

'Age is no true indication of ability.' Lysithea grumbled. 'I think we can all agree that the Professor is quite competent in her role regardless of her tender years!'

'Even so!' Sylvain leaned on Hubert's shoulder familiarly. 'Imagine the fun it would have been if she'd become a student instead of a Professor!'

'I dread to imagine the trouble she'd have managed to get herself into.' Hubert shuddered. 'It's quite bad enough now when she's restricted in her shenanigans by a responsible role!'

'Ain't that the truth!' Myles grinned. 'Anyone know where she is, by the way? I actually came here looking for her.'

'She was heading up to Seteth's office.' Claude replied. 'That's how I knew it was safe to hold this meeting.'

'Thanks.' Myles clapped him on the back.

'Let's start this list then.' Hilda had procured some paper from somewhere and handed it to Ignatz. 'I will, of course, take on the responsibility for beautifying the tea-box. Wanna help Bernie?' She aimed her question to the table right by where Sylvain was lounging.'

'Yes, please!' Bernie's voice drifted out from underneath. There was a general clamor of voices and good-natured banter as the list started to take shape under Hilda's expert management.

'Are you alright, Edelgard?' Mercedes noted that the Princess was biting at her nails in silence, so she slipped over to speak with her quietly.

'I am very impressed with your insight.' Edelgard complimented lightly. 'I only wish that I had even close to the same level of skill. I feel I should know my own Professor much better than I do.' She had a sad little smile on her lips.

'I wonder, Princess, do you happen to read recreationally at all?' Mercedes asked thoughtfully.

'Very little.' Edelgard admitted. 'When I was younger, I used to love to read, but I have so little free time these days. Why do you ask?'

'Hmm, well, one of the things that the Professor and I share is a love for a certain kind of novel.' Mercedes said delicately. 'It is a frivolity, but it does give us both a good deal of fun talking over the storylines and some of the juicier interactions. It might be nice for you to join with us once in a while. Dorothea and Bernie occasionally do and Flayn has also developed a bit of interest too – although if Seteth were to find out, he would literally have a heart attack!'

'Juicy?' Edelgard queried breathlessly.

'Oh, yes!' Mercedes's smile was wicked.

'The Professor _likes_ that kind of thing?' Edelgard looked like she might faint.

'Enormously.' Mercedes agreed.

'Well, um... do you think you could lend me such a book... just so that I could check it out?' Edelgard blushed crimson.

'I'll bring one by for you tonight!' Mercedes agreed happily. 'I promise you won't regret it!' She added with a wink.

'I think I already do!' Edelgard murmured.


	122. Close Encounters

Bernadetta was in a bit of a bind.

Thankfully, her Professor was back in class today – although she did seem to be a little distant and distracted in her manner, which was unusual. Still, Bernie was considering catching up with her once lessons were finished to talk through her concerns, even though the girl believed that she might just be over-reacting in that ridiculously silly way that she always seemed to manage when her mind was unsettled.

'Hey, Bernie... Are you okay?' Caspar had turned around and was looking closely at her.

'Y...yes.' Bernadetta nodded shyly.

'You were talking to yourself.' Caspar told her. 'You look kinda pale too.' He added.

'I...didnt get much sleep...' Bernadetta murmured.

'That's criminal!' Linhardt declared passionately from behind her. 'You should _always_ prioritise your sleep, Bernie.'

Bernadetta felt the slow rise of panic in her chest at all of the sudden attention. It wasn't that either of the lads was particularly scary, not in the way that Hubert was. Caspar was genuinely quite sweet when he wasn't noisy, and Linhardt was adamant in his general disapproval of any kind of violence. They were people that Bernadetta hoped she could become friends with one day – if her own stupid nature didn't destroy any chance of that ever happening.

'Aww, sorry, Bernie, I didn't mean to upset you!' Casper cried as she slipped down from her seat and under the table.

'I'm fine... Bernie is fine. Don't look!' She mumbled as her breathing started to become shallower.

'Perhaps get some sleep while you are down there.' Linhardt advised kindly. 'I will lend you my cloak to lay on if you wish!'

'Yeah, we'll cover for you!' Caspar added, glancing at the Professor who was deep in conversation with Petra, going over the notes they had been taking.

There was no reply from the girl under the table.

'Leave her be.' Linhardt advised Caspar. 'If you need any help Bernie, you'll let us know?' He added.

'Y...yes!' Bernadetta managed to squeak out.

After a few long minutes of silence, Bernadetta laid her head against the leg of the table and focused on her breathing, her eyes screwed shut, and her hands clenched almost painfully in her lap. Her instinct to run to her room and lock herself away was overpowering for a moment, but she resisted the urge and tethered herself tightly to the table instead.

The Professor stopped by Bernadetta hiding place for a short while, and she could hear Linhardt advocating for her in a distant part of her brain. She also registered the warm hand that fell on her shoulder as her teacher knelt to check on her.

'A few moments, please!' Bernadetta mumbled at The Professor's unspoken question.

'Do you need to leave?' Byleth asked quietly. 'I can distract the others if you need to get out.'

'No... I can manage... I think.' Bernadetta replied bravely.

'Good girl.' Byleth squeezed on her shoulder and then moved away to give her some space.

'I'll speak to the Professor...' Bernadetta said to herself. 'Bernie can_ always _speak to the Professor.' A warm feeling that she was only rarely used to rushed over her.

As soon as the class began it's lively discussion again, Bernadetta managed to slip herself back into her seat, receiving a broad smile from Caspar and a smaller one from the Professor. While her sudden panic was receding away, Bernadetta _was _still anxious about the unusual happenings that she had witnessed last night, although now that her mind was made up to share them, she was struggling with how to present her worries in a way that would be taken seriously.

'Think it through Bernie.' She told herself resolutely. 'You mustn't falter and start to make ridiculous statements when you are trying to explain.' She was fully aware of her own shortcomings. They had been drummed into her fairly comprehensively after all.

Bernadetta took a deep breath and grabbed her notebook. Writing it down would likely help, and she loved to write. Words flowed from her pen out onto the page with ease. She noted down how she had taken a rather late trip to the greenhouse as she had been eager to work on her current knitting project and had simply lost all track of time in her enjoyment.

Bernadetta had headed directly to her usual section in the neat hothouse where her beloved carnivorous plants were growing beautifully under her tender care, and she had set about her work peacefully in the dim light from the lanterns set up at each intersection. She was almost halfway through her well-practiced ministrations when she had heard footsteps heading her way, albeit slowly. She lifted her head to see who was coming, but the man who had stopped to peer closely at a plant in another aisle was a complete stranger to her.

It was a simple survival tactic that whenever Bernadetta was interrupted in her work she would hide unless Dedue, Ashe, or the Professor was with her... sometimes she couldn't help herself even then. Her place of choice was under a particular bush that had now developed its own Bernadetta shaped crevice that she could slip into easily and be totally invisible unless the plant itself was being closely examined. It was kind of comfy too.

The man in the clerical robes was turning back onto the path and continuing to head in her direction when Bernadetta dived for her bush. She tucked herself in and prepared herself to sit out the intrusion - however long it took.

Despite her own level of camouflage, Bernadetta actually had a good view of proceedings herself, so she had a chance to study the man as he came slowly through her section, his eyes scanning the flora as if seeking out something in particular. He wasn't terribly big, and his face showed the wrinkles of an older soul, although there was a hardness to his blunt features that didn't sit comfortably with the rest of his appearance. In general, Bernadetta wasn't particularly intimidated by the ecclesiastical staff, most of whom seemed focused on things far removed from the students that they shared their space with. This man, though, made her anxious, although it may just have been down to his close proximity to her in one of her special ''safe'' places.

He stopped at almost the exact spot where Bernadetta had been working, his eyes roaming over the broad selection of exotic and unusual plants that she loved so much.

'Well, well.' He chuckled to himself under his breath. 'Whoever would have expected to find _you_ here, my pretty!'

Bernadetta's brain froze, immediately thinking the man had spoken to her. That turned out not to be the case, though. He was tenderly running a gloved finger over one of her rarer babies, a beautiful purple flower with a shocking pink inner-rim, almost delicate despite its impressive size.

It turned out to be a lucky happenstance that Bernadetta has regressed into her frozen state, the one that people mistook for her fainting standing up and with her eyes open. When the man reached down and aggressively ripped her plant from the soil, she would have likely have cried out in almost physical pain, had she been able to.

Humming happily to himself, the man took out a bag from under his robes and stuffed Bernadetta's violated bloom into it quickly and without any due care. The bag disappeared back under his robes, and the man moved on, as slow and unconcerned in his step as he had been before he had committed his vile plant-based murder.

Still unable to move, Bernadetta nonetheless felt the hot flow of tears running down her cheeks unchecked. When she finally managed to extract herself from her spot, she was a complete mess, and she ran towards the entrance of the greenhouse without a care that she might bump into the villain at any time or around any corner.

When she burst out through the doors and out into the fresh air of the early evening, Bernadetta was in for her second massive shock of the night.

'Hey now! Careful, my friend... Slow down, or you're likely to hurt someone...'

Bernadetta looked up fearfully into the face of the young man that she had barrelled into, almost knocking him clean off his feet. In that instance, as her brain took in his painted face and his long purple hair, she felt a cold shock of recognition.

'No...No...No... Bernie is mad... completely mad!' She groaned as she pulled herself away from the surprised-looking individual and sprinted to her room, her tears bursting out afresh as she finally reached her sanctuary.

It had taken Bernadetta a long time to manage to get her tears under control and another few hours to finally squeeze herself out from under her bed, where she pushed herself to seek safety.

It was thoughts of her plant that eventually driven her out. She just could not comprehend_ why_ someone would desecrate so stunning and rare a specimen. The way in which it had been taken would not allow for it to be relocated or even be used to propagate any further plants. It was unthinkable. The plant itself was quite unique... mainly in its method of capturing its prey, and she wanted to check out her books to confirm what her memory was telling her about its attributes.

It took her less than fifteen minutes to find the information she sought. The plant secreted a toxin that confused its victims so that they floundered around helplessly while the plant consumed them alive.

It was a single paragraph at the end of the detailed description that brought yet another wave of fear to Bernadetta's already fragile mind. There was a very specific warning attached to the flower. If it was burned, even if the plant was dead... then it's toxin could affect any humans that came into contact with the smoke it emitted. The effects could take the form of anything from mild hallucinations to paranoia. If it was to be burned, it should be done outside and away from habitation, it's potency was extreme.

'Yes! Bernie _is_ correct. This is a worrying situation.' Bernadetta nodded to herself as she finished up the account she had been writing. 'Bernie _must_ tell the Professor.'

What she_ had_ kept out of her notes was the man that she had run into outside of the greenhouse. She wasn't entirely sure if that part had been real or imagined. She was fully aware that her mind could play tricks on her at times, and she _had_ been under extreme stress at the time.

The thing was – _that _man had resembled someone she had worked hard to keep from her conscious thoughts. Her first friend - the _only_ friend she could count from her lonely childhood. He had been the one person she had trusted and who had spent so much of his time and energy playing with her and looking out for her.

If the man she had run into _was_ her previous companion though, he could only be a ghost. _That _lad was a very long time dead now. Indeed, she knew this to be unequivocally the truth because it had been her – Bernadetta von Varley - that had killed him.

~0~

As soon as the final bell tolled to mark the end of lessons for the day, Byleth was on the move. She had a lot on her ''to-do list,'' and her focus had been subtly off for most of her day's teaching, although the students had also appeared preoccupied, so she hoped she had gotten away with it. She would make_ sure _that she managed herself better tomorrow.

Byleth's first chore was purely physical. She pushed her way out of the classroom, entirely missing the fact that Bernadetta was trying desperately to grab her attention – and she took off at a run, leaving the Monastery behind her and heading for the nearest village. She was happily rewarded when she arrived, as the information that Lysithea had grudgingly given her earlier in the day turned out to be entirely correct. Her sprint back to the Monastery barely winded her, and she arrived at the dining hall just before the main crowds began to converge for their afternoon meal.

After wolfing down some food quickly, Byleth next popped her head into the kitchen where the head-cook smiled and retrieved the item that the Professor had especially requested that morning. Byleth nodded her thanks and was off again, this time at as fast a pace as was appropriate in the hallways of the building.

It took a few moments of determined knocking before Jeritza finally opened the door of his room, his masked face scowling fiercely at the unexpected interruption. His harsh expression relaxed when he realised who it was that had roused him.

'Byleth?' He took in her somewhat dishevelled appearance. 'Is something wrong?'

'No, I'm just in a bit of a rush.' Byleth replied, stepping over the threshold when he moved back to allow her access. She thrust out the large bowl she had picked up from the kitchens. 'Thank you for all your help yesterday.' She grinned at him as he took the covered plate curiously.'

'Oh!' He sighed happily when he revealed the mountain of ice cream that lay within. 'For me?'

'No, you donkey...' Byleth smirked. 'I brought it all the way up here just so that I could eat it in front of your face..!' She made a playful grab at the bowl, which he raised high over her head.

'Good-luck trying to take it back!' He snorted.

'Pfft.' Byleth reached into her satchel and brought out the enormous bag of lemon-drops that she'd dashed to out to the village to pick up. 'I'll just scoff all of these instead then!'

He growled menacingly at her.

Rolling her eyes at him, she put them down carefully on his bedside table, then headed back towards the door.

'I'll leave you in peace so that you can gorge yourself silly in an undistracted frenzy of sugary goodness.' She declared, her hand reaching for the handle. 'Genuinely though Jeritza, thank you...' She added softly

He bolted forward unexpectedly and grabbed hold of her wrist before she could disappear, although he wisely continued to keep his bowl held far above her head. He pulled her hard towards him, unbalancing her and catching her up in a one-armed hug against his chest.

'Stay...' He requested gruffly, his face bent so close to her ear that his lips grazed her lobe - his word a gossamer cobweb of heated breath that brought a shiver to her spine.

'I really can't.' She murmured regretfully. 'I have a meeting with Seteth that should have begun about five minutes ago to discuss the Rite of Rebirth. Anyway...' She added with a raised brow, '... If I _were _to distract you any longer, your ice cream would melt and you would be left with just a sticky puddle!'

'Hmm. A valid point...' Jeritza's grip on her tightened for a second before he propelled her away. 'Tomorrow then?'

'I already have a...' Byleth began, then paused a second, considering. 'Actually, Jeritza, do you think you _could_ spare me some time tomorrow? I am heading underground to check out a few things, but I did promise that I wouldn't go alone.'

'Are you talking about investigating the Sanctuary down there?' Jeritza asked as he removed his mask, found himself a spoon, then settled on the bed with his bowl. He took a mouthful of pudding, looking up at her enquiringly when she didn't answer immediately. 'Is _that_ where you were attacked?' He asked pointedly.

'Yes, although not by people residing there...' Byleth responded. 'They reported some unusual activity, so Jeralt was charged with taking a look, due to the current threat against the Archbishop. There was an assault by some unknowns while we were down there.'

'Okay, I'll come with you.' Jeritza nodded, going back to devouring his sweet. 'On one condition though...' He mused thoughtfully. '..._ I_ get to choose the location for our _next_ outing.' He snickered quietly to himself when she blushed. 'I mean, _really_ Byleth... is _the sewers_ the best you could come up with? How very... you!'

'If we leave it up to _your_ preference, we'll probably end up on a battlefield...' She grumbled through her embarrassment.

'What a stunning idea...' Jeritza agreed as she hurried out of the door.

'_You know, I think he likes you!_' Sothis teased as Byleth made her way downstairs to Seteth's office.

'_We need to focus, Sothis.'_ Byleth chided, although her breath was still coming a little faster than usual. _'The information we get now is likely to be important.'_

'_I'm not having a problem with MY focus.' _Sothis pointed out._ 'I have been feeling completely invigorated. It's you that seems distracted. Probably because you are only human...'_

'_Just... behave yourself.' _Byleth begged._ 'Don't make this as hard as you did yesterday... please!'_

'_How very rude! I always behave myself!' _

'_Then I'd hate to experience what you consider being naughty...' _ Byleth whined.


	123. Divine Intervention

'Come in Byleth.' Seteth called. The door to his office opened after a few seconds, and Byleth slid into the room, a puzzled expression on her face.

'I hadn't even knocked yet!' She said. 'How did you know I was there?'

Seteth's brow creased. 'I must have heard your footsteps.' He replied. 'I was expecting you anyway.' He added.

'Right.' Byleth crossed over to sit across the other side of his desk to him. The tea was already poured and waiting for her.

'I'm sorry it's taken so long for us to get round to talking about the Church in any detail.' Seteth began, lifting his cup to his lips.

'And_ I'm_ sorry that I had to ask...' Byleth admitted. 'I know how busy you are, Seteth and it _was _Rhea who originally offered to give me an insight.'

'Nonetheless, I am sure she planned to hand the task over to me.' Seteth smiled wanly. 'Rhea had always been a little disorganised.' He murmured. 'She isn't _quite _as bad now as she was in her youth, I suppose her years as Archbishop has tamed her natural inclination to chaos.'

'I cannot imagine her as anything other than generally serene.' Byleth shrugged. 'I have little experience of her, though.'

Seteth stood and went over to his window, peering out at the sky that was just starting to dim into twilight. 'You specifically asked about the Rite of Rebirth.' He said, turning back and holding out a hand to beckon her over. 'That is actually as good a place to start as any.'

Byleth moved to stand beside him at his invitation while Sothis materialised to hover at his other side, so they were flanking him. Seteth clasped his hands behind his back in an almost formal pose, which was likely his lecturing stance Byleth realised with a tiny burst of amusement. He was silent for a moment, his eyes distant as if he were seeking inspiration from the heavens, then he faced Byleth with a kindly smile.

'As the sun grows brighter and the night's become ever shorter, the Blue Sea Star returns to the sky once more.' Seteth's voice was deep and sonorous as if he were reciting a passage of text. 'Every spring, that star is completely absent from our view. At its most basic explanation, the Rite of Rebirth is a celebration scheduled each year on the exact day that the star returns to our sight once more.'

'The Blue Sea Star?' Byleth stared out of the window. 'I don't understand.' She admitted.

'That star is believed to be the origin of the Goddess Sothis.' Seteth paused, frowning when Sothis choked out a rather rude and disbelieving laugh. After a moment of perplexion, he continued. 'Not only is it where Sothis claimed to have come from, but it is also thought to be where her spirit resides now.'

'Pfft!' Sothis chuckled. 'Right next to _you_ is where my spirit is currently residing you dummy!'

'Err...' Seteth's eyes narrowed slightly at the interruption, but didn't seem to have actually heard anything. 'So... when the star is obscured from us, we are left unprotected and vulnerable, however, when the star reappears, we are once again reborn into the grace of the Goddess and the benevolent shelter of her love.' Seteth rushed to finish.

'I see...' Byleth said quickly to cut off any further comment from her tittering companion. 'So then, the Rite is basically a celebration of the return of the Goddess and the rising of her power and influence over the land...'

'Indeed.' Seteth agreed. 'It is the holiest day of our calendar. It is also said that on _that_ day, the Goddess herself walks amongst us - giving us her blessing.'

'I can do that!' Sothis agreed, still laughing.

'Could it _really _be true, though?' Byleth asked bluntly. 'That Sothis came from a star, I mean?'

'Hmm.' Seteth pondered the question. 'It_ is_ recorded from many sources that in the time when she physically walked the land, she _herself_ named the Blue Sea Star as her home and a source of her power.' He replied seriously.

'You don't think that maybe she just had a perverse sense of humour and liked messing with humans then?' Byleth inquired as Sothis cackled merrily.

Seteth choked. 'What?'

'Just a thought.' Byleth mumbled, flushing at the faint look of outrage on his face. 'Um... so you just said _'when she walked on the land...'_ You mean She once actually lived here then? Like, with a real body and stuff... or was she just a floaty spiritual apparition?'

'Your mind really does work in some _odd _ways.' Seteth muttered as he went back to his desk to sit down.

'Yeah, I guess.' Byleth admitted following him to a seat. 'This is all _totally_ new to me, though.'

'Of course, it is.' Seteth's voice became softer. 'I need to keep that in mind. It's just that my knowledge and my faith has always been so much a part of my own life...'

'I really don't mean to cause any offence!' Byleth added quickly.

Seteth chuckled. 'I _know_ that Byleth. If I look shocked, I promise you that I am only trying to keep up with your line of thinking!'

'You two are _so_ infuriatingly polite to each other.' Sothis groaned. 'Boring!'

'So, ah... about Sothis then...?' Byleth reminded him.

'She was a physical being, yes.' Seteth nodded. 'The Rite itself actually begins in her tomb, where her earthly remains are at rest. The service then transfers to the Goddess Tower, where the emergence of the star and is observed and by association worship is afforded to her spirit.'

'How is it that she came to died then? Being a Goddess and all?' Byleth looked puzzled. 'If her spirit returns to us along with this star, why does she no longer have a real body?'

Seteth sat back in his chair and eyed Byleth thoughtfully. 'You are talking about some much more advanced theology now.' He noted. 'In her time here, Sothis's body was merely a physical vessel, just like yours or mine and it could be broken with exactly the same finality. The truest difference in her lay within her soul, though.'

'Her soul?'

'Or spirit... whatever you wish to call it.' Seteth was warming to his subject now. 'When she first came to Fodlan, this land was a barren and harsh environment that was barely able to support any life whatsoever. Over an unimaginable period of time, Sothis's divine soul and unique power brought life and energy in abundance to where once there was nothing. All living things - including the humans - finally began to flourish under the bounty that this new environment provided and they gratefully accepted the grace and tender care of the Goddess that had made it possible.'

'Oh, how very wonderful of me! I told you I was remarkable!' Sothis sniggered.

'Yes, she _was_ remarkable, of course.' Seteth agreed as if it were Byleth that had spoken.

'So, what happened?' Byleth asked, too caught up in the story to pay much attention to anything else.

'Well, some of the humans eventually became jealous of the power and the unique abilities that Sothis had access to.' A frown now marred Seteth's face. 'These people locked themselves away in darkness, and while they took all of the learning and benevolence that Sothis provided, they began to twist it to their own ends. Finally, in their arrogance, they rose up to proclaim _themselves_ to be Gods and to challenge the very hand that had kept them safe and nurtured for so long. ' Seteth sighed unhappily. 'War's began, and it was all that Sothis could do to keep the land and her people healed. Her continued efforts completely exhausted her, and that made her vulnerable. She was actually taken at a time when she was recuperating and was unable to protect herself.'

'Hmmph.' Sothis was biting at her lip reflectively. 'I certainly don't remember_ any _of this!'

'Did _no-one_ come to her aid? Did she truly have no-one willing to protect her?' Byleth asked sadly.

'There were her children, of course.' Seteth nodded. 'And by the time that the troubles first started, there were also a fair number of descendants of those children. But once the Goddess was lost, they too were overwhelmed and beaten back. Most were massacred in one particularly bloody and singular assault.'

'My children?' Sothis cried. 'I had _children_?' She was shaking her head, looking momentarily stunned. 'They were**_ massacred_**?' With each word she spoke, Sothis's voice became louder. Byleth felt her companion's rush of confusion and anger soul-deep as it suddenly manifested in an overwhelming burst of pure power that exploded out of nowhere. A wave of heat and crippling nausea swept over her, and she slumped heavily in her seat clutching at her head.

'Byleth?' Seteth was on his feet and by her side. 'Are you alright?'

'Y..yes... A little overwhelmed...' Byleth stuttered.

Seteth's shoulders shuddered. 'There is a very peculiar feeling...' He began, sharply looking around the room as he took hold of Byleth's hand, then he dropped it again with a surprised exclamation. 'You are _exceedingly_ hot!' He exclaimed, moving his hand swiftly to her brow to check her temperature.

'You're kinda handsome yourself...' Byleth replied weakly, trying desperately to grin at him and maybe cover some of the strangeness going on around them. Her head was reeling as Sothis continued in her struggle to contain the storm of her sudden anger, ire bursting powerfully from her, pulsing the air with crackling intensity.'

'I'm_ serious_!' Seteth looked worried now. 'We should take you to Manuela.' He decided.

_'Father?'_ Neither of them had noticed Flayn entering the room. Her eyes were huge, and her face was strained as she stood uncertainly by the door.

'Father?' Byleth had enough equilibrium left to pounce immediately on Flayn's slip.

'Later!' Seteth said through gritted teeth as he positioned himself to pick Byleth up.

'Who are_ you_?' Flayn was staring directly at Sothis, whose raging immediately ceased, and she looked utterly flabbergasted at both being seen and by the question.

'Who is who?' Seteth had scooped Byleth up in his arms.

'Put me down, Seteth.' Byleth sounded weary. 'I promise you that the nausea has now passed, and I think that things are about to get... interesting.'

There was a long and ponderous silence.

'Why are you floating?' Flayn finally asked, moving behind her father who still had Byleth in a bridal hold.

'What are you talking about Flayn?' Seteth's voice was frustrated.

'She can see my imaginary friend...' Byleth murmured in explanation.

'Excuse me, WHAT?' Seteth exclaimed. Flayn let out a little puff of surprise too. Then she nodded.

'Not so imaginary then. Jeralt was wrong about that.' Flayn muttered.

Seteth placed Byleth back down in her chair gently although his mind was working overtime. 'So, um... I need to ask... if both of you can see this apparition... why can't I?' He inquired in a perfectly level tone.

'You've heard her.' Byleth looked up at him with a kind of reassurance. 'A few times now, actually. I've had to cover it.'

'You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here, you know!' Sothis grumbled, pouting.

'Okay, I heard that!' Seteth was remarkably calm.

'It's just a child, Father.' Flayn explained wondrously. 'She_ is_ floating, though.'

'Rude!' Sothis observed, flicking her head dismissively. 'Oh! _Very_ rude!' She squealed when Flayn drew up the nerve to dart forward and poke a finger towards her, which went right through the manifestation. 'You don't see_ me_ trying to poke you!'

'Are you a ghost?' Flayn was now completely entranced. 'I've never seen a ghost before...'

'How dare you!' Sothis demanded. 'This is _not_ how I imagined this going at all.' She moaned.

Flayn's hands flew to her mouth. 'Your ears!' She cried.

Sothis was getting cross now. 'I imagine if we were to pull back _your_ hair, your own would be the same, you brat!' She grouched.

'Sothis, play nicely!' Byleth ordered wearily, 'I'm sorry!' She apologised. 'She can be awfully outspoken at times.' Byleth frowned at the little Goddess.

Seteth's cool had finally evaporated.

'S... S...Sothis?' He stuttered. Flayn had fallen back away as well, her shocked face almost comical.

'Yes, yes...' Sothis bowed in ironic irritation. 'Feel free to be as worshipful as you like. Anything would be better than being rude...'

'Sothis!' Byleth barked. 'You promised you'd behave!'

'That was before these ignoramous's actually started interacting with me.' Sothis sulked. '... _And _before I learned that I had children who were massacred.' She added, a little more genuinely. Her emotions started to whirl again.

'No!' Byleth begged. 'Calm down! Please...'

Sothis threw her hands in the air in silent surrender and floated herself over to the window.

'So, I guess you have been keeping a few things from us.' Seteth remarked mildly, although he had fallen into a sitting position at Byleth's feet, as though his energy had deserted him.

'Don't blame the child.' Sothis said quietly. 'She wanted to tell you - _both_ of you - about me. I asked her not to. I have no memory of what or who I was before I was with her...'

'You remember nothing?' Flayn was still visibly stunned.

'I just said so didn't I?'

'We are _both _concerned that she could be taken away somehow.' Byleth added softly. 'We have come to the conclusion that her being joined to me isn't a natural happenstance, and if that is true, then it is just as likely that she could be removed too.'

'Jeralt suspected that something untoward happened to you when you were born.' Seteth mused then his eyes widened and he started to swear. 'What in the _hell _are we going to tell Jeralt?' He groaned.

'Da would march straight to Rhea.' Byleth predicted. 'Demand answers. That might not be for the best...'

'When you say she is your imaginary friend... what exactly does that mean?' Flayn asked, her eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

'Well, she normally lives in my head, but since we came to the Monastery, she has been able to manifest – just like you see now.'

'Before being here, I slept a lot... within her.' Sothis explained. 'I was always completely aware of Byleth's experiences, and I took her feelings and her emotions. Not purposefully!' She added. 'It seemed to... feed me. Here, I find I can pull on other power, I don't have to suck her dry...'

'Lately, though, that power seems to have been getting stronger.' Byleth shivered. 'She has been different. More alive, more invigorated... and certainly a lot more... err... _interested_ in others.'

'Byleth thinks it's due to all the nice little worshipers coming here, for the Rite - all singing my praises.'

'It's making_ me_ tired, though.' Byleth sighed.

'... And horny.' Sothis cackled.

'No, Sothis, that's you!' Byleth flushed.

'Right... because _you_ can't seem to keep your hands off Blondie at the moment can you...'

'Excuse me... _You_ were the one who was fawning pathetically all over Yuri!'

'Wow!' Flayn was bouncing in amusement. 'You two are just like an old married couple!

Seteth had his head in his hands. 'This is all a little too much to process.' He admitted. 'I don't doubt what you are saying ... but this whole situation is stretching the bounds of my experience to breaking point.'

'I know what you mean.' Flayn agreed. 'You look _nothing _like the Sothis I remember.' She added to the girl.

'That you _remember_?' Sothis queried, her delicate brow raising at the girl.

'I mean from her rendering in books and the like.' Flayn said quickly.

Sothis shrugged. 'I don't know what I'm supposed to look like.' She grumbled. 'I don't even remember my own children...' This time the pain in her voice was tangible. 'It was the Red Canyon wasn't it!' She said suddenly. 'When we went there, it was like a hundred voices were all calling to me at once. It made Byleth sick...'

'Yes.' Seteth nodded, and the frown that he had been wearing disappeared into gentle concern. 'Zanado was your home here, although the location of this Monastery is directly where your main centre of learning and teaching was located.' He rubbed tiredly at his brow. 'Zanado was also where the worst of the massacre's happened...' Seteth got to his feet and edged closer towards where Sothis's voice was coming from. 'I wish I could see you...' He sighed longingly.

'It's faith, Father.' Flayn advised him. 'That is what drew me here in the first place... I was in the library when I was quite overwhelmed by an explosion of faith magic. Indeed there is so much raw power in this room at this moment, that even_ you_ should be able to draw on it, and I can't remember the last time you used your abilities in that discipline!'

'I _can_ feel it.' He agreed. 'Probably nowhere near as strongly as you can... and I can't quite seem to latch onto it.' He sighed.

'Byleth sleeps.' Sothis noted suddenly. The three of them turned, and Byleth was indeed crashed out in her chair 'She spoke correctly.' Sothis added gently. 'I hadn't noticed it until she brought it up, but ever since Cethleann's birthday, she _has _been horribly fatigued and rather emotionally needy... while I have been buoyed by enormous energy. I believe that it may be because - despite her oddities – she is only human. They were never meant to deal with such an abundance of power.'

'You... you know who I am?' Flayn asked breathlessly. 'I thought you had no memory...'

'Please child. I may be an incorporeal emotion-sucking leech, but I am not stupid.' Sothis sniffed. 'You share the birthday with the saint. You _obviously_ remember me as I was, and you are not only aware of me, but you can see me too now that my power has grown.' Sothis paused for a second, then continued on confidently. 'I am of the mind that the both of you have to be some of those descendants that were mentioned earlier. I mean, I am _obviously_ where you both get your good looks from for a start...'

'You really are _very_ different from the Sothis that we knew.' Seteth noted with a visible wince. 'Your feeling, though... the ambience. _ That_ is precisely the same.'

'No doubt complete amnesia followed by twenty years in the company of Jeralt and a bunch of mercenaries has resulted in being a little rough around the edges!' Sothis muttered. 'Byleth has a rather unique sense of humour too.' She added.

'If I think about it, there have been times when I have felt you within Byleth. Now that I_ know_ you are there, it is rather obvious.' Seteth murmured. 'And you _really_ have no memory of your past, of our shared history..?'

'How many times, boy? I. Do. Not. Remember!' Sothis pouted. 'I get flashes sometimes, a stray thought or feeling. I continually feel like I am... _under-cooked_... not fully complete.'

'We should find out how this happened. We need to speak with Rhea. Confront her.' Flayn declared passionately.

'Be very wary child.' Sothis grunted. 'There_ is_ one thing that I _do_ know that Byleth herself isn't aware of.'

'Oh?' Seteth immediately noticed the gravitas in her voice.

'Byleth was born dead. Once she left her mother, her heart never ever beat. Not once.' Sothis's voice was deathly serious. 'While I have my regrets about stealing her emotions to nurture myself... I have, in-kind also provided a service to her.'

What do you mean?' Seteth's voice was anxious.

Sothis sighed heavily. 'In all ways that matter, I _am _her heart. I keep the blood flowing around her body in replacement of the organ that was broken. If I were to be removed, then the child could not possibly survive.'

'That does complicate matter's somewhat.' Seteth said delicately.

'You think?' Sothis griped.


	124. Once More With Feeling

Byleth eventually woke from her deep and uninterrupted sleep when Seteth lifted her from the chair in which she slumbered. She wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively and sleepily looking up at him in some confusion.

'Seteth?' She murmured.

'I'm taking you to bed.' He advised her softly.

'About time too...' Sothis muttered with a snort of amusement.

'Ahem... I _mean_, I was going to lay you down.' Seteth corrected himself, unable to prevent the heat that rose to his face. 'You looked uncomfortable slouched in the chair, and there was no rousing you, at least – not till I picked you up.'

'How long have I been out?' Byleth blinked a few times, trying to clear her head. 'Did I miss anything important?'

'You were asleep for a couple of hours.' Seteth smiled at her. 'Flayn retired to bed a short while ago. We did manage to talk over a few things – mainly we attempted to reach some sort of basic understanding as to what might be going on.'

'Did you come up with anything?' Byleth asked, somewhat breathlessly. As her mind shrugged off its inertia from the depth of her slumber, she was becoming more and more aware of just how warm and pleasant it was being held so tightly.

'Hmm. Without speaking directly to Rhea, I'm not sure how much we will actually be able to surmise.' Seteth's brow creased slightly, and it was all Byleth could do to prevent herself from reaching up to massage the worry-line away. 'There is just no precedent for this situation.' He continued in explanation. 'If Rhea _did_ instigate something at the root of all this, then I fear that her motivation and method would be impossible for us to simply guess at, although I cannot believe that she would have acted intentionally to cause any harm.'

'I have requested some additional time be afforded before confrontations take place or questions are asked beyond the four of us.' Sothis added. 'I feel it would be wiser to leave things as they stand for the moment and not to rock the boat. It's always possible that further information might be forthcoming now that we have more eyes on the issue.'

'I'm not going to argue with that... ' Byleth agreed, then swallowed heavily when Seteth shifted her weight and balance slightly but made no move to set her down, seemingly contented to keep on holding her.

'_Heh!' _Sothis snorted smugly directly into Byleth's mind._ 'Do you __**still**__ want to contest the fact that you aren't hungrier than normal for intimate contact Byleth? You are looking a little bit hot and bothered there my dearest... not that I can blame you... ahh if only I had a sense of touch of my own...'_

'My main concern right now is this increase in power that Sothis is experiencing and the effects that it's having on me...' Byleth scowled when Sothis broke into peals of laughter. 'I _mean _how much it is wearing me out!' She grouched at the little Goddess.

'It_ was_ alarming how your body temperature rose so quickly.' Seteth agreed. 'You were literally burning up, then it just went back down to normal again... That can't be doing you any good at all! I would assume is was why you crashed so hard into sleep.'

'I rather suspect that her _heat_ is spiralling right back up again just about now.' Sothis speculated wickedly.

Seteth looked quizzical for a moment then suddenly seemed to realise that he was still holding Byleth in his arms.

'Ah, sorry!' He apologised, growing flustered. He moved as if to set her down gently on her own two feet. Byleth mewled quietly in regret at the thought of losing contact, and her grip around his neck became tighter as their eyes met for a brief second. With a tender smile, Seteth acknowledged her reluctance to be discarded and instead of releasing her, he sat himself down in the chair with Byleth nestled securely in his lap.

'Oh! How adorable...' Sothis cooed happily.

'So...' Seteth cleared his throat with some difficulty. 'Helping Byleth to manage over the next few weeks _must_ be our main priority for the time being.' He asserted.

'Well, I do believe that your daughter's suggestion earlier is very likely to be helpful with that.' Sothis mused, her demeanour suddenly serious again. 'Flayn pointed out that the power that is surrounding me and growing stronger by the day is the same kind of energy that generates faith magic.' She went on to explain. 'I suppose that stands to reason since it is likely being produced by all the additional worship that's being afforded to me right now.'

'We_ can't_ discount that the re-emergence of the Blue Sea Star could be part of the overall effect as well.' Seteth added. 'It_ is _true that your power was renewed upon the star's return each year.' He insisted to Sothis.

'Maybe...' Sothis sounded unsure. 'Regardless of the cause of it though, Flayn suggested that it might be possible for you to actively drain some of that energy yourself Byleth, lessening the amount you are being bombarded with it from me.'

'You have been taking some tuition in faith magic from Manuela I believe.' Seteth noted. 'That will give you a good grounding to push the discipline forward and manage to positively release some of the pressure.'

'I've only really learned the basic principals and an emergency heal for use on the front line.' Byleth fretted. 'It's just a practical lesson and not one I've taken any further than that.'

'Regardless, quite aside from the healing applications it is best known for, faith is also the fundamental tool used in the operation of growth and nurture.' Sothis lectured. 'I know you _love_ gardening. Flayn is keen to teach you some methods of pouring your energy into the earth to assist with that. It's something that the gardeners themselves are skilled in.'

'Oh!' Byleth's eyes lit up excitedly.

'Of course, you _should_ also consider that there is another _much_ more fun way that you could expend some of that pesky build-up of energy...' Sothis sniggered.

'Mother!' Seteth groaned.

'Eh?' Byleth looked between the two of them in confusion.

'Well, study the options, dearest!' Sothis tittered a very amused laugh. 'How could you_ possibly_ rid yourself of a smidgeon of your overwhelming feelings of... ahem...frustration? Let me think now...'

'Oh!... _OH!'_

'Well, I think it's time to get myself some sleep now...' Sothis was still laughing at the roaring blushes on both Seteth and Byleth's faces. 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do!' She added as she disappeared from Byleth's view and back into her usual place in her mind.

'_That was unnecessary!'_ Byleth moaned into the silence.

'A thoroughly interesting character...' Seteth observed ironically.

'Perhaps you understand now _why _I asked if it were possible she was just messing with you about coming from a star!' Byleth agreed.

Seteth choked out a laugh. 'Indeed, I do!' He nodded.

'Do you believe that she really _is_ the Goddess?' Byleth hid her face in his shoulder as she asked, strangely nervous about hearing his thoughts. 'While she _did_ remember the name before either of us learning about the deity status that is attached to it – I think we have both wondered...'

'I have no doubt whatsoever!' Seteth absently stroked reassuring circles on her back. 'The feeling of her is unmistakable, even if the personality is somewhat unexpected. I should have picked it up. Flayn too especially as she has such an affinity for faith. It's just so outlandish an idea though – I doubt that either of us could have ever possibly guessed... How in the world do you deal with sharing your headspace as you do?' He looked genuinely interested.

'I don't actually know anything different.' Byleth closed her eyes, listening intently to his heart as it thundered in his chest. 'Its a bit like that...' She pointed out, touching lightly where the drumming was coming from. 'You deal with having that beat relentlessly all day every day because it has always been there.'

'So you have always been aware of her then?'

'Not as an individual or a personality...' Byleth tried to wrap her head around how to explain. 'The feeling of her that you talked about... I was aware of that. It was less than a year ago that the awareness became more conscious, and it never really seemed remarkable or out of the ordinary. If anything, it was a reassurance.'

'Is she... listening in to us right now?' Seteth inquired.

'She's sleeping.' Byleth smiled. 'Honestly, you think I was deeply asleep earlier? That's nothing compared to how Sothis sleeps. An extreme situation or emotion would likely awaken her, or if I am very persistent. Mind you, sometimes I am also unaware of just when she has woken up, and she suddenly startles me with a particularly rude or obnoxious comment about whatever I'm doing...'

Seteth chuckled. 'Did you just call my ultimate Mother and the cornerstone of my religion rude and obnoxious?' He teased lightly.

'Oh, I'm sorry... I also forgot to mention grumpy and mean as well!' Byleth laughed. 'So... ah, Seteth... can I ask about you and Flayn...'

'After all that you have shared tonight, it would be positively churlish of me to refuse you.' Seteth sighed a tiny sigh of resignation. 'I am a little surprised that Jeralt didn't tell you she was truly my daughter. He worked it out for himself.'

'Well, I _did _suspect.' Byleth admitted. 'I didn't put together that Flayn might actually _BE_ Saint Cethleann though, despite their shared birthday.'

'You overheard that?' Seteth's brow raised. 'Sothis said you were asleep!'

'I didn't overhear it... but Flayn did mention that Sothis was not how she remembered her.'

'You don't seem surprised Byleth.' Seteth noted quietly.

'I'm not. I assume you heard how Sothis allows me to manipulate time?'

'Yes. We did discuss that.' Seteth nodded.

'When Flayn wasn't affected by it, I knew she must be special in some way.' Byleth mused. 'Her manner is so calming too. She has wisdom well beyond her years at times.'

'She really isn't as careful about her identity as I would like.' Seteth admitted.

'I don't know any of the histories though.' Byleth said. 'My education in the Church is sorely lacking, and what you keep close to protect yourselves isn't information that I need to know... unless you decide that I do.'

'Are you okay with that?' Seteth sounded stunned.

Anything that helps keep Flayn safe... and... you too...' Byleth nodded. 'It isn't really a matter of trust or a lack of it. The more people who know a secret, the more potential there is for it to blow up in your face.'

'Most individuals would be demanding more information. You are genuinely content to leave things as they stand for now?' Seteth asked.

'Mhmm.' Byleth smiled at him. 'It's not that I'm not interested. I am! One thing, though...' She reached up as pushed back his hair, revealing his ears. 'Just like Sothis's' She breathed.

'Your mother's were the same, according to Jeralt.' Seteth's voice was gruff as Byleth ran an inquisitive finger over the sharp folds. 'Um... as well as being a unique shape... they are also extremely sensitive...' He was having a problem getting the words out as he gritted his teeth against the overwhelming sensation.

'Is that so...' Byleth murmured right up against it so that her breath tickled over the skin. Seteth's growl came from deep within his chest.

'That's probably not such a good idea...' He managed to grind out.

'Right! Sorry...' Byleth was red-faced as she pushed herself off his lap and practically ran to the window on the other side of the room.. pressing her hot cheek against the coolness of the glass. '...That was totally out of order of me... Sothis was probably right that I'm having some problems with...'

'It's fine, Byleth...' Seteth interrupted as he took a deep breath. 'I understand the situation you are in...'

'That's no excuse. You are genuinely too nice to me...'

'You surprised me is all...' Seteth looked down at his hands.

'I should go. It's a school day tomorrow after all...' Byleth had managed to pull herself together somewhat with a bit of distance, although the loss of the warmth and comfort was already cutting deeply.

'I'll walk you back.' Seteth stood.

'Please. There is no need. I am absolutely fine now.' Byleth bolted towards the door before he got too close again.

'Are you sure?' He asked quietly.

'I am!' She nodded. 'Thank you, Seteth. I can't even begin to tell you how much of a relief it is to have someone to share this with.'

'Cichol.' He corrected firmly. 'You can find out from just about anywhere who Cethleann's father was... but I would rather you heard my true name from myself.'

'Cichol.' She repeated earnestly, tasting the name on her tongue. 'It suits you!'

He bowed to her gravely as she let herself out of the door.

'You are an _absolute_ fool. What in the hell are you thinking?' Seteth reprimanded himself as soon as she was safely gone, acutely aware that he wished that he'd asked her to stay.


	125. Surprising Bedfellows

The fresh night air was an extremely welcome balm to Byleth's flushed temperature as she hurried back to her room, hoping beyond hope that she didn't bump into Jeritza on one of his nocturnal wanderings on her way. She wasn't entirely sure how much restraint she would be able to muster if she did. It seemed that her contact with Seteth had stimulated her much more than she had realised.

With a sigh of relief, Byleth made it to her room without bumping into anyone, but as soon as her door was opened, she groaned in despair when she found Claude, Bernadetta and Hubert congregated inside waiting for her.

'Why do I even bother locking my door?' She whined, mostly to herself.

'P... P... Professor!' Bernadetta jumped off of the bed where she had been sat sandwiched between the two lad's, sending Colin flying in her wake. She reached Byleth, flinging her arms around the Professor's waist and crying so hard that her entire body shook uncontrollably.

'Hey there..!' Byleth's tone was immediately gentle, as her eyes looked quizzically at the boys, both of whom had serious expressions. 'What's happened, Bernie? Are you hurt?' She managed to manoeuvre herself and Bernadaetta far enough into the room that she was able to close the door, stroking the distraught girl's hair as she did so and trying to make sense of her heaving and incoherent attempts to explain.

Byleth signalled to Hubert to put on the kettle as she brought Bernadetta to the comfortable chair by the fire. Byleth sat and pulled Bernadetta onto her lap - wrapping her arms around the girl in a manner so similar to how Seteth had been holding _her_ just a short time ago that it caused her breath to hitch unexpectedly as a shiver of pleasure at the memory ran down her spine.

Bernadetta's wails had lessened, but she was still sobbing. 'I...tried to find you...' She gulped out. 'Y...y...you ran away too fast...'

'I'm sorry...' Byleth murmured, looking over Bernadetta's head towards Claude who was still seated on the bed, her brow creased in query.

'Bernie showed up late to archery practice and in a bit of a state, Teach.' Claude supplied quietly. 'It took me a while, but I eventually got the gist of what had happened.'

'Seems that some villain purposefully tore up one of Bernadetta's speciality plants in the greenhouse.' Hubert added as he thumbed through Byleth's tea options and selected the camomile blend. 'To make matters worse, Bernadetta witnessed the whole atrocity while hidden in a bush close to where it happened.'

'He wasn't even careful... he just tore it right from the earth like it was a weed...' Bernie mumbled miserably into Byleth's shoulder.

'Did you see who it was? Did you know them?' Byleth asked gently, stroking the tears from Bernadetta's cheek.

'I saw him, but I didn't know him. He was wearing priest's robes...' Bernadetta mumbled through her sobs.

'There_ is_ something a little more to the situation.' Claude said gravely. 'Bernie was smart enough to remember that she had read a warning somewhere about the particular plant that this man had taken. Her botanical book states that if the plant is burned, it lets off a potent toxic fume that can cause confusion or even hallucination in humans.'

'Bad... so dangerous... Naughty plant!' Bernadetta moaned.

'I'd never heard of anything that might work in that way.' Claude admitted. 'Since we couldn't find you, Teach... I suggested to Bernie that we speak to Hubie here. Figured that if anyone might know just how much of a risk this plant might be in the wrong hands... it would be him. Also figured he might know where you had gone...'

'Just imagine my surprise when these two turned up on my doorstep.' Hubert murmured, although he was unable to completely mask his obvious pleasure at being sought out.

'Do you know anything about the plant?' Byleth queried intensely as he poured them all tea.

'Actually, I'd heard rumours of the effect that it has - although I wouldn't have been able to name the plant specifically, let alone have suspected that there was a specimen here at the Monastery. It's very rare and exceptionally challenging to cultivate and grow by all accounts.' Hubert looked thoughtful as he seated himself back down next to Claude. 'What I _do_ know is that the warning about it in Bernie's book was not exaggerating if the talk is to believed. In an enclosed space, just the smallest introduction to its smoke will foster the confusion effect. It's a natural high, though... you wouldn't necessarily notice that you have been compromised unless you get a direct faceful, which is when your mind can summon up all kinds of visual abnormalities.'

'That's not good.' Byleth admitted gruffly.

'If we were to speculate what use it might be put to in light of the threat to Lady Rhea...' Hubert continued, steepling his fingers. '... I would doubt that it would have an effect at all if it was used in the Goddess Tower during the ceremony...'

'It's way too open to the elements up there. The smoke would likely disperse before it did any damage.' Claude agreed, nodding at Hubert.

'How do you know that?' Hubert raised a brow. 'The Goddes Tower is strictly off-limits to students.'

'I've snuck up there a few times. Same as you I expect.' Claude smirked.

'Well, obviously.' Hubert conceded.

'How long would the effects last, once you were out of contact?' Byleth asked, cutting across their banter impatiently.

'I don't know, but that kind of toxin is most usually reliant on continued exposure. What would your thoughts be Claude?' Hubert turned to his companion, who looked amazed at being asked his opinion.

'I suppose it would depend on the amount of smoke you were affected with in the first place... but although Bernie says its quite a big plant, I can't see that burning it can possibly produce_ that_ large a cloud or indeed one that would last very long.' Claude considered seriously for a second. 'If it was me, I'd try and press it into a form that might be much less potent, but that would have a longer life...'

'A good point.' Hubert nodded. 'You mean something like the incense that the church insists on burning at all of their ceremonial jollies?'

'_Exactly _like that.' Claude agreed.

'Clever. It would take a little bit of knowledge to achieve such a transformation – but I don't think that it would be impossible. I suspect either you or I could do it – even with our limited knowledge about the plant itself.' Hubert eyed Claude with interest. 'It would be quite educational to try it out actually. As a method of delivery, it would be virtually undetectable in any number of situations and could very well work with a vast array of different toxins' He added enthusiastically.

'I don't want to hear this...' Byleth groaned, rolling her eyes.

'Bad!' Bernadetta was looking at them both incredulously. 'You are very bad men!' She said severely with a large sniff.

'I guess we can only speculate on the potential risk that this development presents.' Hubert grinned evilly at the ladies. 'I do think we can all agree though that Bernie was completely correct in bringing this situation to our attention. It _is _an anomaly... and one that must be taken seriously as a threat.'

'I agree.' Byleth nodded.

'Bernie has done well?' The girl asked querulously.

'Very well.' Byleth squeezed her tight. 'You have been very brave. I am so sorry that I ran off after class today. I had no idea...'

'I _did_ follow you when you bolted away so intently...' Hubert admitted without a shred of embarrassment. 'When you started out of the Monastery though, I decided there was no way I'd manage to keep up with you...'

'I had to pick up something from the village.' Byleth muttered. 'Then I had a meeting with Seteth...' She flushed hotly. '... And Flayn.' She added. 'I thought it a good idea to find out what actually was involved in the Rite of Rebirth.'

'Did you learn anything useful?' Claude asked. Byleth's blush deepened, and she was unable to meet his eyes.

'Some interesting things came up.' She said weakly but didn't elaborate.

'Um...' Bernadetta tugged on Byleth's arm when a short silence fell. 'What happens now?' She asked.

Byleth pulled her wandering thoughts sharply back in line.

'Do you think you would recognise the person who took the plant if you were to see him again?' She asked.

'I... think so.' Bernadetta frowned worriedly. 'Yes!' She decided more confidently.

'Well, then. Tomorrow before class, I will hunt down Jeralt and tell him what's occurred.' Byleth rested her weary head against Bernadetta's. 'I guess we should take a tour around the Monastery after that to see if you can spot the miscreant. Identifying him needs to be our first priority.'

'With respect, Professor... I don't think it would be a good idea for _you_ to accompany Bernie on that particular task.' Hubert spoke up.

'Oh?' Byleth's brow raised. 'Why not?'

'Hmm.' Hubert stood and started pacing thoughtfully. 'If we were to consider that the gentleman in question is not aware that his crime had been witnessed, and yet he_ is_ here with a nefarious intention... I would suggest that he would stay well out of the way of certain people's attention.'

'Good point!' Claude agreed. 'People like Jeralt, Rhea, Seteth... and yeah... probably Teach too, if he has learned that she will be co-ordinating the security of the grounds on the day of the Rite.'

'Precisely!' Hubert agreed. 'I believe that the best possible escort for Bernadetta would be Claude.'

'Me?' Claude queried.

'Indeed.' Hubert smirked at him. 'You have a reputation for being a complete idiot after all. Nobody is going to see _you_ as any kind of threat.'

'Thanks...'

'Oh. Come now Claude! We _both _know that you give that impression on purpose and that you positively encourage people to believe the misconception.' Hubert smiled, almost genuinely. 'It's quite a compelling performance.' He critiqued.

'Should I comment on_ your_ reputation for being a complete arsehole then?' Claude grinned cheekily.

'No need... That one is utterly true.' Hubert grinned back.

'Can you two _please_ flirt on your own time?' Byleth grouched irritably.

'Jealous?' They both challenged her simultaneously, then eyed each other and started to laugh.

'They have both gone mad!'' Bernadetta whispered, her eyes wide.

'Heh... I suppose we should get back to the matter in hand.' Hubert stifled his chuckles and aimed for a serious look. 'Are you okay with being accompanied by Claude, Bernadetta? I believe he will be most capable of looking after you.'

'I... guess so.' Bernadetta nodded, looking shyly at Claude who winked at her. 'I am still a bit scared, though...' She added.

'I know sweetheart.' Byleth murmured encouragingly. 'You have already been so wonderful. We just need this extra little push now...'

'I admit that I have been very impressed with your bravery too.' Hubert agreed.

'Really?' Bernadetta gulped and smiled weakly. 'Bernie can do it.' She promised. 'Bernie can be brave!'

'I never even doubted it!' Claude cheered.

'So, then...' Byleth's mind was working overtime. 'I'll speak to Jeralt, get his and probably Seteth's input, then I'll let Manuela know that you will be helping me out tomorrow Claude.'

'No problem.' Claude sat back, finally relaxing.

'If you give me your notes, I can get the morning class started until you are sorted, Professor.' Hubert offered. 'Then you won't have to rush unnecessarily.'

'Thanks.'

'I'll pick you up before breakfast, Bernie.' Claude decided. 'That way, we can check out the early crowd in the dining hall.'

Bernie nodded at him.

'One more thing.' Byleth added. 'If you don't manage to locate this fellow tomorrow daytime, I was planning a trip to the Abyss in the evening, with Jeritza – just to get an update on their situation. We can't discount that the person we are looking for is residing down there...'

Bernie looked confused.

'It's a sanctuary that exisits under the Monastery itself.' Hubert explained.

'Oh!'

'Would you accompany me there if we are still looking for the guy?' Byleth asked gently.

'I...I... guess so.' Bernadetta looked faint.

'Actually, I'd like to come along.' Claude said. 'Can't break up team Claude and Bernie, Teach!'

'Okay.' Byleth nodded.

'I'll come too.' Hubert decided. 'The more, the merrier.' He stated when Byleth stared at him. She stared harder. 'Oh, alright...' He grumbled. 'It will save me having to sneak after you if I just accompany you upfront.'

'We have a plan then.' Byleth said, satisfied. 'I will let you know if Jeralt wants to change up our response, but I honestly can't see him having any reason to. Now, I suggest that we get to bed. Tomorrow may very well be a long day for us all.'

Bernadetta mewled quietly and dug herself further into Byleth's chest.

'Do you want to stay here with me tonight, Bernie?' Byleth asked, trying not to sigh.

'Would you come to _my_ room Professor?' Bernadetta asked quietly. 'It's safer there.'

'Let me get together my bedroll and a change of clothes.' Byleth agreed.

'Slumber party!' Claude exclaimed, punching the air.

'No, Claude.' Byleth said with finality.

'Aww, go on Teach, it'll be fun!'

'No, Claude!' Byleth repeated firmly.

'Man, you are_ such_ a killjoy.' Claude accused with a playful pout.


	126. Suspicious Individuals

'Are you _seriously_ just going to eat cake for breakfast, Bernie?' Regardless of his incredulous tone, Claude was actually quite impressed as Bernadetta took a massive bite of the buttered sponge that she'd asked the cook for especially.

'Mhmm.' Bernadetta was unable to speak around her chewing.

'Interesting...' Claude looked down at his own bowl of some sort of watery grain. 'How did you manage to get the staff to do that for you?'

'Dedue...' Bernadetta swallowed and smiled. 'He bullied the kitchen staff until they agreed to provide me with cake whenever I want it!'

'He did?' Claude looked surprised.

'Yeah, he helps out a load in the kitchen, along with Ashe, so the staff will pretty much do anything he asks them.'

'Isn't _that_ interesting to know...' Claude murmured. 'I am hoping to get together a feast for my birthday next week. Perhaps Dedue is just the person I need on my side.' He indicated his thin gruel. 'Sadly, I am _not _a favourite of the cook's as you can see...'

Bernadetta giggled at his pathetic breakfast. 'I will ask Dedue to put in a good word for you.' She promised, holding out a chunk of her cake to him shyly.

'Thanks.' Claude nibbled on the sweetbread with a happy sigh. 'So then...' He continued after a few moments. 'What do you suggest as a plan of attack? We'll stay here for the as long as we can of course... our target _will_ need to eat sometime.'

Bernadetta nodded. 'We need to think like a villainous clergyman.' She mused with a serious frown. 'Claude...If _YOU_ were a plant-murdering lowlife priest... where would you go to hang out?'

Claude swallowed his inclination to laugh, Bernadetta's face was entirely sincere in her query.

'Hmm...' He tapped his fingers against the table in a staccato tattoo as he thought about it. 'I've never actually committed _herbicide_ personally, so that's a tough question...'

'Well, of course you haven't.' Bernadetta patted his hand affectionately. 'You are way to nice to even _dream_ of committing such a despicable act...'

Claude gawped at her. He found himself reflectively wondering how he was going to manage an entire day biting back his usual sarcasm and cynicism in her company. It was bad enough that Byleth had handed him the responsibility of training Bernie in bow skills - she _definitely_ deserved a better companion to help her get through this days challenge unscathed. Claude frowned to himself. This was_ all_ Byleth's fault, actually. The woman seemed hellbent on continually throwing people his way that whose characters were either attractive to his inquiring mind or who were innocently capable of chipping away at his mistrustful nature. It was almost like she had it in for him and was doing it on purpose.

'Claude?' Bernadetta was staring at him in concern, and he realised he had actually groaned aloud. 'A..are you okay?'

'I got carried away in a random line of thought.' He admitted. 'It led to me realising just how bloody sneaky Teach actually is.' He sighed resignedly, then summoned up a reassuring smile. 'She's got me pegged good and proper!' He admitted.

'The Professor _isn't_ sneaky!' Bernadetta insisted hotly.

Claude thought about it. 'No, okay...' He finally agreed. 'I just didn't see that she had read me quite so well and it's a bit disconcerting. I'm sure she is actually trying to help me out in her own unique manner.' He shook his head.

Bernadetta was silent for a moment, looking like she was building up the courage to say something.

'Speak.' Claude noticed her struggle. 'You can say what you like Bernie, you won't offend me.'

'It's not that...' Bernadetta blushed. 'My words can come out funny and all wrong if I don't seriously think about them first.' She hung her head. 'I'm better at writing them down.' She muttered to herself.

'Huh. I'd not really noticed.' Claude replied. 'You are just you, I guess!' His smile at her was genuine.

Bernadetta nodded quickly. 'That illustrates what I want to say.' She told him quietly. 'You and the Professor... you are very alike in a way.' She looked up at him and swallowed nervously. 'You are both kind, even though you don't see it yourself and encouraging without making an issue of it.' She sighed a sad little sigh. 'You are also both accepting of people whom others might not be so inclined to tolerate...'

'That's how you see _me_?' Claude was stunned.

'Mhmm.' Bernadetta nodded earnestly. 'I know the face of cruelty and hurtful intention, Claude, and you do not have it.'

'Who hurt you, Bernie?' Claude's focus sharpened, and his question was hard.

Bernadetta's gaze became shrewd. 'Who hurt _you,_ Claude?' She returned his question to him with a gentleness that left him reeling. It seemed that here was yet another person he might need to re-evaluate.

'Touche...' He murmured.

Bernadetta grinned delightedly at him. 'It seems we have meandered far from our purpose here...' She scolded lightly and with more confidence than he had ever seen her muster. 'Where should we start looking for our dastardly shrub-slayer?'

'Right.' Claude gave himself a mental shrug and pulled his mind back to their current dilemma. 'Where do the clergy congregate?' He muttered to himself. 'I guess the Cathedral would be the obvious place to start.'

'Hmm. Ashe spends a lot of time in the Cathedral.' Bernadetta was picking at the crumbs on her plate. 'We could ask someone who spends time there what all these incomers are doing...'

'Brilliant!' Claude swept a look around the dining hall. 'Hey! Marianne!' He called.

Marianne looked up at him from where she was seated with Raphael. She shuffled over when he beckoned her.

'Good morning Claude, Bernadetta...' She said quietly, her eyes firmly fixed on her hands which were joined in front of her and wringing nervously.

Claude leaned back in his chair. 'You spend a fair amount of time up at the Cathedral, right?' He asked.

'Y..yes. I do.' Marianne's eyes flickered to Claude's quizzically for a second.

'It's just Bernadetta here think's she spotted someone she knew a few days ago. One of the clergies who has come for the Rites. We were just speculating how we might get hold of him since she can't remember his actual name.'

'Oh... I see.' Marianne still looked confused. 'How can I help? I don't really speak to anyone while I am there...'

'We were just wondering if you happened to notice specific times that all these visitors get together for services and the like.' Claude prompted. 'Neither of us really have any clue what the priests are likely to be getting up to while they are here.'

'There is a morning service at ten.' Marianne supplied. 'The Archbishop added that one specifically.'

'Great!' Claude nodded.

'You could also ask one of the staff up there.' Marianne added. 'Activities and events are being organised daily. They have probably posted a list somewhere.'

Claude shot a look at Bernadetta. 'That sounds exactly what we need!' Claude noted. 'Thank's Marianne!' The girl nodded and scooted quickly back to her seat.

'I guess we should stay here until ten and then head on up to the church.' Claude decided.

'I'm going to need more cake to tide me over.' Bernie stated firmly.

'You'll have to get that yourself. There's no way the kitchen is going to hand any over to me.' Claude replied. 'You _could_ get me some too, though!' He added hopefully.

~0~

Byleth's early morning call to see her father led her straight to Seteth's office where they were taking breakfast together.

'Had a bit of a problem late last night.' Jeralt grunted once Byleth was seated and had a cup of tea in her hand. Seteth had also insisted on sharing his breakfast with her which had done nothing to settle the butterflies that were rampant in her belly or the heat that had crept over her as soon as their eyes had met when she'd entered.

'Oh?'

'Our patrol received a report that this so-called _Death Knight_ was stalking one of the villages not far from here.' Jeralt grimaced. 'There's been quite a bit of talk about this individual in the last week, but to be honest, I'd put it down to superstitious nonsense. Our own Knight's actually caught sight of him this time though. Evil looking bastard wearing a skull-shaped horned helm and riding an enormous black horse.' Jeralt sighed. 'Obviously_ just_ what we need... another suspicious individual in the locality just before the bloody Rite of Rebirth!'

'You _really_ aren't going to like what I have come to tell you then.' Byleth commiserated.

She was right. Once Byleth had filled her father and Seteth in on what Bernadetta had witnessed, Jeralt coloured the air blue in a rant that lasted a full minute.

'We should just pull out all the churchmen that are lodged here and parade them in front of the lass.' He insisted.

'Do we really want to show our hand?' Seteth asked mildly, sipping his tea. 'Not to mention the fact that this individual may simply have chosen to _disguise_ himself as a priest...' He added.

'Aww crap... I never even considered that.' Byleth admitted as her father began swearing again.

Seteth slumped in his chair, his deep level of fatigue entirely evident. 'Even if it_ is_ a priest, it doesn't mean that he is actually staying at the Monastery. The vast majority have secured their own lodgings locally... although the time of night at which Bernadetta encountered this person would suggest that they _are _inside. The gates are shut at dusk, and only residents are permitted entry afterwards unless it's for a specific reason.'

'I'll catch Claude and Bernadetta and suggest they don't just look at the clergy.' Byleth stood to go. 'I'm heading down to the Abyss this evening.' She added. 'We will check out the residents there too if nothing been forthcoming before then.'

'I have to go and talk to the villagers about this bloody Death Knight situation.' Jeralt grumbled miserably.

'I have the head representative of the Western Church arriving later.' Seteth moaned. 'A genuinely repugnant and difficult man...'

Jeralt let out a sudden snort of laughter. 'Ain't _we _a merry bunch today...' He chuckled.

'I know that it is probably completely irresponsible to take time off right now, what with everything that is going on...' Seteth's eyes sought Byleth's, and he smiled warmly at her. 'I have to admit though I am counting the seconds till our fishing trip on Saturday. It literally cannot come soon enough.'

'Yeah... me too...' Byleth flushed. 'I'd better go and update Claude...' She added quickly and was out of the room before either of the others could even say goodbye.

'Huh... what's got into her?' Jeralt muttered as the door closed behind her.

'This is a testing time for all of us right now...' Seteth murmured quietly in response.

.

Byleth's level of fluster did not abate as the day moved on. Her morning class with the Black Eagles was led in its entirety by Hubert while she was distracted both by her own tumultuous feelings and by the Goddess in her head who had woken up in an exuberant mood, wanting to talk about anything and everything... as enthusiastically and as loudly as possible.

The afternoon saw the first session of the week with the Deer's in combat training at the training grounds. During the majority of the lesson, Byleth was able to maintain a her equilibrium, not sparring herself and instead setting the students up in paired challenges. Jeritza was noticeable in his absence, although given her current struggle, Byleth was a little relieved. When he finally did show up, towards the very end of the lesson, he simply observed as she led the class through a series of mini-tournaments.

The Deer filed out when the bell tolled to end the lesson, and Byleth made her way over to Jeritza to fill him in on the likely change of plans for the evening's trip to the Abyss.

'I guess since the others will be there, you don't need to come along if you would prefer not to...'

Jeritza shrugged. 'I'll come.' He stated simply. He stared at her for a long moment and a frown shaped on his lips. 'You are tense, Byleth.' He observed, stepping closer towards her and filling the space that she had carefully set between them. His hands came up to grip onto her shoulders and test out the muscle. She shuddered under his touch.

'I'm okay... a little worried naturally...' She tried to keep her voice level as his fingers massaged the spots where they rested.

'You seemed distant from your class today, what I saw of it anyway.' Jeritza added as one hand lightly traced up her neck and onto her chin so that he could tip her face upwards to look at him.

_'You are going to explode if he keeps this up_' Sothis commented cheerily. _'Should be interesting...'_

'You smell different too... not like your usual self...' Jeritza's voice seemed to her ears that it was miles away. She was vaguely aware that she was trembling.

Jeritza's head cocked to one side as he studied her intently, his eyes narrowing behind his mask. His thumb brushed lightly over her cheek before he suddenly poked her hard on the forehead, almost toppling her in her weakened state.

'Go get some food Byleth.' He ordered firmly. 'The sooner you gather your ducklings, and we go down to the Abyss, the sooner you can return and get some decent sleep.'

He turned his back on her and walked over to take up a practice sword before moving to a target dummy.

'Why are you still here?' He asked, when he saw she hadn't left.

'I'll return in about an hour...' She managed to say, slowly tracking her way to the door.

'I'll be here.' He gave her another appraising look and then turned to the dummy and started hitting out at it hard.


	127. Beautiful Strangers

'You simply _couldn't_ stay away from me, could you my friend...' Yuri's amused and playful voice drifted out of nowhere in the dark entrance passage that led down into the Abyss. A second later, he was landing with a bounce directly in front of Byleth, taking her hand and raising it to his lips. 'Adorable!' He murmured.

'Knock it off, Yuri.' Byleth grabbed her hand back with a wicked scowl although she was red to the tips of her ears. Grateful for the dim light Byleth took a step backwards bumping into Jeritza who was right behind her. 'Something's come up... ' She added in a shaky voice. 'We need to talk.'

'And here I was hoping this was just a social call...' Yuri pouted. 'Claude...' He sketched an ironic bow in the House Leader's direction and nodded briefly at Hubert. 'Let us get to somewhere more hospitable so that you can introduce us to your other companions.' He suggested and turned to lead the way, confident that they would follow.

'Hey! We got more visitors!' Balthus smiled up from the game of chess he was playing with Hapi when the group were led into the sitting room that the Ashen Wolves appeared to favour.

'_More_ visitors?' Byleth was quickly on his comment.

'Well, yeah.' Balthus stood to come and clap the Professor on the shoulder in welcome. 'Linhardt has been down several times already to use our library.'

'He has been looking over a few people's injuries for us too.' Hapi added. 'Coco's with him at the moment. One of our orphan's had a fall and broke his wrist .'

'Normally, Aelfric sees to our more severe hurts.' Yuri had gone forward to stoke the fire as soon as they had entered. He rose back up and turned to cast a glance over the assembled guests.

'No...no...no...' Bernadetta moaned and dropped like a stone, although Claude was quick enough to catch her before she hit the floor.

'Bernie? You okay?' He asked in concern. She was shaking hard but she pushed herself roughly away from Claude disappeared under a nearby table, curling herself up tightly.

'Do you need to leave sweetheart?' Byleth was instantly at the girl's side on the ground, rubbing reassuringly at her back as Hubert moved the others away, giving them some space.

'Some people don't like the underground much...' Hapi was saying quietly. 'It can be claustrophobic to anyone.'

'Bernadetta is anxious at the best of times.' Hubert replied softly. 'Please, stay back...' He requested as Yuri jolted and pushed forward to stare intently. 'The Professor is extremely capable.'

'I don't doubt that.' Yuri murmured, but his eyes were on Bernadetta, his face a mask.

'Bernie is okay!' She had stopped shaking almost as soon as Byleth had reached out to her, although she was clinging on tightly with her face buried in the Professor's thigh. 'Nothing to see here. Just Bernie making friends with the floor!'

'You don't have to do this right now, you know... we can come back another time.' Byleth's voice was firm. 'You have already had a long day out of your room.'

'No.' Bernadetta looked up into the Professor's face and smiled wanly. 'Bernie is just being an idiot! It's not even possible... it _all _in my head like a wriggling worm.'

'Shall we take a few minutes to clear our heads then? Just us?' Byleth helped Bernadetta to her feet, smiling at her encouragingly. Bernadetta nodded gratefully, refusing to relinquish her hold on the Professor. 'Could you explain our situation while we're gone?' Byleth requested Hubert as she led Bernadetta to the door, followed at a respectful distance by Jeritza.

'Of course, Professor.' Hubert agreed.

Once they were gone, Hapi whistled to herself in surprise. 'I did _not_ expect that kind of compassion from the Ashen Demon.' She admitted. 'Your Professor is genuinely full of surprises.'

'Isn't she just...' Yuri muttered, then turned to Hubert with an utterly blank face. 'More problems then?' He surmised.

'Bernadetta witnessed something rather worrying, and we are trying to identify the perpetrator of the act.' Hubert explained.

'We spent today checking around the Monastery, but with no luck.' Claude added. 'Teach was planning a visit to the Abyss this evening anyway so she suggested we brought Bernie along to see if she could spy the guy we're looking for here.'

Hubert nodded at Claude's explanation. 'Do you happen to know if anyone new has turned up down here in the last few weeks?' He asked their hosts politely.

'We don't get that many new people.' Balthus answered. 'The residency can be kinda fluid, but it's mainly the same faces. Aside from you lot, the last time we had someone completely unknown come in was...' He paused - considering.

'It's gotta be at least five or six months.' Hapi supplied. 'Right, Yuri-bird?'

'Hmm, what?' Yuri was staring at the door with a thoughtful look on his face.

'New faces...' Hapi said impatiently.

'Oh. None for a good while.' Yuri supplied. 'What _was_ it exactly that... Bernadetta... saw?' He asked intently.

'Ah, well..' Hubert sat himself down on the arm of one of the chairs. 'Bernie has quite the passion for carnivorous plants...'

'She _what_?' Balthus burst out in a loud guffaw. 'Real word? Does _anyone _actually have a_ passion_ for that?'

'It can't be _that_ different from liking plants in general...' Yuri pointed out.

'Oh no...' Hubert was grinning. 'The Professor once had_ us_ teach a class, on anything we wanted to... Bernie gave an incredibly detailed and wholly intriguing lecture on her speciality. In fact...' Hubert grin gave way to a sigh, '... The Professor insisted that the entire class run around like loons in the gardens for ages afterwards, trying to catch flies to feed to the damn specimen that Bernie had brought with her.'

'I'm sorry I missed out on that one!' Claude chuckled. '... Although, that has _nothing_ on the day that Teach got so annoyed with one of the textbooks describing tactics for a particular battle that she threw the book at the wall then demanded that Lysithea burnt everybody's copies in a huge, sacrificial bonfire... I thought Seteth was going to_ explode_ when he came charging in thinking the training grounds were burning down...'

'Heh... so she's not exactly your _usua_l type of teacher then?' Balthus chortled.

'Actually, her methods may be unusual, but her teaching is exceptionally invigorating.' Linhardt remarked, walking into the room with Constance in tow. 'I manage to stay awake for at least ninety-percent of her lessons.. which is really quite the recommendation!'

'I'd probably call it more like eighty...' Hubert corrected.

'That's by the by though...' Linhardt smirked. 'Um... did I just see_ Bernie_ down here with the Professor and Jeritza?' He queried. 'I'm not sure _that's _the best of idea's...'

'We are hunting a murderous priest.' Claude declared dramatically.

'Excuse me... what?' _That_ grabbed Yuri's full attention.

'Never a dull day around the Professor...' Linhardt observed wryly.

Hubert filled Linhardt and the Wolves in on the situation in its entirety.

'I expect that Teach is doing a sweep with Bernie now.' Claude surmised once Hubert was done. 'They have been gone a while. Jeritza is with them though so between him and Teach, I don't doubt that they are fine.'

'The man in the mask?' Hapi asked. 'Is he another student?'

'No. He's staff. Our weaponsmaster.' Hubert said shortly.

'If I were one to gossip, I might also postulate that Jeritza and the Professor are... well, you know...' Linhardt tailed off with a knowing smile.

'You would?' Claude raised a doubtful eyebrow. 'I think she's more into Seteth personally... didn't you see them together at Flayn's party?'

'You fool!' Lindardt chuckled... 'Jeralt was stood there right with them, and if anything _was_ going on between his daughter and Seteth then the man would likely be missing some teeth right now!'

'Do you fancy a small wager, Lin?' Claude grinned.

'Woah... what!' Balthus beamed. 'Can I play?'

'No gambling for you, big man. ' Hapi grumbled at him, pulling on his arm.

'Aww c'mon... If we are gonna bet on someone winning the fair Professor's heart I just gotta put some gold on it being Yuri... ain't that right boss?' Balthus looked around with a huge smirk, but Yuri was nowhere to be seen. 'Huh, where'd he get to?' Balthus grumbled.

'Probably out stalking his prey.' Hapi sighed. 'Reckon you might as well lay down your coin after all Balti, never known_ anyone _that could resist the Yuri-bird if he's become invested in the chase...'

'Could I perhaps wager _against_ him?' Hubert asked with a considered smile.

~0~

Byleth, Bernadetta and Jeritza were returning from a fruitless sweep of the common area's of the Abyss when Yuri caught up to them. Bernadetta spotted his approach first and turned immediately to run. She ended up colliding straight into Jeritza, who grabbed her gently by the shoulders and held her in place.

'Byleth would never allow any harm to come to you.' Jeritza observed calmly. 'You have no need to flee. It would not do well for you to get lost down here.' Bernadetta gulped but nodded. 'Good.' Jeritza let her go but looked prepared in case she tried to bolt again.

'I apologise if I startled you.' Yuri was gazing directly at Bernadetta who found herself stuck between him and Jeritza. She wilted in panic.

Byleth pushed past Yuri to grab a hold on Bernadetta. 'We were just heading back.' She said sharply. 'We've had a scout around but to no avail.'

'We were discussing with Hubert and Claude that we have had no new arrivals here in a good many months, so I actually think it unlikely that your villain is hiding out amongst us.' Yuri took Byleth's arm on the opposite side to Bernadetta. 'Nonetheless, I felt honour-bound to personally ensure the safety of two such beautiful ladies in my home.'

_'Ooh... he is so smooth..._' Sothis sighed.

_'Please Sothis... I am barely holding myself together... don't make this any more difficult than it already is...' _

_'But just think about how beautiful your babies would be...' _Sothis cooed.

Byleth shivered and tried to remove her arm from Yuri's grip. He noted her flush with a satisfied grin.

'Come now, my friend, whatever is bringing such a maidenly blush to your cheeks..?' He teased lightly. 'Surely you must be used to people commenting on your beauty by now!'

'I am far more accustomed to hearing death-screams and piteous begging from any poor soul who manages to get _this _close to me.' Byleth retorted.

There was a sharp snort of a laugh from Jeritza.

'You tell him Professor...' Bernie muttered.

'Ah, you are all intent on ganging up on me I see.' Yuri let go of Byleth's arm and raised his hands in surrender. 'Hubert did disclose that you had planned to come and visit with us before this other situation arose though. Was there something else that you wished to look into Professor?'

Byleth shrugged. 'Just checking up everything was okay with you guys.' She admitted. 'Jeralt is unusually busy with the Rite coming up, so he hasn't been able to dedicate as much time to _your_ issue as he would have liked.'

'Oh, Professor... so you do care after all! Cute!' Yuri grinned.

_'Okay he's laying it on a bit thick now - even for me...'_ Sothis observed.

'The students and I have been given the duty of protecting the Monastery grounds on the day of the Rite.' Byleth replied blankly ignoring Yuri's comment. 'To my mind, that includes the security of the Abyss.'

'I see. How dutiful of you.' Yuri gave a hugely dramatic sigh as he pushed the door open for them to rejoin their companions.

'Did you find anything?' Claude asked, jumping to his feet.

'I'm afraid not. We are back at square one.' Byleth replied.

'I think you can count out the Abyss though.' Hapi said genuinely. 'It is hard for an unknown face to hide in a place like this. We all literally live on top of one another.'

'It's nice... a room here would be nice.' Bernadetta said reflectively, then she glanced towards Yuri and shrank back slightly. 'Or maybe not...' She whispered.

Living in the darkness does have its advantages.' Constance moved forward and was checking out Bernadetta and Jeritza with interest. 'I am Constance von Nuvelle.' She added grandly.

Byleth felt a hand grip onto her shoulder.

'We are done here.' It was Jeritza, his voice determined.

'Oh no, please... won't you all stay for some company?' Yuri pressed.

'Yeah, Prof. You mentioned some sparring with me, last time we met!' Balthus grinned. 'The night is young yet!'

'I need to get Bernadetta back.' Byleth apologised to Balthus. 'I have put in a request to Rhea to see if it might be acceptable for you all to join some of our classes though. If you wanted to. If not, we can always work something out down here a few times a week maybe.'

'Professor... you are already working yourself half to death...' Hubert groaned. 'No offence.' He added to the Wolves. 'She just refuses to accept what is humanly possible to achieve...'

'You mean it?' Hapi asked querulously.

'Of course. I don't lie.'

'No... she really doesn't.' Claude confirmed although it didn't sound like he approved of the trait.

'Anyway... we will see what happens. Bernie, do you want to go back now?' Byleth asked.

Bernadetta nodded hard.

'I'm going to the Library.' Linhardt said with a giant yawn. 'I have already noted a few things you might find of interest Claude. You too Hubert...'

'Lead the way then, Professor Linhardt!' Claude grinned.

'That sounds... interesting.' Hubert agreed. 'You don't mind if I join you?'

'Not at all... as long as you leave your normal disapproving leer at the door...' Linhardt smiled.

'I can probably manage that. Just this once.' Hubert agreed with a grin.

'I guess I will walk you guys up to the entrance then...' Yuri indicated to Byleth as he jumped to his feet.

'There really isn't any need.' Byleth insisted.

'On the contrary, there is every need. I am obliged to make sure that you have actually left.'

'Do you have to be so rude, Yuri..?' Hapi sighed.

The walk back was made in complete silence with Yuri ahead of Byleth and Bernadetta and Jeritza at the rear. Once they reached the grating that led to the Monastery grounds, Yuri turned and bowed.

'I wish you luck in your hunt for the villain you seek.' He said formally to Bernadetta. 'I was very sorry to hear that you lost so precious a flower to his wrongdoings.'

'T... t... thanks...' Bernadetta was unable to meet his eye.

'I hope that you will come for a proper visit soon, Professor.' Yuri added to Byleth. 'One without any agenda or task - just for our company.'

'Find me the time...' Byleth moaned noncommittally.

Yuri smiled genuinely at her. 'I'll see what I can do for you!' He moved quicker than Byleth could have imagined possible, leaping in close and taking her hand for the second time that evening and raising it to his lips to bestow a gentle kiss. He then melted away into the darkness.

'That man is _completely_ abhorrent.' Jeritza fumed angrily.

_'How very soft are his lips?_' Sothis sighed.

'He isn't real...' Bernadetta murmured obtusely.

Byleth's breath was coming much too hot and fast for her to manage a coherent reply.


	128. Game, Set and Match

Bernadetta was adamant in declining to have Byleth stay with her for the second night in a row. Once they left the Abyss there was no conversation at all, each of them seemingly lost in their own thoughts, although they hadn't gone very far before Jeritza's hand softly grazed against Byleth's, then curled around her fingers, meshing hers with his own and giving them a gentle squeeze.

'I will be okay, Professor.' Bernie assured once they reached her door. 'Bernie-bear will hibernate and get some thinking done.' The girl's glance took in her companions joined hands, and it brought a tiny smile to her lips.

'I'll pick you up for breakfast tomorrow then?' Byleth suggested.

Bernadetta nodded and dived into her room. They both heard the distinct sound of several locks being drawn.

'Tea?' Byleth glanced up at Jeritza, who simply nodded and set off again back towards Byleth's room, although their progress was hindered when they were intercepted by Colin who came bounding up - gambolling around their feet and loudly demanding attention.

Jeritza remained in contemplative silence once they entered Byleth's room, following Colin to the bed and fussing him soundly while Byleth pottered around making the tea and searching out some cakes that she had left over.

'You are right, you know...' Byleth eventually broke the lull as she sat down on the other side of the ecstatic kitten to join in the fluffing. 'I do think that Colin likes you better than me!'

Jeritza grunted noncommittally.

'Is something wrong, Jeritza?' Byleth queried. He hadn't even taken his mask off. She reached out to the straps that tied it in place. 'You are awfully quiet this evening...'

He grabbed hold of her wrist before she could untie the fastening.

'I don't intend to stay.' He said tersely.

'Nonetheless, you should at least remove that thing whilst you take refreshment.' Byleth insisted. Jeritza's grip loosened, and he focused his gaze on Colin, his face set in a frown as the mask came away. Byleth put it carefully down on the bedside table.

'That's better.' She murmured, picking up her tea and raising it to her lips. 'So, do you want to talk about it?'

'No.'

'Jeritza...'

'Don't be annoying.' Jeritza sat back with a genuine pout marring his features.

'Fine.' Byleth drained her cup and scrambled up to go over to her desk to start flicking through the pile of reports she needed to grade.

'It is not just _me_ who appears off today, you know.' Jeritza noted flatly after a bit of time had passed. 'I do not think I have ever seen you so distant with your students when you have trained with them. You also displayed none of your normal patience with that idiot from the Abyss either... not that I blame you on _that_ account.'

'Yuri?' Byleth put down her quill and turned to face him. 'He has quite an overwhelming personality.' She admitted.

'It took an _exceeding_ amount of self-control not to punch him for his ill manners.' Jeritza's voice was tight, his shoulders tense.

Byleth's eyes widened. 'He annoyed you _that_ much?' She asked in surprise.

'Byleth... he was looking at you in much the same way that I would look at a bowl of ice cream. Like he wanted to take you and eat you. It was both predatory and lascivious!' His words burst forth angrily.

'_Ohhhh... Yuri could eat me any time he pleased..._' Sothis simpered.

'_That's not helpful!'_ Byleth snapped.

'Not _only_ that...' Jeritza's shoulders had begun to shake, his voice growing louder. '... He was _continually _suggestive and irreverent, whilst calling you his friend... and he _kissed_ you... not once but twice!'

'Jeritza...' Byleth had climbed back onto the bed and taken his hand, although he barely noticed in his ire. 'You need to calm down. Now!'

'_Don't_ tell me to...' Jeritza shuddered and shouldered her out of the way, bolting over to the window and gripping hard on the frame. 'A... a ...are you armed?' He managed to grind out from behind gritted teeth.

'Always...' Byleth had stood and her sword was already held in her firm grip.

There was deathly silence for a few taut minutes during which neither of them moved even a hair's breadth – all that was forthcoming was deep, ragged breathing as Jeritza struggled for control. Eventually, he raised a shaking hand to his head and groaned.

'Alright?' Byleth asked quietly.

'Bloody hurts.'

'Look at me, please.'

Jeritza raised his face up, pain evident in his movement and his eyes dull and sad.

Byleth hummed and nodded, allowing herself to relax a little from her own rigid stance. She sheathed her sword. 'Honestly Jeritza... Yuri is hardly worth anything_ like_ that kind of reaction.' She noted blandly.

'I had it well under control until you kept on asking about it.' He said tightly in reply and then winced and held his head again.

'Do you need to see a healer?' Byleth queried, moving towards him carefully.

Jeritza waved her away. 'I have suffered from headaches since I was a child.' He said dismissively. 'Focusing such a level of control was bound to bring one on. It will pass eventually.'

'We could call on Mercedes... her magic fingers are perfect for the relief of tension...' Byleth suggested quietly.

'I am _not_ going to allow Mercedes to see me like this.' Jeritza barked shortly then caught himself and managed a quick apologetic look in her direction. 'Sorry... I didn't mean to... ahh...' He sagged against the wall defeatedly.

'You can't just remain like this!' Byleth insisted. 'Mercedes will understand, particularly if you already have a history with this ailment!'

'_Mercedes_ still sees me as Emile...' Jeritza tried to explain. '... and that boy is someone who no longer exists - yet it brings her happiness to believe that he might have survived against the odds. I don't want to hurt her yet again by allowing her to see what and who I really am.'

'Wouldn't that be better than effectively lying to her?' Byleth's question was gentle rather than an accusation.

'Perhaps...' He paused for a second and turned back to the window – looking out as if seeking some kind of inspiration. When he spoke again, his tone was reflective. 'I believe that I might have managed myself far better, no matter how angry Yuri made me... if it were not for a totally unrelated shock that I also received, down in the Abyss.'

'What happened?' Byleth's voice was full of compassion. It brought his eyes back round to hers.

'Constance.' He replied quietly.

'Constance?' Byleth looked puzzled. 'You... know her?'

'She was a very close friend to Mercedes when we were children.' Jeritza nodded, closing his eyes against a new stab of pain from his headache. 'Her Father was a colleague of _my_ Father.'

'So, you are worried she might recognise you then?' Byleth frowned.

'She might, but just like reconnecting with Mercedes, in the instance that I saw her and recognised her... my past once again engulfed me. Emotions that I thought were long dead and gone.'

'Was she your friend too then? As well as Mercedes's?'

Jeritza shook his head. 'It... was the plan of our father's that we be married when we came of age. She was frequently at our home, although I had very little time for her personally.'

'I see.' Byleth edged a little closer to him.

'I am an idiot Byleth.' Jeritza winced again in pain. 'I should have just left here when Mercedes arrived. I was selfish in wanted to know her again, and I was stupid to believe that I could deal with any sort of human emotions and still maintain my control.'

'You really _are _hurting, aren't you...' Byleth ignored his fraught words and focused instead on his very evident physical discomfort. She turned and sat back down on her bed, grabbing a pillow. 'While I am probably the _last_ person equipt to offer comfort or advise concerning emotions... I can _try_ to help with the actual pain you are in.' She offered. 'I only have a very basic knowledge of healing, but Mercedes has used her soothing magic on me before, and I can't make it any worse, at least!' She added when he looked at her doubtfully.

'What is it that you want to do?' He asked. 'I haven't taken any healing in years... not since I was under the care of the mages who brought me back when I was lost.'

'Lay down here, put your head on the pillow.' Byleth indicated the cushion on her lap.

He approached her warily and with the same kind of care one might use when approaching a rabid dog.

She sighed impatiently at him. 'Oh for goodness sake you donkey, man up! I'm not going to bite.'

His eyebrows raised. 'Shame...'

'Jeritza!'

He finally relaxed a little, and the smallest of smiles graced his lips. 'You are so easy to fluster.' He observed.

'Just... lay down.' Byleth grouched. When he'd done as she bade, his head resting in her lap, she slipped off the ribbon holding back his hair then put the fingers of one hand lightly to his brow. 'Close your eyes.' She instructed.

'I think I'd rather keep an eye on you...'

'Shall I just not bother then?'

'Oh... fine.' He closed his eyes, 'Be gentle with me...'

'I'm gonna kick your arse if you keep that up!' She threatened.

'This is already making me feel _so_ much better...' He snorted.

'I suppose if I strangled you, a headache _would_ be the least of your worries.' She agreed meanly.

He cracked an eye open. 'I'd like to see you try...' He challenged.

'Shush...' Byleth closed her own eyes, trying to recall precisely what Manuela had taught her.

'_You could just ask me, you know.' _Sothis spoke up. _'I am the Goddess in the room after all...'_

'_The Goddess with memory loss...' _Byleth pointed out.

'_I'll ignore that.'_ Sothis said loftily. '_You are literally swimming in faith magic Byleth... just concentrate on what you want to happen... No! Get those dirty thoughts out of your head right now!'_

'_What? I wasn't thinking any dirty...'_

Sothis began to chuckle.

'_Funny...'_ Byleth groaned.

'_I meant it, though. Just decide what your goal is and then imagine it so... use your fingers as a channel to direct it.'_ Sothis lectured.

'_That's not what Manuela told me to do...'_

'_Your choice...' _Sothis's voice floated away in her mind.

'Oh..! That is so much better...' Jeritza groaned. Byleth hadn't even realised that she was doing exactly what Sothis had suggested, her fingers running over Jeritza brow and into his hair, leaving a trail of heat as they moved.

'It is?' Byleth asked breathily.

'It's nice that you are so confident!' Jeritza's eye was open again and looking at her in amusement.

'You certainly sound better...' Byleth observed.

Jeritza paused for a long moment. 'Actually... it hasn't merely been today that I have found difficulty in maintaining peace.' He was frowning again. 'Sleep has been poor for a while nowand I was deathly serious about the effect that reigniting the emotions that I knew as a boy has been having on me. I have been restless... wandering far more and much further at night... It has been disconcerting.'

'My own problem is not all that dissimilar.' Byleth admitted, her hand still absently playing with his hair. 'When I was on the road, I never _had_ any feelings. It was one day after another of bland greyness. Killing and walking.'

'Time passing by in the blink of an eye, and the world moving around you as if you are merely a leaf caught in its stream...' Jeritza nodded.

'That is how it was for you too?'

'Very much so.' He agreed. 'Although the remembrance of blood and vengeance never fails to brings life and colour to an otherwise barren existence, and the _other_ part of me literally revels in it. Even before I committed the act that changed me though, even while Mercedes and our Mother were still with me, I dreamed obsessively of spilling the blood of those that tormented them so cruelly.'

'Your bloodthirst came from love and the desire to protect then.' Byleth sighed. 'I can understand the motivation, but my unbeating heart has never experienced such a feeling of deep devotion.'

'Remembering and re-experiencing the emotions again is proving challenging.' He said morosely. 'But _you_ do not seem unfeeling in the slightest, Byleth. Quite the opposite in fact.'

'Only since I have come to the Monastery. I am quite literally drowning in feeling here.' Byleth nodded. 'It appears I have a sensitivity to faith, and the faith generated in this place, especially at the moment with the Rite of Rebirth approaching is smothering me in new emotions that I really don't understand and that are playing with my control.'

'What do you mean?'

'My thoughts are scattered, my ability to concentrate often off... Proximity to others is distracting and overwhelming. I never _knew_ physical contact before coming here...' Byleth smiled slightly. 'I'll admit I enjoy it... but at the moment - possibly - just a little too much and I am ill equip to handle it...'

_'Well, finally, about time you admitted it!'_ Sothis crowed.

'Is our current proximity uncomfortable for you then?' Jeritza moved as if to sit up.

'A little.' She pushed him back down firmly. 'You are my friend, however, and so I'll deal with it. At least I can be honest with you. With others, it isn't quite so easy...'

'Huh, do you you mean that others are distracting you l _better_ than I?' His lips quirked. 'I am obviously not trying hard enough in that case!'

'Don't start...'

'You are the one laying down a challenge!' He grabbed at her hand and brought it to his lips. 'I'd wager I can distract you _far_ more than anyone else if I put my mind to it.'

'You are so competitive!' Byleth accused. 'The challenge is to help me _keep_ my cool, not make matters even worse...' She tried to snatch her hand away, but he held it firmly, turning it over so he could kiss her palm.

'Oh yes...' He murmured. 'You have gone quite red...'

Sothis's cackling was becoming annoying.

'Jeritza...!' She moaned.

'You are uncommonly fond of using my name... perhaps I should change it again to get some peace...' He'd kissed right up to her wrist now.

'This really isn't helping...'

'Don't worry, I will take you and dump you in the lake before you reach any kind of breaking point.' He smirked nibbling at her pulse point.

'Arsehole...' Byleth was breathless and shaking, her eyes wide and heat coursing through her. 'Alright, You win... I yield...'

'I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that...' He teased, then sat fully up and pulled her tight to his chest. 'Here's what I want you to do Byleth. You need to breath and breath deep. Focus your thoughts only on pushing the unwanted feelings away.' He instruction was gentle. 'You simply have to fight it... expel the desire. Meld yourself back into the grey regardless of the distraction. Push me away... not physically but mentally. The only thing on your mind should be you. Calm and controlled.'

_'Push me away too...'_ Sothis added thoughtfully_. 'Blondie is right... I can feel the energy lessening a little. Seems he does know something about control after all!'_

'There now, that isn't so hard, is it?' Jeritza praised her after a short while had passed and her shaking had finally abated. 'Does the effort give you a headache too?' He asked curiously.

'No.' Byleth nestled into his chest gratefully. 'Did you wind me up on purpose?' She asked.

'Well, how else was I going to help you take your first steps towards learning control?' He chuckled. 'If it had all gone awry I really _would_ have thrown you in the lake though.' He added.

'Might still have to.'

'Is that so? I really do win then? Heh, I never doubted it for a second...' He said smugly.

'Actually, I win.' Byleth glanced up at him slyly. 'You are definitely looking at me just exactly how you look at ice cream right now...'

'Foolish woman.' Jeritza smiled and kissed the top of her head noisily. 'I like you far more than I have ever liked_ any_ foodstuff.' He laughed when she turned crimson. 'Game, set and match.' He declared.


	129. Friends and Wagers

'I observed Jeritza leaving your room rather late last night, Professor...' Hubert muttered to Byleth, taking advantage of the breakfast table chatter to keep his remark private to her alone. '...I hope I don't need to remind you that your _reputation_ reflects directly on Lady Edelgard as the Black Eagles House tutor. We wouldn't want any sort of scandal or gossip now, would we...' It was nearly impossible to discern if he was teasing, based on the generic condescending smirk on his lips.

'So? _ You_ sneak in and out of my room all the time...' Byleth challenged, although a guilty blush had risen to her cheeks.

'Touche.' Hubert inclined his head slightly. 'I merely wish to suggest that you proceed with some thought and caution, though, Professor.' His voice was serious. 'While I am loath to interfere in your personal affairs... Jeritza is an unpredictable character. You would be wise to keep a healthy distance where you can.'

'I am aware of his personality.' Byleth bristled. 'Do you have an _actual_ point to make here, Hubert?'

There was a lull in the noise at the table while people focused on eating, which put a rather abrupt end to their conversation for a few minutes. When the banter picked up again, Hubert leaned in close.

'I _know _that you are helping to facilitate Jeritza reuniting with his sister.' He said quietly, his lips barely moving. '... So I must _also_ surmise that you are aware of the particular events that followed their original estrangement.'

Byleth groaned quietly. 'Why am I not surprised that _you_ know all about it...' She mumbled.

'It is my_ job_ to know.' Hubert replied grimly. Byleth was astounded when his gloved hand reached under the table to rest on her thigh. 'Byleth, I am not jesting when I say that he is a man who is capable of the most _extreme _kind of violence. You need to keep that in mind.'

'Why are you suddenly so worried about my welfare Hubert.' Byleth asked suspiciously. 'Since you _know_ what he is capable of why on earth do you allow him to remain here, in such close proximity to Edelgard? I'd assume that your first inclination would be to eliminate such an unpredictable threat.'

'Why do _you _not say anything_ \- _when you have _all _of the student's welfare on your head?' Hubert responded mildly.

'He hasn't given me any reason for concern. He has been honest about his challenges...' Byleth shrugged.

'Hmm.' Hubert paused for a second. 'I guess in my case... I am charged with soliciting potential assets on behalf of Lady Edelgard... and much like you yourself, Jeritza _could_ be one. I am content to merely observe him for now.'

'That's cold.'

'Do you honestly expect anything else from me, Professor?' Hubert's smile was mocking. 'You have an unfortunate tendency to look for good intentions where there are none. I am sometimes amazed that you have survived for as long as you have.'

'And yet here you are seemingly looking out for me.' Byleth replied quietly.

'Once again... I am _only_ seeking to protect a possible asset and limit any scandal.' Hubert sniffed dismissively. 'My service to Lady Edelgard _demands_ that I address this matter with you.'

'Okay...' Byleth inclined her head to him. 'I will consider your words.' She agreed.

'You will?' It was Hubert's turn to look shocked.

'Of course.' Byleth nodded more vigorously. 'Your intellect and thoroughness cannot be denied, Hubert. I would be foolish to dismiss your advice out of hand.'

'Hmm. I was expecting you to become angry at being challenged, or at least confrontational and belligerent.' Hubert sighed. 'Instead, you are illustrating exactly what I just accused you of. Looking only for good in a person's intentions. Don't you think you were probably _right_ in the first place - that I may have a deeper agenda?'

Byleth shrugged. 'I am _sure_ that you probably do, but that doesn't change the fact your warning has merit. Whether or not _you_ wish for me to continue my friendship with Jeritza, I will ultimately choose my _own_ path, so anything you push is moot unless you can present a valid case to change my mind.'

There was a short silence.

'Perhaps the simple truth of the matter is that I am jealous that you have chosen to focus attention on another. Have you considered that?' Hubert suggested quietly, the hand that was still sat on her thigh, applying just a tiny amount of pressure.

'What?'

Hubert looked off into the distance, avoiding her gaze.

'Oh!' Byleth suddenly snorted a burst of pure amusement. 'Now I see! This is your promised attempt at revenge, isn't it?' She chuckled merrily. 'Not bad, Hubie! Not bad at all!'

'... And there you go _completely_ spoiling it...' Hubert grouched, turning back and poking her leg before retracting his hand with a smirk. 'Why must you insist on being so reasonable all the time?'

'I promise I was taken in for all of a second!' Byleth reassured him kindly.

'Pfft.' Hubert shook his head.

'It was a bit unbelievable though...' She assessed.

'I know... and yet I _am_ being genuine about you taking care, Professor' He added seriously. 'You _are _playing with fire with Jeritza, but I obviously know better than to try and sway your mind in any way. As you say... I am _not_ stupid.'

'You have definitely highlighted that I should be more aware, even if its just to avoid gossip.' Byleth noted.

'Ahh, well... I think that the horse may have already bolted on that one...'

'No... Really?' Byleth looked chagrined.

'Your students appear to have nothing better to do than to speculate wildly on your romantic aspirations.' Hubert nodded.

'Shit.'

'There is already a betting pool...' He added.

'Do I want to know..?'

'Heh.' Hubert smirked. 'Probably not.'

'Whose running it?' Byleth held up a hand as she considered. 'Claude...' She guessed.

'Of course.'

'Perhaps I should place a wager of my own.' Byleth suggested mischievously. 'Would you consider laying the bet for me, Hubert?'

'Oh, apologies, but I have _already_ made MY prediction.' Hubert grinned.

'Aww, go on! Please!' Byleth begged. 'Surely you can place more than just the one wager. It's not like I can do it myself...'

'You are suggesting using inside information to cheat the system... how utterly underhanded, and delicious!' Hubert's grin grew as Byleth took a gold from her pocket and pressed it into his palm. 'So then, who is it that _you_ are betting on entangling romantically Professor?' He asked a little too eagerly.

'Let me think...' Byleth pondered for a long moment. 'I want to stake _my_ gold on you Hubie..' She beamed evilly.

'Ah. Well, I guess I deserved _that_...' He sighed, handing her money back.

'Hey! I want to place that bet!' She laughed. 'Just think about it a moment... the odds that Claude would offer against _that_ ridiculous wager would be HUGE! Why... we could probably financially ruin the entire house of Reigan forever - and with just a little bit of tomfoolery... if we chose to of course!'

Hubert's eyes narrowed. 'How_ thoroughly_ despicable...' He said appreciatively. 'You know, I think I _might_ just love you after all...'

'Sneaky fun!' Byleth chuckled, raising her mug of tea in salute.

'You are a _very_ bad person!' Hubert grinned, clanking his own cup against hers. 'Perhaps it is Jeritza that needs to be warned about _you!_'

'Unfortunately, he seems to be well up to the challenge...' Byleth sighed.

~0~

'You are here late again!' Flayn spied Lysithea writing furiously at one of the desks in the library as she returned the books she had been working on.

'Oh... Hello General.' Lysithea looked up from her work and nodded her head to the other girl. 'I'm trying to get my homework out of the way so that I can use the weekend for private study.' She explained.

'Very admirable.' Flayn smiled. 'It's rather quiet in here at the moment, and you always look so focused that I am loath to interrupt you. I have been missing Linhardt quite honestly. I have no idea where he could have got to the last few days.'

'Now that you mention it, he _has _been absent a lot.' Lysithea put down her quill and stretched her screaming muscles, a frown creasing her brow at the sharp pain in her arms.'

'Are you alright?' Flayn immediately noted the look that fleeted across the girls face.

'Just some pulled muscles, I think.' Lysithea grouched. 'We had a session with Professor Byleth this afternoon... so it was physical. She is insistent that I learn some practical skills and don't just rely on my magic.' She added glumly.

'Would you let me help with the pain?' Flayn looked at her shyly. 'I so very rarely get the opportunity to use my healing skills. My brother is rather protective of my energy levels.'

'That's right. I heard that you were ill for a long time.' Lysithea cocked her head inquisitively. 'I didn't know you were skilled in healing, though. Do you have any reason magic as well?'

'Some.' Flayn smiled warmly. 'Nothing even remotely on a level with your ability of course!'

'I too suffer with my health.' Lysithea admitted. 'I wonder how much I could achieve if I was heartier and less prone to fatigue.'

'May I?' Flayn had edged closer.

'If you don't mind.' Lysithea agreed. 'I was expecting to be horribly sore in the morning. If that can be avoided, I would be grateful.'

'Of course.' Flayn reached out, then a small frown flitted across her features.

'Oh... Much better!' Lysithea moaned happily as the light touch of magic soothed her.

'You were not joking about your fatigue.' Flayn noted quietly. 'Have you seen Manuela recently Lysithea? Your body doesn't feel quite... right.'

Lysithea's look of surprise was almost comical. 'You picked that up from just the tiniest of heals?' She asked.

'I have a major crest of Cethleann.' Flayn told her. 'My innate abilities are really quite strong.'

'I see!' Lysithea looked down at her hands. 'My malady is not something that can be attended to with healing.' She said quietly.

'You are aware that...'

'I am dying.' Lysithea said bluntly. 'Yes.'

'I was _going_ to say that your body is fighting against itself in some way.' Flayn's brow creased. 'But I suppose your assessment is just as valid.'

There was another awkward silence.

'Can I rely on your discretion?' Lysithea finally asked.

'Of course.' Flayn nodded. 'You have the help that you require in place? Is there anything...'

'I'm fine.' Lysithea said quickly.

'Right.'

'Ah... my two favourite Scholars together!' Tomas had entered without either girl noticing his arrival. 'Look at you both so industrious...' He smiled a toothy reptilian smile.

'I was just finishing up.' Lysithea said faintly and began to stuff away her books and papers.

Flayn was frowning again. 'Since you are up here already perhaps you would care to join me for some tea, Lysithea?' She asked quickly.

'Oh, no... I'm planning on an early night...' Lysithea stood. 'You aren't staying here any longer, though are you?'

'I was just bringing back some books. I am going fishing tomorrow, so I wanted to get everything in order before I left for the day.' Flayn explained.

'If you have the time we could always go over your study plan for next week Flayn.' Tomas had sat down at the table and patted the seat next to him encouragingly.

'Actually, I think I _would_ like that drink... if it's okay with you.' Lysithea mumbled.

'Do you mind Tomas?' Flayn asked politely.

'Not at all. You young people should have some fun while you still can.' Tomas looked amused. 'I will even put your books away for you Flayn.' He added graciously.

'Thank you.' Flayn smiled at him, then took hold of Lysithea's arm and walked with her out of the door.

Lysithea was silent as the girls walked together to the stairs.

'_Will _you join me for a drink?' Flayn asked. 'You are quite obviously troubled.'

'The old man merely puts me ill at ease.' Lysithea muttered.

'I noticed that as soon as he entered.' Flayn admitted. 'Come on, let's go and eat some cake and have a chat. It will be fun!' She offered.

Lysithea looked trapped. 'I don't want to take up your time. I am sure you have much better things to do.' She mumbled.

'None at all.' Flayn said firmly. 'You look like you could do with a hot beverage and a decent amount of sugar, and I am completely free of any obligations... as per usual.'

'I am not good at getting to know people.' Lysithea said shortly. 'It seems kind of pointless, given my predicament.' She added belligerently.

'It's not like I'm asking you to marry me...' Flayn giggled linking arms with the mage. 'We can just eat some cake and talk about magic for a while.'

'Why?' Lysithea asked although she sounded confused now. 'You don't have to pity me, you know.'

'You might not feel the need for friends Lysithea, but I do!' Flayn commented. 'It's lonely being recently recuperated and under the glare of an overprotective brother.'

'Well... I suppose that a _bit_ of cake couldn't hurt.' Lysithea decided quietly.

'That's the spirit!' Flayn beamed.


	130. The Breakfast Club

The morning of the first real birthday that Byleth had ever known began by awaking into early morning darkness, aware that the excursion her father had planned would set out at first light.

'You are sleeping extremely deeply at the moment.' Jeritza noted making her startle alarmedly. 'I admit, I even checked to make sure you were still breathing. Your lack of a heartbeat is somewhat disconcerting in that kind of situation, you know...' He was sat at her table, breakfast already laid out and a pot of tea steeping aromatically.

'Urghh...' Byleth's mind was too foggy from for coherent speech. Sothis was still slumbering heavily in her mind.

'I don't believe such inertness is your usual state...' Jeritza continued conversationally as he came around the table to pull out a chair for her and pour her tea. 'I doubt that complacency in your surroundings is the issue either. I can only conclude that the problem you have been seeking control over is the reasoning behind it. Um... Byleth... what are you doing?' He looked at her perplexedly as she pinched at the skin of her arm hard.

'I _think _I'm still sleeping...' She mumbled, mostly to herself. 'Somehow, I appear to be dreaming myself into the opening chapter of one of my romance novels...' She stopped pinching and blushed heavily as her mind took her straight to the usual conclusion of such story scenarios.'

Jeritza snorted an amused laugh and handed her a blood-red rose. 'It is your birthday, is it not?' He chuckled.

'So Myles tells me...'

'Then this is a day for being spoiled.' Jeritza said firmly, planting a kiss to the top of her head and then seating himself opposite her and resting his elbows on the table, propping his chin on his hands to observe her unashamedly.

Byleth took a few moments to run through the calming exercises that Jeritza had imparted on their last evening together. Once she had her runaway thoughts and her flush under better control, she managed to meet his thoroughly entertained gaze.

'You are definitely enjoying yourself _way_ too much for my liking.' She grouched. 'Why are you even here?' She added, picking up her knife and cutting into the sausages on her plate with gusto.

'Now, now...my intentions are purely honourable.' Jeritza chided affectionately. 'I am_ here_ because you are simply a nightmare to provide an appropriate gift for. You have no interest in jewels or adornments, you have no particular passion in weaponry beyond their use as a tool, and you eat every foodstuff with the same level of regard whatever it happens to be. Therefore I reached the conclusion that the _only_ worthwhile offering I could make as a homage to your birth was myself...'

Byleth half-choked on her mouthful of meat.

'I am at your service entirely Byleth. You may use me as you will.' He grinned.

'Y... y... you know I'm going out on a fishing trip, right?' She stuttered weakly.

'Of course!' Jeritza laughed. 'What? You think I'd make so foolish an offer if I thought you'd actually be here _all day_ to abuse it? Providing you breakfast and later-on your supper is pretty much the limit to my largess - no matter _how_ fond of you I am...'

Byleth shook her head hard. 'You are going to be the death of me...' She muttered, uncomfortably aware how heavy her breath was coming.

'No...' A sudden sadness fleeted across Jeritza's face. 'Your demise would only ever be lauded by _him_... never me.'

'I didn't mean...'

Jeritza waved a hand to ward off her words. 'I am sure you are aware that my offering is not without its personal limitations.' He said quietly. 'I must maintain my own control just as rigidly as you are attempting to manage yours. Moreso, in fact, for if _I _were tosuccumb to any intensity of desire, I would assuredly unleash the monster within. Neither of us wants that.'

'_Well __**that's**__ depressing.'_ Sothis yawned_. 'Guess you will have to look elsewhere____for some decent physical relief then darling...'_ She added smugly.

'We will _both_ ably manage our control...' Byleth reassured gently, although the mental slap she sent toward Sothis was anything but.

'Of course!' Jeritza's smile returned. 'I wouldn't _be_ here if I didn't know that. Now you need to eat up quickly. Myles insisted that I have you out at the rookery in thirty minutes from now.'

'Ah, I see.' Byleth groaned. 'I was wondering how you knew everything about today when I have been trying to keep my birthday as low profile as possible. My _brother_ is the traitor!'

'It was Myles who sought me out yesterday.' Jeritza nodded. 'He was insistent that you would be pleased by my company. Mercedes had already suggested the same.'

'Perhaps we should be wondering if our siblings are conspiring...' Byleth grumbled.

'I don't mind, though...' Jeritza admitted.

'No, they weren't _wrong_ in their assessment...' Byleth agreed shyly.

'Well then... good.' Jeritza took hold of her hand and squeezed it. 'I will take the breakfast things back to the kitchen while you dress, then I'll walk you over to meet your party.' He grinned broadly. 'I understand you have never flown on a Wyvern before. I wonder if your breakfast will make a reappearance when you do... all over Seteth...'

'Mean!'

'Hmph. If that man _has_ to hold you, then I'd prefer it if you covered him in vomit rather than allow your distraction to be topmost in your thoughts!' Jeritza admitted.

Byleth's blush was back... she was beginning to get tired of the blood rushing to her cheeks so quickly.

'Jealous Jeritza?' She challenged, trying to cover her fluster as she stood and headed towards her wardrobe.

'Yes!' Jeritza declared, racing to grab her into a hug that lifted her entirely of her feet. 'Mine!'

'Do you _want _me to kick your arse?' She groaned.

'Isuppose I _could_ let you... It_ is_ your birthday, after all...'

'Put me down. Now!' Byleth ordered imperiously. 'Oh... and since you have decided to do my bidding today, I expect you to be wearing a maid's outfit when you serve me supper this evening. With your hair tied up into cute little plaits...' She added with a smirk.

'You realise if you throw down a gauntlet... I _am_ rather competitive...' Jeritza put her gently back on her feet and eyed her speculatively. 'Be careful what you wish for...'

'I was absolutely joking!' She squeaked in alarm.

'We'll see...' Jeritza chuckled, gathering up the plates and throwing some leftover sausage to Colin. 'Hurry up now... I'll be back in a moment!'

Byleth dressed quickly, and the sun was only just beginning to turn the sky a beautiful pink hue when Jeritza took her by the hand and escorted her to the rookery, where Myles was waiting for them by the entrance.

'You made it right on time!' Myles clapped Jeritza on the shoulder warmly, then caught his sister in a massive bearhug. 'Happy birthday sis!' He grinned.

'I'll take my leave then.' Jeritza bowed to them both and lifted Byleth's hand to press his lips to her knuckles. 'I want your fish-heads...' He reminded her.

'I hope that's not going to be my supper...'

Jeritza chuckled. 'Have a good time. I'll be here, awaiting your return.' He promised before sauntering away with a cheery wave.

'So, I'm guessing that you wagered _your_ gold on Jeritza then...' Byleth commented as she walked with Myles to the yard where the others were waiting with their mounts.'

'Well, duh! I had the insight of your little chess-night to base _my_ bet on.' Myles smirked. 'Although I do believe that talking him into bringing you breakfast this morning was a stroke of genius on my part!' He added merrily.

'Donkey!' Byleth accused affectionately poking his shoulder. 'It's becoming hard to know if Jeritza's attention is actually genuine at all, considering that he is being bullied into submission by both Mercedes and you as well!'

'You're kidding, right? He's totally smitten!' Myles threw an arm around her shoulders. 'You didn't know him the first year he was here. Never said a word to anyone, definitely never saw him even attempt an expression other than disdain.'

'There you are!' Flayn came running up excitedly, dressed informally in loose trousers and tunic and wearing a large beaming smile. 'Happy birthday Byleth.' She flung herself into the Professor's arms, squeezing her tight. 'We are all ready to fly... come on! Hurry!' she added once she was done. 'You haven't met my Pegasus yet have you?' Flayn continued babbling excitedly as she led the siblings into the yard to where three beasts, Jeralt and Seteth were awaiting them.

'Who is doing the actual flying?' Byleth questioned, looking at the mounts in confusion.

'You didn't know that I fly then, I guess.' Myles grinned. 'I'm gonna be transporting our Da. Won't _that _be fun!'

'Yeah, I'm so looking forward to it.' Jeralt grouched, giving Byleth an enthusiastic ruffle on the head. 'Not used to _this_ at all...' He muttered when she pushed his hand away and hugged him instead.

'You can travel with me if you prefer Jeralt!' Seteth offered. 'My mount might struggle under the weight of your fat arse though.'

'Brother!' Flayn's hand had flown to her mouth in shock, but she was giggling through her fingers. 'I swear that Sir Jeralt brings out quite the worst in you!' She accused.

'If you go with Seteth than I can carry By...' Myles agreed eagerly. 'Show her how a Wyvern _should_ be ridden!'

'I agree.' Byleth smirked. 'Jeritza did point out I'd likely puke up the rather heavy breakfast he provided since it's my first flight. If I'm gonna be sick on anyone – my choice would obviously be my brother!'

'Jeritza provided you breakfast?' Jeralt's brow had raised.

'Of course...' Myles was laughing. 'Who the hell did _you_ waste your gold wagering on?' He queried

'You _didn't!_' Byleth groaned disappointedly at her father.

'Err... Of course not!' Jeralt agreed just a little too quickly.

'I know where he laid his money...' Flayn piped up wickedly... 'We pooled our resources...'

'Err... What am I missing?' Seteth looked confused.

'Nothing!' Byleth replied firmly. 'They are just being mean to me is all.'

'That is _not_ allowed on your birthday.' Seteth declared firmly. 'If you want to go with Myles, I'm sure my mount will manage lard arse over there...' He pulled Byleth into a quick hug.

'Aww... come with me sis...' Myles smirked.

'_Seteth!'_ Sothis voted.

'Me?' Seteth looked even more confused.

Flayn giggled. 'Just ride with my brother, Byleth. If you decide you wish to take up flying he will be the one assessing you after all.'

'An excellent point!' Jeralt encouraged.

'Cheaters...' Myles moaned under his breath.

They took to the skies together, Jeralts loud complaints about Myles's driving audible even given the distance between them. Byleth found the initial ascent to be stomach-churning, but between Seteth's firm grip around her waist and the newness of the experience, she was able to hold onto her panic and reflexes. Once they levelled out at just below the cloud level, her mind was soaring along with the graceful motion of their mount. She leaned herself as far forward as she could manage to take in the magnificent sight around her.

'All good?' Seteth asked as she whooped in pure delight.

'Wonderful!' She agreed heartily. 'Look at how fast the ground below us is being eaten up!' She exclaimed in wonder.

Seteth chuckled. 'I should have guessed that you wouldn't be afraid.'

'Oh. I'm actually quite terrified!' Byleth turned her head slightly to grin at him. 'Only a bloody fool wouldn't be scared when they have no experience in such an extreme situation. If something goes wrong, _you_ have a wealth of knowledge and skill to draw upon which I lack completely!'

'True of course.' Seteth agreed.

'I can enjoy it though because I trust in you... just be aware I will be cursing your name in at least four different languages if I end up plummeting to the earth...'

The arm around her waist tightened. 'Now you have made _me _nervous!' He groaned. Byleth's merry laugher was lost to the wind.

The journey seemed to take no time at all. The location that Jeralt had picked was a green and vibrant plateau surrounded by towering rocky outcrops and a breathtaking waterfall that pounded down into a large pool of vibrant blue. The river moved on from their location winding downwards for as far as the eye could see.

'_We have been here before with Jeralt.'_ Sothis observed although she seemed distant, much less stable in Byleth's head. _'Do you remember it, child? He appears to be looking at you as if he is hoping for your memory.'_

'_I don't.' _Byleth admitted sadly.

'_Pretend you do.' _Sothis demanded.

Byleth smiled shyly at her father. 'We have been here before I think...'

Jeralt's face burst into a happy smile. 'You remember?' He laughed.

'_Oh...'_ Sothis also started to chuckle_. 'He brought you here for the fishing, but he annoyed you, and you pushed him into the river. It was the first time he remembers any proper emotion from you!'_

Byleth raised her brow. 'Fancy going swimming again, old man?' She queried.

Jeralt chortled, and this time it was him that drew her into a hug. 'I know better than to challenge your fishing skills these days kiddo.' He promised.

'Well, you know... for old times sake?' Byleth was mentally gauging the distance to the water's edge.

'Don't you bloody dare you hellcat!'

'Do it!' Flayn was dancing and clapping.

'Traitor!' Jeralt accused, sitting himself firmly down on the ground and crossing his arms sullenly.

'I'll only manage it if I do it unawares...' Byleth commented to Flayn.

'Well, I am going swimming!' Flayn declared. 'C'mon Myles.' She insisted.

'Let's get the rods set up first.' Seteth had been fastidiously unpacking their supplies from the mounts before allowing them to fly away together as a trio.

'We'll need a spot a bit further down the river.' Jeralt grunted, keeping a suspicious eye on Byleth who was still grinning at him. 'If I get even the slightest bit wet – you aren't getting your present.' He threatened.

'I'll get you an extra one to make up for it.' Seteth promised her.

'Seteth... Whose side are you on?' Jeralt demanded.

'Guess.' Seteth grinned.

'_Thanks, Sothis.'_ Byleth's thoughts turned inward.

'_It seemed to mean a lot to Jeralt that you remembered.'_ Sothis sounded thoughtful_. 'You forget that he is the closest thing I have ever had to a father too. It pleases me to see him so happy and relaxed for a change.'_

'_You seem to be growing quite distant in my mind.' _Byleth noted regretfully._ 'It's been noticeable since we left the Monastery.'_

'_Yes... I believe we were correct in assuming that the place itself intensifies our connection. It is reassuring to know that you can take a break from the power of our joining if you need to... simply by putting some miles between us and the nexus of faith.' _Sothis sighed._ 'I, however, am feeling terribly tired. I did want to enjoy this day as much as you, but I think I will sleep now.'_

'_Don't worry, I will provide all the memories of today then. When we go home.' _Byleth promised.

'_I don't trust you in the slightest to share ALL of the juicy gossip or a proper telling of your own idiot actions.'_ Sothis accused.

'_I'm praying there won't be any!'_ Byleth laughed.


	131. The Gathering

Dorothea was beginning to regret her offer to ensure that all of the messages for the Professor were collected ready to be added in the student's tea-chest gift. Since it was Saturday, people were spread out everywhere across the Monastery and tracking them all down was proving to be a trial.

'If only _everyone_ were as reliable as you, dear!' Dorothea moaned to Dedue, when the Duscur man found _her_ instead, providing not only the flowers with which to adorn Byleth's room but also his and Ashe's notes. 'I _swear_ my feet will be nothing more than bleeding stumps before I am done!'

'I am sure the others would seek you out themselves if you gave them a bit of time.' Dedue advised kindly. 'Nobody wants to miss out on the opportunity to do something nice for the Professor after all.'

'While that is undoubtedly true, it doesn't automatically mean that their time management skills are up to the task.' Dorothea grouched. 'I have reminded Felix twice now, and he _still_ hasn't got a single line down on paper.'

Dedue chuckled. 'I would likely not have been quite so timely either were it not for the fact I am accompanying Ashe down to the village for tea with his siblings.'

'How lovely! Those children are quite the cuties aren't they...' Dorothea beamed at the big man. 'I suppose we still being required to pair up if we venture outside the Monastery then?' She added. 'I haven't had a reason to leave the grounds for a few weeks now, so it hasn't come up for me...'

Dedue nodded seriously. 'There have been numerous sightings of the so-called Death Knight in the local area.' He murmured. 'He has managed to elude our own Knight's quite effectively, which is causing no end of consternation on their part. It is simple wisdom to be on guard and support each other.'

'Well, Ashe couldn't hope for a better companion to scare off a mean, scary bully.' Dorothea patted Dedue on the arm. 'Perhaps I will look you up too, the next time I wish to take an excursion.'

'I believe there are numerous young Knights who would fight for the opportunity of protecting you.' Dedue looked amused. 'It would be a shame to disappoint them all.'

'Stop it now, you'll make me blush!' Dorothea laughed. 'By the way, if you see Dimitri, could you _please_ put some pressure on to finish his message. I am a little surprised to have to chase him for it actually. He is usually dependable!'

'Between the two of us, His Highness is having some trouble in composing his missive...' Dedue said stoically although his eyes were twinkling. 'I have counted at least twenty attempts that he has so far discarded.'

'Oh! How utterly adorable!' Dorothea chuckled. 'Perhaps I should have wagered on _him_ then if his feelings lie that way... after all, who could refuse so perfect a little princeling!' She observed with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

'My loyalty did compel me to place _my_ gold on his budding infatuation...' Dedue noted. 'You?'

'Mercedes...' Dorothea's eyes flashed wickedly.

'Huh. An interesting choice.'

'Look at _us_ gossiping like old women!' Dorothea smiled, then laughed loudly when Dedue coloured in embarrassment. 'Don't take it like that Dedue!' She chided him merrily. 'It is so _good _to shoot the breeze with someone possessed of a bit of maturity for a change. I _do_ have Ferdinand and Caspar to contend with on a daily basis after all...' She added with an exasperated roll of the eyes.

'Nonetheless, I must get on. Ashe is awaiting me, and as you have observed, I do like to be reliable.' Dedue bowed quickly and turned, almost running in his desire to extract himself.

'I am definitely losing it...' Dorothea murmured to herself watching the big man flee in consternation.

The one person that Dorothea knew she would have no problem in locating was Bernadetta who she decided to call upon next. True to form when she knocked at the reclusive woman's door, it was slowly opened, and Dorothea was pulled inside - the door slamming shut again as soon as it was possible. What Dorothea _wasn't_ expecting was for Claude to be lounging in one of the chairs by the hearth, a pair of knitting needles in his hands and a concentrated frown on his face.

'You_ knit_ Claude?' Dorothea sounded so astonished that Bernadetta giggled.

'Apparently not very well...' Claude grumbled casting a glance at Bernadetta who grinned back at him. He threw down the monstrosity that he had been working on and sighed. 'We were actually just about to come and find you. Here...' He handed over his completed envelope while Bernadetta fussed about getting together a handmade Colin'esque plushie and her own note to add to the stock.

'Do you need me to unlock Teach's door?' Claude inquired once Dorothea had stashed the items in her bag, noting that it was already bulging at the seams. 'Bernie and I have some reconnaissance we need to do this afternoon, so if you want to take advantage of my more dubious services, it will have to be now.'

'Might as well.' Dorothea nodded. 'I am nowhere near getting everyone's contributions together yet, but at least that would mean I won't have to carry around what I _have_ gathered. I left the flower's outside her door too. Hilda's assured me that she is pretty much done with the box already, so things are coming together exactly as planned.'

'Any idea when the Professor will be back from fishing?' Bernadetta asked as they made their way towards Byleth's room. 'They left _really _early this morning if the time that Jeritza delivered her breakfast is anything to go by.'

'Jeritza?' Claude groaned.

'Mhmm.'

'Damn.' He lamented morosely.

'There surely isn't _that_ many who would have wagered on the weaponsmaster?' Dorthea asked in surprise.

'I did.' Bernadetta said smugly. 'I considered betting on Dedue, but that might have just been wishful thinking on my part... Two of my favorite people together and in love...' She sighed lustily.

'Hey, aren't _I_ one of your favourite people?' Claude moaned.

'Maybe...' Bernadetta blushed.

'So has there been any gossip-worthy betting?' Dorothea smirked as Claude bent to work swiftly and competently on the lock of Byleth's door.

'It would be completely bad form to reveal the wagers of my punters.' Claude admonished severely. 'Although...' He looked up at her with a wink. 'Lady Catherine bet on _Rhea_ of all people. Sour grapes on her part I reckon... pure jealousy!'

'Honestly kids... is your teacher's love-life really _that_ interesting a subject to you all? Academy training must be dreadfully dull if it is!' A new voice drawled behind them.

'Hey there Yuri, what are _you_ doing out in the sun?' Claude straightened up and grinned at the Abyssian. 'Did they let you out for good behaviour?'

'Very droll...' Yuri grinned back. 'Hello Bernadetta...' He added softly, and a tiny frown crossed his face when she yelped and dived behind Claude.

'Well now...' Dorothea purred taking a long, lingering look up and down the newcomer. 'Aren't _you_ quite the pretty one!'

'As I live and breath... it can't be!' Yuri smiled handsomely back at her and took her hand to his lips in a single fluid motion. 'Dorothea Arnault, the Mystical Songbird and undoubtedly the most beautiful songstress to ever grace the Mittelfrank Opera's stage...'

'Don't let Manuela hear you say that...' Dorothea smiled graciously. 'Do I know you?' She inquired. 'You look somewhat familiar, but I am sure I would remember so charming an individual if we had ever been properly introduced.'

'That's Yuri.' Claude interjected helpfully. 'The door is open, so Bernie and I will get to our mission and leave you two to flirt outrageously on your own time.' He winked again at Dorothea who giggled prettily. 'By the way Yuri, I'm organising a feast for my birthday on Tuesday evening. You want to come along with the other Wolves?' He offered.

'I'll ask them.' Yuri inclined his head.

'Great, be good if you can make it! I guess I'll catch you later then. Bernie? You ready?' Claude offered the cowering girl his arm. She nodded sharply in reply and grabbed onto him, pulling him away firmly.

Dorothea watched them depart for a second then cast a covert glance at Yuri who was also following their retreat with a reflective, but veiled expression. Without a word, she pushed her way into Byleth's room and was unsurprised when Yuri immediately followed her.

'Breaking and entering?' He questioned lightly.

'This is our Professor's room.' Dorothea murmured vaguely as she laid down her bag and started to unload the contents.

'Huh. Would that be Byleth then?'

'It would. You know her?' Dorothea paused what she was doing to look at him shrewdly. 'You never answered my earlier question by the way.' She pointed out determinedly. 'Who _exactly_ are you?'

'You don't pull any punches, do you?' Yuri took a seat on the edge of the bed. 'I like that.'

'And _I _like to know who I'm dealing with.' Dorothea's voice had taken a harder edge at his continued obfuscation.

'You will have probably seen me around the Opera House in Enbarr.' Yuri's eyes never left her searching gaze. 'I have seen _you_ perform more times than I can even remember.' He added.

Dorothea appraised him again carefully taking in his shaded eyes and coloured lips, but especially his languid and relaxed confidence. 'I suppose you were a professional then.' She threw out at him, but without rancour.

'You are as astute as you are beautiful.' Yuri inclined his head mockingly. 'You never failed to leave quite a crowd of broken hearts, and bruised noble ego's in your wake pretty bird... rich pickings for the likes of me.'

Dorothea noticeably relaxed. 'So what are you doing here, Yurikins?' She inquired as she went back to her task of unloading her goods.

'Yurikins?' His brow raised but Dorothea just smirked annoyingly at him. 'I could ask the same question of you.' He challenged belligerently.

'In my case, it's an easy one to answer. I am seeking a husband.'

'Preying on the noble brats hey?' Yuri's sarcastic tone was dripping with amusement.

'Hardly...' Dorothea sniffed, her face cold. 'A knight perhaps, or an established guard at the very least. You have avoided my question yet again.' She accused.

'Unintentionally.' Yuri lied easily. 'I happen to find myself under the care of the Church at the moment, along with a couple of friends. I have just come from a meeting with the Lady Rhea and have secured an agreement that we can join in with some of the classes at the Academy.' He smiled at her barely concealed surprise. 'I believe we can thank your Professor for kindly interceding on our behalf.' He added.

'Well, _that_ sounds just like her...' Dorothea grunted. 'What house are you planning on joining?'

'It will be a fluid arrangement.' Yuri dragged his gaze from the songstress and was now looking around Byleth's room in apparent interest. 'This week coming up, I understand that all of the houses will be joining together in their lesson time to begin preparations for their defensive duties during the Rite of Rebirth and that the normal schedule will be disrupted. After that... I guess we will see how things go as to how we will proceed.'

'Hmm... I'm sure _that_ is going to please Eddie and Hubie no end.' Dorothea muttered.

'What are you doing in here?' Yuri suddenly asked, waving a hand at the packages that Dorothea was arranging.

'Oh... It's Byleth's birthday.' Dorothea finally cracked a small smile. 'She is actually pretty shy... for someone who can kill a man three times her size with one arm tied behind her back. While she would undoubtedly be uncomfortable with any direct attention being made - we still wanted to honour her and the day so we conspired to leave gifts here, so she doesn't have to face us all directly.'

'Cute.' Yuri smiled back, tentatively. 'I've previously met Lady Edelgard and Hubert by the way.' He told her, again amused by Dorothea's look of surprise at the revelation. 'I was seeking them out when I spied you, and my curiosity drove me over. I am planning to have a word with all of the house leaders, now that Rhea has decided to allow our inclusion in the Academy.'

'Interesting.' Dorothea said thoughtfully. 'Well, I need to hunt down Edie myself and get hold of her contribution to the Professor... so I suppose you could come along with me once I'm done here.'

'Out of the goodness of your heart or because you want to nosey in on her reaction?' Yuri smirked.

'Whatever...' Dorothea waved his question off dismissively. 'You _did_ just miss out on talking with Claude, you realise.'

'Mmm. I couldn't help but note that Bernadetta is fearful of me.' Yuri said quietly. 'I didn't really wish to subject her to my company for any longer than necessary. I can catch Claude another time.'

'I wouldn't take it personally.' Dorothea indicated that she was done and for Yuri to follow her. 'Bernie is wary of _any_ strangers... actually she is wary of most people, friend or foe.'

'She seems to have a good amount of support on her side though.' Yuri observed softly as he exited by Dorothea's side.

'Well, obviously.' Dorothea bit out at him. 'Bernadetta is quite possibly the sweetest of souls you could ever hope to meet and brave with it too. Despite whatever trauma she suffered to leave her as anxious as she is, she has not allowed it to completely destroy her spirit. I can't think of anyone who would even _dream_ of treating her unkindly.' Suddenly she chuckled, taking her companion entirely by surprise. 'Of course, if anyone _did _try to mess with her, they would have to answer to the Professor, and _she_ would likely destroy them.'

'Byleth is protective then?' Yuri asked lightly.

'To all of us.' Dorothea agreed. 'That will likely extend to you too - if you are to become one of her students.'

'I seriously doubt it.' Yuri remarked blandly. 'She doesn't appear to think very much of me so far.'

Dorothea laughed loudly. 'Did you perhaps attempt to _charm_ her Yurikins?'

'Maybe...'

Dorothea patted him on the shoulder. 'Poor lad...' She commiserated gleefully. 'That would _never_ work.' She explained. 'You are going to have to forget every lesson in seduction you have ever learned and try a bit of honesty instead - then you _might_ get somewhat further!'

'Oh, is that all?' Yuri grouched.

'My word... This is going to be so much _fun _to watch!' Dorothea giggled.


	132. Splash!

Flayn not only loved _to_ fish, and eat fish – it turned out that she also swam like a fish too. Myles was astonished by how long the tiny green-haired girl was able to stay underwater and the distance she could travel in a very short time. Unfortunately, her level of skill was proving to mean nothing but trouble for him. One minute he was lazily floating on his back, gazing up at the almost cloudless sky in peaceful contentment and then the next he was choking and spluttering as his personal nemesis dragged him under the water in an explosion of strength and energy that quite belied her size.

'Either your da or my da is gonna tan my hide if you keep this up.' Myles complained when the fourth or maybe the fifth assault he suffered cumulated in Flayn clinging tightly around his neck and refusing to let go.

'I hardly think so.' Flayn retorted smugly. 'Your father thoroughly approves of the idea of you courting me...' Myles choked a little at that. '... And my _brother_ is far too busy making puppy-eyes at Byleth to even notice what we are getting up to!'

'_We_ aren't getting up to anything...' Myles pointed out in exasperation. '_You_ are...' Her hands were beginning to wander across his chest... again.

'You are_ such_ a prude!' Flayn giggled letting go of him and launching herself backwards into the water to float happily on its surface.

Myles heaved a sigh of relief and glanced over covertly to where Seteth, Jeralt and Byleth were fishing – fully expecting Seteth to be thundering towards him with a faceful of murderous intent. Of course, as usual, Flayn turned out to be entirely correct in her observation. Seteth _was _sufficiently distracted, obviously deeply invested in his conversation with Byleth. The two of them were comfortably reclined a little way away from Jeralt who had also cast his line but appeared to be snoozing in the shade of the tree.

'_See!_' Flayn asserted. 'We could be getting up to _anything,_ and Seteth wouldn't bat an eyelid...' There was definitely a demand in the undertone of her words.

'I wonder why Byleth hasn't come and joined _us_...' Myles mused -choosing to completely ignore Flayn's outrageous flirt.

Flayn sighed heavily at being denied but paddled to his side and looked out over to the others thoughtfully.

'Byleth told _me_ that dipping in a river is an activity that's only meant for the purpose of washing oneself.' She replied seriously. 'I don't think she ever got the opportunity to to do many things with just the intention of having fun.'

'Huh. She said that?' Myles looked wistful. 'You are probably right, flower. There can't have been much time for good honest play while living on the road.'

Flayn slipped her hand into his consolingly. 'Maybe we could do something about that.' She suggested. '... Since you seem intent on wasting this opportunity for romping with _me_ anyway!'

'It's your own fault, you know!' Myles suddenly grinned, staring down at her with a wicked glint in his eye.

'My fault? Well, excuse me, Mr Responsible, but I _believe_ I have been almost shameful in my attempts to entice you!' Flayn sniffed.

'Mhmm. You sure have...' Myles' beam broadened. 'Trouble is, if I _were_ to start manhandling you, then _you_ would start with the girly squealing. Can hardly keep things on the low-down with your banshee wailing bringing attention...'

'I do _not_ squeal! How very rude!' Flayn said crossly.

'Oh, no?' Myles' brow raised at her.

'No!' She said firmly.

Myles launched himself at her, grabbing for her legs to unbalance her and pull her down under the surface. Immediately Flayn erupted into loud and high-pitched giggles before they were drowned out by the water rushing over her head.

When the two of them came up for air, not only was Jeralt sitting up, fully awake with a shit-eating grin on his face, but Seteth was being physically restrained by Byleth, who was holding onto his arm and whispering something soothing into his ear.

'I am _so _very_ very_ dead...' Myles smirked at Flayn who was still wrapped around him tightly. 'Look's like you're going need to find yourself a _new _schmuck to torment, flower... Once Seteth has finished with me!'

'Oh, I don't know...' Flayn chirped merrily. 'Byleth appears to have him _well _in hand once again. A _fine_ result all round to my mind!' She added in satisfaction, ruffling Myles' hair affectionately and then kicking at his shins to topple him again.

'You are an_ insatiable_ woman.' Myles groaned as he found himself being dunked for what had to be the umpteenth time.

.

'Not even a _tiny_ bit of violence?' Seteth moaned miserably, finally managing to tear his gaze from his daughter and back to the beautiful pools of warm blue that were regarding him calmly.

'I've only just discovered my brother, Seteth... I'd appreciate having him around for just a little while longer.' Byleth smiled. 'Besides...' She added, moving closer to his ear conspiratorially 'I think you'll find that Flayn is absolutely the one to blame for their horseplay. She has been goading him the entire time that they have been in the water.'

'I don't doubt it in the slightest.' Seteth sighed and turned to check the stability of his fishing rod before settling himself back down into a marginally more relaxed stance.

'It should also be considered that as long as Flayn is distracted by Myles... she _isn't_ being distracted by anyone less honourable...'

'True.' Seteth agreed. 'I'm afraid you must think me ridiculously possessive.' He sighed again.

'Oh, yes... You really are quite terrible!' She agreed with a chuckle. 'How _awful _it is_, _that you care so much for your daughter and her happiness...'

'And her safety...' Seteth mumbled.

'I do believe that Myles's affection is entirely genuine.' Byleth consoled him patiently. 'I know that he would die before he'd allow for any harm to come to your daughter.'

'I do appreciate that. I really do.' Seteth agreed, looking away into the distance blankly. 'I once felt the very much same way about the woman I married, and yet... here I sit alive and well, having failed to protect her when she needed me the most.'

Byleth exhaled a small hiss of dismay and reached out carefully to cover his hand with her own.

Seteth sat up sharply. 'My apologies Byleth...' He said quickly. 'Such thoughts should _not_ be invading our conversation – especially not on your birthday of all days. Please... Forgive me! I fear that I find you rather too easy to talk to...'

Byleth didn't reply at once. She drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them defensively as she gazed out over the river.

'Byleth?' Seteth seemed perturbed by her lack of a response.

'Sothis is very distant right now.' Byleth turned her head to the side so that she could look directly at her companion. 'She sleeps deeply... and as far from the Monastery as we are, just hosting her is eating up at my emotions. Now that I am aware of it... I can almost feel it happening.'

'Is it a relief or...?'

'In a way, yes.' Byleth nodded. 'The distraction of the past week has been challenging. Yet I wish that I had her close right now so that I could maybe find the right thing to say to you.'

'You don't need to say anything Byleth... I spoke out of turn and...'

'Please!' Byleth held up a hand. 'I can't pretend that I have ever known the depth of care that you have given. My father is the singular most important person in my life, and yet it is only recently that I have enjoyed any true closeness to him. It is not his fault...' She smiled sadly in Jeralts direction. 'I had no feeling to give, not even concern for his wellbeing.'

'Your situation is completely unique, child.' Seteth murmured compassionately.

'Yes.' She nodded. 'Suddenly having to deal with new and unnamable emotions, worrying about whether I am capable of effectively teaching my students and keep them safe - even learning how very nice just being hugged is... has been... hard.

'I understand...'

'I know you do.' Byleth smiled softly at him. 'It would have been impossible for me to manage, to keep even a _shred_ of my sanity if you had not given me a chance Seteth. I was lumbered on you, against your better judgement – and instead of rallying against that unfairness, you have given me your time and your kindness, without asking anything in return.'

Seteth cleared his throat as if to speak, but nothing came.

'Point is... I don't want us to keep on with this politely apologising to each other for things that simply don't matter.' Byleth said firmly. 'I know that I'm a pain in your arse... and I have little to offer you in terms of understanding or wisdom... but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try.'

'I see.'

'My inclination right now is to apologise in case I have stepped over the line...' Byleth chuckled quietly.. 'I'm not going to though!' She added, staring at him belligerently.

'I'm glad to hear it.' Seteth reached towards her hesitantly to caress back a wisp of hair that had fallen across her brow, his fingers lingering on her cheek tenderly. 'Byleth... I find myself...'

'Whoop's sorry to interrupt!' Myles was suddenly roughly pushing his way between the two of them and scooping Byleth up in his arms. 'Byleth has a hot date with the river right about... err... now!' He exclaimed and took off at a fast run towards the water's edge.

'Don't you bloody dare!' Byleth demanded, beating at her brother's chest with her fists.

'Sorry sis... gotta be done!' Myles was grinning like a loon. 'You looked like you needed to cool off anyway...' He added evilly.

'Seriously? And after I prevented you from taking a beating too...' Byleth yelped as Myles took an enormous leap off the edge of the bank, and flew towards the water, not relinquishing his hold in the slightest.

'We are going to have some fun now!' Myles demanded - finally letting go of her once they'd resurfaced from his bomb.

'You think..?' Byleth was on him immediately wrestling with him hard, her tackles fierce. 'Prepare to hurt!' She laughed loudly.

'Myles is making an unexpectedly good showing of himself.' Seteth remarked to Jeralt as the siblings tussled for supremacy in the water. 'When I looked up his record, he _did _have excellent scores across the board in combat and weapon skills, but I didn't expect him to stand a chance against Byleth. Do you think she is pulling her punches?'

'She ain't.' Jeralt was looking thoughtful. 'Her own surprise at his skill is showing in her moves... look... she is far warier now...'

'Have they ever actually sparred before?'

'I don't reckon so...' Jeralt finally grinned. 'Chip of the old block that lad!' He smirked.

Flayn has wisely exited the water, moving away from the epic battle taking place but bouncing excitedly as the competition continued.

'I'll start on getting our fish cooked.' Seteth offered. 'We are already past noon... I am sure those two will be ravenous after expending all that energy.'

'Yeah. Reckon we should leave them to it. They'll wear themselves out soon enough.' Jeralt chuckled.

'I'm tempted to go and join them...' Flayn began, but Seteth put a hand firmly on her shoulder.

'Let them be. It's their first birthday together.' He insisted.

'Course one might end up killing the other... so it might also be their last birthday together!' Jeralt laughed.

.

It was the heavenly smell of cooking fish that finally tempted the twins from their play. They crawled out of the water, still beating on each other and arguing loudly despite being on land.

'Wow, you two look a mess!' Flayn laughed when they reached the firepit and collapsed on each other companionably. 'I'd better aim a few heals at you both or neither of you will be able to move in the morning...'

'She's vicious...' Myles complained as Flayn attended his bruises and various other hurts.

'Is that a_ bite_ mark on his arm Byleth?' Flayn raised her brow at the Professor who grinned back and shrugged.

'Reckon it's a good thing you two didn't grow up together. Not sure I could have managed the both of you at the same time...' Jeralt was so puffed up with pride he looked like he might burst.

'Talking of growing up, I'm gonna be dropping in on my foster-parents on our way back.' Myles told Byleth. 'Jeralts's coming too. Reckon you have time to pop in and meet them? They have been so curious about my twin sister and would really love to get to know you... especially after Amelia has been telling them that you are going to be marrying Prince Dimitri so that you can become a proper princess instead of a child-eating monster...' He smirked.

'Oh, dear...'

'You _what?_' Jeralt's jaw dropped comically.

'That is a _really_ long story.' Byleth sighed. 'Would you mind dropping me off in the village?' She asked Seteth. 'You are my lift, after all.'

'Absolutely fine.' Seteth had portioned out the cooked fish onto plates and handed her one. 'Works well actually since I'm afraid we won't be able to stay out here all that much longer. I had to leave behind a total mess at the office. Bloody Western Church.' He grumbled.

'Ashe will be there with his siblings as well.' Myles added to his sister. 'All we have planned is a bit of birthday cake and a cup of tea. Nothing fancy... and certainly nothing that would ruin your supper with Jeritza this evening.' He leered at her.

Flayn nudged Myles in the ribs purposefully.

'Oh right...' Myles took a deep breath. 'Would you allow Flayn to attend with us too, sir?' He asked Seteth formally. 'If she would like to come along that is...' He added.

'Under the protection of the three Eisner bruisers?' Seteth pretended to think about it for a second, then he smiled. 'If you lot can't keep her safe then no-one can. Do you wish to go, Flayn?' He inquired.

Flayn didn't even reply, she just bounced enthusiastically and kissed Seteth soundly on the cheek.

'It's a plan then.' Jeralt smiled. 'And _now_ we have just about enough time to catch a few more bites before we need to head back.' He burped loudly, having eaten his food with indelicate speed.

'Um... Jeralt... we should do presents first!' Flayn insisted.

'Pfft. Presents? Fishing is _far_ more important!' Jeralt laughed.


	133. Uninvited Guests

Ashe's was unable to contain his babbling chat and enthusiastic excitement right from the second he had left the Monastery to make the short walk down to the nearby village. It was rare in these difficult days following Lord Lonato's betrayal and ultimate demise at Ashe's own hands, for the archer's heart to lift from its confused misery or for any impulse to laugh to spring readily to his lips. Spending the afternoon with his sibling's though - and in the very agreeable company of Dedue, he was feeling a lightness of spirit that he realised he had sorely missed.

'I swear you are like to have lost your voice by the time we reach our destination.' Dedue teased him good-naturedly after a particularly long monologue during which Ashe had not only pointed out the fineness of the weather, but also the brightness of the sun, the wondrous scent of the newly sprung flowers _and_ how clear the waters of the river were looking.

'Well, since my companion is particularly taciturn, I do have to fill up most of _his_ side of the conversation too!' Ashe grinned back at the big man.

'Ah, so your verbal acrobatics are entirely _my_ fault then.' Dedue raised an amused brow.

'Heh, I'm just excited Dedue...' Ashe admitted.

'Of course, you are.' Dedue nodded. 'Seeing your siblings _should_ be a cause for celebration.'

'And Myles will be coming along later for birthday cake!' Ashe added happily. 'He said he'd ask the Professor too, although she might be too busy to come.'

'I would suspect she will make the time if she can.' Dedue noted warmly.

Ashe nodded vigorously. 'She is very kind.' He agreed. 'I admit, I was initially a little scared and intimidated by her. Much the same as I was with you actually.'

'That is understandable Ashe, you are entirely within your right's to be fearful of a man from Duscur.' Dedue replied stoically.

'Hmm, well I know that there _are_ many individuals who hate the people of your land.' Ashe's expression had turned thoughtful. 'They think all _sorts_ of odd things about them– even that they indulge in the kidnapping and eating of their enemies!'

There was a low, rumbling chuckle from Dedue. 'Heh, we sound like we are true monsters don't we... why that is _almost _as bad as the Ashen Demon's widely reported and thoroughly despicable habit of consuming naughty children!'

'Doesn't it make you angry that people think about your people that way?' Ashe asked curiously.

'I suppose it should...'

'If only those stupid morons would just _talk _to you!' Ashe continued with earnest indignation. 'If they got to know you, they would change their minds about you in a heartbeat!'

'Unfortunately, I am not that good at interesting conversation.' Dedue pointed out. 'You made _that_ assertion yourself only a moment ago!'

Ashe groaned. 'Neither am I Dedue, not really...' He insisted. '... I was downright terrified of trying to find something to talk to you about at first, even though I wanted to try. Then we started cooking together, and we traded stories about our siblings, and _that_ became a discourse about a whole host of other things. It made the differences between us seem utterly insignificant compared to the things that we have in common.'

'A nice way to look at it.' Dedue agreed, gifting Ashe with one of his rare smiles.

'It was different, with the Professor.' Ashe continued without pausing for breath. 'She is _so_ strong and unique, that I doubt that I share any commonality with _her_, but she has taken so much time to help and encourage me. It would be hard to continue to be scared when assaulted by such kindness.' He suddenly grinned up at Dedue mischievously. 'I can see why His Highness is so thoroughly infatuated with her, although I did nearly die when Amelia suggested that they should be married!'

Dedue's laughter was loud and infectious. 'While I felt sorry for Prince Dimitri's discomfort at the time... I'll admit that the situation was overwhelmingly comical! From the mouth of babes, eh...!' He shook his head in amusement.

'I laid _my_ wager on the Prince of course!' Ashe was grinning now. 'I suspect that you did as well.'

'I did.' Dedue rested a hand familiarly on Ashe's shoulder. 'Although it should be noted that His Highness has a somewhat predictable fondness for strong or motherly women. He appears to afford both The Lady Catherine, Mercedes _and_ Marianne a certain degree of fond attention too.'

'Huh. Is _that_ right?' Ashe beamed brightly. '... And there _you_ were protesting that you were not any good at interesting conversation. Excuse _me_, but I beg to differ!'

'We aren't conversing Ashe, we are gossiping - as Dorothea would say _''like old women''_.' Dedue's eyes glinted. 'I have noted that good friends often enjoy to talk together in such a manner!'

'Oh... well then - if we are _gossiping..._ maybe I should bring up the fact that _you_ seem to spend an awful lot of alone time with the Professor yourself!' Ashe sniggered merrily.

Dedue's brow raised. 'Indeed!' He agreed. 'She is a rather fine woman, and _exceptionally_ well proportioned...'

'Dedue!'

The big man chuckled. 'Sadly, it is simply the case that she finds a little much-needed relief in spending some quiet time with an uninteresting and monstrous man from Duscur while they tend to plants and flowers together... nothing more.'

Ashe looked shyly up at his friend and nudged him delicately in the ribs. 'If _that_ is true, then the Professor is far more foolish than I believed...' He said sincerely and then laughed in delight when Dedue blushed crimson.

'Thank goodness we've arrived...' Dedue mumbled gratefully, pushing open the gate to the comfortable smallholding that was situated on the edge of the village.

'Ashe!' The tiny form of Amelia was already rushing towards the two students, followed closely by Aaron, who was attempting to look cooly nonchalant, but the massive grin on his face was giving away his own elation.

'Hey, Melly!' Ashe caught his sister as she jumped up at him, throwing her skinny arms tightly around his neck. 'It's only been a week!' He laughed.

'Hello, Ashe!' Aaron had skidded to a halt and held out his hand to shake his brother's.

'What? No hug?' Ashe inquired, with a mock frown.

'Gentlemen shake hands.' Aaron instructed him.

'I don't see any gentlemen around here – do you Dedue?' Ashe teased.

'Don't mind him!' A matronly woman with a broad smiling face had appeared at the door, wiping her flour-covered hands on her apron. 'Ever since Prince Dimitri promised him lessons in weapon craft, young Master Aaron here has developed some rather fine airs and graces!'

Aaron gave in and hugged onto Ashe's waist.

'C'mon...' Amelia kicked her feet to be let down and then started to pull Ashe towards the door. 'We have made Myles's birthday cake already, but Aunty is letting us help with making some buns for teatime.'

'Well, it happens that Myles told us just yesterday that Sir Jeralt will be coming with him this afternoon... maybe his sister too.' The woman looked flustered. 'I remember Sir Jeralt, of course, from back when he worked at the Monastery. To think that he will be visiting our humble home...'

'Well, we _did _raise his son!' A heavily muscled, older man stood from where he had been laying out the fireplace. 'She's just getting herself all unnecessary because, like _most_ of the young women back in the day, she had an unbearable crush on the Captain of the Knights!' The man grinned at his wife.

'Get away with you!' The woman flicked her teatowel in his direction and headed back towards the flour-covered counter.

'Come on in lad!' The man waved to Dedue, who was still standing uncertainly in the doorway. 'You are making the place look untidy, hovering like that.' He eyed him up and down and grunted. 'Strong looking boy ain't you!' He noted.

Dedue was also appraising the man, although more covertly. 'You have a countenance that is familiar.' Dedue rumbled quietly. 'You have a physique that reminds me of my father. Do you work a forge, sir?' He hedged.

'The name's Rolph, and my wife there is Ellan – and to answer your query son - yes... I _do_ smith a little although my main trade is in leather.' He looked pleased with the interest. 'The ironwork came about since the smiths at the Monastery stick mainly to weaponry so as well as tooling the harnesses for the stables, we also provide their horseshoes.'

Dedue nodded and took the seat that he was being directed towards. 'I prenticed with my father before the troubles.' He said quietly. 'Mostly producing household goods.'

'Would it interest you to come and have a look at my workshop then?' Rolph asked. 'Seems to me it might be an idea to be out from under the feet of the cooks for an hour or so.'

'Would you mind Ashe?' Dedue asked politely.

'Course not!' Ashe was already aproned up and wielding a huge wooden spoon.

'Can I come?' Aaron asked eagerly.

'Don't you want to stay with your brother?' Rolph asked.

'He'll still be here when we get back. I _hate_ cooking!' Aaron poked out his tongue at Ashe who gripped at his heart dramatically. 'I _do _like eating though...' the lad added defiantly.

'Alrighty then. Gimmie a minute and we'll head off!' Rolph decided grinning at the boy's antics.

.

When eventually Dedue returned a while later, the delicious aroma of baked bread filled the air along with the merry sound of excited conversation. Ashe was seated at the now spotless kitchen counter, watching Ellan as she bustled about primping cushions and flicking at imaginary dust with an air of nervous energy.

'Melly is upstairs getting washed up and changed.' Ashe explained to Rolph when he queried the girl's whereabouts. 'She lost a fight with a large bag of flour...' He added with a laugh.

There was a loud banging at the door.

'Oh, Goddess! They're here already!' Ellan fretted, smoothing down invisible wrinkles on her dress and moving quickly towards the door just as it burst open violently.

'Hey!' Rolph shouted as his wife went flying backwards at speed and crunched against the wall before falling to the floor.

Ashe reacted fast, picking up a large iron pan and jumping from his seat towards the two intruders who loomed large in the doorway taking stock of the scene they had stumbled into.

Dedue moved even quicker. As the first of the men raised a hand and started chanting, Dedue threw himself forward in a grappling tackle. It didn't prevent the tremendous burst of dark energy that erupted from the cast, but the blast hit Dedue's arm, crunching the bone nastily and diverting it slightly before it reached Ashe and engulfed his whole left side in a purple haze. Ashe wailed one solitary scream before he fell.

Pandimonium ensued as Dedue tried to ignore his own hurt and take down the mage before he could cast again. He didn't notice as Rolph joined him, wielding the poker her had grabbed from the hearth, his face rageful.

The second intruder moved forward, his own hands moving quickly and efficiently - summoning up a fire which began to swirl violently above him before it released in a white-hot sheet, knocking back Rolph who had dived at the last minute to cover Aaron protectively.

'The target is down.' The first man intoned, blasting Dedue with a shockwave of some kind that brought the big man to his knees. 'Burn them all!' He added, turning and exiting quickly.

The second mage summoned another, larger vortex of flame as he too moved towards the only exit. 'Go!' He murmured as the wicked conflagration released and the room started to burn. The door slammed shut with such force that the whole house seemed to shudder.

For a long moment, Dedue felt almost calm as the crackling of the fire, and the billowing smoke seemed to overwhelm his senses, then with a massive effort he managed to drag his head up and take in the scene, although it took an absurdly long time for his mind to clear enough for for him to attempt any action.

Rolph was still on his hands and knees, pulling a terrified Aaron along with him as they scrambled towards the door, trying desperately to nagvigate the blazing detriment all around them. Dedue struggled painfully to his feet and pushed himself forward to where Ashe was laid prone and still. The boy wasn't conscious, Dedue couldn't even tell if he was breathing – but he could see that the skin that was uncovered was a vivid purple colour that matched the hue of the magic that had been levied at him. Wincing, Dedue bent to get under his arms in an attempt to move him out.

'Melly! Upstairs!' Dedue suddenly became aware that he was being shouted at, and saw that Rolph was gesturing wildly towards the staircase, which was thankfully still untouched by the devouring combustion. With a nod of understanding, Dedue reluctantly left Ashe's side and plunged unsteadily towards where he could hear the distressed cries of the young girl on the upper floor.

Everything appeared to be happening in slow motion. Despite the lack of flame on the stairs themself, the air was now heavy with thick black smoke which was obscuring both his vision and his breath. In some distant part of his mind, Dedue was almost sure that he could hear voices; hopefully help was arriving – but he didn't stop, instead taking the steps three at a time and then grabbing out towards the fearful girl who was crouched and shaking on the top step.

'I've got you, lass.' Dedue murmured, trying to secure her in his one good arm as his legs finally gave way under the sheer enormity of the pain he was experiencing. He slumped slowly down on the step, holding onto his precious cargo gently.

'_Get out of the way of the door... We need to knock it in!_' This time Dedue was absolutely positive that it was a real voice that he could hear, and then seconds later the house shook again as something substantial battered at what he assumed was the entrance.

'What the bloody hell...!' There was a full cacophony of voices now - all shouting and some barking instructions.

'Up here!' Dedue called out in relief, struggling again to try and get to his feet and failing miserably. 'A timely arrival, Professor.' He noted weakly to Byleth when she appeared like a miracle in front of him and plucked Amelia from his arms – turning quickly to pass the girl down the stairs to someone else behind her.

'We need to move Dedue.' She said firmly, reaching out to take his arm, then winced when she saw the mess that it was in. 'Can you stand?' She asked doubtfully.

'I'll get him kiddo.' Jeralt had appeared on the stairs below his daughter, his face set in a grim mix of anger and determination.

Byleth nodded sharply at him and moved out of the way after one last reassuring nod to Dedue.

'This might hurt lad.' Jeralt apologised gruffly as he lifted the man with ease and turned awkwardly on the narrow staircase.

'Did you run into the mages who did this?' Dedue asked through gritted teeth - trying to distract himself from the explosion of agony that rioted through his body.

'Didn't see anyone. Just saw the smoke as we flew in.' Jeralt was down the stairs and heading towards the door. 'Shush now. Just try to stay still.' He added, dodging through the licking flames as the room burned fiercely around them.

'That sounds like an excellent idea.' Dedue admitted, closing his eyes gratefully and finally allowing himself to lose consciousness in the secure arms of his rescuer.


	134. The Troubles of a Prince

Dimitri was midway through a gruelling sparring session against Caspar when Hannaman came rushing towards him with what could only be described as a look of deep apprehension and concern painted starkly across his face. It was an expression that Dimitri had become accustomed to witnessing over the last five years, and the sight of it immediately stirred fear in his chest and bit wickedly at his mind. He was, however, at a complete loss as to what kind of dire news could possibly be forthcoming at this precise moment in time.

'Your Highness, do you think you could accompany me. I would like a private word if I may?' Hanneman's voice was tight and measured.

'Yes, of course!' Dimitri replied with polite calmness even though his stomach was roiling nervously. 'Is something wrong, Professor?'

'Not here…' Hanneman muttered, taking the lance that Dimitri had been using and handing it over to a gaping Caspar. 'Jeritza will be along in a moment.' He told the startled blue-haired boy. 'All students are required to report to their homerooms and await further instruction. Don't leave before Jeritza gets here though.' Hanneman glanced up, spying Felix and Raphael going through their practice forms on the opposite side of the grounds and he quickly relayed the same direction's to them too.

'Where are we going, sir?' Dimitri asked when Hanneman took his arm in a firm hold and hustled him quickly towards the exit.

'The infirmary…' Hanneman replied quietly but said no more.

Dimitri's confusion and concern grew alarmingly as he was hurried towards their destination. As they left the arena, he spotted Professor Byleth emerging at speed from the bathing facilities, fully armed and her face devoid of any expression whatsoever. She was closely followed by Dorothea and Ingrid, both of whom were looking dazed and unsure. Byleth caught Dimitri's eye briefly, and she nodded tersely at him, but rather than approach, she took a grip on the ladies and started to propel them in the direction of the classrooms.

By the time Hanneman managed to guide him to the main building and up the stairs, Dimitri had taken note of a subtle but definite increase in the presence of both Knights and guards along their route, all displaying a grimly alert demeanour which clashed oddly with the typically relaxed ambience of a sunny Saturday afternoon.

Hanneman didn'tactually stop at the infirmary as he had initially stated. Instead, he passed by that closed door – which was also being guarded, Dimitri observed with ever-growing discomfort – and diverted instead to Seteth's office. The Professor knocked sharply on the door, opened it, and pushed Dimitri inside before wordlessly turning and taking his leave when Rhea immediately requested him to get back to his other students. Seteth beckoned the Prince to join them at his desk.

'Archbishop…' Dimitri bowed gracefully to Rhea as he approached, but the fierce pounding of his heart and his anxious disorientation saw him stumble as he rose out of it.

'Dimitri, sit… Please.' Rhea's face was compassionate, yet when he moved to take the chair she offered, he was sure he noted fierce anger being carefully repressed in her eyes.

'What has happened?' Dimitri managed to ask, his mouth so dry that it was an effort to force the question from his lips.

'I'm sorry to say that a rather serious incident occurred this afternoon.' Seteth replied calmly. He had stood and was moving around his desk towards the Prince.

'Oh?' The blood rushing in Dimitri's ears was beginning to become an overwhelming distraction. He tried to focus his attention solely on Seteth's face.

'You may be aware that Ashe took a trip to visit with his siblings in the village.' Seteth continued, his wording precise and careful.

Dimitri nodded his head, aware that he was holding on to the arms of his chair in a vicelike grip. He tried to relax his hands, an absent part of his mind worried that his unnatural strength might break the wood if he didn't manage to control himself.

'Dedue was going with him.' The Prince noted, his voice floating from him with a strange detachment.

'That is correct.' Seteth crouched slightly to bring himself level with Dimitri's face, and he placed a kindly hand to the boy's shoulder. 'There was an attack, your Highness – at the home where Ashe's siblings are residing. They were taken by surprise…'

'I…I… see.'

'Luckily, very soon after the actual assault took place, my own party flew in, and we were able to provide some timely assistance.' Seteth gave a slight reassuring squeeze to Dimitri's arm. 'Flayn managed to administer the more urgent healing required directly at the scene, and thanks to that, I am glad to report that both Dedue and Ashe are expected to make a full recovery.'

Dimitri let out a choking gasp. He had been unaware that he had been holding his breath.

'Ashe_ is_ still unresponsive, but not in any immediate danger.' Seteth continued. 'Dedue is already awake and is very politely causing Manuela a headache with his insistence that he is fine.'

Dimitri's shoulders slumped in relief, his eyes closing for a second, as he took a deep, steadying gulp of air. 'Thank the Goddess…' He murmured. 'Was anyone else hurt?' The question suddenly burst to his mind. 'The children?' Panic started to rise for a second time.

'Ashe's siblings are both completely unharmed.' It was Rhea that spoke this time. 'They are being monitored simply due to the amount of smoke they inhaled…'

'The house was set on fire with everyone in it.' Seteth explained quietly.

'Yes.' The anger was evident in Rhea's voice. 'The adults, Rolph and Ellan took several injuries and have been brought here too. They are doing as well as can be expected.'

'Flayn wore herself out.' Seteth smiled slightly and nodded to a settle over by the wall. Dimitri has completely failed to notice the girl who was slumbering peacefully, tucked up in a blanket. 'She is merely unaccustomed to having her skills called upon so intensely in the time since her own lingering illness.' He reassured the Prince.

'General Flayn is an exceptional woman.' Dimitri responded earnestly.

'Indeed.' Seteth agreed. 'The rest of us took a few burns and ended up a bit singed around the edges. Jeralt is still down in town trying to find any witnesses or clues as to who it was that did this.'

'Was it a robbery?' Dimitri frowned.

'No.' Rhea retorted. 'Dedue and Rolph have managed to give us a little information. We know that both assailants were skilled in magic and that one mentioned having a ''target''. That would suggest it was a focused attack, albeit with an unknown purpose.'

'While we are still looking for motivation, we are required to consider the safety of all of our students.' Seteth stood up and walked over to the window. 'Jeritza, Byleth and Hanneman are currently gathering the others together to ensure we can account for everybody's whereabouts. We will be putting some further measures in place…' He turned back to Dimitri. 'We will cover that in a while. The other house leaders will be joining us shortly so that we can talk over security. For now, I expect you will be wanting to see your friends in the infirmary.'

'I would.' Dimitri agreed soberly. 'Sir…' he looked up at Seteth with a small frown on his face. 'Do you think this might have been directed at Dedue? On account of him being from Duscur?'

Seteth wiped a weary hand over his brow. 'It seems a bit extreme.' He murmured. 'We can't discount it of course… but Ashe and Dedue were alone on their walk down to the village and would have made a much easier target at _that_ time. Instead, they were attacked in a house full of others – including children – who have no relation to Dedue directly. I would suggest that there are other, much more likely scenario's.'

Dimitri nodded. 'May I be excused then?' He requested.

Rhea stood. 'I will walk with you, your Highness. I have to get to the Cathedral for evening service.' She sighed heavily. 'With so many strangers arriving for the Rite next week, this situation is going to be immensely difficult to contain.'

Dimitri offered her his arm, which she took. 'I have every faith in Sir Jeralt's abilities.' He replied somberly as they made their way out of the room together. 'His daughter too.' He added.

Rhea managed to raise a small smile. 'They are both tenacious and reliable.' She agreed. 'Please extend my best wishes to our injured.' She requested when they reached the infirmary.

'I will.' Dimitri replied with a bow.

.

The infirmary was crammed to capacity even before the Prince pushed his way into the room. Ashe took up one bed, the skin on his left-hand side an odd violet hue and Linhardt was seated next to him in keen observation. Manuela and Marianne were bustling between another two beds containing Ellan and Rolph. They were both awake although they both looked worse for the wear. The bed that had obviously been set up for Dedue was empty and tidily made. The man himself was leaning moodily against the wall by the window, a deep frown marring his brow and his right arm bound up tightly, although he appeared to be moving it freely.

Myles and Mercedes were seated together with a very quiet and subdued Ameilia, and Aaron gathered on their laps.

'Your Highness...' Dedue was the first to notice Dimitri's quiet entrance.

'You should be resting!' Dimitri felt the sudden sting of tears prick at his eyes.

'I should be helping to resolve this mess.' Dedue's tone was unnaturally belligerent and made Dimitri jolt in surprise. He could not ever remember seeing Dedue so truly angry.

'Don't be an idiot lad.' Rolph spoke up, weakly from his bed. 'If it wasn't for you I reckon things would have turned out a lot worse.'

'Dedue smacked the living crap outta that nasty man!' Aaron spoke up. He waved a tiny fist fiercely in demonstration.

Dimitri's eyes widened. 'I just bet he did.' He agreed.

'Aaron said a bad word.' Amelia pointed out, punching her brother on the arm. 'I wish I'd seen Dedue do it too though…' She added regretfully, looking shyly up at him. The big man's frown melted away under her admiring gaze.

'You were very brave yourself.' Dedue told her with a gentle smile.

'Right!' She nodded, burying her face in Myles's chest in embarrassment.

Dimitri had moved across the room towards Dedue. He had to bite down the urge to embrace his friend, aware that it would embarrass him unbearably. Instead, he reached out a hand to clasp his undamaged arm.

'Okay?' He asked quietly.

'I am, your Highness.' Dedue inclined his head.

'Dimitri…' The Prince insisted, wishing that his voice didn't sound quite so desperate.

Dedue grunted. 'Ashe is in a far worse a state than I.' He pointed out, his eyes shifting to the sleeping boy. 'I don't know what magic it was that was thrown at him, but it was powerful.'

Dimitri nodded and allowed himself to gently squeeze Dedue's arm before going over to stand next to Linhardt and stare down at his prone classmate.

'What _is_ that odd colour?' The Prince whispered in confusion.

'Ah… well…' Linhardt stood and indicated that Dimitri take the seat instead. 'Can't say that any of us know for sure. Even Lady Rhea was bamboozled by it. Some kind of dark magic obviously.'

'Ashe is stable.' Manuela added. 'Everything seems to be working fine, and there is no apparent physical damage. The stain doesn't appear to be spreading either.'

'We can only observe and react.' Linhardt motioned to the notes he had been taking. 'I will conduct a little research too.' He mused.

'I do believe that if Dedue hadn't put himself in the way and diverted the spell somewhat… a hit to the heart or any major organ would likely have been fatal.' Manuela continued, smiling brightly at Dedue.

Dimitri took hold of Ashe's purple-stained hand, lifting it gently to peer closely at it. Suddenly he understood the depth of Dedue's anger completely. 'Ashe is a very strong lad.' Dimitri said firmly. 'I have no doubt in his ability to overcome whatever is ailing him.' He looked up directly at Dedue. 'I _swear_ that I will do everything within my power to ensure that those accountable for this outrage will be found and dealt with.'

Dedue nodded.

'I have to get to a meeting.' Dimitri added regretfully. 'May I return once it is done?' He asked Manuela.

'I will accompany you.' Dedue announced with finality.

'I don't think…' Manuela began.

'I will ensure that he does not over-exert himself, Professor.' Dimitri guaranteed, eyeing Dedue and fixing him with a look that promised that he meant what he was saying. A small, grateful smile flickered over Dedue's lips.

'Very well.' Manuela groaned in defeat. 'On the condition that you promise to return Dedue – and you agree to spend the night here under proper observation.'

Dedue again surprised the Prince with an almost petulant roll of his eyes. 'If you insist.' He pouted.

'I do!'

Dimitri took a moment to exchange a few quiet words with both Ellan and her husband. Once he was happy that they were content and had everything they needed, he indicated to Dedue that they were leaving.

'Your Highness…' Myles caught hold of Dimitri as they were leaving. 'If Byleth is at your meeting… could you possibly try and see to it that _she_ gets some rest. I _know_ her… she will be running herself ragged and what happened has hit her hard…'

'You expect _me_ to be able to get the Professor to do something she doesn't wish to?' Dimitri sounded fearful.

'I'll speak to her.' Dedue rumbled a chuckle.

'You really _are_ a hero!' Myles managed an answering smile at him.

.

Dimitri was first out of the door, but he was forced to stop abruptly when he almost knocked the Librarian, Tomas, directly off his feet.

'Apologies!' Dimitri's hand had shot out to stabilise the older man.

'Not a problem, your Highness!' Tomas grinned toothlessly. 'I was hovering by the door, wondering if I should knock or not.'

'Oh?'

'Young Master Ashe has quite the thirst for tales of Knights and chivalry. We spend a fair bit of time together searching out texts for his enjoyment.' Tomas's already heavily wrinkled brow furrowed in concern. 'I heard that he was attacked. I was hoping to get an idea of how he is doing.'

'It's early days.' Dimitri replied evasively. He had retracted his hand quickly from the man, a strange feeling of unease creeping over him.

'Yes, of course!' Tomas agreed. 'I would be grateful to hear when there is any update. I will bring him along some reading material.'

'Very thoughtful!' Dimitri noted. 'If you excuse me though I need to get to Seteth's office.'

'But of course, your Highness… Please!' Tomas moved out of the way, then started to amble slowly back towards the library.

'That man really gives me the chills sometimes.' Dimitri murmured to Dedue as they headed in the opposite direction.

'I gathered that.'

Dimitri sighed and lightly took hold of Dedue's arm. 'Let's get this sorted.' He suggested.

'Whatever it takes.' Dedue muttered.

'Indeed.' Dimitri agreed.


	135. Feeling the Strain

'Do you reckon that sermons are_ always_ this dull?' Claude smirked to Bernadetta, who was trying very hard to contain her giggles at his continued irreverent commentary. 'I wonder if any of those priests are even listening to Rhea's boring rhetoric… My money is on their attention being firmly on those hips…'

'Claude!'

'What?' He nudged her gently on the shoulder. 'I know which _I _find more interesting.'

'That's because _you_ are a horny teenager!' Bernadetta accused him, poking him back.

'You wound me!' Claude clutched dramatically at his heart. 'Anyway… where did you go learning language like that Bea? Horny… indeed! It's always the quiet ones….'

'I do read, you know!' Bernadetta giggled.

Claude snorted his amusement and turned his face back towards the congregation below them. 'I think they are all in now… still no-one jumping out at you?' He queried.

Bernadetta took several moments to scrutinise the people gathered in the Cathedral below them, running her keen eyes along the rows of devout faces carefully. She inched her way along the balustrade of the upper gallery where they were hiding to get a better look. Finally, she turned back towards Claude and shook her head.

'Not much point in staying and enduring any more of this crap.' Claude decided. 'I think it's about time we rewarded ourselves with some cake… What say you?'

'I say… _oh!_'

'Oh?' Claude queried, then jumped violently when he was accosted from behind, one hand covering his mouth roughly to cut off his alarmed cry and a second pinning his arms to his sides.

'I have been going out of mybloody_ mind _looking for you two!' Byleth growled, beckoning at Bernadetta and pulling Claude backwards with her along the narrow gallery to the exit.

'Easy Teach!' Claude placated once they were safely back in the corridor that led down and out of the area, and Byleth had let him go. He picked up immediately on the stress to her voice and the rigidity in her posture. 'What's happened?' He asked sharply. 'You are _supposed_ to be out fishing and enjoying your birthday…'

'Professor?' Bernadetta had come forward too, concerned as distress flooded over Byleth's face… as strong an emotional response as either of them had ever seen her express. With visible effort, Byleth physically shook herself and then drew in both of her students to her chest in a fierce hug.

'This is very nice and all…' Claude was gently rubbing at Byleth's back soothingly. 'You_ are_ making me a bit anxious though Teach… seriously…'

'Sorry…' Byleth eased her grip, but neither Claude or Bernadetta moved away. 'We have to get to the classrooms.' Byleth added. 'We have been rounding everyone up… you two were the only ones that were missing…'

'Let's go then. We can talk as we walk…' Claude pulled back but kept a steadying arm around Byleth's back.

They set off together, having to break into single file to negotiate the narrow stairs down.

'Dedue and Ashe were attacked.' Byleth reported quietly once they were gathered together again and hurrying across the causeway. 'They were visiting Ashe's siblings… Mages broke in and… hurt them, then set fire to the place and locked them in.'

'Shit!' Claude exclaimed. Bernadetta stopped moving entirely. Without pause, Byleth hoisted the girl into her arms bridal style and continued walking with Claude clutching at her arm. 'Is everyone okay?'

'Myles was due to join them – to see his foster-parents for some birthday tea, although our party actually arrived a lot earlier than was originally planned because Seteth had some work he needed to get back to.' Byleth recited dully. 'We missed the attack by only a few minutes, so we were able to get everyone out, and Flayn drove herself to the point of exhaustion providing emergency healing.'

Bernadetta started sobbing quietly.

'It's fine Bernie…' Byleth soothed. 'We had travelled on Wyvern, so Myles, Flayn and Seteth were able to get people back to the Monastery really quickly, and Manuela was holding her usual training session with the student healers – so everyone got seen to straight away. The kids are fine, Myles's parents are a bit beaten up but just need some rest and Dedue's arm was mangled… but he should recover full use of it. Ashe was hit by some sort of magic, and he is still unconscious – but doesn't appear to be in any danger.'

'What the hell?' Claude's voice was quiet, but his anger was plainly evident. 'Who on earth would want to hurt any of them?'

'We have no idea.' Byleth admitted. 'We couldn't rule out that it was an attack on our students though and that others might be targeted, even if it's random… which is why we are getting you all together.'

'Right…' Claude nodded. He paused a moment. 'Happy birthday by the way…' He added softly.

Byleth choked out a small laugh. 'Yeah.' She sighed. 'Thanks.'

.

'You found them then...' Shamir was lounged against the wall just outside the Blue Lion's classroom, looking completely laid back, although Claude recognised the coiled energy that hid just below the surface of her demeanour. 'Obviously _had _to be von Riegan causing problems… surprised at you though Bernadetta…' The mercenary continued with a smirk.

'I _do_ have a reputation to uphold Shamir.' Claude bowed ironically at her. 'A bad one… I grant you!'

Shamir snorted in amusement. 'Alois is just off organising food to be brought round.' She told Byleth. 'Everything is quiet, the kids are holding up well.'

'They have been filled in?' Byleth asked.

'Heh, well… considering it was _Jeritza_ presenting the information…' Shamir shook her head with a laugh. 'Let's just say… it was a… _functional_ interpretation of the facts!'

Byleth couldn't help a soft smile at that. 'Oh dear…!'

Shamir's smirk grew at Byleth's gentle expression. 'So then…_ I_ heard that when Seteth landed at the Monastery with Dedue in his arms and all busted up, Jeritza _literally_ tore him a new one demanding to know where you were, and _then_ our dear weaponsmaster jumped on a horse and set off to the village as if the hounds of hell were on his tail.' She waggled her eyebrows lecherously at the Professor. 'Anything interesting that you'd like to share with us Byleth?'

'I don't believe so no…' Byleth shook her head, although her fierce blush belied her words somewhat. 'I'd better make sure everyone is okay, and then we need to get to a house leader meeting with Seteth and Rhea as soon as possible.' She murmured to Claude, trying to ignore Shamir's amused grin and failing miserably.

.

Byleth was accosted by questions and concern as soon as she entered the teeming classroom, which she did her best to assage.

'We will have a better idea of our way forward once we have had our meeting.' She admitted, having gathered Claude, Edlegard and Hubert to her side. 'You should come too, Yuri.' She added to the Abyssian who had tagged along with Edelgard when she had been rounded up.

'Me?' Yuri looked pleased. Jeritza, who was hovering close to Byleth's side, looked significantly less so.

'You represent the Wolves…' Byleth murmured to him. 'It can't be discounted that the attack that the Abyss took may have been an attempt to cause chaos and that _this_ attack is a like situation.'

Yuri shrugged. 'Can't fault your logic, my friend.' He agreed easily.

Leaving Hanneman, Shamir and Alois in charge of the students, Byleth and Jeritza hurried the little group to the main building.

'Can we check in on the injured?' Claude asked quietly as they climbed the stairs.

'I was planning to.' Byleth admitted.

'We will get ourselves straight to Seteth's office.' Edelgard said brusquely.

Byleth nodded her agreement. 'We won't be long.' She promised as she and Claude pushed their way into the infirmary and Jeritza took up post outside the door.

'I'd have expected far less sentimentality from the Professor.' Edelgard murmured to Hubert, disapprovingly. 'I do hope that Dimitri isn't going to be acting tragically too. I suspect he is though.'

'Cold, Princess…' Yuri commented. 'It's never nice to have people you care about hurt. It rankles even more when it is for no good reason... How would _you_ react if it had been Hubert, rather than Dedue that had suffered injury?'

'Well, I _certainly_ wouldn't be wasting good time fussing over him when I could be rooting out the enemy and neutralising a threat instead.' Edelgard sniffed. 'You would expect nothing less… would you Hubert?'

'Of course not, your Highness.' Hubert replied stoically, although Yuri noted a tiny flash of emotion flutter across the mage's features.

Dimitri and Dedue were already ensconced in Seteth's office when Edelgard and the others knocked and were admitted.

'Claude and Byleth stopped in at the infirmary.' Edelgard advised grumpily when Seteth enquired to their whereabouts.

Seteth nodded his understanding and turned to Yuri.

'I'm sorry that we have to meet under such circumstances.' Seteth murmured. 'I apologise that we have not had a chance to become acquainted before this.'

'No need.' Yuri bowed gracefully. 'Aelfric speaks very highly of you, and of the workload that you shoulder in running things here. We are all grateful for the funding that is afforded for the sanctuary.'

'Have I missed anything?' Flayn had awoken, stirred by the voices of the others. She sat up, knocking the blanket from her shoulders. 'Oh!' Her eyes widened when her gaze fell on Yuri. 'Well, no wonder Sothis is so enamoured…' She breathed.

Yuri stared in confusion at the green-haired girl. 'Pardon me?'

Flayn giggled brightly. 'Sorry!' She exclaimed. 'I was… err… in the middle of a dream about the Goddess when I was awoken!' Her eyes flicked towards Dedue. 'You should be resting!' She admonished him crossly.

'Apologies, General Flayn.' Dimitri spoke up. 'I am taking full responsibility for Dedue's wellbeing. If you wish to express annoyance at his attendance, then please direct it at me!'

Edelgard couldn't repress her eye-roll, which Dimitri noticed but ignored. 'Can we get started?' The Princess requested in a bored tone.

'We should wait for the others to arrive…' Seteth frowned. 'Let me make some tea in the meantime.'

It wasn't long before the door opened again and Claude and Byleth entered with Jeritza once again opting to guard the exterior despite the Knights that were already assuming a post outside of the room.

'Dedue!' Byleth flew across the room to catch the man in a bone-crushing hug around his waist. 'What are you thinking! You shouldn't be up!'

Dedue's look of startled embarrassment at his Professor's affectionate assault was almost comical. 'I am okay.' He insisted weakly. 'I cannot guarantee that I will _continue_ being okay, though unless you allow me to breath sometime soon.' He added in consternation. His good hand settled on her head which he patted at awkwardly.

'Quit your moaning!' Byleth smiled up at him and loosened her grip, but only a little. 'If you insist on scaring the living shit out of me then you will just have to learn to accept the consequences!'

'An excellent point Professor!' Dimitri agreed fervidly.

'Right?' She held out her hand to Dimitri to join them and hooked an arm around his waist too. 'Ashe is looking much better than he did before returning to the Monastery.' She said to them both. 'I wish he was awake, though.'

'How very adorable…' Yuri commented quietly.

'Your stone-cold Ashen Demon is largely a myth.' Claude agreed, resting himself companionably against Yuri's shoulder. 'Although I _really _wouldn't want to be in the perpetrator's boots when Teach finally gets hold of him…'

'Wise.' Yuri agreed.

'Could we _possibly_ get on with the meeting. I believe we have a lot to cover.' Edelgard spoke up techily.

'Do you wish me to leave, brother?' Flayn asked politely as everyone moved to take a seat.

'I'd rather you stayed where I can see you.' Seteth replied. 'Does anyone have a problem with that?' He asked. Nobody did.

As Flayn settled herself back down on the sofa by the wall, Sothis suddenly shimmered into existence next to her.

'I can't even rest for a couple of hours without you lot getting yourselves into trouble can I?' The Goddess grumbled. Seteth physically jumped at the intrusion of her voice, and Flayn gasped as Sothis peered closely at her, literally right up next to her face.

'Just a second...' Byleth moved over to Flayn quickly. 'Are you okay?' She asked, frowning although her expression was directed at Sothis's interruption in front of such a large crowd.

'I was just overcome a little by a wave of tiredness…' Flayn looked apologetically at the others whose attention had been drawn by her cry.

'Hmmm. Her energy level is _dangerously_ low, you know.' Sothis pronounced grumpily. 'Byleth… you need to give her a boost you silly child.'

'What?' Seteth also moved over quickly towards his daughter.

'_What do you mean 'give her energy'?' _Byleth demanded wordlessly.

'Take Flayn's hand. I will do the rest.' Sothis replied tersely.

Byleth knelt herself down in front of Flayn and took both of the girl's small hands in her own, while Seteth hovered over her shoulder attempting to block the view of the others as best he could.

'It's a bloody shame we disconnected from the source earlier.' Sothis moaned as a roar of power set Byleth's blood alight with intensity. 'This would have been far less difficult is we hadn't.' The energy seemed to flow down Byleth's arms and release into Flayn instead. The young girl's eyes flew wide, and Seteth murmured something indecipherable under his breath.

'Huh.' Hubert had half stood up as if to see better what was going on, a look of confused distraction on his face.

'I'm okay! Don't panic!' Flayn said shakily, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible while Byleth sagged against her, suddenly hit by a wave of fatigue at the exchange. 'Honestly, it was just a momentary fit of faintness… nothing to worry over. I'll just try and get a bit more sleep.'

'Very good.' Seteth commented, helping Byleth to her feet. Sothis disappeared immediately.

'_I'm going to remain awake…'_ the Goddess reassured as Byleth cast her mind after the retreating figure. _'I'm just trying not to draw on you too much after that. It wouldn't do to wear you out as well.'_

Byleth took her seat between Dedue and Claude and gulped in a few deep breaths as the others stared at her. She didn't really know where to begin, but Seteth was also looking overwhelmed, so it was likely going to fall to her to get the proceedings underway. Her line of thought was rudely interrupted when the door was suddenly thrust open, and Jeralt burst in with his usual lack of grace and decorum.'

'What a _total _load of bollocks,' He grunted angrily, casting a keen eye over the assembled group around the table. 'We found _nothing!_' He paused as he flung himself down into a chair heavily.

'Nothing at all?' Seteth repeated wearily.

'Nope! Nobody _saw_ anything… nothing was left behind… and even my best trackers couldn't find _any_ trace of where those bloody mages came from or where they went to when they left. Not even a magical signature.' Jeralt's face was grim. 'They could very well have been a couple of bloody ghosts for all that we know, which helps us not at all!'

'Then we will just have to plan for the worst and pray for the best.' Seteth mused stoically, pinching at the bridge of his nose and swallowing back his disappointment.

'Well, personally_ I'm_ praying that you have a bottle or two of something strong hidden in here somewhere Seteth…' Jeralt muttered passionately. 'After this whole level of clusterfuck, the first thing_ I_ need is a bloody drink…'


	136. Sense and Sensibility

Seteth's head really wasn't in the game, although he was trying his best to focus on the conversation that was raging around him. His shock at Sothis's voice suddenly popping up had been bad enough, but the Goddess_ then_ declaring that Flayn was dangerously depleted of energy had thrown him off completely. He also had absolutely no idea what it was that Sothis had done to help his daughter. It certainly wasn't anything he had ever witnessed before. A furtive glance towards Flayn and the serious meeting of their eyes conveyed that she was just as confused as he was.

'The attack itself makes no sense whatsoever, though.' Edelgard still sounded peeved, and her high pitched assertion cut through Seteth's reverie like a blunt blade.

'Well, we_ all_ realise that lass.' Jeralt replied patiently. 'Ain't _no_ good reason to send a couple of powerful mages after students. Smacks of overkill to me.'

'No, I mean the targetting of those _particular_ people.' Edelgard scowled contemptuously. 'All of that power and effort being used to attempt to cull a house full of uncrested commoner's and the Prince's guard-dog…'

A small rubber ball bounced soundly off the Princess's forehead.

'I've already explained the repercussions of using that particular analogy…' Byleth said mildly as Edelgard shot to her feet, her face furious.

'How _dare_ you!'

'How dare I insist on you displaying some basic human decency, Princess?' Byleth smiled gently at her. 'I love you dearly Edie, but I am not willing to let that kind of shit stand…'

Edelgard flushed bright red. Her mouth moved as if she was going to speak, but then she sank down silently into her seat instead.

'Ahem…' Hubert coughed subtly, diverting attention. 'I think what Lady Edelgard was_ trying_ to say is that the Academy pupils mostly come from prestigious families, and many are the crested heirs to their House. The repercussions for taking out one of _them_ would be far more conducive to general disorganisation and chaos than the actual people that were targeted.' He paused thoughtfully. 'That leads me to speculate that there_ is_ an actual method and a specific reason for the events, even if it is one that we can't see as yet. If it _were_ merely opportunistic, then the victims_ should_ have been assaulted on the road.'

'Ashe is the one that had the dark magic levied at him.' Claude pointed out. 'I'm still not sure though… there are _far _easier ways that a singular lad like Ashe could have been neutralised.'

'If it were me…' Yuri was sat comfortably back in his chair, one booted foot up against the table. '… and if_ I _wanted to cover a crime that I'd committed… like, oh, I don't know… let's say… _multiple_ _murder's_ – I would use fire too.'

'Huh… remind me not to get on _your_ bad side.' Byleth muttered, but there was an amused quirk to her lips.

Yuri flashed a grin at her then he turned purposely to her father. 'Sir Jeralt, your investigation has failed to turn up anything that would implicate anyone in the event… correct?'

'Aye lad, nothing.' Jeralt agreed.

'So if it hadn't been for the fact that you happened to turn up and perform a timely rescue – if the house had continued to burn consuming _everything_, including the victims… you would likely have been forced to conclude that the fire was simply a very tragic accident I'm guessing?'

Jeralt grunted, his brows joining together in thought, then after a moment, he swore loudly. 'Yeah, I expect that's exactly what would have happened.' He agreed finally.

'Let's take it a step further then…' Yuri continued, tapping a manicured finger to his cheek as his mind worked fast over the facts that they knew. 'If Ashe was _indeed _the primary target, and I am correct about the fire, then a great deal of effort was taken to _hide_ the fact that his death was being sought.'

'I'll admit I was thinking along the same lines…' Byleth said quietly. She gazed intently at Yuri. 'Are you thinking Lord Lonato?' She asked.

Yuri inclined his head at her with a genuine smile. 'It's a reasonable jump to link an attack on Ashe back to Lord Lonato. The Lord _was_ the one carrying the note that warned of trouble coming, and he wasobviouslymired in the plot personally – to the point of being willing to die for the cause.'

'Wait!' Seteth was appalled. 'You think _what_? That Lord Lonato was also willing to sacrifice his adopted family to fulfil whatever plan is underway?'

'No… not that.' Hubert was shaking his head… a small smile starting to creep over his lips. 'It would only really make any sense if it turned out that Ashe _knew_ something that could compromise whatever is underway.'

'Ashe would have told us if he knew something, I am sure of it!' Dimitri insisted heatedly.

'Agreed.' Dedue spoke up. 'But it should be noted that Ashe isn't particularly complicated in his manner or his way of thinking. It is entirely possible that he might know something that he doesn't _realise_ is important.'

Jeralt nodded. 'As a workable theory, it could fit.'

'As a workable theory, it would suggest that Ashe and potentially his siblings remain in grave danger.' Seteth looked fretful. 'The news will already be out that the attempt on his life has failed.'

The door opened, and a harassed looking Rhea entered, accompanied by Catherine.

'Apologies!' The Archbishop smoothed down her robes and sat in an empty chair at the table. 'So many people need a moment of my time right now…' She grimaced. 'I got away as quickly as I could.'

'Let me fill you in on what we have discussed.' Seteth suggested.

.

The meeting finally wound to an end just after darkness had properly fallen. Rhea and Catherine accompanied the three house leaders and Hubert back to the classrooms to speak to the students. Unable to completely discount a campaign of violence against the academy it had been decided that the youngster's movements would be restricted in their free time and that an actual guard presence would be afforded to the dormitory block.

Jeralt and Yuri headed off together to facilitate the safe movement of Ashe and his family, including Myles and his foster-parents to a safehouse in the Abyss. Linhardt was recruited to join them and keep an eye on Ashe's hopeful recovery. They also delivered a rather grumpy Dedue back to the infirmary to be observed overnight.

'We are going to need to talk about what Sothis did tonight.' Seteth had grabbed hold of Byleth before she could leave and requested a moment of her time.

'Okay.' Byleth nodded. 'Sothis!' She called.

'What?' The Goddess materialised, a sheepish look on her face.

'What were you thinking? Pulling something like that in front of so many others?' Byleth demanded testily.

'How are you feeling child?' Sothis turned to Flayn.

'Wonderful actually.' Flayn admitted.

Sothis smirked. 'It was necessary.' She insisted.

'Right at that very moment?' Byleth's brow had raised.

'Yes!... No… Well, you need to see it from my perspective…' Sothis floated towards Flayn protectively. 'I'd been nicely sleeping… then suddenly I'm woken by this enormous feeling of loss and at the same time hit with all the fear and worry floating around in your head too!'

Seteth was slumped in his seat. 'What did you mean that Flayn was dangerously depleted?' he asked.

'Exactly what I said!' Sothis's was becoming grouchy now. 'Her being was voided of energy… she had used up too much!'

'I was tired, but nothing more… I only slept for a couple of hours!' Flayn protested.

'Granted, but it would have taken you weeks to naturally recover.' Sothis chided. 'If you had needed to protect or heal yourself, you would have been completely unable. Not such a good idea with all the troubles that are going on!'

'You aren't actually making any sense, Mother.' Seteth said gently. 'Flayn is conscious, she could have pulled energy if it was required.'

'No… her body was completely lacking enough to keep herself stable or properly access her abilities…' Sothis insisted.

'What?'

'Our blood requires a certain amount of energy to be stored to be effective.' Sothis said patiently. 'It is what keeps our form and our power stable, correct?'

'Um..' Seteth was looking confused now.

'That is the crux of the problem that Byleth and I are having.' Sothis spoke slowly as if to a child. 'I naturally store energy being what I am… just as you do. Byleth is human, with largely human blood… she can likely hold more than most of her kind - due to me… but nowhere near the amount that is being generated at the moment and that I am sucking up like a babe on the teat.'

'Sothis… this is not something we know anything about.' Flayn was astounded. 'I suppose it makes a kind of sense, though...' She added, staring at Seteth.

'I need to think on it.' Seteth replied quietly.

'Wait… this is not... known?' Sothis asked incredulously. She fell silent for a moment. 'How could it be that I can remember nothing of my past, and yet I can remember something so basic that you know nothing of?'

'You have been thinking about it.' Byleth suddenly spoke up. 'You have been actively trying to work out our weird connection. I suppose you have never been this close to being just a human before, so the differences between us are all the more obvious.'

Seteth blinked rapidly. 'Interesting…' He murmured.

'Are you not low in energy at the moment then Mother?' Flayn asked thoughtfully. 'Especially after passing so much along to me?'

'The actual body I'm in doesn't require it like yours does.' Sothis looked sad. 'As for myself as I am… if the energy isn't available, I feed off emotions instead, even when I sleep.'

Byleth yawned suddenly. 'I have no real idea what you are all talking about, but I do have a lot that I need to be getting on with.' She noted. 'Could we pick this up some other time?'

'Probably for the best.' Sothis agreed quickly.

'Byleth, What you need right now is to get some rest.' Seteth said firmly.

'Unacceptable.' Byleth's eyes went hard. 'I want to make sure that Ashe gets down to the Abyss okay and then I'm going to check in with the students and their arrangements… I should also make sure that the guard rota is…'

'Jeritza!' Seteth called loudly.

'Seteth?' Jertiza popped his head around the door, curiously.

'Byleth is refusing to get any rest.' Seteth informed the weaponsmaster. 'I believe that you had plans to provide supper for her this evening, as part of her birthday celebrations?'

Jeritza nodded. 'Arrangements are in place.' He agreed.

'Then can I please request that you take her now and ensure that she eats and then sleeps?' Seteth asked.

'Hang on…. You can't just force me to…' Byleth began angrily.

'I've found that the best way to deal with her stubbornness is to simply ignore it.' Jeritza advised Seteth conversationally, coming fully into the room and hoisting Byleth off her feet. 'We are leaving… _now_.' He told her firmly.

'Put me down, or I _swear_ we will fight!' Byleth threatened.

'Pfft. You couldn't fight a fieldmouse right now, my love, given the state you are in.' Jeritza observed wryly. 'However, if you _wish_ for me to drop you on your arse so that you can try, just say the word. It will end with you doing my bidding either way.'

'I hate you!' Byleth grouched.

'You really don't.' Jeritza chuckled.

'Oh, good grief!' Sothis moaned. 'Now look what you've done!' She grumbled at Seteth, before disappearing with a pout.

'Fine.' Byleth sighed. 'Dinner.'

'A wise choice, I think.' Seteth agreed lightly. 'Happy birthday Byleth…' He added as Jeritza hefted her towards the door.

'Seteth…' Flayn admonished, as soon as they were gone.

'What?' He asked.

'Why?' She gestured towards the door.

'Isn't it obvious?' He asked wistfully. 'I put my wager on Jeritza…'

'Oh, Father…!' Flayn shook her head sorrowfully at him.

.

'You can put me down now.' Byleth stated, aware of the amused glances that were being exchanged as Jeritza marched her through the grounds of the Monastery towards her room.

'Do you promise not to run?' He asked. 'It would be bothersome to have to chase you.'

'I don't have the energy to run.' She admitted.

'Aha…' He put her on her feet and took her hand instead.

'Don't we need to stop by the dining hall? She asked when they went straight to her door.'

'No, I asked Claude to get our meal sent over when he left earlier.' Jeritza told her. It should have been delivered by now.'

'Oh.' Her room was unlocked, and Jeritza went in first, lighting her lantern for her.

Byleth gasped. 'Did you do all this?' She asked breathlessly, staring around at the multitude of flowers, the table all set up with a cloth and several covered dishes already in place… and a pile of brightly coloured wrapped gifts sitting on her bed… many of which had claw and teeth marks from Colin's enthusiastic attempts to open them for her.

'That would be your students work.' Jeritza told her shutting the door, locking it and then removing his mask before picking up the kettle that had been set to boil so he could fill the teapot.

'Really?' Byleth hadn't moved at all… gazing around herself in wonder.

'Yes.' Jeritza nodded. 'I believe they are very fond of you.' He noted. 'Eat first.' He demanded gently. She nodded at him, wordlessly and sat down.

Once the food was done, Byleth quickly discovered the tea box sat prominently in her pile of gifts.

'Hmm.' Jeritza looked thoughtful. 'I suppose you can read through all your notes now – if you promise me you will sleep after.'

'Jeritza…'

'Listen… you wish to patrol. I understand.' He crossed his arms over his chest. 'Sleep for a while, and then we will patrol together. A few times over the night if you wish it.'

'You don't have to mother me… I can go alone!' Byleth sat herself on the bed and drew the chest onto her lap.

'Not happening.' Jeritza frowned. 'It seems that every time I let you out of my sight recently, something terrible happens. Honestly Byleth… being your friend is not only distracting but extremely tiring too.'

'No-one is forcing you to be my friend.' She observed.

'That is true.' He agreed, climbing onto the bed behind her and pulling her back into his arms. 'It's not _all _dreadful though. Tormenting you is actually quite fun it turns out. I cannot remember the last time I was truly entertained by something other than death.'

'_You really know how to pick'em, don't you…'_ Sothis grunted.

Byleth started to open up her notes. The little messages were mainly sweet and sincere, and then she got to the package of coffee, and she paused with a grin.

'Perhaps I should save _this_ one until I need a good laugh…' She pondered aloud, then slipped the envelope open. She chuckled and held it up for Jeritza to see.

'_IOU 1 x Assassination attempt. Be ready.'_ Jeritza read. 'Hubert?' He asked.

'Mhmm.'

'Has he ever come close to success?'

'What do you think?'

Jeritza chuckled. 'I hear he is exceptionally skilled.'

'He also reeks of coffee. He's not hard to spot coming. I'll tell him… on the day he graduates.' Byleth laughed.

'All done now?'

'I guess.' Byleth looked around at the pile of paper strewn everywhere. 'I should tidy this up.'

'I'll do it. Are we going to have a repeat of the sleep argument again? It's getting old.' Jeritza grumbled. He moved out from behind her and handed her a blanket. 'Stay dressed if you wish.. we will go out in a few hours.'

'Okay.'

'Hmm.' He peered at her closely. 'Just okay? No pithy comeback?'

'I am actually really tired.' She admitted.

He beamed. 'Well thank goodness for that!' He took hold of her hand to raise to his lips, but she pulled it out of his grasp.

'Oh… No kiss?' A small pained expression crossed his face.

She smiled and brought his hand up to her own lips instead. 'Thank you.' She said sincerely, pressing his hand to her cheek after kissing it thoroughly. She looked up at him and then burst into giggles. 'Are you blushing Jeritza?' She asked him merrily.

'No! I most certainly am not.'

'Oh, Goddess, you are!' She laughed. 'The big, mean old weaponsmaster is as flustered as a twelve-year-old girl!'

'You are incredibly irksome. You know that right.' Jeritza sulked.

'I believe that this one is a win for me!' Byleth exclaimed.

'Hmm. Don't get used to it.' He blushed even harder. 'Happy birthday Byleth.' He added with a shy smile.


	137. A Date with Death

A loud, thumping noise was the first thing that assaulted Byleth's groggy awareness when she woke, bringing with it a small a flash of annoyance that her rest was being interrupted when she was still so extraordinarily tired. Then came a startling realisation. The sound wasn't, in fact, an urgent summons on the door of her room as she had immediately assumed, but was instead originating from directly underneath her ear.

Sleepiness fell away from her in an overwhelming rush of confused alarm before clarity finally prevailed. The warm figure that Byleth was curled up against was simply Jeritza - and the noise that had assailed her was the slow, rhythmic beating of his heart.

'Are you awake, Byleth?' Jeritza's voice resonated through his chest, and his words blew warm breath in a ripple across the top of her head.

'How do you manage to sleep with that _noise_ all the time?' She asked in amazement, moving the arm that had been flung over him haphazardly so that she could lay her palm gently against his shirt and better feel the beat.

'Um…' Jeritza sounded perplexed, entirely at a loss for an answer.

Byleth pushed away from him slightly so that she could look up into his face.

'It's rather remarkable!' She admitted breathlessly.

'My heart?'

'Well… yes…' She gazed at him intently – their physical closeness drawing her mesmerised attention to the impossibly long, fine lashes that framed his blue eyes so elegantly against the pale alabaster of his skin.

'Did nobody ever tell you that it's rude to stare?' Jeritza asked quietly - a rosy tint beginning to rise to his cheeks at her unabashed scrutiny.

'But you are so _very_ lovely to look at…' She murmured appreciatively.

'And _you_ are so_ very_ peculiar a person...' Jeritza accused, unable to hide the tiny flash of a smile at her words or prevent his fingers from subtly tightening their grip around her waist. Byleth blinked a few times and swallowed hard, then allowed her gaze to wander slowly from his eyes down to his slightly upturned mouth. She immediately found her hand reaching out with a burning desire to discover if his lips could _possibly_ be quite as soft as they looked.

_'I can hear** exactly** what you're thinking you know…'_ Sothis's strident voice was like a warning bell that jangled jarringly in her mind.

_'Shush you!' _Byleth was jolted by the sudden interference, her hand falling away without making contact. She buried her face quickly into Jeritza's chest to hide the dizzying rush of blood to her cheeks.

'Deep breaths now Byleth!' Jeritza advised with barely suppressed amusement. 'Try and remember the steps exactly as I taught you…'

'I'm_ fine!'_ She tried to insist.

'Mhmm.' He chuckled. 'If you say so, dear...'

_'Tragic… Just totally tragic the both of you!'_ Sothis snorted.

With a frustrated groan, Byleth pushed herself up, struggling into a seated position. 'Aww, crap.' She moaned. It isn't even dawn yet!'

'No.' Jeritza agreed, stretching languidly like a cat. 'It's not far away, though. Do you want to head out on one last patrol together, then call it a night? You really should get some proper rest without me distracting you…'

'I am _not_ distracted!' Byleth grumbled belligerently, then looked back at him when he exhaled a mischievous purr. 'That was _not_ a challenge either..!' She warned severely.

'It sure sounded like one to me…' He grinned.

_'Someone… Please… Put me out of my misery…_' Sothis wailed dramatically.

Byleth hopped to her feet and hastily picked up her sword. She raised an inquiring brow at Jeritza, who laughed and put up his hands.

'Alright By, I surrender!' He chuckled.

'Good. I'd hate to ruin your pretty face.' Byleth smirked, then handed him his mask. 'Best remove temptation altogether!'

It didn't take long for them pull on their shoes and belt on their weapons then quietly move side by side along the route they had determined on their previous two runs, stopping at either end of the dormitory block for Byleth to check in with the guards that had been posted.

'Everything's been quiet.' Byleth reported to Jeritza. 'A quick look along the back and I think we are done.' He nodded agreement.

They had barely made it halfway down the the building when Byleth spotted a slight movement in the thick undergrowth that framed the rear wall. It was likely to be one of the cat's or dog's that haunted the Monastery, but she noted that Jeritza had immediately tensed too, and like her, his hand had strayed to his sword. A brief exchanged glance and a nod had them moving in tandem, one to the left and one to the right, pincering whatever had caused the disturbance with solid professionalism.

'No, wait… hold up… it's just me!' Hubert stood from the undergrowth with a sheepish expression on his face.

'Attempting your assassination promise already Hubert?' Byleth asked mildly.

Hubert shook his head. 'I was merely doing my rounds when I heard someone approaching… It seemed wise to hide and observe before taking any action.' He explained.

'You really shouldn't be out here alone!' Byleth sheathed the weapon she had drawn and offered a hand to help him out of the tangled bushes.

'It would be _unthinkable_ to let down my guard and neglect my routine.' Hubert noted stiffly.

'Hmm…' Byleth reached and extracted a twig from his hair before patting him on the shoulder. 'I should have realised that. Let us at least try to co-ordinate our patrol times though. Actually, I'd prefer it if you accepted some back-up too.'

'I'm a big boy Professor…' Hubert's usual smirk was back. 'I am perfectly capable…'

'I know you are.' Byleth nodded seriously. 'I don't have any doubt in your ability Hubie… but I simply can't deal with the even the possibility of _you_ getting hurt too… Could you maybe just humour me for once...?'

'Sentimentality Byleth? For me?' Hubert murmured. 'What a shocking waste of your time… and wholly undesired.'

Byleth stared at him blankly for a few seconds, then shook her head and started walking again. _'Whatever._' She muttered.

They completed the rounds in awkward silence, coming to a halt once they were all outside of Byleth's door.

'You go on in.' Jeritza grunted. 'I will see von Vestra back to his room and make sure he is safely tucked in bed.'

Byleth nodded and raised a smile for him. 'See you later?' She asked.

'Naturally.'

With a curt nod in Hubert's general direction, Byleth opened her door and disappeared into her room.

'A bit harsh, don't you think?' Jeritza observed as the two men started walking again.

'Anyone would think, I'd cut her bloody head off…' Hubert remarked crossly.

'Mocking her compassion _is_ likely the surest way to cause her hurt.'

Hubert tutted impatiently. 'Since when did _you_ become an authority on feelings, Jeritza? Have you been taking lessons from your saintly sister?'

Jeritza chose to ignore his baited words. 'I am guessing that you wish to speak with me.' He said heavily.

'I _have_ been looking for you, yes.' Hubert agreed. 'Were you with the Professor_ all_ night?'

'That's hardly any of your business.'

It was Hubert's turn to sigh. 'We shouldn't talk in my room.' He decided as Jeritza headed for the stairs that led up to the second floor of the dormitories. 'I don't want to risk us being overheard.'

Jeritza nodded his agreement and followed the mage silently as he wound his way around to the space by the lake which was hidden behind the greenhouse. The place that Byleth sought out whenever she was wanted solitude.

'So?' Hubert turned to face Jeritza, although he had left a fair distance between the two of them.

'The events of today were not in any way related to the Death Knight.' Jeritza stated blandly.

'Hmm.' Hubert turned to look out over the water. 'The method smacks of our friend's involvement, though. Do you have _any _information?'

Jeritz'a chuckle was wry. 'You think they tell _me_ anything, Hubert?' He shook his head, emphatically. 'No, all they have done since you handed my service over to them is to yank my chain.' He looked up at the mage curiously. 'Did you know that they could enforce the change on me?' His tone was questioning but not accusatory.

Hubert's eyes widened. 'What do you mean?' He asked, turning back to face his companion.

'Exactly what I said.' Jeritza shrugged. 'They can call and strip my control completely. I have no choice in the matter but to change…'

'_You_ didn't know they could do that?' Hubert asked.

'Not until one of them appeared in my room and forced it.' Jeritza sank down onto the grass, scowling. 'Once the Death Knight appeared, they sent him out completely unchecked into the surrounding countryside wanting him to cause some mayhem.'

'Well, obviously we have heard that the Death Knight has been seen terrorising local villages, but there were no reports of slaughter… In truth, we doubted that it _was_ him, based on that fact.' Hubert sat down next to Jeritza and drew his knee's up to his chest. 'Have the gory details been suppressed then?' He asked quietly.

'No.' Jeritza replied with a cold smile. 'They might be able to bring him forth, but they don't have any direct control over his actions. He hates them every bit as much as you or I do - so it amuses him to resist his urges and not allow them to weaponise him.'

'Can that be maintained?' Hubert's mind was scrabbling at this new information, genuinely perturbed by the development.

'I don't know.' Jeritza replied honestly. 'That he hates our friends cannot be denied, and his enjoyment of chaos is absolute, but his lust for blood is an intrinsic and unshakable desire. I suspect that it is simply a matter of time before his hatred will be overcome by the need to satisfy his hunger.'

'That is a risk…'

'_You_ need not be concerned, Hubert.' Jeritza raised a brow at the mage. 'Your agreement with him is set in stone. The promise to be allowed to hunt our friends down and destroy them once their use to Her Highness is complete is motivation enough for him to be willing to do your bidding unquestioningly. He is fully aware that he _needs_ you to fulfil that infatuation.'

'But if he was to be set loose on the Monastery?' Hubert's hands were clenched tightly.

'Then he would kill all in his path, save for you and Edelgard.' Jeritza shrugged. 'Byleth would _never_ let that happen though…' He added confidently.

Hubert looked shrewdly at the man sat next to him. 'You are sure of that?' He asked keenly.

Jeritza nodded. 'She will protect her children to her last breath.' He said stoically. 'She is more than capable of taking the Death Knight down.'

'Will she though? Given the _friendship_ between you?' Hubert asked bitterly.

'I think you misunderstand the woman if you have to ask me that.' Jeritza looked askance at the mage.

'Oh?'

'Byleth is far more willing to kill for love than for any other reason – even her own survival. Her defence of the Lions against Lord Lonato was compelling… crazy even. She will kill to protect the innocent, and in the case of the Death Knight…' Jeritza paused and stared out over the lake in contemplative silence for a moment. '_You_ should have killed me, Hubert, back when you first discovered me being held by our friends and being changed by them.' He said quietly.

'You know why I didn't.' Hubert replied softly.

'Of course. I am as much of an asset to Lady Edelgard as they hoped I would be to them.' Jeritza nodded. 'A monster willing to do your bidding for the promise of blood.' He laughed mirthlessly.

'A little more than that…' Hubert murmured. 'You were a noble of the Empire after all… Your father's challenges were a badly kept secret, and those who_ could _have done something about him chose to ignore his cruelty and merely gossip and joke about it instead…' His tone was contemptuous. 'I understand well that my own father was one such idiot.'

Jeritza waved away his words. 'I have no desire to be what I am. Barely human and a threat to any that come into contact with me.' He stated baldly. 'Byleth _will_ kill me. Either through a loss of my own control or, once my role has been completed – because I will ask it of her. I will seek a peaceful end to my suffering in a fight to the death.'

'Do you not think to do so might hurt her? Given that you seem so intent on being close to her?' Hubert pressed.

'Do you care?' Jeritza looked surprised.

'Do you?' Hubert threw back.

'Yes.' Jeritza spoke so quietly he was barely audible. 'I understand that a part of it is selfish. She has a soothing presence and compelling honesty. Both her, and her cat seem to relax me in a way that I have not ever known before, and it helps with my control an unimaginable amount. At times, I can almost forget what I am and feel just a tiny bit human again.'

'You're right. That_ is_ selfish.' Hubert observed.

'Yes.' Jeritza agreed. 'But she is struggling too Hubert. Do you honestly not see that?'

Hubert grimaced. 'Perhaps…' He admitted.

'Byleth has walked a dark and empty road, floated on time, been accused of being a monster.' Jeritza's tone was passionate now. 'If I can do one good thing and help her, keep her safe and provide something… anything to ease her burdens, then I will.'

'You should recall that your previous actions _did_ save your sister and your mother. That shouldn't be forgotten when you weigh your ledger.' Hubert reminded him softly.

There was another short silence then Jeritza barked out a laugh. 'Hubert…' His tone was lightly teasing… 'Did you just say something nice?'

'Don't get used to it.' Hubert mumbled.

'I most assuredly won't!'

'I'll admit it is a struggle to for me too - suddenly having to deal with _you_ being all communicative and caring...' Hubert smirked back at him.

'I've never had anything much worth caring _about_.' Jeritza grinned. 'Why Hubert? Did you dream of me one day becoming enraptured by _your_ dubious charms? Pfft, hardly likely!'

'Heh… I am absolutely relieved to hear you say that!… it should be noted that your sister appears to have gotten all of the sense and the good looks in _your_ family, after all...'

'Are you planning to hit on my sister?' Jeritza's queried mildly.

'I assure you that Mercedes thoroughly dislikes me… so she also appears to have inherited the brains too…' Hubert sighed and finally his stance relaxed. 'This is all such a massive clusterfuck, Jezrita.' He admitted tiredly. 'I have been working so long for the days that are coming, and yet I am already fatigued by the uncertainty and sheer duplicity that surrounds us.'

'I concur, although_ I_ would have put it far more eloquently. Of course, the von Vestra's have never been especially known for their civility or good manners…' Jeritza stood. 'Are we done here?' He asked.

'If our friends let anything slip…'

'You will be the first to know.' Jeritza nodded.

'And you will keep our secrets, despite your attachment to Mercedes and to the Professor?'

'My aim is still to end our oppressors Hubert. In that, you can trust.' Jeritza bowed and walked away.

'It's not really in my nature to trust…' Hubert murmured to himself as he watched him leave.


	138. A Tale as old as Time

Sometimes it seemed like nothing went to plan no matter how much time and effort had been put into it, and yet every so often a scheme came together so very perfectly that it almost seemed like Lady Fate herself was smiling down on it and sprinkling blessings.

Aelfric hummed contentedly to himself as he put the finishing touches to the compound that he had been working on for the last few days. He had been amazed to find such a pot of pure gold in the greenhouse of all places. It heralded timely payment of the final credit he owed in the achievement of his heart's desire.

In his earliest days at the Monastery, when he had first arrived at the Church - Aelfric had spent many lonely hours in quiet contemplation with the just the flora of the gardens for company. That was before he had met_ her,_ of course. Back then he would never have found anything even _remotely _as useful as this wonderous little plant hiding amongst the Churches floral inventory. It truly felt as if the time and tender care he had given to the earth back then was now being repaid to him tenfold.

'Not long now, my darling.' Aelfric muttered happily to himself, as he wrapped the five cone-shaped moulds carefully in a brown waxed paper, ensuring that the seals were tight and that no air could get in to degrade the potency of his developing creation. It would take less than four days now before they would be completed, well in time for his little opus to provide the promised distraction on the day of the Rite.

Removing his gloves, Aelfric carefully washed his hands and then moved over to the recessed area just beyond his workroom. No matter how many times over the last twenty years had he looked upon her perfect reposed face… the glorious beauty of the woman laid reverently on sheets of the finest silk still caused his breath to catch in his throat and his heart to constrict almost painfully.

'Sitri…' He murmured longingly, reaching out a hand to rest lightly on her mass of seafoam-hued hair. Her eyes were closed, and her face was pale - she looked not a whit different than she had on the day he had rescued her. On that fateful evening so long ago, when his overwhelming grief had pushed him to break into the coffin in which she rested before being committed back to the earth, he had been overcome by the perfection that she still displayed, even in death. He had keened miserably as he had lifted her corpse from its soft rest, holding her tightly in his arms in a way he had never been granted in her living years.

His festering resentment at the Church and for Rhea had already been long rooted in his heart, fuelled by the manner in which his beloved had been allowed to used. Consenting her permission to marry that demon Jeralt and indulging her attempt to bere the children that her frail health could never have managed was akin to torture in his mind. She should have been protected. _ He_ would have protected her. Aelfric's ire was increased to a fever-pitch when he suddenly realised that, against all the odds… Sitri was breathing. She was actually alive.

So he had taken her. Weighting her coffin down with a sack of stones to replace her body he had carried his love deep into the bowels of the Monastery, away from the unfeeling monsters above who would have put her in the ground and forgotten her even as her heart still beat.

Aelfric never asked if Rhea had known. The fact that Sitri didn't awaken nor show any signs that she ever might… that she slept on, utterly unchanged in some dreadful state of living death didn't assage his rage in the slightest. He kept his own hatred locked away for Sitri's sake, staying at the Monastery in the hope that he could eventually find answers as to what had happened to her. Under a steady mask of faith and loyalty, Aelfric rose to become a Cardinal of the Church under Rhea. He suspected that his progress was an unspoken 'agreement' with the Archbishop that recognised his youthful friendship with her lost handmaiden.

For years, Aelfric hunted for a cure, for _any_ way that he could bring his love back from her endless sleep. His eventual appointment to the curation of the Abyss had turned out to be exceptionally fortuitous to this end indeed.

He soon found that many of the deserted structures in the endless miles of darkness underground still contained priceless remnants of the past. Long forgotten tomes and artefacts of antiquity were there for the taking, their secrets a prizeworthy commodity on the black market. He was gifted in his discoveries by a great deal of knowledge from their study as well as the gold required to fund his ongoing search.

Eventually, his trade in sharing the secrets and the texts that he unearthed brought him to the attention of people that he genuinely believed could help him to achieve what he desired. He had been approached and offered a potential treatment for his love's unique malady. That the price for their help was his assistance in ending Rhea and the Church's influence and power was simply the icing on the cake.

Many of his requested tasks were minor. Providing eyes and ears on the Church's activities was easy – as was locating and securing a safe space in the grounds from which his cohorts could work and easier infiltrate the Monastery. The order to hunt down and gather the descendants of four forgotten bloodlines had been the most significant and time-consuming challenge of them all though.

Aelfric knew that his associates had an obsessive interest in the blood of the crested - it was _that_ learning upon which the base of their promised restorative for Sitri was built. What exactly they wanted from the bloodline of the four apostles, Aelfric didn't know – nor did he care. It had taken extensive research and no small amount of scheming, but he _had _finally achieved his task in bringing together the four required individuals and securing them in the Abyss ready for extraction to whatever fate was planned for them.

The fact that his cohorts had failed emphatically in their recent attempt to take control of their targets didn't affect Aelfric in the slightest. He had fulfilled _his_ obligation by identifying and gathering them. He had noted many times that his overseers tended towards ridiculous levels of paranoia and avoided any chance of being directly implicated in anything that might point a finger to their organisation or allow an insight into their overall aims.

He was sure that they would create other opportunities to get what they wanted, though. He might even help them if they asked him nicely enough.

'Be patient, my love, just a few more days now.' Aelfric finally promised the woman laying before him, before placing a tender kiss to her cold, pale cheek. 'So_ very_ short a time now before and we can finally be together…'

A part of him wished he'd had a chance to deal personally with Jeralt and the child that had reduced Sitri to this state. The sudden return of the Knight and his daughter had shocked him to the core, especially so close to his resolution. The glimpses he had caught of the girl had also left him reeling. Despite a marked difference in the colour of their hair, the likeness of mother and daughter was astounding. Still, if the Eisner's were playing nicely with the Church, then their ultimate demise would be included in its downfall. While he did not intend to be around to see it… he would take no small amount of solace in knowing that their fates would be sealed.

With a small smile of contentment, Aelfric gathered himself together, ready to leave the safe confines of his hidden home. He needed to make his way to a rendezvous with the mages who had arrived a few days earlier and were responsible for the final preparations for the events during the Rite of Rebirth.

Although his location was separate from the Abyss and was accessed through its own entrances, Aelfric took extreme care as soon as he passed from his sanctum. He was supposed to be away from the Monastery at the moment, and it would not do to be spotted by anyone who could identify him. His journey wasn't a long one and took place entirely in the cellars of the Monastery itself, but there was always a risk of running into a servant or a retainer undertaking an errand in one of the vast storerooms.

When he reached the room where his meeting had been set, he breathed a sigh of relief. He slipped through the door, anxious to relay the information regarding the success of his alchemy along with when he expected that the final product would be ready for delivery. He hoped that he would be able to ascertain precisely when he would be receiving _his_ final payment.

Aelfric had only been in the room a few minutes before Yuri crept from the shadows and silently moved towards the door through which the curate had disappeared. An ear to the wood indicated three distinct voices murmuring quietly inside, although the words were impossible to make out.

Yuri thought hard for a few more moments, contemplating his best course of action. The area that had been chosen for this meeting had been well thought out. It was a storeroom in a somewhat central location, with several passages leading off. There _was_ foot-traffic albeit sporadic, and the area was quite well lit – none of which made waiting and trying to follow the unknown inhabitants of the liaison a viable option. Now that Yuri was sure he knew where _Aelfric_ was basing himself, he deemed it likely that _that_ particular information had worth enough to report.

Moving quickly and stealthily, Yuri took himself to the secret entrance that Rhea had divulged to him when she had recruited him to keep an eye on Aelfric for her. He moved up the stone staircase and pulled on the chord that would alert the Archbishop to his presence at the door. He was only kept waiting a few minutes before the wall slid open ahead of him.

'You have news?' Rhea was still dressed for bed, although she had a silken robe covering her night attire.

'I have located Aelfric. I was correct that he has not, in fact, left the Monastery.' Yuri reported, throwing himself familiarly down in a chair.

'I see.' Rhea frowned. 'His location?' She queried.

Yuri gave directions to the place he had identified as Aelfric's hideout. 'It has one of those infernal magic locks.' The lad admitted in annoyance. 'I have been unable to access the space itself.'

'That is of no matter.' Rhea was pacing thoughtfully.

'I am all the more sure now that it was Aelfric I followed on the night that Bernadetta spied a priest ripping up her plant.' Yuri added. 'That would suggest he has the means to create a potent weapon, and I doubt that its use would be for positive means.'

'Hmm.' Rhea moved over towards Yuri, and a long delicate finger brushed gently at his ear. 'Let_ me_ worry about Aelfric.' She murmured. 'I need you to safely remain my eyes and ears.'

'I could just…' Yuri began.

'No!' The Archbishop grabbed onto his lobe and twisted it roughly. 'You are well recompensed to do as I ask Yuri. Do not make me come to regret our arrangement.'

'I am a professional Archbishop.' Yuri replied emotionlessly. 'My service is agreed, and our terms are set. It would do my enterprises no good at all to lose the respect of so esteemed a client.'

'Quite right.' Rhea agreed softly. 'You are so much more than just a pretty face, aren't you.' She purred as she took a heavily weighted pouch from the pocket of her robe and placed it in his lap. 'Speak of Aelfric's duplicity to no-one.' She reminded him firmly.

'Your will Archbishop.' Yuri agreed, the pouch disappearing immediately.

'You are to be joining in with the preparations of the students next week I believe?' Rhea had moved away again, over towards the doors to her personal balcony. She opened them, and the cold dawn air rushed into the room, chilling it in seconds.

'Yes, the other Wolves and I will be attending the martial classes that Professor Byleth intends to be running each day.' Yuri agreed.

'Hmm. Good. I would like you to switch your focus from Aelfric to the Professor then.' Rhea said thoughtfully. 'I would appreciate your insight into her character and her motivations.'

'Anything, in particular, I should be looking out for?' Yuri asked blandly.

Rhea laughed, a merry little tinkle. 'It is just a fancy of mine, Yuri. You have a quick mind, and you are an excellent judge of peoples intention and motivation. I know that Byleth's appointment has caused quite a few questions to be asked so I would like an appraisal of how she is doing before the dignitaries start to arrive for the Rite of Rebirth.'

'Very well.' Yuri stood and offered a bow. 'Will there be anything else, Lady Rhea?' He inquired.

'Not for the moment. Just keep your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary as usual.'

'If I may say, you don't appear unduly worried about the threat that has been made against you.' Yuri couldn't help his observation.

Rhea chuckled again. 'How could I be when I am surrounded by so many loyal and exceptional people?' She asked lightly.

'Of course.' Yuri bowed a second time and went to the wall to await the opening of the door.

Once he was gone, and the wall had slipped back into place, Rhea finally allowed her confident demeanour to crumble, throwing herself on her bed and curling up tightly into a protective ball.

It was pure foolishness that the confirmation of Aelfric's betrayal should affect her so - she had been sure of his duplicity for years, although she had no idea what kind of part he was playing in the events of the moment.

Taking deep breaths to try and prevent the sobs that were begging to be released, Rhea was forced to consider the fact that she may indeed be at risk after all, that she had finally managed to isolate herself so far through her own scheming that she was truly alone in her endeavours.

Suddenly she was up on her feet and making her way to the door. She poked her head out to address the Knight's that were guarding her room.

'Fetch me the Lady Catherine, please. Immediately.' She ordered.


	139. A Morning of Mischief

Myles was up and standing guard over his family although the disorientation of having been lodged underground in the Abyss meant that he wasn't sure what time it was or even if it was properly morning yet. His growling stomach told him that it probably was.

The place that Jeralt and Yuri had brought them to last night was removed from the main settlement and was set up with basic beds and other necessary facilities spread out over a number of rooms that led from an ample reception space. Yuri explained that although it had only recently been discovered, there were already plans to use the facility to house the Abyss's growing orphan population securely in one place. The fact that the whole complex was inaccessible except from the single entrance suited Myles just fine. He had taken up residence at the door, and anyone who wished further harm to those he was guarding would have to get through him first.

Not long after Myles had taken to his post, Seteth arrived with Dedue and several sacks of supplies.

'This is all I could think to rustle up at such short notice.' Seteth apologised as Dedue began unloading their burden and arranging the provisions so that he could start cooking breakfast. 'Jeralt is keeping an eye on Flayn for me while I am here, but he plans to visit after, and he's going to be stopping off in your room and picking up clothes and the like for you.' Seteth clasped Myles by the shoulder. 'Byleth will do the same for Linhardt, and is also going to look into getting spare clothes and toiletries for the children and your step-parents.'

Myles nodded. 'Thank you.' He murmured.

'Make sure that you get together a list of anything else you'll need.' Seteth requested. 'I would like to go and see Ashe now if I may.'

Myles pointed him in the direction of the room that Linhardt was sharing with his patient.

'Are you okay there, Dedue?' Myles noticed that Dedue was working diligently and went over to assist the man, who appeared to be managing despite the fact one of his arms was still heavily bandaged and strapped to his broad chest.

'Glad to be out of the damned infirmary.' Dedue grumbled. 'I've never liked having much of a fuss made over me…'

'Heh, I bet you'll suffer a _massive_ fuss once my sister gets hold of you!' Myles smirked. 'I gather that _you_ are one of her biggest soft spots, so you are gonna be in a world of trouble for daring to get hurt!'

Dedue lit up like a beacon. 'Err… I believe I may have already suffered my punishment.' He said faintly.

'Aww, did I miss it?' Myles teased. 'No worries, I'm sure she hasn't finished with you yet! Her fussing knows no bounds!'

'Now you are just being mean.' Dedue chuckled although his cheeks were still red.

'Ahh good morning!' Linhardt had obviously been awoken when Seteth went in to see Ashe. He wandered bleary-eyed towards Myles to take a look at what was going on. 'Oh! Food!' He noted happily.

'You don't look like you slept much.' Myles noted in concern.

'Well, I wanted to keep an eye on Ashe. It's a lot of responsibility, you know!' Linhardt sighed. 'I will nap while people are up and visiting with him. Then if I am needed, I can just be summoned. Do you know if your parents need anything from me this morning?' He added with a slight frown. 'I don't just want to walk in on them and insist on looking them over.'

'I'll check. They seemed much better when I saw them last, though.' Myles smiled.

Seteth reemerged from Ashe's room, a grim look on his face. 'There was no change overnight?' He asked Linhardt, who was carrying a skillet of sausages that Dedue had cooked to the table.

'Not really.' Linhardt admitted. 'The only movement he made was a light suckling on a sponge of water I held to his lips. A relief actually. Keeping him hydrated could become a problem unless he wakes soon.'

Seteth nodded his agreement absently.

'I must say, though, that Flayn's healing skill must be quite incredible.' Linhardt looked thoughtful. 'I shouldn't be surprised… with her Major Crest of Cethleann of course but still… I believe that the infection of magic should have naturally spread, and as it is – it is completely contained. That undoubtedly saved his life.'

'My own knowledge of the healing arts is somewhat limited.' Seteth mumbled apologetically and looked slightly relieved when Myles returned. 'How are the others?' He asked quickly.

'Bright and chipper this morning, just a little sore.' Myles grinned. 'The smell of your cooking had already driven them out of bed Dedue, they should be with us shortly.'

'I'm afraid that I can't stay any longer.' Seteth murmured. 'I have an obscene amount of work to get through…' He paused for a moment. 'Are you staying down here for a while Dedue or would you like me to accompany you back?'

'I'll remain for a while. I'd like to spend a little time with Ashe if I may.' Dedue replied.

Seteth nodded. 'Let me know if there is anything else we've forgotten.' He said formally to Myles before letting himself out and hurrying along the corridor in the direction of the main town.

It wasn't long before Myles's foster parents, and Ashe's siblings were up, and Dedue began his next round of food, refusing to allow Ellan to take over despite her insistence that she was feeling fine.

'Do I _seriously_ have to tie you down to get you to rest?' Byleth grouched at Dedue when Myles answered the door to her knocking and admitted her, a grinning Jeralt and an anxious-looking Dimitri.

Dedue turned from the oven to level a stoic glance at the Professor. 'Who'd have thought that you'd turn out to be such a _nag_, woman…' He deadpanned.

Myles bellowed laughter as Byleth's jaw dropped. Dedue face split into a broad smile and he handed his spatula to the speechless girl.

'I suppose that _just this once -_ you may take over…' He chuckled.

'Dedue..!' Dimitri looked just as shocked as Byleth had been, but she was laughing now and poking at the big man with the cooking utensil - herding him in the direction of the table.

'Sit!' She ordered with a giggle.

'Yes, Ma'am.' Dedue lifted his face and smelled the air… 'I believe the sausages may be burning, Professor.' He added urgently.

'Aww, crap…' She rushed to the pan where she found the sausages weren't even browning yet. She tutted in amusement at the grinning Dedue, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

'Thank you, Myles.' Dedue shot a mischievous look to the lad. 'It was_ your_ thoughtful warning that allowed me adequate time to prepare myself for combating the Professor's potential fussing…'

'I should have guessed that Myles carried blame in this somewhere!' Byleth moaned. 'You are reprobates, the pair of you!'

Myles put out a hand to Dedue who bumped fists with him victoriously.

'I am so sorry Professor…' Dimitri began, his eyes still wide.

'Don't get your breeches in a twist boy!' Jeralt grinned - putting out his own massive paw to be bounced against Dedue's. 'Ain't that often someone gets one over on my girl!'

'Oh, Myles!' Ellan was smiling broadly at him. 'I'd be wary of teasing your sister _too _much if I was you. I'm betting she could soundly kick your arse if she wanted to!'

'Very true…' Myles agreed heartily bounding to where Byleth was cooking to engulf her in a hug. 'She wouldn't dream of it though because I _am_ her favourite brother in the whole wide world.'

'My _only_ brother…' She reminded him with a sharp nudge to the ribs, then sent a wicked look towards Jeralt. 'Well…' She amended. 'I _assume_ so anyway!'

'Cheeky mare!' Jeralt laughed.

'That's not a denial…' Byleth murmured under her breath and winked at Myles.

'Are the sausages _ever_ going to be ready?' Aaron piped up suddenly. 'I'm _hungry!_'

'Coming right up!' Byleth declared, bringing a steaming plate to the table and then gently nudging Linhardt who had his head down on the table and had been sleeping since her arrival.

'Hello, Professor!' He smiled sleepily. 'When did you get here? Ohh – more sausages!'

Byleth prised herself in at the table next to Dedue. 'I am still going to fuss a little bit!' She murmured to him defiantly.

'I'm aware...' He agreed with a solemn nod. 'Of course, the next time that_ you_ do something ridiculously heroic and get hurt in the process, I too shall fuss. Actually… I am quite sure that I will be far better at it than you…'

'Is that a challenge Dedue?' Byleth slipped her hand over his good one very lightly.

'Hmm.' Dedue considered carefully. 'Why, yes, Professor. I do believe it is!' He turned his hand slightly to capture her fingers and gently squeezed them.

'Does anyone mind if I go and sit with Ashe for a moment?' Dimitri's voice was quite loud when it broke through the silence of the busily eating family.

'I will come with you, your Highness.' Dedue stood and followed the Prince out of the room.

'Maybe I should have bet on Dedue instead of Jeritza.' Myles smirked as soon as the pair were gone.

'Troublemaker…' Byleth groaned.

There was a rapping at the door again, and this time it was Hubert that was waiting, rather nervously on the other side.

'Did you travel down here alone?' Byleth asked him, a scowl on her face.

'I did not.' His answering frown was impressive. 'Claude stopped in the town to grab a couple of books for Linhardt. He will be along momentarily.'

'It's a good job that this place is massive!' Rolph commented. 'I don't recall_ ever_ having this many visitors before.'

'Is it too much?' Byleth asked. 'If you are still weary, I can make sure that nobody bothers you…'

'That's kind dear, but no.' Ellan smiled. 'We are holding up just fine. It's nice to see that Ashe is so well cared for. He's a good lad.'

'I think that we might retire to our room though, for the time being.' Rolph added.

'Seteth left these for you guys.' Myles handed the remaining items from one of the sacks to the children. There were a couple of wooden toys, a doll that Byleth recognised as belonging to Flayn and a book of fables.

'Bernie sent you these as well.' Byleth grinned, dipping into her own bag and bringing out a couple of plushies then handing the rest of her inventory over to Ellan.

'Well then, we will go and look through these clothes that you've brought…' Ellan decided. 'Let's get everything sorted children.' She added, holding her hands out to the little ones.

'I got these from _your_ room, Lin.' Byleth added, handing him a second bag. 'If I've missed anything…'

'Just my pillow.' He said with a yawn. 'I do love my own pillow…'

'I'll make sure you get it.' Byleth agreed. She looked over at Hubert who appeared uncomfortable and was still lingering by the door.

'Why are you here, Hubert?' She asked, trying to keep her voice even and avoid sounding confrontational, although she couldn't fathom why he had turned up.

'Well… it was dark magic that was used against Ashe.' Hubert refused to look her in the eye. 'I thought that I might be of some use or be able to offer some insight into the malady… given my own study of the discipline.'

'Actually, you just might!' Linhardt spoke up, his voice unusually enthusiastic. 'My own knowledge base is above average, but yours is quite exceptional.'

Hubert blinked at the sudden praise. 'At the very least, I thought I might learn something myself.' He admitted quietly.

'Once Dimitri is done with Ashe, we should go and have a look over my notes!' Linhardt enthused. 'One of the books I asked Claude to bring from the Abyss library might hold some clues too!' He added brightly.

'Okay. Sounds like we have a plan.' Hubert nodded, looking far more relaxed.

'Right.' Jeralt stretched and stood up as the room began to empty. 'I'm up to my neck in crap at the moment, so I can't stay… I do just have one bit of news. I'd like to wait for Claude though…'

'You'd like to wait for Claude for what?' The archer laughed as he let himself in through the locked door.

Myles looked concerned. 'How did you get through that lock?' He asked worriedly.

'Don't have a cow, Myles... It's actually a pretty good one.' Claude promised him. 'It's just that I'm better…'

'Better at bragging too.' Hubert murmured.

'Right!' Claude agreed easily.

Jeralt banged the table lightly for quiet which he got immediately. 'I've been keeping an open eye on that passageway we found leading out of Rhea's room.' Jeralt told them all. 'It may be nothing, but early this morning someone was observed using it. It was the first time we have spotted any use of it at all.'

'Who was it?' Byleth asked in interested.

'Yuri.'

Byleth blinked in surprise, while Hubert swore quietly under his breath.

'We _should_ remember that Yuri has been liaising with Rhea while the Abyss curate is away…. So as I said it might be nothing untoward. It's just I felt it worth mentioning since you are down here in hiding.' Jeralt nodded to Myles.

'I'll admit, I didn't sense any kind of subterfuge in Rhea's distress at what happened to Ashe and Dedue.' Claude said thoughtfully. 'If Yuri _was_ conspiring in any way against Ashe… or any other here - then you'd imagine that Rhea would be the last person he'd be sharing it with.'

'Actually, I agree with you, lad, and you all know how suspicious I am about everything – and her particularly. I know Rhea better than most, and I was in no doubt she was flamingly angry at what happened.' Jeralt admitted. 'Could be as simple as Yuri informing her that you all were settled down alright.'

'The use of the secret passage though…' Hubert reminded everyone.

'Maybe that's just their agreed method of contact.' Byleth shrugged. 'I mean, up till now the existence of the Abyss was known only by a very select few. Seteth said that the majority of the clergy here aren't aware of it.'

'True…' Hubert nodded

'At least the Wolves are going to be joining classes next week.' Byleth added. 'Means they will be occupied most of the day at least.'

'I'd just suggest that you don't let any of them in here unless you have back-up.' Jeralt advised Myles.

'Hmm. Agreed.' Myles nodded.

'Do_ I_ count as back-up?' Linhardt mused - mostly to himself.

'You are very handy with your offensive magic…' Byleth praised. 'I am not sure how happy you would be using it against people that you actually know, though.'

'I'm not _happy_ about using it against anyone, Professor.' Linhardt said emphatically. 'I _would_ be loath to allow any harm to be caused by my lack of activity however, particularly after spending time healing here.'

'It's just a heads-up at this stage.' Jeralt said reassuringly. 'We are all keeping our eyes open after all.' He let out a huge sigh. 'This week is going to be interesting one way or another. I think we can count on that at the very least.'

'Maybe if I'm lucky I'll just sleep through it all.' Linhardt sighed. '


	140. Spar Dates

Felix was genuinely surprised and a little perplexed by Sylvain's unexpected level of enthusiasm for a Monday morning. Firstly, the red-head had knocked on Felix's door, impatiently rousing him for breakfast at an unseemly hour when usually it was something of a chore just getting Sylvain out of his bed on time on a school day. Secondly, during the entirety of their shared meal, Sylvain waxed long and lyrical about the programme of training and practise that they were going to be undertaking over their five days of preparation for the Rite of Rebirth.

'It's going to be interesting Fe.' Sylvain gushed, cramming a bread roll into his mouth and chewing heartily.

'Why _interesting_?' Felix grunted. 'I've never noted_ you_ being interested in anything much… unless it comes with breasts attached.' Suddenly Felix scowled. 'Is all this excitement because we will be working closely with Professor Byleth every day?' He queried harshly.

'That _is_ a bonus, I'll grant you!' Sylvain smirked appreciatively. 'Admiring her delectable form and flexibility during sessions _is_ an experience that borders on the divine…' Felix made a gagging sound and screwed up his face in disgust. Sylvain grinned broadly at the protest and waggled a finger under Felix's nose. 'Don't give me that shit Fe. I'veseen_ you_ looking too…'

'What you have seen _me_ carefully noting is her stance and her efficiency of movement, which is unlike anything we were taught by our courtly weapon's instructors as kids.' Felix asserted in annoyance.

'More fool you then!'

'Shut up…'

Sylvain shook his head in fond exasperation at his friend, which only succeeded in irritating Felix more. Wisely Sylvain let the subject drop, and they ate in silence for a couple of very long minutes.

'Look Fe…' SyIvain's tone was uncommonly serious when he eventually spoke again. 'It isn't _only _our beloved Professor's extremely apparent assets that has got my blood pumping for a change...' His words were placating. 'I happen to have entirely surprised _myself _at just how much the attack on our fellow Blue Lion boys has bothered me...'

Felix took a moment to digest Sylvain's unexpected confession, but in the end, he merely grunted again, this time in tentative agreement with his friend's general sentiment, rather than in derision. It wasn't like he was particularly close to either Ashe or Dedue - but he _did _consider the mages attack on them duplicitous and craven. It rankled at his sense of fairness, although he wasn't likely to admit that out loud.

'Seems to me_…' _Sylvain continued thoughtfully once it was clear that Felix didn't intend an actual response. '… Whoever the arseholes are who did this – they must have had a reason. Therefore the _best _retribution we can smack to them is to limber up good and actively thwart whatever scheme it is they are trying to pull off.'

'Or just kill them.' Felix said quietly.

'If you do _that_ you might not ever find out the ''why'' though Felix.' Sylvain sounded slightly disapproving which again took Felix entirely by surprise.

'What does the ''why'' even matter anyway?' Felix mumbled. 'Dead is dead, and whatever crap they were planning can be buried along with them for all I care.'

'I know that you really aren't_ that_ stupid…' Sylvain shrugged. 'Look, I'm all for taking the easy route right?… in pretty much everything…'

Felix _'tsk'ed_ his annoyed agreement.

'Well, it's just that after all of the craziness that happened in the conflict with Lord Lonato… Ashe killing the adopted father he adored… The beating that the Prof took keeping us all alive… and now this mad-arsed plot that _might_ be about killing Rhea, but then again, might not…' Sylvain was shaking his head and ticking the points off on his fingers, his eyes alight with fervour. 'I _can't_ be the only person who wants to know the why and more especially the how - if at all - it relates to trying to off Dedue and Ashe!'

Felix shrugged sharply. 'Can't say it bothers me, knowing or not.'

Suddenly Sylvain's best shit-eating grin was back on his face. 'Aww, _c'mon_ Fe… even if you refuse to be invested in the mystery and drama of all this – you _must_ admit that getting to witness the combined impact of Jeralt and Byleth again is kind of thrilling. If _anyone_ can lead us in thoroughly whupping the arse off this threat – I gotta say it's them. Seriously who _wouldn't_ want to play a part in that kind of hustle?'

'I'd prefer a fair, honest fight against a clear and visible opponent.' Felix replied through clenched teeth. 'It is… good…though… that you are showing some enthusiasm about training, I mean…' He offered, slightly less abrasively.

'Of course, we do _also _have to consider just how very cool we are going to look to the ladies as well!' Sylvain winked. 'You and me, Fe… Part of the Ashen Demon's personal militia, protecting the fair damsels of the Monastery in these dangerous times. What beating heart could say no to a hero like that?'

Felix scowled magnificently. 'Idiot!' He spat. 'I should have _known_ that there was some womanising based ulterior motive to your sudden keenness…'

'Hey, what can I say!' Sylvain spread his hands beseechingly, but he was still grinning. 'You didn't _honestly_ expect anything less_,_ did you? I say we should hook ourselves up with some nice girls after lessons are done and regale them with just how seriously we are working to provide their safety…'

'Chat to them without me!' Felix snorted. '_I_ will still be training…'

'Ahh, the insatiable call to arms…' Sylvain sat back in his chair, his arms behind his head.

'Better than an insatiable call to a _woman's_ arms. You'll never change, will you?' Felix sighed, finishing up his food and pushing the bowl away grumpily.

'Pfft, you know you love me anyway!' Sylvain was enjoying himself now. 'We have known each other forever, and despite everything here you still are … sitting at the side of this good-for-nothing loser, listening to his idiocy!'

'Is Sylvain being an arse again?' Ingrid had walked up to the table, her tray loaded with food. She sat herself down next to the red-head with a hefty sigh and began eating.

'The sun came up, the birds are singing… Sylvain is an arse. Same as every morning.' Felix noted, with the smallest upturn of his lips for Ingrid who chuckled at his comment.

'Wow, that's harsh!' Sylvain looked moderately hurt for about a second. 'So where is his Royalness this morning?' He asked Ingrid conversationally 'Is Dedue too injured to assist him to roll his regal butt out of bed at a decent time?'

'He was up late last night entertaining Mercedes…' Ingrid replied once she had swallowed her mouthful of food.

'Oh..ho..ho! Is _that_ right?' Sylvain laughed.

'When he came back from seeing Ashe, Dimitri was_ really _out of sorts.' Ingrid expanded. 'He snapped pretty nastily at Dedue over nothing at all, and so Mercedes decided to take him in hand. She marched him off for tea and sympathy, and she didn't leave his quarters for a very, _very _long time.'

'The boar is completely losing it over what's happened.' Felix noted sourly.

'Hang on…' Sylvain looked speculatively at Ingrid. 'You normally sleep like the dead missy… How did_ you_ know that Mercedes left so late?'

Ingrid coloured slightly. 'We crossed paths when I was on my way back to my room.' She muttered.

'Oh… really?' Sylvain smirked. 'Don't tell me that the saintly Ingrid… the self-appointed protector of my own dubious reputation… is messing around with boys now!'

'I was with Lady Edelgard.' Ingrid said blankly, looking away from him.

'I see!' Sylvain's grin was splitting his face. 'Forgive me, but I didn't realise that ice-maidens were your particular bag…'

'Sylvain. Shut. Up.' Felix flicked his spoon towards his friend, rapping him soundly on his knuckles.

'It's quite alright, Felix.' Ingrid bristled. 'It's not like his mind isn't _always_ in the gutter…' She turned back to Sylvain. 'For your information, Edie was_ also_ upset yesterday, and I was _trying_ to be a friend.'

'Huh…' Sylvain looked genuinely surprised. 'Why is Edelgard upset about the attack on our lads?'

'Oh… well, no, it wasn't _that _exactly.' Ingrid admitted. 'I suppose she was actually more angry than upset… and it was because she had been looking for Hubert all morning and he was no-where to be found.'

'Hubert was being a naughty little stop-out on his lady?' Sylvain laughed. 'This is getting better and better. So… What happened?'

''Seriously?' Felix groaned, but Ingrid was invested.

'It was mental!' She admitted, leaning in closer to Sylvain. 'At first, I'd just hooked up with Edie because she wanted to look for Hubert, and we aren't allowed to go places alone… but we couldn't find him anywhere.'

Sylvain chuckled. 'I thought Hubert actually shrivelled away to nothing if he spends too long out of her ladyship's shadow.' He quipped.

'I don't think his absconding is a common occurrence.' Ingrid agreed. 'Given how infuriated Edie was – I'd say he is usually right there at her beck and call.'

'So, did he eventually turn up?' Sylvain asked eagerly.

'Mhmm.' Ingrid nodded. 'It wasn't until teatime though. He said he'd been caught up researching magic… which seemed fair enough given he_ is_ a mage and all…'

'Good for him.' Sylvain nodded. 'You know, he really isn't that bad if you manage to catch him away from Edelgard...'

'Edie was even _more_ irritated after he turned up and with what she considered to be a poor excuse - so I offered to keep her company for the evening. What?' Ingrid scowled at Sylvain's raised brow. 'I happen to _like_ spending time with her.' She insisted. 'For a start, she is a lot more serious and far better disciplined than _you_.'

'Well, that isn't hard.' Felix noted.

'Meh, it's nice for you to make some friends that aren't us.' Sylvain said, encouragingly. 'Goddess only knows how you have managed to put up with our shit for so long.'

Speak for yourself.' Felix crossed his arms and scowled.

'That's right, Fe… Cause _you_ are such pure happiness and rainbows to deal with most of the time!' Sylvain smirked at him.

'That's enough…' Ingrid sighed tiredly, pushing her empty plate away and leaning back to rub her belly. 'We all really need to focus this week. A good breakfast for ballast and now I thought we could go and get warmed up before class actually starts.' She eyed Felix, whom she was sure would be the most likely to approve of her plan.

'Right you are!' It was Sylvain who was already on his feet.

'Eager…' Ingrid looked startled.

'Aren't I always?'

'No.' both Felix and Ingrid answered at the same time.

.

It didn't come as a complete shock to Felix that when he and his friends arrived at the training ground over ninety minutes early for their lesson, the Professor was there already - side by side with Jeritza, the both of them furiously knocking the stuffing out of a couple of target dummies.

'Spar with me.' Felix demanded, in lieu of any kind of greeting.

'Sure…' Byleth wound herself down slightly and turned to the three students. 'Give me a shout when you're ready.'

Felix was up first, but when Byleth managed to dispatch him to his arse for the third time in a row, he waved away her offered hand to help him rise and admitted defeat. Byleth risked a quick, fond riffle of his hair before she picked up a training lance and went over to work with Ingrid and Sylvain.

'You are improving.' Jeritza's soft comment was unexpected. Felix had only ever heard him speak before either to offer instruction or advice.

'If that were so, I wouldn't be on my arse yet again, now would I?' Felix grumbled as he watched Byleth square off against Ingrid first.

There was a quiet rumble from Jeritza that may have been a chuckle. Suddenly the swordsmaster was seated cross-legged on the ground by Felix's side.

'I have regarded many of your sessions with Byleth.' Jeritza said, also watching the two woman rather than look at the lad next to him. 'The measure of your improvement is not so much in your ability to beat Byleth yet, but in the fact that _she_ is required to expend much more focus now to ensure that she beats you. Observe.' He waved a hand at the current bout taking place.

Ingrid's face was a picture of effort as she manipulated both her lance and her body to try and get a hit on the Professor. Byleth was relaxed and moving fluidly, talking to Ingrid, offering suggestion and correction and also to Sylvain who was putting forward his own recommendations to his friend. Suddenly aware of the eyes of the others on her, Byleth briefly looked over towards Felix and Jeritza and flashed a brilliant smile at them both, while at the same time dodging a pretty hefty and well-executed swing from Ingrid's lance.

'She doesn't appear to _need_ to be trying that hard.' Felix noted after a moment of consideration.

'Quite.' Jeritza agreed.

'How the hell can I ever hope to beat someone so skilled?' The student moaned grumpily.

'You are harsh on yourself.' Jeritza said stoically. 'Your main issue is that you overthink things…' He added.

Felix finally looked around at the masked man. 'What does _that_ mean?' He barked.

'It is not actually a criticism.' Jeritza replied. 'At your stage, the willingness and drive to use your mind to observe and adapt will give you the tools you require to advance. What I mean… Byleth does not _require _to think about her actions and reactions. She_ is_ the weapon. Not the one in her hand.'

Felix looked back at the bout. Sylvain had moved in now, and both he and Ingrid were challenging Byleth as a team.

'You mean muscle memory… that kind of thing?' Felix asked in interest.

'Hmm. Yes.' Jeritza nodded. 'Practical experience over ten years of real combat where the price for losing is your demise is a surefire way to instil repeated and reliable form. It is a little more than just that, though. There are many soldiers, mercenaries and bandits who have served the same kind of time that she has and couldn't hold a candle to her skill.'

Felix nodded thoughtfully. 'So what makes the difference then?' he asked.

'There will be a little bit of just pure natural skill.' Jeritza replied slowly. 'More than that it is the spirit. The desire to _be_ a certain way. Her awareness and control of self in combat is magnificent, and her reading of both situation and opponent is almost unnatural. She is usually a few steps ahead of her foe, without actually having to give it much thought.' Jeritza paused for a moment, considering. 'For Byleth, I believe that her desire and skill-set is grounded in her unwillingness to actually hurt anyone if she believes she can avoid it.'

'I don't think that is a trait that she and I would share.' Felix admitted.

'Nor I.' Jeritza agreed. 'We all have our own motivation, however. For good or bad.'

'Do you think I _could_ beat her one day?' Felix asked quietly.

This time Jeritza did laugh aloud, but not unkindly. 'Felix, you move just like a cat, all grace and vigour but with an underlying strength. With Byleth's tutoring and encouragement, you are becoming exceptional in much more diverse forms and expression. On top of that, you are dedicated to putting in the hours and the energy to succeed.'

Felix felt heat rise to his cheeks at the praise, especially considering the source. It made him grumpy.

'Can _you_ beat her?' He asked Jeritza pointedly.

'Well, you all saw me fail in a rather epic fashion in our showcase.' Felix was forced to look around at the man next to him again… he was sure he could hear a grin. He was shocked when he realised he was right.

You don't seem to be particularly bothered by it.' Felix observed.

'It was a lesson in humility.' Jeritza agreed easily. 'Besides I would give a far better showing with a weapon such as a lance…' He added a little defensively.

'But you are our swordsmaster!'

'True, although ''weaponsmaster'' is my actual title. I prioritise the sword now since it is my weakest discipline.'

'Your weakest? Well, just great.' Felix observed sourly. 'Seems I am surrounded by prodigies…'

'Who better to learn from, little kitten?' Jeritza chuckled again. 'We are _supposed_ to be teaching you to sharpen your claws after all!'

'Do you want to spar?' Felix asked eagerly after a few silent moments.

'Alas, unlike Byleth I find tempering my assaults a challenge, so I do not directly cross swords with any of my students.' Jeritza replied.

'I'd prefer it if you didn't hold back.' Felix encouraged. 'It would be good to actually engage with someone who was fully intent on winning rather than just teaching.'

'Maybe one day...' Jeritza said quietly. 'Although… perhaps you should be more careful about what you wish for.'


	141. Class Assembly

'Hurry Alois! The bell has already rung!' Flayn demanded impatiently, chivvying the benevolent Knight along ahead of her. 'Seteth insisted that his message was_ urgent_!'

'Peace, Miss Flayn.' Alois chuckled. 'I've no doubt that your missive is important since it was entrusted to you, rather than just being handed over to me to deliver… but that doesn't mean we need to risk any unfortunate accidents by being overly hasty!'

Flayn clucked to herself in frustration. Seteth had looked incredibly sombre when he had handed her the sealed note and requested that she get it to Byleth as soon as she possibly could. The fact that he had asked it directly of_ her _when in the usual scheme of things he was loath to let her too far out of his sight spoke volumes of its importance. The uncommonness of his actions ignited a tiny bud of anxiety that was blossoming uncomfortably in her chest.

It didn't take long for Flayn and her chaperone to get to the training grounds where Seteth had informed her all of the Houses would be meeting up this morning rather than in their individual home-rooms. When they entered the arena, Flayn was instantly a little overwhelmed by the utterly chaotic scene. The students were milling around each other, loud and boisterously energetic, while the three Professors and Jeritza were holding a conference over at one end of the hall.

Several welcoming greetings were called out to Flayn as she allowed Alois to push open a pathway through to Byleth so that her message could be delivered.

'Hey there, Flayn! … Alois!…' Byleth had noted their entrance and came forward to intercept them.

'Seteth asked me to get this letter to you urgently!' Flayn explained breathlessly, pushing the fine paper that had crumpled from the tightness of the girl's grip into Byleth's waiting hand.

'Hmm, I see.' Byleth pulled open the seal and scanned the contents of the message with her usual blank expression. 'Oh! I see!' She repeated, her brow rising as she read through the request a second time.

Flayn was hopping on the spot anxiously. 'Is everything alright Professor?' She asked. 'My brother was looking terribly serious when he was writing that…'

'I'm sure he was.' Byleth looked down at the girl and handed her the letter back indicating that she read it for herself.

Flayn read through the familiar script swiftly, her eyes widening in surprise. 'Oh…!' She looked up at Byleth. 'May I?' She asked.

Byleth smiled and nodded.

'Heh, I'll be leaving the little miss in your capable hands then Professor!' Alois laughed, 'Seteth told me of his plan before he called you to carry his message.' He explained to Flayn when she looked at him in surprise. 'I believe he was having a little fun with you by not telling you himself!'

'Of course, he was.' Flayn shook her head. 'How did I not suspect…'

'He's a tricky one that Seteth!' Alois chortled, bowing to both Flayn and Byleth and then leaving them alone together as he marched off to his own chores.

'You really don't mind me joining your class for the week?' Flayn was looking shyly up at Byleth, her eyes shining.

'Well, as Seteth points out… since he and Jearalt are going to be crazy busy this week, and Myles is protecting his family… joining our lessons really_ would_ be the best protection you could have.' Byleth grinned. 'Is it also true that what he says here?' Her voice pitched much lower. 'That since the… energy-sharing between us, you have been feeling an awful lot better?'

Flayn nodded vigorously. 'I honestly haven't felt _this_ well in a very long time. As my brother noted… it is almost a compulsion at the moment to try and _use_ the excess energy that I am feeling. I believe I may have been testing his patience somewhat with my exuberance.' She added with a wicked smile.

'_Seems to me that if you had been brought to the Monastery much earlier in your recuperation process, you might have recovered a whole lot quicker.'_ Sothis interrupted them as she materialized in front of the two women.

Flayn jumped and purposely kept her eyes trained on Byleth. 'I don't think I am_ ever _going to get used to you just appearing like that.' She moaned quietly. 'How do you _deal_ with it Byleth?'

'To be fair, she is normally just a voice in my head.' Byleth replied softly. 'It _is_ distracting… but since she is usually telling me off about something or another I've learned to drown her out quite effectively…'

'_I don't think I can actually speak to you without being a physical presence._' Sothis explained to Flayn_. 'I haven't really tried…but…'_

'Well, in this sort of situation, with so many people around us I can't reply directly to you either.' Flayn pointed out. 'I would look like I was talking to the air…'

'_Oh, I know!_' Sothis smirked. _'I can say whatever I wish to you and get no sarcastic remarks back… fun!'_

'Since Flayn will be joining our lesson, I think it would be fair to give her a break.' Byleth suggested irritably. 'She will be busy dealing with a whole new environment – and she definitely doesn't need _you_ causing her additional problems.'

'_Hey! Seteth has asked that we look out for her. I'm going to be doing just that!' _

'Just please, don't do anything that will make me seem even odder than I already am in front of everyone!_' _Flayn begged. 'It has been _so_ long since I had the chance to join in properly with anything… I'd just like to enjoy the opportunity!'

'_Fine!'_ Sothis grumbled. _'I'll be here if you need me, though.' _With that, she disappeared again just as Jeritza came slowly over, a small frown on his face.

'How strange...' He remarked, reaching out and touching Byleth's arm with an instinctive protectiveness.

'Strange?' Byleth asked quickly.

Jeritza shook his head, his lips upturning slightly as he met her eyes. 'It's nothing really.' He murmured. 'Are you ready to begin, Byleth? Hanneman and Manuela have finally stopped arguing for a moment so now might be a good time…'

'Yes… I believe so.' Byleth agreed, just as the door opened again and Yuri appeared along with the other three Wolves. 'Okay… _definitely,_ time to get some order established…' She moved towards the door but caught a ripple out of the corner of her eye as Sothis rematerializing to hover next to Jeritza.

'_Get back in here now!'_ Byleth insisted. _'What in the hell are you up to?'_

'_He is looking puzzled… I think Jeritza senses me somehow. That's new… mind you, I can feel the darkness lurking inside his head a whole lot clearer too..._' Sothis mused, dissipating again as Byleth beckoned the Wolves towards her. A lull fell in the noise of the arena as the newcomer's entrance was noted with general curiosity.

'_Let's think about that later...!'_ Byleth groaned.

'Here we are then. The Ashen Wolves… at your service.' Yuri had reached Byleth and performed a perfect and dramatic bow.

Byleth nodded to him and the other three who were all looking around curiously at the sea of faces staring back at them. Flayn she noticed had drifted over to Dimitri's side, which took care of at least one of her problems.

'Quiet please!' Hanneman called as he and Manuela made their way over to Byleth.

'Um… Okay, everyone…' Byleth began when Manuela prodded her back encouragingly. 'Err… let me quickly introduce you to our new recruits. They are here under the care of the Church at the moment and will be joining with us this week… potentially longer depending on how things work out…'

Caspar was staring appreciatively at Balthus. 'Whoa… just look at the muscles on_ him_!' He exclaimed to Raphael in his usual blaring tone. 'That's some majorly impressive sculpting!'

'I should hope so!' Balthus grinned back at him. 'Would you expect anything less from the King of Brawling?' He slapped himself hard on his mostly exposed chest.

'Err… Yeah, so this is Balthus… the…um… King of Brawling…' Byleth managed to stutter out as a _very_ inappropriate comment from Manuela was purred directly into her ear. Manuela giggled girlishly and moved forward to offer her hand to the hulk of a man sending a sly look back at Byleth as she did.

'_Did she just say…'_ Even Sothis sounded shocked.

'_Mhmm.'_ Byleth blushed as she heard a rumbled chuckle from Jeritza. It seemed that his senses weren't _only_ heightened when he relinquished control.

'I am Constance von Nuvelle…' Constance had stepped forward, tired of waiting for Byleth to get around to introducing her. 'Mage of extraordinary skill!'

'Connie?' Mercedes pushed herself through the crowd of students. 'Is that really you?'

Constance's eyes widened. 'Mercedes?' The girls rushed towards each other and met in a bone-crunching hug. 'I don't believe it!' Constance said wondrously once she could breathe again.

'Aww, ain't that sweet.' Hapi remarked quietly as the two girls moved off together, whispering intently. 'Um… I'm Hapi.' She added, looking around at the students as if half expecting someone to run forward and claim her too. No-one did.

'Right…' Byleth had recovered her equilibrium somewhat and placed a friendly hand on Hapi's shoulder, then indicated Yuri. 'The gentleman there is Yuri.' She ended the introductions as Yuri gave an ironic bow to the assembly.

Chat exploded once again, as various students pushed and jostled to speak to the newcomers.

'We'll give everyone a few minutes to get acquainted.' Byleth told Hanneman and Jeritza, already desperate for a reprieve even though the day had barely even started. 'Although perhaps we should distract Manuela…' She added, frowning at the woman who was still hanging off of Balthus's arm.

'I remember him, you know. He graduated the academy some years ago.' Hanneman noted, giving Balthus a hard stare. 'It was a couple of years before Manuela joined the faculty if my memory serves, and judging by her current behaviour, I should say that it was a good thing she wasn't here then.' He added with a sniff.

'What about the others?' Byleth asked.

'Hmm… well yes.' Hanneman nodded. 'Constance came here after graduating from the School of Sorcery. She spoke quite truthfully – she is a very able mage! And Yuri attended a year or so later, although_ he_ was expelled…' Hanneman paused. 'The other girl… Hapi? I don't believe she has ever been enrolled here.'

'Flayn is going to be joining us this week as well.' Byleth advised her fellow faculty members once Manuela had prised herself away from the King of Brawling, leaving him in the company of Raphael and Caspar.

'Seteth is allowing her out of his sight? Honestly?' Manuela looked stunned. 'He must be more enamoured with you than I imagined.'

'Or he quite rightly believes that Byleth is simply the person most capable of protecting his sister.' Jeritza muttered.

'Whatever the reason…' Byleth cut across them firmly before Manuela could come back with any kind of retort. '… We will need to gauge her fitness carefully before we allow her to undertake anything too strenuous.'

'Oh, I agree.' Manuela nodded. 'Her stamina has been improving since she arrived here, but we do need to take a care.'

'I'm sure that Seteth will be relieved when I tell him that you will be monitoring her closely.' Byleth wheedled.

'Well, of course, darling. It is my job to ensure the health of students. I would not fail in that.' Manuela looked pleased.

'Should we begin then?' Byleth asked, looking around at the intermingled houses.

'Ready when you are.' Hanneman said with an amiable smile. 'I must admit, regardless of the dire circumstances, this change of pace is rather invigorating.'

'You foolish old man!' Manuela groaned. 'Don't get too excited or you will do yourself an injury considering your very advanced age!'

'I believe you will find me made of hardier stuff than that Manuela!' Hanneman grumbled…

'Quiet!' Jeritza called loudly… mainly to the students, but Byleth was observant enough to have noticed the eye-roll that was hidden by his mask. She flashed him a grin as he ordered everyone to sit, but his attention had been drawn to Mercedes, who was still occupied in a deep conversation with Constance while also regarding _him _with a rather thoughtful look on her face. Uncomfortably, he moved back towards the wall of the arena.

'Okay then…' Byleth pulled herself up on the wall that edged around the main fighting field, allowing her legs to dangle as she tried to order her words into some coherency. 'This situation, whatever is going on around the Rite of Rebirth is a new kind of challenge for all of us, and that _does_ include both Jeralt and I, so we are all pretty much feeling our way here. Suggestions, comments and criticisms are completely encouraged and welcome so don't be shy in having a say if you need to.'

Ferdinand raised his hand.

'Ferdie?'

'Ah… I was wondering who is actually in charge of things Professor… It's all a little unclear. Is it the Archbishop?'

Byleth snorted amusement. 'You wanna start with an easier question?' She begged.

'Sorry!' Ferdinand grinned back at her. 'I suppose you saying it's a new kind of situation did cover it really!'

Byleth nodded. 'Lady Rhea is obviously being kept fully appraised and is involved in planning as much as anybody else…' She said thoughtfully. 'The fact that she is the named target in this makes her taking the overall responsibility impossible, however.' She shrugged. 'Jeralt is obviously in charge of the Knights response, and while Seteth is technically the overseer of the guards, he is relinquishing their responsibilities to Jeralt's direction too. They will be a large presence in the grounds of the Monastery, but one of the issues with them is… well… they are meant to guard.'

'Okay…' Casper sounded confused.

'Their involvement will be limited to whatever place, area or person they are assigned to. They cannot and should not abandon their post if trouble kicks off, so their impact as an overall group is limited.' Byleth explained.

'Right.' Caspar nodded.

'That leaves us.' Byleth sat forward and eyed her charges blankly. 'We will be given no formal placements by Jeralt, we are intended to be reactive. There is, however, a lot of ground that needs to be covered, so we have to be canny in how we make the most of what we have. Myself, Jeritza and Professor's Hanneman and Manuela will be using this week of preparation to decide how best we can go about countering threats – whatever they are… while at the same time prioritising the safety of you all.'

'Oh, is _that_ all you are trying to do?' Edelgard observed, with a wry smile.

'Well… we _could _try solving all the mysteries of the universe at the same time – but unfortunately, I am told the library will be closed for the day…' Byleth shook her head with a grin.

'I know that it is a lot to ask of all of us, Professor.' Dimitri spoke up. 'We will not let you down, though.'

'Of course you won't!' Byleth agreed with a smile for the Prince. 'Although, we should also remember that you, Claude and Edelgard will be required to attend the actual rite on the day, so while you will be training with us – none of you will be in active service.'

'Um… Teach…' Claude raised his hand.

'I know you are going to protest Claude, but Rhea has already made up her mind on that subject…' Byleth began.

'That was made clear…' Claude agreed quickly. 'And I get that it is considered the safest place for us to be given that it will be the sole focus of the Knights but…' He got to his feet and moved towards Byleth. 'You see, the thing is – well… don't you think it is a rather _poor_ idea to have the three future leaders of the land all together in one place… which just happens to be the very _same_ place that Rhea is?' He stopped and regarded Byleth seriously. 'It's just craziness to lay us all out like sitting ducks in a location like the Goddess Tower… which actually only has one exit and no cover whatsoever. If any one of us – or Rhea really is the target, then we are a legitimate danger to each other in that scenario.'

'An _excellent_ point, Claude.' Hubert murmured.

'That will be brought up with Rhea and Seteth this evening.' Byleth promised, nodding her agreement to his argument. 'Well done!' She added quietly.

'I am thinking it would be goodness to have our house-leaders with us.' Petra observed. 'We have been learning our group work with them. It gives us much strength together!'

'Okay then. I think we will assume that sense will prevail and we can expect that our teams will be whole - with the notable exception of Ashe and Linhardt who aren't available at the moment.' Hanneman spoke up as he scribed a note in the book he was keeping.

'What about us?' Yuri asked politely.

'You will be joining in the training, but I believe you have your own specific area to monitor on the day.' Byleth replied.

Yuri cocked his head to the side and regarded her carefully. 'Actually, our area is entirely secure. I believe I speak for the four of us when I say we would like to be a part of the general defence that you are mustering up here.'

'Too right!' Balthus agreed. 'Can't be letting infidels get away with their shenanigans. We are ready to whup them!'

'Okay.. that will be another thing to evaluate over the next few days.' Byleth replied.

'Are we just going to talk all morning or are we actually ever going to get to _do_ something?' Lysithea grumbled suddenly. 'I could be studying while you all exercise your jaws, you know!'

'Lysithea!' Hilda groaned. 'You realise you are volunteering to do physical stuff, right?'

'Anything is better than sitting here doing nothing.' Lysithea retorted.

Byleth smiled and raised her hand placatingly. 'I have_ just_ the thing for you Ly.' She promised. 'You are going to love our first exercise!'

'Oh?' Lysithea looked suspicious.

'So…!' Byleth hopped down from her perch and paced towards the massed students. 'One thing we know for sure is that there are two rogue mages who have already caused harm to some of our own. With that in mind, today we are going to spend the day learning about magic use and how to best counter it, as well as giving our own mages a decent opportunity for some combat practise!'

'Crap. This is sounding painful already…' Leonie noted.

'We will start with having a good look at the potential damage that a decent mage can wreak. Lysithea… how do you fancy trying to take me down… no holds barred?' Byleth grinned at the girl, who slowly began to grin back at her.

'Hang on… I want to be the one to try to kill you!' Hubert grumbled.

'Me too!' Annette insisted eagerly.

'Wow, Professor.' Hapi spoke up from somewhere in the crowd. 'Popular, aren't you! Definitely count Coco and me in too!'

'Byleth… really… do you have to?' She heard Jeritza moan from somewhere behind her.

'Well… it will be an education if nothing else!' Byleth said optimistically.


	142. The Magical Mystery Tour

It had been an overwhelmingly tiring day. Byleth realised very early on that neither Hanneman or Manuela were particularly experienced or comfortable in dealing with the combined student body outside of the classroom environment. However, they were both quite stalwart in their desire to improve in that shortcoming, and for Byleth, that meant that she was not only overseeing the necessary training for the mission but that she was supporting her peers in managing what was required of them as well.

Jeritza was having some problems of a personal nature too. As soon as Mercedes and Constance had come together, Jeritza had slunk into the shadows, resolutely trying to avoid the notice of the girls, despite Mercedes's blatant attempts to engage with him on a number of occasions. Byleth found herself in the middle of that struggle also, running interference and distraction to allow Jeritza the opportunity to keep his distance.

There h_ad_ been several positive outcomes to the day, though. Getting the mages together and allowing them to attack her had brought up quite a number of interesting and informative nuggets of knowledge that gelled over the day into the whole team making significant progress in thwarting magical attacks.

Byleth was singed by fire and dowsed in dark magic more times than she could count - but the moment when Hubert had suddenly sat down in the arena, right in the middle of summoning up something particularly nasty to blast her with – made every single ache and pain she had suffered immediately worthwhile.

'Oh!' Hubert's slump to the gound was utterly unexpected, his hands stilling in their weaving and one of them rubbing at his forehead thoughtfully.

'Hey… what gives, The Bert?' Hapi, who had been partnered with Hubert in the ''Attack the Teacher'' game, looked down on her companion in confusion. 'We almost had her on the ropes then!'

Hubert sat up very straight and was staring unfocused into the distance as Byleth started towards him… worried that he had overextended himself in his enthusiasm to attack her. Edelgard had stood too, but she was sporting a particularly annoyed frown rather than any sort of concern on her face.

'Mages…' Hubert snapped out of his fugue and beckoned the rest of the mage team towards him.

'You okay?' Byleth asked as she reached the group that had begun to huddle around him.

Hubert waved away her question… his brow still furrowed in concentration. 'A little time please…' He requested.

Byleth nodded slowly, then looked up at the amassed students. 'Okay, guys… get into groups and come up with some idea's about countering the kind of magic you have seen on display…' She directed.

It took a short while to get people organised then Byleth made her way over to where the mages had moved and were talking together in hushed tones on one side of the arena.

'What's going on?' She asked as she approached them.

'It occurs to me…' Hubert looked up at Byleth, his visible eye gleaming excitedly, 'When you rushed towards me as I was casting, I automatically attempted to ramp up the power behind my blast into a much more devastating response.'

'Well, that makes sense, I suppose. The threat of getting the Prof in your face would do that to anyone…' Lysithea agreed, 'So what?'

'Why do we generally avoid casting with the kind of power that would kill in one shot?' Hubert questioned her back.

'Because of the price, it exacts from the caster… if the same end can be accomplished with several smaller casts – then that by far the better way to accomplish it.' Lysithea replied immediately. Hapi nodded her agreement.

'Price?' Byleth asked.

'Hmm yes.' Hanneman came forward from where he had been observing proceedings with Manuela. '_All_ magic takes a toll on the caster, but the more extreme the power required for the cast, the more consuming the cost can be. Where are you going with this, boy?'

'I have been considering the dark magic that was used against Ashe.' Hubert replied quietly. 'Particularly… why the spell is still lingering and keeping him from regaining consciousness.'

'Is his state not just part of the recovery process?' Manuela spoke up. 'Surely his body is keeping him sleeping to aid in the healing.'

'It is the continued violet staining to his skin that has brought Linhardt and I to believe that there may be something more at work.' Hubert explained. 'So far we have been unable to postulate a theory as to what it could be… however….' Hubert stood gracefully and indicated a target dummy that was stashed in one of the corners. 'Observe.' He requested.

The cast that he brought forth took longer than usual. When he released the energy in a brilliant haze of deep purple, the dummy literally disintegrated before their eyes. He grunted and slumped back down to the floor.

'Get back to work everybody!' Byleth called out to the students who were all staring at the space where the dummy had been standing. There was a murmur of surprise, but they did as she bade.

'That was over-kill, don't you think?' Annette asked Hubert… her mouth hanging open in a quite adorable expression of surprise.

'It would have been a killing blow…' Hubert agreed a little breathlessly. 'The point though is…' He removed one of the soft leather gloves that he almost permanently wore and waved his hand in front of the assembled crowd around him. The skin was stained with an inky black morass in a loose tendril pattern that extended up to his wrist.

Manuela gently took hold of his hand and turned it over for better observation. 'That is certainly not dissimilar to the stain on Ashe.' She noted. 'I'm pretty sure that Ashe wasn't casting a spell though… so why would he be the one stained? I've not ever noted a like occurrence in other people I have treated who have been hit by dark magic…'

Lysithea was chewing on her thumb… her face wrinkled in thought. 'I _think_ I can see what you're getting at Hubert…' She said. 'Say the arsehole who hit Ashe had gone in prepared to cast a killing level spell, but then he got surprised by Dedue running at him… you are thinking he… what? Put even _more_ power into the casting than the extreme amount needed for the original spell?'

Annette began bouncing excitedly. 'Yes!' She exclaimed. 'At the School of Sorcery, we covered blowout of power quite extensively in our first few months! If the spell was targeted at Ashe specifically and the will behind it was to kill him… then if the power directed into it was way more than required…'

'Then the spell is likely still trying to kill him, even though it is lingering nowhere near to any major organs and is unlikely to actually achieve that aim.' Hubert frowned. 'I'd suggest that the staining is the mark of the actual mage's will continuing to corrupt him.'

'That would mean that the mage himself is still suffering the effects of the cast.' Constance noted. 'If the stain _is_ his will, then he is still exerting power, or it would just disappear.'

'I don't think he would have any choice in the matter.' Hubert added. 'I doubt he could sever the link even if he wanted to once a cast of that power had been made.'

'No, I doubt he could too… you see that's the point when you blowout.' Annette lectured. 'You lose control over the effects of your cast. It becomes wild magic. You still pay the price… but what happens with your original intention can be random.'

'So if you are correct, what does all this actually mean?' Byleth asked quietly.

'Well. For one, the mage would be severely limited in the use of their magic while Ashe is still afflicted.' Constance replied. 'Even if the mage is extremely powerful… that sort of event would have drained him quite significantly.'

'I don't think that Ashe is in any immediate danger.' Hubert added. 'The healing that Flayn administered so soon after he was afflicted seemed to have effectively contained the curse.. and the additional care from Linhardt does appear to be shrinking the effect. How long it will take to make a full recovery though…who knows...'

'Well, if you are right… Surely killing the mage would end the problem quite comprehensively?' Hapi smiled evilly. 'He doesn't sound like the sort of person deserving of living too much longer anyway.'

'Indeed.' Hanneman frowned. 'I imagine you are correct. Killing the instigator of the problem _would_ end it. There would be no will or power source available to feed the affliction.'

'Certainly, something to consider if we happen to come across him.' Byleth said blankly. She knelt down by Hubert's side to take a look at his darkened hand for herself. 'Will this be okay?' She asked him, not meeting his eyes.

'It will.' He replied. 'As long as I don't cast so powerful a spell for a few days it will disappear of its own volition.' He reached out his blackened hand to touch her shoulder. 'Thank you for asking.' He murmured. She nodded and finally met his eyes with a small smile.

'We should think further on this.' Lysithea declared. 'There might be something we can do to help Ashe overcome the effect sooner.'

Manuela nodded. 'Hanneman and I will look into it too.' She agreed.

'Would you accompany me to see Linhardt after the lesson Professor?' Hubert asked Byleth. 'I should let him know what we suspect.'

'Of course.' Byleth agreed.

.

Jeritza declined going with Hubert and Byleth into the Abyss after class had finished for the day.

'I need to talk with Mercedes.' He grunted, 'And I want to stay as far away from Constance as possible.' He added grumpily. 'I am entrusting Byleth's safety to you, Hubert. Don't let me down.'

'Obviously.' Hubert agreed although the amusement in his tone made Jeritza scowl even more.

'Does Edelgard know where you are going?' Byleth asked, noting that the Princess had already left.

'I am _not_ her favourite person at the moment.' Hubert sighed as he nodded. They began walking towards the entrance to the Abyss, side by side. 'Thankfully, she didn't demand that I abandoned the trip. Mostly I believe because Ingrid was with her when I explained my reasoning… and Ingrid is quite close to Ashe.'

'Edelgard see's this as a waste of your time?' Byleth asked astutely.

'She thinks there are more proactive avenues we could be exploring.' Hubert agreed. 'In her position, she is always required to look at the bigger picture rather than focus on individual cases.' He added loyally.

'Sometimes, it's the smaller things that can add very relevant insight into a situation, quite aside from the human interest aspect.' Byleth noted.

'I don't disagree.' Hubert sighed. 'Edelgard has a lot to balance, Professor. That's why she needs people who can make her look at things from different perspectives. People whom she is willing to listen to.'

Byleth digested that silently as they entered into the darkness of the Abyss together.

Hubert didn't stay long. Jeralt was down with Myles when they arrived, and once the mage had filled Linhardt in, he joined the Knight in returning to the surface early, anxious to not abandon Edelgard for too long. Byleth stayed for some time, her tiredness from the day assuaged somewhat by the comforting company of her brother and his family. They were all eager for some distraction too, not used to having nothing to do or being underground and hidden away.

When Byleth did finally decide it was time for her to get back and begin preparation for the next day, she found Yuri loitering not far from their sanctuary, apparently waiting for her.

'How's Ashe?' He asked as he padded uninvited to her side.

'Pretty much the same.' Byleth admitted. 'I don't need a chaperone, Yuri. Is there something you wanted?'

'To offer you an apology, I guess.' Yuri stopped walking and took a very light grip on her wrist to turn her to face him. 'I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot.' He admitted.

'You mean your ill-considered attempts to charm me?' Byleth sounded amused. 'It's fine. No apology needed. I figured out pretty quickly that charm it is your default gambit and I guess _I_ should apologise too - for not being the Ashen Demon that you had been expecting.'

'Heh…' Yuri patted her shoulder, and they started walking again. 'In many ways, I have found you have _exceeded_ my expectation on that score!'

'There you go again…' Byleth smirked at him.

'I'm being serious!' Yuri groaned. 'I expected… no.' He paused, considering. 'What I _didn't_ expect was the person behind the legend to be quite so… impressively _real_.'

'Fair enough.'

'Fair enough? Is that it? I'm opening up my thoughts and trying to be _completely_ honest with you here... quite against my better judgement I might add...' Yuri grouched.

'What do you want? A heartfelt aria?' Byleth grinned.

'Now you are just being perverse. It's unseemly in a Professor to make fun of her students, you know!'

'Amusing, though.' Byleth noted wickedly.

Yuri sighed at her heavily. 'What I'm _trying_ to do here, if you could be serious for even a moment... is to explain that I don't want any bad feeling between _us_ impacting on the other Wolves.' He was speaking quite passionately now. 'I cannot even _begin_ to tell you how happy they have been today… feeling a part of the real world again, and I don't want to jeopardise that for them.'

'You wouldn't.' Byleth murmured. 'Even if I hated you… which I don't… I wouldn't allow my feelings for you to colour my judgement of anyone else and I certainly wouldn't ever blame them for _your_ misdeeds.'

'Well… good then.' Yuri nodded sharply. 'Thanks.'

'I heard that Claude asked you guys to his birthday feast tomorrow.' Byleth changed the subject, glad of the underground darkness since Sothis's happy cooing in her head was making her blush. 'Are you planning on coming along?'

'Yeah. Raphael has apparently challenged Balthus to an eating competition. There is a fair bit of coin riding on the outcome already, although I heard that if _you_ were to join in it would reach a whole different level…' Byleth could hear the reappearance of a smirk in his voice. 'Can you _really_ put away as much as the rumours are insisting?'

'Pretty much.' She nodded.

'Huh… That would be something to see…'

'I'll leave the lads to it – wouldn't want to upstage them.' They had reached the exit. 'Thanks for the company.' Byleth said politely.

'Should I not walk you to your door?'

'Please don't.'

'Ah. Could it be that Jeritza might take issue with me accompanying you?' Yuri was definitely smirking now.

'He really isn't someone you want upset with you.' Byleth said mildly.

'I see.' Yuri bowed. 'I will leave you here then. Good night Professor.'

'Goodnight Yuri.' Byleth murmured as he turned and left.

_'You are a complete idiot… you realise that don't you?'_ Sothis wailed in disappointment.

_'I've never doubted it.'_ Byleth agreed.


	143. A Genuine Hero

Byleth managed to grab some food well before the dining hall closed for the evening, but she was required to dine alone as all of her students had already eaten early and were back at the dormitories - their movement's having been severely limited by the restrictions that had been placed on them in light of recent events.

By the time Byleth got back to her room, Claude was already waiting for her, lounging by her door and chatting to Dedue and Dimitri who were outside practising the targeting methods that Byleth had outlined at the end of their earlier lesson.

'Hey, Teach!' Claude grinned at her as she strode up and unlocked her room. 'You wanted to see me?'

'I thought we could take some tea together. Celebrate your birthday now… since lessons, and your feast will be taking up our time tomorrow.' Byleth smiled back at him. 'If you are busy we can always arrange it for a later day.'

'I am_ never_ too busy to spend time with a beautiful lady!' Claude declared with an exaggerated bow.

'Have you been hitting up Sylvain for tips on inappropriate behaviour again Claude?' Dimitri challenged him flatly.

'I seriously doubt he needed to, Dimitri!' Byleth smirked, patting the Prince reassuringly on the shoulder. 'Claude has _always_ been ridiculous… He is just usually a little more circumspect in his attempted manipulations!'

'You wound me, both of you!' Claude declared miserably. 'I thought you were supposed to be _nice_ to me on my birthday!'

'It isn't actually your birthday though is it… not yet anyway!' Dimitri pointed out, unable to bite back a smile at Claude's antics.

'Oh..! Interesting..! So doesthat mean you are planning to be _especially_ nice to me tomorrow then Dimi?' Claude winked at him lecherously. 'Thatis _certainly_ something for me to look forward to!'

'Claude!' Dimitri's blush was like the sun rising.

'What?' Claude spread his hands innocently. 'You were the one who was just complaining about me flirting with Teach… I can only assume that you are jealous and there really is no need to be darling… honestly… I love _you_ the best!'

'Please… _please_ take him away…' Dimitri beseeched Byleth in exaggerated desperation.

'Behave yourself, you! … and stop propositioning the Prince!' Byleth aimed a swat at Claude's head, but he ducked into her room with a laugh before she could connect it. 'I've got the tea-things gathered up… right there… you can carry them to the gazebo for me…' She ordered, gesturing the box that was already packed and waiting on her table.

Claude was instantly muttering something about enforced labour as Byleth rolled her eyes despairingly at Dimitri.

'Heh, good luck Professor… Rather you than me!' The Prince chuckled at her expression.

'If you hear the sounds of extreme violence blasting from the gardens any time in the next thirty minutes you'd probably better come and rescue him!' She suggested with a sigh.

'I'm pretty sure he can handle himself.' Dimitri chuckled.

'Oh, and If you should happen to see Jeritza, could you let him know where I am?' Byleth added to both lads. 'I half expected him to be here already, but if he shows up, just ask him to wait for me?'

'He did go past not too long ago.' Dedue informed her. 'It was just before Prince Dimitri joined me for practice. He was looking a little out of sorts I happened to notice.'

'He was?' Byleth frowned.

'I'm amazed you could tell… he _always_ looks out of sorts to me.' Dimitri murmured.

Dedue raised a brow at the Prince. 'It was just my impression.' He said tonelessly.

'Well, if he _does_ come back…' Byleth prompted.

'We will request that he awaits your return.' Dedue agreed with a small smile.

'Of course Professor.' Dimitri agreed and bowed respectfully to her as she followed a heavily burdened Claude around to the gazebo.

'Ah, good.. the hot water from the kitchen is already here…' Byleth noted as they headed towards the centremost table where a steaming copper pot was awaiting them. There was no-one else present in the gardens, which wasn't too surprising as twilight was beginning to set across the horizon and a small breeze had picked up.

'You really do organise stuff better than anyone else I've ever known.' Claude complimented her as he put the box down thankfully and threw himself into a seat.

'You must know some _really_ scatty people then!' Byleth countered, lifting her teapot and cups out and setting them down carefully. 'Honest word… I don't know what I'd have done without you lot when it came to getting Flayn's party off the ground!'

'Threatening to tie Seteth to a chair is likely to be one of the highlights of my year at the Academy, you know!' Claude grinned, popping a biscuit from a plate that Byleth was now unwrapping into his mouth.

Byleth chuckled heartily. 'Such a shame that you didn't actually go through with it though…'

Claude shrugged and relaxed back into the chair, his arms behind his head. Byleth busied herself, pouring the water into her teapot and leaving it to steep as a comfortable silence settled between them. When she looked up from her task, Claude was peering contentedly at the sky, picking out the early evening stars as they started to appear.

'It genuinely feels like this is the first peaceful moment I've had in a while.' Claude noted quietly. He sat forward to pick up a second confectionery. 'I did give some thought as to whether it might be best to just cancel my birthday feast in light of everything that's happened recently – but I reckon we could all do with a proper break and some joviality before whatever comes on the day of the Rite.'

Byleth murmured her agreement, finally pouring out their cups and closing her eyes gratefully as she sipped the pine-needle tea, which was one of her own favourites as well as Claude's.

'Ah! There you are!' Their tentative harmony was rudely interrupted by Jeralt's loud, booming voice which made them both jump, startled out of their relaxation at the exact same moment.

'Hey, da… were you looking for me?' Byleth frowned, she had only seen him a couple of hours earlier down in the Abyss. 'Is something wrong?' She asked in concern.

'Heh, I was looking for the little Lordling there, actually…' Jeralt said and then paused to turn for a second and call out to someone who was further up the path behind him. 'I've found him, he's right here!'

'Me, Sir Jeralt?' Claude looked confused. 'What can I do for you?'

'There's someone here that wants to see you, lad.' Jeralt grinned, then he stood to one side as a woman pushed her way past the Knight and strode up to the table.

'We have been looking all over for you boy… and here you are, having a nice little tea party with a pretty girl. Why am I not surprised...' The woman snorted.

'Oh! Hello, Judith… _you're_ here… how nice.' Claude sounded resigned.

'That's _Lady_ Judith to you, you whelp.' The woman's steely gaze fixed on him sharply for a few seconds and then flitted over to Byleth, openly appraising her. A brief look of stunned surprise crossed her face before it settled back into a more evaluating gaze. 'Your daughter, I think?' She murmured, turned briefly to Jeralt, who nodded his agreement – his eyes twinkling in amusement.

'I guess we should offer thanks to the Goddess for the fact that she took after her mother in looks then.' Judith smirked, pulling out a chair and taking a seat at the table uninvited.

Jeralt crossed his arms, still grinning. 'Hey! That's not nice. True of course… but still…'

Judith looked fondly at him and snorted again.

'Would you like some tea?' Byleth offered politely.

'Don't mind if I do.' Judith's keen-eyed attention focused back on the girl. 'You know… I haven't laid eyes on _you_ since you were a small child.' She said conversationally. 'Quiet little thing you were. Cute, though.'

'I'm sorry…' Byleth poured her a cup from the pot and then another for her father, who had also drawn up a chair and sat down with them. 'I'm afraid I don't remember…'

'I'd be amazed if you did, frankly! It was a very long time ago.'

'Please, allow me to introduce you.' Claude interrupted, his face still chagrined. 'Teach, this is Lady Judith, The Hero of Daphnel and one of the leading lights in the Leicester Alliance.'

'Teach? Oh, that's right!' Judith exclaimed. 'Of course, _everyone_ has heard that Jeralt's kid is the new teacher at the Academy. Have you had the unfortunate bad luck of being lumbered with _this_ fool then?' She jerked her thumb at Claude.

'I'm involved with the training of all the houses.' Byleth replied stoically, a little overwhelmed by the woman's confident and brash manner. 'I am the house mentor for the Black Eagles specifically though.'

'Tsk.' Judith smirked. 'Well… I suppose _someone_ has to be…'

Jeralt guffawed loudly. 'You ain't changed a bit, have you, Judy… ' He noted merrily.

'Judy?' Claude's jaw dropped.

'Don't even_ think_ about it, boy…'

'I wouldn't dream of it…. Judy….' Claude replied smugly and relaxed a little when she glowered at him in annoyance. 'So, why are you here?' He asked bluntly.

'What?' She fixed him with a piercing stare. 'Can't it just be that I wanted to visit with my favourite little arsehole on his birthday?'

Claude chuckled humourlessly. 'I find it genuinely hard to believe that I'm your favourite anything…'

'Alright, you got me!' She grinned, raising her cup to her lips. 'Technically, I am here to observe the Rite of Rebirth. I get invited every year, and it seemed that this year it would be a good idea to actually come.'

'Didn't think that Church observance was really your thing.' Claude remarked.

'Got me again!' Judith agreed. 'I suppose I am _really_ here for several different reasons. Firstly, despite his _obvious_ flaw's - Jerry there_ is _an old friend… and I can't quite believe that he is actually back in his old position with the Knights…'

Jeralt inclined his head at her with a chuckle.

'Secondly…' Judith continued. 'I've only just heard about _your_ enrolment here, Claude and I heard about _that_ from… let's say… a mutual friend who was _very _displeased about your choice to be here. You have some serious explaining to do young man!'

Claude grimaced. 'I assumed that my Grandfather would have brought it up at the last round-table meeting…' He said weakly.

'Well, yes – he might have done if he had actually attended it.' Judith raised a brow at him. 'Did you not know that he is unwell?' She asked in surprise.

'No!' Claude leaned in closer to her. 'What happened… is he…?'

'He isn't dying, don't get your pants in a twist.' Judith replied quickly. 'He is_ old_ though boy, and tired. _You _should have been representing him at the last meeting instead of running off here for whatever selfish reason you've managed to dream up…'

'Crap!' Claude murmured.

'You got that right.' Judith grouched. 'And that brings us to my third reason for being here. You _will_ be required to attend the _next _meeting in a couple of weeks time. House Riegan needs a representative at the table. You _know _what the vultures are like.'

Claude nodded grimly. 'I get it.' He promised.

'Good.' Judith sat back in her chair and appraised him thoughtfully. 'Can't say that I'm sorry to be here though, all told.' She muttered. 'Jerry's been filling me in on some of the shit that's been going on, and it's probably a good place for me to be to keep abreast of current affairs – and you know how much I like to be informed.'

'Your tenacity and insight_ is _what makes you such a force to be reckoned with.' Claude attempted to turn on the charm a little.

Judith snorted in amusement. 'Nice try boy… but you _are_ correct in your assessment.' She turned her head to the Professor, who was staring at her unashamedly with focused awe. 'I would very much like to observe your lesson's over this week if I may, Byleth.' She requested. 'The fact that Jeralt's kid made Professor here_ is _something that is being discussed at distinguished dinner-tables across the land – almost as much as Jeralts sudden return is. It would do me well to take a good look at you while I have the chance!'

'It would be a pleasure, Lady Judith.' Byleth nodded. 'I admit that I would also like a chance to engage with you a little. I am already under the impression that there is a lot I could learn from you!'

'Oh no, you don't!' Claude demanded. 'Don't you _dare_ learn anything from this harridan, Teach! You are perfect as you are!'

'Cheeky cur!' Claude got a swift slap to the back of his head, but Judith was grinning at him. He smiled back at her and winked.

'Whoa, you have got far bigger balls than I gave you credit for, lad!' Jeralt noted to Claude. 'A comment like _that_ could have gone several ways, and not many of them would have been wholely conducive to your continued good health!'

'Oh, tsk..! I'm a fluffy kitten _really_…' Judith murmured in amusement. 'Are you ready to indulge this old harridan then Claude?' She asked him. 'We have _much_ to talk about!'

'Go ahead and use my office.' Jeralt offered. 'I'm meeting with Seteth in a while and then I plan to take my old bones off to bed. Just make sure he gets back before the curfew bell, alright?'

'I'll tuck him in and read him a goodnight story and everything.' Judith promised sarcastically. 'Come on boy….' She added to Claude impatiently. 'Unless you want me to do my telling off in public!'

'Thank's Teach.' Claude said glumly as he stood up. 'I'm sorry that our birthday tea was so rudely interrupted…' He sighed and followed Judith out of the garden like a man condemned.

'That was… different.' Byleth observed, as soon as Claude and Judith were out of hearing range. She drained her cup and began gathering up the rest of her tea-set.

'Don't worry about the lad, By.' Jeralt laughed. 'Judy is actually very fond of him… that's just an example of her engaging manner. She _was_ exceptionally close friends with his mother back in the day.'

'How do _you_ come to know her so well… _Jerry_?' Byleth asked with a sharp look.

'She was a student here when I was leading the Knights before.' Jeralt began helping Byleth to pack up her box. 'Both Claude's mother and Judy were quite remarkable kids. Excellent fighters. Ain't a bit surprised that she has risen to such high regard within the Leicester Alliance. She is a good person to have on your side too, lass. Lucky for you that she is so fond of your old man!'

'Someone has to be I suppose…'

'Cheeky!' Jeralt grinned. 'We have done a fair bit of work for her over the years too… most of it on the sly. If you'd shown _any_ interest in the business end of our company you would already know her.' He added.

Byleth shrugged. 'I guess I'll get the opportunity to remedy that over the next couple of days.'

'Yeah, well make sure that you do.' Jeralt ordered. 'I'll admit that I was chuffed no end to see her turn up tonight. She's got a great head on her – I know_ I'll_ be taking note of any insight she has to offer.'

'You really _do_ rate her!' Byleth looked surprised. 'That is almost an extraordinary level of trust you appear to be affording her da. Most unusual from you!'

Jeralt laughed again. 'Are you trying to say that I'm generally a suspicious old bastard, kiddo?' He asked in amusement.

'Mhmm.' Byleth nodded seriously.

'Heh.' Jeralt grinned. 'Well, I guess you're not wrong there!'


	144. Shiny, Happy People

There was no sign of Jeritza when Byleth returned to her room, although she _had _been gone longer than she had intended. Jeralt suggested that it would be useful for her to attend his meeting with Seteth and the three of them had lost track of time in their discussion of the day's events.

Absolutely exhausted, Byleth settled herself in to get a few hours sleep before she made her first patrol of the night. Her slumber was deep, and although she woke in good time, she was groggy and slow to get herself out of the door, still expecting that Jeritza would turn up any moment to accompany her. Outside of her room, though, it was Hubert that she found loitering instead.

'Problem?' She murmured quietly as she pulled her door closed.

'Not at all, Professor.' Hubert replied. 'I took on board your request to not undertake my rounds alone, so… here I am.'

'Oh! Did you tell Jeritza not to bother then?' She asked, moving off towards the stationed guards as Hubert glided gracefully to her side.

'I did not.' Hubert paused a second. 'I _did_ happen to overhear a part of his conversation with his sister on my return from the Abyss earlier though, and I did have a feeling that he may be otherwise distracted this evening.'

'You eavesdropped on them?'

'Well, yes. Obviously.' Hubert agreed with a smirk. 'The raised voices piqued my interest and… I did have _something_ of a concern for Mercedes's wellbeing…'

'Dedue observed that Jeritza appeared angry earlier… did their conversation… end badly?' Byleth couldn't help the cold finger of concern that ran down her spine. 'I can only assume that Mercedes is okay since no alarm bells are ringing.'

'From what I could gather, Jeritza was asserting rather firmly that he is no longer the ''Emile'' that Mercedes remembers so fondly and that it was about time she accepted the fact.' Hubert reported. 'They were both rather angry with each other, but I believe that by the end, Mercedes was forced to concede that _she_ was likely the one in the wrong on this occasion.'

'I think it was a necessary lesson.' Byleth sighed.

'Hmm.' Hubert hummed his agreement. 'Mercedes was rather passionately keen to bring the Nuvelle girl into their confidence about Jeritza's true identity.' His eyes scrutinised Byleth carefully for a reaction. She gave none. 'According to _her_, Constance remains painfully ''heartbroken'' by Emile's assumed demise, a result of the depth of her affection for him as both an erstwhile friend _and_ her former betrothed.' Hubert paused again, but he still received nothing from Byleth. 'Mercedes _also _proposed that even though their arranged agreement is dissolved now that their respective houses are no more, a match _could _still be a gratifying option…'

'I can only assume that Jeritza wasn't terribly impressed by_ that _particular suggestion.' Byleth finally responded tonelessly.

Hubert chuckled. 'You assume correctly, Professor' He agreed. 'Jeritza was _shockingly_ outspoken in protesting the suggestion that he and the lady were ever actually friends. He was also coldly adamant that their prospective entanglement had merely been an arrangement set at the whim of his father and was certainly not something that he coveted, either then _or_ now.'

'I see.'

'Jeritza's main exasperation though…' Hubert continued gleefully. '… Was that Mercedes did not seem to be willing to accept that his secrets were his _own_ to keep. She _was_ being rather presumptuous in her viewpoint that she alone knew what was best for him.'

'It is unlikely to be entirely safe for _anyone_ involved if his secrets were to be shared indiscriminately.' Byleth replied mildly.

'Well, quite.' Hubert agreed.

Byleth raised a hand to silence Hubert as she stepped forward for a short chat with the guards on duty. When she returned to him, they set off again towards the opposite end of the building.

'So, do you think it would be wise to have a chat with Mercedes yourself, Professor?' Hubert asked in interest after a few moments had passed.

'Only if either of them requests it of me.' She replied evenly. 'Mercedes is not a stupid woman. I _do_ believe that she has been overwhelmed by the past in this entire situation, and _that_ is partly Jeritza fault since he has thus far allowed her to coddle him as she did when they were children. If he has finally made it clear to her that time and circumstance have wrought fundamental changes in him, then they will at least stand a decent chance of forging a more honest relationship going forward.'

'Astute.' Hubert muttered. 'It _would_ be a shame, after all, if Jeritza was forced to depart the Monastery over something as inconsequential as _woman problems_...'

'Hubert von Vestra!' Byleth suddenly sounded amused. 'You are toeing dangerously near the line of gossip now… shame on you!'

Hubert's eyes went wide for a second, then he chuckled. 'I..? Gossip..? How _dare _you suggest such a thing!' He teased. 'I am merely exploring the fact that there may be some difficulty arising from this particularly tense situation… If I _wished _to engage in gossip, then I would instead be trying to surreptitiously gauge your personal reaction to there being a potential rival for Jeritza's affection, especially one who might impact negatively on his continued equilibrium!'

Byleth snorted out a genuine laugh. 'Is that right?' She took hold of his arm and moved in closer to his side. 'Do you _honestly_ believe that I missed your covert attempts to lead me into showing my feelings, Hubert?' She smirked. 'Not bloody likely!'

Hubert sighed. 'I assure you, Professor…'

'You know… you could just ask me.' Byleth grinned, squeezing his arm fondly. 'I'd spill… just for you!'

'Where's the fun in that?' He queried quietly.

'Oh, I don't know… you might actually get some honest feedback rather than merely what you can ascertain through sneakiness?' Byleth chuckled.

'Why on earth would you be honest with me?' Hubert looked perplexed.

Byleth stopped moving and pulled him to face her. 'Hubert, if you are going to the trouble of trying to dig something out then I know there will be a reason for it. Regardless of my teasing, I don't truly believe that you are a gossip.' She patted his arm reassuringly. 'Anything that you are motivated in unearthing _must_ be relevant in some way to your role and your duty, and no matter how much you may lack trust in me – we _do _have similar desire to protect those under our care. I don't need to know _why_ you are seeking my feelings, but if you require the information, then I will give it freely.'

Hubert was silent for a second as he considered her words carefully.

'I do not need to enquire after your regard for our weaponsmaster.' He finally stated softly. 'Any fool can see that you hold him in fond regard. Will your affection compromise you though Byleth? When it matters?'

Byleth looked genuinely surprised. 'If that were an issue I would have gone by now to seek Jeritza out and check on his wellbeing.' She said stoically. 'I can't deny I am concerned as to how he is handling his confrontation with his sister. I do not have the luxury of being able to do that, though. My focus is on keeping my students safe as it always is.'

'So if Jeritza was to present a danger… you _would_ kill him?'

'If it was required then yes.' Byleth nodded seriously. 'You of all people should understand _that_ Hubert.'

'Of course, but then I do not let myself become close to people…' Hubert pointed out. 'How can you be sure that your fondness wouldn't stay your hand at the crucial moment?'

'It is simple.' Byleth frowned. 'I always _knew_ that there is a chance that I might be forced to protect my charges against Jeritza, and while I _hope_ it never becomes a necessity – I am not blind to the possibility. I chose to explore a friendship with him with my eyes open to the risk of the hurt that it might one day bring, but I am glad that I did. Friendship may be a brand new experience for the both of us - but beating heart or not – there is an odd satisfaction to be found in being closer to another person. Surely you must know that too. You have been Edelgard's right hand for the longest time…'

'Hardly.' Hubert started walking again. 'Her Highness places her faith in me obviously, in the completion of my job and I believe I am fortunate enough to be awarded her trust… but I am her vassal and not her friend. I believe that there would need to be a certain equality in a friendship that cannot exist between us.'

'I'm sure that's not…' Whatever Byleth was about to say was suddenly drowned out by a rumble of thunder so loud and unexpected that Byleth stumbled and found herself falling against Hubert.

'What in the hell..!' Hubert gently rightened Byleth but was still clinging to her uncertainly when lightning cut across the sky, and the rain started pounding down in an unforgiving torrent that battered them and soaked them both to the skin in seconds.

Byleth recovered quickly and gave Hubert a soft push as she freed herself from his grip.

'Get inside Hubert.' She instructed him. 'I'll finish off the patrol.'

'Not a chance.' Hubert started moving again quickly now towards the guards at the far end of the building. 'It's not like I can get any wetter than I already am…' He added with a sigh.

'You are looking a bit like a drowned rat…' Byleth observed, although most of her words were lost under the next crash of thunder.

It actually took a good deal longer than anticipated to get the route finished for the Professor. None of the students failed to be awoken by the storm and faces began to peer out of doorways and windows, and a fair bit of talk and reassurance was required for a few of them. By the time Byleth finally reached her door again, she was shivering and looking forward to a nice cup of tea.

'Unusual weather for the time of year.' Sothis observed sagely from where she had manifested by the window, as Byleth occupied herself with slipping out of her wet clothes and into her night-things then waiting for her kettle to boil.

'Is it?' she asked. 'Honestly, I so rarely have stayed in one place for long enough to be able to predict a weather pattern.'

Sothis shrugged. 'I believe so… although I have no idea where the knowledge comes from. Loud isn't it?' She remarked as the thunder rolled through the night ominously.

'Mhmm. Poor Ignatz looked quite fearful didn't he.' Byleth noted. 'I was surprised at how enthusiastic Bernie was by the whole elemental tempest thing though.'

'The power of it is appealing.' Sothis noted. 'It's not quite as potent as all that tasty prayer being offered, but I can feel a clean, almost sharp crackle surrounding us that is delicious. Do you feel it?' She asked inquisitively.

'A little, I suppose.' Byleth screwed up her face in thought. 'It's pretty much the same kind of buzzing that I've felt in any storm like this I've encountered though.'

They were interrupted by a quiet knocking.

Byleth reached for her sword and belted it on before she unlocked the door and peered out. Dedue was stood huddled against the wall with a very bedraggled Colin held in his good hand.

'Apologies for disturbing you.' He handed the young cat over. 'I believe he slipped into my room when I had the door open checking out the storm.

'Thanks.' Byleth smiled at him. 'It's a wild one, hey!' She remarked as the big man dashed quickly back to his own door.

'You can say that again.' He replied before he disappeared.

'Silly cat.' Byleth tickled the squirming feline under the chin and setting out a pillow in front of the fire for him.

'Im sorry… I believe he was trying to follow me earlier and must have gotten caught up in the deluge for his trouble...' Jeritza had materialised at her door and let himself in before she'd had a chance to lock it. 'I wasn't much in the mood for company at the time.' He added sadly.

'Are you okay now?' Byleth helped him off with his mask and then his cloak, which she set by the fire to dry and then reached to start unbuckling his tunic which was also dripping wet. Jeritza grabbed hold of her wrist gently to stop her.

'I am fine.' He said firmly.

'You are _soaked_!' She protested.

'Actually, it was the sudden saturation that finally knocked most of the anger out of me.' He admitted settling himself down on the floor by Colin's pillow, his clothes starting to steam gently from the heat of the fire. He looked up at Byleth. 'You are glowing again.' He noted thoughtfully.

'I'm _what_?' She glanced up at him from the tea she was pouring.

'Glowing…' He managed a tiny smile at her. 'I've noticed it a few times since you healed my headache. A kind of glitter. You did it earlier, in the arena.' He added.

'_Oh! Interesting!'_ Sothis hovered closer to him. _'Hello!'_ She said right into his face.

'Such a sense of peace and warmth.' He added, still gazing rather tenderly at Byleth.

'_Well he can't hear me, but he can obviously feel my awesome Godliness!'_ Sothis chuckled happily. _'Peace and warmth… how sweet!'_

'Well… um… That's nice... I guess!', Byleth was at a bit of a loss of how to respond to him.

He smiled much more broadly at her. 'It_ is_ nice.' He agreed. 'You are a very unusual person Byleth!'

'You have honestly only just noticed that?' She murmured, pulling a face at him.

He chuckled. 'No!' He admitted. 'But then I suppose that I'm not exactly the most normal person at the Monastery either!'

'_You can say that again.'_ Sothis observed wryly.


	145. Child's Play

'You can't be expecting us to patrol in this rain, Professor?' Hilda moaned piteously, sending her very best wilted flower look in Byleth's direction.

'Well, I suppose we _could_ wait until the storm passes completely before we start formalising our routes for the Rite…' Byleth replied, returning the girls look with a completely blank expression.

'Exceptional idea! None of us wants to spend the entire day soaking wet after all!' Hilda said smugly, nodding graciously at the other students gathered in the arena.

'… However… No! Our original agenda still stands.' Byleth continued, trying not to laugh at the outrage that flooded Hilda's face. 'This weather presents us with the opportunity to take the possibility of inclement weather into consideration, which in the event of a repeat of these conditions on the day, will stand us in good stead to minimise any problems.'

'But this weather is an anomaly!' Hilda insisted shrilly. 'The chances of it still being like this come Saturday is next to none!'

'_Next_ to none… _not_ none at all.' Byleth shrugged. 'I promise that the rain will not melt you, Hilda…' She added, shaking her head.

'At least the thunder and lightning seems to have abated.' Hanneman pointed out cheerily.

'I am woefully underdressed for this…' Manuela sighed.

'You can remain here to collate the reports as they come in and keep the co-ordination of locations in order.' Byleth smiled at Manuela.

'Oh, yes! It would be sensible to keep a healer in a static central location too.' Manuela smiled back.

'Precisely!'

'Well… Someone should guard that healer!' Hilda interjected quickly. 'I volunteer!'

Byleth did chuckle this time. 'Sorry, girl.' She grinned. 'You need to remember that _this_ month's mission is my turn working with the Deer. _You _are going to be front and centre by my side for the entire event!'

'You have _got_ to be kidding me…'

'I am full of apologies Professor..!' It was Petra that spoke up suddenly. '_I_ am wishing to be fighting thickly. I would be Hilda's… substitute… with much happiness!'

'Great idea! Thank's Petra!' Hilda cheered.

'Hmm. Gotta say that Hilly's brother would be _far_ more comfortable if she was counted out of the worst of the danger!' Balthus spoke up, appealing directly to Byleth. 'Considering that Holst would also be genuinely pissed at _me_ if anything happened to her while I'm here… well, I'm sure nobody wants that…'

'Hey… just you wait a minute!' Hilda jumped to her feet, her fists on her hips, glaring at Balthus. 'Do you _dare _to suggest that I need to be mollycoddled?' She demanded angrily.

'Well, you_ are_ a delicate flower, after all!' Leonie snorted.

'I may be a flower…' Hilda blustered hotly, '… But _many_ flowers are incredibly hardy and capable. Is that not so Dedue?'

'Absolutely right, Hilda!' Dedue agreed, unable to contain his amusement. 'Some are rather prickly too!' He added.

'Right!' Hilda nodded furiously. 'I do not need to be looked after like a little girl Balti. You can tell Holst that when you finally get up the courage to connect with him again…'

'Feisty ain't she…' Balthus gulped.

'A rather passionate display Hilda. Excellent.' Byleth smirked. 'You are with me then, I guess… as planned.'

'Of _course_, I bloody am!' Hilda asserted firmly, then she suddenly looked chagrined. 'How did _that_ happen?' She murmured to herself as she sat down, defeated.

Byleth grinned at the pink-haired girl and then she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. 'Alright then… time to get ourselves sorted…' She looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded to herself. 'So, as I stated, the Deer are with me on this assignment - and Yuri…' The lad looked up at her in interest. 'I want to keep my eye on _you - _so you will be working with us too.'

'_Oh! Thank you!'_ Sothis murmured sweetly.

Yuri's eyes flashed in merriment and his mouth opened as if he were about to make a comment… then he thought better of it. He nodded his agreement silently instead.

'Hanneman you will be leading the Lions,' Byleth continued. 'Hapi, I would _like_ you to provide some additional ranged support to that team with your magic since Ashe is unavailable. Balthus… I'd like _you_ to join with the Lions too as Dedue is not at full capacity.' She held up a hand to prevent Dedue's attempted protest. 'I'm not even going to try to prevent your actual participation Dedue…' She smiled wryly at him. 'However, I would much rather that you had back-up on hand instead of running the risk of worsening your injury. I'd hate to have to get cross with you again!'

Dedue sighed but flashed a tiny, mischievous smile back at her.

'Flayn.' Byleth turned to the small green-haired girl with an appraising look. 'I would like you to work with the Eagles since Linhardt is also going to be absent for the Rite and you will be providing healing for the team. Is that acceptable?'

'Of course, Professor! It would be an honour!' Flayn could barely contain her excitement, and she curtsied energetically towards Edelgard.

'That leaves Constance to also work with the Eagles.' Byleth finalised.

'Who will be leading us?' Hubert asked pointedly. 'I note that Jeritza is not present this morning…'

'No, Jeritza has taken over another duty for the time being…' Byleth agreed, careful not to be looking in Mercedes direction as she spoke. Jeritza's absence was one of the things they had talked over the previous night - the weaponsmaster being concerned about spending unnecessary time in Constance's company. 'Ahh… I believe your co-ordinator is just arriving now!' She added as the door to the arena opened, and Myles slipped in, dripping wet but with a broad grin on his face.

'Opp's sorry… am I late?' He asked.

'Myles has an advanced knowledge of the Monastery grounds as well as several years of experience in actually guarding the site.' Byleth explained when Hubert's brow rose in query. 'His input will be invaluable.'

'Don't worry your Highness.' Myles bowed to Edelgard. 'I may not be the Ashen Demon, but I'll do my very best!'

'Of course…' Edelgard murmured with a tight smile.

'So, let's get to it.' Byleth rolled out the vast plan of the Monastery that Ignatz had been working on – basing his interpretation on both the ancient schematics that Seteth had sourced and his own observation. 'You all have twenty minutes if you need it to go and get kitted up for the weather and then we will meet back here for final orders.'

'Oh, what fun will be had by all…' Hilda sighed.

~0~

Jeritza was looking very much out of his depth, and Linhardt was finding the entire situation to be more than a little amusing.

The weaponsmaster had turned up early that morning and explained somewhat hesitantly to Myles that they would be swapping roles during the daytime's – with Jeritza taking responsibility for the protection of Ashe and the family, and Myles assisted with the training going on above ground.

Linhardt half expected Myles to be resistant to the idea given how passionately protective the lad had been in the time since the attack. Instead, Myles had been his usual sweet and accommodating self about the whole thing. He had patted Jeritza on the back encouragingly and assured the man that if Byleth trusted him to protect his dear ones then so did he. After a tiny bit of internal musing, Linhardt decided that he agreed with Myles's assessment.

While he barely knew Jeritza as anything other than a rather terse and distant educator, Linhardt _did_ believe in Byleth unequivocally, and he was sure that she was not the sort whose head would be turned by romance alone. In the spirit of inquisitive interest, the next few days in Jeritza's company may prove to be enlightening indeed.

Linhardt's first duties of the day were in overseeing to Ashe's needs. The boy was showing no signs of awakening, but his marks were very slowly dissipating under the regime of healing that Linhardt was providing. Hubert's help in potentially identifying the source of Ashe's ongoing affliction had been… unexpected and enormously helpful. Against his better judgement, Linhardt was starting to consider the dark mage as a somewhat surprising resource, and for once, he had been positively impressed by the sharp intellect of another.

'How is the lad doing?' Jeritza had appeared at the bedroom door, observing as Linhardt completed his heal.

'No change.' Linhardt admitted.

'He killed his father.' Jeritza noted quietly. Linhardt looked up at the man in surprise.

'Well… his adopted father, but yes I understand that he shot the arrow that killed Lord Lonato. It would be wise not to speak of such though when the children get up…'

'Of course.' Jeritza nodded.

Ellan called out that breakfast was ready. Since they had come underground and time was becoming more challenging to keep track of, meals tended to be prepared when people were ready for them rather than by a set hour.

There was the scrambling sound of Amelia and Aaron getting themselves out of bed and a clattering when they threw the door to their shared room wide open.

'I'm starving!' Aaron declared as he bolted towards the table, only to stop dead, his mouth falling open in surprise when he spied Jeritza stood by the doorway to Ashe's room.

Linhardt noticed that Jeritza had tensed too.

'Who are you!' Aaron demanded belligerently, pulling his older and larger sister behind him protectively.

'Now then Aaron, don't be rude to our guest!' Ellan chided good-naturedly.

Aaron scowled. 'Why is he wearing a mask?' the boy demanded. 'The arseholes that hurt Ashe were wearing masks too!'

'Their masks were nothing like the fine one that Jeritza is wearing…' Rolph pointed out gently. 'They were very different.'

'Yeah, but why is he wearing one?' Amelia asked timidly peering out from behind her brother.

'Now, both of you… leave the poor man alone!' Ellan scolded.

'Sorry.' Aaron mumbled, taking his sister's hand and sidling towards the table with her. 'Where's Myles?' He asked, suddenly sounding fearful.

'Byleth needed Myles's help today, so she very kindly sent Jeritza here to look out for us.' Rolph explained.

'I am aware that Jeritza looks very scary.' Linhardt said, pushing past the weaponsmaster on his way to the table. 'However, I suppose it is a good thing to have someone who is frightening to keep us safe!'

'I don't mean to be frightening.' Jeritza mumbled quietly, although his hand had gone straight to the pommel of his sword in his nervousness and that didn't help matters in the slightest.

'Maybe you could remove the mask Jeritza.' Linhardt suggested lightly. 'Unless of course your face is actually scarier…'

'Linny… you are _not_ too big to be put over my knee, you know!' Ellan poked him with her spoon. 'Pay no heed to them all Jeritza. _Most _of us are very grateful for your help!'

Jeritza looked like a cornered animal. 'I suppose… I mean… uh... okay.' He reached around to the back of his head and pulled the laces of his mask, allowing it to fall free in his hand. He blinked rapidly and kept his face down once it was removed.

'Well, then!' Ellan said warmly. 'That solves _one_ mystery at least!'

'What are you talking about woman?' Rolph asked in confusion.

'It's obvious! Why! Just _look _at him!' Ellan smiled, 'Jeritza _needs_ to wear a mask to prevent all the ladies from swooning away at the very sight of him!'

Jerritza's face was redder than the tomato's that Ellan was serving up.

'Hmm…' Linhardt agreed wickedly. 'Well, it's hardly surprising Ellan. I very much doubt that the Professor could ever be accused of poor taste after all…'

'Oh!' Ellen grinned back at the healer. 'Is he and Byleth…?'

'I do believe so!' Linhardt agreed with a sage nod.

'Friends… we are friends…' Jeritza managed to say before ramming his mask back to his face quite violently. 'Perhaps I should guard the door from the_ other_ side…' He muttered, mainly to himself and made a dash to the entrance, propelling himself through it and banging the door closed again with impressive speed.

There was a moment of silence at the table.

'I guess he must be shy.' Ellan observed wisely.

.

It was midafternoon before Jeritza was finally coaxed back inside from his lonely vigil.

'Ellan and I wish to visit the town in the Abyss.' Rolph explained to him earnestly. 'My wife has been hearing about the number of orphans that are being housed there, and she would like to get a look for herself and see if any aid might be given in their care.'

'I see.' Jeritza replied blandly.

'We would be a lot happier if you could be inside and keeping a closer eye on the children in our absence.' Ellan requested kindly. 'We have laid out art supplies so they will be busy while we are gone.' She added. 'We have also left you some food… since you refused to take lunch with us.'

Jeritza cautiously nodded his agreement.

'Wonderful!' Ellan beamed at him as she and her husband gathered up their things to leave.

'Well, then. I'm going to get my afternoon nap in!' Linhardt declared as soon as the older couple were gone.

'Wait! What?' Jeritza immediately looked panicked. 'You can't leave me alone with… them!' He indicated Aaron and Amelia, who were sat at the table, quietly painting.'

'Oh, please, Jeritza. They are children!' Linhardt scoffed. 'I need to be up in the night to care for Ashe, so I need to take some rest now.' He added logically, and in a tone that brooked no refusal.

'Alright.'

'You aren't afraid of them, are you?' Linhardt asked seriously, staring at the man with interest.

'Of course not.' Jeritza mumbled.

'Of _course_ not!' Linhardt agreed. 'I will see you in a few hours then.' He added as he took himself off to the room he was sharing with Ashe.

'Damn.' Jeritza swore, his palms sweaty and fear pulsing uncomfortably in his belly.

.

Linhardt was awoken sometime later by a sound that he couldn't readily place. He knew it was laughter, and he knew it was coming from a female, but the tone and the raucous amusement gave him no clue as to who it was coming from. He pulled himself up and made his way to the door bleary-eyed. The scene that met him was… interesting.

Myles had appeared to have returned, and he had been accompanied by Byleth, who was the one who was laughing so unexpectedly and absolutely, having fallen against Myles, with tears on her cheeks from her mirth. Myles had a full and totally incredulous grin on his face.

'Hello, Professor!' Linhardt welcomed as his eyes swept over the room to determine what was amusing her so much. 'Ahh!'

Aaron was wearing Jeritza's mask and brandishing a wooden spoon like a weapon, smacking the man with it, dodging in out and shrieking warcries. Amelia was sat on the arm of the chair by Jeritza's side, her tongue poking out from between her lips in fierce concentration as she worked on plaiting thick braids into Jeritza's long, fine hair. She had obviously been at it a while if the number of plaits that were sticking out in all directions from his head was any indication to go by.

Jeritz'a eyes were wide and blank. 'Help me!' He mouthed at Byleth, which only resulted in a fresh wave of laughter.

It took a while for order to be restored.

'Jeralt is coming by in a while.' Myles told the children as they complained about being extracted from their new plaything. 'Jeralt is going to look after Ashe so that we can go up to the Monastery. Claude has very kindly invited us all to his birthday feast! How do you feel about that?'

The children cheered and finally ceased their tormenting of the weaponsmaster. Byleth liberated his mask from Aaron's face.

'Let's get you out of here!' Byleth grinned at Jeritza.

'Please!' Jeritza said plaintively.

'Hey, Jeritza! Will you be here tomorrow?' Amelia asked, grabbing hold of his hand before they could get away.

'Um…'

'You are wonderful fun to play with.' The girl smiled up at him. 'Your hair is as pretty as a girls, isn't it Myles?' She beamed.

'Absolutely beautiful!' Myles agreed with a chuckle.

'Now then.' Byleth said kindly. 'Say goodbye, Melly, I expect poor Jeritza is exceptionally tired now.'

'Goodnight!' Amilia threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

'Okay!' Jeritza was staring helplessly at Byleth again. Taking pity on him, Byleth picked up Amelia and engulfed her in her own hug.

'See you guys later, okay!'

'For the party!' Amelia said happily.

'Come on, Jeritza.' Byleth put Amelia back on her feet and grabbed his hand. They finally made it out of the door.

'Not a word, Byleth.' Jeritza grouched, his equilibrium starting to return now that they were safely away.

'Yes but…'

'We will never speak of this again!' Jeritza was trying to untwist the plaits from his hair but was only succeeding in knotting it further.

'Adorable!' Byleth was laughing. 'You look absolutely divine!'

Jeritza growled menacingly which just made her laugh harder.

'Are you going to help me or what, woman?' He stopped in the passageway underneath one of the light sconces and slumped to the floor. 'I can't go outside looking like this!'

Byleth sat down beside him, biting at her lip to try and suppress her grin. Her fingers started to work on the braids nimbly.

'On the plus side – you only have three more days looking after them!' She ended up snorting in laughter when his look turned horrified.

'I think I'll take my chances with Constance!' He groaned.

'Oh, sweetheart… I have _every_ faith that you can overcome these monsters and emerge victorious!' Byleth encouraged warmly, brushing her lips lightly over his reddened cheek.

'You might believe that.' Jeritza said plaintively. '_You_ haven't been subjected to their evil machinations!'

'Chin up Jeritza… tomorrow can't be any worse, now can it?' Byleth giggled.


	146. Flirting with the Enemy

Claude surveyed the emptying dining hall with a hearty sigh. He _did_ love a feast, and he _had_ splashed a liberal amount of gold as well as Dedue's kindly extended favour towards the kitchen staff to ensure that the menu for his birthday celebration would rival even the one that Lorenz had presented on _his_ coming of age. It still felt wrong, though to be celebrating at a time when the events of the past week were still so raw in people's mind.

'For goodness sake Claude… _smile_!' Hilda had appeared by his side, and draped herself dramatically over him, pulling playfully at the braid in his hair.

'Looking good Hilda!' He winked at her, running a slow eye over her made-up appearance and plastering his trademark grin to his face resolutely.

'Of course, I do!' She agreed. '_You _could have taken a bit more time and effort though if you ask me…' She added, sniffing at his usual uniform in derision. 'You _are_ the birthday boy, after all!'

'Who wants to do stuffy and formal when all you _really_ need is enough space to store the feast?' He patted at his belly with a smirk.

'It's all about the impression that you give, you donkey!' Hilda took a step back and appraised him critically. 'You _are _the Riegan heir, after all, darling. I am sure that Lady Judith agree's with me too!'

'Damned right, I do!' Judith stated, smirking back at Hilda who had seen the woman approaching them and had aimed her comment accordingly.

'Are you two genuinely intent on ruining my evening?' Claude grouched.

'Hardly. I fully intend to _make_ your evening!' Hilda grinned mischievously. 'Here you go, boss-man! Bernadetta and I put a little something together especially for you… to really add to the aesthetic of the event!' She handed Claude one of two large bag's she had thrown at her feet.

'I'm afraid even to look…' Claude mumbled as Judith crowded in closer to get a better look. The older woman started to chuckle when Claude pulled out a handful of headbands in multiple colours and glittering with the kind of attention to detail that was entirely Hilda. They were all quite brazenly affixed with antlers of varying shapes and sizes.

'We made enough for everyone!' Hilda advised, also unrolling the banner that she had been carrying under her arm. The gaudy material was emblazoned with the motto _*Fear the Deer*._

'How very subtle!' Judith guffawed merrily. 'Marvellous…'

'What are you trying to _do_ to me?' Claude groaned.

'I _know_ that you have been off your game recently, what with all the crap that's going down Claude. We can't have your reputation sinking too low - now can we!' Hilda huffed. 'You have worked so hard to create a particular façade since we have been here…' He voice had fallen to a terse whisper.

'I have no idea what you mean…' Claude murmured.

'Pfft.' Hilda snorted. 'I may be idle, but I am_ not_ stupid…'

Judith was looking at the girl speculatively. 'Go on..!' She encouraged.

Hilda bounced a tiny curtsy in Judith's direction but addressed her thoughts to Claude. '_Normally_ you would have planned all sorts of shenanigans for your birthday to perpetuate the image that you are simply a hedonistic noble of no real import.' She accused him.

'… And because it's fun..!' Claude muttered.

'Well, okay - that too.' Hilda nodded. 'Claude it will just look odd if you make no effort at all…'

'I got nice food!' He pointed out.

'Right..! That just screams a half-arsed attempt…' Hilda smirked. 'I'm saving face for you, you idiot. Think about it for a minute. Just _imagine_ the look of Edlegard's face when you hand her deer antler to wear..!'

'Like she's going to actually wear them!' Claude scoffed.

'Heh! Well, as it happens, I have a scheme for_ that_ too!' Hilda was in her element now.

'This is all just brilliant!' Judith was sporting a full grin now… as well as a pair of antlers in purple set majestically on her head.

'Alright. I'll bite. Amaze me Hilds.. how are you going to get the Ice-Empress to wear deer horns?' Claude raised a disbelieving brow at her.

'Simple.' Hilda stated smugly. 'I'm just gonna mention to the Professor in passing that you are_ so _very upset that Edelgard isn't joining in the jolly jape…'

'And?'

'Goddess, you are _so_ dense sometimes Boss-man.' Hilda took his arm and pulled him in close. 'When the Prof hears that her favourite little fawn's birthday is being spoiled by the mean Empress_ she_ will sort it out _for_ us!'

Claude huffed. 'Can't see it personally…' He said sourly.

'Want to wager on that?' Hilda looked feral.

'Sure.' Claude suddenly grinned. 'Easiest bet I'll ever win!' He took out a pair of yellow horns for himself and went to put them on his head.

'Whoa, wait a minute! We made a special headdress for the birthday boy!' Hilda grabbed her second bag. _ His_ antlers were at least four times the size of the others and bedecked in gold. 'You're welcome!' Hilda smirked.

.

'Allow me to wish you a happy birthday.' Edelgard bowed slightly to Claude as she handed him a small wrapped package. 'The spread that you have provided has been quite exceptional.' She added with a small smile.

'May I say how very fetching you look in horns, your Highness.' Claude bowed back politely, indicating the scarlet band that had been artfully woven into her pale hair, with curled nubs to the side.

'Thank you!' Edelgard inclined her head. 'I have to admit that I rather like the effect myself. What a very unique idea and such an excellent way to celebrate your house.'

Claude chuckled. 'Alright Princess, what gives?' He asked in genuine amusement.

Edelgard flushed. 'I have no idea what you mean!' She protested.

'Why are you playing nice?' He asked bluntly although his words were softened by his grin.

Edelgard's lips pursed and a frown line appeared at her brow. She glared at Claude for a long moment, but when his expression didn't change under the weight of her stare, she sighed heavily.

'My Professor made the point to me earlier that an unexpected behaviour pattern was an excellent tactic to take on in a social situation where I might otherwise be at a disadvantage.' She said tightly. 'Honestly, while my efforts to comply with her suggestion has been met with surprise by most of our peers, nobody, other than you has actually dared to call me out on it!'

'I don't think that the others as quite as sceptical as I am.' Claude said softly. 'You have certainly presented a revelation to us all this evening. I was so sure you would be dismissive of the fun and frolics, and yet you have succeeded completely in inferring that you are having a good time… although it's a shame that it's just an act. It would be nice to see you truly relax…' He grimaced slightly when Edelgard started nervously chewing at her thumbnail. He gently moved her hand away from her mouth. 'Now then… we talked about _that_ behaviour before…' He reminded her.

'Yes..!' Edelgard looked flustered for a second. 'You really think I was doing a good job?' She asked quietly.

'I do.' Claude grinned. 'Did the Prof offer an explanation as to _why_ she made that particular suggestion?' He asked.

'Well…' Edelgard blinked rapidly. 'She said that keeping people guessing by tailoring a specific and differing response to each scenario puts the power in your own hands in interactions. I think she realises that it can be hard being young and… female… in a role that is surrounded by much older and overbearing male personalities. I suppose I have generally adopted a rather uncompromising attitude to manage...'

'I get that.' Claude agreed easily. 'Our round table meetings are full of arseholes in love with the sound of their own voices.'

Edelgard looked at him appraisingly. 'So_ you_ play a role too then, Claude? One that you have control over?' She asked astutely.

'Now then Princess… answering _that_ would be rather telling wouldn't it.' He managed to mask his sudden discomfort at the realisation that she had likely been looking to play him from the very start of their conversation. 'If you were to consider my position… as an heir that has just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, with no affiliations or friends, I would be wise to be wary, wouldn't you say?'

She nodded at him gravely. There was just a tad of menace behind the action.

'You really should continue in taking the Prof's advice to heart!' Claude congratulated her. 'You have managed to put _me _on edge no end, I don't mind admitting.'

'That's nice of you!' Unexpectedly, Edelgard's smile for him was quite genuine. 'It would also be nice if we could both be a little more honest with each other at times, wouldn't it? I'm not sure I can ever see that being achievable though…'

'Never say never Edelgard.' Claude replied quietly. 'I don't want to discount the possibility of us becoming allies one day.'

Edelgard made no response. He hadn't really expected her to. They stood by each other's side for a long moment observing the other students.

'Do you think Hubert would march over here and kill me if I were to kiss you?' Claude asked suddenly.

'I… I… _beg _your pardon!' Edelgard stuttered indignantly, blushing to the roots of her hair.

'Heh, don't worry Princess… ' Claude held up his hands in surrender. 'I was just trying out the being unpredictable tactic for myself!' He grinned mischievously.

Edelgard's mouth fell open, and then after a moment, she chuckled merrily. 'Yes, Claude…' She laughed. 'I think it highly likely that Hubert _would_ take issue if you were to try so despicable a thing!'

'Despicable? Ouch, Your Highness, you wound me!' Claude clutched at his heart.

'Imbecile..!' Edelgard pushed him lightly with her shoulder.

'I have to say that Hubert does look completely divine in the pink horns!' Claude added wickedly. 'Who chose the colour for him?'

'The Professor just handed him a pair. I didn't even have to order him to put them on… She had already said her piece by that stage, and he simply sighed rather heavily and placed them on his head.'

'Poor Hubert. There isn't really much that any of us can do in the face of such kind encouragement. No matter how jaded we are.' Claude shrugged. 'It may be a little out of order for me to make a suggestion, Edelgard… but would you hear me out without causing a fuss?' He eyed her shrewdly.

'Perhaps.' Her demeanour had become steely again.

'I believe that Lady Judith would have an excellent grasp on your situation in dealing with your nobles and the problems they can present to you.' Claude said simply.

Edelgard looked surprised. 'I don't doubt that for a second. The legend of the Hero of Daphnel is well known to all, but I don't see any reason she would have to be inspired to offer me aid or advice.'

'Well, here's the rub…' Claude stroked at his braid unconsciously. 'Judith_ is_ one of the fairest people I have ever met, and she is plain speaking to a fault. She would likely readily admit that there could be a benefit to getting to know you, and she wouldn't try to sugarcoat her reasoning either.'

'Her ability to manipulate situations are well known.' Edelgard pointed out.

'Indeed.' Claude agreed. 'But it comes down to whether having the wealth of experience she can offer is worth what she wants in return. Even if you cannot see an ally in me… there could be serious advantages to attaining her good graces.'

'Why are you trying to help me?' Edelgard asked baldly.

'I'm trying to help _me_, Princess.' Claude grinned self-deprecatingly. 'You _know_ how lazy I am and how much I like avoiding conflict. If you can't respect me… and I get that – really I do! - I think you _could_ appreciate Judith and _that_ would be a benefit to the Leicester Alliance as a whole…'

'Well now, just look at_ you_ being all serious and considered.' There was a teasing edge to Edelgard's words. 'I think I might _like _the serious you better than the alternative…'

'Is that so?' Claude scratched at his chin thoughtfully. 'I think I might like the_ less_ serious you more than the alternative too!'

'Meet each other somewhere in the middle?' Edelgard offered with a small smile.

'Dangerous. I like it!' Claude agreed.

'Are you willing to put your well-being where your mouth is?' Edelgard suddenly challenged him with a haughty look.

'Um… I guess…' He hedged nervously.

Edelgard presented a delicately gloved hand out to him. 'You may kiss it.' She said imperiously. 'It is your birthday, after all…' She added with an evil chuckle.

'Hang on you said Hubert would likely kill me!'

'Yes. Quite the dilemma birthday boy. What will you do?' Edelgard's eyes were twinkling meanly.

'Damn it. I'll trust in Teach to keep my sorry arse alive.' Claude took her hand gently and raised it to his lips. They both quite plainly heard the ominous growl that came from the other side of the room.

'Let's hope she's fast!' Edelgard replied.


	147. Pump up the Volume

The rain continued to fall unabatedly, which made ferrying the students back from the dining hall to their accommodation a particularly damp experience. Not that Byleth was actually _feeling_ the effects of the weather. It had already been too late to protest when she had finally noticed that there had developed a conspiracy of sorts between Catherine and Shamir, to ensure that the drink's she picked up were subtly laced with spirit. Yuri and Balthus didn't even try to be subtle… pressing liquor into her hand with the assurances that she needed to 'unwind' and she was pushing herself way too hard.

The result was a delicious warmth that insulated her from the soaking that she received as Claude's party wound down, and she tasked herself with making sure that her charges were safe and secure for the night.

'The kids had a brilliant time!' Myles grinned to his sister as she walked them back to the entrance of their hideout. Both of the babes were fast asleep, and being carried protectively under the cloaks of the twins.

'I thought Melly was going to lose her voice, given how much she was screaming her enjoyment at your arm-wrestling victory.' Byleth grinned back at him. 'I admit that I really didn't fancy your chances against either Balthus or Raphael, but you sure showed them!'

'I think their eating contest took a lot out of them.' Myles winked.

'Heh, that _was_ a sight to behold.'

Myles shifted his grip on Aaron as they entered the Abyss passageway. 'Well, at least one good thing has come from tonight's excesses.' He laughed. 'Given the lateness of the hour, the little ones should be too tired tomorrow to terrorise poor Jeritza as much as they did today!'

'Do you think you could ask Rolph and Ellan not to leave him alone with them like that again? He is genuinely worried that he might not be able to cope, and someone might end up getting hurt.' Byleth requested with as much seriousness as she could muster. 'He's probably best off guarding the perimeter rather than having to deal with too many interactions.'

'Is there something you haven't told me about Jeritza?' Myles asked astutely.

Byleth paused, trying to gather some sense from her warm, hazy brain.

'It's complicated…' She shrugged finally. 'And it's definitely not my place to gossip about his problems.'

'Hey, as long as _you_ believe in him then I'm not gonna question anything.' Myles said affably. 'I'll admit that_ I _kinda like him… and who _knew_ how very pretty he is underneath that mask!' He smirked, raising a brow at his sister.

'Yeah… he totally is.' Byleth sighed wistfully. 'You know… Neither one of us has ever had a friend before, so everything about our relationship is a new experience. Maybe we are doing it all wrong though - since _everyone_ seems to think we are some kind of lovers…'

'Byleth, it doesn't _matter_ what other people think.' Myles interrupted her firmly.

'Really?' Byleth smiled happily at him. 'Aww, Myles… I'm so _lucky_ to have such a wise older brother…' She declared fondly.

Myles burst out laughing, waking a grouchy Aaron in the process. 'Now I _know_ that you're drunk!' He accused in amusement. 'I bloody well hope you remember saying _that_ to me tomorrow!'

'Saying what dear brother?' Byleth grinned back at him. 'It would appear that I have managed to forget whatever it was I might have said already!'

~0~

The beginnings of a plan were starting to take shape in Hubert's nefarious mind. He had spent, what _he_ considered to be a disproportionate amount of time over the past few months trying to work out a method by which to kill the Professor. Not _actually_ kill her of course… not yet, anyway. He _was_ aware though that he might one day be required to provide such an execution and _that_ fact was a daunting one given Byleth's skillset and her personal idiosyncrasies.

Quite aside from the motivation of having a potential method readily available if he needed it, Hubert had also sworn revenge upon her - to her face - any number of times now. It weighed heavy on him that he had thus far failed to prove to himself and _especially_ to her - that he was capable of making real on his threats. It was no wonder she simply considered them to be an amusement, and didn't take them seriously at all.

Tonight though… Hubert had carefully noted how Catherine appeared to have plied drink upon his Professor and also how much Byleth had started to relax as the night wore on. If there was ever a time to exploit an opening – it surely had to be now. If nothing else.. if he only managed to raise a half-arsed effort… it would at least be a notable retaliation against the indignity of the bloody pink horns she had made him wear all evening. He _definitely_ owed the Professor some grief over that.

Regardless of whether he could cobble together a credible attack or not, at least the attempt would offer valuable insight into her defences and her willingness to act against him. If her reflexes had been dulled by spirits to any degree, it would serve to slow down her movements and give him something to work with. It was a heady prospect indeed and one that left Hubert humming merrily to himself as he prepared his tools ready for his hunt. Time to engage himself in some sneaky fun.

~0~

Catherine found herself accompanying Judith on her journey back to the accommodation that the Monastery had been able to provide for the Lady of Daphnel until the Rite of Rebirth was completed.

'So you dislike Byleth then?' Judith asked the blonde Knight conversationally as they strolled together through the rain. 'To be honest, _I'd_ heard that she acquitted herself rather well in the battle against Lonato. Actually…' She added with a small smile. 'I _also_ heard that she may have prevented you from getting skewered by the Lord himself.'

Catherine grunted noncommittally. 'There's a difference between disliking someone and not trusting them.' She said sourly. 'Rhea is a fool to have allowed Jeralt and his hellion of a daughter to return and with such good grace after he abandoned her so completely. You know that she had the Knights on the lookout for them continually for the entire twenty years they were gone?'

'Mhmm.' Judith nodded. 'So your ire is nothing more than concern for Rhea's wellbeing then?'

'Isn't that enough?' Catherine barked back.

Judith shrugged. 'It just seems like a load of unwarranted bother to me. Rhea is nothing if not resourceful and hardy. It is a stretch for me to imagine _anything_ being a true hurdle to the woman's good health or heartiness.'

Catherine's arms folded stubbornly over her chest. 'I see no good reason to make the girl into a Professor and trust her immediately to lead students into battle at this stage in their studies. It's madness.'

'Like I said, it appears she has managed to keep everyone alive thus far.' Catherine pointed out.

'Whatever.' Catherine retorted angrily. 'All I'm saying is that I refuse to be entirely convinced that Byleth or Jeralt are here with Rhea's best interest at heart, and I can assure you that I am not the only one to feel that way. Everyone with any true loyalty to the Archbishop is wary of them both.' Catherine's hand reached subconsciously for the pommel of the relic attached to her waist. 'That the pair of them are in charge of the security for the Rite is bloody insanity to my mind.' She frowned. 'I am _not_ that easily satisfied.' She muttered.

'Now then… _That_ sounds like you have already decided on taking some affirmative action, Catherine.' Judith smiled knowingly.

'You know what.' Catherine replied tersely. 'Maybe I have.'

~0~

Byleth and Flayn were the last to leave the dining hall, picking up a couple of packages of food before they made their way together through the building to the stairs leading up to the first floor.

'Are you _positive_ you don't mind dropping in on Seteth?' Flayn asked Byleth for the third or fourth time on the short walk. 'I feel that I should be the one that tries to get him to eat and rest for a moment, but I have failed miserably in achieving it all this week. He is so very stubborn!'

'Well, I'm not sure why you think _I'm_ going to have any more luck than you have had.' Byleth admitted. 'I am willing to give it a go though.'

'Point is, Seteth can just brush _me_ aside without paying any attention to my protests or my wishes.' Flayn explained. 'His inherent good manners though means that he will respond far more politely to you, which I feel will give you an upper hand in opening negotiations for his own benefit.' The girl grinned cheekily up at Byleth. 'Plus of course, there_ is_ the fact that he simply adores you and would do pretty much anything you ask of him!'

'Pfft. So people keep trying to say…' Byleth griped. 'As if your brother would_ ever _be swayed by the likes of me. You _do_ realise that technically, Seteth is my boss, right?.' Her objection was stoic.

'So?' Flayn giggled, both of her hands covering her mouth adorably.

'You are incorrigible!' Byleth shook her head at the girl.

'Well, _Sothis_ says that you think he is handsome!' Flayn whispered with a grin.

'And_ she _is even more incorrigible than you are!' Byleth declared.

'That's _not _a denial of the fact, Byleth!' Flayn crowed.

Byleth growled playfully. 'I _do _have eyes, Flayn… I am definitely not the only one to have noticed his quite gorgeous hotness…'

'Eww… that's gross!'

'You started it.' Byleth smirked. 'Maybe you should be careful what you wish for.' She teased.

Flayn clapped her hands delightedly. 'Hey, Byleth…' She smiled mischievously although she pitched her words so quietly that they were hard to catch. 'It would be _so_ much fun if I were one day able to get to call you ''mother''… and - while we are on the subject - I would also very much love to have a sibling of my own too… just so you know!'

'Go to bed! Now!' Byleth was shaking her head as she pushed the girl firmly towards her bedroom door, her face quite literally aflame in her embarrassment.

'Yes, mother!… At once, mother!' Flayn chuckled as she quickly disappeared into her room.

~0~

Hubert waited until Byleth was dropping off the last group of students to their rooms before sneaking silently out of his own and making his way up to where the faculty had their bedrooms. He was entirely sure that Byleth would accompany Flayn safely to her accommodation and he had a feeling that she might also call on Jeritza while she was up there. Both situations would play into his plan perfectly. He found himself an adequate vantage point, hidden behind a heavy drape and potted plant that was out of the sightline of both Flayn and Jeritz'a rooms as well as away from the guards that stood attention at the stair that led up to Rhea's quarters.

Hubert already knew where he would be secreting himself for the main event in tonight's fun. There was a cupboard that was almost entirely invisible to the eye in the corridor on the first floor where the staff offices were since it had been cleverly built into the panelling of the wall. He had witnessed Cyril taking supplies from it on more than one of his reconnaissance missions. It wasn't a large space by any means, but Hubert believed that the cramped conditions would work in his favour in containing his prey since _he _would be holding the element of surprise.

It wasn't long before he heard Flayn and Byleth approaching, and he overheard Flayn's request that the Professor attend on Seteth. After that, the two girls had started whispering… and he was unable to make out any more of what was said although, if Flayn's infernal giggling was anything to go by – it was unlikely to be anything of note.

Once Flayn was safely delivered, Hubert 's assumption was proved correct when Byleth moved straight to Jeritza's door, and she knocked lightly on it. After a few moments, she was admitted in, and Hubert took the opportunity to linger briefly by the door listening in as the pair shared some light banter while Byleth unloaded the cakes that she had brought from the party for him.

It was the sound of light footsteps that got Hubert moving again, dodging quickly back to his erstwhile hiding place. He watched with interest as Catherine made her way covertly along the passage and then she too listened at Jeritza's door, a heavy frown on her face. To Hubert's trained eye, the Knight appeared intensely focus and a little bit angry if the way her hands clenched into fists as she lingered was anything to go by. After a short while, she moved away again, back towards the staircase.

Intrigued, and already aware that Catherine had been active in providing drink to Byleth all night, Hubert carefully followed the Knight. The latter made her way down to the first floor and then after a little consideration found herself a place to wait brazenly in the open just by the staircase leading back down to the ground.

Hubert took a brief moment to think.

If Catherine remained where she was right now - most likely waiting for her own showdown with Byleth – then she was far enough away from Hubert's chosen location that his own plan should be uninterrupted. The only possible concern was that the noise of his abduction called her attention, and she blundered upon them to check out what was going on.

Given the nature of his work and his experience in handling his affairs from the shadows; however, Hubert was reasonably confident that achieving his aim in the requisite silence was achievable. He didn't expect that Byleth would be the kind of victim to call out in panic for aid at the moment of being accosting. Once that moment was passed, Hubert would have the situation well under his own control.

Overall, Hubert decided thoughtfully – while there _was_ a more significant risk of discovery or additional problems due to Catherine's appearance, but he wasn't willing to allow that to sway him from his purpose, not now that he had come so far already.

Hubert only just managed to reach his cupboard and slip himself into space inside when he heard Byleth noisily ascending the stairs from the floor above.

He had already decided that he would catch Byleth after she had met with Seteth. On her return journey, she was more likely to be empty-handed of the food she was carrying, and her path would bring her directly past his location. In the meantime, he would fill his waiting time by clearing up some of the detriment that was stored alongside him. The situation was sure to ignite some form of a physical struggle between him and the Professor and a bit of effort now would lessen the risk of dislodging any of the products contained within and minimise noise.

Hubert's heart was already thumping hard in his chest – a robust measure of his outright excitement and overwhelmingly keen anticipation dedicated to the events that would soon unfold. He did so _love_ the thrill of the chase and the outwitting of a particularly able foe. _Not long now_, he promised himself happily.


	148. Try Hard With a Vengeance

Seteth's day had proceeded along on the same futile and bothersome path that had also marked the previous two. The Rite of Rebirth was without a doubt the best-attended ceremony that the Church presented every year, but _this_ year – with rumours abounding of trouble – more people than ever had accepted their annual invites, and a considerable number of others had arrived under their own steam, looking to sate their curiosity. It was a shame that the Church was unable to deny anyone admittance.

For the right-hand of the Archbishop, the unexpectedly massive influx of bodies was presenting a logistical nightmare of epic proportion. Quite aside from finding housing and managing to feed all of the visitors, the sudden and inclement weather was giving additional problems in the general mood and demeanour of the crowd, not to mention the speculation that if the unseasonable weather continued it may actually obscure the Goddess star from the night sky upon its return.

The senior representative of the Western Church had also been a pain in Seteth's arse from the moment of his arrival. The sheer gall of the man and his insidious suggestions and criticisms was driving him slowly insane. If it hadn't been for Jeralt's stalwart and calm managing of the additional problems arising from the threat to Rhea herself, he would have likely thrown himself off the Goddess tower by now and to hell with them all.

Seteth was interrupted in his perusal of a particularly tricky set of accounts by a light tapping at his door. He called out to enter, but he could barely contain his frustration at the distraction. When Byleth appeared in his doorway, his shoulders relaxed a fraction.

'You're up late.' He smiled at her wearily as she made her way over to his desk.

'So are you!' She replied with a frown on her face. 'You look like shit Seteth, not gonna lie!'

He chucked at her honesty. 'It's been a trying few days.' He agreed.

'I walked Flayn back from Claude's party.' Byleth took the seat opposite Seteth and placed her box on the floor since there was no room on his table for all of the scattered paper.

'Was that tonight?' Seteth mumbled. 'I have lost all track of time.' He admitted ruefully. 'Did you all have a good time.'

'The food was exceptional.' Byleth nodded. 'I brought you some. Flayn said that getting you to eat and rest was proving hard.' Her look was steely.

'I _am_ hungry…' He admitted weakly.

'So I can trust you to eat this then?'

'You can.' Seteth began to gather up his papers.

'Huh.' Byleth mused as she started to unload the cold cuts she had brought.

'Huh?'

'Flayn _also_ suggested that I wouldn't have the same kind of problem in getting you to eat that she has had.' Byleth explained.

'Oh.' Seteth kept his eyes firmly on the papers he was moving. 'Why did she think that was?' He asked warily.

Byleth's cheeks reddened. 'Ah, she said you your good manners would ensure politeness to someone other than her.' She mumbled.

'True I suppose.' Seteth heaved a sigh of relief. 'I should maybe try and listen to her a little more.' He offered.

'A good idea!' Byleth agreed with a smile.

'So how are things with you?' Seteth asked as he took the plate she offered. 'Have you started to become overwhelmed again?'

'Not yet.' Byleth poured him a cup of tea but declined one herself. 'In fact, Sothis has mainly been sleeping since she transferred power to Flayn. I can feel the energy building, though. I anticipate that the next few days might become interesting.'

'From all kinds of perspectives…' Seteth sighed.

'Right.' Byleth nodded.

'Don't let me keep you Byleth.' Seteth looked up at her with a warm smile. 'While your company is a nice distraction from all of this…' He waved his hand towards his stacked paperwork, '… I am sure you have better things to do with your time. I promise that I will finish up the food!'

'I do want to get back.' Byleth admitted. 'Since what happened to Ashe and Dedue, I am anxious leaving the students location for too long a time.'

'You need to take a break too Byleth.' Seteth admonished her.

'We'll _both_ take one after this damned Rite is done!' Byleth agreed sincerely.

'Together?' He looked up at her impishly.

'Ho… well, Flayn would like _that_!'

Seteth's eyebrows raised. 'I hope she hasn't been causing you trouble!'

'I may be a little merry, but my lips are well and truly sealed about her latest suggestions.' Byleth blushed.

'I'll have a word with her.'

'You honestly think that will make a difference?' Byleth chuckled. 'Specially when she and Sothis are set on conspiring together…'

'Ouch…' Seteth sympathised.

'I know, right!' Byleth stood. 'Please try and get some rest.' She urged. 'It will be no help at all if you make yourself ill.'

'I simply don't have the luxury…'

'I'm not above underhanded tactics Seteth.' Byleth noted seriously. 'If you refuse to be distracted, I will be forced to employ them, and neither of us wants that, now do we?'

'I'm not sure…' He looked at her speculatively.

'Knocking you out with the pommel of my sword is always an option…' She laughed.

'Mean.'

'Then get some rest.' She darted around the table to hug his shoulders. 'Seriously.' She breathed into his ear.

'Oh… very mean!' He complained as she made her way to the door.

~0~

Jeralt was annoyed. He was wet, and he was cross. When he caught up with Catherine, he was going to have a serious issue with her if she had already managed to waylay his daughter.

Judith had caught him on his return from guarding Ashe down in the Abyss, and she had pulled no punches in relating her conversation with the blonde Knight, including her suspicion that Catherine had been plying Byleth with drink to incapacitate her ready for a confrontation. That particular fact had made Jeralt's blood boil. It was one thing to talk things out between equal's even if the conversation came to blows – but it was another thing entirely to be craven enough to seek to put your assailant on the back foot intentionally.

When Byleth was not to be found in her room despite the lateness of the hour, Jeralt fretted. Taking a logical path of thought though, he realised that Byleth would have made sure Flayn got back to her room safely and from there she may well have stopped in on someone else. Perhaps Jeritza… a thought that rumbled his dad-senses just a little bit uncomfortably. The only other place she may have seen others back to was the Abyss – but he decided to check out the main building first.

It was Catherine herself that he ran directly into as soon as he headed up the stairs to the first floor. Regardless of his ire, Jeralt didn't want to alert the Knight to the fact that Judith had snitched on her. It would be useful if Catherine continued to believe that his friend was someone she could talk to, and Judith would certainly enjoy fostering that belief considering Catherine's suspicions.

'Good evening Lady Catherine.' Jeralt bowed just slightly at the woman who was loitering at the top of the stairs. 'Are you looking for me?' He indicated his office door welcomingly.

'Oh!' Catherine frowned. 'Not particularly. I was… contemplating checking in with Rhea this evening. It's probably a bit late now, though.'

'It _is_ getting on a bit.' Jeralt agreed. 'I don't suppose you have seen Byleth about have you? I was hoping to catch her this evening, but she isn't in her room.'

'She was taking some food along to Seteth, I believe.' Catherine shrugged. I don't know if she is still there.'

'Ah…' Jeralt nodded. 'I'll wait in my office then and catch her as she goes past. Fancy a nightcap?' He offered with a grin. 'Managed to get my hands on a bottle of Almyran brandy that I haven't opened yet.'

'Very nice!' Catherine's eyebrow raised. 'Another time, though, Captain. I had more than enough to be getting on with at Claude's birthday feast. We have manoeuvres tomorrow, and I'd hate to be impaired. The last thing I need is to incur your wrath for not being able to keep up with your legendary constitution!'

'Heh, well there aren't many that can lass, that's for sure!'

'Good night Captain Jeralt.' Catherine bowed and turned on the stair.

'Aye. Let's hope for better weather on the morrow hey!' Jeralt replied as she retreated.

As soon as she was gone, Jeralt turned and went into his office, taking out his brandy and sinking down in his chair. Probably best to wait for his girl to come along just as he'd suggested he would. He could accompany her back to her lodgings and ensure that Catherine didn't waylay her elsewhere. It was the wise thing to do.

~0~

Hubert heard Byleth's footsteps coming along the corridor, and he couldn't help but grin to himself in anticipation. When the sound reached close to the cupboard, he let out a surprised exclamation and threw the door open. He looked around him with wild eyes, and when he spied Byleth who had halted in confusion at his sudden appearance, he beckoned to her urgently.

'Did you _know_ this was here?' He asked her seriously. 'I can't quite believe it…'

'What have you found?' She moved towards him as he disappeared back into the darkness. 'Hubert is everything okay?'

'You need to see this professor!' He urged. His hand came out in offering to her as she rounded the door, and she took hold of it unthinkingly. With a sharp tug, Hubert pulled her off balance and into the pitch darkness, closing the door behind them.

'Careful!' She breathed as she banged bodily into him. Silently he knocked her firmly against the wall of the small space. 'What is this place?' She demanded, 'What's going on?'

Hubert pressed his advantage ruthlessly. The hand he already had hold of he raised over Byleth's head and pinned against the wall while he groped for the other one. Byleth finally started to resist when his hip connected to her belly, pushing her tight against him.

'I don't think so…' She murmured, bucking against him as he grabbed her other hand. 'You are a lot stronger than you look..' She admitted gruffly.

'A little drunk are we, Professor?' Hubert taunted, amazed at how easily he had managed to manipulate her.

'A little too trusting these days maybe.' Byleth grouched, trying to get enough purchase to reverse their fortunes. 'I didn't see an attack coming from you at all. I guess I should have.'

'You should _always_ be ready for me Byleth…' Hubert crooned happily, aware that she was already immobilised and hardly believing it could be so.

'Alright. I get your point… but I fail to see what you are trying to achieve here.'

'Obviously, I am testing out method's to end you.' Hubert sounded incredulous. 'What else would I be doing?' He demanded.

'Well, I figured out the testing - but what exactly are you planning to do now?' Byleth inquired curiously. 'You have no weapon, and if you shift your position in the slightest, I will exploit the move to reverse our situation.'

'I considered using a knife from the beginning…' Hubert admitted, 'However I was wary that in our initial tussle, it would be too random an element to allow. I assume you would have prioritised taking care of any obvious weapon first.'

'You are correct.' Byleth agreed. 'You can't hold onto me like this indefinitely though. The fact that I am contained for the moment is in no way an automatic win for you.'

Hubert was silent, considering his options. 'I suppose the most obvious assault to make would be the one that you demonstrated with Jeritza…' He said thoughtfully. 'A bite to the neck and then just allow you to bleed out.'

'Hmm.' Byleth sounded doubtful. 'You have two confounding issues with that plan.' She explained seriously. 'First, creating a terminal wound of that sort is an extremely messy undertaking. In your line of work - and in a situation such as this - the aim is for _your_ culpability in the act to go unnoticed. It takes time for your victim to bleed out, which substantially increases the chance of being discovered and you also need to consider that you would have to flee the scene covered in my blood.'

'Not exactly the result I'd be going for.' Hubert agreed. 'What is the second problem?'

'There is too great a height difference between us to make the manoeuvre feasible.' Byleth replied.

'Pardon?' Hubert sounded confused. 'I can reach your neck Byleth, you aren't _that_ small.'

'Yes, you can reach it.' Byleth conceded. 'If you angle yourself to get a decent position though, your body will be required to change its hold on mine. I would be able to exploit that bit of space and the decrease in pressure fairly easily and use it to my advantage.'

'Huh.' Hubert's mind ticked that thought over. His body shifted very slightly against hers as he tested her theory. After a considered moment, he sighed. 'It appears you are correct.' He admitted.

'Honestly, you did extremely well to compromise me at all.' Byleth congratulated him warmly. 'You identified that I would react in a particular way to a call for help, and you exploited that fault exceptionally. It's not exactly a loss for you, all things considered.'

Hubert didn't reply. An extremely random idea had crossed his mind. It was a risky venture since he couldn't even begin to predict Byleth's potential response, and he wasn't usually a man who gambled in spontaneity of thought. He sincerely wanted to win this though, and the Professor herself had only just this evening lectured Edelgard on the benefits of acting unexpectedly. All he really needed was a few seconds of distraction, and the knife that he had concealed on him could be in play.

'Are we done?' Byleth was asking him kindly as he focused back in on her. 'It's getting late, and I'd like to do a patrol before retiring.'

'Oh…' Hubert mumbled. She was still coiled up, ready to spring. He knew she would remain wary for an unexpected assault now that he had prepared her. It would just be a matter of _how_ surprising his new plan was. 'Apologies… Yes. Let us head back.'

Byleth chuckled when he didn't move. 'You'll need to let go of me, Hubert.' She reminded him. 'I promise I'm not going to try something as soon as you release me in an attempt and get you back. Probably…' She added mischievously.

Hubert loosened his grip on her hands and took a deep breath. He needed to act fast if he was to stand any chance at all. His right arm, he dropped vertically to allow the release of his dagger into his palm. His left hand took a firm hold on Byleth's chin and pushed her face roughly upwards as he crashed his lips inelegantly down, aiming for her own.

It worked. Byleth froze as his mouth bumped into the corner of hers clumsily. She exhaled a small yelp of surprise. Hubert's knife was well on its way towards her throat before she managed a response, but she quickly recovered and her arms tumbled swiftly while her head jolted under the pressure of his kiss.

Anticipation of a violent reaction to result from his audacious scheme meant that Hubert was stunned into immobility when Byleth's movement actually brought their lips tighter together. Her arms encircled his neck and one hand tangled itself into his hair to hold him firmly in place as she deepened their kiss with a needy moan. For a few heady moment's the unexpectedly passionate response was all that Hubert could focus on.

'Hubert, please, drop the knife…' Byleth murmured breathlessly against his lips, not actually relinquishing their connection.

Heat was roiling through him, burning a path throught his body, nonetheless, despite her request and the astonishing turn of events, Hubert retained just enough of his equilibrium to bring his knife flush against her throat.

'You're dead, Byleth…' He asserted gruffly, preparing himself for the world of pain he was sure she was about to unleash on him. He tensed as her tongue swiped one last time along his bottom lip and her teeth took hold of the soft flesh. She nipped him gently and then she loosened her grip and pushed him away.

'Nicely done Hubert. You win I guess.' She said dully. 'It was all over for me the second you distracted me long enough to draw your blade. Even trying to surprise you in return failed to halt your offensive.'

There was a momentary silence as Hubert tried to get his breathing back under control.

'You are taking this a whole lot better than I expected.' He ventured hesitantly as he straightened himself up and attempted to pull himself back together. His fingers finally relinquished their hold on Byleth's face. 'I do have to wonder what it would take to_ truly_ put you at a disadvantage, Professor.'

'Honestly?' Her voice in the darkness betrayed an odd tone of sadness. 'You _did_ put me at a disadvantage. You identified my weakness for you, and you exploited it admirably. I need to take a close look at _my _performance and learn my own lesson from it. I can't allow the use of my regard to be utilised as an effective ploy again. In fact, it won't be… I can promise you that.'

'No. I understand.' Hubert agreed tersely. 'It was simply the element of surprise that allowed me a victory this time.'

'It was a failure to immediately take advantage of your released hold on me.' Byleth dissected dispassionately. ' I stuttered in reaction, and that was down to my own momentary willingness to deceive myself that your affection _might_ be genuine. Ultimately that crippled me. I should have known better...'

'Undeniably… foolish.' Hubert replied quietly.

'Indeed.' Byleth pushed him further away as she straightened herself out. 'There_ is_ a certain poetic irony in the fact that my first ever proper kiss came from someone whose sole intent was to seek out a workable method to assassinate me.' She chuckled mirthlessly. 'As you once pointed out - people generally seem much more enthusiastic about killing me than romancing me.'

'Well... You _are_ rather vexing.' Hubert mumbled awkwardly.

'Right... and on _that_ kind note, I think I need to get back to the others now.' Byleth reached for the door. 'You are a dangerous man Hubert. I needed a reminder of the fact - so... thank you.'

'Byleth, wait!'

'I'm not sure I'm willing to listen to any more of your plea's right now…' She murmured softly.

Hubert put a hand on her shoulder. 'I noted Catherine earlier sneaking after you. I believe she is waiting for you. Just… have a care. She appeared rather belligerent.'

'How nice.' Byleth sighed heavily. 'Perhaps after Catherine, the Death Knight will pop up for a go at me, and when I pass by the lake I'm positive I'm due a date with a sea-monster or two…'

Hubert was sure that she'd tried to conceal the edge of bitterness in her voice, but she had failed by a mile.

'You could always call on Jeritza. I doubt anyone would bother you if you were in his company.' He suggested. 'I would offer myself for the task, but I suspect my continued company is… undesirable at the moment.' He added regretfully.

'Don't be such a donkey.' Byleth said firmly. 'I can hardly hold _you_ to account for my own shortcomings. Indeed bringing my attention to the fact I have become woefully soft, and so close to what is likely to be a major event - is nothing short of welcome.'

Byleth opened the door and as the light flooded in - the space was filled by the ominous form of Jeralt.

'Do I even want to know what you kids were getting up to in there?' Jeralt asked, his eyes boring into Hubert – who actually looked alarmed.

'Don't get your breeches in a twist dad.' Byleth shrugged. 'Hubert was just practising assassinating me.'

'Oh, well, _that's_ okay then.' Jeralt frowned.

'It went well,' Byleth agreed. 'Did you want me, da?' She asked.

'Just chased off Catherine. Seems she was looking for you _and _looking for a fight…'

'Cheers.' Byleth nodded. 'I want to get back to the halls to check up on the kids, and Catherine would have just been another pain in my arse.'

'You want me to walk you back?' Jeralt asked, still eyeing Hubert suspiciously.

'Pfft.' Byleth waved at him. 'Goodnight da.' She grabbed at Hubert's arm and pulled him along with her.

They travelled side by side in silence through the rain to Byleth's door, happily seeing no sign of Catherine or anyone else on their journey.

'Should I meet you later for patrol?' Hubert asked quietly.

'Sure, I guess.' Byleth nodded. 'Dunno if Jeritza will show up… he was dead tired after his babysitting duties today. Hopefully, he'll get some decent rest.'

'I'll see you in a while then.' Hubert looked for a second like he might say something more, but he finally bowed and turned quickly to walk away.

Byleth let herself into her room and picked up Colin who had run to greet her enthusiastically.

'You just can't manage without me for more than a few hours can you.' Sothis phased into form floating over Byleth's bed. 'Child your emotions are all over the place. Enough to wake me up and then some. What in the world has happened?'

'The hell if I know…' Byleth sighed miserably.


	149. Making Moves

'An interesting morning.' Edelgard commented as she made her way to lunch accompanied by Ingrid and Lady Judith, with Hubert a step or two behind the three of them. 'It has been quite a while since I have observed such a complete level of focus from the Professor.'

'She certainly worked us to the bone.' Ingrid agreed heartily. 'I suspect that she purposefully waited until Claude's birthday celebration was done with before turning the screw on our preparations.'

'Perhaps.' Edelgard nodded. 'I'll admit that I prefer this much more rigidly adhered training over her usual empathetical style. We certainly got a lot of ground covered this morning.'

'I had heard tales of Byleth's ability…' Judith murmured thoughtfully. 'Knowing Jeralt and _his_ manner so well, should have prepared me to accept the rumours as simple truth, but honestly, it has come as quite a shock to find such competence in one so young.'

'High praise coming from you, Lady Judith.' Edelgard complimented seriously.

'Hardly, my dear.' Judith smiled at the Princess. 'I may have a level head and a good eye for tactics, but any leader is only so skilled as the people who surround them, and I have been very fortunate.'

Hubert found his attention wandering from the ladies conversation, unable to concentrate his thoughts on anything in particular. He allowed himself a covert glance around at the morass of students surging forward together eagerly, dashing towards food and anticipating a bit of rest after the morning's harsh regime. The Professor was not accompanying them, which was… unusual. Her blankness of face during training was also something a little out of the ordinary. While her expressionless mask was always in place during a fight or when she was dealing with a tricky situation, it had rarely been a part of her general teaching manner before.

A bubble of emotion that he refused to examine too closely roiled unchecked in Hubert's chest. It caused him enough of a discomfort that he quietly excused himself from Edelgard's side and headed back towards the training area to see where Byleth had gotten to. He didn't get very far in his exploration; however, as Yuri was loitering in the doorway of the arena with a sardonic half-smile on his face. When Hubert went to pass him, the Abyssian put a finger to his own lips to demand silence and impertinently placed his other hand on Hubert's chest to hold him back. The sound of Byleth's raised voice was enough of an incentive for Hubert to acquiesce to the trickster's request.

'If you wish to make a complaint about my training method's von Riegan, I suggest that you do so to Seteth.' Byleth's voice was loud, enough to carry it over the sound of the battering she was giving out to a target dummy. For all it's volume though, her tone was bland and uninterested.

'I'm not making a complaint Teach.' Claude replied levelly. 'I am merely suggesting that pushing Lysithea so hard physically is a bit out of order. You know her stamina is poor. You normally take that into consideration before you…'

'Do you wish for her to _remain_ weak?' Byleth barked at him.

'No, obviously not, Professor… but that's not really the point I'm trying to make here…' Claude suddenly sounded frustrated. 'What the hell has gotten into you today?' He asked heatedly.

'Oh, I don't know Claude.' Byleth's tone slipped into measured sarcasm. 'Maybe it's the seriousness of our mission that's less than three days away, huh?' Her words were accompanied by a frenzied attack on her dummy. 'How about it being the chance that the whole bloody lot of us are too soft to survive if we face a proper challenge?' Her tone snapped back to impassive. 'Oh, no! It's_ surely_ the fact that I have completely failed to buckle down the whole damned lot of you sufficiently enough to cope with being handed out some fairly basic discipline.' She snorted expressively, and the barrage of her physical endeavours stopped. 'It's probably mainly that last one, _your Lordship_…' She threw at him. 'Since you obviously believe that you can just waltz up to your Professor and criticise her judgement and methods.'

There was a momentary silence.

'You want to talk about it?' Claude asked quietly.

Byleth snorted again. 'I'll take a pass, thanks. Go and eat, Claude. Believe me when I say that you are gonna _need_ the energy to get through the next couple of days after I'm done with your sorry arses.'

Claude completely ignored her biting words. 'What about you?' He asked levelly. '_You_ need food and rest too.'

'I have training to catch up on.' Byleth replied, as the sound of her sword rang through the air again. 'Was there anything else?' She inquired blandly when Claude failed to move.

'I guess not.' He shook his head and turned away.

'Good.'

'Well, that went well…' Yuri chucked an arm around Claude's shoulders when the archer reached where he and Hubert were waiting.

'Do _you _want to try?' Claude grumbled sourly.

Yuri laughed. 'Not me!' He said. 'The dear Professor isn't a fan of _this_ glorious being already. I have no desire to antagonise her any further! What about you, Hubert? Surely _you _are just exactly the model of care and compassion that she appears to need right now?' He smirked at the mage in amusement.

'Funny.' Hubert replied coldly, unable to prevent a last glance back at the forlorn figure of his Professor as she furiously decimated her unfortunate dummy into pieces.

Claude sighed heavily. 'I reckon we are in for an intense few days.' He complained. 'Just what we need on top of everything else.'

'Well, you always have _me_, dearheart.' Yuri consoled him with a wicked smile. 'With the Lord of the Abyss on your team, how could you possibly fail?'

'Right!' Claude frowned. 'Now I feel _so_ much better…'

~0~

It was late night when Tomas shuffled down the long corridors of the Monastery with a painful slowness and unsteady gait, annoyed that_ he_ was the one that had to make the journey into the cellars. The body that he wore was woefully inadequate to be tasked with too much adventure, and he was already out of stamina and generally annoyed. Couldn't be helped, though.

When he finally reached his destination, Tomas placed his hand on the hidden external mechanism and disabled the lock with practised ease, slipping inside the ancient complex that his organisation had been utilising for several years now. He shrugged off the ageing body that disguised his real self with evident relief, his own form powerful and unravaged by time regardless of its rather inhuman appearance.

'Solon! How wonderful to see you in the flesh!' a chirpy voice hailed him.

'Kronya.' The man grunted, barely able to keep his annoyance from his voice.

'Are you here to see the new boys?' She asked. 'Seems like your dastardly plan is all falling rather nicely into place!'

'Yes. Thank you.' Solon pushed past the girl who was grinning at his obvious annoyance. 'Where are they?'

'Straight ahead. Waiting for you obviously…' She smirked at him.

Muttering to himself, Solon found the two mages in one of the smaller antechambers.

'I got your message.' Solon growled instead of a greeting. 'Aelfric is ready then?'

'Yes. We are going to make the exchange tomorrow.' The first heavily cowled mage looked up at him. 'Do you have the elixir?' He asked urgently.

'Mmm.' Solon reached a hand into the robes that Tomas wore and drew out a glass bottle filled with a viscous black liquid. 'This is all we have Artem. Make sure that you don't mess this up.'

'It would be helpful if you could come and oversee the procedure.' Artem took the bottle with a gentle hand. 'It _is_ your speciality, after all.'

'My body isn't up to it.' Solon spat. 'It's been too long since we had any blood to spare and my host is falling to pieces quite literally. It is not a pleasant experience, I assure you.'

'Peace Solon.' The second mage spoke up, his voice as rich and sweet as honey. 'If Aelfric is correct in his assumption that his sleeping beauty is physically related to Serios, then we will have access to a completely new stock of Nabatean blood. You will be able to formulate yourself a little pick-me-up in no time.'

'_If_ Aelfric is correct in his assumption, Jalon.' Solon muttered.

'We'll find out soon enough.' Jalon chuckled. 'I can't deny it will be good for this whole escapade to be done with. I have masqueraded as a priest for so long now that I think my mind has become tainted by the stench of the Goddess.'

'Considering the mess you made of ending Lonato's boy, I find myself in agreement with that assessment.' Solon said coldly. 'I assume you are still being drained of power by the attempt?'

'Yes.' Jalon's voice became tight. 'At least it means that the brat is still unconscious, wherever it is they have hidden him away. If he saw me, he would recognise me immediately, and that would cause no end of problems.'

'The imbecile that represents the Western Church knows that you served as Lonato's personal priest too though.' Solon pointed out. 'You don't see him as a threat?'

'Hardly.' Jalon smirked. 'The Western Church hate's Rhea almost as much as we do. They were nothing short of delighted by Lonato's rebellion. Besides, I returned to the church months before his Lordship actually acted on our request to march on the Monastery. _The Church_ believes that he sent me away due to his loss of faith. They have no idea that I was the one who whispered poison into his ear in the first place - or Christophe's for that matter.'

'It is such a delight that our enemies are delusional fools…' Solon chuckled and relaxed a fraction. 'You won't be impaired by your magic being drained?' He asked, almost conversationally. 'You will be able to get the tomb opened still?'

'Most likely.' Jalon nodded. 'I have my acolyte along, however – He will be the one who will do the deed under my supervision. I will concentrate on riling the crowd along to see what we want them to see.'

'Ah yes… the little narcotic that Aelfric is providing. He has been rather useful, hasn't he.' Solon smirked.

'He's going to be even more useful from tomorrow.' Artem added.

'Quite. How fun!' Solon was smiling now, the expression quite grotesque on his monstrous face. 'How many of us have you drafted in?' He inquired.

'We have six to light and protect the drugged incense.' Jalon replied. 'Four more to prevent anyone from leaving the tomb once matters are underway, and myself and my acolyte, so twelve of us. Thirteen if you include the Death Knight into the accounting.'

'Ah, yes. My old friend.' Solon chuckled. 'The Flame Emperor handing us his reins couldn't have come at a better time. He cut's quite the dashing and memorable figure - it won't take much for the audience to believe that he is the one culpable for our theft just so long as he behaves himself.'

'His only job is to look threatening.' Jalon shrugged. 'Even he can't mess that one up.'

'Perfect.' Solon was almost buoyant now. 'So tomorrow we will have Aelfric's woman brought here, and we can finally hook up the blood mechanisms and see if they still work after all the time that's past. If they do, their design can be studied and replicated at a more convenient location.'

'And then Saturday we shall have the Crest-Stone of Sothis in our hands. Will just the stone _really_ work as well as the actual blood of the Goddess in maintaining The Flame Emperor?' Artem asked.

'That is the hope. We can't have Edelgard falling apart before she has played her role.' Solon shook his head. 'We also shouldn't undervalue the worth of the sword itself either. That is why we gave the Princess the Crest of Flames in the first place after all. It is a shame that Thales isn't coming along to witness our achievement here. It will be our first major win in centuries.'

'Who is going to be representing the Empire at the Rite then?' Jalon asked.

'Oh… it's that insidious prick of a Prime Minister, von Aegir.' Solon frowned.

'Loud and obnoxious is probably good for us.' Artem shrugged.

'Well, he is certainly that.' Jalon agreed.

'Indeed.' Solon stood. 'Don't screw up with Aelfric tomorrow.' He warned as he made his way to the door.

~0~

Jeritza was snoozing in a chair by her fire when Byleth woke for her first patrol of the night.

'Tough day, Jeritza?' She murmured, sitting up and stretching her tired muscles.

'Much better than yesterday.' Jeritza admitted waking immediately at her voice and moving to her side. He pulled her into a tight hug. 'Myles said you were behaving oddly today.' He said, his voice filled with concern. 'I looked for you once he'd relieved me – but I couldn't find you anywhere.' He added, immediately noting the tension across her shoulders.

'I took a long wander…' She explained, tiredly. 'I wanted to make sure we had all the area's we need to be covered marked properly on our plan and the best way to do that was to investigate them all personally…'

'You should have waited for me!'

Byleth relaxed fractionally into his embrace. 'I knew that you may have had a difficult day. There was no need to bother you.'

'You aren't a bother.' He chided then frowned. 'No… actually - you _are_ a bother since I spent a load of time looking for you that I could have spent _with_ you.'

Byleth chuckled. 'Well, In that case, I _live _to bother you.' She teased.

'You are exceptionally skilled at it!' He grinned back.

'A distraction _and _a bother?' Her brow raised playfully. 'Aren't I special!'

'Yes, Byleth. You are to me!'

'Urgh…' She poked his chest with her finger. 'How disgustingly sappy.'

'Hmm. Who would ever have thought that a monster such as myself could one day be accused of being sappy?' Jeritza mused.

Byleth giggled. 'Well, to be fair you_ are_ being sappy over a demon… one that generally scares away others!'

'Hmm. True. How interesting…' Jeritza nodded seriously. 'A demon is more powerful than a mere monster. That is undoubtedly why I am sure that you would be able to manage any problem I presented if I were to turn on you. It also means that I am comfortable in being with you, rather than constantly worrying about what might happen if I lost control.'

'I'd beat your arse.' Byleth agreed, burying her head into his chest. 'I don't really want to _have_ to though.'

They were silent for a while.

'You feel far more relaxed now.' Jeritza finally said contentedly. 'What happened to rile you so much? Are you becoming overpowered by the prayer's again?'

'Not yet.' Byleth admitted quietly. 'Hubert made his promised assassination attempt. He won.'

'I see.' Jeritza stroked at her hair, in the same manner, he stroked Colin. 'It bothered you? Hubert is exceptionally skilled… and it's a different sort of threat to the martial kinds…'

'Being beaten wasn't the issue.' Byleth replied thoughtfully. 'It was in the manner by which I was taken in.'

'Hmm. Let me guess. He used your compassion against you?'

'I suppose my weakness is blindingly obvious.' Byleth agreed, sounding distressed.

'Compassion isn't necessarily a weakness.' Jeritza said firmly.

'It would have lead to my death.'

Jeritza shook his head. 'That is on Hubert. He took advantage of his knowledge of you to achieve an outcome that he does not, in fact, desire.'

'If he is ordered to kill me, then he will.' Byleth disagreed.

'Yes. Much like if you have to kill _me,_ then you will.' Jeritza pointed out. 'I am sure that you do not intend to provoke a reason for the action to be required?'

'No, of course not.'

'Well then, whatever method Hubert utilised was speculative only.' Jeritza explained. 'He used what was needed to get close enough to you for an exercise that was _never_ actually about being lethal. In a way, he has allowed you a warning of what he _could_ employ against you if the real situation arose. I doubt you would fall for the same a second time.'

'Oh!'

Jeritza chuckled. 'It is his sense of duty that you have said you _like_ about the man, and yet I would not be surprised if the possibility of ever having end you is one that strikes hurt to his heart.' He looked closely at Byleth, noting her pained expression. 'How did he do it?' He asked in interest. 'How did Hubert manage to disarm you? It has obviously disturbed you.'

'He kissed me.' Byleth mumbled quietly.

'He _what_?'

'Kissed me.' Byleth repeated glumly.

'Tall fellow, broody, stinks of coffee?' A broad grin split Jeritza's face. '_That_ Hubert? … _Kissed_ you?'

'Laugh it up, arsehole.' Byleth sulked at him.

'What in the world was it _like_?' Jeritza asked incredulously. 'Akin to having your soul sucked out of you by a wraith?'

'It was… alright… nice even.' Byleth grouched.

'Oh my… Even better!' Jeritza howled with laughter.

'I don't get it!' Byleth looked shocked. 'I was concerned about mentioning it you since you almost lost control that time over Yuri kissing my hand…'

'That was because Yuri is the sort of man who would eat you up and spit you out on a whim or just for his own personal amusement.' Jeritza said seriously. '_His_ simpering attention to you was both foul and offensive to observe. Hubert however… well now, I would have paid a_ huge_ amount of gold to have been able to see the look on both of your faces at such an unlikely occurrence! It must have been absolutely priceless!'

Byleth shook her head sorrowfully. 'So mean!' She accused.

'Of course, you_ will_ need to be purged of the event.' Jeritza added with a smirk. 'We cannot have the taint of such a thing befouling your mouth indefinitely, Byleth. I think I have an idea…'

'Wait…what?'

Jeritza had brought his hand to her cheek, his fingers running down to gently tilt her chin upwards. 'Yes indeed.' He murmured. 'As your friend, it is most definitely on _me_ to make this all better…' His thumb stroked at her bottom lip as he brought his face in close to hers. 'I do believe that I know_ just_ what you need to make you feel better Byleth…' His voice was a soft, sensuous purr against her ear.

'You do?' She asked breathlessly.

'Oh yes, my love… _sorbet_.'

Byleth jerked backwards to look at him in consternation.

'Sorbet?' She repeated dully.

'Indeed.' He laughed. 'We shall patrol, and _then_ we shall break into the kitchen, and sit and eat sorbet together until our brains freeze!' He grinned at her. 'Why Byleth? What on earth did you _think_ I was going to suggest?' He winked at her mischievously.

'Nothing, Nothing at all.' She said flatly. 'And we are both faculty Jeritza. We can't just break into the kitchens and steal ice cream…'

'Sorbet!' He insisted. 'It is the best palate cleanser there is. Are you too chicken for a bit of breaking and entering?' He taunted.

'No!' She shot back at him.

'Good then. It's a plan.'

'You're on.' She affirmed.

He stood and offered his hand, and they made their way outside.

'The rain has stopped!' Byleth looked in amazement up at the sky, almost disbelieving that there was nothing at all coming down. As she was staring up, Jeritza spied Hubert who had been watching out to see if Byleth was accompanied or not. He nodded briefly at Jeritza and disappeared silently.

'Oh and Byleth…' Jeritza squeezed her hand as they started their patrol. 'Once we have finished gorging ourselves on sorbet, you should know that I fully intend to kiss you until all memory of anyone else is purged completely from your mind forever...'

'Is _that_ so?' She raised a brow. 'Rather bold of you to think you could achieve that.'

'I don't think I can, I know that I can.' Jeritza smirked confidently.

'Huh… I see. Might take you a while though, I do have a rather _excellent_ memory.' She warned.

'I simply love a challenge!' He smiled.

~0~

'Ah, you're here!' Aelfric ushered the two mages into his workshop with eager haste, barely able to contain his excitement.

'Good morning.' Artem bowed deeply to the prelate. 'I believe we are ready to conclude our business.' He added politely.

'Indeed we are!' Aelfric beamed. 'Let me show you the preparation. I admit I am delighted with how it has turned out. I anticipate the effects to be just what you're looking for and I only regret that I will not be directly on hand to see the mayhem first-hand!'

'A true scholar, you are Aelfric.' The second mage, Jalon, congratulated him with only the slightest edge of sarcasm. 'We will have to trust in your brilliance and hope that you have not been mistaken in your judgement.'

Aelfric unwrapped the six cones of vivid red resin, handing one each to the mages once he had determined that they were both wearing gloves.

'Even in its solid form, it could have an unpredictable effect, if it comes into contact with your skin.' He explained. 'Take a small sniff though… you will feel a slight tingling of your senses only.'

'Impressive…' Jalon murmured after taking a cautionary nose at the substance. 'I believe this will meet our needs quite adequately.'

'Then we are square?' Aelfric's eyes were gleaming.

'We are.' Artem came forward, his words muted somewhat behind the bulky cowl that obscured his features. 'I have the promised elixir here… there is just one more thing required before it can be administered.'

Aelfric frowned. 'What?'

'The potion is quickened by fresh blood. Just a token amount, but the spell is dormant until then.' Artem pulled the vial of thick liquid from his pocket. It glowed darkly in the lamplight shadows of the windowless room. 'Who provides the blood is up to you.' He added to Aelfric quietly. 'I am happy to do it, although… if _you _wanted too… well, there_ is_ a connection that is inherent between the blood giver and the recipient. Minor of course…'

'I'll do it!' Aelfric cut in quickly.

'Your will.' Artem bowed slightly. 'Can you take us to the patient now?' He requested.

'Yes… Yes, of course!' Aelfric grabbed at his arm and led him to the curtained alcove, pulling back the drapes hastily.

'Beautiful!' Jalon murmured when the reposed woman was revealed. 'I can quite understand your desire to have her returned to you.'

'How long will the curative take to work?' Aelfric asked as he was assisted to pull back the sleeve of his robe and attach the tourniquet that was helpfully provided for him to his upper arm.

'Not long.' Jalon said kindly. 'A couple of hours at most…'

Artem had carefully poured the contents of his vial into an obsidian bowl. He was chanting quietly under his breath and indicated that he was ready for the bloodletting to begin.

The mixture hissed and fizzed as Aelfrics blood was added. Jalon was behind the cleric, untying the tourniquet as Artem continued his chant.

'Are we ready?' Jalon asked solemnly.

Artem nodded, pushing back his cowl to reveal his scared and patched visage. Aelfric's eyes went vast and wild.

'W… w … what are you?' He stuttered in alarm.

'I am _you _now!' Artem grinned, nodding at Jalon whose hands took grip around Aelfric's throat. As life was throttled from the Cleric, Artem added his own blood to the unholy mixture and the air filled with the putrid smell of the grave.

Transference took mere seconds, a slide of consciousness that seemed almost obscene in its ease and lack of theatrics. The lumpy flesh of what remained of the original Aelfric was disposed of quickly in a ball of intense blue fire, and Artem moved over to a small mirror on the chest in the chamber.

'Well… first thing I'm going to do is get a bloody haircut.' He grouched.

'Look… she had the ears!' Jalon was inspecting the sleeping woman. 'Solon will be pleased.' He smirked.

'We are going to have to get her moved to base, but not until later.' Artem was flexing and testing out his new body. 'I have to go and endure an audience with Rhea…' He frowned. 'Time for Aelfric to return to the Monastery… and the Abyss. Need to work on planning for getting the four Apostles subdued and where we want them…'

'There will be time for that after the Rite. Given our achievements here, you will probably be able to call for whatever resources you need to help in your task.' Jalon noted. 'It would have been so much simpler if your original plan had succeeded and they had been taken in the attacks on the Abyss. Now that the surface is aware of them and engaging…'

'Yeah. Harder.' Artem grunted. 'Not impossible, though.'

'We are all called to do the jobs that are best suited to our abilities.' Jalon smirked. 'So. One big step is taken… just a few more to go…'

'The bitch Archbishop just isn't going to see this coming!' Artem laughed.


	150. Catching Fire - Part one

Claude made a half-hearted attempt to try and sweep a decent-sized space for himself amongst the books and other detriments that were collected haphazardly on his bed. He couldn't remember ever being quite as tired or depleted as he currently was. It wasn't even dark out yet, and all he'd wanted to do as soon as he'd finished his evening meal was to get some sleep.

He definitely wasn't the only one feeling this way either. Talk at the dining table had been muted - just the effort of eating was enough to be getting on with. The only conversations that _did_ occur were overshadowed by anxiety, even though no-one was directly discussing the Rite that was taking place tomorrow. It seemed that the apprehension regarding what would actually happen was at fever pitch, and all of the students were feeling it.

As far as Claude could tell, the required preparations for the next day were solidly in place with the specific aim of protecting everyone at the Monastery. The Holy event itself also needed to be satisfactorily completed in order for them to be able to call their mission a success. Teach _had_ managed to relax in her overall manner after he had tried to speak with her a few days ago – but the physical regime and the commitment she demanded from her student did not.

Jeralt had also managed to recall a number of his prior mercenary band, men and women that he trusted implicitly who he put to work from the moment of their arrival. Yesterday, several of their number had joined the students morning training session, and their grim-faced addition to the usual sparring matches was a brutal challenge to everyone.

Meeting the mercenaries had come as something of a shock to Claude. It was easy to see why the reputation of the Bladebreakers band was so fierce. They were hard and dangerous – not totally unexpected from people who sold their swords - yet they also conducted themselves with a level of professionalism that could only have come from Jeralt himself. They had an easy camaraderie with their erstwhile leader and yet when it came to the Professor – Claude couldn't fail to notice that there was a distance and a wariness on both sides. That Byleth had spent years on the road, sharing every aspect of life with the band – that she should have no kind of closeness to any of them seemed… sad.

With a heavy sigh, Claude finally managed to negotiate himself into a comfortable spot on his bed and then groaned aloud when, just as he closed his eyes, there was a quiet tapping at his door.

'I'm not here!' He called out belligerently.

'Claude?' Byleth's voice was soft and questioning.

He lept up immediately and bolted over to throw open the door. 'Sorry, Teach,' He apologised. 'Is there something wrong?'

'No… I just wanted to check on everyone tonight…' She looked up at him a little shyly. 'Can I come in a moment?' She asked.

'Urgh… Yeah, sure…' Claude stepped back out of the doorway, running a nervous hand through his hair. 'It's a bit of a mess…' He added apologetically then moved to brush his arm over the only chair to send the pile of books on it flying.

'Thanks.' Byleth sat on the offered space, while Claude went to perch himself, rigidly on the edge of his bed.

'So, last-minute pep talk then?' Claude asked.

'Kinda I guess.' Byleth was also looking oddly nervous. 'Actually, I mainly wanted to apologise to you…'

'Apologise?'

'Mmm.' Byleth nodded. 'The way I spoke to you earlier in the week – when you questioned my training. It was completely out of order.'

'Huh.' Claude blinked. 'Not really, Teach - you_ are_ our Professor after all… I shouldn't have…'

'Yes, You should.' Byleth interrupted firmly. 'You are the house leader, and the wellbeing of the other members of your house is your responsibility. You were fulfilling your role competently, and I was foolish enough to chastise you for it when I should have been encouraging you instead. I am… sorry.'

'Right…' Claude couldn't meet Byleth's eyes. 'Truthfully Teach, it wasn't concern about the others that motivated me to talk to you. I mean sure, you were pushing Lysithea harder than you might have realised – but then if there is one person who is more than capable of standing up for herself and challenging what's being asked… it's her.'

Byleth snorted a small laugh. 'Well, that's certainly true.' She conceded.

Claude glanced up. He was relieved to see a warmth in the Professor's eyes that had been absent for a few days. 'I was concerned about _you_.' He admitted softly.

'Me?'

'You were blank and closed off.' Claude nodded. 'Seemed pretty apparent to me that you were hurting, and I couldn't fathom what was wrong. I'd not even considered that you might be worried. You're always so strong.'

'Crap…' Byleth groaned. 'I was hoping that I'd managed to hide my meltdown adequately.'

'I dunno that many people really noticed.' Claude consoled. 'After all, everyone is aware of how serious this threat is – especially after what happened to Ashe and Dedue. Getting tough on us was totally valid. It's just…'

'Just?' Byleth queried when Claude's words dried up.

Claude suddenly looked uncomfortable. 'You may not be the most expressive person in the world Teach, but I know a mask when I see one. It was painful to see you struggling and not know why or what I could do to help.'

There was a momentary silence.

'You are going to make an exceptional leader, you know that, Claude?' Byleth eventually commented.

He looked at her doubtfully, then looked away.

'Your words_ did_ help.' Byleth continued. 'You shamed me quite thoroughly - but I saw your kind intent - and then later… Jeritza offered _his_ support as well.'

'Oh?' Claude looked back to see a massive grin rippling Byleth's features. His eyebrow raised, and he couldn't help but smile back at her expression. 'Well,_ obviously_ there is a story to be had if your face is anything to go by…'

'I reckon you'll appreciate it too!' Byleth agreed. 'Jeritza bullied me into breaking into the kitchens with him just after midnight, then we sat on the floor with an entire bucket of sorbet between us. I ate so much I couldn't feel my tongue for an hour afterwards!'

'Not sure you should be admitting your thieving ways to a student Teach!' Claude laughed. 'So the lesson here then is that if you get anxious or overwhelmed again… we just have to commit larceny? Fun!'

Byleth chuckled. 'Breaking the rules and behaving irresponsibly for a change _was _fun.' She agreed.

Claude was shaking his head. 'Gotta say, I can imagine it of _you_… but I'm having a hard time imagining Jeritza getting up to shenanigans…'

'After the pig-out, he then insisted on kissing me in literally the most annoying manner you can imagine. Little pecks all over my hands and face until I promised I was feeling better!' Byleth added, laughing outright at Claude's chagrined expression.

'I'll stick to inciting you to steal stuff…' Claude mumbled, his face red. 'Are you okay now? I mean, I think we are as ready as we can be.'

Byleth smiled genuinely at him. 'I won't lie, I'm scared. Everyone will be spread out all over the grounds, I won't be able to keep all our people in my sight, but I do know that Myles and the other Professors are perfectly capable and that you and the other students are too.'

'Yeah, you can't take on the responsibility for everything. It would drive you insane.' Claude agreed.

Byleth nodded decisively and got to her feet. 'Are _you_ alright, Claude?' She asked. 'I'm the one that's supposed to be giving _you_ reassurance, after all!'

'Ahh, you know me Teach,' Claude stuck his arms behind his head nonchalantly. 'I'm an expert at running at the first sight of trouble. No need to concern yourself about _my_ wellbeing!'

'Liar.' She accused him softly.

'We'll just do our best. That's all we can do.' He said quietly.

'We will.' She agreed, ruffling his hair affectionately.

~0~

Byleth was reflective by the time she had made he way around all of the students and had a few words with each of them. She had been grateful that Hubert had been with Edelgard and she didn't have to speak with them separately. To her surprise, the Princess was actually relatively happy with the fact the Black Lions were being led by Myles for the Rite.

'Your brother has surprised me with not only his martial ability but also his unflappable sense and management.' She admitted. 'I suppose I shouldn't be surprised considering Jeralt is his father.' She added.

'Has the issue of a hallucinogenic potentially being used been addressed?' Hubert asked quietly.

'Yes.' Byleth nodded. 'It won't be announced until tomorrow morning to the masses, but the use of incense in any of the ceremony will be banned. The Knight's will be enforcing that rigidly.'

Hubert agreed that it was a good idea.

.

As she expected, Jeritza was waiting for Byleth in her room when she finally got back to it.

'I don't know_ how _you continually manage to get through my locked door so easily…' Byleth commented as she stripped off her cloak and poured the tea that Jeritza had already set to steep. 'I got you this though. I'm sure it will look far less shifty if you use a key.' She held out the shiny metal lump that she had arranged to be cut for him.

'Oh?' Jeritza allowed her to drop it in his palm, smirking at her in amusement. 'So, does this mean we are engaged now or something?' He asked mischievously.

Byleth snorted. 'You'd need to speak to my Da first…' She grinned at him, then laughed outright at the look of horror that crossed his face.

'Speak to Jeralt? Um… s...s...some other time maybe…' He stuttered.

'Wimp!'

'It's_ Jeralt_. Damned right I'm a wimp.' He agreed wholeheartedly.

Byleth sat, still chuckling and sipped at her tea. 'Oh! Mercedes wants to see you.' She suddenly remembered. 'When I spoke with her earlier, she asked me to let you know.'

'Okay.'

'You'll visit with her?'

'Yes.' Jeritza nodded. 'I was planning to see her anyway. She has had a few days to think about what we spoke about before and tomorrow will potentially be difficult for everyone. I would rather that we cleared the air tonight if it's possible.'

Byleth nodded. 'Good. From what she's said to me, I believe she _has_ reached a better understanding. One that will help you both move forward.' She agreed. 'I was also struck by rather an odd thought while I was talking to her too.' She added.

'Odd?' Jeritza asked.

'Hmm. Yes.' Byleth slid her hand across the table to link it with his. 'You two are really _very_ alike, you know.'

'I believe it is in the eyes.' Jeritza agreed. 'Mercedes are warmer, but they _are_ very similar.'

'Well, yes. You _are _alike in looks, but your other, rather striking resemblance is that you both have a high level of perception and a kind understanding.'

Jeritza looked very unsure. 'Hmm. I don't think…' He began.

'I had an idea that you wouldn't see it that way.' Byleth murmured before he could properly refute her words. 'You both share the same crest do you not?'

Jeritza nodded silently.

'It was from your Mother then, whom you have both spoken fondly of.' Byleth continued. 'It stands to reason that you would also have a manner similar to her and Mercedes too – you _did_ grow up with their influence for a large part of your childhood. You also have an ability for magic as well, don't you.'

Jeritza looked astounded. 'How did you know that?' He asked. 'Yes… I have the skill, although I prefer physical combat and weaponry.'

'I can feel it in you.' Byleth said softly. 'That might also be one of the reasons as to why you sometimes see me kinda glowing.'

_'There's probably a lot more to it than that.'_ Sothis commented unexpectedly. Byleth hadn't even realised she was awake, let alone listening in. _'I was interested in seeing where you were going with this._' Sothis admitted. _'Your points are valid.'_

'None of what you speculate is of any consequence.' Jeritza insisted. 'It doesn't change the fact that I am still nothing more than a monster.'

'A monster who has shown me kindness and compassion.' Byleth said flatly. 'A deep understanding too.'

Jeritza was blushing. 'Don't be foolish…' He said faintly.

'I'm not.' Byleth shook her head vehemently. 'I get that for a long time you have been stuck in your own head with just yourself and your own personal self-loathing. To me though, and to your sister…' She smiled at him. 'You can be challenging, yes, but not _just_ a monster. When you speak with Mercedes, you _need_ to remember that.'

'You _know_ that I could hurt or kill either of you…' Jeritza retorted.

'Hmm. Yes, and Mercedes _does_ need to come to terms with the fact that you are no longer the Emile she remembers. She also needs to accept that you have the potential to be extremely dangerous… but she is astute enough to realise that you retain the ability to be able to care deeply when you _do_ relate to somebody. I mean… If _I _can work that out… she most certainly will.'

'I… don't know…' Jeritza suddenly looked lost.

'Aww, come here, dumbass.' Byleth held out her arms, and he stumbled to her side – kneeling down next to her and resting his head onto her lap. 'Some big scary monster _you_ are…' She teased affectionately, running her hand softly through his hair while Sothis cooed delightedly in her mind.

'Please don't become complacent!' He begged.

'I won't.' Byleth promised seriously. 'Now then, you need to go see your sister, and I need to finalise my tactics for tomorrow. What are_ you_ planning to be doing during the event Jeritza? Da has provided some of our mercenaries to look after the Abyss and Ashe, so you don't _have_ to be down there… but would it be easier for you to stay well away from any potential bloodshed?'

'I'd be happiest somewhere that I can keep an eye on you…'

'I get that, but what I_ don't_ need is you running amuck and slaughtering priests and students all over the place… I reckon I will have enough on my plate as it is.' Byleth's smile took the sting from her words.

'If my mind becomes bothered, I will endeavour to remove myself to a safe distance.' Jeritza assured.

'Make sure that you do.'

'Should I come back here once I have spoken with Mercedes?' He asked shyly as he rose to his feet.

'Probably best not to.' Byleth replied regretfully. 'We both need a good nights sleep before tomorrow.'

'Well, I _do_ have a key now… so it's not like you can actually prevent me…' Jeritza's challenging smirk was back.

'Are you going to make me regret giving you that _already_?' Byleth grouched.

'Hmm.' Suddenly Jeritza's lips were pressed against hers with an intoxicating gentleness. They lingered there sweetly for just long enough that Byleth's resolve shattered into a million pieces.

'Yes... Please come back after you have seen Mercedes!' She agreed breathlessly.

_'You are such an embarrassingly soft-touch girl!'_ Sothis complained as Jeritza quietly let himself out. Byleth, however, got the impression that the Goddess was smiling to herself thoughtfully.

~0~

Jalon got to the Holy Mausoleum not long after daybreak, and already the cavernous space was beginning to fill with the devoted.

He passed through an entrance space where two of the Monastery guards were stationed, keeping an eye on the people entering. It would be the perfect location for the four of his own people charged with keeping the crowd contained to do their work. The current guards could be efficiently dealt with.

The mausoleum itself wasn't somewhere that Jalon had ever visited in person before. He wondered if he had overestimated the effect that the drug his people would be releasing might actually have given the sheer size of the chamber.

With a slight frown, Jalon paced down the hall, ignoring the many much smaller sarcophagus that graced both sides of the vast aisle and heading directly for the main tomb itself, set high up on a large platform. Interestingly, the monument that was reputed to be the final resting place of the Goddess wasn't actually the main focus of the room. Observing eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the large stone throne that sat at the very centre of the dais, covered in flowers of every conceivable variety and hue. Two guards were also standing watch over the platform, while two more were already working on organising the growing crowd.

Jalon found himself a spot next to one of the immense pillars as close to the dais as he could manage. For him, it was a game of waiting and observation, until it became time for the performance of his life so far.

Over the next hour, Jalon watched as various Knight's including Lady Catherine and Captain Jeralt performed sweeps of the area, leaving behind personnel that would likely remain in place until the Rite moved from the mausoleum and up to the Goddess Tower. There was a strange calmness over proceedings – all activity performed with efficiency, including the notification that incense was not going to be used during the Rite.

That news had given Jalon pause. It wasn't that it was going to disrupt _his_ plans in the slightest – the use of the hallucinogen in his scheme would take place only after the main party had moved on - but he had to wonder why there was suspicion over its use at all. It appeared that Aelfric may not have been quite as careful as he'd thought, which may present a problem further down the line for Artem.

One by one Jalon's team began to turn up, all costumed in immaculate priests garb. They were also wearing bodies that were not their own, hiding the marked anomalies that their long lives underground and extensive use of corrupt blood magic had wrought.

With each new arrival, Jalon's excitement grew. He had been away from home for so long now – even just his work in turning Christophe and Lord Lonato had taken almost a decade of effort and dedication. Being in the same space with so many of his own people was almost overwhelming. He could feel their magic in the air around him… the odour of the Goddess overridden by the perverse signature that the stolen blood flowing within them expressed instead. It was a warm and welcome relief.

In contrast, the pitiful slithers of power that the scions of the church were exuding - even massed as they were - was laughable. Of course, the Goddess had been gone for a long time now, and even her star had been absent from the sky for many months. There_ would_ be an increase in the_ 'faith'_ following the Rite - but it would only be a negligible amount. The Nabatean's time was coming to an end, and those few who still remained would be turned into nothing more than fuel to drive the new regime forward.

Jalon sank back against his pillar and closed his eyes. He planned to fully savour this moment. It had been a very long time in coming.

~0~

Jeritza's mind was roaming even though his physical body was immobile, restrained by the unkind magic of the man stood before him.

'This would be a lot more comfortable for both of us if you would actually consider getting some furniture in your room, boy.' Solon complained.

'Let me go.'

'I am _not_ a fool.' The Agarthan smirked. 'You will wait with me like this until it is time for you to turn, and then I will release you to go and play your role.

'You may turn me, but you cannot control me…' Jeritza spat out defiantly.

'Well now, that all depends - doesn't it.' Solon sounded interested. He was examining the man before him much like he might survey a caged wild animal. 'So far you have only been turned by people who don't know you – but _we_ are old friends you and I.'

Jeritza choked out a bitter laugh.

'You can't deny that I know better than _any_ the extreme level of desire that the spilling of blood awakens in you.' Solon reached out a hand to caress Jeritza's cheek tenderly. 'I alone understand how you revel in the slide of your weapon through the muscle and bone of any that stand before you.'

Jeritza shuddered under the Argathan's touch.

'I was there, Emile.' Solon reminded him softly. 'I was witness when you cried out for your mother's love - despite how pathetically lost in your insanity you were. I watched you passionately beg the Goddess to protect the innocence of your sister even though your madness was a mockery to the divine. In the end, as it always will be… blood and destruction broke you.' Solon smiled cruelly at the memory.

'What did you do to me?' Jeritza's eyes snapped suddenly to Solon's own.

'_Do_ Emile? Why… I made you better, of course! Stronger. I allowed you to feed the monster that has always lurked in your heart.' Solon chuckled and then caressed his cheek again. 'Once you have played your role in today's little game, I am planning a special reward for your good behaviour. A hunt that will sate the burning in your soul for a time, and far enough away from here that you may keep your secrets and stay with us at the Monastery. Wouldn't you like that boy? Wouldn't it make you happy?'

Jeritza had turned his face away from his tormentor but refused to close his eyes and give Solon the satisfaction of realising that he was intentionally being blocked. Jeritza's mind was drifting stalwartly – clinging on to his peaceful conversation the previous evening with his sister, during which she had cried and held him close, even while reassuring him that she understood and was sorry that it had taken so long for her to reach the realisation of who he was now.

As Solon continued to talk, Jeritza's cheeks coloured when he next recalled his return to Byleth and how she had smiled against his hesitant lips, teasing him for his blush even though _she _was blooming a matching one of her own. Together they'd found contentment in gentle, clumsy kisses until sleep overcame them both and they'd rested, tightly wrapped in each other's arms until morning.

.

It wasn't until Solon's rough fingers found his wrist and the dark mage began to ruthlessly fill his mind with unkind images that Jeritza even thought about blood or death. Yet as soon as the pictures started to coil tightly into his psyche, a familiar flood of desire and unquenchable thirst overtook him in a frenzy.

When Jeritza next looked directly into Solon's face, with his eyes gleaming in cold lavender, the Argarthan chuckled merrily.

'Ahh, It is so good to see _you_ again, lad.' He smirked. 'Time to get suited up and scare some Clergy I think!'

'How fun.' The Death Knight murmured sibilantly. His movement was no longer shackled, and he pulled deep on his magic, creating the semblance of heavy black armour and a bone-white skulled mask that covered him entirely from head to toe. 'The scythe, I think…' He added, heading to his cupboard and removing the hidden back to pull out the colossal black weapon. 'We want to cause a stir after all!' He cocked his head towards Solon, who nodded his approval.

'We'll wait a little while longer before you make your appearance.' Solon told him gleefully. 'I will fill you in on your role until then.'

'As you wish.' The Death Knight agreed.

~0~

Raphael knew that he wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the box when it came to thinking and neither was he the quickest in his movements, but when the Professor fell, he somehow managed to cover an impossible distance and scoop her up before any part of her connected with the floor.

'Damn Professor, are you okay?' He rumbled, realising that her eyelids fluttering weakly probably wasn't the best of signs and that she hadn't merely slipped as he had initially assumed.

'Thank you, Raph.' She managed to say, her voice strangely muted as if she were speaking to him from a vast distance away rather than from held tight in his arms.

'You don't look too good to me, Professor.' He noted. 'Shall I call Marianne? Maybe we should head back to the classrooms and get Manuela to have a good look over you?' His tone was tinged with worry.

'I'll be fine in a moment.' She insisted.

_'Won't I?_' She asked Sothis worriedly.

_'I believe the ceremony has started…'_ Sothis sounded distracted. _'The energy is already becoming rather intense.'_ She admitted.

'Can you hear me, Professor?' Raphael had lifted Byleth properly up into his arms now, and she realised that he had been speaking to her.

'Sorry, I was just trying to pull myself together.' She murmured to him. 'It's all the prayers and stuff. I expect all the healers and mages are feeling it too.' She tried to explain.

'Sometimes its good to be about as sensitive as a rock.' Raphael grinned at her.

'I think you could probably put me down now.' Byleth suggested. 'I will just have to concentrate a little harder on keeping my focus.' She added.

'Feels odd, doesn't it?' Yuri appeared suddenly by her side as Raphel placed her gently back on her feet.

'You_ are_ feeling it then?' Byleth asked.

'I'm feeling something.' Yuri agreed. 'Gotta say I've never been one for the whole Goddess worship thing… but it does make you wonder…'

_'You hear that Sothis?'_ Byleth couldn't resist.

_'He's pretty, I refuse to be offended.'_ Sothis shot back.

'Anything to report?' Byleth struggled to bring her head back to the current situation with difficulty.

'Not really.' Yuri shrugged. 'The guards aren't letting anyone in or out of the mausoleum now that Rhea has begun her little show. There is just us lot moving about in the surrounding area. It's like everything has ground to a halt save what's going on in there.'

'Good.' Byleth nodded. 'Raph? Anything to add?'

'Nope. I wanted to get a look in that scary grave place but like Yuri said – the guards were doing their job and keeping us ruffians out!' Raphael scanned down the path ahead of them. 'It is damned quiet other than that.' He agreed easily.

'Have we heard anything from the other teams?' Byleth propped herself against the wall and rubbed a hand over her eyes wearily. Even the sunshine seemed a little too bright this morning.

'Ignatz and Hilda checked in with Manuela a while back.' Yuri had propped himself alongside Byleth and was sending sharp glances her way. 'Nobody had anything major to report. The paths around the Monastery are clear apart from the guards, and there is a significant number of worshippers in the Cathedral itself as well as here. The Eagles have stationed themselves there, for the time being, simply due to the number of bodies packing it out.'

'Okay.' Byleth nodded. 'Then the Lions are prowling I assume?'

'Mhmm. They are liaising closely with the mercenaries that Jeralt stationed topside.' Yuri agreed. 'No word from the Abyss, but that's not unexpected.'

Byleth's eyes seemed to have turned distant and unfocused. Raphael shared a brief, concerned look with Yuri, who shrugged at him.

'Hey, Prof. You hungry?' Raphael asked, taking a bar of something from his pocket. 'What say you have a bit of this? If you're feeling overwhelmed, it will do you good to get something in your belly.'

'Oh!' Byleth took the offered treat and patted Raphael's arm. 'That would be great!'

Raphael beamed happily as Byleth slowly consumed the bar. 'Hey, you know what I don't get…' He said suddenly, casting around for something to keep her engaged.

'What's that?' Byleth swallowed her last mouthful and looked up at him.

'Well, isn't it weird to be celebrating a star in the daytime?' Raphael laughed. 'Why isn't the ceremony taking place at night?'

'I asked Seteth the same thing.' Byleth admitted.

'Just because we can't see them in the day the stars don't just disappear.' Yuri explained. 'They are still there.'

'Ah!' Raphael laughed again. 'Alright then!'

'Seteth said that Rhea will announce when the star falls back into place… or something.' Byleth shrugged. 'What they are doing now is… errr… ceremonially waking the Goddess from her slumber…'

'Waking the dead?' Raphael's brow was knitting thoughtfully. 'I suppose that Goddess's _are_ a special case…' He added wisely.

_'Obviously!'_ Sothis agreed.

'Err, Prof.' There was a frown back on Raphael's face unexpectedly. 'You are looking mightily flushed all of a sudden. Are you _sure_ you are alright?'

Byleth wobbled a bit as she leaned forward to pat his arm reassuringly. This time it was Yuri that reached out instinctively to steady her. Heat roared through her body at the light touch of his hand on her waist.

_'Ut oh…'_ Sothis murmured.

Yuri's brow furrowed and his other hand flew to Byleth's forehead. 'Damn, you're hot!' He exclaimed.

'Thanks… you are pretty sweet yourself…'

His eyes widened. 'Now I _know_ you are ill…' He mumbled, shocking himself when a blush threatened to rise. Byleth collapsed against his chest with a small moan.

'Do you think you could take her big guy?' Yuri appealed to Raphael quickly. 'I think we _should_ get her to Manuela…'

'No!' Byleth protested as Raphael scooped her up. 'I gotta stay here and take care of everyone.' Her head was spinning wildly. She wrapped her arms around Raphael's neck tight.

_'Byleth, listen to me.'_ Sothis was speaking through a haze of sound ringing in the girl's ears. _'This man, he has no magic whatsoever. You can use that I think.' _

'No magic…' Byleth mumbled.

'I ain't using any magic.' Raphael looked confused. 'Are you Yuri?'

_'I'm going to try and direct some of the growing energy into him… it should just soak away into nothingness… maybe.' _Sothis sounded determined. _'You need to help me, child!'_

'Whoa!' Raphael jumped violently and almost dropped the woman he was holding. 'What the hell was that?' He shouted.

'Raph?' Yuri tugged at the man's shirt urgently. Byleth had slumped back and was breathing heavily. Raphael handed her over to the confused Abyssian.

'Bugger me…' Raphael was flexing his arms and staring down at his hands in amazement. 'Did you do that?' He queried Byleth who had managed to raise her head and was looking at him warily.

'Maybe… I think so.' She admitted weakly. 'Um… what did I do exactly?'

'I suddenly got a big old burst of strength. Aint like anything I've ever felt before.' Raphael's jaw had dropped in amazement. 'Reckon I could lift almost double my record weight right now!' He added.

_'Okay, so it might have **some** effect on him…'_ Sothis murmured sheepishly.

'You did that?' Yuri shifted Byleth awkwardly to get a better hold on her.

'You can put me down.' Byleth blushed. 'I think I cleared out a bit of the problem when I did… whatever I did to Raph…' She sighed in frustration.

'Could you do it for me?' Yuri asked quietly as he placed Byleth once again back to her feet.

_'You could, but I didn't expect it to affect someone without magic. What it might wreak in someone with power…' _Sothis drifted for a moment. _'He does feel odd though, his power is… different. His blood is strange. Maybe it isn't just his pretty face that's so attractive…'_

'Raph doesn't have a crest. I thought it would be safe to offload some energy onto him.' Byleth said to Yuri, who was looking at her expectantly. 'No idea what it would do to someone with a crest like yours.'

'Like mine?' Yuri said sharply.

'It's different.' Byleth shrugged.

Yuri drew back away from her, his eyes hooded. 'Okay.' He said simply.

'So you are feeling better now?' Raphael asked. His eyes were bright, and he was still flexing happily.

'A bit yes.' Byleth nodded.

'Seems like I'm not the only one that's _different_.' Yuri muttered.

'No-one knows what my crest even is.' Byleth told him gently. 'I didn't mean to be rude…'

'Hey, Teach!' Claude called running up towards them. 'It's nearly time for the ceremony to move to the Goddess Tower… shall I round up the Deer? I assume we will be taking a look inside the mausoleum as soon as the main party have vacated.'

'Yeah.' Byleth nodded, grateful for the interruption. 'We will need to hang back a bit anyway, let the Knight's do their thing.'

'Alright!' Raphael cheered. 'Time for these extra muscles to be put into action!'

'I pray you are wrong.' Byleth murmured.

~0~

For Rhea, this first part of the ceremony was always the most poignant. In her heart, beseeching the Goddess to awaken and to once again lead her people into peace and prosperity was a personal plea that she poured her entire being into. Careful, in her mind not to allow her sentiment to take her over, the Archbishop had to consider that the energy and the overwhelming sense of her mother that she was currently feeling could simply be down to the fact that for the first time in twenty years, her heart had returned home.

Rhea had spied Byleth outside when the ceremonial procession had approached the mausoleum. The girl had stood as straight and stoic as usual, but Rhea seriously thought that she could almost see and hear her mother overimposed on the unbending form. It wasn't the first time such a phenomenon had happened either.

By nature, in her formative years, Serios had been known for her passion and impulsiveness. As Sothis's final true child, she was aware that she had been indulged and pampered by all that surrounded her. Now, with every aeon that had passed and every tribulation she had met and beaten, Rhea was a whole lot more circumspect in her approach and scrupulous in her planning. She would not allow her emotions to build up her hopes too high, only to come crashing down as they had so many times in her quest to restore the Goddess. She_ was_ sure she was on the right path now, but she was willing to wait and see.

The words of the ceremony came freely to the Archbishop and resonated out over the amassed faithful and the dignitaries that had attended. If she was anxious or worried about the threat that had been levied at her, then none of it showed in her calm and ethereal demeanour. Her face was serene as she faced the crowd and her eyes brilliant, as the sea of faces blurred in her vision. She, like any with true faith, could taste and smell the growing miasma as somewhere in the heavens above them the Goddess star hurtled on its path ever closer.

Seteth was frowning of course - when did he _not_ in her presence - but Flayn looked enraptured with the proceedings. Rhea felt a burst of fondness for the girl who she was sure was feeling the same warmth and spirit of the divine. When the last words had been spoken, a hush fell over the assembly, and Rhea paused for a moment to allow the ambience to wash over her before they carried on to the next stage.

Catherine moved forward to part the crowd ahead of the dais, with Shamir in her shadow. Seteth came towards her offering his arm to the Archbishop, with a distant look in his eyes. Jeralt, ever alert was to the side of her, his eyes scanning the mass of people while also overseeing the movement of his Knights. Rhea realised suddenly that she had missed her Knight in the time that he had been gone. If she had one sincere regret, she could probably name it as suffering the loss of Jeralt's respect and friendship. They had been close once. It was something that she would never win back, given that his precious daughter's sacrifice would be the force behind her own mother's return.

Taking Seteth's arm, the pair moved regally down the aisle of the mausoleum together, and Rhea found herself wondering if this would be the last year that she would undertake this ritual without Sothis's physical presence. She had never allowed herself to imagine just exactly what would happen on the Goddess's return, but it didn't really matter as long as she was back.

Head held high and filled with desperate hope for the future, Serious led the procession away from the tomb and towards the tower and the next stage of the Rite. When she passed by Byleth again, she inclined her head slightly to the girl, sending out a second silent prayer to the heart that was contained within her.

'Come back to me mother…' She begged.

~0~

'So, what happens now?' Hilda asked, leaning on her axe as she watched the last stragglers of the procession moving slowly away from the mausoleum.

Byleth glanced around at the group clustered by her side in a tight huddle. The Deer, Yuri, and one of her father's mercenaries were all waiting on her word, but she was continuing to struggle to keep her thoughts in order.

'I want to check out the mausoleum, but we should give it a short while to let people settle down again. It will be harder to gauge if there is a problem with everyone moving around and taking a break after the first part of the ritual.' Byleth stared after the party heading towards the Goddess tower. She had been rattled by Rhea's look at her, and Sothis had all but disappeared under the Archbishop's gaze.

'Do a general sweep first then?' Claude suggested. 'See if anyone is hanging around?'

'Please.' Byleth agreed. 'Leonie and Ignatz, could you do a run to Manuela and see if there is any news from anywhere else?' They nodded back at her and took off at speed together.

The team split off into pairs and spread out as they had practised repeatedly during the week. Although they were a little distant from the entry to the mausoleum Byleth stayed in place to observe the doorway and keep an eye out for anyone additional arriving or departing. There was nothing.

~0~

As soon as the Knights were clear of the mausoleum, Jalon subtly signalled for his six brethren to light up their burners. They were spread out in the crowd that was now made of priests, most of whom were still praying. Jalon cast the deflection spell that would protect him from the fumes and smiled as a haze of smoke rose quickly and settled at almost chest height in the stone hall.

'Hey! You need to put those out!' One of the guards had edged down from the dais and was scanning the area for the source of the smoke.

'My friend, the Ritual has moved on now.' Jalon moved forward to intercept the guard, his voice liquid honey. 'It is our way to use incense, there was much unhappiness that such a holy sacrament was missing from the ceremony. Will you not allow the remaining brothers to complete their observation in the manner they wish?'

The guard looked over to his companion who shrugged back at him.

'I'm sorry.' The first guard said firmly. 'We have our orders, and they were issued by the Archbishop herself. I'm sure you understand.'

'I'm sure that I don't.' Jalon murmured leading the guard to one of the mages holding a burner. 'See… it is just a pleasant smell…' He appealed to the guard.

'It is… nice…' The man mumbled.

'Exactly.' Jalon agreed. 'Why don't you take a nice sit down. I am sure that your feet must be hurting after all that standing around.' He added kindly.

'Sit…' The guard agreed, his eyes misty.

'What's going on down there?' The other guard was becoming antsy now, although he kept to his position.

'I'm afraid your friend isn't feeling too well.' Jalon called up.

'Put those burners out!'

'No.'

'Don't make me come down there…' The guard on the dais was looking scared now.

'Please do.' Jalon held out his hand enticingly.

'Let us have our prayer in peace!' One of the true cleric's called out.

There was a murmur of agreement that rumbled amongst the faithful as the drug began to do its work, and the crowd relaxed.

'Seems you are outvoted!' Jalon smiled up to him.

'Seems he is dead.' The Death Knight stepped forward from behind the throne swinging his scythe directly at the neck of the guard. The unfortunate man's head arced in a bloody trajectory across the dais.

'Showtime!' The skulled mask grinned.

~0~

After a while, the Deer had started to filter back to their original position by Byleth.

'All's quiet.' Claude reported, and that repeated status came in precisely the same from everyone else too.

'We'll just wait for Leonie and Ignatz to arrive then. I don't want to go ploughing in now if something is kicking off elsewhere.' Byleth decided.

It was then that the screaming started.

There was a brief moment of hesitation since the noise was indistinct - heavily muffled by the thick stone walls of the mausoleum. Once the origin was positively determined, Byleth was moving.

'Stay back and form up!' She ordered starkly. _'Sothis!'_ She added internally, chasing the Goddess who had been quiet for a while.

_'Here. Be careful.'_ Sothis demanded.

Byleth reached the entrance first. The sounds of fear and confusion had grown louder as she had gotten closer to the building. Her sword was in her hand, and her head was focused, although heat was rising in her with every step she took.

_'Can we release some of this energy?_' She begged as she sprinted through the door.

The ground unexpectedly came away from underneath her. Byleth was momentarily stunned as she hurtled backwards, the pain in her chest all that she could comprehend for several seconds.

'Teach!' She heard the cry from behind her somewhere as she attempted to raise her head, having landed on her back more than ten feet away from the doorway she had tried to enter.

An arrow thunked solidly into the arm of her attacker, a man dressed in clerical attire whose hands had already been weaving a second magical attack. Her body jerked suddenly ripping new agony through her as she was physically exchanged in position with Yuri. She could only watch in stunned horror as the trickster lept up from where she had been laid to barrel bodily into the man, his sword flashing fast and direct.

'There's another one.' Claude bellowed as a second man came out of the door already casting fire towards Hilda and Raphael who were rushing into melee range. Marianne was at Byleth's side, and the pain from the spell she had taken began to lessen. She was on her feet immediately, taking stock of the situation.

Yuri had finished with the assailant that had attacked Byleth and was rolling quickly away from the inferno being cast by his replacement. Hilda and Raphael had flanked the fire bearer, Raphael in close to him ripping fiercely with his steel knuckles, while Hilda was dodging the attack that the man had managed to get off.

'Get help!' Byleth barked at the mercenary that was with them. He nodded at her grimly.

'There are more in there…' Lysithea noted quietly to Claude, gesturing towards the doorway where a third man was emerging, although he was wielding a sword, rather than attempting a cast.

'Orders?' Lorenz asked, toting his lance nervously. He had been assigned Lysithea's protection.

'Stay out of range.' Byleth barked, including Claude in her instruction. Give aid if you have an opening. She added as she jogged forward. 'Hilda… get Yuri back to Marianne and add to the ranged's protection.'

'Hey Prof, your juju is really helping!' Raphael was beaming as he lifted his victim over his head and threw him several feet, scampering after the unfortunate caster like an enthusiastic puppy.

'So glad.' Byleth murmured, planting herself firmly in the path of the oncoming swordsman. Lysithea summoned a swarm of buzzing insects directed at their foe which added his confusion as he was quickly and efficiently cut down by the Professor.

'What in the bloody hell!' Leonie and Ignatz were back.

'Are you done there, Raph?' Byleth asked the big man who was standing over the mangled form of the man he had taken.

'Reckon so. He ain't gonna be getting up anytime soon!' Raphael reported.

'Yuri, you okay?'

'Fine Professor, just a few scorch marks…' Yuri replied.

'Good. We are going in. Stay vigilant.'

'Whatever you say, boss.' Claude replied.

~0~

The Death Knight was bored.

Scared little men in dresses were staring at him in abject terror and squealing like pigs. He wondered if killing just one or two of them would cause a significant problem. Actually, he wondered if it was even worth it.

One that he _did_ recognise as an Agarthan – one that had pulled on his leash a few times over the last month - pushed past him to check on the mage that was busying himself trying to break into the tomb on the dais behind them.

Graverobbing. The Death Knight sighed. The ignominy of it was insufferable.

Then he saw her.

Her silver sword was already dripping blood, her armour battered and her beautiful face still and void.

His Demon.

Cocking his head to one side, he observed as others joined behind her taking in the scene that lay out between them. The air was thick with a viscous, oily smoke that tickled at the throat of the Death Knight unpleasantly. The lambs in their robes were mainly prostrate in their fear, mumbling and crying out as they lived horror after horror in their minds, their voices an annoying, shrilling alarm bell.

Those that were holding the burners supplying the drug were all stood like statues, although their eyes had turned to the intruders at the door and a ruffle of disquiet ran between them.

It was like a tableau carved from stone. Nobody moved even an inch.

'Kill them.' The voice was like a worm in the Death Knight's ear. It was the Argarthan attempting to command him.

'It is beneath me. Kill them yourself.' He rumbled in reply. 'My job is to take the sword and to be remembered as the perpetrator of this farce.'

The Demon was staring directly at him now, her face had become flushed, and sweat was mingling with the blood on her face, running in a rivulet down her cheeks. It was a good look on her.

With his heightened sense of hearing, the Death Knight clearly heard the Demon issue whispered orders to the younglings gathered around her.

'We need to stop the burning, cover your faces. You don't want to be affected by the drug.'

'We should get the clergy out.'

'Yes, although remember they may not be seeing sense and may certainly not react to reason. Don't give any of the innocent a chance to attack you if you can. If they do, use non-terminal force unless it's impossible.'

'Is that man breaking into the tomb of the Goddess?'

'It looks that way.'

'Are you going to stop him?'

'Let's take out the immediate threat first.'

The Demon's eyes had never left the Death Knight's face despite her hurried conversations with her team.

'Leave the Death Knight to me.' She said with finality.

He grinned at her and raised a hand in welcome. Things had just become interesting. At last.


	151. Catching Fire - Part Two

Byleth's eyes were fixed intently on the Death Knight as she stood immobilised at the entrance to the mausoleum.

When she had crossed the threshold just ahead of her students, two things had happened. First Sothis screamed, loud and shrill within her head – a desolate and unearthly wail of pure misery that was followed swiftly by a wave of energy so strong that the Goddess physically materialised at her side, although the actioned seemed to be entirely involuntarily. A now-familiar heat and nausea rose up from her gut and threatened to fell Byleth yet again.

Then her attention fell on the Death Knight.

Byleth's eyes raked appraisingly over the looming figure at the other end of the hall. Oddly, despite all of the chaos around her and the overwhelming feelings bubbling within, her very first reaction to the sight of him was a calm and detached amusement. She was sure that if she were to reference one of Ashe's favourite novels of good versus evil, then the Death Knight would be right there in its pages - illustrated as a textbook example of _''the bad guy.''_

In that instant, Byleth managed to shake her confusion and see clearly for a moment. It was reassuring in the extreme to have so spectacularly prominent an adversary. Had she even realised just how drained she had become with all of the cloak and dagger shit of the last few months?_ HE_ was honest. There was no place to hide from the menace or the intent that flashed brilliantly in his vivid purple eyes.

Brief conversation with the Deer did little to distract her from her transfixion.

'Leave The Death Knight to me.' She insisted quietly then quite literally burned to her core when the man raised his hand delicately and waved to her – his skeletal grin seeming to mimic precisely the same amusement that _she_ had felt just seconds before. Her eyes widened slightly, and her internal fire brought a rush of blood to her cheeks. She had to bite down hard on her own tongue to prevent herself from returning his brazen gesture.

'Professor!' It was Claude, astute as always that tugged at her physically, twisting her by the shoulders and then tying material around her face. 'Focus!' He ordered very softly. 'We need you.'

Byleth blinked at him in confusion, then she nodded sharply, and lifted her head… avoiding looking directly at the Death Knight to try and take stock of what was going on.

The congregation were starting to get to their feet, and the ones that had been obvious in carrying the incense became lost in the crowd. One of the clerics was in some kind of panic, shouting loudly that the students were in league with the Death Knight and it was up to them all to stop them. The crowd was turning uglier by the second.

'Orders?' Leonie sounded nervous.

'Getting people out of here should be a priority I think.' Byleth waved a hand at the tendrils of thick smoke hanging in the air. 'No idea who is friend or foe!' She added. 'Apart from _him_…' She had no need to clarify who she meant

'Stick together…' Claude still had a calming hand on Byleth's arm. 'Be wary of attack.' He nodded towards Raphael. 'Let's get moving.' He said grimly.

Byleth did a cursory headcount. All of the students were there save Yuri. She assumed that he was probably off with a plan to do something sneaky.

'_Sothis…'_ The Goddess was flitting around the mausoleum now, stopping at each of the tombs and wailing. She seemed distant and unreachable, even though Byleth could clearly feel the morass of emotion and power that was a vortex around her being.

'Break it up fella's!' Raphael had approached the closest throng of worshipers, with Claude at his shoulder, while Leonie and Hilda had made for the opposite side of the aisle.

Byleth still hadn't moved an inch. The palm in which her sword was gripped was sweaty, her hand trembling. Lysithea was still stood behind her with Lorenz and Ignatz at the mages side and Marianne further behind in the doorway.

'This is crazy.' Lysithea moaned miserably, her hands raised to cast if required.

'We should spread out.' Byleth mumbled. 'We are grouped very conveniently if a mage wanted to take a shot at us.'

'Get off me!' Claude was struggling with an elderly priest who appeared to have accosted him.

'Prof… help!' Byleth turned to see who had called out, but all she could take in was people everywhere, milling about.

'Lorenz… watch out!' Marianne's voice carried above the din.

Byleth _tried_ to move, she really did - but her limbs were too heavy, and her breath was coming way too rapidly. Confusion was sweeping over her in ever-increasing waves.

'_No!' _Sothis' anger was apocalyptic, her declaration thunderous even over all of the other noise. The Goddess slammed into Byleth so hard that the girl was physically shifted backwards a step. _'I will __**not **__tolerate this!'_

For a single painful moment, Byleth felt as though her mind was ripping apart, then the Goddess filled her consciousness with a bright shining light.

'_We will prevent this sacrilege Byleth.'_ Sothis demanded with razor clarity.

Byleth was already moving as time reversed itself. She was numb to the usual pain and fatigue of the spell. The Death Knights hand fell by his side as she completely ignored the wave that he had sent in her direction.

'Note those Priests who are standing now.' Byleth called out to her students as she moved towards the nearest upright priest. 'Those are our primary targets, and once they are down then get those bloody fires out…'

As she spoke, the congregation broke into activity, but the Deer has already taken heed of the Professor's order.

'You need a mask…' Claude tried to grab hold of the Professor, and push a cloth into her hand, but she shrugged him off.

'Not required.' She asserted as she spun in a tight curve and engaged the stunned incense bearer that she had stalked with terminal precision - then she stamped decisively on the vessel that bore the drug until the smoke stopped pouring forth.

'_Yes!'_ Sothis sang. _'Next!'_

Byleth ignored the voice in her head and took a glance around at her companions. Marianne had wisely moved to a defensible corner, with Lorenz stalwart at her side. She looked scared but determined.

There were bursts of magic, and people shouting. Hilda had taken down another of their targets while Leonie was protecting her back against a crowd that were trying to push in and bring the girls down.

'They are in league with the Death Knight!' Whoever that loud-mouthed bastard was - he was beginning to get on Byleth's nerves. She barged bodily into the group of people surrounding her girls although she kept her sword low, using her momentum instead to clear a path.

'Get outside!' She demanded of the group. 'This stuff is poisoning your mind!'

'_We can try a heal!'_ Sothis suggested enthusiastically. _'I don't know if it will work, but we have more than enough energy to spare!'_ Her anger seemed to have morphed into a kind of euphoria now that they were acting.

'_Are we at risk of super-powering them like we did Raphael?'_ Byleth asked.

'_Who knows!'_ Sothis giggled gleefully.

'_Calm down!'_ Byleth demanded gruffly_. 'Keeping focus is hard enough without you going rogue.'_

'_Hey, tell him to get down off there!'_ Sothis had noticed that Claude had climbed onto one of the sarcophagi located behind a handy pillar, giving him cover as he marked out another of their targets with carefully placed arrows_. 'He should learn to show some respect for the dead!'_

'_I'm more concerned with keeping everyone living right now.' _Byleth noted that the Death Knight had moved up to the dais and was lounging on the stone throne, wantonly crushing the flowers that were covering it.

Raphael was bodily moving people out of his way, albeit quite gently. He was so taken up in his task, he failed to see the man in the shadows of a column close to him weaving a cast. Byleth _did_ see it but was too far away, and there were too many people between them for her to do anything except shout out to Claude. The cast the resulted was massive and took Raphael entirely unawares. He toppled to the floor, taking a couple of the people he had been trying to move with him, as his assailant wound up for another shot.

Byleth was pushing through the crowd, as Sothis rewound time, but she was still too hindered by the press of bodies to prevent the same result from happening again. On her second reset, she threw her dagger precisely at the mages arm, which managed to delay the cast for a few seconds and allowed an arrow from Claude to hit home. It was Ignatz however who popped up from nowhere and pulled a shot that seemed to curve impossibly in the air to slam directly into the throat of the mage just as his spell released. Raphael went down for the third time. Byleth was quickly by the big man's side, while Ignatz stamped out the burning incense.

_'He lives. Heal him.' _Sothis demanded.

'Uh…' Byleth's hand placed on Raphael's face.

'More juju… yeah!' Raphael was rising up to his feet even before Byleth could move back properly out of the way. 'Gotta say, Prof, I'm loving this magic stuff. Maybe_ I_ should learn some!' He turned and continued attempting to shepherd people as if nothing had happened.

'Stop them… _stop_ them!' Byleth caught sight of the priest who was inciting the crowd and started to head towards him, ignoring hands that grabbed at her and once again taking stock of proceedings.

Lysithea was on the sarcophagi with Claude now, and he had her lifted up in his arms. She was frowning in concentration, then a burst of magic ripped from her and exploded the vessel containing one of the incense's in the hands of a Priest at the very back for the room in front of the dais. Claude and Lysithea bumped fists before she cast again, a swarm of insects that did an excellent job of keeping back the crowd that was trying to accost them.

The cloud of smoke was not quite as intense now, although tendrils were still lingering and it was much easier to conclude where the remaining sources were.

Hilda was with Marianne having a nasty cut on her arm administered to, while Lorenz has swapped roles and was making his way forward with Leonie. Raphael and Ignatz were also teamed and heading towards the target that the big man had been stalking.

A kind of lull had settled over proceedings now that smoke was abating. A number of the faithful were back on their knee's praying instead of crowding the student. Finally, the loudmouth had ceased his accusations, and his eyes were trained instead on the dais, staring with interest at the man who appeared to intent on opening the tomb of the Goddess.

The Death Knight was sat forward on the throne, his gaze never leaving Byleth although her own glances back at him were fleeting, keeping stock of where he was, but not wanting to get pulled into his magnetism again.

'_That man needs to be stopped.'_ Sothis said firmly, her tone the most even it had been since they had entered the mausoleum.

'_The Death Knight?'_ Byleth queried.

'_No idiot… the one who is trying to raid my tomb!_' Sothis sounded affronted.

'_I think we will have to get through the Death Knight first.'_ Byleth reasoned.

'_Then what are you waiting for?' _

'_Nothing I guess.'_ Byleth turned and signalled her intent to Claude, who nodded his understanding.

'Try and get these other people out!' She mouthed at him. He pulled a face at her but nodded again.

Byleth took a final look around at her students, who were all engaged but standing – aside from Yuri who was still absent from proceedings.

'Okay, let's finish this then.' Byleth muttered and stared directly at the Death Knight. A broad grin crept over his skeletal face as he stood and beckoned her to approach.

'I'm in, its open!' The man at the tomb exclaimed before Byleth was able to even reach the top step of the platform. He was pushing heavily on the stone lid, which was scraping backwards very slowly.

Absolute silence fell throughout the mausoleum save for a single heavy sigh from the Death Knight.

'Byleth!' Sothis's tone was desperate 'Don't let him….'

Byleth tore her eyes away from the Death Knight and jumped the last few stairs, making straight for the tomb.

'No.' The Death Knight was also moving, directly towards her, although his scythe was hanging from his grip by his side rather than readied offensively. He stepped directly into Byleth's path.

Up close, he was far more intimidating than he had been from afar. His black armour was thick and heavy, although he carried it as if he was wearing air. The skull and horned mask seemed more like his actual face than a cover. It moved with his expression like a second skin, and currently, his visage was set in a frown.

Byleth shuddered to a halt, a short distance from him and raised her sword.

'No.' The man repeated, his frown deepening and his violet gaze intense.

'Get out of my way.' Byleth growled.

His stare was unblinking. His weapon was still held by his side.

'I have it!' There was a heavy clattering sound as the lid of the tomb finally fell away, breaking into pieces under its own weight as it hit the floor. The man was struggling to lift something out from the crypt itself.

Sothis's reaction brought Byleth to her knee's in agony. The Goddess's cry of anguish tore through her like a burning lance, sucking with it reason and thought from the both of them. The remains of the crowd below them began murmuring as those sensitive to magic were hit with force, unlike anything they had felt before.

'What_ is_ that?'

'It must be the star…'

'What's going on?'

'What do we do?'

The muttering was getting louder and more intense. At the same time, Byleth tried to ballast herself, falling forward onto her hands, her head almost prone to the floor right by the feet of the Death Knight who was staring down at her thoughtfully. It almost looked as if she were bowing to him. Claude and Raphael were already pushing their way through the crowd on one side of the room while Leonie and Lorenz were striding up the other. Marianne was straining against Hilda in an attempt to move towards Byleth as well.

The man who had opened the tomb had managed to extract a weapon of some kind, although he was staggering under its weight. Once it was free, he dropped it just behind the Death Knight and moved to stand by his side.

'Time to die…' He murmured at the prone form of Byleth, his face hard and his hands starting to move in a cast.

'Hey!' Claude stopped and desperately notched an arrow to his bow, as Raphael roared and ran towards the dais.

'Time to die indeed...' The Death Knight rasped, his sudden and explosive movement a complete surprise as his scythe cut into the chest of the mage stood next to him. 'But not _her_ time...' He added contemptuously. 'At least, not by _your_ hand!' He smirked, kicking the fresh corpse off the platform nonchalantly.

'What the _hell_ is going on here?' New bodies were pouring into the mausoleum, Knights of Serios with Catherine at the head of them. It had been her that had spoken.

The Death Knight moved to pick up the weapon that had been dropped behind him, but Byleth was moving too, launching herself across the floor and reaching for it at the same time as he. Their hands met on the handle, her's grasping the weapon itself and his wrapped around her own. For an instant, their eyes met, their touch almost intimate as the rest of the room melted away and just the challenge between them existing.

Then the sword flared into life, brilliant hues of red and orange, like the kiss of a flame up its length.

Sothis fell silent at last.

'How… unexpected.' The Death Knight muttered as he released his hold on the weapon. He stood up straight and bowed deeply to Byleth. 'Next time.' He promised, grinning at her as he faded suddenly and disappeared.

Catherine was marching down the aisle purposefully, fury etched on her face.

'She has stolen the Sword of the Creator!' The loud-mouthed priest was back to his feet and dancing in front of the Knight's hindering their progress. 'The Death Knight _presented_ her with the sword!'

Catherine pushed past the man. 'Put the sword down, Byleth.' She demanded.

Byleth didn't even hear her. Sothis had disappeared completely from her awareness, although she could still discern the Goddess deep within her mind. Byleth herself was once again incapable of movement. She was still prone on the floor, with the brilliantly glowing sword grasped in her hand and something indescribable pulsing through her body. The pain and exhaustion she felt were so absolute that nothing happening around her was impacting. All there was in the world was her… and the sword, a connection as deep as the one she felt with Sothis although this new one was both uncomfortable and terrifying.

'I said, put the weapon down!' Catherine had pulled out her own relic and was bearing down on Byleth with murderous intent.'

'Have a care Lady Catherine – she is a demon… she has activated the Sword of the Creator – she must share the blood of Nemesis!'

There was a definite rustle of unease at that particular proclamation.

'Hey now, let's not get ahead of ourselves here.' Claude had dashed to Byleth's side and was shaking her shoulder urgently.

'Move away, von Riegan.' It was Shamir who had come up to Catherine's side who spoke this time.

'I think she needs a healer…' Claude insisted.

'Don't listen to him!' A second priest was jabbering now. 'Those students, they were helping the demon – they were _all _killing priests!'

'They were threatening us - to help _her_ steal from the Goddess!' Another cleric added in indignation.

'I knew you came back here for a reason.' Catherine hissed quietly. 'I tried to warn Rhea…'

'Lady Catherine…' Lorenz had sidled up quietly. 'The drug that was feared was released here in this room. You can still see the smoke of it on the air. I promise you, on the word of my esteemed House of Gloucester, that these priests have had their minds muddled. The Professor has only acted in good faith and in the protection of all.'

'True word!' Raphael added heartily.

'Um…. I think it may be wise to continue any discussion outside of here…' Marianne was speaking up hesitantly, her face downcast. 'The drug you see. It still lingers.' With extreme bravery, and with Hilda by her side, Marianne moved up the steps to Byleth. She began to run her fingers over the immobile Professor.

'Is there something wrong with her?' Claude asked quietly.

'I really don't know.' Marianne replied sadly.

Catherine had paused, her brow creasing. Then her eyes hardened in resolve. 'We go nowhere until Byleth drops the weapon.' She stated firmly.

'Don't allow her to fool you!' A priest was groaning. 'When do you listen to the words of brainwashed children over true priests of the church. Shame on you!'

Instead of the mausoleum actually clearing out, more and more people were flooding in as word that something was happening spread like wildfire around the Monastery. The air was rife with expectation.

Catherine's patience was beginning to wear thin. She jumped up on the dais and started to ordered people out, although literally, no-one moved.

'Shamir…' She indicated for the woman to start physically herding people before turning back to Byleth with scorn on her face, her eyes narrowing.

'Hey, Teach. You need to put down the shiny sword now.' Claude was rubbing Byleth's back reassuringly. 'We need to get you outta here so you can get looked at properly.

'_NO!'_ Sothis roared momentarily back to life in Byleth's mind.

'No.' Byleth said weakly.

'Byleth!' Jeralt was running through the crowd of onlookers. 'What the fuck! Get away from her Catherine!' He warned ominously.

'You stay out of this. It's just as likely that you are in this as deep as your whelp!' Catherine spat.

Byleth looked at her dad, who was suddenly being held back by several of the Knights.

'Byleth, Please... just drop the weapon.' Seteth had arrived, with Rhea behind him. His eyes were huge, staring at the sword glowing in her hand. 'It's okay, Professor. I will ensure that it is kept safe.' He urged.

'_Him. Only him!'_ Sothis's floating consciousness agreed.

'She says only you.' Byleth murmured as Seteth reached her, the crowd having parted respectfully at his approach. Rhea remained by the door.

'I understand.' Seteth promised, reaching to cover her hand on the hilt, in the exact same hold that she had shared with the Death Knight.

Byleth smiled at him and let go with a shuddering sigh. The light of the sword dimmed away to nothingness.

'We need to vacate this place.' Rhea's voice cut with firm authority over the crowd. 'I would have those that witnessed the events that took place here to come directly to my council chambers. That includes the students and you please Jeralt.'

'Secure her!' Catherine demanded, pointing at Byleth.

'Unacceptable.' Seteth said coldly, struggling to pick up the sword that he had taken from Byleth. 'I doubt she can even stand, I see no reason to restrain her.'

There was an angry rumbling in the crowd.

'It may be simple wisdom Seteth.' Rhea said quietly. 'Alois, will you bind her hands and then carry her to the chambers. Shamir – would you ensure that Manuela is appraised that her help is required.'

'You are_ not_ tying her up like some criminal!' Jeralt bellowed angrily.

'Hey, I ain't gonna let any harm come to her now am I?' Alois reasoned gently.

'You'd better not!'

'We should secure Captain Jeralt too.' Catherine suggested. 'They would be working together, after all.'

'Yes.' Rhea sounded genuinely regretful. 'Will you submit Jeralt?' She asked politely.

'The hell I will!' He blustered.

'Da, please.' Byleth spoke up.

'Oh, bloody hell.' Jeralt's anger was plainly evident. 'Fine.' He grouched.

'Come on then chicken, gotta truss you up a bit…' Alois had moved to Byleth's side and bound her hands gently.

'It's okay.' She tried to smile at him reassuringly, but it was too much effort.

Alois lifted her easily, and Seteth followed them off the dais falling into step beside Jeralt who was being escorted by two rather worried looking Knights.

'I'm putting a whole lot of trust in you're here Seteth.' Jeralt muttered under his breath. 'My girl was willing to and so am I but I _swear_…'

'We'll get this sorted.' Seteth promised, wishing he felt half as confident as he was managing to sound.


	152. Telling Tales

Jalon wasn't sure where everything had gone so colossally wrong, and as a man who had always played the long game and valued meticulous planning, he was currently struggling to find something tangible to salvage.

His problems and potential issues were many.

Rhea had already scooped up everyone who had been present at the crypt, and along with a stone-faced contingency of her Knights, was shepherding them speedily towards the main council chambers. The Archbishop had also set staff to the task of processing the remains of the several casualties that had died in the Mausoleum.

Jalon considered attempting to make a covert escape from proceedings, but under the watchful scrutiny of the Knights, the risk of being caught absconding would only bring with it the kind of attention he was desperate to avoid.

The priests that had been witness to events were anything _but_ silent on their march through the grounds of the Monastery. Probably, in no small part due to the lingering effects of the drug they had inhaled, the entire group of them were loudly proclaiming their outrage at the desecration of the resting place of the Goddess and the violence that had accompanied it. The fear that had swelled in them - first at the appearance of the Death Knight and then again later, when the Sword of the Creator had activated in the hands of the Ashen Demon - seemed to have melted away entirely now that they were under the protection of the Knights. It also helped that the sword had been safely removed from the crazy woman's hands.

Jalon's inspired outburst that had speculated Nemesis himself as a forebearer of the Demon had wrought overt abhorrence amongst the faithful, which under normal circumstances would have amused him greatly. In truth, though, the Agarthan was actually shaken to his core that somebody _other_ than theirowncreation was so obviously possessed of a Crest of Flames. It was surely an impossibility… Unless Thales and Solon had been suppressing information purposefully. He wouldn't put it past them in the slightest – although to what end he couldn't even begin to fathom.

Unlike the Clergy, the students that had accompanied the Demon were silent and quite obviously anxious. They were huddled together and sticking close to the Knight who had restrained and was carrying their Professor. Jalon had also been wary when they had shown up in the Mausoleum, covering up their noses and mouths as if they were already aware that the smoke that filled the air was something to be avoided. He could not make a guess as to whether the effects of the drug would have managed to circumvent their makeshift masks, although he _was _sure that the word and testimony of the Priests would far outweigh anything that _they_ tried to report.

The right-hand of the Archbishop was staggering under the weight of the Sword of the Creator, although he has stalwartly refused several offers of aid. He had covered the weapon with his own cloak, presumably to deflect the prying eyes of the crowds that had amassed along the route of their impromptu procession. Jeralt was by his side, unbound but flanked by Knights and the scowl on his face was thunderous. Jalon couldn't help the gnaw of worry in the pit of his stomach that it was the Bladebreakers own daughter who could wield the sword, and who would need to be presented as the villain in this piece. The Ashen Demon alone was a name to be reckoned with… add her father into the mix… Jalon shook his head in consternation. This was beyond him now, he would just need to keep his head down and get himself away at the earliest moment so that he could regroup and hopefully somehow manage to use the resulting confusion to his favour. It was going to be an intimidating task, though.

It didn't take long to reach the audience chamber of the Archbishop, despite the growing crowds, and the group had barely just been shown inside when there was a loud altercation at the door. A few moments later, Lady Judith pushed her way impatiently through the throng of Knights and guards and imperiously marched towards Rhea.

'Archbishop!' Judith bowed just low enough to the woman so as not to be disrespectful.

'Lady Judith.' Rhea's voice was weary. 'I apologise, but I am going to have to ask you to remain outside for the moment until we have managed to establish some facts into what has transpired…'

'I don't_ think_ so.' Judith's tone was granite. 'You have detained the current heir to the Alliance, as well as other of our countrymen – all of whom are minor's. If they are to be questioned, particularly in relation to assigning any sort of culpability in the events of this morning, then I insist upon representing their interests on behalf of Duke Riegan.'

'We are simply looking to make sense of a delicate situation.' Rhea's voice was flinty too now. 'I demand that…'

'Of course, you demand secrecy!' Duke von Aegir, the Prime Minister to the Empire snorted as _he _pushed his way towards the Archbishop. 'The fact that the Church has suppressed the knowledge that it holds the Sword of the Creator in _itself_ is enough to warrant my demand to be present for this investigation…'

'While I hate to agree with Ludwig on anything… I admit he makes a fair point.' Judith agreed sourly.

The sound in the room had fallen away to an uneasy silence as Rhea stared impassively at the two senior nobles. 'News travels fast.' She noted with a tightening of her frown. 'At least the_ Holy_ Kingdom of Faerghus's representative has the manners not to burst in here and…'

'Ahem…' Lord Fraldarius cleared his throat politely from amidst the crowd. 'If the speculation and rumours are to be believed, your Eminence, it would be folly to disallow the nation's representatives from being privy to your investigation. A person able to wield _any _Holy Relic is newsworthy and has certain repercussions, but one able to activate Nemesis's own blade…?' Rodrigue glanced at Byleth, who was still being held by Alois, slumped in his arms and seemingly unaware of her surroundings.

'Our immediate concern should be the fact that_ they_ were wantonly killing us in their attempt to steal that sword.' An elderly Priest called out angrily, waving a hand that encompassed Byleth and the Golden Deer students. 'There is no denying the fact that our brethren were slain. Quite aside from any other considerations, that is indisputable.' There was an uncomfortable and unhappy rumbling of agreement from the rest of the Clergy.

'The Professor was encouraging the students to attack!' Another added.

'They completely ignored the Death Knight, if their intention was anything other than nefarious – why would they do that?' A third agreed.

Rhea waved her hand to request that the doors be closed again, as Judith made her way over to where the Deer were stood.

'Alright.' The Archbishop made her way over to her chair and sat. 'Let us establish some order here.' She pointed at the elderly Cleric. 'When did the Death Knight appear?' She asked.

'It wasn't that long after you headed up to the Goddess Tower.' The man replied carefully. 'A few of the brothers lit up some incense to accompany our continued prayer and the gentleman there…' The Priest pointed to the guard, who was standing in the crowd of priests. 'He asked us to put them out as their use had been banned.'

'I don't rightly know exactly what happened then…' The guard stepped forward nervously. 'I went over to see that the stuff was extinguished, then I sort of forgot what I was doing.' He shuffled his feet. 'Next thing I _do_ remember is Jarn - the guard I was teamed with - getting involved and the Death Knight stepping out… and…' The man's eyes were downcast, his words dried up.

'And?' Rhea asked impatiently.

'The Death Knight beheaded him.' The guard murmured quietly.

There was a loud rustle of murmurs.

'What happened next?' Rhea turned back to the elderly Priest.

'Panic, to begin with.' The man admitted. 'Once the Death Knight appeared, someone started trying to open the Goddess's tomb, and we were all just scared. When the Professor and her students suddenly appeared at the doorway – I admit, I initially thought we were saved, but they just stood there for a moment, whispering between themselves and then the Death Knight _waved _at her!'

'Waved?'

'Like in greeting.' The old man nodded. 'Next thing we know, the Demon rushed at one of the priests and killed him before anyone could do anything. The students followed suit… pushing through us and attacking us, only by that stage, we had decided to try and fight back.'

'What was the Death Knight doing through all this?' Rhea demanded.

'He was just sat on the Goddess Throne, watching as we were being slaughtered.' The Cleric replied angrily. 'At some stage, the Demon managed to get herself up on the Dais just as the Goddess's sarcophagus was opened. She knelt at the Death Knights' feet while he killed the one who opened the tomb, then he handed the Sword over to her and disappeared.'

'That's exactly what _we_ saw.' Catherine agreed, nodding. 'Byleth kneeling then receiving the sword from the bastard Knight, and the sword activating.'

'I see.' Rhea was tapping her chin thoughtfully. 'Mr von Riegan, would you care to tell us _your_ version of events?' She invited. 'I am sure there will be some variation from your perspective.'

'Is there any_ point _to asking her students?' Catherine asked bluntly. 'It is apparent to most of us at the Monastery that she has them all brainwashed into doing her bidding. Just look at the way that she invites them to take tea with her, throws them parties, gives them gifts. It is becoming more and more obvious that she has created her own little cult determined to undermine the Church and steal its treasures…'

Claude had been talking quietly to Judith, but he stepped away and moved to stand in front of Rhea. Judith walked to where Seteth had taken hold of Jeralt and grasped the Knight's other arm, both of them murmuring to him and begging him to stay silent.

'Professor Eisner was tasked with the security of the Monastery for the Rite of Rebirth.' Claude's voice was serious and even. 'That role was given by you Archbishop, as your own safety was being prioritised by the Knights, as it should be.'

Rhea nodded at him with a small smile and indicated that he continue.

'That being the case – the student body as a whole looked into the possibility that the threat on your life was a smokescreen to hide a totally different goal.' Claude told Rhea, before casting a glance around at his audience. 'It is fair to say that the three houses, under myself, Prince Dimitri and the Princess Edelgard, were not accustomed to working together as a cohesive whole and yet the Professor managed to help us to put our personal agenda's and political differences aside in pursuit of securing the Monastery and ensuring the safety of its inhabitants and visitors.'

'I just bet she did.' Catherine murmured.

'Working together – we identified where people would congregate during the Rite and highlighted them as places at risk, with the Holy Mausoleum jumping out especially as it is the only day of the year when it is opened to the public, so what better day to create a diversion if you wanted to gain something specific from it?'

'Sound logic.' Judith noted. Rodrigue nodded his agreement.

'The Golden Deer were working directly with Teach in this mission, so we were with her, checking out the area when the Rite moved from the Mausoleum up to the Goddess tower.' Claude was warming to his rhetoric now. 'We were just planning to take a patrol inside when we heard the screaming start, which I assume was when the Death Knight showed up. Teach was up and running for the door straight away, but as soon as she got there, she was blasted back by a huge pulse of magic from a mage just inside the entrance. If you were to check her over – I'm sure you would find a magical signature that would prove my words…' He added.

'Weren't just the _one _hostile either.' Raphael went and stood by Claude's side. 'There was also another mage and a bloke with a sword that rushed us, your Holiness, and even when we were done with them, there was a fourth man just inside who added to the mayhem.'

Claude nodded at Raphael. 'Happens that we also knew that a particular carnivorous plant had been stolen from the greenhouse just over a week ago, that had the potential of causing hallucinations and confusion if it was burned, so when we saw the smoke when we finally managed to get into the Crypt, we covered our faces to prevent becoming affected by it.'

'That's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?' Ludwig von Aegir spoke up derisively.

Lysithea stomped forward to Rhea. 'Here!' She said testily. 'I took the liberty of collecting some of the burning resin from one of the vessels after we put it out.' She handed over a handkerchief.

'Teach told us to target the people burning the incense and get it stopped as quickly as possible.' Claude continued. 'We were specifically advised to stay clear of the Death Knight - our job was to get everyone else to safety as well as we could, although since they were affected by the smoke, and they were all whipping up mad speculation – that didn't go particularly well. We were met with quite a bit of resistance although the only ones who took any damage in trying that was _us _from them!'

'The Professor went up to the dais to try and_ prevent_ the theft from the tomb.' This time it was Lorenz that spoke. 'The man that had opened it, and then dropped the sword at the Death Knight's feet threatened Professor Eisner's life… although the Death Knight killed him before he could make good on his threat.'

'Yeah, the Death Knight seemed to want to be the one to kill Teach himself.' Claude added. 'In the end, though, _she_ managed to get to the sword before he did… and grabbed onto it, which is when it blazed up all firey' He couldn't prevent a quick puzzled glance around at Byleth, who still seemed to be oblivious to what was going on.

'I see.' Rhea mused. 'Two rather differing reports, and if this is what it is believed to be…' She held up the handkerchief containing the resin. 'Then the congregation were under the effects of a drug and susceptible to suggestion for the whole time.'

'Which doesn't change the fact that the Demon was able to activate the Sword of the Creator.' The elderly Priest spoke up again. 'So far as I can see, the only person able to benefit from the theft of the sword is her. You have been played, Archbishop… if you can possibly continue to believe that she did not have an agenda in this.'

'You have to admit that Jeralt returning when he did, with her in tow is suspect.' Catherine agreed heatedly. 'There is also the fact that his son has been hidden at the Monastery for several years now too. I can only assume _his_ complicity in this venture as well!'

'Enough, Catherine!' Rhea barked angrily.

'Don't be so hard on the lass, Rhea!' Jeralt suddenly spoke up unexpectedly. 'Honest word woman, what did you expect? I go missing for twenty years and then get immediately reinstated as soon as I return and my kid gets made a Professor against everyone's better judgement? _Of course_, people are going to be suspicious of my girl _and_ of me. You can hardly blame Catherine for looking out for you!' He chided.

Catherine was staring at Jeralt like he has sprouted an extra head. He chuckled mirthlessly at her expression.

'What? You expect me to challenge you? Bloody pointless to bother… I ain't deaf to what people have been saying about us all this time…'

There was a loud knocking at the door. Rhea looked up in relief and motioned the guards to open it. A new crowd of bodies pressed in.

'Do you have your initial accounting?' Rhea asked the leading Knight.

'I do, Archbishop.' The man nodded. Rhea motioned him to speak. 'There were fourteen casualties in all.' The Knight reported crisply. 'Three of them were guards from our barracks assigned to the Mausoleum. Two were stationed at the entrance and one at the tomb of the Goddess. Our esteemed guest from the Acadamy of Sourcery was kind enough to share his expertise, and he was able to conclude that the two guards at the entrance were slain by dark magic. The guard inside the Mauseleoum died as the result of a beheading.'

Rhea sat back in her chair. 'The others?' She asked.

'The other eleven people's identity and affiliation are unknown. They were attired as Priests; however, our colleagues from both the Western and Eastern Churches have been unable to identify them, and they are not our own.' The Knight grimaced. 'It should be added that while all of them appear to bere a signature for dark magic, none of them seemed to possess any particular marker for faith. We can only assume based on this, that they were masquerading as priests and were potentially working with the death knight. Six of these individuals were also found to have the residue of a drug we located on their person.'

'Thank you.' Rhea faced the crowd again. 'It would appear based on this account that our students correctly identified the most likely wrongdoers in this event.' She noted mildly.

Manuela and Hanneman had entered the room with the group when the doors were opened. Manuela had headed straight to Byleth, who was still conscious but unresponsive.

'Do we _need_ to keep Byleth here any longer?' She asked angrily. 'I need to give her a good going over, she obviously requires some attention.' She glowered at Seteth as if it was his fault.

'We haven't addressed the issue of her taking the Sword of the Creator, or her actually activating it yet.' Ludwig's tone was surly.

'Or the fact that that she has the Crest of Flames, which means she must be related directly to Nemesis.' The elderly Priest spoke up again, belligerently.

'What!' Hanneman looked stunned. 'The Crest of Flames? Honest word? Oh… my! No wonder my contraption couldn't recognise her crest…'

'Could there have been any way she was aware of the nature of her crest Hanneman?' Judith asked interestedly. 'Aside from learning about it from family of course.'

'Hmm? Well – not by any means of study alone, no. The crest is extremely complex, you see. My contraption is the best that there is – and it was only able to pick up on a small part of the design. It is Sothis's own!' Hanneman beamed. 'To get the chance to actually research the Crest of Flames!' He chuckled. 'Oh my!'

'What I find interesting…' Jeralt spoke up again. 'Is that I have a major Crest of Serios myself, and my son has a minor Crest of the same. So this Crest of Flames must have come from my girl's mother…' He cast an eye over to the elderly Priest. 'Some of you here will remember my wife, Sitri.' The old man's eyes widened, and he nodded. 'Now_, I_ didn't know she had a Crest, but _you_ must have done Rhea…' He looked up at the Archbishop with a sharp smile on his face. 'She was your handmaiden, after all.'

Rhea stared back at him blankly for a moment then she sighed. 'Are the door's secure?' She asked the guards quietly. 'Lock them please.' She added when they nodded.

'What?' Seteth looked up with a frown on his face. 'Rhea?'

'Peace, Seteth.' Rhea smiled at him, then she scanned the crowd that had recently entered and spied who she was looking for.

'Yuri…' She called out.

The lad came forward.

'Have you got what's required?' She asked. Yuri nodded. 'Very well, then.' Rhea stood. 'Let us unmask the traitor in our midst.'


	153. Double Trouble

Jeralt was not a fool, and he would readily admit when he'd screwed up. And he _had_ screwed up. When Rhea had approached him to consider that the threat presented at the Rite of Rebirth maybe not to her _life_ but instead an attempt to discredit her - he had rebuffed her. In a way, a revengeful part of his mind had hoped that she might be right. What he had _not_ entirely considered was just how much an attack on Rhea could hurt both him and his children by association. He was now in the uncomfortable position of having to hope that Rhea could dig them out of this hole.

The Archbishop had stood and was looking completely calm and serene. That in itself meant nothing. The woman would manage to look cool, stood in a pit of fire. Jeralt _was_ privy to one piece of information that he knew Rhea held, but he was damned if he could fathom how she was going to use it or to what effect. He glanced over at Byleth, prone in Alois's arms and bolstering his resolve to do whatever it might take to ensure her safety. He was grateful for the restraint that both Seteth and Judith were pressuring onto his arms, though. Goddess knew he could lose his temper and his good sense way too quickly where a threat to his kid was concerned.

'Lord Lonato of Gaspard.' Rhea suddenly spoke up, her tone reflective. 'As I am sure that you are all aware the potential threat that was identified for today was discovered in a missive he was carrying when he was thwarted in his own attempt to march on the Monastery. Regardless of his actions, Lonato was known to be a man of great faith.'

'That is true.' The representative for the Western Church, Prelate Dougal had accompanied the Knight's when they had reported the casualties in the Mausoleum. He pushed his way from his spot by the door, through the crowd and towards Rhea, his austere face set in a disapproving sneer. 'Lord Lonato remained deeply loyal to the Church, Archbishop, but his feelings toward's_ you_ after what you did to his son, Christophe…'

'We are not here to examine my actions in that particular altercation.' Rhea smiled benevolently at the Cleric, 'Although your point is a valid one. Lord Lonato made it clear to me that he held me personally accountable for the death of his heir. He rejected every attempt that I made to speak with him about the situation, and I was sure that at some time he would seek some form of retribution.'

'You think that Lord Lonato is _responsible_ for what happened here today? That he was in league with the Death Knight? That he wanted to steal the Sword of the Creator for some unknown reason?' The Prelate asked incredulously. 'I can assure you, Archbishop, that whatever you _may_ think…'

'Please.' Rhea held up a hand to silence him. 'I doubt that Lord Lonato conceived a direct attack on the Church. His motivation would be more to personally attack me. Due to his involvement, and the letter that he carried, I was prompted to look into who else may hold more personal grievances rather than general ones and try to establish what such individuals may be willing to do about them.'

'I'm sure _that_ was a rather long list.' The Prelate muttered sarcastically. Rhea chose to ignore him.

'It was quickly apparent that among our own, here at Garreg Mach – one of the most contentious issues, as Jeralt himself pointed out earlier, was his sudden reinstatement after twenty years absence and the appointment of Byleth as a Professor.' Rhea turned to Catherine and indicated for the blond Knight to step up.

'The Archbishop charged me with discovering what I could about the people most vocal in complaining, and who was concerned Jeralt's return.' She said gruffly. 'I was the perfect candidate for the role since I had already made my _own_ personal reservations abundantly clear. I merely continued in my grumbling and allowed people to believe that I remained sympathetic to their mistrust. That way, I was able to keep tabs on the undercurrent of animosity.' She turned to Jeralt and sketched a small bow at him. 'My apologies.' She muttered.

'To think, I just believed that you hated me.' Jeralt winked at her.

'Only a little.' Catherine smirked back.

'I'll admit to handling Jeralts return unthoughtfully.' Rhea commented. 'To those of you who have questioned my decision, I would implore that you understand that not only has Jeralt saved my life but that he is also remembered as the greatest Captain that the Knights have ever had.' She turned to Jeralt, her eyes soft and compassionate. 'Twenty years ago, his wife lost her life, birthing their twin's. His daughter was gravely ill and his son handed to a wetnurse for safekeeping while he was grieving. That he chose to leave the Monastery so suddenly, the place that Sitri loved so much and where she had spent her entire life was perhaps, not a surprise.'

Jeralt had to work hard at keeping his head down and his features straight, despite the anger that was building within him. Was_ this_ sentimental bullcrap honestly going to be Rhea's play? She _surely_ didn't believe her own words. Nonetheless, he _was_ able to see the wisdom in going along with her explanation. For now.

The elderly Priest who had spoken before also turned to Jeralt. 'I do remember Sitri well. She was a sweet girl.' He said quietly to the Knight. 'Forgive me though Sir, I would never have suspected you of being the sort of man who would flail in the face of a hardship.'

'I ain't.' Jeralt said gruffly. 'Once Sitri was gone though, I saw no reason to stay here. Only originally returned to give my girl a chance to see where she'd come from.'

The Priest bowed his head.

'I'm still failing to see what _actual_ point you are trying to make here Archbishop.' Ludwig interrupted. 'You promised us the unmasking of a traitor. If you are trying to suggest that it isn't Jeralt or his daughter, who_ are_ you pointing your finger at?'

Rhea couldn't help the look of irritation that fluttered across her face.

'My_ point_, Prime Minister, is that I was focused entirely on this attempt being a personal vengeance on me. Targeting of the Sword of the Creator is an oddity – and one that I cannot fathom a good reason for.' She replied slowly. 'I am the_ only_ person who could have possibly suspected that Byleth might be able to activate the Sword, and even I wasn't sure if her crest was indeed the Crest of Flames.'

'Well, whoever knew the Sword was here maybe just believed that bringing it to light could discredit you.' Judith murmured. 'As Rodrigue pointed out earlier, the fact that you kept it hidden away doesn't_ really _sit well with any of us.'

'The sword has been held here since it was taken from the hand of Nemesis himself.' Rhea disagreed vehemently. 'The Crest of Flames is Sothis's own. That in itself makes the Sword the _ultimate_ relic of the Church. You may all be_ annoyed_ that it is here, but you cannot seriously appoint blame to_ me _for preserving a secret that this Monastery has held for centuries…'

'A valid point.' Rodrigue mused thoughtfully. 'Added to which, if no-one _knew_ the bloodline to use it still existed, it's attempted theft _does _remain rather pointless. I suppose though, itwouldraise _some _fear as to what it might possibly be used for.'

'Yes, perhaps. What use could it be put to?' Rhea asked seriously. 'In honesty, I was not completely blindsided by many of the elements of what has transpired today. Based on the intelligence that I had gathered, and the individuals that I _know_ to be involved… opening the crypt and taking the Sword was not something I considered as a goal.'

'You do know of others in this conspiracy then? Aside from Lord Lonato and the Death Knight?' Judith sounded interested.

'Oh. Yes, I do.' Rhea nodded. 'I _was_ hoping that before things came to a head, we would be able to get more information from the sources. Catherine_ was_ attempting to get in with them and become ''asset''. Right up until now.'

'What changed your plan?' Rodrigue asked quietly.

'Byleth is not culpable, and neither is Jeralt. Failing to protect them is _not_ an option.' Rhea's face hardened. 'Unfortunately, Lord Lonato's erstwhile Priest has refused to rise to any of the bait presented and speak his mind since we have arrived here together.'

Jeralt was moving even before Rhea had finished speaking. He grabbed Jalon roughly by the arms.

'Hey!' The Prelate of the Western Church looked outraged. 'Take your hands off of him! He is one of our brethren!'

'Do you deny that he has spent nearly a decade in the service of Lord Lonato specifically?' Rhea asked pointedly.

'I do not!' The Prelate shook his head. 'That does not make the man a villain or in any way entangled in Lord Lonato's schemes. Indeed, Brother Jalon was _dismissed_ by the Lord several months before his ill-considered rebellion. The Lord had lost all his faith in the Church by that stage, despite our best efforts to console him after his son was slaughtered by you!'

'None the less it _does _seem quite a bad idea to allow someone close to Lonato to attend a celebration at the very place he was seeking to attack.' Judith noted.

The Prelate's face went red. 'I didn't know he was here. He didn't travel with us.' He admitted sourly. 'If I _had _known - it would not have given me any reason to suspect anything untoward though. I take no issue with him being here, and I am willing to defy anybody who would think he is part of any nefarious plot.'

'Forgive me.' Jalon spoke up humbly. 'I'm afraid I am here merely due to my own curiosity. After spending so much time with Lord Lonato and having genuine respect for the man, I wanted to see the place for myself, and hopefully seek an audience with you, Archbishop, once the festivities had died down.'

'Is _that_ so.' Rhea raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. 'Yuri?' She added, waving at the lad.

'It was me that spotted Brother Jalon at the Monastery. I'd already asked Sir Jeralt if Lonato's Priest had been amongst the people that the Lord had enlisted into his fool's errand, then low and behold the man himself turned up right here!' Yuri said, striding forward. 'I expect you assumed that the only person able to recognise and question you being here would be Ashe…' Yuri looked up at the crowd of faces around him. 'Lonato's foster son who was attacked a week ago, and who is still unconscious.' He explained. 'Thing is though,' His gaze went back to the man being held by Jeralt. 'I knew you too.'

Jalon was staring at Yuri in confusion.

'You don't remember me? How insulting!' Yuri smirked at him. 'Lord Rowe, perhaps_ you _can shed some light on proceedings.'

A nervous-looking man shuffled from the crowd of Knights by the door and bowed first to Rodrigue and then to Rhea.

'Ahh.. hmm.. well, I was a close friend and confidant of Lord Lonato since we were children.' Lord Rowe said quietly. 'That is, right up until Brother Jalon started to get his claws into the Gaspard household.'

'What do you mean?' Rhea asked him kindly.

'Well…' Lord Rowe ran his hand through his thinning hair thoughtfully. 'Lonato was always a man of great faith, and a fervent supporter of the Church, but after the Brother joined his house, he changed. So did Christophe, Lonato's son.'

'In what way?' Rhea prompted.

Lord Rowe shrugged. 'Before Christoph's death, Lonato just became more distant. Less inclined to spend time with his friends, choosing instead to concentrate on his religious studies and the academic work's that he was compiling on the history of the Church. He spent a _fortune_ on tomes and documents from all over in pursuit of his interest.'

'Pfft, that proves nothing.' The Prelate scoffed. 'Only that Lord Lonato had refined his preferences in deference to his faith!'

'Christophe was always a hothead.' Lord Rowe continued, ignoring the interruption. 'His supposed treason, however, was something entirely out of character from the lad that I'd known for all of his life. After his death, Lonato cut all ties with the world beyond his borders. The only people he spent any time with were his foster children and his Priest.'

'What are you trying to say, Lord Rowe?' Rodrigue asked quietly. 'I think you need to speak your mind plainly man.'

'I fostered Yuri here for several years.' Lord Rowe smiled slightly at the lad, who nodded back at him encouragingly. 'When he contacted me recently to say that Brother Jalon had turned up at Garreg Mach and that Ashe had been attacked, I agreed immediately to travel here and bring testimony against the man. I firmly believe that _he_ was instrumental in the changes wrought in my friend and his son. Changes that have led directly to their deaths and put the dark mark of betrayal over their names.'

'Merely supposition. There is no proof of any wrongdoing.' The Prelate laughed harshly. 'You are going to have to do a lot better than that, Archbishop!'

Rhea nodded her agreement. 'In truth, Lord Rowe's testimony is more an opportunity to assure identity for this man who has_ masqueraded_ as a Priest for many years and to provide some background information to help us in understanding what has happened here.'

'Masqueraded?' The Prelate spat incredulously.

'I can confirm beyond a shadow of a doubt that _this_ man engages in Dark rather than Faith Magic.' The representative of the Academy of Sourcery had been stood quietly behind Jeralt and Jalon for a while now. 'More than that, in fact.' He looked directly up at Rhea. 'This man is currently linked in a wild magic spell with another person. It renders him impotent to cast any other and is very clearly marked in the strain on his energy. I can only assume that he is the person that attempted to slay Lord Lonato's foster son. I have had the opportunity to look over the boy myself and…'

'You? _You_ did that to Ashe? You attempted to kill the _children_?' Byleth had suddenly struggled upright in Alois's arms, her face a mask of fury.

'Steady, kiddo.' Jeralt called out to her quickly.

'Peace child.' Rhea added as Seteth rushed to Byleth's side, putting down the sword he had been carrying and taking her from Alois's arms.

'It will be well, Byleth.' He assured her, trying to get a comfortable grip, although she was impeded by her bindings. Byleth blinked at him in incomprehension and then she nodded, resting her head wearily down on his shoulder.

The Prelate's jaw had dropped. He was staring in wide-eyed fury at Jalon. 'Is this true?' He bellowed although he was looking far more nervous than his bluster relayed.

Jalon shook his head and started to laugh. 'You have literally _no_ idea how sickening it has been playing at being a good priest...' He said contemptuously before smirking at Rhea. 'Well done Archbishop.' He added. 'You got me.'

'It's not like you were even bothering to hide yourself very much.' Rhea noted. 'Not only was Yuri able to follow you regularly, but Catherine's engaged you in conversation any number of times. I suppose you felt safe and probably somewhat superior with Ashe out of the way. How_ nice _to break your little bubble…'

Catherine had drawn Thunderbrand and was moving towards Jalon. The crowds parted at her passing. 'What do you want me to do with him, Archbishop?' She asked, her voice deceptively pleasant.

'We will need to question him extensively.' Rhea hummed. Jeralt if you could aid Catherine in removing him down to the dungeons…'

'Unlikely.' Jalon murmured his face setting into a steely mask of concentration. 'I'm sorry, your Holiness. I have nothing that I would _ever_ give to you, except for pain and suffering.' He chuckled coldly and turned briefly towards Byleth. 'If I were to give one piece of advice to you all…' He said, his voice full of menace. 'I'd suggest that you would be wise to be wary of the Demon. Remember who she is and what she is likely to be capable of. I _guarantee_ that you will live to regret disregarding my warning if you chose to.'

Jeralt rumbled a growl deep in his chest and shook the man roughly, his face turning red in his anger.

'Beware!' The man who had identified Jalon's magic suddenly warned with a hiss. 'He is attempting to pull in energy. Under the influence of wild magic – he could completely lose control, the resulting blast could kill us all!'

Rhea froze, indecisiveness running rampant across her face.

'Well, that ain't gonna bloody happen.' Jeralt grunted snapping the man's neck with his bare hands as easily as another might strangle a chicken. 'Sorry, Rhea…' He added as he allowed the man to slip unceremoniously to the floor. 'Wasn't worth the risk.' He sniffed.

There was a few moments of total silence, and then it seemed that everyone started talking at once. Jeralt dragged Jalon's body over the far wall with Catherine's help, and then went over to where Manuela and Seteth were fussing over Byleth.

'Okay, kiddo?' Jeralt asked.

Byleth tried to focus her eyes on him. 'Tired.' She admitted. 'A little beat up.' She added.

'Did you _know_ that Lonato's Priest was here at the Monastery?' Seteth asked Jeralt who grimaced in reply.

'Yeah, happens that I did. Yuri told me the night he spotted him. It wasn't long after we'd helped him out down in the Abyss.' Jeralt sighed. 'He also told Rhea. She wasn't lying when she said she has always believed that the plan here would be to attack her directly. It was only when Yuri rushed to the Goddess tower and caught Shamir's attention during the service that we learned that the bastard was stirring up trouble in the Mausoleum.' Jeralt looked back at Byleth. 'Sorry kid, you shouldn't have been facing that shit without proper back-up. That wasn't our intention in the slightest.' She made a small sound in response, although she didn't bother opening her eyes.

Jeralt and Seteth stood in silence while Manuela untied Byleth's hands her hands and performed a heal, before moving away to talk with Hanneman. Jeralt's eyes drifted down to the sword that was still wrapped up in Seteth's cloak on the floor at their feet. 'That's… unexpected.' He murmured.

Seteth glanced down at Byleth who appeared to have fallen asleep. 'Unexpected doesn't even begin to cover it.' He agreed.

'Any idea what will happen now?'

Seteth shook his head, but very gently so as not to disturb the girl resting with her face pressed into his shoulder. 'There is going to be an awful lot of discussion and conjecture.' He sighed. 'I'm not sure whether it's a good thing or a bad thing that this played out in front of so large and diverse an audience.' He glanced keenly at Jeralt. 'I didn't realise there was so much bad feeling in the ranks towards you and your family.' He admitted. 'I suppose I should have since I was quite likely the worst offender at one stage.'

Jeralt rolled his eyes. 'Son, I've lost count of the people that have hated _me _over the years for one reason or another, and believe me – Byleth is more than used to people treating her with fear and hostility. Honestly, the Knights themselves on an individual basis have been coming round to the idea of my being here, and we both know how Byleth's kids feel about her. A little animosity is water off our backs. It only becomes dangerous when people begin to feel truly threatened. Byleth being able to wield _that_ thing?…' Jeralt's nose crinkled in distaste. 'That _is_ something that's worthy of concern.'

'You mean the fact that she may be related to Nemesis? Your lad too?' Seteth asked seriously.

Jeralt snorted. 'Not a worry to me. Other's are taking issue with it though. Nah. I'm more worried about that little gleam in Rhea's eye. Reckon she might think she can create herself another little Catherine outta my girl. Over my dead bloody body.'

'I believe that there will be no direct issues for the time being.' Seteth said thoughtfully. 'At least Rhea made a half-decent job of defending both of you_ and _her reasoning for having you back here – regardless of whether it was largely a load of garbage or not.'

Jeralt nodded. 'Won't be the end of the issues, I warrant, but it should do for now.' He conceded.

'Lucky that no-one has noticed that the Crest-Stone is missing from the Weapon yet.' Seteth murmured very quietly.

'What?' Jeralt spluttered. He moderated his voice quickly. 'You're kidding me. I thought the relic's only worked if their Crest-Stone was in it.'

'Well, that's how it's always been.' Seteth was looking over at Rhea who was surrounded by a large crowd all clambering to talk with her. 'I think it would be an excellent idea to keep _that _little revelation securely under wraps. Don't you?'

'Fuck yeah.' Was all that Jeralt could come up with in reply.


	154. A Timely Support

Myles and the Black Eagles had been staking out the Cathedral when the news that something was going down at the Holy Mausoleum started to filter through.

What began as a low murmuring whisper spread like wildfire amongst the clergy and very soon it became a cacophony of exclamation, conjecture and confusion. People began to make for the exits – at first one by one, then in larger groups – anxious not to miss out on whatever action was taking place.

Although the students were detached from the main body of the faithful to oversee proceedings from outside of the morass of bodies, as soon as the rumblings started Hubert had slipped into the crowd to garner some idea of what was whipping up the clerics so startlingly. His face, when he'd returned to where Myles and Edelgard were standing, was even whiter than usual and a worried frown was creasing his brow.

'Hubert?' Myles felt a cold fear grip his innards even before the mage spoke.

'The word _is_ that our Professor has attempted to steal the Sword of the Creator, with the assistance of the Death Knight.' Hubert said dispassionately, his sharp eyes connecting briefly with the Princess. 'It seems that she can actually activate the Holy Relic.'

'What?' Myles was already moving towards the exit.

'Wait!' Edelgard demanded. 'Should we abandon our own duty here?' She queried. 'This information could merely be a distraction after all. I find it difficult to believe that our Professor could be capable of such subterfuge.'

Myles shuddered to a halt and looked back at her. 'Good point.' He mumbled. 'We_ should_ look into what's going on though.'

'I will check out the validity of these claims.' Hubert bowed.

'You need to take someone with you… you can't go alone!' Myles fretted.

Hubert chuckled mirthlessly. 'The only person remotely capable of matching my methods, Myles is your sister herself. I will be fine.' The mage turned and was gone before Myles could put up any other resistance. The other Eagles started to swarm him, wanting to know what was going on.

'We need to wait.' Myles said unhappily. 'Keep vigilant to any threats here for the time being. As Lady Edelgard pointed out, whatever is happening at the Mausoleum may just be a smokescreen.'

It hadn't been a particularly long wait until Hubert slid back into the Cathedral, but to Myles, it seemed like an eternity. Flayn had taken to his side, holding tightly onto his hand and whispering encouragement to him, although her own worry was quite obviously evident.

'It appears that what we heard was at least some version of the truth.' Hubert reported as the Eagles clamoured around him. 'I saw those that had been at the Mauseleuom being escorted to Rhea's council chambers.' He glanced at Myles, and a brief flash of anger flitted across his austere face. 'Byleth had been bound at the hands, _despite_ the fact that she was barely conscious. She was being carried by Alois, who was at least holding her gently.' Bernadetta let out a miserable wail at his words. 'Sir Jeralt was also under guard.' Hubert continued stoically. 'I understand that there were a number of fatalities that occurred at the tomb, although I did manage to account for all of the Golden Deer students. Yuri was nowhere to be seen though.'

'What?' Constance's voice was shrill. 'Yuri should have been there with them! What do you mean he was nowhere to be seen!'

Hubert shrugged at her, not having anything else he could say.

'I need to go to them!' Myles looked devastated but determined.

'Actually, Just before I returned here, I bumped into Manuela.' Hubert had put a restraining hand on Myles's arm. 'She requested that we return to the classroom immediately.'

'Alright… yes, fine…' Myles quickly pulled himself back together, although his face remained granite. At that moment, he was looking more like his sister than he had ever done in the past. He went swiftly over to Bernadetta, who had sunk to the floor and was weeping quietly against Dorothea's chest. Myles put an arm around Bernadetta's shoulders and helped her to rise to her feet, then with a glance at the shellshocked sea of faces surrounding him he suddenly remembered that they were looking to him for orders. 'Let's get going then.' He barked.

'Was the Death Knight taken too?' Edelgard asked Hubert as the class rushed together from the Cathedral towards their destination.

'He was not.' Hubert replied tonelessly. 'Apparently, after he presented the Professor with the sword, he just disappeared into thin air and evaded capture.'

The Blue Lion's were already at the classroom when the Eagles arrived. Dimitri was pacing the floor, his face red and his expression fierce, while Felix and Dedue were sitting at opposite ends of the same table with almost identical scowls on their faces. Mercedes was busying herself flitting between everyone in a vain attempt to try and bring some reassurance to the fraught atmosphere.

Shamir was standing alone, separate from the Lions. She gave Myles a hard and appraising look as he entered.

'The Professor's have been requested to attend the emergency meeting that's taking place right now.' Shamir explained quickly as the Eagles grouped themselves together in a huddle. 'I need you to stay and keep an eye on the students, Myles. There are a couple of Knights assigned to aid you.' She added. 'I need to get back, so if you will excuse me…'

'I want to go with you!' Myles demanded. 'It is my sister and father who have been implicated in whatever went down it seems.'

'Probably best, you don't.' Shamir fixed him with a keen stare. 'I believe that the _entire_ Eisner family is under suspicion right now, and the mood is volatile. Waiting it out here would be a wise move on your part.'

'You don't think he has every right to be there?' Hubert inquired with a raised brow. 'From what I managed to glean from the crowd, the word is that the Professor is capable of actually igniting the Sword of the Creator. Furthermore its being speculated that her reason for coming here was to get her hands on the Holy Relic. Aided _of course_ by her family.'

'Well, she certainly _did _light the weapon up. I saw it with my own eyes.' Shamir smirked, then she shrugged. 'I wasn't told to bring Myles in though. I doubt that Lady Rhea would have forgotten to issue an order of _that_ importance if her wish was to have him contained or if she felt he should be there at all. You _do_ have the Knights here as well – just in case. I hope that you aren't planning on giving them any trouble' She added to Myles as she began making her way to the door.

Myles's face was downcast, although his anger was quite evident. He shook his head. 'I don't intend to be any trouble.' He muttered.

'Strange.' Hubert murmured thoughtfully to himself.

'Shamir!' It was Constance that called out suddenly to the former Mercenary. 'Did you happened to see Yuri at all? Hubert said that he wasn't with the group of students taken to the meeting… He wasn't… among the dead was he?'

Shamir didn't even bother turning as she opened the door. 'I spoke to him at the Goddess Tower right before everything went to shit. As far as I know, he still lives.' She grunted before walking out and shutting the door with a resounding bang behind her.

Time genuinely _did_ pass slowly from that moment on. Nobody seemed to be particularly inclined to talk much, each lost in their own thoughts and not really sure what to say or think.

Myles had finally taken a seat with Flayn and Bernadetta either side of him, his face blank although it was obvious that he was brooding. The Ashen Wolves huddled themselves close together in one corner of the room, murmuring together and finding it impossible to mask their concern for their missing leader.

'Heh, well Yuri is _always _up to something or another.' Balthus noted heartily, although his brow was creased under the effort of keeping up his cheer. 'Wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't embroiled in yet another of his dastardly master plans that will astound and delight us all when it finally plays out.'

'This is what happens when you get involved with folk from the topside.' Constance whined.

'Doubt we'd still be alive to _be_ involved in this shitstorm, Coco - if it wasn't for the Professor and Jeralt's help with the Abyss problem.' Hapi pointed out miserably.

'What in the _world_ is going on?' Linhardt burst into the classroom unexpectedly, his usual placid and sleepy countenance completely absent and his breath laboured. 'Where the hell is Manuela? Ashe has woken up! I need her to come and have a look at him…'

'Awake?' Dimitri pushed his way forward. 'When did _that_ happen?' He asked urgently

'Not much more than twenty minutes ago.' Linhardt replied, blinking at the serious tone that Dimitri had thrown at him. 'He just suddenly opened his eyes and said he was thirsty. He was all smiles and freckles right up until the moment he suddenly remembered what had happened and that his family had been attacked.'

'Does he seem to have any lingering issues?' Hubert sat forward with eager interest.

Linhardt turned to the mage with a small smile. 'Didn't seem like there were any to me.' He replied. 'The staining to his skin started draining away even as I was looking him over. Of course, Manuela will be the best judge of his heartiness, which is why I came looking for her myself.'

'So it was a very sudden awakening?' Hubert pressed.

'Indeed.' Linhardt agreed. 'Assuming that your overall theory was correct, I am guessing it means that the person who cast the spell that bound him is now dead.'

'Hopefully.' Hubert agreed. 'I'd go so far as to say it's highly likely in fact.' He added.

'Manuela is up in Lady Rhea's council chambers.' Myles said quietly, his grip on Flayn's hand tightening reflectively. 'There was an altercation at the Holy Mausoleum earlier. We aren't sure _exactly_ what happened, but the Sword of the Creator was taken from the Goddess's tomb and Byleth…my sister…' He shook his head, unable to continue.

'The Professor was able to activate the sword.' Dimitri spoke up, his fists clenched by his side. 'That appeared to be enough justification for her and Sir Jeralt to be taken into custody...'

'Are you saying that the Professor has the Crest of _Flames_?' Linhardt exclaimed his eyes widening in shock. Suddenly he slumped heavily against a desk, his breath hitching uncomfortably in his throat as the full implication of his words formed a connection in his agile brain. 'That must make her a descendant of Nemesis…' He muttered incredulously to himself. 'You too Myles…' He added, staring at the man as if he were seeing a ghost. 'Well, that's… unexpected, although of course, that Crest _would_ have shown up as unknown in Hanneman's tests - nobody has been acknowledged as carrying that particular blood in… forever'

'Pardon... You are talking about _The_ Nemesis?' Myles looked up sharply. There were a number of other exclamations and surprised curses as _that _particular news began to sink in.

'Oh for goodness sake, of course! How the hell did I fail to realise that!' Hubert muttered, not even able to mask his shock. 'The Crest of Flames, that _is_ the bloodline tied to the sword.' He shot a veiled look at Edelgard, who was staring at him open-mouthed.

The chatter grew insanely loud.

'What does it actually matter anyway - this is all just complete bollocks.' It was Felix, his scowling face set firm that had spoken. 'Honestly, is there anyone here that _really _believes that the Professor came to the Monastery with the singular intention of stealing some shitty sword? It's hardly like she _needs_ a relic in her hand to be bloody fearsome.'

'No.' Bernadetta was shaking her head. 'I will _not_ believe the Professor is a thief.'

'Obviously not.' Linhardt pushed himself back to his feet. 'Regardless of whatever farce is currently going down, it doesn't change the fact that I _do_ need to get hold of Manuela and get Ashe properly seen to. It's what the Professor would want too.'

'Right!' Myles agreed. 'There is nothing else for it. You will just have to go and bother their meeting. Ashe's wellbeing needs to be seen to.'

'I think it might be wise if I accompany Linhardt to the council chambers.' Edelgard declared. 'I can only assume that the place will be heavily guarded and the Knights will most likely ignore your plea's Linhardt. I will not allow them to ignore mine. Hubert - any thoughts?'

'I agree with your assessment, your Highness.' Hubert agreed solemnly.

'Well, if that is the case, then I'm coming too!' Dimitri insisted, his voice harsh and determined.

Edelgard looked at him silently for a moment, her eyes narrowing. Then unexpectedly she nodded at him. 'A show of unity might be just what is required here.' She admitted.

'Yes. I concur.' Dimitri looked surprised.

'I assume that your man, Dedue, will come along too.' Edelgard added as she stood and smoothed down her skirt.

Dimitri nodded and stood as well. 'He will.'

'Then let us not waste any more time.' As she passed by Myles, Edelgard stopped for a second. 'The Church can be hasty in its denouncements, but take heart in the fact that your family_ does_ have our respect. I hope that it is not misplaced.' She said to him quietly.

'Thank you, Princess. It is not.' Myles assured her. She nodded at him again and then took the arm that Dimitri held out to her.

'Let's go.' She said to him, gravely.

'Indeed.' He replied.


	155. Dragon's Den

Sothis couldn't remember a time when Byleth had ever felt so distant and remote from her. It was as if their roles had reversed - as if Sothis was the dominant one, and Byleth merely a slumbering presence in her head and the Goddess _hated_ it.

It wasn't helping that Byleth's physical body was swollen to the point of breaking with amassed energy - heat was roiling through her like she was a boiling kettle with a blocked spout.

Seteth had noticed, of course. He was still holding onto her protectively as the humans and Rhea bickered and argued around them. He had murmured a few concerned queries as if he was aware that Byleth wasn't actually sleeping, but Sothis was concentrating too hard on trying to keep herself back, under control and stable. She dare not respond to his queries herself with Rhea in such close proximity, and Byleth was currently incapable - so profoundly absent that Sothis wasn't even sure if it would be possible to get through to her anyway.

Rhea currently was sat in the centre of the turbulent questioning like the calm eye of a storm. For all that Sothis was unsure of the woman and her intentions, she had to admit that she was duly impressed by her manner. With the death of the false Priest, talk had become a great deal more heated, and speculation was growing wilder and more intense. Sothis was hoping that Byleth could be removed at some stage soon – she was becoming increasingly worried about her, and so it seemed was Seteth.

Relief finally came in the form of a number of the Academy students, including the Prince and lady Edelgard who gained access to the chamber alongside the green-haired sleepy-boy. It was quickly reported that Ashe had awoken from his magical sleep. Sothis felt Byleth and struggle to raise her head and focus her mind.

'Ashe?' She asked weakly.

'He is well.' Hubert had come over to Seteth's side, his face set but Sothis noticed immediately that his usual eyes were filled with an oddly soft concern. 'I assume that the one who cast the spell is now dead.' He murmured.

Seteth grunted and nodded towards the felled mage over by the wall.

'Is everything alright?' Hubert tentatively placed a hand lightly on Byleth's arm, but the girl's eyes had already fluttered closed again, and she drifted once more away from Sothis's reach.

'I need to get her out of here.' Seteth said to Jeralt, who was gazing blankly at Hubert.

'Yeah.' The Knight agreed. 'Rhea!' He pushed forward to get to the Archbishop.

Most of the students had approached to check on the Professor as soon as Jeralt went over to speak animatedly to Rhea, pulling the Archbishop's attention away from everything else. 'What's wrong with her?' Claude asked. 'She all but collapsed when she went to confront the Death Knight and only rallied when he went for the Sword.' He explained unhappily.

'I think she needs some space and air.' Seteth said firmly.

'Take her to the infirmary.' Manuela suggested as she and Linhardt made for the door. 'I need to go down and see Ashe, but there is nothing physically wrong with her that I can determine. She _does_ tend to push herself to exhaustion though. I'm assuming that is the case here.'

Jeralt returned to them, scowling in frustration. 'Rhea's says that she can leave.' He reported, indicating his daughter. 'The Archbishop agreed she'd be no bloody use in the formal meeting she's setting up in an hour since she is hardly conscious.' He cast an eye on the gathered students. 'Hanneman's been charged with seeing _you_ all back to class, except for Claude, Lady Edelgard and Prince Dimitri. Judith insisted that as the heirs, you should be represent along with the nobles from your kingdoms in the talks.' He sighed heavily and put a hand up to prevent any protestation. 'Just do what you're bloody told.' He demanded. '_I _have to start getting everyone where they need to be, and making sure that bastard from the Western Church doesn't do a runner… Seteth, can you see to Byleth for me?'

'I will, of course, but I _will _also be required to attend the meeting.' Seteth replied worriedly.

'Well, someone should stay with the Professor.' Dedue spoke up.

'We have absolutely no idea where the Death Knight went to.' Lorenz added. 'He literally just disappeared into thin air. He could come after her again.'

Jeralt nodded his agreement. 'Hanneman, will you send Myles up to the infirmary once you relieve him?' He asked.

'Of course.' Hanneman started to gather the students together. 'Come along.' He muttered.

'I am not leaving Lady Edelgard unprotected.' Hubert crossed his arms.

'Or I the Prince.' Dedue added stalwartly.

'Hey… does nobody wants to stay and protect me?' Claude grouched to his classmates.

'Well, I suppose…' Lorenz began.

'Not a problem, Lorenz!' Claude cut in quickly. 'You have_ all_ earned a decent rest after this morning. I do have Lady Judith's skirts to hide behind if anything bad goes down after all!'

Lorenz nodded to him gravely. 'If you should wish for my support you only need ask.' He stated.

Claude looked momentarily stunned. 'Thanks.'

'The Lady Judith_ is_ a far better ball-kicker than I though.' Lorenz added, surprising him further with a cheerful wink.

'Better than practically anyone.' Claude agreed, patting Lorenz awkwardly on the shoulder.

Seteth was still stood in place, with a frown creasing his brow as the students took their leave. 'The sword…' He murmured to Jeralt as soon as they were alone.

'I have a lock-box hidden in my office.' Jeralt said, his lips barely moving. 'I doubt that anybody would suspect it would be hidden away there…'

'I guess that would be our best option for now.' Seteth sighed. 'I will report that_ I_ requested it to be stored safely in the event of any questions.' He added.

'Aye. I'll slip out and do that now then.' Jeralt agreed.

'I'm considering asking Myles to fly Byleth out of the Monastery for the night.' Seteth paused. 'Flayn once noted that your daughter has a great sensitivity to faith magic, and part of her problem right now could be down to the amount of faith that was generated by the ritual earlier. Was… her mother a healer?'

'Yeah.' Jeralt rubbed at his nose, thoughtfully, his mind visibly turning over in his head. 'So… that can be a thing?' He asked incredulously.

'Well, given that we now know that Byleth has the Crest of the Flames - which is Sothis' own - I _am_ inclined to agree with what Flayn suggested.' Seteth hedged.

'I _knew_ I should never have come back here.' Jeralt all but growled.

'Then you would never have known about your son.' Seteth pointed out gently.

Jeralt grunted a dry chuckle. 'Right.' He agreed. 'Damned if you do and damned if you don't, eh!'

'We'll sort this out.' Seteth promised.

'I bloody well hope so.' Jeralt bent to pick up the sword, his surprise at its weight immediately evident on his face. Seteth chuckled.

'The relic's aren't kind to those that don't carry the blood to wield them.' He explained.

'Nice precaution.' Jeralt huffed as he hoisted the weapon up. He paused a second to gently smooth back a lock of Byleth's hair but then left quickly without another word.

Sothis was a little perturbed as the sword was taken from the room. She wasn't sure exactly why – her emotions were extremely clouded about its ambience, but a feeling of overt protectiveness seemed to outweigh any other that accompanied it. Her trust in Jeralt was absolute though she realised, and that made the separation just a little easier to swallow. A few moments after the Knight left, Seteth also made his way to the door and strode quickly towards the infirmary, closing the door as soon as they were inside.

'Byleth?' He called gently, walking over to one of the beds, although instead of laying her down, he sat on the edge, settling the girl down onto his lap. 'Sothis?' He added in little more than a whisper.

'Yeah, here.' Sothis materialised by his side so that he could hear her voice. 'I'm a bit concerned that with the amount of magic and faith users nearby, this isn't such a good idea.' She grumbled.

'What happened? Is Byleth…'

'She is overwhelmed, you idiot. Didn't you _think_ to warn me that my children were held in that bloody tomb?' Sothis snarked.

'Since Byleth wasn't attending the ritual, I _didn't_ think of it.' Seteth sounded angry with himself. 'She even told me that the mausoleum was being considered as one of the potential targets…'

'Look. I think getting Byleth out of here is an excellent idea.' Sothis admitted. 'I also think it might help if I were to transfer you some energy too – much like I did for Flayn. You aren't as desperately depleted as she was, but you certainly aren't anywhere near at a decent capacity.'

'Won't that make a noise?' Seteth looked unsure.

'Probably not as much as I'm making by just materialising here so full of power.'

Seteth still looked wary. 'What will it do?' he asked.

'No idea. I assumed offloading some on that giant man from the Deer wouldn't have an effect and it did.' Sothis chuckled. 'Scared Seteth?' She taunted.

'Frankly mother, terrified.'

'You _are_ Nabatean.' She crooned sweetly. 'It only did _good_ things for Cethleann… and it will help Byleth out immensely…'

Seteth's grip on the girl in his arms tightened. 'What do I need to do?' He asked.

'Oh…' Sothis came up as close to his ear as she could manage. 'I suggest you kiss her…'

'_Mother!_ I am _not_ about to kiss someone who is semi-conscious!' Seteth sounded outraged.

'Pfft. _She_ wouldn't mind you know, she _does_ think you're rather handsome!' Seteth's lips thinned, and he shook his head firmly. 'Oh Seteth, you are absolutely no fun at all!' Sothis accused with a chuckle. 'If you _insist_ on being so gentlemanly about it - I don't know… just take her hand or something equally as boring.'

Seteth did as he was told.

'Okay.' Sothis purred. She concentrated for a moment, amused by the sudden widening of Seteth's eyes as energy flooded into him. 'There now…' She laughed. 'That wasn't so bad, was it?'

Seteth looked round sharply. 'Oh!' He exclaimed breathlessly. 'I can see you now!'

'Aren't I wonderful?'

Suddenly Seteth grinned. 'When Flayn said you were a child, I didn't really consider it that much.' He admitted. 'Aren't _you_ just simply adorable…'

Sothis groaned. 'Mind your manner's boy… I'm pretty sure I could turn you into a toad or something if you annoy me!'

'Dragon.' He corrected mildly.

'Why would I turn you into a dragon?' She grouched.

Seteth's grin broadened. 'Don't you know, mother?' He teased.

'Know what?'

He brought his mouth down towards her delicately pointed ear. 'That's what we actually are…' He whispered casually.

Sothis's face went through a number of expressions. 'You speak truly...' She finally agreed breathlessly. 'That's an odd thing to forget.'

'Sothis? Seteth?' Byleth's eyes had opened, and she was staring up at Seteth with a look of confusion on her face.

'Welcome back!' Seteth smiled at her.

'I'm heading back in…' Sothis grunted and disappeared.

'You are looking… wonderful!' Byleth's hand reached to stroke Seteth's cheek. 'Did you take some energy?'

'Sothis said it would likely drain a bit off of you for now.' Seteth nodded, his eyes closing at the heady sensation of her fingers running through his beard. 'It actually feels very good too.' He added. 'What about you?'

'I don't remember much.' Byleth's attention was distracted by the solid beat of his heart, and her caress started to move of its own accord up towards his ears. 'I remember Sothis becoming very overwhelming in the Mausoleum, and the Death Knight… and then the sword.'

'The Sword of the Creator.' Seteth supplied, realising that he needed to get some space between them. Now. He could almost hear Sothis chuckling to herself in glee.

'That's right.' Byleth agreed, then mewled unhappily when Seteth stood and placed her gently down on the bed, turning quickly away from her and taking himself over to a chair nearby instead. 'They… the Priest's were saying something about my Crest. That is was inherited from someone called Nemesis.'

'I think that is a story for another time.' Seteth was finally able to look at her again. He smiled reassuringly. 'Myles should be here in a moment. I'm going to ask him to take you away from the Monastery for tonight, to get some space from the energy here. Sothis agreed it was a good idea.'

'_I did.'_ Sothis said_. 'It should do you some good – at least get your head back in the game girl.' _

'Okay.' Byleth nodded. 'Are all the students, okay?' She asked. 'Did I hear that Ashe had woken up?'

'Your da killed the man that cast the spell on Ashe. He had been instilled as Lord Lonato's Priest for many years although it is doubtful that he actually was a Priest.' Seteth stroked his chin. 'Seem's von Vestra was right that upon the death of the caster, the spell lost it's effect and Ashe simply awoke. All of the students are well and accounted for.' He added.

'I'm so glad.' Byleth smiled, curling up on the bed as another wave of fatigue rolled over her. A sudden thought hit her.

'Jeritza?' She asked.

'I haven't seen him today.' Seteth replied. 'Where was he stationed?'

'He may have been with Ashe down in the Abyss.' Byleth said. 'I haven't seen him since early this morning either. Can you leave him a note letting him know that I'm okay and where I've gone? He is awfully inclined to worry. I'm surprised he isn't here already.' She admitted.

'Rhea wasn't letting anybody in the council chamber.' Seteth reassured her. I wouldn't be surprised if he went off in search of someone who could tell him what was going on when they turned him away.'

Byleth nodded.

'Hey, sis.' Myles had poked his head around the door. 'You okay?' He came further into the room and gathered her up in a hug.

'Yeah.' She gripped him tight. 'Things got a bit mental, though for a while!'

'_You _were involved… of course they got complicated.' Myles rolled his eyes at her.

'Mean!' She accused.

'But true!'

'Yup, that's what makes it funny!' They both started to laugh.

'Can I come in too?' Flayn was stood in the doorway – staring at Seteth and looking a little unsure of herself.

'Of course!' Byleth held out an arm at her for her to join in the cuddle.

'Myles, your da and I think it might be a good idea if you fly Byleth out of the Monastery for the night.' Seteth spoke up. 'She could definitely use a break away from everything, and neither of us wants Rhea to pull her into talks until she's had a chance to rest.'

'Okay.' Myles nodded.

'I could come too…' Flayn began, then looked up again at Seteth and sighed. 'Which_ obviously _wouldn't be a good idea.' She grumbled. 'In light of the amount of stress that everyone has suffered today, I won't make a scene… regardless of how much I want to.' She added piously.

'Don't worry flower. I can look after this troublesome baggage all by myself.' Myles winked at her.

'I know…'

'Do you need to eat first?' Seteth asked. 'I am going to have to go very shortly and attend Rhea's conference. I'll provide you with some gold so you can get an Inn for the night and food if you want to head straight out before Byleth gets fatigued again.'

After a brief discussion on where they were heading, Seteth dashed off to secure the promised coin.

'Don't look so sad, Flayn.' Byleth murmured. As soon as we get away, I intend to sleep until it's time to come back. I promise you would miss more coming with us than if you were to stay here. I need someone to keep an eye on things while we are away anyhow.'

'In that case, General Flayn is on the job!' The girl smiled. 'It's just… the two of you off together… am I the _only_ person that thinks that is just a disaster waiting to happen? I mean, alone you are a magnet for trouble Byleth… but add him into the equation too…'

'Hey! I'm the sensible and reliable one!' Myles grouched. 'Even Edelgard agree's.'

'It's a good job Seteth knows where we are going.' Byleth murmured thoughtfully. 'I get the feeling Flayn is probably right!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I commissioned an artwork to celebrate my 150th chapter and its all done! Check it out on twitter or tumblr!

Banished is just awesome and her other FE3H work (and others) can be seen as BanishedArts on twitter and the-banished-one on Tumblr. Well worth a looksie!


	156. Dead Men Walking

'Hey, guys!' Ashe stood in the doorway of the Blue Lions classroom, his face red, and his eyes downcast. Linhardt was positioned at his shoulder protectively, beaming brightly at everyone.

'Ashe!' Annette was the first to react, running towards him with her arms open wide, although her welcome was spoiled a little when she tripped over her own feet in her rush and ended up sprawled on the floor in front of him. Nonetheless, she wrapped her arms around his legs and cuddled them tightly.

'Now then.' Linhardt admonished as others stood to add their own welcome. 'Ashe has been reposed for a week now, treat him gently please!'

'It's okay.' Ashe's cheeks were lit like a beacon, but he was smiling as Mercedes embraced him, and Ingrid patted at his shoulder enthusiastically. He looked around the faces in the classroom, which contained a mix of the students from all three houses as well as a couple that he didn't recognise at all.

'Hey, Ashe.' Yuri came forward from the corner in which he had been quietly talking with his fellow Ashen Wolves. 'Remember me?'

Ashe's eyes went wide. 'I do! Yuri, right? Lord Rowe's ward.'

Yuri nodded and flashed his brilliant smile, ushering his fellow Abyssian's over to make introductions.

Bernadetta had been shyly making her way towards her archer friend before Yuri had spoken up. She sucked in a sharp, fearful breath and shrank back again slowly, muttering to herself quietly.

'Everything okay, Bernie?' Dorothea had noted her friend's sudden retreat and stepped up to offer support.

'Fine. Everything is fine.' Bernie mumbled, although her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were downcast.

'Does Yuri make you anxious, darling?' Dorothea's keen eye had immediately assessed Bernadetta's focus. 'I know he can be a bit much to take honey, but don't let that stop you from celebrating Ashe's return to us.'

'Yuri is a ghost.' Bernadetta whispered, looking up at Dorothea, her face stricken.

'Um… actually, I think that his skin just _looks_ a trifle pale because of the makeup he uses, you really don't have to worry…' Dorothea stopped abruptly at Bernadetta's expression. She was looking completely horrified. 'Bernie? What is it?' She asked, genuinely concerned now.

'Oh…no!' Bernadetta scurried to the far end of the room and disappeared under a table.

'Crap.' Dorothea sighed, following after her and crawling into the space alongside her friend. 'Please Bernie. Don't be scared.' She implored.

'You!' Bernies large eyes were wet, her shoulders were trembling.

'Me?' Dorothea looked confused. 'Have I done something wrong, honey? It wasn't my intention…'

'No… you are… my friend…' Fat tears started rolling down Bernadetta's cheeks.

Dorothea tentatively put out a hand to the girl. 'Well, of course, I am!' She agreed.

'Ohhhh, _no _Bernie… What have you done!' Bernadetta moaned quietly, shaking her head. Normally Dorothea would have expected the girl to have wailed, but the serious expression and the tears scared her far more than the usual dramatics.

'Bernie, what can I do to help you?' Dorothea asked, distress creeping into her own voice now. 'Is this something to do with Yuri? We can leave and head back to your room if you like.'

'Yes…! No. Oh… Dorothea – you are my friend, and you are a commoner too!' Bernadetta was gripping onto Dorothea's arm tightly. 'We can't… no…no We _can't_ be friends!'

Dorothea looked confused. 'What?' She asked. 'What does me being a commoner have to do with anything?' Her tone had become tight.

'My parents told me _never_ to befriend a commoner.' Bernie explained earnestly. 'They said that commoners were scum and that they would crush any that tried to come near me.'

'Hang on…' Dorothea scowled. 'Your parents called me - I mean _commoners_ – they… called us scum?'

'Yes.' Bernadetta let go of her grip on her companion and stared down at her hands. 'I didn't listen to them, though.' She added softly. 'I _did_ secretly make friends with a commoner… a boy.' Bernadetta looked back up at Dorothea, and her eyes were brimming again. 'When my father found out about him, he disappeared the very next day, and I never saw him again. I heard later that he had been beaten half to death for daring to approach me, and that he eventually died of his wounds.' She screwed her eyes tightly closed at the memory, her tears falling freely. 'After that, I was too afraid to make friends with anyone, _especially _commoners. That is, right up until I came here, and now I have put _you_ in danger because I am so very selfish and stupid!'

Dorothea pulled the quivering girl into a tight hug. 'I… I never knew that kind of thing actually happened.' She admitted. 'You hear stories, sure… but… Oh, Bernie! I am _so_ sorry.'

'Yuri reminds me a lot of that boy.' Bernadetta said blankly staring into space and holding onto Dorothea for all she was worth. 'I know logically that he can't actually _be_ my old friend, but every time I see his face – the fear and the guilt…'

'I understand.' Dorothea declared fiercely. 'You should know though that I am _proud_ to be your commoner friend.

'Dorothea! _No!_ It's too dangerous!'

'Hey now! Relax!' Suddenly Dorothea chuckled. 'If your dad ever _dared _to try and beat me up, I'd return the favour and then some!'

'Return… the favour?' Bernadetta looked confused.

'Oh yeah!' Dorothea nodded firmly. 'You'd better believe that when I was in the opera, I had all manner of run-ins with some wicked and _terrible_ men! I survived kidnappings, attempted murder's - all _kinds_ of stuff. But you know what?'

Bernadetta was staring at her in confounded amazement. _'_What?' She whispered in awe.

Dorothea leaned in confidentially towards her ear. 'I broke their arms! _SNAP!_ It was just a little thank you for all the trouble they went to in trying to hurt me!'

Bernadetta's jaw dropped. 'You are _amazing, _Dorothea!'

'Hmm, well.' Dorothea winked at her wickedly. 'I think you are pretty amazing yourself Bernie, so if you don't mind being friends with a dangerous commoner like myself – then I believe we should formally commit to the relationship. What do you say?'

'I'd really like that.' Bernadetta agreed shyly.

'Fantastic!' Dorothea smiled. 'Now then. What are we going to do about Yuri?'

'D… d… do?' Bernadetta shrank back again.

'Yes, my noble friend! What shall we do? I am not willing to allow you to continue to be fearful and beat yourself up whenever you see him – especially not if he and the others are going to be around a while.' Dorothea was tapping her finger against her chin thoughtfully.

'It's not his fault.' Bernadetta said quietly. 'He can't help the fact that he looks a bit like my old friend.'

'Well, exactly.' Dorothea agreed. 'I guess what you need to do is get to know Yuri himself and then once you think of him as _him_… it might ease your mind a bit.'

Bernadetta turned bright red. 'I can't talk to him! Just _look_ at him!' She poked her face out from under the desk for a moment. 'He is so pretty! Why would_ he_ want to speak to stupid little Bernie?'

'Actually, Bern, remember when we bumped into him on the morning of the Professor's birthday… when you were with Claude?'

Bernadetta nodded slowly.

'He was genuinely unhappy that you seemed to be scared of him.' Dorothea revealed. 'In fact, it was one of the things that made _me_ more inclined to continue speaking with him.'

'Oh…'

'So, I suggest that we explain to him why it is you have been avoiding him and…'

'Maybe..!' Bernadetta agreed shyly.

'Maybe is far better than an outright no.' Dorothea smiled. 'Take a few days to think it over. If you want help Bernie, you know where I am.'

'Thanks.' Bernadetta mumbled.

'For now, though, I think it's time you went and said hello to Ashe.' Dorothea continued kindly. 'I am sure he is another commoner who is wondering where his dear friend had gotten too!'

'Yes, of course!' Bernadetta agreed. She squared her shoulders and started to push her way out from under the desk. 'No time like the present.' She decided.

~0~

It was starting to get dark when Byleth and Myles finally arrived at the outskirts of the town where they had agreed with Seteth they would spend the night. Once again, as the leagues were covered by the wyvern's flight, Byleth found that the heat and confused oppression that the excess of faith had been causing started to melt away.

'_I'm going to sleep.'_ Sothis yawned in Byleth's head almost as soon as they had taken to the sky. _'I am not exhausted, however. If you wish to talk child, then don't be worried about awakening me.' _

Once Myles had allowed his wyvern to take off and hunt, the siblings walked into the town and found themselves somewhere to get a room, a meal and a few jugs of ale.

'Why have we never done this before?' Myles asked, raising his tankard to his sister before downing at least half of its contents in one smooth go.

'We haven't actually known each other that long.' Byleth pointed out quietly.

'Heh, true. Gotta admit that it feels like forever, though.' Myles grinned, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and picking up his fork. 'Certainly long enough that when I had to babysit the students while you and da were being interrogated, I was just about ready to rebel and break down the Monastery instead to rescue you!'

'What stopped you then?' She challenged him belligerently.

'Duty to the kid's wellbeing… and Flayn's calming influence.' Myles grimaced slightly and took another long sip of ale. 'Don't get me wrong By, she was completely beside herself with worry just as much as I was – but she can have a _really_ sensible head on her shoulders when she wants to.'

'You certainly seem to have gotten over your fear of her.' Byleth laughed.

'Well, she can still be a bit much at times…' Myles admitted. 'Occasionally I'm not quite sure whether to take her seriously or if she is having some kind of joke at my expense that I'm completely missing - but yeah – it's impossible not to be fond of her.'

They spent most of their shared meal talking over what Byleth could remember about the morning's events, filling Myles in on what he had missed.

'I don't really get _how_ you become so messed up with faith magic.' Myles admitted after they had fallen silent for a few minutes. 'I mean, I have a little bit of ability myself – but I don't get all hot and bothered whenever there's a ceremony or a load of prayer. Mind you, I suppose I don't have a Major Crest of the Flame either. You certainly don't do things by half – do you, sis?' He was grinning at her again.

'You sound almost proud of the fact.' She grouched back at him.

'Well yeah!' He poked at her shoulder, playfully. 'I suddenly got the Bladebreaker for a da and the Ashen Demon who just so happens to be able to wield the bloody Sword of the Creator for a sister. Can you just think for a minute how much fun that is for me?'

'Fun?' She asked incredulously.

'Uh-huh… It's like who in their right mind would ever mess with me, having the two of you on my side?'

'Who messed with you before?' Byleth asked seriously.

Myles shook his head. 'No-one.' He admitted, 'But that's not the actual point…'

'Idiot.' Byleth chided affectionately.

'Exactly. I don't have any pressure to be the hero of the family!' He smirked.

'Some bloody hero I am.' Byleth sighed.

'I was talking about da!' He teased.

Byleth laughed at that. 'Heh, you obviously don't know_ that_ old bastard well enough either then.' She chuckled.

Another few mugs of ale went down as easy as the first ones did,

'Are you feeling okay now?' Myles asked seriously. 'You look a whole lot better than when I picked you up from the infirmary. It's almost an impossibility how much.'

'The easing of the pressure… its kinda like letting the steam out of a pot of boiling water.' Byleth explained.

'Right. The ale will be helping too.' He grinned happily.

'Hmm…' Byleth stretched her arms. 'I think I'd like a bit of a wander in the night air before we retire for the night though. I'm kinda used to patrolling, and if I am to have any hope of actually sleeping its likely to be the best idea.'

'Yeah okay, I don't mind taking a stroll.' Myles agreed easily. 'If we head down the south end of town there's a park and a lake. Nice in the daytime – I've never been down there at night, though.'

'Myles…' Byleth groaned. 'That sounds _exactly _like the sort of place where we might be set upon by thieves, or get accosted by a monster or two. Are you actually _trying_ to stir up trouble?'

'If we go back without any exciting tales to tell, everyone will be completely disappointed in us!' Myles nodded with a chuckle.

'I am completely okay with boring thank you very much.' Byleth grouched. 'Don't you think I have created enough problems already today? We are sticking to nice open and well-lit streets.' She decided firmly.

'Spoilsport…'

'Believe it.'

'Alright, then.' Myles sighed in mock exasperation. 'Let's go and do our very safe patrolling… After you!' He stood, a little unsteadily and indicated the door.

The fresh night air hit them both as soon as they stepped out of the Inn. Byleth sighed in contentment and reached to grab hold of her brother's arm. She paused in her movement for a second and looked around her quickly. Then she smiled.

'Good evening Jeritza.' She said quietly.

'Jeritza?' Myles looked confused. 'I don't see… Oh! Hello!'

The weaponsmaster stepped out from the shadows on the opposite side of the street. He was dressed casually, out of his usual uniform and without his mask, although his face was set so rigidly blank that he might as well have been wearing it.

'I thought you might turn up.' Byleth had taken a few unsteady steps towards him.

'How the hell did you get here so fast?' Myles looked confused. 'Did you fly?'

'I wanted to check you were okay.' Jeritza had stepped back into the shadow of the building behind him as Byleth made her way forward. She hesitated before reaching him.

'I am fine.' She murmured.

'Why don't I go and see if I can book another room.' Myles commented. 'You have the key to the one we got earlier right sis?' He raised a brow at her.

'Don't put yourself out, Myles, I don't plan on staying.' Jeritza said carefully, although his eyes had never left Byleth's face as if he were searching for something.

'Hey, don't worry on my account. I won't tell Jeralt that you turned up in the middle of the night!' Myles leered. 'Far be it from me to stand in the way of my sister's love-life!'

'We are friends…' Jeritza and Byleth said at the same time.

'Yeah, whatever.' Myles agreed. 'I'll just… leave you two _friends_ alone now then. Sort me another room…' He backed into the doorway they had exited a few minutes ago. 'Have a good night!' He chuckled as he disappeared.

'Byleth…' Jeritza moved slowly off to the side, beckoning her to follow him. He didn't walk far, just towards a bench at the end of the street. He sat himself down and waited for her to join him.

'What's up?' Byleth asked, sitting by his side, her hands gripping onto the wooden seat and she propped herself forward.

'You had a rather eventful morning.' He said after a few moments of silence.

'Yeah.' She sighed. 'How about you?'

'You can wield the Sword of the Creator.' He noted, ignoring her question.

'Seems that way.' Byleth agreed.

'And you… faced the Death Knight too.' He added quietly.

'Dunno who designed his outfit, but they should be run through…' Byleth looked sideways, stealing a glance at Jeritza's face.

'What?'

'Well I mean the armour is _okay_… but the whole skull mask shit? It's like a fifteen-year-old squires idea of what an evil wrong-doer should look like.' She giggled.

'Are you drunk?' Jeritza turned to face her. 'You fell to your knee's in front of the Death Knight, and now you are mocking his fashion sense? You? With those tights?'

'Hey, what's wrong with my tights?'

'What's right with them?' Jeritza huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

'So.' Byleth sighed softly and touched Jeritza's arm. 'You_ are_ the Death Knight then.'

'I am Jeritza. _He_ is the Death Knight… but I _knew_ you would work it out.' Jeritza murmured looking away.


	157. Death Becomes Her

A profound silence fell between Byleth and Jeritza as soon as he confirmed his alternate identity. He slumped back on the bench, looking out into the distance reflectively. Byleth removed her hand from his arm and took a tight grip on the wood of their seat instead.

'So, you have nothing more to say?' Jeritza asked eventually.

'It was only when you came out of the shadows just now that everything sort of came together in my head, and even then I wasn't_ entirely _sure.' Byleth admitted. 'If my mind had been clearer in the mausoleum, I would probably have realised that the Death Knight was you much sooner. It's a lot to take in.' She sighed.

'Byleth, I am the monster I have always purported to be. You have witnessed the full truth of that now.' Jeritza stated blandly. 'Is there _really_ anything else to think about or discuss before you take my life?'

Byleth looked around sharply at his stark, passionless words. She scanned his slack features and dull eyes keenly, nodding to herself when she was confident that Jeritza was the one that was still present with her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Absolute silence fell again.

_'Sothis?'_

_'I'm awake child.'_

_'What are your thoughts?'_

_'**Now** she cares what I think about Blondie...' _Sothis sighed._ 'I believe you should continue with your current line of thinking this through.'_

_'I'm not sure my head is clear enough right now.'_

_'Pfft.' _Sothis snorted._ 'You quite correctly pointed out the Death Knight's dubious aesthetic in that ridiculous mask. Your mind is just fine!'_

_'Sothis…'_

_'Seriously Byleth. Trust your instinct's. I'm sure they are partly mine anyway. You know I will speak up if you act like an idiot…'_

_'Okay, yeah.' _

Jeritza waited patiently, although his nervous apprehension was growing stronger with each minute that passed. This was _not_ how he had been expecting this encounter to go. In the end, he couldn't take the anticipation any longer.

'What are you thinking?' He asked, his voice soft and questioning.

'I'm sorry. I'm a little distracted.' Byleth shook her head vigorously and grimaced as she tried to pull her current thoughts together coherently. 'Honestly Jeritza… I can't deny that you have _always_ been totally upfront with me about there being another, dangerous side to you that I might be required to kill at some stage. It has been a warning that you have constantly repeated, even though you didn't have to.'

'I suppose.'

Byleth's eyes suddenly turned hard. 'Nonetheless, the fact that you were the one behind all of the shit that's been concerning everyone for weeks - while at the same time offering me what _appeared_ to be such kind support and real friendship…'

'Byleth…'

Another stark realisation suddenly hit her sideways, her shoulders starting to shake. 'Ashe and Dedue?' She spat, her hand moving quickly to her sword. 'Was _that_ plan yours too?'

Jeritza scowled, anger evident on his face. 'I wasn't made a part of _anything _until after I had left your side this morning.' He stated heatedly. 'Had I previously learned that the Death Knight was going to be unleashed today, I _would_ have warned you. Neither he nor I took any kind of role in the shameful attack on your students.' His face fell sadly. 'My care for you will always be offered genuinely…' He murmured.

'Am I supposed to believe that?'

Jeritza bristled at her tone. 'Believe whatever you wish. In the end, it changes nothing. You are still required to put me down.'

_'I think he is telling the truth._' Sothis murmured. _'He seems to** want** you to kill him, so why would he lie?. Allowing you to think that he hurt your kids would be the surest way to provoke you to attack him after all.'_

'Why did you come here?' Byleth asked unexpectedly.

Jeritza appeared surprised at the sudden change in the direction of the conversation. He stared down at his hands, fidgeting with them uncomfortably. 'Obviously, my concern for your wellbeing compelled me to check that you were alright. That goes without saying.' He muttered, looking up at her and crossing his arms defensively over his chest. 'More than that, well…you specifically left instruction for Seteth to detail your intended whereabouts to me.'

Byleth nodded slowly and indicated that he continue.

'I realised immediately that you wished for me to follow you here.' Jeritza's look became questioning. 'I assume it was a ploy to lure me safely outside of the Monastery?'

'To what end?' Byleth asked in puzzlement.

'To confront me about the Death Knight and then to slay me.' Jeritza stated stoically. 'It seemed like a sensible idea to enact our showdown well away from your students, so I came as requested.'

'You _really_ believe I would kill you just like that?' Byleth shook her head. 'Why were you so sure I'd worked out who you were in the first place?' She inquired.

'Well for a start you had seen me changed before… when we fought Lord Lonato's men together.' Jeritza reminded her.

'True, but he wasn't playing dress-up then.' Byleth considered the idea carefully. 'I suppose, if anything, it was your graceful fluidity that struck a chord in me.' Byleth glanced at him. 'His armour may be good at obfuscating your shared general form, but it didn't seem to impair action in the way that its weight should have. You and he move in the exact same manner.'

'The armour is merely a glamour although it does provide a shield in the same way that any normal protection would.'

'Handy.' Byleth muttered. 'The Death Knight also _waved _at me Jeritza, when I entered the mausoleum. Odd behaviour for someone I was never supposed to have met before… Not to mention the fact that he outright _killed_ the mage who threatened me.' There was growing confusion evident on her face now.

Jeritza sighed heavily. 'When you both went for the sword, there was a connection – it is a feeling that is so uniquely you – and it overwhelmed him for a second. You fascinate him Byleth. He has developed an uncontrollable desire to possess you. Yes, there is also a passionate enthusiasm for fighting and killing you too, but it has become more than just that. Did you not feel it?'

'I was half drugged on those stupid fumes, and completely wasted by the level of faith from the ritual. I'm not sure I can trust anything I felt at the time.' Byleth pointed out. 'I _was_ mesmerised by him in some way, although maybe that was only because some part of my mind recognised you within him.'

'Regardless, if you hadn't worked it out for yourself, I would have admitted my role in the events anyway.' Jeritza said quietly. 'I failed you completely Byleth. I could not prevent the Death Knight from being used.' The pain in his voice was palpable.

'Hey guys, is everything okay?' Myles was walking towards the bench with concern etched on his face. 'I hadn't heard you come in so I figured I should come and check… You have been out here for ages!'

Byleth looked up quickly and tried to put a smile on her face. 'Everything is fine, Myles. We have just been talking over the events of the day.'

'I was explaining to Byleth that I am the Death Knight. I am waiting for her to try and kill me.' Jeritza sent a frown Byleth's way. 'You should not attempt to lie to your brother.' He admonished severely.

Myles's mouth had dropped open comically. 'Okay then..!' He managed to say a bit breathlessly. 'What _interesting _roleplay you kids engage in. Still, whatever floats your boat I guess…' He grinned and winked lecherously.

Jeritza's eyes widened in surprise and then unexpectedly he started to laugh. 'Oh my!' He exclaimed and looked at Byleth, who was blushing fiercely. 'No, no Myles… we are _not_ playing a game, although I admit I could see how that _might_ be fun…'

'Jeritza!' Byleth moaned, trying to drown out Sothis's manic chuckling in her head. 'Bloody hell…' She grumbled.

Myles was looking between them in confusion. 'It's _not_ a sexy-fun-time thing?' He queried.

'A whole wide world of no.' Byleth stated firmly.

'Then you _are _the Death Knight?' Myles stared at Jeritza.

'I am Jeritza, but a part of me is also the Death Knight.' Jeritza nodded.

'I see.' Myles turned to Byleth 'And… _you_ are about to kill him?'

'No, of course, I'm not. Not without a direct reason to.' Byleth huffed.

'Just _being_ the Death Knight is enough of a reason.' Jeritza argued.

Byleth pulled a face. 'Maybe for you, it is!' She shot back.

'Okay… you two… calm down!' Myles sat himself down on the floor in front of their feet. 'Wow, you certainly know how to land a guy with a whole load of crap, you know that right?' He moaned.

'You don't need to become involved Myles.' Byleth insisted.

'On the contrary.' Jeritza disagreed. 'I believe that Myles might be able to talk some sense into you.'

'Sheesh… I said enough already!' Myles was shaking his head. 'So let me see. Where to begin? Urgh... what exactly were you doing down in the Mausoleum today Jeritza?' He asked pointedly.

Jeritza sighed. 'After I left Byleth's room this morning, I went back to my own to prepare for the day's events.' He said quietly. 'I had barely gotten through the door when I was accosted by someone from my past.' He looked over at Byleth. 'One of the mages who found me after my rampage against my father and took me in.' He explained.

'A mage?' Byleth questioned intently.

Jeritza nodded. 'I had not seen him since that time, but I _have_ been approached by others of his kind recently. They have all demonstrated an ability to awaken the Death Knight against my will.'

'What do you mean by _''of his kind''_?' Myles asked.

'Blood mages. Very pale in appearance as if they rarely see the light of day. Unusual deformities too… probably caused by their particular brand of unholy magic.'

_'That sounds… familiar!'_ Sothis murmured.

'You mean like vampires?' Myles scoffed slightly.

Jeritza smiled weakly at him. 'I suppose, although not quite in the traditional sense. Magic users rather than undead monsters.'

'What did they want from you?' Byleth asked softly.

Jeritza thought for a moment. 'To begin with, when they first made contact, I believed that they were enforcing the call to the Death Knight simply to assert their power over me. My service had been handed to them by the Flame Emperor, so I was supposed to undertake their missions as required.'

'Am I missing something here?' Myles looked confused. 'Who or what is a Flame Emperor?'

'Is any of this really important?' Jeritza grumbled.

'Yes!' The twins answered simultaneously, and Sothis added her own affirmation in Byleth's head.

'Fine.' Jeritza crossed his arms petulantly. 'The Death Knight _needs_ to kill. He needs to spill blood and break bone. If I go too long without sating that need, then I run the risk of completely losing _all_ of my control again.' Sadness flooded his features. 'Once the mages had brought me out of my initial fearsome rage, I was offered service with the person who calls themself the Flame Emperor. I was given hunting grounds – missions that allowed me to answer my bloodlust without taking the lives of the innocent. The Death Knight is nothing more than a weapon to them. A tool to be used. The payment for his service is the chance to spill the blood that he requires.'

'But who _are_ these people? What do they want?' Byleth asked intently.

'I have never had any interest in who or why.' Jeritza said coldly. 'Only the blood has ever mattered to me. Likewise, there has never been any particular explanations offered concerning their motivations. Who explains to their weapon _why_ it is being used. I would think a mercenary would understand that.'

Byleth nodded thoughtfully.

'You may recall reports that the Death Knight was seen to be terrorising local villages after dark over these last couple of months.' Jeritza continued. 'Each of those excursions was preceded by a visit from a mage, who used their power to bring him forth and send him out into the countryside to be seen.'

'We weren't notified of any killing taking place.' Myles noted.

'It _was_ demanded of him, but he was annoyed at being manipulated, so he successfully resisted doing their ultimate bidding.' Jeritza admitted smugly. 'Random slaughter was not their overall aim though. He was there to be noticed and marked as being in the vicinity.' He paused for a moment in thought. 'The one who turned me this morning did tell me this much - the Death Knight's role at the mausoleum was to be seen - just like it was at the villages. He was expected to be remembered as the sole thief of the weapon that they coveted. He was their smokescreen. The drug they released in the mausoleum simply added to the illusion; the fear roused by his presence effectively hiding the fact that there were others complicit in the act.'

'So he was there to look scary and take the weapon once it was retrieved?' Byleth asked.

Jeritza nodded.

'And then we blundered in.' She said slowly.

'Yes.' Jeritza looked pained. 'I knew that you would come, and so did the Death Knight – but neither of us warned them. I knew that you would likely recognise me… you really are too astute not to have.' He added quietly.

'The Death Knight didn't attack the students… he didn't attack anyone saves the mage that tried to kill me.' Byleth said. 'Why?'

'Actually… that's not entirely true.' Jeritza swallowed and looked sorrowfully at Myles. 'When he first arrived, The Death Knight killed a guard who was standing protection on the dais.'

Myles scowled. 'Right.' He said tightly.

'He was ordered to take down the students, but he refused.' Jeritza added. 'Don't assign any positivity to _that_ fact though. He was obsessing over you Byleth, and he felt that the killing of children was beneath him.'

'Perhaps…' Byleth murmured.

'Once Catherine and the Knights arrived, he knew it was time to get out. You had your hand on the weapon, and it was blazing.' Jeritza raised a brow at Byleth. 'Both he and I find _that_ revelation rather astounding.' He admitted. 'I rather hoped that you might have the sword with you so that it might be used as the instrument of my death.'

'How many times do I have to tell you that I am_ not_ killing you right now, Jeritza.' Byleth scowled.

'You _can't_ allow our friendship to stay your hand or affect your judgement!' He demanded.

'It isn't that you donkey!' Byleth replied heatedly. 'Yes, killing you would be painful to me… but don't you dare think that I wouldn't cut you down in an instant if you were to threaten or to hurt any of my students. There is more to consider here though Jeritza.' Byleth shot to her feet and she drew out her silver sword from its scabbard, levelling it steadily at Jeritza's chest.'

'Um… alright, sis?' Myles asked quickly, also rising. Jeritza sat passively where he was and ignored the blade that was hovering close to his heart, choosing to gaze softly at Byleth instead.

'You gifted me this sword.' Byleth said conversationally to Jeritza. 'It is dear to me, although only because of that association. You know my feelings about becoming attached to a weapon.'

'I do.' Jeritza nodded, a small smile on his lips.

'In the time since you gave it to me, I have used it to kill many people.' Byleth added. 'There were Lonato's forces at Gaspard, the people that attacked the Abyss, and then this morning I used it to kill those who were threatening the Church and trying to steal one of its holy treasures for whatever reason.'

'The Death Knight was one of those villains Byleth. You have the opportunity to end me right here and prevent me from ever hurting another person. You should do it. Use it now!' Jeritza encouraged her.

'Hmm. What would have happened if, during the fighting at Gaspard, I had lost this sword, or it was broken?' She asked.

Jeritza looked momentarily confused. 'What do you mean?'

Myles started to chuckle. 'I think what she is asking you Jeritza, is… if she had lost that particular sword would it have prevented her from killing all of the other people whose lives it has taken in the time since?'

'Well, of course not.' Jeritza said, puzzled. 'She would have wielded a different weapon. She is just as skilled with any other... as she says.'

'Exactly!' Byleth lowered her blade and resheathed it. 'What would killing you actually achieve if you are merely a weapon to these people rather than a protagonist in your own right? If you are gone, they can just utilise someone else as a new tool. Removing you will in no way prevent further bloodshed – not if your masters have an agenda that they wish to achieve. It might be an inconvenience to lose you, but it would be nothing more than that.

'Your reasoning is flawed.' Jeritza replied sourly. 'Yes, their work would continue if I were unavailable. Of course, it would - but it is unlikely that another would be as volatile and unpredictable as I. It is also doubtful that a replacement would possess my superior strength or ability.'

'You can't be sure of that. Who _knows_ what else they may hold up their sleeve.' Byleth sat back down and took Jeritza's hand. 'You are the devil I know - and I would rather face that than a complete uncertainty. It could also be argued that your element of randomness means there is a chance that you could also be a help to me rather than a hindrance.'

Jeritza stared at their joined hand and looked thoughtful.

'By has a point.' Myles agreed. 'It's bloody obvious that you two care about each other, and that's a strength, not a weakness. Yeah, the Death Knight sounds like a formidable foe, and maybe without your personal connection to each other - just killing you and taking you out of the game _might_ be an option here - but since you _have_ already bonded, you could be of assistance to each other.'

'I don't really give a pig's fart who these mages or the Flame Emperor are, or what they are trying to achieve.' Byleth added. 'All I care about is keeping my students safe, and the Monastery and its people secure. That includes you Jeritza. Whatever these people's aim is – as long as it doesn't impact on my duties, they can do whatever the hell they want. Having you alongside me though might just give me a heads-up if they wanna try anything on my doorstep again.'

'I see.' Jeritza said quietly. 'I would not be opposed to thwarting the efforts of the mages. I do desire to end them one day if I can earn that opportunity.'

'Err… well said! That's the spirit!' Myles grinned.

Jeritza looked down at Myles, a sudden interest on his face 'Do_ you_ not have any problem with your sister being friends with a dangerous monster Myles?' He asked.

'Given that her and my da have spent their lives killing people for money... the fact that you have killed people to survive doesn't necessarily make you a monster…' Myles replied.

'The Death Knight quite literally revels in blood and death…' Jeritza reminded him stoically.

'But _you_ don't I think…' Myles said gently. 'I doubt that you would be so willing to be ended if it didn't bother you a great deal.'

'The both of you are too soft.' Jeritza scowled. 'You always look to assign sentiment where there is none.'

'So you _don't_ care for my sister then?' Myles challenged.

'I… well… I mean…' Jeritza went red. He shot a shy, furtive glance at Byleth who was also blushing fiercely.

'Just as I thought.' Myles smirked. 'You two are totally adorable together, you know - in your own unique little way.'

'_Sure_ Myles, the Death Knight and the Ashen Demon. Adorable is _obviously_ the first word that springs to mind…' Byleth muttered.

'And now that we have decided that no-one is gonna be killing anyone, can we go to bed yeah?' Myles yawned enormously. 'I'm wasted!'

'Yes, I will be getting back to the Monastery…' Jeritza held up a rod that had been sitting tied to his belt. 'It's a portal link device.' He explained. 'I can get myself there directly.'

'Hold your horses just one minute!' Byleth demanded, not letting go of his hand. 'I might care for you, and trust you Jeritza, but I don't plan on letting you out of my sight. You can stay here with us, I'd rather you weren't at the Monastery while I'm not there to keep an eye on things right now.'

'Yes but…'

'No buts…'

'I just think that…'

Byleth sighed and grabbed hold of his shirt, yanking him forward. Her kiss, when she reached for his lips, was none too soft either.

'Yes, okay… I'll stay.' Jeritza agreed breathlessly when she finally let him go.

'A very wise choice I think!' Myles laughed, standing up and wandering back to the Inn.


	158. Beauty and the Beast

The library was as silent as a tomb, which possibly presented some kind of irony, Tomas thought - when yesterday - the _actual_ tomb had been one of the loudest and most chaotic places in the grounds. At least the lack of visitors to the librarian's domain meant that he had a bit of time to think without interruption. It hadn't really come as much of a surprise that there was nobody around. The complete idiocy that had occurred in the Mausoleum the day before had left the entire Monastery reeling.

The Archbishop had hosted meetings that had lasted well into the night, and throngs of people had stayed out in the walkways and meeting spaces as gossip and speculation flew around as wildly as embers from a bonfire, and kept on going until way past the curfew bell.

Although Rhea had announced that she would be making a formal statement at some time today, there had still been no word of exactly when. Solon was generally interested in what official line would be taken for the events that had occurred – even though he had already garnered most of the information that he really needed.

Jalon had been unmasked as a false priest and was dead, alongside all of his fellow Argarthan's who had come in specifically for the mission. The Death Knight had escaped but had not returned to the Monastery yet – most likely sating his urge for blood on some poor innocents somewhere far away from here. The Sword of the Creator _had_ been brought out from its tomb but had eluded being stolen, and somehow, the new Professor had activated it.

Having already taken up his usual job of pushing the cart of returned tomes stalwartly around the myriad of ancient stacks, Tomas frowned at the realisation that the task was already proving to be almost as much of an ordeal for his body as it had been over the last few months. Very little had changed in its condition at all.

It should have been better. Just as soon as Solon had taken delivery of Aelfric's woman in his catacomb hideaway, he had immediately set to work on hooking her up to the historic blood-device left behind from the original assault on the Nabatean's in the long distant past.

Amazingly, despite the extensive amount of time that it had lain dormant – the contraption had reacted immediately - bursting into life at the very moment that the sleeping woman's body had been hooked up to it. The painstakingly slow trickle of blood collection began merely seconds later.

While there had only been a very short amount of time to experiment thus far, Solon had immediately prepared a little blood tester in the hope of bringing some fresh energy back into the failing flesh that remained of Tomas. The test was conducted adequately, although the potency of the result had been far less impressive than he had been hoping for.

Nonetheless, herein lay a confounding issue. The woman _did _appear to display Nabatean elements, her finely shaped ears were _certainly _indicative of that race… yet her blood itself seemed to lack very much extraordinary power if the meagre results on Tomas's carcass were anything to go by.

To add even further mystery to proceedings - this same strange woman was also cited by Aelfric to be the wife of Jeralt and mother to the very Professor who had – just yesterday - taken up the Sword of the Creator, awakening its power. The only way she could possibly have achieved that was if the Eisner girl was in possession of a crest of Flames.

Solon _knew_ that there should be no-one with that particular crest outside of the Argarthan's own creations. Nemesis had sired no offspring. Despite an abject failure in the securing of the Sword itself… the importance of thoroughly investigating the body and blood of the woman he had taken, and somehow obtaining a sample from the other Eisners was now at the topmost of his mind. He needed to start looking for answers to that which seemed an impossibility.

The doors to the library cracked opened suddenly. Tomas ducked slowly back against the current stack that he was refilling. The last thing he wanted right now was to have to interact with anyone if he could help it.

'So would it be history we'd need to look at then?' A young male voice that Tomas knew belonged to the young heir of the Alliance asked.

'Mhmm. That would be the best place to start. I_ am_ right though Claude. I don't tend to forget facts about crests, you know.' Those dulcet tones were undeniably the Hevring lad. He spent enough time in the library at all hours to make his voice instantly recognisable.

'I don't doubt it Lin…' Claude pacified. 'It's just I reckon it would be a good idea to make sure we have as many facts as possible at our disposal.'

There was another, much softer click on the door. The first two students completely missed noticing the third person that followed them in, as they had already moved forward towards the section of the library they required and were talking between themselves. Tomas, however, was intimately used to every sound that his workspace made, so he immediately discerned the creeping figure that slinked his way sneakily after his peers. Tomas smirked to himself. That lad was nothing less than a joy in his abilities - a true acolyte of the shadows.

'You are absolutely _sure_ that Captain Jeralt stated that he bore a major Crest of Serios?' Linhardt asked, not even bothering to lower his voice or mask his incredulity.

'Yeah.' Claude affirmed. 'He also said that Myles bears a minor crest of the same.'

'Huh.' Tomas heard the unmistakable sound of a large book hitting a desk. 'You know what that suggests then Claude?'

'That the Professor's mother was the one that carried the crest of Flames?' Claude nodded. 'Jeralt speculated _that_ much to the entire crowd of us!'

'Well, hmm…. yes, there _is_ that obviously.' Linhardt agreed thoughtfully. 'But you know what _else _is a rather interesting consideration?'

'Why don't you just enlighten me genius?' Claude's tone was tight. 'I'm not really in the mood for a guessing game.'

Linhardt chuckled merrily to himself. 'The crest of Serios is the crest that marks the Hresvelg lineage.'

'The Emperors?' Claude whistled.

'The very same.' Linhardt agreed.

'Are you attempting to suggest that Jeralt _might_ be related to Edelgard…' Claude started to laugh. 'That would_ indeed_ be a quite awesome revelation, my friend!' He chortled. 'Her Royal Loveliness is probably having a bad case of the sneezes right now just at the insinuation!'

Tomas pushed himself forward with his usual shuffling gait, covering the annoyed huff that came from the other hidden occupant of the space quite effectively. 'You might consider _also_ speculating that Jeralt could be much more closely associated with the Church than one may assume - given his churlishness towards the establishment…' He stated when he came within earshot of the lads, grinning his best toothless grin at them.

'Oh! Hello Tomas.' Claude face shuttered immediately.

'What's that you're saying about the Church?' Linhardt asked, his interest piqued.

Tomas chuckled lightly. 'Only that the other place you find a large contingent of people bearing a crest of Serios is within the walls of this Monastery. Why! Rhea_ herself_ bears that major crest!'

'I suppose that makes some kind of sense.' Claude admitted. It is the church _of _Serios after all.

'Of course, it does young man.' Tomas beamed at him. 'A vast number of both the clergy _and_ the Knights carry Serios's blessing.'

'Hmm. Yes.' Linhardt was scribbling something in a notebook that he'd taken from his satchel. 'It was Serios herself who granted her crest to the first Emperor… and the Church and the newly founded Empire was extremely close for a long time, so history tells us.'

'Well…' Claude looked uncomfortable. 'I guess we've got what we needed from here now. Time for some refreshment I think.'

'Oh! I was under the impression that…' Linhardt began, but Claude was handing him his satchel from where he had stashed it on the floor. 'Okay!' Linhardt blinked.

'Hey, Hubert!' Claude called out to their skulking classmate. 'You wanna come get some coffee with us? We probably have a bit of time before the Archbishop makes her announcement.'

There was a heavy sigh from behind the bookcase where Hubert was hiding. 'That sounds… pleasant.' He said, unfolding himself out of the shadows.

'Great! Let's go then. Thanks for the chat, Tomas!' Claude winked at the elderly librarian.

'Anytime at all Master Claude.' Tomas replied with his toothless smile.

He watched as the lads walked out of the library together, unable to hide his frustration that he had interrupted their talk rather than just letting them carry on and observing. 'They could have at least put their bloody book away.' He grumbled to himself, eyeing the monstrously sized tome that Linhardt had been perusing with distaste. It was going to half kill his pathetic body, getting that one back up on the shelf.

~0~

Byleth had fallen asleep almost as soon as she had collapsed into Jeritza's arms on the bed that they were sharing for the night. She had been concerned just after she had left the Monastery with Myles that she hadn't bothered to bring any nightwear – but honestly, her exhaustion had been so profound by the time they had gotten to their room that it had been tiresome just keeping her eyes open long enough to remove her boots and armour.

It was at least mid-morning when Byleth's finally started to wake from her deep slumber. Sunlight was pouring vigorously into the room through the heavily draped windows.

'Don't you dare even think about getting up!' Jeritza grunted somewhere close to her ear. 'Warm…' He nuzzled gently into her neck. 'Comfortable…' He added contentedly.

Byleth was inclined to agree. Jeritza's familiar presence pressed tight against her back was soothing, his arm around her waist, almost possessively holding her close.

'I promise you, I have no motivation to move in the slightest.' Byleth admitted groggily. 'The mere idea of heading back to the Monastery and into the shitstorm that's likely to have developed… urghh.'

'Let's just stay here then. To hell with the lot of them.' Jeritza's hold on her tightened.

As Byleth slowly came further into consciousness, the weight of yesterdays events dragged onerously in her mind as she began to recall details that her brain had previously been too hazy to fully comprehend. Fear and anxiety started to gnaw in her belly.

'_Sothis?' _

'_Sleeping!'_

Byleth's shoulders began to tremble.

'Hey…' Jeritza was immediately alert. 'Are you alright kitten?'

'My mind is rather clear this morning.' Byleth murmured. 'I think I preferred it when it was foggy.' She turned herself over to wrap her arms around him and bury her face into his chest. 'So much shit to take in…' She added helplessly.

'We really _don't _have to go back, you know.' Jeritza said quietly. 'I honestly expected to be dead right now. It is only at your insistence that I am not. If you _want_ to disappear, I_ will_ go with you.'

Byleth laughed, although it was bitter. 'An interesting idea Jeritza.' She said blankly. 'Please don't tempt me!'

'I know that you are unlikely to ever turn your back on your father or your duty, just… You shouldn't feel like you are trapped or let _anyone_ dictate what or who you are, regardless of who _they_ might be.' Jeritza stroked at her hair.

'I could say the same to you!' She accused, twisting his shirt in her fist. 'You continue to seem keen to let others oversee your direction and your fate, and even when you die!'

'That's a little different Byleth.' He replied seriously. 'Your heart and motives are pure. I am merely dangerous and unpredictable.'

'_So am I!'_ Frustration started to flood her. She pushed back from him roughly and glared up into his startled face. 'For some reason, you appear to believe that you are more of a risk now that I have a name for your obsessive persona. You are precisely the same person who held me yesterday morning Jeritza.'

'Well, yes but…'

'A person can destroy you in many ways, and _everyone_ has the potential to become dangerous as soon as they interact with others.' She was shaking even harder in her ire. 'If you are so _very_ determined to focus _only_ on violence…' Byleth darted sideways in almost a blur of momentum. Her knife came out from under her pillow, and she had Jeritza on his back before he even had time to blink. With seemingly no effort at all Byleth was straddling him with her blade flush to his throat.'

'Tell me now that I am not dangerous and unpredictable…' She demanded gruffly.

'Of course you are dangerous, my love.' Jeritza gazed up into her angry eyes. 'I wouldn't _be_ here at all if you weren't able to manage yourself.'

'Then stop this infernal insistence that I am making a mistake and that I am wrong. I hear it from enough people that I _really _don't need to hear it from you too. We are who we are, and all we can do is make the best of that as well as we can.' Byleth deflated slightly, but her blade held steady against his throat.

'You are correct, of course.' Jeritza agreed meekly.

'Damned right, I am.' Byleth grouched.

'I don't know _why_ you bother putting up with me…' He hedged, fluttering his long, elegant lashes at her.

'Really, Jeritza… attempting seduction now? Have you no shame at all?' Byleth tried to hide the smile that threatened to break out at his expression.

'It seemed worth a punt.' He agreed.

'Hmm. Tell me_ this_ then, loverboy. Would you like me to kill you or kiss you right now? It's your choice…' Byleth grinned at him wickedly.

'Well, actually - I choose neither!' Byleth's balance was suddenly flailing, and the knife in her hand flew across the room. Seconds later, it was her back that was on the bed, and Jeritza was flush on top of her holding her down, albeit gently. 'I chose to kiss _you_!' He beamed triumphantly aiming himself towards her lips to make good on his threat. Byleth dodged efficiently slithering sideways as far as she could - manoeuvring her hip to give her leverage.

'Must you_ always_ be so competitive?' She queried as she tried to reverse their position once more.

'Obviously.' Jeritza grinned. 'It does _so_ irritate you!'

'Arsehole…'

'I think you'll find that the word you are looking for is _adorable_…' Jeritza corrected. 'I recall Myles saying as much last night!'

'He said that we were_ both_ adorable.' Byleth grumbled.

'He meant mostly me.' Jeritza declared smugly.

Byleth stopped wriggling and pouted. 'This must be why Jeralt warned me off smooching with noble boys.' She retorted. 'It's on account of their sheer arrogance and absurd level of self-delusion.'

'You are _so_ cute when you're irritable!' Jeritza had used Byleth's stillness to trap her legs with his own and lace his hands together with her's raising them above her head. 'Mine now!' He taunted.

'You carry on believing that…'

Jeritza gazed down at her for a moment, his loose hair framing his face like a curtain as he hovered over her. 'I am not foolish enough to even attempt a direct assault.' He observed softly. 'I can only assume that you are awaiting an opportunity to headbutt me, for I can assign no other reason to your sudden inertness.' He angled his face to the side, and his lips came down none too gently on her shoulder then worked their way slowly along to her throat. 'Yield?' He queried in a hoarse whisper.

'In your dreams…' She replied, although even to her own ears, her voice was trembling.

'Huh. I rarely ever dream.' He admitted, moving up to her chin with nibbles and licks. 'I can see no way out for you Byleth… you might as well concede defeat.'

'Are you actually planning to talk me to death, or will you ever just shut the hell up and kiss me properly?' Byleth moaned.

'Rather demanding for someone who is most definitely not in control here…'

'Blah, blah, blah…'

He cut off her words with his kiss, smiling as she groaned contentedly, freeing one of her hands from his grip to tangle into his hair. Eventually, Jeritza shifted and pulled her up into a seated position wrapping her in his arms and holding her tight, surrendering himself entirely to the insistent demands of her mouth and her tongue. After a while passed her body started to relax and meld against his. Finally she rested her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply.

'Feeling better?' He asked quietly.

'Mmm,' She agreed lazily.

'Ready to face the music?'

'I guess I must.' She sighed.

'My strong, brave girl.' Jeritza kissed her brow and then gently disentangled himself from her embrace.

'I _could_ have kicked your arse if I'd wanted too.' She told him as he stood and ran his fingers through his hair in a vain attempt to tame the muss.

'I know!' He turned back to her with a grin. 'Just look at what you've done to me anyway!' He held out his arms showing off his ruffled clothing. 'Us noble boys are expected to present an impeccable appearance at all times. A good job I can portal back directly to my room…'

'That's what happens when you dally with the likes of me…' Byleth laughed. 'You get crumpled.'

'Entirely worth it.' He mused.

Byleth looked up at him shyly. 'I agree.'

Jeritza knelt before her as she scooted to the edge of the bed and took her hands in his. 'The next few days are likely going to be crazy for you.' He said earnestly. 'You know where to find me if you need me… but you might need some space more.'

She nodded glumly.

'When things have calmed down a bit though, I would like to arrange a little training for you in the use of the battle-scythe.'

Byleth's brow drew together. 'In order to be able to kill you easier?' She asked roughly.

'In order to better learn how to counter the Death Knight.' Jeritza corrected. 'I will not risk there being _any_ chance that he might better you Byleth. Allow me that at least.'

'I guess that makes sense.'

Jeritza smiled encouragingly. 'It would also make me feel better about the fact you have chosen not to kill me yet.'

Byleth nodded and raised his hand to her cheek, nuzzling it tenderly. 'Please don't make me ever have to do it!' She begged.

'We'll see.' He offered.


	159. Heart, Body and Soul

The target dummy exploded into around a million pieces as power ran through Byleth in a way she had never encountered before.

'That was impressive…' Sothis muttered, kicking out at one of the larger lumps of wood even though her ethereal foot went straight through it.

'Yeah.' Byleth grunted emotionlessly, moving on to the next dummy that had been set up without bothering to pause.

Once again, it was Jeritza who had ended up coming through for Byleth. It was the weaponsmaster who held the key to the training grounds and who had asked no questions when she requested admittance long after the curfew bell had rung for the evening. He simply accompanied her to the arena, opened it up, murmuring a few basic instructions and then had left the key with her when he silently departed after watching her closely for a few minutes – seeming to perceive her unspoken desire for solitude.

'So then, you and Blondie, eh!' Sothis chuckled, trying once again to establish some kind of contact or discourse with her companion. The Goddess was feeling more than a little perturbed by the complete lack of response from Byleth now that the blazing Sword of the Creator was being wielded with expert precision in her hand.

Byleth grunted again, a sound that was neither a denial or an agreement. Her new target exploded, although this one was obliterated by an immense firey blast which sent a shower of burning embers flying through the air. Byleth casually turned to an adjacent inert victim and carried on her attack.

Sothis slouched in weary defeat at her continual failure to manage to reach Byleth, worried that the girl was pushing herself to beyond exhaustion. The Goddess herself had only been lightly sleeping throughout that morning, choosing to keep a discerning eye on Byleth and Jeritza and their interaction at the Inn - although she _was_ rapidly coming to the conclusion that the weaponsmaster displayed remarkable intuitiveness in his ability to soothe Byleth with his own unique brand of care. Once he had taken his leave though, the Goddess had allowed herself to enter a much deeper slumber – content that her companion was entirely safe and secure with Myles during their flight back home.

Sothis was roused as soon as they had flown close to the Monastery. The energy rising from the site was visible from the air – even to Byleth - plumes and eddies of sparkling silver-white reaching up towards the sky. It was a breathtaking display which thoroughly energised the Goddess, but that had the counter effect on Byleth. She had issued a vast rumbling sigh and collapsed against Myles's back, her face hidden.

In a way, the fact that the power itself was pulling at Byleth's focus was a blessing. From the moment they landed, the girl was forced into the very centre of a vortex of people and information that was relentless. Her face was pale and her temperature high, but the vague cloudiness of her mind slipped her a mask and a stance that did not bend even though she received no respite or opportunity to rest.

That Byleth _was_ overwhelmed did not go unnoticed by everyone. Jeralt was stalwartly at her side as soon as her feet touched the ground and he continued to flank one side of her while Myles took up guardianship of her other. Flayn brought water and food, and Seteth glowered warningly at anyone that tried to stray to close or throw questions too harshly.

Rhea quickly gathered together a representation of the heads who had talked over the events the evening before with a view to explaining to Byleth what course of action had been decided in her absence. The first warning provided was that she was required to be paraded throughout the Monastery that night after which a general announcement would be made to the masses.

'Due to the very public nature of the events in the Mausoleum and the gossip that has been rife since, unfortunately, a statement does _need_ to be presented.' Seteth apologised to Byleth earnestly. 'It should hopefully prevent any miscommunication and ease the tensions a tad.'

'It's actually quite beneficial that representatives from the Alliance, Kingdom and Empire were included in these talks alongside the Church and the School of Sorcery.' Judith added encouragingly. 'It presents a very united front. While the decisions we reached _were_ contentious, we _have_ all agreed on a spurious way forward.'

'We spoke for the students too.' Dimitri advised Byleth earnestly, indicating himself, Edelgard, Claude and Yuri.

'And your colleagues added their thoughts!' Manuela winked. Hanneman had only managed to stare at Byleth in complete fascination since her arrival.

'After a whole shitpile of wind-bagging and posturing, the fact that the Sword of the Creator has emerged _has_ been accepted as a positive for the whole of Fodlan.' Jeralt reported to his daughter with a scowl.

'I see.' Byleth managed to voice solidly.

'It is an immensely powerful relic, Byleth.' Rhea said softly. 'A tie to the Goddess herself, as is her crest.'

'All the same, while it's heritage may hark back to the Church - it has been mooted that the Swords power _could _be utilised to the benefit of all of us equally.' Judith said firmly. 'Actually, it was your students that pointed out that you, Professor, have adopted a very inclusive and unified methodology to your teaching. The fact that you would likely wish to continue with that ethos _outside _of these walls has appeased many of us into an agreement that the weapon itself does not necessarily _have_ to grant any represented faction an imbalanced hold over its influence.'

'What the nice lady is saying is that you will be encouraged to take on contracts and offer service to any in Fodlan in need of help or who request it.' Jeralt grunted. 'It gives your students - including our future rulers – the opportunity to witness the handling of a variety of problems in which aid is required. It also gives those requiring intervention the option of not bringing the church directly into the situation itself and thus remaining autonomous.'

'Will this be required forever?' Byleth asked querulously.

'Just until the end of this school year for now.' Jeralt replied quickly. 'We'll see how it goes…' He added in a softer voice.

'So you are saying it would be an opportunity for there to be much more time spent in the practical application of learned skills.' Byleth said - the butterflies that had been circling in her belly at all of the unwanted attention directed at her becoming an almost painful storm of fluttering. Even with her clouded mind, she realised clearly that their attendance at more scenarios also meant a significant rise in the number of risks applied to her charges.

'I was very clear in pointing out that in the week leading up to the Rite of Rebirth, the heavy physical and mental preparations provided for our role in the proceedings were incredibly illuminating in terms of an insight into effective planning and leadership. Skills that certainly the three of _us_ require.' Edelgard spoke up. Her face was severe, although when her eyes met Byleth's, there was an element of questioning in them. 'I hope that you do not think I erred in my assessment of that, my Teacher.' She added respectfully.

Byleth shook her head.

'Also, being as you can probably expect to be spending more time outside of the classroom, and potentially with a group of students picked specifically for the task at hand – Hanneman and I will be focused on holding down the fort on the more bookish elements of education.' Manuela beamed. 'I must say, from a healer's perspective – and with the current crop of trainee's – enabling them to gain much more field knowledge is an exciting prospect.'

'Likewise with the spellcasters!' Hanneman added. 'In a purely educational setting, the chance to properly cast offensive spells is limited.'

'I'll be looking over the request's for your aid with you kiddo.' Jeralt added. 'Or if I'm away myself, there are a few other's that will always be on hand to help out.'

Seteth smiled encouragingly at Byleth. 'Obviously, as the Church retain a duty of care to those enrolled with us, I will also be required to sign off on the work that you accept.' He advised.

'Okay.' Byleth muttered.

'We Abyssians will be able to request your help directly too!' Yuri smiled winningly at Byleth. 'Won't _that_ be a hoot!'

'Any of your students could!' Claude amended with a grin. 'I know Raph's sister has had issues in the past with bandits for a start!'

'Yes.' Byleth nodded firmly before anyone else could make a comment. 'Help _should_ be forthcoming to commoners just as much as it is to the noble houses.'

'An admirable stance.' Rhea said warmly.

'Yes, yes…' Duke Aegir pulled himself up to his feet. 'I think we all get the gist.' His impatience and the scowl on his face indicated that if anyone had been resistant to the plan, it had been him. 'Enough talk now I feel…' He continued. 'I, for one wish to see the girl actually awaken the relic. I still maintain a certain reluctance to believe that lighting it up was anything more than a fluke.'

'Byleth will hold it aloft at the general announcement ceremony.' Seteth interceded quickly. 'There is no need for her to make a private…'

'I think there is every need!' The Duke cut over him. 'Just imagine what fools we would all look if the girl failed to ignite the blade in front of everybody! I demand we have a demonstration.'

'The Duke has a point.' Rodrigue said quietly, looking to Rhea for guidance.

'Byleth, will you come and take up the weapon please?' Rhea's voice was as smooth and soothing as warm honey.

Byleth took a sidelong glance at her da. He scowled but nodded.

Sothis was holding herself back, her anxiety at fever pitch. As was her usual reaction to Rhea's proximity, she was concentrating on making herself as small and unnoticeable as possible. She did remember her unconscious response to the sword when Byleth first touched it in the mausoleum though – and keeping herself in control was going to be a challenge.

It was Catherine that stepped forward and held out a hand to Byleth.

'I'll prioritise giving you some pointers on wielding a Holy Relic very soon, Professor.' She promised conversationally. 'For now though…' I expect you remember taking up the sword initially and it being an odd and disconcerting experience. Totally understandable, that was my experience too.' She smiled reassuringly. 'A relic really isn't like any other weapon you will encounter. It's almost like they have a personality all of their own!' She chuckled. 'I tell you, Thunderbrand has been all of a quiver since you picked up this beauty… so don't worry too much about how it feels. You'll get used to its own little idiosyncrasies in time!'

Byleth nodded gratefully at the blonde Knight and stepped over to where the sword was resting behind Rhea and Seteth. She uncovered the blade and took a deep breath before firmly placing her hand around the hilt and lifting it up effortlessly.

There was a moment of stunned silence, then as the blade roared to life, chattering started from everywhere in the room. Byleth kept her eyes firmly on the pulsating flames, unable to face the stares of the people around her.

Sothis had been expecting something, a reaction of some kind, but the connection that had barely touched her the day before was now dominant and warming. She relaxed by degree's although she noted that with the sword in hand, Byleth's mind was far more distant and the rush of the energy that they both had been experiencing was diverting into the weapon itself as if fueling it.

'Why is that strap of leather covering the crest stone?' Duke Aegir's voice rose indignant and sudden above the crowd although his tone was less confrontational than he likely intended. 'Girl… remove it so we might see the whole!'

Seteth took a step forward but stopped when Flayn grabbed at his hand.

Byleth looked up at him at his movement. He nodded to her slightly, his face resolute.

Dispassionately, Byleth unwound the binding revealing the small empty hole between the blade and the handle. She scanned the faces around her blankly.

'Interesting…' Catherine commented.

'Is that where the crest stone should be?' Judith asked in confusion.

'One of the main reason's that the Church simply stored the Sword away is that when it was taken from the dead clutch of Nemesis, the stone was missing.' Rhea advised them, a trifle haughtily. 'It was assumed that without the stone, the sword was entirely impotent and of no real value apart from as a Relic of the Mother.'

'But then how is she able to activate it?' Duke Aegir spluttered. 'It's impossible.'

'It's improbable.' Seteth spoke up. 'Obviously not impossible as we are all here witnessing it happening.'

'Perhaps it never had a stone.' Rhea added. 'There is nothing in any contemporary telling to say that there was. It could be that having the Crest of Sothis is enough to wield her weapon. There is really very little information available on the nature of the Relics…'

'Interesting, yes.' Rodrigue input quietly. 'Such advanced theology is quite beyond me, though. It is probably a mystery for the Church rather than any of us.'

'Quite right!' Judith agreed. 'We can all see it's working regardless. How isn't really all that important in the scheme of things.'

'We should probably get on with our announcement and ceremony.' Seteth added. 'It is getting late, and I am sure that people are becoming unsettled at the amount of time this is all taking.'

'Byleth could probably use a rest too.' Flayn announced firmly.

Sothis found the impromptu parade that was staged to be a wholly disagreeable, and she was glad that Byleth's emotions were dampened throughout the ordeal. It was bad enough that she was presented as little more than a performing monkey – a fact that was obviously not going down well with a number other people who were supporting her either – but the crowd were lapping up every second and the demands for her attention were crushing. Byleth navigated the whole affair without a single expression crossing her face and all level of feeling entirely absent.

Eventually, when it was indicated to Byleth that she could put the sword away, the girl came crashing back to herself, and she had to literally run and hide herself away, not to her room – where she might be found, and questioning might continue – but rather to the space behind the greenhouse by the lake where she often went to sit and relax in peace.

Sothis_ tried_ to talk with her and reassure her, but it was as if her companion couldn't even hear the words she spoke both out loud and into her mind. It seemed that the sudden return of feelings was simply too overbearing to manage. It wasn't long before Byleth gave up and took the sword from its sheath again… staring blandly at the weapon in an agitated silence, twitching every so often as if she was desiring to use it.

It was there that Jeritza found her and Byleth stuttered a request to access the Arena. He silently accompanied her to the training grounds, watching her closely for a short time and then leaving her with the key after setting up a number of targets for her to work with.

Sothis really wasn't sure what to make of this entire situation, and it was making her anxious in a way she was _sure_ a Goddess shouldn't have to feel. She wished that Jeritza had stayed because she was absolutely convinced that Byleth was going to collapse in exhaustion very soon and what could she - a disembodied parasite - do to get help?

It was an overwhelming relief when the door to the arena cracked open slightly, and Seteth appeared as if in answer to her own prayer. His eyes widened at the destruction that Byleth had wrought and at the sight of the frightened little Goddess who immediately floated over to him, wringing her hands.

'What's going on Mother?' He asked softly.

'I can't get through to her.' Sothis shook her head. 'The sword is draining our power, which is a good thing - but she is pushing too far, I think. It needs to be gradual. I can't get her to stop.'

'It's taking in your energy?' Seteth stared in surprise at Byleth as another dummy bit the dust dramatically.

'Yes… very much so. It's a lovely and warm feeling I get from it, and when Byleth first picked it up, there was a kind of connection, linking us and it – but I can't do anything myself to stop the flow.' Sothis was pacing, which looked rather odd while floating a few inches off the floor. 'It's not affecting me in the slightest because I can still seem to utilise the power from it easily if I need to… but it's different for her. When she stopped holding the blade earlier, her emotions all flooded back and swamped her. I think she is wary of doing it again.'

'I see.' Seteth paused. 'It is made from your corporeal body, Sothis. That weapon - it was crafted from your bones.' His voice was soft and compassionate.

'Yes.' Sothis's head cocked to one side, similarly to how Byleth's would occasionally. 'Now that you say it, yes. I understand. It _was_ a part of me. That… makes sense.'

'You are okay with that? With Byleth using it?'

'I am.' Sothis nodded. 'It feels right. How did it come to be made?'

Seteth sighed and slumped down. 'Those that attacked us – they wanted our power. They took your blood an created the Crest of Flames within Nemesis with it. They took your bones and warped them into that blade, and they… took your heart and turned that into the source of power to connect it all together.'

'My heart.' Sothis mused. 'The stone that now resides in Byleth's?' She asked. 'The one that is keeping her alive…'

Seteth sighed again, even deeper. 'I think I guessed as much when I noted the stone missing from the sword.' He admitted.

'So…' Sothis was back to pacing thoughtfully. 'My heart was implanted into the child to save her life then? He mother _was_ one of Rhea's handmaidens… her father the beloved Captain of Rhea's Knights... I can see _why_ Rhea might choose to save their child.'

'I hope that is the case. I can think of no other reason.' Seteth agreed.

'Should we _ask_ Rhea then?' Sothis sounded eager.

'I would wait for a little while longer.' Seteth was gazing worriedly at Byleth. 'Dealing with this sword is already going to be a challenge for her. Do we _really _need to lay any more concern at her door before she has come to terms with this?'

'I suppose not.' Sothis agreed. 'Byleth has my heart body and soul… I believe managing ourselves together, and our energy will be far easier once this phase has passed. That is something to look forward to!'

I agree.' Seteth nodded.

'So how do you come to be here?' Sothis asked suddenly. 'How did you know you were needed?'

'Jeritza.' Seteth explained. 'He came to me, with a rather odd request. He said that Byleth was here and she wasn't doing very well. Said that _he_ wasn't likely to be much help in this instance - that she needed someone she looked up to, and would listen to - rather than just a friend to help her out.'

'I'm starting to like that lad more and more.' Sothis admitted.

'He said he's thought about going to Jeralt – but told me in no uncertain terms that once Byleth was calmer, she would need cuddles. He didn't think Jeralt was up to the job of being able to actually _show_ the kind of compassion she needs and that I would be better choice.' Seteth grimaced. 'I'm not so sure he was correct on that account.' He admitted as he watched Byleth's dizzying attacks. 'It might be wise if I _do_ go and grab Jeralt instead.'

'Grow a pair Seteth.' Sothis was beaming at him wickedly.

'Did you just tell me to…'

'You heard me! My girl needs you so chop, chop. Go and get her to put _my _body down and wrap her around _yours_ instead!' Sothis was chuckling.

'Hardly appropriate Mother…' Seteth complained.

'Ahh.. well I suppose she_ is_ rather fond of Blondie at the moment…' Sothis said regretfully. 'And he_ is_ growing on me too.'

'He does seem to genuinely care.' Seteth agreed. 'Um… any words of wisdom about how I get Byleth to put down the sword?'

'You could always flash her your…'

_'Mother!'_

Sothis grinned at him.

'Could you _please_ refrain from your less than appropriate remarks… it is _very_ unsettling.' Seteth shuddered. 'You_ are_ my ultimate Mother _and _my Goddess, after all.'

'Pfft!. You are absolutely _no_ fun whatsoever!' Sothis pouted.

'And_ you_ are no help whatsoever!' Seteth sulked, making his way carefully over to Byleth.

'If she eviscerates you I'll turn back time and warn you!' Sothis promised merrily.

'Great…' Seteth grumbled, then gingerly put a hand out towards the woman in front of him. 'Byleth?' He called.

When his hand connected to her shoulder, Byleth grunted, and her wild swinging slowed a pace although she didn't directly respond to him. Seteth moved in a little closer. 'Byleth you need to stop now.' He said, taking a firm hold of her sword arm with his other hand. Her pace slowed even further. 'Just put the sword down, and you can rest, my darling. It will be fine, I promise. I've got you!' He pressed himself to her back lightly, trying to reassure her with his presence.

'Seteth?' She whispered although the sword was still moving slightly back and forth.

'Yes, Byleth. I'm here. You have done a wonderful job so far, but you need to take a break now. Can you put the weapon down for me?'

'But everything will come back…' She moaned.

'I know, but I'll be here with you. Sothis too.'

Huge blue eyes stared up at him as she turned her gaze his way, the momentum of the sword finally stopping.

'It will hurt.' She said blankly.

Seteth rested his head gently against hers. 'It will just be for a moment, sweetheart. It _will_ pass though and then everything will be fine.'

Byleth blinked at him and his heart seized at the enormous amount of trust that suddenly shone from her. 'Okay.' She agreed quietly, dropping the weapon.

'Good girl.' Seteth caught her when she fell back, guiding them both down to the floor together, holding her tight. She groaned loudly and pressed herself into him, gripping onto his robe, as she was battered by a wave of disorientation.

'Byleth?' Sothis asked quietly.

'Yes! I'm okay!' Byleth said after a short while had passed and she finally managed to look up towards the Goddess. 'I _am_ exhausted, though. I'm beginning to understand why it is you sleep so much Sothis…' Her eyelids started to flutter.

'Let's get you back to your room quickly then.' Seteth suggested softly. I'm going to need to carry the sword, and I don't think I can manage it and you at the same time.'

'Wimp.' Sothis and Byleth accused simultaneously, then they both started to laugh weakly.

'Well, hows _that _for gratitude!' Seteth complained shaking his head at the pair of them.


	160. On the Crest of a Wave

Hubert was watching when Seteth accompanied Byleth back to her room. The woman looked utterly exhausted, barely able to drag herself along while Seteth was struggling under the weight of carrying the Sword of the Creator as well as trying to offer the professor ballast at the same time. Hubert stayed where he was hiding for a short while after they had gone into her room, but eventually, he sighed and removed himself from his secured spot to head out and see if he could find Jeritza since he knew that sleep was assuredly going to elude him tonight after all that had happened.

Hubert could probably count on one hand the number of times he had ever felt so genuinely confounded by events that were entirely out of his control and beyond his understanding. He was even feeling in his stomach a little cold shadow of the perpetual state of anxiety he had known only twice in his convoluted past.

The first time had been when Edelgard had been removed from Adrestia by her Uncle during the insurrection that had stripped the Emperor of his power. Hubert had only been eleven at the time, but he was already entirely beholden in his duty to the children of the Emperor. Although his ultimate vassalage would belong to the heir, Edelgard was one of the offspring who bore the Crest of Serios and to lose her, to not know where she had been taken had cut him to the core. The second time… The harshest memory of all and one that he allowed himself to dwell on in the brief moments that he felt doubt or concern over the path they were walking. It was when Edelgard returned, and the experiments on her and her siblings began. That whole period of darkness had shaped the man he was out of an idealistic boy.

Of course, the memory was awakened in him now - not only by the Agarthan involvement in the events at the Rite… but also by the emergence of another soul who bore the Crest of Flames.

'Perhaps it is this sharing of such a rare major crest that makes me desirous of the Professor's service.' Edelgard reflected thoughtfully to Hubert as soon as they managed to find a moment alone to discuss what was happening. They hadn't managed to speak openly right up until after the initial meeting Rhea held with all of the representatives to discuss a way forward.

'As I am fortunate enough not to be burdened with a crest myself, your Highness – I feel unable to make any sort of educated deduction on that matter specifically.' Hubert replied stoically. 'However, my limited understanding is that the only connection over a shared crest normally comes through a familial relationship. Since your crest of flames was in effect_ welded_ to you… that would hardly be the case in this situation.'

'I suppose having the crest must mean that I can wield the Sword of the Creator too.' Edelgard added tentatively. 'That is… an unexpected development.'

'Indeed.' Hubert frowned. 'Are you thinking along the same lines as I - that_ maybe _the reason our friends sent the Death Knight to get his hands on the sword was to gift it to you as an aid in the fight that's to come?'

'Perhaps…' Edelgard replied although she didn't sound too sure. 'In honesty, I am more for the idea that maybe _they_ somehow knew that the Professor also bore the crest. I would imagine – if that was the case – then they would want to ensure that the sword was stolen _before_ the Church could utilise the Professor as their own weapon.

'Preventing that _would_ be a priority.'

'If you think about it…' Edelgard was warming to her subject now. 'Granting Professor Eisner a martial job teaching at the Academy could be seen as the prelude to such a plan from Rhea's perspective.' Edelgard looked rather pleased with herself.

'I am inclined to agree with you.' Hubert nodded. 'Rhea has been thoroughly overruled in achieving that particular aim now though. I assume that actively preventing the Church from potentially gaining such an upper hand was_ why _you so vehemently supported Byleth and the sword being available to missions for anyone in Fodlan?'

Edelgard scowled. 'Correct. While it does rankle me to have her services shared for the time being – it would certainly be more damaging if Rhea had been allowed to assert control over her instead.'

'I admit I was a little taken aback by Seteth's attitude.' Hubert ruminated. 'He has shown a surprising amount of support to the Eisner's to date, and this was no exception. He was subtle and was certainly not as outspoken as others in denying Rhea, but he _did_ speak with sound logic and a cool head in support of the benefits being to the community rather than the Church.'

They fell silent for a moment, reflecting on the meeting that had taken place.

'I think it is imperative now that we request to speak with our friends.' Edelgard finally said decisively. 'I am not particularly happy that they initiated an action at the monastery without giving us a prior warning_ or_ that they utilised the Death Knight in a scheme that impacted so close to home. We also need to demand an explanation of their intention in this matter. They are _supposed_ to be our allies, after all.'

'They are hardly that.' Hubert murmured. 'They are a necessary evil at the very best…'

'We simply can't any show weakness where they are concerned.' Edelgard stated firmly. 'Even if they refuse to take our protests seriously – or answer any of our questions – we do need to challenge them. It would be detrimental to be seen just to roll over and accept whatever they decide to do.'

'I know.' Hubert agreed sourly. 'Given what they did to you and your family, it is wise to remind them that you are not going to allow yourself to merely be a puppet to them… but they_ are_ dangerous, my Lady. We both know that.'

'It is a shame that they are so invaluable in our plans Hubert.' Edelgard said softly. 'However, we do need to work our way into a position to face them down once we have achieved our aims. Until then, they have to be handled with the utmost care.'

'And Byleth?' Hubert asked carefully.

Edelgard started pacing worriedly. 'I don't believe she was aware of her crest or it's significance - or that she knows anything of import that she is hiding away.' She replied after a few moments of consideration. 'I _am_ keen to see what our friends have to say about her, to be honest. We have to be alert though, for while I find myself _wanting _her by my side, it may be too much of a risk in the long run, and we may very well be forced to eliminate the danger that she could present.'

'Yes.' Hubert nodded. 'A conundrum indeed, the Eisner's.'

'I have every faith that between us, we will unravel exactly what we need to know in time Hubert.' Edelgard declared.

'I hope so.' He murmured in reply.

.

Hubert had tried to hunt down Jeritza next to garner any insight that he might have been able to shake loose given the Death Knight's involvement, but the man had been nowhere to be found. Byleth was also gone from view to heaven knows where - so he had no opportunity to speak directly with her either, although given his current standing with her following his ill-advised assassination ploy… he couldn't be sure that she would now be as willing as she had previously been in talking to him about anything.

Hubert put out a request through their usual magical channel to speak to their Argarthan contact, and the fact that the missive had been responded to almost immediately was unexpected in itself. Typically they could expect to be left hanging for days after asking for a meeting.

This only served to make Hubert more sure than ever that for once their friends had not had any prior knowledge about what had happened at the event. Byleth's status and the debacle at the Mausoleum had likely been as much of a shock to them as it was to everyone else. He was definitely of the opinion that the only person who was_ not_ surprised by the fact Byleth could wield the Sword of the Creator – was Rhea.

.

The very brief liaison that was held between Solon the Argarthan, Hubert and Edelgard was frustrating, to say the least. While the man _had_ apologised ingratiatingly for the use of the Death Knight in their plot – he had also insisted that stealing the blade was purely in the interest of providing the Crest-stone and weapon itself to Edelgard.

He pointed out quite sadly that, as they were both aware - the procedure that had gifted the Princess with a second crest had not been as successful as they had hoped. Indeed without the yearly intervention they provided her - she would already be facing a rapid decline in health and an inescapably early death. The crest stone – he promised – would negate the need for repeated treatments and could make Edelgard stronger and more whole than she was even at her best. Actually wielding the weapon might also bolster her even further given that it was the bridge that connected the whole.

It was with no small amount of sarcasm that Hubert duly reported that they had now _all_ seen with their own eyes that Byleth was activating the Sword _without _the crest-stone being in place and that Rhea was stating that the stone itself had been missing since the time of Nemesis.

'That is… unfortunate.' Solon's tone and face were blank upon hearing that particular news.

'How is she able to do it?' Edelgard demanded. 'It should be impossible… and yet somehow it is not.'

Solon shrugged, and Hubert was very quick to pick up the first bit of… was it _fear_?... in the eyes of the Argarthan.

'We will be looking into this matter.' Solon muttered. 'It might be useful to see if just possessing the crest lets _you_ wield the sword too Princess. Of course, you would need to engage that particular experiment without any witnesses.'

'Easier said than done…' Hubert noted.

'I am _sure_ you will find a way.' Solon said coldly. 'I will also be looking for a blood and hair sample from each of the Eisners. It would be useful if you could help me with that as well.'

'Would you like us to fetch you a moonbeam while we're at it?' Edelgard retorted back at him angrily.

'This is all in _your_ best interest Edelgard.' Solon was losing his patience. 'This woman is a threat - a complete unknown. I'm sure we can all agree that this is bad for our plans. Add to that the fact that she is currently holding the weapon which may be the only key to your continued wellbeing… Think on it, my Lady. Think _hard_!'

Once they had taken their leave, Edelgard was almost buoyant. 'They are scared of her!' She exclaimed happily to Hubert.

'It appears that way to me too… but I admit that I fail to share your exuberance, my Lady.' He replied.

'Hubert! This is the_ first_ weakness they have ever exhibited!' Edelgard explained carelessly. 'If we hope to end them once we have used up their support, then _surely_ holding something they fear can only be a boon to us!'

'We do not _hold_ the Professor.' Hubert pointed out. 'Indeed, if they do see her as a threat, then surely aligning ourselves with her would be risky – not to mention the fact they will seek to eliminate her if they need too.'

'We can use this Hubert.' Edelgard declared stubbornly. 'We just have to keep our eyes open and exploit whatever situations arise. For now though…' She tapped her finger, thoughtfully against her cheek. 'I think it would serve us well to engage further with our fellow students. Both our Professor and Lady Judith have made the suggestion that we should seek to foster a greater understanding of the Kingdom and the Alliance for the overall benefit of uniting Fodlan in peace. While they have no idea of our _actual_ plan to achieve that end, I can't deny that offering a softer front can only work in our favour and help in determining the personalities of those we will likely face head-on when it comes to the final reckoning. Indeed there are a number of individuals among the students themselves who I feel might even be sympathetic to our mission. If we can get them onside too then our time here will have been well used.'

Hubert silently nodded. 'Your will, as ever, your Highness.' He murmured.

'I am not displeased with how this seems to be unfolding.' Edelgard smiled at him. 'A little bit of effort on our part, and it may actually ease the path we have chosen to walk.'

.

Hubert was almost back at his room having given up in his continued fruitless search for Jeritza when he heard voices down below him on the ground. He peered stealthily over the balustrade to see what was occurring.

Seteth had left Byleth's room and was engaged in a whispered conversation with the very man Hubert had been looking for, and who it seemed had appeared out of nowhere. Although Hubert couldn't make out what was actually being said between the two of them, given the number of times that they both looked over at Byleth's door, it was likely that she was the topic of their conversation.

Strangely, Seteth didn't look to be angry. Hubert had immediately assumed that he had spotted Jeritza making his way to the Professor's room and was admonishing him for his perceived inappropriate behaviour. But no, instead it looked as if Seteth was _reassuring_ the other man, not challenging him at all.

After a lengthy period of talk, Seteth finally patted Jeritza on the shoulder and smiled at him, before walking away back up towards the main building leaving him alone outside the dorms. The weaponsmaster watched Seteth's retreat for a few moments before he turned and took a few steps in the direction of Byleth's room.

Jeritza didn't get very far before Byleth herself came flying out of her door, barrelling right into him and crushing him in a fierce embrace. She then rose up on her toes to grab gently at his face and pull him down to her lips in a soft kiss. They spoke tenderly for a few moment's, and then Byleth took him by the hand to pull him back with her to her room.

Hubert sighed heavily. Talking to Jeritza would have to wait as well then it seemed, but at least he was returned and seemingly in one piece. If the sickeningly sweet demonstration he had just witnessed was anything to go by it appeared that Byleth was also none the wiser of Jeritza's true identity regardless of their interaction at the mausoleum. That was something to be grateful for at least.


	161. A Father's Woes

It was genuinely amazing how fast it was that life was able to go back to some form of normality after the events at the Rite of Rebirth. Byleth got up on Monday morning, tired but balanced and went to breakfast, then onto class as smoothly as if nothing of any significant importance had happened at all.

Of course, the first few days garnered her several strange looks from the general population of the monastery, and a vast amount of questions from her students – but Byleth was able to navigate her path through it all with complete aplomb and a steely determination to settle things down as quickly as possible.

Several factors added to the mix that made up the serenity that Byleth was feeling. The first one was the presence of the Sword of the Creator that was permanently hung at her hip alongside her more utilitarian silver blade.

Given its size and it's power, the weapon _should_ have been uncomfortable and unwieldy to carry on her person. Instead, the gentle hum that it emitted was calming, and the sword itself felt like nothing more than another part of her own body. It was only when she drew the blade, and it blazed with its fiery intensity that it gained a solid weight and precise balance within her hand.

Sothis's reaction was another revelation. With the sword now in Byleth's possession, the Goddess's personal abilities seemed enhanced – which the woman suggested was down to the additional energy that the weapon stored and allowed her access to. When she wasn't sleeping - which _was_ still a lot of the time – the Goddess was regularly corporeal and was also enjoying a certain amount of freedom that she hadn't known before.

Although it wasn't a vast distance, Sothis started to be able to move herself physically away from Byleth. With Flayn's input and enthusiastic encouragement, the girl and Goddess set about testing boundaries and exploring theories together, and while Byleth and Sothis were always aware of one another on a deeply personal level – Sothis had taken to spending more and more time courting Flayn's attention instead of her own.

Together they were also discovering new and confounding ways that Sothis could interact with the world around her, particularly in relation to the elements. Her first revelation came in discovering an ability to create little puffs of air out of nothing, which she spent one entire afternoon tormenting Hubert with.

Sothis hovered by his desk as the mage tried to concentrate on his lesson notes - blowing out a random soft breeze against his forehead – just enough to disturb the curtain of messy hair that covered one of his eyes. This managed not only to drive the poor man to distraction but given his generally suspicious nature also set him on edge trying to discern who it was that was daring to mess with him. Sothis herself was sublimely unconcerned about tormenting him. _She_ was still mad at him for his assassination stunt and how deeply it had affected her host.

Despite everything, Byleth's emotions had in fact finally settled down to an even keel. She was neither notably devoid of feeling _or_ being overly bombarded with new and confusing sensations. While she was not suddenly magically aware of what half of the responses she felt actually meant, she _was _a lot more relaxed about simply experiencing them and trying to work towards an understanding.

Jeritza's friendship was also proving to be of enormous help. Byleth was only just beginning to realise how much normality and comfort she had garnered from the close proximity of her father and the other mercenaries in the kind of communal living that travelling the road had required. Having her own room and personal space had been nice at first, but now that Jeritza was spending more time with her, especially overnight – she was sleeping far better and peacefully due to the recognisable familiarity of another's silent companionship.

Jezrita was also committed to providing a plethora of playful care and affection, and in return was himself genuinely calmed by Byleth and Colin's proximity. She _was_ aware, however, that toassist in the smooth management of his control, there was the need to apply a level of modest restraint to their more physical interactions.

.

The week passed quickly by. The weekend was due to see some minor changes occurring with Claude accompanying Judith back to the Leicester Alliance to attend a round table meeting and Jeralt heading out to accompany the clergy from the Western Church back home – taking with him a large number of Knights to assist in the full investigation of their potential involvement in Lord Lonato's rebellion and the attempted theft of the Sword of the Creator.

Byleth too had received a specific request for aid which Seteth duly sanctioned. She had been approached by a number of the merchants who plied their trade in the small market area of the monastery, and who required assistance in clearing a bandit ambush site that had appeared along one of the most travelled routes that salespeople used to transport their wares.

First thing on Friday morning, Byleth gathered the classes together to request volunteers to help in her planned response the next day. She explained honestly that the work would consist primarily of manual labour, clearing back an overgrown area that was awarding villains with the opportunity to launch attacks on the caravans that travelled by.

'We are unlikely to be required to actually engage any bandits directly.' Byleth explained. 'So if you are hoping to get to see my nice glowy sword in action – you will probably be disappointed. The location is near enough to the monastery that the knights regularly deal with any bandits lurking there on their usual manoeuvres.'

'Oh please Professor.' Hilda sat back in her chair with a grin. 'I think I speak for most of us when I say that clearing a path for more merchants to set up shop on-site would be a boon to us all. I know that_ I'm_ more than willing to put in a little effort to allow access to a greater range of goods and any maybe even some new merchant stalls!'

'_You_ will happily tag along then get someone else to do all the heavy lifting under your direction you mean.' Lysithea smirked at her.

'Well, obviously.' Hilda agreed without embarrassment. 'I'm not _stupid!'_

'The Black Eagles will, of course, be at your side in this venture.' Edelgard promised.

'And the Lions!' Dimitri added quickly.

Byleth chuckled. 'Thanks!' She smiled at both of them, 'But since it _is_ happening on a day off, I'll understand if anyone wants to sit this one out!'

Nobody spoke.

'Really? All of you?' Byleth looked amazed.

Dedue cleared his throat, a little nervous at speaking up in front of the entire assembly of students. 'I believe that the more hands available in this kind of venture, the better Professor. The work will be completed much quicker.'

Byleth nodded happily. 'I should think we can get it done in just one day if we are all chipping in.' She agreed.

'Yeah!' Caspar called enthusiastically. 'Operation 'clear the weeds' is a go! I bet I clear the most!' He jumped to his feet, flexing his arms with a brilliant grin.

'In your dream's pint-size.' Balthus smirked at him. 'How much do you wanna wager?'

'Can you literally find betting opportunity in every damn thing you do?' Dorothea teased.

'You better believe I can little lady!'

'Obviously, you are both wrong!' Annette piped up. 'I reckon magic is the best way to go…'

'Magic?' Caspar looked confused.

'Honestly a better idea than letting Annette loose with an axe…' Byleth murmured.

'Professor!' Annette looked affronted then saw Byleth's grin. 'Mean!' She giggled back.

'Thanks all.' Byleth added. 'Considering the numbers we won't set out _too_ early tomorrow morning. I'd better go and triple the order for food that I'd put into the kitchen staff though.'

'Wise.' Raphael agreed.

~0~

Jeralt's week certainly hadn't gone as swimmingly as his daughter's had. He maintained a belligerence throughout that kept his ire just below boiling point through most of the endless meetings and discussions that he had been forced to endure. It was rare for him to be at a complete loss as to what to do – and his every instinct was to insist that Byleth leave the damned Sword of the Creator behind and for his little family to make a run for the hills and freedom. There were a couple of confounding issues that were preventing him from doing it though.

First was Byleth herself. He couldn't deny that regardless of the corner she was being painted into, in herself she was coming on leaps and bounds and generally seemed both happy and contented in a way that made his heart ache. The fact that Rhea did not seem to court Byleth personally… had not ever sought to engage his girl in private conversation or conversion went a long way to continue to allow them to remain.

Seteth was the nexus of Jeralt's second and most compelling reason to stay. Regardless of his familial ties to Rhea, Seteth had approached Jeralt with an honestly open appraisal of what he believed had been done to his daughter.

'It's the crest stone Jeralt.' Seteth told him, his brow creased and his tone heavy. 'I believe that the crest stone of Sothis was planted into Byleth at her birth.'

'Why the hell would anyone _do_ that?' Jeralt's hards had curled into fists, pure anger racing through his veins.

'I think…' Seteth put a steady hand to Jeralt's arm. 'I _believe_ that the fact that Byleth was born without a heartbeat was the truth. You yourself have been a benefactor of the blood of our kind when Rhea healed you – but we are not able to give back life when it is departed.'

'So if Byleth was born dead…'

'I believe the crest stone of the Goddess was used in the hope that the Goddess herself would save the babe.' Seteth said softly.

Jeralt sat back and took a moment to think it through. 'Sirti would have definitely given her permission to any scheme available that might result in returning life to our child.' He murmured gruffly. 'And being a nun who grew up in the Church, she _would_ have put faith in any kind of mumbo-jumbo.'

'Of course.' Seteth nodded. 'Although in this case, it does appear to have worked.'

'Why do you think that's what's happened?' Jeralt scowled. 'Have you finally gotten some truth out of Rhea?'

'Not exactly no.' Seteth admitted. 'As a theory, though, it _does _answer a lot of questions.'

'Go on.' Jeralt prompted.

'The most obvious is her ability to activate the Sword of the Creator. Regardless of what Rhea claimed, there is no precedence for a holy relic being able to be used without its stone. If the stone is indeed inside of Byleth, that would answer that particular conundrum.'

'Granted.' Jeralt agreed.

'So then we can consider what the stone would have actually done to Byleth.' Seteth continued. 'It obviously didn't restart her own heart – possibly because it was damaged beyond repair – but it has certainly stepped in and is doing the job that her own heart would have to keep her alive.'

'So you reckon without it even now – she would die?' Jeralt's brow raised.

'I believe so, yes.' Seteth sighed. 'The next thing you need to consider is the lack of emotion that Byleth displayed growing up.' He stood and paced over to the window of Jeralt's office, considering his words carefully. 'The monastery is built here because it is the site of great natural energy. In the past, it was a place of learning, close to our home at Zanado. The prayer that is offered here feeds that energy and allows for the fundamental power behind faith magic. Without access to it, while you travelled the country and beyond with Byleth, it is possible that she was unable to feel in the way that normal people can given that her heart is reliant on that very faith offered to the Goddess. Here though… she has access to it.'

Jeralt was silent for a very long time. 'Ain't sure I can fully wrap my head around that one.' He admitted finally. 'If what you think is true though that would mean Byleth is stuck here if she is to continue to have normal feelings and reactions?'

Seteth chuckled mirthlessly. 'I understand your hesitations.' He promised. 'I don't know Jeralt. If I am right, this is not a situation that has ever happened before. The only way it could feasibly have been possible was because your wife was possessed of our lineage in some form. All I can suggest is that we continue to monitor the situation and act accordingly. Especially now that the relic has come to light.'

Jeralt's scowl returned with a vengeance. 'So we speak to Rhea and find out what she knows then.' He said decisively.

Seteth held up a hand. 'That is your decision Jeralt… but I would recommend patience in the matter personally.'

'Why the bloody hell should I not demand the truth?' Jeralt bit out.

'Rhea likely placed the crest stone in Byleth at the request of your wife, my friend and _because_ of her love for her handmaiden.' Seteth explained. 'You need to realise though that the crest stone of the Goddess is an important and very personally prized item to Rhea. It is the metaphorical heart of the mother of our kind. Can you imagine what she went through when you disappeared with both the baby _and_ the stone for twenty years?'

'It's not like I bloody knew what I was taking was it?' Jeralt growled. 'If she had been honest with me in the first place…'

'Agreed.' Seteth nodded. 'However, I worry that if she realises what we think we know – she may see you as a threat, or see the potential of you walking away with Byleth once again. I don't believe she would let that happen a second time…'

'You think she might attempt to retrieve the stone?' Jeralt sounded outraged.

'Potentially not as terminal a move as that.' Seteth murmured. 'I do believe that she would use whatever force was required to keep the stone here though.'

Jeralt slumped in his seat. 'So basically we are screwed whatever way you look at it.' He groaned. 'If we leave Byleth will likely revert back to her old, empty manner and have Rhea permanently hunting her down, and if we stay – she is a slave to the church.'

'Like I said… there is much that is unclear right now.' Seteth said consolingly. 'I do not think that Byleth is unhappy at the moment, though, do you?'

'No.' Jeralt grouched.

'Neither do I believe she is in any immediate danger and her taking on these extra missions will give us some insight as to how long she can escape the monastery without it impacting on her emotions.'

'So suck it and see for a while.' Jeralt sighed.

Seteth nodded. 'I think that would be the wisest course of action.'

'Why do you think Rhea kept the knowledge of my son from me?' Jeralt asked suddenly. 'That doesn't seem to fit into any scenario.'

'I… don't know… I actually haven't considered that in any great depth.' Seteth looked thoughtful.

'I'm just hoping that we aren't going to be handed any extra surprises about him next.' Jeralt grumbled.

'I'll think on it.' Seteth promised.

.

Jeralt's mood didn't improve much when he learned that he was expected to escort the Western church delegation back home and launch an investigation when he got there. He argued with Rhea, which in itself wasn't anything new – but he certainly pulled no punches in his condemnation of her insistence that intervention should be swift and brutal. He did however finally agree to go when he realised that the alternative would be sending Catherine – who most certainly would carry out any retribution she deemed fit at any sniff of bad feeling towards Rhea. It was still rankling him though, as he was complaining to Judith over their last lunch together on Friday lunchtime - before they parted company to attend to their separate missions.

'You are still every bit as grumpy as ever, you old moan.' Judith teased him as they both picked at the sweet that had been provided with the meal brought up to his office. 'If you ever actually agreed with Rhea for once I honestly believe that the sky may fall in.'

'Funny.' Jeralt grouched.

'Chin up.' Judith sat back in her chair and threw down her napkin. 'I think we did an excellent job overall in managing to keep at least _some_ autonomy for your daughter regardless of the scandalous fact that she is so very exceptional…'

Jeralt groaned. 'You know what I _didn't_ expect?' He demanded angrily. 'This…' He leaned over to grab at a stack of letters that he's piled up on the floor by his desk and threw them over the messy surface at his companion.

'Oh?' Judith looked intrigued and reached for the nearest paper. _'Oh!'_ She remarked as an evil grin broke out on her face. 'I see. Well, I suppose it should have been expected!'

'Tsk…' Jeralt's face was going red. 'Ain't only her either… I've got a couple inquiring about Myles… and me too!'

'You have received requests to court _you_ as well, Jerry? Am I too late already? Where should I leave _my_ application?' She smirked at his chagrined look. 'Oh come on, old man. Your daughter not only has the crest of Flames, but she is carrying the Sword of the Creator. Of course, she is going to receive marriage proposals from most of the houses – particularly those that lack a crest linage or a relic. The fact that you and Myles have been outed as having crests of Serios won't be ignored either. The Eisner's are hot property right now!'

'What do I do with this shit, though?' Jeralt moaned. 'I ain't got any idea how to handle this kind of situation…'

'What is your inclination?' Judith asked interestedly.

'To challenge each and every one of the idiots who want to use my baby as a broodmare to a bloody duel.' He barked, which set Judith off into gales of laughter.

'Of course you do!' She agreed, clapping her hands in delight. 'And how wonderful it would be to send off such replies. Ah! To be a fly on the wall when some chinless wonder gets a response from the Bladebreaker demanding to fight!'

'I fail to see what's so amusing about this, Judy.'

'I'm sorry…' She managed to look contrite. 'Might I suggest that the correct response is to simply thank people for their interest and tell them that you will take their offer under advisement. That is the _'done'_ way to manage such requests without causing a panic.'

'I don't want anyone to misunderstand…'

'Oh, no dear – they won't. That response is basically a no. Any you were interested in pursuing you would offer a meeting to instead.' Judith explained. 'It's all rather polite.' She added with a grimace.

'Reckon I should tell the kids about this?'

'Of course you should, Jerry!' She said severely. 'It's their life after all.'

'Yeah.' He sighed. 'I'd already figured that. Well, I planned to take them both down to show them their mother's grave this evening. I suppose I can bring it up then.'

Judith reached across the table to grasp at his hand. 'You'll do fine.' She said firmly. 'Now then… anyone interesting sent a request yet?' She indicated the papers. 'Inquiring minds need to know…'

.

Once Judith had departed, Jeralt started organising his packing for his trip and preparing himself for what he wanted to say to his kids. He wasn't a man given to great rhetoric, and he wondered absently whether it would be better for him to wait until his return before he faced this head-on. He was so taken up in his thoughts and his chores that before he knew it, there was a gentle tapping at his door.

'Come in.' He called.

'You wished to see me, Captain Jeralt?' Hubert slid into the room with a slightly confused look on his face.

'Yeah, lad, I did. Thanks for coming.' Jeralt motioned the seat at his desk. 'You want tea?' He offered... ' Oh, no – it's coffee for you, isn't it? Byleth is always saying how she can spot your presence a mile off because the aroma of coffee gives you away…' Jeralt paused when Hubert's eyebrows raised comically. 'Ah.' He said. 'I probably wasn't supposed to tell you that… damn.'

'I'm sure you weren't, but you have my thanks.' Hubert said and nodded to the offer of a drink. He couldn't help but scan the Captain's office with keen eyes, taking in the devastating mess and nodding in amusement to himself. 'The Professor has remarked to me that my own room reminds her of yours, Sir. I can see what she means. I gather that like me – you know exactly where everything is stored regardless of the looks to the contrary.'

'Aye.' Jeralt was suddenly regarding him with a hard look. 'And when has my daughter spent time in your room?' He demanded.

'Oh!' Hubert's face went blank. 'She has attended several times to bring messages that I can recall.'

'Right.' Jeralt handed the boy his coffee, actually impressed by how well he was keeping his cool. 'And the other night when I found you both in the cupboard together?' He raised a brow.

'As Byleth told you, we were practising assassination techniques. She had been very accommodating in shoring up the skills I need in my service to Lady Edelgard.'

'Byleth is it?' Jeralt queried mildly.

Hubert paled slightly. 'Given my attendance here as Edelgard's vassel, I believe the Professor regards me less as a student and more as a servant to the Princess, which is, in fact, the case. The closeness of our comparative age is probably another factor in that too.' He peered closely at Jeralt. 'Are you seeking to determine if there is a more personal connection between your daughter and I, Sir Jeralt? I can assure you that there is not. My position at my Ladies side does not allow me the opportunity to engage in any unnecessary frivolities.'

'Aye, lad – that_ is_ what I'm asking.' Jeralt sighed. 'Look, despite what you may think I ain't looking to go all dad-rage on you. My query is a genuine one. I know that By is soft for you, her regard is pretty evident if you know her as well as I do, but I wanted to gather the status of your relationship before I deal with this.' He handed Hubert a sheet of paper.

There was silence as Hubert scanned the letter in his hand. The silence continued as he read it a second time, and then a third. A flush started to appear high on his pale cheeks.'

'My apologies, Sir Jeralt.' Hubert finally managed to say. 'I had no idea that this was… that my father would… damn.' He closed his eyes a second. 'I believe I received a letter myself a day ago that I haven't gotten around to opening yet.' He admitted breathlessly.

'So _you_ didn't ask your da to request to be allowed to court my daughter?' Jeralt asked.

'I did not.' Hubert's blush was full-on now.

'I wanted to check with you.' Jeralt said quickly. 'Knowing By's favour of you and then catching you in that cupboard… well – I didn't wanna write off a refusal if it was something that you might both be wanting…' Jeralt was looking a bit flustered now too. 'It's always gonna be up to my daughter, you know – I wouldn't be entirely opposed if… its what you both wanted…'

'I would suspect that my father is simply acting on the advice of the council members.' Hubert said faintly. 'You will likely get a similar request from others too given the crest and the relic that Byleth carries.'

'Yeah… I realise that.' Jeralt nodded.

'Well, at least, in this case, you can rest assured that sending a refusal will be matched by my own response to my father's audacity.' Hubert looked up at the man in front of him. 'Although I do thank you for your willingness to potentially consider a suit from me.' He added softly.

'Heh, well, no problem. Glad we got that sorted then.' Jeralt gave a watery smile.

'Um… will you be telling the Professor?' Hubert asked, and for the first time, he looked a little scared.

'Nah lad, I don't need to give her all the specifics if you'd prefer I didn't.'

'I think it would be wise.' Hubert sighed. 'It could be awkward, given our comparative status at the Academy.'

'Right you are. Mum's the word.' Jeralt promised.

'You have my thanks.' Hubert murmured.


	162. Negating Nuptials

'So yeah… this is your ma's place here.' Jeralt's arms were crossed defensively over his chest as he came to a stop beside a modest memorial stone that was set slightly apart from the others surrounding it and was located under the shadow of a sizeable blossoming tree. There was a sombre silence as all three of the Eisners strained through the early evening dusk-light to read the inscription chiselled onto the smooth white surface. Simple words… _'Sitri, beloved by all who knew her.'_

'What was she like?' Myles asked softly, as Byleth stared at the stone, her face completely blank and expressionless.

'Huh, well, kinda quiet, I guess.' Jeralt replied thoughtfully looking out into the distance as he considered the question. 'All of Rhea's personal staff tend to be sequestered away rather than participating in general Monastery life, so none of 'em are particularly boisterous. Sitri was kind though and gentle… and she _loved_ to cook.' He smiled fondly. 'She was really smart too, _much_ smarter than I'll ever be and she had an insatiably inquisitive nature to go with it.'

'How the hell did _you_ get to know her then?' Byleth finally spoke up.

'I suppose Rhea and I were a lot closer back in the day.' Jeralt admitted. 'Not to say that I agreed with the woman about _everything_ in the way that Catherine does – and I'd challenge the way she chose to handle certain stuff - but at least when we argued she'd listen. Most of our… disagreements happened behind closed doors outta necessity, and _that's_ how I met your ma. She looked out for Rhea something fierce - told me off more than a few times – even stamped her foot at me once or twice…' Jeralt's smile was sad.

'When you told me where we would be coming this evening, I brought some flowers.' Myles said quietly. 'I didn't think to ask what sort she liked…' He handed half of his purple and white arrangement to Byleth who took them wordlessly.'

'That's alright lad; actually, she loved _all_ flowers.' Jeralt told them. 'She spent whatever time she could manage surrounded by plants growing them or simply just admiring them. If I travelled and brought her back an unusual bloom, her face would just light up. I… cherish those memories. I can't even count how many times she made me happy just by smiling.' His voice cracked, and he fell silent.

'_This is hard for him.'_ Sothis commented compassionately, hovering close to Jeralt with a look of concern on her face. _'Say something!_' She demanded.

'_Like what?' _

'_Well, I don't know! Ask a question maybe. Just show some interest!' _ The Goddess instructed.

Byleth sighed, wracking her brains. 'Is it true that I look like her da?' She inquired, eventually. That managed to bring a wry smile to the older man's face.

'Aye lass - you do, although Goddess only knows where you get your dark hair from. Your ma's hair was green, not unlike Flayn's - just a few shades lighter in hue.' Jeralt paused and eyed his daughter up and down. 'Course _you_ are robust, whereas Sitri's health was never particularly good. You are similar in height, but you also have an impressive build and vitality. Sitri was serene and slight. She always looked as if a sharp gust of wind would blow her over, although she did have spirit. For someone who had never left the Monastery in her life, she was mightily fond of stories of adventure and foreign places – and just about _everywhere_ was foreign to her.'

'Must have been claustrophobic, never going anywhere.' Myles commented as he crouched to lay his flowers down gently.

Jeralt scratched at his cheek as he pondered. 'I don't reckon it bother her a whole deal.' He admitted. 'She loved listening to my tales, but she never expressed a wish to go and see the sights for herself. She was pretty contented with her lot, I'd say. More so, _of course,_ after we were married.' He added smugly.

'How did Rhea take you stealing one of her nuns?' Byleth grunted as she went to kneel next to Myles and add the flowers he'd handed her next to his.

'Heh, a_ lot_ better than I expected.' Jeralt chuckled wryly then fell into a contemplative silence for a few moments. 'Sitri would be proud of you both, you know.' He finally murmured. 'I don't think I ever saw her happier, or smile quite so much as she did when she was pregnant with you two.'

'_This is a side to Jeralt that I never imagine existed.'_ Sothis sounded both interested and a little melancholy at the same time_. 'I think this odd feeling I am getting from him must be love. It is happy and sad all mixed together. Quite painful.'_

'_I can't imagine da in love either.' _Byleth admitted._ 'Not like it is in my books… and I especially don't fancy imagining him ripping his shirt off and causing women to swoon daintily… That seems to happen a load in those stories…'_

'_I'm beginning to think more and more that those books might not be the best reference point for garnering any understanding of real relationship's' _Sothis mused.

'_I'm starting to think that too.' _Byleth agreed. '_Although I imagine __**you**__ would swoon if Yuri ripped his shirt off in your general vicinity…'_

'_Hey… so would you if Blondie did the same!'_

'_Pfft.' Byleth snorted. 'I've seen any number of chests displayed. There's no quarter for modesty when you live as a mercenary. I very much doubt that one is all that much different from another…' _

'Alright lass?' Jeralt cut through Byleth's conversation. 'You have gone very red kiddo… are you feeling faint?'

'Ahhh. No, I'm okay.' Byleth stood up and after a moment's hesitation went to Jeralt and wrapped her arms around him tightly. 'Thank's for bringing us here.' She murmured.

Myles was quickly up and joined the hug. 'Yeah, da. To think I've been here a thousand times and never knew my real ma was so close.'

Byleth looked up and then she smirked wickedly. 'Is that a tear in your eye old man?' She teased.

'Don't be so bloody soft.' Jeralt growled, pushing them both away gently. 'Back to my office for some tea and a chat then.' He decided, surreptitiously wiping at his eye with his thumb. 'Got something else I need to show you before I leave tomorrow.'

'Oh?' Byleth linked her arm through his as they began to walk. 'sounds interesting.'

'Oh yeah, it's interesting, alright.' Jeralt looked down at his daughter, and despite his anxiety at dealing with the sudden arrival of marriage proposals, for the first time, he realised he could also have a whole load of fun with this. A broad grin crept over his face. 'I have a feeling you are just gonna love it, kid!'

~0~

Byleth was definitely out of sorts by the time she left her father's office. Between Jeralt, Myles and Sothis… the teasing she had received in the last few hours left her feeling belligerent and crotchety. Of course, her da had also laid out the serious side to the fact that noble families were clambering over the opportunity to reel in her crest and her relic to their own ends, but at the same time…

'Can you just _see_ By as a noble's wife?' Jeralt had howled at one stage. 'If there was literally anyone less suited to playing the role of passive breeding stock, it's her!'

'Honest word… I like to see someone try it!' Myles agreed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

'Mean.' Byleth grouched. 'If I wanted to… I'm sure I could be perfect in the job. I mean no-one thought I could be a teacher either…'

She was also feeling a certain level of confusion too. Byleth really couldn't wrap her head around the idea that crest were so significant that complete strangers would actually be vying to marry the Ashen Demon. Her interactions with her students meant she _had _begun to realise that Crests were generally a significant headache – but still... She made a mental note to herself to pay a bit more attention to the moans and groans she heard in the future.

When she finally arrived back at her room, Jeritza got gracefully to his feet from his seat by the hearth where he had been fastidiously working on maintaining his sword. He picked up the kettle to pour water into the awaiting teapot.

Byleth grunted a greeting and strode down the room to hang up the Sword of the Creator on the rack that Jeritza had recently gifted her, and then stripped off her other weapons and hung up her cloak. When she turned back around, Jeritza was staring at her thoughtfully, obviously having picked up on her prickly mood when she'd entered. She observed him in return for a second, and then a small smile turned the corners of her lips.

'Hey, Jeritza…' She called to him softly. 'Take your shirt off, there's a dear!'

His eyebrows raised, and his arms crossed over his chest instinctively.

'Why?' He asked curiously.

'I just want to see if the sight of your naked chest makes me swoon.'

Jeritza's eyes narrowed, although he mainly looked puzzled. 'You don't really strike me as the swooning type Byleth.' He said seriously.

'Well then, just take it off, and we'll see…' She cajoled.

'No.' He shook his head firmly. 'You really are very strange, you know.' He added, sitting at the table and pushing out the opposite chair for her with his foot.

She sighed and slumped into the offered seat. 'I suppose I am.' She agreed miserably as Jeritza poured their tea.

'So how did it go with your father?' Jeritza was staring at her again, rather thoughtfully.

Byleth shrugged and sipped at her tea without making any attempt at a response.

'I've noted that when you are behaving like this, it usually means that you have encountered something that you don't really understand or that vexes you.' Jeritza commented.

Byleth glanced up at him. 'Am I _that_ obvious?' She moaned.

'Hmm.' Jeritza put down his cup and stood, offering his hand to to her as he did. He guided her over to the comfortable chair by the fire, then sat and pulled her onto his lap, gathering her in his arms. 'Being a friend means that you don't have to wear the mask that you adopt with others.' He said quietly. 'To me, your moods are transparent as you do not feel the need to attempt to hide them. To others, that is not the case.'

Byleth thought about it for a moment, then nodded. 'Da got a load of marriage proposals. For _me_!' She sighed.

'Ah.' Jeritza hummed. 'Your crest and the relic you can wield. Of course, that _would_ be the case.'

'Why?' Byleth sounded angry.

'A crest means power.' Jeritza replied simply. 'You only have to look at _my own _father and his relentless pursuit of producing crested children. He was a minor lord of nondescript lands. Increasing your authority can come either through hard work or skill_ or _by popping out several offspring that can be married to other houses to bolster your standing and your influence. You must recall that I myself was engaged to Constance when we were both very young?'

'Yes. I remember.' Byleth nodded.

'Aside from being a mean man, my father also seemed to believe that he was owed greater respect than he had_ ever_ earned.' Jeritza looked away awkwardly. 'His behaviour towards those he used to bolster his ambitions was abhorrent. Once I had appeared, a crested heir - he was cruel to my mother, as well as all the women that he abused after she had fled. Even though these ladies were _how_ he might have achieved his aims of even more crested children… He saw it as his right to use them however he saw fit.'

'I suppose that is what these people want from me too.' Byleth said tightly.

'Over my dead body…' Jeritza growled, then suddenly he looked embarrassed. 'Err.. perhaps coming from _me_ that could be taken rather literally…' He blushed.

'What_ is_ it about crests, though?' Byleth asked, quickly attempting to change the subject. 'I mean, I get that they give you some extra abilities or strengths but is that _really_ so important?'

Jeritza shrugged. 'In honestly, I have never taken that great an interest in the history of crests, Byleth. You do have many people here that would have more insight than I. You should most definitely speak to them.'

'I guess it doesn't_ really_ matter.' Byleth added. 'Da ain't going to make me marry anyone I don't want to, so I suppose that I can just try and ignore this whole barrel of crazy.'

'There will be a huge amount of pressure.' Jeritza warned quietly. 'You have become a precious prize to obtain, kitten – not only as a method to bolster one particular house's influence but also as a manner of preventing any other house from benefiting instead. This is quite aside from the outstanding abilities that you already possess.'

'Oh, crap…'

'Mind you…' Jeritza smiled suddenly. 'You are completely correct that having Jeralt as your father can only be a boon. I can hardly see him putting up with very much foolishness from anyone, and people who chose to take him on would have to be very brave or very stupid!'

'Lady Judith did have to persuade him that fighting people wasn't the correct way to respond in the first instance.' Byleth chuckled. 'Unfortunately, though Jeralt and Myles are finding the whole situation entirely far too amusing for my liking… _They_ reckon I would make a shit nobles wife…'

'That bothers you? I honestly wouldn't have thought that you'd have cared for it yourself!'

'Well, I don't…'

'So its annoying you simply because they've suggested you would be bad at it?' Jeritza sounded amused now.

'Maybe…'

'Oh, Byleth, you are so contrary!' Jeritza was laughing.

'Is it too much to ask just to be left alone for a change?' She groaned.

'I guess not.' Jeritza stroked her hair consolingly. 'Mind you, I _still_ don't quite understand why you were demanding that I undress earlier. What was all _that _about?'

Byleth's face was suddenly scorching. 'I told you, I wanted to see if it would make me swoon.'

Jeritza raised a brow. 'Is that honestly likely?'

'No…' She sighed.

'If you just want to ogle my chest…' He smirked.

'Hardly.' She pushed herself off his lap and went back to her lukewarm tea. 'I just wanted to feel a bit_ normal,_ okay? I've heard swooning is the accepted reaction to make when a handsome man rips his top off.' She muttered.

Jeritza was chuckling merrily. 'Who the hell told you _that_?' He asked.

'It's in a _load _of books!' She declared belligerently.

A cushion bounced off her head. 'You're such a dumb-arse.' He laughed. 'The _correct_ reaction would be amazed awe at the sight of so sculptured and aesthetic a body, or maybe... finding yourself succumbing to the throes of overwhelmingly passionate ardour in the presence of such beauty…'

'You reckon?' She laughed as she chucked the cushion back at him. 'I sincerely doubt that!'

'I guess you'll never know.' He smirked at her. 'How very sad, Byleth… you will just have to wonder forever…'

'Pfft.' She looked over at him, her face suddenly serious. 'Do you think this shit is ever going to die down?' She asked quietly. 'I don't think I can negotiate all of this crest business without screwing it up.'

'Like I said, there are a load of people right here that can help with that. Your students adore you, kitten.' Jeritza smiled encouragingly at her. '_I'm_ not much use except as someone to take your frustration out on without judgement – but _they_ have a lot of knowledge between them, and they _will_ share it if you can bring yourself to ask for help.'

'I'm supposed to be _their_ teacher, though. I shouldn't be sticking my shit on them…'

'True.' Jeritza nodded. 'You _are_ teaching them. In return, let them fill in the gaps in your knowledge. No shame in that. In fact, instructing you might help them with their own situations in the long run.'

'Hmm.' Byleth smiled at his earnest look. 'You're pretty wise for an infuriating noble and crazy-arsed killer, you know that?'

'Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel special…'

'Shall we go steal some ice cream?' She offered. 'I feel the need for some petty thieving and sugary goodness…'

'I thought you'd never ask!' He agreed happily.


	163. Clearing the Path

The mission to clear the trade road to the Monastery was turning out to be more of an excursion and less of a chore than anyone had expected. The actual work was heavy and physical, but there was a great deal of pleasure to be found in the simplicity of the labour after all of the strangeness of the last month.

Leonie was genuinely impressed with how efficiently the planning and execution of the task came together, although of course,_ that_ had a lot to do with her own practical nature. While Dedue wasn't comfortable in taking any kind of charge in proceedings despite his levelheaded acumen for the job, the Professor had wisely teamed him up with her and Petra - and Leonie was certainly _not_ afraid to assert her authority to ensure that things got done.

Between the three of them, they had quickly assessed the area and had decided on the most pertinent way to approach the challenge, then set about assigning relevant people to each chore. It was not unlike a battleground tactic, the Professor has noted with a chuckle, although she wasn't expecting the shrub and weeds to try and fight back.

'It's going to be weird this week, without Claude around.' Lysithea was working alongside Leonie who was keeping an eye on the girl's stamina and ensuring that the mage took enough rest. The younger girl sounded almost wistful.

'I guess.' Leonie shrugged, her spade hitting on a tree root as she tried to dig out a particularly stubborn weed. 'I thought you'd be glad of the reprieve Lys. You two always seem to be fighting.'

'Well, he _does_ treat me like a child!' Lysithea sniffed. 'Nonetheless, he _is _something of a solid presence. I can only assume that Lorenz will be insufferable while he's away.'

'There is that.' Leonie agreed, pulling a face.

'Although it _is _odd. I would have assumed that Lorenz's sense of nobility would have seen him turning his nose up at _this _kind of work.' Lysithea was looking over at the lad in question who was with Marianne and Linhardt, pulling back brambles.

'Nah.' Leonie conceded. 'For all his fine air's, if there is a fair point to a job, he don't shirk in doing it. I found a whole load of old swords in storage a couple of weeks ago and figured it would be useful to recommission 'em. Lorenz happened to be the first person I bumped into with time on his hands – so I requested his help.'

'He said, yes?' Lysithea sounded bemused.

Leonie chuckled. 'Not at first.' She admitted. 'I had to explain to him why doing it was such a good idea _and _dangle him a bit of an ego-rub by suggesting that if any of the blades were of special note, he would recognise it, whereas a poor commoner like me wouldn't.'

'Clever!' Lysithea smirked.

'Once he was invested though, he did a damned fine job and was even quite pleasant company while we worked.' Leonie rested on her spade for a moment. 'I even found out that Lorenz knew all about the village that I came from and that it had been his da that sent Sir Jeralt and his mercenaries to our aid when we were having our problems with poachers and bandits.'

'Leonie… I am finishing with the traps.' Petra jogged up to join the other two girls, with several deactivated snares in her arms. 'I am thinking that no-one should be running into one by mistake now.'

'Great.' Leonie nodded appreciatively. 'That was an excellent consideration on your part Petra.' She praised.

'I am just knowing that whenever villains hide out, they need food for their bellies.' Petra beamed. 'These will still work in another time and place too, so it is not wasteful.'

'Do you happen to know if any signs of a shelter have been located yet?'

Petra shook her head. 'I speak with the Professor, she has found nothing for that purpose.'

'Hmm. Maybe we will come across something when we dig further in.' Leonie mused. I would have thought we would have found tracks though - if the thieves _do_ have a proper hideout.'

'Agreed.' Petra replied thoughtfully. 'No tracks anywhere from humans, that I have seen.'

Lysithea had taken a moment to rest while the other two girls were talking, her eyes gazing wondrously at The Professor and Jeritza who were busy scything down the tall, thick wildgrass just beyond the treeline.

'I don't think I have ever seen anyone wield a harvest blade quite like Jeritza…' She murmured in appreciation. 'He is almost as graceful as a dancer, despite the roughness of the tool.'

Leonie grunted, following her companion's line of vision. 'He's elegant and deadly with _every _weapon he trains.' She pointed out. 'Gotta admit though his method of cutting back that verdure is particularly effective. They are getting through it in no time.'

'The Professor is training too.' Petra grinned as Jeritza laid his own scythe down to stand close behind Byleth and gently reposition both her stance and her hand placement on the rustic haft.

'The Professor manages to find an educational application to just about every activity.' Lysithea agreed admiringly. 'I must say that by taking her example, I have _also_ discovered a new appreciation for the kind of learning that does not come from books.' She smiled warmly at Leonie and Petra. 'Being surrounded by such useful and skilled people as the both of you is extremely instructive!'

'Are you_ trying_ to make me blush?' Leonie muttered, her face almost matching her hair colour.

'Seems to have worked.' Lysithea smirked back.

~0~

Bernadetta was also fully invested in watching Byleth and Jeritza as they mowed side by side.

She sighed lustily when Jeritza corrected the Professor's form, her keen eyes not missing his tiny squeeze on her waist or the way that his thumb brushed over her knuckles affectionately when he positioned her hands. Bernadetta safely stored those little interactions away in her mind for consideration later when she was safely back in her room.

The story she was currently invested in writing was most definitely being heavily inspired by her favourite Professor and the Weaponsmaster. It was also loosely similar to a few of the books that she and some of the other ladies had been discussing in their impromptu book-club, although Bernadetta was positive that she could do better than the weak prose and uninspired romanticism of _those_ particular texts.

Bernadetta was so taken up in her soft thoughts, that she stumbled slightly and dropped the bundle of wood that she was transporting over to the large piles being set up for burning. With a frustrated curse at herself for her clumsiness, she knelt to gather her goods.

'Oh! Hey, let me help with that…' A gentle voice said quietly, as a figure crouched down in front of her reaching for her scattered branches.

Bernadetta looked up fearfully and scooted backwards. 'Nonono… Bernie's okay… Bernie's fine!' She mumbled - her pulse racing, and her heart thudding painfully in her chest. She took a deep breath as she stared into beautifully serene lilac eyes, framed delicately in luscious lashes and enhanced by multicoloured hues. 'Yuri….' She moaned miserably.

'Yup. Just me.' He agreed calmly. He'd stopped moving, his hand frozen while still reaching out towards some fallen wood so as not to frighten her further. 'I promise I'm not all _that_ scary, my friend, and yet you always seem to want to hide from me.'

Bernadetta's face registered several emotions one after the other in quick succession. She opened her mouth very slightly, but no words came out.

'Say whatever you want to say.' Yuri coaxed her, his eyes not leaving hers.

'_I'msorryyouremindmeofsomeoneIknewwhoIkilled…' _

'Whoa Bernie, you're gonna have to slow down a pace.' Yuri edged backwards's to give her a bit more room.

Bernadetta pulled her gaze from his face, and her eyes flitted momentarily over to Byleth. She took a deep breath.

'You remind me of one of my old friends.' She said quietly, looking down at the ground in front of her.

'I do, huh?' Yuri grimaced. 'Well then, given how much you run away from me I'm guessing that your friend must have been a _real_ nasty piece of work.'

'No!' Bernadetta scowled up him. 'That's not it at all! My friend was gentle, trustworthy… gorgeous! And, well… he was the only person who was ever nice to me. He was an assistant to the gardener who worked on our Estate, and we used to run around the gardens playing together.'

'Then, if he was so special to you, and I remind you of him, why do you keep avoiding me?'

Bernadetta glanced towards Byleth again, biting her lip anxiously.

Yuri sighed. 'Look… You don't have to answer if you don't want to.' He said softly. 'Why do you keep glancing over at the Professor?' He added.

'She's strong.' Bernadetta replied immediately. 'Dorothea, the Professor, Petra, Edelgard… they are all so strong, and _they_ say that Bernie is too.' She looked back at Yuri with a weak smile. 'Bernie doesn't really feel strong _or_ very good with words.' She admitted.

Yuri didn't have a response for that at all. He simply nodded his understanding.

'I killed my friend.' Bernadetta's voice was hardly above a whisper. For a second the look of shock on Yuri's face was almost comical, then his expression settled back into calmness.

'What makes you think that?' He asked.

'He died because of me.' Bernadetta said louder. 'Stupid Bernie, never thinking, always selfish. Wanted a friend.'

'Are you _sure_ he's dead?'

Suddenly a look of annoyance darkened Bernies face, bolstering her resolve. 'Yes, Yuri.' She said crossly. 'Bernie was not allowed friends. Especially _common_ friends. But oh, no! _Bernie_ thinks it's okay and that her father will never find out. Bernie thinks she is clever!'

'You believe that when your father found out about your friend, he had the lad killed?' Yuri sounded incredulous.

'Beat him to a pulp!' Bernadetta nodded vigorously_. 'That's what happens when you disobey your father, Bernie. You are bad, Bernie. You must sit still and be obedient, Bernie. You are unmarriageable, Bernie!'_ She was working herself up, her face becoming redder and her breathing shallow.

'Hey!' Yuri leaned forward and took hold of her hands. Bernadetta stilled, completely frozen, then she blinked at him in confusion.

'Are you alright, Bernie?' Dedue appeared suddenly, scowling menacingly at Yuri who realised that quite a few people were looking at them curiously.

'I'm fine!' Bernadetta looked between Dedue and her hands that were being grasped by Yuri. 'Fine, yes, thank you Dedue! Yuri is helping me.' She looked shyly up into Yuri's face again. He smiled back at her reassuringly.

Dedue nodded stoically. 'If you require assistance, I won't be far away.' He promised, moving off to his next chore.

Yuri waited until the big man was out of earshot. 'I still don't really get it.' He admitted. 'Even if your friend _did_ die – then that is on your dad, not you.'

Bernadetta huffed a little. 'He must have hated me.' She said miserably. 'When he was being hurt, because_ I_ allowed him to be my friend, he must have cursed me and loathed my very existence.'

'No.' Yuri said firmly, shaking his head. 'You can't take the blame like that. He didn't hate you… ever.'

Bernadetta sucked in her cheeks. 'How the hell would you know what he felt?' She challenged belligerently. 'Did _you _know him?'

'No! I…' Yuri swore very quietly under his breath, gripping Bernadetta's hands even tighter. 'Do you remember that time when you were a kid, and your head was off in space -just like it was earlier - and you tripped… only back then you were holding a pair of gardening shears, and your friend got badly cut by them?'

Bernadetta face screwed up in sorrow. 'Yes, I remember…' She sighed, then suddenly she looked puzzled. 'Hang on… how did _you_ know about that?' She queried.

'If I was going to bother holding onto any ill will for you Bernie, it would have been for cutting my face with those damn shears.' Yuri smiled slightly at her confusion. 'You were _that_ close to taking my nose clean off… and completely ruining my overwhelming good looks.'

'No!' Bernadetta was shaking her head. 'No, you_ can't_ be him… you're dead!'

'I promise you that I _am_ him… very much alive and as gorgeous as ever – as you can see…'

Bernadetta's mouth hung open, her eyes wide.

'Come now, my friend. You _must_ have known it was actually me – somewhere deep inside.' Yuri shook his head at her sorrowfully. 'I _am_ glad to finally get to learn how you felt about all that happened, though. _Nothing_ was your fault – but that's something maybe we can talk about some other time when there are fewer people around and once you have gotten over the shock a bit, eh?'

Bernadetta nodded wordlessly.

'Good then. So how about we collect up these branches and get them over to the fire.' Yuri gently dropped her hands and started gathering the wood. After a moment, Bernadetta also scrabbled to pick up what remained.

'Of course, I'm getting a bit ahead of myself, I suppose.' Yuri added as he helped Bernadetta to rise. 'You do still _want _to be friends with me, right?' He asked, and surprisingly there was just a tinge of vulnerability to his query. 'I mean you have plenty of commoner friends here now – so it isn't too much of an issue anymore.'

'All of my friends could beat up my dad if he tried anything on them.' Bernadetta agreed. 'Dorothea even said she'd break his arms… she said she's done it before to men who've tried to hurt her.'

'I don't doubt that in the slightest.' Yuri smiled.

'Okay.' Bernadetta nodded firmly. 'I think I'd like to be friends again. If you want to.' She added shyly.

'Just so long as you stay away from gardening shears we'll be golden.' Yuri agreed with a relieved grin.

~0~

For what felt like the first time since she had joined the faculty at the Monastery, Byleth and her student's completed a mission without any nasty surprises whatsoever. Just before dusk began to fall, Myles appeared with a horse and cart that contained, food, two barrels of cider and Flayn.

'The merchants wanted to send down a thank you to you all!' Myles announced cheerfully as he drew up to the bonfires that had been lit to clear the final detriments.

'Don't mind if I do!' Balthus grinned, picking up the barrels one under each arm and toting them easily over towards the fire about which everyone was spread out and relaxed.

'Hey, nice cart!' Byleth smiled at her brother. 'We found a whole load of items and stuff while we were clearing out… it would have been a right pain carrying it all back along with the tools as well.'

'What are you planning to do with it all?' Dimitri asked inquisitively, indicating the impressive pile of weapons and other booty. 'It should raise a fair bit of gold, all told.'

'Well, I thought the coin should be used to improve the market site itself.' Byleth replied thoughtfully. There are those two old stall's that need a bit of restoration and if _that_ was done maybe some additional permanent merchants could be tempted in.'

'Someone who sells sweets!' Lysithea spoke up with a giggle, while Felix groaned.

'Aha!' Jeritza inclined his head at the girl. 'A lady of impeccable taste.' He murmured in agreement. He was seated along with the group for the first time that Byleth could ever recall, aside from during teaching sessions.

There was a general scrabble for refreshment, and a fair amount of friendly bickering as everyone settled themselves back down.

'I can't believe there were no thieves to deal with.' Felix moaned in the relative quiet that fell while everybody was eating. 'I know you said there probably wouldn't be, but damn – I wanted to see the Sword of the Creator in action.' Petra nodded at his words, enthusiastically.

'I wouldn't worry, Felix.' Hubert spoke up from where he was sat next Edelgard and Ingrid. 'Knowing the Professor's reputation for chaos – I am sure that there will be ample opportunity to marvel in her mastery of the relic soon enough.'

'Right!' Caspar agreed loudly. 'May as well take it easy while we can!'

'Don't be so mean!' Mercedes chided them both. 'I'm sure that things will settle down nicely now and we shall have a relatively peaceful and educational time till graduation!' She smiled reassuringly at Byleth.

'Does my sister even know you at all?' Jeritza laughed under his breath into Byleth's ear.


	164. A little bit of trust

Hapi wasn't quite sure how to deal with the thoughts and concerns that had been on her mind for the last week – mainly as she wasn't _really_ sure if it was just her own unique experiences making her paranoid. Typically, if she was feeling uneasy, she would speak with Coco, or Yuri-bird depending on the situation, but in this case, neither seemed like a viable option.

Constance _was_ acquiescent towards Aelfric, although her general attitude to the paragon could be described as distant. In other words, Coco wasn't_ as_ likely to have noted any of the subtle changes in the man's demeanour that Hapi had - since her friend accepted his support as something that was due to her, and neither party sought any particular closeness to each other.

Yuri, on the other hand, _had_ endeavoured to ingratiate himself with the Church's prelate as much as possible. Hapi was reasonably sure that if anyone other than herself would have noticed the same minute changes in the man that she had – it would be Yuri. There was a problem there, though. Despite the closeness of all of the Ashen Wolves and the reliance on each other than had grown up between them – Yuri was a character who preferred to hold his cards very close to his chest. If Yuri was not speaking about there being something decidedly off, then Hapi had to consider that he had some kind of private agenda and if _that_ was the case – talking to him would be entirely futile. May as well try herding cats, than have a proper discourse with the lad when he was plotting his own mischiefs.

At times like this, Hapi truly wished she could indulge in a really good and deep sigh of exasperation. She was left with the option of seeking out Balthus – a good man who was, on the whole, a great deal brighter and more emotive than he appeared on first impression, but he was also the only one of the Wolves whom Hapi couldn't predict a response from when it came to more serious matters. Sometimes it all depended on how much alcohol the man had consumed.

Unsurprisingly, Hapi found Balthus in the makeshift tavern that serviced Abyss, already heavily into his cups. For a man with such staggering debt – she had no idea where he found the coin to support his drinking habit, although tonight she had a fair idea who was paying for his excess. She was a little incredulous to find Prince Dimitri and his man, Dedue seated at the table with him. Well,_ that_ put the mockers on her getting to speak to him about Aelfric tonight.

Hapi slid into an empty seat at the table. 'Gotta say, you are pretty much the _last_ person I expected to find in a place like this Didi. What gives?'

Dimitri's brow rose slightly at the unexpected diminutive of his name, although his inherent politeness overcame his surprise.

'Good evening Hapi.' He inclined his head at her. 'I am just seeking clarity on some business with Balthus.'

'Yeah!' Balthus slapped the Prince on the back enthusiastically. 'His Princeliness happened to enquire about a certain bounty that was put on my head in Faerghus a couple of years ago.'

'Which one..?' Hapi rolled her eyes at her friend. She thought she noted a slightly amused upturn on Dedue's lips.

'Oh!… I only know about the one set by my Uncle, the Regent.' Dimitri admitted staring at Balthus, who had the decency to blush.

'Ah, well… to be honest, I do seem to have a remarkable talent for pissing people off.' Balthus took a giant gulp of his beer.

'If you intend to withdraw the charges, Didi - make sure you get your pound of flesh out of him.' Hapi smirked at Balthus's pained expression. 'I'm pretty sure you could find _some_ work that you don't wanna do. Can't be anything that requires too much thinking though… you'd be better off sticking to physical tasks.'

Dimitri sat forward, leaning in towards Balthus. 'I do believe that my Uncle _was_ rather hasty in his condemnation of you in this particular case. Goddess knows, the man can be quite unreasonable where his romantic conquests are concerned.'

'Well, in fairness, your Highness, so can I.' Balthus winked at the Prince. 'Which is _how _our disagreement came about in the first place…'

'I will speak with him.' Dimitri promised solemnly. 'Please consider that particular issue laid to rest at least.'

'That's mighty sporting of you Prince Dimitri.' Balthus inclined his head with a grin. 'As Hapi said, I owe you one yeah!'

'No need.' Dimitri waved his hand, then noticed that Hapi was staring at him intently. 'Um... is something amiss Hapi?' He asked.

'Huh...odd.' Hapi had a puzzled look on her face.

'Odd?' Dimitri raised a brow.

'Yeah…' Hapi looked away quickly, suddenly self-conscious. 'I get an overwhelming feeling that we may have met before we came across each other here, but that's hardly possible given who you are.'

'Well, I admit that I don't recall ever having had met you…' Dimitri's brow creased slightly. 'A long time ago, though, I used to accompany my father when he travelled the Kingdom. Perhaps _that_ is where you have seen me?'

'Unlikely.' Hapi said quietly. I grew up in an isolated village in the middle of a forest. We_ never_ had strangers visit.'

'Ah… I see.' Dimitri tapped at his lip thoughtfully.

'There it is again. Your mannerism is so familiar.' Hapi sounded frustrated.

'Hmm…' Dedue said in consideration. 'You must have left your village at _some_ stage to have ended up here.' He pointed out. 'Perhaps it was during that journey that you encountered his Highness?'

'Yes. I did leave the village.' Hapi agreed slowly. 'In fact… I ran away when I was nine.'

'Yer don't have to talk about it Haps...' Bathus suddenly looked both serious and concerned.

'No, indeed!' Dimitri conceded quickly. 'Please don't feel that you need to say anything that you'd rather not!'

Hapi shrugged. 'Isn't a big deal.' She sniffed, although her face was pale. 'After I left home, I was found by a lady who offered help to a poor runaway. She provided a decent roof over my head, and all the food I could eat. She also promised to keep me safe.'

'Did she keep that promise?' Dimitri said softly.

'Well… not really.' Hapi replied. 'She experimented on me with spells and rituals, and one of the results of _that_ was… heh, you've _all_ seen l what I can do – summoning beasts with a mere sigh.'

There was a momentary silence.

'I know that perhaps, as a stranger, it is not my place to say this Hapi…' Dimitri said earnestly. 'But you do seem rather dismissive of what you have told us. To my mind - you would have every right to be _angry_ about the way that you were treated!'

'It is what it is. I was the one who chose to run away in the first place.' Hapi frowned.

'Nonetheless… I simply cannot fathom why_ anyone_ would wish to cause you pain like that. I am genuinely sorry for the horrors you were forced to endure.'

Suddenly Hapi was staring at him again. 'Someone has said_ that_ to me before too…' She sounded perplexed. 'Maybe if I just think about it some more … I can work out who it is that you remind me so much of.'

'Well if our meeting again will help - at _any_ time, you need only to ask.' Dimitri promised.

'Cheers.' Hapi grinned at him unexpectedly. 'You know - you ain't half bad for a Princeling, Didi. Anyway…' She bolted to her feet and was halfway to the door before anyone could reply. 'See you round!'

'Um… thanks.' Dimitri called after the rapidly disappearing figure.

'Aww. I think she likes you!' Balthus smirked at the Prince.

'Really?'

Dedue chuckled. 'More beer?' He offered Balthus.

'I'd never say no!' Balthus admitted downing the dregs of his current mug with a satisfied sigh.

~0~

'No.' Jeritza had his arms crossed over his chest and a bland, uninterested expression on his face.

'Who exactly do you think you work for Jeritza?' Hubert asked techily.

'I kill for you. That is our agreement.' Jeritza's brow raised.

'I have been _trying_ to speak with you all week…' Hubert continued his irritation rising and completely ignoring the weaponmaster's words. 'It would have been useful if you had sought me out to fill us in on what the hell happened in the mausoleum.'

Jeritza sighed. 'There isn't much_ to_ tell, Hubert. You know it all already.'

'Are you purposefully being obtuse?' Hubert pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Are _you_ asking me to steal the Sword of the Creator from Byleth?' Jeritza replied impassively.

'If needs be yes.'

'No.' Jeritza repeated, shaking his head.

'You were supposed to steal it in the first place… and apparently, it was for Edelgard's benefit.' Hubert said coldly. 'You failed.'

'I did.' Jeritza agreed.

'You _allowed _Byleth to take the Sword.'

Jeritza shrugged. 'Did I? Who knows why the Death Knight does anything he does. I certainly don't. After she activated the sword and the Church Knight's showed up though, I reckon it was likely a pretty _smart_ move to get the hell out of there.'

Hubert began to pace his room. 'Look,' He tried again, his tone much more reasonable. 'It probably won't come to actually _stealing_ the sword. It was the crest-stone that Solon was most interested in, and that appears to be missing. We do need to get our hands on the weapon though – in private, but only for a moment.'

'Why?'

'Jeritza, I really don't have any reason to tell you that!'

'Fair enough.' Jeritza relaxed slightly. 'I honestly have no suggestion how you are going to achieve your wish, though. Byleth takes the sword everywhere. She has even started booking the staff bathroom late at night so that she can take it along with her and safely leave it in the changing room.'

'How about you port into her room as the Death Knight and just take the damned thing when she's sleeping? You're pretty silent, and even if she catches you, you can get out immediately.' Hubert suggested tentatively. 'Maybe borrow it for a short time and then find a way to get it returned? I mean we _can_ see the benefits to Byleth keeping the weapon.'

'You want me to bring the Death Knight out in the student dormitories? Are you actually insane?' Jeritza scowled.

'No, you idiot – just construct your glamour. Appear _as_ him…'

Jeritza chuckled mirthlessly. 'Won't work Hubert. Byleth knows I'm the Death Knight.'

'She _what_?'

Jeritza shrugged nonchalantly. 'I have a much better idea.' He said with a smirk. 'Why don't _you_ sneak in and try kissing her into submission again? Might work... she_ is_ ridiculously fond of you. Of course, she'll probably just bring the pain. She _was_ pretty beat up about the whole thing last time.'

Hubert scowled through his blush. 'Well, aren't _you two _fond of sharing…'

'Hubert, your best option is just to _ask_ her for access to it.' Jeritza said patiently. 'There is absolutely no need for sneaking around and scheming.'

'That won't work.'

'Despite your evident desire to use her - like pretty much everybody else - she _does_ care for her students deeply, and she will do anything in her power to help you.' Jeritza crossed his arms again. 'I am not going to be a party to _anything_ that might hurt her if I can help it. It's bad enough that the Death Knight _would_ cause her harm and that she will inevitably be tainted by to our close association if his identity is ever uncovered.' Suddenly his look softened. 'I have argued that point with her excessively, and she refuses to listen… That is her right.'

'How nice for you.' Hubert murmured.

Jeritza blinked at him. 'Put some trust in your Professor, Hubert.' He urged gently. 'I'm aware that I don't know much, nor am I interested in getting involved in pointless politics, but she is going to be dragged into them regardless. Give her your trust, and it will be returned to you tenfold.'

'Maybe I _should_ just portal into her room and take the damned thing.' Hubert grouched.

Jeritza laughed outright. 'I don't recommend you try it, von Vestra. I spend my nights with her. I wouldn't hurt you, but I _will_ stop you.'

'Again… I can't help but find myself questioning your loyalty here Jeritza.'

'My loyalty is to blood and death. That will never change.' Jeritza's eyes hardened. 'Sitting back and watching someone I care about being hurt though… that is something I will not tolerate. At least, when I am myself.'

Hubert slumped in a chair. 'I wish I had that sort of freedom.' He muttered. 'My ultimate concern will only ever be for Lady Edelgard.'

'And it would be in your ladies best interest to protect what could be a considerable asset to her cause.'

'Or a very dangerous enemy.' Hubert pointed out.

'Like I said, that depends on who manages to win Byleth's trust. Who is honest. She values honesty above everything else – you should know that by now.' Jeritza stood up. 'We are done here.' He said.

'Will you really not slip the sword out to us for just a moment?' Hubert asked plaintively one final time.

'Are you planning to compromise it in any way or call Byleth out for loosing it?'

'No, of course not.'

'Then I will consider it.' Jeritza raised a brow. 'If _you_ will consider _my_ words.'

Hubert nodded. 'I will speak with Lady Edelgard.' He agreed.


	165. A Path to Ruin

Rodrigue abandoned his tired mount to the staff at the Monastery stables and moved quickly around to the entrance hall, intently considering his strategy.

'Good Morning Lord Fraldarius!' Rodrigue was pulled from his thoughts by the cheery voice of the guard at the door. 'Back with us so soon, sir?'

The Lord looked up at the man who had spoken and recognition fired in his mind. 'Ah, yes. Good Morning.' He inclined his head politely. 'You are Jeralt's son, are you not?'

'In the flesh!' Myles's nodded with a broad smile on his face.

'Has your father left for the Western Church already?'

'He has.' Myles nodded. 'The Knights and the Clerics rode out on Saturday.'

Rodrigue sighed. 'I expected they would have…' He murmured, then looked up at the man in front of him again, noting the concerned expression that was now showing. 'Thank you… Myles is it? In that case, do you happen to know which room my son was allocated?'

'I don't.' Myles replied slowly, 'But if you are hoping to meet with him, then it would be the training grounds that you need to head to sir. Felix is always ready and waiting for them to be opened for his morning training. He is most likely there now with my sister and Jeritza.'

Rodrigue exhaled a small chuckle. 'Of _course _that's where I'll find him…' He murmured under his breath. 'You say that the Professor will be there too?' He asked.

'There are two hours till class starts so I would be genuinely surprised if the three of them aren't still there smacking each other silly!' Myles's grin was back.

'Okay, then. Thank you again.' Rodrigue nodded.

'Do you need directions, sir?'

'Oh no.' Rodrigue allowed himself a small smile. 'I was a Blue Lion myself, back in the day – and I suspect that I may have been able to rival even Felix for the amount of time spent in the arena!'

'Is that even possible?' Myles chuckled.

'Well, probably not… but close.' Rodrigue conceded with a proper smile as he walked away.

Rodrigue's pace slowed as he came into sight of the training hall, and he considered the wisdom of trying to speak with his son at all. At least, given the information that Myles had provided, he could always present his sudden appearance as just an attempt to track down the Professor.

'_When did I become so cowardly?' _Rodrigue chided himself sternly.

Nonetheless, he couldn't prevent a tiny tingle of anxiety when he pushed the door to the arena open and was met by the familiar sounds of clashing weapons.

Felix and the Professor were sparring off against each other in the centre of the space, with a blond masked man sprawled off to the side watching the pair intently. Rodrigue noted that both of the instructors had immediately reacted to his quiet entrance, although neither directly acknowledged him. Felix had not noticed him - his face was scrunched into a fierce frown of concentration as he dodged and weaved the Professor's relentless assault.

Rodrigue stayed where he was for a while, captivated by the sword-play in front of him. It was immediately apparent to his trained eye that the Professor did not require to stretch herself much in order to match his son, and yet she was putting in enough of an effort to entirely challenge him. She encouraged him frequently in a quiet monotone, offering comment and praise - as did the man who was watching them, although his much rarer words were addressed to them both of the combatants in equal measure.

After a short while had passed, the blond man rose gracefully and approached Rodrigue - his unexpected movement enough to distract Felix's attention long enough for the lad to realise that his father was there. Rodrigue's heart sank when a deep scowl blossomed immediately on his son's face.

'Lord Fraldarius.' The blond man addressed him slowly and with a slight bow. 'I am Jeritza von Hyrm, the weaponsmaster here. Can I help you?'

'I was looking to have a word with the Professor.' Rodrigue's eyes flicked towards the sparring duo, who had now stepped away from each other and were both watching him, the Professor with curiosity and his son, red-faced and angry. 'Please…' He called out to address them both. 'Do not curtail your training on my account. I can wait.'

'We're done.' Felix grunted, turning his back and marching over to the weapons rack.

The Professor frowned momentarily at Felix's retreating figure then she walked over to the side of the arena swiftly, where Jeritza met her – taking charge of her training sword and handing her a towel. After giving her a second to wipe herself down, Rodrigue approached.

'I hope you had the opportunity to see the enormous improvements your son has made with the blade, Lord Fraldarius.' The Professor said warmly.

'Indeed.' He agreed immediately. 'That would be the benefit of having an exceptional teacher I expect.'

Byleth's brow pulled into a thoughtful expression. 'More likely to do with his overwhelming desire to improve, I believe.' She said firmly.

'Just take the compliment, you imbecile. You'll never hear one from me!' Felix's caustic comment floated across the space between them.

'_Felix!'_ Rodrigue chided, embarrassment flooding him.

Byleth put a gentle hand on Rodrigue's arm and looked up at him with a smile but addressed her words loudly to Felix.

'I neverhear very much from you at all Fraldarius - you spend so much time with your face in the dirt when we spar it makes speech entirely impossible!' Byleth taunted the lad back. Rodrigue's eyes widened.

There was a short burst of a laugh from Felix. 'Whatever!' He conceded as he quickly dodged away from a sudden attack from the weaponsmaster, who attempted to land an amused punch to his shoulder. They tussled briefly, but Jeritza won, and Felix ended up with a violent hair ruffle instead.

The Professor's attention turned back to Rodrigue. 'What can I help you with Lord Fraldarius?' She asked softly.

'Oh! Right…' Rodrigue was suddenly a little tongue-tied under her intense gaze and her confident demeanour. 'I… ah… was hoping that we might be able to schedule some time for a proper meeting today once your classes are completed. I think I may need to commission your services, Professor.'

Felix snorted. 'Pathetic…' He muttered.

'I see. Well, of course, we can arrange something… and please, call me Byleth.' The Professor was looking between Felix and Rodrigue with consternation.

'Don't you bloody dare call her Byleth!' Felix grumbled crossly.

Byleth frowned. 'Hmm… Felix – would you bring me my sword please.' Her gaze was steely when she turned it to Rodrigue's son expectantly.

'Fuck off!'

'_Felix!' _Rodrigue's tone was angry now. Again Byleth reached for his arm, in what the Lord realised was a silent demand to let her deal with it. He took a step back.

Jeritza was properly chuckling now. 'I'll help carry it.' He offered.

'Pfft.' Felix groaned. He has immediately spotted the determination on the Professor's face. 'We both know that y_ou_ can manage it all alone. She'sjust asked _me _to do it to show me up!'

'If your father wasn't here, she'd have already kicked your arse for being rude.' Jeritza pointed out evenly.

'Tsk.' Felix complained although it was more of a token gesture since he was wrapping both hands around the hilt of the sword while Jeritza bent to pick up the holstered end. Together they carefully manoeuvred the blade towards Byleth.

'Is it _really_ that heavy?' Rodrigue asked in puzzlement.

'Apparently so.' Byleth grinned.

'Why don't you give it a go… _father_.' Felix smirked.

'Oh! May I?' Rodrigue appealed to Byleth boyishly.

'Wow!' Byleth laughed. 'Which one of you is Felix again?' She took hold of the weapon easily, and then held out the hilt to Rodrigue.' Felix and Jeritza took a step back. The smirk on Felix's face grew.

'I'm going to regret this, aren't I?' Rodrigue sighed at the expectant faces in front of him.

'I guarantee it. Just don't drop it on your foot!' Jeritza advised.

'Goddess!' Rodrigue swore as soon as Byleth relinquished her hold on the sword.

'_You rang my Lord?' _Sothis materialised in front of him with a shit-eating grin on her face. Byleth covered her giggles very poorly.

'That is unbelievable!' Rodrigue was managing to keep the sword off of the ground but only just. 'How much does this thing weigh anyway?'

'_Is he calling me fat?'_ Sothis complained.

'I think it's some kind of magical protection.' Byleth explained taking the sword back from Rodrigue and strapping it to her waist. 'I reckon it would be pretty useless even as a basic weapon being so unwieldy, and yet, in reality, it is likely, not heavy at all. Heavier than your average blade maybe. I really can't speculate… to me, the weight and balance seem just right.'

Rodrigue nodded. 'Remarkable.'

'Like you don't have a family relic all of your very own.' Felix muttered. 'I'm off.' He added. 'Thanks for the workout Professor… Jeritza.' He bowed to his instructors and made to leave.

'I want to talk with you, Felix.' Rodrigue commanded, a little more abruptly than he's intended.

'Yeah… No thanks.' Felix said firmly, walking to the door.

'Apologies Professor… err… Byleth.' Rodrigue bowed. 'Where should I meet you later?' His eyes followed Felix as he left.

'I will be here in the afternoon with the Black Eagles.' Byleth's eyes were also following Felix, and she was frowning. 'Stop by anytime you wish. We can talk directly after the lesson if it pleases you.'

'Yes. Thank you.'

'He will be going down to get breakfast now before heading to the baths.' She added, nodding towards the door. 'The dining hall won't be busy yet – so you should be able to talk with him there if you wish.'

'Thank you again!' Rodrigue turned and walked speedily out into the bright sunshine, just managing to catch a glimpse of his son before he disappeared around the side of the building.

'Bloody hell.' Rodrigue broke into a loping run and hoped he didn't look quite as undignified as he felt.

~0~

Felix was annoyed that he had allowed his father's sudden appearance to have pushed him into acting like an arse. It wasn't like he didn't manage to make a big enough arse of himself all on his own most times anyway.

His morning training with Jeritza and the Professor had fast become his favourite part of the day. It was relaxed, but the challenge was intense, and the camaraderie was… something that Felix would never have admitted he found enjoyable. It was achingly similar to sparring with Glenn, who had teased Felix mercilessly while at the same time taking a tremendous amount of pride in the achievements of his younger brother.

'Felix!'

Felix's shoulder's tensed. Had his father _really_ decided to follow him? Scowling, he continued to walk, although he refused to increase his pace and give away any indication that he cared.

'Felix. Stop. Now!'

With a deep sigh, Felix conceded to the command and stood still. He didn't turn through.

'Thank you.' His father reached his side. 'I _said_ we need to talk.'

Felix shrugged and started walking again towards the dining room. 'You will have to do it over breakfast.' He said petulantly.

'Fine.'

Both Felix and his father grabbed a plate of food, and Felix bent far enough to allow his father to lead him to a quiet corner of the eating space. Felix began to shovel his breakfast as soon as he was seated. He refused Rodrigue any eye contact whatsoever.

They had sat in silence for a good few minutes before Felix was finally motivated to actually look up. 'You wanted to talk, so talk.' He demanded.

'I don't know where to start…' Rodrigue admitted. Felix was surprised by the vulnerability on his fathers face. It was not an expression he was used to seeing from the Lord. Not even when Glenn…

'Just speak.' Felix said coldly.

'Have you read any of the letters I have sent you?' Rodrigue asked and didn't look surprised when Felix shook his head. 'Fraldarius has been suffering from an escalating bandit problem.'

'There have always been bandits.' Felix scoffed. 'Since when do you need _help_ dealing with them? Going soft old man?'

Rodrigue took a deep, steadying breath. 'Since Lambert's death, there has been a considerable amount of restlessness across Faerghus… just about everywhere. As is always the case, it is the poorer of our people who have suffered the most.'

Felix _tsk'ed_ in impatience.

'Some regions have managed better than others, of course.' Rodrigue continued doggedly. 'In Fraldarius we have been able to keep our towns and our villages prosperous.'

'I know all this…' Felix groaned, throwing his fork down.

'How am_ I_ supposed to know what _you _know when you have never shown any interest?' Rodrigue challenged.

'I _still _have no interest father.' Felix went to stand.

'_Sit down!' _

Felix's eyebrows shot up. Nonetheless, he slowly sank back into his seat.

'It is all the hard work that we put into the continued prosperity of Fraldarius that has ironically become its downfall now.' Rodrigue had pushed his remaining food away, and his hands were clenched tightly before him on the table. 'It has become a target, a fat duck of riches - modest though they are - that has motivated villains to move in and strip away at what has been achieved.'

'Makes sense, I guess.' Felix mumbled.

'Our Knights have been stretched ragged for a couple of years now, protection required in ever quarter of the lands.' Rodrigue ran a weary hand through his slightly greying dark hair. 'Recently, though we had a more severe setback and we simply do not have any resources to spare to deal with it.'

Felix grunted. He was becoming invested despite himself. He had an idea of how much it would rankle his father to be forced to look for aid.

'Do you recall the Conand Tower?' Rodrigue asked.

'The Serios Knights place?' Felix nodded.

'Yes. It has been abandoned as a dwelling for nearly a decade although the church has taken the trouble to ensure it's maintenance and they do use it as a waypoint now and then if they are marching. They obviously have many similar spots all across Fodlan.'

Felix gestured his father to continue.

'Not long before I left to attend the Rite of Rebirth here, the Knight who had been caretaking the place came to me to inform me that the structure had been taken over by a particularly nasty gang of bandits and they were using it for a base.' Rodrigue frowned. 'Gilbert - the Serios Knight - reported that the leader of the gang was a notoriously wicked man with a finger in several very shady operations but who also found no contentment in merely sitting back and overseeing his network. He likes action… headed up some raids in the local vicinity in which he totally destroyed villages, took a number of the womenfolk prisoner… and killed _all_ of our men sent to apprehend him.'

'And _you_ want to send the Professor and a load of kids after this man?' Felix asked harshly.

'No!' Rodrigue shot back. 'I _wanted_ the Knights of Serios to take responsibility for their property and deal with it – and Sir Jeralt agreed… then, Rhea, had most of the force here sent off to the Western Church instead to hunt out bloody heretics!'

'Unbelievable.' Felix muttered.

Rodrigue deflated against the table. 'Sir Jeralt was pissed with the decision.' He noted. 'You remember his mercenary band? The one that was called in here to help with the Rite of Rebirth fiasco?'

Felix nodded.

'Sir Jeralt paid for them to go to Fraldarius in his stead, to help where they could and hopefully keep things contained until the Knights were free. I believe that Seteth may have syphoned off some church funds to help with the cost too. It's a start at least.' Rodrigue shook his head. 'Unfortunately, it may not be enough. I was only halfway back home when I received an urgent message from Gilbert, and I turned straight around and headed back here.'

'Tell me!' Felix demanded.

Rodrigue looked up at his son, and for some reason, he looked nervous. 'The leader of the bandits had been positively identified.' He said softly.

'Oh?'

'It's Miklan.'

'What!' Felix rose to his feet, his face red. 'Sylvain's_ brother_ Miklan?' He demanded.

'Keep your bloody voice down.' Rodrigue had stood too. Felix nodded sharply, and they both retook their seats, heads leaned closer together across the table. 'Yes, it's the elder Gautier boy, and that is not entirely the worst of it. The Margrave Gautier also sent word that Miklan recently attacked his old home. He stole the Lance of Ruin.'

'Fuck.'

'Yes. That was pretty much _my _reaction too.' Rodrigue agreed.

'Does Sylvain know?' Felix finally met his father's eyes. 'This will kill him.'

'Not yet.' Rodrigue admitted. 'Just you and I so far and I will obviously be speaking to Jeralts, daughter… Your Professor after class today. I want to have a plan in place before we break the news to the lad.'

'So why have you told _me_?' Felix frowned. 'Don't you normally seek out The Boar for your little father/son moments?'

A wave of pain flashed over his father's face. Felix almost felt bad for his harsh words. Almost.

'You have always been closest to Sylvain.' Rodrigue said, finally. 'He is going to need your help, I think.'

'He will certainly have my sword.' Felix's mouth set in a tight line. 'About time Miklan got what was coming to him. I'd be more than happy to serve it up.'

'I'm going to specifically request that the Blue Lions don't take on this mission.' Rodrigue admitted hesitantly.

'What!' Felix's eyes flashed thunderously. 'It is Kingdom business, so of course, the Blue Lions will accompany the Professor if anyone goes! Are you insane?' Rodrigue looked down at his hands silently. 'Oh no… I get it!' Felix's tone was freezing. 'You couldn't_ possibly_ risk the saintly Dimitri in so menial a task… am I right?'

'No, Felix.' Rodrigue's voice was also like stone. 'Think with your brains for once, instead of your anger and bile. If the only problem here was Miklan – then obviously the Lions would be the most relevant, although there would still be an issue around Lady Annette and Sir Gilbert…'

'What?'

'Another time.' Rodrigue said with finality. 'The point is – this whole mess is _now _more about retrieving the Lance of Ruin securely.'

'And?' Felix huffed.

'We cannot give the church even the slightest reason to confiscate the weapon, and belive me – Rhea would try. She has made a play for all of the Holy Relics at one time or another.' Rodrigue sucked in his cheeks. 'When it was agreed that Byleth would answer commissions across Fodlan wielding the might of the Sword of the Creator – one of the driving goals was to create a more open environment. The best way to protect the Lance is to adhere to that openness and not look to be sweeping the situation of its loss under the carpet. The best way to address _that_ is to allow the Professor to take along a team to best suit the challenge and largely from outside of Faerghus to allow no declarations of bias in the playing out of the mission.'

'So the mission itself is simply to retrieve the Lance and return it to Margrave Gautier?' Felix surmised thoughtfully.

'Yes.' Rodrigue agreed. 'Open, honest and exactly what is requested. If the church stepped in to try and take the Lance… in this, we will give them no leg to stand on.'

'_Politics.'_ Felix spat derisively.

'I am inclined to second that sentiment.' Rodrigue agreed sadly.


	166. A Philanderer's Woe

Byleth left the meeting with Duke Fraldarius, having already accompanied him to see Seteth in order to garner the churchman's agreement for her to undertake the mission.

Both men were somewhat ill at ease – Rodrigue frequently repeating his wish that Jeralt had been available to become involved and Seteth by the fact that Byleth would be required to undertake so potentially difficult a mission so soon after coming into her own relic – not to mention the risk to the students that she would take with her.

'We will certainly have the assistance of Sir Gilbert.' Byleth pointed out stoically. 'It is also likely I may be able to get a few of the mercenaries that my father has already sent down to the area to actually aid in the breaching of the tower.'

'Yes.' Seteth nodded. 'It's not that I doubt in your ability to get this done Byleth – not at all. It just feels like you are being pushed into the role of a senior Knight with this - rather than being able to concentrate on your actual job as a Professor.'

'_Well it's not like __**that **__stopped Rhea from sending the children to Zanado or Gaspard, now is it?' _Sothis said techily from where she was hovering by Seteth's elbow. _'Honestly boy, this is exactly what was agreed upon when the Sword came to light.'_

Seteth's lip's pursed. 'I cannot, however, contend with the fact that supplying aid in this scenario is_ exactly_ what was agreed upon when the Sword was granted to Byleth.'

'_I just said that!'_ Sothis smirked smugly.

'Regardless - I _do_ believe that we should use this case as a test and monitor closely the effect that it has on the students.' He added seriously. 'They are still less than half-way through their training, and as a former student yourself Duke Fraldarius, you quite likely remember that active service didn't happen until after the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion.'

Rodrigue nodded gravely. 'That is so.' He agreed. 'However, we also did not have so consummately skilled a mentor during our time at the Academy.' He smiled warmly at Byleth, who flushed under his appreciative gaze.

'Whatever resource we can offer will be made available to you Byleth. Please rest assured that we will ensure the wellbeing of our students at all costs.' Seteth still didn't look happy.

'_Oh, for goodness sake Seteth… Why don't you just __**tell her**__ that you love her, and you wish she didn't have to take these risks?_' Sothis suggested wickedly. '..''_The effect it might have on the students…'' - my arse!'_

Seteth choked a little as Byleth's brow shot up at Sothis's remark, then she smiled at him and rolled her eyes comically in the general direction of the Goddess.

'Right then!' Seteth tried desperately to pull himself together as Sothis cackled manically. 'I assume we need to move on this as soon as possible.' He added to Rodrigue. The Duke nodded gravely.

'Will you sort out your team then Byleth?' Seteth managed to look at her although his face was still flushed. 'I think logistically we can manage to have you away in three days.'

'That will be fine.' Byleth nodded with a grin.

.

After grabbing a very swift plate of food and leaving a note for Jeritza, Byleth started a sweep of the Monastery to try and locate Sylvain. Ingrid informed her that he had disappeared after class to meet with a girl so potentially he could be anywhere.

Both Rodrigue and Seteth had offered to talk with the Gautier heir, or at least be present when he was informed of the situation – but Byleth wanted to ensure that she got an honest and unpressured response from him. She was hoping that Sylvain would not want to accompany her on the mission at all… but she was already sure that would be a futile wish. If he was going to come along, then she wanted the chance to be open with him about what would likely happen – and that would be easier without other's input or attempts to be anything less than frank. She just hoped that she was up to the job.

It didn't actually take Byleth long to locate Sylvain, in fact, it was the shrill tones of his date that first alerted her to their whereabouts. The Professor rounded the corner of a hedge by the gazebo and then shrank back discretely when she spotted Sylvain and the lass he had been meeting.

'Aww, c'mon baby…' Sylvain was leaned against the corner of the structure, his posture relaxed and a smirk on his face. 'Do you really believe that I would cheat on a beauty like you?' Never! You are the only one for me – I swear it!'

The woman made some protestation or another under her breath as tears began to pour down her cheeks.

'You don't believe me?' Sylvain pouted handsomely. 'Maybe it's simply that I'm not your type hmmm? If you like I could introduce you to some other crested lads. Noble of course, just like me…'

The girl stared at him, wide-eyed. 'That isn't why I'm….' She began.

'Babe, I just wanna see you happy yeah! You know – I wanna make sure that you get _exactly_ what it is you're after. I hate to see a girl cry. So… maybe…'

'You are an arse.' The girl declared, pulling herself up to her full height with dignity before turning and walking away.

'Pfft. Like I haven't heard _that_ before.' Sylvain muttered, then he looked up sharply. 'You can come out now, Prof.' He called softly. He frowned slightly when Byleth slipped around the bush.

'So Professor, you enjoy spying on people?'

'I was looking for you Sylvain - we need to have a chat.' Byleth said seriously.

'Is that right? You got something to say about my behaviour here then just say it. I doubt it will be anything new.'

Byleth cocked her head to one side and regarded him thoughtfully. 'Honestly, I don't really have anything to say about the way you treated that girl. I don't know enough about _that _Sylvain to have an opinion, and even if I did – it would hardly be my place to make a judgement.' She said evenly.

'Right!' Sylvain agreed, running his hand through his hair absently. 'It was completely between her and me. You know how it is Professor,_ all_ relationships end in heartbreak sooner or later.'

'No.' Byleth shook her head. 'I actually _don't_ know how it is, and I don't really have the time to discuss that right now. I meant it when I said that I was looking for you purposefully.'

'Oh, Goddess… Really?' Sylvain groaned. 'Please Prof! My heart has just been shattered into a million pieces – can't we leave whatever telling off you have planned for me for another time? Cut a poor failed lover a break won't you?'

Byleth was now thoroughly confused. 'I don't want to tell you off, Sylvain.' She stated blankly. 'Although to be honest you don't _look _particularly upset to me… if I was going to call your look anything – I suppose I would call it smug.'

'How could you!' Sylvain declared dramatically… 'Why… the only thing that could possibly restore my tender feelings right now would be a trip into town to check out the talent. You can come with me if you like. Maybe find a little love yourself.'

Byleth snorted. 'Unlikely…' She muttered. 'Look, Sylvain – I'm sorry, but I have to insist we talk. Now. It's important.'

Sylvain's eyes narrowed. 'In that case, how about we go back to my room, just you and I…' He smirked at her. 'I have a lovely tea we could share and…'

'Yes! Good. Fine.' Byleth nodded and grabbed onto his arm and started to pull him along.

'Wait... What?'

'Tea in your room sounds perfect…' Byleth propelled him purposefully forward.

'Eh.. well… umm…' Sylvain's face had melted into something akin to shock. 'You want to… talk… right?' He asked tentatively.

'Well, thank the Goddess _that's_ finally sunk into your thick head!' Byleth agreed.

Sylvain's room turned out to be rather unexpectedly neat and tidy. He was silent as he let her in and set his kettle to the hearth. While he was preparing the tea, Byleth went over to the small stack of books that were lined up uniformly on a shelf, running her finger along the titles as she internally debated how she was going to approach what she had to say. Her attention was grabbed, though when she realised that she recognised over half of the tomes that she was perusing.

'Romantic literature Sylvain?' She asked with a smile. 'Is this where you get some of your dubious lines from?'

Sylvain mumbled something in reply, the tips of his ears turning red.

'Maybe you could join our book-club.' She added genuinely.

Sylvain gogged. 'You read it too?' He asked incredulously.

Byleth nodded enthusiastically.

'Well, I did _not_ see that coming.' He murmured.

'Why?' She queried in interest.

Sylvain looked nervous as he ran his hand through his hair. 'You just seem rather too stoic to hold an interest in something so frivolous…' He replied quietly.

She shrugged and took a seat opposite him at the table as he poured them tea.

'You are looking at me funny.' Sylvain accused after a few moments of painful silence.

'This is my normal face.' Byleth frowned.

'Okay.' Sylvain looked down at his hands. 'You had something you wanted to discuss?' He prompted. He was sounding quite anxious now and not at all his usual confident self.

'I'm sorry. I reckon I suck at this…' Byleth admitted. 'It's just I want to do it and…'

'Do what?' Sylvain's eyebrows had shot up, he half rose from the table, and Byleth got to her feet too, coming around the table to take his arm gently and lead him over to the bed. She took him by his hands and perched on the edge pulling him down next to her.

'Are you alright?' Byleth asked in concern noting the dazed expression on the lad's face. He swallowed a few times and nodded. She squeezed his hands a little tighter.

'I have to tell you that Duke Fraldarius spoke to me this afternoon concerning a mission he wishes for me to undertake.' Byleth explained gently.

'M… m… mission?' Sylvain stuttered.

Byleth nodded, her eyes compassionate. 'He has requested that I retrieve the Lance of Ruin – your family relic – which has been stolen and is being held at the Conand Tower on the Fraldarius lands.' She continued.

Sylvain blinked at her a few times. 'A mission…' He repeated dully. 'I didn't know the relic had been stolen.' He added.

'The situation has been kept under wraps until the facts could be established about what exactly happened.'

'That makes sense, I guess.' Sylvain agreed. 'So we are off to get it back then?' He asked tenuously.

'Well, I certainly am.' Byleth said and put a hand up to stop whatever Sylvain was about to reply. 'There is one other thing I need to tell you.' Her voice dropped into a whisper. 'Sylvain… I'm sorry. The person who is leading the bandits who are terrorising Fraldarius, and who stole the Lance is your brother Miklan.'

There was silence.

'Are you sure?' Sylvain said, finally.

'I don't believe there is any doubt.'

Sylvain tore his hands from Byleth's grip and stalked over to the window.

'Can't say I'm entirely surprised.' He muttered harshly. 'Miklan was always an evil bastard. We should all have foreseen that throwing him out of the families_ loving_ embrace would only encourage the worst in him.'

'You understand what I am going to be required to do on this mission, Sylvain?' Byleth said softly.

'Kill him? Kill my brother – well yes, obviously…' Sylvain snarled.

'If we capture and take him in, he _will_ be executed.' Byleth continued evenly. 'If that is what you wish me to attempt to do, then I will, but it may be a kinder and cleaner end…'

'Perhaps he _deserves _to suffer.'

'No.' Byleth shook her head. 'Nobody deserves to suffer, regardless of what they have done.'

'He tried to kill me, you know.' Sylvain said conversationally. 'It was the third or fourth attempt that finally got him kicked out of our home.' He grimaced suddenly. 'Shit.' He moaned. 'I have spent years keeping Miklan's unkindness from becoming public knowledge… now I suppose all of my classmates are going to come along and find out just what a prize shit he really is…'

'Actually, Duke Fraldarius asked specifically for me to accompanied by students from _other_ houses to avoid any insinuation of bias.' Byleth said quickly. 'I have to admit that I was a little relieved, after what happened with Lord Lonato, and then the attack on Ashe and Dedue.'

'But I am going to come along right?' Sylvain hit her with a hard stare. 'It is my right to…'

'Yes.' Byleth agreed quickly. 'I ask that you seriously consider your attendance, but I am not going to prevent you from coming. As you say, not only is he your brother but the purloined relic is yours too.'

'Good.' Sylvain crossed his arms. 'Who are you planning on taking then?'

'What would your preference be?'

Sylvain shrugged.

'I'll ask the Black Eagles then.' Byleth said thoughtfully. 'It won't be enforced, Jeralt's mercenaries are down in the area helping out so if we lack numbers from the students we can always make them up using them.'

Sylvain nodded and fell broodily silent.

'Um…' Byleth spoke again after a few moments. 'Sylvain do you think you could tell me a bit about Miklan? It would likely help in planning the assault and…'

Sylvain choked out a laugh. 'There really isn't that much to tell Professor.' He said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. 'It's the age-old story of the firstborn son who lacks a crest versus the golden second child who is blessed with one. What more do you need to know?'

'Hmm, well… I don't know anything really about crests or what that means?' Frustration was evident in Byleth's voice. 'So Miklan is your elder brother, and he does not have the Gautier crest that you do?'

Sylvain was shaking his head unbelievingly with a cold smirk on his face. 'Oh, I completely forgot Professor… how remiss of me. There _you _are, owning the most powerful crest in the land and knowing absolutely nothing about the shit that the rest of us have to live with.'

Byleth shrugged. 'I'd like to learn.' She said mildly.

'Is that so?' Sarcasm dripped from Sylvain's tone. Byleth tilted her head and looked back at him in interest. He sighed in frustration. 'Children who are born into noble families are tested at birth to see if they bear a crest because even a descendant of the ten elites like myself can't be a legitimate heir without one. That means as children, we are only fully accepted _if_ we are born with one. The heads of most noble houses keep on having kids until they finally produce one that has a crest, and then those children grow up to be the new head, and the vicious cycle continues. Do you get it now?'

'So…' Byleth surmised thoughtfully. 'Miklan was born crestless and could never be the heir to your house. That falls to you because you _were_ born with a crest.'

'It is my rather dubious honour to be the continuation of the house of Gautier.' Sylvain bowed ironically. 'It will fall to me to stud myself out and provide the crested heir to inherit on my demise.'

'Huh.' Byleth looked up at him keenly. 'So Miklan was not happy with his status?'

'Well, obviously not.' Sylvain snapped. 'He grew up with the luxuries and the pleasures afforded by our position but without the pressure that he would have to fulfil the duties of the next Margrave. For him, that wasn't enough. He wanted it all. Goddess, whatever _for_ I shall never understand. My parents would have supported him continually if he hadn't allowed his ire at being usurped by my crest to dominate his mind.'

'Bitterness then, at something that no-one had any control over.' Byleth mused.

'I still don't think you get it.' Sylvain huffed impatiently. 'For ages now, those of us with crests have been envied and desired for what we have. You get treated differently from other's – courted by all. You can almost get away with anything. That, I suppose, is what Miklan desired. That recognition and approval.'

'You don't enjoy receiving that too?' Byleth asked.

'Don't get me wrong, Prof. I understand the value of my blood – believe me, I _hate_ how much I understand it. I know better than to dream of ever being free from this burden, and I'm used to it by now. I did use to think that I didn't have the right to live freely for myself.'

Byleth blinked. 'You don't feel that way any more?' She asked.

'I've realised that people just want me for my crest, not for me.' Sylvain nodded. 'Armed with that, I can use _them_ in return – like all the women that throw themselves at me in the hope that _they_ will be the one that provides the next Gautier heir that will set them up for life. They are so keen to please me for the opportunity. Why not allow them to?'

'So, you have no respect for those women that you pursue?' It wasn't an accusation. Byleth sounded genuinely interested.

'Why should I? They don't know me… they just know I have a crest. If they are willing to do anything in the pursuit of what I have – why should I deny them or myself?'

'Are you sure that is all they want?' Byleth was frowning slightly, trying to work through the idea in her mind. 'Hmm. Do you remember the first time we met?' She asked. 'You said… oh… I can't remember, but it was something usual from you like, I was beautiful. The thing was though, nobody had ever said anything like that to me before – especially not a handsome young man who sounded to my ears to be completely genuine. It completely flustered me and if the situation had been different if I was just a town girl who happened across you… well…' She blushed suddenly and shut her mouth firmly.

Sylvain's brow had risen into his hairline.

'Heh, well, aren't you are just something else entirely, Professor.' He shook his head. 'You know what…' He stalked a little closer to her, although he stopped a few feet away.

'What?'

Sylvain grimaced again. 'I'm a bit jealous of you.' He replied, his tone had taking an uncommonly frosty edge. The whole time you were growing up, you never knew you had a crest. You were entirely free. Nobody pretended to like you.' He fell silent for a moment. 'I kind of hate you for that… You were a spoiled brat who should pay for that crest. Maybe I will collect on that debt…'

Byleth couldn't help herself. She snorted a laugh. 'Okay…' She chortled.

Sylvain pouted.

'I don't give a flying fuck if you hate me, Sylvain.' Byleth tempered her face back to seriousness. 'Honestly, before coming here, literally everyone I came across was either scared of me or kept an extensive distance from the 'Ashen Demon'. I think I would have preferred to _know_ that I had a crest. Instead, I spent the entirety of my childhood, believing that I was some kind of monster. Bloody hell… even Ashe's siblings were under the impression that I ate children!'

'What's having a crest got to do with that?' Sylvain asked broodily.

'I have no heartbeat at all Sylvain, I could not feel emotions like a normal person would before I discovered it was due to this dumb crest! Even now, as you have probably noticed – my reaction to things aren't particularly normal. Made me weird. Still am I guess.' She grinned at his shocked look.

'Don't be crazy!' Sylvain's eyes had gone huge.

With a sigh, Byleth took his hand and placed it solidly on her chest.

'Fuck!' Sylvain paled as he pulled his hand away and ran it instinctively through his hair. 'What the hell Professor? How the hell can you have no heartbeat?'

'The way I see it - none of us had any say in this whole crest shit.' Byleth shrugged. 'We can only make the best of what we've been lumbered with. What you have said about Miklan though is really useful. Bitterness and bullying? I wouldn't be surprised if he will have surrounded himself with several nasty minions to bolster his ego and do his dirty work. If he feels he is owed something as well, he will be easy to goad into making a mistake.'

Sylvain was still staring at her like she was some kind of dangerous exotic animal.

'Oh, get over it, Sylvain. Hate me if you must, but I am no different now than I was when I first arrived here, even if I do have a little more feeling than I did.'

'I don't hate you.' He said a bit breathlessly. 'You just really don't care, do you? What people think, I mean. Goddess, I admire that.'

'Actually, I do care.' Byleth's voice was tiny. 'Nobody _wants_ to be odd or strange or hated. I just realise that there is no point in worrying over something that I have no control over. I just try my best. It's all anyone can do really.'

'I don't hate you.' Sylvain repeated, reaching out a hand to take hers.

'That's nice.' She smiled at him and then squeezed his hand. 'Are you going to be okay with this mission Sylvain? Is there anything you need?'

'I need to think.' He admitted. 'I don't know how to feel. I guess you understand that, huh.' He gave her a watery smile in return.

'I get it, yeah.' She nodded. 'Look, if you decide not to come along, that will be fine, you know. How this plays out is gonna be largely up to you in so far as it can be while making sure I achieve the mission remit.'

'I appreciate that.' Sylvain nodded.

'If there is anyone you want especially to come along...' Byleth added. 'I expect Felix will be rather determined to join with us. The bandits are in his lands after all.'

Sylvain shrugged. 'I'll think about it.' He promised. 'If I think of anything else about Miklan that would be useful, I'll let you know too.'

'Great.' Byleth squeezed his hand one last time and removed hers from his grasp. 'Seteth suggests we leave in three days so we will need to make arrangements unusually hastily. Talk to me whenever you need it.'

Sylvain slumped on his bed, as Byleth made her way to the door.

'Hey Prof…' He called just as she was letting herself out. She poked her head back into the room inquisitively.

'I know I'm an arse.' Sylvain said, staring at his hands. 'Just… thanks, alright.'

'Alright.' She agreed, closing the door softly behind her.

.

The sun had set, it was a lot later than was probably decent when Byleth tapped lightly on Edelgards door.

'Professor?' It was Hubert that answered, peering out at her in surprise. 'A problem?' He asked tersely.

'Can I have a moment with you both?' She asked as Edelgard came up behind Hubert inquisitively.

'Of course.' Edelgard gestured for Hubert to open the door and she rushed to clear a space on her bed to sit so that the other two could take place on either side of her table.

'I'm sorry for the late hour, but I really need to get this sorted as soon as possible.' Byleth apologised.

'It's not a problem, my Teacher… I also have learned some news this evening that I would like to share with you, but please - you go first.'

Byleth took her time explaining the mission and the stolen relic.

'I see.' Edelgard tapped a finger against her cheek, thoughtfully. 'I'm afraid your news does impact on my news although I don't think it should cause a huge problem.'

'Your highness…' Hubert was looking at Edelgard in consternation.

'Unfortunately, I have learned that I need to return home for a short time at the end of this week.' Edelgard explained, ignoring Huberts look entirely. 'As you are probably aware, several health issues devastated the lives of my siblings, which is what resulted in my becoming the heir to the throne. As such, once a year, I am required to undertake a regime of testing and examination to determine my own continual health.' She sighed. 'I admit it is a particularly irksome requirement, but it is understandable given the circumstances.'

Byleth nodded wordlessly.

'That being the case, I am afraid I will be unable to directly participate in your mission, although that will not prevent you from taking along the other Black Eagles. Indeed, I would be honoured to provide our house for service in your first proper mission.' Edelgard smiled warmly.

'So I will be without you and Hubert then.' Byleth said thoughtfully.

'No.' Hubert's voice was sour. 'I am not allowed to attend her Highness's medical explorations. I believe my Lady is offering you my service along with the other Eagles.'

'Indeed, I am.' Edelgard said firmly.

Byleth looked curiously between the both of them. 'Is no-one going to attend with you?' She asked Edelgard with a slither of concern in her tone.

'In honesty, I spend most of my time sleeping.' Edelgard shrugged. 'My Uncle will be picking me up and will be providing my care for the trip. There is nothing to be worried about Professor.'

Byleth noted Hubert's furrowing of brow. He obviously believed there was something to be worried about. Mind you, he did tend to be a little over-protective.

'You are happy to attend this mission with me, Hubert?' Byleth asked.

'I will do as my Lady wishes, obviously.' He said stiffly, then he relented. 'It would also be an honour to accompany you, of course, Professor.' He added, without sarcasm.

'Okay, thank you.' Byleth murmured. 'I will talk it over with the Eagles tomorrow morning then.'

.

Byleth was exhausted by the time she finally got back to her room, which for a change was empty. She opened up the back window to let Colin in and then got herself ready for bed then dived in between her sheets gratefully. It was quite a while later when Jeritza finally slipped in next to her and gathered her in his arms.

'You had a late one.' Byleth noted mildly. 'Nothing untoward I hope.'

'No dear… I have been a good little Death Knight, I promise!' His tone was amused. 'Seteth invited me to play chess.' He offered.

'He did? Who won?' Byleth shifted over to face him.

'The man is a monster. If he makes war as harshly as he plays chess, then he would put both the Death Knight and the Ashen Demon to shame!' Jeritza admitted.

'Did you wager?' Byleth chuckled.

'Thankfully not!' Jeritza kissed her nose. 'I don't fancy kissing Seteth that much, to be honest.' He teased.

'He's kinda hot you know…'

'Granted… but that whole church aesthetic… not sure it's for me.' Jeritza grinned. 'I actually think he called me in to let me know about your upcoming mission. Wanted me to keep an eye on you and make sure you ask for anything you need before you leave.'

'Awww sweet...'

'He obviously realises how much trouble you have asking for help when you need it.' Jeritza sighed. 'So… just be aware I'm on the case. I will be watching you…'

'Crazy masked stalker… what else is new.' Byleth laughed, snuggling in tighter.


	167. Filling the Rota

Byleth knew that Duke Fraldarius had spoken directly to Dimitri, to talk through the situation at the Conrad Tower to him, and to explain why the mission was not being undertaken by the Blue Lions - yet she wasn't surprised when she found the Prince loitering outside the Black Eagle classroom about an hour before lessons were due to begin.

'Might I have a moment of your time, Professor?' Dimitri asked respectfully.

'Yes, of course, your Highness. Please come on in.' Byleth unlocked the classroom door and strode down the centre aisle to dump her books and papers on the desk at the front.

Dimitri followed in her wake with a small frown on his face, but once she turned to look at him expectantly, he appeared to be unable to find the right words.

'This is about the mission Dima?' She prompted him gently.

'Well… yes.' The Prince nodded his head vigorously. 'Except… I'm not really sure what I'm doing here.' He admitted. 'I understand _why_ the Blue Lions are being excluded from attending – Rodrigue explained all that - and yet… Sylvain is my _friend_.'

'It's not going to be easy on him.' Byleth murmured, moving over to the nearest student desk and pulling up a second chair for the Prince. 'When I spoke to him last night though, one of his own first concerns was having you all witness what his brother has become. I genuinely think it may be easier on him _not_ having you all along with him while he is working through this.'

'Is that a good way for him to manage?' Dimitri asked sadly. 'Or is it just that we have all been such poor friends to him - so caught up in our _own_ affairs that he does not see us as people he can turn to?'

Byleth shrugged uncomfortably. 'I don't know a great deal about friendship.' She said blankly. 'I _do _know that asking for help is bloody hard, though. _That _gets pointed out to me over and over.'

'I _really_ want to go along.' Dimitri was pouting sullenly. 'It isn't like we didn't all _know_ that Miklan was mean. Even when we were kids, he could be a proper tyrant to us all. The only person he was even slightly scared of was Glenn, but then I suppose they were more of an age with each other and Glenn…' Dimitri looked up at Byleth with haunted eyes. 'Glenn was Glenn.' He whispered blinked rapidly.

'Huh.' Byleth's mind was turning over rapidly. 'I've noted that Felix looks an awful lot like his da…' She mused. 'Was Glenn similar in his looks to the pair of them too?'

'Actually, yes. I suppose they _are_ all rather alike.' Dimitri replied, looking puzzled at the direction of the conversation. 'Felix is both slimmer and shorter than Glenn, but their face and eyes are strikingly similar. Glenn's physique was more like his Fathers, broader and more muscular, but then he favoured the axe and lance over the sword.'

'Interesting.'

'What are you thinking, Professor?' Dimitri asked.

'Felix was leaning on me pretty hard this morning at training to allow him to come along on the mission.' Byleth replied slowly. 'Of course, as I told him directly – who does come will be at Sylvain's discretion – but I do hope that he will allow at least one person that he is genuinely close to, to accompany us.'

Dimitri couldn't help the return of his pout, although he managed to nod. 'It _would_ probably be a good thing.' He agreed tightly.

'Well, the other thing with Felix coming along…' Byleth continued enthusiastically. 'If Miklan was intimidated by Glenn, suddenly seeing Felix all grown up and looking so much like his brother might throw him slightly. I will take any advantage I can in this situation. That might be a big one.'

'That's some rather unique thinking.' Dimitri murmured.

'It's kinda like when my da's shows up in front of someone he's intimidated before.' Byleth admitted. 'Some people have been known to actually wet themselves if they think he is coming specifically for them…'

That managed to raise a chuckle. 'That does _not_ surprise me, Professor.' Dimitri laughed.

'Anyway, I can pose it to Sylvain if he has reservations about taking Felix along with us.' Byleth noted how Dimitri's face fell again. 'I get it, Dima…' She said gently. 'It sucks being left behind, and it sucks even more that the main reason behind it is politics and shit. Mind you, after the events at Gaspard, and the attack on Dedue and Ashe – I gotta admit I was a little relieved that the Lions as a whole weren't gonna have to kit up and face this new problem. You guys deserve a break.'

'So does Sylvain.' Dimitri said quietly.

'Yeah…' Byleth sighed. 'I _will_ look out for him, your Highness. You have my word that I…'

'I know Professor. I don't doubt that in the slightest.' Dimitri's face was intense but earnest. 'I just wish I could help make this better… make it easier on him.' He sighed forlornly.

'Well, we have a couple of days before we leave.' Byleth patted the Prince warmly on the shoulder. 'I wouldn't crowd him, or try and force attention on him – but I reckon you should let him know that he can rely on you if he needs too. He might want it right now, or even after we return… but maybe at some stage. Helps to know that the resource is there regardless.'

'Agreed.' Dimitri stood. 'Thank you for listening Professor.' He bowed to her deeply. 'Even though I didn't really know what I wanted to say.'

'Thank you for listening to _me_ too.' She smiled at him.

'Oh!' Dimitri's face flushed. 'Well! Of course! Anytime.' He said shyly then turned and practically ran from the classroom.

~0~

'Well, I'm going!' Caspar declared with his usual enthusiasm. He tapped the piece of paper in front of Hubert on the refectory table. 'Put my name down.'

'I honestly didn't expect anything less.' Hubert murmured as he did as he was bid.

'Shouldn't attendance on these missions be compulsory?' Ferdinand asked in confusion. 'It is a part of our academy training surely?'

'I believe that our Professor intends to enforce physical quests only after the battle of the Eagle and the Lion.' Edelgard told him quietly. 'That is the usual timeframe based on previous years.'

'She is very much of the thinking that her students should not suffer the consequences of her claiming the Sword of the Creator.' Hubert added.

'It's hardly suffering.' Linhardt said sleepily. 'Getting to see the Professor in action with that relic and knowing her crest… Well, you can sign _me _up too.'

'You hate blood and death, though!' Caspar's mouth had fallen open.

'But I _love_ crestology.' Linhardt replied. 'I admit I am also interested to see what this Miklan fellow is actually able to _do_ with a relic he does not have the crest to wield.'

'Obviously, I volunteer my services.' Ferdinand said gravely. 'The havoc that this villain is wreaking needs to be stopped, regardless of where it is he is currently settled. Never let it be said that Ferdinand von Aegir would neglect the needs of the people wherever they reside.'

'How _very_ noble of you.' Dorothea murmured. 'However, unlikely though it may seem – I actually find myself in agreement with Ferdinand for a change.' She smirked when Ferdinand blinked in surprise at her. 'While I really did not see that much point in our attack on the bandit's at Zanado,_ this_ situation is something else entirely. They are taking women…'

'Bad.' Bernadetta shook her head sadly. 'I am scared.' She added, looking up at her fellow Eagles, gathered around the table. 'Fraldarius is _so_ far away…'

'Nobody will think any less of you if you chose not to go Bernie.' Edelgard said firmly.

'No, indeed!' Dorothea agreed.

'I believe that_ I_ would think less of me.' Bernadetta said quietly. 'Last time we fought, I killed a man who attacked the Professor. It was horrible, but I would do it again if I had to.' She added, her eyes huge. 'If I didn't go and someone got killed, I would always wonder if they died because I was too scared to come.'

'You shouldn't feel that way.' Hubert disagreed. 'Events are always unpredictable… what happens is based on circumstance.'

'I know.' Bernadetta nodded. 'But I spent ages thinking someone died because of me, and I don't ever want to feel that way again.' She nodded at the paper. 'Put my name down Hubert.' She said resolutely.

'Of course Lady Varley.' He said respectfully.

'Oh Goddess, Bernie… What have you done…' She looked up at everyone suddenly, absolute terror in her eyes and then bolted for the door.

'I'll go…' Dorothea stood and made after her friend.

'Do you think I_ should_ add her to the list?' Hubert stared after the retreating figure in consternation.

'Bernie is brave.' Petra spoke up seriously. 'I am thinking maybe the bravest of us all. I choose to go Hubert. I sincerely wish to be servicing the Professor…'

Edelgard choked out a cough. 'Err, I think you mean you wish to be _of service_ to the Professor, Petra…' She said faintly.

'Yes.' Petra nodded sagely.

Hubert was sniggering as he wrote Petra's name on the list.

'So that's all of us then.' Caspar sounded pleased. 'I knew you guys were the best!'

'Indeed.' Edelgard had managed to recover her equilibrium and was smiling at her companions. 'I only wish I could come along with you too. I have no doubt though that you will do the Empire proud.'

'Have no fear on that account your Highness.' Ferdinand puffed out his chest.

'It will be interesting, at least.' Hubert muttered as he folded his list carefully, for delivery to the Professor. 'I am certain that absolutely nothing will go as planned – as usual.'

~0~

Byleth's afternoon was spent in the training grounds with the Blue Lions. Both Sylvain and Felix were absent – they were spending the afternoon with Duke Fradarius; however, Dimitri _was_ able to confirm that Sylvain had agreed to Felix accompanying him on the mission. That news allowed Byleth to breathe a huge sigh of relief.

It wasn't that much of a surprise that the mood that prevailed for the entire session was extremely muted.

'It's so bloody unfair.' Byleth noted to Jeritza once she had paired up the students into individual spars. 'They've had to deal with so much already.'

Jeritza was watching Mercedes closely, unable to hide the concern in his own eyes at his sisters unusually downcast demeanour.

'I am not sure how to help.' He admitted worriedly. 'This is not something I have… any skill in.'

'I don't think there is anything we_ can_ do.' Byleth sighed. 'They are going to be worried about Sylvain regardless. I don't even think the poor lad realises how much his classmates care for him – it is not just his old childhood friends.'

'It is certainly better to have nobody caring for you at all.' Jeritza decided.

'That's not quite what I meant.' Byleth shook her head at him.

'Isn't it?' He looked at her askance. 'Is it not _much_ more sensible for everybody _not_ to care? I know that I have an itch in _my_ chest seeing Mercedes so unhappy. It is annoying.' He paused for a second. 'Indeed, I also have a pain in my stomach when I consider that you will be facing such danger too. It is _very_ distracting.'

'Thankfully, in this instance, Mercedes will be out of danger.' Byleth offered. 'And you know I am perfectly capable of managing myself Jeritza, there is no need…'

'Yes, yes… I know.' Jeritza scowled. 'I didn't say that my concern was logical. It is not. That is why it is so annoying.'

'Well… I will be worried about you too, you know.' Byleth was staring resolutely over her students. 'More than that, I will miss you.' Her ears had turned an unusual shade of red.

'Well, of course, you will!' She was relieved to hear that a teasing tone has crept back in Jeritza's voice. 'I am _extremely_ missable. Only to odd little demon spawn though…'

'I'm not sure whether I should be more insulted by ''odd'', ''little'' or '' demon spawn.'' – you've managed three whole taunts in one single sentence.' She complained.

'I know.' Jeritza nodded cheerfully. 'I am uncommonly skilled at teasing you now Byleth. Possibly even a master!'

'I've changed my mind. I'm not going to miss you at all…'

'Untrue.'

'Arsehole.'

'True.'

'_Arrogant_ arsehole…'

'Also true.' He bowed at her.

Byleth looked around at him, a wicked glint in her eye. 'I love you.' She said evenly, smiling sweetly at him. His brow puckered as he thought about it for a moment.

'Um… is that true?' He asked carefully - his cheeks red. She shrugged at him, her smile never dropping.

'Oh… well - untrue then?' He frowned when she shrugged again, in precisely the same manner as before. 'You are _extremely_ annoying.' He sulked.

'Oh, yes - very true Jeritza! And _that's_ a win for me, I think!' She laughed at him.

'Hey, Professor.' While she had been talking to Jeritza, Byleth had noted that Yuri and Balthus had joined the class. They made their way towards her now.

'Hello, you two. Are you joining the session this afternoon?' She asked.

'Not exactly.' Yuri leaned against the pillar they were stood by and crossed his arms. 'I heard about your mission. Happen's that I know a little of Miklan… his name has come up a few times in the last few months in certain circles that I frequent.'

'Oh! Any information you have would be beneficial.' Byleth beamed at him.

'I don't have much, he is a secretive bastard, and not one who lets people close… but what I have I will be happy to share.' Yuri paused a second. 'I'd offer to come along with you Professor, but I have a concern of my own down in Abyss at the moment that I'm keeping an eye on – so I'm afraid I cannot.'

'Anything I can help you with?' Byleth asked immediately.

'Kind of you.' Yuri smiled. 'At the moment though I have nothing concrete to act upon. Be assured that as soon as I do, I will be sure to look you up!'

'I'm offering _myself_ though Prof.' Balthus grinned. 'Happens that I owe Dimitri a favour and helping out with a problem in Faerghus might go some way towards balancing the scale. If you want me, that is!'

'Absolutely.' Byleth grinned back at him. 'With the King himself on my side, how could I possibly fail?'

'Great, I'll let his Princliness know then. Reckon it might cheer him up a bit too eh!'

'Reckon it might.' Byleth nodded at him. 'Stay around for a spar?' She offered before he ambled off to speak to Dimitri.

'Can't say no to you, Professor.' He winked at her merrily.

'You fancy grabbing some food after the lesson, so I can give you what I know?' Yuri offered. 'You too Jeritza, of course!' He added politely to the weaponsmaster.

'I have a few things I need to attend to.' Jeritza said shortly.

'I have to meet up with Seteth later – so I won't be able to stay very long.' Byleth added.

'Like I said; unfortunately, I don't have that much to offer.' Yuri shrugged. 'I will put out a few feelers, but honestly, I doubt I'd get anything back in time before you leave.'

'I'll catch you in the dining hall then.' Byleth agreed. 'Thanks.'

Yuri nodded. 'Gotta run for now.' He said nodding at both of them, before striding confidently towards the door.

'I still don't like him.' Jeritza murmured. 'But at least he isn't quite as obnoxious as he was.'

'Are you going to speak with Mercedes after the lesson?' Byleth asked him intuitively.

Jeritza grunted. 'I might be shit at it… but I do want to try and offer her some comfort.'

'I expect she might be planning on dropping by to Sylvain.' Byleth put a hand on his arm. 'That's just the kind of thing she would do. If not him… then I'd wager she will be with Dimitri offering him some kindness.'

'Oh.' Jeritza mused. 'I didn't think of that.'

'Just ask her.' Byleth suggested. 'Then at least she will know you are thinking of her even if she already has plans.'

'Wise.' Jeritza agreed.

'I have my moments.' Byleth nodded.


	168. Tall Tales

'I don't see you in here very often.' Tomas smiled his best toothless grin at the red-headed lad that was lounged at one of the more remote work desks in the Library. 'At least… not unaccompanied by a pretty young girl…' He added, with what he believed was an avuncular wink.

The lad looked up at the elderly Librarian. 'Just hiding out, Tomas. You know how it is when the ladies are pursuing you relentlessly!' His cheery tone belied the stress of his posture and the dullness of his eyes.

'Oh yes, Mr Gautier, I certainly remember how that can be…' Tomas leered.

'I bet you do, you old fox.' Sylvain's leg had started to jiggle with nervous energy. 'Still, I think I have managed to successfully shake off the most persistent of my admirers. Have you happened to notice any hotties in here tonight? Maybe I could go and introduce myself.'

Tomas chuckled. 'Looking for even more trouble, are you? I have to admire your dedication, young man! Well,' Tomas paused to think. 'I _did_ observe that the jittery purple-haired girl is doing her best to remain unnoticed in that far corner, over there.'

'Bernadetta?' Sylvain looked surprised.

'She doesn't come here often either.' Tomas confided. 'Perhaps she is hiding from something too…'

Sylvain pondered for a moment, wondering what it was that had prompted the cute recluse to stray from her room. 'Maybe I'll go and say hello.' He mused.

'I'm sure she would appreciate the gesture.' Tomas agreed.

Sylvain stood and ran a hand down his uniform, straightening himself out. 'Of course, she will.' He smirked at the Librarian.

'Good luck Mr Gautier!' Tomas called quietly after him as Sylvain strode confidently away.

.

'Hey, Bernie.' Sylvain called quietly to the girl who was huddled tightly over a desk scribbling away manically. She shrieked and jumped to her feet.

'No, no, no… I'm not doing anything! Look away! Nothing to see here!' Bernadetta took a dive under the table, thudding against the floor in her eagerness to disappear. There was a momentary silence. 'Um... Hello, Sylvain…' Her voice came drifting up to his ears, although it was both shaky and apologetic.

Sylvain stopped precisely where he was - a few feet away from the table. 'I'm sorry, Bernie, I didn't mean to startle you.' He whispered. 'I was just a bit surprised that you were in the library all alone in the first place, so I thought I'd check that everything was okay.'

Bernadetta's face peered out from under the table and up at him. 'The Conrad Tower is a long way away.' She said obtusely, blinking at his intense stare.'

'I suppose it is.' Sylvain crouched down but maintained his distance. 'Does that mean you are coming along on the mission, Bernie?' He asked gently.

'Yes.' She nodded at him solemnly. 'Right now, I am practising being out of my room while doing something constructive but not essential.' She added, hugging onto the table leg for dear life.

'That's really good of you, sweetheart, but maybe you would be better off sticking to missions that are closer to home for the time being... at least until you have had a bit more experience of a long journey.' Sylvain suggested. 'I'm sure there will be plenty of other opportunities.'

'Yes, but everyone from my house is going except Edelgard, who is already busy.' Bernadetta stated simply. 'And at least in this mission, we are going to be apprehending a really bad villain who totally _ deserves_ having the Professor set on him.'

'Right.' Sylvain said dully.

'Oh!... oh no, Bernie!' It suddenly dawned on the girl just who she was talking to. She shrank back into the dark depth under the table in horror. ' I didn't mean it, Sylvain… That was so unkind of me! Please don't kill me… I know you would be justified for dishonouring your family, but I'm so young, and I have so much that I still want to do!'

'Hey!' Syvain did scoot a bit closer this time. 'Bernie, it's fine! It's okay… actually….' The boy took a gulp of air and peered under the table. 'In truth, it's kinda refreshing just to have someone say out loud what a miserable piece of shit Miklan is.'

Bernadetta's eyes were huge. 'I… it is?' She stammered. 'But he is your brother! Bernie shouldn't be rude about your brother Sylvain!'

Sylvain sat where he was crouched. 'Yeah, he's my brother – but being related doesn't mean that he isn't a colossal arsehole because he totally is… even when we were kids, he was a massive bully.'

'I guess you can't choose your family, huh.' Bernie mused sadly.

'You got that, right!' Sylvain aimed his stock-in-trade grin in her direction. 'And I meant it that I appreciate you saying what you feel. I'm in the bloody Library right now, simply because I reckon it's the _last_ place anyone would look for me. My classmates mean well… but they keep pussyfooting around me and talking to me like I'm some kind of invalid. It sucks.'

A small hand come out from under the desk. 'You can hide under my table if you like.' Bernadetta offered shyly. Sylvain reached out and lightly took hold of her fingers.

'I dunno Bernie…' He said sincerely, his thumb caressing over her knuckles. 'People might talk if I did that. You know the kind of reputation I have… and there's no way I want it rubbing off on you. Maybe it would be better if you just came out from under the table instead.'

Bernadetta shimmied forward eagerly, not letting go of his hand as he smiled encouragingly at her.

'I'm glad you'll be coming along with us.' Sylvain squeezed her hand. 'Are you sure, though? The last thing I want is for you to be anxious about the trip and all at Miklan's expense. He has hurt enough people already to my mind. Not that I'm that much better, of course.' He added sourly. 'Less_ criminal_ though…'

'Silly Sylvain.' Bernadetta berated him, then his eyes flew wide when she was suddenly hanging around his neck, hugging him tightly. Her impulsive action seemed to shock the normally reticent girl as well. 'Oh!' She squealed and pushed herself away - quickly rising to her feet – her face almost purple in embarrassment. 'Sorry… sorry… _sorry_!' She moaned as she took to her heels and was off, leaving a very perplexed Sylvain on the floor, staring after her in consternation.

'Bernie… wait!' Sylvain scrabbled to his feet. She had left her bag and the work she'd been doing strewn over the table. He looked at it and then at the door through which the flustered girl had disappeared. He bolted after her.

Tomas watched the two students as first one, then the other ran from the Library. Damn, he_ hated_ children – loud, obnoxious brats that they were. With a scowl, he noted the mess that Bernadetta had left at the desk she'd vacated. He shuffled over and picked up her bag off the back of the chair. With no conscience whatsoever, he opened up the clasps and rooted around the girl's possessions. There was nothing of any interest. With a deep sigh, he began to gather up the scattered papers, casting an uninterested glance over the tidily scrawled writing. He paused and picked up a second sheet, which he scanned quickly.

'Huh.' Tomas lowered himself into the seat behind him and quickly sorted the paper into order and began to read. It didn't take him long – it was clear and precise and extremely well structured, and even within a few pages, it was clear just what sort of story it was leading up to be. What had grasped him… _surely _he was wrong… the story seemed to insinuate…

''The Professor and the Weaponsmaster'' was the title inscribed on the first page. The Professor, a former mercenary turned teacher and the weaponsmaster a tragic masked swordsman of mystery. Tomas tried to shake the fog that was forming in his head. Was the silly little girl just making up an irreverent story about random faculty members, or was it something else?

Tomas couldn't help but consider the fact that the Death Knight had all but handed the Sword of the Creator over to the Eisner bitch in the mausoleum on the day of the Rite. Was he actually enamoured with her?

'It shouldn't even be possible.' Tomas muttered to himself. All that Emile should be able to focus on with any great passion was blood and death, although the man _did_ have a contrary will along with a mental fortitude and level of control that Tomas had not foreseen when he had initially played with Emile's broken and fractured mind.

'Interesting. This warrants some attention.' Tomas licked his lips lasciviously. He was sure that if there was some kind of physical relationship between the two warriors – it could most likely be manipulated to his own gain if he gave it a bit of thought.

'Um… hey…' Tomas's line of thought was interrupted by Sylvain's return. 'I was just gonna get Bernie's stuff together and return it to her…'

'I was just gathering everything up!' Tomas chuckled merrily at the lad. 'I'd be grateful if you could undertake the task of returning it to its owner, though.'

'No problem.' Sylvain held out a hand for the papers that Tomas was still gripping onto.

'Interesting little story this.' Tomas said slyly as he handed the ream over. ''The Professor and the Weaponsmaster.'' He raised an eyebrow. 'Rather inventive!'

'What?' Sylvain glanced at the title page. 'Heh, is that what Bernie was writing?' He grinned.

'I wonder if it's just imagination…' Tomas mused with a smirk.

'Manuela and Jeritza?' Sylvain laughed. 'Can't see it myself!'

'Oh? I think the Professor that Miss Varley was referring to was the younger one… Professor Eisner.'

'I guess that would make more sense.' Sylvain picked up Bernadetta's bag and slung it over his shoulder. 'They teach a great deal of their weapons training classes together. Honestly, they are just about a match in strength – which is saying a lot.'

Tomas shrugged. 'Young love…'

'Nothing quite like it, eh!' Sylvain nodded at the Librarian. 'Have a good night Tomas.' He added as he turned to leave.

'You too.' Tomas watched him go with a thoughtful frown on his face.

.

He knew that he shouldn't, but Sylvain found it impossible not to. Once he was free of the Library and the creepy old Librarian, he went downstairs and found himself a quiet corner in the hall, and he started to leaf through Bernadetta's writing. He stopped after a few minutes and went back to the beginning, this time reading slowly through the manuscript. Several times his eyes widened at the provocative prose that crept over the pages, all written with a turn of phrase and an elegance he had rarely ever found before in this kind of story.

'Wow.' Sylvain muttered as he got to the last available page, where the writing was aborted mid-sentence… most likely when he had interrupted the girl. 'Awesome.'

He made his way quickly to Bernadetta's room and banged loudly on the door.

'It's me… Sylvain!' He called when there was no answer. 'You left your bag and stuff in the Library. I have it here for you.'

'Y… you can just leave it outside the door.' Bernadetta's voice was muffled through the thick wood.

'Well, I can't really… cause I have the manuscript you were working and it might blow away – then anyone might pick it up!' Sylvain was pretty sure there was a string of curses at that statement. The door opened a crack.

'Thankyouverymuch' Bernie's tiny hand slipped through the opening.

'It's a really great story!' Sylvain hedged, still hugging the paper to his chest. 'Do you _really_ think something is going on between the Prof and Jeritza or…'

'Oh, my goodness!' Bernadetta's door swang open and she dragged Sylvain inside with a strength that amazed him, slamming the door after him.

'You read it?' She asked hands on her hips and an uncommonly angry expression on her face.

'Uh… well, I saw the title and… damn, Bernie – it's good! I mean seriously good!'

Bernadetta was staring at him – her mouth hanging open.

'Don't be mad at me, please!' Sylvain beseeched. 'I mean it! I need to read more, it is so much better than the smu… err romantic stories that I have. Like worlds apart!'

Bernadetta's face has gone from angry to anguished. 'I… I can't believe you read my work…' She stuttered. 'Ahhh… I am so _humiliated!'_ Her hands went over her face, and she sank to the floor.

'Humiliated?' Sylvain ran a hand through his hair. Surely you mean humbled? I loved it so much, I even forgot all about the crap with Miklan while I was reading… it just wholly dragged me away from everything!'

Bernadetta was rocking backwards and forwards mumbling to herself. 'Urgh! He actually read it… I regret everything! Even if I burn the pages, I can't burn his memory… well not unless I throw him on the fire too… No, Bernie No! You can't do that…No, that's awful!'

Sylvain folded himself down to sit next to her. 'I'd prefer not to be burned up – if it's all the same to you.' He murmured. 'I'd prefer it if you didn't burn the story either.' He added.

Bernadetta stopped rocking to look directly at him. 'Do you think that Jeritza is badly scarred or something… underneath that mask?' She asked seriously.

'Um…' Sylvain blinked at the sudden change in the direction of the conversation. 'Well, I suppose given how skilled he is in weaponry – he must have had a fair bit of practical experience – so it's likely he suffered some kind of disfiguring injury.'

Bernadetta sighed lustily. 'That's what I think too.' She nodded sagely. 'Of course, in the story, the Professor hasn't removed his mask yet… but I wonder if she has seen him without it in reality.'

Sylvain settled back, resting against her bed. 'So you do think there is something actually between them then?' He asked.

'Obviously!' Bernadetta poked him in the shoulder. 'I thought _you _were supposed to be the expert on all this sort of stuff. It's blazingly obvious to me, so how come you've missed it?'

'The only thing I'm an expert at is acting the fool.' Sylvain shrugged. 'Don't you think she'd mind if Jeritza was horribly disfigured though?' He asked curiously. 'The Professor is kinda pretty.'

Bernadetta sniffed. 'She wouldn't care. I expect she's seen much worse in her line of work.'

'Right.' Sylvain nodded enthusiastically. 'So where were you planning on putting that particular reveal into your story?'

Bernadetta's eyes twinkled. 'Well…' She began. 'I was going to have this terrible battle where Jeritza gets injured…'

Sylvain picked up the paper's that Bernadetta had dropped and handed them to her. 'Don't tell me about it! Write it!' He begged. 'Just make sure you let me read it when you're done.'

'If you like.' Bernie agreed, looking back at him shyly.


	169. Mother Figures

'It doesn't seem right to me.' Ingrid complained, but in a rather no-nonsense way. 'I understand that it might not be deemed appropriate for Hubert to attend you while you undergo a medical examination – but you surely cannot be expected to endure it entirely alone Edelgard.'

'It is not a new experience.' Edelgard said quietly, unable to look her companion in the eye. 'It has been this way for several years now. It is merely a few days of discomfort. Nothing to become concerned over.'

Ingrid wasn't stupid. While Hubert was skilled in schooling his features and appearing indifferent, she could see that there was an undertone of worry in the man's countenance. He may often make Ingrid feel nervous, but she had never had any reason to question his unwavering watchfulness over his ladies wellbeing or his astuteness when it came to providing her care.

'Well, I suppose you must have your own regular attendants in Enbarr at least.' Ingrid surmised.

'Actually…' It was Hubert that spoke, which was a rarity when Edelgard was socialising with Ingrid. 'Her Highness does not yet keep any personal staff. Until she has been invested as the next Emperor, it is wise not to show favour to any particular individuals – it only makes them vulnerable to being manipulated or recruited in conspiracy to get eyes and information on her.'

'Goddess!' Ingrid shook her head. 'And here _I_ was thinking that just being a noblewoman was hard enough. Edelgard, _please_ let me come with you! If anyone even thought to try and sway my observance, they would only find steel resolve and the sharp end of my lance as a deterrent!'

'Oh, Ingrid… my faithful Knight!' Edelgard couldn't help a happy chuckle. Ingrid flushed.

'Don't tease me!' She huffed out in embarrassment. 'Lady Judith imparted to both of us the wisdom of supporting each other wherever we can. Given her position and her reputation, I am inclined to adhere to her suggestions. Nobody negotiates their path through the mire of male-dominated politics better than her!'

'You are quite right, Ingrid.' Edelgard placated fondly. 'I was not teasing you. I promise!'

'I'm sorry.' Ingrid's blush had deepened. 'No doubt I have spoken out of turn. I have no real understanding of your circumstances Edelgard. It just seems… unkind to me that you have to undergo such a trial without support.'

'It's not entirely up to me.' Edelgard admitted. 'My Uncle, Lord Arundel, will be picking me up and will chaperone me.'

'To my mind, Ingrid has made a valid point, however.' Hubert said quietly. 'Lady Judith _should_ be looked upon as a role-model, and I suspect if she were here, she would be reminding you that_ you_ are the heir- not your uncle. If you wished to take company on your trip, then that should be your right.'

Ingrid looked surprised. 'Thank you, Hubert.' She murmured.

Edelgard was also looking at him thoughtfully.

'Your point is valid.' She admitted. 'Ingrid, would you truly be willing to accompany me?' She asked.

'Of course, your Highness.' Ingrid inclined her head.

'And you believe that this would be a relevant stand to make?' Edelgard queried of Hubert.

He was silent for a moment. 'I do.' He nodded eventually.

'Very well.' Edelgard looked a little dazed. 'Ingrid, if you would prepare to travel, then I will take this matter up with my uncle. I cannot guarantee that I will win in this – but at least I will challenge the convention that has been set.'

'I'll prepare immediately!' Ingrid looked pleased.

Edelgard stood and made her way to where Ingrid was standing by the window. Impulsively she reached out and brought the girl into a tight hug. 'Thank you!' She whispered.

Ingrid's blush was back. 'No need for thanks…' She muttered. 'I'll go and get ready.' Ingrid patted the Princess awkwardly on the back, then extracted herself from her arms, rushing towards the door.

'You have my thanks too.' Hubert told her, as she practically ran past him.

'Okay! Right… I'll see you later!' Ingrid was out the door and gone.

'That was unexpected.' Edelgard breathed as soon as Ingrid was gone.

'I don't see why you should think that, my Lady.' Hubert replied. 'You are exceptionally capable of inspiring devotion in others.'

'_You_ are biased.' Edelgard complained.

Hubert shook his head. 'I understand that Lord Arundel undermines your confidence with his own arrogance and sense of entitlement, Lady Edelgard – but do not allow him to distract you from your resolve. Ingrid sees the strong woman that you are, since she is cut from a similar cloth. I do believe she would make a stalwart ally.'

'I am inclined to agree.'

'You are fond of her too.' Hubert stated.

Edelgard's brow raised, but he did not miss the slight flush that coloured her cheeks.

'If I am to be successful in this minor rebellion, I do feel that I need to have at least something to dangle as a pacifier.' Edelgard seemed intent on changing the subject. 'I want to get my hands on the Sword of the Creator before we travel.'

'Do you believe it might be worthwhile listening to Jeritza's advice?' Hubert asked delicately. 'I have been unable to come up with any other ideas to achieve our aim. Byleth carries the sword with her at all times.'

Edelgard was shaking her head. 'I am still having a rather hard time believing that Jeritza has become close to someone.' She said. 'If I had not observed them in class with my own eyes, I would have never have considered it true.'

'I have come to the conclusion that it is folly to try and apply any conventional logic where the professor is concerned.' Hubert murmured.

'That being the case – perhaps Jeritza is right. We should simply ask her to allow us to examine the sword.' Edelgard decided.

'Should I request that she come to speak with you then?'

'No.' Edelgard sat down at her table and chewed on her thumbnail. 'It would be a disaster if she turned _me_ down directly. I need you to persuade her Hubert.'

Hubert's heart sank. While nothing had explicitly changed since his ill-advised actions during his assassination attempt – a certain undeniable distance has developed between himself and Byleth.

'Hubert?' Edelgard was frowning at him.

'Of course, my Lady.' He agreed.

.

Finding Byleth didn't turn out to be very hard. As he was heading to check the dining hall, he spotted her stood at the end of the pier staring out across the water, thankfully alone. Taking action before he could second-guess himself, he strode purposefully down the wooden walkway to stand by her side.

'Good evening Professor.' He murmured when she failed to look around and acknowledge him.

'Hubert.' Her eyes never left the horizon.

'I'm not sure that gazing longingly at the water is a particularly effective fishing method.' He said tentatively. 'Although it should be noted that my knowledge of the sport_ is_ extremely limited.'

Byleth heaved a sigh and angled herself slightly to look at him. 'I very much doubt you approached me to engage in small-talk.' She said mildly. 'What is it that you need? Spit it out now.'

Hubert considered objecting, but the fact that she was completely correct stayed his protest. 'I do have a request.' He admitted.

'Of course, you do.' Her eyes focused back on the water.

'My Lady is interested in examining the Sword of the Creator.' Hubert said quietly.

'Okay? Pretty much _everyone_ has already had a good look at it and has tried to lift it.' Byleth sounded confused. 'It hardly merits any kind of special request. Is there something a little more specific you are asking for?'

Hubert weighed his options. He really didn't have any idea or pre-developed plan for how to present what he required.

'Ah…' Byleth said when a few moments of awkward silence had passed. 'Is this one of those secretive things that you need to come up with a convincing lie to explain Hubie?' She shook her head. 'No need to bother – just tell me what exactly is it that you want from me.'

If Hubert was a little more in tune with his feelings, he might have been able to name that the itch that suddenly assaulted his chest as some kind of remnant of shame at being called out so blatantly and correctly.

'We would like to examine the sword without any witnesses.' He mumbled.

'Including myself?'

'Just me and Lady Edelgard.' He agreed.

Byleth sighed again, louder this time. 'Alright.' She said resignedly. 'Do you want to do that now?'

He nodded at her dumbly.

'Is Lady Edelgard in her room?' Byleth continued. 'I will need to drop it off, due to the weight that it infers to anyone else. Then I will wait outside until you are finished. That's as far as I'm willing to go.' She added with a raised brow.

Hubert shook his head in disbelief at her. 'You are_ way _too trusting Byleth.'

She snorted indelicately. 'Honestly? _You_ are the ones with the trust issues. The sword is capable of protecting itself… so if you are plotting something nefarious, I'd advise caution.'

'_Especially since I will be snooping on whatever the hell they are getting up to.' _ Sothis added smugly.

'_Well yes… I was counting on that!'_ Byleth agreed.

'_Sneaky, sneaky… So proud of you!'_

'_That's a first!'_ Byleth groaned. _'Typical that your pride comes when I'm attempting something out of character for me, huh.'_

'_Well I have been teaching you all I know – so you have learned from the very best.'_ Sothis preened.

Hubert was looking at Byleth in consternation. 'Um, Professor… Are you okay?' He asked. 'You suddenly seemed miles away.'

Byleth turned and started to walk back down the dock. 'I'm fine. Are you coming then?' She asked. 'Let's get this over with.'

'Aren't you even going to demand to know why?' Hubert jogged to catch up with her.

'If you haven't offered the information freely, then, like I said, you will just make something up.' Byleth grimaced. 'I'm sorry if you spent ages coming up with a plausible excuse only to have me not give a damn.'

'Why are you agreeing to this at all?'

'Bloody hell Hubert.' Byleth moaned. 'I'm giving you exactly what you asked for. Isn't that enough? Do you_ really_ need me to remind you yet again that I have faith that you wouldn't ask for anything that wasn't necessary.'

'_He is very suspicious isn't he…'_ Sothis mused_. 'Perhaps you aren't as good at this as I thought…'_

'_I don't know… given his odd nervousness – I don't think he actually expected me to say yes.'_ Byleth mused. _'He's off-kilter. It's usually kind of fun to fluster him… but right now – honestly it's just annoying.'_

They made their way to Edelgard's room in blessed silence. Hubert knocked and when Edelgard opened the door her eyes widened.

'Good evening, my Teacher.' She murmured.

'Hey.' Byleth said shortly. She moved to the middle of the room and unstrapped the sword from her waist and then removed it from the scabbard, placing it down on the table gently. 'I'll be outside.' She advised them as Sothis materialised next to the hearth with a smug look on her face.

'Thank you.' Edelgard inclined her head.

Byleth let herself out and heard the door lock behind her. She leaned against the balustrade overlooking the walkway below.

'_Well?'_ She inquired impatiently.

'_Well… nothing yet.'_ Sothis replied. _'They are both just looking at the sword from a distance. No – wait… Hubert is moving forward.' _There was a pause._ 'He's pointing out the lack of a crest stone.'_

Byleth's hand went instinctively to the place that her heart did not beat.

'_Heh… he's wondering if the crest stone is hidden somewhere else in the weapon, or whether its been crushed down and applied in some other manner. Not bad thinking really. Wrong of course – but quite inventive!'_

'_So their concern is about the lack of a stone then. That makes sense, I suppose.' _ Byleth ruminated.

'_Okay, so Edelgard is coming forward now.' _Sothis gasped unexpectedly._ 'She… she's just picked up the sword!' _She cried_. 'Like it is weighted normally… I feel… Oh.. that's odd!'_

'_What?' _Byleth asked tersely, then there was a sudden cry of alarm, and Byleth felt Sothis rush back inside of her mind.

'_She saw me!'_ Sothis sounded stunned. _'Edelgard looked right at me and then cried out!'_

Byleth moved to the door and started knocking. 'Is everything alright in there?' She called urgently.

The door swang open and Hubert ushered her in. The sword was on the table in the same position it had been left, but Edelgard was over the other side of the room now, hugging her arms around herself and looking scarily pale.

'Edelgard?' Byleth moved towards the girl cautiously. 'What happened?'

'_Touch her!'_ Sothis demanded.

'Edelgard?' Byleth repeated when the Princess just stared at her, her eyes wide and panicked. She reached out to put a hand on the girl's shoulder. 'Speak to me!' She requested.

'I saw a child…' Edelgard was shaking. 'When I touched the sword, a child appeared out of nowhere stood beside the fireplace. She was scowling at me horribly and then she… just vanished.'

Byleth pulled Edelgard closer into a hug, which the Princess allowed, burying her face in the Professor's chest.

'_She has a crest of flames.'_ Sothis sounded incredulous. _'I can feel it now we have contact.'_

'Hubert, did you see this apparition too?' Byleth asked the mage.

'I did not.'

'Edelgard… look at me.' Byleth pushed the girl away from her slightly so that she could meet her eyes. 'I have seen the child you speak of too. I believe that she is tied to the sword in some way. Hubert, perhaps you might know more about this magical kind of aspect?' She asked.

Hubert was frowning, looking at the weapon on the table thoughtfully.

'You mentioned that the sword appears able to protect itself.' He said. 'It could be that the vision of the child is some kind of guardian aspect attached to the weapon. It's rare – some sites of great magic are often attributed to have a guardian spirit – but I suppose this is the relic of Sothis herself… Has no-one been able to explain it to you, Professor?'

'In honesty, I have only brought it up with a very select few.' Byleth admitted. 'I have enough of a reputation for oddness as it is – without adding seeing phantom children to my repertoire of strange. It is actually something of a relief that you have seen it too Lady Edelgard, for no-one else has, and I was beginning to wonder if it was just yet another peculiarity that affected only me.'

'It didn't scare you?' Edelgard asked tremulously.

'At first, it was horrifying.' Byleth consoled her. 'The child _is_ particularly unnerving after all.'

'_That was uncalled for.'_ Sothis moaned.

Hubert had his hand on the blade and was looking around the room. 'I see nothing at all.' He admitted in consternation. 'It is obviously not just something that is revealed by magical ability.'

'Do you see it every time you unsheathe the sword?' Edelgard asked. Her shaking had stopped now.

'No. Just occasionally. It's like being checked out every now and then.' Byleth replied.

'I wonder … should I try again?' Edelgard mused.

'_I'd better put in a repeat performance.'_ Sothis grumbled. _'The last thing we need is for her to see you all glowy like Jeritza does.' _The Goddess rematerialised herself by the fireplace again.

Byleth removed her arms from the Princess and waved her forward.

'I'm not sure this is a good idea…' Hubert murmured.

'I don't see any harm.' Byleth shut him down. 'The child has never shown anything other than benevolence to me.'

Edelgard reached her hand, tentatively towards the blade. As soon as she made a connection, she let out a gasp.

Byleth had to concentrate very hard on not laughing. Sothis was scowling magnificently at Edelgard, then she very deliberately raised her arm slowly, pointing at the Princess while moving her mouth as if speaking.

'Oh, dear!' Edelgard removed her hand quickly from the sword. 'Yes, I saw her again! I don't think she likes me very much!'

'Did you see her too, Professor?' Hubert had been watching her with eyes like a hawk.

'I did.' Byleth smiled at him. 'She popped up by the fireplace was appeared to be mumbling something to Edelgard.'

'Yes, that's exactly what I saw!' The Princess agreed.

'I wonder how it is that you see it, though.' Byleth murmured. 'If we could work that out – it might help us understand exactly what we are seeing.'

There was a deathly silence.

'Not that it matters.' Byleth smiled again. 'I think we should probably keep it between us though Edelgard. The last thing you need is to be considered as strange as me!'

'I'd appreciate that!' Edelgard agreed quickly.

'Are you all done with what you needed?' Byleth asked politely.

'I believe we are.' Hubert nodded firmly.

'Super.' Byleth picked up the sword which blazed brightly for a moment until she sheathed it.

'Have a good evening.' She smiled at them both as she took her leave.

~0~

Dedue was loitering outside of Sylvain's room, wondering to himself what he was going to say – and actually whether it was his place to say anything at all. He generally avoided getting involved in other people's business.

'Hey, man!' Sylvain suddenly appeared in front of him. 'Looking for Dimitri?'

'Ahh.' Dedue looked blankly at the redhead and blinked. 'No.' He admitted. 'I was hoping to have a quick word with you.'

If Sylvain was surprised, he hid it well. 'If it's about the mission and my brother, there really is no need.' He said quietly.

'Oh!' Dedue's eyes widened. 'That wasn't actually what I wanted to talk about, but now you mention it – I am sorry that we are not coming along with you.' His words were sincere.

'I appreciate that.' Sylvain opened his door. 'Err… do you want to come in then?' He asked.

'Thank you.' Dedue's nervousness ramped up a level as he followed Sylvain into his pristine bedroom.

'So what can I do for you?' Sylvain had sat himself on the edge of his bed as he removed his boots and placed them tidily to the side.

Dedue was hovering anxiously by the door, not quite sure what to do with himself. 'I had quite a few sisters.' He said randomly. 'A few older than me and a couple younger as well. No brother's though.'

'So you _do_ want to talk about Miklan then?'

Dedue shook his head. 'I am not good with words.' He said helplessly.

'Just take your time, mate.' Sylvain reclined back and rested his hands behind his head. 'Honestly Dedue… I can't even remember you ever seeking me out to talk – so I'm kinda intrigued!'

Dedue sighed. 'I saw you going into Bernadetta's room earlier…' He admitted.

'Ahh.' Sylvain looked up at the big man. 'Is this my warning lecture then?' He asked with a bitter grin.

'Do you need one?' Dedue asked.

Sylvain chuckled tonelessly. 'Honestly? I think I've probably heard them all.'

'I don't believe that Bernadetta has always been treated well.' Dedue said stoically. 'I do not wish to pry or to overstep Sylvain but while I do believe her to be a strong woman much akin to my own tribe of sisters – I also sense that she could be easily hurt in a misunderstanding. I am loath to see that happen.'

Sylvain's expression softened. 'You have every reason to suspect my motives Dedue… I'm not going to hold that against you in the slightest. Are you perhaps enamoured with the lady yourself?' He looked fascinated by the prospect.

Dedue's look of startled chagrin was comical. 'I… No!... Not at all!' He protested. 'I lost all of my sisters… in all but one case, I was forced to watch as they were slaughtered right in front of me. I was too young and too weak then to make a difference or to save them.' He paused. 'I am no longer young _or_ weak.' He said firmly.

'Crap, man!' Sylvain had sat up. 'Sorry… I didn't mean…'

Dedue frowned. 'I am doing this all wrong.' He moaned, his shoulders slumping in resignation.

'I get it.' Sylvain was up and guiding Dedue too a chair. 'I have a certain reputation, and you have a protective sibling vibe going on with Bernie. If I was you, I would be suspicious of me too!'

'I told you I am doing this wrong.' Dedue took hold of Sylvain's arm before the lad could move away. 'While - like everyone else - I cannot have helped but observe your manner with other females – I do not truly suspect that you of any kind of ulterior motive with Bernadetta.'

'What?' Sylvain's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'Why?'

Dedue let go of Sylvain's arm to allow the lad to move away. 'As a man of Duscur, many people are loath to approach or engage with me.' He said quietly. 'This affords me much time for observation, which in my service for Prince Dimitri is not a bad thing.'

'You are definitely alert.' Sylvain agreed.

'One of my observations is that you display a keen protectiveness, Sylvain both to your friends and to others who might be vulnerable or need help.'

'Tell that to the multitude of ladies that I make cry.' Sylvain replied sourly.

'I noted your protectiveness, especially when we were battling Lord Lonato.' Dedue ploughed on as if Sylvain had not spoken. 'The care and attention you provided to the Professor were quite marked and nothing short of heroic.'

'I think you are mistaking me for someone else.'

Dedue chuckled. 'No Sylvain. I know what I have witnessed.'

'Then what are you warning me about exactly?' Sylvain sounded perplexed. 'If I am _such_ a paragon what has prompted this visit?'

Dedue shrugged helplessly. 'You allow people to believe what they wish. You seem intent on perpetuating your reputation.'

'Ah, so you worry that Bernie will be harmed by what people think?' Sylvain nodded. 'I made that point to her too.' He admitted. 'I do like Bernie. She is totally unique and yeah… I agree with you – there is definitely something not right somewhere in the background that had made her so fearful of stuff.'

Dedue nodded his agreement.

'She's incredibly talented too.' Sylvain said quietly. 'I happened to get to read a part of a story she's written. It was… remarkable! That's what we were doing this evening. Talking over the story and where she was going with it – then she got stuck into writing and kept passing me the pages…'

'Bernadetta is passionate about the things she cares about.' Dedue agreed. 'Like her plants.' He smiled gently.

'I dunno if you are altogether right in your assessment of me Dedue, but I can promise that the last thing I'd want to do is compromise Bernie in any way.' Sylvain scowled. 'I guess the best thing I could do is stay well away. That's the only way my glowing reputation won't cause problems.'

'I think we have reached the part that I wanted to talk about.' Dedue said slowly, his brow creasing in thought. 'When I saw you go into Bernadetta's room, I was with Ashe, coming from the kitchen. He remarked about seeing you go in. They are also friends, from the bow group that Claude runs.'

Sylvain nodded. 'So Ashe wanted to call me out?' He asked.

'No. Ashe remarked how cool it was that Bernadetta was allowing more people_ in_. Seeing her let you into her space… that's a rarity. Particularly since it_ is_ someone like you who is far more outgoing and sociable than the rest of us she is close to.'

'What?'

Dedue chuckled again. 'So, yes.' He looked over at Sylvain with sudden clarity. 'What I want to say is… obviously - hurt her and I will beat you to within an inch of your sorry life…'

'Naturally!' Sylvain snorted out a genuine laugh.

'But no matter how many people question your motive – and I foresee that you may get a talk from Dorothea, and quite likely Hubert too… _don't_ allow them to make you feel you should back away from a potential friendship.'

'What if it is in Bernie's best interest that I do?' Sylvain asked.

'Talk it through first.' Dedue shrugged. 'I do believe that the most hurtful thing you could do to her is to offer said friendship and then retract it. If it becomes an inclination between the two of you not to interact, that is one thing, but I cannot help but think that you _might_ withdraw simply because others misinterpret your intention and_ you_ feel it's best for her. I do not think it would be.'

'Wow.' Sylvain blinked up at Dedue. 'I was _not_ expecting this.'

Dedue grinned at him, shaking his head in amusement. 'My friend..' He said seriously. 'If _you_ are shocked, you have simply no idea how I am feeling about the fact I just attempted to provide relationship advice… to Sylvain Jose Gautier!'

'Heh!' Sylvain grinned back at him wickedly. 'Don't knock it, big man. Seems you're pretty good at it. We'll have you replacing Mercedes as the Blue Lion's mummy figure before the year is out.'

'Then, heaven help us all.' Dedue replied fearfully.


	170. A Way to Go

Flayn was hovering between excitement and annoyance, and it was entirely her father's fault.

'Why did you have to invite Jeritza along too?' She moaned at him as they laid out the dinner table that had been set up in the living area of her accommodation. 'It would have been nice to have just kept this evening to _family._'

'Is that what's been on your mind?' Seteth asked mildly. 'It would hardly have been fair of us to completely monopolise Byleth on her last evening before heading out on mission. In fact, is rather kind of both her _and_ Jeritza to be willing to share with us the time they could be spending alone together!'

'Pfft.' Flayn objected dismissively. 'It isn't like they are lovers or anything…'

'I really don't need to hear this…' Seteth shook his head.

'You_ should_ hear this.' Flayn snapped impatiently at him. 'Father, it is undeniable that you have feelings for the Professor and yet you seem ridiculously intent on just sitting back and encouraging another to get his feet under her bed…'

'Flayn!' Seteth barked. 'Enough.'

'No!' She disagreed belligerently. '_Not _enough. Sothis says that…'

'I said enough!'

Flayn stuttered to a stop, the anger on Seteth's face enough to give her pause.

'I don't want to hear any more of this foolishness.' Seteth placed down the last plate on the table carefully. 'I suspect that Byleth has also had enough of your continual insinuation into her personal life too. You must realise that she has to work hard to understand all of the emotions that assault her. Being attached to Sothis has denied her any experience in feeling until recently.'

'Yes… but…'

'Please, Flayn.' Seteth sighed. 'It is bad enough that the poor child cannot escape Sothis's commentary and inappropriate suggestions. Don't add _your_ own agenda to her woe's.'

Flayn slumped into a seat, pouting. 'Even Sothis has developed a kind of fondness for Jeritza now.' She complained under her breath.

'It is difficult not to respect his devotion and care.' Seteth pointed out.

'It's not that I actually have anything against him…' Flayn sighed. 'It's just… he isn't you!'

Seteth took a seat next to his daughter and gripped her hand lightly. 'If you were to give some thought to the matter…' He said quietly, 'You might realise that developing more than fondness for a human is potentially a rather devastating thing to do.'

Flayn looked up at him sharply.

'I will never fully recover from the loss of your mother.' Seteth said stoically. 'To become involved with someone else - someone who I _know _would be gone within a very short time opposed to my own expected longevity… Is that _really_ something I should actively seek?'

Flayn's eyes widened. 'I don't know.' She replied honestly. 'Can you just turn off your own feelings like that? I don't think that I could.'

Seteth merely shrugged.

'Urgh, you are so… disciplined!' Flayn complained sulkily.

He chuckled at that. 'Thank you, dear!'

Flayn suddenly smiled back at him. 'Heh… I meant it as an insult you idiot! Trust you to take it as a compliment.'

'Now then...' Seteth patted her hand and stood up again. 'We are supposed to be having a cheerful time this evening, so let's put all of these challenging thoughts aside and enjoy a fine meal and good company, yes?'

'I suppose.' Flayn sighed. 'At least Myles will be here to jolly proceedings along.'

'I expect that Sothis will be utterly intent on misbehaving too.' Seteth sighed.

'I think you can count on that!' Flayn agreed.

~0~

'You were extremely quiet tonight.' Byleth noted as she and Jeritza strolled back to her room through the darkness. 'You really didn't have to come along, you know. Did you find it a challenge?'

'If you had suggested to me a year ago that I should attend a dinner party with four other people, I would have laughed at you and then probably have killed you for your audacity.' Jeritza replied seriously.

Byleth chuckled.

'It was… nice.' He offered. 'A bit overwhelming. But nice. I am unsure why I was invited, though. Did _you_ request it?'

'No.' Byleth smiled up at him. 'When Seteth suggested spending the evening together, he was concerned that it would interfere with our personal goodbyes. He wasn't sure if you would be willing to come along.'

'I see.' Jeritza chewed this thought over as they reached Byleth's door and Colin appeared from the shadows to accost them. Once they were all in her room, Jeritza laid down the scraps he had collected for the cat, who fell on them with ecstatic enthusiasm.

'Seteth believes that we have some kind of a romantic association then?' Jeritza asked suddenly. There was a frown on his face.

'I think quite a few people believe that, Jeritza.' Byleth told him softly.

He sighed. 'It is most likely me at fault here, I'm afraid. I have been very selfish.' He put the kettle onto the fire to boil and then sat heavily in the chair by the fire.

'I know that I have very little experience with friendship…' Byleth had removed her cloak and her boots and came to sit at his feet, her chin resting on his knee. 'But I don't believe it is all _that_ common for friends to share a bed every night or quite so many kisses…'

'Like I said, I have been selfish.' Jeritza reaffirmed. 'Association with me can bring you nothing but trouble yet I still seek you out. Your company is so calming. I am entirely assured that if the worst happened, you would be able to deal with the Death Knight and that has allowed me to relax when I am with you and to feel a humanity that I have not felt in a very long time.'

'You believe that it is only you being selfish?' Byleth gazed up at him fondly. 'I have no heartbeat Jeritza… for the longest time, I have felt no emotions whatsoever. When I began to struggle with feelings, you were the one that stepped in and helped me manage – always able to judge exactly what I need to make me feel better – even when it challenges your own self-control.' She smiled when his cheeks started to redden.

'It's not like its a hardship to allow you to get smoochy sometimes…' He muttered, bringing a hand to her head to stroke at her hair.

'I'm not entirely sure that I will ever actually be able to be normal.' Byleth added seriously. 'The book's that I read… the one thing that they all agree on is that a beating heart is essential for love. They talk of how the heart races and swells in the presence of a lover, and how it breaks into pieces when things turn bad. Couples vow to give each other their heart's forever, and often their feelings are described as being heartfelt…'

'It is likely just poetic imagery.' Jeritza stated firmly.

Byleth paused, gathering her thoughts. 'Honestly, I think that I first became so interested in that type of novel simply because I had no point of reference for those kinds of feeling. It was only when I came here that I was told that I was the_ only_ person who lacked a heartbeat. I had always assumed, mainly through my reading, that only a special type of person _did_ have a beating heart - and that they were the only ones lucky enough to be able to engage in romantic relations with each other.' She glanced up at Jeritza, who was staring at her, his eyes wide.

'I'm no expert Byleth…' He said, shaking his head, 'But I'm sure that a beating heart isn't all _that_ important.' His brow screwed up as he considered the concept. 'My own does sometimes beat harder when I am with you.' He admitted. 'The first time was that night when you were drunk, and you attacked me on the dock of the lake. While you were rolling around on top of me for what seemed like forever - my heart went crazy in a way it had never done before.' He was silent for a few moments. 'It wasn't the sort of exhilaration one gets in a fight. It was confusing, but I think that it simply alerted me to the fact that there was something odd and unusual in my reaction to you and our sudden proximity.'

Byleth was hiding her face. 'I can't believe I actually did that. I know I was drunk but I so desperately wanted to hug you too! When you ran away – I ended up having to hug Hubert instead!'

'Hmm…' Jeritza took her hand and pulled her up onto his lap, his cheeks were still tinged red, but he looked… determined. 'These books you talk about – are they the same ones that suggest that you should swoon when you see a man's naked chest?' He raised a brow at her.

'Obviously!' She giggled.

'I really don't think they are any kind of accurate guide Byleth. Perhaps, while you are away, I will read a few and see for myself.' He mused.

'That's an excellent idea!' She agreed. 'You might find some inspirational idea's in them!' Her grin was feral

'Oh! Is that so?' He asked suspiciously.

'Well, at the very least you might be able to answer a few questions that have arisen over some of the more confusing aspects.' She laughed.

'Do I want to know?'

Byleth patted his cheek fondly. 'Probably not.' She admitted.

They gazed at each other for a second as Byleth's fingers grazed down his cheek and along his jaw tenderly.

Jeritza sighed. 'I really don't want to hurt you Byleth, either as the Death Knight or just simply because of the monster that I am.'

'A true monster wouldn't _care_ about hurting me.' Byleth murmured.

'Still, a romantic association between us would be unwise…'

'I don't give a damn about wise.' Byleth's arms went around his neck.

'Yes, well… you seem intent on making _that_ rather obvious.' He moved slightly so that he could brush his lips softly against hers. 'You are such an odd woman.' He accused after a moment.

'I am.' She agreed. 'You can demand that I stop this at any time you know.' She offered as she brought their lips back together.

'It's not like I have ever claimed to be wise either…' Jeritza pointed out gruffly as he melted into her kiss and pulled her tighter to him.

~0~

For Myles, the next morning saw a whole deal of activity around the entrance to the monastery.

After a hearty breakfast and a certain amount of last-minute confusion and organisation, the Black Eagles, Sylvain, Felix, Balthus and his sister finally managed to get started on their journey to the Fraldarius territory.

'Are you going to be okay?' Myles asked Jeritza who was stood by his side as the small company filed out of the gates.

'I believe I will worry.' Jeritza replied stoically. 'Although I know its ridiculous, given Byleth's ability.'

'Hey, it's normal to be concerned when you care about someone.' Myles consoled. 'How about we meet up once I've finished my shift? Play some chess… drink some beer, drown our sorrows.'

'I'd like that very much.' Jeritza agreed shyly.

'Heh, well I promised my sis I'd look out for you.' Myles grinned. 'Seems like she worries about you too!'

'That's very thoughtful of you both.'

'Hardly… you may well end up as my brother one-day Jeritza…' Myles was grinning wickedly as the weaponsmaster became flustered. 'Seems like a good idea to me to get a few beers under our belts together whenever we get the chance!'

'I don't think… I mean… it's not really like that… I… err…' Jeritza was stumbling over his tongue in his abject embarrassment.

'You can hardly protest too much while you are sporting a lovebite _that_ large on your neck!' Myles chuckled merrily. 'Byleth is _such_ a biter… She took a lump outta _my_ arm once when we were wrestling.'

'Oh! Right… yes…' Jeritza pulled up his collar quickly. 'I'd better go and get the training grounds opened…' He said faintly, backing away. 'See you later!' He turned and ran.

'Way too easy…' Myles laughed.

.

The next event of notice was the arrival of Lord Arundel, who drew up in an overly ornate carriage and seemed determined to spend as short a time on-site as he could manage.

Edelgard and her companion Ingrid were speedily appraised that he was waiting for them and it took under an hour for fresh horses to be hitched and for the carriage to set off again at breakneck speed back towards Enbarr.

Both of the young ladies had looked to Myles to be particularly unexcited about their trip. If he was any judge of people - and he liked to believe that he was – he would even have gone so far as to say that the Princess had looked fearful. He had smiled at her reassuringly as she had passed and she had nodded to him in acknowledgement. It had left him with a strangely concerned feeling.

The last arrival of the day was a far more positive experience. Claude came cantering in alongside Lady Judith, beaming broadly at the gatekeeper.

'Hey, Myles!' He greeted cheerfully. 'Anything to report?'

'Loads.' Myles nodded seriously. Claude's eyes widened slightly.

'Later then?' He asked.

'I have a date with Jeritza. It will have to be much later.' Myles's voice dropped low. 'I think it would be worth catching up, though.' He added.

'Should I speak to Teach beforehand?' Claude asked, motioning to Judith that he would follow her in a second.

'Byleth left this morning on a mission to Faerghus.' Myles replied.

'I see.' A flash of concern swept over Claude's face. 'I'll wait for you in the usual place then.' He clapped Myles on the shoulder and led his horse after Judith towards the stables.

'See you there.' Myles nodded, unconsciously straightening up his posture and stalwartly resuming his guard over the monastery grounds.


	171. The First Stage

Byleth was not someone who was generally given to allowing an atmosphere to affect her, but she had to admit that she was definitely feeling the tension in the general mood of the little band of students that were travelling towards Fraldarius.

Unsurprisingly, the ordinarily gregarious Sylvain had been much more quiet and reflective than usual. While they were on the road, he paced his horse alongside Felix, the swordsman's own silence and fixed scowl effective at putting off anyone who might otherwise have attempted to approach them.

When the group made camp in the evenings, both of the Blue Lion lads completed the chores assigned to them without issue or complaint – but still, neither seemed inclined to engage in anything more than the most basic interaction with their peers or with Byleth. In fact, it was only Bernadetta who managed to make any significant contact with the boys… once or twice sidling up to them to sit between them and whisper conversation, mainly with Sylvain – which appeared to be helping her to manage her own insecurities too.

Hubert was yet another cause for concern for Byleth. In Edelgard's absence, the mage's level of brooding was reaching whole new heights, and for the first time since things had become strained between them, Byleth found herself wanting to risk reaching out to him. So far, the opportunity to catch him alone, or at least with some degree of privacy eluded her – although whether that was merely down to circumstance or by his own design, she couldn't fathom.

In complete contrast, Byleth found herself genuinely pleased that Balthus had decided to accompany them on the mission. Not only was the large man capable and enthusiastic in every task he undertook, but he also had a such a loud and genial presence that it was almost impossible not to enjoy his often outrageous company. While the ambience was undoubtedly muted overall, Balthus _was_ able to keep Caspar, Petra and Dorothea thoroughly entertained and moderately positive, and even Linhardt had appeared to be amusedly engaged by a few of the man's more unbelievable stories.

'Hey, there pretty lady!' Balthus had kicked his horse to draw himself level with Byleth who had taken point on their day's trek as soon as the overnight camp had been dismantled. 'You've got that bleak look on your face again. You wanna tell Uncle Bal all about it?'

Byleth snorted in amusement. 'Are you flirting or actually volunteering to help soothe my woes, _Auntie _Bal?' She teased.

'Both?' He grinned at her roguishly. 'Seriously, Professor… you are a mightily fine-looking woman… I wouldn't say no if you wanted to throw yourself wantonly at this exceptional body of mine!'

'Bold of you to assume you could handle me…' She raised a challenging eyebrow.

Balthus guffawed loudly. 'Sweetheart, I _know_ I couldn't, but I'd happily die trying!'

'Tragic Balthus…' Byleth shook her head at him. 'Thanks for cheering me up a little though.' She added wryly.

'Prof, you've got a shit-load on your plate. If you wanna share - don't be afraid to yeah?' Balthus's voice was serious now. 'I know you're capable and I reckon I understand you not wanting to pile any more pressure on the kids but just remember that I am a whole lot older and I have certainly seen a load more of the world than they have. I may not be anyone's first choice of a support buddy… but, heh - beggars can't be choosers, right?'

'Hmm, you _are_ exceptionally old aren't you…' Byleth was smirking at him meanly.

'Harsh!' He grinned back.

'Thank's, though.' Byleth added quietly. 'I'm not really worried exactly… it's just…' She glanced over her shoulder at the column of students following her lead, mainly in silence. '… It's the same every time I have to take them out to face something. What will it do to them? To Sylvain..?'

'Yeah, this whole situation is a shit-pile and no mistake.' Balthus agreed sourly. 'Reckon the whole load of them are made of some pretty tough stuff though Prof. And they have you.'

'Ah, yes.' Byleth agreed levelly. 'The fearsome Ashen Demon and her glowy sword of whippiness. Lucky them!'

Balthus chuffed out his infectious laugh once again. 'That's quite the image you've placed in my head now…' He admitted.

'Heh,' Byleth smiled genuinely at him. 'Tremble, mortal - before my awesomeness!'

'You make me tremble alright…' His teasing tone returned. 'Aint got nothing to do with your mighty weapon though honey!'

'I simply can't work out how your dubious charm has managed to get you into so much trouble in the past Bal… It's a total mystery to me!'

'I know, right?' He grinned back at her.

~0~

The journey to Enbarr seemed to be exhaustingly long. Ingrid was sat on one side of the carriage next to Edelgard, while the Princess's uncle, Lord Volkhard Arundel sprawled across the other.

At the very beginning, there was a tiny amount of rather uncomfortable small talk. The Lord initially questioned his niece on her wellbeing and her studies, although his bored tone suggested that his interest was minor at best. His interrogation of Ingrid, however, was a lot more pointed. Despite the focused attention, Ingrid answered all of Arundel's queries with the consummate politeness that had been bred into her from an early age. He examined her lineage, her family, her crest and her house's affiliations – the information often bringing a small quirk to his lips.

'Uncle, I believe you have questioned Ingrid enough.' Edelgard interrupted eventually, frowning.

'Apologies.' Lord Arundel inclined his head. 'I was merely making conversation to pass the time.

'Of course, my Lord.' Ingrid said respectfully, although her relief at Edelgard's intervention was palpable.

After that, there was silence that stretched out awkwardly as the miles were eaten up under the relentless driving of the horses.

'Have you ever been to Enbarr before Ingrid?' Edelgard asked at one stage.

'I have not.' Ingrid admitted. 'Prior to attending the Monastery, I had never actually left Faerghus.'

Edelgard nodded her understanding. 'It is a beautiful city.' She supplied.

'I am looking forward to seeing it.' That at least was truthful.

Edelgard sighed. 'It is a shame that my time will be taken up with medical testing. It would have been nice to have had the opportunity to show you around a bit.'

'I am sure something can be arranged Edelgard.' Lord Arundel spoke up. 'I am told that your schedule will be slightly different now that you have reached maturity. The observations are not invasive, and once you are done for the day, you will have time to visit with your father and entertain your little friend here. Some of the results will take a while to clarify properly – but there will be no need for you to be isolated away during the waiting time.'

'That is welcome news uncle.' Edelgard replied solemnly.

'Yes, I thought it would please you.' Lord Arundel's returning smile was particularly reptilian.

.

It was late the next day that the carriage finally reached the outskirts of Enbarr. Ingrid was tired and ached uncomfortably although she couldn't deny the excitement that took over when the city first came into view. She knew that it was by far the largest settlement in the whole of Fodlan, both in terms of people and its size but nothing had really prepared her for the reality of its majesty.

'It's quite the sight is it not.' Edelgard murmured, as the girls pressed up to the window together.

'It's amazing!' Ingrid breathed, pleased when Edelgard giggled at her obvious pleasure.

'Just wait until we get into the city proper!' Edelgard advised warmly. The canal that runs through is spectacular, and always so busy and colourful. We should pass the Mittelfrank Opera building too. You know… where both Dorothea and Professor Manuela performed!'

Ingrid nodded, grasping Edelgard's hand in her excitement.

The ride through the city was slow and meandering, the wide streets full of people and other transportation. It allowed plenty of time for Edelgard to point out the sites and places of interest to a wide-eyed Ingrid.

Once they reached the Imperial Palace, Ingrid's enthusiasm turned to trepidation. The building was huge, with its principal frontage directly facing a particularly broad and expansive section of the canal.

Staff appeared from everwhere when the carriage pulled up, and Ingrid found her carried along on a tide of efficiency as she and Edelgard were accompanied into the entrance hall of the palace and then handed over to an older and dignified looking lady who took immediate charge and directed the girls to the Princess's private suite.

'I am afraid we were not informed that you would be bringing a friend along with you to the Palace, your Highness.' The woman murmured to Edelgard. 'I will organise accommodation immediately.'

'There is no need… Lady Reynold is it?' The woman nodded. 'Ingrid will be staying with me.' Edelgard looked over to her companion quickly. 'There is a small bedroom off mine. It's a staff room, so it isn't huge – but I thought it would be nice for us to be together.' When Ingrid blushed Edelgard quickly added. 'Of course, if you would prefer a greater level of privacy…'

'Not at all, your Highness.' Ingrid replied quickly. 'I would be happy to be close by. Indeed, I was worried that I would become easily lost in so large a place.' She smiled hesitantly.

'Good then.' Edelgard grabbed Ingrid by the hand and took her through her own, rather grand bedroom, and opened up a door to the side. When they both went through it, Ingrid started to chuckle.

'This is a small room Edie?' She asked in amusement. 'It has to be at least three times the size of our dorm rooms at the monastery!'

Edelgard smiled. 'I guess so!' She agreed. 'I fear I shall feel lost myself in my own room now too!'

Lady Reynold was directing the staff that brought up the luggage as Edelgard showed Ingrid around the rest of the suite. There was a good-sized bathroom, a living room and a study area lined with books. The balcony at the front opened out onto a panoramic view of the bustling city and the canal.

'This is so lovely Edie.' Ingrid sighed, as the hot rays of the day's bright sunshine beamed down on them.

'It's nice to show it all off to someone appreciative!' Edelgard beamed. 'Thank you for coming with me.' She said seriously.

Ingrid was blushing again. 'It's my pleasure.' She replied sincerely.

~0~

It was inevitable that Dorothea was going to confront Sylvain at some stage over the amount of time that Bernadetta was spending with both him and Felix on their journey. Sylvain had noticed the songstress's eyes on him every time Bernie had come to sit with them, and he had especially noted the hard thin line that her usually luscious mouth became on each occasion. What Sylvain had failed to expect was the manner in which Dorothea approached him.

Sylvain had crawled out of the tent that he was sharing with Felix, sometimes short of dawn in order to answer the call of nature. Dorothea literally accosted him with his pants down. She _was_ kind enough not to come particularly close, but her voice – low and hostile – cut through his contemplation with startling hostility.

'Leave Bernie alone Gautier.'

'Err, hey Dorothea…' Sylvain said ruefully. 'Um… I'm not doing anything to Bernie. I swear!'

'Don't give me that shit Sylvain.' Dorothea demanded. 'I've been watching you up to your usual tricks.'

'Well, if you have been watching, you would have noticed that I haven't actually touched the girl.' He pointed out evenly. 'And believe me, if somebody tried they would have me to deal with, as well as you.' He added passionately.

'Do you really think I was born yesterday noble boy?' Sarcasm dripped from every word.

'I dunno Thea…' Sylvain matched her tone exactly. 'You don't seem to be able to comprehend the truth of the situation so I guess maybe you might have been.'

Dorothea scoffed.

'Look, I get that you don't like me.' Sylvain took a second to fix himself back to respectability then moved a few steps in the direction of Dorothea's voice.

'Stay where you are.' She spat. 'And yes, you're right I _don't_ like you, Gautier. You are everything I despise about the noble class and then some. I will only give you this one warning to stay away from my friend. After that, we are going to have a serious problem.'

'More serious than heading out to kill my own brother?' Sylvain queried quietly. 'Are you sure about that Thea?'

There was a momentary silence.

'Do you want me to feel sorry for you Sylvain?' Dorothea's voice was deceptively sweet. 'You? With your crest and your family and your stinking nobility? I guess it must have been_ such_ a surprise to you all when the poor crestless bastard that you rejected turned bad…'

'Huh!' Sylvain stuck his hands in his pockets and instinctively started out on the short walk back through the trees to the outskirts of the clearing they were camping in, in a vain attempt to clear his head. He heard Dorothea following behind him. Before he reached the camp proper, Sylvain lowered himself down at the foot of a tree, resting his back against it, his thoughts whirling

'I don't want anything from you, Thea... in particular your pity.' Sylvain said softly once he was sure that Dorothea was within hearing range of him. 'I _do_ want to be friends with Bernie, though. Funny thing is that she actually seems to want to be friends with me too. I can count on the fingers of one hand how many people I have met who are interested in me for anything other than my status or my crest. Bernie… is one of them.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' Dorothea was visible to him now, not that far away, and stood with her hands on her hips, staring down at him.'

'Goddess, Thea… is your head so truly stuck up your own arse that you can't see that being crested isn't all that fun?' Sylvain demanded impatiently. 'Look. I don't_ care_ what you think - or what you threaten. Bernie's friendship is something that I genuinely want in my life, and there are _very_ few things I care that much about - so yeah… I'm going to cling onto it – to her - with both hands for as long as she continues to let me.'

'I am _not_ going to sit aside and allow you to have your way with her and then break her heart.' Dorothea came closer, her fists clenched and her voice like ice. 'I would kill you first.'

'If I did that, then I'd absolutely let you!' Sylvain agreed vehemently. 'That is the very last thing I intend. I'm not after a romance or a conquest. I _want_ a friend.'

Dorothea shook her head. 'You can't expect me to believe that given the way that you are Sylvain.' Her tone was practical now. 'You have left a veritable sea of broken hearts all over the local area, and your manner with the ladies…'

'I know, _I know!' _ Sylvain raked his hand through his hair and then rubbed at his forehead. 'I get where you're coming from. I admire your passion for protecting your friend.' He looked up at the angry songstress. 'You know, normally, I'd just back off. I don't like confrontation or hassle. I avoid anything emotional, really.' He smiled gently to himself. '_Then_ Dedue came along and had a word with me. He pointed out that if I was going to offer friendship, the most hurtful thing I could possibly do would be to just retract it for no good reason. I don't _want _to hurt Bernie, so I am willing to face up to whatever shit you want to give me. Let me prove to you that I can be her friend.'

'Dedue said that?' Dorothea sounded surprised.

'Yeah.' Sylvain nodded. 'Turns out he's pretty wise under all that stoicism.'

Dorothea took a step closer again, then sat down a few feet away from Sylvain. She brought her knee's up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and regarded him curiously.

'I suppose it isn't just me you have to watch out for.' She said thoughtfully. 'If you hurt Bernie, you'd have Dedue after you too although my money would be on the Professor to get in first and destroy your pretty face.'

'I know, right?' Sylvain smiled tenuously at the songstress. 'I'm an idiot taking all this risk. Trouble is, being friends with Bernie seems worth it.'

Dorothea chuckled lightly at that, and Sylvain finally relaxed a little.

'So… are we alright then… for now?' Sylvain asked.

'I suppose.' Dorothea agreed grumpily. 'I am just waiting for you to fail though Sylvain, I have absolutely no faith in you whatsoever!'

'Why did you come along on this mission then?' Sylvain asked – suddenly curious. 'You _obviously_ don't like me, and you have made it clear in the past that you don't like fighting…'

Dorothea shifted uncomfortably. 'I don't really know.' She admitted. 'Initially when I heard that the bandits were taking women from the places they looted… I saw red. You're right, though. This really isn't something I enjoy.'

'My brother was never very respectful of anyone.' Sylvain supplied quietly.

'Well, it's got to be hard to be in his position.' Dorothea bristled. 'Whatever he's become… losing everything because of an accident of birth…'

'Point is he didn't _have_ to lose everything.' Sylvain looked off into the distance. 'He would never have been the head of House Gautier, without a crest - but he _was_ still my parents firstborn, and my brother. He would have retained a place always. You have _no_ idea how much I wish he was the one born with the crest he so desires instead of me.'

Dorothea stood abruptly cutting into whatever Sylvain had been about to say next. 'Sun's nearly up.' She said shortly. 'We should get back to camp.'

'Oh!' Sylvain got to his feet, blinking in surprise. 'Okay.'

Dorothea turned back to him for a moment. 'We will talk again.' She said quietly. 'Maybe.' She added with a shrug, although she looked oddly conflicted.

'I… um… look forward to it?' Sylvain hedged.

Dorothea smiled at him for the first time that evening. 'I wouldn't if I was you.' She advised.


	172. Into the Second

The first night in Enbarr was a quiet affair. Edelgard and Ingrid were both tired following their long journey, and nothing was so pressing that the Princess was required to attend to it immediately. After a long, rejuvenating soak in Edelgard's private facilities, the girls took supper alone together in her suite. Ingrid found the food delectable - some of the dishes utterly unknown to her but _all_ favourites of the Princess and all supplied in extremely generous proportion.

'So what will the schedule be for tomorrow?' Ingrid enquired once their meal was done, and the girls were reclining together on the balcony overlooking the canal and city which looked mesmerising lit up against the darkness.

'I am not entirely sure.' Edelgard admitted quietly. "My uncle made the point that the regime will be different this year. It has usually been that once I enter the medical facility, I stay there for the duration of my examination – three or four days of intensive exploration.'

'That can't have been easy.' Ingrid frowned.

'I always slept for the greater part of the time.' Edelgard admitted. 'There was nothing else to do, and my energy was always extremely depleted by the procedures.'

'Why do you think there is a change this year?' Ingrid asked curiously.

'Well… it may be because I have now reached an age older than any of my siblings.' Edelgard replied quietly. 'I don't suppose I have that much more physical growing left to do either.'

Ingrid nodded. 'You will still have to endure this every year, though?' She asked.

Edelgard smiled sadly. 'I honestly know very little about the entire situation, Ingrid.' She said. 'Whether that is down to my father trying to protect me or by the design of other's seeking to limit my knowledge – I don't know.'

'But your health is entirely your own business!' Ingrid spluttered indignantly. 'You should be informed of everything!'

'Is my body _truly _my own, though, given my position?' Edelgard looked at her friend, thoughtfully. 'Really… is this any different to having others arranging a marriage for you and then demanding that you produce heirs with that partner?'

Ingrid grimaced. 'I suppose not.' She admitted.

Edelgard's voice dropped significantly in volume as she leaned in close to Ingrid's ear conspiratorially. 'I intend to hold off on the wedlock matter's until I am Empress.' She said passionately. 'While I understand that my eventual marriage_ must_ provide a political advantage – I am determined that the choice of whom it will be with will be my decision alone.'

'So, you should!' Ingrid agreed vehemently.

Edelgard sighed heavily and drooped against Ingrid's shoulder. 'It will be a battle to achieve such autonomy I fear.' She admitted glumly.

'I will be there for you!' Ingrid declared. 'You can always count on my support Edelgard!'

The Princess fell silent. Ingrid looked up to see her friend staring out at the vista before them, her eyes unreadable.

'I believe that you shoulder an unfathomable burden.' Ingrid said softly. 'I know that I am merely the daughter of a minor house… so my support is hardly of any great worth. You do have it unconditionally though Edelgard.' She promised.

'You do yourself a grave injustice, Ingrid.' Edelgard replied. 'Your friendship's worth should not and cannot be measured in politics alone.' She sighed, unable to shift the discomfort gnawing at her stomach as she wondered how Ingrid's perception of her might change in the future. 'I am tired.' She declared. 'I think it is time for me to call it a night.'

.

Breakfast arrived at the suite early, both girls being roused from their slumber by the imposing figure of Lady Reynold.

'Your medic will arrive to escort you to the facility in an hour. It is anticipated that they will keep you for the entire morning. This evening your father has requested that you both dine with him.' The woman informed Edelgard. 'Lady Ingrid, if you would allow… I should like to show you around the Palace. I understand that you may be interested in our training facilities.'

Ingrid nodded warily, glancing at Edelgard for approval. The Princess inclined her head.

Their meal was taken swiftly, and then Ingrid was swept off on her excursion although Edelgard noted the nervous and slightly alarmed look on the girls face. It wasn't long afterwards that there was a polite tap on the door and a woman wearing dark robes and a heavy veil entered.

'I am here to escort you to the facility your Highness.' The woman's voice was a low, sibilant murmur.

Edelgard stood up and approached the woman holding out her arm. With no more conversation, the woman took a light hold on the Princess's wrist, and the world wobbled and disintegrated for a moment. By the time Edelgard's equilibrium was restored, they were stood in a completely different location. It was one that Edelgard knew well.

The woman bowed and made her way out of the dimly lit room through one of the many doors.

Edelgard took a cursory look around herself. The narrow bed that was set up centrally awaited her, restraints attached to it as was typical. Unable to prevent the shudder that coursed through her Edelgard quickly moved to a far corner where she changed into the medical gown that had been laid out for her, then she went and sat herself on the bed and waited.

"Your Highness!' A different door to the one that her escort had departed through opened and a masked man appeared in its frame. 'You are ready, I see.' As he moved towards her, two other robed and masked men appeared behind him.

'What is on the agenda for today?' Edelgard asked dully.

'We will just be gauging your current condition.' The man's hand was moving over her body, just inches above her actual form. 'Have you been feeling any negative symptoms?' He asked.

'I have not.'

'And your stamina?' The man turned to make a notation in a notebook handed to him by one of his companions.

'I have been training heavily at the Academy. I have suffered no ill effects. It has been noted that my strength is impressive.' Edelgard was speaking as if by rote.

'Excellent.' The man's hands were back hovering over her. A sudden frown knitted at his brow. 'Have you received any healing recently?' He asked suddenly.

Edelgard thought about it. 'I have not.'

'Interesting.' The man's frown deepened. He made more notes.

'Is receiving healing a problem?' Edelgard asked sharply. 'I have not been told that I need to avoid it.'

'No.' The man shook his head. 'There should not be an issue with a basic application of light magic.'

'Then why did you ask…'

'It is of no matter.' The mage said firmly. 'We will take blood now.' He added, beckoning one of his attendants forward.

'Will you be administering the treatment straight after?' Edelgard loathed the application that she was subjected to each year. It always made her horribly sick and weak for a number of days.

'No.' The mage murmured. 'We will be analysing you first to see what exactly is required.'

'Why?' Edelgard asked sharply. 'What has changed to affect the routine?'

'I have no answers for you, Lady Edelgard.' The mage lied smoothly. 'I am merely doing as I am bid. Now, please. Lie back if you will. This shouldn't hurt too much.'

'Whose bidding are you doing?' Edelgard demanded as she positioned herself as requested on the bed. 'It is my right to know.'

'I think not.' The mage replied, unleashing a small wave of magic.

Unconsciousness immediately overtook the Princess.

'No more questions, Your Highness.' The man said meanly.

~0~

The Monastery was unusually quiet, with over half of the Knights of Serios away at the Western Church and Byleth along with all of the Eagles, three of the Lions and Balthus all absent as well. Flayn was definitely feeling the change, and she wasn't enjoying it very much at all.

Seteth was obviously anxious about Byleth and the students, and his mood had been short ever since their departure. Flayn had initially tried to jolly him up, but in the end, she admitted defeat and left him primarily to his own devices, only dragging him from his work for regular meals.

Myles too was preoccupied. With both his father and his sister gone, he was spending a lot more of his free time in the company of Jeritza or Claude. He wasn't avoiding Flayn… not in the slightest, but his mind was often wandering, and the gentle camaraderie between them was a little more strained than usual. Flayn realised that Myles was uneasy about Byleth being out of his sight, which was certainly something he and Jeritza had in common. It was sweet that he so obviously cared for his sister's well-being but didn't help Flayn out one single bit.

The regular routine that Flayn had lately come to enjoy had also taken a hit. She had become very adept and genuinely enjoyed helping Jeralt with the paperwork that he detested as well as relishing the time she got to spend with the man himself. Her more recent interactions with Sothis was also something she was missing a lot more than she had expected she would. All in all, Flayn was eagerly anticipating everything returning back to normal – or at least the weird kind of normal that she had now become accustomed to.

Bereft of other pastimes, Flayn found herself spending significantly more of her day in the library. In the evening's she found some respite in the company of some of the other student's. Lysithea was an almost constant presence, accompanied at times by Annette and Mercedes. Claude and Dimitri turned up sporadically as well. While they always had time for a chat – they both seemed intent on their own researches. They very soon became lost in whatever information they were chasing, and then Flayn was alone yet again.

Ashe was one of her favourites to seek out when he visited. The shy lad seemed to devour any and every book that he could get his hands on that contained tales of Knights and chivalry. With a little bit of gentle encouragement from Flayn, he would sit and talk about the stories that he was returning, his eyes shining with enthusiasm.

During the day-time, however, when the students were ensconced in their lessons – Flayn was alone in her educational pursuits, with just Tomas the librarian for company.

In truth, Flayn was concerned about the old man. She knew that he had retired from service at one stage, only to return later citing that retirement had bored him witless. It was hard not to notice that the man's health was not the best though and that the chores that he took responsibility for were becoming too much for his ancient bones.

On more than one occasion, Flayn had offered him a light healing, just to ease the aches of his muscles. He invariably beamed at her with his rather gruesome toothless smile, and he thanked her politely enough – but he declined all intervention quite firmly. She supposed that he probably did not want to draw any attention to his infirmity in case his position was reviewed and a retirement enforced. That was also likely the reason as to why he continued to stalwartly refuse taking on an assistant to help him manage.

This being the case, Flayn was committed to helping the aged man out wherever possible. She made herself useful in returning books to their places and had demanded that when Seteth scoured the library for texts that he deemed unfit for the students, he did not simply pass them off to Tomas for removal and that he undertook their storage himself. Her protective manner appeared to amuse the librarian quite a bit, and he genuinely seemed to take pleasure in her little covert attempts to make his job more manageable.

It was little wonder then that the two of them spent a fair bit of time during most days side by side in a companionable discussion of whatever Flayn was studying on that particular day. She had also noticed that Tomas was quite actively fond of the gossip of the Monastery – and would always seek out any titbits that she had discovered to relay to him.

'I heard a rumour recently that a certain Professor and our taciturn Weaponsmaster may have become a little more than merely fellow faculty members.' Tomas grinned, wiggling his bushy, unkempt eyebrows at Flayn.

She was unable to keep the frown from her face at that. 'They do seem to be extremely friendly.' She grunted in agreement.

'You don't approve?' Tomas asked slyly. 'I know that you are fond of the Professor yourself. Are you concerned about her attachment to Jeritza?'

'No… not really. He is quite kind, I suppose.' Flayn sighed.

'Now then, child. I believe I know you better than that by now!' Tomas chuckled. 'I can tell that something doesn't sit quite right with you.'

Flayn pulled herself together quickly. She _certainly_ wasn't about to divulge her own personal hope that Byleth might one day return her father's rather obvious tender feelings for her.

'You know, I had dinner with Byleth and Jeritza the other night, and he removed his mask.' Flayn managed to grin at Tomas conspiratorially. 'He is _utterly_ gorgeous and much younger than I had expected!' She confided. 'I'll admit that I had assumed that he wore the piece due to some kind of injury… but no.'

'The Professor is quite the beauty too.' Tomas prompted Flayn to continue.

'Yes, she is.' Flayn agreed. 'I guess I can totally understand Byleth and Jeritza's attraction to each other. Just the way he looks at her sometimes… as if she is the most precious thing in the world!' Flayn sighed again.

'I can't help but note that your _own_ beau keeps his own face covered most of the time.' Tomas grinned amusedly. 'I don't believe I have _ever_ seen our Gatekeeper's actual face. I can only assume that he too must be extraordinarily handsome to have drawn _your_ discerning admiration!'

Flayn giggled despite herself. 'I can hardly call him my beau!' She chided the librarian teasingly. 'My brother would likely have a fit if he heard Myles being referred to like that! But yes…' She added wickedly. 'I cannot deny that his face is quite exceptionally easy on the eye!'

Tomas chortled merrily. 'I am sure that you can manage Seteth rather effectively, Mistress Flayn!' He said. 'I very much expect that you could achieve anything that you set your mind to.'

Flayn grinned back at him. 'That's true, of course!' She agreed cheekily. 'Although unfortunately, Myles is ever the gentleman. He takes Seteth's lectures about his conduct around me entirely to heart, and I find it almost impossible to convince him to do otherwise.'

'An Eisner who actually does what he's told?' Tomas laughed. 'That is surely a rarity!'

'I suppose not growing up on the road with Jeralt is to blame.' Flayn agreed.

'Ahhh, young love.' Tomas said as he stood to recommence his chores. 'I was only just discussing it recently with the Gautier lad. Special times.' He winked at Flayn.

'The chance to be allowed to experience it would certainly be a fine thing.' She grumbled.


	173. Honest Words

It was on the evening of the third day that Byleth and her students stumbled across first-hand exposure to the grim work of Miklan and his bandit troop.

Petra had taken point at their at the head of their column when they had ridden out after lunch, and it was her that alerted the team to a steady plume of smoke that was rising above the treeline some way ahead of them.

'Stay close together,' Byleth immediately ordered. 'Be vigilant of our periphery.' She added as she urged her horse faster, taking a single glance behind her to ensure that the students had fallen into their well practised defensive pattern behind her. They had.

The first people that they came across were two familiar faces from Byleth's old mercenary company– tough and battle-wearied men who both grunted the tersest of welcomes when they recognised her as they rode up.

'Yon village was attacked last night.' One of the mercenaries reported. 'We were patrolling locally. Got here as soon as we could.'

'Casualties?' Byleth asked tersely.

'Aye.' The second man nodded at her. 'The bastards came for food, and supplies seems like. They managed to grab a fair bit too - and a handful of the younger womenfolk - before we arrived. A gang of em stayed behind and lit up several of the buildings just for shit and giggles – they were the ones we dealt with when we got here.'

'You have men following the ones that got away?'

'Of course.' The first man spoke again. 'It won't do much good though, I reckon. They will be back at their infernal tower before our lads can overtake them. It's less than a half a day's ride from here.'

Byleth considered carefully. 'If we are _that_ close to the tower then I think we will take our night's rest here tonight.' She told the students. 'We can offer a hand in the village at least, then grab some sleep and take off early tomorrow.'

'You gonna be attempting to assault the tower?' The mercenary who spoke looked wary. 'Gotta warn you, we have made no headway at all in thinning out the numbers in there. It's impossible to gain access as the door is heavily defended – and that's not counting the re-enforcements inside.'

'Have you come across Sir Gilbert, the Knight of Serios that was in charge of the place?' Byleth asked.

'He's sequestered himself in a church a few villages over.' The mercenary spat irreverently. 'He don't choose to speak to the likes of us.'

'Have you got someone spare who can get him here by morning?' Byleth frowned. 'He is expecting us. He _should_ be providing information about how we can breach the tower via a secret entrance.'

'Yeah.' The man nodded. 'I'll go. I'll get him to you if I have to tie him up and drag him, Demon. He'll be here, I promise.'

Byleth ignored the use of her mercenary name although she heard Caspar unable to prevent a little _'whoop'_ of glee.

'I'd be grateful for that. Thanks.' Byleth nodded at him.

There was silence from the riders as they made their way into the village proper. Byleth recognised at least half a dozen of her old comrades among the village folk who were working to put out the fires that were still raging in a couple of the buildings.

The students set to work without complaint. Linhardt and Dorothea quickly gathered up the injured and created a triage in the village hall, giving aid where they could with the help of a few of the older residents.

Byleth directed Hubert into gathering information. Despite his intimidating demeanour, the people of the village were too numb to seem even in the slightest bit bothered by the mage as he moved about the amongst them, asking questions and getting accounts of the attack as gently as he could. If he was uncomfortable in the role he had been asked to do, he did not show it.

The rest of them fell mainly into manual tasks alongside those villagers who were still able, and the mercenaries who worked in stoic silence. Once the fires were under control, Byleth split off with a couple of her former companions to drag the dead bandits from the village and dispose of them. Those from the community who had perished were wrapped reverently and deposited in a room in the hall, awaiting a proper burial. It was late by the time the chores wound down, and food was prepared.

Byleth organised a watch schedule amongst the mercenaries, who appeared to take no issue with her directing them. She was glad for their presence as it meant that she could allow her charges to get a full night's sleep.

Aware that the next day was likely to bring them into the tower and engaged in what was expected to be an intense fight, Byleth made sure that she spent a bit of time with each of the students, talking and offering whatever reassurance she could.

Sylvain was obviously restive and unsettled. The reality of his brother's handiwork at the village had come as a blow, and the knowledge that he would likely face him tomorrow was also playing on his mind. Much as he had been for the entire journey, he was reluctant to talk, although he clung to Byleth for a moment or two as she sat with him.

'If it's possible - when the time comes, I want it to be _me_ that ends Miklan.' Sylvain whispered as his head rested against her chest.

'Are you sure that's wise?' Byleth murmured, stroking gently at his hair.

Sylvain was silent for a moment. 'I fear that I will ascribe some sort of culpability to anyone else who did it. Not intentionally. I know that Miklan has to die… but how, going forward, do you face the person who killed your brother? How would that other person feel facing me?'

'If it is not you Sylvain, then I will ensure that it is me.' Byleth promised. 'You already kinda hate me for my crest, so a bit more animosity towards me won't make that much difference.'

Sylvain pulled back from her and looked at her with doleful eyes.

'I _don't_ hate you, Professor.'

She patted his cheek fondly. 'And I won't allow killing your brother to make things weird between us, Sylvain. It has been assigned to me to complete this mission. It's my responsibility.'

He nodded reluctantly. 'You or me then.' He agreed.

.

Hubert conspired to be elusive throughout the evening. He was the only person that Byleth failed to grab any time alone with, although she wasn't entirely surprised as he had been politely distant for the entirety of the trip.

Once everyone else was finally spoken to and settled for the night, Byleth found herself at a loose end, aware that she should try and get some sleep but also aware that her adrenaline was still too high for her to even attempt it.

After a brief conversation with one of the village elders who was watching over the injured, Byleth made her way quietly to where he directed her and started attacking the earth with a shovel.

'Gravedigging Professor?' She had been at her task for a while and was fully invested in the mindlessness of shifting earth, so she failed to notice Hubert's silent approach. She jumped violently, but just about managed to prevent herself from swinging at him with her spade.

'Sneaking up on me might not have ended that well, Hubert.' She responded quietly.

'I would have thought you would be getting some rest. We have a big day tomorrow.' Hubert ignored her admonishment and peered down at her, deep in the hole she was currently digging.

Byleth paused for a moment and then was genuinely surprised when he handed her a hot cup of tea. 'You have been here for quite a while.' Hubert noted. 'I expect you are thirsty by now.'

'Thanks.' She put down the cup on the edge of the pit and bounced herself out to sit crosslegged on the earth as she gulped the drink down.

'Perhaps I should have brought the whole pot.' Hubert said wryly sitting down beside her. 'You can have my coffee if you like.'

'Thanks again, but it tastes like shit the way you drink it.' Byleth noted.

Hubert chuckled mirthlessly. 'I suppose it is an acquired taste.' He agreed.

Byleth took a sideways glance to scrutinise her companion carefully. In truth, he looked awful. She had noticed the strain and the rigidity in him as soon as they had left the monastery, or probably more to the point – since he had been parted from Edelgard. She already regretted that she had lacked the opportunity to bring the Princess's own trip up with him.

'How are things, Hubert?' She asked softly.

He stared at her over the cup he had raised to his lips. 'I was about to ask _you_ the same thing.' He said as soon as he had swallowed his coffee.

Byleth shrugged. 'I am sure you already know how _I'm_ feeling.' She replied. 'I'm anxious about the challenge we are facing, concerned about embroiling the kids in this whole sorry mess. I'm especially worried about Sylvain and how he will handle the fallout of his brother's demise.' She paused and looked down at her empty cup. 'I am also sorry that I have failed to approach you sooner or offer better support with Edelgard's absence.'

Hubert made some kind of dismissive sound. 'I assure you that I am fine, Professor.' He said tonelessly. 'The Princess is subjected to this same scenario every year – and I have never been allowed to be present.'

'There is really no need to put a brave face on it, Hubert.' Byleth bit back a small wave of anxiety at the possibility of rejection - reaching out a hand to take his gloved one lightly between her fingers. 'I know that Edelgard's trip has put_ me_ on edge so I can only imagine that it would be ten times worse for you.'

Hubert was staring at their hands. He looked up briefly into her face and moved away from her touch. Byleth managed to cover her disappointment well.

'I speak truly when I say that this situation is not an unusual one.' Hubert said as he slid his gloves off and placed them tidily over his knee. 'It is foolish perhaps, to be concerned and yet you are right. It is disconcerting to be separated from your duty by a situation over which you have no control.' He reached back out to entwine his fingers with Byleth's, his hands warm and surprisingly soft. 'I'm sorry.' He said, giving her fingers a squeeze.

'Sorry?' Byleth squeaked. She stared at him in astonishment.

'I have found it rather difficult recently to approach you, following my wholly inappropriate actions when I...' He stuttered to a stop, a slight flush blossoming high on his cheeks. 'Err… anyway,' He continued after clearing his throat. 'I should have realised that your rather insufferable level of compassion would mean that you would be concerned about my wellbeing no matter how badly I have treated you.'

'Hubert it wasn't…'

He waved off her attempt to protest impatiently. 'My pathetic insecurities are hardly something you should have to shoulder on top of all of the important things you are dealing with right now.' He insisted firmly.

'If we were to look at it with cold logic – ensuring that you are as emotionally sound and unburdened as possible is imperative to being assured of your focus on the mission to come.' Byleth stated blandly. 'Regardless of my _"insufferable compassion"_ \- as your leader in this venture - it is in my best interest to provide you with whatever reassurances I can.'

'I fail quite miserably at apologies, don't I?' Hubert lamented sourly.

Byleth snorted in amusement. 'Possibly a lack of practice?' She teased. 'What made you approach me now, anyway?' She asked curiously. 'I have attempted to initiate a conversation with you any number of times since we left Garreg Mach.'

'Speaking to the villagers here made me crawl out of my own arse for a second.' He said, absently stroking her thumb with his own. 'You know, I have received detailed reports and even heard witness accounts of this kind of attack many times before – but I have never experienced the aftermath first hand. It is quite horrifying. I suppose that you have, though.'

'Yes.' She said quietly. 'It doesn't get any easier with familiarity.' She admitted.

'I saw that immediately. I saw you – for the first time in a while I suppose I allowed myself to really look.' He shook his head. 'I should have been supporting you. If Lady Edelgard was here – that is what_ she _would have been doing. She requested I represent her in this mission, and I have so far failed you both in that!'

'Hmm… so let me get this straight. You're saying that I looked like complete shit then?' Byleth queried, although her she was struggling not to smile.

'I am _trying_ to be serious and sincere here, Byleth.' Hubert groaned.

'Huh. Is that so? Well, the last time I fell for _that_ routine, you ended up stealing my first kiss and pressing a dagger to my throat.' She smirked at the look of complete horror that flittered over his face at her words.

'Okay…Um… well, I suppose I deserved that…' He gulped awkwardly, blushing again. 'But in _this_ case, Byleth I swear I am being honest with you… which is not something I am either good at or particularly used to.'

'Oh, Hubert! Stop with the self -recrimination for just a moment!' Byleth was laughing now. 'All this feely stuff? From you? Honest word – it's making me doubt my own sanity!'

'Fine then.' Hubert took his hand back and crossed his arms grumpily. 'I don't know why I even bothered to try. You are such a…'

'Vexing woman.' Byleth finished for him. 'How well I know_ that_… you tell me often enough!'

'I was going to go with '_ pain in my arse''_ but both work just the same.' He sulked.

'Oh, I have missed _this!'_ Byleth launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him backwards in her enthusiasm.

'Wielding the Sword of the Creator has finally pushed you over the edge into crazy then?' Hubert retaliated, his own grin starting to play on his lips.

'Teaching you lot started the process…' She replied, burying her head into his chest as his own arms encircled her waist.

They were silent for a moment.

'Are you going to be okay?' Hubert finally asked.

'Who knows.' Byleth sighed. 'Everything will go to shit tomorrow, and I just have to assume that I am going to be able to deal with it.'

'We…' Hubert insisted. 'All of us, Byleth. There is not one amongst us who won't do our very best.'

'I know.' She agreed. 'How about you?'

'I'm anxious for a number of reasons, but it won't affect my focus.' He promised.

'Good.' She pushed back from him, to look him in the eye. 'And _we_ are okay now? No more of the stupid awkwardness shit?' She asked quietly.

'Alright.' Hubert nodded.

'Great!' She grinned. 'Because I have literally been saving up so _many_ ways to tease you about pulling me into a cupboard for smoochies… I don't even know which one to start with!'

'Don't you dare!' He groaned miserably.

'Well, obviously I'm not just going to break one out now – I'll wait until you least expect it…' She added merrily.

'It appears order is restored.' Hubert sighed.


	174. The Potential for Disaster

Jeritza was definitely feeling Byleth's absence, and it was making him surly. If people ever bothered to consider him, he expected that they probably believed that surliness was a default emotion for his taciturn and somewhat aloof self – but the truth was that this generally wasn't the case. It just seemed that way because there had been very little that he had cared about one way or the other.

He _did_ care about Byleth, though, and it was uncomfortable to have her gone. Jeritza kept himself busy. He was covering more physical weapon skills classes in the Professor's absence, and he had also attempted to keep up her regular schedule of after lesson sessions – but with the reduced student body (and in the absence of Felix and Caspar) there weren't many takers.

In the days since Byleth's departure, Jeritza had spent a little time with Mercedes, although he remained careful of seeking her out too often as their familial relationship continued to be a secret.

Seteth had sought him out once – but the man seemed just as restless as Jeritza himself about the mission that Byleth was undertaking and their companionship had been awkward as they tried to avoid speculation.

It was Myles that was Jeritza's salvation. Although Byleth's brother was undeniably worried, he was also exceptionally good at covering his feelings and remaining positive and upbeat. Jeritza was also beginning to realise that Myles was possessed of a relaxing ambience that was similar to Byleth's own. It wasn't something that was tangible or even something that Jeritza could actually put his finger on – yet Myles did invariably manage to bring Jeritza at least a small sense of wellbeing.

'I see that the brand my sister put on your before she left is finally fading!' Myles laughed, pointing at Jeritza's neck.

They were together in Byleth's room, playing chess, drinking some kind of appalling spirit and keeping Colin company.

Jeritza's immediate blush made Myles laugh even harder. 'Too easy, Jeritza!' He teased. 'It's kinda cute how flustered you get.'

'Funny.' Jeritza mumbled although he grinned back sheepishly at his companion. 'Should you_ really _be lauding your sister's feral behaviour?' He challenged weakly.

'Hey, I don't judge!' Myles sat back in his chair and toppled his king. 'You win again.' He admitted. 'I can't seem to beat you tonight.'

'It's simply because of the amount of that poison you have drunk.' Jeritza stated, starting to reset the pieces on the board.

'Yeah, there is that.' Myles nodded. 'Is that _really_ still your first glass?' He asked, pointing at the tumbler by Jeritza's hand that was still half full.

'It isn't a good idea for me to imbibe much alcohol.' Jeritza frowned. 'Control issues.' He added.

'Right!' Myles nodded. 'Err… how's all that been going?' He asked tentatively. 'I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you but honestly – I keep forgetting there is a need.'

Jeritza looked at him thoughtfully. 'I guess that mean's it has been going well.' He said then his brows drew together. 'You… feel like Byleth somewhat.' He tried to articulate.

Myles looked surprised.

'I do?' He asked.

'To a point.' Jeritza nodded. 'I have realised that Byleth's lack of a heartbeat is one of the things that I find particularly impactful.'

'Huh.' Myles took a large gulp of his drink and then moved a pawn on the board set out between them.

'The Death Knight has extremely heightened senses.' Jeritza explained slowly. 'Even when I he is absent, my own senses are very astute. I can clearly hear your heartbeat, Myles. It marks the rush of the blood as it moves around your body… and that is stimulating to the Death Knight. Byleth is silent. Peaceful.'

'Whoa.' Myles looked taken aback. 'So its blood and stuff that gets the Death Knight going?'

Jeritza nodded. 'If I focus on it with most people, I find control that little bit harder.' He shrugged uncomfortably. 'With you, I don't have quite the same trouble although I don't know why.'

'It would probably be a good idea to work it out!' Myles said enthusiastically. 'Who knows… it might help in general if we could!'

'Perhaps.' Jeritza shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 'Could I touch you, Myles?' He asked shyly.

Myles's grin was enormous. 'Aww, Jeritza do you need a cuddle?' He chuckled. 'I dunno, my sis might kick my arse if I start snuggling with her bloke!'

Jeritza's blush was back. 'Forget I asked…' He grumbled.

Myles held out his arm's. 'C'mon you, big dummy… I was only teasing!'

Jeritza sighed heavily and reached out to take hold of Myles's wrist. 'This will do just fine.' He insisted.

'No fun!'

'Shush. Let me concentrate.' Jeritza closed his eyes. He smiled slightly. 'Yes.' He said in contentment. 'There _is_ something similar.' He looked at Myles appraisingly. 'It strikes me that I have never seen you fight.'

'I train in the guard's yard.' Myles told him.

'Are you good?'

'I like to brawl.' Myles admitted. 'I was classed as a Wyvern Lord when I was enrolled at the Academy. I was good enough to be offered a position with the Knights when we graduated.'

'Yet, you declined?' Jeritza asked.

'I don't like killing.' Myles said simply. 'Being a Knight means you are sent off to do whatever is requested by the Archbishop. Being a gatekeeper means I protect the Monastery and only have to kill if there is a direct threat to that which I am protecting.'

Jeritza nodded. 'That makes sense.' He agreed. 'Despite her upbringing, Byleth does not like killing either.'

'I know.' Myles grimaced. 'She has some insane skills, but in her own way, she uses them in the protection of others too.'

'So if I were to lose my control Myles – do you believe that you would be able to take me down?' Jeritza's look was intense.

'No idea, mate.' Myles said cheerfully. 'I would certainly do my best to prevent you from hurting anyone, though. That at least is a given.'

'Byleth mentioned that you were strong, and she also trusted you to lead the Eagles during the rite of rebirth.' Jeritza mused. 'I think you probably could contain me if not kill me outright. I would love to spar with you sometime.'

'No..! _Eek_..! Me? Fight the Death Knight? Scary!' Myles grinned.

Jeritza rumbled a laugh.

'Ah... I suppose we could.' Myles agreed. 'Tomorrow if you like. I swapped my shift since I had a feeling things would get messy tonight…' He raised his glass in salute and downed the rest of his drink in one. 'I know that I've only had By for a short time, but Goddess – I dunno how I'm gonna continue to cope with her being sent out on these stupid assignments. At least with da, he has a whole load of Knights with him. By just has kids…' Myles looked up morosely at Jeritza. 'Sorry…' He apologised. 'I'm supposed to be keeping your chin up. I promised… I guess the alcohol is talking now.'

'Maybe _you_ are the one that needs a hug, Myles.' Jeritza suggested wickedly.

'Yes!'

'You are every bit as insufferable as your sister, you know.' Jeritza noted.

'Well, we _are_ twins!'

'I'm sure I shouldn't risk Flayn kicking my arse any more than you want to risk Byleth kicking yours.' Jeritza said wisely. 'Flayn already disapproves of me. She really _is_ the only one of you with any sense!'

'She is generally and undeniably scary…' Myles moaned miserably. 'I _swear_ she is trying to get me killed half the time. In fact, if it wasn't for By, I'm pretty sure Seteth would have already done the deed!'

'You care for her, though.' Jeritza looked intrigued.

'Mhmm. Of course!' Myles nodded and poured himself the last dregs out of the spirit bottle, yawning loudly. 'That doesn't mean she isn't a holy terror though…' He insisted. 'I guess By_ must_ be pretty scary too come to think of it.'

'Sometimes.' Jeritza agreed.

Myles sighed heartily. 'We are _both_ exceptionally courageous men, in my opinion. Slaves to the women we adore….' He raised a wobbly glass in Jeritza's general direction.

Jeritza chuckled. 'I think you may be rather drunk.' He observed. 'Oh!' He laughed aloud. '_That_ must be why you want a cuddle so badly… Byleth is exactly the same!'

'Byleth? An affectionate drunk?' Myles looked stunned. 'No way!'

Jeritza nodded.

'Heh. I would _never_ have guessed that!' Myles slammed his glass down on the table and hiccuped. 'I really miss her…' He lamented sadly.

Jeritza sighed, shook his head and then held out his arms. 'Just one then.' He decreed stoically.

'Aww. Really man?' Myles beamed. 'Wow!'

'Quickly… before I change my mind…'

Myles bowled into the weaponsmaster, falling into his lap and wrapping his arms around him enthusiastically.

As Jeritza had anticipated - within moments, Myles was snoring.

'Yup, just exactly like Byleth.' He chuckled to himself, lifting Myles up and placing him on Byleth's bed, tucking a blanket around him. He poured out a glass of water and put it on the nightstand next to the bed.

'What do you think, Colin?' Jeritza picked up the young cat, stroking his fluffy face. 'Should I stay just in case he wakes up and tries to do something stupid? It _is_ still rather early in the evening...'

'Colin didn't answer. He did purr, though.

Jeritza smiled at the animal, then he pulled out some additional blankets from Byleth's wardrobe and made himself a nest in front of the fire.

'Let's hope he doesn't snore as badly as his father reputedly does.' Jeritza prayed.

~0~

Solon was entirely unaccustomed to the indignity of being _ordered_ to attend a meeting. Given his seniority, the role that he played and his particular skillset - it was far more common for _him_ to be the one summoning others to do his bidding rather than the other way around. In _this_ case, however, much to his profound irritation, he was utterly unable to refuse the call or even insist that the meeting be brought to him at his own convenience.

He held off until the last possible moment to portal himself to the agreed location. It was petty perhaps, but he did _not_ appreciate what he deemed was a lack of his due respect - regardless of his realisation that there must be something genuinely amiss to make this meeting so urgently called.

Solon's arrival was met by an extremely anxious mage, who hurried him along to the main medical suite where Lady Edelgard was prone, restrained and unconscious on the examination bed.

'Surely I am not here to look her Highness over?' Solon barked. 'There are plenty more skilled in assessment than I.'

'No.' A new voice rumbled. 'Although you _might_ just demand to take a look before we are done here.'

Solon couldn't help a nervous swallow. 'What is the problem?' He asked.

'We have determined that the subject's health is deteriorating much faster than we anticipated.' The mage that had accompanied Solon said quietly. 'Since last years examination and treatment, there is a very marked decline across the board.'

Solon paused, staring at the Princess – his eyes narrowed.

'How long?' He asked pointedly.

The mage gulped. 'I doubt she is feeling any ill effect's just yet – but I believe that by the end of the year it would become noticeable and given the unprecedented rate of decline… I would suspect that it would be less than a further year before the situation would be irreversible.'

'I see.' Solon turned to face the other man in the room who was chuckling to himself mirthlessly. 'You find humour in this, Thales?' Solon asked bitterly.

'Only in the fact that you have thus far managed to fail in our plans so spectacularly.' The man replied coldly. 'Having the bitch-Goddess's crest-stone in our possession would have negated this problem entirely.'

'We merely _speculated_ that would be the case.' Solon grunted. 'We do not know for sure if it would have worked, and besides the crest-stone is genuinely missing. It is not with the sword as it should have been, nor was it within the tomb.'

Thales moved in a little closer. 'Even having the sword would have been a useful development Solon. The only positive to be drawn from the whole debacle at the tomb is that we got a heads-up that we need to pay a lot closer attention to this _Eisner_ woman.'

Solon nodded shortly, then moved towards Edelgard, peering at her intently.

'I assume that you have attempted applying blood from the Nabatean woman that Aelfric gifted us?' He asked mildly.

The mage managed to look even more nervous. 'It's impotent.' He squeaked. 'You used it yourself, Solon. It did nothing for that crumbling body you wear – you said so yourself.'

'What _have_ you managed to discern about her?' Solon asked impatiently. 'I assumed I'd get an update – but so far I've heard nothing.'

'There is little to say.' The mage protested. 'She does appear to have Nabatean markers, but her blood is… lacking. Almost like its missing something important. She undoubtedly _does_ have a crest of flames, but it's odd. Like it's worn down or partially unformed.'

'It solves the mystery of where Byleth Eisner inherited _her_ crest at least.' Solon mused. 'I think we can assume that Sitri _is_ Byleth's mother based on that.'

'The woman has shown signs that she might be waking.' Thales murmured. 'We are no longer taking her blood. It appears pointless to bother… but in the time since we did, she has both spoken and attempted to get up, whilst still fully in slumber.'

'Interesting. It is worth keeping hold of her in that case. She may have the answers to some of our questions.' Solon rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. 'The bleeding machine we have constructed here works correctly?' He inquired curiously.

The mage nodded in reply. 'It was built exactly to the specification of the one under Garreg Mach. We are now working on a second.'

'All of which will be pointless, if we lose Edelgard too early.' Thales joined Solon at the Princess's side. 'We _need_ a true Nabatean's blood Solon – and we need it before Edelgard leaves Enbarr and heads back to the academy.'

'Yes, I realise that.' Solon nodded. 'Which means I will be required to have access to Cethleann for several days and get her hooked up to our machine at the Monastery.'

'Agarthan involvement cannot be suspected.' Thales scowled. 'Allowing Serios warning of what is coming for her could derail everything…'

'I am not stupid, Thales.' Solon spat.

'Taking Cethleann and bleeding her hardly seems to be a good way of staying undetected.' Thales pointed out mildly.

'Keeping her unconscious will be easy.' Solon shrugged. 'As to explaining away her disappearance - I have a rather workable idea.'

'Where have I heard that before…' Thales murmured.

Irritation flashed through Solon. 'Do _you_ have an idea to bring to the table Thales? He asked hotly. 'If you do, please… enlighten me!'

Thales chuckled again. 'My, my - you should hold onto that temper, my friend! I am simply reminding you that care needs to be taken. We are so close to the beginning of the end, and yet events appear to be running away from us – and a lot of the problems seem to be pointing in the direction of the Eisners.'

'Well, _that_ is where timing is actually on our side for once.' Solon smirked. 'Jeralt is away chasing heretics, and Byleth is in Faerghus smacking bandits. The last Eisner, well… _his_ unfortunate demise is rather integral to my plan.'

Thales eyebrow raised. 'Interesting.' He admitted.

It was Solon's turn to chuckle. 'I will get back and get on it straight away. I anticipate having a new formula for the Princess within two days.' He promised. 'I will also endeavour to keep Cethleann detained for as long as I can. Building up a store of her blood will be useful for many things. _ If_ everything goes to plan, then I anticipate it will be safe to transfer her here and keep on milking her indefinitely. Recent events_ have _persuaded me that having a decent back-up scheme is wise, though.'

Thales nodded thoughtfully. 'Make this work, Solon.' He demanded. 'Having Edelgard in place to undertake her preordained role is integral to our success. Losing her would put us back decades. That would be unacceptable.'

'Tell me something I _don't_ know.' Solon grumbled.


	175. On the Edge

Gilbert lit another candle as the one that had been providing him with a dimmed light in the tiny, provincial church had finally burned away to nothingness. He muttered lines of scripture to himself as he moved, so as not to interrupt his devotions.

He had barely managed to get himself back to his knee's in his familiar position when the door to the building was flung open noisily behind him. Unconsciously the Knight's hand strayed to the pommel of the weapon that was hung at his side, but he neither turned nor ceased in his communion.

'Sir Gilbert…' The voice that hailed him was only just on the right side of respectful. 'One of the local villages has been attacked this night. The Ashen Demon and her students arrived just after and are looking for you. I am here to escort you to them.'

Gilbert raised a hand demanding patience… still not turning towards his visitor. For a few more minutes, the Knight continued in his prayer until he reached the end of his recitation. Finally, he stood, looming tall and broad and turned to the mercenary who had hailed him.

'I insist that you refrain from your talk of demons in this holy house.' Gilbert stated disapprovingly.

'Beg pardon sir.' The man's tone was clipped. 'I am meaning Miss Eisner. You are required at once.'

Gilbert considered slowly but could find no reason for refusal. 'Very well.' He agreed. 'I will need only a moment to gather my things.'

As the Knight prepared himself and then followed the mercenary out into the cool darkness, he could not prevent an irritated ripple of discontent from coursing through him. His sealed missive from the Archbishop had been delivered by Duke Fraldarius himself, so he could not doubt it's authenticity, but he was incredulous that Lady Rhea was expecting him to join with an ex-mercenary and a bunch of schoolchildren to face down Miklan. That the woman was Jeralt Eisner's daughter and that she wielded a holy relic did little to quell his ire at the absurdity of the situation. Gilbert _was_, however, a profoundly religious man, and he would never even consider going against the will of the church.

The journey on horseback passed in blessed silence. Gilbert utilised the time to send a personal prayer to the Goddess. He recognised that this mission was likely a test of his faith as well as a punishment for his sins. He swore that he would be equal to the challenge. His arm was still strong, and his repentance very real. He would stand up and lead this assault, not letting anything stand in the way of achieving a successful resolution in respectful glorification of the Goddess's holy grace.

His resolve firmly set, he rode through the remains of the night to meet with the demon who now wielded the Sword of the Creator. If _she_ were to be the first challenge he had to meet then so be it.

~0~

Edelgard was confused.

Usually, by now, she would have already been subjected to the medical intervention that made her ill for a few days. This time, so far, nothing had happened. She had only been taken twice to the facility itself which had allowed her a great deal of time free time to spend with Ingrid and with her father.

She had tried to question what was happening, of course, but no answer was forthcoming. Instead, she was simply told that her treatment was being specifically tailored and would take a few days.

Not for the first time, Edelgard wished that Hubert was with her. While Ingrid's company was a pleasure and a balm – she knew that Hubert would have stopped at nothing to discover what exactly was going on. Which was precisely _why _Hubert was never allowed to accompany her, she supposed. The other benefit that Hubert brought was that he knew her situation in its entirety and was the only person she could ever discuss it with.

Edelgard had always been unsure of exactly how much her father actually knew about what had been done to her or if he understood exactly what _she_ was going to do. She _was_ aware though of just how much Ionius had suffered. Both the Insurrection of the Seven _and_ the tragic fate of his ten other children had left an indelible mark on the Emperor - his health and his wit never having truly recovered.

She needed to remain strong. For her father, for her unshakable belief and for the good of Fodlan.

'Are you alright, Edelgard?' Ingrid asked softly. They were sat once again on the balcony of Edelgard's suite as had become their habit in the evening once their final meal was done.

'I apologise, Ingrid.' Edelgard sighed. 'I suppose I am feeling a little melancholy tonight.'

'I have noted that your slumber appears troubled.' Ingrid said hesitantly. 'I have been awoken a number of times, despite the wall separating us. I hear you crying out in your sleep.' Her look at her friend was searching. 'Is such activity a regular occurrence, or is there something specific that is tormenting you here?'

Edelgard looked surprised. 'I do often suffer from poor sleep.' She replied honestly. 'I'll admit that it has become been worse in the past few days, though. I apologise if I have interrupted your own rest, Ingrid. If you would prefer to have a room provided entirely separate to this suite…'

'No!' Ingrid cried. 'No…' she repeated quieter. 'My only concern is that I have no idea what I can do to relieve your fear.' She admitted.

Edelgard leaned over to take her friend's hand. 'Please don't worry yourself on my behalf…' she said gently. 'I am quite used to it. If it does become too much, I can always request a tonic to induce a deeper sleep.'

'You are so strong.' Ingrid whispered earnestly, squeezing Edelgard's hand. 'I would offer you any comfort that I could, you know.'

'Just having you here is more than enough.' Edelgard's head fell softly on Ingrid's shoulder. 'You should not underestimate your own strength either. I know that I don't.'

Ingrid's heart was beating uncomfortably hard in her chest. She reached tentative fingers up to Edelgard's hair to gently stoke at the brow.

'That is so nice!' Edelgard sighed, leaning into Ingrid's touch and relaxing immediately at the soothing sensation.

'Your hair is exceptionally soft!' Ingrid murmured, then cringed internally at her pathetic, nervous comment.

Edelgard giggled in response. 'You think so?' She asked lightly. 'You should feel Linhardt's! I would _die_ before I'd admit it to anyone else… but sometimes when he is sleeping at his desk, I am almost overcome with the desire to reach around and stroke his head… I swear his hair is silkier than a kitten's tummy!'

'Well…' Ingrid smiled. 'He would kill me for saying this – but Felix's hair is utterly divine to touch too… not that he _ever_ lets you…'

They fell into silence for a long while, Ingrid's touch becoming bolder and more assured as time passed, neither of them seeming to want to move away from the other.

'Ingrid…' When Edelgard finally did move, it was only far enough to allow herself to look up into her companion's eyes. 'Would you… stay with me tonight?'

Ingrid's mouth went dry. Her pulse hammered. 'Of course!' She replied her voice coming out huskier than she expected. Her cheeks coloured instantly. 'If you think it will help..!' She added quickly.

Edelgard bit at her lip for a second, a vulnerability on her face that Ingrid had never seen before.

'I honestly believe that it would.' Edelgard was also blushing. She blinked rapidly a few times before a spark of her usual steel flashed brilliantly in her eyes. She leant forward with determination and pressed her soft lips lightly against Ingrid's chapped ones. 'I can think of little else I would like more.' She murmured vehemently.

~0~

Jeritza was awoken a few hours after dawn by shouting, and loud voices coming from the accommodation around Byleth's room. He groaned - his neck a little sore from spending the night on the floor and then moved to peer carefully out of the front window, not wanting to alert anybody to the fact that he and Myles had spent the night in Byleth's room while she was away.

Students were milling around, singularly and in groups chattering animatedly. Jeritza groaned again. What in the hell were the brats doing up so early on the weekend? He sighed, shaking his head and letting the curtain fall back into place.

Despite his rude awakening, Jeritza was unable to prevent a smirk at the pitiable sight of Myles, haphazardly sprawled over Byleth's bed. No amount of student shenanigans was likely to wake him for a while yet. Jeritza had no idea how well the man dealt with hangovers, but he estimated that the one he was due was likely to be epic.

The weaponsmaster let Colin out of the back window, and realising that he was unlikely to get any further rest given the activity outside, he portalled himself back to his own room to get freshened up and changed. He had no lessons that he needed to get to since it was Saturday, and with Felix away, there was no rush to head over and open up the training ground. Instead, he decided to grab some breakfast first and then take some back for Myles once he was done.

Jeritza was just about finishing up and in the process of strapping his sword back on when there was a light tapping at his door. He froze immediately. With Byleth gone and Myles passed out, the only other visitor's he had ever encountered at his room were Agarthan mages. He didn't move although he did unsheath his weapon, his hand gripping tightly around the handle.

The tapping came a second time and was followed rapidly by a third.

'Jeritza? Are you there?' A voice called quietly but urgently through the locked partition.

Jeritza frowned. He moved silently towards the door and unlocked it. When he opened it he pulled Claude inside roughly.

'Von Riegan?' Jeritza scowled. 'What do you want?'

Claude's eyes were huge, staring at the weaponsmaster in surprise. Belatedly, Jeritza realised he was not wearing his mask. The young man recovered his equilibrium fast, his face sliding into an abnormally serious expression.

'Apologies for disturbing you.' Claude said quickly. 'Myles told me yesterday that he was spending the evening with you last night. Was that the case?'

Whatever Jeritza was expecting from the student – it wasn't that.

'Yes.' He replied shortly.

Claude ran a hand through his hair. 'What time did you part company?' He asked, his tone… strange.

'What business is it of yours?' Jeritza turned and went back to buckling on his scabbard.

'Right… sorry… I guess you haven't heard then.'

'Heard_ what_?' The anxiety that Jeritza had experienced when he had thought the Agarthan's had come for him was increasing. He took a few deep breaths, holding a tight rein on his control.

'It appears that Myles and Flayn eloped early this morning…' Claude gave a nervous laugh. 'Gotta admit I never saw _that_ one coming!'

'What?' Jeritza turned to the lad incredulously. 'Don't be absurd!'

'I know… right!' Claude was playing nervously with the braid in his hair. 'Seteth is quite literally going spare! He has sent Knights and an aerial team out trying to hunt them down.' Claude sagged against the door. 'Myles didn't say anything about it to you last night then?' He asked pointedly.

'Claude. I was _with_ Myles until around thirty minutes ago.' Jeritza sank down on his bed, his head reeling.

'What?'

'We spent the night in Byleth's room.' Jeritza explained.

Claude's jaw had dropped open comically. Jeritza's eyes narrowed.

'We were playing chess, and Myles became very drunk, so I put him to bed and then settled on the floor to keep an eye on him.' He added coldly.

Claude was silent, although it was clear to see that his mind was tumbling over the information.

'Is Myles still there?' He asked suddenly.

'I anticipate that he will be yes.' Jeritza nodded. 'We should inform Seteth that he is mistaken.'

Claude was nodding, but his eyes were unfocused. 'Something is _very_ wrong here…'

'Agreed.' Jeritza stood. 'Do you know where Seteth is?' He asked, reaching for his mask.

'Jeritza… even if Myles is accounted for – Flayn is still missing.' Claude looked up at the weaponsmaster. 'Seteth received a note, left on his desk in Flayn's hand stating they had gone away together. Myles didn't attend his guard post this morning… both of their rooms have been cleared out of clothes and travel things…'

Jeritza's face paled. 'It would be a good idea to tell Myles to stay out of sight.' He mumbled, grabbing onto Claude's meaning straight away.

'Urgently.' Claude agreed. 'Is that why he missed his guard duty? Because he was drunk?'

Jeritza shook his head. 'He swapped his shift with one of his fellow guards. He knew he would be drinking.'

'So it's his replacement that's actually missing with Flayn...' Claude murmured. 'What kind of sense does that make?'

'None that I know of.' Jeritza grunted.

Claude's look of confusion would have been comical in any other circumstance. Suddenly his eyes narrowed. 'Hang on. If you were both in Teach's room this morning - how the hell did you miss Seteth's rampage?' He asked. 'All the student's were roused and questioned!'

'I witnessed students outside the room and a load of noise… but I didn't see _anything_ of Seteth.' Jeritza mumbled.

'I suppose he wouldn't have knocked on her door since she is away.' Claude nodded. 'Okay then… so let's get back to Myles first and decide what to do from there.'

'We should not be seen entering I think.' Jeritza pondered.

'I can jimmy the back window.' Claude replied.

Jeritza's hand was playing with his sword-pommel. 'You go on ahead then. I will meet you there.'

Claude gave Jeritza a hard look, but the weaponsmaster was entirely unmoved. It was Claude that backed down. 'Fine.'

As soon as Claude had left, Jeritza portalled himself back to Byleth's quarters. He would have to come up with an explanation for the lad later.

Myles was exactly where Jeritza had left him. Snoring loudly. Claude's face turned up at the back window, unable to hide his astonishment at finding Jeritza already there.

'How did you…?' He began, but Jeritza waved away the question, pointing to the slumbering Myles on the bed.

'It isn't that I didn't believe you…' Claude breathed, 'But shit Jeritza… what the hell is going on?'

'Damned if I know.' Jeritza scowled. 'We definitely need to prioritise informing Seteth. Now.'

Claude's hand was running through his hair, nervously again. 'I think you'd better be the one to do that. I doubt he would listen to me.' He admitted. 'I'll stay here with Myles, keep an eye on him and let him know what's happening.'

Jeritza grabbed hold of Claude's arm, holding him back from heading to the bed to shake Myles awake.

'Don't.' He demanded. 'Keeping Myles here once he hears that Flayn is missing will be challenging. I think it would be wise to ensure he remains contained for his own safety. Let's try and get Seteth here first.'

Claude groaned. 'You're right, of course' He agreed. 'Just... try and make back as quickly as possible!' He pleaded.

'I'll do my best.' Jeritza nodded grimly.


	176. The Threads of a Plan

Byleth woke in the graveyard, spread out on the ground next to the last grave she had been digging. Disoriented, raised her head and spied Hubert making his way towards her with food and a hot, steaming cup.

'Ah, Professor. You're awake. Good.' Hubert said as he approached. 'Sir Gilbert arrived a few hours ago, and is up already, demanding to see you.' He placed her breakfast down next to her and sat. 'I insisted that you were allowed some time to eat and get refreshed first. The man is exceptionally impatient, though.'

'I should get to him as soon as possible.' Byleth sighed, rising into a sitting position wearily. 'Is this yours?' She asked, pulling off the thick black cloak that had been covering her and staring at it in surprise.

'You fell asleep on me last night.' Hubert murmured. 'I didn't want to wake you given how restless you'd been.'

'Oh. Well… thanks.' Byleth grabbed the plate of food and started to attack it with gusto.

'I shouldn't worry _too_ much about rushing.' Hubert smiled to himself at her enthusiasm. 'Sir Gilbert ran into Sylvain and Felix while I was talking to him. They recognised him immediately.' He stood and observed the almost completed grave that he had interrupted Byleth digging the night before. He jumped down into the hole and picked up the abandoned shovel.

'They know him?' Byleth asked, sipping her tea. 'I believe Duke Fraldarius _did_ mention that he was from Faerghus originally.' She noted.

Hubert started to dig with an ease that spoke of experience. 'There's a little more to it than just that.' He smirked. 'It transpires that this _Sir Gilbert_ who has long been sequestered away caretaking the Conrad Tower, is _actually_ the elusive noble Baron Gustav Dominic – once a very respected Knight who worked exclusively in the protection of the royal family of Faeghus prior to the events in Duscur.'

'Dominic?' Byleth looked surprised. 'Any relation to Annette?'

Hubert chuckled mirthlessly. 'Well, I suppose you _could _say that, yes.' He replied. 'He is her father.'

Byleth's brow creased as she frowned. 'As I understand it, Annette's father went missing not long after the Duscur tragedy.' She stated blankly. 'Both Annette and Mercedes have mentioned that one of the reason's they attended the Academy in the first place was to follow up a lead suggesting that her father may have joined the Knight's of Serios under an alias.'

Hubert nodded with a small chuckle. 'It would appear that the rumour was correct.' He said ironically. 'Yet another little intrigue that Rhea has a meddling finger in. How uncommon of her!'

'You certainly seem to know _everyone's_ little secrets as well, don't you Hubie.' Byleth challenged him in amusement.

'Well, I do try!' He smirked back. 'And while I was _terribly_ interested in hearing what Sylvain and Felix had to say to the man, I decided that I should prioritise ensuring that you were well fed before you start rushing around instead.' He sighed self-pityingly. 'Can you imagine Byleth? Here I am, talking to you and digging a grave rather than indulging myself in the simple pleasures of mystery and intrigue...'

'Aww… Hubie! You gave up an opportunity for sneaky fun for little old me?' Byleth's grin grew broader. 'Well, that's not at_ all_ suspicious! What are you angling for now?'

He chuckled at her accusation. 'Would you believe me if I said that I merely wished to look out for your well-being?

'Absolutely not.' She shook her head with a laugh.

'None the less it _is_ the truth.' He claimed. 'Although, we _do _need you at your best for the challenge ahead – so I suppose there_ is_ an element of self-preservation to my largess.'

They dropped into a comfortable silence for a few minutes as Byleth ate and Hubert continued digging. It was an unexpected snort of laughter that caused him to look up at her quizzically.

'What's so funny?' He asked.

'It's suddenly occurred to me,' she replied slowly. 'You are digging an unmarked grave…'

'And?' He asked curiously. 'It certainly not the first one that I have had to dig…' He added, a brow raised in exaggerated menace.

She moved quicker than he could follow. Within seconds Hubert found himself on his back in the hole with Byleth straddling his chest and the shovel he had been using in_ her _hand raised threateningly over his head.

'You are _so_ dead, Hubie!' Byleth chortled. 'You've even dug your own grave for me, how very thoughtful of you!

'I see! Well, that's gratitude for you!' Hubert complained, biting at his lip to contain a smile. 'And to think – I've been trying exceptionally hard to be nice to you too. Hmm. Well… I suppose that _you_ win this round, Professor.' He conceded.

Byleth threw the shovel out of the hole and grinned. 'I do, don't I!' She replied smugly. 'Who knew that revenge could be so sweet!'

'Huh.' Hubert wriggled a bit, but he was firmly restrained. 'I wonder…' He said, a sly smirk crossing his features. 'Does this mean that _you _will be kissing_ me _this time then?'

Byleth gawked at him and instantly flushed red. 'Hubert!' She groaned, bolting upright and then after a moment offering a hand to help him rise too. 'That was totally_ not_ fair.' She grumbled. 'I was _supposed_ to be teasing _you!_'

'Oh!' A squeal caught both of their attention. They looked out to see Bernadetta staring at them with huge, unbelieving eyes. 'W…w…what are you two _doing_?' She asked breathlessly.

'Digging a grave. Obviously.' Hubert drew himself up to his full height in an attempt to recover his dignity.

'Practising killing him…' Byleth added stoically.

Bernadetta's jaw dropped. 'Um okay…' She said faintly.

'Is there something you need Bernadetta?' Hubert asked, climbing out of the grave. The girl blinked at him, unable to answer for a second.

'S… S… Sir Gilbert is demanding that he see the Professor…' Bernadetta managed to report before squealing and turning to run back into the village.

'I suppose I'd better go and get this started then.' Byleth gathered up her used plate and cup, handing Hubert his cloak back a little shyly.

'I'll come with you.' Hubert muttered. 'Sir Gilbert appeared to me to be rather surly. You might need some back-up.'

'Support Hubie? Or are you just sticking your nose in?'

'Both naturally.' He grinned, holding out an arm to her. 'Shall we then?' He queried.

'Lets.' She agreed.

~0~

It didn't take Jeritza long to discover that Seteth was currently back in his office since the path that he had blazed through the Monastery was really very easy to follow. The trouble was that the man himself was surrounded by quite a crowd of both onlookers and people that he was issuing angry orders to.

'I need to speak with you. Privately.' Jeritza urged when he finally managed to get close enough to his quarry to speak with some semblance of confidentiality.

'Not now Jeritza…' Seteth barely acknowledged him, launching into a lengthy tirade aimed at the head officer of the guards.

Jeritza gripped the man's shoulder tightly. 'I mean it Seteth.' He said as soon as the man was finished with his current victim, struggling to control his tone. 'I am _absolutely_ serious.' His fingers dug into the man's skin.

Seteth turned to him, frowning ferociously.

'Unhand me.' He said, his voice a low, angry growl.

'No.' Jeritza's cold blue eyes flashed warningly behind his mask. They stared at each other for a second.

'Out!' Seteth demanded, and for a moment Jeritza thought Seteth was talking to him since their eyes were still locked, but the man turned and waved his hands at the crowd that were milling around in the room. 'You all have your orders.' Seteth barked. 'Get on with it.'

Jeritza moved to the door and waited until the very last person exited before he shut and locked it.

'This had better be relevant, Jeritza.' Seteth scowled.

'Myles has not left the Monastery with Flayn.' Jeritza replied tersely.

'What?' Seteth's voice rose an octave. 'Don't you dare…'

'I was with him last night. _All_ night. He is currently sleeping off a hangover in Byleth's room… a place we have not strayed from since dinner yesterday evening.' Jeritza reported levelly.

Seteth's face appeared to go through a range of emotions one after the other. He sank down into his seat. 'I… I don't understand.' He admitted tonelessly.

'Claude is with him right now.' Jeritza continued. 'We considered that it would be best to keep him contained and ensure that you were there when he woke so that you can hear exactly what he has to say with no prior warning of the situation.'

'Yes… yes, indeed. Good thinking.' Seteth's looked panicked. 'We should get to him immediately.' He muttered.

Jeritza looked thoughtful. 'It would also be wise to keep the fact that Myles is still here under wraps for the time being.'

Seteth's eyes narrowed. 'Why?' He demanded.

'He didn't _miss _his guard duty this morning. He swapped his shift with someone else the day before. It was that person who failed to show up.' Jeritza looked at Seteth in contemplation. 'That seems rather suspicious to my mind, especially given that the guard's faces are covered…'

'You think Myles might be in danger? That Flayn hasn't left of her own volition…' Horror swept over Seteth like a tide.

'It has to be considered.' Jeritza said quietly. 'I think it a good idea not to draw attention to any inconsistencies in the story that has been presented at this point.'

Seteth's head was in his hands. 'I fail to see how I can go anywhere without being observed and noted, given the situation.' He admitted. 'I have hardly been reserved in my conduct so far!'

Jeritza gave Seteth a long, hard look. 'There _is_ a way.' He said flatly. 'Please stand.' He added.

Seteth didn't even question the request, he stood, and Jeritza took hold of his arm. There was an odd feeling of displacement.

'Shit!' Claude jumped back as Seteth and Jeritza appeared suddenly by the door in Byleth's room.

'We… portalled?' Seteth pulled away from Jeritza and stared at him.

Jeritza waved his portal rod in Seteth's direction then indicated Myles who was still snoring on Byleth's bed. 'I think we have more important matters to be concerning ourselves with at present.' He said wryly.

The colour drained from Seteth's face.

'Claude, take the back window.' Jeritza stayed by the door. 'You should wake him now, Seteth.' The weaponsmaster prompted.

Seteth nodded and stumbled forward on unsteady feet.

'Myles.' He shook the lad firmly by the shoulder. 'Wake up!'

It took a few moments, but Myles eventually opened his eyes, squinting up at the man before him.

'Seteth?' He mumbled sleepily. 'What's up?'

'Sit up please.' Seteth noticed the glass of water by the bedside and handed it to the lad as he pushed himself up, glancing around in confusion at Jeritza and Claude. He took the drink and knocked it back in one go.

'What's going on?' Myles blinked rapidly, one hand on his brow as he tried to clear the grogginess from his mind.

'Do you know where Flayn is?' Seteth asked, cutting directly to the chase.

'Flayn?' Myles, confusion grew. 'I haven't seen her since yesterday. Why?' He suddenly looked fearful. 'What's this all about?' He demanded.

Seteth took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and thrust it into Myles's hand. Myles read through it quickly and swore. He looked up at Seteth fearfully, then quickly scanned the note again.

'You have not made an arrangement with Flayn to elope?' Seteth asked harshly.

'I… I… No!' Myles was shaking his head in bewilderment. 'You'd kill me!' He exclaimed. 'That's if By or Jeralt didn't get to me first… Are you telling me she's missing?' Myles was suddenly on his feet.

Seteth nodded miserably, lowering himself to sit on the bed.

'Well, why are we standing around here?' Myles's voice rose… 'We should be looking for her!' He made his way to where Jeritza was standing by the door.

'You need to sit down Myles. We have to talk this through first.' Jeritza insisted.

'Damned if I will.' Myles was scowling. 'Get out of my way.'

Jeritza shook his head and crossed his arms.

'I don't care _who_ you are Jeritza… if I have to fight you, I will!'

'Fighting will get us precisely nowhere and will not help Flayn in the long-run.' Seteth spoke up. 'Myles, she is my _sister. _I understand what you are feeling, but we need to think about this.'

'The guard.' Claude suddenly spoke up as Jeritza put an arm around Myles's shoulder and guided him gently to a chair. 'You swapped your shift this morning with someone else Myles… who was it?'

'Petyr.' Myles shook his head.

'Any reason to think Flayn might have left with him?' Claude pressed.

'Hardly.' Myles scoffed. 'He's married with a small child… I don't even think he knows Flayn. Why? Don't tell me he is missing too?'

'Yes.' Jeritza said solemnly. 'It looked as if it was _you_ that failed to turn up this morning.'

'Both your room and Flayn's were searched.' Seteth added his head in his hands. 'Clothes and provisions for travel were missing.'

'I don't get it.' Myles cried.

'I think that someone wanted to make it _look_ like you had eloped together.' Claude was leaning against the window-seat, a look of intense concentration on his face. 'Whoever it was didn't know you had swapped out your shift or that you were here with Jeritza last night. I assume that because of the full helm that you wear the man who replaced you was mistaken for you and had either been taken too or…'

'Dealt with.' Seteth supplied coldly. 'The fate that would have met _you_ if you hadn't swapped out, I presume.' He added to Myles.

'You think Flayn had been what? Abducted?' Myles was trying to rise to his feet again, but Jeritza was keeping a firm arm around his shoulders.

'That is what we have to surmise.' Seteth's voice trembled.

'Why would anyone want to do that?' Myles wailed. 'Flayn is hardly a danger to anyone. Everyone loves her.'

'It's a valid question.' Claude agreed tonelessly. 'Do you have any idea's Seteth?'

Seteth looked up, the look of pain on his face was heartbreaking. He seemed to struggle with some kind of indecision for a moment. 'Her crest.' He said finally. 'She carries the major crest of Saint Cethleann. Its potency can be prized by those that perform a certain kind of magic.'

'Blood magic.' Jeritza's words were frost.

'Yes.' Seteth agreed.

'Myles was shaking, although whether through rage or fear, it was difficult to tell. 'She may have been taken because somebody wants her blood?' He asked unbelievingly.

Seteth nodded miserably. 'I have tried to keep her protected.' Tears welled up in his eyes, which he swiped at angrily.

'So they will just kill her then?' Myles's tone was harsh.

Seteth shook his head. 'I doubt it. It is more likely she would be kept alive and harvested. For a time at least.'

'Well, that's something.' Claude tried for a bit of positivity. Three sets of eyes stared at him. 'Look!' He added quickly. 'We have a serious advantage here!'

'What do you mean?' Jeritza asked sullenly.

'Seteth completely believed the note he was left to be truly what happened, and he acted accordingly.' Claude pointed out. 'That means whoever did this will be thinking that their misdirection has worked.'

'What advantage does that give us?' Seteth asked.

'Strikes me that if the note says that Myles and Flayn have left to get wed… and yet we know that not to be the case…'

'You sent out the Knights to scour the local area. That made perfect sense given the information you had at hand.' Jeritza suddenly understood where Claude was leading with this.

'Exactly!' Claude agreed. 'So if the idea was misdirection…'

'It is highly likely that Flayn is being held somewhere on the Monastery grounds, and has not been removed at all.' Jeritza finished for him, nodding.

'So as long as I'm not seen, I guess whoever has Flayn will continue to believe that their ruse has worked and won't be expecting that anyone might be onto them in the slightest.' Myles sat back in his chair.

Seteth was staring around at them open-mouthed. 'That's a huge advantage.' He agreed hopefully.

'Well, you say that.' Myles added quietly. 'But there are quite literally miles of ground to cover if we are looking for her. She could be anywhere here, including being held in someone's private accommodation. It will be hard to search without raising an alarm.'

Seteth swore. He immediately thought of Sothis and the connection that she and Flayn had been exploring. If Byleth had been here, he was relatively sure that Sothis would be able to locate his daughter without too much trouble.

'It is likely by design that this happened while both Jeralt and half the Knights and Byleth are away.' He stated sourly. 'Byleth has something of a connection with my sister. Again, their major crests play a part in the bonding. If she were here, I believe she could use their link to be able to remotely locate at least the area in which Flayn was being held.'

'I didn't know that.' Myles looked stunned.

'It's something they only discovered after Byleth gained the Sword of the Creator.' Seteth said carefully. 'They had literally only just begun to explore it…'

'So we need to get By back then!' Myles was on his feet.

'Can you use your portal to retrieve her?' Seteth asked Jeritza, fixing him with a searching stare.

'I have to be able to "see" the location I am portalling too.' Jeritza shrugged helplessly. 'If I have never been there before, it is both dangerous and prone to failure. Usually, it is only used to specific points. I can try…'

Seteth shook his head. 'Not if it's a risk. Flayn wouldn't want that and… nor would I. Would I be able to use the device, perhaps?''

Jeritza handed him the rod. 'It is attuned to dark magic.' He admitted. 'I have a bit of skill.'

Seteth shook his head. 'I can wield some elemental and faith but not much. I can't use this.'

'If I am not supposed to be here anyway, could I not fly and pick up By?' Myles asked.

'You could take me along and I could portal Byleth back.' Jeritza agreed.

'It would take two days for you to get to the Tower.' Seteth sighed. 'It would be better than waiting for the team to arrive back under their own steam.'

'Will the Professor be okay with deserting the students she is currently with?' Claude frowned. 'I know that she loves Flayn, but she has a number of people whose welfare she is in charge of right there.'

'I guess if I offered to escort them back instead…' Myles frowned. 'I would prefer to get myself back as quickly as possible but…'

'I think we have the beginning of a plan at least.' Seteth stood up. 'We'll need to work out how to get you out of here without any notice.' He added.

'Nun's habits.' Claude suggested. 'It's what Rhea uses to move about undetected, and let's face it – Rhea has a certain… err… shapeliness that is all her own. If it works for her…'

'That is a good idea.' Seteth nodded. 'Maybe take one for Byleth too. It would be good for it not to be known she has returned either I guess.'

'Nun's regalia now. Today just keeps on getting better and better.' Myles said sadly.

'Let's get moving then. I want to get things underway as quickly as possible.' Seteth said, looking a little more energised. 'I will keep the Knights out searching and… keep my eyes and ears open here. I assume you will do the same, Claude?' It seemed like Seteth had noticed that the lad was there for the first time. 'We should possibly talk a little more once we have managed to get these two on their way.' He added significantly.

'Right.' Claude nodded reluctantly. 'Can't wait.'


	177. Butting Horns

Edelgard returned to her bed, slipping into the sheets carefully so as not to awaken Ingrid and alert her to the fact that she had been absent. Ingrid did tend to worry so about Edelgard's poor sleep which brought an uncommonly warm glow to the Princess's chest.

She had crept out in the depth of the night to meet with Hubert for a furtive and pre-arranged rendezvous which they had organised before they had left to go their separate ways. Afterwards, Edelgard had been restless and had sat out on her balcony, trying to clear her head and watch as the city sprang to life below her in the glow of dawn.

The meeting had been an odd one. It was a set routine they had established years ago - to risk a single liaison during Edelgard's yearly confinement and check in with the other in secrecy. Usually, it was the highlight of her week, bring reassurance and a little sense of normality. This time however she had approached the meeting with a certain amount of anxiety, absolutely sure that Hubert's astuteness and his enduring focus on her would immediately alert him that her relationship with Ingrid had subtly changed. While she believed he already had his suspicions of her feelings, she wasn't sure she was quite ready to talk _that_ through with him yet.

Hubert had appeared to be strangely distracted, though.

'The journey has been something of a trial.' He admitted when Edelgard pressed him for information. 'Witnessing first hand the barbarity and the sheer wantonness of the bandits we pursue has had an effect on everyone.' He paused for a second. 'I discovered Byleth digging graves for the village at way after midnight tonight.'

'That does not surprise me...' Edelgard said softly.

'Indeed.' Hubert pulled his shoulders straighter. 'Happily, she did eventually find sleep. Since we will likely reach our destination today, it is imperative to have her rested and ready.'

'Have _you_ rested Hubert?' Edelgard asked pointedly.

'I managed a little just before it was time for me to portal to our meeting.' Hubert's rhetoric drifted for a second. 'I know that this mission is an unwanted distraction from the work that I_ should_ be giving my full attention too, but I have to admit that I am _not_ sorry that we will be burning out this bastard's rat-nest and bringing some relief to the surrounding area from their tyranny.'

'You should not think on it so hard.' Edelgard assured him. 'Our own plans will wreak havoc in the beginning Hubert - we both know that - but you should never lose sight of the fact that our machinations are ultimately for the good of all.' Edelgard paused. 'There is no shame to be found in desiring to provide aid where and when we can.'

'Of course not, your Highness.' Hubert bowed from the waist, then he regarded her carefully. 'You are looking well if I may be so bold.' He added, a slight frown furrowing his brow.

Edelgard bit down on her lip to try and prevent the blush that was suddenly threatening. 'Yes.' She agreed. 'Our _friends_ have not yet supplied me with the usual concoction so I am not yet feeling the sickness that follows its application.' She explained.

Hubert's frown grew. 'Have they said _why_ they are stalling?' He asked quickly.

'The only explanation I have been able to pry from them is that given my maturity, they believe it is now relevant to tailor their remedy more specifically based on the results they have garnered from examining me.' Edelgard shrugged. 'I am _quite_ sure that is not the entire truth, though.' She admitted.

'Do you think they are attempting intimidation by pressing the concept of their control over you?' Hubert's mind was running over the issue thoughtfully. 'The level of their direct interaction with you _has_ declined as you have gotten older, and you have certainly exerted more autonomy.'

'It's possible, I suppose.' Edelgard didn't look convinced.

'We _know_ from recent events that our_ friends_ are very actively pursuing their own hidden agenda.' Hubert scowled. 'It would make sense for them to attempt to keep you in line at least.'

'They _already_ hold the very strings of my life.' Edelgard said quietly. 'Without these yearly boosts – I will end up going the same way that my brothers and sisters did. I see no reason for them to push any _more_ incentive on me to achieve my compliance.'

Hubert nodded unhappily. Taking down the Agarthan's when their use was ended would also inevitably sign his Ladies death warrant - a fact that was rarely far from his mind.

Edelgard knew immediately where his thoughts had wandered. 'We tolerate them for now while our objective to destroy the domination of the church walks along the same path. That is all.' She said firmly. 'Once we have achieved peace, we _cannot_ allow them to continue with their own play for dominance. We have _always _known this will end in my demise- the important point is that we achieve our own goals first.'

'Have you been told when your treatment will be ready?' Hubert asked, changing the subject abruptly.

'One day more apparently.' Edelgard sighed. 'It has been nice to spend time with my father… and with Ingrid – but I do still feel frustration at the inertia when you and our classmates are so close to facing danger.'

'On that note, I really should be getting back.' Hubert murmured regretfully. 'It would not do well for Byleth to discover me missing.'

'Please take care Hubert.' Edelgard put a hand on his wrist. 'Look out for the others too. I have every faith in the professor's ability, but I would be loath to lose any of you.'

'Thank you, Your Highness.' Hubert bowed to her. 'Try and use this little bit of respite time to unwind and relax. I am sure that Ingrid likely agrees with this sentiment and would be _more_ than happy to aid you in its pursuit.' His eyes were far more knowing that Edelgard was comfortable with. This time her blush roared. His brief look of amusement at her reaction made her instantly cranky.

'Damnable man.' She muttered, crossing her arms defensively over her chest. His brow raised, but his smirk was still present when he activated his portal and disappeared.

Regardless of her care, when Edelgard did return to bed, Ingrid stirred and opened her eyes groggily.

'Is everything alright El?' She asked, pulling the Princess close and wrapping her in her arms.

'I just needed to grab some water, and get a little fresh air.' Edelgard lied, nuzzling her head comfortably into Ingrid's neck.

'You didn't appear to have any bad dreams.' Ingrid noted.

Edelgard smiled gently. 'I did not.' She agreed. 'It seems that you are skilled at chasing them away entirely.'

Ingrid mumbled something dismissive and blushed adorably. Edelgard pulled away to raise herself and rest her head on hand to gaze at her friend fondly.

'What would you like to do today, my love?' She asked. 'We have the entirety of it to ourselves. We definitely shouldn't waste it.'

Ingrid sighed happily and snuggled deeper into the mattress. 'It would be lovely just to stay right here.' She said dreamily, then her blush deepened. 'I mean… in the bed, _your_ bed… it's so soft! It's like sleeping on a cloud… I wasn't suggesting…'

Edelgard chuckled at Ingrid's embarrassment. 'I know exactly what you mean!' She said reassuringly reaching out to stroke Ingrid's cheek affectionately. They luxuriated in each other's company for a few quiet minutes before Edelgard smiled. 'I say we should sleep in for another hour, then take some breakfast and head to the training yard. It would be good to hit things for a while!' She suggested.

'Oh, yes! That would be an excellent plan.' Ingrid agreed happily.

'Then _after _our workout, we should come back here and take a long, relaxing bath together to ease away all of our aches…' Edelgard smirked wickedly, enjoying the flame that rose straight back to Ingrid's face.

'That also sounds… wonderful.' Ingrid buried her face in her pillow as Edelgard began to giggle.

~0~

Gilbert was already seething in his frustration. Despite having arrived at the village in the very early hours and grabbing just a couple of hours of sleep – he had ensured that he up and ready for his_ urgently_ requested meeting with Professor Eisner. Who had yet to turn up.

He wasn't altogether happy that he had been accosted by the Gautier and Fraldarius heirs either. He had no idea that they would be here. He supposed that having the Gaultier boy along made some kind of sense - _he_ would be useful for handling the relic once it had been retrieved, but he could see no point to Duke Fraldarius risking his only remaining son in such a manner. Another damnable person that Gilbert would have to have to manage the safety of. That both of the lads had instantly recognised him had also bothered him a little. They had been close to Prince Dimitri in their childhood, and he had even worked with the pair of them in combat training from time to time. He pushed that particular line of thought solidly from his mind.

'Sir Gilbert?' The man had been so deeply mired in his grievances that he had failed to notice the young woman approaching him. His eyes flickered over her critically, and he shuddered at the tight and wholly inappropriate attire that she wore.

'Professor Eisner?' He could not quite believe that this tiny, young, overly-ripe woman was the same person who had earned the moniker The Ashen Demon.

'Yes!' She smiled and stepped forward, holding out her hand. Gilbert's inherent politeness forced him to shake her hand, although his grip was extremely tight. Subtly her own squeezed his to match his tension. He grunted, unwilling to show that her response impressed him.

'I have been waiting for a while.' Gilbert complained. 'Do you have somewhere we can talk. Privately?' He glared at Hubert.

'Apologies, Sir Gilbert. I had been aiding the villagers in the digging of graves for those who lost their lives in the attack.' Byleth said quietly. 'There is a room off of the main village hall that we can use – although I _would_ like for Hubert to accompany us. I find his skill in tactical planning is quite exemplary. As his teacher, I also feel it would be a good opportunity to learn.' Her brow raised in a polite challenge.

Gilbert huffed disapproval but didn't push the point.

'I believe that you know of a secret way to get us into the tower while bypassing the front entrance.' Byleth said as soon as the three of them were alone together in the small room she had sourced, and the door was closed.

'I do.' Gilbert nodded. 'It's not going to make a whit of difference, though. While the front _is_ the most heavily guarded area, as soon as our presence is observed, those numbers will be used to attack us from behind and sandwich us between groups of hostiles.

'I intend to have my father's mercenaries provide a fair bit of distraction at the gate.' Byleth admitted. 'It likely won't prevent us from having to deal with _some_ reinforcements, but I do believe that it will significantly reduce the number that we will encounter.'

'You are willing to trust such an important offensive to mercenaries?' Gilbert scoffed.

'My father's men – yes.' Byleth replied her shoulder's tensing at Gilbert's irreverent tone. She was shocked out of her growing annoyance when Hubert's hand covertly positioned itself on the small of her back reassuringly.

'These men have more than amply proved themselves in service to Lady Rhea while providing protection to Garreg Mach during the Rite of Rebirth.' Hubert stated coldly.

'I see.' Gilbert frowned. 'Very well.' He decided grudgingly. 'Now, about these students…' He turned and paced the small room backwards and forwards. 'I assume that they are capable of following my orders and not resorting to panic or a lack of discipline in the heat of battle.'

'They are more than capable of following _my_ orders, Sir Gilbert.' Byleth's voice was toneless. 'While they are not trained Knights, their discipline is not in question.'

'Make no mistake in the fact that I am leading this mission, Professor.' Gilbert said tonelessly.

'That's _exactly_ what Lady Catherine said when we faced Lord Lonato's forces.' Byleth noted. 'It must be some kind of default arrogance required of potential recruits for the Knight's of Serios.'

'I beg your pardon?' Gilbert's face turned red.

'I will be leading my students in this mission Sir Gilbert.' Byleth's tone was ice. 'The request to retrieve the Lance of Ruin was made directly to _me _as the wielder of The Sword of the Creator. That request was founded in the agreement that the leaders of Fodlan made with the Church when the sword was found. Do not make the mistake of thinking that this endeavour is a church mission. It is a mission requested in the spirit of united representation.'

Gilbert stared at the woman as if she had sprouted an extra head. 'Don't be ridiculous.' He demanded angrily. 'I am a seasoned Knight with both experience and skill on my side. You _may _hold a relic _demon,_ but you are simply a trumped-up mercenary with a pretty sword. I will not allow…'

'If you continue to try and undermine my mission or make any further demands Sir Gilbert then I will have no choice but to have you restrained and sent back to Garreg Mach to explain your behaviour to the Archbishop personally.' Byleth said quietly.

'You wouldn't dare!' Gilbert shouted, his hand on his sword.

'I wouldn't draw that weapon if I was you.' Hubert' had instantly worked a spell that was glowing in a violet hue, ready and primed to use. 'At your word Professor.' He said politely, not taking his eye from the irate Knight in front of him.

'Sir Gilbert please!' Byleth moved a step closer to him, her hands up and purposefully not reaching anywhere near the sword at her side. 'We have urgent need of your wisdom and your guidance in the challenge ahead of us. I have no desire for us to butt heads, but I cannot allow of a repeat of what very nearly happened at Gaspard. I promise that I will listen and I will take on board your suggestions and your guidance, but I need to know that you will ultimately follow my lead. We cannot afford to have opposing alligencies – we would simply be doing Miklan's work for him and making it easier for him to emerge the victor.'

Gilbert was silent for a long time, although the heat that had risen in his face resided.

'You have a lot of your father in you, girl.' Gilbert grunted finally. 'Can't say that I approved of the man entirely, he was always irreverent and outspoken – even to my Liege on the occasions that he attended Fhirdiad on behalf of the Archbishop - but you couldn't deny the man's skill.' He relaxed slightly, his hand moving from his weapon.

'Are we good?' Byleth asked stoically.

'We are good.' Gilbert nodded. Hubert released the spell he was holding harmlessly with a small fizzle. 'I will have it noted that I am not happy about_ any_ of this. Not by a long chalk. You have, however, made a fair point and it would be foolishness to deny the fact. Please don't think that means I will go easy on you moving forward. It doesn't.' He added severely.

'Perish the thought.' Byleth murmured.

'We'll do things your way, to begin with.' He acquiesced. 'If it is okay with you, I will hasten to give some guidance to the aforementioned mercenaries on what to expect in their role while you ready your students. It is a few hours ride to the tower itself, so we will have time to plan as we travel.' He gave Byleth a searching look. 'Is that acceptable?' He asked with exaggerated politeness.

'Extremely. Thank you.' Byleth responded.

'In that case, I will take my leave and begin preparations.' Gilbert sketched a half bow in her direction before he strode out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Byleth whimpered, and her knees gave way. She would have fallen if Hubert hadn't stepped forward to catch her and hold her up against himself.

'Byleth?'

'I am not made for this kind of shit!' Byleth wailed quietly. 'I know all about the pointy end of a weapon and how to fight dirty - but this crap…' Her head drooped against his chest miserably, her shoulders shaking.

'If it's any consolation, you were absolutely marvellous.' Hubert murmured, awkwardly rubbing at her back. 'I nearly _died_ when you threatened to tie up the pompous arse and send him back to Rhea for a spanking…'

Byleth laughed, but it was slightly maniacal.

'Byleth, regardless of how you may be feeling right now – you dealt with him to perfection.' Hubert pushed her back from him a way so that he could meet her eyes. 'Standing up to him - not _just_ him but potential Church interference as well - was not only brave but completely the right thing to do. That you did it while obviously doubting in your own ability…' He shook his head incredulously, and his gloved hand raised to her cup her cheek tenderly - seemingly of its own accord.

She looked up at him, her expression dazed, and her eyes slightly unfocused. 'I just don't know how you do this kind of shit all the time.' She grimaced as she tried to regain some equilibrium. 'I find myself having a whole new level of respect for Lady Edelgard and all of the diplomacy crap she faces.' She lent herself into Hubert's touch and screwed her eyes shut tightly.

Hubert swallowed hard. 'Right… Yes, well… I need to go and start rounding up the others. We will be looking to get moving out as soon as possible.' His tone was suddenly brisk, and he moved sharply away with such speed that Byleth nearly stumbled again. 'Be sure to take a few minutes to compose yourself, Professor.' He advised fleetingly as he rushed towards the door.

'Okay…' She stared after him in confusion at his sudden departure, but heeded his words, and took a few deep breaths to steady the shaking in her legs and shoulders. She also rubbed hard at her brow to try and stem the headache that was threatening.

_'Aww.'_ Sothis's voice was distant in her head. She had become quieter as they had ridden further and further from the Monastery. _'You've got that poor lad all aflutter and no mistake. Who knew that a dullard like you could turn out to be such a potential heartbreaker.'_

_'Don't be an idiot.' _Byleth moaned wearily_. 'If you haven't got anything constructive to say…' _

_'What... Will you send **me** back to the Monastery in shame too?' _Sothis sounded hugely amused. _'The lad had one thing completely correct – you were absolutely remarkable in dealing with that idiot Knight.'_

_'I could have used your input while I was actually confronting him.' _Byleth grouched. _'Why is it you only ever offer comment when it ISN'T required?'_

_'Because watching you flounder is so much fun, darling!' _Sothis laughed. _'There is only very limited entertainment inside your head, you know!'_

_'Unfair.' _Byleth had pulled herself together enough to make her way towards the door.

_'Are you ready for this challenge, Byleth?' _For a second Sothis turned serious.

_'Do I have any other choice?'_

_'I guess not. You CAN count on me, you know.'_

_'Yeah.'_ Byleth grunted. _'I know.'_


	178. Pulp Fiction

It was dark, pure pitch blackness. Flayn's eyes fluttered as she struggled slowly into a semblance of consciousness, her tongue instinctively moving to try and bring relief to her parched lips and mouth. The small moan that escaped her was piteous.

'A… a… are you awake?' A nervous sounding whisper resonated close to Flayn's head. 'Do you need some water?'

It was several minutes before Flayn managed to formulate a reply. 'Thirsty!' She rasped, the act of forcing the word out hurting her dry throat.

'I am going to light a candle so that I can see you properly.' The voice said quietly. 'Close your eyes for a second. It can hurt after the dark.'

Flayn squeezed her eyes shut as directed. She heard the sound of a small flame being brought and even through her closed lids the pinprick of light was intense. She felt a cup being pressed against her lips gently and tried to raise a hand to grab at the vessel, but she appeared to be restained. Flayn's eyes flew open in shock at the realisation that she was unable to move. She sipped and spluttered on the offered water as she attempted to focus and take proper stock of her position.

'Hey, calmly now. Don't struggle so, or you will hurt yourself.' The speaker was a young woman, probably the same sort of age as the students at the Academy. 'I was restrained like you in the beginning too.' The girl continued softly, still aiding Flayn to drink. 'Eventually, though, he decided that I wasn't going to resist the situation anymore, and he gave me a bit more freedom.'

Flayn was unable to take in very much at all. She was laid against something hard but tilted at an angle – not quite upright but not completely horizontal either. There was a band restraining her head from moving, and she could feel the bite of similar straps in places around her arms and legs. Keeping her mind straight was a chore, it was as if she were fighting for vision in a particularly dense fogbank.

'Where?' Flayn let her gaze settle on the woman, her limited eyeline and the sparseness of light, allowing her no other obvious information. 'Who?'

'I have no idea where we are.' The woman said sadly. 'I have been here for a while, though.' She smiled tenuously at Flayn. 'My name is Monica von Ochs.' She supplied helpfully. 'I really don't know _when_ it was that I was taken - but I have spent all of it alone apart from his visits… that is - until he brought _you_ in a few days ago.'

Somewhere in Flayn's subconscious, the girl's name and even appearance meant something that she couldn't quite recall. That wasn't quite the question she had been asking though.

'He, _who_?' Flayn's impatience was palpable.

Monica's eyes widened, and she shrank back a little. 'The one that took me? It is the same one that took _you_ too. I am talking about the Death Knight, of course!' She murmured.

'Why?' Flayn's eyelids were becoming unbearably heavy. She tried to fight the urge to close them again.

'When I came here… there were signs that there had been another before me.' Tears welled in Monica's eyes. 'Now that he has taken you – I wonder if I have outlived my usefulness. I don't want to die!' Her voice had risen several octaves, and her last pronouncement came out as a wail.

Flayn tried to speak, tried to process. 'My brother will be searching…' She managed to force out.

'We will never be found.' Monica was shaking her head. 'The Death Knight has everyone fooled. He was living among us all the time, and no-one knew!'

'What?'

Monica's eyes glistened with tears - the last sight Flayn saw before her eyes finally gave in to the urge to close, and her mind started to drift. 'The Death Knight, Flayn.' The woman's voice was a low hypnotic hum. 'He is none other than Jeritza von Hyrm.'

'No…!' Blessed unconsciousness swept over Flayn again as her muddled thoughts tried to make sense of what Monica had said.

There was a few minutes pause before Monica poked hard at the slumbering girl.

'You can come out now.' Monica called to the figure in the shadows at the back of the room. 'She is under again.'

'You think yourself quite the actress, don't you Kronya.' Solon said as he made his way forward. 'A _little_ overdramatic for my taste, but you got the job done, I suppose.'

'You are such a critic.' Monica smirked, performing a short weave of magic and flooding the room with light. 'I may as well have a little fun along the way.'

Solon grunted, checking the machine situated behind the tourney that Flayn was strapped too. He took a few moments releasing the glass bottle that had been collating Flayn's blood and replacing it with a fresh one.

'I will be taking the new concoction to Thales tonight.' Solon muttered. 'You are responsible for keeping the girl under control and oblivious to what's happening to her. You _will_ need to feed her the next time she wakes though. The blood removal is set to its lowest level, but she is going to be weak regardless.'

'I know, I get it.' Monica pulled a face. 'I'm not dumb.' She added sourly.

'That is open to interpretation.' Solon replied. 'There will be more of us heading here over the next couple of days.' He added. 'This batch of blood was too important to trust to a new machine, and now that the letting has begun, it would be unwise to unhook the bitch for at least a week.'

'Why?' Monica asked sullenly. 'It would be better just to get her to Shambhala as soon as we can. Keeping her here is begging for trouble.'

Solon shook his head. 'She may not survive the process of being taken off, moved and then reattached again.' He admitted angrily. 'Her body fought the draining in a way that our initial subject did not. I think that whatever ailment it is she suffered before coming to the Monastery weakened her much more deeply that one would suspect just from observing her.'

'Tsk.' Monica sighed. 'I suppose it's not like anyone is likely to find her down here.'

'Regardless, we will manage to extract a great deal of this.' Solon indicated his vial.

'Maybe you can stop the more important bits from falling off Tomas now then.' Monica grinned wickedly at him.

'Let's hope so.' Solon agreed.

~0~

Bernadetta may be many things, but insensitive and unobservant she was not. On their journey thus far she had done her best to keep Sylvain's spirits up, even though Dorothea had tried to warn her off keeping close company with him. She understood where her friend's concern was coming from, of course. Sylvain _did_ have a certain reputation after all – but to Bernie, he had never been anything less than kind and thoughtful. It was only to be expected –Bernie was unlovable and unmarriageable, so why _would_ Sylvain waste his time wooing her anyway. Noting _that_ particular thinking to Dorothea though had _also_ ended in a stern lecture.

As soon as the students were gathered together by Hubert, and at the appearance of the Knight of Serios that would be helping them – Bernie's concern at the strain on Sylvain's face grew so much that her own fear was wiped from her mind completely. She noted the Professor having a quiet word with both him and Felix and hugging the redhead to her compassionately, while he just stood frozen and unresponsive.

'I'm going to see if Sylvain will let me ride with him this morning.' Bernadetta told Dorothea as they readied their mounts to leave. Dorothea's lips took on a straight bloodless line, but she nodded curtly.

'He doesn't look like he's doing so well.' She admitted reluctantly.

'No.' Bernadetta agreed sadly. 'You don't mind?' She added since the two girls typically travelled side by side.

'I will fall in with Balthus. Don't worry about me.' Dorothea replied. 'He's not bad company… for a nobleman.'

'He's kinda funny!' Bernadetta nodded. 'Fearsome when he fights though.' She added thoughtfully.

When the party finally set off, Bernadetta nervously coaxed her horse forward to where Sylvain and Felix were silently riding together.

'C… c… can I join you?' She asked hesitantly.

Felix frowned slightly but it was an improvement on his usual scowl. He looked over at Sylvain who appeared not to have heard the quiet request. The swordsman nodded and shifted aside so that Bernie could slip her mount in between the two of them.

'Hey, Bernie!' Sylvain finally appeared to notice her presence. 'You okay?' He asked automatically.

'Oh!... Um… Yes.' Bernadetta nodded. 'A bit scared, I guess.' She added. 'Um… how are you?'

Sylvain chuckled bitterly. 'Just dandy!' He replied, and then a wave of regret crossed his face. 'Sorry, Bernie. That was rude of me.' He sighed.

'No! It's alright!' Bernadetta insisted. 'Stupid Bernie asked a stupid question.'

'Pfft. You were just showing an interest.' Felix retorted.

'Well, yes… but…'

'Bernie is not stupid!' Sylvain managed a weak smile for her. 'Felix, on the other hand…'

'Bite me!' Felix retorted immediately.

'You two are pretty funny!' Bernadetta looked shyly between them both.

'It's just _my_ natural wit and _his_ silly face.' Sylvain smirked.

'Amusing.' Felix grouched.

'So, did you get any writing done last night after we'd helped out in the village?' Sylvain asked eagerly.

Bernie nodded slowly. 'Well, I did…' She admitted. 'But then something happened this morning, and I suddenly had a new idea to bring to the table.'

'Oh?' Sylvain looked intrigued. 'What happened?' He asked eagerly.

Bernadetta's voice lowered. Both of the boys leaned in towards her to catch her words.

'I went to look for the Professor to let her know that Sir Gilbert was demanding to see her!' Bernadetta told then, her eyes wide and a bemused look on her face. 'She was in a hole in the ground sitting right on top of Hubert!'

'_What?'_ Sylvain's exclamation was louder than he expected. Felix scoffed dismissively.

'Hubert _said_ he was digging a grave, and the Professor said she was practising assassinating him!' Bernadetta stared at Felix when he started to chuckle.

'That sounds about right!' Felix laughed.

'Yes but… it got me thinking!' Bernadetta turned back to Sylvain. 'Wouldn't it be great to add a love triangle to the story?' She asked.

'Huh!' Sylvain ticked over the idea. 'Maybe there could be an evil villain who the Heroine has been promised to in marriage?'

Bernie giggled. 'The Professor _has_ been inundated with marriage requests since she picked up Sword of the Creator!' She nodded enthusiastically.

'Well, _that_ figures.' Sylvain muttered.

'Yeah.' Bernadetta agreed. 'Who_ wouldn't_ want to marry her?'

Suddenly Sylvain laughed, genuinely. 'That wasn't _quite_ what I meant, Bernie!' He said. 'Reckon you make a good point though.'

'You two are unbelievable!' Felix was still looking amused, which took the edge of his words. 'Don't either of you have anything better to do than speculate about the Professor's love life?'

'No!' They both answered simultaneously.

Bernie was quietly pleased. She knew it couldn't last long. They would be at the tower before the day was done and Sylvain would have to come face to face with his brother. Families… were complicated. Still – he was smiling right now. Laughing even. She settled into her saddle and continued plotting her next chapters with her biggest fan.

~0~

It had taken a ridiculous amount of time and a whole load of sneaking around for Myles and Jeritza to successfully get out of the Monastery on the back of Myles's wyvern.

'I have never flown before.' Jeritza admitted nervously soon after taking off. He was seated behind Myles and holding onto him for dear life.

'Could you maybe grip me just a little less tightly?' Myles moaned. 'I like you well enough - but damn Jez… if you get any closer we are gonna have to get engaged!'

There was a snort of amusement from behind him. 'Sorry!' Jeritza chuckled, relaxing his arms a bit. 'The takeoff was a little bit scary.'

The initial problem as soon as they had taken to the air was evading the notice of the aerial patrols that Seteth had sent out. He had provided them with as much detail of their likely trajectory as he could, but it definitely wasn't an exact science. On more than one occasion Myles was forced to make a sudden detour when Jeritza spied another unit in the distance.

'This is going to take forever!' Myles moaned miserably.

'They won't be too far out.' Jeritza consoled him. 'Once we have gone far enough, it will no longer be an issue.'

'I know.' Myles sighed. 'I just can't stop thinking of Flayn being held and her blood being taken.'

Jeritza was silent.

'You think it is the same people who messed with you, don't you.' Myles asked astutely.

'Yes.'

'Do you think they will try and involve you again like they did at the Rite?' Myles asked curiously.

'They can hardly do that if I am not at the Monastery.' Jeritza pointed out stoically.

'I just hope Seteth is right and Byleth can somehow magically locate Flayns whereabouts. I gotta admit I have no idea what he's going on about there.'

'Nothing at all would surprise me where Byleth is concerned.' Jeritza smiled softly.

'Oh, man!' Myles teased. 'You have it bad don't you?'

'I have_ what_ bad exactly?' Jeritza sounded confused.

'Damn, you two are adorable.' Myles said wistfully.


	179. A Nest of Snipers

The Tower of Conand was a large and imposing structure that dominated the skyline above the tree's from quite a distance away. As soon as it had come into sight the ominous sense of menace that the weary travellers had been feeling all morning ramped up by several degrees and the already muted level of chatter dropped away into a reflective silence.

The riders were halted a short distance from their target location so that the bones of a camp could be erected. The horses were secured, and their needs were quickly seen to, excess baggage was stored away, and cold trail rations were consumed. Two mercenaries were set to keep a watch over this temporary base while the rest of Jeralt's erstwhile band engaged in a short discourse with Byleth and Gilbert before setting off towards the main entrance to the tower.

'This scheme _might_ actually work.' Gilbert commented gruffly as Byleth and the students performed a final check over their physical preparations. 'We do need to make haste, though. Are we ready to depart?'

Byleth looked along the line of anxious faces. Even Balthus's omnipresent grin was watery and strained.

'We are ready.' Byleth agreed, unaware that her own features had already slipped into the blank mask of the Ashen Demon. 'Let's go.'

On foot, the group moved out following Gilbert's lead. Rather than seeming to approach the tower in any meaningful manner, their trajectory appeared to run parallel through the denser tree cover, the going laboured by untamed vegetation.

'Here.' Gilbert eventually stopped abruptly, his eyes moving swiftly around their location, apparently observing markers that were all but invisible to his colleagues. He lined himself up and then kicked around purposely in the dirt at his feet, eventually unearthing a large metal ring and scuffing excess soil off of the wooden slats of the trapdoor he'd been seeking. With an impressive display of brute strength, the Knight pulled on the ring and exposed a narrow set of steps that led down into darkness.

'Light your torches.' Byleth commanded as Hubert handed her one that he had already fired using magic. Gilbert was several steps down when she directed the first student after him, silently organising her charges into single file and taking up the rearguard once everyone was in. The passageway cut deep into the ground but widened slightly once the bottom of the steps was reached. There was only one route to follow forward.

'Bit tight in here.' Balthus murmured, having to duck quite significantly to avoid banging his head. Sylvain had taken Bernadetta's hand to coax her along as her nervous shaking had increased considerably in the stagnant gloom.

'How far do we have to travel?' Linhardt suddenly spoke up. 'I note that the air quality in here is quite poor and our flames will be eating up the limited oxygen rapidly.'

'Way to make us feel better, Linny!' Caspar groaned.

'The lad makes a valid point. This passage wasn't built to be more than a single person's secret entrance.' Gilbert grunted. 'We should increase our pace.'

After around thirty minutes of tense, silent travel, the corridor finally opened up into a much larger antechamber with a padlocked door at the end.

'Gather round.' Gilbert stationed himself by the chained lock and produced a key as the others scurried towards him. 'This is going to bring us out into a section of the tower that was used by the Knights as dormitories. There are several rooms, but they are remote from the main gathering places to allow for quiet. That will work in our favour if the rooms are occupied. We should be able to see off any of our foes who are sleeping _without _alerting the other denizen's to our arrival.'

'You intend to murder people in their slumber?' Dorothea asked indignantly.

'Rather than have them join in the battle against us? Yes.' Byleth replied levelly.

'I want _no_ part of that.' Dorothea crossed her arms defiantly. 'Can't they just be restrained?'

'No-one else needs to participate, I will take on this chore alone.' Byleth had already drawn her silver sword.

'_Not _alone.' Hubert murmured moving to her side. Felix joined them.

'That should be enough.' Gilbert appraised then turned to Dorothea scornfully. 'If we leave these people alive, even tied and locked up, there is every chance they might be freed by their associates once we've moved on.' He said frostily. 'This will be a messy and unpredictable operation – the enemy won't be lining up nicely to try and best us, they will be coming from all directions and in number. Maintaining a compassionate sensibility in such a case will only get you killed sooner.'

Byleth silently nodded her agreement to Gilbert's explanation then began issuing quiet orders to her small team which Linhardt had also sidled up to.

'Someone needs to monitor you for any injuries.' He shrugged when Byleth raised a brow at him.

It was an efficient effort. None of the dormitories had more than three inhabitants, and none of them woke before their life was quickly and painlessly ended either by Byleth or Felix's sword or a decisive thrust from Hubert's obsidian dagger.

'You okay?' Byleth asked Linhardt who was looking decidedly pale by the time they were approaching the final room. 'Sit this one out.' She added, a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He gulped but shook his head firmly.

It turned out that the last room that provided sleeping accommodation was set to a different purpose than the others had been. Perhaps the clue was the lock that was securing it.

'Dorothea… a moment please.' Byleth called softly to the woman, from the door.

The occupants of this space were all female and of varying ages, huddled together, clinging to each other in fear. Hubert had already removed himself from the area, and Linhardt was approaching them gently when Dorothea stepped into the room.

'Oh!' She breathed hurrying forward to Lindhart's side. Between them, they quickly reassured the ladies and checked them over for any apparent injuries. When Dorothea finally looked up again toward's Byleth, her face was thunderous.

'Would you like to accompany these girls out of here, Thea – rather than come on any further?' Byleth asked quietly.

Dorothea rose and sidled over to the Professor.

'Honestly?' Her tone was acid. 'I don't think I will continue having _any_ kind of issue in dealing with our enemies now!'

'None-the-less, I think it would be wise to remove them before any real fighting starts.' Byleth mused.

'Right.' Dorothea nodded. 'I am not confident that I could find my way back to our camp, however. Petra might be a better person to guide them to safety.'

Byleth nodded. 'Are you sure?'

'I am.' Give me a few minutes to let them know what's going to happen.' Dorothea murmured.

'I'll speak with Petra then.' Byleth agreed.

Gilbert was becoming obviously annoyed at the delay in proceedings that was required to get the bandit's captives on the move out of the tower.

'This isn't our priority.' He muttered angrily.

'I am _making_ it a priority.' Byleth replied coldly.

'Mate, we can't just leave them here… anything could happen in the violence we are about to bring.' Sylvain was running a hand through his hair, his distress written plainly on his face.

Gilbert turned away, stone-faced, muttering bitterly to himself.

'And here I was, thinking that I am the most heartless bastard I know…' Hubert whispered to Byleth, noting how much her own tension had risen. 'Perhaps Gilbert would offer lessons so I can improve my performance.'

He was pleased when she huffed the smallest snort of amusement.

'You do well enough all on your own Hubie… don't push it any further, eh.'

Byleth was surprised by him again when he supplied a small, supportive squeeze to her arm before he went back to start rounding up the others as Petra began to shepherd the dozen or so women from the cell towards the passage they had entered through.

Eventually, Byleth made her way over to Gilbert. "Okay, we are ready to move on.' She told him.

'About time.' Gilbert looked around at the team. 'I haven't heard any ruckus yet, but the mercenaries we sent must have started their assault by now. That likely means the bandits are containing the situation and haven't communicated for reinforcements. That's good for us – hopefully, those foes at the entrance are engaged and diverted.'

'We will need to keep up an active rearguard regardless.' Byleth commented.

'Indeed.' Gilbert nodded. 'Directly outside of here is an open space, that is just a thoroughfare – to the left, leads down towards the entrance and the way right will take us up to the main chambers. There is a balcony that runs along the top, which we cannot access at this level and could potentially cause a problem.'

'Ranged to keep an eye on that then.' Byleth decreed as she began to organise her team into formation.

The problems began as soon as the door was opened and Byleth slipped out into the central tower. A cry of surprise went up, followed swiftly by an arrow ranging down from the balcony across the hallway. Byleth dodged the projectile with ease and called out a warning to those following her.

'We are going to have more incoming at any moment.' Gilbert huffed, drawing out his massive silver axe and taking a position to the right side of the hall. Hubert sent a blast of magic up at the man with the bow, stunning him into insensibility. Bernadetta calmly followed with a ballistic of her own, which ended the immediate threat although the original enemy was quickly replaced by two others.

Somewhere in the tower above them, a bell began to toll sonorously.

'So much for holding an element of surprise.' Sylvain noted sourly, as he tried to keep Bernadetta covered with his shield when she was required to move forward to shoot at the people above them. Caspar was providing the same support for Hubert.

The sound of running feet both to the left and the right of the group marked the first wave of resistance to their insurgence. With a fearsome roar that Caspar would have been proud of, Balthus was quickly amongst the first fighters from the left, Felix by his side, the pair of them cutting a destructive path through the threat.

Gilbert planted himself solidly, swinging his axe at the larger group of melee bruisers who had rushed from the right attempting to bypass the Knight and reach the ranged who were cleanly taking out the threat from above.

Byleth had noted a couple of caster's had joined the fray behind the melee. _Her_ charge was aimed directly into them, cutting and slashing dispassionately, ignoring the little hurts that their hurried castings wrought, bringing them down as efficiently as she had the sleeping men from earlier. A quick glance up showed her that Dorothea was providing magical assistance to Gilbert now and that Felix and Balthus were just finishing up dispatching the men that had run at them from the direction of the entrance. She could hear more people charging towards them.

'_I don't want to interrupt at an inopportune time…_' Sothis's voice was anxious in her head. _'I can feel the other relic in this place. Byleth it isn't happy…'_

'_What?' _Byleth stepped forward to engage with a lancer who appeared in front of her._ 'What do you mean by happy?'_

'_Catherine's relic is… stable. It sings when she wields it. The one I feel here is out of tune and unbalanced…' _Sothis attempted to explain. _'Just be wary, Byleth. I don't know __**what**__ it means… but I don't think it can mean anything good.'_

'_Alright.' _Byleth sidestepped a swordsman's thrust and neatly ran her own blade into his chest. _'Any other cryptic and mysterious pronouncements to make while you're at it?'_

'_Don't be so facetious!' _The Goddess scolded and fell quiet again.

Byleth's next quick glance around showed her that Hubert and Bernadetta were still taking out replacement archers above, although they were managing the job with aplomb. No further hostiles had arrived from the entrance, and Balthus had moved up to lend his considerable weight to Gilbert's efforts.

'Im going to push forward a bit – try and move us out of the range of that bloody balcony.' Byleth called, once again stepping forward to meet the current enemy. Linhardt had his back to the far wall and moved along slightly while Felix was keeping his sight trained for any additions from the rear.

The five or six bodies that Byleth moved through next as she made slow progress up the hall were also marked by shots of magic from Dorothea, who had left Gilbert and Balthus to take out the couple of remaining melee from the initial onslaught.

'We are clear up above for the moment. Hubert appraised as his violet casts halted, and one of Bernadetta's arrows hit the throat of Byleth's final adversary.

'Is everyone alright? Any damage?' Byleth was already moving forward, her eyes scanning around keenly.

'A couple of cuts and bruises, Professor. Nothing more.' Linhardt appraised.

'Our rear seems clear.' Felix added.

Okay, let's get into formation and see what's around the corner.'

Gilbert also began to move. 'That went better than I expected.' He noted shortly.

'High praise indeed.' Hubert muttered ironically.

The next few encounters hardly presented a challenge at all. Caspar, finally free of providing projectile cover enthusiastically came to the front to barrel into the rumble while Sylvain opted to stay close to Bernadetta who was coping better than anyone imagined she would.

'I advise you to take some care in the next area.' Gilbert stated once the group had moved on a little distance. 'There is a hidey-hole in the outer wall that would be the perfect location for a surprise offensive. If the enemy has discovered it – I am sure they will attempt to utilise it.'

'How many have we taken down already?' Hubert was asking Byleth quietly.

'At least twenty, I think.' Byleth mused. 'Not including the sleeping ones. Do you have any kind of idea of how many hostiles are in here altogether?' She asked Gilbert.

'Hard to gain a proper count.' Gilbert admitted. 'More than fifty certainly. Likely less than a hundred. Never see them all at the same time, of course. We do still have a way to climb, though. I would expect that the leader will be holed up at the very top of the tower. It's the largest space – but also the most defensible. If he is clever, he will have held back his ranged to hit us on our way up the last stairs.'

'You can probably take it as fact that he will have planned that out.' Sylvan grunted. 'Miklan's always been a sneaky bastard.'

Gilbert had called the attempted surprise attack completely correctly, however, armed with the knowledge of the hidden section's location, the villains that tumbled out from the space were met by a wall of pain provided by Caspar and a grinning Balthus, who fist-bumped each other merrily as the last of the four men went down.

The rest of the room contained only a dozen or so foe - easy picking for the students, Professor and Knight.

'This is going uncommonly well.' Linhardt noted, shielding his sight from the worst of the bloodied mass of corpses.

'Linny!' Caspar moaned. 'Why the bloody hell did you have to go and say that?'

'There is no such thing as unlucky jinxing.' Linhardt chided him.

Caspar moaned again. 'You've just_ double_ jinxed it now, you moron!'

'The Black Eagles certainly have a different fighting vibe to the Lions.' Sylvain noted wryly.

'That's because the boar is an arse.' Felix agreed.

'Focus!' Byleth called curtly. 'Anything we can anticipate from the next area, Sir Gilbert?' She asked.

'Nothing specific.' He replied.

The next room was notable only because of the sheer number of bodies that awaited them within a much more confined space.

'Clever.' Byleth admitted under her breath, the limited area making it hard on her own melee to provide an assault. 'Magic priority then.' She directed at Hubert.

After a very brief consultation with Dorothea, and once again with Caspar – and this time Gilbert - providing shield cover, the two casters set about causing mayhem in the tightly packed ranks. When fighters broke off to escape the relentless spells that were decimating them, they were met by the pointy end of Byleth and Felix's swords and the crushing embrace of the King of Brawling.

'I admit I was hasty in my maligning the potential ability of your students, Professor.' Gilbert said grudgingly as the last of the enemy fell. 'While many of them definitely talk too much – their skill so early in their studies is impressive.'

'We have an excellent teacher.' Hubert replied dryly.

'Ehh, well.' Gilbert said noncommittally. 'This will be the last assault. Beyond here are the stairs leading up to the top room. You have a strategy Professor?' He asked, with just a bite of sarcasm.

'If our three ranged can be protected and Lin, help out where you can… Felix, Balthus and I will rush up to the top and plough into them from closer range.'

'That's suicide!' Gilbert scoffed dismissively.

'Do you have a better idea?' Byleth asked.

The Knight remained silent.

'I'm unlikely to be able to provide any healing if you move too far away.' Linhardt said anxiously

'Both Balthus and I have a little faith magic.' Byleth pointed out. 'I think it's time to unleash the Firey Sword of Whippiness too.' She added, sheathing her silver sword and drawing the Sword of the Creator instead.

'_The what!'_ Gilbert looked appalled. He mumbled something about heresy under his breath.

'_Are you insulted Sothis dear? Do__** you**__ wish me beheaded for heresy?_' Byleth inquired politely.

'_The Firey Sword of Whippiness!'_ Sothis laughed. _'Just don't call me that in front of Seteth!'_

'_Deal.' _Byleth agreed.

As they headed towards the door, Byleth took a moment with Felix and Balthus. 'Are you guys okay with this plan?' She asked quietly.

'A heroic charge towards certain death?' Balthus grinned. 'Count me in!'

'Obviously.' Felix grunted.

'Just don't do anything stupid.' Byleth insisted.

'You mean like running up the stairs and barging into a room full of hostiles?' Balthus laughed. 'Hey, do I get a kiss or something? I'd hate to die a virgin…'

Byleth punched his arm.

'Guess not then.' He sighed.

It was chaos from the moment the door was opened, although in essence, the plan didn't go nearly as badly as it might have. While it was true that there was a number of both archers and mages situated above the allies raining destruction down, there were also a corresponding number of melee fighters actually on the stairs.

As Hubert, Dorothea and Bernadetta went to work on the threat from above, Felix, Balthus and Byleth were able to barrel headlong into the lancer and swordsmen without having to run an entire gauntlet up the stairs. The fighting at close quarters was brutal. Linhardt was near enough to the action that he was able to provide assistance when Balthus took a nasty swipe to his arm and when Byleth's shoulder was pierced by the lance.

'This is fun!' Bathus exclaimed when they were midway through the numbers and halfway up the stairs. 'The FSoW is a mighty fine weapon Professor. Makes me almost wanna take up a sword myself!'

'If this is your idea of fun…' Felix grumbled, but his own eyes were alight with the adrenaline rushing through him as the three of them beat back their assailants.

They were nearly at the top of the stairs when Hubert called out warning that the ranged had retreated.

'Miklan's most likely pulled them back and got them surrounding him.' Felix grumbled. 'That boy was _always_ a coward.'

Warily the group came together again at the top of the stairs before turning the corner to the entrance of the room.

'Everyone in one piece?' Byleth asked, taking in a few bloody injuries and scorch marks.

'Not too bad, Bernie is still alive, I think.' Bernadetta squealed, holding on tight to Sylvain's arm.

Byleth's eyes met with Sylvain's, silently asking him if he was ready.

'As I'll ever be.' He murmured in response.

'Time to end this then.' Byleth nodded to the group. 'One more push. We are nearly done.'


	180. Man and Monster

'Who the hell _are_ these people?' Miklan had retreated to the back of the large chamber to grab the lance he had taken from his father's estate, right out from under his nose. 'Knights of Serios?'

'The Knight who was guarding this place_ is_ one of them.' Miklan's second-in-command, a dark mage confirmed. 'As to the others with him… we have no idea. A lot of them seem awfully young, though. Maybe trainee's.'

Miklan grabbed at the man's robe, twisting it and dragging him closer.

'Then tell me_ how_ exactly they have managed to infiltrate the tower this far!' He demanded angrily. 'There is no way they should have been able to have gotten past our welcoming committee at the entrance. Who has allowed this to happen?'

Irritated, Miklan violently released the mage, shoving him to the floor a few feet away.

'A… a… again, I am unsure, Sir.' The mage stuttered, getting unsteadily to his feet. 'We were only able to observe them for a short time from the balcony by the dormitories. They cut through our people as if they were nothing more than rubbish in their way.'

'Is that right?' Miklan frowned and thought for a moment. 'For all their potential skill - they haven't faced the might of my little holy relic yet, now have they.' His face took on a wicked leer. 'Let's just see just how much they are forced to beg for mercy when they finally face me!'

The fact that the Lance of Ruin actually worked in his hands had come as a completely unexpected revelation and something he had not been counting on when he had stolen it. That little fact just served as yet_ another _lesson to his entire damnable family and their noble crest obsession. They had been far too quick and _stupid _in their abandonment of him as the Gaultier heir in favour of his bloody hellspawn of a crested brother.

It was he, _Miklan_ who had utterly transformed himself from a useless noble-brat beholden to his father and their family position into the master-thief that he was today.

_He _was the one with the foresight and tenacity to gather and train the largest and most successful troop of ruffians that Fodlan had ever encountered.

It was Miklan_, The Bandit King_ who led his men ever forward, providing all with wealth, women and glory - all of which was taken with embarrassing ease from those too weak to protect what they had.

Only _he_ had developed the skill and the cunning required to sneak in and steal the relic that had been his families pride and purpose since the very conception of the house of Gautier.

It was under _his_ command that his men had successfully wrenched this fortress right out from under the noses of the Knights of Serios and made it their base of operation.

What had his crest-blessed shit of a little brother ever achieved?

Nothing.

'So… where the hell are our uninvited guests right now?' Miklan was hefting the lance in his hand and gazed at the open doorway to the chamber – his face set in his usual scowl. 'Are they simply intending to wait outside and bore us to death?' He glanced around at the forces that he had gathered around him in the room. Twelve bodies, including himself. A mixture of disciplines. The best of his well-trained men.

'I imagine they are regrouping and planning.' One of his axemen grunted from just in front of him. 'If that Knight is with them – he will know that this place here is where you are most likely to be holed up. Why not send us out there already and just get it over with?'

'Imbecile.' Miklan spat, just as a tremendous clap of thunder sounded overhead, loud enough to make at least half of his men jump. '_We_ have the advantage in this space. They have to engage with us. Tell me why we would give that up?' Rain started to lash down outside, reverberating off the roof above them. The man who had spoken gulped.

'I spoke out of turn.' He mumbled.

'Yes. You did.' Miklan agreed as a radiant bolt of lightning lit the room up momentarily. He looked skyward towards the glass windows high up along the round walls. 'How very dramatic.' He drawled – the old scar that dissected his face making his sneer all the more twisted. 'This weather is making for a nice bit of menacing ambience, huh!' With a mean chuckle, Miklan moved forward towards the open door of the chamber.

'Are you going to stay out there forever you fucking cowards?' He shouted, his tone almost pleasant.

'Just be bloody grateful we are giving you a few more minutes to live Miklan…' A familiar voice drifted through to him. Miklan's brow shot up, and he took an involuntary step backwards in his surprise. Then he started to laugh, so loud and raucous that it rose even above the noise of the storm that was now in full rage outside the tower.

'_Sylvain,_ is that actually _you_ baby brother?' Miklan's face shifted into anger, but his words were light. 'Well, bugger me sideways, what a _wonderful_ surprise! How_ kind_ of you to call on little old me… Should I make us a nice cup of tea so that we can catch up together you crest-bearing bastard?'

There was no reply. Instead, after a few tense moments, a lone woman appeared in the doorway.

'Give up Miklan. We are here for the lance. Lay it down and call off your dogs and we can talk about this.' She said reasonably.

Miklan's eyes widened at her sheer gall. He raised his hand to hold off on his people attacking immediately.

'Well, well missy… aren't you quite the pretty one.' He leered. 'Are you my brother's latest conquest darling? Hey Sylvain, your standards have risen somewhat from Ingrid's granny... I hope you're willing to share _this_ one with me!' Miklan licked his lips lasciviously, but he'd have been lying if he didn't admit to himself that the woman's face was actually rather disturbingly devoid of expression for all of its undeniable beauty. Miklan took another involuntary step backwards.

'Do you h_onestly_ think I am just going to roll over and give up to you, lady?' He scoffed when she didn't respond. 'You know as well as I that the only _talking_ I'd get to do if I surrendered would be at the end of a hangman's noose – so please excuse me if I decline your_ kind_ offer.'

The woman shrugged nonchalantly. 'I guess it's your funeral one way or the other.' She said dispassionately, reaching down to her side and drawing her weapon. As her hand touched its hilt, her sword burst into a dazzling flaming fire that drowned out even the strident bursts of lightning that were sporadically flooding the room.

For the first time in quite a while, Miklan felt a moment of pure fear. 'A relic?' He swore loudly. 'Who the hell _are_ you, woman?' He demanded.

'Don't you know, Miklan?' Sylvain taunted sourly as he appeared in the doorway, a tense frown on his pale, strained face. 'Our Professor is none other than the legendary Ashen Demon herself... Oh! And that sword? _That _is the Sword of the Creator!' Sylvain's eyes narrowed. 'You are about to enter a world of pain like you have never imagined, even in your worst nightmares… _brother!_'

Miklan inhaled sharply, but his face was frozen in a scowl. He dragged his eyes from the woman's intimidatingly dead expression to cast a quick look over his brother. It had been several years since he'd seen him and Sylvain had grown, obviously. Miklan held back a disgusted grimace at the realisation that he was even more handsome than he had been as a child. He also looked… competent and uncowed.

'Still an arrogant bastard then, I see.' Miklan spat towards his sibling. 'I guess some things will never change.'

'Still a bully who surrounds himself with people to do his dirty work for him?' Sylvain's responded immediately, his lip curling into a disgusted smirk.

There was a movement from behind Sylvain as a smaller dark-haired man came to stand shoulder to shoulder with him. Miklan had to do a double-take as once again, a wave of panic swept uncontrollably through his mind. _Glenn Fraldarius?_ No… it couldn't be - Glenn was dead. Miklan had celebrated heavily when word that the Fraldarius heir had been killed in Duscur had reached him. No - this had to be the younger son… Felix.

'Boss?' A subtle question from his second-in-command broke through Miklan's reverie.

Miklan's smirk rose – matching the one still on his brother's face and, for a moment, the similarity between them was much more marked than the differences.

'Kill them all!' He ordered coldly. 'But leave my brother to me.'

~0~

Sylvain had not been expecting the hit to the stomach he immediately received when the room burst into violent action. Since Miklan had declared that_ he_ wanted to fight his brother, Sylvain had assumed that danger would come from a physical assault with the Lance of Ruin. Instead, the mage at Miklan's side had thrown some sort of magical casting that had reduced Sylvain to a crumpled heap.

'Can you get up?' Felix murmured as a couple of melee fighters rushed forward to engage him.

Sylvain grunted and staggered to his feet.

Chaos had erupted around him in the moments that he had been floored.

Byleth had gone straight at Miklan and his mage. The pair of them were now engaged in trying to fend off the Professor whose sharp, efficient cuts and thrusts were driving both of the men backwards as well as preventing casts from the magic-user.

The others had also poured into the room. Balthus and Caspar were shouting their obnoxiously loud battlecries as they ploughed devastatingly forward to ram into the remaining archer's at the rear of the room, while Hubert, Dorothea and Bernie provided cover for their passing. Gilbert moved stoically forward, his axe arcing with fierce intensity, while Linhardt was hovering at the back, his focus firmly fixed and looking alert.

Sylvain quickly aided Felix with the enemy that had rushed him.

'I'm going to head for my brother.' He muttered to his friend.

'I have your back. Don't do anything stupid!' Felix demanded.

Between them, it was relatively easy to cut a path through to where Byleth was busy with Miklan, his mage and two further melee that had rushed in to cover their leader. Felix's sword slashed out at the additions, while Sylvain's lance cut swiftly in towards his brother. Byleth, immediately aware, took a step sideways, planting herself back to back with Felix and concentrated on the mage.

'You and me bro.' Sylvain grunted as the Lance of Ruin connected jarringly with his own. 'Just like the old days, although now I'm a whole lot closer to you in size. A fairer fight, wouldn't you say?'

'Who holds the family relic now, Sylvain? Is it you?' Miklan taunted, the weight of his thrusts only allowing his sibling to barely deflect. 'Seems your special little crest meant nothing after all! What a surprise.'

Sylvain couldn't hold back a groan. 'You have _no_ idea how much I wish it was you that had the crest Miklan!' He shifted his weight and tried a fast attack from the opposite side. He connected solidly with Miklan's ribs. 'Why must you persist in blaming me for something that isn't my fault?'

'_You _have no idea how much more I deserve it, you fucking upstart!' Miklan's anger was starting to control him now. His form was becoming wild and erratic, his swings with the weapon more instinctual than composed. Spittle flew from his lips as his effort intensified.

Conversation faltered as it took all of Sylvain's focus to meet the onslaught. He couldn't help a genuine flush of relief when Byleth sent a crack of the whipped form of her sword towards Miklan, slowing him down for a second.

With a roar, Miklan lost all semblance of restraint. His face flushed brightly, fully as red as his hair. He was trembling uncontrollably as he pulled up his lance then unleashed an offensive of unbridled ferocity with no particular direction, his movements almost too fast to follow.

Both Byleth and Sylvain fell back a few steps, avoiding the madness of the attack and searching vainly for an opening to retaliate.

'Do you _dare_ to think that you can take this lance from me?' Miklan bellowed, 'It is _mine!_ I will kill you all… I will destroy your very souls and…'

A massive rumble of thunder drowned out the end of his threat.

'What the fucking hell?' As lightning flashed again, Miklan staggered and started to scream obscenities.

Sylvain grabbed at Byleth instinctively, shoving his Professor roughly behind him as the crest-stone on the Lance of Ruin began to intensely pulse a rapid red tattoo, and some sort of black, smoke-like substance started to snake out from it mixing with the stones fiery hues and winding strange tendrils around Miklan's body.

'Sylvain…' Byleth gently reversed her position with the lad, her sword raised as they and all of the other's in the room stared at the stricken bandit leader who was convulsing aggressively as the substance engulfed him.

'Fuck this…' One of the bandit's swore, pushing his way past Balthus who had been stunned into immobility by the sight unfolding in front of him.

Miklan was now being entered - overtaken by the tendrils. His open mouth took in thick viscous strands, his nostrils, even his eyes were providing invasion points for the unrelenting assault.

Most of the remaining bandits fled. Byleth, the students and Gilbert were frozen where they stood – unable to take their eyes off the crazy vision in front of them. Both Byleth and Felix had grabbed hold of one of Sylvain's arms - preventing him from rushing to his brother's side.

Miklan's body started to swell as the substance absorbed into him… It proliferated vastly, bloated and black. For a single moment, Miklan's form became obscured entirely by the red-tinged darkness of the smoke before with an unholy, bestial roar, he burst forth again, the substance dissipating… but all past semblance of the man was entirely gone. In his stead materialised a great black beast of hellish visage and with glowing red eyes that bore no humanity whatsoever.

Pulling desperately at Sylvain, Byleth urgently indicated that everyone move back towards the door as the monster shook it's massive head and stretched out its limbs reflectively. Quick as a flash, it reached to grab at the bandit-mage – the only one Miklan's men who had remained in the room, witness to his master's unbelievable transformation. With horrific ease, the beast lifted its panicked and convulsing victim in one clawed hand and brought him swiftly to its many toothed maw. With a sickening crunch…

Linhardt grabbed hold of a screaming Bernadetta, turning her face away from the devastation that the beast was making of the man he had taken.

'We are forsaken!' Gilbert moaned loudly, the spraying blood from the monsters repulsive meal hitting him squarely in a sickening wave. 'We are in hell! Goddess save us!'

'Get a bloody grip.' Hubert's voice cut determinedly above the panic. 'This is some sort of demonic entity obviously. We will have to deal with it. We need to calm down and focus!'

Sylvain met Hubert's eyes – momentarily dragging his sight from the monster that was once his brother. He nodded numbly.

'We have to end it.' He agreed, barely containing the trembling of his voice. 'We can't allow that _thing_ to get loose.'


	181. Ruined

Byleth had frozen quite still as Miklan's transformation completed and he devoured his erstwhile second in command. She was deep in conversation with Sothis.

"_This isn't good…!"_ Sothis groaned unhappily.

"_Tell me something I couldn't have worked out for myself." _Byleth groaned.While she wasn't actually moving, her eyes never wavered from Miklan. _"Sothis, what the hell is this weird 'tight' feeling in the air? Is it coming from the monster?" _

"_It's pretty much the same sense of wrongness that I noted when we entered this infernal tower," _Sothis stated._ "It's the relic… Its power has grown enormously with its consummation of both the thief and that mage. "_

'_The monster is still carrying the lance though." _Byleth noted.

"_Indeed. I believe the weapon will seek some kind of vengeance through the vessel it has corrupted."_ Sothis sounded scared. _"I thought I could communicate with it in some way – but it is unresponsive. Maybe when my own bones connect with it…"_

"_Sothis. If the Sword of the Creator is an item constructed from your earthly remains… does that mean that the Lance and other relics…"_

"_I assume that they we once living, yes," _Sothis said sharply_. "Likely my children and kin."_

'_And this relic is understandably angry…"_

"_I don't KNOW Byleth. I don't remember much, and I can't seem to speak to it in any way." _Sothis said shortly._ "I DO know, however – this vessel will not be easy to slay. It shivers with the power of the relic, and it's crest-stone."_

'_So do I." _Byleth tore her gaze from the monster and looked around her at the others. They appeared to be awaiting orders, a calmness settled over them although fear was easy to read in all of their faces.

"Stay back for the moment," Byleth commanded firmly. "The relic appears to have overtaken the man, I need to see what meeting it with my own will bring."

The beast was advancing, albeit slowly. Byleth was already positioned between her students and the monster when she resolutely raised the Sword of the Creator and stepped forward to meet it. She swang out as soon as she was in range and the whip-like aspect of her weapon clattered impotently against an invisible barrier.

"A magical shield…" Gilbert offered helpfully. "It will need to be broken before you can engage the demon."

"Thanks for that," Byleth muttered, leaping backwards as the monster flailed its elongated limbs in her direction with an ear-splitting cry, it's focus intently on her and her glowing sword.

"Lancer's to the sides, but only attack when you are certain that the beast is engaging me," Byleth ordered. "Close melee to the back. Ranged stay as far away as you can while still offensive. When the shield goes down – you _all_ fall back. Understand?"

There was a rumble of assent.

"_I have a really bad feeling about this."_ Sothis moaned.

"_I'm open to other options."_ Byleth shot back as she took another swing at the monster, once again dancing back swiftly when it jolted an answering jab out towards her.

Slowly, everyone managed to get safely into their positions. Byleth, at the front, kept up a brutal assault, desperate to keep the beast attention firmly fixed on herself.

"_It does seem that this creature is aware of us. The sword…"_ Sothis noted.

"_Good."_ Byleth grunted.

"_Something about this is familiar. I feel I have seen a beast like this before. Perhaps Seteth will know."_ Sothis mused.

Byleth groaned. _"That may be useful… if he were here."_

"_My, you __**are**__ grumpy today."_

Byleth chose to ignore the sarcasm. She couldn't see the shield that the beast had, but it appeared the creature was becoming more aware that its protection was being assaulted. Its gigantic black head swung around to observe where the damage was coming from.

"Get back…!" Byleth herself stepped in dangerously close, using the sword blade rather than its extension to thrust and cut a startlingly fast barrage of violence at the monster, trying to distract it again. Everyone paid instant heed to her command, except Gilbert who was still behind the beast chopping away at the shield stoically with his axe.

"Gilbert, back!" Byleth shouted, staying close for a moment too long. She rolled with the glancing blow that she saw coming, pain ripping through her shoulder and burning like an acid on her skin. "Dammit." She swore.

Linhardt was quick with the healing, having to move forward a little way to provide some relief since Byleth had no option than to keep up her bevvy of attacks. The throbbing eased slightly, but the burn remained. Byleth hoped it wasn't poisoned.

"_If it __**is**__ poison, we will at least get to test Hubert's theory that it doesn't affect you like others on account of your heart not beating.'_ Sothis muttered.

"There is some kind of lingering effect. " Byleth informed the others as she continued moving and taunting the beast. "Don't get hit." She implored.

"Not actually all that high on the list of things I want to do today." Hubert murmured. "Linhardt? A restore?" He shot a glance at the healer.

"Already done," Linhardt said tersely and looked like he was going to move closer, concern etched on his face.

"I'm okay – I just wanted to give a heads up…" Byleth clarified. "Stay back!"

"I'm through!" Gilbert suddenly announced as his axe landed the first hit onto the monster proper. The beast's head rose high into the air in some kind of response to the sudden and unexpected hurt that was dealt to it. A roaring scream emitting from its mouth. It was a man's scream – not the roar of a beast.

"Miklan?" While all of the other students had heeded Byleth's orders and moved back as soon as the shield broke, Sylvain was staring up at the beast, his face a mask of horror.

Quick as a flash, the monster whipped round, its claws raking deeply across Sylvain's abdomen. Byleth's sword was rapidly beating on the beast, but she saw the lad pale as blood spurted freely and he toppled.

"Sothis!" She screamed, as time immediately flew backwards.

"I'm through!" Gilbert announced for the second time. Byleth was a cresting wave of motion as the beast screamed out. As the others moved away, she was instantly in between Sylvain and the creature knocking the stunned boy back roughly as she struggled to contain the monster's momentum when it's arms flailed in her direction, she was raked again with its claws, but the resulting injury was nowhere near as deep as it had been on Sylvain. Nonetheless, she faltered slightly, the cost of the divine pulse and the light wound slowing her attack for a moment, allowing the beast to advance closer, its jaw snapping angrily.

'_It's blocking me. It's hurting."_ Sothis cried. _"I am not going to be able to get through to whatever is driving this – it's like a madness."_

Byleth had no recourse other than to try and fend off the incoming attack, although she was aware that it was going to end in a world of pain for her. She raised her weapon, flicking her wrist instinctively to cut at the monster's arms, her vision going dark at the proximity of its bloated black body.

The beast wailed again and whipped around as Gilbert stepped forward and cleaved into its back viciously. The moment's reprieve was all Byleth needed to throw herself at their foe, burying her sword deep into its side. It reared up in agony, pulling Byleth off her feet but it was enough that its focus was entirely back on her again.

'Attack!" Byleth managed to instruct as she wrenched her weapon free and stumbled unsteadily as she hit the floor again.

Now that the shield was down the monster that had been Miklan was feeling each and every hit that it received. The human wails thankfully developed into more animalistic rumbling as the black beast was set upon with both magic and melee.

"_It's weakening…"_ Sothis said. _"Keep it up!"_ She encouraged.

Brought to its knee's, Byleth held up a hand to end the general assault, although her own weapon was resolute on it.

"Sylvain?" She queried gently. "Do you want to end this?"

There was a pause.

"No." Came the whispered reply.

That was all Byleth needed to hear. Pulling on the energy that she had remaining, she stabbed forward emphatically, skewering the beast directly in its chest. She had no idea if that was where the heart was currently located, but it seemed the wisest move. With a final weak roar, the creature toppled forward twitching.

There was a deadly silence, broken only by the noise of the storm that was still raging outside of the tower. Byleth turned to check on her students, her eyes first seeking out Sylvain who was on his knee's, his face pale and his eyes staring.

Just as she was about to move towards the boy to offer whatever comfort she could, Linhardt suddenly jolted forward.

"Professor!" He cried, as others also began to shout warning.

She whipped around as the creature began to rise to its feet once again.

"What the bloody hell?" Her sword was moving even before she had time to think. It met resistance.

"The shield is back?" Gilbert looked stunned for a moment as Byleth tried, again and again, to hit through to the beast.

"Seems that way." She replied grimly. "Back into position." She barked. "Same as before."

"_Is this thing not killable?"_ Byleth asked urgently. _"Sothis? Try and remember…"_

"_I don't know!"_ Sothis sounded lost. _"It's pulling energy… but I can't tell where from. It can't be endless, though surely!"_

"_Lets bloody hope not." _

The second round progressed much the same as the first. The attackers made quiet work of their task, all of their focus on bringing the beast's shield back down. The creature itself seemed far more aware of the method that was being plied against it, but the apparent hypnotic draw of the Sword of the Creator managed to keep it's attention sufficiently enough that no-one received undue attention other than Byleth.

When the shield fell the second time, the monster lasted significantly less time before it was felled.

They all waited.

After a few moments, the beast began to rise once again.

"_Can_ we kill it?" Bernadetta moaned piteously, asking the question that was on everybody's mind.

"It took less effort than last time." Hubert pointed out tersely. "I postulate that this next time it will be even weaker."

He was wrong.

The beast seemed enraged. The crest-stone in the Lance of Ruin was pulsing brightly, and although the monster wasn't actually using the weapon to fight, it did seem that its form pulsed in time with the stone.

"_It is screaming,"_ Sothis told Byleth quietly. _"Beware!"_

The monsters speed and strength seemed greatly enhanced. Ferdinand, on the opposite side of the beast to Sylvain, was the first casualty of the renewed momentum and when he fell time flowed backwards. He was shoved out of the way from the danger in much the same manner that Sylvain had been on their first attack.

When the beast suddenly jolted backwards, crashing unceremoniously into Felix, Gilbert, Caspar and Balthus – scattering them mercilessly it took Byleth once again leaping onto the creature to prevent it from crushing the fallen. The bite she received to her shoulder from the animal's unrelenting maw almost made her pass out. Hubert and Dorothea's magic gave her a modicum of cover to push herself away and pick herself up, and once again she felt the reassuring warmth of Linhardt's healing flood her.

It seemed to take forever for the shield to go down for the third time. Everybody was exhausted, the strain reflected in their movement and in the grim looks upon every face.

Bernadetta had released an arrow just as the shield shattered and it found a deadly mark right in one of the monster's eyes. The creature lumbered forward towards the archer who shrieked in fear, but it gave time for those to the back and sides to actually use the distraction to plough in and drive their weapons directly into flesh. For the first time, real gushing wounds opened up in the thick dark skin – green viscous liquid pouring out and splattering against the students as they battled to bring down their foe, burning nastily wherever it landed.

"_Its energy is very nearly depleted_," Sothis advised tiredly. _"Look at the crest-stone."_ It was now a solid dull red, rather than the luminous pulse that it had been.

"Lay off now," Byleth shouted to her weary comrades. "I'll finish this." She moved forward, as the beast screamed its mostly human wail once again. Sylvain appeared by her side.

"Reckon you can get it to drop the lance?" He asked as he advanced with her. "Maybe it would be that which has the ability to end this."

"_The lad makes an interesting point."_ Sothis mused.

"_Maybe we should have considered relieving the beast of the lance before this."_ Byleth grunted. "Let's see." She said aloud to Sylvain, nodding grimly.

With knocking the Lance from the monster's grip her priority, Byleth tried to pull together a decently effective attack. She hurt _everywhere_. Staying as far back as she could in the hope of preventing Sylvain from moving forward too, she whipped out at the creature's arms, the tip of her sword wrapping loosely around its limb. She recoiled sharply and pulled the beast forward a few steps – but the Lance stayed in place.

Muttering a profanity, Byleth tried again and a third time, but despite her enemies evident fatigue his grip remained steady and its own defensive responses were getting more desperate and unpredictable.

"Together, Professor." It was Hubert that spoke, from somewhere behind her. She nodded wearily.

When she whipped out her sword this time, her attempt was accompanied by blasts of magic from both Hubert and Dorothea as well as a devastatingly placed arrow from Bernadetta, once again at the monsters face. As the beast raised its arms when the arrow hit home in the same eye as the first had, the curl of the Sword of the Creator managed to dislodge the Lance, which flew from the hands of the creature in a high arc, landing close to Felix's feet.

The swordsman kicked the Lance of Ruin a glancing blow in Sylvain's direction.

His face blank, Sylvain picked up the Lance and hefted it in his hands. He looked over at the black beast that was once his brother.

"_The lance…"_ Sothis said sharply. _"It… has changed."_

"_What?"_

"_When it flew from the beasts' hands and was picked up by the crested lad… The relic rejoiced. It's no longer angry."_

Byleth looked back at Sylvain, who was staring at the Lance in his hand, a bitter smile on his face.

"End it Sylvain." Byleth told him.

Sylvain nodded. "I'm sorry, Miklan." He said quietly and then ran at the monster with the Lance held out in front of him.

In a way, it was almost anti-climatic. The beast put up no resistance at all as the Lance slid into its chest and it fell back, slowly toppling to the floor.

Nobody spoke, all eyes on the prone beast, waiting to see if it would somehow rise again. After a few moments, the crest-stone in the Lance began to throb and cover the body of the beast in a light smattering of the viscous mist that it had produced earlier. When it cleared this time, all that remained was the body of a very human Miklan, his chest speared through by the Lance.

"Is it over?" Bernadetta whispered querulously as Sylvain fell to his knee's and Byleth knelt down by his side.

"I believe so," Balthus spoke up. "Bugger me sideways... what the fuck was all _that _about?"

"The Lance is obviously cursed," Gilbert announced sourly. "We must take it to the Archbishop. She will know what to do with it."

'No!" Byleth looked up from her position holding onto Sylvain.

"This is obviously something that…" Gilbert began.

"No," Byleth repeated. "Miklan lacked the crest to wield the Lance. It is perfectly safe in Sylvain's hands, as it will be in his fathers."

"You can't know that for certain girl!" Gilbert sneered.

"Perhaps, but it is my mission to return the Lance to where it belongs, and that is not with Rhea." Byleth asserted firmly.

"Foolishness!" Gilbert moved forward as if he would pick up the weapon. Caspar got in front of him, and Balthus grabbed the Knight from behind.

"You'll be listening to what the Professor says, mate," Balthus told Gilbert cheerfully. "There's a load more of us than there are of you, and we ain't gonna be letting you do anything she don't wanna happen."

'The Archbishop will hear about this!" Gilbert spluttered.

"I do hope so." Hubert crossed his arms and smirked.

"Can we get out of here now?" Felix grumbled. He was down next to Sylvain's other side, his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We are still going to have to be wary of hostiles." Byleth sighed, standing up slowly, as Linhardt rushed across to her. "There are still the enemies that were at the door and those that left from here…"

"Dealt with kiddo!" Jeralt said as he strode into the room.

"Dad?" Byleth stared at him, her mouth dropping open. Then her eyes narrowed. "Couldn't have gotten here an hour sooner could you!" She accused.

"Hey! I was mopping up your little bandit problem at the front… brought a few of the Knights with me up from the Western Church as soon as I received Seteth's letter telling me that the Lance of Ruin had been stolen." He looked down at the cooling body of Miklan, then at the Lance that was still skewered through his body. "Looks like you've got it all under control." He added with a smirk.

"Guess so." Byleth agreed. "Let's get out of here then." She added.


	182. Only a Day Away

It had been a long while since Solon had felt this good. It was probably in no small part down to the fact that the host body that he wore in his role at the Monastery was now in much better shape than it had been in a while and was no longer causing him so many physical issues.

"Thales…" Solon wasted no time in seeking out his compatriot as soon as he arrived at Shambhala. "Everything is going to plan." He fully entered the room where the two had scheduled to meet and threw himself down in the nearest chair.

"You have the tonic already made up then?" Thales asked, his brow rising slightly at Solon's obviously chipper mood.

"I do," Solon smirked. "I'd recommend that you start the Princess on only half of this elixir in the first instance and see how it goes from there. Given the fact that this is the first freshly sourced blood we've had our hands on in close to a thousand years, it's potency, and the effect that it has will need to be monitored closely. We certainly wouldn't want to lose our pretty puppet _now_ \- simply through being unduly hasty!"

Solon handed over a tiny gemstone flask with a flourish that he couldn't prevent. His humour was simply too good.

"You don't expect there to be any issues with the fact this is not the blood of Sothis?" Thales voice was dry, almost amused.

"I don't. This isn't a transplant Thales, it is merely an energy boost and stabiliser." Solon dictated. "Given the immediate effect it had on the decrepit shell of Tomas, I'd say it will serve it's purpose to her Highness very well indeed."

"That being the case, you should prioritise bringing Celthleann here to Shambhala. There are plenty of applications we could be using this blood for. Our productiveness has all but ground to a halt for want of a decent power source." Thales said thoughtfully.

"Therein lies the only spoke in our wheel." Solon's positive mood began to wane slightly. "The rumour of Cethleann's lingering illness prior to coming to the Monastery does not seem to have been a fabrication. Attaching her to the machine was more traumatic to her system than it was for Aelfric's woman. Detaching her and then setting her up again here… right now, we could lose her at any stage of that procedure."

"That_ is_ unfortunate…"

Solon shrugged. "Given a bit of time, I believe that Cethleann will recover enough to make relocation possible – I have Kronya monitoring her closely and bolstering her up. That woman isn't my _first_ choice for a reliable collaborator – but she appears to be behaving adequately - for now at least."

"You believe you can keep Cethleann hidden for some time then?" Thales eyebrows raised. "Surely Serios and Cichol are tearing the place apart brick by brick looking for her?"

Solon chuckled. "_They_ believe that she up and eloped with the Eisner lad!" He explained merrily. "As we speak, the _only_ place being searched is the roads leading from the Monastery. Naturally, I have had the lad permanently disposed of, so – all in all - I think we stand a pretty good chance of our abduction remaining a secret."

"And if she_ does _happen to be found?" Thales looked amused. "Excuse my incredulity – but your track record of late requires me to ask…"

"In the unlikely event someone stumbles across her - Kronya is feeding Cethleann the story that she and her flesh-host Monica were kidnapped by the Death Knight, for the purpose of using their blood to enhance his strength and maintain his demonic alter-ego," Solon smirked. "The sweet-point - if we _have_ to use that particular subterfuge, is that Emile has apparently somehow managed to get himself romantically entangled with the Eisner bitch. Learning that her beau is not only the Death Knight – but is also into abducting young women for nefarious purposes - would no doubt hurt her. Potentially _that_ is a distraction that could work well in our favour."

Thales was silent for a moment. "Not bad, Solon." He admitted grudgingly.

"Every single day that we have Cethleann hooked up to our infernal device, we gain enough of her blood to further our plans for a decent amount of time," Solon added smugly. "Given that we _should_ have our hands on Serios herself before too long, what we have _already_ harvested should prove an ample reserve. Everything else is a bonus."

"It would appear that we are on track then." Thales nodded. "We'll get Edelgard in immediately and start her on this."

"I also expect that the sickness that she usually suffers after a treatment should be vastly reduced since this blood is so fresh," Solon added. "I know that I myself suffered no issues at all during Tomas's rejuvenation."

"Better and better." Thales actually looked pleased. It was a rare expression on his face. "Now we just need Artem to come through with locating the Chalice and gathering enough blood from the Apostle's linage to work it. Finally reawakening the ten elites and Nemesis will be the jewel in the crown to all of our plans."

"He is following the clues, Thales." Solon sat back in his chair comfortably. "I don't doubt he will be successful in finding what we need and the apostle-blessed brats trust him implicitly."

Thales's smile grew. "I guess that now that you have successfully secured this reprieve for Edelgard you will also be free to aid him in his efforts. A good result all round, I'd say."

"Yes." Solon agreed happily. "We are getting close, Thales. The time is nearly upon us."

~0~

Despite the lateness of the hour, Seteth was still pacing his office, unable to attend his mind to any of the growing pile of work that littered his desk. Had he even slept since Flayn had gone missing? He couldn't remember. The days had become one long stream of misery that he couldn't escape from.

He wanted action. He wanted to be searching the Monastery, doing something proactive to be looking for his daughter, but his good sense was prevailing. He could see the overall logic in allowing their enemy to believe that their scheme had succeeded – regardless of how much the devoted parent part of his brain screamed at him to forget everything else and just do something.

He was aware that there was irony in the fact that in the past couple of days, he had come to rely on Claude far more than he ever dreamed possible. Given the lad's shady history of getting into places he had no right to be – he had been systematically looking for any indication of Flayn's whereabouts whilst only appearing to maintain his usual activity. His reports back to Seteth - while not yielding any results as yet – were at least allowing the man to feel like they weren't just sitting on their arses and twiddling their thumbs.

As for Rhea… Seteth had_ no_ idea what was going on in her head. The Archbishop was undeniably angry _and_ sympathetic - but she had also seemed to have distanced herself from the possibility that Flayn had been taken by Blood mages or remanents of their ancient enemy.

Rhea was not disputing the fact that Flayn had _not_ in fact eloped, but she _was_ challenging the idea that his daughter had been taken for her blood. The Archbishop was adamant that it was far more likely that they would soon receive a threat and potentially a ransom for Flayn's safe return. Rhea appeared to believe that Flayn's abduction was a political poke at herself – possibly as a retribution for her sending the Knight's to the Western Church to clear up any more budding rebellion.

Seteth slumped in the chair behind his desk and ran a weary hand through his unkempt hair. Despite everything they _had_ managed to do - so far, they had nothing to show for it.

Seteth couldn't fault Claude's dedication and aptitude for the task at hand – but he had already exhausted all of the places that Myles had suggested he look into and they were both clutching at straws now with the vastness of both the overground and underground of the Monastery.

Seteth hopes remained pinned on Sothis being able to locate his daughter on Byleth's return - although as far as he was aware it wouldn't be an exact science. While keeping Byleth's return under wraps might not be an issue, the fact that Sothis's greatest freedom came when Byleth activated the Sword of the Creator meant that she would be highly conspicuous in the remote area's where Flayn might be being held.

Seteth pushed that to one side for the time being. He was just hoping that Sothis would be able to reassure him that Flayn was still alive and somewhere within the Monastery. They could work out how they were going to proceed once Byleth and Jeritza had returned. He stood wearily by the window, looking out into the darkness as tears threatened his eyes once again. The soft knocking on the door came as almost a relief.

Claude let himself in quietly, a tray of food in his hands.

"Anything?" Seteth asked, coming over to the table where Claude was resting down the plates.

"Nothing of note." Claude sighed. "By my reckoning though, Myles and Jeritza should reach the party at the Conard Tower tomorrow. If Jeritza can bring Teach straight back here – we might have a lead within twenty-four hours."

Seteth nodded mutely. He stared at the food laid out for him, but he made no move to eat it.

"That being the case Seteth, it would be a good idea for you to actually eat a decent meal and get some rest tonight."

With a flash of irritation, Seteth wondered absently when Claude had become so bold as to attempt to tell him what to do, then he sighed. The lad also had a point.

"You are correct." He said stiffly. "I will attempt to heed your words."

~0~

Ingrid was uneasy. The routine of the last few days had been relaxed and informal and - a small blush rose to her cheeks – simply divine. Tonight, however, she had not long been out with Edelgard on the balcony of her room, cuddled together and watching the sun as it set, when Edelgard's presence had been requested in the medical suite.

"Do not alarm yourself," Edelgard muttered, as she rose to accompany the medic who was waiting by the door. "It is likely that they will provide my tonic and then allow me to sleep while it takes its effect."

"Then you are unlikely to return tonight?" Ingrid asked quietly.

"I suspect I will be required to stay to be monitored," Edelgard confirmed.

A frown marred Ingrid's brow. "I should like to come with you." She said firmly. "You should surely be allowed the company of someone who cares for you while you are recuperating."

"I will be sleeping," Edelgard repeated softly. "I appreciate the sentiment, I truly do – but a quiet night would be the best result I could wish for, and there is no need for your own rest to be compromised."

"I don't mind!" Ingrid told her desperately. "It would be good to see what is done and to be able to give you an unbiased report after." She added.

"I am afraid our infirmary is a secured location, given the Princess's status." The medic had come forward from the door. "Are you ready your Highness." He asked politely.

Edelgard nodded at him. "Would you give us just a moment please." She requested.

The medic frowned, but he left the room.

"Everything will be fine, Ingrid!" Edelgard promised, taking the girl in her arms. "This is the purpose of this entire visit, after all."

"I know," Ingrid replied miserably. "I can't help but worry, though."

Edelgard reached for a soft kiss. "Please don't feel bad. I will be back before you know it and we can start to think of getting back to the Academy."

Ingrid nodded sadly, hugging on to Edelgard as tight as she could.

~0~

Myles and Jeritza stopped for the night as soon as the light became too dim to fly. They set up camp, allowing their wyvern to take its leave to hunt and rest.

"We should finally find them some time tomorrow," Myles observed as he started gathering wood for a fire.

"Yes." Jeritza agreed, frowning.

"Why the long face?" Myles asked, returning with an armful of firewood. "I thought you'd be pleased to be reunited with By."

"Of course!" Jeritza agreed quickly.

Myles threw the wood down and bent to light it. "So what's the problem? I don't think we should have that much of an issue locating them. I just hope they have completed their mission."

Jeritza was silent for a moment.

"I'm not sure what is wrong." He admitted quietly. "I have a sick type of feeling in my stomach."

"Could it be from all the flying?" Myles asked. "You haven't flown before – but in honesty, I've been impressed with how you've managed it. I was half afraid that you would panic and I would end up with The Death Knight gripping me from behind up in the clouds!"

"Thankfully not!" Jeritza shook his head, then looked up at Myles quizzically. "How are you managing to stay so… normal? With Flayn's whereabouts and wellbeing unknown?"

Myles warmed his hands on the fire, then sat back slowly.

"I can't physically _do_ anything except get to Byleth as quickly as possible." He said stoically. "The thought and imagining and the worries are always there in the back of my mind… but functioning and doing what needs to be done requires a clear head. Mate, if I were to fall to pieces – it wouldn't be pretty!"

"You are strong," Jeritza observed.

"Practical maybe." Myles shrugged.

"I believe I have worried myself with several things." Jeritza sighed. "Byleth's mission, of course. She does have a tendency to over-extend herself and a terribly regular refusal to properly look to her own needs."

"Yes." Myles agreed. "But her students care for her a great deal. They will be looking out for her just as much as she is looking out for them. Of that, I am sure."

Jeritza nodded. "I am also not looking forward to informing her what has happened to Flayn." He admitted. "It is going to be a blow to her, just as it has been to you. I am… not accustomed to caring for people Myles. I am sorry for the situation that Flayn is likely in – but I don't know how to support you – or Byleth. It bothers me."

"Oh, hey, now!" Myles smiled warmly at the large man. "You have been a tower of strength mate. Sometimes it is easier to have someone there who isn't alluding to the situation every waking moment. I know you are doing your best. You are here, and without you, we would not be able to get Byleth back to the Monastery half as quickly."

"I see," Jeritza said thoughtfully.

"So you are nervous about seeing By in case she is already hurt, or if she _becomes_ hurt by what has happened to Flayn?" Myles asked.

"I believe so." Jeritza sat down. "Now that we have just agreed that we are romantically involved, I feel I should be able to do better." He explained. "I am a woeful suitor, but Byleth refuses to accept that I am lacking."

Myles started to chuckle. "You have only _just_ agreed you are romantically involved?" He laughed. _"Really?"_

Jeritza stared at him.

"Okay!" Myles patted his shoulder. "Wow." He added.

"I fail to see what you are finding amusing," Jeritza complained.

"Nothing at all. I'm glad you got it sorted at last." Myles tried to keep his face straight.

"I should perhaps see if I can find some flowers." Jeritza continued, still frowning. "That is a romantic overture, I believe, as well as something that one does when someone is feeling unwell or down."

"Oh, Goddess…" Myles gripped at his chest dramatically. "Cute!"

Jeritza's frown turned into a full-blown scowl. "I believe you may be mocking me." He accused.

"Aww, Jeritza… No!" Myles laid an arm across the larger man's shoulders. "I'll help you find some flowers after we've eaten okay?"

"Thank you." Jeritza nodded. "That would be kind."


	183. Love and Betrayal

While Jeralt's sudden appearance at the end of the battle against Miklan had gone some way towards perking up the spirits of Byleth and her students, it was still a very subdued and weary walk back to the camp that they had hastily erected a short distance away before their assault.

Byleth was feeling not only the shattering fatigue that came hand in hand with the use of divine pulse but the wounds that she had taken from the black beast – particularly the bite to her shoulder - were proving problematic.

"These injuries aren't responding quite as they should to Faith intervention," Linhardt told her seriously when he took her aside to get a proper look at her hurts. "I don't think you are at any additional risk from them – but I am unable to advance the heal any further than I have already."

"Do you have any idea why?" Byleth asked, her own fingers running over the broken skin.

"_It feels like tainted magic."_ Sothis murmured. The Goddess was already falling into slumber. _"It should heal up fine once your energy is replenished." _ She yawned.

"There is something of a barrier that's preventing a deeper saturation of light," Linhardt answered thoughtfully. "I'd expect that it is directly related to the magical nature of Miklan's transformation."

Byleth nodded and patted the healer on the arm. "I'm sure it will be fine, Linhardt." She reassured him. "I am drained physically, and the wounds _do_ ache – but none of us has ever seen _anything_ like we experienced today. I guess it is little wonder that the resulting injuries are unusual."

Linhardt still looked concerned. "Nonetheless, it would be wise to learn more about the nature of the demonic beast if we can. May I take some blood from you, Professor – from around the site of that bite?"

"Yes, of course." Byleth agreed. "Do you want to do that now?"

Linhardt looked torn. "It would be best to take it while the wound is fresh." He admitted. "I am loath to cause you any deeper discomfort right now, though."

Byleth smiled at him. "Just go for it!" She advised.

He sighed. "Can you stop being so brave for more than a minute?" He grumbled, readying his instruments to take his sample. "You are quite sickening heroic, you know!"

"I'll squeal when you do it if you like!" Byleth grinned.

Linhardt chuckled. "You are reprehensible Professor!" He admonished as her blood flowed into his little vial. "There, all done!" He added, pulling her into a desperate hug, although he was carefully wary of her hurts. "You will need to sleep." He added. "You look like shit – and yes, that is my professional opinion!"

"I need to check on everyone first." Byleth murmured.

Linhardt pouted at her.

"I _promise_ I won't take too long!"

"I doubt it makes much difference anyway." Linhardt sighed. "You will quite naturally pass out sometime soon – which will be an end to the issue. Try not to bump your head on your way down!"

Byleth laughed, although she realised that he was probably speaking the truth. "Thanks, Lin!" She said fondly, patted his arm.

When Byleth headed out to find Sylvain, she wasn't completely surprised to see him deep in conversation with Jeralt. For all that her father was a crusty old bastard, he was remarkably good at providing reassurance in a bluntly efficient manner. She sidled up to join them, but Sylvain turned to her with a scowl when she lightly took his arm.

"Professor!" He put an arm around her shoulders and started to steer her towards the fire. "You should be resting!"

"I can't until I know everyone is okay." She replied stubbornly.

"Well, hell – if you are waiting for everyone to be okay – then you are unlikely to get any sleep for the next few years…" Sylvain's arm tightened, causing pain to shoot through her damaged arm which she bit back with a slight tremble. "This whole situation – what we witnessed… honestly, it's going to take a long while to process." The lad said quietly. "And as much as I love your care and support, Prof - I'd much prefer to see you fed and decently rested before I begin to dump my own unique brand of shit onto you."

"I'll be there when you need me." Byleth allowed herself to be seated, and Petra rushed up with a bowl of something hot.

"I know that now, Professor." Sylvain managed a smile. "I've also finally realised that there are a few others I can count on too." He added quietly.

While Byleth ate, and then managed to down a cup of tea, all of her students took a moment to come over and speak with her – whether by design or by chance she couldn't tell. When Hubert arrived by her side last of all, he didn't even sit down.

"You are going to bed now." He told her firmly.

"You aren't going to get any arguments from me!" Byleth murmured.

Hubert hissed in mock incredulity. "Are you dying Byleth?" He asked, smirking meanly. "Please don't! Lady Edelgard would be most vexed with me for allowing your demise on my watch."

"Shut your face and help me up," Byleth demanded with a small chuckle. She tried to rise, but her fatigue was absolute, even holding out her arm for assistance was proving challenging.

"I can see where this is heading…" Hubert sighed dramatically before scooping her up into his arms bridal style. "Play-acting for a cuddle Byleth? That's beneath you."

"Heh," Byleth caught Jeralt's expression over Hubert's shoulder. "My da is sending you _such_ stink-eye right now, I'm surprised you haven't combusted!"

"Pfft." Hubert headed towards the tents. "I'm not afraid of Jeralt." He took a quick glance sideways to witness the blank stare for himself. "Maybe a little afraid!" He gulped.

"I'd laugh, but I'm too exhausted," Byelth admitted.

When Hubert reached the shelters, he gently put Byleth down and guided her inside. "Should I grab one of the ladies to help you clean up a bit?" He asked, indicating her bloodstained and torn attire.

'Nah." Byleth had crawled to the stacked blankets. "I don't think I will still be awake by the time they get here."

"All the same, you should at least attempt…"

"If you don't leave relatively soon, Jeralts gonna come looking to find out what we are up to in here…" Byleth's eyes were already closed.

"Heaven forbid." Hubert shuddered. "Goodnight Byleth." He added softly, but she was already asleep.

~0~

Nobody rose particularly early the next morning, but Byleth was unable to be awoken.

"She seems perfectly fine," Linhardt reassured Jeralt. "In truth, this level of slumber is precisely how she was when she returned to the Monastery after the battle at Gaspard – and she didn't awaken for nearly a week that time."

Linhardt checked over her wounds, cleaning and rebandaging both the slash to her waist and the bite to her shoulder then aided by Dorothea he managed to get her into looser clean clothing. Felix took charge of her weapon and armour maintenance, but aside from that, it was decided that the students and Jeralt would remain at the camp for another day to allow Byleth total rest.

Around midday, the women that had been rescued from the Conard Tower were organised and sorted escorts back to their respective homes from the ranks of the Knights that had accompanied Jeralt. Gilbert, however, was still hanging around the camp, resolute that even though the Lance of Ruin was in Sylvain's hands – he would not leave until it was relinquished.

"Do you not have a job to do in reestablishing order at the Tower?" Jeralt asked mildly. As the Captain of the Knights, both men were aware that he was Gilbert's direct superior now although neither man seemed fussed about pushing the distinction.

"It would be remiss of me not to ensure the safe delivery of the Lance," Gilbert replied stoically. "It is _my_ thought that given what it did to that bandit – it should be taken directly to Lady Rhea for safeties sake."

"That is not the remit of the mission as it was issued," Jeralt replied with finality.

Gilbert nodded, although his expression was sour. "That has already been made abundantly clear." He growled. "To my mind, the situation changed the moment that boy turned into such a demonic beast; however, I am aware that I am overruled in my thinking. I will see it safely to the hands of the Margrave Gaultier though, in order to be able to report it's actual whereabouts to the Archbishop. I fully expect that she will demand it's retrieval from the Lord once the facts are known."

"That ain't our lookout," Jeralt remarked mildly. "We got our orders, and it's not our place to countermand them unless there is a significant risk. The Margrave and the Gautier line have held that Lance for a thousand years without any recorded mishap. That suggests to me that_ in_ the right hands – it's perfectly safe."

"Captain!" Caspar who had been on guard duty since lunchtime suddenly came running towards Jeralt. "There's a wyvern overhead that's been circling us. Looks like it's coming into land just over to the east!"

"Good lad," Jeralt said absently – staring out into the treeline in the direction Caspar had indicated. "Defensive position's!" He called out. "Everyone accounted for?" He added taking a quick headcount of the students that appeared from various locations at his command.

"All of the students are," Hubert replied, heading to Jeralt's side. He nodded towards the tent where Byleth was still in slumber. "Should we assign someone to guard the Professor." He asked tersely.

"Yeah, thanks." Jeralt nodded – his eyes still actively seeking out movement. "Will you do that?"

"Of course," Hubert replied, moving back to take station outside of the accommodation.

"Hello Black Eagles!" A loud voice shouted from the trees. "It's just Myles and Jeritza please don't shoot us!"

"What the fuck? Myles?" Jeralt moved forward a few steps.

"Dad?" Myles stepped out, his hands raised to his sides, weaponless with Jeritza following just behind him.

There was a surprised murmuring throughout the camp. Jeralt strode forward.

Jeritza was scowling, his eyes scanning the students for Byleth.

"Where is the Professor?" He demanded as Jeralt approached.

"Don't get your britches in a twist Jeritza, she's still sleeping. She took a bit of damage and…"

"I knew it! The damn woman can't help herself… Where is she?" Jeritza demanded.

"In the tent that von Vestra's guarding…" Jeralt looked taken aback at the vehemence in Jeritza's tone.

Muttering to himself, Jeritza marched towards Hubert.

"What are _you_ staring at?" He demanded of Bernadetta who was unmoving, directly in his path, her mouth hanging open.

"No mask…" She pointed at him, her eyes wide.

"So?"

"N… n… nothing!" Bernadetta scarpered out of his way with a small squeal, diving to hide behind Sylvain.

"Hmm." Jeritza continued to the tent and entered with Hubert close behind him.

"No scarring… none at all!" Bernadetta mumbled to Sylvain. "The plot of our story is going to have to be adjusted yet again!"

"Yeah." Sylvain agreed. "We definitely called that one wrong! I wonder why he wears the mask at all!"

"I know… he's gorgeous!" Bernadetta said breathlessly.

"Huh! More gorgeous than me?" Sylvain smirked turning to grin at her.

Bernadetta wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't be stupid!" she admonished.

Sylvain's brow raised. "Oh!" He blushed.

.

"What happened?" Jeritza demanded of Hubert as he fell to his knees by Byleth's side, his hand rising to her forehead.

"The bandit leader, Miklan, turned into some kind of monster via the power of the relic." Hubert stood with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as Jeritza's hand moved swiftly over Byleth, checking out her well-being. "Byleth took the majority of the hits from the beast – kept it distracted with her own relic." He sighed. "As I understand it from Linhardt, she had a chunk taken from her shoulder and a wound across her waist – and they aren't responding as well as usual to Faith magic. She is just resting, though. Like she did before."

"I see." Jeritza sat back on his heels. "We will have to hope that she isn't out for so long this time." He added, moving back to her forehead to gently stroke her brow.

"Why are you here?" Hubert asked shortly.

Jeritza looked up at him coldly. "It appears that our mutual friends have been busy again." He said heavily.

"Oh?" Hubert's brow raised inquisitively.

"Myles was supposed to be implicated in persuading Flayn to elope with him." Jeritza sighed. "However they got the wrong person, Myles was with me sleeping off a hangover. Flayn, however – has been taken."

"What?" Hubert looked perplexed as he paused to take in the sudden information. "Hang on a minute, how did you make the leap that it's due to our friends? It could be anyone wanting to get at the Church or Rhea personally." He pointed out.

"Maybe." Jeritza nodded. "Except as soon as Myles and the elopement were proved to be false, Seteth immediately assumed that it was down to mages utilising blood magic. Turns out the fact that Flayn carries a major crest of Cethleann means that her blood is really significant to such practitioners of black magic." He was silent for a moment. "I garnered that Flayn's prior illness was down to a similar thing happening to her in the past." He said heavily.

Hubert felt his face pale, glad for the dimness of the light in the tent. "Her blood?" He whispered, half to himself.

"Yeah." Jeritza nodded. "They are likely draining her as we speak to do whatever shit the creepy bastards need it for. Of course, Cethleann was a renowned healer, so Goddess knows what her crest-blood could possibly be any good for to the likes of them."

Hubert's mind was working rapidly. Could it be that Flayn's abduction was related to the delay in Edelgard receiving her treatment? The timing was certainly suspect. Was Flayn's blood essential to keeping his Lady bolstered and alive? Especially given the fact that the Crest-stone of Serios hadn't been located and secured.

"Honestly Jeritza…" Hubert said carefully. "If it_ is_ our friends – they must have a useful purpose for their action. They would be taking a massive risk after all! Since they failed in recovering the Sword of the Creator, their hand may have been pushed into this new action." He said flatly. "It is likely better that we stay out of this in so much as is possible."

"What?" Jeritza looked up at him, his blue eyes cold.

Hubert moved and pulled Jeritza to his feet. "Don't forget that we are allied with the Agarthan's to bring down the Church, Jeritza," Hubert whispered angrily in his ear. "Flayn is part of the Church. She and Seteth are related to Rhea in some way. In this – we should be taking a backseat." He drew back slightly. "You haven't actually explained why you and Myles are here yet." He accused.

Jeritza pushed Hubert further back. "I have come to get Byleth and portal her back to the Monastery." He said stiffly. "Since wielding the Sword of the Creator, and owning a major crest herself – Byleth has apparently developed a unique link to Flayn and should be able to locate her whereabouts."

Hubert's heart fell. He looked nervously towards Byleth, as regret flooded him. "I can't let you do that Jeritza." He said softly.

Jeritza's eyes flashed. "Pardon?"

"You forget the side that you're on. I _knew_ this would happen." Hubert frowned.

"I am the one here who has been messed with by our friends," Jeritza said blankly. "I will not sit back and just allow someone to go through the same kind of experience if I can help it regardless of who they are."

"How noble." Hubert looked away. He considered his options. Physically preventing Byleth from leaving in her current state would be easy but he would have to get through Jeritza, and then there was the small matter of Jeralt – who was no doubt being filled in by Myles as to the situation.

For once, Hubert realised that he would have preferred to have chosen a method of interference that was the least likely to result in danger to others. Jeritza was making that impossible, though.

"Fine." Hubert eventually said. "You are likely bringing a world of trouble down on yourself if you go against the Agarthan's in this matter, but I can't stop you."

Jeritza looked at him suspiciously. "What are you planning Hubert?" He asked.

"What?" Hubert said sourly. "You think I can stop you? In a camp full of students and Jeralt? I am not an idiot Jeritza."

Hubert knew that Jeritza had no idea that he himself could portal, or that he had a reliable method allowing him to contact Thales. As soon as Hubert had a moment to himself, he would let the Agarthan's know that if they were responsible for Flayn's abduction, their ruse had not been successful. Hubert's complete loyalty was to Edelgard and Edelgard alone after all. This indisputable fact did not prevent the smallest flicker of regret from blossoming in his chest, however.


	184. Sleep Talk

Jeritza portalled into Byleth's room at the Monastery, with the sleeping girl held tight in his arms. He crossed to the bed and laid her down gently, pulling a blanket over her and pressing a lingering kiss to her brow. She looked so oddly peaceful in her slumber, totally unaware of the problems that were going to be served up to her when she awoke. The mere thought of it couldn't help but bring a scowl to Jeritza's face.

Once he was finally confident that Byleth was well settled, he wrote a brief note: _DO NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM_, which he pinned to the door in case she happened to awaken in his absence. He poured out a glass of fresh water and placed it on her bedside table and then ported to his own room.

After taking a moment to freshen himself up and change his clothes, Jeritza made his way along to Seteth's office and knocked very quietly on the door, letting himself in when a weary voice responded.

Seteth appearance and demeanour was frazzled, but when he looked up, and the realisation that his visitor was Jeritza washed over him, his face became almost pitiably hopeful.

"You're back!" Seteth managed a weak smile. "Is Byleth…"

"Byleth is in her room," Jeritza informed him softly. "There were some… complications on the mission."

"Tell me," Seteth demanded, a frown immediately overtaking his features.

Jeritza waved away the request impatiently. "Byleth is sleeping. One of those unwakable sleeps. She took some damage from a beast that the Gautier lad's brother turned into…"

"What?" Seteth ran his hand through his hair nervously. His eyes narrowed. "Is she alright?" He asked. "Do we need to get Manuela to see to her?"

Jeritza shrugged, his expression worried. "Linhardt seemed to think that she just requires rest like the last time. The beast was apparently powered in some way by the relic that the man had stolen, so the wounds are unusual and are not healing quite as fast as expected."

"A demonic beast?" Seteth half rose from behind his desk.

"A good way to describe it from all accounts." Jeritza scowled. "It was apparently slain twice before the third time actually put it down, and the man returned. Dead obviously."

"Could you take me to Byleth?" Seteth requested softly.

"She isn't likely to be conscious," Jeritza warned. "I know that you are eager to gain word about Flayn but…"

"I am." Seteth agreed unhappily. "But I would also like the chance to ascertain for myself whether Byleth requires further medical assistance. While it would be wise for no-one to learn that she is returned – I will _not_ compromise her safety. I will bring Manuela into our confidence if necessary."

Jeritza nodded his agreement. "I _am_ sure that Linhardt has called the situation correctly, but it would ease my mind if Byleth remained under the eye of a healer," Jeritza admitted. "Although if you preferred not to involve Manuela, my sister would be a relevant substitute."

Seteth looked up sharply. "Sister?" He inquired.

"Oh!" Jeritza looked annoyed at himself for his slip. He sighed. "Mercedes." He admitted quietly. "She is my half-sibling."

"I see." Thankfully Seteth appeared to take on the information at face value, his mind on other things. "Shall we get going then?" He asked.

Once Jeritza had transported them both of them back to Byleth's room, Seteth hurried to the bed and put a hesitant hand to her cheek.

"Byleth?" He murmured, seeking out any feeling of Sothis he could garner from the slumbering girl. "Jeritza, could you hand me the Sword of the Creator please." He added after a moment. "I wish to pray to Sothis, and the Sword in her hand will be a useful conduit to aid me."

"I… Okay." Jeritza sounded confused, but he hefted the blade as requested and brought it over to the bed. "Do you… ahh… need some privacy?" He asked. Church stuff really wasn't his area of expertise.

"Would you mind?" Seteth asked softly, biting back his relief at the offer.

"I will return in thirty minutes," Jeritza suggested. "Will that give you sufficient time to… pray?"

"Thank you." Seteth nodded.

Between then they arranged the sword onto the bed and Jeritza gently manipulated Byleth's hand around the hilt. At her touch, the blade flared into life.

"I will be back in a while then." Jeritza intoned gravely, portalling out to give Seteth some space.

As soon as he was alone, Seteth perched himself on Byleth's bed and reached for her free hand.

"Sothis?" He called urgently. "Can you hear me, Mother? I need your help." There was silence. Seteth, despite his own long neglect of his own magical abilities, was able to feel the build-up of power from the sword, a tingling of the essence of the Goddess but it wasn't particularly strong as yet.

Seteth's shoulders drooped. He knew that if Byleth's energy was depleted, it would take time for her to awaken, but that being back at the Monastery would speed the recovery. He had hoped that he might be able to raise Sothis though. Maybe reaching the Goddess would take less time.

"_What the merry hell, Seteth?"_

For a moment, Seteth honestly believed the weak voice that appeared to be coming from the sword itself was just his own wishful thinking.

"Sothis?" He asked querulously.

"_We are sleeping!"_ The voice was not only extremely distant but also obviously irritated.

"Mother… Flayn has been abducted. I need your help!" Seteth pleaded, his voice breaking.

"_What?"_ It was like the sword actually shuddered. "_Put your hand on the hilt. Over Byleth's."_ The instruction was terse. Seteth did as he was bid and the shimmer increased. After a tense couple of minutes, a particularly incorporeal vision of Sothis appeared next to the bed.

"I'm drawing on you mainly now, boy." Sothis groaned. "If you start to feel faint or strange, you let me know."

"Take whatever you need." Seteth could feel a slight pull. It was a distinctly odd feeling. "This isn't doing Byleth any harm?" He asked worriedly.

"Well, she's having some mightily interesting dreams about _you_ right now…" Sothis murmured, her brow creasing in concentration. "Shush." She commanded shortly. "I need to…" Her eyes closed and she cast herself out cautiously. Seteth inhaled a sharp breath as the pressure on his mind grew.

"Flayn is also dreaming," Sothis said softly. "Sweet dreams, she appears calm. Close too." She opened her eyes to stare piercingly at Seteth. "Are you sure she has been abducted?" She asked pointedly.

Seteth nodded firmly. "She disappeared, left a note to say she was eloping with Myles – but Myles was with Jeritza. The guard that was on Myles's shift has instead gone missing."

Sothis eyes narrowed. "I don't understand." She said gruffly.

"Mother – we believe she has been taken by our old enemy or someone of the same disciplines in magic for her blood."

"I see." Sothis shut her eyes again. "I can't tell you exactly where she is… only that she is here. If you move me to a new location…"

Seteth was beginning to feel like he was being stretched. It was very uncomfortable. "I repeat, will moving Byleth and trying to call on you again cause the girl any harm?"

"I don't know Seteth." Sothis scowled. "It's not like my memory isn't full of holes. I'm merely feeling my way here." She looked worriedly at the girl on the bed. "I wonder if you could feed her some of your energy…" She mused. "That would likely wake her sooner and be less of a strain on you too."

Seteth gogged. "Is that possible, Mother?" He asked incredulously.

Sothis shrugged. "I don't see why not. I am drawing on your love for Cethleann, and I am in no doubt that you love Byleth too. That is what you need to share with her."

"How?"

"Oh… how about you kiss her, dear," Sothis smirked innocently.

"Not this again." Seteth groaned. "She is unconscious. I am not…"

"You know the stories where the handsome prince awakens the fair maiden with a kiss?" Sothis chuckled. "You of _all_ people should realise that there is some truth at the basis of every fable!"

"Mother…"

"Bah… just… I don't know… push some of your _enormously_ repressed feelings her way. I suppose you are kind of holding her hand anyway." Sothis grouched, disappearing from view.

Seteth felt a release of pressure at the Goddess's departure. He took a deep breath and focused on Byleth instead.

"_You will likely need to sleep too once you're done." _Sothis's voice wafted from the sword after a short while. _ "Don't overextend yourself." _She added.

Stubbornly, Seteth remained in position with Byleth right until Jeritza turned back up.

"Is everything alright?" Jeritza looked in concern at Seteth who was looking markedly more haggard than he had earlier.

"I believe I have managed to ascertain that Flayn is still somewhere within the Monastery grounds," Seteth said, attempting to sit up straight.

"Well, that is positive news."

"Yes. We will have to wait until Byleth has woken before we can garner any more information." Seteth stood up on wobbly legs. "Will you be staying with her tonight?" He asked.

"Yes," Jeritza replied.

"Well, and good." Seteth nodded. "Would you take me back to my office now?" He requested. "I believe I need some rest."

"You are looking like shit."

"Good to know." Seteth smiled. "We can remove the sword now also." He added.

"I will do that." Jeritza gently moved the man aside and staggered under the weight of the weapon, returning it to the weapons rack.

Once Seteth had been returned to his own rest, Jeritza grabbed some food for himself and some cold offerings to give to Byleth if she woke. When he got back to her room, Colin was waiting at the window to be let in. He looked obscenely proud of himself, as he liberated some of the cooked meat off the plate Jeritza had covered up for Byleth.

Not long after Colin showed up, Claude appeared at the back window, cracking the latch on the window and pulling himself into the room quickly.

"What's going on?" He demanded of Jeritza as the older man set the kettle on the hearth to make them both tea. "I looked for Seteth, but he's nowhere to be found."

Jeritza_ tsk'ed_ in annoyance. "I had hoped that he'd have spoken to Manuela before he collapsed." He grumbled and indicated Byleth. "Her bandages need to be changed. Linhardt gave me a poultice for them but since Seteth suggested bringing Manuela into his confidence so that she could look after Byleth – I haven't bothered grabbing any clean water or bandages."

Claude headed over to the bed and gazed down at the sleeping woman. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"Absolutely nothing good." Jeritza grimaced. He indicated the table and waved Claude into a seat. As soon as the tea was made, he talked the lad through the events at the Tower of Conard."

"So how did you leave it then?" Claude eventually asked after Jeritza had covered the events that had been reported by the students and Gilbert."

Jeritza took a long sip of his tea. "Myles offered to fly the Gautier lad to meet with his father and hand over the lance." He said. "Gilbert was gifted a couple of the Knights that Jeralt had brought along with him to help him with the clean-up effort. That left Jeralt taking the reins of getting the students safely back to the Monastery."

"They were all clued in on the situation here then?" Claude's brow rose.

"Didn't have much of a choice. It was hardly not gonna be noticed when Byleth disappeared, especially given the state she was in." Jeritza shrugged. "We didn't really consider that when we left." He admitted. "We were just intent on getting By back as quickly as possible."

"So, everyone knows that you were able to port her back then?" Claude's expression was almost feral.

With a sigh, Jeritza pulled the portal device off his belt and handed it over to Claude's eagerly awaiting hands. "The students were told I was lent this from the Church archive specifically to pick up Byleth. I don't think Linhardt believed it. With his ability in faith magic, he likely picked up the darker resonance from the rod."

"Linny's frighteningly clever." Claude nodded. "He's also very good at keeping secrets. As am I." He paused and took a mouthful of his drink. "I am assuming that Byleth knows you are the Death Knight," Claude said quietly. "What the fuck was all the crap at the Mausoleum all about?" He added.

Jeritza's eyes flicked coldly up to regard the student, silent for a long moment.

"It is good for you that Byleth is exceptionally fond of you von Riegan." He mused meanly. "The Death Knight really isn't someone you would want to mess with, after all."

"Oh, I get that." Claude was still appraising Jeritza with something akin to fascination rather than fear. "What I don't get is…" Claude sighed suddenly and flopped back in his seat. "What I don't get is just about _everything_." He admitted mournfully.

"I don't think that's exclusive to you," Jeritza mumbled ironically. "Byleth and Myles both learned I was the Death Knight but not until after the Mausoleum." He admitted. "He was only brought in to act as a fall-guy on the morning of the Rite. It's likely that those who attempted the theft of the Sword of the Creator were the same people who have taken Flayn. Blood mages."

"Seteth doesn't know this?" Claude asked, his brain working furiously.

"I don't think his mind is in the kind of shape right now to think about very much other than Flayn," Jeritza said flatly.

"And despite what she knows, you and Teach are kinda…" Claude's cheeks coloured at his line of enquiry.

"Romantically attached. Yes." Jeritza agreed.

"Bloody hell. She really is a glutton for punishment." Claude moaned. "No offence." He added quickly, realising he's spoken his thought aloud.

Jeritza chuckled at that. "None taken. I completely agree with your assessment. I have pointed out her idiocy on several occasions. She is an odd woman." He noted.

"You can say that again," Claude smirked. He sent Jeritza an appraising look. "She isn't stupid, though." He mused. "If she puts her trust in you, then I guess I have no reason not to. Within reason." He added.

"It hardly matters." Jeritza shrugged. "The important thing now is to keep Byleth safe and well until she wakes up and then find Flayn. Seteth prayed here tonight." He offered. "I don't understand the ins and outs of it, but once he was done, he seemed adamant that Flayn is alive and more importantly that we were right in thinking that she is still being held at the Monastery. What persuaded him of the fact I have no idea, but he appeared to truly believe whatever divine inspiration he received."

"Curiouser and bloody curiouser." Claude scowled. "I swear the secrets here have secrets of their own."

"You may well be right." Jeritza frowned.

There was silence for a moment as both men contemplated the bizarre situation.

"I'll sort you out the water and bandages you need to see to Teach," Claude said finally. "I guess all we can do at this stage is wait until she wakes."

"I guess so."

"Any idea when that is likely to be? Things will get interesting if the Black Eagles return before Flayn's located." Claude pointed out.

"Agreed, but we have no real idea of how long Byleth will need to recover from the wounds that relic cursed beast bestowed."

"And there is yet another oddity…" Claude sighed. "I'm beginning to think it might be safer to go and study in a war zone or something."

"You probably aren't far wrong." Jeritza groaned.


	185. Party of Five

Hubert swore quietly under his breath and incinerated what had to be at least the tenth attempt to express precisely what he felt he needed to in writing.

Frustrated - he scowled, his brow creasing alarmingly.

This shouldn't even be hard. His loyalty was to Edelgard alone, and if his suspicion was correct – that Flayn's blood was being harvested to keep Edelgard alive - then his path was clear. He _had_ to ensure that the Agarthan's were aware that Byleth had the potential to locate the girl and was on her way back to the Monastery to do so.

He didn't have to feel good about it, though.

With a deep sigh, Hubert wrote out the note again. He realised that he was trying to obfuscate as much as possible, it was on Edelgard's behalf that he was interfering, but he despised the Agarthan's themselves, and if Byleth died because of his work here…

His next attempt, he deemed a suitable enough amount of information. The next issue was going to be disappearing long enough to deliver it. He sent a considered look at his tent-mate Ferdinand who had slept solidly all through his long letter-writing process. He didn't really want to risk portalling back inside the tent in case Ferdinand had awoken by the time he returned – but it was less appealing to have to try and dodge the guards that Jeralt had set upon their camp.

None of this was easy.

His mind finally made up, Hubert portalled from the tent to leave his missive in the spot that had long been the correspondence point with his Agarthan counterpoint.

~0~

Byleth was a little disoriented when she awoke held tightly in Jeritza's arms. She took a short while, basking in his warm embrace to try and drag her mind back together. With a groan, she recalled the beast that Mikklan had become and her father's arrival at the tower. She had a vague recollection of returning to their camp too, but beyond that – there was not much else.

She reached up to place a soft kiss against Jeritza's lips, reassured at least by his familiar presence. She assumed that she had fallen into a slumber – but she had no idea how long she had been out for. She seemed to be back in her room at the Monastery though, so it must have been a while.

Jeritza stirred. After a few moments, his eyes flickered open and directly gazed into her own. He didn't speak – instead opting to pull her towards him - then he brought his mouth down to hers in a deep and thoroughly breathtaking kiss.

With a rush of confusion, Byleth melted into the embrace readily, although there was a part of her brain that was wondering if she was actually dreaming. That at least would make some sense of being unexpectedly home as well as explaining the unusually impassioned light that seemed to be afire within Jeritza.

"Hey, you.." Byleth greeted shyly when he finally let her up for air.

"Byleth…" Jeritza murmured, a hand winding in her hair and then claiming her lips again.

"_He has some news for you," _Sothis grunted in Byleth's head. _"Reckon this sudden passion is a diversion technique…" _She added grumpily.

"_W… what?..."_ Byleth's thought was barely coherent, her whole body tingling at the _very_ thorough job that Jeritza was doing.

"_I'll let him tell you, but… don't let this go on too long Byleth. We have work to do."_ Sothis's voice was deadly serious. Byleth's eyes shot open in surprise. Gently she pushed Jeritza away.

"What's going on Jez?" She asked, her voice a little hoarse still. "How long have I been back?"

Jeritza's grip tightened on her. "Just over a day." He admitted quietly. "I portalled you back the day after your victory in the Tower of Conand." He added.

Byleth's brow furrowed in confusion. "Portalled? What?"

Jeritza's face was ashen, he swallowed nervously, gently caressing Byleth's cheek.

"I… I missed you terribly." He admitted quietly. "It was almost like a torture." He sat up and perched himself on the side of the bed facing away from Byleth, his hands gripping the mattress so hard that his knuckles were white. 'Myles was a balm." He carried on, his voice louder so that she didn't have to strain to hear him despite her position. "We spent at least some time together each day… he particularly enjoyed teasing me that his time and attention was only because one day we would be brothers."

Byleth was extremely disturbed by the empty tone to Jeritza's voice. She joined him on the side of the bed and gripped his arm tightly.

"Jeritza…" She said with a calmness that she was not feeling. "Has something happened to Myles? Tell me!" She demanded.

His eyes were wide as he turned to look at her.

"No!" He reassured, running a hand through his hair… "Although it is only because we were together, rather than him being where he should have been that likely saved his life." He added. "No, Byleth. I am so sorry, my love!" A sorrowful frown blossomed on his face. "It is Flayn. She has been abducted."

~0~

It took longer than anyone was happy with, but eventually, Seteth gathered everyone together in his office to plan what they would do now that Byleth was back.

Byleth was genuinely shocked when Jeritza brought her to the man. He looked terrible. She hadn't expected him to look great, obviously, but the reality shook her.

"Seteth!" She flew towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her head in his chest. "I am so very sorry!" She mumbled into his rough vestments miserably. "I should have woken sooner, or travelled faster or…"

"Don't be silly, child." Seteth held her to him like a lifeline. "You are awake now, and I have been assured that Flayn is both alive and still in the grounds of the Monastery. I have every confidence that we will find her." Despite his words, he didn't actually sound all that sure.

Claude and Manuela joined the group shortly after Byleth arrived at the office.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to see _you_ awake so soon" Manuela moved straight to Byleth and was checking her over – rather invasively considering there was an audience. "Nasty wounds Byleth." She admonished as if Byleth had actually chosen to get hurt. "Not seen anything like them before. Linhardt did an outstanding job, though."

"Hey, Teach." Claude sounded subdued. "Kinda weird that you got half-eaten by some hell beast, and yet you ain't the worst looking person in the room." He sent a subtle look at Seteth who scowled back at him in return.

"Trust you to have your nose stuck in this whole clusterfuck," Byleth grunted at him in reply. She smiled genuinely, though, taking the edge off her words.

"We should be getting on!" Sothis had manifested to the side of Seteth, although of course, it was only he and Byleth that could see or hear her. "I need to travel about a bit – see if I can get into closer range of Flayn."

"Okay – so when we _do_ manage to locate Flayn, we are going to need to have a solid plan in place to actually retrieve her." Jeritza was saying solemnly. "We can't just assume that she won't be heavily guarded. I suspect there is likely to be a good number of hostiles in place since they likely took her for some specific reason. They are hardly likely to be giving her up easily."

"Once we have an idea where she is we can recall the Knights from their search of the roads," Seteth suggested.

"We will need to make sure that the kidnappers don't get any warning of our impending rescue attempt though." Jeritza was frowning. "We have no idea of what they are capable of… We need to be fully prepared." In truth, he already had a fair idea of what the Agarthan's might be capable of, but he could hardly say anything. He had given Byleth a heads-up though.

"I tend to agree." Claude said quietly, "I don't have a clue who these people are or what they want…" He sounded fairly accusatory – he had a feeling that there was knowledge floating around that he wasn't privy to. "Seems to me though that if they went to all the trouble to concoct a cover story, then they are deadly serious in their intentions and will require being taken seriously."

"I think we are kinda jumping ahead of ourselves here," Byleth said reasonably. "The_ first _issue is me being able to move about the place with my big-arsed sword all glowy and noticeable. I need it to hand to try and establish contact with Flayn. At least I think that's the case." She added, trying to resist looking directly at Sothis.

"You are right." Sothis sighed. "I _have_ connected with Flayn when you aren't wielding it – but it's only within the same room and with you right there… just like I am with Seteth now. When the sword is active, however – I can both roam further than you and connect with Flayn remotely."

"I believe that I am right…" Byleth added. "After all, I can't feel Flayn at all right now…" She pulled the sword from its scabbard.

"Flayn is still sleeping," Sothis said immediately. "She has not been awake at any time I have searched for her. I wonder if she is being kept drugged or if her sleep is akin to the one that you suffer after you have used up your energy and need time to heal."

Byleth looked directly at Seteth, although he had heard every word that Sothis had said.

"I can feel her now," Byleth told him. "She still sleeps."

Seteth nodded his thanks.

"We were planning on having you move around dressed in nun's regalia." Jeritza supplied thoughtfully. "That doesn't hide the sword, though." He admitted.

"Well, darlings… It_ is_ the sword that is the problem isn't it." Manuela said. "Disguising a person – even one so beautiful as our Byleth isn't really an issue, but the sword is something else entirely. Especially since after the whole Mauseleoum debacle, everyone and their dead uncle would recognise it immediately. Not to mention the whole glowing issue making it completely obvious what it is."

"So we need to disguise the sword then." Claude nodded. "It's not going to actually need to be used… Teach just needs to be able to get her fingers on the hilt, and something needs to be in place to mask the glow."

"Oh!" Seteth suddenly sat up straight. "We could always disguise it as a staff… many of the elderly nun's use them given the uneven flooring and grounds that they have to transverse…"

"Heh…" Claude nudged Byleth playfully. "Not only a nun, Teach but you also get to be an old one. You will look simply grand!"

"Yeah go on arsehole. Laugh it up." Byleth grouched.

"Well, I think it's perfect. It would also give the option of moving around slowly, which is sure to be useful." Manuela beamed. "That is_ very _clever thinking Seteth." She reached out to pat the man fondly.

"I think you will look_ just_ as lovely as an old nun," Jeritza said seriously to Byleth caressing her hand. "Besides, you will still be _you_ underneath."

"Oh.. how totally adorable!" Manuela cooed happily.

"It is going to take at least half a day to get things ready," Seteth said tightly. He was obviously desperate to get things underway as soon as possible. "One last thing though… I am sure that none of us would be all that happy with Byleth being unaccompanied on her explorations."

"No.," Jeritza said firmly. "I will go with her."

"That's a foolish idea." Manuela pouted. "Your sheer size will give you away, Jeritza – there is very little chance of _you_ being mistaken for a nun, despite your lovely hair." She smirked at him. "Claude _could_ likely get away with the job, although he is quite broad across the chest and shoulders on account of his archery… and it would be remarked upon if suddenly Seteth was to be absent from his office for long periods of time." Manuela smiled brightly. "It is obvious that the only applicable candidate for the job is me!"

"Would you _want _to do it?" Byleth raised a brow at the physician.

"Darling, I would love to!" Manuela beamed. "We will have such an adventure. And what an _amazing_ story I can tell to everyone once everything has come out in the wash!"

"There will be no story!" Seteth said firmly.

"But of course there will darling." Manuela patted his hand fondly. "And _that_ is what makes me perfect for the role. Everyone knows that I am an old gossip – and if I were pivotal in the action – whatever I report will be entirely believed. After all, I do love to blow my own trumpet!" Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "We will be able to sell whatever story we decide upon simply by me being in a leading role!" She exclaimed.

"Does that mean that you will change the story whenever you wish, just to make an impact?" Jeritza glowered at the woman suspiciously.

"Jeritza…" Manuela purred, winking at him. "A certain amount of artistic licence is expected…"

"Manuela would be perfect." Byleth smiled at the woman. "I get what you're saying Jez, but our beautiful physician is a brilliant woman, and I think she likes me too…so she is unlikely to give us away just for a little bit of drama." Byleth grinned at Manuela who grinned back.

"Of course I love you Byleth!" She agreed with a beneficent smile. "You are an absolute peach!"

Seteth was looking just a little bit uncomfortable.

"So are we agreed on a way forward for now?" He asked weakly.

"I believe we have the workings of a good plan." Sothis nodded.

"I suppose so, although I would be far happier if I were to stay at Byleth's side." Jeritza retorted grumpily. "What exactly will I be doing while the ladies are taking all the risk?"

"Exactly the same as me." Claude put a hand on his shoulder, consolingly. "We will be sneakily following and ensuring that all is well."

Both women immediately opened their mouths to protest.

"A wonderful turn of events. Do you believe that you can be sneaky Jeritza?" Seteth asked in interest.

"Of course, I can." Jeritza insisted hotly. "A good plan indeed!" He complimented Claude.

"I'm not just a pretty face," Claude smirked at the group.

"I think you mean _'not even'_" Manuela moaned.


	186. Nothing to worry about

"Darling, you need to stoop a bit more." Manuela directed critically. "You have the posture of a fighter…"

"I _am_ a fighter." Byleth rolled her eyes.

"… And right now you are _supposed_ to be channelling the spirit of an elderly nun." Manuela pushed down on the girl's shoulders. "Stoop dammit!" She repeated firmly.

"Why can't _you_ be the old one," Byleth grumbled, although of course, she _knew_ why - the Sword of the Creator was pulsing under her touch - hidden within the confines of the wooden staff she was holding.

"_Oh my goodness, you are SUCH a brat!"_ Sothis commented gleefully from where she was hovering by the window in Manuela's room watching the transformation with evident amusement. _"Anyone would think you were being forced to actually __**become**__ a nun!" _

"_You fancy trying this outfit on?" _Byleth griped.

"_You're just annoyed because Blondie fell about laughing when he saw you in it!" _Sothis's eyes gleamed wickedly. _"Just when he's started getting a bit passionate as well. What a shame…"_

"… Of _course,_ it makes sense…" Manuela had been talking, but Byleth had missed what she's said entirely, distracted by the gremlin Goddess.

"Sorry…" Byleth mumbled, refocusing on the woman who was still fussing over her appearance. "I didn't catch that…" She admitted.

Manuela paused for a moment, her eyes narrowing as she observed her companion closely.

"I cannot help but note that you have appeared rather distracted and distant since you woke up. Are you sure you are feeling well enough for this?"

"Yeah." Byleth screwed up her face in a pout. "It was a lot to take in after the shit at the Tower." She explained weakly. "Trying to wrap my head around everything."

"… And the worry about Flayn." Manuela added flatly. "I swear when I get my hands on whoever is behind abducting that sweet, sweet child…"

"That too." Byleth agreed quietly. She reached out a hand to Manuela. "It does appear that she has been asleep for most of the ordeal. I honestly haven't felt any kind of distress from her."

"Good. That's good." Manuela looked up at Byleth and smiled wanly. "Your whole communication thing with her has got to be strange." She commented, pulling herself together and adjusting the headpiece of Byleth's outfit to her liking. "On top of everything else – that one is just insane."

"You're telling me." Byleth nodded weakly.

"Well…" Manuela drew back a bit and looked over her companion critically. "You look done to me. Show me your walk, please."

"My what now?"

"You can't just stride around the place like a whirling dervish as you normally do Byleth," Manuela stated firmly. "The whole idea of the elderly thing is so that you have a reason for the staff. You will need to walk _'old and infirm'_!"

"Just great…" Byleth moaned as Sothis fell into a new fit of giggles.

~0~

Edelgard was already feeling a whole lot better than she had been previously. In honesty, she hadn't really even noticed how tired and drained she had felt before she had been given her new medication.

"You are positively glowing," Ingrid remarked shyly, the first morning that she had awoken with her friend back in her own bed. "I didn't think you could possibly look any more beautiful – but somehow you have managed it."

Edelgard's cheeks flushed under the sweet gaze of bashful adoration directed at her.

"I admit that I am feeling a lot more fresh and energetic." She murmured.

Ingrid giggled suddenly, an incredible sound from the girl.

"Is that so, your Highness?" She teased, raising up on her elbow to get a better vantage over her companion. "Would you like to test out your new-found vigour then?"

Edelgard's eyes widen, and she blushed deeply.

"That would be… nice." She near whispered in response.

"The training grounds after breakfast then!" Ingrid agreed happily falling back onto the bed in contentment.

"Oh!" Edelgard mentally kicked herself. _Obviously_, her friend had been talking about training – when did she not! "Sounds good."

"I guess we will be heading back to the Monastery soon," Ingrid added, wrapping one of Edelgard's hands in her own. "It has been wonderful being here and seeing something of your home Edie, but I admit I am quite looking forward to returning to our studies. I just hope that everything went well for Sylvain with his arse of a brother."

Edelgard was silent for a moment.

"I Have every faith in the Professor's abilities and in the Black Eagles." She finally said quietly. "I understand that Sylvain is an old friend of yours – and I am unable to speculate what sort of cost the situation will have on him personally – but I do believe that the mission will be completed safely and as positively as is possible under the circumstances."

Ingrid sighed deeply. "Thanks, Edie." She replied. "I can't even begin to think about how Sylvain will cope with Miklan's treachery or his likely demise. He isn't the easiest person to ascribe any type of deep feeling too. That he is compassionate and a whole lot more complex than he likes to make out is an inescapable truth when you know him well – but whether or not he will finally let those close to him in to help him… is another question entirely."

Edelgard rolled to her side to face her friend.

"Sometimes, sharing isn't the easiest thing. No matter_ how_ much you may wish to – or how much the other person means to you." She supplied sadly reaching out to gently stroke Ingrid's cheek. "Events of such momentum may make an impact, however."

Ingrid smiled genuinely at the woman, shuffling closer and hesitantly reaching out to take her in her arms.

"One thing that I shall miss once we have returned to the Academy is being able to spend so much time with you!" She blushed. "It has been a balm that I didn't even know I needed."

Edelgard's returned smile matched her companions.

"As shall I." She replied honestly. "I hope that we will continue to make time to spend together, regardless." She added. "You have become dear to me. I would be bereft if we couldn't continue a closeness – if you wish it."

"I wish it," Ingrid promised, closing the small distance between them with a gentle kiss.

~0~

Solon wasn't entirely surprised when he received word from Thales that his plan had hit a small snag. The news that the Eisner bitch was returning sooner than expected was unwelcome but wouldn't have caused that much of an issue, except for the unexpected development that she could potentially locate Flayn independently with the use of the Sword of the Creator – and that Emile had insinuated himself right in the middle of the entire situation.

'_Who the hell IS Byleth Eisner?' _He queried himself angrily as he made his way down to the hidden chamber where Cethleann was being methodically milked. Could she really find the girl with some kind of unknown magic?

"Kronya…" he called when he entered the workspace. "We have a problem. We need to clear this space up, and_ you _need to prepare to head topside and be a student again."

"Huh… fun!" Kronya appeared before him. "Although can't we just unhook the little saint and take her back to Shambhala alive… or dead… I mean the spare parts will be just as useful…"

"I've considered it," Solon admitted gruffly. "If Cichol doesn't actually find her though, he will tear the Monastery apart. We still have a few secrets and surprises here and there, so it really isn't worth taking that risk at this point. Once we are triumphant, we will have all of them at our mercy anyway."

"Yeah, right!" Kronya laughed merrily. "So we gonna hang our precious little Emile out to dry then? I'm assuming that we are still trying to cover as many Agarthan tracks as possible."

Solon frowned. "I'm not sure exactly how effective it's going to be." He admitted. "Emile had company when Flayn was taken, and it might be a hard sell that he was involved given how much he appears to have risked in relation to recovering the Eisner woman to get her back here. I think the best we can hope for is to set him on fire and see what damage comes from that. You are gonna have to work your socks off selling the story that Monica was abducted by him for blood."

"Pfft." She shrugged. "The Death Knight has a particular aesthetic. Could be anyone under the bone helm. If I can't pin it directly on Emile, I can at least make sure that poor little Monica isn't suspected as anything more than being misled by who had taken her and for what purpose. I can enlist the help of the Princess and her shadow too. Their support will count for something as she'd obviously go back to the Black Eagles. It's not like those two are in any kind of position to refuse to help her keep her cover."

"It would be good to have someone keeping an eye on them at this stage." Solon mused. "With that in mind – this whole interference might work out okay in the end regardless of losing our tap of blood."

"Have a bit of faith Solon," Kronya smirked. "We got the nectar we immediately needed _and_ we open an opportunity to sneak on the future Empress." She paused a moment. "Who knows what exactly we can pin on Emile, at the very least he will be outed as being the Death Knight and all that shit that would come with that. If he's clever he will portal himself out of trouble before he's dealt with – if not, I can't see the monsters winning personality making him any friends no matter how Jeritza is viewed. Honestly, I can't see that we have done too badly outta this."

"Perhaps," Solon said shortly. "Like I said, there will be a lot riding on how well you do your job and play your part Kronya. You _know_ I have my doubts about your less than personable abilities. Prove me wrong."

Kronya bowed ironically.

"You bet I will." She grinned.

~0~

Jeralt was in a really foul mood, and all of the students that he'd taken on the responsibility of marching home were more than aware of the fact. It was damned hard not to be. He honestly didn't know precisely what part of the whole clusterfuck of a situation was pissing him off the most.

Flayn being missing was pretty bloody high on his list of woes. His affection for the girl was entirely genuine and if even one silky green hair on her head was damaged in whatever… A growl rumbled from his chest at the mere thought.

The fact that his son had been targetted in the plot and was saved only by circumstance didn't sit well with him either. Honestly given Myles's benign and sunny nature, and his long history and service at the Monastery, Jeralt really hadn't expected that the boy might genuinely be in any danger regardless of his own and Byleth's somewhat contentious arrival.

Then, of course, there was the long litany of issues surrounding Byleth. This latest thing about being able to sense Flayn? What the holy fuck? He'd been pushed a little off-kilter by Jeritza's obvious affection for his daughter too. He'd heard bits and pieces of speculation about their friendship… mainly from Myles who seemed to really like the man, but it suddenly looked a whole load more real in the light of the man's reaction to finding Byleth unconscious and injured. Jeritza had been silently fuming at the damage she had taken. While Jeralt could fully appreciate his response - he literally knew nothing about the bastard that appeared to be courting his daughter. What sort of father was he?

"Um… Captain Jeralt?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by a tentative voice by his side. Shit, if even a brute like Balthus was treating him with kid gloves, he was obviously in a properly lousy place in keeping any kind of morale up.

"What's up?" He grunted.

"Reckon we should be taking a break sometime soon." The grappler looked faintly embarrassed. "I get we need to return as soon as possible Captain, but if we don't get there in one piece, it kinda fucks with the general aim of things."

Jeralt grimaced. "Yeah, you're right of course." He admitted sourly. "Allowing myself to become a bit distracted here." He added honestly.

"I get that!" Balthus grinned. "Nothing's _ever_ simple when it comes to your little girl, is it?"

"That might be the understatement of the century." Jeralt groaned. "It's like trying to herd cats, keeping her out of trouble."

"It ain't like she's any kinda pushover though now is it?" Balthus said thoughtfully. "I mean, there ain't that many people that I'd truly seek to be by my side in a rumble, but the Prof is certainly one of em."

Jeralt looked at the huge man, appraisingly. "That's some high praise coming from you." He noted. "Reckon we _all_ find it useful having you in a fight too. I mean there is only one true King of Grappling after all."

"Aw bloody hell Captain, stop now, or you'll make me blush like a bloody virgin." Balthus grinned wickedly. "So you want me to call for a halt and some tucker?" He added mildly.

Jeralt sighed. "Can't make it back any quicker than the time it takes." He grunted. "Fucking hate feeling so impotent though."

Balthus nodded sagely, then reached under his coat and pulled out a battered silver flask. "Bit of liquid relief is in order, I reckon. It ain't all that bad either, as long as your taste-buds ain't too picky. Seems you could probably use it more than me right now."

Jeralt's eyes lit up a little. "That's damned good of you Balthus." He took the flask and raised it in a salute. "I'll owe you a couple when we get back."

"Always up for a good session!" Balthus nodded happily before he hung back to get the rest break sorted.

Jeralt swigged down a goodly amount of the potent brew that Balthus had given him, running his eyes over the weary students. Fuck it. He owed it to Byleth to make sure they got back home in some semblance of a respectable condition. He needed to go easier on 'em. They were still kids after all.

"Do we really have time for a break?" Jeralt turned to face Hubert this time, the lad paler than usual although his resting scowl was bloody familiar.

"People need to eat, von Vestra," Jeralt replied mildly as if he had been the one to think of it himself.

"Agreed, but we are no used to anybody out here on the road." Hubert's scowl had deepened.

"Can't do anything about that lad." Jeralt's impatience was evident. It was mainly because he felt the same way, though.

"I think_ all _of us are concerned, and wouldn't mind putting in the extra effort to get back quicker…"

"Hubert!" Jeralt reached out a hand to the man's shoulder. "I know. But Byleth would hand my arse to me if I brought you all back in pieces. We'll push the pace but we ain't gonna break anyone alright?"

Hubert stared at the Captain for a long moment, unblinking. "As you say." He inclined his head slightly.

"Could be that By won't even have awoken yet, by the time we roll in." That thought had been on Jeralt's mind too. Goddess only knew what real damage the beast the kids had faced in the Tower could have done in the long run. The idea that Byleth was still hurt and unconscious and Flayn remaining unfound was fucking killing him.

Hubert started at the man for a few long moments. Then he walked away silently. Jeralt watched him go, with a bemused frown on his face. Nothing was sitting right at all in Jeralts belly. There was shit going down, and he had no grasp on it whatsoever.

"We ain't gonna be stopping long, make the most of the time!" He barked at the students, his tone brooking no argument. He'd be damned if they were gonna properly sit on their arses while his girls needed him. That really wasn't his style.


End file.
